El aprendiz de guerrero
by kurk0
Summary: se
1. introduccion

Se trata de una de las Space Opera mas divertidas e ingeniosas que he leido, cada libro desborda ingenio y aventuras, donde el protagonista no es el tipico heroe de metro 80 fuerte y musculoso sino todo lo contrario y donde las heroinas no son las chicas fragiles con que estamos acostumbrados los lectores de ciencia ficcion.  
Miles Vorkosigan es el Hijo del 1er ministro Aral Vorkosigan,  
Ex-regente de Barrayar, Conquistador de Komarr, y Heroe en la debacle en Escobar al rescatar a la flota Barrayarana de la destruccion total a manos de un arma secreta llevada a los Escobarianos por la madre de Miles, la Capitana de Colonia Beta y heroina en la derrota de los Barrayaranos Cordelia Naismith.  
Miles es un adolescente con una malformacion fisica, sus huesos son muy fragiles devido a un ataque con Gas Soltoxina que recibio su madre mientras estaba enbarazada, lo que impidio que creciera en forma normal dejandolo casi enano, es esta condicion por la cual es discriminado por una sociedad atrasada que teme a los mutantes y que hasta hace muy poco seguia cometiendo infanticidios por cualquier defecto genetico que pudieran tener los bebes en su nacimiento. A pesar de todo, sus padres lo han amado muchisimo y siempre a tenido al temible Sargento Botari como su guardaespaldas personal y como su gran amiga de la infancia a Elena Botari, de la cual a estado enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo su sueño es entrar a la Academia Militar de Barrayar como su padre y su abuelo El Gran General Conde Piotr Vorkosigan héroe en la derrota de los Cetagandanos al expulzarlos del planeta despues de 20 años de ocupacion, con una continua Guerra de guerrillas.  
Lógicamente carece de la resistencia física para entrar a la Academia de Oficiales, sin embargo, logra llegar a un acuerdo con las pruebas de ingreso, solicitando que se promedien sus examenes escritos con lo examenes fisicos, lo que lo obliga a presentar examenes perfectos en la parte escrita y conseguir al menos completar todos los examenes fisicos aunque sea en ultimo lugar. Apesar de haber logrado sacar notas perfectas en la parte escrita, sus huesos no toleraran la parte fisica rompiendose ambas piernas en la primera prueba... Dolorido por su fracaso, se embarca en un viaje a Colonia Beta a visitar a su abuela materna. Y de ahí dejara demostrado su increible habilidad para meterse en lios, al intentar embarcarse en el comercio de "Maquinaria Agricola" en una zona que esta en guerra, permitiendole demostrar que a pesar de no tener el físico de un soldado, su intelecto puede ponerlo al frente de una flota de mercenarios si es necesario.  
  
Los libros son realmente adictivos, asi que no los leas sino quieres pasarte las proximas semanas lellendotelos uno tras de otro...  
  
Introduccion La galaxia tiene una diametro que ronda los 100.000 años luz, aunque se contruyeran naves espaciales capaces de romper la velocidad de la luz, el tiempo que tomaria viajar de un extremo de la galaxia al otro tomaria varios miles de años, ademas de producir la paradoja de los gemelos que dice: si un gemelo viaja a velocidades iguales o superiores a la velocidad de la luz envejeceria muchisimo mas lento que el que se quedara en el planeta de partida esperandolo regresar, lo que seria un gran problema para el intercambio comercial entre un punto y otro de la galaxia... En los primeros albores del Viaje Estelar, se descubrio una forma de recorrer la galaxia desde un punto al otro sin que variara el tiempo relativo de cada uno de los gemelos, este metodo era cruzar un Agujero de Gusano (que es un punto del espacio que une 2 sitios al mismo tiempo), si alguien cruzara de un lado al otro y volviera, se daria cuenta que lo que transcurrio en el otro extremo de la galaxia es el mismo tiempo relativo que transcurrio en su punto de origen. El problema con los agujeros de gusano es que si un objeto intentara cruzarlos sin un Campo Necklin que los protegiera, se desintegraria durante todo el recorrido, este tipo de Campos solamente son generados por las Varas Necklin que atraviesan las naves espaciales de proa a popa, estas Varas tienen una tolerancia de menos de una particula por millon (esto quiere decir que son miles de veces mas lisas que el cristal). Otro de los problemas de los campos que generan las Varas Necklin es que el cerebro humano entra en un estado de inconciencia que dura unos minutos, lo que en un viaje por el espacio es demasiado peligroso, ya que la nave tiene que ser guiada manualmente durante el recorrido. Para que los pilotos puedan superar este problema, se les injerta en su cerebro dispositivos que le permiten seguir trabajando durante el viaje y prepararse contra cualquier sorpresa del recorrido. Estos sujetos son conocidos como los Pilotos de Salto.  
  
Ahora estamos aproximadamente en el Siglo 30 de la historia de la humanidad, y el hombre se ha expandido con proliferación por un amplio sector de la galaxia. Evidentemente, las zonas del espacio que contengan mayor número de puntos de saltos se convierten en Enclaves Estratégicos tanto Comercial como Militarmente... y así surgen los conflictos. En el universo de Miles Vorkosigan coexisten un gran número de planetas con diversos Sistemas de Gobierno: Repúblicas Independientes; Imperios; Gobiernos Títeres de esos imperios; Estaciones Espaciales Dependientes o Independientes; Consorcios Mafiosos; e incluso Reservas Sectarias y/o Religiosas.  
  
Planetas  
  
Athos  
  
Athos es uno de los planetas más peculiares de la galaxia. Pero esta peculiaridad no viene dada por su fauna, vegetación o atmósfera, lo peculiar en Athos es su población, formada íntegramente por hombres, cuya religión, proveniente de los Padres Fundadores, considera a la mujer como un ser impuro, fomentándose de manera expresa la homosexulaidad masculina. Para sobrevivir como comunidad, se acude a los replicadores uterinos y a antiguos bancos de material genético, y en menor medida de la inmigración exterior.  
Por lo demás, Athos es un bello planeta con grandes granjas, poco industrializado, poca polución y grandes mares.  
  
Barrayar  
  
Barrayar es el planeta capital del imperio del mismo nombre, formado, además del mismo Barrayar, por los planetas Komarr y Sergyar.  
El planeta Barrayar fue colonizado en el Siglo 25 por un grupo multinacional formado por rusos, británicos, franceses y griegos. Los planes de colonización dividían el planeta en sesenta distritos, dirigidos por otros tantos administradores, encargados de supervisar, entre otras cosas, los planes de terraformación. Sin embargo todo se estropeó debido al colapso del único agujero de gusano que existe en el espacio de Barrayar, lo que supuso que la nueva colonia quedara sin posibilidad de contacto con el resto de la galaxia. Este hecho da comienzo al periodo conocido en la historia de Barrayar como la "Era del Aislamiento".  
La primera consecuencia del aislamiento fue el declive tecnológico de la colonia, y el retroceso de la sociedad barrayarana al feudalismo, consistente en una casta superior de condes que antepusieron a sus apellidos el término "Vor". Cada Conde tiene asignado un territorio histórico en el planeta en el cual ejercen su dominio feudal sobre la población del lugar. A su vez, los "Vor" deben fidelidad al Emperador.  
La siguiente etapa en la historia de Barrayar comienza con la repentina reapertura del agujero de gusano. El impacto de este hecho en una sociedad tan rígida no se hace esperar, y los cetagandanos, sobornan a los lideres del planeta Komarr para que permitan a sus naves atravesar el agujero de gusano que conecta con Barrayar, invadiendo el planeta y repartiendose las utilidades con ellos.  
El dominio cetagandano se extiende en un período de veinte años, en el cual los barrayanos no darán tregua a las tropas invasoras mediante una incesante guerra de guerrillas, dirijida por el general Piotr (conde Vorkosigan), quien se adapta desde las Guerras con espadas y caballos hasta las combates de naves de guerra con armas modernas... Él cual desde las montañas dendarii primero detentra el avance cetagandano y luego los hara retroceder logrando cambiar el curso de la historia. Al final expulsan a las tropas del imperio cetagandano los cuales antes de retirarse borran del mapa la capital del Condado Vorkosigan matando a cientos de miles de personas. Los muertos despues de la invasion cetagandana llegarian a mas de 5 millones de barrayanos.  
Una vez liberados de esta invasión, la recuperación económica y tecnológica del planeta es imparable. De hecho, el matiz militarista de los Vor unido al ánimo de revancha y una política preventiva frente a otra posible invasión, hacen que Barrayar decida invadir Komarr, para así conseguir una inmejorable situación táctica al dominar el conjunto de puntos de salto que existe en ese espacio. Las siguientes campañas son de signo desigual, por un lado el intento de invasión de Escobar es un fiasco, frente a la anexión de Sergyar que da al imperio de Barrayar una gran fuente de recursos naturales, contribuyendo así a afianzar el papel del Imperio en la compleja política galáctica.  
  
Centro Hegen  
  
El Centro Hegen es una zona de espacio con un gran número de agujeros de gusano, los cuales son controlados por diferentes planetas o consorcios. Estaciones conocidas en este espacio son Pol Seis, Estación Aslund, El Consorcio (Jackson's Whole) y la Estación Vervain Sector Centro.  
  
Cetaganda  
  
El Imperio Cetagandano es la entidad galáctica de mayor poder militar y mayor extensión espacial. Está formado por ocho planetas, cuya capital radica en el planeta Eta Ceta IV, amén de que su influencia se extiende por otras regiones en el campo político y militar.  
El núcleo de la sociedad cetagandana es la genética. La población se divide en una clase popular, la clase militar, llamados Ghems, y los nobles dominantes Hauts. Precisamente las hauts-ladies se recrean en experimentos de ingeniería genética, que una vez comprobados, pueden ser introducidos en el genoma haut. Los hauts se consideran a ellos mismos como los únicos humanos. Se encuentra un marcado paralelismo entre la sociedad cetagandana y la edad media japonesa, no sólo por la división social, sino incluso en algunas conductas sociales, tal y como la pureza de raza de cada clase, o bien el hecho de que los Ghems -militares- acostumbren a pintar su rostro con diferents figuras dependiendo de su casta dentro de su sociedad.  
  
Colonia Beta  
  
Colonia Beta fue el segundo intento de establecer una colonia en un planeta fuera del Sistema solar. El primer intento fue un fracaso, pero esto no detuvo nuevas tentativas.  
El clima del mundo Colonia Beta no es apto para la vida, y sus habitantes se ven obligados a vivir en ciudades ocultas bajo la superficie. La falta de espacio habitable obliga a los gobernantes a mantener una política restrictiva de natalidad. Sin embargo, la moral betana es muy permisiva en las relaciones sexuales desde temprana edad.  
Colonia Beta también destaca por el sistema político-social debido a su gran tradición de república democrática y su lucha por el respeto de todos los ciudadanos, constituyendose en lugar de refugio de aquellos segmentos sociales no muy bien vistos en otros lares, como por ejemplo los hermafroditas.  
No menos importante es su papel de líderes en materia tecnólogica, tanto por sus innovaciones, como por la fiabilidad de su productos. De procedencia betana puede mencionarse los generadores de gravedad artificial de las naves espaciales, los replicadores uterinos y la mayoría de las más modernas armas.  
Por lo demás, es el planeta de nacimiento de Cordelia Naismith, madre de nuestro protagonista Miles Vorkosigan.  
  
Escobar  
  
Escobar fue uno de los primeros planetas colonizados. Este planeta dispone de un clima benigno, grandes recursos naturales y un apreciable número de agujeros de gusano.  
Debido a la previsión de sus colonizadores, Escobar goza de una industria comprometida con el medioambiente y competitiva en el campo tecnológico.  
La población de Escobar presume de una historía de tradición democrática, que ha sabido superar momentos difíciles, entre los que que cabe destacar el fallido intento de invasión por parte de Barrayar.  
  
Jackson's Whole  
  
Planeta de clima frío, tan sólo su ecuador es moderamente templado lo cual lo hace la zona más habitada.  
Lo que en un principio era un planeta refugio para piratas y contrabandistas, evolucionó a un complejo mundo gobernado por diferentes Casas, monopolios sindicados, tan estructurados como pequeños gobiernos y especializados en facilitar a otros gobiernos planetarios y/o particulares lo que su propia moral o incapacidad tecnológica no les permite producir en sus propios hogares. Las Casas más importantes son: - La Casa Dyne, banco detergente... lavee su dinero en Jackson's Whole. - La Casa Fell, venta de armas sin preguuntas. - La Casa Bharaputra, genética illegal. Ahí tenemos el caso de los clones, empleados como depósitos vivientes de cuerpos de repuestos para alargar la vida de clientes sin escrupulos y que tengan 10 años de paciencia en esperar a que sus clones lleguen a la edad madura con drogas y hormonas que aceleran su crecimiento, claro que la operacion de traslado de cerebros tiene un 50 de posibilidades que resulte sin la muerte del paciente, aunque no faltan los clientes que aceptan arriesgarse.  
- La Casa Ryoval, Su especialidad es creear esclavos sexuales a pedido del cliente que van desde un clon del propio cliente hasta cualquier clase de fantasia gracias a la enorme base genetica que ha logrado reunir el baron Ryoval durante mas de 100 años(el baron Ryoval va en su 2do cuerpo de reemplazo...)pagando, sobornado y en ultimo caso robando muestras geneticas y cuyo lema es "Sueños hechos realidad", seguramente el más sorprendente alcahuete de la historia. - La Casa Hargraves, el receptor de cosaas robadas de la galaxia, supuestos intermediarios para acuerdos de rescate, y había que creerles: los rehenes intercambiados a través de sus buenos oficios volvían vivos, generalmente. - Y una docena de sindicatos similares, aliados en forma variada y cambiante.  
  
Komarr  
  
Komarr es ante todo un lugar de tránsito debido al gran número de puntos de salto útiles de los que dispone en su espacio. Esta ventaja le ha proporcionado grandes recurso económicos, que en gran medida son destinados a la terraformación del planeta con la ayuda de siete paneles gigantes que reconducen la luz del lejano sol de Komarr sobre la superficie del planeta. Mientras tanto, la población vive en ciudades abobedadas o en estaciones espaciales.  
En la historia de este planeta destacan dos grandes errores de sus gobernantes, el primero las elevadas tarifas que cobran por el uso de sus puntos de salto por otros gobiernos, el segundo, permitir el paso de las tropas de Cetaganda que se dirigían a invadir Barrayar. Las consecuencias de estos hechos fueron la revancha del Imperio de Barrayar mediante la invasión del planeta y la escasa ayuda que recibieron del exterior.  
Todos los intentos de acabar con la ocupación fueron infructuosos, y la resistencia se encaminó al exilio desde donde intenta recurrentemente realizar actos de sabotaje contra los intereses barrayanos, dentro y fuera de Komarr.  
  
Pol  
  
No es mucha la información disponible de este pequeño planeta. Su posición como uno de los miembros gestores del Centro Hagen le atribuye un claro papel de lugar de tránsito y comercio.  
  
Sergyar  
  
Sergyar fue descubierta por Barrayar en los años de la Guerra de Escobar y provocó que Colonia Beta tomase partido de Escobar en la guerra, ya que aquella disputaba al naciente imperio derechos de colonización en este nuevo mundo. La colonización de este frondoso planeta se convirtió en uno de los puntos clave del desarrollo político y económico del imperio barrayarano.  
Una de las peculiaridades de este planeta es la abundancia de vida animal nativa, alguna de las cuales puede resultar peligrosa.  
  
Tierra  
  
Evidentemente La tierra ocupa en el Universo de Miles Vorkosigan el lugar que le corresponde, siendo frecuentes las alusiones a hechos históricos y culturales.  
Sin embargo, en la política y economía galáctica su papel no es el que cabría esperar debido a que se encuentra alejada de las principales rutas de salto y en menor medida a que conserva su divisiones nacionales. Para encontrar colaboración interestatal hay que acudir a problemas de índole común, como puede ser la red de satélites defensivos que rodea el planeta. 


	2. capitulo 001

El alto y hosco suboficial vestía uniforme Imperial y llevaba su lista de comunicaciones como la vara de un mariscal de campo. La golpeaba distraídamente contra el muslo y rastreaba al grupo de jóvenes de pie frente a él, clavándoles una mirada de seco desdén. Desafiante.  
  
Todo es parte del juego, se dijo a sí mismo Miles. Estaba de pie en la fresca brisa otoñal con pantaloncillos cortos y zapatillas, tratando de no tiritar. Nada mejor para desequilibrarle a uno que estar casi desnudo cuando todo alrededor parece listo para una de las inspecciones del emperador Gregor; aunque, para ser justos, casi todos allí vestían como él. El suboficial que supervisaba las pruebas parecía sencillamente una multitud de un solo hombre.  
  
Miles le midió, preguntándose qué ardides, conscientes o inconscientes, empleaba con su lenguaje corporal para lograr ese aire de fría competencia. Había algo que aprender ahí...  
  
- Correrán de dos en dos - ordenó el suboficial.  
  
No parecía alzar la voz, de algún modo, ésta estaba graduada para llegar hasta el extremo de las filas. Otra treta eficaz, pensó Miles; le recordaba esa costumbre de su padre de declinar la voz hasta un susurro cuando estaba enfurecido. Fijaba la atención.  
  
- El cronometraje de los cinco kilómetros empieza inmediatamente al terminar la última fase de la carrera de obstáculos, recuérdenlo. - El suboficial comenzó a designar las parejas.  
  
Las eliminatorias, para los aspirantes a oficiales del Servicio Imperial de Barrayar, duraban una agotadora semana. Miles ya había dejado atrás cinco días de exámenes escritos y orales. La peor parte había pasado, decían todos. Había casi un aire de distensión entre los jóvenes que le rodeaban. Había más charlas y bromas en el grupo, quejas exageradas sobre la dificultad de los exámenes, el ingenio marchito de los oficiales examinadores, la mala comida, el sueño interrumpido y las sorpresivas distracciones durante las pruebas. Éstas eran quejas de autofelicitación entre los supervivientes. Esperaban con placer los exámenes físicos, como un juego. Un recreo, tal vez. La peor parte había pasado; para todos, excepto para Miles.  
  
Estaba erguido tan alto como era y se estiraba, como si pudiera enderezar su encorvada columna con la fuerza de la voluntad. Dio un ligero tirón a su barbilla, como equilibrando su cabeza - una cabeza adecuada para un hombre de más de un metro ochenta de estatura - sobre el esqueleto de menos de metro y medio, y limitó su mirada a la carrera de obstáculos. Empezaba con una pared de hormigón de cinco metros de alto, rematada con clavos de hierro. Trepar no sería problema, no ningún inconveniente con sus músculos; era el descenso lo que le preocupaba. Los huesos, siempre los malditos huesos...  
  
- Kosigan, Kotolitz - gritó el suboficial, pasando frente a él.  
  
El ceño de Miles se tensó y dirigió al suboficial una punzante mirada; enseguida se controló y fijó la vista al frente, en un punto vacío. La omisión del tratamiento honorífico antes de su nombre era una política, no un insulto: todas las clases significaban ahora lo mismo en el servicio del emperador. Una buena política; su propio padre la respaldaba.  
  
El abuelo se quejaría, seguro, pero ese viejo irreconciliable había iniciado su servicio Imperial cuando el arma principal era la caballería y cada oficial entrenaba a sus propios aprendices militares. Haberse dirigido a él en esos días como Kosigan, sin el Vor, podría haber terminado en un duelo. Ahora su nieto solicitaba ingresar en una academia militar, de tipo fuera del planeta, y entrenar con tácticas de armas energéticas, refugios subterráneos y defensa planetaria; y estaba hombro con hombro junto a jóvenes a quienes, en los viejos tiempos, no hubiera permitido que lustraran su espalda.  
  
No muy hombro con hombro, pensó fríamente Miles, echando un vistazo furtivo a los aspirantes que estaban a su lado. El que haría pareja con él en la carrera de obstáculos, ¿cuál era su nombre?, Kostolitz, notó la mirada y se la devolvió con mal disimulada curiosidad. El nivel de la vista de Miles le dio una buena oportunidad para examinar los excelentes bíceps del camarada. El suboficial ordenó romper filas a los que no iban a correr todavía la carrera de obstáculos. Miles y su compañero se sentaron en el suelo.  
  
- Te he estado observando toda esta semana - dijo Kostolitz -. ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa en tu pierna?  
  
Miles controló su irritación con la facilidad que le daba la práctica. Dios sabía que resaltaba en la multitud, particularmente en esta multitud. Al menos, Kostolitz no hacía signos de brujería al verle, como una cierta campesina decrépita allá en Vorkosigan Surleau. En algunas de las regiones más remotas y atrasadas de Barrayar, como en lo más profundo de las montañas Dendarii, en el propio distrito de los Vorkosigan, el infanticidio aún se practicaba por defectos tan poco graves como el labio leporino, a pesar de los esporádicos esfuerzos de los centros de autoridad más ilustres por extirparlo. Miró al par de varillas metálicas que sujetaban su pierna izquierda desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo, y que habían permanecido ocultas bajo el pantalón hasta ese día.  
  
- Es un refuerzo - respondió, cortés pero esquivo.  
  
Kostolitz seguía mirando curiosamente.  
  
- ¿Para qué?  
  
- Es provisional. Tengo un par de huesos frágiles ahí. Así evitan que se rompan hasta que el cirujano esté completamente seguro que he dejado de crecer. Luego los reemplazarán por unos sintéticos.  
  
- Qué extraño - comentó Kostolitz -. ¿Es una enfermedad, o qué? - Pretendiendo reacomodarse un poco, se movió alejándose ligeramente de Miles.  
  
Cerdo, cerdo, pensó Miles con furia; quizá debiera alarmarle. Tengo que decirle que es contagioso, que yo medía más de uno ochenta el año pasado por estas fechas... Desechó la tentación.  
  
- Mi madre estuvo expuesta a un gas venenoso cuando se encontraba embarazada de mí. Se recuperó; todo salió bien, pero aquello arruinó mi crecimiento óseo.  
  
- ¡Ah! ¿No te dieron ningún tratamiento médico?  
  
- Oh, sí, digno de la Inquisición; por eso ahora puedo caminar, en vez de que me lleven en un cubo.  
  
Kostolitz parecía ligeramente repugnado, pero dejó de dar rodeos sutiles.  
  
- ¿Cómo pudiste pasar los exámenes médicos? Creí que había una altura mínima exigida.  
  
- Eso ha quedado en suspenso, pendiente del resultado que obtenga en las pruebas.  
  
- Ah.  
  
Kostolitz dirigió aquello. Miles volvió otra vez su atención a la prueba que tenía por delante. Tenía que ganar algo de tiempo en la marcha cuerpo a tierra bajo el fuego láser; vaya, lo necesitaría en la carrera de los cinco kilómetros. La falta de altura y la permanente cojera de su pierna izquierda, unos buenos cuatro centímetros más corta que la derecha, le retardarían. No había remedio para eso. Mañana sería mejor; mañana era la fase de resistencia. El grupo de jóvenes zancudos y largos que le rodeaba le vencería incuestionablemente en la carrera de velocidad. Esperaba ser sin dudas el último hombre en el primer trecho de 25 kilómetros mañana y, probablemente, también en el segundo, pero, después de 75 kilómetros, la mayoría estaría flaqueando, a medida que el verdadero dolor aumentara. Soy un profesional del dolor, Kostolitz, pensó dirigiéndose a su rival. Mañana, después del kilómetro 100, te pediré que me repitas esas preguntas tuyas, se es que te queda aliento...  
  
Maldita sea, prestemos atención al asunto, no a esta minucia. Una caída de cinco metros; tal vez fuera dejarlo pasar, sacar un cero en esa parte. Pero su puntuación general sería relativamente mala. Odiaba perder un solo punto innecesariamente y, encima, en el mismísimo comienzo. Iba a necesitar cada uno de ellos. Saltar la pared recortaría su estrecho margen de seguridad.  
  
- ¿Esperas realmente pasar el examen físico? - preguntó Kostolitz, mirando hacia otra parte -. Quiero decir, por encima del cincuenta por ciento...  
  
- No.  
  
Kostolitz pareció desconcertado.  
  
- ¡Demonios! ¿Cuál es el motivo entonces?  
  
- No tengo que pasarlos, sólo lograr algo parecido a una calificación decente.  
  
Las cejas de Kostolitz se alzaron.  
  
- ¿El culo de quién tienes que besar para llegar a un trato como ése?, ¿el de Gregor Vorbarra?  
  
Había un fondo de incipiente envidia en su tono, una consciente sospecha de clase. La mandíbula de Miles se apretó. No saquemos a relucir el tema de los padres...  
  
- ¿Cómo piensas ingresar sin aprobarlos? - persistió Kostolitz, entrecerrando los ojos. Su nariz olfateaba el aroma del privilegio, como un animal se alerta por la sangre.  
  
Sé diplomático, se dijo a sí mismo Miles, también eso debería estar en tu sangre, como la guerra.  
  
- Hice una petición para que me promediaran mis calificaciones, en lugar de tomarlas por separado. Espero que mis exámenes escritos compensen los exámenes físicos - explicó pacientemente Miles.  
  
- ¿Hasta ese punto? ¡Necesitarías unas calificaciones casi perfectas!  
  
- Exacto - gruñó Miles.  
  
- Kosigan, Kostolitz - gritó otro supervisor uniformado.  
  
Entraron en la zona de salida.  
  
- Es un poco duro para mí, ya sabes - se quejó Kostolitz.  
  
- ¿Por qué? No tiene nada que ver contigo, no es asunto tuyo en absoluto - señaló Miles intencionadamente.  
  
- Nos ponen en parejas para compararnos. ¿Cómo sabré si lo estoy haciendo bien?  
  
- Oh, no te preocupes en ir a mi ritmo - murmuró Miles.  
  
Fueron llamados a su puesto. Miles miró, a través del campo de maniobras, a un grupo de hombres esperando y observando: unos pocos parientes militares y los sirvientes de librea del puñado de hijos del conde presentes hoy. Había un par de hombres de recia apariencia que vestían el dorado y azul de los Vorpatril; el primo Ivan debía estar por ahí en alguna parte.  
  
Y allí estaba Bothari, alto como una montaña y flaco como un cuchillo, con el marrón y el plateado de los Vorkosigan. Miles levantó su mentón en un saludo apenas perceptible. Bothari, a cien metros de distancia, recogió el gesto y cambió su postura suelta por una inmóvil posición de descanso, como reconocimiento.  
  
Un par de oficiales examinadores, el suboficial y dos supervisores de la carrera estaban agrupados a cierta distancia. Algunas gesticulaciones, una mirada en diercción a Miles: una discusión, al parecer. Finalizó. Los supervisores volvieron a sus puestos, uno de los oficiales se dirigió al siguiente par de aspirantes que correrían y el suboficial se acercó a Miles y a su compañero. Parecía incómodo. Miles estudió sus rasgos de fría cortesía.  
  
- Kosigan - comenzó a decir el suboficial con una voz cuidadamente neutral -, va a tener que quitarse el refuerzo de la pierna. No se permiten auxilios artificiales para la prueba.  
  
Una docena de contraargumentos surgieron en la mente de Miles. Apretó los labios conta ellos. Este suboficial era, en cierto sentido, su jefe; Miles sabía con toda seguridad que hoy se evaluaba algo más que el rendimiento físico.  
  
- Sí, señor.  
  
Es suboficial pareció imperceptiblemente aliviado.  
  
- ¿Puedo entregárselo a mi siriviente? - preguntó Miles. Amenazó al suboficial con la mirada; si no, voy a encajártelo a ti y tendrás que acarrearlo durante el resto del día, ya verás qué ilustre te sientes.  
  
- Desde luego, señor - dijo el suboficial.  
  
El señor fue un desliz; el suboficial sabía quién era él, por supuesto. Una leve sonrisa cruzó la boca de Miles y desapareció. Miles le hizo a Bothari una seña orgullosa y el guardaespaldas de librea trotó obedientemente hasta allí.  
  
- No debe conversar con él - advirtió el suboficial.  
  
- Sí, señor - aceptó Miles. Se sentó en el suelo y desabrochó el pesado aparato. Bien, un kilo menos que cargar. Se lo arrojó a Bothari, quien lo atrapó con una mano y se mantuvo erguido. Bothari, correctamente, no le ofreció una mano para levantarse.  
  
Al ver juntos a su guardaespaldas y al suboficial, súbitamente el suboficial le pareció a Miles menos molesto. De alguna manera, el supervisor le pareció más bajo, y más joven; incluso un poco más blando. Bothari era más alto, más delgado, mucho más viejo, bastante más feo y notablemente peor de aspecto; pero Bothari había sido suboficial cuando este supervisor apenas era una criatura.  
  
Mandíbula estrecha, nariz aguileña, ojos muy juntos y de un color impreciso; Miles miró el rostro de su sirviente con un afectuoso y posesivo orgullo. Miró entonces la pista de obstáculos y dejó que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de Bothari. Éste observó la pista también, frunció los labios, apretó firmemente el aparato aquel bajo su brazo y dio una leve sacudida a su cabeza dirigida, aparentemente, al medio fondo. La boca de Miles se contrajo. Bothari suspiró y trotó de vuelta al área de espera.  
  
De este modo, Bothari aconsejó precaución. Pero el trabajo de Bothari era mantenerle a salvo, no ayudarle en la carrera; no, no está bien, se reprochó Miles. Nadie había sido más útil que Bothari en su preparación para esta frenética semana. Se pasó interminables horas entrenando, empujando el cuerpo de Miles hasta sus demasiado estrechos límites, dedicado sin flaquezas a la apasionada obsesión de custodiarle. Mi primer comando, pensó Miles. Mi ejército privado.  
  
Kostolitz miró fijamente a Bothari. Identifcó la librea al fin, al parecer, porque volvió la vista a Miles con un repentino esclarecimiento.  
  
- Entonces eso es lo que eres - dijo, con un pasmo de envidia -. No es sorprendente que consiguieras llegar a un acuerdo en lo de las pruebas.  
  
Miles sonrió apretadamente ante el insulto implícito. La tensión subió por su espalda. Estaba buscando alguna réplica convenientemente dañina, pero fueron llamados a la marca de la salida.  
  
La facultad deductiva de Kostolitz seguía mascullando al parecer, pues agregó sarcásticamente.  
  
- ¡Y por eso es por lo que el Lord Regente nunca se esforzó por el Imperio!  
  
- Preparados - dijo el supervisor -. ¡Ya!  
  
Y salieron. Kostolitz aventajó a Miles inmediatamente. Será mejor que corras, bastardo estúpido, porque si llego a agarrarte te voy a matar. Miles galopaba tras él, sintiéndose como una vaca en una carrera de caballos.  
  
La pared, la maldita pared; Kostolitz estaba jadeando a mitad de la misma cuando Miles llegó a ella. Al menos podría demostrarle a este héroe proletario cómo trepar. La trepó como si los diminutos asideros para los pies y las manos fueran grandes escalones, los músculos potenciados - sobrepotenciados - por la furia. Para satisfacción suya, llegó a la cumbre antes que Kostolitz. Miró hacia abajo y se detuvo de repente, encaramado prudentemente entre los clavos de hierro.  
  
El supervisor estaba observando atentamente. Kostolitz alcanzó a Miles, con la cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo.  
  
- ¿Un Vor asustado por las alturas? - jadeó Kostolitz, sonriendo maliciosamente por encima de su hombro. Luego, se arrojó, golpeó la arena con un impacto imperioso, recuperó el equilibrio y echó a correr.  
  
Bajando a gatas como una vieja artrítica, se perderían preciosos segundos... Tal vez si se dejara rodar hasta el suelo... El supervisor estaba mirando... Kostolitz ya había alcanzado el siguiente obstáculo... Miles saltó. El tiempo parecía estirarse, a medida que él iba cayendo hacia la arena, para permitirle saborear especialmente todo el mal sabor de su error. Golpeó la arena con el crujido familiar del astillazo.  
  
Y se sentó, pestañeando estúpidamente por el dolor. No gritaría. Al menos, comentó sarcásticamente el observador independiente oculto en su cerebro, no puedes echarle la culpa a la ortopedia; esta vez te las has arreglado para romperte las dos.  
  
Sus piernas comenzaron a hincharse y a cambiar de color, moteadas de blanco y enrojecidas. Tiró él mismo de ellas hasta estirarlas y se inclinó un momento, ocultando el rostro entre las rodillas. Con la cara escondida, se permitió un único gesto callado de dolor. No maldijo. Los términos más viles que conocía parecían totalmente insuficientes para la ocasión.  
  
El supervisor, advirtiendo el hecho de que no iba a levantarse, comenzó a dirigirse hacia él.  
  
Miles se arrastró por la arena, fuera del recorrido de los siguientes aspirantes, y esperó pacientemente a Bothari.  
  
Ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.  
  
Miles decidió que, definitivamente, las nuevas muletas antigravitatorias no le gustaban, aun cuando no fueran visibles debajo de la ropa. Le daban a su andar una resbalosa inseguridad que le hacía sentirse de plástico. Hubiera preferido un buen bastón antiguo o, mejor aún, una espada como la del capitán Koudelka, que uno podía clavar en el suelo a cada paso con satisfacción como si estuviese atravesando a algún enemigo adecuado; Kostolitz, por ejemplo. Hizo una pausa para equilibrarse antes de encaminarse a la Casa Vorkosigan.  
  
Bajo la luz matinal del otoño, partículas diminutas centelleaban cálidamente en el granito gastado, a pesar de la niebla industrial que pendía sobre la capital de Vorbarr Sultana. Un lejano estrépito, calle abajo, indicaba el lugar donde una mansión similar estaba siendo demolida para dar paso a un edificio moderno. Miles observó la gran mansión frente a él, del otro lado de la calle; una figura se movió contra la línea de la azotea. Las almenas habían cambiado, pero los soldados vigías aún acechaban entre ellas.  
  
Bothari, apareciendo silenciosamente por detrás suyo, se inclinó de pronto para recoger una moneda de la acera. La guardó con cuidado en su bolsillo izquierdo. El bolsillo especial.  
  
La boca de Miles se arqueó y su mirada se hizo afectuosa y alegre.  
  
- ¿Todavía la dote?  
  
- Por supuesto - respondió serenamente Bothari. Su voz era de un registro sumamente bajo y de cadencia monótona. Uno tenía que conocerlo muy bien para interpretar esa falta de expresividad. Miles conocía cada ínfima variación de su timbre, como una persona conoce su propio cuarto en la oscuridad.  
  
- Has estado ahorrando centavos de marco para Elena desde que tengo memoria. ¡Las dotes se terminaron junto con la caballería, por el amor de Dios! Ahora incluso los Vor se casan sin ellas. Ésta no es la Época del Aislamiento - bromeó Miles en un tono amable y cuidadosamente respetuoso por la obsesión de Bothari. Bothari, después de todo, había tratado siempre seriamente la ridícula locura de Miles.  
  
- Me propongo que ella tenga todo lo justo y apropiado.  
  
- A estas alturas, ya debes de tener ahorrado lo suficiente como para comprar a Gregor Vorbarra - dijo Miles, pensando en los cientos de pequeños ahorros que su guardaespaldas había practicado ante él, a lo largo de los años, para asegurar la dote de su hija.  
  
- No deberías hacer bromas sobre el emperador. - Bothari desalentó firmemente, como correspondía, este fortuito intento de humor.  
  
Miles suspiró y comenzó a tentar prudentemente su ascenso por los escalones, las piernas rígidas en sus inmovilizadores de plástico.  
  
Los calmantes que había tomado antes de dejar la enfermería estaban empezando a perder su efecto. Se sentía indeciblemente cansado. No había dormido en toda la noche, mantenido a base de anestesia local, conversando y bromeando con el cirujano mientras éste perdía en vano el tiempo, interminablemente, juntando los minúsculos fragmentos rotos de hueso como un rompecabezas inusualmente complicado. Monté un espectáculo bastante bueno, se decía Miles queriendo tranquilizarse; pero anhelaba salir del escenario y hundirse. Sólo un par de actos más que representar.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de hombre estás planeando comprar? - sondeó delicadamente Miles en una pausa de su subida.  
  
- Un oficial - respondió firmemente Bothari.  
  
La sonrisa de Miles se retorció. ¿Con que ése es también el pináculo de tu ambición, sargento?, se preguntó para sí.  
  
- No demasiado pronto, confío.  
  
Bothari resopló.  
  
- Por supuesto que no. Ella es sólo... - Hizo una pausa; las arrugas se ahondaban entre sus ojos -. El tiempo ha pasado... - se le escapó en un murmullo.  
  
Miles venció con éxito los peldaños y entró en la Casa Vorkosigan, preparándose para hacer frente a la familia. La primera iba a ser su madre, al parecer; no era problema. Apareció al frente de la gran escalera frente al salón, al tiempo que un sirviente abrió la puerta a Miles. Lady Vorkosigan era una mujer madura, con el fogoso rojo de su cabello apagado por el gris natural y su altura disimulando hábilmente unos pocos kilos de más. Respiraba un poco agitada; probablemente habría bajado corriendo las escaleras cuando le vieron acercarse a la casa. Intercambiaron un breve abrazo. Su mirada era seria y no condenatoria.  
  
- ¿Está padre en casa? - preguntó Miles.  
  
- No. Él y el ministro Quintillian están esta mañana en el cuartel general, peleando con el Estado Mayor por el presupuesto. Me pidió que te enviara su cariño y que te dijera que tratará de estar aquí para el almuerzo.  
  
- ¿Él... todavía no le ha dicho al abuelo lo de ayer?  
  
- No, aunque creo en verdad que deberías haberlo dejado. Esta mañana ha sido bastante embarazosa.  
  
- Apuesto a que sí. - Miró hacia la escalera. Era algo más que sus piernas en mal estado lo que las hacía parecer una montaña. Bien, terminemos primero con lo peor -. ¿Está arriba?  
  
- En sus aposentos. Aunque me alegra decir que, hoy por la mañana, ha estado paseando por el jardín.  
  
- Mm. - Miles comenzó a dirigirse hacia el piso superior.  
  
- El ascensor - dijo Bothari.  
  
- Oh, diablos, es sólo un tramo.  
  
- El cirujano ha dicho que debías mantenerte lejos de las escaleras tanto como sea posible.  
  
La madre de Miles confirió a Bothari una sonrisa de aprobación que éste reconoció suavemente con un susurrado Milady. Miles se encogió de hombros gruñendo y se encaminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa.  
  
- Miles - dijo su madre cuando él pasaba -, no... Es muy anciano, no está demasiado bien y no ha debido ser cortés con nadie durante años; tómalo en sus propios términos, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Sabes que lo hago. - Sonrió irónicamente para demostrar lo sincero que se proponía ser. Los labios de ella se curvaron en respuesta, pero su mirada seguía siendo seria.  
  
Se encontró con Elena Bothari, quien salía del despacho del abuelo. El guardaespaldas saludó a su hija con una callada inclinación de cabeza y recibió a cambio una de las tímidas sonrisas de Elena.  
  
Por milésima vez, Miles se preguntó cómo un hombre tan feo pudo engendrar a una hija tan hermosa. Cada uno de los rasgos de él tenía su eco en el rostro de la joven, pero ricamente transmutado. A los dieciocho años, era casi tan alta como su padre, aunque, mientras éste era delgado y tenso como la cuerda de un látigo, ella era esbelta y vibrante. La nariz de él era un pico y la de ella, un elegante perfil aquilino; demasiado angosta la cara de Bothari, la de Elena tenía el aire de un aristocrático sabueso perfectamente criado, un galgo o un borzoi. Tal vez fueran los ojos los que establecían la diferencia; los de Elena eran oscuros y brillantes, alertas, pero sin la siempre cambiante y jamás risueña vigilancia de los de su padre. O el cabello: entrecano el de él, recortado toscamente a la manera militar; largo, lacio y oscuro el de ella. Una gárgola y una santa, hechas por el mismo escultor, frente a frente en el portal de alguna catedral antigua.  
  
Miles se sacudió de su arrobamiento. Los ojos de Elena se encontraron brevemente con los suyos y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Miles recompuso su postura alicaída y fatigada y esbozó para ella una falsa sonrisa, esperando atraer una auténtica de Elena. No demasiado pronto, sargento...  
  
- Oh, estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto - le saludó Elena -. Esta mañana ha sido terrible.  
  
- ¿Estuvo caprichoso?  
  
- No, alegre; jugando a Strat-O conmigo y sin prestar atención. Casi le gano, ¿sabes? Ha contado sus historias de guerra y ha preguntado por ti; si hubiera tenido un mapa de la pista en la que corrías, habría estado clavando alfileres en el mapa para indicar tu imaginario progreso... No tengo que quedarme, ¿no?  
  
- No, por supuesto que no.  
  
Elena le dirigió una sonrisa de alivio y se alejó por el corredor, echando una mirada inquieta hacia atrás por encima del hombro.  
  
Miles tomó aliento y atravesó el umbral del despacho del general conde Piotr Vorkosigan. 


	3. capitulo 002

El viejo estaba levantado, afeitado y sobriamente vestido para la ocasión. Sentado en una silla, miraba pensativamente a través de la ventana, contemplando el jardín situado detrás de la casa. Levantó la vista con desaprobación al ser interrumpido en sus meditaciones, vio que era Miles y una ancha sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.  
  
- Ah, pasa, muchacho... - Hizo un gesto hacia la silla que Miles supuso que acababa de abandonar Elena. La sonrisa de viejo se tiñó de perplejidad -. Por Dios, ¿he perdido un día en algún lado? Creí que éste era el día en que estabas marchando esos cien kilómetros de acá para allá en monte Sencele.  
  
- No señor, no ha perdido ningún día.  
  
Miles se acomodó en la silla. Bothari puso otra delante y señaló los pie del joven. Miles comenzó a levantarlos, pero el esfuerzo fue saboteado por una punzada de dolor particularmente feroz.  
  
- Sí... ponlo tú, sargento - consintió Miles cansadamente.  
  
Bothari le ayudó a colocar los pies en el ángulo médicamente correcto y se retiró - estratégicamente, pensó Miles - a hacer guardia junto a la puerta. El viejo conde observó este acto; la comprensión asomó dolorosamente en su rostro.  
  
- ¿Qué has hecho, muchacho? - suspiró.  
  
Hagámoslo rápido y sin dolor, como una decapitación...  
  
- Salté de una pared ayer en la carrera de obstáculos y me rompí ambas piernas. Arruiné completamente, yo solo, los exámenes físicos. Los otros..., bueno, no importan ahora.  
  
- Así que volviste a casa.  
  
- Así que volví a casa.  
  
- Ah. - El viejo hizo tamborilear una sola vez sus largos dedos nudosos sobre el brazo de la silla -. Ah.  
  
Se giró incómodamente en el asiento y apretó los labios contemplando por la ventana, sin mirar a Miles. Sus dedos tamborilearon nuevamente.  
  
- Todo es culpa de ese maldito democratismo rastrero - estalló quejosamente -. Un montón de disparates importados de otro planeta. Tu padre no le hizo ningún favor a Barrayar al alentarlo. Tuvo una excelente oportunidad de extirparlo cuando fue regente, y la malgastó totalmente, según puedo ver... - prosiguió -. Enamorado de ideas de otro planeta, de mujeres de otro planeta - agregó para sí más lánguidamente -. Culpé a tu madre, ya lo sabes, siempre fomentando esa basura igualitaria.  
  
- Oh, vamos - se sintió empujado a objetar Miles -. Madre es tan apolítica como se puede ser, estando cerca y siendo consciente.  
  
- Gracias a Dios, o estaría dirigiendo Barrayar hoy en día. Jamás he visto a tu padre contrariarla todavía. Biem, bien, podría haber sido peor. - El viejo volvió a girarse, retorciéndose en el dolor de su espíritu como Miles lo hacía en el dolor de su cuerpo.  
  
Miles descansaba en su silla, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por defender el tema ni por defenderse a sí mismo. El conde podría discutir consigo mismo en poco tiempo, asumiendo ambas partes.  
  
- Debemos someternos a los tiempos, supongo. Todos debemos someternos a los tiempos. Hijos de tenderos son ahora grandes soldados. Dios sabe que, en mis tiempos, no comandé a muchos. ¿Te he contado alguna vez lo de aquel camarada, cuando estábamos peleando contra los cetagandanos allá en las montañas Dendarii, detrás de Vorkosigan Surleau? El mejor teniente de guerrilla que nunca he tenido. Yo no era mucho mayot que tú, en ese entonces. Mató a más cetagandanos ese año... Su padre había sido sastre. Un sastre, en la época en que todo se cortaba y se cosía a mano, encorvándose sobre cada pequeño detalle. - Soltó un suspiro por el irrecuperable pasado -. ¿Cuál eral el nombre del sujeto...?  
  
- Tesslev - señaló Miles. Miró burlonamente sus propios pies: quizá me haga sastre, entonces, estoy preparado para ello; aunque ahora están tan obsoletos como los condes.  
  
- Tesslev, sí, ése era. Murió horriblemente cuando atraparon a su patrulla. Un hombre valiente, un hombre valiente... - El silencio cayó entre ellos por un momento.  
  
El viejo conde eligió una panita de la silla y la apretó.  
  
- ¿El examen lo dirigieron con justicia? Uno nunca se sabe, en esta época; un plebeyo con un hacha que afilar en su poder...  
  
Miles sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a derribar esa fantasía antes de que pudiera florecer.  
  
- Fue muy justo. Fui yo. Me confundí yo solo, no presté atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Fracasé porque no fui lo suficientemente bueno. Punto final.  
  
El viejo retorció los labios con una malhumorada negativa. Sus manos se apretaron coléricamente y se abrieron sin esperanza.  
  
- En otros tiempos nadie hubiera cuestionado tu derecho...  
  
- En otros tiempos el precio de mi incompetencia hubiera sido pagado con la vida de otros hombres. Esto es más productivo, creo yo. - La voz de Miles era apagada.  
  
- Bien... - El viejo miraba sin ver a través de la ventana -. Bien, los tiempos cambian. Barrayar ha cambiado. Soportó todo un mundo de cambios entre la época en que yo tenía diez años y la época en que tuve veinte. Y otro entre el momento en que tuve veinte y cuarenta años. Nada era lo mismo... Y un nuevo mundo de cambios entre los cuarenta y los ochenta que tengo ahora. Esta generación débil, degenerada..., incluso sus pecados están agudos. Los viejos piratas del tiempo del tiempo de mi padre podrían habérselos comido a todos en el desayuno y digiriendo sus huesos antes del almuerzo. ¿Sabes?, seré el primer conde Vorkosigan en nueve generaciones que morirá en el lecho. - Hizo una pausa, aún fija la mirada, y susurró un poco para sí -. Dios, me he cansado de los nuevos cambios. La sola idea de aguantar otro mundo nuevo me desanima. Me desanima.  
  
- Señor - dijo Miles con ternura.  
  
El viejo levantó la vista rápidamente.  
  
- No es culpa tuya, muchacho, no es culpa tuya. Fuiste atrapado por las ruedas del cambio y de la fortuna, igual que todos nosotros. Fue un puro azar que el asesino eligiera ese veneno en particular para tratar de matar a tu padre, ni siquiera apuntaba a tu madre. Te has desenvuelto bien a pesar de ello. Nosotros..., nosotros esperábamos demasiado de ti, eso e todo; que nadie diga que no lo has hecho bien.  
  
- Gracias, señor.  
  
El silencio se extendió de un modo insoportable. El cuarto estaba poniéndose caluroso.  
  
A Miles le dolía la cabeza por la falta de sueño y sentía náuseas debido a la combinación del hambre y de los medicamentos. Se encaramó torpemente sobre sus pies.  
  
- Si usted me excusa, señor...  
  
El viejo movió una mano a manera de despedida.  
  
- Sí, debes de tener cosas que hacer... - Hizo una pausa nuevamente y miró a Miles con curiosidad -. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Es muy extraño para mí; siempre hemos sido los Vor, los guerreros, aun cuando la guerra cambió el resto de las cosas...  
  
Parecía muy disminuido, ahí en su silla. Miles se recompuso para dar una apariencia de jovialidad.  
  
- Bueno, ya se sabe, siempre está la otra línea aristocrática a la que recurrir; si no puedo ser un militar gruñón seré un bufón popular. Tengo pensado ser un famoso epicúreo y amante de mujeres, siempre es más divertido que ser soldado.  
  
El abuelo se unió a la broma.  
  
- Sí, yo siempre he endiviado la casta; adelante con ello, muchacho. - Sonrió, pero Miles sintió que era algo tan forzado como lo suyo. De todas maneras, era mentira: holgazán significaba un insulto en el vocabulario del viejo. Miles recogió a Bothari y realizó su propia fuga.  
  
Miles estaba sentado, encorvado en una desmantelada silla de brazos, en un pequeño salón que daba a la calle lateral de la vieja mansión, con los pies levantados y los ojos entrecerrados. Era un cuarto privado que rara vez se usaba; una buena oportunidad para estar solo y cavilar en paz. Jamás había llegado a una interrupción tan completa, un entumecimiento absoluto y vacío, parecido al dolor. Tanta pasión gastada para nada; una vida de nada, alargándose interminablemente hacia el futuro, por culpa de una fracción de segundo de estúpida y colérica vergüenza...  
  
Oyó el ruido de una garganta que se aclaraba detrás de él y luego una voz tímida.  
  
- Hola Miles.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron parpadeando y, de pronto, se sintió poco menos que un animal herido ocultándose en su cueva.  
  
- ¡Elena! Deduje que habías vuelto con madre anoche desde Vorkosigan Surleau. Pasa.  
  
Ella se apoyó sobre el brazo de otra silla, cerca de él.  
  
- Sí, ella sabe lo que me gusta ir a la capital. A veces, siento que es casi mi madre.  
  
- Díselo. Le agradará.  
  
- ¿Lo crees de verdad? - preguntó ella con timidez.  
  
- Absolutamente. - Se sacudió, espabilándose. Quizás un futuro no del todo vacío...  
  
Ella se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, sus grandes ojos absorbían el rostro de él.  
  
- Pareces totalmente abatido.  
  
No se desangraría delante de Elena. Desterró su negrura, mofándose de sí mismo, reclinándose efusivamente hacia atrás y sonriendo.  
  
- Literalmente. Demasiado cierto. Me recuperaré. Tú... ya has oído todo el asunto, supongo.  
  
- Sí. ¿Fue... todo bien con mi señor conde?  
  
- Oh, seguro. Después de todo, soy el único nieto que tiene. Eso me da una excelente ventaja, puedo sacarle cualquier cosa.  
  
- ¿Habló de que te cambiaras de nombre?  
  
Miles clavó la vista.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Al patronímico corriente. Estuvo hablando de eso, cuando tú..., oh - Se detuvo, pero Miles comprendió el significado completo de aquella revelación a medias.  
  
- Ah, claro, cuando me convirtiera en un oficial; ¿tenía pensado ceder finalmente y concederme mis nombres de heredero? Muy gentil por su parte, diecisiete años después del hecho. - Ahogó una profunda rabia bajo una sonrisa irónica.  
  
- Nunca entendí qué era todo eso.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Lo de mi nombre, Miles Naismith, por mi abuelo materno, en lugar de Piotr Miles por ambos? Todo se remonta al lío de mi nacimiento. Aparentemente, después de que mis padres se recuperaron del gas soltoxin y descubrieron cuál iba a ser el daño en el feto (de paso, se supone que yo no sé nada de esto), el abuelo era partidario de un aborto. Tuvo una gran pelea con mis padres (bueno, con mi madre, supongo, y padre, atrapado en medio) y, cuando mi padre la respaldó a ella y le hizo frente a él, el abuelo se enojó y pidió que no se me diera su nombre. Más tarde, se serenó, cuando descubrió que yo no era und desastre total. - Sonrió afectadamente e hizo tamborilear los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla -. ¿Así que estaba pensando tragarse sus palabras? Sólo que, posiblemente, yo hubiera fracasado igual. Pudo haberse atragantado. - Apretó los dientes con más amargura y deseó revocar su último parlamento. No tenía sentido mostrarse ante Elena más enfadado de lo que ya estaba.  
  
- Sé lo mucho que lo preparaste, lo siento.  
  
Fingió estar de humor.  
  
- Ni la mitad de lo que lo siento yo. Me gustaría que hubieras pasado tú mis exámenes físicos, ¡entre ambos haríamos un oficial del demonio!  
  
Algo de la antigua franqueza que compartían de niños escapó de pronto de los labios de ella.  
  
- Sí, pero, por las normas de Barrayar, estoy en mayor desventaja que tú; soy mujer. Ni siquiera se me permitiría presentar la petición para hacer los exámenes.  
  
Las cejas de él se alzaron con una mueca de acuerdo.  
  
- Lo sé, y es absurdo. Con lo que te ha enseñado tu padre, todo lo que necesitarías es un curso de armamento pesado y podrías así arrollar a nueve de cada diez de los tipos de vi allí. Piénsalo, sargento Elena Bothari.  
  
- Me estás tomando el pelo.  
  
- Sólo estoy hablando como un civil a otro civil - se excusó a medias.  
  
Ella asintió con una inclinación y de repente recordó el motivo que la había llevado allí.  
  
- Ah, tu madre me ha enviado para que vayas a almorzar.  
  
- Vaya. - Se incorporó con un gruñido sibilante -. He ahí un oficial al que nadie desobedece. El capitán del almirante.  
  
Elena sonrió ante la imagen.  
  
- Sí. Ahora, ella fue oficial de los betanos y nadie piensa que sea extraña ni la critica por querer romper las reglas.  
  
- Al contrario, es tan extraña que nadie siquiera piensa en tratar de incluirla en las reglas. Simplemente, ella va haciendo las cosas a su antojo.  
  
- Desearía ser betana - dijo hoscamente Elena.  
  
- Oh, no te equivoques; ella también es extraña para las normas betanas. Aunque creo que te agradaría la Colonia Beta, algunas de sus partes - musitó.  
  
- Nunca dejaré el planeta.  
  
La miró suspicazmente.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te deprime?  
  
Elena se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Oh, bien, tú conoces a mi padre. Es tan conservador... Debería haber nacido hace doscientos años. Eres la única persona que conozco que no piensa que es raro. Es un paranoico.  
  
- Lo sé, pero es una cualidad muy útil en un guardaespaldas. Su suspicacia patológica me salvó dos veces la vida.  
  
- Tú también deberías haber nacido hace doscientos años.  
  
- No gracias. Me habrían matado al nacer.  
  
- Bueno, está bien - admitió -. De todas maneras, esta mañana comenzó pronto a hablar de preparar mi matrimonio.  
  
Miles se detuvo abruptamente y la miró con fijeza.  
  
- ¿De veras? ¿Qué dijo?  
  
- No mucho, sólo lo mencionó. Quisiera... no sé, quisiera que mi madre viviese.  
  
- Ah. Bueno... siempre está la mía, si quieres hablar con alguien. O yo. Puedes hablar conmigo, ¿no?  
  
Elena sonrió agradecida.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Llegaron a la escalera. Ella se detuvo, él esperó.  
  
- Nunca ha vuelto a hablarme de mi madre, ¿saes?, no lo ha hecho desde que yo tenía doce años. Solía contarme largas historias (bueno, largas para él) sobre mi madre. Me pregunto si estará empezando a olvidarla.  
  
- Yo no pensaría eso. Le veo más que tú. Nunca ha pasado de mirar a otra mujer - dijo Miles para tranquilizarla.  
  
Comenzaron a bajar la escalera. Sus piernas dolidas no se movían correctamente, tenía que hacer una especie de arrastre de pingüino para dar los pasos. Miró a Elena con cierto embarazo y aferró firmemente la barandilla.  
  
- ¿No deberías usar el ascensor? - preguntó ella de pronto, viendo el inseguro desplazamiento de sus pies.  
  
No empieces tú también a tratarme como un tullido... Miró hacia abajo la brillante espiral de la barandilla.  
  
Me dijeron que me cuidara las piernas, no especificaron cómo... - Se encaramó en la barandilla y le dirigió a Elena una sonrisa perversa por encima de su hombro.  
  
La cara de ella reflejó una mezcla de diversión y horror.  
  
- ¡Miles, estás loco! Si caes de ahí te romperás todos los huesos del cuerpo...  
  
Miles se deslizó alejándose de ella y tomando rápidamente velocidad. Ella bajó trotando tras él, mientras reía. En la curva, se distanció. Su sonrisa murió al ver lo que le esperaba al final.  
  
- Oh, diablos...  
  
Iba demasiado rápido para frenar...  
  
- Qué...  
  
- ¡Cuidado!  
  
Se desplomó sobre el desesperado abrazo de un hombre macizo y canoso, quien vestía uniforme de oficial. Cuando Elena llegó, ambos se revolcaban a sus pies, sin aliento, en el mosaico de la entrada. Miles podía sentir el angustiado calor en su rostro, y sabía que estaba colorado. El hombre macizo parecía estupefacto. Un segundo oficial, un hombre alto con marcas de capitán en el cuello de su uniforme, ofreció su bastón de paseo y soltó una breve y sorprendida carcajada.  
  
Miles se recobró, poniéndose más o menos serio.  
  
- Buenas tardes, padre - dijo fríamente. Dio un pequeño respingo agresivo con su mentón, desafiando a cualquiera a comentar su entrada poco ortodoxa.  
  
El almirante lord Ararl Vorkosigan, primer ministro de Barrayar al servicio del emperador Gregor Vorbarra, antiguo lord regente del mismo, alisó la chaqueta de su uniforme y aclaró su garganta.  
  
- Buenas tardes, hijo. - Sólo sus ojos reían -. Yo... estoy feliz de ver que tus heridas no fueron demasiado graves.  
  
Miles se encogió de hombros, secretamente aliviado de no tener que hacer más comentarios sarcásticos en público.  
  
- Lo normal.  
  
- Excúsame un momento. Ah, buenas tardes, Elena. Koudelka, ¿qué pensó usted de esos cálculos de costo de buques del almirante Hessman?  
  
- Creo que pasaron terriblemente rápido - contestó el capitán.  
  
- ¿También usted pensó eso, eh?  
  
- ¿Cree que está ocultando algo en ellos?  
  
- Tal vez, pero ¿qué? ¿El presupuesto de su partido? ¿El contratista es su cuñado? ¿O está enfangado en una desviación? ¿Malversación o mera ineficiencia? Pondré a Illyan tras la primera posibilidad; quiero que usted se encargue de la segunda. Presione con esos números.  
  
- Van a chillar, ya estuvieron chillado hoy.  
  
- No lo crea. Yo solía hacer esas propuestas cuando estaba en el Estado Mayor. Sé cuánta basura cabe ahí. Ellos no hacen daño realmente hasta que sus voces suben por lo menos dos octavas.  
  
Es capitán Koudelka sonrió e hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza a Miles y a Elena, un saludo muy superficial, antes de irse.  
  
Miles y su padre se miraron el uno al otro y ninguno quería ser el primero en abordar el tema que había entre ellos. Como por un mutuo acuerdo, lord Vorkosigan dijo solamente:  
  
- Bueno, ¿llego tarde al almuerzo?  
  
- Acaban de avisar, señor.  
  
- Vamos, entonces... - Hizo un pequeño gesto abortado de ofrecer el brazo para ayudar a su hijo, pero unió las manos por detrás de la espalda, con mucho tacto. Caminaron jntos, lentamente.  
  
Miles yacía rígido en la cama, vestido aún con la ropa del día, sus piernas correctamente estiradas frente a él. Las miró disgustado. Provincias rebeldes, tropas amotinadas, saboteadores traidores... Debería levantarse una vez más y lavarse y ponerse la ropa de noche, pero el esfuerzo requerido parecía heroico. Él no era un héroe. Se acordó de aquel sujeto, de quien le había hablado su abuelo que, en la carga de caballería, disparó accidentalmente a su propio caballo en el que montaba; pidió otro, y volvió a hacerlo.  
  
Así que sus propias palabras, al parecer, habían puesto al sargento Bothari a pensar justo en el sentido que Miles menos deseaba.  
  
La imagen de Elena apareció en su imaginación: el delicado perfil aquilino, los grandes ojos oscuro, la fría longitud de la pierna, la cálida llama de la cadera; parecía, pensó, una condesa en un drama. Si sólo pudiera escogerla para ese papel en la realidad... ¡Pero semejante conde!  
  
Un aristócrata en una obra de teatro, seguramente. Los deformes eran escogidos invariablemente como villanos en el teatro de Barrayar. Si él no podía ser un soldado, quizá tuviera futuro como villano.  
  
- Raptaré a la muchacha - susurró, bajando experimentalmente la voz en una octava - y la encerraré en mi mazmorra.  
  
Su voz volvió a su tono normal con un suspiro de pesar.  
  
- Sólo que no tengo mazmorra. Tendría que ser en el armario. El abuelo tiene razón, somos una generación disminuida. De todas maneras, acaban de alquilar a un héroe para rescatarla, una especie de gran trozo de carne; Kostolitz, quizás. Y ya se sabe cómo resultan siempre esos duelos...  
  
Se levantó y comenzó a representar una pantomima por el cuarto: las espadas de Kostolitz contra, digamos, el lucero del alba de Miles. Un lucero parecía un arma apropiada para un villano, daba un aire de auténtica autoridad al concepto de espacio personal propio. Apuñalado, moría en brazos de Elena, mientras ella se desmayaba de dolor; no, estaría en brazos de Kostolitz, celebrándolo.  
  
La mirada de Miles recayó en un antiguo espejo, enmarcado en madera labrada.  
  
- Enano saltarín - gruñó.  
  
Tuvo un súbito deseo de destrozarlo con los puños desnudos, hacer añicos el vidrio y desangrarse, pero el ruido atraería al guardia del pasillo y a montones de parientes, y peticiones de explicación. Quitó de un tirón el espejo para ver en su lugar la pared y se tumbó en la cama.  
  
Nuevamente recostado, consideró más seriamente el problema. Trató de imaginarse a sí mismo, correcta y adecuadamente, pidiendo a su padre que fuera su mediador ante el sargento Bothari. Aterrador. Suspiró y se retorció en vano buscando una posición más cómoda. Sólo diecisiete años, demasiado joven para casarse incluso para las normas de Barrayar, y totalmente desempleado ahora. Probablemente, le llevaría años alcanzar una posición lo suficientemente independiente para ofertar por Elena sin el respaldo de sus padres. Y, seguramente, a ella se la llevarían mucho antes de eso.  
  
Y Elena misma... ¿Qué habría para ella en todo eso? ¿Qué placer? ¿Ser totalmente escalada por un hombrecillo retorcido, desagradable? ¿Ser mirada en público, en un mundo donde la costumbre nativa y la medicina importada se combinaban cruelmente para eliminar incluso la más leve deformidad física? ¿Mirada doblemente, además, por el ridículo contraste? ¿Podían compensar todo esto los dudosos privilegios de un orden obsoleto, más vacío de significado con cada año que pasaba? Un orden, él lo sabía, carente por completo de sentido fuera de Barrayar; en dieciocho años de residencia aquí, su propia madre jamás había llegado a considerar el sistema Vor como otra cosa que una inmensa alucinación de las masas.  
  
Hubo un doble golpear en su puerta. Autoritariamente firme, cortésmente breve. Miles sonrió con ironía, suspiró y se sentó.  
  
- Entra, padre.  
  
Lord Vorkosigan asomó la cabeza por el marco labrado de la puerta.  
  
- ¿Todavía vestido? Es tarde, deberías estar descansando un poco.  
  
En cierto modo incoherentemente, entró y se acomodó a horcajadas en la silla del escritorio, apoyando confortablemente sus brazos en el respaldo. También él estaba vestido todavía con el uniforme que usaba todos los días en su trabajo, observó Miles. Ahora que era sólo el primer ministro y no el regente - y ya no era, por lo tanto, el comandante titular de las fuerzas armadas -, Miles se preguntaba si el viejo uniforme de almirante era aún adecuado. ¿O simplemente se le había adherido?  
  
- Yo, esto... - comenzó su padre, e hizo una pausa. Se aclaró con delicadeza la garganta -. Me estaba preguntando cuál era tu idea ahora, sobre tus próximos pasos. Tus planes alternativos.  
  
Los labios de Miles se contrajeron y el joven hizo un gesto con los hombros.  
  
- Nunca hubo un plan alternativo, yo esperaba lograrlo, iluso de mí.  
  
Lord Vorkosigan ladeó la cabeza como negando las cosas.  
  
- Si es algún consuelo, estuviste muy cerca. Hoy hablé con el comandante de la oficina de selección. ¿Quieres saber tu calificación en los escritos?  
  
- Creí que nunca entregaban eso, sólo una lista alfabética: dentro o fuera.  
  
Lord Vorkosigan extendió su mano, ofreciendo las calificaciones. Miles sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- Déjalo, no importa. Estaba perdido desde el principio, sólo que fui demasiado terco para admitirlo.  
  
- No es así. Todos sabíamos que sería difícil, pero yo jamás hubiera permitido que pusieras tanto esfuerzo en algo que creyera imposible.  
  
- Debo de haber heredado la tozudez de ti.  
  
Intercambiaron una breve e irónica reverencia.  
  
- Bueno, sí, no podrías haberla heredado de tu madre - admitió lord Vorkosigan.  
  
- ¿No está... desilusionada?  
  
- Difícilmente, ya conoces su falta de entusiasmo por lo militar. Asesinos a sueldo, nos llamó una vez; casi lo primero que me dijo. - Parecía recordar con cariño.  
  
Miles sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.  
  
- ¿Te dijo eso realmente?  
  
Lord Vorkosigan sonrió a su vez.  
  
- Oh, sí, pero se casó conmigo de todas formas, así que quizás no lo decía de verdad. - Se puso más serio -. Es verdad, sin embargo. Si yo tenía alguna duda sobre tus posibilidades como oficial - Miles se puso rígido en su interior -, era quizás en esa área. Matar a un hombre ayuda si primero puedes apartar su rostro. Un hábil truco mental, fácil para un soldado. No estoy seguro de que tengas la estrechez de visión requerida, no puedes evitar ver a tu alrededor; eres como tu madre, siempre tienes esa claridad de visión en tu cabeza.  
  
- Nunca le tuve por estrecho, señor.  
  
- Ah, es que perdí la maña, por eso entré en la política. - Lord Vorkosigan sonrió, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció -. A tus expensas, me temo.  
  
La observación activó un doloroso recuerdo.  
  
- Señor - preguntó Miles dubitativamente -, ¿es por eso que jamás se esforzó por alcanzar el Imperio como todo el mundo esperaba? Porque el heredero era... - Un gesto vago referido a su cuerpo implicaba tácitamente el término prohibido, deforme.  
  
Las cejas de lord Vorkosigan se juntaron. Su voz cayó repentinamente hasta casi ser un susurro, lo que sobresaltó a Miles.  
  
- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?  
  
- Nadie - respondió nerviosamente Miles.  
  
Su padre se levantó de golpe de la silla y se paseó enojado por todo el cuarto.  
  
- Nunca permitas a nadie decir eso - susurró -, es un insulto para el honor de ambos. Le di mi juramento a Ezar Vorbarra en su lecho de muerte de servir a su nieto, y eso es lo que he hecho. Punto. Fin de la discusión.  
  
Miles sonrió apaciguadoramente.  
  
- No estaba discutiendo.  
  
Lord Vorkosigan miró alrededor y dejó escapar una breve risa.  
  
- Perdona, pusiste el dedo en la llaga. No es culpa tuya. - Volvió a sentarse, nuevamente controlado -. Tú sabes lo que pienso del Imperio. El regalo de bautismo de la bruja, maldito. Trata de decírselo a ellos, sin embargo... - Sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- Gregor seguramente no puede sospechar que alientes ambición. Has hecho más que nadie por él: durante la pretensión de Vordarian, la Tercera Guerra Cetagandana, la rebelión de Komarr... Hoy ni siquiera estaría aquí.  
  
Lord Vorkosigan hizo una mueca.  
  
- Gregor está en un estado mental más bien sensible en este momento. Acaba de llegar al poder pleno, y puedo jurar que es un verdadero poder, y está ansioso por probar sus límites, después de dieciséis años de ser gobernado por lo que él en privado llama los viejos excéntricos. No tengo deseos de erigirme en blanco suyo.  
  
- Oh, vamos, Gregor no es tan desleal.  
  
- Ciertamente que no, pero está bajo muchas presiones nuevas, de las que ya no puedo protegerle. - Se interrumpió con un ademán de cerrar el puño -. Precisamente, planes alternativos. Lo que nos lleva, espero, nuevamente a la pregunta original.  
  
Miles se restregó el rostro cansadamente, presionando sus ojos con los dedos.  
  
- No sé, señor.  
  
- Podrías pedirle a Gregor una orden imperial - dijo lord Vorkosigan con un tono neutro.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Empujarme a la fuerza al servicio? ¿Por el tipo de favoritismo político con el que has estado en desacuerdo toda tu vida? - Miles suspiró -. Si debía ingresar de esa manera, tendría que haberlo hecho de entrada, antes de fallar en los exámenes. Ahora, no. No.  
  
- Pero tienes demasiado talento y energía para malgastarlos en el ocio - insistió encarecidamente lord Vorkosigan -. Hay otras formas de servicio. Quería darte una o dos ideas, sólo para que lo pienses.  
  
- Adelante.  
  
- Oficial o no, algún día serás conde Vorkosigan. - Alzó una mano al tiempo que Miles abría su boca para objetar -. Algún día. Inevitablemente ocuparás un lugar en el gobierno, siempre que no haya una revolución u otra catástrofe social. Representarás nuestro ancestral distrito; un distrito que, francamente, ha sido vergonzosamente descuidado. La reciente enfermedad de tu abuelo no es la única razón. He estado ocupado por los apremios de otro trabajo y, antes de eso, ambos nos dedicamos a la carrera militar.  
  
Cuéntamelo a mí, pensó Miles penosamente.  
  
- El resultado final es que hay mucho trabajo que hacer aquí. Ahora bien, con un poco de entrenamiento legal...  
  
- ¿Abogado? - dijo Miles, espantado -. ¿Quieres que sea abogado? Eso es tan malo como ser sastre...  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó lord Vorkosigan, sin entender la relación.  
  
- No importa. Algo que dijo el abuelo.  
  
- En realidad, no había pensado mencionarle la idea a tu abuelo. - Lord Vorkosigan se aclaró la garganta -. Pero con un poco de conocimiento de las leyes del gobierno, pensé que podrías representar a tu abuelo en el distrito. El gobierno jamás fue todo guerra, ni siquiera en la Época del Aislamiento, ya lo sabes.  
  
Suena como si lo hubieras estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, pensó Miles resentido. ¿Creíste realmente alguna vez que podría alcanzar la calificación, padre? Miró a lord Vorkosigan más dudosamente aún.  
  
- ¿Hay algo que no esté diciéndome, señor. Sobre su... salud, o algo?  
  
- Oh, no - le aseguró lord Vorkosigan -. Aunque en mi clase de trabajo uno nunca sabe qué pasa de un día para otro.  
  
Me pregunto, pensó cautamente Miles, que más está pasando entre mi padre y Gregor. Tengo la incómoda sensación de estar enterándome del diez por ciento de la verdadera historia...  
  
Lord Vorkosigan resopló y sonrió.  
  
- Bien. Estoy impidiendo tu descanso, que a estas alturas necesitas. - Se levantó.  
  
- No tengo sueño, señor.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te consiga algo que te ayude...? - Lord Vorkosigan ofreció con cautelosa ternura.  
  
- No, tengo algunos calmantes que me dieron en la enfermería. Dos de ellos y estaré nadando a cámara lenta. - Miles hizo con las manos una imitación de patas de rana y puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
Lord Vorkosigan saludó y se retiró.  
  
Miles se recostó y trató de recapturar a Elena en su imaginación, pero el frío soplo de realidad política que entró con su padre marchitó sus fantasías, como la escarcha fuera de estación. Se incorporó y fue hasta el cuarto de baño arrastrando los pies para buscar una dosis de la medicina de cámara lenta.  
  
Dos píldoras y un trago de agua. Todas ellas - susurraba algo en el fondo de su mente - y podrías llegar a la pausa total... Colocó nuevamente el frasco casi lleno en el estante, con un golpe.  
  
Desde el espejo del baño, sus ojos le devolvieron un mudo centelleo.  
  
- El abuelo tiene razón; el único modo de hundirse es peleando.  
  
Volvió a la cama para revivir su momento de error en la pared, en un circuito interminable, hasta que el sueño le libró de sí mismo. 


	4. capitulo 003

3  
  
Miles fue despertado en una luz gris opaca por un sirviente que, con temor, le llamaba tocándole el hombro.  
  
- ¿Lord Vorkosigan? ¿Lord Vorkosigan? - murmuraba el hombre.  
  
Miles espió entreabriendo los ojos; sintiéndose pesado por el sueño, como si se moviera bajo el agua. ¿Qué hora era, y por qué estaba ese idiota llamándole erróneamente por el título de su padre? ¿Era nuevo el sirviente? No...  
  
Una fría consciencia le bañó y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, a medida que el significado completo de las palabras del hombre le penetraba. Se sentó; su cabeza nadaba, su corazón se hundía.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- El... v... vuestro padre pide que se vista y le vea abajo inmediatamente. - El hablar trastabillado del hombre confirmó su temor.  
  
Faltaba una hora para el alba. Las lámparas amarillas formaban pequeños charcos cálidos en la biblioteca cuando Miles entró. Las ventanas eran rectángulos transparentes de un frío gris azulado, balanceadas en la cúspide de la noche, sin transmitir la luz del exterior ni reflejar la luz de la sala. Su padre estaba de pie, semivestido con los pantalones de su uniforme, camisa y pantuflas, hablando en tono grave con dos hombres; su médico personal y un asistente vestido con el uniforme de la Residencia Imperial. Su padre, ¿el conde Vorkosigan?, le miró a los ojos.  
  
- ¿El abuelo, señor? - preguntó quedamente Miles.  
  
El nuevo conde asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Muy tranquilamente, mientras dormía, hace unas dos horas. No sufrió, creo.  
  
La voz de su padre era clara y baja, sin temblor, pero su cara parecía más marcada que de costumbre, casi arrugada. Endurecido, sin expresión: el comandante resuelto. Situación bajo control. Únicamente sus ojos, y sólo de vez en cuando, en un desliz aal pasar, conservaban la mirada de un niño herido y desorientado. Los ojos asustaban a Miles mucho más que la boca austera.  
  
La propia visión de Miles se empañó, y se secó con la mano las necias lágrimas de sus ojos, en un arrebato brusco y furioso.  
  
- Maldita sea - dijo, ahogándose en un sollozo. Nunca se había sentido tan pequeño.  
  
Su padre se dirigió a él, indeciso.  
  
- Yo... - empezó a decir -. Estuvo pendiendo de un hilo durante tres meses, tú lo sabes...  
  
Y yo corté ese hilo ayer, pensó Miles con tristeza. Lo siento... Pero dijo solamente:  
  
- Sí, señor.  
  
El funeral del viejo héroe fue casi un acontecimiento nacional. Tres días de panoplia y pantomima, pensó cansado Miles: ¿para qué todo eso? La ropa apropiada se confeccionó apresuradamente en un adecuado negro sombrío. La Casa Vorkosigan se convirtió en una caótica plataforma de espera para incursiones en representaciones teatrales públicas preestablecidas. La ceremonia, en el Castillo Vorhartung, donde se reunió el Consejo de Condes. Los elogios. La procesión, que fue casi un desfile, gracias al préstamo, hecho por Gregor Vorbarra, de una banda militar de uniforme y de un contingente de la puramente dcorativa caballería. El entierro.  
  
Miles había pensado que su abuelo era el último de su generación. No tanto, parecía, viendo el atroz grupo de ancianos rechinando martinetes y sus mujeres marchitas, de negro, como cuervos aleteando, que venían arrastrándose desde las maderas labradas entre las que habían estado ocultos. Miles, austeramente cortés, soportaba sus miradas emocionadas y compasivas cuando era presentado como el nieto de Piotr Vorkosigan, así como sus recuerdos interminables de personas de las que nunca había oído hablar, que habían muerto antes de que él naciera, y de quienes, esperaba sinceramente, no volvería a oír jamás.  
  
Incluso después de haber sido aplastada la última palada de tierra, la cosa no había terminado. Esa tarde y esa noche, la Casa Vorkosigan fue invadida por una horda de amigos, conocidos, militares, hombres públicos, sus esposas, los corteses, los curiosos y más parientes de los que le importaban. Uno no podría llamarlos personas que le desearan buenos augurios, reflexionó.  
  
El conde y la condesa Vorkosigan estaban atrapados escaleras abajo. El deber social fue siempre, para su padre, un yugo asociado al deber político, por lo que era doblemente irremediable. Pero cuando su primo Ivan Vorpatril llegó a remolque de su madre, lady Vorpatril, Miles resolvió escapar al único reducto no ocupado por fuerzas enemigas. Ivan había aprobado sus exámenes como aspirante, según había oído Miles; no creyó poder tolerar los detalles. Arrancó un par de vistosos retoños al pasar frente a una ofrenda floral y subió en el ascensor hasta el útimo piso, a refugiarse.  
  
Miles golpeó la puerta labrada.  
  
- ¿Quién es? - sonó débilmente la voz de Elena. Probó el picaporte esmaltado, vio que la puerta estaba sin llave y asomó una mano ondeando las flores por la puerta. La voz de ella agregó -: Oh, pasa, Miles.  
  
Entró, delgado y de negro, y sonrió indeciso. Elena estaba sentada en una silla antigua, junto a la ventana.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? - preguntó Miles.  
  
- Bueno, o eras tú o... nadie me trae flores de rodillas. - Miró un momento al picaporte, revelando inconscientemente la escala de altura que había empleado para su deducción.  
  
Miles cayó rápidamente de rodillas y marchó así por la alfombra para presentarle su obsequio con un ademán teatral.  
  
- Voilà! - gritó, provocándole una risa inesperada. Sus piernas protestaron por este abuso, produciéndole un calambre doloroso -. Ah... - Se aclaró la voz y agregó en un tono mucho más bajo -: ¿Crees que podrás ayudarme? Estas malditas muletas...  
  
- Oh, querido. - Elena le ayudó a llegar hasta la cama, le hizo estirar las piernas y volvió a su silla.  
  
Miles miró el pequeño dormitorio.  
  
- ¿Este cuchitril es lo mejor que podemos ofrecerte?  
  
- A mí me agrada. Me gusta la ventana a la calle, es más grande que el cuarto de mi padre - le aseguró ella. Luego olió las flores, un tanto rancias. Miles se lamentó de inmediato por no haber escogido otras más perfumadas. Elena le miró de repente con suspicacia -. Miles, ¿dónde las conseguiste?  
  
Se sonrojó un poco, sintiéndose culpable.  
  
- Las tomé prestadas del abuelo. Créeme, nunca lo notarán. Ahí abajo hay una selva.  
  
Elena sacudió la cabeza como sin esperanza.  
  
- Eres incorregible. - Pero sonrió.  
  
- ¿No te importa? - preguntó ansioso Miles -. Pensé que te darían más placer a ti que a él, a estas alturas.  
  
- ¡Con tal que nadie piense que yo misma las robé!  
  
- Mándamelos a mí - dijo Miles con cierta pompa. Ella miraba ahora la delicada estructura de las flores de un modo más sombrío -. ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Cosas tristes?  
  
- Sinceramente, mi cara bien podría ser una ventana.  
  
- En absoluto. Tu cara es más como..., como el agua. Toda reflejos y luces cambiantes; nunca sé qué se oculta en lo más profundo. - Al final de la frase bajó la voz, para indicar el misterio de las profundidades.  
  
Elena sonrió burlonamente y luego se puso más seria.  
  
- Sólo pensaba que... nunca puse flores en la tumba de mi madre.  
  
Él se iluminó ante la perspectiva de un proyecto.  
  
- ¿Quieres hacerlo? Podríamos ir y cargar una o dos carretillas, nadie lo notaría.  
  
- ¡Por cierto que no! - respondió indignada -. Eso está bastante mal por tu parte. - Miró las flores a la luz de la ventana, una luz plateada por lass nubes heladas de otoño -. De todas maneras, no sé dónde está.  
  
- Qué extraño. Con la fijación que el sargento tiene con tun madre, hubiera pensado que es de los que hacen peregrinajes; aunque quizá no le guste recordar su muerte.  
  
- Tienes razón en eso. Una vez le pedí que me llevara a ver dónde estaba enterrada y demás, y fue como hablarle a un muro. Sabes cómo puede llegar a ser.  
  
- Sí, muy como un muro; particularmente cuando se trata de una persona. - Un destello de maquinación le iluminó la mirada -. Tal vez sea un sentimiento de culpa. Tal vez tu madre fue una de esas mujeres que muere en el parto... Murió en la época en que tú naciste, ¿no?  
  
- Me dijo que fue un accidente de aviación.  
  
- Ah.  
  
- Pero, en otra ocasión dijo que se había ahogado.  
  
- ¿Eh? - El destello se convirtió en una intensa llama -. Si el vehículo se hubiera caído en un río o algo parecido, ambas cosas podrían ser ciertas. O si él lo hundió...  
  
Elena se estremeció. Miles se dio cuenta y se censuró a sí mismo en su interior por ser necio e insensible.  
  
- Lo lamento, no quise decir eso... estoy de un humoer terrible hoy, me temo - se disculpó -. Es este maldito luto. - Aleteó con los codos imitando un ave de carroña.  
  
Se quedó un momento callado, ensimismado, meditando sobre las ceremonias fúnebres. Elena le acompañó en silencio, mirando melancólicamente el gentío sombríamente reluciente de la clase alta de Barrayar, entrando y saliendo de la mansión, cuatro pisos debajo de su ventana.  
  
- ¡Podríamos resolverlo! - dijo Miles de repente, sacándola de su ensoñación.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Averiguar el lugar donde está enterrada tu madre. Y ni siquiera tendríamos que preguntárselo a nadie.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
Miles sonrió, incorporándose de golpe.  
  
- No voy a decírtelo. Estarías temblando como aquella vez que fuimos a explorar cavernas allá en Vorkosigan Surleau y descubrimos aquel viejo arsenal guerrillero. No volverás a tener la oportunidad de manejar uno de esos tanques nuevamente.  
  
Elena se mostró desconfiada. Aparentemente, su recuerdo del incidente era vívido y tremendo, aun cuando había evitado quedar atrapada en el derrumbre. Pero le siguió.  
  
Entraron cautelosamente en la oscura biblioteca. Miles se detuvo y tomó del brazo al guardia de servicio, alejándole un poco. Con una afectada sonrisa, bajó confidencialmente la voz para decirle:  
  
- Supongo que podría golpear la puerta si viene alguien, ¿no cabo? No quisiéramos ninguna... interrupción por sorpresa.  
  
El guardia de servicio devolvió una sonrisa de entendimiento.  
  
- Por supuesto, lord, mi... lord Vorkosigan. - Miró a Elena con fría especulación, enarcando una ceja.  
  
- ¡Miles! - susurró furiosa Elena cuando la puerta se cerró, sofocando el continuo murmullo de voces, el tintineo de vasos y cubiertos, las suaves pisadas que llegaban de los cuartos vecinos por el velatorio de Piotr Vorkosigan -, ¿te das cuenta realmente de lo que va a pensar?  
  
- El mal a quien piensa mal - contestó alegremente Miles -. Con tal que no piense en esto... - Palmeó la cubierta del ordenador de comunicaciones, con sus enlaces de doble cable a la Residencia Imperial y a los cuarteles generales de los distintos ejércitos, que estaba incongruentemente delante de la chimenea de mármol labrado. Elena abrió la boca asombrada al ver descorrerse la cubierta. Unas cuantas pasadas de manos de Miles dieron vida a la pantalla holográfica.  
  
- ¡Creí que era máxima seguridad! - dijo Elena.  
  
- Lo es. Pero el capitán Koudelka estuvo dándome un poco de instrucción al respecto, antes, cuando yo estaba... - una sonrisa amarga, el puño crispado - estudiando. Solía intervenir los ordenadores de guerra, los reales, en el cuartel general, y me ejercitaba con programas de simulación. Tal vez no se acordó de desprogramarme... - Estaba semiabsorto, introduciendo un desfile de complejas órdenes.  
  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó nerviosamente Elena.  
  
- Introduzco el código de acceso del capitán Koudelka, para obtener informes militares.  
  
- ¡Por Dios, Miles!  
  
- No te preocupes. Estamos aquí besuqueándonos, ¿recuerdas? Probablemente no venga nadie aquí esta noche, salvo el capitán Koudelka, y eso a él no le importará. No podemos fallar. Creo que empezaré por el registro del Servicio de tu padre. Ah, ahí... - La pantalla holográfica formó una proyección plana y comenzó a exhibir resgistros escritos -. Seguro que habrá algo sobre tu madre, que podremos usar para desvelar - hizo una pausa y se reclinó hacia atrás enigmático - el misterio... - Hizo desfilar varias pantallas.  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó inquieta Elena.  
  
- Creo que voy a espiar por la época en que naciste; me parece que tu padre abandonó el Servicio justo antes, ¿no?  
  
- Es verdad.  
  
- ¿Alguna vez te dijo que le dieron la baja médica contra su voluntad?  
  
- No... - dijo ella, mirando por encima del hombro de Miles -. Es extraño, no dice por qué.  
  
- Te diré qué es más extraño. Casi todo su registro del año anterior está sellado. Tu época. Y el código es muy reciente. No puedo descifrarlo sin realizar una doble verificación, lo que terminaría... Sí, es la marca personal del capitán Illyan. Decididamente, no quiero hablar con él. - Se estremeció ante la idea de llamar accidentalmente la atención del Jefe de Seguridad Imperial de Barrayar.  
  
- Decididamente - repitió Elena, mirándole fascinada.  
  
- Bien, pues, viajaremos un poco por el tiempo - dijo Miles -. Atrás, atrás... Tu padre no parece haberse llevado muy bien con este comodoro Vorrutyer.  
  
Elena preguntó con interés:  
  
- ¿Es el mismo almirante Vorrutyer al que mataron en Escobar?  
  
- Hmm... Sí, Ges Vorrutyer, hmm...  
  
Bothari había estado al servicio del comodoro durante varios años, al parecer. Miles estaba soprendido. Había tenido la vaga impresión de que Bothari había servido a su padre como combatiente de infantería desde el comienzo de los tiempos. El servicio de Bothari con Vorrutyer terminaba en una constelación de reprimendas, malas calificaciones, llamadas disciplinarias e informes médicos sellados. Miles, consciente de que Elena espiaba por encime de su hombro, pasó rápidamente esto último. Extrañamente incoherente. Algunas faltas, llamativamente menores, estaban marcadas con castigos feroces. Otras, asombrosamente serias - ¿realmente Bothari había mantenido dieciséis horas en un lavabo a un ingeniero técnico y, por Dios, por qué? - se perdían entre informes médicos y no resultaban en sanción alguna.  
  
Yendo más atrás en el pasado, el registro se afianzaba. Un montón de combates en su juventud. Recomendaciones, menciones por heridas honrosas, más recomendaciones. Notas excelentes en el entrenamiebto básico. Informes del reclutamiento.  
  
- El reclutamiento era mucho más sencillo en esos días - dijo Miles con envidia.  
  
- Oh, ¿están ahí mis abuelos? - preguntó ansiosa Elena -. Tampoco me habla nunca de ellos. Deduzco que su madre murió cuando él era niño, jamás me dijo siquiera su nombre.  
  
- Marusia - respondió Miles mirando la pantalla. Una borrosa fotocopia.  
  
- Es bonito - opinó Elena complacida -. ¿Y el de su padre?  
  
Diablos, pensó Miles. La fotocopia no estaba tan borrosa como para no ver el grosero desconocido, escrito en cursiva por la mano de algún olvidado oficinista. Miles se dio cuenta al fin de por qué un determinado insulto parecía metérsele a Bothari debajo de la piel, mientra dejaba resbalar cualquier otro, pacientemente desdeñoso.  
  
- Quizás yo pueda distinguirlo - dijo Elena, malinterpretando la demora.  
  
La pantalla se blanqueó de inmediato, a una maniobra de Miles.  
  
- Konstantine - declaró sin vacilar -, igual que él. Pero sus padres estaban muertos para cuando entró en el Servicio.  
  
- Konstantine Bothari, junior, hmm.  
  
Miles miró la pantalla y reprimió un grito de frustración. Otra maldita cuña social artificial metida entre Elena y él. Un padre bastardo estaba tan lejos de ser lo justo y apropiado para una joven virgen barrayana como cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ocurrírsele.  
  
Y, obviamente, no era un secreto, su padre debía de saberlo, y quién sabe cuántas personas más también. Era igualmente obvio que Elena no lo sabía. Estaba legítimamente orgullosa de su padre, de su servicio de elite, de su puesto de alta confianza. Miles sabía cuán dolorosamente se esforzaba a ella a veces para obtener una expresión aprobadora por parte de aquella vieja piedra labrada. Qué extraño darse cuenta de que ese dolor podía quizás unir sus caminos; ¿temía entonces Bothari la pérdida de esa admiración apenas confesada? Bien, pues, el secreto a medias del sargento estaba a salvo con él.  
  
En rápido avance, pasó por la vida de Bothari.  
  
- Aún no hay signos de tu madre - le dijo a Elena -. Debe de estar bajo ese sello. Maldita sea, y yo que pensé que iba a ser fácil. - Miró pensativamente al vacío -. Quizás en los registros de hospitales. Muertes, nacimientos; ¿estás segura de que naciste en Vorbarr Sultana?  
  
- Hasta donde yo sé...  
  
Varios minutos de tediosa búsqueda produjeron informes de un buen número de Botharis, ninguno relacionado en absoluto con el sargento o con Elena.  
  
- ¡Ajá! - estalló de repente Miles -. Ya sé lo que no he intentado, ¡el Hospital Imperial!  
  
- Ahí no tienen departamento de obstetricia - dijo Elena, poniendo en duda la idea.  
  
- Pero si un accidente, la esposa de un soldado y todo eso, fue lo que pasó, tal vez fue llevada de urgencia adonde quedara más cerca, y puede que fuera el Hospita Militar Imperial... - Canturreó sobre la máquina -. Buscando, buscando... ¿Eh?  
  
- ¿Me encontraste? - preguntó ella, emocionada.  
  
- No, me encontré a mí. - Una tras otra, hizo pasar pantallas de documentación -. Qué ardua tarea debió de ser sanear la investigación militar después de lo que ellos mismos produjeron. Por suerte para mí, importaron esos reproductores uterinos..., sí, ahí están... Nunca podrían haber realizado algunos de aquellos tratamientos a lo vivo, hubieran matado a mi madre. Ahí está el buen doctor Vaagen... ¡Ajá!, así que antes estaba en investigación militar. Tiene sentido, supongo que era su experto en venenos. Me hubiera gustado saber más de esto cuando era niño, podría haber armado alboroto para festejar dos cumpleaños; uno, cuando mi madre tuvo la cesárea y otro, cuando por fin me sacaron del reproductor.  
  
- ¿Cuál eligieron?  
  
- El día de la cesárea. Me alegra. Me hace sólo seis meses más joven que tú. De otro modo, serías casi un año mayor, y me han advertido acerca de las mujeres mayores...  
  
Esta broma provocó al fin una sonrisa y Miles se tranquilizó un poco. Hizo una pausa, mirando la pantalla con un ojo semicerrado, y, luego, introdujo otra pregunta.  
  
- Es raro - murmuró.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Un proyecto médico militar secreto, con mi padre como director, nada menos.  
  
- Nunca oí que él también anduviera en investigación - dijo Elena, enormemente impresionada -. Seguro que era un experto.  
  
- Eso es lo curioso, él era estratega de Estado Mayor. Jamás tuvo nada que ver con investigación, que yo sepa. - Un código, ya para entonces familiar, apareció tras la siguiente pregunta -. ¡Maldita sea, otro sello! Haces una simple pregunta y obtienes una simple pared de ladrillos... Ahí está el doctor Vaagen con guantes de goma en las manos, junto a mi padre. Vaagen debió de hacer el trabajo verdadero, entonces. Eso explica lo otro. Quiero ver debajo de ese sello, maldición... - Miles silbó una melodía muda, mirando al vacío y haciendo tamborilear los dedos.  
  
Elena empezaba a parecer desalentada.  
  
- Estás adquiriendo ese aire de mula terca - observó con nerviosismo -. Quizá deberíamos dejar todo esto. Realmente, ahora ya no importa.  
  
- La marca de Illyan no está en ésta. Podría ser suficiente...  
  
Elena se mordió el labio.  
  
- Mira, Miles, realmente no es... - Pero Miles ya estaba lanzado -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
- Probando uno de los viejos códigos de acceso de mi padre. Estoy bastante seguro de él, excepto por unos pocos dígitos.  
  
Elena tragó saliva.  
  
- ¡Bingo! - gritó Miles bajando la voz, al ver la pantalla que comenzaba a vomitar datos. Leyó ávidamente -. ¡Así que de ahí es de donde provenían esos reproductores uterinos! Los trajeron al volver de Escobar, después de que fracasara la invasión. Por Dios, los despojos de guerra. Diecisiete de ellos, cargados y funcionando. Debieron de parecer realmente alta tecnología en su momento. Me pregunto si los habremos saqueado.  
  
Elena empalideció.  
  
- Miles, ¿no estarían haciendo experimentos humanos o... algo como eso, no? Seguramente tu padre no lo hubiera aprobado, ¿no?  
  
- No lo sé. El doctor Vaagen puede ser muy, hmm, obsesivo con su investigación... - El alivio aflojó su voz -. Oh, estoy viendo lo que pasó. Mira aquí... - La pantalla holográfica comenzó a desplegar otra lista en el aire -. Todos fueron enviados al Orfanato del Servicio Imperial. Deben de haber sido niños de nuestros hombres muertos en Escobar.  
  
La voz de Elena se puso tensa.  
  
- ¿Niños de hombres muertos en Escobar? Pero ¿dónde están sus madres?  
  
Se miraron el uno al otro.  
  
Pero, si nunca hubo mujeres en el Servicio, salvo unas pocas médicas y técnicas civiles - dijo Miles.  
  
Los largos dedos de Elena se cerraron fuertemente sobre el hombro de Miles.  
  
- Mira los datos.  
  
Volvió a proyectar la lista.  
  
- ¡Miles!  
  
- Sí, lo veo. - Detuvo la pantalla -. Criatura femenina entregada a la custodia del almirante Aral Vorkosigan. No enviada al orfanato con el resto.  
  
- ¡La fecha, Miles, es mi cumpleaños!  
  
Miles se libró de los dedos de Elena.  
  
- Sí, lo sé. Por favor, no me rompas el cuello.  
  
- ¿Podría ser yo? ¿Soy yo? - Su rostro se puso tenso de esperanza y de temor.  
  
- Yo... Son todo números, ¿ves? - dijo prudentemente Miles -. Pero hay mucha identificación médica: huellas de los pies, retina, grupo sanguíneo... Pon tu pie aquí encima.  
  
Elena saltó a la pata coja, quitándose los zapatos y las medias. Miles la ayudó a colocar el pie derecho sobre la placa holográfica. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimirse y no dejar correr una mano por ese increíble muslo sedoso que asomaba por la falda arremangada. Piel como un pétalo de orquídea. Se mordió el labio; dolor, el dolor le ayudaría a concentrarse en el pie. De todas maneras, malditos pantalones ajustados. Esperaba que ella no lo hubiera notado...  
  
Fijó la óptica láser. Una titilante luz roja apareció unos segundos bajo el pie de Elena. Miles indicó a la máquina que comparase contornos y huellas.  
  
- Teniendo en cuenta los cambios desde la infancia hasta la edad adulta... ¡Dios mío, Elena, eres tú! - Se felicitó a sí mismo. Si no podía ser soldado, tal vez tuviera futuro como detective...  
  
La sombría mirada de Elena le atravesó.  
  
- Pero ¿qué significa? - Su cara se congeló de repente -. ¿No tengo... era... soy algún tipo de clon o de invento? - Se puso a llorar entonces y su voz temblaba -. ¿No tengo una madre? No tengo madre, y eso era todo...  
  
El éxito de su identificación positiva se le escurrió al ver la angustia de Elena. ¡Idiota! Ahora, él convertiría a la madre soñada de Elena en una pesadilla... No, era la propia imaginación de Elena la que estaba haciendo esto.  
  
- ¡Eh, no, por cierto que no! ¡Tengo otra idea! Obviamente, eres la hija de tu padre, y no te estoy insultando; todo esto sólo significa que a tu madre la mataron en Escobar, no aquí. Y, más aún - se incorporó para expresarlo dramáticamente -, ¡esto te convierte en la hermana que perdí hace mucho!  
  
- ¿Eh? - dijo Elena, perpleja.  
  
- ¡Seguro! O... de todas maneras, hay un diecisieteavo de probabilidades de que provengamos del mismo reproductor - Dio vueltas alrededor de ella, conjurando la farsa contra los terrores de la joven -. ¡Mi diecisieteava hermana gemela! ¡Debe de ser el Quinto Acto! ¡Ánimo, esto significa que en la próxima escena te casarás con el príncipe!  
  
Elena rió por entre las lágrimas. De pronto, en la puerta sonaron golpes amenazantes. Fuera, el cabo gritó con voz innecesariamente alta:  
  
- ¡Buenas noches, señor!  
  
- ¡Los zapatos! ¡Mis zapatos! ¡Devuélveme las medias! - siseó Elena.  
  
Miles le arrojó las cosas, apagó el ordenador y cerró la tapa, todo en un solo frenético y fluido movimiento. Se catapultó al sofá, tomó a Elena por la cintura y la arrastró con él. Ella rió nerviosamente y maldijo, peleando con su segundo zapato. Una lágrima marcaba todavía una huella reluciente en su mejilla.  
  
Miles deslizó una mano por el cabello de Elena y atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo.  
  
- Será mejor que esto parezca bien. No quiero que el capitán Koudelka sospeche nada. - Dudó un instante, y su sonrisa trocó en seriedad. Los labios de Elena se fundieron con los suyos.  
  
Las luces se encendieron; ellos se separaron de un salto. Miles espió por encima del hombro de ella y, por un momento, se olvidó de cómo exhalar.  
  
El capitán Koudelka. El sargento Bothari. Y el conde Vorkosigan.  
  
El capitán Koudelka parecía sonrojado, con un ligero pliegue en un costado de la boca, como si se le fugara una enorme presión interna. Miró de lado a sus acompañantes y se contuvo. Es rostro pétreo del sargento era glacial. El conde estaba enfurenciendo rápidamente.  
  
Miles descubrió por fin qué hacer con todo el aire que había retenido.  
  
- Está bien - dijo en un tono seguro y didáctico -, ahora, después de Concédeme esa gracia, en la siguiente línea dices: Con todo mi corazón; y mucho me alegra también ver que ahora estás tan arrepentido. - Miró de lo más impertinentemente a su padre -. Buenas noches, señor. ¿Estamos ocupando su espacio? Podemos ir a ensayar a otro lado...  
  
- Sí, vamos - dijo Elena con voz aguda, recogiendo con celeridad el pie que Miles le había proporcionado.  
  
Dirigió una sonrisa tonta a los tres adultos, ahora que Miles había resguardado su honor. El capitán Koudelka retribuyó la sonrisa de todo corazón. El conde, de algún modo, se las arregló para sonreír a Elena y fruncir amenazadoramente el ceño a Miles al mismo tiempo. El ceño del sargento era democráticamente universal. El guardia de servicio pasó de sonreír a sofocar una carcajada cuando Miles y Elena huyeron por el corredor.  
  
- Conque no puede fallar, ¿eh? - gruñó Elena cuando tomaron el ascensor.  
  
Él ejecutó un pirueta en el aire, desvergonzadamente.  
  
- Una retirada estratégica, en orden; ¿qué más puedes pedir siendo una desconocida, sin número ni clasificación? Sólo estábamos ensayando esa vieja obra. Muy cultural. ¿Quién podría objetar? Creo que soy un genio.  
  
- Creo que eres un idiota - dijo ella furiosamente -. Mi otra media está colgando de tu hombro.  
  
- Oh. - Giró el cuello y se quitó la prenda adherida. Se la devolvió a Elena con una débil sonrisa de disculpa -. Supongo que eso no habrá quedado muy bien.  
  
Elena le miró.  
  
- Y ahora me van a echar un sermón. Considera a cada hombre que se acerca a mí como un potencial violador; probablemente ahora también me prohíba hablarte. O me envíe otra vez al campo, para siempre... - Llegaron a la puerta -. Y, además de eso, me... me mintió acerca de mi madre.  
  
Se refugió en su dormitorio, golpeando tan fuerte la puerta que estuvo cerca de pillar unos dedos de la mano de Miles que se estaba levantando en protesta. Éste se inclinó contra la puerta y dijo ansiosamente a través de la madera labrada:  
  
- ¡Eso no lo sabes! Sin duda, habrá una explicación absolutamente lógica, y yo voy a encontrarla...  
  
- ¡VETE! - fue el aullido amortiguado que recibió como respuesta.  
  
Vagó indeciso por el pasillo unos minuto más, esperando una segunda oportunidad, pero la puerta permanecía intransigentemente cerrada y silenciosa. Después de un rato, tomó conciencia de la rígida figura del guardia de servicio del piso, al final del corredor. El hombre, cortésmente, no le miraba. El destacamento de seguridad del primer ministro estaba, después de todo, entre los más discretos, así como entre los más eficaces que había a disposición. Miles maldijo por lo bajo y, arrastrando los pies, volvió al ascensor. 


	5. capitulo 004

Miles se cruzó con su madre en un pasillo de la planta baja.  
  
- ¿Has visto últimamente a tu padre, querido? - preguntó la condesa Vorkosigan.  
  
- Sí (desafortunadamente), fue a la biblioteca con el capiptán koudelka y el sargento.  
  
- A hurtadillas por un trago - dedujo ella con una mueca - con sus viejos camaradas de tropa. Bueno, no puedo culparle; está tan cansado... Ha sido un día tétrico. Y sé que no ha estado descansando lo suficiente. - Le miró de modo penetrante -. ¿Cómo has dormido tú?  
  
Miles se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Bien.  
  
- Mm. Mejor voy a buscarle antes de que tome más de un trago; el alcohol tiene la inoportuna tendencia a ponerle grosero, y acaba de llegar ese intrigante conde Vorfrozda, acompañado por el almirante Hessman. Va a tener algún problema por delante si esos dos andan juntos.  
  
- No creo que la extrema derecha reúna mucho apoyo, con todos los viejos soldados alineados solidamente detrás de mi padre.  
  
- Oh, Vordrozda no es derechista en el fondo; es sólo personalmente ambicioso, y montará cualquier potro que vaya en su dirección. Ha estado sudando alrededor de Gregor durante meses... - Una chispa de cólera apareció en sus ojos grises -. Lisonjas e insinuaciones, críticas indirectas y esas púas sucias que mete entre las propias dudas del muchacho; le he visto trabajar. No me gusta - dijo enfáticamente la condesa.  
  
Miles sonrió.  
  
- Nunca lo hubiera supuesto. Pero seguramente, no debes preocuparte por Gregor.  
  
Siempre le había causado gracia la costumbre de su madre de referirse al emperador como si más bien fuera su niño retardado adoptado. En cierto sentido era verdad, ya que el antiguo regente había sido el tutor personal y político de Gregor mientras éste era menor.  
  
La condesa hizo un gesto.  
  
- Vordrozda no es el único que no dudaría en corromper al muchacho en cualquier área en la que pueda hundir sus garras: moral, política, lo que quieras; si pensara que eso va a hacerle avanzar un centímetro, y al diablo con el bienestar general de Barrayar... o de Gregor si es necesario para ello. - Miles reconoció al instante lo último como una cita del único oráculo político de su madre, su padre -. No sé por qué esta gente no puede escribir una constitución. Ley oral... ¡qué manera de procurar y manejar un poder interestelar! - Ésta era una opinión vernácula, puramente betana.  
  
- Papá ha estado mucho tiempo en el poder - dijo Miles con tono tranquilo -; creo que habría que arrojarle un torpedo para alejarle de su función.  
  
- Ya lo han intentado - observó la condesa Vorkosigan, volviéndose abstraída -. Me gustaría que pensara seriamente en retirarse. Hemos tenido tanta suerte - su mirada recayó melancólicamente en él - casi siempre...  
  
También ella está cansada, pensó Miles.  
  
- La política nunca se detiene - agregó, mirando al suelo -. Ni siquiera durante el funeral de su padre. - Se iluminó con cierta malicia -. Ni sus parientes. Si lo ves antes que yo, dile que lady Vorpatril le está buscando, eso le completará el día... No, mejor no, porque entonces no le encontraríamos más.  
  
Miles alzó las cejas.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere tía Vorpatril que haga por ella ahora?  
  
- Bien, desde que lord Vorpatril murió, ella ha estado tratando de que ocupe el lugar dl padre con respecto al idiota de Ivan; lo cual está bien, hasta cierto punto. Pero hace un rato me atrapó, cuando no podía encontrar a Aral; parece que quiere que Aral lleve al muchacho a un rincón y le dé una reprimenda por, eh..., rondar a las muchachas de la servidumbre, lo cual debe resultar completamente violento para ambos. Nunca entendí por qué esta gente no corta el cordón de sus chicos y los deja que descubran su propia condenación, como las personas sensatas. También podrían, por ejemplo, tratar de detener una tormenta de arena con un pañuelo... - Sealejó hacia la biblioteca, murmurando en voz baja su epíteto favorito -. ¡Barrayanos!  
  
Fuera había caído una húmeda oscuridad, convirtiendo las ventanas en opacos espejos del tenue y amanerado jaleo de la Casa Vorkosigan. Miles miró al pasar su propia imagen: cabello oscuro, ojos grises, rostro pálido, facciones demasiado marcadas para satisfacer la estética. Y encima, un idiota.  
  
La hora le recordó la cena, cancelada probablemente a causa de los hechos. Resolvió hacer acopio de canapés, los suficientes para soportar un estratégico retiro en su cuarto durante el resto de la velada. Se asomó por un arco del vestíbulo para asegurarse de que ninguno de los temidos miembros del equipo geriátrico anduviera por allí. El salón parecía contener sólo a gente de mediana edad, a quienes no conocía. Se acercó a una mesa y comenzó a atiborrar con comida una servilleta de fina tela.  
  
- Evita esas cosas púrpuras - advirtió en su oído una voz afable, familiar -, creo que son una especie de algas marinas. ¿Tu madre tiene otra vez un ataque nutritivo?  
  
Miles miró la franca, molestamente hermosa cara de su primo segundo, Ivan Vorpatril. Ivan también tenía una servilleta atiborrada. Su mirada parecía ligeramente alerta. Un bulto peculiar interrumpía las suaves líneas de la chaqueta de su nuevo y reluciente uniforme de cadete.  
  
Miles hizo un gesto indicando el bulto y dijo en tono de asombro:  
  
- ¿Ya te dejan llevar un arma?  
  
- ¡Diablos, no! - Ivan abrió un poco la chaqueta, tras una mirada conspiradora a su alrededor; probablemente, por temor a lady Vorpatril -. Es una botella del vino de tu padre. La obtuve de uno de los sirvientes, antes de que la vaciara en una de esas jarras. Dime, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que me sirvas de guía nativo hasta algún rincón apartado de este mausoleo? Los guardias de servicio no te dejan vagar solo por ahí arriba. El vino es bueno, la comida es buena, salvo esas cosas púrpuras, pero, ¡Dios mío!, la compañía de esta fiesta...  
  
Miles asintió, de acuerdo en principio, aun cuando estaba tentado de incluir al mismo Ivan en la categoría de ¡Dios mío, qué compañía!.  
  
Está bien - contestó -, tú busca otra botella de vino - eso bastaría para anestesiarle y volverle tolerante - y dejaré que te ocultes en mi cuarto. Ahí es donde iba a ir, de todas maneras. Te veo junto al ascensor.  
  
Miles estiró sus piernas sobre la cama con un suspiro mientras Ivan preparaba el picnic y abría la primera botella de vino. Ivan vació un generoso tercio de la botella en cada uno de los dos vasos del baño y le alcanzó uno a su lisiado primo.  
  
- Vi al viejo Bothari cargándote el otro día. - Ivan señaló con un gesto las piernas de Miles y tomó un refrescante trago. El abuelo hubiera tenido un ataque al ver esa cosecha tratada tan desdeñosamente, pensó Miles. Él dio un sorbo más respetuoso, a manera de libación en honor al espectro del viejo, aun cuando la mordaz afirmación del abuelo el martes anterior, al respecto de que Miles no podría distinguir una buena cosecha del agua de lavar, no estaba lejos de la verdad -. Una desgracia, aunque realmente eres el afortunado - prosiguió Ivan en tono alegre.  
  
- ¿Eh? - masculló Miles, hincando los dientes en un canapé.  
  
- ¡Diablos, sí! El adiestramiento empieza mañana, ¿sabes?  
  
- Eso he oído.  
  
- Tengo que presentarme en mi dormitorio a medianoche, a más tardar. Pensé que iba a pasar mi última noche de libertad festejándolo, pero me quedé aquí, en cambio. Mi madre, ya sabes. Pero mañana prestamos juramento preliminar al emperador y ¡por Dios si le voy a dejar que me trate como a un niño después de eso! - Hizo una pausa para engullir un pequeño bocadillo relleno -. Piensa en mí, mientras tú estás aquí todo arropado...  
  
- Lo haré. - Miles dio otro sorbo, y otro.  
  
- Sólo dos períodos de permiso en tres años - divagaba Ivan entre mordiscos -, bien podría ser un maldito prisionero. No asombra que lo llamen servicio. La servidumbre es muy parecida a esto. - Otro trago, para bajar un pastel relleno de carne -. Pero tu tiempo es todo tuyo, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con él...  
  
- Cada minuto - dijo Miles lentamente. Ni el emperador ni nadie requería su servicio. No podía venderlo... no podía regalarlo...  
  
Ivan, afortunadamente, se calló unos minutos, reponiendo combustible. Después de un rato, dijo vacilante:  
  
- No hay posibilidades de que tu padre venga aquí, ¿no?  
  
Miles alzó la barbilla.  
  
- ¿Qué? No tendrás miedo de él, ¿no?  
  
Ivan refunfuñó.  
  
- El hombre maneja a voluntad todo el Estado Mayor, por el amor de Dios. Yo sólo soy el recluta más novato del emperador. ¿No te aterra a ti?  
  
Miles consideró seriamente la pregunta.  
  
- No exactamente, no. No en los términos a los que te refieres.  
  
Ivan hizo girar los ojos incrédulo.  
  
- Realmente - agregó Miles, pensando en la recietne escena de la biblioteca -, si estás tratando de esquivarle, éste no podría ser el mejor sitio esta noche.  
  
- ¿Eh? - Ivan jugueteó con el vino del fondo de su vaso -. Siempre tuve la sensación de que no le agrado - añadió hoscamente.  
  
- Oh, no le importas - dijo Miles con algo de compasión -. Al menos, no apareces en absoluto en su horizonte. Aunque creo que fue a los catorce años cuando descubrí que Ivan no era tu segundo nombre. - Miles se interrumpió. Ese idiota-de-Ivan iba a empezar mañana una vida al servicio del Imperio. El afortunado-Miles, no. Tomó otro trago de vino y suspiró por poder dormir. Terminaron los canapés e Ivan vació la primera botella y abrió la segunda.  
  
Hubo un autoritario golpeteo doble en la puerta. Ivan pegó un salto.  
  
- ¡Oh, diablos!, no es él, ¿no?  
  
- Se requiere que un oficial inferior se cuadre y salude cuando entra un oficial superior, no que se esconda debajo de la cama - dijo Miles.  
  
- ¡No estaba pensando en esconderme debajo de la cama! - contestó Ivan, aguijoneado -. Sólo en el cuarto de baño.  
  
- No jodas. Te garantizo que habrá tanto fuego para cubrirte que podrás retirarte totalmente inadvertido. - Miles alzó la voz -. ¡Entra!  
  
En efecto, era el conde Vorkosigan. Clavó en su hijo una mirada fría y gris como un glaciar en un día sin sol, y comenzó sin preámbulos.  
  
- Miles, qué hiciste para hacer llorar a esa jov... - Se interrumpió al advertir a Ivan, parado en posición de firme como un muñeco relleno. La voz del conde Vorkosigan volvió - Se interrumpió al advertir a Ivan, parado en posición de firme como un muñeco relleno. La voz del conde Vorkosigan volvió a su tono de gruñido más normal -. Oh, demonios, esperaba evitar tropezarme contigo esta noche. Imaginé que estarías emborrachándote a salvo con mi vino en algún rincón...  
  
Ivan saludó nerviosamente.  
  
- Señor. Tío Aral. Eh... Mi, ¿mi madre habló con usted, señor?  
  
-Si - respondió suspirando el conde Vorkosigan.  
  
Ivan empalideció Miles notó que Ivan no advertía la diversión encubierta en los ojos de su padre; pasó pensativamente un dedo por el borde de la botella vacía.  
  
- Ivan estuvo consolándome por mis heridas, señor.  
  
Ivan asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Ya veo - respondió fríamente el conde Vorkosigan, y Miles sintió que realmente lo había hecho. La frialdad desapareció de golpe. El conde volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a Ivan en un tono de amable y retórica queja -. Llevo cincuenta anos de servicio militar y político y ¿qué soy?: un duro, utilizado para asustar muchachos y hacer que se porten bien... como Baba Yaga, que sólo se come a los niños malos. - Abrió los brazos y agregó sarcásticamente -: iBuh!, considérate castigado y vete. Anda, muchacho.  
  
- Sí, señor. - Ivan saludó otra vez, con aspecto decididamente aliviado.  
  
- Y deja de saludarme - dijo más cortante el conde Vorkosigan -, todavía no eres un oficial. - Pareció notar por primera vez el uniforme de Ivan -. De hecho...  
  
- Sí, señor. No, señor. - Ivan comenzó a saludar nuevamente, se detuvo, pareció confundirse y se marchó. Los labios del conde se retorcieron.  
  
Y yo que nunca pensé que le estaría agradecido a mi primo, pensó Miles.  
  
- ¿Estaba diciendo, señor? - sugirió.  
  
Le llevó un instante al conde Vorkosigan retomar el hilo, tras la diversión provista por este joven pariente. Recomenzó, más tranquilo.  
  
-¿Por qué estaba llorando Elena, hijo? No estarías acosándola, ¿no?  
  
- No, señor. Sé que pudo parecerlo, pero no fue eso. Le daré mi palabra, si quiere.  
  
- No es necesario. - El conde Vorkosigan acercó una silla -. Confío en que estarías emulando a ese idiota-de-Ivan. Pero... la filosofía sexual de tu madre tiene su sitio allá, en la Colonia Beta. Quizá también aquí, algún día; aunque me gustaría enfatizar que Elena Bothari no es un caso adecuado para experimentar.  
  
- ¿Por qué no! - dijo Miles de repente. El conde Vorkosigan alzó las cejas -. Quiero decir - explicó rápidamente Miles -, ¿por qué debe estar tan... tan confinada? Está demasiado controlada. Ella podría ser cualquier cosa. Es inteligente y es... bonita, y podría partirme por la mitad, ¿por qué no puede tener una educación mejor, por ejemplo! El sargento no planea para ella ninguna educación superior, todo lo que ha ahorrado es para la dote. Y jamás la deja ir a ninguna parte. Debería salir de viaje más a menudo, demonios, lo apreciaría mil veces más que cualquier otra joven que yo conozca. - Se detuvo, casi sin aliento.  
  
El conde Vorkosigan frunció los labios y pasó su mano pensativamente por el respaldo de la silla.  
  
- Todo esto es muy cierto, pero Elena... significa para el sargento enormemente más de lo que tienes conciencia. Ella es un símbolo para él, un símbolo de todo lo que imagina... No sé muy bien cómo expresarlo. Es una importante fuente de orden en su vida. Y yo le debo el proteger ese orden.  
  
- Sí, sí, justo y apropiado, lo sé - dijo Miles impacientemente -. ¡Pero no puedes deberle todo a él y nada a ella!  
  
El conde Vorkosigan pareció confundido y recomenzó.  
  
- Le debo mi vida a él, Miles. Y la de tu madre. En un sentido muy real, todo lo que he sido y lo que he hecho por Barrayar en los últimos dieciocho años se lo debo a él. Y le debo tu vida; por lo menos dos veces desde entonces y, por lo tanto, mi cordura... lo que quede de ella, como diría tu madre. Si él elige cobrar esa deuda, no hay fondos para pagarla. - Se mordió los labios introspectivamente -. Además, y de todos modos no será perjudicial remarcar esto, preferiría mucho evitar todo tipo de escándalo en mi familia en este momento. Mis adversarios están siempre buscando algo, una palanca para moverme. Ruego que no te conviertas tú mismo en una.  
  
¿Pero qué diablos está pasando en el gobierno esta semana?, volvió a preguntarse Miles. Nada que alguien vaya a decirme. Lord Miles Naismith Vorkosigan. Ocupación: arriesgar la seguridad. Aficiones: caerse de las paredes, desilusionar gravemente a los ancianos, hacer llorar a las muchachas... Esperaba arreglar las cosas con Elena, al menos. Pero la única cosa que podía imaginarse capaz de aliviar los terrores que Elena concebía, sería encontrar realmente esa maldita tumba y, hasta donde podía figurarse, la misma tenia que estar en Escobar, mezclada entre los seis o siete mil muertos de guerra que allí quedaron mucho tiempo atrás.  
  
Entre el abrir la boca y el hablar, el plan le poseyó. El resultado fue que olvidó lo que iba a decir y se quedó con la boca abierta un instante. El conde Vorkosigan levantó las cejas inquiriendo cortésmente. En su lugar, lo que Miles finalmente dijo fue:  
  
- ¿Alguien ha oído algo de la abuela Naismith últimamente?  
  
Los ojos del conde Vorkosigan se entornaron.  
  
- Es curioso que la menciones. Tu madre ha estado hablando de ella con frecuencia en los últimos días.  
  
- Tiene sentido, en estas circunstancias. Aunque la abuela es un espécimen tan saludable; todos los betanos esperan vivir hasta los 120, supongo. Creen que es uno de sus derechos civiles.  
  
La abuela betana de Miles, a siete saltos por agujeros de gusano en el espacio y tres semanas adicionales de viaje por la ruta más directa, vía Escobar. Una línea espacial de pasajeros, convenientemente escogida, bien podría incluir una parada en Escobar. Tiempo para un poco de turismo, tiempo para un poco de investigación. Podría hacerse con la suficiente sutileza, incluso con Bothari colgado de su hombro. ¿Qué podría ser más natural, para un muchacho interesado en la historia militar, que hacer un peregrinaje a los cementerios de los soldados del emperador, tal vez haciendo una ofrenda inclusive?  
  
- Señor - comenzó a decir -, ¿cree usted que yo podría...  
  
Y, al mismo tiempo, el conde Vorkosigan comenzó a decir:  
  
- Hijo, ¿te gustaría ir en representación de tu madre...?  
  
- Perdón, señor, ¿decía usted...?  
  
- Estaba por decir - continuó el conde - que éste podría ser un momento muy oportuno para que visites a tu abuela Naismith otra vez. Ya hace casi dos años que no vas a la Colonia Beta, ¿no? Y, si bien los betanos esperan vivir hasta los 120... bueno, uno nunca sabe.  
  
Miles se destrabó la lengua y trató de no tambalear.  
  
- ¡Qué gran idea! Eh..., ¿podría llevar a Elena?  
  
Otra vez las cejas.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Miles pegó un salto y se puso a caminar por el cuarto de aquí para allá, incapaz de mantener en silencio sus desbordantes planes. ¿Obsequiarle a Elena un viaje fuera del planeta? Por Dios, quedaría como un héroe ante sus ojos, uno de dos metros de alto, como Vorthalia el Audaz.  
  
- Sí, seguro, ¿por qué no? Bothari vendrá conmigo de todas formas. ¿Quién podría ser un acompañante más justo y apropiado para ella que su propio padre? ¿Quién podría presentar objeción alguna?  
  
- Bothari - dijo el conde Vorkosigan gruñendo -. No puedo imaginármelo entusiasmado ante la idea de exponer a Elena a la Colonia Beta. Después de todo, él ya conoce el lugar. Y, viniendo de ti, justo en este momento, no estoy del todo seguro que lo tome como una invitación adecuada.  
  
- Hm. - Pasos, media vuelta, pasos. ¡Idea! - Entonces no la invitaré.  
  
- Ah. - El conde Vorkosigan se tranquilizó -. Es prudente, estoy seguro...  
  
- Haré que madre la invite. ¡Veamos cómo se opone a eso!  
  
El conde soltó una risa de asombro.  
  
- ¡Astuto muchacho! - Su tono era de aprobación.  
  
El corazón de Miles se animó.  
  
- Este viaje fue idea de ella realmente, ¿no, señor? - preguntó Miles.  
  
- Bueno... sí - admitió el conde -. Pero, de hecho, estoy contento de que lo sugiriera. Me... tranquilizaría que estuvieses a salvo en la Colonia Beta los próximos meses. - Se levantó -. Debes disculparme, el deber me llama. Tengo que ver a ese trepador rampante de Vordrozda, para mayor gloria del Imperio. - Su expresión de disgusto estaba cargada de sentido -. Francamente, preferiría emborracharme en un rincón con ese idiota-de-Ivan, o hablar contigo. - Su padre le miró cálidamente.  
  
- Su trabajo está primero, por supuesto, señor. Lo comprendo.  
  
El conde Vorkosigan se detuvo y le miró otra vez, de un modo peculiar.  
  
- Entonces no entiendes nada. Mi trabajo ha sido la ruina para ti, desde el principio. Lamento que significara tal lío para ti... - Lío el tuyo, pensó Miles. Maldita sea, dime lo qu realmente quieres decir -. Jamás me propuse que fuera así. - Inclinó la cabeza y se retiró.  
  
Disculpándose conmigo otra vez, pensó desdichado Miles. Por mí. Sigue diciéndome que estoy bien y luego se disculpa. Incoherente, padre.  
  
Volvió a caminar arrastrando los pies por el cuarto y su dolor estalló en palabras. Arrojó su discurso contra la sorda puerta:  
  
- ¡Haré que te retractes de esa disculpa, maldita sea! ¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Haré que lo veas! ¡Haré que te sientas tan lleno de orgullo por mí que no habrá espacio para tu querida culpa! Lo juro por mi honor de Vorkosigan. Lo juro, padre. - Su voz se hizo un susurro -. Abuelo. De algún modo, no sé cómo...  
  
Dio otra vuelta por el cuarto, hundiéndose en sí mismo, frío y desesperadamente somnoliento. Un desorden de migajas, una botella de vino vacía, otra llena. Silencio.  
  
- Hablando otra vez contigo mismo en el cuarto - susurró -. Una muy mala señal, ya sabes.  
  
Las piernas le dolían. Agarró la segunda botella y se la llevó a la cama. 


	6. capitulo 005

- Bueno, bueno, bueno - dijo el artero agente de aduana betano, simulando sarcásticamente alegría -, pero si es el sargento Bothari de Barrayar. ¿Y qué me trae esta vez, sargento? ¿Algunas minas nucleares antipersonales, olvidadas en el bolsillo trasero? ¿Uno o dos cañones maser, mezclados por accidente en sus enseres de afeitarse? ¿Un implosivo gravitatorio, metido por error en una bota?  
  
El sargento respondió a la broma con algo que estaba entre un gruñido y un bufido.  
  
Miles sonrió, al tiempo que escarbaba en su memoria para recordar el nombre del agente.  
  
- Buenas tardes, agente Timmons. ¿Todavía en el frente? Estaba seguro de que, a estas alturas, estaría en la administración.  
  
El agente saludó a Miles un poco más cortésmente.  
  
- Buenas tardes, lord Vorkosigan. Bueno, el servicio civil, usted sabe... - Revisó los documentos y conectó un disco de datos en el visor -. Los permisos de sus inmovilizadores están en orden. Ahora, si son tan amables de pasar por el detector...  
  
El sargento Bothari frunció el ceño a la máquina y resopló con desdén. Miles trató de seguirl la mirada, pero Bothari trataba estudiadamente de hallar algo de interés en el ambiente. Ante la vacilación, Miles dijo:  
  
- Elena y yo primero, me parece.  
  
Elena pasó tiesa, con una sonrisa insegura, como alguien que espera demasiado de una fotografía y, después, siguió mirando ansiosamente a su alrededor. Aun cuando fuera solamente un yermo puerto subterráneo de entrada, era otro planeta. Miles esperaba que Colonia Beta pudiera compensar el decepcionante fracaso de la parada en Escobar.  
  
Dos días de buscar registros y de caminar bajo la lluvia por olvidados cementerios militares, simulando ante Bothari una pasión por los detalles históricos, no habían revelado ninguna tumba o monumento materno. Elena parecía más aliviada que decepcionada por el fracaso de aquella investigación encubierta.  
  
- ¿Ves? - le había susurrado a Miles -. Mi padre no me mintió. Tú tienes una superimaginación.  
  
La misma reacción desganada del sargento ante la visita reforzaba aquel argumento. Miles lo reconoció. Y, sin embargo...  
  
Era su superimaginación, quizá. Cuanto menos escontraban, más fastidioso se ponía Miles. ¿Estarían buscando en el cementerio equivocado? La propia madre de Miles había intercambiado alianzas al volver a Barrayar con su padre; quizás el romanca de Bothari no había tenido un resultado tan próspero. Pero, si fuera así, ¿acaso deberían estar investigando en los cementerios? Tal vez debiera buscar a la madre de Elena en la guía telefónica... Ni siquiera se animó a sugerirlo.  
  
Deseó no haber estado tan intimidado por la conspiración en torno al nacimiento de Elena, lo cual le abstuvo de sonsacarle información a la condesa Vorkosigan. Bien, cuando volvieran a casa, juntaría coraje y le preguntaría a ella la verdad y dejaría que su prudencia le guiase en lo referente a qué cosas contarle a la hija de Bothari.  
  
De momento, Miles pasaba por el dispositivo detrás de Elena, disfrutando de verla maravillada y esperando, como un mago, sacar a Colonia Beta de un sombrero para deletite de ella.  
  
El sargento pasó por la máquina. Sonó una brusca alarma.  
  
El agente Timmons sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.  
  
- Nunca se rinde, ¿no, sargento?  
  
- Eh... ¿puedo interrumpir? - dijo Miles -. La señorita y yo estamos libres, ¿no? - Recibió un gesto afirmativo y recuperó la documentación -. Le mostraré a Elena los alrededores del puerto de lanzamiento, entonces, mientras ustedes dos discuten sus... diferencias. Puede traer el equipaje cuando lo hayan revisado, sargento. Le veré en el vestíbulo principal.  
  
- Tú no vas a... - comenzó a decir Bothari.  
  
- Estaremos perfectamente bien - le aseguró Miles con aire ligero. Tomó a Elena del brazo y se la llevó, antes de que su guardaespaldas pudiera hacer más objeciones.  
  
Elena miró atrás por encima de su hombro.  
  
- ¿Realmente mi padre está tratando de pasar de contrabando un arma ilegal?  
  
- Armas. Supongo que sí - dijo Miles en tono de excusa -. Yo no autorizo eso, y nunca funciona, pero imagino que se siente desnudo sin armamento mortal. Si los betanos son tan buenos para revisar los enseres de los demás como los son para revisar los nuestros, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos, realmente.  
  
La miró, de costado, cuando entraron en el vestíbulo principal, y tuvo la satisfacción de verla contener el aliento. Una luz dorada, brillante y confortable al mismo tiempo, bajaba de una enorme bóveda sobre un gran jardín tropical, sombreado de follaje, rico en pájaros y flores, y ornamentado con el murmullo de fuentes.  
  
- Es como entrar en un terrario gigante - dijo ella -. Me siento como un pequeño saltamontes.  
  
- Exactamente - respondió Miles -. El Zoo de Sílica lo mantiene. Uno de sus hábitats ampliados.  
  
Caminaron hasta un área concedida a pequeños negocios. Guiaba a Elena con sumo cuidado, tratando de escoger las cosas que podrían gustarle y evitando choques culturales catastróficos. El sex-shop, por ejemplo; probablemente fuera demasiado para su primera hora en el planeta, no importa lo atractivo que le quedaba el rosa cuando se sonrojaba. En cambio, pasaron unos minutos muy agradables en una tienda de animales de lo más extraordinaria. Su buen sentido por poco no alcanzó para evitar regalarle un incómodo obsequio: un enorme lagarto Tau Cetano, moteado y de cuello plegado, brillante como una joya, que le llamó la atención. Tenía requerimientos alimenticios bastante estrictos y, además, Miles no estaba muy seguro de que la bestia de cincuenta kilos pudiera ser educada para vivir en una casa. Pasearon por un balcón con vistas al inmenso jardín y, en su lugar, Miles compró helados para ambos. Se sentaron a tomarlos en un banco junto a la baranda.  
  
- Todo parece tan libre aquí - dijo Elena, mientras se chupaba los dedos y miraba alrededor con ojos brillantes -. No se ven soldados ni guardias por todas partes. Una mujer... una mujer podría ser cualquier cosa aquí.  
  
- Depende de lo que se entienda por libre - respondió Miles -. Ellos soportan reglas que nosotros jamás toleraríamos en casa. Deberías ver a todo el mundo en fila durante un ejercicio de adiestramiento forzoso o en una alarma de tormenta de arena. No tienen margen para... no sé cómo decirlo, ¿fracasos sociales?  
  
Elena le devolvió una sonrisa desconcertada, sin comprender.  
  
- Pero todo el mundo decide su propio matrimonio.  
  
- Pero, ¿sabías que tienes que pedir un permiso para tener un hijo aquí? El primero es a voluntad, pero después...  
  
- Eso es absurdo - observó ella con aire absorto -. ¿Cómo harían para imponer eso? - Evidentemente sintió que su pregunta era bastante audaz, porque miró rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el sargento no estuviera cerca.  
  
Miles imitó su gesto.  
  
- Injertos anticonceptivos permanentes, para las mujeres y los hermafroditas. Necesitas el permiso para que te lo quiten. Es la costumbre; en la pubertad... a una chica le hacen su injerto y le perforan las orejas y su... - Miles descubrió que tampoco él era inmune al rubor; cotinuó apresurado -, su himen, también su himen, todo en una misma visita al doctor. Generalmente hay una fiesta familiar, una especie de rito de iniciación. Así es como se puede saber si una chica está disponible, las orejas...  
  
Tenía ahora toda la atención de Elena. La joven llevó furtivamente las manos hasta sus aros y no sólo se puso rosa, sino colorada.  
  
- ¡Miles!, ¿van a pensar que yo estoy...?  
  
- Bueno, es sólo que..., si alguien te molesta, quiero decir, si ni tu padre ni yo estamos cerca, no temas decirle que se vaya; lo hará, no lo toman como un insulto aquí. Pero me pareció mejor avisarte. - Se mordió un nudillo y entornó los ojos -. Ya sabes, si intentas ir las próximas seir semanas con las manos en las orejas...  
  
Elena se puso rápidamente las manos en su regazo otra vez y le miró enardecida.  
  
- Puede parecer terriblemente peculiar, lo sé - dijo Miles en tono de disculpa. Un abrasador recuerdo de cuán peculiar le turbó un momento.  
  
Tenía quince años cuando hizo su visita escolar de un año a la Colonia Beta, y se encontraba por primera vez en su vida ante lo que parecían ilimitadas posibilidades para la intimidad sexual. Esta ilusión se cortó y se extinguió pronto, al ver que las jóvenes más fascinantes ya estaban comprometidas. El resto parecía dividirse, a partes iguales, entre buenas samaritanas, caprichosas/curiosas, hermafroditas y muchachos.  
  
No le importaba ser objeto de caridad, y encontraba que era demasiado barrayano para las dos últimas categorías, aunque suficientemente betano para no incomodarse por las otras. Una breve aventura con una chica de la categoría caprichosas/curiosas resultó ser suficiente. La fascinación de la chica por las peculiaridades de su cuerpo le hizo, finalemente, avergonzarse más que ante la más abierta repulsión que hubiera experimentado en Barrayar, donde había un feroz prejuicio contra la deformidad. De todas maneras, después de descubrir que sus órganos sexuales eran decepcionantemente normales, la chica se había largado.  
  
La aventura había terminado, para Miles, en una terrible depresión que se ahondó durante semanas, culminando al fin en una noche en la tercera y sumamente secreta vez que el sargento Bothari le había salvado la vida. Había cortados dos veces a Bothari en su muda lucha por el cuchillo, ejerciendo una histérica fuerza contra la asustada preocupación del sargento por no romperle los huesos. El hombre logró finalmente sujetarle, y le sujetó hasta que Miles se rindió por fin, llorando su odio hacia sí mismo contra el pecho ensangrentado del sargento hasta que el agotamiento le calmó. El hombre que le había llevado en brazos de pequeño, antes de que él caminara a los cuatro años por primera vez, le alzó entonces como a un niño y le llevó a la cama. Bothari se curó sus propias heridas y jamás volvió a mencionar el incidente.  
  
Los quince no fueron un buen año, Miles estaba decidido a no repetirlo. Sus manos se aferraron a la baranda del balcón, en un estado de resolución sin objeto. Sin objeto, como él mismo; por lo tanto, inútil. Se enfrascó en el pozo en el pozo ciego de sus pensamientos y, por un momento, incluso el resplandor de la Colonia Beta le pareció gris y opaco.  
  
Cerca de ellos, cuatro betanos discutían acaloradamente en voz baja. Miles se volvió para ver mejor a los hombres. Elena empezó a decir algo sobre lo abstraído que estaba Miles, quien alzó una mano pidiéndole silencio. Ella obedeció, mirándole con curiosidad.  
  
- Maldita sea - estaba diciendo un hombre corpulento, vestido con un sarong verde -, no me importa cómo lo haga, pero quiero que saquen a ese lunático de mi nave. ¿No pueden atacar y sacarle a la fuerza?  
  
La mujer con uniforme de Seguridad de Beta movió la cabeza.  
  
- Mire, Calhoun, ¿por qué debería arriesgar la vida de mi gente por una nave que ya, de todas maneras, es prácticamente chatarra? No es como si él tuviera rehenes o algo así.  
  
- Tengo reunido un equipo de recuperación esperando, que cobra jornada y media por el tiempo extra. El hombre ha estado ahí tres días; tiene que dormir alguna vez, o mear, o hacer algo - dijo el civil.  
  
- Si está tan loco como usted afirma, probablemente no haya nada mejor que atacarle para que vuele la nave. Espere a que salga. - La mujer de Seguridad se dirigió a un hombre con el uniforme gris y negro de una de las principales líneas espaciales comerciales. El pelo plateado en los laterales hacía juego con los triples círculos plateados de la frente y de las sienes, por los injertos neurológicos de piloto -. O háblele usted para que salga. Usted le conoce, es miembro de su sindicato, ¿no puede hacer algo con él?  
  
- Oh, no - objetó el oficial piloto -, no me va a encajar esto a mí. Además, no quiere hablar conmigo, lo dejó bien claro.  
  
- Está usted en la Junta este año, debe de tener alguna autoridad sobre él... Amenácele con revocarle la licencia de piloto, o algo así.  
  
- Arde Mayhew todavía puede estar en la Hermandad, pero está atrasado dos años con sus cuotas, su licencia está en un terreno inestable ya y, francamente, creo que este episodio va a terminar de cocinarle. Todo el tema de este lío es que, en primer lugar, una vez que la última nave RG vaya para la chatarra - el oficial miró al voluminoso civil -, él no volverá a pilotar. Fue rechazado médicamente para otro injerto..., no le haría ningún bien aunque tuviese el dinero, y sé muy bien que no lo tiene. Trató de pedirme prestado el importe del alquiler la semana pasada. Al menos, dijo que era para el alquiler; más probable es que fuera para esa basura que bebe.  
  
- ¿Se lo dio? - preguntó la mujer con uniforme azul de la administración del aeropuerto.  
  
- Bueno... sí - contestó de mal humor el oficial -. Pero le dije que era la última vez, definitivamente. De todos modos... - miró sus botas como enojado y entonces estalló -, ¡preferiría verle morir en un resplandor de gloria que verle morir por estar encallado. Sé lo que yo sentiría si supiera que no voy a pilotar un viaje otra vez... - Apretó los labios, a la defensiva y agresivo, mirando a la administradora.  
  
- Todos los pilotos están locos - murmuró la mujer de Seguridad -, porque les perforan el cerebro.  
  
Miles escuchó todo con disimulo, desvergonzadamente fascinado. El hombre del que hablaban era un tipo raro, al parecer, un perdedor con problemas. Un piloto de saltos por túneles de agujeros de gusano, con un sistema de conexiones obsoleto en su cerebro, muy cercano a estar tecnológicamente desempleado, atrincherado en su vieja nave, resistiéndose al naufragio... ¿Cómo?, se preguntaba Miles.  
  
- Un resplandor de obstáculos para el tráfico, querrá decir - se quejó la administradora -. Si cumple sus amenazas, habrá basura por todas las órbitas internas durante días, tendríamos que cerrar para limpiarlo todo... - Se volvió hacia el civil, completando el círculo -. ¡Y mejor no crea usted que le cargarán eso a mi departamento! Veré que su compañía reciba la factura si tengo que llevar las cosas al Departamento de Justicia.  
  
El operario de recuperación y propietario de la nave se puso pálido y luego enrojeció.  
  
- En primer lugar, fue su departamento el que le permitió a ese loco de mierda entrar en mi nave - gruñó.  
  
- Dijo que se había dejado algunos efectos personales - se defendió la mujer -. No sabíamos que planeara algo como esto.  
  
Miles imaginó al hombre, metido en su opaco nicho, sin aliados, como el último superviviente de un asedio sin esperanza. Apretó el puño inconscientemente. Su antepasado, el general conde Selig Vorkosigan, había levantado el famoso sitio de Vorkosigan Surleau con no más de un puñado de sirvientes escogidos, y estrategia, se decía.  
  
- Elena - le susurró furiosamente, calmando su inquietud -, sigue mis indicaciones y no digas nada.  
  
- ¿Hm? - murmuró ella, sobresaltada.  
  
- Ah, buenas, señorita Bothari, está usted aquí - dijo en voz alta, como si acabara de llegar. La tomó del brazo y caminó hacia el grupo.  
  
Sabía que confundía a los desconocidos en cuanto a su edad; a primera vista, su altura los llevaba a subestimarla; a una segunda, la cara, ligeramente oscurecida por una tendencia a tener una espesa barba, a pesar de haberse afeitado, y prematuramente endurecida por una larga intimidad con el dolor, los llevaba a sobrestimarla. Había descubierto que podía volcar el equilibrio en cualquier dirección, a voluntad, por medio de un simple cambio de maneras. Convocó a diez generaciones de guerreros a sus espaldas y produjo su más austera sonrisa.  
  
- Buenas tardes, caballeros - saludó. Cuatro miradas le saludaron, distintamente perplejas. Su cortesía casi se desplomó ante la hostilidad, pero mantuvo el tono -. Se me ha dicho que uno de ustedes podría indicarme dónde encontrar al oficial piloto Arde Mayhew.  
  
- ¿Quién diablos es usted? - gruñó el operario de recuperación haciéndose aparentemente eco del pensamiento de todos.  
  
Miles se inclinó suavemente, reprimiéndose apenas de desenvolver una capa imaginaria.  
  
- Lord Miles Vorkosigan, de Barrayar, a su servicio. Ésta es mi asociada, la señorita Bothari. No he podido evitar oír... Creo que podría ser de utilidad para todos ustedes, sin me permitieran... - A su lado, Elena alzó las cejas perpleja, ante su nuevo, si bien vago, status oficial.  
  
- Mira, chico - empezó a decir la administradora del puerto. Miles la miró bajando las cejas, disparándole su mejor imitación de la mirada militar del general conde Piotr Vorkosigan -, señor - se corrigió la mujer -, ehm..., ¿qué quiere exactamente del oficial piloto Arde Mayhew?  
  
Miles alzó el mentón con un ligero movimiento.  
  
- He sido comisionado para saldar una deuda con él. - Autocomisionado, unos diez segundos atrás...  
  
- ¿Alguien le debe dinero a Arde? - preguntó asombrado el operario de recuperación.  
  
Miles se irguió, aparentando una ofensa.  
  
- No es diner - gruñó, como si él jamás tocara la sórdida materia -, es una deuda de honor.  
  
La administradora pareció cautamente impresionada; el oficial piloto, complacido. La mujer de Seguridad parecía dudar. El propietario parecía dudar mucho.  
  
- ¿Cómo me ayuda a mí eso? - preguntó hoscamente.  
  
- Puedo hablar con el oficial piloto Mayhew para que abandone la nave - contestó Miles, viendo que se le abría camino - si me proporcionan los medios para encontrarme con él cara a cara. - Elena tragó saliva; él la tranquilizó con una imperceptible mirada.  
  
Los cuatro betanos se miraban unos a otros, como si la responsabilidd pudiera barajarse y repartirse por contacto visual. Finalmente, el oficial piloto dijo:  
  
- Bueno, qué demonios, ¿alguien tiene una idea mejor?  
  
En la silla de control del transbordador personal, el oficial piloto superior de pelo cano habló - una vez más - por la consola de comunicación.  
  
- ¿Arde? Arde, soy Van. Respóndeme, por favor. He traído a alguien para que solucione las cosas contigo. Va a subir a bordo. ¿Todo bien, Arde? No vas a hacer ninguna locura ahora, ¿no?  
  
El silencio fue la única respuesta.  
  
- ¿Lo está recibiendo? - preguntó Miles.  
  
- Su consola de comunicación, sí. Si ha bajado el volumen, si está ahí, si está despierto, si... está vivo, nadie lo sabe.  
  
- Estoy vivo - gruñó una voz confusa de repente por el altavoz, sobresaltándolos. No había vídeo -. Pero tú no lo estarás, Van, si intentas abordar mi nave, traidor hijo de puta.  
  
- No lo intentaré - prometió el oficial piloto superior -, sino el señor... lord Vorkosigan; está aquí.  
  
Hubo un silencio ruidoso, si es que el silbido de la estática puede describirse como tal.  
  
- ¿No trabaja para ese chupasangre de Calhoun? - preguntó suspicazmente Mayhew.  
  
- No trabaja para nadie - respondió Van.  
  
- ¿Ni para el Consejo de Salud Mental? Nadie va a acercarse a mí con una maldita pistola de dardos; volaremos todos antes...  
  
- Ni siquiera es betano, es de Barrayar. Dice que ha estado buscándote.  
  
Otro silencio. Luego, una voz insegura, dudosa.  
  
- No le debo nada a ningún barrayano, no creo... Ni siquiera conozcon a ningún barrayano.  
  
Hubo una rara sensación de presión y un leve golpecito del exterior del casco, al entrar en contacto con el viejo carguero. El piloto movió un dedo a manera de señal para Miles, y éste aseguró la conexión de la escotilla.  
  
- Listo - dijo.  
  
- ¿Está seguro de que quiere hacer esto? - preguntó el oficial.  
  
Miles asintió con un gesto. Escapar de la protección de Bothari ya había sido un milagro menor. Humedeció los labios y sonrió, disfrutando la excitación de la ingravidez y el temor. Confiaba en que Elena podría prevenir cualquier alarma innecesaria en tierra.  
  
Miles abrió la escotilla. Hubo una ráfaga de aire al igualarse la presión dentro de las dos naves. Miró por un túnel oscuro como el alquitrán.  
  
- ¿Tiene una linerna?  
  
- Ahí en la percha - señaló el oficial.  
  
Abastecido, Miles flotó cautelosamente en el tubo. La oscuridad marchaba delante de él, escondiéndose en los rincones y pasillos transversales y agolpándose tras él a medida que avanzaba. Hilvanó su paso al Cuarto de Navegación y Comunicaciones, donde presumiblemente estaría oculta su presa. La distancia era corta en realidad - los cuartos de la tripulación eran pequeños, la mayor parte de la nave estaba destinada a la carga -, pero el silencio absoluto daba al viaje una extensión subjetiva. La gravedad cero estaba produciendo ahora su efecto habitual, haciendo que Miles se lamentara de la última cosa que había comido. Vainilla, pensó. Debería haber tomado helado de vainilla.  
  
Había una luz tenue por delante, que entraba en el corredor desde una escotilla abierta. Miles se aclaró ruidosamente la voz al aproximarse. Tal vez fuera mejor no sobresaltar al hombre, considerando las cosas.  
  
- ¿Oficial Mayhew? - llamó con suavidad, y empujó la puerta -. Mi nombre es Miles Vorkosigan y estoy buscando... buscando... - ¿Qué diablos estaba buscando? Oh, bueno, dilo pronto -. Estoy buscando hombres temerarios - concluyó con estilo.  
  
El oficial piloto Mayhew estaba sentado, amarrado con correas a su silla de mando, en medio de un lamentable revoltijo. En el regazo tenía su receptor, una botella de litro llena por la mitad de un líquido borboteante, de un verde brillante y ponzoñoso, y una caja, conectada apresuradamente por una masa de cables a un panel de control medio destripado y coronada con una palanca de contacto. Tan fascinante como la caja detonante era una oscura, delgada y pequeña pistola de agujas, muy ilegal además para la ley betana. Mayhew miró con ojos parpadeantes y enrojecidos a la aparición en su puerta y se frotó con una mano, sosteniendo todavía el arma letal, la barba de tres días.  
  
- ¿Ah, sí? - replicó vagamente.  
  
Por el momento, Miles estaba distraído con la pistola de agujas.  
  
- ¿Cómo pasó eso por la aduana de Beta? - preguntó con tono de genuina admiración -. Yo nunca he podido pasar más que un tirachinas.  
  
Mayhew miró el arma en su mano como si ahora la descubriera, como una verruga inadvertida.  
  
- La compré hace tiempo en Jackson´s. Jamás traté de sacarle de la nave. Supongo que me la hubieran quitado de haberlo intentado. Le quitan a uno todo ahí abajo.  
  
Miles se acomodó, cruzando las piernas en el aire, en lo que esperaba fuera una suerte de simpática y no amenazante postura para escuchar.  
  
- ¿Cómo se metió en este aprieto? - preguntó, haciendo con la cabeza un gesto que incluía la nave, la situación y el regazo de Mayhew, lleno de objetos.  
  
Mayhew se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Suerte podrida. Siempre tuve una suerte podrida. Ese accidente con la RG 88... Fue la humedad de esos tubos rotos que mojó los sacos, que se hincharon y rajaron el tabique y desataron todo el asunto. El perito en cargas del puerto ni siquiera echó una mirada. ¡Maldita sea, lo que yo llevara o no llevara para beber no hubiera hecho la más mínima diferencia!  
  
Aspiró por la nariz y se pasó la manga por la cara enrojecida; parecía alarmantemente a punto de llorar. Era algo muy perturbador de ver en un hombre que andaba, estimó Miles, por los cuarenta años. En vez de eso, Mayhew tomó un gran trago de su botella y, luego, con un resto de cortesía, se la ofreció a Miles.  
  
Miles sonrió amablemente y la aceptó. ¿Debería aprovechar esa oportunidad para vaciarla, a fin de que Mayhew no siguiera emborrachándose? En gravedad cero, había inconvenientes para tal idea. Tendría que vaciarla en algun otro lado, si no quería pasarse toda la entrevista esquivando burbujas voladoras o lo que quiera que fuese. Era difícil hacerlo parecer un accidente. Mientras meditaba, probó el contenido, en interés de la investigación científica.  
  
Apenas pudo evitar arrojarlo en caída libre, pulverizado. Espeso, con aroma a hierbas, dulce como jarabe - casi vomitó por la dulzura - y tal vez un 60 % etanol puro. ¿Pero qué era el resto? Le quemó el esófago, haciéndolo parecer como una representación animada del sistema digestivo, con todas sus partes destacadas en colores luminosos. Respetuosamente, secó el borde con la manga y devolvió la botella a su dueño, quien la apretó otra vez bajo su brazo.  
  
- Gracias - jadeó Miles. Mayhew contestó con una inclinación -. Entonces, ¿cómo...? - aspiró y aclaró la voz hasta un tono más normal -. ¿Qué planea hacer a continuación? ¿Cuáles son sus exigencias?  
  
- ¿Exigencias? - dijo Mayhew -. ¿A continuación? Yo no... Es sólo que no voy a dejar que ese caníbal de Calhoun asesine mi nave. No hay... no hay ningún texto. - Meció la caja detonante en su regazo, una madonna desdichada -. ¿Alguna vez fue rojo?, - preguntó de golpe.  
  
Miles tuvo una confusa visión de antiguos partidos políticos terráqueos.  
  
- No, soy un Vor - respondió, no muy seguro de que fuera la contestación adecuada. Pero no pareció importar, Mayhew hablaba consigo mismo.  
  
- Rojo. El color rojo. Pura luz fui yo una vez, en un viaje a un pequeño agujero de un sitio llamado Hespari II. No hay en la vida experiencia como un viaje. Si uno nunca ha llevado las luces en su cerebro, colores a los que nadie jamás puso nombre , no hay palabras para describirlo. Mejor que los sueños o las pesadillas... mejor que una mujer... mejor que la comida o la bebida, o que dormir o respirar... ¡y nos pagan por ello! Pobres tontos engañados, con nada bajo sus cráneos, salvo protoplasma... - Miró confuso a Miles -. Oh, perdón. Nada personal, usted no es piloto. Nunca más llevé un cargamento a Hespari -. Enfocó un poco más nítidamente a Miles -. Diga, usted es un desastre, ¿no?  
  
- No tanto como usted - replicó Miles abiertamente irritado.  
  
- Mmm - asintió el piloto. Le pasó otra vez la botella.  
  
Curioso mejunje, pensó Miles. Lo que fuera que contuviese, parecía estar contrarrestando el efecto habitual que el alcohol le producía: hacerle dormir. Se sentía acalorado y con energía, como si ésta fluyera hasta sus manos y pies. Probablemente era así como Mayhew se había mantenido despierto tres días en esta lata desierta.  
  
- Así, pues - continuó desdeñosamente Miles -, no tienes un plan de lucha. No has pedido un millón de dólares betanos en billetes pequeños, ni has amenazado con estrellar la nave contra el puerto de transbordadores, ni has tomado rehenes, ni... ni nada constructivo en absoluto. Sólo te sientas aquí, matando el tiempo y tu botella, y desperdiciando tus oportunidades, por falta de un poco de resolución o imaginación o alguna otra cosa.  
  
Mayhew parpadeó ante este inesperado punto de vista.  
  
- Por Dios, por una vez Van ha dicho la verdad, no eres del Consejo de Salud Mental... Podría tomarte de rehén - dijo con placidez, apuntando la pistola hacia Miles.  
  
- No, no hagas eso - se apresuró Miles -. No puedo explicarte, pero... reaccionarían con todo allá abajo. Es una mala idea.  
  
- Oh. - La pistola dejó de apuntar a Miles -. Pero, de todas maneras, ¿no ves que no pueden darme lo que quiero? - Palmeó su receptor de cabeza, tratando de explicar -. Quiero hacer saltos. Y no puedo, ya no puedo.  
  
- Solamente en esta nave, deduzco.  
  
- Esta nave va para la chatarra - su desesperanza era completa, inesperadamente racional -, tan pronto como yo ya no pueda mantenerme despierto.  
  
- Ésa es una actitud inútil - dijo críticamente Miles -. Aplica un poco de lógica al problema, por lo menos. Quiero decir esto: tú quieres ser piloto de saltos, sólo puedes serlo de saltos para una nave RG y ésta es la última nave RG; ergo, lo que necesitas es esta nave. Así que adquiérela. Sé un piloto-propietario. Haz tus propias cargas. Simple, ¿ves? ¿Me das un poco más de ese mejunje, por favor? - Miles comprobó que uno se acostumbraba muy rápido al gusto horrible.  
  
Mayhew sacudió la cabeza, aferrando sus desesperanza y su caja como un niño abraza un juguete familiar y consolador.  
  
- Lo intenté, lo he intentado todo. Pensé que obtendría un préstamo. Fracasó y, de todas maneras, Calhoun ofreció más que yo.  
  
- Oh. - Miles le devolvió la botella, sintiéndose mareado. Miró al piloto, respecto del cual él flotaba ahora en ángulos rectos -. Bueno, todo loque sé es que uno no puede rendirse. La rran..., la rendición mancha el honor de los Vor. - Comenzó a canturrear un trozo de una balada infantil que recordaba a medias: El sitio de Silver Moon: Había un Vor en ella, y una hermosa mujer hechicera que montaba un mágico mortero volador; machacaban en él los huesos de los enemigos al final -. Dame otro trago, quiero pensar. Si juramento quisieras prestar ante mí, tu legítimo dueño seré para ti...  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
Miles se dio cuenta de que había cantado en voz audible, a pesar de lo baja.  
  
- Nada, perdón. - Flotó en silencio unos minutos más -. Ése es el problema con el sistema betano - dijo tras un momento -, nadie asume responsabilidad personal por nadie. Todo son entidades corporativas ficticias y sin rostro... un gobierno de fantasmas. Lo que necesitas es un señor, un dueño legítimo que espada en mano destroce todas las ataduras oficiales. Como Vorthalia el Audaz y el Matorral de Espinos.  
  
- Lo que necesito es un trago - dijo hoscamente Mayhew.  
  
- ¿Hm? Oh, discúlpame. - Miles le devolvió la botella. En el fondo de su mente estaba formándose una idea, como una nebulosa que empezaba a condersarse. Un poco más de masa y comenzaría a incandescer, una protoestrella... -. ¡Lo tengo! - gritó, enderezándose de golpe y dando accidentalmente una voltereta involuntaria.  
  
Mayhew se reclinó, casi disparando la pistola contra el suelo. Miró indeciso el lico bajo su brazo.  
  
- No, lo tengo yo - corrigió.  
  
Miles se recompuso de la voltereta.  
  
- Mejor hagamos esto desde aquí. Primer principio de la estrategia, nunca conceder una ventaja. ¿Puedo usar la consola de comunicación?  
  
- ¿Para qué?  
  
- Yo - dijo Miles con grandilocuencia - voy a comprar esta nave. Y luego te emplearé a ti para pilotarla.  
  
Mayhew le miró perplejo, desviando la vista de Miles a la botella, alternativamente.  
  
- ¿Tienes tanto dinero?  
  
- Mmm..., bueno, tengo bienes...  
  
Tras unos minutos de operar en la consola, la cara de Calhoun apareció en la pantalla. Miles le transmitió sucintamente su proposición. La expresión de Clahoun pasó de la incredulidad al ultraje.  
  
- ¿Llama a eso un arreglo? - gritó -. ¡A precio de coste! - y añadió -: ¡Yo no soy un maldito agente de bienes raíces!  
  
- Señor Calhoun - dijo con suavidad Miles -, me permito señalarle que la elección no es entre mi pagaré y esta nave, la elección es entre mi pagaré y una lluvia de escombros ardientes.  
  
-Si descubro que está usted confabulando con ese...  
  
- Jamás le había visto hasta hoy - se descargó Miles.  
  
- ¿Qué inconveniente hay con ese terrano? - preguntó suspicazmente Calhoun -, aparte de estar en Barrayar, quiero decir.  
  
- Es tierra parecida a una hacienda fértil - respondió Miles, no muy directamente -. Arbolado, cien centímetros de lluvia al año - eso tenía que atraer a un betano -, a escasos trescientos kilómetros de la capital - en la dirección del viento, afortunadamente para la capital - y me pertenece absolutamente. Acabo de heredarla recientemente de mi abuelo. Vaya y compruébelo con la Embajada de Barrayar. Constate las cartas climáticas.  
  
- Esa lluvia... no cae toda en el mismo día o algo así, ¿no?  
  
- Por supuesto que no - replicó Miles, irguiéndose indignadamente. No era fácil con gravedad cero -. Es tierra ancestral, ha pertenecido a mi familia durante diez generaciones. Puede estar seguro de que haré cuanto sea necesario para cubrir ese pagaré antes de permitir que mi tierra se me escape de las manos...  
  
Calhoun se frotó la barbilla.  
  
- El coste más el veinticinco por ciento.  
  
- Diez por ciento.  
  
- Veinte  
  
- Diez, o le dejo que trate directamente con el oficial Mayhew.  
  
-Está bien - gruñó Calhoun -, el diez por ciento.  
  
-¡Hecho!  
  
No era tan sencillo, por supuesto. Pero, gracias a la eficiencia de la red betana de información planetaria, una transacción, que en Barrayar hubiera llevado días, pudo cerrarse en menos de una hora desde la cabina de control de Mayhew. Astutamente, Miles se negó a abandonar la ventaja táctica, útil para negociar, que les daba la posesión de la caja explosiva. Mayhew, tras su asombro inicial, se quedó en silencio, rehusando salir.  
  
- Mira, chico - dijo de pronto, en medio de la complicada transacción -, aprecio lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero... es demasiado tarde. Comprende, cuando baje no van a estar riéndose precisamente. Seguridad va a estar esperando ahí con una patrulla del Consejo de Salud Mental detrás. Me echarán una red de inmediato... En uno o dos meses, me verás pasear sonriendo; uno siempre está sonriendo después que el C.S.M. hace su trabajo... - Sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de desesperanza -. Es demasiado tarde.  
  
- Nunca es demasiado tarde mientras uno respira - sentenció Miles. Hizo el equivalente en gravedad cero de caminar por el cuarto, empujándose desde una pared, girando en el aire y empujándose desde la pared opuesta una docena de veces, pensando -. Tengo una idea - dijo al fin -. Apuesto a que nos dará tiempo, al menos tiempo suficiente, para encontrar algo mejor... El problema es que, como no eres barrayano, no vas a entender lo que haces, y es un asunto serio.  
  
Mayhew le miró completamente desconcertado.  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
- Es así. - Un porrazo, un giro, enderezarse, otro porrazo -. Si estuvieras dispuesto a jurarme fidelidad como vasallo, en calidad de simple hombre de armas, tomándome por tu señor, que es la más seria de nuestras fórmulas de juramento, yo podría quizás incluirte bajo mi inmunidad diplomática Clase III. Sé que lo haría si fueras un súbdito barrayano. Por supuesto, eres ciudadano de Beta. Pero, en todo caso, estoy bastante seguro de que podríamos armar un lío de abogados y ganar varios días mientras se resuelve qué leyes tienen procedencia. Legalmente, yo estaría obligado a darte cama, comida, ropa, armamento, y supongo que esta nave podría considerarse como tu armamento, protección, en caso de desafío de algún otro vasallo de otro señor, lo que difícilmente tendrá aplicacion aquí en Colonia Beta, y... oh, hay algo con respecto a tu familia. De paso, ¿tienes familia?  
  
Mayhew sacudió negativamente la cabeza.  
  
- Eso simplifica las cosas. - Porrazo, giro, vuelta, enderezamiento, porrazo -. Mientras tanto, ni Seguridad ni el C.S.M. podrían tocarte, pues serías legalmente una parte de mi cuerpo.  
  
Mayhew parpadeó.  
  
- Eso suena retorcido como el demonio. ¿Dónde firmo? ¿Cómo lo registras?  
  
- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es arrodillarte, poner tus manos entre las mías y repetir unas dos frases. Ni siquiera se necesitan testigos, aunque la costumbre es que haya dos.  
  
Mayhew encogió los hombros.  
  
- Está bien. Seguro, chico.  
  
Porrazo, giro, vuelta, enderezamiento, porrazo.  
  
- Está-bien-seguro-chico. Sabía que no lo comprenderías. Lo que he descrito es sólo una minúscula parte de mi mitad del convenio, tus privilegios. El vínculo incluye también tus obligaciones y un montón de derechos que tengo sobre ti. Por ejemplo, sólo por ejemplo, si rehusaras cumplir una orden mía en el fragor de la batalla, yo tendría el derecho de cortarte la cabeza, ahí mismo.  
  
Mayhew abrió la boca.  
  
- ¿Te das cuenta - dijo después - de que el Consejo de Salud Mental también va a echarte una red a ti...?  
  
Miles sonrió sarcásticamente.  
  
- no pueden, porque si lo intentaran, yo podría pegarle un grito a mi señor para que me proteja. Y lo conseguiría, además. Es muy quisquilloso en lo referente a quién le hace qué a sus súbditos. Ah, ésa es otra, si te conviertes en mi vasallo, automáticamente te pones en relación con mi señor; es algo complicado.  
  
- Y con el de él y el de ése y el otro, supongo. Conozco todo sobre las cadenas de mandos - dijo Mayhew.  
  
- Bueno, no, sólo llega hasta mi señor. Yo presté juramento directamente a Gregor Vorbarra, como vasallo secundus. - Miles se dio cuenta de que lo mismo podría haber dicho cualquier otra cosa, por lo que habían significado sus palabras para Mayhew.  
  
- ¿Quién es ese Greg? - preguntó el piloto.  
  
- El emperador de Barrayar - agregó Miles, para asegurarse de que lo entendiera.  
  
- Oh.  
  
Típicamente betano, pensó Miles. No estudian la historia de nadie excepto la propia y la de la Tierra.  
  
- De todas maneras, piénsalo; no es algo en lo que deberías precipitarte.  
  
Cuando la última impresión de voz quedó registrada, Mayhew desconectó cuidadosamente la caja; Miles contuvo el aliento y el oficial piloto senior volvió para llevarlos de vuelta a la base.  
  
El piloto senior se dirigió a él ahora con un tono más respetuoso.  
  
- No tenía ni idea de que perteneciera a una familia tan rica, lord Vorkosigan. Fue una solución al problema que, por cierto, no había previsto, aunque seguramente una nave no es más que una bagatela para para un noble de Barrayar.  
  
- No del todo - contestó Miles -. Voy a tener que hacer algunos chanchullos para cubrir ese pagaré. Mi familia fue muy adinerada, debo admitirlo, pero eso fue en la Época del Aislamiento. Entre los trastornos económicos al final de ese período y la Primera Guerra Cetagandana, quedamos bastante aniquilados, en términos económicos. - Sonrió un poco -. Ustedes los galácticos nos tuvieron de acá para allá. Mi tatarabuelo, por el lado Vorkosigan, cuando los primeros mercaderes galácticos dieron con nosotros, pensó que iba a hacer un gran negocio con las joyas, ya sabe, diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas, que los galácticos parecían estar vendiendo tan baratas. Invirtió todos sus bienes y valores líquidos y la mitad de sus bienes muebles en ellas. Bueno, por supuesto, eran sintéticas, mejor que las naturales y baratas como el lodo, o la arena; y los fondos pronto se agotaron, y él con ellos. Me contaron que mi tatarabuela jamás le perdonó.  
  
Hizo un vago ademán a Mayhew, quien le pasó la botella con un gesto condicionado. Miles se la ofreció añ piloto, el cual la rechazó con aire de disgusto. Miles se encogió de hombros y tomó un largo trago. Sorprendentemente, un mejunje agradable. Su sistema circulatorio, al igual que el digestivo, parecía ahora estar reluciendo con tintes del arco iris. Sintió que podría estar días sin dormir.  
  
- Desgraciadamente, la mayor parte del terreno que vendió estaba en Vorkosigan Surleau, que es bastante seco, aunque no para los cánones betanos, por supuesto, y el que conservó estaba en Vorkosigan Vashnoi, que era mejor.  
  
- ¿Qué tiene eso de desafortunado? - preguntó Mayhew.  
  
- Bueno, porque era el asiento principal del gobierno de los Vorkosigan, y porque éramos dueños más o menos de cada vara y de cada piedra que había allí (era un centro comercial muy importante) y como los Vorkosigan fueron... prominentes en la Resistencia, los cetagandanos tomaron la ciudad. Es una larga historia, pero, finalmente, destruyeron el lugar. Ahora, es un gran agujero en la tierra. Se puede ver una débil fosforescencia en el cielo, en una noche oscura, a veinte kilómetros de distancia.  
  
El piloto llevó suavemente la pequeña nave hasta su desembarcadero.  
  
- Oye - dijo Mayhew de repente -, ese terreno qe teníais en Vorkosigan no-sé-cuánto...  
  
- Vashnoi. Tenemos. Cientos de kilómetros cuadrador, y la mayor parte en la dirección del viento. ¿Sí?  
  
- ¿Es la misma...? - Su cara se estaba iluminando como si el sol asomara tras una larga y oscura noche -. ¿Es la misma que hipotecaste para...? - Empezó a reír, encantado, sin aliento; ambos desembarcaron -. ¿Es lo que le prometiste a ese arrastrado de Calhoun a cambio de mi nave?  
  
- Caveat emptor - sentenció Miles -. Que el comprador se cuide. Él indagó las cartas climáticas; nunca se le ocurrió indagar las cartas de radiactividad. Probablemente, no estudia tampoco la historia de nadie más.  
  
Mayhew se sentó en la bahía de la dársena, riendo tan fuertemente que inclinaba su frente casi hasta el suelo. Su risa tenía más de un extremo histérico; varios días sin dormir, después de todo...  
  
- Chico - gritó -, ¡dame un trago!  
  
- Me propongo pagarle, como comprenderás - explicó Miles -. Las hectáreas que eligió harían un agujero poco estético en el mapa para algún descendiente mío, dentro de unos siglos, cuando la radiactividad haya pasado. Pero si se pone codicioso o pesado para cobrar, obtendrá lo que se merece.  
  
Tres grupos de personas se aproximaban a ellos. Al parecer, Bothari había escapado finalmente de la aduana, porque lideraba el primer grupo. Traía abierto el cuello de la camisa y parecía estar decididamente molesto. Ay, ay, ay, pensó Miles, parece que le desnudaron para revisarle, lo cual garantiza que está de un humor feroz. Le seguía un nuevo agente betano de Seguridad y un civil betano que cojeaba, a quien Miles no había visto nunca antes y que gesticulaba y se quejaba amargamente. El hombre tenía una contusión en la cara y un ojo hinchado y semicerrado. Elena venía detrás, al borde de las lágrimas.  
  
El segundo grupo estaba conducido por la administradora del puerto de transbordadores e incluía ahora a gunos ofciales. El tercer grupo lo encabezaba la mujer de Seguridad. Con ella venían dos corpulentos agentes y cuatro componentes del personal médico. Mayhew miró de derecha a izquierda y se desembriagó de inmediato. Los hombres de Seguridad tenían sus inmovilizadores desenfundados.  
  
- Oh, chico - murmuró. Los de Seguridad movían los inmovilizadores como abanicos. Mayhew se dejó caer de rodillas -. Oh chico...  
  
- Tienes que decidirlo tú, Arde - dijo en voz baja Miles.  
  
- ¡Hazlo!  
  
Los Bothari llegaron. El sargento abrió la boca. Miles, bajando la voz, salió al paso de su incipiente rugido; ¡por cierto que era un truco efectivo!  
  
- Atención, por favor, sargento. Requiero su testimonio. El oficial piloto Mayhew está a punto de prestar juramento.  
  
La boca del sargento quedó como atornillada, pero se dispuso a atender.  
  
- Pon tus manos entre las mías, Arde, así, y repite conmigo: Yo, Arde Mayhew, ¿es éste tu nombre legal completo?, úsalo, entonces, declaro bajo juramento que soy un hombre libre, no comprometido con nadie, y que serviré a lord Miles Vorkosigan como simple Hombre de Armas, adelante, di esa parte. - Mayhew lo hizo, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro -. Y que será mi señor y comandante hasta que mi muerte o la suya me libere.  
  
Repetido esto, Miles dijo, más bien rápido, ya que la gente se acercaba:  
  
- Yo, Miles Naismith Vorkosigan, vasallo secundus del emperador Gregor Vorbarra, acpeto tu juramento y prometo protegerte como tu señor y comandante, por mi palabra como Vorkosigan. Ya está, ahora puedes levantarte.  
  
Una buena cosa, pensó Miles, es haber distraído completamente al sargento de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Bothari recuperó la voz finalmente.  
  
- Mi señor - susurró -, ¡no puede recibir el juramento de un betano!  
  
- Es lo que he hecho - señaló alegremente Miles.  
  
Pegó un saltito, sintiéndose inusualmente complacido consigo mismo. La mirada del sargento pasó por la botella de Mayhew y volvió a concentrarse en Miles.  
  
- ¿Por qué no estáis dormidos? - preguntó.  
  
El agente de Seguridad indicó a Miles con un gesto.  
  
- ¿Es éste el tipo?  
  
La oficial de Seguridad del grupo original del puerto se acercó. Mayhew había permanecido de rodillas, como tramando escaparse bajo el fuego que pasaba por encima de su cabeza.  
  
- Oficial piloto Mayhew - gritó la mujer -, está usted bajo arresto. Éstos son sus derechos; tiene derecho a...  
  
El civil magullado interrumpió, señalando a Elena.  
  
- ¡Al carajo con él! ¡Esta mujer me atacó! Hay una docena de testigos. Maldita sea, quiero que sea procesada. Es malvada.  
  
Elena tenía las manos en las orejas otra vez; su labio inferior, que sobresalía, temblaba ligeramente. Miles se imaginó la escena.  
  
- ¿Le golpeaste?  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
- Pero es que me dijo cosas horribles...  
  
- Mi señor - dijo Bothari en tono de reproche -, fue un gran error por su parte dejarla sola en este lugar.  
  
La mujer de Seguridad recomenzó:  
  
- Oficial piloto Mayhew, tiene derecho a...  
  
- Creo que me ha sacado el ojo de la órbita - se quejó el hombre golpeado -. Voy a demandar...  
  
Miles le dirigió a Elena una sonrisa especial tranquilizándola.  
  
- No te preocupes, me encargaré de ello.  
  
- Tiene derecho a... - gritó la mujer de Seguridad.  
  
- Perdón, agente Brownell - la interrumpió delicadamente Miles -. El oficial piloto Mayhew es ahora mi vasallo. Como su señor y comandante, todo cargo contra él debe ser dirigido a mí. Será entonces mi deber determinar su validez y dar las órdenes para su adecuado castigo. Él no tiene ningún derecho sino el de aceptar desafío en combate singular ante cierta categoría de calumnias que son un poco complicadas de explicar en este momento... - Obsoleto, esto también, ya que el duelo fue declarado fuera de la ley por edicto Imperial, pero estos betanos no notarían la diferencia -. Así que, a menos que tenga encima dos pares de espadas y esté dispuesta a, digamos, insultar a la madre del oficial piloto Mayhew, deberá simplemente... contenerse.  
  
Oportuna advertencia; la mujer de Seguridad parecía a punto de explotar. Mayhew asentía esperanzadamente con un movimiento de su cabeza, sonriendo débilmente. Bothari se movía incómodo, inventariando con la mirada los hombres y armas del gentío. Calma, pensó Miles; tomemos esto con tranquilidad.  
  
- Levántate, Arde...  
  
Hizo falta un poco de persuasión, pero la agente de Seguridad consultó finalmente con sus superiores sobre la estrafalaria defensa que Miles esgrimía del oficial Mayhew. A esas alturas, como Miles había esperado y previsto, los procedimientos cayeron en una maraña de hipótesis legales interplanetarias no comprobadas, que amenazaban absorber un número cada vez mayor de personal de la Embajada de Barrayar y del Departamento de Estado betano.  
  
El caso de Elena era más simple. El betano ultrajado fue a llevar su caso directamente a la Embajada, en persona. Allí, sabía Miles, el caso sería tragado por una infinita cinta de Moebius de archivos, formularios e informes, especialmente atendidos en esas ocasiones por un equipo altamente competente. Los formularios incluían algunos particularmente creativos, que tenían que hacer el viaje de seis semanas a Barrayar y que, con toda seguridad, serían enviados de vuelta varias veces por mínimos errores de ejecución.  
  
- Tranquilízate - le susurró Miles a Elena en un aparte -. Enterrarán a ese tipo en archivos tan profundos que jamás volverás a verle. Funciona de maravillas con los betanos, se ponen contentos porque todo el tiempo piensan que te están haciendo algo. Lo único, no mates a nadie. Mi inmunidad diplomática no llega tan lejos.  
  
El agotado Mayhew se balanceaba sobre sus pies para cuando los betanos cedieron. Miles, sintiéndose como un viejo pirata de mar después de un saqueo triunfal, se lo llevó a rastras.  
  
- Dos horas - masculló Bothari -, sólo hemos estado en este maldito lugar dos malditas horas... 


	7. capitulo 006

- Miles, querido - le saludó su abuela, pellizcándole la mejilla como una norma de bienvenida -, llegas bastante tarde, ¿problemas en la aduana otra vez? ¿Estás cansado por el viaje?  
  
- Ni un poquito.  
  
Rebotó sobre sus talones, echando de menos la gravedad cero y el movimiento libre. Se sentía como para correr cincuenta kilómetros o como para ir a bailar o algo por el estilo. Los Bothari, en cambio, parecían cansados y el oficial piloto Mayhew estaba casi verde. El oficial, tras la breve presentación, fue enviado al cuarto de servicio a lavarse, elegir entre un par de pijamas demasiado pequeños o demasiado grandes y caer inconsciente a lo largo de la cama como si le hubieran aporreado con una maceta.  
  
La abuela de Miles sirvió la cena para los supervivientes y, como esperaba Miles, parecía encantada con Elena. Elena estaba teniendo un ataque de timidez ante la presencia de la madre de la admirada condesa Vorkosigan, pero Miles estaba completamente seguro de que la anciana mujer pronto la aliviaría del mismo. Elena podría incluso adquirir un poco de la indiferencia betana de la abuela para con las distinciones de clase de Barrayar. ¿Podría eso itigar la opresiva represión que parecía haber crecido entre él y Elena desde que dejaron de ser niños? Era el maldito traje de Vor que usaba, pensó Miles. Había días en que lo sentía como una armadura; arcaico, ruidoso, incrustado y atornillado. Incómodo de usar, imposible para abrazar. Que den a Elena un abrelatas y la dejen ver qué blanda y miserable babosa encierra esta vaina vistosa - no, eso, no, cualquier cosa no tan repelente -; sus pensamientos se enterraban en la oscura cascada del cabello de Elena. Suspiró. Notó entonces que su abuela le hablaba.  
  
- Perdóname, ¿decías...?  
  
- Yo decía - repitió la abuela pacientemente entre mordiscos - que uno de mis vecinos... tú lo recuerdas, el señor Hathaway, el que trabaja en el centro de reciclaje; sé que le conociste cuando estuviste aquí por la escuela...  
  
- Oh, sí, desde luego.  
  
- Tiene un pequeño problema que nosotros pensamos que tú, quizá, podrías ayudarle a resolver, siendo barrayano. Se lo ha estado reservando, desde que supimos que venías. Él ha pensado, si es que no estáis demasiado cansados, que tal vez podríais ir a verle esta noche, ya que el problema está empezando a ser bastante molesto...  
  
- Realmente, no puedo decirle gran cosa de él - dijo Hathaway, contemplando el vastgo solar que estaba especialmente a su cargo. Miles se preguntaba cuánto llevaría acostumbrarse al olor -, excepto que dice que es de Barrayar. Desaparece de tanto en tanto, pero siempre vuelve. Traté de persuadirle para que fuera a un Refugio, al final, pero la idea no pareció gustarle. Últimamente no he podido acercarme a él. Jamás trató de dañar a nadie ni nada, pero uno nunca sabe, siendo barryano y... Oh, perdón.  
  
Hathaway, Miles y Bothari se abrieron paso por entre el accidentado y traicionero camino, cuidando dónde pisar. Los raros objetos apilados tendían a girar inesperadamente, haciendo tropezar a los incautos. Todo el detrito de la alta tecnología, esperando la apoteosis como el siguiente paso de la ingenuidad betana, brillaba en medio de la más banal y universal basura humana.  
  
- Oh, maldita sea - gritó de repente Hathaway -, ha vuelto a encender fuego otra vez. - Una pequeña voluta de humo gris se alzaba a un centenar de metros -. Espero que no haya estado quemando madera en esta ocasión. Me resulta imposible convencerle de lo valiosa... Bueno, servirá al menos para guiarnos hasta él.  
  
Entre las pilas, una especie de pozo hacía la ilusión de un refugio. Un hombre delgado, de pelo oscuro, poco menos de treinta años, se agazapaba hoscamente sobre un diminuto fuego, cuidadosamente encendido en el fondo del plato de una antena parabólica poco profunda. Un sustituto de mesa que había visto la luz como consola de un ordenador era ahora evidentemente la cocina del hombre, donde guardaba algunas piezas planas de plástico y de metal que hacían las veces de platos y enseres. Una enorme carpa, con sus escamas brillando rojas y doradas, esperaba destripada, lista para ser cocinada.  
  
Unos ojos oscuros, con negras ojeras de cansancio, se alzaron de pronto ante el ruido que provocaron Miles y los otros al aproximarse. El hombre se agachó, aferrando lo que parecía ser un cuchillo de fabricación casera; Miles no podría decir de qué estaba hecho, pero, ciertamente, era un buen cuchillo, a juzgar por el trabajo hecho en la carpa. La mano de Bothari comprobó automáticamente su inmovilizador.  
  
- Creo que es un barrayano - le señaló Miles a Bothari -. Mira la manera en que se mueve.  
  
Bothari asintió con la cabeza. El hombre sostenía el cuchillo con propiedad, como un soldado, con la mano izquierda protegiendo la derecha, listo para bloquear un ataque o para abrirle camino al arma. No parecía consciente de su postura.  
  
Hathaway alzó la voz.  
  
- ¡Eh, Baz! Traigo unas visitas, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- No.  
  
- Eh, oye - dijo Hathaway, deslizándose un poco por una pila de escombros; acercándose, pero no demasiado -. No te he molestado, ¿no? Te he dejado vagar por aquí durante días, no hay problema en tanto no te lleves nada... Eso no es madera, ¿no? Oh, está bien..., lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, pero quiero que hables con esta gente. Creo que me lo debes. ¿De acuerdo? De todas maneras, son de Barrayar.  
  
Baz los miró fijamente; en su expresión, había una extraña mezcla de hambre y desaliento. Sus labios formaban una muda palabra. Miles la leyó: hogar. Estoy medio oculto, pensó Miles, bajemos donde pueda verme mejor. Caminó cuidadosamente hasta alcanzar a Hathaway.  
  
Baz le miró detenidamente.  
  
- Tú no eres barrayano - dijo de plano.  
  
- Soy la mitad betano - replicó Miles, sin ganas de entrar en su historia médica justo ahora -, pero fui criado en Barrayar. Es mi hogar.  
  
- Hogar - susurró el hombre, apenas audiblemente.  
  
- Estás bastante lejos de casa. - Miles acomodó una caja de plástico de la que colgaban algunos cables, dándole el triste aspecto de algo destripado, y se sentó encima. Bothari tomó posición más arriba, entre los escombros, a la distancia de un salto cómodo -. ¿Te has quedado varado aquí, o algo así? ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda para volver a casa?  
  
- No.  
  
El hombre desvió la mirada, molesto. El fuego casi se había apagado. Puso una parrilla metálica de un acondicionador de aire sobre las brasas y colocó el pescado en ella.  
  
Hathaway miraba fascinado el procedimiento.  
  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese pescado?  
  
- Comérmelo.  
  
Hathaway pareció repugnado.  
  
- Mira, oye, todo lo que tienes que hacer es presentarte en un Refugio y conseguirte una tarjeta; y podrás tener todas las tajadas de proteínas que quieras, de cualquier sabor, limpias y frescas, de los depósitos. Nadie necesita realmente comer un animal muerto en este planeta. ¿De dónde lo has sacado, ya que estamos?  
  
Baz contestó esquivamente.  
  
- De un estanque.  
  
Hathaway quedó boquiabierto por el horror.  
  
- ¡Esas muestras pertenecen al Zoo de Silica! ¡No puede comerse un animal exhibido!  
  
- Había un montón, pensé que nadie echaría en falta uno. No lo robé, lo pesqué.  
  
Miles se frotó la barbilla pensativo, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y extrajo la botella verde del piloto Mayhew, que había guardado en su chaqueta en un impulso de último momento. Baz observó el movimiento y luego se tranquilizó al ver que no era un arma. Según la etiqueta de Barrayar, Miles tomó un trago primero - dio un sorbo pequeño esta vez -, secó el borde de la botella con la manga y le ofreció la bebida al hombre delgado.  
  
- ¿Un trago con la cena? Es bueno, te hace tener menos hambre y seca los mocos además. Sabe a pis de caballo y miel.  
  
Baz frunció el ceño, pero tomó la botella.  
  
- Gracias. - Dio un trago y agregó con un suspiro estrangulado -: ¡Gracias! - Se sirvió la cena en algo parecido a un plato y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la basura -. ¿Alguien quiere...?  
  
- No, gracias, acabo de cenar.  
  
- ¡Dios santo, ni pensarlo! - gritó Hathaway.  
  
- Ah - dijo Miles -. He cambiado de opinión, lo probaré.  
  
Baz le ofreció un bocado con la punta de su cuchillo; las manos de Bothari se crisparon. Miles lo sujetó con la boca, a la manera de campaña, y lo masticó, sonriéndole sarcásticamente a Hathaway. Baz alargó el brazo con la botella, señalando a Bothari.  
  
- Tal vez su amigo...  
  
- No puede - le excusó Miles -. Está de servicio.  
  
- Guardaespaldas - susurró Baz. Volvió a mirar a Miles con esa extraña expresión de temor y algo más -. ¿Qué diablos eres?  
  
- Nada a lo que debas temer. De lo que sea que te estás ocultando, no soy yo. Tienes mi palabra al respecto, si quieres.  
  
- Vor - dijo Baz, soplando suavemente -. Tú eres Vor.  
  
- Bueno, sí. ¿Y qué diablos eres tú?  
  
- Nadie. - Limpió su pescado en un minuto. Miles se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde su última comida.  
  
- Es duro ser nadie en un sitio como éste - observó Miles -. Todo el mundo tiene un número, todo el mundo tiene un lugar asignado; no hay muchos intersicios para ser nadie. Debe de requerir mucho esfuerzo e ingenio.  
  
- Tú lo has dicho - contestó Baz con la boca llena de carpa -. Éste es el peor lugar que jamás he visto, uno tiene que estar mudándose todo el tiempo.  
  
- Ciertamente sabrás - dijo Miles con indecisión - que la Embajada de Barrayar te ayudará a volver a casa, si así lo quieres. Por supuesto, tendrás que pagar el viaje después, y son sumamente estrictos en cuanto al cobro, no están en el negocio de brindarles paseos gratis a los autoestopistas; pero si realmente estás en problemas...  
  
- ¡No! - Fue casi un grito que provocó un débil eco por todo el enorme solar. Baz bajó la voz, avergonzado -. No, no quiero volver a casa. Tarde o temprano conseguiré algún trabajo en el puerto de transbordadores y me embarcaré a un sitio mejor. Tiene que aparecer algo pronto.  
  
- Si quieres trabajo - dijo Hathaway ansiosamente -, todo lo que tienes que hacer es registrarte en...  
  
- Conseguiré algo por mis propios medios - le interrumpió ásperamente Baz.  
  
Las piezas estaban poniéndose en su lugar.  
  
- Baz no desea registrarse en ningún lado - le explicó Miles a Hathaway con un tono fríamente didáctico -. Hasta el momento, Baz es algo que creí imposible en Colonia Beta. Es un hombre que no está aquí. Pasó los radares cruzó la red de información sin una sola señal de presencia. Nunca llegó, nunca pasó por la aduana y apuesto a que utilizó un truco endiabladamente hábil; en lo que concierne a los ordenadores, no ha comido, dormido o comprado nada ni está registrado ni tiene crédito... y preferiría morirse de hambre antes que arreglar su situación.  
  
- Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué? - preguntó Hathaway.  
  
- Desertor - dijo lacónicamente Bothari desde lo alto -. He visto antes esa pinta.  
  
Miles asintió.  
  
- Creo que ha dado en el clavo, sargento.  
  
Baz se levantó de un salto.  
  
- ¡Eres del Servicio de Seguridad! ¡Bastardo retordico...!  
  
- Siéntate - le invalidó Miles, sin perturbarse -. Yo no soy nadie, ni siquiera soy tan bueno en eso como tú.  
  
Baz vaciló. Miles le estudió con gesto serio; todo el placer de la excursión se diluyó en un baño de fría ambigüedad, de golpe.  
  
- No me imagino... ¿Asistente?, no. ¿Teniente?  
  
- Sí - contestó hoscamente el hombre.  
  
- Un oficial. Sí. - Miles se mordió el labio, turbado ahora -. ¿Fue en plena batalla?  
  
Baz hizo una mueca y contestó esquivo:  
  
- Técnicamente.  
  
- Hm.  
  
Un desertor. Extraño, más allá de toda comprensión, el que un hombre cambiase el envidiado esplendor del Servicio por el gusano del miedo, instalado en su vientre como un parásito. ¿Escapaba de un acto de cobardía?, ¿de algún otro delito?, ¿o de un error, de alguna horrible, fatal equivocación? Técnicamente, Miles tenía el deber de ayudar al Servicio de Seguridad en la captura del sujeto; pero no había venido aquí esta noche para ayudar al hombre, no para destruirle...  
  
- No entiendo - dijo Hathaway -. ¿Cometió algún delito?  
  
- Sí, uno muy grave: deserción en el fragor de la batalla - contestó Miles -. Si le extraditan, la pena será de confinamiento.  
  
- No parece tan terrible - comentó Hathaway, encogiendo los hombros -. Ha estado en mi centro de reciclaje durante dos meses. Difícilmente sería peor...  
  
- No sería para encerrarle - continuó Miles -, sino para descuartizarle. Cortarle en cuatro.  
  
Hathaway le miró azorado.  
  
- ¡Pero eso le mataría! - Miró a su alrededor y languideció ante la exasperada y unificada mirada de los tres barrayanos.  
  
- Betanos - dijo Baz con disgusto -. No aguanto a los betanos.  
  
Hathaway murmuró algo en voz baja; Miles alcanzó a oír bárbaros sedientos de sangre.  
  
- Entonces, si no sois del Servicio de Seguridad - concluyó Baz, sentándose nuevamente -, bien podéis marcharos. No hay nada que podáis hacer por mí.  
  
- Voy a tener que hacer algo - dijo Miles.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Me... me temo que, sin darme cuenta, te he hecho un flaco favor, señor..., señor... Podrías decirme tu nombre, de paso.  
  
- Jesek.  
  
- Señor Jesek. Mira, yo mismo estoy bajo vigilancia de Seguridad; al venir, he puesto tu situación en peligro. Lo siento.  
  
Jesek palideció.  
  
- ¿Por qué te vigila a ti el Servicio de Seguridad?  
  
- No es el Servicio de Seguridad Imperial, me temo.  
  
El desertor perdió el aliento; su rostro se agotó completamente. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas, como para contrarrestar el desvanecimiento. Un sordo susurro:  
  
- Por Dios... - Miró a Miles -. ¿Qué has hecho tú, muchacho?  
  
Miles dijo ásperamente:  
  
- ¡No le he hecho a usted esa pregunta, señor Jesek!  
  
El desertor masculló una disculpa. No puedo dejar que sepa quién soy, pensó Miles, o se irá disparado y correrá directo a mi supuesta red de Seguridad; incluso, tal como es, el teniente Croye o sus serviles del equipo de Seguridad de la Embajada van a empezar a investigar a este hombre. Se pondrán locos cuando descubran que es el hombre invisible. A más tardar mañana, si le practican el control de rutina. Habré matado a este hombre; ¡no!  
  
- ¿Qué hacías antes en el Servicio? - tanteó Miles para ganar tiempo y pensar.  
  
- Era asistente de un ingeniero.  
  
- ¿Construcciones? ¿Sistemas de armamento?  
  
La voz del hombre se afianzó.  
  
- No, motores de naves de salto. Algunos sistemas de armamentos. Intento conseguir un trabajo técnico en cargueros privados, pero la mayor parte del equipamiento en el que estoy entrenado es obsoleto en este sector. Motores de impulso armónico, por color Necklin; difícil de obtener. Tengo que alejarme de los principales centros económicos.  
  
Un sonoro ¡Hm! escapó de los labios de Miles.  
  
- ¿Entiendes algo de cargueros RG?  
  
- Seguro. Trabajé en un par de ellos, pero ahora ya no quedan.  
  
- No exactamente. - Una disonante agitación estremeció a Miles -. Conozco uno. Estará realizando un vuelo pronto, si puedo conseguir cargamento y tripulación.  
  
Jesek le miró suspicazmente.  
  
- ¿Vas a algún lugar que no tenga tratado de extradición con Barrayar?  
  
- Tal vez.  
  
- Mi Señor - la voz de Bothari temblaba de agitación -, no estará considerando asilar a este desertor, ¿no?  
  
- Bueno... - La voz de Miles era suave -. Técnicamente, yo no sé que él es un desertor; sólo he oído algunos argumentos.  
  
- Él lo ha admitido.  
  
- Una bravata, quizás. Esnobismo a la inversa.  
  
- ¿Quiere convertirse en otro lord Vorloupulous? - preguntó fríamente Bothari.  
  
Miles se rió y suspiró; Baz torció la boca. Hathaway pidió que le aclarasen la broma.  
  
- Es otra vez la ley barrayana - explicó Miles -. Nuestra justicia no tiene muy buena disposición con quienes respetan la letra de la ley y violan su espíritu. El clásico precedente fue el caso de lord Vorloupulous y sus dos mil cocineros.  
  
- ¿Dirigía una cadena de restaurantes? - preguntó Hathaway, trastabillado -. No me digan que eso también es ilegal en Barrayar...  
  
- Oh, no. Fue al final de la Época del Aislamiento, hace casi un siglo. El Emperador Dorca Vorbarra estaba centralizando el gobierno y desmantelando el poder de los condes como entidades de gobierno separadas; hubo una guerra civil a causa de ello. Una de las principales medidas que tomó fue eliminar los ejércitos privados, lo que en la antigua Tierra solían llamar librea y mantenimiento. A cada conde se le permitió un máximo de veinte partidarios armados; apenas una escolta.  
  
Pues bien, lord Vorloupulous tenía una vieja contienda con algunos vecinos, por lo que encontró esta asignación bastante inadecuada; así que empleó a dos mil "cocineros", según los llamó, y los mandó a cortar en rebanadas a sus enemigos. Fue muy ingenioso para armarlos, con cuchillos de carnicero en vez de espadas cortas y demás. Había montones de veteranos recientemente desempleados buscando trabajo en ese momento; los cuales no eran tan orgullosos como para no emplearse de cocineros...  
  
Los ojos de Miles destellaron divertidos.  
  
- El emperador, naturalmente, no lo vio de ese modo. Dorca marchó con su ejército regular, para entonces el único de Barrayar, sobre Vorloupulous y le arrestó bajo el cargo de traición, cuya sentencia era, y sigue siendo, exposición pública y muerte por inanición. Así el hombre con dos mil cocineros fue condenado a consumirse en la Gran Plaza de Vorbarr Sultana. Y pensar que siempre decían que Dorca no tenía sentido del humor...  
  
Bothari sonrió siniestramente y Baz rió entre dientes; la risa de Hathaway fue más falsa.  
  
- Encantador - murmuró.  
  
- Pero tuvo un final feliz - continuó Miles. Hathaway se animó -. En ese momento, nos invadieron los cetagandanos y lord Vorloupulous fue liberado.  
  
- ¿Por los cetagandanos? Qué suerte - comentó Hathaway.  
  
- No, por el emperador Dorca, para pelear contra los cetagandanos. No sé si me explico, no fue perdonado; la sentencia fue solamente demorada. Cuando acabara la Primera Guerra Cetagandana, se esperaba que se presentara a completar la sentencia, así que tuvo una muerte honorable, después de todo.  
  
- ¿Eso es un final feliz? - preguntó Hathaway -. Ah, bueno.  
  
Miles notó que Baz se había puesto silencioso y esquivo otra vez. Le sonrió, tentando una respuesta; Baz le devolvió incómodamente la sonrisa, pareciendo más joven al hacerlo. Miles tomó su decisión.  
  
- Señor Jesek, voy a hacerte una proposición, que puedes aceptar o rechazar. Esa nave que mencioné es la RG 132. El piloto se llama Arde Mayhew. Si puedes desaparecer, y quiero decir desaparecer realmente, durante un par de días y, luego, aparecer en el puerto de lanzaderas de Silica, él procurará que tengas una litera en su nave.  
  
- ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarme, señor... lord...?  
  
- Señor Naismith, a fin de cuentas. - Miles se encogió de hombros -. Llámalo una fantasía por ver que la gente tenga una segunda oportunidad; es algo a lo cual no son muy afectos en casa.  
  
Casa. Los ojos de Baz miraron al vacío en silencio otra vez.  
  
- Bueno, fue agradable escuchar el acento nuevamente, durante un rato. Tal vez tenga en cuenta su oferta - se acordó de ser prudente - o tal vez no.  
  
Miles saludó con un gesto, recuperó su botella, caminó hacia Bothari y se alejó. Hilvanaron en silencio el camino de regreso por el centro de reciclaje; sólo algún ocasional ruido metálico lo interrumpía. Cuando Miles miró hacia atrás, Jesek era una sombra, desvaneciéndose en dirección a otra salida.  
  
Miles advirtió entonces el profundo ceño del sargento Bothari. Sonrió con una mueca y pateó una caja de control de un robot industrial desechado, atravesado como un esqueleto sobre un montículo de otros desperdicios.  
  
- ¿Hubieras querido que le entregase? - preguntó suavemente - Eres del Servicio hasta los huesos, supongo que lo harías. También mi padre lo haría, me parece; está tan enérgicamente apegado a la ley, no importa lo horrible que sean las consecuencias...  
  
Bothari permaneció callado.  
  
- No... siempre, mi señor - dijo de pronto. Luego se refugió en un silencio inesperadamente neutral.  
  
- Miles - susurró Elena, desviándose de un viaje nocturno al cuart de baño desde el dormitorio que compartía con la señora Naismith -, ¿no vas a acostarte nunca? Es casi de día.  
  
- No tengo sueño. - Introdujo una pregunta más en la consola de comunicación de su abuela. Era verdad; se sentía fresco todavía y sobrenaturalmente alerta. Y lo que pasaba también era que se había conectado a una red de información comercial enormemente compleja. El noventa por ciento del éxito radicaba en hacer las preguntas adecuadas. Engañoso, pero tras varias horas de trabajo parecía estar cogiéndole el tranquillo -. Por otra parte, con Mayhew en el dormitorio del servicio, estoy condenado al diván.  
  
- Creí que mi padre ocupaba el diván.  
  
- Me lo cedió con una sonrisa de regocijo. Odia el diván. Estuvo durmiendo en él todo el tiempo que pasé estudiando aquí. Le ha echado la culpa de cada dolor, cada punzada y molestia de cintura que ha tenido desde entonces, incluso después de dos años. Seguramente, no podría ser que la vejez estuviera avanzando, no, claro...  
  
Elena sofocó una carcajada. Se inclinó sobre el hombro de Miles para mirar la pantalla. La luz de la misma, que plateaba su perfil y el aroma de su cabello, caído hacia adelante, le aturdió.  
  
- ¿Averiguando algo? - preguntó Elena.  
  
Miles introdujo tres órdenes equivocadas, una tras otra, maldijo y reconcentró su atención.  
  
- Sí; había muchos más factores para tener en cuenta de los que había pensado. Pero creo que encontré algo... - Buscó otra vez los datos defectuosamente obtenidos y señaló la pantalla con el dedo -. Ése es mi primer cargamento.  
  
La pantalla exhibía un largo manifiesto.  
  
- Equipamiento agrícola - leyó Elena -. Con destino a... ¿Qué es Felice?  
  
- Es un país en Tau Verde IV, dondequiera que eso esté. Es un viaje de cuatro semanas; estuve calculando el costo del combustible, suministros y la logística general del recorrido; todo, desde los repuestos hasta el papel higiénico. Aunque no es eso lo interesante. Lo interesante es que, con ese cargamento, puedo pagar el viaje y, además, cancelar mi deuda con Calhoun, totalmente dentro del límite de tiempo de mi pagaré. - Su voz bajó de tono notablemente -. Me temo que... subestimé el tiempo que necesitaría para que la RG 132 realizara suficientes fletes para cubrir mi pagaré. Lo subestimé un poco. Un montón. Bueno, una enormidad. Muy mal. Cuando finalmente empecé a sumar los números reales, advertí que poner la nave en movimiento cuesta más de lo que había calculado. - Señaló una cifra -. Pero eso es lo que ofrecen para transportar, C.O.D. Felice. Y el cargamento está listo para ir de inmediato.  
  
Las cejas de Elena se arquearon con temerosa perplejidad.  
  
- ¿Pagar toda la nave con un solo viaje? ¡Eso es maravilloso! Pero...  
  
Miles sonrió.  
  
- ¿Pero?  
  
- Pero ¿por qué nadie aprovechó la oportunidad de llevar esa carga? Parece haber estado mucho tiempo en el depósito.  
  
- Una chica muy lista - canturreó Miles alentadoramente -. Continúa.  
  
- Veo que sólo pagan contra entrega. Aunque tal vez eso sea lo normal...  
  
- Sí... - esparció la palabra como manteca -. ¿Algo más?  
  
Elena frunció los labios.  
  
- Hay algo raro.  
  
- Ciertamente. - Hizo girar los ojos -. Hay algo, como tú has dicho, raro.  
  
- ¿Tengo que adivinarlo? Porque, si es así, me vuelvo a la cama... - Ahogó un bostezo.  
  
- Oh, bueno, Tau Verde IV está en una zona de guerra en este momento. Parece que hay una guerra planetaria avanzando. Una de las partes tiene bloqueada la salida local del agujero de gusano, pero no por su gente, ya que parece ser un lugr industrialmente atrasado, sino que han contratado a una flota mercenaria. ¿Y por qué este cargamento ha estado pudriéndose en un depósito tanto tiempo? Porque ninguna de las grandes compañías navieras lo va a llevar a una zona de guerra; los seguros no cubren tales casos. Lo que vale también para la mayor parte de los pequeños independientes; pero como yo no estoy asegurado, eso no va conmigo. - Sonrió afectadamente.  
  
Elena parecía indecisa.  
  
- ¿Es peligroso cruzar el bloqueo? Si cooperas cuando te paran y registran...  
  
- En este caso, creo que sí. Sucede que el cargamento está dirigido a la otra parte en pugna.  
  
- ¿Podrían apoderarse de él los mercenarios? Quiero decir, unidades robóticas o lo que sean no podrían ser clasificadas como contrabando; ¿no tienen que atenerse a convenciones interestelares? - Sus dudas se convirtieron en desconfianza.  
  
Miles se estiró, todavía sonriendo.  
  
- Casi lo tienes. ¿Cuál es la exportación más famosa de Colonia Beta?  
  
- Bueno, tecnología de vanguardia, por supuesto. Armas y sistemas de armamentos... - Su desconfianza se convirtió en desaliento -. Oh, Miles...  
  
- Equipamiento agrícola - sonrió despectivamente -, ¡apuesto a que sí! De todas formas, está este feliciano que afirma ser el agente de la compañía compradora del equipo; ésa es otra insinuación, que deberían tener un hombre vigilando personalmente el cargamento. Lo primero que haré mañana será ir a verle, tan pronto como el sargento se levante. Y Mayhew; será mejor que lleve a Mayhew también... 


	8. capitulo 007

En el hotel, Miles pas¢ revista a sus tropas antes de golpear la puerta de la habitaci¢n. Aun en traje de civil, no pod¡a confundirse al sargento con nada que no fuera un soldado. Mayhew - aseado, afeitado, descansado, comido y vestido con ropa limpia y nueva - parec¡a infinitamente mejor que ayer, pero todav¡a...  
  
- Ender‚zate, Arde - aconsej¢ Miles - y trata de parecer profesional. Necesitamos conseguir este encargo. Cre¡a que la medicina betana era lo suficientemente avanzada para curar cualquier resaca. Le vas a causar una mala impresi¢n a este sujeto si te paseas agarr ndote el est¢mago.  
  
- Grm - mascull¢ Mayhew. Pero volvi¢ a poner las manos a los lados y, m s o menos, compuso la postura -. Lo conseguir s, chico - dijo en tono de amarga clarividencia.  
  
- Y vas a tener que dejar de Ilamarme chico - agreg¢ Miles. T£ eres mi hombre de armas ahora, se supone que has de dirigirte a mi como ®mi se¤or¯.  
  
- ¨Tomas realmente en serio ese asunto?  
  
Paso a paso.  
  
- Es como un saludo - explic¢ Miles -. Saludas al uniforme, no al hombre. Ser Vor es... como usar un uniforme invisible que uno jam s puede quitarse. Mira al sargento Bothari, ‚l me ha llamado ®mi se¤or¯ desde que nac¡. Si ‚l puede, t£ puedes; eres su hermano-de-armas ahora.  
  
Mayhew mir¢ al sargento. Bothari le devolvi¢ la mirada, con su rostro seno en extremo. Miles tuvo la impresibn de que si Bothari hubiera sido una persona m s expresiva, habr¡a hecho un ruido grosero ante la idea de que Mayhew fuera su hermano-de-armas. Mayhew, evidentemente, recibi¢ la misma impresi¢n, porque se enderez¢ un poco mas y respondi¢:  
  
-S¡, mi se¤or.  
  
Miles hizo un gesto de aprobaci¢n y llam¢ a la puerta.  
  
El hombre que los recibi¢ tenia ojos almendra oscuro, p¢mulos altos, piel color caf‚ con crema y cabello cobre brillante, ensortijado como alambre y muy recortado. Sus ojos examinaron al tr¡o ansiosamente, deteni‚ndose un poco en Miles; s¢lo hab¡a visto el rostro de Miles esa ma¤ana, en la pantalla.   
  
- ¨Se¤or Naismith? Soy Carle Daum. Pasen.  
  
Daum cerr¢ la puerta tras ellos, r pidamente, y miro inquieto la cerradura. Miles dedujo que acababan de pasar por un detector de armas y que el feliciano estaba espiando los resultados. El hombre se volvi¢ hacia ellos con un aire de nerviosa suspicacia, toc ndose autom ticamente el bolsillo derecho. Su mirada no reparaba en ninguna otra parte del peque¤o cuarto de hotel, y los labios de Bothari se fruncieron con satisfacci¢n ante la inconsciente revelaci¢n de Daum del arma que deb¡a vigilar. Un inmovilizador legal, muy probablemente, pens¢ Miles, pero uno nunca sabe.  
  
- ¨No desean sentarse? - los invit¢ el feliciano.  
  
Su habla le resultaba a Miles de una suave y curiosa resonancia; ni la llana nasalidad de los betanos, fuerte en las erres, ni la cortante y fr¡a guturalidad de Barrayar. Bothari indic¢ que prefer¡a quedarse de pie y tom¢ posici¢n a la diestra de Daum, convenientemente alejado de la visi¢n perif‚rica del feliciano. Miles y Mayhew se sentaron delante de una mesa baja. Daum se sent¢ frente a ellos, con la espalda hacia una ®ventana¯; en realidad, una pantalla iluminada con un panorama de lago y monta¤as de alg£n otro mundo. El viento, que estaba realmente aullando en la superficie, habr¡a reducido esos  rboles a palillos en un solo d¡a. La ventana eclipsaba a Daum, mientras revelaba a toda luz la expresi¢n de sus visitantes. Miles admiti¢ la buena elecci¢n de la perspectiva.  
  
- Bien, se¤or Naismith - comenz¢ Daum - cu‚nteme algo sobre su nave. ¨Cu l es su capacidad de carga?  
  
- Es un carguero RG. Puede cargar f cilmente el doble del volumen declarado en su manifiesto, suponiendo que las cifras que dio en el sistema de comunicaciones sean las correctas...  
  
Daum no reaccion¢ ante la indirecta. En su lugar, respondi¢:  
  
- No estoy muy familiarizado con las naves de saltos. ¨Es r pida?  
  
- ¨Oficial piloto Mayhew? - dijo Miles, invit ndole a contestar.  
  
- ¨Eh? Oh... ¨Usted quiere decir aceleraci¢n? Constante, s¢lo constante. Presionamos un poco m s y al final llegamos aproximadamente igual de r pido.  
  
- ¨Es muy maniobrable?   
  
Mayhew le mir¢ fijamente.  
  
- Se¤or Daum, es un carguero.  
  
Daum apret¢ los labios con cierto fastidio. - Ya s‚ eso. La pregunta es...  
  
- La pregunta es - le interrumpi¢ Miles -, ¨podemos acelerar y dejar atr s el bloqueo o evadirlo maniobrando? No. Como ve, ya he hecho mis deberes. La frustraci¢n ensombreci¢ el rostro de Daum.  
  
- Entonces, me parece que ambos estamos haci‚ndonos perder el tiempo. Demasiado tiempo perdido... - Empez¢ a levantarse.  
  
- La siguiente pregunta es, ¨hay otra manera de hacer que el cargamento llegue a destino? S¡, lo creo - dijo Miles firmemente.  
  
Daum volvi¢ a sentarse, tenso, desconfiado, esperanzado.  
  
- Contin£e.  
  
- Usted ya ha hecho bastante en el sistema de comunicaciones de Beta. Camuflaje; creo que su cargamento puede camuflarse suficientemente bien para pasar la inspecci¢n del bloqueo. Pero tendremos que trabajar juntos en eso, y con un poco m s de franqueza... - Miles hizo un c lculo, bas ndose en el porte y en la edad del feliciano -. ¨Mayor Daum?  
  
El hombre se tens¢. ­Aj !, pens¢ Miles, le atrap‚ al primer intento. Reprimi¢ esa jactancia interna y mostr¢ una suave sonrisa.  
  
- Si es usted un esp¡a peliano o un mercenario oserano, juro que le matar‚... - empez¢ a decir Daum. Bothari ten¡a los p rpados ca¡dos, en una pose de ficticia tranquilidad.  
  
- No lo soy - dijo Miles -, aunque ser¡a una buena estratagema si lo fuera. Le llevo a usted y a sus armas, le llevo hasta mitad del viaje y le hago salir y que camine. Aprecio su necesidad de cautela.  
  
- ¨Qu‚ armas? - dijo Daum, tratando tard¡amente de recobrar su m scara.  
  
- ¨Qu‚ armas? - repiti¢ Mayhew, en un nervioso y casi mudo susurro al o¡do de Miles.  
  
- Sus rejas de arado y segadoras, entonces - dijo Miles condescendiente -. Pero sugiero que terminemos el juego y nos pongamos a trabajar. Soy un profesional (y si compras eso, tengo tambi‚n a la venta esa bonita granja en Barrayar) y tambi‚n lo es usted, obviamente, o no hubiera llegado tan lejos.  
  
Los ojos de Mayhew se abrieron desmesuradamente. Aparentando acomodarse en su asiento, Miles le pate¢ preventivamente en el tobillo. Toma nota, se dijo; la pr¢xima vez, despi‚rtale antes y prep rale mejor. Aunque lograr que el piloto estuviera funcional esa ma¤ana hab¡a sido m s bien como tratar de despertar a los muertos. Miles no estaba seguro de que hubiera podido hacerlo mejor m s temprano.  
  
- ¨Es usted un soldado mercenario? - pregunt¢ Daum.  
  
- Ah... - dijo Miles. Hab¡a querido decir un capit n mercante profesional, pero quiz s esta interpretaci¢n que hizo Daum le resultara m s atractiva al feliciano -. ¨Qu‚ cree usted, mayor?  
  
Bothari contuvo el aliento un instante. Mayhew, en cambio, pareci¢ repentinamente desalentado.  
  
Entonces, era eso lo que quisiste decir ayer - murmur¢ -, reclutar...  
  
Miles, que no hab¡a querido decir nada de eso con su humor¡stica salida acerca de estar buscando hombres desesperados o temerarios, le contest¢ en voz baja:  
  
- Por supuesto - dijo en un tono de m xima naturalidad -. Seguramente, se dio usted cuenta...  
  
Daum mir¢ dubitativamente a Mayhew, pero su vista cay¢ luego en Bothari. 


	9. capitulo 008

Miles apagó el soldador y se quitó las gafas de protección. Hecho. Miró otra vez con orgullo la prolija soldadura que sellaba el último falso tabique. Si no puedo ser soldado, pensó, puedo tener futuro como asistente de ingeniero. Por el momento, ser enano tiene su utilidad... Gritó por detrás de su hombro:  
  
- Ya puedes sacarme.  
  
Unas manos aferraron sus botas por los tobillos y le sacaron fuera del incómodo espacio.  
  
- Prueba tu caja negra ahora, Baz - sugirió, sentándose y estirando sus músculos acalambrados.  
  
Daum miró ansiosamente por encima del hombro del ingeniero cuando éste empezó, una vez más, a imitar los procedimientos de inspección. Jesek caminaba de una punta a otra junto al compartimiento, controlando. Al fin, por primera vez en siete ensayos, todas las luces del instrumento permanecieron verdes.  
  
Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro fatigado.  
  
- Creo que lo hemos logrado. Según esto, detrás de esta pared no hay nada, salvo otra pared.  
  
Miles sonrió a Daum.  
  
- Le di mi palabra de que juntos lo haríamos a tiempo, ¿no?  
  
Daum devolvió otra sonrisa, aliviado.  
  
- Tiene suerte de no ser dueño de una nave más veloz.  
  
Sonó el intercomunicador de la bodega.  
  
- E, mi señor - llamó Mayhew. Tenía un matiz que sobresaltó instantáneamente a Miles.  
  
- ¿Problemas, Arde?  
  
- Estaremos llegando al salto de Tau Verde en unas dos horas. Aquí fuera hay algo que creo que el mayor y usted deberían ver.  
  
- ¿Mercenarios? ¿De este lado de la salida? No tienen autoridad legal...  
  
- No, es una baliza, de algún tipo. - Mayhew parecía claramente descontento -. Si esperaban esto, creo que podían habérmelo dicho...  
  
- Vuelvo en unos minutos, Baz - prometió Miles -, y te ayudaremos a reordenar la carga más artísticamente. Tal vez podríamos apilar algo contra la primera soldadura que hice.  
  
- No está tan mal - le aseguró Jesek -. He visto trabajos profesionales menos prolijos.  
  
En la sala de navegación, Miles y Daum encontraron a Mayhew mirando, aflligido, un mensaje en la pantalla.  
  
- ¿Qué es, Arde? - preguntó Miles.  
  
- Una baliza oserana de advertencia. Tienen que ponerla para las rutas mercantes regulares, se supone que para prevenir accidentes y malentendidos en caso de que alguien no sepa lo que está pasando al otro lado..., pero esta vez hay un impreviso. Escuchen esto.  
  
Conectó el audio.  
  
- Atención. Atención. A todas las naves comerciales, militares o diplomáticas que proyectan entrar al espacio local de Tau Verde, advertencia. Están entrando a un área milita restringida. Todo el tráfico que entre, sin excepción, está sujeto a registro y embargo por contrabando. La no cooperación será interpretada como hostil; y la nave, sujeta a confiscación o destrucción sin más aviso. Proceden a su propio riesgo.  
  
((Al llegar al espacio local de Tau Verde, todas las naves serán abordadas para inspección. Los pilotos de salto quedarán detenidos, desde ese momento, hasta que la nave finalice su contacto con Tau Verde IV y retorne al punto de salto. Los pilotos obtendrán el permiso de volver a su nave al finalizar la inspección de salida...  
  
- Rehenes, maldita sea - gruñó Daum -. Ahora están haciéndose con rehenes.  
  
- Y una elección muy astuta de rehenes - agregó Miles entre dientes -. Especialmente, para un cul-de-sac como Tau Verde, al retener a los pilotos de salto le deja a uno atrapado como un bicho en una botella. Si no eres un buen turista, podrían no permitirte volver a casa. ¿Es esto nuevo, dice usted?  
  
- Cinco meses atrás no lo hacían - respondió Daum -. No he oído una palabra de casa desde que salí, pero esto significa que la lucha aún continúa, al menos. - Miró intensamente la pantalla, como si a través de la entrada invisible pudiera ver su país.  
  
El mensaje continuaba con especificaciones técnicas y terminaba:  
  
- Por orden del almirante Yuan Oser, comandante, Flota de Mercenarios Libres Oseranos, bajo contrato con el gobierno legal de pelias, Tau Verde IV.  
  
- ¡Gobierno legal! - señaló coléricamente Daum -. ¡Pelianoa! Malditos criminales autoengrandecidos...  
  
Miles silbó sin sonido y miró hacia la pared. Si yo fuera realmente un empresario nervioso tratando de descargar allí ese extraño lote, ¿qué haría?, se preguntó. No me haría feliz el dejar a mi piloto, pero... estando amordazado, ciertamente no discutiría. Dóciles.  
  
- Vamos a ser dóciles - dijo Miles enérgicamente.  
  
Se demoraron medio día en las cercanías de la salida para dar los últimos toques a los arreglos del cargamento y ensayar sus papeles. Miles llevó aparte a Mayhew para un debate íntimo, presenciado únicamente por Bothari. Empezó con franqueza, estudiando el rostro contrariado del piloto.  
  
- Bien, Arde, ¿quieres desistir?  
  
- ¿Puedo? - preguntó el piloto, esperanzado.  
  
- No voy a ordenarte que seas un rehén. Si eliges ofrecerte voluntariamente, juro no abandonarte en esa situación. Bueno, ya lo he jurado, como tu señor, pero no espero que conozcas...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa si no me ofrezco voluntariamente?  
  
- Una vez que saltemos al espacio local de Tau Verde, no tendríamos manera efectiva de resistirnos a una petición de que te entregases; así que, si no quieres hacerlo, supongo que nos disculparemos con Daum por haber gastado su tiempo y su dinero, y volveremos a casa. - Miles suspiró -. Si Calhoun estaba en la embajada cuando partimos por la razón que yo creo, probablemente a estas alturas habrá iniciado un proceso legal para recuperar la nave. - Trató de alegrar algo la voz -. Espero que terminemos de vuelta donde empezamos cuando nos conocimos, sólo que más pobres. Quizás encuentre alguna forma de compensarle a Daum por sus pérdidas... - Miles fue arrastrando por pensamientos de arrepentimiento.  
  
- ¿Qué hay si...? - empezó decir Mayhew. Miró a Miles con curiosidad -. ¿Qué hay si ellos quisieran, digamos, al sargento Bothari en vez de a mí? ¿Qué hubieras hecho entonces?  
  
- Oh, entraría - contestó Miles automáticamente; luego se detuvo. El aire parecía vacío, en espera de una explicación -. Eso es diferente. El sargento es... mi vasallo.  
  
- ¿Y yo no? - preguntó irónicamente Mayhew -. El Departamento de Estado se sentirá aliviado.  
  
Hubo un silencio.  
  
- Yo soy tu señor - replicó Miles al fin, sobriamente -. Lo que tú eres es una cuestión que sólo tú puedes responder.  
  
Mayhew miró su regazo y se frotó la frente con aire cansado; un dedo acariciaba inconscientemente un círculo plateado de su injerto. Miró a Miles después, con un deseo extraño en su mirada que le recordó a Miles, por un inquietante momento, la nostalgia de Baz Jesek.  
  
- Yo ya no sé quién soy - dij Mayhew finalmente -. Pero haré esto por ti. Y el resto de la comedia.  
  
Un vértigo, un mareo con náuseas, unos segundos de estática en la mente, y el salto a Tau Verde estuvo hecho. Miles rondaba impaciente en la sala de navegación y comunicaciones esperando que Mayhew, cuyos segundos habían sido bioquímicamente estirados a horas subjetivas, resurgiera de entre sus auriculares. Una vez más se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que experimentaban los pilotos en un salto que no experimentasen también los pasajeros. Y adónde fueron los de la única nave de entre diez mil que realizó un salto y jamás volvió a ser vista. «Salta al infierno» era una vieja maldición que casi nunca se oía en boca de un piloto.  
  
Mayhew se quitó los auriculares, se estiró y exhaló profundamente. Su cara parecía gris y ajada, agotada por la concentración del salto.  
  
- Éste ha sido fuerte - murmuró. Luego, se enderezó y encontró la mirada de Miles -. Nunca será un recorrido popular, te lo aseguro, chico. Interesante, sin embargo.  
  
Miles no se molestó en corregir el honorífico. Dejando descansar a Mayhew, se acercó él mismo a la consola y ordenó una vista del mundo exterior.  
  
- Bueno... - murmuró tras un momento -, ¿dónde están ellos? No me vais a decir que tenemos la fiesta preparada y el invitado de honor no viene... ¿Estamos en el sitio correcto? - le preguntó ansiosamente a Mayhew.  
  
Mayhew alzó las cejas.  
  
- Chico, al final de un salto por un agujero de gusano, o estás en el sitio correcto o estás desparramado entre Antares y Oz. - Lo comprobó, de todas maneras -. Parece que si...  
  
Cuatro horas enteras pasaron hasta que al fin se aproximó una nave mercenaria. Miles estaba tenso. El lento acercamiento parecía cargado de una deliberada amenaza. Entonces la voz hizo contacto. El tono cansado del oficial mercenario aclaró las cosas: estaban paseando. Un tanto irregularmente, fue botada una lanzadera de abordaje. Miles iba y venia por el pasillo al que llegaría la lanzadera. Escenarios de posibles desastres centelleaban en su mente. Daum había sido traicionado por un colaboracionista. La guerra había terminado y el bando que tenia que pagarles había perdido. Los mercenarios se habían vuelto piratas e iban a robarle la nave. Su detector de masa se había roto accidentalmente y por lo tanto, harían la inspección físicamente y... Una vez que se le ocurrió, esta última idea le pareció tan probable que contuvo el aliento hasta ver entre los abordados al técnico mercenario a cargo del instrumento.  
  
Había nueve de ellos, todos hombres, todos más corpulentos que Miles y todos letalmente armados. Bothari, desarmado y descontento por tal motivo, se mantenía detrás de Miles y los examinaba fríamente.  
  
Tenían algo de abigarrado. ¿Los uniformes blanco y gris? No eran particularmente viejos, pero algunos estaban sin remendar, y otros sucios. ¿Estaban tan ocupados que no podían perder tiempo en cosas no esenciales o, simplemente, eran demasiado holgazanes para mantener el porte? Al menos uno parecía desconcentrado, recostado contra la pared. ¿Borracho en horas de servicio? ¿Estaría recuperándose de alguna herida? Traían consigo una rara variedad de armas: inmovilizadores, arcos de plasma, pistolas de agujas. Miles trató de contabilizarlas y evaluarlas como lo haría Bothari. Era difícil decir su estado de funcionamiento desde allí  
  
- Está bien. - Un hombre corpulento se abrió paso por el grupo -. ¿Quién está a cargo de este casco viejo?  
  
Miles dio un paso al frente.  
  
- Soy Naismith, el propietario, señor - declaró, tratando de sonar muy cortés. El grandullón obviamente comandaba el grupo de abordadores y, tal vez, el crucero, a juzgar por las insignias de rango.  
  
El capitán de los mercenarios miró a Miles; un gesto de las cejas y un ademán desdeñoso de destitución categorizaron claramente a Miles como «No Amenaza». Es precisamente lo que yo quería, se recordó a sí mismo enérgicamente Miles. Bien.  
  
El mercenario exhaló un suspiro de aburrimiento.  
  
- Está bien, bajito, terminemos rápido con esto. ¿Ésta es toda tu tripulación? - Señaló a Mayhew y a Daum, poniéndose al lado de Bothari.  
  
Miles parpadeó y sofocó un destello de cólera.  
  
- Mi maquinista está en su puesto, señor - dijo, esperando haber logrado el tono de un hombre tímido ansioso por complacer.  
  
- Registradlos - ordenó el grandullón por encima de su hombro.  
  
Bothari se puso rígido; Miles respondió al fastidio del sargento con un gesto disimulado, indicándole aceptar. Bothari se sometió a ser registrado con un desagrado evidente, que no se le escapó al capitán mercenario. Una amarga sonrisa se deslizó por el rostro del hombre.  
  
El capitán mercenario separó a sus hombres en tres grupos de inspección, indicándole a Miles y a su gente que caminaran delante hacia la sala de navegación. Sus dos soldados comenzaron a revisar aquí y allí todo lo que aparecía separado, desmontando incluso el acolchado de las sillas giratorias. Dejaron todo desarreglado y fueron hacia los camarotes, donde el registro adquirió la naturaleza de un acto de saqueo. Miles apretó los dientes y sonrió dócilmente cuando sus efectos personales fueron arrojados desordenadamente al piso y desparramados con los pies.  
  
- Estos tipos no tienen nada de valor, capitán Auson - dijo un soldado, salvajemente decepcionado -. Espere, aquí hay algo...  
  
Miles quedó congelado, aterrado ante su propia indiferencia. Al reunir y esconder sus armas personales, había omitido la daga de su abuelo. La había traído más como un recuerdo que como arma, semiolvidada en el fondo de una valija. Se suponía que perteneció al conde Selig Vorkosigan en persona; el viejo la había apreciado como la reliquia de un santo. Si bien no era, evidentemente, un arma apta para inclinar la balanza de la guerra en Tau Verde IV, tenía en la empuñadura el escudo Vorkosigan, incrustado en esmalte, oro y joyas.  
  
Miles rogaba que el diseño careciera de significado para un nobarrayarano.  
  
El soldado se la arrojó a su capitán, quien la sacó de la vaina de piel de lagarto. La llevó a la luz, para ver el extraño diseño de la marca de agua en la hoja reluciente; una hoja que había valido diez veces el precio de la empuñadura - incluso en la Epoca del Aislamiento - y que ahora era considerada invaluable por su calidad y mano de obra entre los conocedores.  
  
El capitán Auson no era un conocedor, indudablemente, porque dijo simplemente:  
  
- Uh. Bonita.  
  
La envainó otra vez y se la guardó en la cintura.  
  
- ¡Eh! - Miles se controló a mitad de camino, cuando sentía una hirviente oleada hacia adelante. Dócil. Dócil. Falsificó su arranque haciéndolo pasar por una reacción que encajara con su supuesta personalidad betana -. ¡No estoy asegurado para esa clase de objetos!  
  
El capitán resopló.  
  
- Mala suerte, bajito. - Pero evidenció un momento de duda y curiosidad.   
  
Retrocede, pensó Miles.  
  
- ¿Al menos me darán un recibo?- preguntó lastimeramente.  
  
Auson se mofó.  
  
- ¡Un recibo! ¡Ésa si que es buena! - Los soldados sonrieron groseramente.  
  
Miles controló con esfuerzo su rabia.  
  
- Bueno... al menos no deje que se humedezca; se oxidará si no la seca adecuadamente después de usarla cada vez.  
  
Metal de olla barata - gruñó el capitán mercenario. Lo golpeó con una uña; sonó como una campana -. Quizá pueda hacer poner un buen filo en esa empuñadura de fantasía. - Miles se puso verde. Auson le hizo un gesto a Bothari.  
  
- Abre esa caja, allí  
  
Bothari, como de costumbre, miró a Miles esperando confirmación. Auson frunció el ceño, irritado.  
  
- Deja de mirar al bajito, yo te doy las órdenes ahora.  
  
Bothari se enderezó y alzó una ceja.  
  
- ¿Señor? - inquirió melodiosamente a Miles.  
  
Dócil, sargento, maldita sea, pensó Miles, y le envió el mensaje con una leve compresión de sus labios.  
  
- Obedezca a este hombre, señor Bothari - respondió, demasiado fríamente.  
  
Bothari sonrió ligeramente.  
  
- Sí, señor.  
  
Habiéndose dado la orden de un modo cortante, más a su gusto, el sargento abrió finalmente la caja con una precisa e insultante deliberación. Auson maldijo en voz baja.  
  
El capitán mercenario los condujo a una reunión final en lo que los betanos llamaban la sala de recreación y los barrayaranos, el área de oficiales.  
  
- Ahora - dijo -, van a sacar todo el dinero extranjero. Contrabando.  
  
- ¿Qué? - gritó en un arranque Mayhew -. ¿Cómo puede ser contrabando el dinero?  
  
- Calla, Arde - le susurró Miles -, hazlo.  
  
Auson bien podría estar diciendo la verdad, penso Miles. La moneda extranjera era precisamente lo que la gente de Daum necesitaba para comprar cosas tales como armamento importado y asesores militares. 0, bien, aquello podría ser simplemente el atraco que parecía ser. No importaba. A juzgar por la falta de animación de los presentes, el cargamento de Daum estaba a salvo, y eso era todo lo que contaba. Miles festejó secretamente el triunfo y vació sus bolsillos.  
  
- ¿Eso es todo? - dijo incrédulo Auson cuando pusieron su obsequio final sobre una mesa, delante de él.  
  
- Estamos un poco baj... pobres en este momento - explicó Miles -, hasta que lleguemos a Tau Verde y realicemos algunas ventas.  
  
- Mierda - refunfuñó Auson. Su mirada apuntó exasperadamente a Miles, quien se encogió de hombros desvalido y produjo su más tonta sonrisa.  
  
Entraron tres mercenarios, empujando a Baz y a Elena delante de ellos.  
  
- ¿Encontraron al maquinista? - preguntó cansinamente el capitán, sentado ante la mesa -. Supongo que él tampoco tiene nada. Alzó la vista y vio a Elena. Su aire de aburrimiento se evaporó al instante. Se levantó lentamente -. Bueno, esto está mejor. Estaba empezando a creer que aquí eran todos raros y máscaras de terror. Pero el negocio antes que el placer... ¿Tienes algún dinero que no sea de Tau Verde, cariño?  
  
Elena miró indecisa a Miles.  
  
- Tengo algo - admitió, sorprendida -. ¿Por qué?  
  
- Afuera con él, entonces.  
  
- ¿Miles? - pregunto, esperando una indicación.   
  
Miles aflojó su mandíbula, dolorida ya por la presión.  
  
- Dale tu dinero, Elena - ordenó con voz grave.  
  
Auson se enardeció cuando miró a Miles.  
  
- Tú no eres mi secretaria, bajito, no necesito que transmitas mis órdenes. No quiero volver a oírte repetir nada, ¿entiendes?  
  
Miles sonrió y asintió dócilmente, y se frotó una palma transpirada contra la costura del pantalón, donde faltaba una pistolera.  
  
Elena, confundida, puso quinientos dólares betanos sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Bothari se cerraron por el asombro.  
  
- ¿Dónde conseguiste todo eso? - le susurró Miles cuando Elena volvió de desprenderse del dinero.  
  
- La condesa... tu madre me lo dio - respondió susurrando a su vez -. Me dijo que debería tener algún dinero para gastar por mi propia cuenta en Colonia Beta. No quise aceptar tanto, pero insistió.   
  
Auson contó el dinero y se animó.  
  
- Así que tú eres el banquero, ¿eh, querida? Esto ya es más razonable. Estaba empezando a creer que os estabais resistiendo. - Ladeó la cabeza, examinando a Elena y sonriendo sarcásticamente -. La gente que se me resiste siempre lo lamenta luego.  
  
El dinero desapareció, junto con un magro botín de otros artículos, pequeños y de valor.  
  
El capitán controló el manifiesto de carga.  
  
- ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó al jefe del grupo que había vuelto con Elena y Baz.  
  
- Todas las cajas que rompimos están revisadas contestó el soldado.  
  
- Hicieron un horrible desastre ahí abajo - le comunicó Elena a Miles, hablando entre dientes.   
  
- Shh. No importa.  
  
El capitán mercenario suspiró y empezó a controlar las distintas listas de identificación En un momento, sonrió y miró a Bothari y luego a Elena. Miles transpiraba.  
  
Auson finalizó la comprobación y se reclinó cómodamente en su asiento, delante de la consola del ordenador y mirando hoscamente a Mayhew.  
  
- Tú eres el piloto, ¿no? - preguntó sin entusiasmo.  
  
- Si, señor - respondió Mayhew, bien entrenado por Miles en la docilidad.  
  
- ¿Betano?   
  
- Sí, señor.  
  
- ¿Tú eres?... No importa, eres betano y eso responde a la pregunta: más raritos per cápita que en cualquier otro... ¿Estás listo para ir? Mayhew miró indeciso a Miles.  
  
- ¡Maldita sea! - gritó Auson -.¡Te he preguntado a ti, no al bajito! Ya es bastante terrible que tenga que mirarte la cara en la mesa del desayuno durante las próximas semanas. Se me va a indigestar. Sí, sonríe, tú, pequeño mutante... - Esto último iba dirigido a Miles -. Apuesto a que te gustaría arrancarme el hígado.  
  
Miles suavizó su expresión, preocupado. Estaba convencido de haber permanecido dócil. Tal vez fue Bothari quien sonrió.  
  
- No, señor - dijo vivazmente y pestañeando para parecer dócil.  
  
El capitán mercenario le miró un instante y, luego, refunfuñó:  
  
- Bah, ¡al diablo con eso! - Y se levantó.  
  
Su vista cayó sobre Elena otra vez, sonriendo pensativamente. Elena bajó los ojos. Auson caminó a su alrededor examinándola.  
  
- ¿Sabes qué, bajito? - preguntó Auson en tono benevolente -. Puedes quedarte con tu piloto. He tenido todos los betanos que pueden tenerse, últimamente.  
  
Mayhew suspiró aliviado. Miles se relajó, secretamente alegre.  
  
Auson hizo un ademán hacia Elena.  
  
- Me la llevaré a ella, en cambio. Vete a recoger tus cosas, querida.  
  
Silencio helado.  
  
Auson sonrió a la joven, seductoramente.  
  
- No te perderás nada por no ver Tau Verde, créeme. Sé una buena chica e incluso podrías recuperar tu dinero.  
  
Elena volvió sus ojos dilatados hacia Miles.  
  
- Mi señor... - dijo con voz empequeñecida, indecisa.  
  
No fue un desliz; tenía el derecho de pedir protección a su señor. Él lamentó que en lugar de ello no le hubiera llamado «Miles». La quietud de Bothari era total, su rostro estaba blanco y endurecido.  
  
Miles avanzó hacia el capitán mercenario; su docilidad se le escapaba inevitablemente.  
  
- El acuerdo dice que usted debe llevarse a nuestro piloto - manifestó con voz contenida.  
  
Auson sonrió perversamente.  
  
- Yo hago mis propias reglas. Se viene ella.  
  
- Ella no quiere ir. Si no quiere al piloto, elija a otro.  
  
- No te preocupes por eso, bajito, lo va a pasar bien. Incluso la tendrás de vuelta cuando regreses... si es que todavía se quiere ir contigo.  
  
- ¡He dicho que elija a otro!  
  
El capitán mercenario se rió entre dientes y le dio la espalda. La mano de Miles se cerró apretándole el brazo. Los otros mercenarios, mirando el espectáculo, ni siquiera se molestaron en sacar las armas. La cara de Auson se iluminó de felicidad, y comenzó a acercarse. Ha estado esperando esto, se dijo Miles; bien, también yo...  
  
La contienda fue breve y desigual. Un apretón, una contorsión, un golpe resonante y Miles cayó boca abajo sobre la cubierta. El sabor metálico de la sangre le llenó la boca. Como un segundo pensamiento del capitán, un puntapié deliberadamente dirigido al vientre le dobló donde estaba y aseguró que Miles no pudiera levantarse en el futuro inmediato.  
  
Miles se retorció de dolor, la mejilla contra el suelo. Gracias a Dios, no ha sido en el tórax, pensó incoherentemente, en una niebla de rabia, náusea y agonía. Miró furtivamente las botas, separadas agresivamente delante de su nariz. La puntera debe de estar forrada de acero...  
  
El capitán Auson giró sobre sus talones, con las manos en las caderas.  
  
- ¿Bien? - preguntó desafiante, dirigiéndose a la tripulación de Miles. Silencio y quietud; todos miraron a Bothari, quien podría haber sido de piedra.  
  
Auson, decepcionado, escupió con desagrado - o no estaba apuntando a Miles, o falló- y murmuró:  
  
- Ah, al diablo con esto. De todas maneras no vale la pena confiscar esta bañera. Un piojoso rendimiento de combustible... - Alzó la voz, dirigiéndose a sus hombres -. Está bien, cargad las cosas, nos vamos. Ven, querida - le dijo a Elena, tomándola rudamente del brazo. Los cinco mercenarios se sacudieron de sus lánguidas posturas y se dispusieron a seguir a su capitán hacia la puerta.  
  
Elena espió por encima de su hombro y advirtió los ojos en llamas de Miles, abrió los labios en un breve «ah» de entendimiento y miró a Auson con fría deliberación.  
  
- ¡Ahora, sargento! - gritó Miles, y se arrojó sobre el mercenario que había elegido. Conmocionado todavía por su encuentro con el capitán, en un rapto de rara prudencia, escogió al que antes había visto apuntalando la pared. El lugar pareció explotar.  
  
Una silla, a la que el sargento había quitado la sujeción sin que nadie lo hubiera notado, voló por la sala para aplastar al mercenario armado con el inhibidor nervioso, antes de que empezara siquiera a desenfundarlo. Miles, ocupado en su propio ataque, oyó pero no vio caer a la segunda víctima del sargento, que cayó profiriendo un carnoso y resonante «¡ugh!». También Daum reaccionó instantáneamente; desarmó limpiamente a su hombre y le arrojó el inmovilizador a un Mayhew azorado. Mayhew miró el arma un segundo, se espabiló, apuntó a tientas y disparó. Lamentablemente, no estaba cargado.  
  
Una de las armas explosionó salvajemente contra una pared alejada. Miles metió con toda su fuerza el codo en el estómago de su hombre y confirmó su temprana hipótesis cuando el sujeto se dobló, vomitando y con arcadas. Incuestionablemente borracho. Miles esquivó el vómito y, finalmente, logró una llave de estrangulamiento. Hizo presión con el máximo de sus Fuerzas por primera vez en la vida. Para asombro suyo, el hombre se sacudió apenas unas veces y se quedó quieto. ¿Se estará rindiendo?, se preguntó confundido. Le giró la cabeza agarrándole por el cabello para mirarle el rostro; el sujeto estaba inconsciente.  
  
Un mercenario, rebotado por Bothari, tropezó con Mayhew, quien, al fin, halló uso para el inmovilizador. Usando el arma como un bastón, golpeó al hombre en las rodillas; le golpeó luego un par de veces más, más bien experimentalmente. Bothari, que pasaba raudo, se detuvo y dijo con tono disgustado:  
  
- ¡Así no! - Tomó el inmovilizador y le metió al hombre desinflado un único y certero impacto.  
  
El sargento procedió luego a asistir a Daum con su segundo mercenario, y todo terminó, salvo por unos alaridos junto a la puerta que acompañaban a un sordo crujido. El capitán mercenario, con la nariz sangrando, yacía en el suelo debajo de Elena.  
  
- Es suficiente - dijo Bothari, y apoyó el cañón de un inhibidor nervioso contra la sien del hombre.  
  
- ¡No, sargento! - gritó Miles. El alarido cesó abruptamente y Auson miró aterrorizado el arma reluciente.  
  
- ¡Quiero romperle las piernas también! - gritó Elena, enfurecida -. ¡Quiero romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo! ¡Le voy a dejar «bajito» a él! ¡Cuando termine va a medir un metro de alto!  
  
- Luego - prometió Bothari. Daum encontró un inmovilizador que funcionaba y el sargento puso al capitán mercenario a su cuidado, librándole provisionalmente de su desgracia. Revisó sistemáticamente la sala después, para asegurarse del estado de los otros -. Tenemos otros tres ahí fuera, mi señor - le recordó a Miles.  
  
- Es cierto - reconoció Miles, mientras se ponía de pie. Y los once o doce en la otra nave, pensó -. ¿Crees que Daum y tú podéis emboscarlos e inmovilizarlos?  
  
- Si, pero... - Bothari sopesó el inhibidor nervioso en su mano -. ¿Puedo sugerir, mi señor, que quizá sea preferible matar soldados en la batalla que matar prisioneros más tarde?  
  
- Tal vez no lleguemos a eso, sargento - dijo Miles ásperamente. Estaba tomando conciencia de todas las caóticas implicaciones de la situación -. Inmovilícelos. Luego..., decidiremos alguna otra cosa.  
  
- Piense rápido, mi señor - sugirió Bothari; y desapareció por la puerta, alejándose misteriosamente silencioso. Daum se mordió el labio con preocupación Y le siguió.  
  
Miles ya estaba empezando a pensar.   
  
- ¡Sargento! - le gritó quedamente -. ¡Deje uno consciente para mí!   
  
- Muy bien, mi señor - llegó por el pasillo la respuesta.  
  
Miles se volvió, resbalando un poco por una mancha de sangre de la nariz de Auson, y contempló el inesperado matadero.  
  
- Dios - murmuró -, ¿qué hago con ellos ahora? 


	10. capitulo 009

Elena y Mayhew aguardaban de pie, mirándole expectantes. Miles se dio cuenta de pronto de que no había visto a Baz Jesek durante la pelea... espera, ahí estaba, clavado en la pared más lejana. Los ojos oscuros parecían agujeros en la cara lechosa, la respiración era entrecortada.  
  
- ¿Estás herido, Baz? - gritó Miles, preocupado. EI maquinista sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo palabra. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Jesek desvió los ojos. Miles supo entonces por qué no le había visto.  
  
Estamos en desventaja de dos o tres a uno, penso Miles. No puedo permitirme el lujo de que un combatiente entrenado se ande con miedo. Tengo que hacer algo ahora mismo...  
  
- Elena, Arde, id al pasillo y cerrad la puerta hasta que os llame. - Obedecieron, confundidos.  
  
Miles se acercó a Jesek. ¿Cómo hago un trasplante de corazón en la oscuridad, al tacto, sin anestesia?, se preguntó. Se humedeció los labios y habló con calma.  
  
- No tenemos opción, debemos capturar su nave ahora. La mejor jugada es llevárnosla y hacerles creer que es su propia gente que regresa. Eso sólo puede hacerse en los próximos minutos. La única posibilidad de escapar, para cualquiera de nosotros, es atraparlos antes de que puedan dar la alarma. Voy a asignar al sargento y a Daum para que tomen la sala de navegación y comunicaciones y, de este modo, lo impidan.  
  
La siguiente sección vital es el cuarto de máquinas, con las supresiones que hagan falta.  
  
Jesek volvió la cara a un lado, como un hombre dolorido o afligido. Miles continuó implacablemente:   
  
- Tú eres el hombre para eso, claramente. Así que te asigno a ti y a... - Miles tomó aliento - Elena.   
  
El maquinista miró entonces a Miles, más consumido que antes, si es que eso era posible.  
  
- Oh, no...  
  
- Mayhew y yo rondaremos, inmovilizando todo lo que se mueva. De aquí a treinta minutos, todo habrá terminado, a favor o en contra.  
  
Jesek sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- No puedo - murmuró.  
  
- Mira, no eres el único que está aterrado; yo estoy loco de miedo.  
  
Jesek hizo un gesto con la boca.  
  
- Tú no pareces asustado. Ni siquiera te asustaste cuando ese mercenario cerdo te desafió.  
  
- Eso es porque tengo un impulso natural hacia delante. No hay ninguna virtud en ello, es sólo un acto de equilibrio. No me atrevo a detenerme.  
  
El maquinista volvió a sacudir la cabeza, desesperanzado, y habló en voz baja:  
  
- No puedo. Lo he intentado.  
  
Miles apenas logró evitar un gesto de frustración. Feroces amenazas le pasaron por la mente... No, eso no era conveniente. Seguramente, la cura para el miedo no sería provocar más miedo.  
  
- Te recluto - anunció de repente Miles.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Te reclamo. Te... te confisco. Me apodero de tu propiedad, de tu adiestramiento, eso es, por exigencias de la guerra. Esto es absolutamente ilegal, pero ya que, de todas maneras, estás bajo sentencia de muerte, ¿qué importa? Arrodíllate y pon tus manos entre las mías.  
  
Jesek se quedó boquiabierto.  
  
- No puedes... yo no soy... Nadie, sino un oficial designado por el emperador puede tomar juramento a un vasallo y yo ya le presté juramento a él cuando obtuve mi nombramiento... y lo rompí cuando... - se interrumpió.  
  
- O un conde o el heredero de un conde - observó Miles -. Admito tanto el hecho de que estés bajo juramento previo con Gregor, como el que un oficial introduzca en él una innovación. Sólo tendremos que cambiar un poco la fórmula.  
  
- Tú no eres... -Jesek le miró -. ¿Qué diablos eres tú? ¿Quién eres?  
  
- De eso no quiero hablar siquiera. Pero soy realmente vasallo secundus de Gregor Vorbarra y puedo tomarte como vasallo y voy a hacerlo ahora mismo, porque estoy endiabladamente apurado y podemos arreglar los detalles luego.  
  
- ¡Tú eres un lunático! ¿Qué carajo crees que va a conseguir eso?  
  
Distraerte, pensó Miles... y ya está funcionando.  
  
- Puede ser, pero soy un Vor lunático. ¡Abajo!   
  
El maquinista se arrodilló, mirando incrédulamente. Miles le agarró las manos y comenzó.  
  
- Repite esto: «Yo, Bazil Jesek, declaro bajo juramento que soy, soy, soy un vasallo militar renegado de Gregor Vorbarra; pero de todas formas tomo servicio bajo... bajo... (Bothari va a enardecerse como el demonio si quebranto la seguridad), bajo este lunático que está frente a mi», mejor dicho, «este Vor lunático como simple hombre de armas, y le respetaré como mi señor y comandante hasta que mi muerte o la suya me libere».  
  
Jesek, como hipnotizado, repitió el juramento palabra por palabra.  
  
Miles prosiguió.  
  
- «Yo... » (mejor me salto esa parte), «yo, vasallo secundus del emperador Gregor Vorbarra, acepto tu juramento y prometo protegerte como tu señor y comandante; por mi palabra de... bueno, por mi palabra». Ya está. Ahora tienes el dudoso privilegio de seguir mis órdenes al pie de la letra y de dirigirte a mi como «mi señor», sólo que mejor no lo hagas delante de Bothari hasta que tenga oportunidad de darle despacio la noticia. Ah, y algo más...  
  
El maquinista le miraba perplejo.  
  
- Estás en casa. Por lo que pueda valer.   
  
- ¿Eso fue de verdad?  
  
- Bueno... es un poco irregular; pero, por lo que he leído de nuestra historia, no puedo evitar pensar que se acerca más al original que la versión oficial.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta. Daum y Bothari tenían un prisionero, las manos atadas por detrás de la espalda. Era el piloto, a juzgar por los círculos plateados en la frente y en las sienes. Miles supuso que por eso le había escogido Bothari; tenía que conocer todos los códigos de reconocimiento. La pose desafiante del mercenario le causó a Miles una fastidiosa premomción de problemas.  
  
- Baz, que Elena y el mayor te ayuden a llevar a estos tipos a la bodega 4, la que está vacía. Podrían despertarse y ponerse ingeniosos, así que suelda la cerradura cuando estén encerrados. Luego abre nuestro arsenal, trae los inmovilizadores y los arcos de plasma, y revisa la lanzadera de los mercenarios. Nos encontraremos allí contigo en unos minutos.  
  
Cuando Elena arrastró el último cuerpo inconsciente sujetándole por los tobillos - era el capitán mercenario, y ella no se preocupó mucho de contra qué golpeaba su cabeza por el camino -, Miles cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia el prisionero, al que sostenían Mayhew y Bothari.  
  
- Ya sabes - se dirigió al hombre, en tono de disculpa -, apreciaría mucho que pudiéramos evitar los preliminares e ir directamente a tus códigos. Ahorraría un montón de molestias.  
  
- Seguro que lo haría... para ti. ¿No tienes la droga de la verdad, no? Qué mal, enano, estás de mala suerte.  
  
Bothari se tensó, los ojos extrañamente iluminados; Miles le detuvo con un leve ademán.   
  
- Todavía no, sargento.  
  
Miles suspiró.  
  
- Es cierto, no tenemos ninguna droga, lo siento. Pero, no obstante, debemos obtener tu cooperación - le dijo al piloto mercenario, apuntándole con el dedo.  
  
El hombre sonrió despectivamente.   
  
- Métete el dedo en el culo, enano.  
  
- No tenemos intención de matar a tus amigos - agregó esperanzado Miles -, sólo inmovilizarlos.   
  
El mercenario alzó orgullosamente la cabeza.   
  
- El tiempo está de mi lado. Lo que podáis hacerme, puedo aguantarlo. Si me matáis, tampoco puedo hablar.  
  
Miles llevó a Bothari aparte.  
  
- Ésta es tu área, sargento - le dijo en voz baja -. Me parece que él tiene razón. ¿Qué piensas al respecto de abordarlos a ciegas, sin códigos? ¿Acaso podría ser peor que si nos diera uno falso? Podríamos omitir esto... - Un nervioso ademán de su mano indicó al piloto mercenario.  
  
- Sería mejor con los códigos - declaró el sargento, inflexible -. Más seguro.  
  
- No veo cómo podemos obtenerlos.  
  
- Yo puedo obtenerlos. Siempre se puede destrozar a un piloto. Si me diera vía libre, mi señor...  
  
La expresión del rostro de Bothari perturbó a Miles. La seguridad estaba bien, era el aire de placer anticipado lo que le provocó un nudo en las entrañas.  
  
- Debe decidirse ahora, mi señor.  
  
Pensó en Elena, Mayhew, Daum y Jesek, que le habían seguido hasta este lugar; y quienes no estarían allí de no ser por él...  
  
- Adelante, sargento.  
  
- Tal vez prefiera esperar en el pasillo.  
  
Miles negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose descompuesto.  
  
- No. Yo lo he ordenado, y estaré presente.  
  
Bothari hizo un gesto de asentimiento.  
  
- Como quiera. Necesito el cuchillo. - Señaló la daga que Miles había recuperado del capitán mercenario y que colgaba de su cinturón. Miles, de mala gana, la sacó y se la entregó al sargento. La cara de Bothari se iluminó ante la belleza de la hoja, su templada flexibilidad y el increíble filo -. Ya no las hacen como ésta - murmuró.  
  
¿Qué planea hacer con ella, sargento?, se preguntó Miles; pero no se animó a preguntarlo. Si le dices que se baje los pantalones, detendré la sesión ahora mismo, con códigos o sin códigos...  
  
El prisionero estaba tranquilo, incluso un poco desafiante. Miles probó una vez más.  
  
- Será mejor que cooperes. - El hombre sonrió.  
  
- No puedes comprarme, enano, no le temo a un poco de dolor.  
  
Yo si lo temo, pensó Miles. Se hizo a un lado.   
  
- Es suyo, sargento.  
  
- Sujétenlo firme - dijo Bothari. Miles aferró el brazo derecho del prisionero; Mayhew, perplejo, sujetó el izquierdo.  
  
El mercenario se dio cuenta de la cara de Bothari y su sonrisa desapareció. Un lado de la boca del sargento se alzó en una sonrisa que Miles jamás había visto antes y que, inmediatamente, esperó no volver a ver otra vez. El mercenario tragó saliva.  
  
Bothari puso la punta de la daga contra el borde del glóbulo de metal plateado en la sien derecha del hombre y movió un poco la hoja para encajar la punta haciendo palanca. El mercenario miró con los ojos desorbitados hacia su propia sien.  
  
- No te atreverás... - susurró. Una gota de sangre formó un aro en torno al circulo.  
  
El mercenario inhaló ásperamente y dijo:  
  
- ¡Espere...!  
  
Bothari retorció un poco más la daga, sujetó el botón entre el índice y el pulgar de su mano libre y pegó un tirón. Un chillido ululante salió de la garganta del mercenario. Se libró convulsivamente de la sujeción de Miles y de Mayhew y cayó de rodillas, con la boca abierta y los ojos agigantados por la conmoción.  
  
Bothari bamboleó el injerto delante de los ojos del prisionero. Alambres delgados como cabellos colgaban del botón como patas de arañas. Lo giró. Un destello brillante y una mancha de sangre: miles de dólares betanos en circuitos y microcirugía convertidos instantáneamente en basura.  
  
Mayhew se puso del color de la avena ante ese increíble vandalismo. El aliento se le escapó del cuerpo en un apagado gemido. Se dio la vuelta y fue a apoyarse contra la pared del rincón; poco después se inclinó, ahogado por el vómito.  
  
Hubiera deseado que no presenciase esto, penso Miles. Hubiera deseado que estuviese Daum en su lugar. Hubiera...  
  
Bothari se agachó hasta poner su cara al nivel de la cara de la víctima. Alzó nuevamente la daga. El piloto mercenario retrocedió hasta golpearse contra la pared y se quedó encogido, sentado, incapaz de alejarse más. Bothari se le acercó y puso la punta del arma contra el botón de la frente.  
  
- El dolor no es lo importante - susurró con voz ronca. Hizo una pausa; luego, agregó, en voz más baja todavía -: Habla.  
  
El hombre soltó la lengua de repente, vertiendo traición en su terror. Miles consideró que no había ningún indicio de subterfugio en la información que manaba frenéticamente de la boca del hombre. Se sobrepuso a su propio malestar para escuchar atentamente, de modo que nada se le pasara; seria insoportable que este sacrificio fuera malgastado.  
  
Cuando el hombre empezó a repetirse, Bothari le arrastró hasta el pasillo de la lanzadera; el prisionero iba encogido, marchando a salto de rana. Elena y los otros miraron al mercenario con incertidumbre - un hilo de sangre bajaba de su sien -, pero no hicieron ninguna pregunta. A la más leve insinuación de Bothari, el piloto capturado explicó el plano interno del crucero. Bothari le empujó a bordo de la lanzadera y le amarró a un asiento, donde se desplomó y entró en convulsiones. Los demás, incómodos, desviaron la mirada del prisionero y eligieron sentarse lo más lejos posible.  
  
Mayhew se sentó cautamente frente a los controles manuales de la nave y flexionó los dedos.  
  
Miles fue a su lado.  
  
- ¿Serás capaz de manejar esta cosa?  
  
- Sí, mi señor.  
  
Miles advirtió el perfil vacilante de Mayhew.   
  
- ¿Estarás bien?  
  
- Sí, mi señor. - Los motores de la lanzadera cobraron vida y la nave se separó de la RG 132 -. ¿Sabías que iba a hacer eso? - preguntó súbitamente Mayhew en voz baja. Miró por encima del hombro a Bothari y su prisionero.   
  
- No exactamente.  
  
Mayhew apretó los labios.  
  
- Loco bastardo.  
  
- Mira, Arde, mejor mantén esto en rumbo - murmuró Miles -. Lo que Bothari hace bajo mis órdenes es responsabilidad mía, no suya.  
  
- Al diablo con eso. Yo vi la mirada en su rostro. Él lo disfrutó; tú, no.  
  
Miles vaciló. Luego, se repitió, con un énfasis diferente, esperando que Mayhew comprendiera.  
  
- Lo que Bothari hace es responsabilidad mía; hace tiempo que sé eso, así que no me excuso.  
  
- Entonces, él es un psicópata - susurró Mayhew.  
  
- Se controla bien. Pero entiéndeme, si tienes un problema con él, dirígete a mí.  
  
Mayhew maldijo en voz baja.  
  
- Está bien, sois una buena pareja.  
  
Miles estudió la embarcación mercenaria a medida que se iban aproximando. Por lo que se veía en la pantalla, era una veloz y potente nave de guerra, bien armada y de tamaño menor. Sus líneas tenían un aire desafiante que sugería fabricación illyriana; llevaba escrito convenientemente el nombre de Ariel. No había duda de que la pesada RG 132 no hubiera tenido posibilidad alguna de escapársele. Miles sintió una punzada de envidia ante su mortal belleza; entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, si las cosas marchaban como planeaba, iba a adueñarse de esa nave o, al menos, iba a poseerla. Pero la ambigüedad de los métodos emponzoñó su alegría, dejándole sólo un seco y frío nerviosismo.  
  
Llegaron sin problemas ni incidentes a la escotilla de lanzaderas de la Ariel, y Miles fue hasta la popa para ayudar a Jesek en el acoplamiento. Bothari ciñó al prisionero más firmemente a su asiento y apareció junto a Miles; éste decidió no perder tiempo discutiendo con él acerca de la prioridad.  
  
- Está bien - concedió Miles ante la muda demanda de Bothari -, tú primero; pero yo soy el siguiente.  
  
- Mi tiempo de reacción será más rápido si mi atención no está dividida, mi señor.   
  
Miles resopló con exasperación.  
  
- Oh, muy bien. Tú; luego, D..., no; luego, Baz - la mirada del maquinista se topó con la suya -; luego, Daum, yo, Elena y Mayhew.  
  
Bothari aprobó este orden con un leve movimiento de cabeza. La escotilla de lanzaderas rechinó al abrirse y Bothari se deslizó en su interior. Jesek tomó aliento v le siguió.  
  
Miles se detuvo sólo para susurrarle a Elena:  
  
- Mantén a Baz avanzando tan rápido como puedas. No dejes que se detenga.  
  
Escuchó una exclamación que provenía de más adelante - «¿ quién diablos...?» - y el sordo zumbido del inmovilizador de Bothari. Entonces, se deslizó él también por el pasillo.  
  
- ¿Sólo uno? - le preguntó a Bothari, mirando la figura gris y blanca desvanecida en el suelo.  
  
- Hasta ahora - contestó el sargento -. Parece que todavía contamos con el factor sorpresa.   
  
- Bien, mantengámoslo. Dividámonos y actuemos.  
  
Bothari y Daum desaparecieron por el primer corredor. Jesek y Elena se encaminaron en dirección opuesta. Elena lanzó una mirada hacia atrás; Jesek, no. Excelente, pensó Miles. Mayhew y él tomaron la tercera dirección y se detuvieron ante la primera puerta que encontraron cerrada. Mayhew dio un paso adelante, con una especie de indecisa agresividad.  
  
- Yo primero, mi señor.  
  
Dios, es contagioso, se dijo Miles.  
  
- Adelante.  
  
Mayhew tragó saliva, y preparó el arco de plasma.  
  
- Eh, espera un segundo, Arde. - Miles presionó el picaporte. La puerta se abrió suavemente. Le comentó a Mayhew -: Si no está cerrada y empleas el arco, corres el riesgo de soldarla...  
  
- Ah - dijo Mayhew. Cobro ánimos y se lanzó por la apertura con una especie de grito de guerra, apuntando su inmovilizador en todas direcciones. Se detuvo. Era un área de almacenamiento, vacía, excepto por unas cestas de plástico apiladas por ahí.  
  
Ningún signo del enemigo.  
  
Miles echó una mirada por el sitio y volvió hacia la puerta.  
  
- ¿Sabes? - le dijo a Mayhew mientras continuaban avanzando por el pasillo -, sería mejor si no gritamos al entrar; asusta. Va a ser mucho más fácil derribar gente si no salta y se esconde detrás de las cosas.   
  
- En los vídeos lo hacen así - se excusó Mayhew.  
  
Miles, quien originalmente había planeado su primera acometida de un modo muy similar a la que acababa de presenciar, y por la misma razón, se aclaró la voz.  
  
- Supongo que no parece muy heroico andar a escondidas detrás de alguien y dispararle por la espalda; aunque no puedo evitar pensar que sería lo más eficaz.  
  
Subieron por un ascensor y llegaron a otra puerta. Miles volvió a probar el picaporte y nuevamente la puerta se abrió, revelando una cámara en penumbras. Un dormitorio con cuatro literas, tres de ellas ocupadas. Miles y Mayhew entraron sigilosamente Y tomaron posiciones desde donde no podrían fallar. Miles hizo una señal y ambos dispararon a la vez. Volvió a disparar cuando la tercera figura comenzaba a sacudirse entre las mantas buscando un arma colgada junto a su litera.  
  
- ¡Uf! - exclamó Mayhew -. ¡Mujeres! Ese capitán era un cerdo.  
  
- No creo que fueran prisioneras - dijo Miles, encendiendo la luz para una rápida confirmación -. Mira los uniformes. Son parte de la tripulación.  
  
Se fueron del cuarto; Miles iba muy serio. Quizás Elena no hubiera corrido tanto peligro como el capitán mercenario los había llevado a pensar. Demasiado tarde, ahora...  
  
Una voz grave llegó de un recodo:  
  
- Maldita sea, le advertí a ese estúpido hijo de puta...  
  
A la voz siguió el ruido de pisadas rápidas, un ligero galope; venía con el semblante enojado, abrochándose una pistolera, y se topó con ellos.  
  
El oficial mercenario reaccionó instantáneamente, transformando la colisión accidental en una acometida. Mayhew recibió una patada en el vientre. Miles fue empujado contra la pared y se encontró en una confusa y reñida pelea por la posesión de su propia arma.  
  
- ¡Inmovilízalo, Arde! - gritó, sofocado por un codo que le apretaba los dientes.  
  
Mayhew se arrastró hasta el inmovilizador, giró y disparó. El mercenario se desplomó, y el resplandor del rayo hizo caer a Miles de rodillas, aturdido.  
  
- Definitivamente, es mejor pillarlos dormidos - balbuceó Miles -. Me pregunto si hay más como él... ella...  
  
- Ello - resolvió Mayhew resueltamente, volteando al hermafrodita para revelar los rasgos engañosos de lo que podría ser un joven apuesto o una mujer de rostro firme. El cabello oscuro le enmarcaba la cara y le cubría la frente -. Betano, por el acento.  
  
- Tiene sentido - opinó Miles, mientras se incorporaba con esfuerzo -. Creo... - Se aferró a la pared, se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma sin poder evitarlo y luces de extraños colores le nublaron la visión: ser inmovilizado no era tan indoloro como parecía -. Mejor sigamos andando... - Se apoyó agradecido en el brazo que Mayhew le ofreció como sostén.  
  
Revisaron una docena mas de cámaras sin más inconvenientes. Finalmente, llegaron a la sala de navegación, donde se toparon con dos cuerpos apilados junto a la puerta; Bothari y Daum parecían tranquilos.  
  
- Ingeniería informa: misión cumplida - dijo Bothari nada más los vio entrar -. Cuatro inmovilizados, lo que hace un total de siete.  
  
- Nosotros tenemos cuatro - dijo Miles -. ¿Podéis ver si el ordenador tiene algún registro, para controlar si ya tenemos el total?  
  
- Ya está hecho, mi señor - respondió Bothari, relajándose un poco -. Están todos, al parecer  
  
- Bien.  
  
Miles se tambaleó un poco hasta una silla, frotándose la boca dos veces golpeada. El sargento entrecerró los ojos.  
  
- ¿Está usted bien, mi señor?  
  
- Me alcanzó el destello del inmovilizador. Estaré bien. - Hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse. ¿Qué seguía ahora? -. Supongo que será mejor que encerremos a estos tipos antes de que despierten.  
  
La cara de Bothari se convirtió en una mascara.  
  
- Nos sobrepasan tres a uno y están técnicamente adiestrados. Tratar de mantenerlos a todos prisioneros es sumamente peligroso.  
  
Miles le miró con dureza y le aguantó la mirada.  
  
- Ya pensaré algo - dijo, pronunciando enfáticamente cada palabra.  
  
Mayhew resopló.  
  
- ¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer? ¿Empujarlos afuera por la cámara de compresión? - El silencio que recibió la broma le hizo cambiar la expresión hasta asustarle.  
  
Miles se incorporó de golpe.  
  
- Tan pronto como los hayamos asegurado, será mejor que pongamos ambas naves en marcha para la reunión. Los oseranos muy pronto empezarán a buscar la nave que falta, aun si no reciben una señal de emergencia. Quizá la gente del mayor Daum pueda encargarse, por nosotros, de estos sujetos, ¿no?  
  
Hizo un gesto hacia Daum, quien se encogió de hombros y respondió:  
  
- ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?  
  
Miles salió hacia la sala de máquinas, con el andar todavía inseguro.  
  
Lo primero que Miles advirtió al entrar en la sala de máquinas fue que el botiquín de primeros auxilios no estaba en su lugar. Tuvo una oleada de aprehensión y comenzó a buscar a Elena. Seguramente, Bothari hubiera informado acerca de heridos... Espera, ahí estaba; poniendo vendas, no siendo vendada.  
  
Jesek estaba desplomado en una silla y Elena le estaba aplicando algo a una quemadura en el brazo. El maquinista le sonreía con una expresión (muy tonta, pensó Miles) de gratitud.  
  
La sonrisa se acentuó al ver a Miles. Se levantó - para sorpresa de Elena, que estaba tratando de ajustar el vendaje en ese momento - y presentó a Miles el vivo saludo del Servicio barrayarano.  
  
- Sala de máquinas asegurada, mi señor - entonó, y luego tragó una risita.  
  
Histeria sofocada, se dijo Miles. Elena volvió a sentarle, exasperadamente, en la silla, donde otra risita ahogada se le escapó. Miles miró a Elena.  
  
- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera experiencia de combate, eh? - indicó con la cabeza el brazo de Jesek.  
  
- No nos cruzamos con nadie en el camino. Suerte, supongo - explicó la joven -. Los pillamos por sorpresa; entramos de golpe y allí mismo inmovilizamos a dos. Un tercero, que tenia un arco de plasma, se escondió detrás de aquellas tuberías. Entonces esta mujer me saltó encima... - un ademán indicó una figura inconsciente, de blanco y gris, que yacía en la cubierta -; lo cual, probablemente, me salvó la vida, porque el del arco de plasma no podía disparar mientras estábamos peleando por mi inmovilizador. - Miró a Jesek, sonriendo con admiración -. Baz cargó contra él y le puso fuera de combate. Yo estaba medio sofocada por mi rival ya, pero Baz la inmovilizó y todo terminó. Hay que ser audaz para cargar contra un arco de plasma con un inmovilizador. El mercenario sólo llegó a disparar una vez; eso es lo que le pasó a Baz en el brazo. Yo no me hubiera animado a hacer eso, ¿tú lo habrías hecho?  
  
Durante el relato, Miles estuvo caminando por el cuarto, reconstruyendo mentalmente la acción. Empujándolo con la bota, giró el cuerpo inerte del que había usado el arco, y pensó en su propio recuento del día: un borracho tambaleante y dos mujeres dormidas. Los celos le punzaban. Aclaró, pensativo, su garganta y alzó la vista.  
  
- No, yo probablemente hubiera echado mano de mi propio arco de plasma y hubiese intentado fundir los sostenes de esa barra que está ahí para que le cayera encima. Luego, le habría atrapado, tras recibir el golpe, o le habría inmovilizado cuando tratara de salir de ahí abajo.  
  
- Oh - dijo Elena.  
  
La sonrisa de Jesek se evaporó ligeramente.   
  
- No pensé en eso.  
  
Miles se pateó a sí mismo mentalmente. Burro..., ¿qué clase de jefe trata de sacarle puntos de ventaja a un hombre que necesita confianza? Un cretino de miras cortas, obviamente. Este lío estaba sólo empezando. Se enmendó inmediatamente.  
  
- Aunque, quizá, tampoco habría hecho eso, bajo el fuego. Es engañosamente fácil hacer una segunda suposición sobre algo o alguien cuando uno no está en el fragor de la lucha. Lo hiciste extremadamente bien, Jesek.  
  
El rostro de Jesek se puso serio. La sonrisa histérica desapareció, pero dejó un residuo de rigidez en su postura.  
  
- Gracias, mi señor.  
  
Elena salió para examinar a uno de los mercenarios inconscientes, y Baz aprovechó para preguntarle en voz baja a Miles:  
  
- ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo supo que yo podría...? Diablos, yo mismo no lo sabía. Pensé que jamás podría enfrentarme otra vez al fuego. - Miró vorazmente a Miles, como si fuera una especie de oráculo místico, o un talismán.  
  
- Siempre lo he sabido - mintió alegremente Miles -, desde el momento en que te conocí. Está en la sangre, ya sabes. Hay algo más en ser Vor que el mero derecho de usar una sílaba graciosa delante del nombre.  
  
- Siempre creí que era un cargamento de estiércol - dijo Jesek con toda franqueza -. Ahora... - Sacudió la cabeza con asombro.  
  
Miles se encogió de hombros, ocultando que, secretamente, compartía esa opinión.  
  
- Bien, ahora llevas mi pala, tenlo por seguro. Y, hablando de trabajo..., vamos a amontonar a estos hombres en su propio calabozo, hasta que decidamos cómo disponer de ellos. ¿Esa herida te incapacita, o podrás pronto hacer andar esta nave?  
  
Jesek miró a su alrededor.  
  
- Tienen algunos sistemas bastante avanzados... - dijo con vacilación. Su mirada se encontró con la de Miles, que se mantenía frente a él tan erguido como sus limitaciones le permitían, y su voz se afianzó -. Sí, mi señor, puedo.  
  
Miles, sintiéndose maniáticamente hipócrita, le dirigió al maquinista un firme gesto de jefe, copiado de observar a su padre en los discursos ante el Estado Mayor y en la mesa de su casa a la hora de cenar. Pareció funcionar bastante bien, porque Jesek se tranquilizó y empezó a examinar los sistemas de la sala.  
  
Miles se detuvo al salir, para repetirle a Elena las instrucciones de confinar a los prisioneros. Cuando terminó de hablar, Elena le miró y le preguntó, con suave crueldad:  
  
- ¿Y cómo fue tu primera experiencia de combate?  
  
Miles sonrió involuntariamente.  
  
- Educativa, muy educativa. Ah... ¿por casualidad gritasteis cuando irrumpisteis por la puerta?  
  
Elena parpadeó.  
  
- Claro, ¿por qué?  
  
- Es sólo una teoría que estoy elaborando... - Le dedicó una graciosa reverencia y salió.  
  
El corredor de la lanzadera estaba desierto y silencioso, salvo por el suave susurro de la circulación de aire y de algunos otros sistemas de mantenimiento. Miles se zambulló por el oscuro tubo de lanzamiento y, libre del campo artificial de gravedad que había en la cubierta, flotó hacia adelante. El piloto mercenario seguía amarrado donde le habían dejado, con la cabeza y las piernas colgando por el extraño efecto que la gravedad cero provocaba. Miles se estremeció ante la idea de tener que explicar la herida de aquel hombre.  
  
Los cálculos sobre cómo mantener al hombre bajo control, al llevarle a la celda, se pulverizaron al verle de cerca la cara: los ojos del piloto estaban en blanco; la mandíbula, floja; la frente y el rostro, moteados y sonrojados, y abrasadoramente calientes cuando Miles le tocó de forma vacilante; las manos, como de cera y heladas; las uñas, enrojecidas; el pulso, bajo y errático.  
  
Horrorizado, Miles trató de desatar los nudos que le amarraban y los cortó después con su daga. Le palmeó el rostro, en la mejilla opuesta a la de la seca huella de sangre, pero no pudo despertarle. El cuerpo del mercenario se puso rígido de repente y comenzó a sacudirse y a temblar. Miles se inclinó hacia el hombre y maldijo, pero su voz se volvió sólo un chillido y no pudo articular su mandíbula. Enfermería, entonces, hay que llevarle a la enfermería, traer a la asistente médica y tratar de revivirle; o, si eso fallaba, llamar a Bothari, que estaba más experimentado en primeros auxilios...  
  
Miles cargó al piloto mercenario por el corredor de lanzamiento. Cuando llegó desde la gravedad cero hasta el campo de gravedad, descubrió de golpe lo pesado que era el hombre. Trató primero de acomodarle para llevarlo a la espalda, con el inminente riesgo para su propia estructura ósea. Dio unos pocos pasos con mucho esfuerzo e intentó después arrastrarle por los hombros. El mercenario comenzó a convulsionarse nuevamente. Miles desistió y corrió a buscar la enfermería y una camilla antigravitatoria, maldiciendo durante todo el camino, con voz asustada y lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos.  
  
Llevó tiempo llegar a la enfermería, y llevó tiempo encontrar la camilla. Llevó tiempo localizar a Bothari por el intercomunicador de la nave y ordenarle, con voz furiosa y entrecortada, que se presentara en la enfermería con la asistente médica. Llevó tiempo correr otra vez por la nave vacía con la camilla hasta el pasillo de la lanzadera.  
  
Cuando llegó, el piloto había dejado de respirar. Su rostro era tan de cera como sus manos, los labios estaban violáceos como las uñas y la sangre reseca de la sien parecía un trazo de tiza de color, oscuro y opaco.  
  
La frenética precipitación hizo que los dedos de Miles parecieran gruesos y torpes mientras colocaba la camilla junto al mercenario; se negaba a pensar en aquello como «el cuerpo del mercenario». Y lo transportó nuevamente por el corredor. Bothari llegó a la enfermería en el momento en que Miles ponía al mercenario sobre una mesa de observación.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre, sargento? - preguntó Miles con urgencia.  
  
Bothari miró la figura tiesa del piloto.  
  
- Está muerto - respondió llanamente, dándose la vuelta.  
  
- ¡Todavía no, maldita sea! - gritó Miles -. ¡Tenemos que poder hacer algo para revivirle! ¡Estimulantes, o masaje cardíaco..., congelamiento... ¿Ha encontrado a la asistente?  
  
- Sí, pero estaba demasiado fuertemente inmovilizada para despertarla.  
  
Miles volvió a maldecir y empezó a revolver cajones, buscando medicamentos reconocibles y equipo.  
  
Estaban desordenados; las etiquetas externas, aparentemente, no tenían relación con el contenido de los frascos.  
  
- No servirá de nada, mi señor - dijo Bothari, mirándole impasible - Necesitaría un cirujano. Apoplejía.  
  
Miles se tambaleó sobre sus talones, comprendiendo al fin lo que estaba presenciando. Imaginó los alambres del injerto, arrancados del cerebro, rozando contra una arteria importante y abriendo en ella un surco delgado. Entonces, la debilidad era mayor con cada pulso, hasta que el catastrófico decaimiento llenara los tejidos finalmente con la hemorragia fatal.  
  
¿Tendría esta pequeña enfermería una cámara de congelamiento criógena? Miles se lanzó por la sala, y por la sala contigua, buscando. El proceso de congelación debería comenzarse inmediatamente o la muerte cerebral habría avanzado demasiado para ser reversible... No importaba que apenas tuviera una vaga idea de cómo se preparaba a los pacientes para el tratamiento o de cómo operar el equipo o...  
  
¡Ahí estaba! Una reluciente cámara portátil de metal sobre una camilla flotante. Miles tenia el corazón en la boca. La batería de energía estaba vacía; los tubos de combustible, completamente descargados, y los controles de computación, abiertos como un espécimen biológico cruelmente disecado. Inservible. Bothari seguía de pie, esperando órdenes.  
  
- ¿Necesita alguna otra cosa, mi señor? Me sentiría mejor si pudiera supervisar la búsqueda del armamento mercenario personalmente. - Miró el cadáver con indiferencia.  
  
- Sí... no... - Miles caminó en torno a la mesa de observación a cierta distancia. Su mirada era atraída hacia el oscuro coágulo en la sien derecha del hombre -. ¿Qué hiciste con el injerto?  
  
Bothari pareció un poco sorprendido y revisó sus bolsillos.  
  
- Aún lo tengo, mi señor.  
  
Miles alargó la mano hacia el plateado y comprimido injerto. No pesaba más que el botón que parecía ser; su suave superficie ocultaba su complejidad de kilómetros de circuitería viral encerrados ahí dentro. Bothari frunció un poco el ceño, mirando a Miles.  
  
- En una operación de esta naturaleza, una baja no está tan mal, mi señor. Su vida ha salvado muchas otras, y no sólo en nuestro lado.  
  
- Ah - dijo Miles fríamente -, tendré eso en cuenta cuando deba explicarle a mi padre cómo es que torturamos a un prisionero hasta matarle.  
  
El sargento se quedó callado. Tras un silencio, reiteró su interés en la búsqueda de armas que estaban llevando a cabo, y Miles le liberó con un ademán cansado:  
  
- Iré enseguida.  
  
Miles caminó nerviosamente por la enfermería unos minutos más, evitando mirar a la mesa. Por último, movido por un oscuro impulso, buscó una jofaina, agua y un paño, y lavó la sangre reseca de la sien del piloto.  
  
Así que esto es el terror, se dijo, que causa esas insensatas masacres de testigos de las que uno lee. Ahora lo entiendo; me gustaba más cuando no lo entendía.  
  
Extrajo su daga, recortó los alambres que pendían del botón plateado y volvió a poner cuidadosamente el implante en la sien del oficial. Después, hasta que Daum vino a solicitar nuevas órdenes, estuvo meditando sobre los rasgos mudos y cerosos de lo que habían hecho. Pero la razón parecía retroceder, las conclusiones se hundían en premisas y las premisas en el silencio; hasta que, al final, sólo el silencio y el objeto inexplicable permanecieron. 


	11. capitulo 010

Con el inhibidor nervioso, Miles le hizo un gesto al capitán mercenario para que entrase delante de él a la enfermería. En su mano, el arma letal le parecía desproporcionadamente cómoda y liviana. Algo tan devastador debería pesar más, como una espada. Falso, pues, potencialmente, se podía matar sin esfuerzo.  
  
Se hubiera sentido más contento con un inmovilizador, pero Bothari insistió en que Miles presentara un frente de máxima autoridad cuando debiera trasladar prisioneros. «Ahorra altercados», había dicho.  
  
El desdichado capitán Auson, con dos brazos rotos y la nariz hinchada, no parecía muy propenso a discutir; pero la tensión felina, la mirada calculadora y los pestañeos del primer oficial de Auson, el hermafrodita betano, teniente Thorne, reconciliaron a Miles con el razonamiento de Bothari.  
  
Encontró al sargento apoyado con engañosa naturalidad contra una pared y a la agotada asistente médica mercenaria esperando a los siguientes pacientes. Miles había dejado deliberadamente a Auson para el final y jugueteaba, con fantasía gozosamente hostil, con la posibilidad de ordenar que los brazos del capitán fueran inmovilizados en alguna posición anatómicamente inverosímil.  
  
Hicieron sentar a Thorne para que le fuera cerrado un corte que tenia sobre un ojo y le pusieran una inyección contra la jaqueca provocada por el inmovilizador. El teniente suspiró cuando el medicamento hizo su efecto y miró a Miles con curiosidad menos disimulada.  
  
- ¿Quién diablos sois vosotros?  
  
Miles dispuso su boca en lo que esperaba fuese tomado como una sonrisa de elegante misterio, y no dijo nada.  
  
- ¿Qué vais a hacer con nosotros? - insistió Thorne.  
  
Buena pregunta, pensó Miles. Había vuelto a la bodega 4 de la RG 132 para descubrir que el primer grupo de prisioneros estaba lo suficientemente bien como para casi haber logrado escapar, desmontando uno de los tabiques. Miles no opuso objeción alguna cuando Bothari, prudentemente, los volvió a inmovilizar para transportarlos a los calabozos de la Ariel. Allí Miles comprobó que el jefe de máquinas u su asistente por poco se las arreglan para sabotear la cerradura magnética de la celda. Más bien desesperado, Miles los inmovilizó otra vez.  
  
Bothari tenia razón; era una situación intrínsecamente inestable. Difícilmente podría tener a todos los tripulantes inmovilizados durante una semana o más, amontonados en las celdas, sin causarles un serio daño fisiológico. La gente de Miles, además, perdía poder al estar diseminada manejando ambas naves y manteniendo a la vez el control sobre los prisioneros... y la fatiga multiplicaría pronto los errores. La solución homicida y final del sargento tenia una cierta lógica, supuso Miles. Pero su mirada cayó sobre la figura del piloto, cubierta por una sábana en un rincón de la enfermería, y sintió un estremecimiento en su interior. No; otra vez, no. Reprimió el pánico nervioso que le provocaban los problemas repentinamente acrecentados. Debía ganar tiempo.  
  
- Le haría un favor al almirante Oser si os pusiera fuera y os dejara volver a casa caminando - le respondió a Thorne-. ¿Son así todos los demás?  
  
Thorne dijo fríamente:  
  
- Los oseranos son una coalición libre de mercenarios. La mayoría de los capitanes son capitanes-propietarios.  
  
Miles maldijo, sinceramente sorprendido.  
  
- Eso no es una cadena de mandos, es una maldita comisión.  
  
Miró a Auson con curiosidad. El analgésico había permitido por fin al hombre desviar la atención de su propio cuerpo, y devolvió la mirada.  
  
- ¿Tu tripulación te prestó juramento a ti, entonces, o al almirante Oser? - le preguntó Miles.  
  
- ¿Juramento? Tengo los contratos de todos en mi nave, si es a eso a lo que te refieres - gruñó Auson -. De todos. - Y miró con enfado a Thorne.   
  
- Mi nave - le corrigió Miles.  
  
La boca de Auson murmuró un apagado gruñido; fijó la vista en el inhibidor nervioso, pero, como había vaticinado Bothari, no discutió. La asistente médica colocó el brazo del capitán depuesto en un soporte y empezó a trabajar con un aparato quirúrgico manual. Auson palideció, y resistió impávido. Miles sintió una ligera punzada de empatía.  
  
- Sin duda, contigo los soldados tienen la excusa más lamentable que he visto en mi vida - declamó Miles, a la caza de reacciones. Bothari frunció un costado de la boca, pero Miles ignoró precisamente ésa -. Es un milagro que estéis todavía vivos. Debes de elegir con mucho cuidado tus adversarios. - Se frotó el estómago, aún dolorido, y encogió los hombros -. Vaya, sé que lo haces.  
  
Auson adquirió un rubor opaco y desvió la vista.  
  
- Sólo tratábamos de suscitar un poco de acción; hemos estado de servicio en este maldito bloqueo todo un año.  
  
- Suscitar acción - murmuró disgustado el teniente Thorne -, y lo hiciste.  
  
Ya te tengo. La certidumbre reverberó como una campana en la mente de Miles. Sus vagos sueños de revancha al respecto del capitán mercenario se vaporizaron al calor de una nueva y más alentadora inspiración. Clavó la mirada en Auson y le espetó fríamente: - ¿Cuándo tuvisteis la última inspección general de flotas?  
  
Auson tenía el aspecto de que se le hubiera ocurrido tardíamente que debía limitar sus respuestas a nombre, rango y número de serie; pero Thorne contestó:  
  
- Hace un año y medio.  
  
Miles maldijo, con sentimiento, y levantó su mentón agresivamente.  
  
- No creo poder soportar más esto. Tendréis una inspección ahora mismo.  
  
Bothari mantenía una admirable calma, apoyado en la pared, pero Miles podía sentir su mirada taladrándole la espalda, con su aire de qué-demonios-estás-haciendo-ahora. Miles no quiso darse la vuelta.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios - dijo Auson, haciéndose eco del silencio de Bothari - estás diciendo? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? Estaba seguro de que erais contrabandistas, cuando nos dejasteis que os extorsionáramos sin siquiera chistar, pero... Juraría que no nos equivocamos... - Se incorporó de golpe, provocando que el inhibidor de Bothari le apuntara inmediatamente. Su voz subió de tono con frustración -. ¡Eres un contrabandista, maldita sea! No puedo equivocarme tanto. ¿Era la nave en sí? ¿Quién la querría? ¿Qué diablos estáis pasando de contrabando? - gritó lastimeramente.  
  
Miles sonrió con frialdad.  
  
- Consejeros militares.  
  
Fantaseó que veía el anzuelo de sus palabras arrojado entre el capitán mercenario y su teniente. Ahora, a seguir con el plan.  
  
Miles comenzó la inspección, con cierto deleite, en la misma enfermería, ya que allí se sentía bastante conocedor del terreno. A punta de inhibidor, la asistente médica hizo su inventario oficial, abriendo primero las gavetas bajo la atenta mirada de Miles. Con seguro instinto, Miles reparó antes que nada en las drogas susceptibles de abuso e, inmediatamente, aparecieron algunas discrepancias delicadamente embarazosas.  
  
Lo siguiente fue el equipo médico. Miles ansiaba llegar a la cámara criogénica pero su sentido del espectáculo le aconsejó dejar eso para el final. Había con holgura otras carencias. Algunos de los más ásperos cambios de expresión de su abuelo, convenientemente adaptados, habían vuelto la cara de la asistente del color de la tiza para cuando llegaron a la pièce de résistance.  
  
- ¿Y cuánto hace exactamente que esta cámara está fuera de servicio, asistente?  
  
- Seis meses - murmuró la mujer -. El técnico en reparaciones siempre decía que iba a arreglarla - agregó, defensiva ante el ceño fruncido y las cejas levantadas de Miles.  
  
- ¿Y usted no pensó nunca en incitarle a que lo hiciera o, más propiamente, en pedirle a sus superiores que le instaran a repararla?  
  
- Parecía que había tiempo de sobra. No la usamos...  
  
- ¿Y en esos seis meses su capitán jamás llevó a cabo siquiera una inspección interna?  
  
- No, señor.  
  
Miles recorrió a Auson y a Thorne con una mirada igual a un baño de agua helada; luego demoró deliberadamente su vista en la figura cubierta del hombre fallecido.  
  
- El tiempo se agotó para su oficial piloto.  
  
- ¿Cómo murió? - preguntó Thorne, cortante como una estocada.  
  
Miles le detuvo con una deliberada ambigüedad.  
  
- Bravamente, como un soldado. - Horriblemente, como un animal sacrificado, le corrigió su propio pensamiento. Es indispensable que no lo descubran -. Lo lamento - agregó en un impulso -, merecía algo mejor.  
  
La asistente médica miraba a Thorne, afligida. Thorne dijo con suavidad:  
  
- Cela, la cámara de congelamiento no hubiera servido de mucho ante una carga de inhibidor en la cabeza, de todas maneras.  
  
- Pero la próxima pérdida - intervino Miles - podría deberse a otra herida. - Excelente, el que aquel teniente sumamente observador hubiera desarrollado una teoría personal sobre la muerte del piloto sin haberle echado un vistazo. Miles se sentía enormemente aliviado, incluso por haberse librado de cargar deshonrosamente a la asistente con una culpa que no era precisamente de ella -. Le enviaré más tarde, hoy, al técnico en reparaciones - siguió diciendo Miles -; quiero que cada pieza del equipamiento esté funcionando adecuadamente mañana mismo. Mientras tanto, puede empezar por poner en orden este sitio, para que parezca más una enfermería militar y menos un armario de escobas, ¿entendido, asistente? - bajó la voz hasta casi un susurro, como el silbido de un látigo.  
  
La asistente asintió irguiéndose firme.  
  
- Sí, señor. - Auson estaba ruborizado; Thorne separó los labios en una expresión de admiración. La dejaron allí abriendo cajones con manos temblorosas.  
  
Miles hizo que los dos mercenarios caminaran delante de él por el pasillo y se quedó detrás para tener una urgente consulta susurrada con Bothari:  
  
- ¿Va a dejarla sin vigilancia? - murmuró el sargento con tono desaprobador -. Es una locura.  
  
- Está demasiado ocupada para escapar. Con suerte, quizá pueda mantenerla demasiado ocupada incluso para que no le haga la autopsia al piloto. ¡Rápido, sargento!, si quiero fingir una inspección general, ¿cuál es el mejor lugar para desenterrar mugre?  
  
- ¿En esta nave? En cualquier parte.  
  
- ¡No, en serio! En la próxima parada tiene que estar todo muy mal. No puedo fingir la cuestión técnica, he de esperar hasta que Baz tenga un momento para hacer una pausa.  
  
- En ese caso, pruebe con los cuartos de la tripulación - sugirió Bothari -. Pero ¿por qué?  
  
- Quiero que esos dos se piensen que somos una especie de superequipo mercenario. Tengo una idea para evitar que se unan con el fin de recuperar su nave.  
  
- Nunca se tragarán eso.  
  
- Van a tragárselo, les encanta. Se lo comerán todo. ¿No lo ves?, les gana el orgullo. Los hemos derrotado... por ahora. ¿Qué crees que van a pensar ellos más bien, que somos grandiosos, o que son una panda de idiotas?  
  
- ¿Así de simple?  
  
- ¡Sólo mira! - Ensayó un silencioso paso de baile, puso cara de austeridad y caminó a zancadas detrás de sus prisioneros, haciendo sonar las botas como metal por el corredor.  
  
Los cuartos de la tripulación eran, desde el punto de vista de Miles, una delicia. Bothari pasó revista. Su instinto para hacer aparecer la evidencia de hábitos desaseados y vicios ocultos era un misterio. Miles supuso que el sargento debería haberlo visto todo en su época. Cuando Bothari descubrió las esperadas botellas del adicto al etanol, Auson y Thorne se lo tomaron como una cuestión de rutina; evidentemente, el hombre era un conocido y tolerado marginal que cumplía las funciones que le asignaban. Las semillas de narcóticos, en cambio, parecieron sorprenderlos. Miles confiscó prontamente el lote. Dejó in situ la notable colección de adminículos sexuales de otro soldado, no obstante, preguntándole únicamente a Auson - y guiñándole un ojo - si lo que mandaba era un crucero o un yate de recreo. Auson suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Miles esperaba cordialmente que el capitán se pasara el resto del día imaginando severas réplicas, demasiado tardías.  
  
Miles examinó a fondo las habitaciones de Auson y de Thorne, registrando indicios de la personalidad de ambos. La de Thorne, interesantemente, estaba muy cerca de pasar la inspección; Auson pareció prepararse para un alboroto cuando llegaron por fin a su cabina. Miles sonrió suavemente e hizo que Bothari reordenara las cosas mejor de como las habían encontrado, después de la inspección.  
  
De la evidencia, o de la falta de ella, Auson emergió como alguien que no tenía vicios graves, más allá de una indolencia natural, exacerbada por el aburrimiento hasta la holgazanería.  
  
La colección de exóticas armas personales recogida durante el recorrido conformaba una pila impresionante. Miles hizo que Bothari examinase y probara cada una de ellas. Realizó una elaborada muestra de observación de cada articulo y los contrastó con una lista de propietarios. Animado y entusiasmado, se puso asombrosamente sarcástico; los mercenarios se retorcían de angustia.  
  
Inspeccionaron el arsenal. Miles tomó un arco de plasma de un polvoriento armero.  
  
- ¿Se guardan las armas cargadas o descargadas?  
  
- Descargadas - murmuró Auson, estirando ligeramente el cuello.  
  
Miles alzó las cejas y levantó el arma, apuntando al capitán mercenario, y presionó el dedo contra el gatillo. Auson se puso blanco. En el último momento, Miles desvió apenas su muñeca hacia la izquierda y disparó un rayo de energía que pasó silbando junto a la oreja de Auson. El corpulento hombre retrocedió cuando una salpicadura de metal y plástico de la pared, fundidos, saltó detrás de él.  
  
- ¿Descargadas? - canturreó Miles -. Ya veo. Una sabia política, estoy seguro.  
  
Ambos oficiales se estremecieron. Cuando salían, Miles pudo oír a Thorne murmurar.  
  
- Te lo dije.  
  
Auson gruñó sin decir nada.  
  
Miles llevó a Baz a un lado para hablarle en privado antes de empezar con la sala de máquinas.  
  
- Ahora eres el comandante Bazil Jesek, de los Mercenarios Dendarii, jefe de máquinas. Eres áspero y rudo y te comes en el desayuno a los técnicos de máquinas descuidados; y estás horrorizado por lo que han hecho con esta hermosa nave.  
  
- No está tan mal en realidad, hasta donde yo puedo ver - dijo Baz -; es más de lo que yo haría con estos sistemas avanzados. Pero ¿cómo voy a hacer una inspección cuando ellos saben más que yo? ¡Se darán cuenta al instante!  
  
- No, no lo harán. Recuerda que tú estarás haciendo las preguntas y ellos, respondiéndolas. Di «hmm», y frunce con frecuencia el ceño. Mira... ¿nunca has tenido un comandante de máquinas que fuera un verdadero hijo de puta, al que todo el mundo odiaba..., pero que tenía siempre la razón?  
  
Baz parecía confusamente reminiscente.  
  
- Estaba el capitán de corbeta Tarski. Solíamos sentarnos a pensar maneras de envenenarle; la mayoría de ellas no eran muy prácticas.  
  
- Está bien, imítale.  
  
- Jamás me creerán. No puedo... Nunca fui... ¡Ni siquiera tengo un puro!  
  
Miles pensó un segundo, salió volando y volvió corriendo, un momento después, con un paquete de cigarros que sacó de uno de los cuartos de los mercenarios.  
  
- Pero yo no fumo - dijo Baz, preocupado.  
  
- Mastícalo, entonces. Probablemente es mejor que no lo enciendas; sólo Dios sabe qué tiene eso dentro...  
  
- Ahora se me ocurre una idea para envenenar al viejo Tarski que podría haber funcionado...  
  
Miles se lo llevó a empujones.  
  
- Bien, eres un hijo de puta contaminador de aire y no aceptas un «no sé» como respuesta. Si yo puedo hacerlo - destapó nuevamente su argumento desesperado -, tú puedes hacerlo.  
  
Baz se detuvo; se irguió, mordió una punta del cigarro y la escupió osadamente en la cubierta. La miró un momento.  
  
- Una vez me resbalé con una de esas desagradables colillas y casi me rompo el cuello. Tarski. Está bien.  
  
Apretó el cigarro entre los dientes, en plan agresivo, y entró en la sala principal de máquinas.  
  
Miles reunió a toda la tripulación de la nave en la sala de reuniones y ocupó el centro de la escena. Bothari, Elena, Jesek y Daum se colocaron por parejas en cada salida, fuertemente armados.  
  
- Mi nombre es Miles Naismith. Represento a la Flota Mercenaria Dendarii.  
  
- Nunca la he oído - respondió algún osado de entre la nube de rostros que rodeaba a Miles.  
  
Miles sonrió cáusticamente.  
  
- Si la hubieras oído, habrían rodado cabezas en mi departamento de seguridad. No hacemos publicidad. El reclutamiento se efectúa únicamente por invitación. Francamente - miró entonces uno por uno los rostros, relacionando las caras con sus nombres y pertenencias personales -, si lo que he visto hasta ahora representa el nivel general, ninguno de vosotros hubiera oído nunca nada de nosotros, a no ser por nuestra tarea aquí.  
  
Auson, Thorne y el jefe de máquinas, sumisos y agotados tras catorce horas de haber sido arrastrados y rastreados acerca de cada herramienta, arma, soldadura, banco de datos y cuarto de suministros, de una punta a otra de la nave, apenas podían reaccionar. Pero Auson parecía nostálgico ante la idea.  
  
Miles se paseó delante de su audiencia, irradiando energía como una comadreja enjaulada.  
  
- Normalmente, no hacemos conscripción de reclutas, y menos de entre materia prima tan tétrica como ésta. Después del rendimiento que mostrasteis ayer, personalmente yo no tendría ningún remordimiento en disponer de todos vosotros de la manera más rápida, tan sólo para mejorar el tono militar de esta nave. - Miró a todos con fiereza. Parecían nerviosos, inseguros; ¿acaso había por allí el más leve rumor? Adelante -. Pero un soldado, mucho mejor de lo que la mayoría de vosotros podéis aspirar a ser, ha suplicado por vuestras vidas, en un gesto que la honra... - Señaló entonces con la mirada a Elena quien, ya sobre aviso, alzó el mentón y adoptó una especie de pose militar, y les presentó a todos la fuente de esa inusual misericordia.  
  
En realidad, Miles se preguntaba si ella no hubiera preferido empujar personalmente a Auson por la esclusa de aire más cercana. Pero al asignarle el rol de «Comandante Elena Bothari, mi oficial ejecutiva e instructora de combate sin armas», se le ocurrió que tenía el montaje perfecto para un rápido asalto de buen tipo-mal tipo.  
  
- Por eso es por lo que acepto el experimento. Para ponerlo en términos que os sean más familiares, el ex capitán Auson me ha cedido a mí sus contratos.  
  
Esto suscitó un murmullo de indignación. Un par de hombres se levantaron de sus asientos; un precedente peligroso. Afortunadamente, vacilaron, como si no supiesen si acogotar primero a Miles o a Auson. Antes de que la agitación pudiera convertirse en una marea irrefrenable, Bothari alzó apuntando su inhibidor con un sonoro movimiento. Tenia los labios retraídos en un gesto canino y sus ojos descoloridos resplandecían.  
  
Los mercenarios perdieron su momento. La agitación cesó. Los que se habían levantado volvieron a sentarse cuidadosamente, con las manos apoyadas discreta y torpemente en las rodillas.  
  
Maldito, pensaba Miles, desearía provocar yo también ese temor... El truco de eso era, ay, que no había ningún truco en absoluto: la ferocidad de Bothari era palpablemente sincera.  
  
Elena apuntó su inhibidor aferrándolo nerviosamente, los ojos engrandecidos; pero una persona obviamente nerviosa con un arma letal también tiene su sello de amenaza, y más de un mercenario desvió la mirada hacia la otra posible fuente de fuego cruzado. Uno de ellos ensayó una prudente sonrisa de apaciguamiento, mostrando las palmas de las manos. Elena gruñó en voz baja, y la sonrisa del hombre se evaporó rápidamente. Miles alzó la voz tapando los persistentes murmullos de confusión.  
  
- De acuerdo con el reglamento Dendarii, empezaréis todos con el mismo rango: el más bajo, el de recluta en adiestramiento. Esto no es un insulto; todo Dendarii, y me incluyo, ha empezado así. Los ascensos y promociones serán por capacidad demostrada... demostrada ante mí. Por la experiencia previa que tenéis y por las necesidades del momento, las promociones serán probablemente mucho más rápidas que lo usual. Esto quiere decir, de hecho, que cualquiera de vosotros podría acceder en semanas al cargo de capitán de esta nave.  
  
De repente, el murmullo se trocó en atención. Esto quería decir, de hecho, pensó Miles, que acababa de tener éxito al separar a los mercenarios de bajo rango de sus antiguos superiores. Casi sonrió al ver la ambición que iluminaba visiblemente los rostros diseminados. E incluso había encendido una pequeña mecha entre los superiores; Auson y Thorne se miraban el uno al otro con nerviosa especulación.  
  
- El nuevo adiestramiento comenzará de inmediato. Aquellos que no sean asignados a los grupos de entrenamiento en esta tanda, retomarán provisionalmente sus anteriores funciones. ¿Alguna pregunta? - Contuvo el aliento; su plan se balanceaba en la punta de un alfiler. En un minuto más, sabría...   
  
- ¿Cuál es su rango? - preguntó un mercenario.   
  
Miles decidió mantenerse flexible.  
  
- Podéis dirigiros a mi como señor Naismith. - Eso es, déjalos que saquen sus teorías sobre el asunto.  
  
- Entonces, ¿cómo sabremos a quién obedecer? - preguntó el tipo de mirada penetrante que había hecho la primera interrupción.   
  
Miles dejó ver sus dientes, en una sonrisa que parecía una cimitarra.  
  
- Bueno, si desobedeces una de mis órdenes, te disparo en el acto. Decide tú mismo a quién obedecer. - Hizo tamborilear los dedos ligeramente sobre su inhibidor enfundado. Algo del aura de Bothari debió de haberse asentado en él, porque el hombre languideció.  
  
Un mercenario levantó la mano, serio como un niño en la escuela.  
  
- ¿Sí, recluta Quinn?  
  
- ¿Cuándo tendremos copias del reglamento Dendarii?  
  
El corazón de Miles pareció detenerse; no había pensado en eso. Era una pregunta tan razonable... Sonrió, con la boca seca, y graznó audazmente:  
  
- Mañana. Distribuiré copias para todo el mundo. - ¿Copias de qué? Algo se me ocurrirá...  
  
Hubo un silencio. Luego otra voz preguntó desde atrás:  
  
- ¿Qué clase de seguro tienen los..., los Dendarii? ¿Tenemos vacaciones pagadas?  
  
Y otra:  
  
- ¿Tenemos algún tipo de gratificación? ¿Cuál es el sueldo establecido?  
  
Y otra más:  
  
- ¿Nuestros contratos anteriores cuentan para la pensión? ¿Hay algún plan de jubilación?  
  
Miles casi echa a correr de la sala, confundido por este torrente de preguntas prácticas. Se había estado preparando para los desafíos, para la incredulidad, para una acometida sin armas... Tuvo una súbita visión enajenada de Vorthalia el Audaz exigiendo un seguro de vida a todo riesgo a su emperador, a punta de espada.  
  
Tragó en seco, absolutamente aturdido, y aventuró con esfuerzo:  
  
- Distribuiré un folleto - prometió; tenia una vaga idea de la clase de información que traían los folletos - más tarde. En cuanto a los beneficios suplementarios... - apenas se las arregló para devolverle una mirada glacial a un gélido mercenario -, os estoy permitiendo vivir; cualquier otro privilegio hay que ganárselo.  
  
Examinó sus rostros. Confusión, sí; era eso lo que él quería. Desaliento, división y, más que nada, distracción. Perfecto. Déjalos, arremolinados patas arriba en este chorro de incoherencias y engaños, que se olviden de que su primer deber era recuperar la propia nave. Que lo olviden durante una semana, mantenerlos muy ocupados sólo durante una semana; una semana es todo lo que hacia falta. Después, sería un problema de Daum. Había algo más en sus rostros, sin embargo; Miles no podía decir a ciencia cierta qué era. No importa... La siguiente tarea era abandonar la escena con gallardía y dejarlos a todos en movimiento. Y hablar un minuto a solas con Bothari...  
  
- La comandante Elena Bothari tiene una lista de las funciones de cada uno de vosotros, consultadla antes de salir. ¡Atención! - Pronunció la orden con un chasquido en la voz. Se irguieron con descuido, como si la posición la recordaran sólo vagamente -. ¡Disuélvanse!  
  
Sí, antes de que vinieran con más preguntas extrañas y su inventiva empezara a fallarle.  
  
Escuchó parte de una conversación sotto voce mientras salía de allí:  
  
- ... enano homicida lunático...  
  
- Sí, pero con un jefe como éste, tengo probabilidades de sobrevivir a mi próxima batalla...  
  
De repente, se dio cuenta de ese algo más de sus rostros: era la misma expresión de anhelo descorazonado que había visto en Mayhew y en Jesek. Le generaba una inexplicable frialdad en la boca del estómago.   
  
Llevó a un lado al sargento Bothari.  
  
- ¿Tienes aún esa vieja copia del reglamento del Servicio Imperial Barrayarano que solías llevar encima?   
  
Era la biblia de Bothari; Miles se había preguntado en ocasiones si el sargento habría leído alguna vez otro libro que no fuera ése.  
  
- Sí, mi señor. - Bothari le miró como diciendo, ¿y ahora qué?  
  
Miles suspiró aliviado.  
  
- Bien, la quiero.  
  
- ¿Para qué?  
  
- El reglamento de la flota Dendarii.  
  
Bothari pareció desmoronarse.  
  
- No irá a...  
  
- La pasaré al ordenador; haré una copia, cambiaré los nombres y quitaré todas las referencias culturales; no llevará mucho tiempo.  
  
- Mi señor..., ¡es el reglamento antiguo! - La grave voz monótona del sargento estaba casi agitada -. Cuando esos gusanos sin agallas le echen un vistazo a la vieja disciplina de ceremonias...  
  
Miles sonrió.  
  
- Sí..., si vieran las especificaciones de los trajes antiguos, probablemente se desmayarían. No te preocupes, lo pondré al día según lo vaya copiando.  
  
- Su padre y el Estado Mayor ya lo intentaron hace quince años; les llevó dos años poner los reglamentos al día.  
  
- Bueno, eso es lo que pasa con los comités.  
  
Bothari sacudió la cabeza, pero le dijo dónde podía encontrar el viejo disco de datos entre sus cosas.   
  
Elena se incorporó a la reunión; parecía nerviosa. Pero imponente, pensó Miles; como un pura sangre.  
  
- Los he dividido en dos grupos, según tu lista - informó -. Y, ahora, ¿qué?  
  
- Llévate a tu grupo al gimnasio y comienza con las clases de entrenamiento físico. Primero, las cosas básicas y luego les enseñas lo que te enseñó tu padre.   
  
- Nunca le he enseñado a nadie antes...  
  
Miles le sonrió, infundiéndole confianza a su rostro, a sus ojos, a su cuerpo.  
  
- Mira, probablemente puedas pasarte los dos primeros días haciendo que demuestren ellos lo que saben, mientras te paras al lado y dices cosas como «mm», «ajá» o «que Dios nos ayude». Lo importante no es enseñarles algo, sino mantenerlos ocupados, cansarlos, no darles tiempo para que piensen ni para que planeen nada ni para que coordinen sus fuerzas. Es sólo una semana. Si yo puedo hacerlo - dijo virilmente -, tú puedes hacerlo.  
  
- Ya he oído eso antes en alguna parte - murmuró Elena.  
  
- Y tú, sargento, toma a tu grupo y empieza con ejercicios de armas. Si se te acaban los ejercicios barrayaranos, los procedimientos corrientes oseranos están en los ordenadores; cópiales alguno. Paséalos. Baz tendrá a su gente tirada en el suelo allá en máquinas..., los obligará a hacer una limpieza como jamás la han hecho antes. Y después que yo tenga dispuesto ese reglamento, podremos empezar a hacerles preguntas sobre él, además. Extenuadlos.  
  
- Mi señor - dijo sombrío el sargento -, ellos son veinte y nosotros, cuatro. Al terminar la semana, ¿quiénes cree usted que estarán más cansados? - Se puso vehemente -. ¡Mi primera responsabilidad es cuidar de su pellejo, maldita sea!  
  
- ¡Estoy pensando en mi pellejo, créeme! Y puedes proteger mejor mi pellejo yendo allí y haciéndoles creer que soy un jefe mercenario.  
  
- Más que un jefe, un director de holovídeos - murmuró Bothari.  
  
El trabajo de corrección del Reglamento Imperial demostró ser más largo y engorroso de lo que Miles había previsto. Incluso el sacrificio salvaje de capítulos tales como los que detallaban instrucciones para ceremonias puramente barrayaranas, como la Revista del Cumpleaños del Emperador, dejaba en pie una enorme cantidad de material. Miles cortaba grandes trozos, haciendo limpieza tan rápido como podía.  
  
Era el contacto más cercano que había tenido en su vida con normas militares, y pensaba en ellas a altas horas del ciclo nocturno. La organización parecía ser la clave. Tener enormes masas de hombres adecuadamente armonizadas, junto con el material, en el lugar apropiado, en el momento apropiado, en el orden apropiado, con la rapidez requerida para lograr incluso la supervivencia; luchar a brazo partido para encerrar una realidad infinitamente compleja y confusa en el contorno abstracto de la victoria... La organización, al parecer, podía además superar al coraje como virtud militar.  
  
Recordó una observación de su abuelo: «Se han ganado o perdido más batallas por la acción de los oficiales encargados de suministros que por la de cualquier Estado Mayor.» Había, a propósito, una anécdota clásica acerca de un oficial de suministros que había remitido a las tropas del entonces joven general guerrillero la munición equivocada. «Le tuve colgado de los pulgares durante un día», solía recordar su abuelo, «pero el príncipe Xav me hizo bajarle». Miles palpó su daga en la cintura y eliminó cinco pantallas de normas sobre armamento de plasma montado en la nave, por obsoleto desde hacía ya una generación.  
  
Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus mejillas pálidas y demacradas con la barba crecida, hacia el final del ciclo nocturno. Pero había abreviado su plagio en un claro y feroz manual para lograr que todas las armas apuntasen en la misma dirección. Se lo entregó a Elena para que fuera copiado y distribuido, antes de irse tambaleando a lavarse y cambiarse de ropa, lo mejor para presentarse delante de sus «nuevas tropas» como un jefe con ojos de águila, y no con ojos de urraca.  
  
- Hecho - le dijo en un murmullo -. ¿Me convierte esto en un pirata espacial?   
  
Elena contestó con un suspiro.  
  
Miles hizo lo más que pudo para ser visto por todas partes durante el siguiente ciclo diurno. Volvió a inspeccionar la enfermería, dando su aprobación con un gruñido. Observó las «clases» de Elena y del sargento, tratando de parecer como si estuviera tomando nota del rendimiento de cada mercenario con una severa evaluación, sin que se notara que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido de pie, como en verdad ocurría. Sacó tiempo para mantener una conversación privada con Mayhew, quien estaba ahora solo al mando de la RG 132, para ponerle al corriente y reforzar su confianza en el nuevo plan para mantener la custodia de los prisioneros. Redactó unos exámenes superficiales por escrito sobre su nuevo «Reglamento Dendarii» para que Elena y Bothari los repartieran.  
  
El funeral del oficial piloto fue por la tarde, hora de la nave. Miles hizo de ello un pretexto para una rigurosa inspección del equipo personal y de los uniformes de los mercenarios; una revista apropiada. Por consideración al ejemplo y a la cortesía, los Bothari y él mismo se vistieron con las mejores ropas que tenían del funeral de su abuelo. Su brillo sombrío cumplimentaba artísticamente el vivo gris y blanco de los mercenarios.  
  
Thorne, pálido y silencioso, observaba el acto con una extraña gratitud. Miles estaba también más bien pálido y callado, y respiró aliviado en su interior cuando el cuerpo del piloto fue incinerado al fin y sus cenizas esparcidas por el espacio. Miles le permitió a Auson dirigir sin impedimentos la breve ceremonia; sintió que su más encumbrada hipocresía dramática no le alcanzaba para asumir esa función.  
  
Se retiró luego a la cabina que había elegido para sí, diciéndole a Bothari que quería estudiar el verdadero reglamento y los procedimientos oseranos. Pero su concentración le estaba fallando. Raros destellos de movimientos sin formas se sucedían en su visión periférica. Se tumbó, pero no pudo dormir. Volvió a caminar por la cabina con su paso desigual; rodaban por su cerebro ideas para perfeccionar el plan de los prisioneros, pero luego se le escapaban. Se sintió agradecido cuando Elena le interrumpió para informarle de la situación.  
  
Le confió a ella, más bien al azar, una media docena de sus nuevas ideas; luego le preguntó ansiosamente:  
  
- ¿Te parece que se están tragando todo este asunto? No estoy muy seguro de cómo me están tomando, ¿van a aceptar órdenes de un muchacho?  
  
Elena sonrió.  
  
- El mayor Daum parece haberse encargado de ese aspecto. Aparentemente, él se tragó lo que le dijiste.  
  
- ¿Daum? ¿Qué le dije?  
  
- Lo de tu tratamiento de rejuvenecimiento.  
  
- ¿Mi qué?  
  
- Parece creer que conseguiste permiso de los dendarii para ir a Colonia Beta para un tratamiento de rejuvenecimiento. ¿No es eso lo que le dijiste?  
  
- ¡Diablos, no! - Miles se paseó -. Le dije que estaba allí por un tratamiento médico, si... pensé que eso explicaría esto... - un vago gesto de su mano indicó las peculiaridades de su cuerpo -, heridas de combate o algo así. Pero... ¡no existe nada semejante a un tratamiento betano de rejuvenecimiento! Eso es sólo un rumor; es su sistema de salud pública y la manera en que viven, y sus genes...  
  
- Tú puedes saber eso, pero muchos nobetanos no lo saben. Daum parece creer no sólo que tú eres mayor, sino que eres mucho mayor.  
  
- Bien, naturalmente que lo cree, entonces, si pudo inventar todo eso. - Hizo una pausa -. Pero Bel Thorne tiene que saberlo.  
  
- Bel no le contradice. - Elena sonrió -. Creo que está loco por ti.  
  
Miles se pasó la mano por el cabello y por su rostro entumecido.  
  
- Baz también debe de saber que este rumor del rejuvenecimiento carece de sentido. Mejor adviértele que no corrija a nadie, no obstante, porque eso funciona a favor mío. Me pregunto qué piensa él que soy yo; creía que a estas alturas ya lo habría adivinado.   
  
- Oh, Baz tiene su propia teoría. Yo... Es culpa mía, realmente. Mi padre está siempre tan preocupado por los secuestradores políticos que pensé que sería mejor desviar de la pista a Baz.  
  
- Bueno, ¿qué clase de cuento de hadas te inventaste?  
  
- Me parece que tienes razón acerca de que la gente cree las cosas que ella misma fabrica. Juro que no sugerí nada de esto, me limité a no contradecirle. Sabe que eres el hijo de un conde, ya que le tomaste juramento como hombre de armas... ¿No vas a tener problemas por eso?  
  
Miles sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- Me preocuparé de ello si salimos vivos de esto. Así que no se imagina de qué conde soy hijo...  
  
- Bueno, yo creo que hiciste lo apropiado. Parece significar mucho para él. De todas maneras, piensa que eres, más o menos, de su edad. Tu padre, quienquiera que sea, te desheredó y te desterró de Barrayar para... - titubeó -, para quitarte de su vista - concluyó, levantando bravamente el mentón.  
  
- Ah - dijo Miles -, una teoría razonable. - Llegó al final de un circuito, en su caminar por la cabina, y se detuvo absorbido, aparentemente, por la pared desnuda delante de él.  
  
- No debes culparle por eso...  
  
- No lo hago - sonrió, tranquilizándola, y volvió a caminar.  
  
- Tienes un hermano menor que ha usurpado tu legítimo lugar como heredero...   
  
Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.  
  
- Baz es un romántico.  
  
- Él también es un exiliado, ¿no? - preguntó Elena apaciblemente -. A mi padre no le gusta, pero no dice por qué... - Miró a Miles con expectativa.  
  
- Tampoco lo haré yo, entonces. No es... no es asunto mío.  
  
- Pero ahora es tu vasallo.  
  
- Está bien; entonces, es asunto mío. Desearía que no lo fuera. Pero Baz tendrá que decírtelo él mismo.  
  
Elena le sonrió.  
  
- Sabía que dirías eso. - Extrañamente, la no respuesta pareció contentarla.  
  
- ¿Cómo ha sido tu última clase de combate? Espero que todos se arrastrarán sobre las manos y las rodillas.  
  
Elena sonrió tranquilamente.  
  
- Estuvo muy cerca de eso. Algunos de los del equipo técnico actúan como si nunca esperaran tener que hacer esa clase de lucha. Los otros son terriblemente buenos; los tuve ocupados con los más torpes.  
  
- Eso es, exactamente - aprobó con vehemencia -. Conserva tu energía, gasta la de ellos. Has comprendido el principio.  
  
Elena dijo en su elogio:  
  
- Me has obligado a hacer muchas cosas que jamás había hecho, gente nueva, cosas que nunca había  
  
soñado...  
  
- Sí... - se tropezó -. Lamento haberte metido en esta pesadilla. He estado exigiendo tanto de ti... Pero te sacaré, va mi palabra en ello. No temas.  
  
Su boca expresó indignación.  
  
- ¡No tengo miedo! Bueno... un poco. Pero me siento más viva de lo que nunca he estado. Tú haces que todo parezca posible.  
  
La ansiada admiración en sus ojos le perturbó. Se parecía mucho al deseo.  
  
- Elena... todo este asunto se balancea sobre un fraude. Si esos tipos de ahí fuera se despiertan y se dan cuenta de lo mucho que nos sobrepasan en número, estallaremos como... - se interrumpió. Eso no era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar. Se restregó los ojos presionándolos firmemente con los dedos, y se puso a caminar.  
  
- No se balancea en un fraude - dijo Elena ardientemente -, tú lo balanceas.  
  
- ¿No es eso lo que he dicho? - sonrió, estremeciéndose.  
  
Elena le estudió, entrecerrando los ojos.   
  
- ¿Cuándo dormiste por última vez?  
  
- Oh, no lo sé. He perdido la noción del tiempo, con los diferentes horarios de las dos naves. Eso me recuerda que tengo que ponerlas en el mismo horario. Cambiaré la RG 132, será más fácil. Tendremos todos la hora oserana. Fue antes del salto, de todos modos. Un día antes del salto.  
  
- ¿Has cenado?  
  
- ¿Cenado?  
  
- ¿Almorzado?  
  
- ¿Almorzado? ¿Había almuerzo? Estaba preparando las cosas para el funeral, supongo.  
  
Elena parecía exasperada.  
  
- ¿Desayunaste?  
  
- Comí un poco de sus provisiones cuando estaba trabajando en el reglamento anoche... Mira, yo soy bajo y no necesito tanto como vosotros, gente corpulenta...  
  
Miles caminaba. La expresión de Elena se volvió seria.  
  
- Miles... - vaciló -, ¿cómo murió el oficial piloto? Parecía, bueno, no muy bien, pero estaba vivo en la lanzadera. ¿Te atacó?  
  
El estómago le dio un vuelco.  
  
- Dios mío, ¿crees que yo maté...?  
  
Pero lo había hecho, seguramente; tan seguramente como si hubiera puesto un inhibidor en la cabeza del hombre y hubiese disparado. No tenía deseos de detallarle los hechos ocurridos en la sala de recreo de la RG 132. Saltaban en su memoria imágenes violentas, destellando una y otra vez. El crimen de Bothari, su crimen, un todo sin cicatrizar...  
  
- Miles, ¿estás bien? - La voz de Elena era alarmada.  
  
Se dio cuenta que estaba de pie en silencio y con los ojos cerrados. Le caían lágrimas de entre los párpados.  
  
- ¡Miles, siéntate! Estás sobreexcitado.  
  
- No puedo sentarme. Si me detengo, voy a... - Recomenzó su circuito, cojeando maquinalmente.  
  
Elena le observó con los labios entreabiertos; luego cerró la boca abruptamente y cerró de un golpe la puerta al salir.  
  
Ahora la había asustado, ofendido, quizás incluso había saboteado su confianza, cuidadosamente alimentada...  
  
Se insultó a sí mismo con furia. Se estaba hundiendo en un pantano negro y absorbente, y un terror viscoso minaba su inercia vital hacia adelante. Chapoteaba, ciegamente.  
  
Otra vez la voz de Elena.  
  
- ... rebotando contra las paredes. Me parece que tendrá que sentársele encima. Nunca le había visto tan mal...  
  
Miles observó el preciado, desagradable rostro de su asesino personal. Bothari comprimió sus labios y suspiró.  
  
- Está bien, yo me encargaré.  
  
Elena, los ojos agrandados por la preocupación pero la boca serena por la confianza en Bothari, se retiró. El sargento agarró a Miles por la espalda, del cuello y de la cintura, le llevó a saltos hasta la cama y le sentó con firmeza.  
  
- Beba.  
  
- Oh, diablos, sargento... sabes que no puedo soportar el whisky. Sabe a diluyente de pintura.  
  
- Voy a - dijo pacientemente Bothari - apretarle la nariz y a vaciarlo por su garganta si es necesario.  
  
Miles miró la cara de pedernal y tragó prudentemente un sorbo del frasco, al que reconoció vagamente como confiscado del depósito mercenario. Bothari, con eficiencia, le desvistió y le metió en la cama. Beba otra vez.  
  
- Ahg. - Le quemó horriblemente al tragar.  
  
- Ahora, duerma.  
  
- No puedo dormir. Tengo demasiado que hacer. He de mantenerlos ocupados. Me pregunto si se puede falsificar un folleto. Supongo que la hermandad de la muerte no es otra cosa que una forma primitiva de seguro de vida. Probablemente Elena no tenga razón sobre lo de Thorne. Espero, por Dios, que mi padre nunca se entere de esto. Sargento, ¿no vas a...? Se me ocurrió un ejercicio de desembarco con la RG 132...  
  
Sus protestas se fueron haciendo un murmullo, se dio la vuelta y durmió sin soñar durante dieciséis horas. 


	12. capitulo 011

Una semana después, Miles seguía al mando.  
  
Tomó como guarida la cabina de control de la nave mercenaria cuando comenzaron a acercarse a su destino. La cita de Daum era en una refinería de metales raros, en el cinturón de asteroides del sistema. La factoría era un móvil de estructuras caóticas, unidas mediante vigas, brazos metálicos y satélites de fuerza, flanqueado por vastos colectores solares; arte con desechos. Unas pocas luces titilaban, iluminando algunas partes y dejando el resto en piadosa oscuridad.  
  
Muy pocas luces, comprobó Miles cuando se aproximaron. El sitio parecía cerrado. ¿Un turno libre? No era muy probable; aquello representaba una inversión demasiado grande para permanecer parada por la biología de sus encargados. Propiamente, las fundiciones deberían operar todo el tiempo para alimentar esfuerzo de la guerra. Debería haber remolcadores con minerales maniobrando para atracar, los cargueros salientes deberían estar alejándose con sus escoltas militares en un minué de tráfico espacial...  
  
- ¿Siguen respondiendo correctamente a nuestros códigos de reconocimiento? - le preguntó Miles a Daum. Apenas lograba mantenerse quieto.  
  
- Sí -. Pero Daum parecía nervioso.  
  
Tampoco le gusta la apariencia de esto, pensó Miles.  
  
- ¿Una instalación estratégica tan importante como ésta no debería estar más activamente resguardada? Seguramente, los pelianos y los oseranos habrán intentado ponerla fuera de combate alguna vez. ¿Dónde están las naves de vigilancia?  
  
- No lo sé. - Daum se humedeció los labios y miró la pantalla.  
  
- Tenemos una transmisión en directo en este momento, señor - informó el oficial de comunicaciones mercenario.  
  
Un coronel feliciano apareció en la pantalla.  
  
- ¡Fehun! ¡Gracias a Dios! - gritó Daum. La tensión de su rostro se evaporó.  
  
Miles soltó el aliento. Por un horrible momento, había estado aterrado por una visión: no poder descargar sus prisioneros junto con el cargamento de Daum, ¿qué haría entonces? Estaba tan agotado al cabo de una semana como lo había vaticinado Bothari, y vislumbró ansiosamente, con un estremecimiento de alivio, el fin de aquello.  
  
El teniente Thorne, al entrar, sonrió y le dirigió a Miles un pulcro saludo. Miles imaginó la cara de Thorne cuando la mascarada fuera revelada al fin. Se le revolvió el estómago. Contestó al saludo y ocultó su malestar prestando atención a la conversación de Daum. Tal vez pudiera arreglárselas para estar en otra parte cuando la trampa saltara.  
  
- ... lo hicimos - decía Daum -. ¿Dónde están todos? Este lugar parece desierto.  
  
Hubo un destello de estática, y la figura militar se encogió en la pantalla.  
  
- Hace unas pocas semanas rechazamos un ataque de los pelianos. Los colectores solares fueron dañados. Estamos esperando a las cuadrillas de reparación en este momento.  
  
- ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? ¿Ya hemos liberado a Barinth?  
  
Otro destello de estática El coronel, sentado tras su escritorio, asintió con un gesto y dijo:  
  
- La guerra está yendo bien.  
  
El coronel tenía una diminuta escultura en su escritorio, observó Miles. Un caballo hábilmente formado por una variedad de fragmentos de componentes electrónicos soldados in duda por algún técnico de la refinería en sus horas de descanso. Miles pensó en su abuelo, y se preguntó qué tipo de caballos tenían en Felice. ¿Habían retrocedido tecnológicamente lo suficiente alguna vez como para haber usado un cuerpo de caballería?  
  
- ¡Excelente! - dijo Daum, mirando con avidez el rostro de su camarada feliciano -. He estado mucho tiempo en Beta, temía que... ¡Así que aún estamos en carrera! Te invitaré a un trago cuando llegue ahí, vieja víbora, y brindaremos juntos por el primer ministro. ¿Cómo está Miram?  
  
Estática.  
  
- La familia está bien - dijo gravemente el coronel. Estática -. Aguarda instrucciones para desembarcar.  
  
Miles dejó de respirar. El caballito, que había estado junto a la mano derecha del coronel, estaba ahora junto a su mano izquierda.  
  
- Sí - acordó Daum con alegría -, y podremos continuar sin toda esta basura en el canal. ¿Eres tú quien hace ese ruido?  
  
Hubo otra ráfaga de estática.  
  
- Nuestro equipo de comunicaciones resultó dañado en un ataque de los pelianos hace algunas semanas. - El caballo estaba ahora otra vez a la derecha. Zumbido en la pantalla -. Aguarda instrucciones para desembarcar. - Ahora, a la izquierda. Miles tuvo ganas de gritar.  
  
En vez de eso, le indicó al oficial de comunicaciones que cerrara el canal.  
  
- Es una trampa - dijo Miles en el mismo instante en que se cortó la transmisión.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Daum le miró -. ¡Fehun Benar es uno de mis más viejos amigos! Él no traicionaría...  
  
- Usted no ha estado hablando con el coronel Benar, ha tenido una conversación sintetizada con un ordenador.  
  
- Pero su voz...  
  
- Oh, es que realmente era Benar... pregrabado. En su escritorio había algo que se movía entre cada ráfaga de estática. Esas ráfagas fueron transmitidas deliberadamente para disimular la discontinuidad... casi. Negligencia de alguien. Probablemente las respuestas fueron grabadas en más de una sesión.  
  
- Pelianos - gruñó Thorne -. No pueden hacer nada bien...  
  
La oscura piel de Daum palideció.  
  
- Él no traicionaría...  
  
- Probablemente, tuvieron bastante tiempo para preparar esto. Hay... - Miles tomó aliento -, hay muchas maneras de quebrantar a un hombre. Apuesto a que hubo un ataque peliano hace unas semanas, sólo que no fue rechazado.  
  
Entonces, todo estaba acabado, la rendición era inevitable. La RG 132 y su cargamento serían confiscados; Daum hecho prisionero de guerra; y Miles y sus vasallos internados, si no ejecutados en el acto. La seguridad de Barrayar le rescataría eventualmente, suponía Miles, con todo el escándalo debido. Además, el betano, Calhoun, con sus Dios-sabe-qué cargos civiles y, luego, el hogar para explicarlo todo delante del último tribunal: su padre. Miles se preguntó si podía renunciar a su inmunidad diplomática Clase III en Colonia Beta, tal vez podría ser encerrado allí; pero no, los betanos no encarcelaban a sus delincuentes, los curaban.  
  
Los ojos de Daum estaban agigantados; su boca, tensa.  
  
- Sí - susurró, convencido -. ¿Qué haremos, señor?  
  
¿Me preguntas a mí?, pensó Miles, furioso. Socorro, socorro, socorro... Observó las caras a su alrededor: Daum, Elena, Baz, los técnicos mercenarios, Thorne y Auson. Le miraban a su vez con interesada confianza, como si fuera una gallina a punto de poner un huevo de oro. Bothari se apoyaba contra la pared; por una vez, su mirada estaba desprovista de sugerencias.  
  
- Están preguntando por qué se interrumpió nuestra transmisión - informó el oficial de comunicaciones.  
  
Miles tragó saliva y produjo su primer basilisco.  
  
- Ponles alguna música pegadiza - ordenó - y mándales una señal de ((dificultades técnicas; por favor manténgase en línea(( por el vídeo.  
  
El oficial de comunicaciones sonrió y se apresuró a obedecer.  
  
Bueno, eso cubría los siguientes noventa segundos...  
  
Auson, con los brazos inmovilizados, parecía tan enfermo como Miles se sentía. Sin duda no le agradaba la perspectiva de tener que explicarle a su almirante la humillante captura que había sufrido. Thorne contenía la excitación. El teniente está a punto de conseguir vengarse por esta semana, se dijo Miles miserablemente, y lo sabe.  
  
Thorne preguntó, en posición de firmes:  
  
- ¿Órdenes, señor?  
  
Dios mío, ¿no se dan cuenta de que están libres?, pensó Miles. Y entonces consideró, con nueva y más desatinada esperanza: me siguieron a casa, papá; ¿puedo quedarme con ellos?  
  
Thorne, experimentado, conocía la nave, los soldados y el equipo muy íntimamente, no superficialmente, sino en profundidad; más importante aún, Thorne tenía también una inercia hacia adelante, dispuesto siempre a avanzar. Miles se irguió cuanto pudo y ladró:  
  
- Así que crees que estás preparado para comandar una nave de guerra, ¿no, recluta Thorne?  
  
Thorne se enderezó más todavía, con la barbilla ansiosamente pronunciada.  
  
- ¿Señor?  
  
- Nos encontramos con un problema táctico de lo más interesante. - Ésa era l frase que su padre había empleado al describir la conquista de Komarr -. Voy a darle una oportunidad al respecto. Podemos hacer esperar a los pelianos un minuto más, aproximadamente. Como comandante, ¿cómo manejaría esto?  
  
Miles cruzó los brazos y ladeó la cabeza, a la manera de un supervisor particularmente intimidatorio que había tenido en sus exámenes de aspirante.  
  
- Caballo de Troya . dijo Thorne inmediatamente -. Emboscar su emboscada, y tomar la estación desde dentro... Usted desea capturarla intacta, ¿no?  
  
- Ah - respondió Miles vagamente -, eso estaría bien. - Recorrió rápidamente su memoria en busca de algunos tonos que sonaran a consejero militar -. Pero deben de tener algunas naves ocultas por alguna parte, aquí alrededor. ¿Qué propones hacer a ese respecto, una vez que te has propuesto defender una base inmóvil? ¿Acaso la refinería está armada?  
  
- Puede estarlo en pocas horas - señaló Daum - con los interceptores máser que tenemos en la bodega de la RG 132. Aprovechar partes de los satélites de fuerza, e, incluso, reparar los colectores solares, si hay tiempo, para cargarlos...  
  
- ¿Interceptores máser? - murmuró Auson -. Creí que habían dicho que el contrabando era de consejeros militares...  
  
Miles alzó rápidamente su voz para invalidar esto.  
  
- Recuerda que estamos escasos de personal y que, decididamente, no podemos despilfarrarlo justo ahora. - Particularmente, a los oficiales dendarii... Thorne puso una mirada de abatimiento; Miles estaba momentáneamente aterrado por haberse excedido en las objeciones, provocando que Thorne le devolviera la iniciativa ante el problema -. Convénceme, entonces, recluta Thorne, de que tomar la base no es tácticamente prematuro. - Miles se apresuró a hacer la invitación.  
  
- Sí, señor. Bien, las naves de defensa por las que debemos preocuparnos son, casi seguro, oseranas. La capacidad de la ingeniería peliana está muy por debajo del promedio; no tienen en absoluto la biotecnología para fabricar naves de saltos. Y nosotros tenemos todos los códigos y procedimientos oseranos, pero ellos no conocen nada de nuestros códigos y procedimentos dendarii. Creo que yo... nosotros podemos tomarlos.  
  
¿Nuestros códigos dendarii?, se repitió Miles para sí.  
  
- Muy bien, recluta Thorne. Adelante - le ordenó en voz alta y resuelta -. No intervendré a menos que sea necesario. - Se metió las manos en los bolsillos a manera de símbolo de énfasis, y también para evitar morderse las uñas.  
  
- Llévennos al desembarcadero, entonces, sin levantar sospechas - dijo Thorne -. Yo prepararé la partida de asalto... ¿Puedo llevar al comandante Jesek y a la comandante Bohari?  
  
Miles asintió con un gesto; el sargento Bothari contuvo el aliento, pero no dijo nada, cubriéndole la espalda a Miles, como siempre. Thorne resplandecía con visiones de capitanazgo; salió, seguido por los ((consejeros(( reclutados. La cara de Elena brillaba de excitación. Baz hizo girar entre sus labios un cigarro, más bien empapado, y salió detrás de ella, su mirada brillaba indescifrablemente. Había color en su rostro, observó Miles.  
  
Auson permaneció de pie, cabizbajo, con el rostro surcado por la ira, la vergüenza y la sospecha. Hay un motín en ciernes, pensó Miles. Bajó la voz para que sólo el ex capitán lo oyera.  
  
- Debo señalarte que todavía sigues en la lista de heridos, recluta Auson.  
  
Auson meneó los brazos.  
  
- Hace dos días que me podrían haber quitado esto, maldita sea.  
  
- Debo señalarte también que, si bien le he prometido la recluta Thorne un mando, no le he dicho de qué nave. Un oficial debe ser capaz de obedecer tanto como de mandar. A cada uno, su propia prueba; a cada uno, su propia recompensa. Estaré observándote a ti también.  
  
- Hay sólo una nave.  
  
- Estás lleno de suposiciones. Un mal hábito.  
  
- Usted está lleno de... - Auson cerró la boca con un chasquido, y le dirigió a Miles una larga, pensativa mirada.  
  
- Dígales que estamos listos para las instrucciones de desembarco - le ordenó Miles a Daum.  
  
Miles ansiaba ser parte de la pelea, pero descubrió, para desánimo suyo, que los mercenarios no tenían armaduras espaciales tan pequeñas como para su tamaño.  
  
Bothari gruñó aliviado. Miles pensó entonces en acompañarlos con un simple traje de presión; si no al frente de la acometida, en la retaguardia al menos.  
  
Bothari casi se atragantó con la sugerencia.  
  
- Juro que le golpearé y me sentaré encima suyo si se acerca a esos trajes - gruñó.  
  
- Insubordinación, sargento - le susurró Miles como respuesta.  
  
Bothari miró de reojo primero a los mercenarios reunidos en el depósito de armaduras para asegurarse de no ser escuchado.  
  
- Yo no voy a acarrear su cuerpo sin vida de vuelta a Barrayar para descargarlo a los pies de mi señor conde como algo que atrapó el gato, maldita sea. - El sargento devolvió una fuerte mirada a cambio del aire irritado con que Miles le miraba.  
  
Miles, en pobre reconocimiento de un hombre empujado al límite, insistió hoscamente.  
  
- ¿Qué harías si yo hubiera pasado mis exámenes de entrenamiento de oficiales? - preguntó -. No podrías haberme detenido en esta clase de asunto, entonces.  
  
- Me hubiera retirado - murmuró Bothari -, aunque seguiría manteniendo mi palabra.  
  
Miles sonrió involuntariamente y se consoló a sí mismo comprobando el equipo y las armas de los que iban a ir. La semana de vigorosas reparaciones y retoques había pagado evidentemente dividendos inesperados; el grupo de combate parecía brillar con perversa eficiencia. Ahora, pensó Miles, veremos si toda esta belleza es algo más que la mera piel.  
  
Controló con especial cuidado la armadura de Elena. Bothari revisó personalmente las correas del traje de su hija antes de colocarle el yelmo, un asunto innecesario que ocultó las más necesarias instrucciones, susurradas rápidamente, para indicarle cómo manejarse con ese equipo que le era sólo a medias familiar.  
  
- Por el amor de Dios, manténte atrás - la reconvino Miles -. Se supone que estás observando la eficacia de cada uno y que me mantienes informado, lo cual no podrás hacer si estás... - se tragó el resto de la frase: horrorosas visiones de todas las maneras en que una hermosa mujer podía ser mutilada en combate le atravesaron el cerebro -, si estás al frente - sustituyó. Seguramente debía de estar fuera de sí mismo cuando permitió que Thorne la reclamara.  
  
Sus rasgos quedaron enmarcados por el yelmo; el cabello, echado hacia atrás y escondido, de tal modo que la fuerte estructura de su rostro resaltaba, mitad caballero, mitad una monja. Sus pómulos estaban acentuados por las aletas del yelmo y la piel de marfil brillaba con las minúsculas luces coloreadas del mismo. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos por el entusiasmo.  
  
- Sí, mi señor. - Su mirada era brillante y sin temor -. Gracias. - Y más quedamente, apretándole el brazo con su mano enguantada para remarcarlo -: Gracias, Miles... por el honor.  
  
Ella no dominaba aún muy bien el toque de los servos, y le trituró la carne hasta el hueso. Miles, quien no se hubiera movido, por no estropear el momento, aunque le hubiese desgarrado el brazo, sonrió con apenas un destello de dolor. Dios, ¿qué he hecho?, pensó. Parece una valquiria...  
  
Se alejó para hablar rápidamente con Baz.  
  
- Hazme un favor, comandante Jesek, pégate a Elena y asegúrate de que mantenga la cabeza baja. Ella está, hm... un poco excitada.  
  
- Entendido, mi señor - Jesek asintió enfáticamente -. La seguiré a todas partes.  
  
- Hm - dijo Miles. No era exactamente eso lo que había querido expresar.  
  
- Mi Señor - agregó Baz; vaciló luego y bajó la voz -, este asunto, eh..., de que mande él... No hablas de un ascenso verdadero, ¿no? Era para impresionar, ¿verdad? - Señalo con la cabeza a los mercenarios, dispuestos ahora por Thorne en grupos de asalto.  
  
- Es tan real como los mercenarios Dendarii - respondió Miles, incapaz de mentirle descaradamente a su vasallo.  
  
Baz alzó las cejas.  
  
- ¿Y eso qué significa?  
  
- Bueno... mi pa... una persona que conocí una vez decía que el significado es lo que uno le pone a las cosas, no lo que uno toma de ellas. Hablaba del Vor, de paso. - Miles hizo una pausa y, luego, añadió -: Adelante, comandante Jesek.  
  
La mirada de Baz reflejaba contento. Se puso firme y devolvió a Miles un irónico, deliberado saludo.  
  
- Sí, almirante Naismith.  
  
Miles, acosado por Bothari, retornó a la sala de tácticas de los mercenarios para ver por el monitor los canales de batalla junto a Auson y el oficial de comunicaciones. Daum permaneció apostado en el cuarto de control, con el técnico maquinista que sustituía al piloto muerto, para guiarlos a la estación de desembarco. Ahora realmente Miles se mordía las uñas. Auson golpeteaba los inmovilizadores plásticos de sus brazos en un nervioso redoble, al límite de su movilidad. Se encontraron el uno al otro mirando a los lados simultáneamente.  
  
- ¿Qué darías por estar ahí fuera, bajito?  
  
Miles no se había dado cuenta de que su angustia fuera tan transparente. Ni siquiera se molestó en ofenderse por el sobrenombre.  
  
- Unos quince centímetros más de altura, capitán Auson - le respondió, melancólicamente sincero.  
  
El hálito de una genuina risa escapó de labios del oficial mercenario, como contra su voluntad.  
  
- Sí... - Su boca se retorció en un gesto de afirmación -. Oh, sí...  
  
Miles observaba, fascinado, a medida que el oficial de comunicaciones comenzó a componer la visión telemétrica desde las corazas del grupo de asalto. La pantalla de holovídeo, preparada para exhibir dieciséis lecturas individuales al mismo tiempo, era una colorida confusión. Miles esbozó una prudente observación, esperando obtener mayor información sin revelar su propia ignorancia.  
  
- Muy bonito. Se puede ver y oír lo que está viendo y oyendo cada uno de los hombres. - Miles se preguntaba cuáles serían los bits de información clave. Una persona entrenada podría decirlo con sólo un vistazo, estaba seguro -. ¿Dónde han fabricado este equipo? No había visto antes, eh... este modelo en particular.  
  
- Illyrica - contestó Miles orgullosamente Auson -. El sistema viene con la nave, uno de los mejores que hay.  
  
- Ah... ¿Cuál corresponde a la comandante Bothari?  
  
- ¿Cuál era el número de su traje?  
  
- El seis.  
  
- Está en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla. Allí está el número de traje, claves para vídeo, audio, canales de batalla traje-atraje, canales de batalla nave-a-traje... Podemos incluso controlar desde aquó los servos de cualquier traje.  
  
Miles y Bothari estudiaron atentamente la pantalla.  
  
- ¿No sería eso un poco desconcertante para el individuo, ser súbitamente invalidado? - preguntó Miles.  
  
- Bueno, no se hace eso muy a menudo. Se supone que es para casos como manejar el botiquín, transportar heridos... A decir verdad, no estoy muy convencido de esa función. La única vez que la empleé y traté de retirar a un herido, su armadura estaba tan dañada por la explosión que le afectó, que apenas funcionaba. Perdí casi toda la telemetría... Descubrí por qué cuando al final vencimos. Le habían volado la cabeza. Perdí veinte condenados minutos acarreando un cadáver de vuelta por las cámaras de presión.  
  
- ¿Con qué frecuencia se ha empleado el sistema? - preguntó Miles.  
  
Auson se aclaró la voz.  
  
- Bueno, dos veces en realidad - Bothari gruñó; Miles alzó una ceja -. Estuvimos en ese maldito bloqueo tanto tiempo... - se apresuró a decir Auson a modo de explicación -. A todo el mundo le gusta un poco de trabajo fácil, seguro, pero... quizás en eso se nos fue un poco la mano.  
  
- Ésa fue también mi impresión - convino delicadamente Miles.  
  
Auson desvió la mirada, incómodo, y volvió su atención a la pantalla.  
  
Estaban a punto de atracar. Los grupos de asalto estaban listos. La RG 132 se encontraba maniobrando en una dársena paralela, rezagada atrás; los pelianos, astutamente, habían hecho que la nave de guerra entrara primero en el muelle, planeando sin duda dejar para después al carguero, que no estaba armado. Miles deseó desesperadamente haber establecido algún código preconvenido con el cual poder advertir a Mayhew lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero, sin canales especiales o códigos en clave, corría el riesgo de alertar a los pelianos, que seguramente estarían escuchando. Cons suerte, el ataque sorpresa de Thorne atraería a las tropas que pudieran estar esperando a la RG 132.  
  
El silencio del momento pareció estirarse insoportablemente. Miles logró finalmente poner en pantalla las lecturas médicas de su gente. El pulso de Elena era de unos moderados 80 latidos por minuto. Junto a ella, Jesek tenía un pulso de 110 latidos. Miles se preguntó cuál sería el suyo propio. Algo astronómico, por lo que podía sentir.  
  
- ¿La oposición tiene algo parecido a esto? - preguntó repentinamente Miles señalando el equipo, con una idea empezando a hervir en su mente. Quizá pudiera ser más que un simple observador impotente...  
  
- Los pelianos, no. Algunas de las naves más avanzadas de nues... de la flota oserana lo tienen. Ese acorazado de bolsillo del capitán Tung, por ejemplo. Fabricación betana. - Auson emitió un suspiro de envidia -. Él tiene de todo.  
  
Miles se volvió hacia el oficial de comunicaciones.  
  
- ¿Estás recibiendo algo com esto del otro lado? ¿Alguien esperando en el muelle en armadura de combate?  
  
- Está mezclado - respondió el oficial -, pero calculo que el comité de recepción llega a unos treinta individuos. - El mentón de Bothari se tensó ante la noticia.  
  
- ¿Thorne está al tanto? - preguntó Miles.  
  
- Por supuesto.  
  
- ¿Ellos están recibiendo imágenes nuestras?  
  
- Sólo si se esperan algo y hacen lo que estamos haciendo nosotros - dijo el oficial de comunicaciones -. No deberían tener por qué.  
  
- Dos a uno - murmuró Auson preocupado -. Fea desventaja.  
  
- Tratemos de emparejarla - dijo Miles. Se dirigió al oficial de comunicaciones -. ¿Puedes entrar en sus códigos y obtener su telemetría? Tienes los códigos oseranos, ¿no?  
  
El oficial pareció de pronto pensativo.  
  
- No funciona exactamente de ese modo, pero... - Su frase se desvaneció mientras se abocó absorto a operar con su equipo.  
  
La mirada de Auson se iluminó.  
  
- ¿Está pensando en manipular sus trajes, hacer que se choquen contra las paredes, que se disparen entre ellos...? - La luz se apagó -. Ah, diablos... todos tienen anuladores manuales. En cuanto se imaginen lo que está pasando, nos cortarán el control. Fue una bonita idea, sin embargo.  
  
Miles sonrió.  
  
- No dejaremos que se lo imaginen, entonces. Seremos sutiles. Piensas mucho en términos de fuerza bruta, recluta Auson. Ahora bien, la fuerza bruta jamás fue mi fuerte...  
  
- ¡Lo tengo! - gritó el oficial de comunicaciones. El holovídeo arrojó una segunda pantalla junto a la primera -. Hay diez de ellos con armaduras de retroalimentación completa; el resto parecen ser pelianos, sus armaduras sólo tienen enlaces de comunicación. Pero ahí están esos diez.  
  
- Ah, ¡hermoso! Aquí, sargento, controle nuestros monitores. - Miles se trasladó a su nuevo puesto y estiró los dedos, como un concertista de piano a punto de tocar -. Ahora os mostraré lo que quiero decir. Lo que deseamos hacer es simular algunas leves, minúsculas disfunciones de los trajes... - Ajustó la mira sobre un soldado. Telemetría médica... apoyo fisiológico... ahí -. Mirad.  
  
Comprobó el depósito del tubo de orina del hombre, ya lleno hasta la mitad.  
  
- Debe de ser un tipo nervioso... - Invirtió el curso del flujo a máxima potencia y le puso volumen al monitor. Un insulto salvaje llenó el aire, anulado por un gruñido pidiendo silencio -. Ahora hay un soldado distraído, y no va a poder hacer nada hasta que llegue a algún sitio donde pueda quitarse el traje.  
  
Auson, a su lado, se atragantó de risa.  
  
- ¡Pequeño bastardo de mente retorcida! ¡Sí, sí!  
  
Aplaudió con los pies, en lugar de con las manos, y giró hacia su propio tablero. Obtuvo la lectura de otro soldado, manejando lentamente los mandos con la punta de los dedos.  
  
- Recuerda - le advirtió Miles -, sutil.  
  
Auson, riendo todavía, murmuró:  
  
- Está bien. - Se inclinó sobre el panel de controles -. Ahí. Ahí... - Se incorporó, sonriendo -. Un tercio de sus comandos de servo funcionan ahora con medio segundo de retraso y sus armas dispararán diez grados a la derecha de donde apunten.  
  
- Muy bien - le felicitó Miles -. Mejor dejamos el resto hasta que estén en posiciones críticas, no vayamos a levantar sospechas en demasía y excesivamente pronto.  
  
La nave se acercaba cada vez más a la dársena. Las tropas enemigas se preparaban para abordar por los tubos flexibles normales.  
  
De repente, los grupos de asalto de Thorne se lanzaron por las cámaras de presión laterales que daban al muelle. Rápidamente arrojaron minas magnéticas sobre el casco de la estación, donde explotaron como las chispas que queman y agujerean una alfombra. Los mercenarios de Thorne saltaron por las brechas y se diseminaron por el interior. El silencio de la radio enemiga estalló en un caos escandaloso.  
  
Miles se puso a activar las lecturas de su tablero. Una oficial enemiga volvió la cabeza para dar órdenes a su pelotón; inmediatamente, Miles trabó su casco en la posición máxima de torsión, inmovilizando por ende el cuello de la oserana. Escogió luego a otro soldado en un pasillo y accionó a toda potencia el arco de plasma incorporado a su traje; el fuego surgió salvajemente de la mano del hombre, quien retorció por reflejo, sorprendido, y rociando el suelo, el techo y a sus camaradas.  
  
Hizo una pausa para observar la lectura de Elena. Un pasillo pasaba a toda velocidad por la pantalla. La imagen giró locamente cuando la joven usó los reactores del traje para frenar. Evidentemente, la gravedad artificial de la estación de desembarco había sido anulada. Un sello automático de aire bloqueó entonces el corredor. Elena cesó de dar vueltas, apuntó con su arco de plasma y abrió un boquete en el sello. Se impulsó por el mismo, al tiempo que un soldado enemigo hacía lo propio desde el otro lado. Se toparon en una confusa pelea, los servos chirriando por la necesidad de sobrecarga.  
  
Miles buscó frenéticamente la lectura del enemigo entre las diez que había, pero era un peliano. No tenía acceso a su traje. El corazón le martilleaba en los oídos. Hubo otra vista de la lucha entre Elena y el peliano en la pantalla; Miles tuvo la confusa sensación de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, como si el alma hubiera abandonado el cuerpo; entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando la escena desde el traje de otro oserano. El oserano estaba levantando el arma para disparar... No podía errar...  
  
Miles accionó entonces el equipo médico del hombre y le inyectó en las venas - de una sola vez - todas las drogas que contenía. El audio transmitió un grito ahogado, tembloroso; la lectura del ritmo cardíaco saltó enloquecida y luego registró fibrilación. Otra figura - ¿Baz? - con la armadura de la Ariel entró por la brecha del sello, disparando mientras volaba. El plasma cubrió al oserano, interrumpiendo la transmisión.  
  
- ¡Hijo de puta! - gritó de repente Auson, dando un codazo a Miles -. ¿De dónde salió?  
  
Miles pensó primero que Auson se refería al soldado de la armadura; entonces acompañó la mirada del ex capitán hasta otra pantalla que enfocaba el espacio opuesto a la estación.  
  
Asomando tras ellos había una gran nave de guerra oserana. 


	13. capitulo 012

Miles soltó una blasfemia, frustrado. ¡Por supuesto! Armaduras oseranas de retroalimentación completa implicaban lógicamente un monitor oserano cercano. Debía haberse dado cuenta al instante. Había sido un tonto al haber supuesto sencillamente que el enemigo estaba siendo dirigido desde el interior de la estación. Apretó los dientes, mortificado. En la abrumadora excitación del ataque, en su particular terror por Elena, había olvidado el primer principio de los grandes comandantes: no enredarse en los pequeños detalles. No era un consuelo que también Auson parecía haberse olvidado de eso.  
  
El oficial de comunicaciones abandonó rápidamente el juego del sabotaje de trajes y retornó a su puesto.  
  
- Están exigiendo la rendición, señor - informó.  
  
Miles se mojó los labios resecos y aclaró su garganta.  
  
- Ah... ¿Sugerencias, recluta Auson?  
  
Auson le dirigió una turbia mirada.  
  
- Es ese esnob de Tung. Es de la Tierra y jamás deja que uno lo olvide. Tiene cuatro veces nuestra aceleración, tres veces nuestra tripulación y treinta años de experiencia. Supongo que no te interesa considerar la rendición, ¿no?  
  
- Tienes razón, Auson - dijo tras un momento Miles -. No me interesa.  
  
El asalto de la estación de desembarco estaba prácticamente terminado. Thorne y compañía ya se estaban movilizando por las estructuras adyacentes para completar la limpieza. ¿La victoria convertida tan velozmente en derrota? Insoportable. Miles buscó vanamente una idea mejor en el fondo de su inspiración.  
  
- No es muy elegante - dijo por fin - pero, a una distancia tan increíblemente corta, al menos es posible... Podríamos intentar chocar contra ellos.  
  
Auson articuló sin sonidos las palabras: mi nave... Y recuperó la voz:  
  
- ¡Mi nave! ¿La más fina tecnología de Illyrica, y quieres usarla para una jodida batida medieval? ¿Hervimos un poco de aceite y se lo arrojamos mientras tanto? ¿Tiramos algunas rocas? - Su voz subió una octava y se quebró.  
  
- Apuesto a que no se lo esperan - dijo Miles, un poco reprimido.  
  
- Te estrangularé con mis propias manos... - Auson, tratando de levantarlas, redescubrió los límites de su movimiento.  
  
- Eh, sargento - llamó Miles, retrocediendo ante el capitán mercenario, quien respiraba agitadamente.  
  
Bothari se levantó de su silla. Sus ojos entrecerrados midieron fríamente a Auson, como un cardiocirujano al planificar su primer corte.  
  
- Al menos debe intentarse - razonó Miles.  
  
- No con mi nave, tú no, tú, pequeño... - El lenguaje de Auson al refunfuñar se convirtió en corporal. Su equilibrio cambió, liberando un pie para asestar un golpe de karate.  
  
- ¡Dios mío! ¡Mire! - gritó el oficial de comunicaciones.  
  
La RG 132, torpe, voluminosa, estaba alejándose del muelle. Sus motores sonaban a máxima potencia, otorgándole la aceleración propia de un elefante nadando en melaza.  
  
Auson, al instante, quedó fuera de la atención de Miles.  
  
- La RG, cargada, tiene cuatro veces la masa de ese acorazado de bolsillo - suspiró.  
  
- ¡Por eso vuela como un cerdo y cuesta una fortuna moverla! - gritó Auson -. Ese oficial piloto suyo está loco si piensa que puede alcanzar a Tung...  
  
- ¡Vamos, Arde! - gritó Miles, saltando enardecido -. ¡Perfecto! Le acorralarás directamente contra esa unidad de fundición...  
  
- No puede... - empezó a decir Auson -. ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Sí puede!  
  
Tung, como Auson, aparentemente tardó en adivinar la verdadera intención del voluminoso carguero. Los impulsores laterales comenzaron a echar chispas para rotar la nave de guerra en posición de lanzarse al espacio abierto. El acorazado recibió una embestida, absorbida con poco efecto visible en el área de carga de la RG 132.  
  
Entonces, casi a cámara lenta, con una especie de loca majestad, el carguero volvió a encarar al acorazado... y avanzó. La nave de guerra fue empujada contra la enorme fundición. El equipamiento que sobresalía y las cubiertas superficiales estallaron y saltaron en todas direcciones.  
  
La acción exige reacción; después de un momento de dolor, la fundición devolvió la gentileza. Una onda de movimiento surgió de la tensión de las estructuras adyacentes, como el gigantesco chasquido de un látigo. Aristas quebradas del acorazado quedaron atrapadas, enredadas por completo. Vistosos fuegos químicos saltaron al vacío por todas partes.  
  
La RG 132 se alejó. Miles, de pie frente a la pantalla, contemplaba con aturdida fascinación, mientras medio casco exterior del carguero comenzó a delaminarse y a dejar su corteza por el espacio.  
  
La RG 132 fue el detalle final para quedar libres para la captura de la refinería de metales. Los comandos de Thorne sacaron al último de los oseranos de la nave inutilizada y limpiaron las estructuras circundantes de resistentes y refugiados; los heridos fueron separados de los muertos; los prisioneros, mantenidos bajo custodia; las minas cazabobos, detectadas y desactivadas; y la atmósfera, restablecida en las áreas clave. Entonces, por fin, pudieron destinarse hombres y enviar lanzaderas para remolcar el viejo carguero hasta la estación.  
  
Una figura tiznada, dentro de un traje de presión, salió bamboleando por el tubo flexible en la dársena de carga.  
  
- ¡Cedieron! ¡Cedieron! - le gritó Mayhew a Miles, mientras se quitaba el casco. El cabello apuntaba en todas direcciones, emplastado por el sudor reseco.  
  
Baz y Elena corrieron hacia él, apareciendo - sin sus cascos - como un par de caballeros después de la justa. El abrazo de Elena levantó del suelo al piloto; por la sufrida mirada de Mayhew, Miles dedujo que Elena tenía todavía algunos problemas con sus servos.  
  
- ¡Fue genial, Arde! - le dijo la joven.  
  
- ¡Enhorabuena! - añadió Baz -. Ha sido la maniobra táctica más notable que jamás he visto. Una trayectoria hermosamente calculada... Tu punto de impacto fue perfecto. Le colgaste a lo rey, pero sin causarle daño estructural, acabo de verlo. Con algunas reparaciones, ¡habremos capturado para nosotros un acorazado!  
  
- ¿Hermosa? - dijo Mayhew -. ¿Calculada? Tú estás tan loco como lo está él... - Señaló a Miles -. En cuanto al daño... mira eso. - Hizo un gesto por encima de su hombro en dirección a la RG 132.  
  
- Baz dice que tienen equipo con el que poder hacer algún tipo de reparaciones de casco en esta estación - intervino Miles en tono conciliador -. Nos demorará aquí algunas semanas más, lo que me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero puede hacerse. Que Dios nos ayude si alguien nos pide que paguemos por ello, por supuesto, pero, con algo de suerte, yo podría reclutar a la fuerza...  
  
- ¡No lo entiendes! - Mayhew agitó sus brazos en el aire -. Cedieron. Las varas Necklin cedieron.  
  
Así como en el piloto los circuitos implantados eran su sistema nervioso, el cuerpo que impulsaba los saltos era el par de varas generadoras de campo Necklin que atravesaban la nave de un extremo al otro. Estaban fabricadas, recordó Miles, con una tolerancia de menos de una parte en un millón.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro? - dijo Baz -. Las fundas...  
  
- Puedes pararte en las fundas y ver las varas y la deformación. ¡Realmente verlas! ¡Parecen esquís! - se lamentó Mayhew.  
  
Baz dejó escapar su aliento en un susurro entre dientes.  
  
Miles, aunque creía saber ya la respuesta, se dirigió al maquinista.  
  
- ¿Alguna posibilidad de arreglo...?  
  
Baz y Mayhew le echaron a Miles la misma mirada.  
  
- Por Dios, usted lo intentaría, ¿no? - dijo Mayhew -: ya le veo ahí abajo con una maza...  
  
Jesek sacudió con pesar la cabeza.  
  
- No, mi señor. Hasta donde yo sé, los felicianos no alcanzan la producción de naves para saltos ni por el lado de la biotecnología ni por el de la ingeniería. Las varas de repuesto deberían importarse, y Colonia Beta sería lo más cercano, pero ya no se fabrica este modelo. Tendrían que construirlas especialmente y enviarlas y... Bueno, creo que llevaría un año y que costaría varias veces el valor de la RG 132.  
  
- Ah - dijo Miles. Contempló con los ojos casi en blanco su nave destrozada a través de las compuertas.  
  
- ¿No podríamos llevar la Ariel? - dijo Elena -. Atravesar el bloqueo y... - se detuvo, y se sonrojó levemente -. Oh, lo siento.  
  
El fantasma del piloto asesinado soltó una fría risa en los oídos de Miles.  
  
- Un piloto sin nave - murmuró en voz baja -, una nave sin piloto, cargamento no entregado, sin dinero, sin modo de volver a casa... - Se volvió hacia Mayhew con curiosidad -. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Arde? Podías haberte rendido pacíficamente. Eres betano, te habrían tratado bien...  
  
Mayhew miró hacia la dársena, evitando los ojos de Miles.  
  
- Me pareció que el acorazado estaba a punto de enviaros a todos a la quinta dimensión.  
  
- Cierto. ¿Y?  
  
- Y... bueno... no me pareció que un hombre de armas honesto y correcto deba quedarse con el culo sentado cuando eso pasa. La nave era la única arma que tenía; así que apunté y... - Imitó un gatillo con el dedo y disparó.  
  
Tomó aliento y agregó con más calor:  
  
- Pero no me avisaste, no me lo advertiste... Juro que si alguna vez me juegas otra de ésas..., voy a voy a...  
  
Una sonrisa fantasmal tiñó los labios de Bothari.  
  
- Bienvenido al servicio de mi señor... hombre de armas.  
  
Auson y Thorne aparecieron por la otra punta de la estación.  
  
- Ah, ahí está, con su círculo íntimo al completo - dijo Auson.  
  
Se acercaron a Miles. Thorne saludó.  
  
- Tengo los totales definitivos, señor.  
  
- Mm... sí, adelante, recluta Thorne. - Miles se esforzó por atender.  
  
- De nuestro lado, dos muertos, cinco heridos. Heridas no muy serias, salvo una quemadura de plasma en una recluta... Necesitará una regeneración facial más bien completa cuando lleguemos a algún sitio con instalaciones médicas adecuadas...  
  
El estómgao de Miles se contrajo.  
  
- ¿Nombres?  
  
- Muertos, Deveraux y Kim. La herida fue Elli... la recluta Quinn.  
  
- Continúa.  
  
- El personal total enemigo constaba de sesenta individuos de la Triumph, la nave del capitán Tung, veinte comandos y el resto como apoyo técnico, y ochenta y seis pelianos, de los que cuarenta eran personal militar y el resto, técnicos enviados a reinstalar la refinería. Doce muertos, veintiséis heridos de consideración o graves, y una docena aproximadamente de heridos leves. Pérdidas en equipo: dos armaduras espaciales irreparables, cinco reparables. Y los daños de la RG 132, supongo... - Thorne miró a través de los ventanales; Mayhew suspiró con tristeza -. Capturamos, además de la refinería en sí y la Triumph, dos transportadores pelianos de personal, diez lanzaderas de la estación, ocho vehículos voladores para dos personas y esos dos remolcadores de mineral que están más allá de los cuarteles de las cuadrillas. Esto..., un correo peliano armado parece haber escapado.  
  
La letanía de Thorne finalizó. El teniente se quedó mirando ansiosamente la cara de Miles para ver la reacción a esta última información.  
  
- Ya veo. - Miles se preguntó cuánto más podría asimilar. Estaba quedándose entumecido -. Continúa.  
  
- Por el lado positivo - ¿hay un lado positivo?, pensó Miles -, hemos conseguido un poco de ayuda para nuestro problema de escasez de personal. Hemos liberado a veintitrés prisioneros felicianos, unos pocos de ellos militares, pero la mayoría eran técnicos de la refinería, mantenidos trabajando a punta de pistola hasta que llegaran sus sustitutos pelianos. Un par de ellos están un poco echados a perder...  
  
- ¿Cómo es eso? - empezó a decir Miles, pero luego alzó una mano impidiendo explicaciones -. Después. Luego haré... haré una inspección completa.  
  
- Sí, señor. El resto pueden colaborar. El mayor Daum está muy contento.  
  
- ¿No ha podido establecer contacto con su mando aún?  
  
- No, señor.  
  
Miles acarició el puente de su nariz entre el índice y el pulgar y cerró fuertemente los ojos, con el fin de contener el latir de su cabeza.  
  
Una patrulla de los agotados comandos de Thorne pasó llevando a un grupo de prisioneros a un lugar más seguro. La mirada de Miles fue atraída por un regordete euroasiático de unos cincuenta años, con un rasgado uniforme oserano. A pesar de su abatido y descolorido rostro y de su dolorosa cojera, conservaba una atenta vigilancia. Parece que pudiera atravesar paredes sin armadura espacial, se dijo Miles para sí.  
  
El euroasiático se detuvo de repente.  
  
- ¡Auson! - gritó -. ¡Creía que estabas muerto! - Remolcó a sus captores hacia el grupo de Miles; éste hizo un gesto de aprobación al inquieto guardia. Auson se aclaró la voz.  
  
- Hola, Tung.  
  
- ¿Cómo tomaron tu nave sin...? - El prisionero se detuvo al caer en la cuenta de la armadura de Thorne, del arma de Auson, aunque decorativa, en vista de sus brazos inmovilizados, y de la falta de guardias que los custodiasen. Su expresión de asombro cambió a una de sumo disgusto. Se esforzó para encontrar las palabras -. Debí haberlo sabido. - Se sofocó -. Debí haberlo sabido. Oser tenía razón al manteneros a vosotros dos, payasos, tan lejos del combate real como fuera posible. Únicamente el equipo de comediantes de Auson y Thorne podría haberse capturado a sí mismo.  
  
Auson curvó sus labios en un gruñido. Thorne emitió una leve, filosa sonrisa.  
  
- Cierra la boca, Tung - y agregó en un aparte, dirigiéndose a Miles -. Si supiera cuántos años he estado esperando poder decir esto...  
  
La cara de Tung adquirió un tono púrpura oscuro y gritó en respuesta:  
  
- ¡Siéntate en esto, Thorne! - El gesto fue obvio -. Estás equipado para ello...  
  
Ambos resoplaron avanzando simultáneamente. Los guardias de Tung le golpearon en las rodillas; Auson y Miles le sujetaron a Thorne de los brazos. Miles fue levantado del suelo, pero, entre ambos, se las arreglaron para controlar al hermafrodita betano.  
  
Miles intervino.  
  
- ¿Puedo señalar, capitán Tung, que el... equipo de payasos acaba de capturarle a usted?  
  
- Si tan sólo la mitad de mis comandos no hubiera quedado atrapada por ese tabique que saltó... - dijo Tung acaloradamente.  
  
Auson se enderezó y sonrió. Thorne dejó de rebotar sobre sus pies. Unidos al final, pensó Miles, por el enemigo común... Dejó escapar un breve ((¡ja!(( cuando vislumbró la posibilidad de ponerse al descreído y suspicaz Auson en la palma de la mano.  
  
- ¿Quién diablos es ese pequeño mutante? - le murmuró Tung a su guardia.  
  
Miles avanzó un paso.  
  
- De hecho, lo has hecho tan bien, recluta Thorne, que no dudo en confirmarte como comandante comisionado. Enhorabuena, capitán Thorne.  
  
Thorne se hinchó. Auson languideció, con toda la vergüenza y la ira agolpada en sus ojos. Miles se dirigió a él.  
  
- También usted ha servido, recluta Auson - dijo Miles, pensando, omitiendo ese comprensible motín insignificante en la sala de tácticas -. Incluso estando en la lista de enfermos. Y para los que también sirven, también hay recompensa. - Hizo un gesto grandilocuente, señalando más allá de los ventanales, donde una cuadrilla, en el ingrávido espacio, acababa de empezar a desenmarañar a la Triumph de su trampa con sopletes -. Ahí está su nueva nave. Lamento las abolladuras - bajó la voz -. Y quizá la próxima vez no estará tan lleno de suposiciones, ¿no?  
  
Auson se giró, olas de asombro, perplejidad y deleite bañaban su rostro. Bothari frunció los labios, apreciando la estrategia y el manejo feudal de Miles. Auson, al mando de su propia nave, debería a la larga espabilarse ante el hecho de que era su propia nave; Auson, subordinado de Thorne, sería siempre un potencial foco de deslealtad..., pero Auson al mando de una nave recibida de manos de Miles se convertía, ipso facto, en hombre de Miles. No importaba que la nave de Tung en manos de cualquiera de ellos fuera técnicamente un robo de lo más grandioso... Tung necesitó apenas un poco más que Auson para comprender el rumbo de la conversación. Empezó a maldecir; Miles no reconoció el idioma pero eran inequívocamente insultos. Miles no había visto nunca antes a un hombre echar realmente espuma por la boca.  
  
- Procuren que este prisionero reciba un tranquilizante - ordenó amablemente Miles cuando se llevaban a Tung. Un comandante agresivo, pensó codiciosamente Miles. Treinta años de experiencia..., me pregunto si puedo hacer algo con él...  
  
Miró a su alrededor y agregó:  
  
- Vaya a ver a la asistente médica y haga que le quiten esas cosas de sus brazos, capitán Auson.  
  
- ¡Sí, señor! - Auson intentó un saludo y se marchó con la cabeza en alto. Thorne se fue también, a dirigir otras tareas de inteligencia con respecto a los prisioneros y a los felicianos liberados.  
  
Un técnico de máquinas que necesitaba supervisión vino al instante para llevarse a Jesek. Sonrió orgullosamente mirando a Miles.  
  
- ¿Díria que nos hemos ganado nuestra bonificación por combate hoy, señor?  
  
¿Bonificación por combate?, se preguntó desconcertado Miles. Miró la estación a su alrededor. Sus ojos encontraron actividades de consolidación escasamente diseminadas pero muy energéticas, dondequiera que se asentaran.  
  
- Debería decir que sí, recluta Mynova.  
  
- Señor - la recluta hizo una pausa, tímida -, algunos de nosotros estábamos preguntándonos cómo va a ser nuestro plan de sueldos, ¿quincenal o mensual?  
  
Plan de sueldos. Por supuesto, la charada debía continuar... ¿cuánto tiempo? Miró hacia la RG 132. Averiada. Averiada. Y llena de carga no entregada, no pagada. Tenía que seguir delante de alguna manera, hasta que hicieran contacto con las fuerzas felicianas.  
  
- Mensual - dijo con firmeza.  
  
- Oh - contestó la mujer, desilusionada -. Pasaré el mensaje, señor.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa si aún estamos aquí dentro de un mes, señor? - le preguntó Bothari cuando la recluta se fue con Jesek -. Podría ponerse feo... se supone que los mercenarios cobran.  
  
Miles se pasó las manos por el cabello y tembló con desesperada seguridad.  
  
- ¡Ya encontraré algo!  
  
- ¿Podemos conseguir algo que comer por aquí? - preguntó lastimeramente Mayhew.  
  
Parecía agotado.  
  
Thorne entró de golpe por detrás y agarró a Miles por el codo.  
  
- En cuanto al contraataque, señor...  
  
Miles giró sobre sus talones.  
  
- ¿Dónde? - preguntó, mirando salvajemente en todas direcciones.  
  
Thorne pareció ligeramente desconcertdo.  
  
- Oh, todavía no, señor.  
  
Miles se desplomó, aliviado.  
  
- Por favor, no me haga eso, capitán Thorne. ¿Contraataque?  
  
- Estoy pensando, señor, que tiene que haber uno; aunque no sea más que por el correo que se escapó. ¿No deberíamos empezar a hacer planes al respecto?  
  
- Oh, sí, absolutamente. Planes. Sí. Usted... ¿tiene alguna idea que presentar? - le aguijoneó esperanzadamente Miles.  
  
- Varias, señor.  
  
Thorne comenzó a detallarlas, con elocuencia; Miles se dio cuenta de que estaba asimilando, más o menos, una frase de cada tres.  
  
- Muy bien, capitán - le interrumpió -. Tendremos... una reunión de oficiales después... de la inspección, y podrá presentárselas a todos.  
  
Thorne asintió con un gesto de contento y salió a la carrera, diciendo algo sobre asentar un puesto de escucha de telecomunicaciones.  
  
La cabeza de Miles daba vueltas. La confusa geometría de la refinería, sus altos y bajos bosquejados, aparentemente, al azar no hacían nada por disminuir su sentido de desorientación. Y todo era suyo; cada tornillo oxidado, cada dudosa soldadura y cada lavabo atascado en aquel lugar era suyo...  
  
Elena le observaba inquieta.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Miles?, no pareces contento. ¡Vencimos!  
  
Un verdadero Vor, se dijo severamente a sí mismo Miles, no hunde la cara y llora en los pechos de una súbdita suya; ni siquiera si tiene la altura justa para ello. 


	14. capitulo 013

El primer recorrido que hizo Miles de su nuevo dominio fue rápido y agotador. La Triumph fue casi lo único estimulante de él. Bothari se quedó controlando las disposiciones para mantener a la nueva horda de prisioneros a buen resguardo con la atareada patrulla asignada para tal fin. Miles jamás había visto a un hombre desear tan apasionadamente ser dos; casi esperaba que el sargento produjera mitosis en cualquier momento. A regañadientes, había dejado a Elena en calidad de guardaespaldas sustituta de Miles. Una vez fuera de su alcance, Miles puso a Elena a trabajar como una verdadera oficial ejecutiva, tomando notas. Con el montón de nuevos detalles que aparecían, no confiaba siquiera en su aguda memoria.  
  
Se había establecido una sala de enfermos combinada en la enfermería de la refinería, por ser la instalación de mayor tamaño. El aire era seco, frío y rancio, como todo aire reciclado, endulzado con antisépticos aromatizados, lo que componía un olor en el que se mezclaban dulzura, excrementos, carne quemada y miedo. Todo el personal médico fue reclutado de entre los nuevos prisioneros, para que tratasen a sus propios heridos, y se requirió además un par más ed guardias, restados a las ya insuficientes tropas de Miles. Éstos, a su vez, eran empleados como enfermeros asistentes de acuerdo a las necesidades del momento. Miles observó la eficiencia del cirujano y del equipo médico de Tung en el trabajo y dejó pasar el hecho, limitándose a recordarles en voz baja a los guardias su deber principal. En tanto los médicos de Tung estuviesen ocupados, probablemente no habría riesgos.  
  
Miles quedó absolutamente impresionado ante el estado catatónico del coronel Benar y de los otros dos oficiales militares felicianos que yacían abstraídos, casi sin reaccionar ante el rescate. Apenas esas pequeñas heridas, pensó al observar la ligera irritación en las muñecas y en los tobillos y la leve decoloración bajo la piel, que denotaba los puntos donde habían sido inyectados. Con estas pequeñas heridas matamos hombres... El espectro del oficial piloto asesinado, posado en su hombro como un cuervo, aleteó y se agitó en mudo testimonio.  
  
El técnico médico de Auson solicitó al cirujano de Tung para el delicado emplazamiento de piel plástica que iba a servirle de rostro a Elli Quinn hasta que pudiera ser enviada - ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo? - a alguna instalación médica con biotecnología regenerativa apropiada.  
  
- No tienes que ver esto - le murmuró Miles a Elena, cuando ella se colocó discretamente para observar el procedimiento.  
  
Elena sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- Quiero hacerlo.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¿Por qué lo haces tú?  
  
- Nunca lo he visto. Además, fue mi factura lo que ella pagó. Es mi deber, como su comandante.  
  
- Bueno, entonces también es el mío. He trabajado con ella toda la semana.  
  
El técnico médico desenrolló las vendas provisionales. Piel, nariz, orejas y labios habían desaparecido. La grasa subcutánea estaba consumida; los ojos, vidriosos, blancos y estallados; el cuero cabelludo coagulado. Miles se recordó a sí mismo que los nervios transmisores del dolor habían sido bloqueados. Se dio la vuelta de golpe, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, y tragó saliva con esfuerzo.  
  
- Creo que no debemos quedarnos; realmente no contribuimos en nada. - Miró el perfil de Elena, quien estaba pálida pero serena -. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a mirar? - le susurró. Y, en silencio, para sí, se dijo: por el amor de Dios, podrías haber sido tú, Elena...  
  
- Hasta que hayan terminado - respondió ella -, hasta que ya no sienta más su dolor cuando miro, hasta que me haya endurecido, como un verdadero soldado como mi padre. Si puedo bloquearlo ante un amigo, seguramente podré bloquearlo ante un enemigo...  
  
Miles sacudió la cabeza negando instintivamente.  
  
- Mira, ¿podemos seguir esto en el pasillo?  
  
Elena arrugó la frente, pero vio entonces la cara de Miles, frunció los labios y le siguió sin más discusión. En el pasillo, él se apoyó contra la pared, tragando saliva y respirando hondamente.  
  
- ¿Busco una palangana?  
  
- No, estaré bien en un minuto. - Eso espero... El minuto pasó sin que sufriera una ignominia -. Las mujeres no deberían estar en el combate - dijo al fin.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso eso - señaló con un gesto la enfermería - es más horrible para una mujer que para un hombre?  
  
- No lo sé. Tu padre dijo una vez que si una mujer se pone un uniforme, se lo busca, y que no debe dudar en dispararle... una rara veta de igualitarismo, viniendo de él. Pero todos mis instintos son arrojar mi capa para que cruce un charco o cosas así, no volarle la cabeza. Eso me repugna.  
  
- El honor va con el riesgo - argumentó Elena -. Niega el riesgo y negarás el honor. Siempre creí que eras el único barrayarano varón que yo conocía que le permitiría a una mujer poder tener un honor que no estuviese depositado entre sus piernas.  
  
Miles refunfuñó.  
  
- El honor de un soldado es cumplir su deber patriótico, seguro...  
  
- ¡O de una soldado!  
  
- O de una soldado, de acuerdo; ¡pero nada de todo esto es servir al emperador! Estamos aquí por el diez por ciento del margen de beneficio de Tav Calhoun. O en todo caso, estábamos...  
  
Se contuvo, para continuar con su recorrido, y, luego, hizo una pausa.  
  
- Lo que dijiste allí... sobre endurecerte...  
  
Elena alzó la barbilla.  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Mi madre fue una soldado verdadera también, y no creo que jamás dejara de sentir el dolor de los demás; ni siquiera el de sus enemigos.  
  
Quedaron ambos en un largo silencio.  
  
La reunión de oficiales para el plan de defensa ante el probable contraataque no fue tan difícil como Miles había temido. Ocuparon una sala de reuniones que había pertenecido a la gerencia de la refinería; el impresionante panorama exterior invadía la instalación por los ventanales. Miles gruñó y se sentó de espaldas al mismo.  
  
Rápidamente asumió el rol de árbitro, controlando el flujo de ideas al tiempo que ocultaba su carencia de información sobre el tema. Se cruzó de brazos, y soltó algunos ((hum(( y ((mm((, pero sólo muy ocasionalmente dijo: ((Dios nos ayude((, porque esto hacía que Elena se sofocara. Thorne y Auson, Daum y Jesek, y los tres oficiales felicianos jóvenes liberados, a los que no les habían secado el cerebro, hicieron el resto; si bien, Miles se encontró con que tenía que alejarlos de ideas muy parecidas a las que acababan de resultarles inapropiadas a los pelianos.  
  
- Sería de un gran ayuda, mayor Daum, si pudiera contactar con su comando - dijo Miles al concluir la sesión, y pensó; ¿por el amor de Dios, cómo puede haber extraviado un país entero? -. Como último recurso, tal vez un voluntario en una de esas lanzaderas de la estación podría escurrirse hasta el planeta y decirles que estamos aquí, ¿no?  
  
- Lo seguiremos intentando, señor - prometió Daum.  
  
Algún alma entusiasta había encontrado cuartos para Miles en la sección más lujosa de la refinería, previamente reservada, como la elegante sala de reuniones de la gerencia. Desafortunadamente, el servicio de mantenimiento había quedado más bien interrumpido en las últimas semanas. Miles se abrió paso entre artefactos personales del último peliano que había acampado en la suite ejecutiva, los cuales cubrían a su vez otro estrato anterior que correspondía al feliciano que había sido expulsado en su momento. Ropas desparramadas, envolturas vacías de raciones, discos de ordenador, botellas semivacías, todo bien agitado por el bamboleo en gravedad artificial durante el ataque. Los discos de datos, al examinarlos, resultaron ser todos de entretenimientos ligeros. Ningún documento secreto, ningún brillante golpe maestro de inteligencia.  
  
Miles podría haber jurado que las abigarradas manchas velludas que crecían en las paredes del baño se movían cuando no estaba mirándolas directamente. Quizá fuer un efecto de la fatiga. Tuvo cuidado de no tocarlas al ducharse. Puso las luces al máximo de intensidad cuando finalizó, y cerró la puerta con llave, recordándose a sí mismo severamente que no había pedido la compañía nocturna del sargento sobre la base de que había ((Cosas(( en su baño desde que tenía cuatro años. Dolorido de sueño, se vistió con ropa interior limpia que trajo consigo.  
  
La cama era una burbuja ingrávida, entibiada como un útero por rayos infrarrojos. El sexo en gravedad cero, había escuchado Miles, era uno de los punto álgidos de los viajes espaciales. Personalmente, jamás había tenido oportunidad de probarlo. Diez minutos, tratando de relajarse en la burbuja le convencieron de que nunca lo haría, tampoco, aunque los olores y las manchas que saturaron el aposento al calentarse el ambiente sugerían que en un mínimo de tres personas lo habían probado ahí mismo, recientemente. Se levantó rápido y se sentó en el suelo hasta que su estómago dejó de revolverse en su interior. Suficiente botín por la victoria.  
  
A través de los ventanales había una espléndida vista del casco abierto, arrugado, de la RG 132. Por momentos, la tensión se liberaba en alguna tortuosa escama de metal y saltaba espontáneamente para agitarse un poco, superficialmente, en otra zona afectada de la nave, adhiriéndose como caspa. Miles observó durante un rato y luego decidió ir a ver si el sargento tenía aún el botellín de whisky.  
  
El corredor correspondiente a la suite terminaba en una cubierta de observación, una campana de cromo y cristal enmarcada por el polvo de millones de estrellas. Atraído, Miles se encaminó hacia allí.  
  
La voz de Elena, en un grito inarticulado, le sacó de su somnolencia, causándole un brusco flujo de adrenalina. Venía de la cubierta de observación; Miles echó a correr con su marcha desigual.  
  
Trepó velozmente la pasarela y dobló, agarrándose con una mano de un poste luminoso. La oscura cubierta de observación estaba tapizada en terciopelo azul real, que brillaba a la luz de las estrellas. Asientos rellenos de líquido y bancos de extrañas curvas y diseños parecían a invitar a reclinarse indolentemente. Baz Jesek estaba con la espalda en uno de ellos, los brazos separados y el sargento Bothari encima de él.  
  
Las rodillas del sargento aplastaban la ingle y el estómago del maquinista, y las manos se cerraban sobre el cuello de Baz, retorciéndolo. La cara de Baz estaba marrón, sus palabras estranguladas no conseguían la coherencia. Elena, con la guerrera desabrochada, galopaba alrededor de ambos, apretando y aflojando sus manos ante la desesperación de no poder oponerse físicamente a Bothari.  
  
- ¡No, padre! ¡No! - gritaba.  
  
¿Había atrapado Bothari al maquinista tratando de acosarla? Una celosa y caliente cólera sacudió a Miles, frustrada inmediatamente por el frío razonamiento. Elena, entre todas las mujeres, era capaz de defenderse a sí misma; las paranoias del sargento habían garantizado eso. Sus celos se tornaron hielo. Podía dejar que Bothari matase a Baz...  
  
Elena le vio.  
  
- ¡Miles... mi señor!, ¡deténle!  
  
Miles se acercó.  
  
- Suéltalo, sargento - ordenó. Bothari, el rostro amarillo de ira, miró a los lados y luego a su víctima. Sus manos no aflojaron.  
  
Miles se arrodilló y apoyó levemente su mano en los acordonados músculos del brazo de Bothari. Tuvo la incómoda sensación de que aquello era la cosa más peligrosa que había hecho en su vida. Bajó la voz hasta murmurar:  
  
- ¿Debo repetir mis órdenes dos veces, hombre de armas?  
  
Bothari le ignoró.  
  
Miles cerró apretadamente sus manos alrededor de la muñeca del sargento.  
  
- No tiene fuerza para romper mi presa - gruñó Bothari por un rincón de su boca.  
  
- Tengo fuerza para romperme los dedos intentándolo - contestó Miles, y cargó todo su peso para ayudarse. Sus uñas se pusieron blancas. En un instante, sus articulaciones empezarían a estallar...  
  
Los ojos del sargento se entrecerraron, el aliento le pasaba siseando por sus manchados dientes. Entonces, con un insulto, soltó a Baz de un empujón y se libró de Miles con una sacudida. Les dio la espalda, jadeando, los ojos ciegos perdidos en el infinito.  
  
Baz se retorció en el banco y cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Tragó en un ronco ahogo líquido y escupió sangre. Elena corrió hacia él y le acunó la cabeza en su regazo, sin hacer caso de la incómoda situación.  
  
Miles se levantó tambaleándose y se quedó de pie, recobrando el aliento.  
  
- Está bien - dijo finalmente -, ¿qué pasa aquí?  
  
Baz trató de hablar, pero emitió un ladrido gangoso. Elena estaba llorando, así que por ese lado era inútil.  
  
- Maldita sea, sargento...  
  
- La encontré arrullándose con ese cobarde - gruñó Bothari, todavía de espaldas.  
  
- ¡No es un cobarde! - gritó Elena -. Es tan buen soldado como tú. Hoy me salvó la vida... - Se volvió hacia Miles -. Seguramente lo has visto en los monitores, mi señor. Había un oserano apuntándome con su arma..., creí que todo se acababa... Baz le disparó con su arco de plasma. ¡Díselo!  
  
Elena hablaba del oserano que él había matado con las drogas. Baz, sin saberlo, había cocinado un cadáver- Yo te salvé, gritó en su interior Miles. Fui yo, fui yo...  
  
- Es cierto, sargento - se escuchó decir a sí mismo -; le debes la vida de tu hija a tu hermano de armas.  
  
- Ése no es hermano mío.  
  
- ¡Yo digo que sí lo es, según mi palabra!  
  
- No es correcto... no es justo... tengo que hacerlo bien. Tiene que ser perfecto... - Bothari daba vueltas, mascullando.  
  
Miles no había visto nunca tan agitado al sargento. Últimamente, le he cargado demasiada tensión sobre las espaldas, pensó con remordimiento. Demasiada, demasiado pronto, demasiado fuera de control...  
  
Baz graznó algunas palabras.  
  
- ¡No... deshonra!  
  
Elena le hizo callar y se incorporó de golpe, enfrentando a Bothari con furia.  
  
- ¡Tú y tu honor militar! Bien, me he enfrentado al fuego y he matado a un hombre, y no fue nada sino una carnicería. Cualquier robot podría haberlo hecho. No había nada de honor. Es todo una farsa, un fraude, una mentira, un gran circo. Tu uniforme ya no me asusta más, ¿me oyes?  
  
La cara de Bothari estaba rígida y sombría. Miles avanzó como para calmar a Elena. No tenía objeciones contra el hecho de que cultivara la independencia de espíritu, pero, ¡Dios santo!, su sentido de la oportunidad era terrible. ¿No se daba cuenta? No, estaba demasiado enmarañada en su propia vergüenza y dolor y le pesaba el espectro que ahora cargaba en su hombro. No mencionó que había matado a otro hombre, anteriormente; pero Miles lo sabía, había razones que uno no elige.  
  
Necesitaba a Baz, necesitaba a Bothari, necesitaba a Elena; y necesitaba que todos trabajaran juntos para devolverlos a casa vivos. Así que no debía gritar la cólera y angustia que le quemaban por dentro, sino lo que ellos necesitaban oír.  
  
Lo primero que Elena y Bothari necesitaban era ser separados hasta que se enfriaran los temperamentos, o se corría el riesgo de que se desgarrasen mutuamente el corazón. En cuanto a Baz...  
  
- Elena - dijo Miles -, ayúdale a ir a la enfermería. Hax que le revisen por si hay lesiones internas.  
  
- Sí, mi señor - contestó ella, acentuando la naturaleza oficial de la orden con el uso del título; presumiblemente, para irritar a Bothari.  
  
Alzó a Baz y cargó sobre sus hombros el brazo del maquinista, echándole a su padre una incómoda y envenenada mirada. Bothari estrujó las manos, pero no dijo nada ni hizo ningún movimiento.  
  
Miles los escoltó por la pasarela. La respiración de Baz se iba haciendo, poco a poco, más regular, según comprobó Miles con alivio.  
  
- Creo que es mejor que me quede con el sargento - le murmuró a Elena -. ¿Vosotros estaréis bien?  
  
- Gracias a ti - dijo Elena -. Traté de detenerle, pero tenía miedo. No pude hacerlo. - Se enjugó unas últimas lágrimas.  
  
- Es mejor así. Todo el mundo está nervioso, demasiado cansado. Él también, lo sabes. - Estuvo a punto de pedirle una definición de ((arrullándose(( pero se contuvo. Elena se llevó a Baz entre tiernos murmullos que volvieron loco a Miles.  
  
Masticó su frustración y volvió a la cubierta de observación. Bothari seguía de pie, gravemente ensimismado. Miles suspiró.  
  
- ¿Todavía tienes ese whisky, sargento?  
  
Bothari salió de su ensueño y se palpó el bolsillo. Le acercó en silencio la petaca a Miles, quien señaló los asientos con un gesto. Se sentaron. Las manos del sargento colgaban entre sus rodillas, la cabeza gacha.  
  
Miles echó un trago y le ofreció la petaca.  
  
- Bebe.  
  
Bothari sacudió la cabeza, pero luego tomó la botella y bebió. Tras un momento, dijo en un murmullo:  
  
- Nunca antes me ha llamado hombre de armas.  
  
- Estaba tratando de llamar su atención. Mis disculpas.  
  
Silencio, y otro trago.  
  
- Es el título correcto.  
  
- ¿Por qué tratabas de matarle? Sabes cuánto necesitamos ahora a los técnicos.  
  
Una larga pausa.  
  
- Él no es adecuado, no para ella. Desertor...  
  
- No estaba intentando violarla. - Fue una afirmación.  
  
- No - dijo lentamente -, supongo que no. Nunca se sabe.  
  
Miles miró la cámara de cristal a su alrededor, hermosa en su brillante oscuridad. Un sitio excelente para ((arrullarse((, y para más. Pero esas largas manos blancos estaban abajo en la enfermería, probablemente aplicando compresas frías o algo así en la frente de Baz; mientras él estaba sentado allí, emborrachándose con el hombre más feo de todo el sistema. Qué desperdicio.  
  
La petaca fue y vino otra vez.  
  
- Nunca se sabe - reiteró Bothari -. Y ella debe tenerlo todo correcto y apropiado. Usted lo entiende, mi señor, ¿no? ¿Lo entiende?  
  
- Por supuesto. Pero, por favor, no mates a mi maquinista. Le necesito. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
- Malditos técnicos. Siempre consentidos.  
  
Miles dejó pasar esto, como la queja reflejada de un viejo servidor. Bothari siempre le había parecido de la generación de su abuelo, en cierto modo; si bien, de hecho, era un par de años más joven que su padre. Miles se relajó un poco entonces, ante ese signo de retorno al estado mental normal - bueno, usual - de Bothari. El sargento se deslizó hasta sentarse sobre la alfombra, los hombros apoyados contra el banco.  
  
- Mi señor - añadió después de un rato -, si me mataran..., ¿procuraría que cuidasen bien de ella? La dote. Y un oficial, un oficial conveniente. Y un auténtico mediador que hiciera los arreglos...  
  
Un antiguo sueño, pensó Miles en medio de una bruma.  
  
- Soy su señor, por derecho de tu servicio - señaló gentilmente -. Sería mi deber. - Si tan sólo pudiera convertir mi deber en mis propios sueños.  
  
- Algunos ya no prestan mucha más atención a sus deberes - murmuró Bothari -, pero un Vorkosigan... Los Vorkosigan jamás faltan a su palabra.  
  
- Maldita sea, que es cierto - balbuceó Miles.  
  
- Mm - dijo Bothari, y se deslizó un poco más.  
  
Tras un largo silencio, el sargento habló otra vez:  
  
- Mi señor, si me mataran, no me dejaría ahí fuera, ¿no?  
  
- ¿Eh? - Miles abandonó su intento de inventar nuevas constelaciones. Acababa de conectar los puntos de una figura a la que nombró, mentalmente, Caballero.  
  
- A veces dejan cuerpos en el espacio. Frío como el demonio... Dios no puede encontrarlos ahí fuera... Nadie podría.  
  
Miles pestañeó. Nunca había sabido que el sargento ocultara una vena teológica.  
  
- Mira, ¿qué es todo esto ahora de que te maten? Tú no vas a...  
  
- Su padre el conde me prometió - Bothari alzó ligeramente su voz por encima de la de Miles - que sería enterrado a los pies de su madre, mi señora, en Vorkosigan Surleau. Lo prometió. ¿No se lo dijo?  
  
- Eh... jamás surgió el tema.  
  
- Su palabra de Vorkosigan. Su palabra.  
  
- Eh, bueno, entonces. - Miles miró a través de los cristales. Algunos veían las estrellas, al parecer, y otros veían el espacio entre ellas. Frío... -. ¿Estás planeando ir al cielo, sargento?  
  
- Como el perro de mi señora. La sangre lava el pecado. Ella me lo juró...  
  
Se quedó callado, la mirada siempre en las profundidades. Luego, la petaca se le deslizó entre los dedos, y comenzó a roncar. Miles se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, velándole el sueño; una pequeña figura en ropa interior contra la negra inmensidad, y muy lejos de casa.  
  
Afortunadamente, Baz se recuperó muy rápido y pudo trabajar al día siguiente, con la ayuda de un refuerzo en el cuello para aliviar sus cervicales dañadas. Su comportamiento hacia Elena era penosamente circunspecto cuando Miles estaba presente, sin darle a éste motivos para insistir en sus celos; pero, por supuesto, donde Miles estaba, estaba también Bothari, lo cual quizás lo explicara.  
  
Miles empezó por acumular todos sus magros recursos en conseguir que la Triumph fuera operable, supuestamente para hacer frente a los pelianos. Secretamente, pensaba que aquélla era la única cosa lo suficientemente grande y lo suficientemente veloz donde caber todos y escapar rápido y con éxito. Tung tenía dos pilotos; al menos uno de ellos podía ser persuadido para que pilotara el salto afuera del espacio local de Tau Verde. No obstante, contempló las consecuencias de regresar a Colonia Beta en un acorazado robado, con un oficial piloto raptado, unos veinte mercenarios desempleados, un rebaño de técnicos refugiados perplejos y sin dinero para Tav Calhoun... o ni siquiera para los derechos del puerto betano. El cobertor de su inmunidad diplomática Clase III parecía encogerse hasta el tamaño de una hoja de higuera.  
  
El intento de Miles de hacerse presente en el lugar y colaborar con los técnicos en la selección de armas en la bodega de la RG 132 fue interrumpido constantemente por gente que pedía instrucciones, órdenes, detalles o, más frecuentemente, autorización para aprovechar alguna pieza del equipamiento de la refinería o algún repuesto o algún suministro militar no utilizado, para el trabajo que estaban realizando. Miles autorizaba alegremente todo cuanto le ponían delante, ganándose reputación por su brillante capacidad de decisión. Su firma se estaba convirtiendo en una floritura finalmente ilegible.  
  
La falta de personal, desafortunadamente, no era factible de tal tratamiento. Dobles turnos que se convertían en turnos triples tendían a terminar en una pérdida de eficacia, producto del agotamiento. Miles se sintió acuciado por la necesidad de intentar otro abordaje.  
  
Dos botellas de vino feliciano, calidad desconocida. Una botella de licor tau cetano, naranja pálido, no verde, afortunadamente. Dos banquetas plegables de nilón y plástico, una pequeña y endeble mesa de campaña de plástico. Una media docena de golosinas felicianas envueltas en papel plateado - Miles esperaba que fueran golosinas -, cuya composición exacta era misteriosa. Debía ser suficiente. Miles cargó los brazos de Bothari con el picnic robado, recogió lo que desbordaba y se encaminó hacia el sector de la prisión.  
  
Mayhew alzó una ceja al cruzarse con ellos en un pasillo.  
  
- ¿Adónde van con todo eso?  
  
- A cortejar, Arde - dijo sonriendo Miles -, a cortejar.  
  
Los pelianos habían dejado un área provisional de confinamiento, un sector de almacenaje despejado a toda prisa, lleno de cañerías y seccionado en una serie de pequeñas y frías celdas metálicas. Miles se hubiera sentido más culpable por encerrar seres humanos en ella si n hubiera sido un caso de fuerza mayor.  
  
Sorprendieron al capitán Tung colgado con una mano de la instalación eléctrica y tratando de hacer palanca en la cubierta con un broche de presión arrancado de su uniforme; hasta ahora en vano.  
  
- Buenas tardes, capitán - dijo Miles, dirigiéndose a los tobillos colgantes, con risueño buen humor.  
  
Tung le miró desde arriba, con el ceño fruncido, calculando; midió a Bothari, encontró la suma no muy a su favor y se dejó caer al suelo con un gruñido. El guardia cerró otra vez la puerta tras ellos.  
  
- ¿Qué pensaba hacer con eso si quitaba la cubierta? - preguntó Miles con curiosidad.  
  
Tung le miró despreciativamente, como un hombre a punto de escupir, y se encerró luego en un recalcitrante silencio. Bothari acomodó la mesa y las banquetas, descargó las cosas y se apoyó contra la pared al lado de la puerta, escéptico. Miles se sentó y abrió una botella de vino. Tung permaneció de pie.  
  
- ¿Me acompaña, capitán? - invitó cordialmente Miles -. Sé que no ha cenado todavía. Estaba esperando que pudiéramos tener una breve charla.  
  
- Soy Ky Tung, capitán, Flota Mercenaria Libre Oserana. Soy ciudadano de la Democracia Popular de Gran Sudamérica, la Tierra; mi número de deber social es T275-389-45-1535-1724. Esta ((charla(( ha terminado. - Los labios de Tung parecieron sellarse en una línea de granito.  
  
- Esto no es un interrogatorio - explicó Miles -, lo cual sería mucho más eficientemente conducido por el equipo médico, de todas maneras. Vea, incluso le daré alguna información. - Se levantó y le dedicó una reverencia formal -. Permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Miles Naismith. - Indicó la otra banqueta con un gesto -. Por favor, siéntese. Paso bastante tiempo con calambres en el cuello.  
  
Tung vaciló, pero finalmente se sentó, aceptando hacerlo sólo en el borde de la silla.  
  
Miles sirvió y tomó un sorbo. Buscaba recordar alguna de las frases de conocedor de vinos que solía emplear su abuelo, para abrir la conversación, pero la única que le venía a la mente era ((aguado como pis((, lo que no parecía precisamente adecuado. Secó el borde de la taza de plástico en su manga y se la ofreció a Tung.  
  
- Observe. No hay veneno, no hay drogas.  
  
Tung se cruzó de brazos.  
  
- El truco más viejo del libro; se toma el antídoto antes de venir.  
  
- Oh. Sí, supongo que podía haber hecho eso. - Sacudió un paquete de unos cubos más bien gomosos que había entre ellos y los miró tan dubitativamente como lo hizo Tung -. Ah, carne. - Se metió uno en la boca y masticó diligentemente -. Adelante, pregúnteme cualquier cosa - agregó con la boca llena.  
  
Tung luchó con su resolución; luego preguntó ansiosamente:  
  
- Mis tropas, ¿cómo están mis tropas?  
  
Miles le detalló de inmediato una lista con el nombre completo de los muertos, los heridos y su estado médico actual.  
  
- El resto están bajo llave, como usted; excúseme por no brindarle información exacta de su ubicación... por si acaso puede hacer más con esa luz de lo que yo creo que puede hacer.  
  
Tung suspiró con tristeza y alivio y eligió con aire ausente un cubo de proteína para sí.  
  
- Lamento que las cosas fueran tan caóticas - se disculpó Miles -. Me doy cuenta de cuánto debe irritarle que su oponente le venza con una maniobra tan disparatada. También yo hubiera deseado algo más limpio y más táctico, como Komarr, pero tuve que tomar la situación como la encontré.  
  
Tung resopló.  
  
- ¿Quién no? ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Lord Vorkosigan?  
  
Miles inhaló vino hasta los pulmones. Bothari abandonó la pared para golpearle la espalda, sin ayudarle mucho, y mirar suspicazmente a Tung. Pero al mismo tiempo que Miles logró recuperar el aliento, recobró el equilibrio. Humedeció sus labios.  
  
- Ya veo. Se refiere al almirante Aral Vorkosigan de Barrayar. Usted, eh, me... confundió un poco... Ahora es el conde Vorkosigan.  
  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Está vivo todavía? - observó Tung, interesado.  
  
- Bastante.  
  
- ¿Ha leído su libro sobre Komarr?  
  
- ¿Libro? Oh, el informe Komarr. Sí, oí que lo han escogido en un par de escuelas militares extranjeras... no barrayaranas, quiero decir, eso es.  
  
- Yo lo he leído once veces - dijo Tung con orgullo -. La memoria militar más sucinta y concisa que jamás he visto. La más compleja estrategia trazada lógicamente, como un diagrama de cables: política, economía y todo lo demás. Juraría que la mente de ese hombre opera en cinco dimensiones. Y sin embargo encuentro que la mayoría de la gente no ha oído acerca de ello. Debería ser de lectura obligatoria... Yo les hago el examen a mis oficiales jóvenes basándome en ese libro.  
  
- Bueno, le he oído decir que la guerra es el fracaso de la política... Creo que la política ha sido siempre parte de su pensamiento estratégico.  
  
- Seguro, cuando uno llega a ese nivel... - A Tung le picaron las orejas -. ¿Lo ha oído? No sabía que hubiera concedido ninguna entrevista... ¿Por casualidad recuerda dónde y cuándo vio eso? ¿Se pueden conseguir copias?  
  
- Ah... - Miles echó un cable fino -. Fue una conversación personal.  
  
- ¿Usted le ha conocido?  
  
Miles tuvo la frustrante sensación de medir de repente apenas medio metro de altura a los ojos de Tung.  
  
- Bueno, sí - admitió cautamente.  
  
- ¿Sabe si... escribió algo como el Informe Komarr acerca de la invasión de Escobar? - preguntó ansiosamente Tung -. Siempre he pensado que debería haber un volumen más, estrategia defensiva a continuación de la ofensiva, digamos, para tener la otra mitad de su pensamiento. Como los volúmenes de Sri Simka sobre Walshea y Skya IV.  
  
Miles clasificó finalmente a Tung: un loco por la historia militar. Conocía a la especie muy, muy bien. Reprimió una sonrisa.  
  
- No creo. Escobar fue una derrota, después de todo. Nunca habla mucho de ello... y lo entiendo. Quizá por un toque de vanidad al respecto.  
  
- Mm - admitió Tung -. No obstante, es un libro maravilloso. Todo lo que parecía totalmente caótico en su momento reveló ese esqueleto interno, completo... Por supuesto, siempre parece caótico cuando uno está perdiendo.  
  
Era el turno de que a Miles le picaran las orejas.  
  
- ¿En su momento? ¿Estuvo usted en Komarr?  
  
- Sí, era teniente en la Flota Selby, que empleó Komarr... Qué experiencia. Hace ya veintitrés años. Parecía que cada punto débil natural en las relaciones empleador-mercenario estallaba en nuestra cara... y eso antes de que hubiera habido siquiera un primer disparo. Infiltración de la inteligencia de Vorkosigan, supimos más tarde.  
  
Miles se mostró entusiasmado y procedió a explotar esta inesperada fuente de reminiscencias por lo que pudiera ser útil. Trozos de frutas se convirtieron en planetas y satélites, migajas de proteínas de diferente forma pasaron a ser cruceros, correos, bombas y transportes de tropas. Las naves vencidas eran comidas. La segunda botella de vino introdujo otras famosas batallas mercenarias.  
  
Miles estaba pendiente, sinceramente, de las palabras de Tung, ignorando la incomodidad de la situación.  
  
Tung se reclinó hacia atrás al fin, con un suspiro de satisfacción, lleno de vino y comida y vacío de historias. Miles, consciente de su propia capacidad, se había cuidado - hasta donde la cortesía lo permitía - de no beber demasiado. Hizo girar el resto de vino en el fondo de su vaso y probó un cauto sondeo.  
  
- Parece un gran desperdicio que un oficial de su experiencia se pierda una buena guerra como ésta, encerrado en una celda.  
  
Tung sonrió.  
  
- No tengo intenciones de permanecer en esta caja.  
  
- Ah... sí. Pero quizás haya otras maneras de salir de ella, ¿no cree? En este momento, los Mercenarios Dendarii son una organización en plena expansión. Hay mucho espacio en la cima para el talento.  
  
Tung sonrió amargamente.  
  
- Usted tomó mi nave.  
  
- Y también la del capitán Auson. Pregúntele si está descontento al respecto.  
  
- Buen intento... señor Naismith, pero tengo un contrato. Un hecho que, a diferencia de otros, yo sí recuerdo. Un mercenario que no hace honor a su contrato, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, es un ladrón, no un soldado.  
  
Miles casi se desvaneció de amor no correspondido.  
  
- No puedo censurarle por eso, señor.  
  
Tung le miró con entretenida tolerancia.  
  
- Ahora bien, a despecho de lo que ese asno de Auson parece creer, le tengo a usted por un brillante oficial joven que no valora bien el carácter de sus cualidades... y se está hundiendo rápidamente. Me parece a mí que es usted, y no yo, quien pronto estará buscando un nuevo empleo. Usted parece tener una comprensión promedio de la táctica y ha leído a Vorkosigan, lo cual está bien pero no es nada extraordinario. Sin embargo, cualquier oficial que pueda hacer congeniar a Auson y a Thorne para que aren juntos un surco recto demuestra un genio en el manejo de personal. Si sale vivo de ésta, venga a verme... Tal vez pueda encontrar algo para usted en el área ejecutiva.  
  
Miles miró a su prisionero con la boca abierta, estimando la descarada apreciación a que se había hecho merecedor. En realidad, sonaba bien. Suspiró.  
  
- Usted me honra, capitán Tung. Pero me temo que yo también tengo un contrato.  
  
- Basura.  
  
- ¿Perdón?  
  
- Si su contrato es con Felice, me hace reír, dudo que Daum estuviera autorizado para firmar ningún acuerdo. Los felicianos son tan tacaños como su contraparte, los pelianos. Podríamos haber terminado esta guerra hace seis meses si los pelianos hubieran aceptado de buen grado pagar al gaitero. Pero no..., eligieron ((economizar(( y sólo compraron un bloqueo y algunas instalaciones como ésta... y, por eso, actúan como si estuvieran haciéndonos un favor. ¡Pe...!  
  
La frustración segó con disgusto su voz.  
  
- Yo no he dicho que mi contrato fuera con los felicianos - dijo Miles suavemente.  
  
Los ojos de Tung se entrecerraron con perplejidad; bien. Las evaluaciones del hombre estaban tan cerca de la verdad como para alegrarse.  
  
- Bueno, mantén tu cola baja, hijo - le aconsejó Tung -. A la larga, a la mayoría de los mercenarios les han disparado en el culo más quienes les empleaban que sus enemigos.  
  
Miles se despidió cortésmente. Tung le escoltó con aire de genial anfitrión hasta la puerta.  
  
- ¿Hay algo más que necesite? - le preguntó Miles.  
  
- Un destornillador - respondió rápidamente Tung.  
  
Miles sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con pesar cuando la puerta se cerró en la cara del euroasiático.  
  
- Maldita sea, si no me siento tentado de mandarle uno - le dijo a Bothari -. Me muero por ver qué es lo que podrá hacer con esa instalación de luz.  
  
- ¿Para qué ha servido todo esto exactamente? - preguntí Bothari -. Consumió tu tiempo con historias antiguas y no reveló nada.  
  
Miles sonrió.  
  
- Nada que no sea importante. 


	15. capitulo 014

Los pelianos atacaron por la eclíptica, en dirección opuesta al sol, aprovechando la protección que brindaba el cinturón de asteroides. Llegaron desacelerando, telegrafiando su intención de capturar sin destruir; y llegaron solos, sin sus empleados oseranos.  
  
Miles sonreía encantado mientras cojeaba entre el revuelo de hombres y equipos en los pasillos de la estación de desembarco. Los pelianos difícilmente hubieran seguido más cerca de su guión favorito de haber dado las órdenes él mismo. Había habido algunas discusiones cuando inisitió en instalar los piquetes de guardia y las armas principales, desplegándolos sobre el lado de la refinería que daba al cinturón y no sobre el que daba al planeta. Pero fue inevitable. Impedir la evasión, una táctica actualmente agotada, era la única esperanza de los pelianos de poder sorprenderlos. Una semana antes podría haberles dado resultado.  
  
Miles esquivó a algunas de sus tropas que corrían a sus puestos. Rogó a Dios no tener que hallarse nunca en un refugio; antes prefería ser voluntario en la retaguardia, a salvo de quedar atrapado entre sus propias fuerza y las del enemigo.  
  
Se arrojó por el tubo flexible adentro del Triumph. El soldado que estaba esperando cerró la compuerta de inmediato y soltó rápidamente las conexiones del tubo. Como había imaginado, era el último en abordar la nave. Mientras el acorazado maniobraba para alejarse de la refinería se encaminó hacia la sala de tácticas.  
  
La sala de tácticas del Triumph era notablemente más grande que la del Ariel. Miles se acobardó ante el número de sillas giratorias vacías. Una mitad de la tripulación de Auson, incluso aumentada por algunos voluntarios - técnicos de la refinería -, apenas alcanzaban a conformar un esqueleto de tripulación para la nueva nave.  
  
Exhibidores holográficos operaban en toda su brillante confusión. Auson estaba tratando de coordinar el control de deos estaciones al mismo tiempo. Miró con alivio a Miles.  
  
- Me alegra ver que lo lograra, mi señor.  
  
Miles se sentó en una silla de comando.  
  
- Yo también. Pero, por favor..., sólo ((señor Naismith((, no ((mi señor((.  
  
Auson pareció confundido.  
  
- Los otros le llaman así.  
  
- Sí, pero... no es por cortesía nada más. Denota una relación legal específica. Usted no me llamaría ((esposo mío(( aunque escuchara a mi mujer hacerlo, ¿no? Bueno, ¿qué tenemos ahí fuera?  
  
- Parecen quizás unas diez naves pequeñas... todas basura local peliana. - Auson estudió las lecturas de su pantalla; la preocupación le marcaba arrugas en su ancho rostro -. No sé dónde están nuestros muchachos. Este tipo de cosas sería justo su estilo.  
  
Miles interpretó, correctamente, que ((nuestros muchachos(( significaba para Auson sus antiguos camaradas, los oseranos. El desliz no le molestó; ahora Auson estaba comisionado. Miles le miró de soslayo y creyó saber exactamente por qué los pelianos no habían traído a sus pistoleros alquilados. Hasta donde los pelianos sabían, por el contrario, una nave oserana se les había vuelto en contra. Los ojos de Miles brillaban ante la idea del desmayo y la desconfianza que debería estar reverberando en este momento entre el alto mando peliano.  
  
El Triumph describió un gran arco hacia la posición de los atacantes. Miles se comunicó con la sala de navegación.  
  
- ¿Estás bien, Arde?  
  
- Para volar ciego, sordo, mudo y paralítico, no está mal - respondió Mayhew -. El piloto manual es un castigo, es como si la máquina me operara a mí. Es terrible.  
  
- Sigue haciendo bien tu trabajo - dijo Miles animadamente -. Recuerda, nos interesa más conducirlos hasta que estén al alcance de nuestras armas que golpearlos nosotros mismos para derribarlos.  
  
Miles se reclinó y miró las pantallas.  
  
- No creo que se imaginen realmente cuánta artillería ha traído Daum. Están repitiendo la misma táctica que usaron la última vez, según informaron los oficiales felicianos. Por supuesto, funcionó una vez...  
  
Las naves de la vanguardia peliana acababan de entrar en el alcance de la refinería. Miles contuvo el aliento como si con ello pudiese forzar a sus hombres a contener el fuego. Estaban ahí fuera, solitarios, escasos y nerviosos. Había más armas desplegadas que personal para manejarlas, aun con fuego controlado por ordenador; en particular, porque los sistemas de control habían presentado problemas durante la instalación, y algunos aún no estaban del todo resueltos. Baz había trabajado hasta el último momento - seguía trabajando, por lo que Miles sabía -, y junto a él estaba Elena. Miles deseó haber tenido alguna excusa para mantenerla, en cambio, a su lado.  
  
La nave líder de los pelianos vomitó un centelleante rosario de bombas de diente de león, que formaron un arco en dirección a los colectores solares. Otra vez no, gruñó para sí Miles, contemplando las repareciones de dos semanas a punto de ser arruinadas. Las bombas se abrieron en sus cientos de agujas. El espacio fue de repente bordado por hilos de fuego a medida que el armamento defensivo tejió sus disparos para interceptarlas. La propia nave peliana estalló en pedazos, como una erupción de piedras, cuando alguien junto a Miles anotó un tiro directo; quizá de suerte. Una porción de los restos continuó con su antigua dirección y velocidad, casi tan peligrosa en su inercia como un arma inteligentemente guiada.  
  
Las naves que venían detrás comenzaron a virar y a desviarse, sacudidas de su complaciente línea en ((V((. Auson y Thorne, en sus naves respectivas, las acosaban ahora cada una desde un lado, como un par de perrosm ovejeros enloquecidos que atacan a su rebaño. Miles golpeó el puño contra el panel que tenía delante, en un paroxismo de gozo ante la belleza de la formación. Si tuviera tan sólo una tercera nave de guera para encerrar completamente sus flancos, ninguno de los pelianos tendría escapatoria posible. Como estaban las cosas, los mantenían comprimidos en na franja cuidadosamente calculada, para que ofrecieran el máximo blanco a las defensas de la refinería.  
  
A su laso, Auson compartía su entusiasmo.  
  
- ¡Míralos! ¡Míralos! Derechito a las fauces, como aseguraste que harían... Y Gamad juraba que estabas loco al desproteger el flanco solar... ¡Bajito, eres un tío genial!  
  
La emoción de Miles fue mitigada por la sobria reflexión de qué nombres se hubiera ganado de haberse equivocado. El alivio le hizo casi desvanecerse. Se recostó en la silla de mando y dejó escapar un largo, largo suspiro.  
  
Una segunda nave peliana estalló en el olvido, y una tercera. Un guarismo, en un atestado rincón de la pantalla de Miles, subió velozmente de una cifra menor a una mayor.  
  
- ¡Ajá! - señaló Miles -. ¡Ya los tenemos! Están empezando a acelerar otra vez. Están desistiendo del ataque.  
  
El impulso que traían los pelianos no les daba más alternativa que atravesar el área de la refinería, pero toda su atención estaba puesta ahora en hacerlo tan rápido como fuera posible. Thorne y Auson los acosaron desde atrás para apresurarlos en su camino.  
  
Una nave peliana hizo un tirabuzón al pasar por la instalación y disparó..., ¿qué? Los ordenadores de Miles no presentaron interpretación del... ¿rayo? No era plasma, ni láser, ni masa impulsada, para los cuales la factoría podía generar algún escudo, dejando necesariamente que los colectores solares se valieran solos. No resultó de inmediato evidente el daño que aquello había causado, ni siquiera si había hecho impacto. Extraño...  
  
Miles cerró su mano suavemente alrededor de la representación holográfica de la nave peliana, como si así pudiera operar magia simpatética.  
  
- Capitán Auson, intentemos atrapar esa nave.  
  
- ¿Por qué molestarse? Se está yendo a casa con sus camaradas, a todo trapo...  
  
Miles bajó el tono de su voz hasta el susurro.  
  
- Es una orden.  
  
Auson asintió vigorosamente.  
  
- ¡Sí, señor!  
  
Bien, a veces funciona, reflexionó Miles.  
  
El oficial de comunicaciones obtuvo un ruidosa y confusa línea con el Ariel, y el nuevo objetivo fue transmitido. Auson, gruñendo entusiasmado, reía ante la posibilidad de probar los límites de su nueva nave. El emisor de parásitos, confundiendo al enemigo con múltiples blancos falsos, resultó particularmente útil; mediante el mismo averiguaron el alcance del misterioso rayo y la extraña demora entre los disparos. ¿Recarga, tal vez? Cargaron entonces rápidamente hacia la nave fugitiva.  
  
- ¿Cuál es el texto, señor Naismith? - preguntó Auson -. ¿Deténgase-o-los-haremos-pedazos?  
  
Miles se mordió el labio pensativamente.  
  
- No creo que eso resulte. Me parece que nuestro problema, más probablemente, será evitar que se autodestruyan cuando nos acerquemos. Las amenazas no surtirían efecto, me temo; no son mercenarios.  
  
- Hm. - Auson se aclaró la garganta y se ocupó de observar sus pantallas.  
  
Miles reprimió una sonrisa sardónica, con cierto tacto, y se dedicó a leer la información de sus propios paneles. Los ordenadores le adelantaron con clarividentes cálculos su acercamietno y el alcance a la nave peliana; luego se detuvieron, esperando respetuosamente más inspiración meramente humana. Miles trató de pensar lo que haría si estuviera en la piel del capitán peliano. Sopesó la demora, el trayecto y la velocidad con la cual podrían cercar a los pelianos si emplearan al límite la máxima aceleración.  
  
- Está cerca - dio mientras miraba el holograma del resultado. La máquina suministró un vívido y escalofriante cuadro de lo que podría pasar si se equivocara al coordinar los elementos.  
  
Auson espió los fuegos artificiales en miniatura y murmuró algo sobre un ((... condenado suicidio... (( que Miles prefirió ignorar.  
  
- Quiero a toda nuestra gente de máquinas preparada y lista para el abordaje - dijo Miles al fin -. Ellos saben que no tienen velocidad para escaparse de nosotros; mi suposición es que dejarán preparada alguna clase de bomba de tiempo, subirán a su lanzadera salvavidas y tratarán de volar su nave en nuestras narices. Pero si no perdemos tiempo con la lanzadera y somos suficientemente rápidos para entrar por la puerta trasera mientras ellos salen por el costado, podríamos desactivar la bomba y tomar intacta esa arma, lo que quiera que sea.  
  
Auson frunció los labios desaprobando el plan.  
  
- ¿Llevar a todos mis ingenieros? Podríamos destruir la lanzadera en sus abrazaderas si nos acercáramos lo suficiente... y atraparlos a todos a bordo...  
  
- ¿Y luego tratar de abordar una nave tripulada los cuatro maquinistas y yo? - le interrumpió Miles -. No, gracias. Por otra parte, arrinconarlos podría activar la clase de suicidio espectacular que quiero evitar.  
  
- ¿Y yo qué haré si usted no es suficientemente rápido al desactivar su caza-bobos?  
  
Una siniestra sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Miles.  
  
- Improvisar.  
  
Los pelianos, al parecer, no eran de un escuadrón tan suicida como para despreciar la leve posibilidad de vida que les brindaba su lanzadera. Miles y sus técnicos se deslizaron, con el estrecho margen de tiempo con el que contaban, abriéndose camino, ruda pero rápidamente, a través de la esclusa de aire controlada por código.  
  
Miles maldijo la incomodidad de su traje de presión, demasiado grande para él. Su piel rozaba y patinaba en lugares vacíos. Descubrió que ((sudor frío(( era una expresión con significado literal. Miró los pasillos de la oscura y desconocida nave. Los técnicos se separaron, cada uno hacia su cuadrante asignado.  
  
Miles tomó una quinta y menos definida dirección, para realizar una rápida comprobación de la sala de tácticas, del puente y de los camarotes de la tripulación en busca de artefactos destructivos y de cualquier material de inteligencia que fuera de utilidad, abandonado en la huida. Se encontró por todas partes con paneles de control destruidos y con almacenes de datos fundidos. Controló el tiempo; en cinco minutos escasos, los pelianos en la lanzadera estarían a salvo lejos del alcance de, por ejemplo, la radiación de los motores explosionados.  
  
Un graznido triunfante le perforó los oídos por el auricular del traje.  
  
- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! - gritó un técnico de máquinas -. ¡Tenían preparada una explosión! Reacción en cadena interrumpida... Estoy desactivándola ahora.  
  
Los vítores se hicieron eco en el auricular. Miles se desplomó en una silla de mando del puente, con el corazón en la boca, palpitando; luego, pareció detenerse. Transmitió un mensaje general a todo volumen, por encima de las demás voces.  
  
- No creo que podamos dar por sentado que sólo dejaron una caza-bobos, ¿no? Sigan buscando por lo menos diez minutos más.  
  
Preocupados gruñidos reconocieron la orden. En los siguientes tres minutos se oyó únicamente el respirar rabioso de los hombres por los auriculares de comunicación. Miles, al pasar por la cocina en busca de la cabina del capitán, aspiró con fuerza. Un horno de microondas, con su panel de control destrozado apresuradamente y el contador del tiempo funcionando aún, tenía dentro un envase de oxígeno de alta presión. La contribución del personal técnico de nutrición al esfuerzo de la guerra, aparentemente. En dos minutos más eso habría hecho volar la cocina y la mayoría de las cámaras adyacentes. Miles retiró el oxígeno y continuó el recorrido.  
  
Una voz al borde del llanto siseó por el auricular.  
  
- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh, mierda!  
  
- ¿Dónde está usted, Kat?  
  
- En la armería. ¡Son demasiadas! ¡No puedo con todas! ¡Oh, mierda!  
  
- ¡Siga trabajando! Vamos para allí.  
  
Miles ordenó al resto de la partida dirigirse a la armería y echó a correr. Una verdadera luz, que hacía innecesario el dispositivo infrarrojo de su casco, le guió al llegar. Se lanzó hacia una cámara de depósito y encontró a la técnica frente a una silla de relucientes pertrechos.  
  
- ¡Cada una de estas bombas diente de león está a punto de explotar! - gritó la mujer, echándole una mirada.  
  
Su voz estaba conmocionada, pero sus manos no dejaron en ningún momento de trabajar desactivando los códigos. Miles, con los labios separados por la concentración, miró cómo operaba la técnica y comenzó a imitar los movimientos en la fila siguiente. La gran desventaja de llorar de miedo en un traje espacial, descubrió Miles, era que uno no podía secarse la cara ni la nariz; si bien los limpiadores sónicos del interior, en la placa frontal del casco, preservaban de posibles estornudos esa valiosa superficie informativa. Aspiró subrepticiamente por la nariz. Su estómago liberó un eructo ácido que le quemó la garganta. Sentía sus dedos como salchichas. Podría estar en Colonia Beta en este momento... podría estar en casa, en mi cama... podría estar en casa, debajo de mi cama...  
  
Otro técnico se les unió, según pudo ver Miles, desviando apenas un ojo. Nadie perdió en tiempo en charlas sociales; trabajaban juntos en un silencio, quebrado sólo por el desigual ritmo de la hiperventilación. El traje de Miles redujo su flujo de oxígeno en avara desaprobación de su estado mental. Bothari jamás le hubiera permitido unirse a la partida de abordaje... quizás no debió haberle ordenado quedarse a cargo de la refinería. A por la siguiente bomba... y la siguiente y la... No había una siguiente. Habían terminado. Kat se irguió y señaló una de las bombas  
  
- ¡Tres segundos! Tres segundos y... - Estalló en un llanto descontrolado y se echó sobre Miles, quien le palmeó torpemente el hombro.  
  
- Eso es, eso es... llore cuanto quiera. Se lo ha ganado...  
  
Cortó momentáneamente la línea de su intercomunicador y aspiró fuertemente por la nariz.  
  
Miles salió tambaleándose de la nueva nave capturada hacia el desembarcadero de la refinería, aferrando una inesperada adquisición: una armadura de combate peliana casi tan pequeña como para él. La armadura era, por supuesto, de mujer, pero Baz seguramente podría transformarla. Distinguió a Elena entre su comité de recepción y alzó su botín orgullosamente.  
  
- ¡Mira lo que he encontrado!  
  
Elena torció la nariz con asombro.  
  
- ¿Has capturado una nave entera para conseguir una armadura espacial?  
  
- ¡No, no! Lo otro. El... el arma, sea lo que sea. Ésta es la nave cuyo disparo penetró vuestro escudo. ¿Hizo algún daño? ¿Qué ha hecho?  
  
Uno de los oficiales felianos miró con furia... a Elena.  
  
- Abrió un agujero. Bueno, no un agujero, en el sector de la prisión. Estaba perdiendo aire y ella los dejó salir a todos.  
  
Su gente, advirtió Miles, se movilizaba en grupos de tres o más.  
  
- No hemos podido reunirlos del todo todavía - se lamentó el feliciano -, se ocultan por toda la estación.  
  
Elena parecía angustiada.  
  
- Lo siento, mi señor.  
  
Miles se frotó las sienes.  
  
- Uh, me parece que será mejor que el sargento me guarde las espaldas un tiempo, entonces.  
  
- Cuando despierte.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Elena bajó la vista a sus botas.  
  
- Estaba custodiando él solo el sector de la prisión, durante el ataque... intentó detenerme y evitar que los liberara.  
  
- ¿Lo intentó? ¿Y no tuvo éxito?  
  
- Le disparé con mi inmovilizador. Me temo que va a estar bastante enojado... ¿No hay problema si me quedo contigo un rato?  
  
Miles frunció los labios en un mudo e involuntario silbido.  
  
- Por supuesto. ¿Algún prisionero...? No, espera. - Alzó la voz -. Comandante Bothari, alabo su iniciativa. Hizo lo que era correcto. Estamos aquí para lograr un objetivo táctico específico, no para perpretar una insensata matanza. - Miles clavó la vista en el joven oficial feliciano, ¿cuál era su nombre?, Gamad, quien se encogió ante la mirada. Continuó en voz baja, dirigiéndose a Elena -. ¿Algún prisionero resultó muerto?  
  
- Dos, cuyas celdas fueron literalmente penetradas por el confusor orbital de electrones...  
  
- ¿Por el qué?  
  
- Baz lo llamó confusor orbital de electrones. Y... once asfixiados para los que no pude llegar a tiempo. - El dolor en su rostro fue para Miles como una cuchillada.  
  
- ¿Cuántos hubieran muerto si no los hubieras liberado?  
  
- Perdimos aire en todo el sector-  
  
- ¿El capitán Tung...?  
  
- Elena extendió las manos.  
  
- Está por ahí, en algún lado, supongo. No estaba entre los trece. Ah... uno de sus pilotos sí estaba, sin embargo; y aún no hemos encontrado al otro. ¿Eso es importante?  
  
El corazón se le hundió a Miles en el estómago revuelto. Le indicó al mercenario que estaba más cerca:  
  
- Pase esta orden inmediatamente: los prisioneros deben ser capturados vivos, con el menor daño posible. - El hombre salió presto a obedecer -. Si Tung anda suelto, será mejor que te quedes conmigo - le dijo Miles a Elena -. Dios mío. Bien, creo que mejor será que le eche una mirada a ese agujero que no es un agujero, entonces. ¿De dónde sacó Baz ese nombre impronunciable?  
  
- Dice que es un descubrimiento betano de hace unos pocos años. Parece que no convenció mucho porque, para defenderse de eso, basta con cambiar la fase del escudo de masa. Me indicó que te dijera que está trabajando en ello y que tendría loa escudos reprogramados para esta noche.  
  
- Ah.  
  
Miles quedó en silencio, anonadado. Lo suficiente para fantasear su regreso a Barrayar llevando el misterioso rayo, tenderlo a los pies del emperador, y el capitán Illyan, que observaría con viva curiosidad, y su padre, que estaría asombrado... Se lo imaginó como un espléndido ofrecimiento, prueba de su valor y de su proeza militar. Aunque, más probablemente - de acuerdo a la simple realidad -, le correrían a escobazos, como al gato que mortifica a un saltamontes. Suspiró. Ahora, al menos, tenía una armadura espacial.  
  
Miles, Elena, Gamad y un técnico se dirigieron al sector afectado, varias estructuras más abajo en la cadena eslabonada de la refinería. Elena se puso a su lado.  
  
- Pareces cansado. ¿Por qué no mejor, uh..., tomas una ducha y descansas un poco?  
  
- Ah, sí, el hedor reseco del terror, bien entibiado en el traje de presión. - Le dirigió una sonrisa y apretó con firmeza su casco bajo el brazo, como un espectro decapitado -. Espera a oír mi jornada. ¿Qué dice el mayor Daum de nuestras defensas? Será mejor que le pida un informe completo... al menos él parece ser directo al hablar... - Miró fascinado la espalda del teniente que iba delante.  
  
El teniente Gamad, cuyo oído evidentemente era más agudo de lo que Miles había supuesto, volvió la cabeza.  
  
- El mayor Daum está muerto, señor. Él y un técnico estaban conectando un puesto de armas y fueron alcanzados por escombros a alta velocidad... No quedó nada. ¿No se lo dijeron?  
  
Miles se detuvo en seco.  
  
- Ahora soy el oficial de mayor grado - agregó el feliciano.  
  
Llevó tres días capturar de nuevo a los prisioneros que se habían escapado y diseminado por todos los rincones de la refinería. Los comandos de Tung fueron los peores. Miles recurrió finalmente a clausurar los sectores y a soltar gas adormecedor. Ignoró la irritada sugerencia de Bothari respecto a que el vacío resultaría más eficaz y menos costoso. La carga de la tarea recayó naturalmente, si no injustamente, en el sargento; quien estaba tenso como una cuerda de arco con el deber asignado.  
  
Cuando fue hecho el recuento final, resultó que faltaban Tung y siete de sus hombres, incluido su otro oficial piloto. También faltaba una lanzadera de la estación.  
  
Miles gimió en su interior. Ahora no había alternativa, sino la de esperar que los perezosos felicianos viniesen a reclamar su cargamento. Comenzó a dudar que la lanzadera, despachada para intentar contacto con Tau Verde antes del contraataque, hubiera logrado atravesar el espacio controlado por los oseranos. Quizá debería enviar otra. Esta vez con un recluta, no un voluntario; Miles ya tenía elegido el candidato.  
  
El teniente Gamad, engreído con la reciente jerarquía heredada, se sentía inclinado a desafiar la autoridad de Miles en la refinería; técnicamente - era cierto - de propiedad feliciana. A Miles no le caía demasiado simpático, en contraste con la calma y solícita actitud de Daum. Gamad debió reprimirse al oír a un mercenario dirigirse a Miles como ((almirante Naismith((. Y Miles quedó tan complacido por el efecto que semejante título causó en el teniente, que no corrigió el nombramiento. Desafortunadamente, el hecho se extendió; se encontró incapaz de conservar la cautelosa neutralidad de ((señor Naismith(( de allí en adelante.  
  
Gamad se salvó cuando, al octavo día después del contraataque, un crucero local feliciano apareció finalmente en los monitores. Los mercenarios de Miles, sensibles y suspicaces tras repetidas emboscadas, estaban tentados de destruirlo primero y examinar luego los restos para una identificación positiva, pero Miles logró al fin establecer un margen de confianza y los felicianos arribaron mansamente a la dársena.  
  
Dos grandes maletines de plástico en una carretilla flotante llamaron la atención de Miles cuando los oficiales felicianos entraron en la sala de reuniones de la refinería. Los maletines tenían un agradable parecido, al menos en tamaño, con los viejos arcones de tesoros de los piratas. Miles se perdió en una breve fantasía de brillantes diademas, monedas de oro y bolsas de perlas. ¡Ay, esas vistosas fruslerías ya no eran tesoros codiciados! Microcircuitos virales cristalizados, discos de datos, empalmes de DNA, descoloridos bosquejos de importantes proyectos de agricultura y minería planetaria: ésa era la tibia riqueza que los hombres tramaban en estas épocas degradadas. Por supuesto, todavía había artesanía. Miles palpó la daga en su cinto y se sintió reconfortado.  
  
El demacrado y atormantado pagador feliciano estaba hablando:  
  
- ... debo tener primero el manifiesto del mayor Daum y controlar cada uno de los artículos para verificar si ha habido daño durante el transporte.  
  
El capitán del crucero feliciano asintió cansinamente.  
  
- Vea a mi jefe de máquinas y que le consiga todos los hombres que necesite para la inspección, pero hágalo rápido. - El capitán dirigió su irritada y rojiza mirada a Gamad, preguntando obsequiosamente -: ¿No ha encontrado todavía ese manifiesto? ¿O los papeles personales de Daum?  
  
- Me temo que tal vez los tuviera consigo cuando fue alcanzado, señor.  
  
El capitán gruñó y se dirigió entonces a Miles.  
  
- ¿Así que usted es ese galáctico mutante loco del que he oído hablar?  
  
Miles se irguió.  
  
- ¡Yo no soy un mutante!, capitán. - Arrastró la última palabra al más sarcástico estilo de su padrey luego recuperó la apostura. Evidentemente, el feliciano no había dormido mucho en los últimos días -. Creo que usted tiene algunos asuntos que tratar.  
  
- Sí, hay que pagar a los mercenarios, supongo - suspiró el capitán.  
  
- Y comprobar físicamente cada artículo por posibles daños en el transporte - le aguijoneó Miles sugiriendo con un gesto las cajas.  
  
- Encárguese de él, cajero - ordenó el capitán, incorporándose para salir -. Está bien, Gamad, veamos esa gran estrategia suya...  
  
Baz echaba humo por los ojos.  
  
- Excúseme, mi señor, pero creo que es mejor que vaya con ellos.  
  
- Iré contigo - dijo Arde. Hizo sonar sus dientes como si fuera a morder una yugular.  
  
- Adelante - invitó entonces Miles al pagador, quien suspiró, al tiempo que espiaba el nombre de Miles en la pantalla a la cabecera de la mesa.  
  
- Ahora... ¿Señor Naismith?, ¿es correcto así? ¿Puedo ver su copia del contrato, por favor?  
  
Miles frunció el ceño en un gesto de disgusto.  
  
- El mayor Daum y yo teníamos un acuerdo verbal. Cuarenta mil dólares betanos contra la entrega a salvo de esta carga a Felice. Esta refinería es ahora territorio feliciano.  
  
El contador le miró, atónito.  
  
- ¿Un acuerdo verbal? ¡Un acuerdo verbal no es un contrato!  
  
Miles se levantó.  
  
- ¡Un acuerdo verbal es el más fuerte de los contratos! El alma de uno está en el aliento y, por lo tanto, en la palabra. Una vez empeñada debe ser cumplida.  
  
- El misticismono tiene lugar...  
  
- ¡Esto no es misticismo! ¡Es una teoría legal reconocida! - En Barrayar, pensó Miles.  
  
- Es la primera vez que la oigo.  
  
- El mayor Daum la conocía perfectamente bien.  
  
- El mayor Daum estaba en Inteligencia; él se especializaba en galácticos. Yo sólo soy de la Oficina de Contabilidad...  
  
- ¿Se niega a cumplir la palabra de su camarada muerto? Pero usted es un funcionario, no un mercenario...  
  
El cajero sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- No tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando, pero si el cargamento está en orden, se le pagará. Esto no es Jackson´s.  
  
Miles se tranquilizó un poco.  
  
- Muy bien. - El cajero no era un Vor, ni nada parecido; contar su paga delante de él, probablemente, no sería tomado como un insulto mortal -. Veamos.  
  
El cajero hizo un gesto a su asistente, quien descodificó las cerraduras de los maletines. Miles contuvo el aliento, imaginando con felicidad el dinero que vería en un instante, más del que jamás había visto junto en su vida. Las tapas se alzaron para revelar montones y montones de muy apretados y coloridos fajos de papel. Hubo una larga pausa.  
  
Miles deslizó su puntero por la mesa de reuniones y atrajo un fajo hacia sí. Contenía quizás un centenar de idénticas y brillantemente grabadas composiciones de dibujos, números y letras en un extraño alfabeto cursivo. El papel era resbaladizo, casi de mala calidad. Sostuvo uno a la luz.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó por fin.  
  
El cajero alzó las cejas.  
  
- Papel moneda. Se usa comúnmente como moneda en la mayoría de los planetas...  
  
- ¡Ya sé eso! ¿Qué moneda es?  
  
- Mili-pfennings felicianos.  
  
- Mili pfennings. - Sonaba un poco como una palabrota -. ¿Cuál es su valor en moneda real? Dólares betanos o, digamos, marcos barrayaranos.  
  
- ¿Quién usa marcos barrayaranos? - preguntó, murmurando perplejo, el asistente del cajero.  
  
Éste se aclaró la garganta.  
  
- Según el último listado anual, los mili pfennings se pagaban a 150 por dólar betano en la Bolsa de Colonia Beta - recitó rápidamente.  
  
- ¿Eso no fue hace casi un año? ¿Cuál es su precio ahora?  
  
En cajero encontró algo que mirar a través de los ventanales.  
  
- El bloqueo oserano nos ha impedido saber el actual índice de cambio.  
  
- ¿Sí? Bien, ¿cuál fue la última cifra que tuvieron, entonces?  
  
El cajero volvió a aclararse la voz; el tono se volvió notoriamente bajo.  
  
- A causa del bloqueo, usted comprende, casi toda la información acerca de la guerra ha sido enviada por los pelianos.  
  
- El índice, por favor.  
  
- No lo sabemos.  
  
- El último índice - susurró Miles.  
  
El cajero se sobresaltó.  
  
- Realmente no lo sabemos, señor. Lo último que hemos oído es que la moneda había sido, eh... - su voz se hizo casi inaudible -, retirada de la Bolsa.  
  
Miles tamborileó sobre su daga.  
  
- Y exactamente, ¿cuál es...? - Resolvió que debía experimentar para encontrar el grado justo de malignidad al pronunciar lo que seguía -. ¿Cuál es el respaldo de estos... mili-pfenings?  
  
El cajero alzó con orgullo la frente.  
  
- ¡El gobierno de Felice!  
  
- El que está perdiendo esta guerra, ¿cierto?  
  
El cajero murmuró algo.  
  
- Están perdiendo esta guerra, ¿no?  
  
- Perder las órbitas superiores fue sólo un revés - explicó desesperadamente el cajero -, todavía controlamos nuestro propio espacio aéreo.  
  
- Mili-pfennings- resopló Miles -. Mili-pfennings... Bien, ¡yo quiero dólares betanos! - Clavó la vista en el hombre.  
  
El cajero replicó como alguien aguijoneado, con orgullo y casi ladrando:  
  
- ¡No hay dólares betanos! Cada céntimo de ellos, sí, cada pizca de otras monedas galácticas que pudimos juntar fueron enviados con el mayor Daum para comprar este cargamento...  
  
- Por el cual he arriesgado mi vida para entregárselo a ustedes...  
  
- ¡Por el cual él murió para entregárnoslo!  
  
Miles suspiró, reconociendo un argumento al que no podía ganar. Ni su más frenética reclamación le aportaría dólares betanos de un gobierno que no tenía ni uno.  
  
- Mili-pfennings - murmuró.  
  
- Tengo que irme - dijo el cajero -, he de firmar el inventario...  
  
Miles asintió con un gesto de su mano.  
  
- Sí, vaya.  
  
El cajero y su asistente se fueron, dejándole solo en la hermosa sala de reuniones con dos maletines llenos de dinero; que el contador ni siquiera se molestara en dejar un guardia, reclamar un recibo o, simplemente, ver que se contara el dinero le confirmó la falta de valor del mismo.  
  
Miles apiló una pirámide de aquellos fajos delante de él, encima de la mesa, y descansó junto a ella su cabeza, apoyada en los brazos. Mili-pfennings. Por un momento se distrajo calculando la superficie cuadrada que cubrían los billetes, uno junto a otro. Ciertamente, podría empapelar no sólo las paredes, sino también el techo de su cuarto en su casa e, incluso, casi todo el resto de la casa Vorkosigan. Su madre probablemente no estaría de acuerdo.  
  
Ociosamente, puso a prueba cuán inflamables eran prendiéndole fuego a un billete y pensando sostenerlo hasta que le quemara el dedo, para ver si algo podía dolerle más que su estómago. Pero, ante la presencia de humo, las puertas se cerraron de golpe, una ronca alarma sonó y un extintor químico de incendios salió de una pared como una roja y burlona lengua. El fuego era un verdadero terror en las instalaciones espaciales; el paso siguiente, recordó, sería la evacuación del aire de la cámara para sofocar las llamas.Agitó entonces el papel. Mili-pfennings. Se levantó y cruzó el salon para acallar la alarma.  
  
Su pirámide financiera pasó a ser un fuerte con torres en las esquinas y un alcázar interior. El dintel del portón tenía tendencia a desmoronarse ante el menor slopido. Tal vez podría seguir viaje en una línea comercial peliana, pasando por un mutante mentalmente retardado, con Elena como su enfermera y Bothari como guardián. Alguien a quien parientes ricos enviaban a algún hospital - o a algún zoológico - de otro planeta. Podía quitarse las botas y los calcetines y morderse las uñas de los pies durante el control de aduanas... ¿Pero qué papeles les asignaría a Mayhew y a Jesek? ¿Y a Elli Quinn? Juramentada o no, le debía un rostro. Y lo peor: no tenía crédito aquí y, en buena medida, dudaba que el índice de cambio entre la moneda feliciana y la peliana le favoreciera.  
  
La puerta se abrió. Miles derribó rápidamente su fuerte, amontonando los fajos en una pila más al azar, y se sentó erguido en consideración al mercenario que saludó y entró.  
  
Una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba en la expresión ávida del hombre.  
  
- Perdón, señor, he oído el rumor de que ha llegado nuestra paga.  
  
Los labios de Miles se tensaron en una sonrisa incontrolable; se esforzó por mantenerlos sobrios.  
  
- Ya lo ve.  
  
¿Quién, después de todo, podía saber cuál era la cotización del mili-pfennings...? ¿Quién podía contradecir cualquier cifra que él quisiera asignarle? En la medida en que sus mercenarios estuvieran en el espacio, aislados de los mercados, nadie. Por supuesto, cuando lo averiguaran, no habría sufcientes piezas de él para todos, como en el descuartizamiento de Yuri, el Emperador Loco.  
  
La boca del mercenario formó una ((o(( al ver el tamaño de la pila.  
  
- ¿No debería poner un guardia, señor?  
  
- Exactamente, recluta Nout. Buena idea. Ah... ¿por qué no busca una carretilla flotante y pone a buen resguardo este dinero en... el lugar habitual? Elija dos camaradas de confianza para que le releven por turnos.  
  
- ¿Yo señor? - Los ojos del mercenario se abrieron enormemente -. ¿Confía usted en mí...?  
  
¿Qué podría hacer, acaso? ¿Robarlo e ir a comprar una rebanada de pan?, pensó Miles. En voz alta, contestó:  
  
- Sí, confío. ¿Usted cree que no he estado evaluando su rendimiento en las últimas semanas? - Esperaba no haberse equivocado en el nombre del mercenario.  
  
- ¡Sí, señor! ¡Ahora mismo, señor!  
  
El mercenario le dirigió un saludo perfectamente innecesario y salió, saltando como si tuviera bolillas de goma en las botas.  
  
Miles hundió la cara en la pila de mili-pfennings y se rió desesperadamente, casi al borde de las lágrimas.  
  
Vio cómo se llevaban aquellos papeles aun frío depósito y permaneció en la sala de reuniones. Bothari pronto le estaría buscando, cuando terminara de poner bajo control feliciano al último de los prisioneros.  
  
Al fin le prestaban un poco de atención a la RG 132, flotando fuera, más allá de los ventanales. El casco estaba tomando la apariencia de una colcha a medio remendar. Miles se preguntó si alguna vez se animaría a subirse a ella sin el traje a presión puesto y con el yelmo bajo el brazo.  
  
Jesek y Mayhew le encontraron mirando pensativamente.  
  
- Los pusimos en su sitio - manifestó Baz, plantándose a lado de Miles. Una salvaje alegría había reemplazado la ardiente indignación de su mirada.  
  
- ¿Eh? - Miles se liberó de su melancólico ensueño -. Han puesto en su lugar a quién y respecto de qué.  
  
- A los felicianos y a ese grasiento trepador de Gamad.  
  
- Con el tiempo, alguien tenía que ahcerlo - asintió Miles ausente. Se preguntaba cuánto le pagarían por la RG 132 como carguero de cabotaje. Preferentemente, no en mili-pfennings. O como chatarra... No, no podía hacerle eso a Arde.  
  
- Ahí vienen ahora.  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
Los felicianos estaban de vuelta: el capitán, el cajero y lo que parecía ser la mayoría de los oficiales de la nave, más alguna clase de comandante de la marina espacial, a quien Miles no había visto antes. De la deferencia que el capitán le dispensó al atravesar la puerta, Miles dedujo que debía ser el oficial de mayor jerarquía. Un coronel, quizás, o un general joven. Gamad estaba notablemente ausente. Thorne y Auson entraron en último término.  
  
Esta vez el capitán se puso en posición de firme y saludó.  
  
- Creo que le debo una disculpa, almirante Naismith. No comprendí cabalmente la situación aquí.  
  
Mile apretó el brazo de Baz y se puso de puntillas para susurrarle al oído urgentemente:  
  
- Baz, ¿qué le estuviste diciendo a esta gente?  
  
- Sólo la verdad - empezó a decir Baz, pero no había tiempo para mayores explicaciones; el oficial superior estaba adelantándose, con la mano extendida.  
  
- ¿Cómo está usted, almirante Naismith? Soy el general Halify. Tengo órdenes de mi alto mando de mantener esta instalación por los medios que sean necesarios.  
  
Se estrecharon las manos y se sentaron. Miles ocupó la cabecera de la mesa, a manera de experimento. El general feliciano se sentó formalmente y sin objeciones a la derecha. Hubo ciertos forcejeos interesantes por el resto de los asientos.  
  
- Dado que nuestra segunda nave se perdió combatiendo con los pelianos cuando veníamos hacia aquí, la mía es la poco envidiable tarea de defender este sitio con doscientos hombres; la mitad de mi dotación - prosiguió Halify.  
  
- Yo lo hice con cuarenta - observó automáticamente Miles. ¿Adónde quería llegar el feliciano?  
  
- También tengo la tarea de retirar el armamento betano que encuentre para enviarlo con el capitán Sahlin, aquí presente, a fin de continuar la guerra en nuestro país, que, desgraciadamente, se ha convertido en el frente.  
  
- Eso lo hará más complicado para usted - convino Miles.  
  
- Hasta que los pelianos trajeron a los galácticos, nuestras respectivas fuerzas estaban bastante equilibradas. Creíamos que estábamos a punto de negociar un acuerdo. Los oseranos volcaron ese equilibrio.  
  
- Eso tengo entendido.  
  
- Lo que los galácticos pueden hacer, los galácticos seguramente pueden deshacer. Queremos contratar a los Mercenarios Dendarii para romper el bloqueo oserano y limpiar el espacio local de toda fuerza extraplanetaria. De los pelianos - el general olisqueó, como con desprecio - podemos encargarnos nosotros.  
  
Voy a dejar que Bothari termine de estrangular a Baz...  
  
- Una valiente declaración, general. Me gustaría poder ayudarle. Pero, como usted debe de saber, la mayor parte de mis fuerzas no están aquí.  
  
El general cruzó sus manos fuertemente sobre la mesa.  
  
- Creo que podemos resistir el tiempo necesario para que usted envíe a por ellas.  
  
Miles miró a Thorne y Auson, reflejados en el plástico sombríamente reluciente de la mesa. Quizá no fuera el mejor momento para explicar lo larga que podría resultar la espera...  
  
- Para hacer eso tendríamos que atravesar el bloqueo y, por otra parte, mis naves de salto no están en condiciones en este momento.  
  
- Felice tiene tres naves comerciales de salto todavía, además de las que quedaron aisladas fuera del bloqueo cuando éste comenzó. Una de ellas es muy veloz. Seguramente, en combinación con sus naves de guerra, podría usted lograrlo.  
  
Miles estaba a punto de replicar bruscamente cuando, de golpe, se iluminó: ahí estaba el escape, en bandeja. Pondría a sus vasallos en la nave de salto, usaría a Thorne y a Auson para atravesar el bloqueo y le volvería la cara a Tau Verde IV y a todos sus habitantes para siempre. Era arriesgado, pero podía hacerse... de hecho, era la mejor idea que había tenido en todo el día... Se levantó, sonriendo suavemente.  
  
- Una interesante propuesta, general. - No debía parecer demasiado ansioso -. Y exactamente, ¿cómo se propone pagar mis servicios? Los dendarii no resultan baratos.  
  
- Estoy autorizado a aceptar los términos que usted imponga. Si son razonables, por supuesto - agregó prudentemente el general.  
  
- Para decirlo lisa y llanamente, general, eso es un montón de... mili-pfennings. Si el mayor Daum no tenía autoridad para contratar fuerzas ajenas, tampoco la tiene usted.  
  
- Ellos dijeron: por los medios que sean necesarios. - El mentón de Halify se puso tieso -. Me respaldarán.  
  
- Quiero un contrato por escrito, firmado por alguien que pueda ser convenientemente exprimido... esto es, hacerse responsable después. Los ingresos de los generales retirados no son famosos por lo abultados.  
  
Un destello de contento brilló brevemente en la mirada de Halify y asintió.  
  
- Lo tendrá.  
  
- Se nos debe pagar en dólares betanos. Tengo entendido que no los tienen.  
  
- Si el bloqueo se rompe, podemos conseguir moneda extranjera nuevamente. Tendrá sus dólares.  
  
Miles apretó fuertemente los labios. No debía estallar en carcajadas. Ahí estaba él, un hombre con una flota imaginaria, negociando sus servicios con un hombre con un presupuesto imaginario. Bien, el precio era ciertamente justo.  
  
El general extendió la mano.  
  
- Almirante Naismith, tiene usted mi palabra al respecto. ¿Puedo tener la suya?  
  
Su humor estalló en millares de fragmentos, que tragó en el frío y vasto vacío que solía ser su vientre.  
  
- ¿Mi palabra?  
  
- Tengo entendido que eso tiene un significado para usted.  
  
Entiende usted demasiado...  
  
- Mi palabra. Ya veo.  
  
Jamás había roto su palabra. Casi dieciocho años, y aún preservaba esa virginidad. Bien, había una primera vez para todo. Aceptó la mano que extendía el general.  
  
- General Halify, haré cuanto esté de mi parte. Tiene mi palabra al respecto. 


	16. capitulo 015

Las tres naves tejieron y desplegaron un intrincado modelo de evasión. Otras veinte, a su alrededor, se lanzaron como un montón de halcones a la caza. Las tres naves destellaron, azul, rojo, amarillo, y luego se disolvieron en un brillante resplandor arco iris.  
  
Miles se reclinó en su silla de mando en la sala de tacticas del Triumph y se frotó los ojos fatigados. Al diablo con la idea. Soltó un largo suspiro. Si no podía ser un soldado, quizá tuviese futuro como diseñador de fuegos artificiales.  
  
Elena entró mascando una barra de alimento.  
  
- Eso parecía bonito, ¿qué era?  
  
Miles levantó un dedo didáctico.  
  
- Acabo de descubrir la vigésima tercera forma de hacer que me maten. - Señaló la pantalla -. Eso era.  
  
Elena miró a su padre, aparentemente dormido sobre una rugosa esterilla.  
  
- ¿Dónde están todos?  
  
- Durmiendo. Me alegro de no tener auditorio mientras trato de enseñarme a mí mismo tácticas de primer año. Podrían empezar a dudar de mi genio.  
  
Elena le miró fijamente.  
  
- Miles... ¿cómo de serio eres con lo de romper el bloqueo?  
  
Miles miró por las ventanas exteriores, que mostraban la misma aburrida vista de lo que podría llamarse la parte trasera de la refinería, donde la nave se había estacionado después del contraataque. El Triumph era apodado ahora la nave capitana de Miles. Con la llegada de tropas felicianas, que ocuparon todos los cuartos disponibles de la refinería, Miles había huido - secretamente aliviado - del sórdido lujo de la suite ejecutiva, a la más tranquila austeridad de los antiguos aposentos de Tung.  
  
- No sé. Hace dos semanas que los felicianos nos prometieron ese expreso veloz para marcharnos de aquí y todavía no hay nada. Vamos a tener que abrirnos paso por ese bloqueo... - Se apresuró a borrar la preocupación en el rostro de Elena -. Al menos, esto me da algo que hacer mientras esperamos; en cualquier caso, esta máquina es más entretenida que el ajedrez...  
  
Se incorporó y con una cortés reverencia la invitó a sentarse en la silla de mando de al lado.  
  
- Mira, te enseñaré cómo se opera. Te mostraré uno o dos juegos, resultará fácil.  
  
- Bueno...  
  
Le explicó un par de modelos tácticos elementales, desmitificándolos al llamarlos ((juegos((.  
  
- El capitán Koudelka y yo solíamos jugar a algo parecido a esto.  
  
Elena enseguida lo comprendió. Debía de ser alguna clase de criminal injusticia el que Ivan Vorpatril estuviese, en ese mismo momento, profundamente ocupado en el adiestramiento de oficiales, para el que ella no sería ni tan siquiera considerada.  
  
Continuó automáticamente con la mitad de los modelos que conocía, mientras su mente daba vueltas en torno a su dilema militar de la vida real. Ésta era exactamente la clase de cosas que hubiera aprendido en la Academia del Servicio Imperial, pensó con un suspiro. Probablemente hubiera un libro acerca de esto. Deseó poder tener un ejemplar; estaba ya mortalmente cansado de tener que reinventar la rueda cada quince minutos. Aunque también era posible que no hubiese ninguna manera de que tres pequeñas naves de guerra y un carguero estropeado burlaran a toda una flota mercenaria. Los felicianos no podían ofrecer mucha ayuda, más allá del uso de la refinería como base.  
  
Miró a Elena, y borró entonces de su mente aquellas inoportunas preocupaciones estratégicas. En esos días, la fuerza y la inteligencia de la joven florecían frente a nuevos desafíos. Al parecer, todo lo que ella había necesitado era una oportunidad. Baz no debería salirse con la suya. Miró para ver si Bothari estaba realmente dormido, y se dio ánimos. La sala de tácticas, con sus sillas giratorias, no era el mejor sitio para zalamerías, pero lo iba a intentar. Se levantó y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Elena, pretextando alguna instrucción de utilidad.  
  
- ¿Señor Miles? - sonó el intercomunicador. Era el capitán Auson, llamando desde la sala de navegación -. Conecte los canales exteriores, voy para allí.  
  
Miles emergió de su bruma, maldiciendo en silencio.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Ha vuelto Tung.  
  
- Uh, oh. Mejor alerte a todo el mundo.  
  
- Eso hago.  
  
- ¿Qué trae? ¿Lo sabe usted?  
  
- Sí, es extraño. Está ahí parado, justo fuera de alcance, en lo que parece una nave peliana del sistema interior, tal vez un pequeño transporte de tropas o algo así, diciendo que quiere hablar con usted. Probablemente es una trampa.  
  
Miles arrugó la frente, desconcertado.  
  
- Bien, pásemelo, entonces. Pero siga alerta.  
  
En instantes, el familiar rostro del euroasiático apareció en la pantalla, más grande que en la realidad. Bothari estaba ahora levantado, en su habitual puesto junto a la puerta, silencioso como siempre; Elena y él no habían hablado mucho desde el incidente en el sector de la prisión. No habían vuelto a hablar, en realidad.  
  
- ¿Cómo está usted, capitán Tung? Nos volvemos a encontrar, según veo.  
  
- Ciertamente que sí. - Tung sonrió, rudo y feroz -. ¿Todavía sigue en pie esa oferta de trabajo, hijo?  
  
Las dos lanzaderas se juntaron como un sándwich en el espacio intermedio entre ambas naves madres. Allí los dos hombres se reunieron cara a cara y en privado, con la excepción de Bothari, tenso y discreto, fuera del alcance del oído, y del piloto de Tung, quien permaneció igualmente discreto a bordo de su lanzadera.  
  
- Mi gente me es leal - dijo Tung -. Puedo ponerla toda a sus servicio.  
  
- Se dará usted cuenta - observó delicadamente Miles - de que, si su intención fuera recapturar su nave, ésa sería una estratagema ideal; mezclar sus fuerzas con las mías y luego atacar a voluntad. ¿Puede probar que lo suyo no es un caballo de Troya?  
  
Tung suspiró como aceptando.  
  
- Sólo como usted probó que ese memorable almuerzo no estaba drogado: comiendo.  
  
- Mm. - Miles se apoltronó en su asiento de la ingrávida lanzadera, como si así pudiera imponer orientación al cuerpo y a la mente. Ofreció una botella de jugo de fruta a Tung, quien aceptó sin dudar. Ambos bebieron, aunque Miles con reticencia; su estómago ya empezaba a protestar por la falta de gravedad -. También se dará cuenta de que no puedo devolverle su nave. Todo lo que puedo ofrecerle, por el momento, es una pequeña nave peliana capturada y, quizás, el título de oficial de Estado Mayor.  
  
- Sí, lo comprendo.  
  
- Tendrá que trabajar con Auson y Thorne, sin incurrir en... fricciones del pasado.  
  
Tung pareció muy poco entusiasmado, pero respondió.  
  
- Si tengo que hacerlo, incluso eso haré. - Atrapó un chorro de la bebida en el aire. Práctica, pensó con envidia Miles.  
  
- La paga, por el momento, es íntegramente en mili-pfennigs felicianos. ¿Conoce los... mili-pfennigs?  
  
- No, pero a juzgar por la situación estratégica de los felicianos, me imagino que serán papel higiénico vistoso.  
  
- Eso es bastante acertado. - Miles arrugó la frente -. Capitán Tung, después de pasar por un montón de problemas para escapar hace dos semanas, ha pasado por lo que parece ser una cantidad similar de problemas para unirse a lo que sólo se puede describir como el lado perdedor. Sabe que no puede recuperar su nave, sabe que su paga es, en el mejor de los casos, problemática... No puedo creer que todo esto sea por mi encanto natural. ¿Por qué lo hace?  
  
- No hubo tanto problema. Esa deliciosa joven, recuérdeme que le bese la mano, me dejó salir - observó Tung.  
  
- Para usted, señor, esa ((deliciosa joven(( es la comandante Bothari y, considerando lo que le debe, bien puede limitarse a saludarla - saltó Miles, sorprendido él mismo ante su reacción. Tragó un sorbo del jugo de fruta para disimular su confusión.  
  
Tung alzó las cejas y sonrió.  
  
- Ya veo.  
  
Miles volvió al presente.  
  
- Insisto, ¿por qué?  
  
El rostro de Tung se endureció.  
  
- Porque usted es la única fuerza del espacio local con alguna posibilidad de meterle a Oser un palo por el culo.  
  
- Y ¿cuándo adquirió esta motivación?  
  
Endurecido, sí, y ensimismado.  
  
- Violó nuestro contrato. En caso de perder mi nave en combate, tenía el deber de darme otro comando.  
  
Miles adelantó la barbilla, invitando a Tung a continuar. La voz de Tung se hizo más baja.  
  
- Tenía derecho a reprenderme, sí, por mis errores... pero no tenía derecho a humillarme delante de mis hombres... - Sus manos estaban apretadas contra los antebrazos de su asiento; la botella de bebida flotaba lejos, olvidada.  
  
La imaginación de Miles completó el cuadro. El almirante Oser, colérico y conmocionado ante esta súbita derrota después de un año entero de fáciles victorias, había perdido el temple y manejó mal el ardiente y herido orgullo de Tung. Una tontería, cuando habría sido tan fácil hacer que ese orgullo se redoblara sirviendo en su beneficio. Sí, podía ser verdad.  
  
- Y entonces viene usted a mí. Ah... ¿con todos sus oficiales, dice? ¿Su oficial piloto?  
  
Huir, ¿otra vez era posible la huida en la nave de Tung? Huir de los pelianos y de los oseranos, pensó seriamente Miles; era huir de los dendarii lo que empezaba a parecer difícil.  
  
- Todos. Todos excepto mi oficial de comunicaciones, por supuesto.  
  
- ¿Por qué por supuesto?  
  
- Oh, es cierto, usted no sabe lo de su doble vida.Es un agente militar, asignado por su gobierno para mantener bajo vigilancia a la flota oserana. Creo que quería venir, pues hemos llegado a conocernos bastante bien en los últimos seis años, pero tenía que cumplir con sus órdenes primitivas. Se disculpó.  
  
Miles pestañeó.  
  
- ¿Ese tipo de cosas es algo usual?  
  
- Oh, siempre hay algunos diseminados en todas las organizaciones mercenarias. - Tung miró agudamente a Miles -. ¿Nunca ha tenido ninguno? La mayoría de los capitanes los echan tan pronto como los reconocen, pero a mí me gustan. Generalmente están muy bien entrenados, y son más dignos de confianza que la mayoría, siempre que uno no esté combatiendo con nadie a quien ellos conozcan. Si yo hubiera tenido que pelear con los barrayaranos, Dios no me lo permita, o con cualquiera de sus aliados, aunque lo cierto es que los barrayaranos no se preocupan particularmente por sus alianzas, me hubiera asegurado de deshacerme de él primero.  
  
- B... - se atragantó Miles, y se guardó el resto.  
  
Por Dios, ¿había sido reconocido? Si el tipo era uno de los agentes del capitán Illyan, casi con toda seguridad. ¿Y qué diablos habría informado de los últimos acontecimientos, enfocados desde el punto de vista oserano? En ese caso, Miles podía ir diciéndole adiós a cualquier esperanza de mantener sus últimas aventuras en secreto ante su padre.  
  
El jugo de fruta parecía pegársele, viscoso y desagradable, en el techo de su estómago. Maldita ingravidez. Lo mejor sería terminar con aquello; un almirante mercenario no debía sumar el mareo espacial a sus más obvias incapacidades, en beneficio de su reputación. Miles se preguntó de pasada cuántas decisiones clave en la historia habrían sido resueltas con la apremiante urgencia de alguna necesidad biológica.  
  
Alargó la mano.  
  
- Capitán Tung, acepto sus servicios.  
  
- Almirante Naismith... Ahora es almirante Naismith, tengo entendido. - Tung estrechó la mano tendida.  
  
- Eso parece - sonrió Miles.  
  
Una semirreprimida sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Tung.  
  
- Ya veo. Estaré encantado de servirte, hijo.  
  
Cuando se marchó, Miles se quedó sentado un momento, mirando la botella de jugo. La estrujó y un chorro de líquido rojo le salpicó las cejas, el mentón y la pechera de la guerrera. Maldijo en voz baja y flotó en busca de una toalla.  
  
El Ariel se estaba retrasando. Thorne, junto con Arde y Baz, supuestamente debían haber escoltado las armas betanas a través del espacio controlado por Felice, y tenían que estar trayendo de regreso ese expreso veloz capacitado para dar saltos. Y se estaban retrasando. Le llevó dos días a Miles persuadir al general Halify para que dejara salir de sus celdas a la antigua tripulación de Tung; después de aquello, no había nada que hacer sino vigilar, esperar y preocuparse.  
  
Cinco días después de lo estipulado, ambas naves aparecieron en los monitores. Miles se comunicó de inmediato con Thorne y le preguntó, con voz nerviosa, la razón de la demora.  
  
- Es una sorpresa. Le gustará. ¿Puede esperarnos en el desembarcadero? - sonrió Thorne.  
  
Una sorpresa. Dios, ¿cuál? Miles empezaba finalmente a simpatizar con el declarado gusto de Bothari por estar aburrido. Se encaminó al desembarcadero; en su mente flotaban nebulosos planes de acogotar a sus subordinados tardones.  
  
Arde se topó con él, sonriente y rebotando sobre sus talones.  
  
- Quédese ahí, mi señor. - Alzó la voz -. ¡Adelante, Baz!  
  
- ¡Hop, hop, hop!  
  
Llegó un gran ruido de pasos por el tubo flexible. Apareció marchando una harapienta cadena de hombres y mujeres. Algunos vestían uniformes de tipo militar o civil en una salvaje mezcolanza que denotaba las diferentes modas de diversos planetas. Mayhew los iba formando en pelotón, manteniendo más o menos algo parecido a una posición de firmes.  
  
Había un grupo de alrededor de una docena, vestidos con el uniforme negro de los mercenarios del Imperio Kshatryan, que formaron su propia y cerrada isla en aquel mar de color; viéndolos más de cerca, sus uniformes, aunque limpios y remendados, no estaban todos en regla. Botones sueltos, talones de botas gastados, traseros y codos lustrosos por el uso... estaban lejos, lejos de su distante hogar, al parecer. La momentánea fascinación que le produjeron a Miles se vio interrumpida ante la aparición de dos docenas de cetagandanos, diversamente vestidos, pero todos con la pintura facial de ceremonia recientemetne aplicada; parecían un escuadrón de los demonios que adornan los templos chinos. Bothari maldijo, y aferró su arco de plasma al verlos. Miles le hizo un gesto de que mantener la calma.  
  
Uniformes de personal de líneas de carga y de pasajeros, un hombre de piel y cabello blanco con un arco emplumado - Miles, advirtiendo la brillante bandolera y el rifle de plasma que llevaba, no se sintió inclinado a reír -; una mujer de cabello oscuro, de unos treinta y tantos años y sobrenaturalmente hermosa, ocupada en dirigir un equipo de cuatro técnicos, le miró y le contempló abiertamente luego, con una expresión muy extraña en su rostro. Miles se irguió un poco. No soy un mutante, señora, pensó irritado. Cuando el tubo se vació finalmente, delante de él había un centenar de personas esperando órdenes en el desembarcadero. A Miles la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
  
Thorne, Baz y Arde se pusieron a su lado, inmensamente complacidos consigo mismos.  
  
- Baz... - Miles abrió sus manos en desamparada súplica -, ¿qué es esto?  
  
- ¡Reclutas Dendarii, mi señor! - Jesek se irguió.  
  
- ¿Te pedí que reclutaras gente? - No había estado nunca tan borracho, le pareció...  
  
- Usted dijo que ni teníamos personal suficiente para manejar nuestro equipo, así que apliqué un poco de lógica al problema y... ahí lo tiene.  
  
- ¿Dónde diablos los encontraste?  
  
- En Felice. Debe de haber unos dos mil galácticos atrapados allí por el bloqueo. Personal de naves mercantes, de pasajeros, gente de negocios, técnicos, un poco de todo. Incluso soldados. Éstos no son soldados, por supuesto. No todavía.  
  
- Ah. - Miles se aclaró la garganta -. ¿Seleccionados?  
  
- Bueno... - Baz se miró las botas, como si buscara señales de desgaste -. Les he dado algunas armas para desmontar y rearmar. Si no trataban de encajar el cartucho del arco de plasma en el mando del inhibidor nervioso, los contrataba.  
  
Miles paseó la vista por las filas, confundido.  
  
- Ya veo. Muy ingenioso. Dudo que hubiera podido hacerlo mejor yo mismo. - Señaló con un gesto a los kshastryanos -. ¿Adónde iban?  
  
- Es una historia muy interesante - dijo Mayhew -. No fueron exactamente atrapados por el bloqueo. Parece que algún magnate feliciano de la... economía negra, los había contratado hace unos años como guardaespaldas. Hace unos seis meses fallaron en su trabajo, con lo que se quedaron ellos mismos desempleados. Harán cualquier cosa con tal de salir de aquí. Los encontré yo - agregó con orgullo.  
  
- Comprendo. Ah, Baz... ¿cetagandanos? - Bothari no había quitado los ojos de sus vistosos y feroces rostros desde que habían salido por el tubo.  
  
Jesek separó las manos abriendo las palmas hacia arriba.  
  
- Están... entrenados.  
  
- ¿Te das cuenta de que algunos Dendarii son barrataranos?  
  
- Ellos saben que yo lo soy, y con un nombre como Dendarii, cualquier cetagandano hubiera establecido la conexión. Esa cadena de montañas dejó una impresión en ellos durante la Gran Guerra. Pero también quieren irse de aquí. Fue parte del contrato, ya lo ve, mantener el precio bajo... casi todo el mundo quiere que le despachen fuera del espacio local feliciano.  
  
- También yo - murmuró Miles. La nave rápida feliciana flotaba fuera de la estación de desembarco. Miles quería echarle una mirada más de cerca -. Bien... vete a ver al capitán Tung y disponed cuarteles para todos ellos. Y... horarios de adiestramiento...  
  
Mantenerlos ocupados mientras él... ¿desaparecía?  
  
- ¿El capitán Tung? - preguntó Thorne.  
  
- Sí, él es Dendarii ahora. Yo también he estado haciendo algunos reclutamientos. Debería ser como una reconciliación familiar para usted... Bel - miró al betano con severidad -, ustedes son ahora camaradas de armas. Como Dendarii, espero que lo recuerde.  
  
- Tung... - Thorne parecía más asombrado que celoso -. Oser estará echando espuma.  
  
Miles se pasó la tarde examinando los expedientes de sus nuevos reclutas en los ordenadores del Triumph, uno por uno, él mismo y por propia decisión; la mejor forma de familiarizarse con el contenido de aquel robo humano. De hecho, estaban bien elegidos; la mayoría tenía experiencia militar previa, y el resto, invariablemente, poseía alguna especialidad técnica valiosa y misteriosa.  
  
Algunas, ciertamente misteriosas. Detuvo el monitor para estudiar el rostro de la mujer extraordinariamente hermosa que le había estado mirando en el desembarcadero. ¿Qué demonios tuvo en cuenta Baz al contratar a una especialista en sistemas de comunicación bancarios de seguridad como mercenario? Seguramente, ella había querido a toda costa dejar el planeta... No importaba. Su expediente explicaba el misterio; alguna vez había tenido el rango de subteniente en las fuerzas espaciales de Escobar. Le habían dado una honorable baja médica tras la guerra con Barrayar, diecinueve años atrás. Las bajas médicas debían de estar de moda por entonces, pensó Miles, relacionando el hecho con lo que le ocurrió a Bothari. Su humor se congeló, y sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina. Grandes ojos oscuros, la línea del mentón nítidamente encuadrada... su apellido era Visconti, típico de Escobar. Su primer nombre, Elena.  
  
- No - se susurró a sí mismo Miles, con firmeza -, no es posible. - Languideció -. En cualquier caso, no es verosímil...  
  
Leyó el expediente una vez más, cuidadosamente. La mujer había venido a Tau Verde IV un año atrás, a instalar un sistema de comunicaciones que su compañía había vendido a un banco feliciano. Debía de haber llegado sólo unos días antes de que la guerra empezara. Se registró en Felice como soltera, sin personas a su cargo. Miles giró su silla dándole la espalda a la pantalla; luego se encontró espiando otra vez aquel rostro. Hubiera sido inusualmente joven para ser una oficial durante la guerra Escobar-Barrayar... alguna especie de talento precoz, quizá. Miles se juzgó a sí mismo con ironía, preguntándose cuándo había empezado a sentirse tan maduro en edad.  
  
Pero si fuera, sólo por conjeturar, la madre de su Elena, ¿cómo se había mezclado con el sargento Bothari? Bothari rondaba los cuarenta en ese entonces, y era mucho más parecido a como ahora se le veía, a juzgar por los vídeos que Miles conocía de los primeros años de matrimonio de sus padres. El gusto no era la explicación, quizá.  
  
En su imaginación afloró un reencuentro fantástico, espontáneo, galopando antes de cualquier evidencia. Llevar a Elena no ante una tumba, sino ante su tan ansiada madre en persona, para saciar por fin aquel hambre secreta, más acuciante que una espina, que la había acompañado toda su vida; un hambre gemela a la que él mismo sentía de complacer a su padre... Eso sería una hazaña por la que valía la pena esforzarse. Mejor que cubrirla con los más fabulosos regalos materiales... Miles se deshacía, imaginando la alegría de Elena.  
  
Y sin embargo, sin embargo... era sólo una hipótesis. Comprobarla podía resultar difícil. Se había dado cuenta de que el sargento no había sido del todo veraz cuando dijo no recordar nada de Escobar, pero pudo haber sido en parte. Y esta mujer podía ser alguna otra persona totalmente ajena. Lo comprobaría de forma confidencial, entonces, reservadamente. Si estaba equivocado, no haría ningún daño.  
  
Miles tuvo su primera reuión completa de oficiales al día siguiente; en parte para conocer a sus nuevos secuaces, pero, más que nada, para dar lugar a ideas al respecto de cómo romper el bloqueo. Con tanto talento militar y ex militar a su alrededor, tenía que haber alguien que supiera qué hacer. Se distribuyeron más copias del ((Reglamento Dendarii((, y finalmente Miles se retiró a la cabina, que se había apropiado en su nave capitana, para examinar en el ordenador una vez más los parámetros de la nave correo feliciana.  
  
Había aumentado la capacidad de pasajeros estimada en esa nave para un viaje de dos semanas a Colonia Beta, de cuatro personas apiñadas, a cinco estrujadas, eliminando casi todo el equipaje y falsificando tanto como se atrevió las cifras de los sistemas de seguridad; seguramente, debía de haber una forma de elevar la tripulación a siete. También trató con esfuerzo de no pensar en los mercenarios, que esperarían ansiosamente su regreso con los refuerzos. Y esperarían. Y esperarían.  
  
No debían demorarse más tiempo allí. El simulador de tácticas del Triumph había demostrado que, pensar que se podía vencer a los oseranos con sólo doscientos hombres era pura megalomanía. Sin embargo... No. Se obligó a sí mismo a pensar razonablemente.  
  
La persona lógica a quien dejar allí era Elli Quinn, la de la cara deshecha. No era sirviente suya, en realidad. Luego, un cara o cruz entre Baz y Arde. Llevar a Baz de vuelta a Colonia Beta sería exponerle al arresto y la extradición; dejarle aquí, en cambio, sería por su propio bien, sí señor. No importaba que Jesek hubiera estado semanas consintiendodesinteresadamente cada capricho militar de Miles. No importaba lo que los oseranos habrían de hacer con los desertores y con cada uno de sus colaboradores cuando finalmente los atrapasen, como inevitablemente sucedería. No importaba que eso, además, fuera a desunir muy convenientemente el romance de Baz con Elena... Y ¿no era eso, con toda seguridad, la verdadera razón?  
  
La lógica, resolvió Miles, le daba dolor de estómago.  
  
De todas maneras, no era fácil mantener la mente en el trabajo justo ahora. Miró el cronómetro de su muñeca. Sólo unos minutos más. Se preguntaba si habría sido tonto proveerse de esa botella de pésimo vino feliciano, oculta por el momento con cuatro vasos en su armario. Sólo debía sacarla si, si, si...  
  
Suspiró, se reclinó y sonrió cuando llegó Elena, quien se sentó en silencio sobre la cama, hojeando un manual de ejercicios de armamento. El sargento Bothari se sentó en una pequeña mesa plegable, a limpiar y recargar su armamento personal. Elena sonrió.  
  
- ¿Ya tienes resuelto el programa de entrenamiento físico para nuestros... nuevos reclutas? - le preguntó Miles -. Algunos de ellos parece que hace mucho que no realizan ejercicio regularmente.  
  
- Todo listo - le aseguró ella -. Lo primero que haré el próximo ciclo diurno será comenzar con un grupo bastante numeroso. El general Halify va a prestarme el gimnasio de la refinería. - Hizo una pausa y luego agregó -: Hablando de falta de entrenamiento... ¿no crees que sería mejor que tú también vinieras?  
  
- Uh...  
  
- Buena idea - opinó el sargento, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.  
  
- Mi estómago...  
  
- Sería un buen ejemplo para tus tropas - añadió Elena, parpadeando con sus ojos castaños en fingida, Miles estaba seguro, inocencia.  
  
- ¿Quién va a advertirles de que no me partan por la mitad?  
  
- Te dejaré simular que los estás instruyendo. - Los ojos de Elena brillaron.  
  
- La ropa de gimnasia - dijo el sargento, mientras soplaba una pizca de polvo del inhibidor nervioso y hacía un gesto hacia la izquierda con su cabeza - está en el último cajón de aquel compartimento.  
  
- Oh, está bien - suspiró Miles derrotado. Miró nuevamente su cronómetro. En cualquier momento a partir de ahora.  
  
La puerta de la cabina se abrió; era la mujer de Escobar, puntual.  
  
- Buenos días, técnica Visconti - comenzó a decir alegremente Miles, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando la mujer levantó una pistola de agujas y la sostuvo con ambas manos, apuntando.  
  
- ¡Que nadie se mueva! - gritó.  
  
- Una orden innecesaria; Miles, al menos, estaba helado por la impresión, con la boca abierta.  
  
- Así que - dijo por fin la mujer; odio, dolor y fatiga le hacían temblar la voz - eras tú. No estaba segura al principio. Tú...  
  
Se dirigía a Bothari, supuso Miles al ver el arma apuntando contra el pecho del sargento. Las manos de la mujer temblaban, pero el punto de mira del arma no vaciló en ningún momento.  
  
El sargento había agarrado su arco de plasma al abrirse la puerta. Ahora, increíblemente, su mano colgaba a su lado, sosteniendo el arma. Se enderezó ligeramente, junto a la pared, lejos de su habitual postura semiagazapada que empleaba para disparar.  
  
Elena estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, una posición incómoda para saltar.  
  
La mujer desvió un instante la vista hacia Miles y la volvió luego a su blanco.  
  
- Creo que será mejor que sepa, almirante Naismith, lo que ha contratado como guardaespaldas.  
  
- Esto... ¿Por qué no me da su arma, se sienta y hablamos de ello...?  
  
Alargó una mano abierta, a modo de invitación. Los estremecimientos calientes que habían comenzado en la boca de su estómago irradiaban ahora hacia fuera; la mano le temblaba enloquecidamente. No era ésta la forma en la que se había imaginado el encuentro. La mujer siseó y apuntó el arma a Miles, quien retrocedió El arma volvió de inmediato a Bothari.  
  
- Ése - dijo la mujer señalando al sargento con un gesto - es un ex soldado barrayarano. No es ninguna sorpresa, supongo, que terminara en alguna oscura flota mercenaria; pero era el torturador jefe del almirante Vorrutyer cuando los barrayaranos trataron de invadir Escobar. Aunque, quizás usted ya sepa eso... - Sus ojos parecieron despellejar a Miles, como cuchillos, por un instante. Un instante era un tiempo bastante largo, a la relativa velocidad con que Miles se sintió caer en ese momento.  
  
- Yo... Yo... - balbuceó.  
  
Miró a Elena; tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo tenso para saltar.  
  
- El almirante nunca violaba él mismo a sus víctimas, prefería mirar. Vorrutyer era el sodomita del príncipe Serg. Quizás el príncipe fuera celoso, aunque, por su parte, aplicaba torturas más inventivas. El príncipe esperaba, ya que su particular obsesión eran las mujeres embarazadas; que el grupo de Vorrutyer tenía la obligación de suministrar, supongo...  
  
La mente de Miles gritaba en medio de un centenar de conexiones indeseadas, no, no, no... Entoncs, existía aquello del conocimiento latente. ¿Cuánto tiempo habá sabido que no debía hacer preguntas cuya respuesta no querría conocer? El rostro de Elena reflejaba un total ultraje y descreimiento. Que Dios le ayudara a mantener de ese modo la conciencia de la joven.  
  
Su inmovilizador estaba en la mesa de Bothari, a través de la línea de fuego; ¿tenía alguna posibilidad de alcanzarlo?  
  
- Tenía dieciocho años cuando caí en sus manos. Recién graduada, no amaba la guerra, pero deseaba servir y defender mi hogar... Aquello no era guerra, ahí fuera, lo que había era un infierno particular, que se hacía vil entre las autoridades no controladas del alto mando barrayarano...  
  
Estaba próxima a la histeria, como si viejos y fríos terrores estuvieran haciendo erupción en un enjambre más abrumador que el que ella misma pudiera haber previsto. Tenía que callarla de alguna manera.  
  
- Y áquel - su dedo estaba tenso sobre el gatillo del arma -, áquel era su instrumento, su mejor creador de espectáculos, su favorito. Los barrayaranos se negaron a entregar a sus criminales de guerra, y mi propio gobierno vendió barata la justicia que me correspondía, en consideración a los convenios de paz. Y es así que ha gozado de libertad para convertirse en mi pesadilla durante las dos últimas décadas. Pero las flotas mercenarias dispensan su propia justicia. Almirante Naismith, ¡exijo el arresto de este hombre!  
  
- Yo no... No es... - vaciló Miles. Se volvió hacia Bothari, sus ojos imploraban un desmentido... Di que no es verdad... -. ¿Sargento?  
  
La explosión de palabras había regado a Bothari como ácido. Su rostro estaba surcado de dolor, la frente arrugada por un esfuerzo de... ¿memoria? Su mirada fue de su hija a Miles y luego a la mujer, y dejó escapar un suspiro. Un hombre que descendiese al infierno y a quien le concedieran entrever el paraíso, tendría quizás esa expresión en el rostro.  
  
- Señora... - susurró - sigue siendo usted hermosa.  
  
¡No la incites, sargento!, gritó en su interior Miles.  
  
El rostro de la mujer de Escobar se retorció de rabia y temor. Se dio a sí misma coraje. Una corriente, como de minúsculas gotas de lluvia plateadas, zumbó del arma temblorosa. Las agujas estallaron contra la pared, alrededor de Bothari, en un chubasco de fragmentos que saltaron filosos como navajas. El arma se atascó. La mujer maldijo y la sacudió. Bothari, apoyado contra la pared, murmuró:  
  
- Descansar ya. - Miles no estaba seguro de a quién estaban dirigidas aquellas palabras.  
  
Se abalanzó en busca de su inmovilizador, al tiempo que Elena saltaba sobre la mujer. Elena ya había desarmado y sujetado por detrás a la mujer, retorciéndole los brazos a la espalda con la fuerza del terror y la rabia, para cuando Miles apuntó con el inmovilizador. Pero la mujer no ofrecía resistencia, como agotada. Miles advirtió por qué cuando se volvió hacia el sargento.  
  
Bothari cayó como una pared que se derrumba, como si fuera por partes. Su camisa mostraba solamente cuatro o cinco minúsculas gotas de sangre; pero, de pronto, fueron borradas por un súbito diluvio rojo salido de su boca, mientras se convulsionaba, sofocado. Se retorció una vez en el suelo, vomitando una segunda marea escarlata sobre las manos, el regazo y la camisa de Miles, quien había corrido a postrarse junto a su guardaespaldas.  
  
- ¿Sargento?  
  
Bothari yacía quieto; los ojos vigilantes, paralizados y abiertos; la cabeza, caída a un lado; la sangre, fluyendo por su boca. Parecía un animal muerto, atropellado por un vehículo. Miles pasó la mano frenéticamente por el pecho de Bothari, pero no pudo siquiera encontrar los pinchazos de entrada de las heridas. Cinco impactos... La cavidad torácica de Bothari, el abdomen, los órganos, debían de estar destrozados y revueltos...  
  
- ¿Por qué no disparó? - preguntó en un gemido Elena. Sacudió a la mujer de Escobar -. ¿No estaba cargado?  
  
Miles miró el arco de plasma en la mano rígida de sargento. Estaba recién cargado, Bothari acababa de hacerlo.  
  
Elena echó una mirada desesperada al cuerpo de su padre y pasó una mano alrededor del cuello de la mujer, aferrando su guerrera El brazo apretaba la tráquea de la agresora.  
  
Miles giró sobre sus rodillas, con la camisa, los pantalones y las manos bañados en sangre.  
  
- ¡No, Elena! ¡No la mates!  
  
- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no? - Las lágrimas corrían por su cara desencajada.  
  
- Creo que es tu madre.  
  
Oh, Dios, no debía haber dicho eso...  
  
- ¿Tú crees esas horribles cosas...? - le preguntó con furia -, ¿esas mentiras increíbles...? - Pero aflojó su presa -. Miles... ni siquiera sé qué significan algunas de esas palabras...  
  
La mujer de Escobar tosió, y giró la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro, con asombro y consternación.  
  
- ¿Esto es fruto de él? - le preguntó a Miles.  
  
- Su hija.  
  
Los ojos de la mujer estudiaron atentamente los rasgos de Elena. Miles lo hizo también; a él le pareció que la fuente secreta del cabello, los ojos y la elegante estructura del rostro de Elena estaban ante él.  
  
- Te pareces a él. - Los grandes ojos castaños de la mujer conservaban una fina capa de desagrado sobre un pantano de horror -. Oí que los barrayaranos usaron los fetos para investigación militar. - Miró a Miles en confundida especulación -. ¿Es usted otro? Pero no, no podrías ser...  
  
Elena la soltó y permaneció atrás, de pie. Un vez, veraneando en Vorkosigan Surleau, Miles había presenciado cómo un caballo quedó atrapado en el incendio de un establo hasta morir, y nadie pudo acercarse a liberarle por el calor. Había pensado que ningún sonido podía ser más acongojante que los relinchos agónicos de aquel caballo. El silencio de Elena lo era. Ella no estaba llorando ahora.  
  
Miles se incorporó con dignidad.  
  
- No señora. El almirante Vorkosigan cuidó de que todos fueran entregados a salvo a un orfanato, creo. Todos excepto...  
  
Los labios de Elena formaron la palabra ((mentiras((, pero ya no había convicción en ella. Sus ojos sorbían a la mujer de Escobar con un hambre que aterrorizó a Miles.  
  
La puerta de la estancia volvió a abrirse. Arde Mayhew entró.  
  
- Mi señor, ¿quiere que esas asignaciones...? ¡Dios mío! - Estuvo a punto de tropezarse -. ¡Traeré a la técnica médica, esperen! - Y salió a la carrera.  
  
Elena Visconti se acercó al cuerpo de Bothari con la precaución que uno emplearía al acercarse a un reptil venenoso recién muerto. Su mirada se encontró con la de Miles, desde el lado opuesto del obstáculo.  
  
- Almirante Naismith, me disculpo por los inconvenientes que le he causado; pero esto no fue un asesinato, fue la justa ejecución de un criminal de guerra. Fue justo - insistió, con la voz nerviosa de pasión -. Lo fue. - La voz se apagó.  
  
No fue un asesinato, fue un suicidio, pensó Miles. Podía haberte disparado ahí donde estabas, en cualquier momento, así de rápido era.  
  
- No...  
  
- ¿Usted también me llama mentirosa? ¿O va a decirme que lo disfruté? - Los labios de la mujer se tensaron con desesperación.  
  
- No... - La miró a través de un vasto abisom de un metro de anchi -. No me burlo de usted. Pero... hasta que tuve cuatro, casi cinco años de edad, yo no podía andar, sólo gateaba. Me pasé mucho tiempo mirando las rodillas de la gente. Pero si en alguna ocasión había un desfile, o algo que ver, tenía la mejor situación de todos, porque miraba desde los hombros del sargento.  
  
Por toda respuesta, la mujer escupió al cuerpo de Bothari. Un espasmo de furia oscureció la visión de Miles. Se vio salvado de una posibla acción desastrosa por el regreso de Mayhew con la técnica médica.  
  
La técnica corrió hacia él.  
  
- ¡Almirante! ¿Dónde le hirieron?  
  
La miró un instante, estúpidamente, se miró luego a sí mismo y advirtió entonces la roja razón de su preocupación.  
  
- No soy yo, es el sargento. - Se sacudió ineficazmente la fría viscosidad.  
  
La técnica se arrollidó junto a Bothari.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Fue un accidente?  
  
Miles miró hacia donde estaba Elena, parada, con los brazos envolviéndose el cuerpo como si tuviera frío. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mirando alternativamente al sargento y a la mujer de Escobar. Una y otra vez, sin desanso.  
  
La boca de Miles estaba endurecida, hizo un esfuerzo para hablar.  
  
- Un accidente, estaba limpiando las armas. El revólver de agujas estaba puesto en automático. - Dos afirmaciones verdaderas de tres.  
  
La mujer de Escobar tuvo un gesto silencioso de triunfo y alivio. Ella cree que respaldo su justicia, pensó Miles. Perdóname...  
  
La técnica médica sacudió la cabeza, al pasar un examinador de mano por el pecho de Bothari.  
  
- ¡Uf! Está destrozado.  
  
Una súbita esperanza se le ocurrió a Miles.  
  
- Las cámara de congelamiento... ¿cómo están?  
  
- Todas llenas, señor, después del contraataque.  
  
- Cuando se asignan, ¿qué... qué criterio se utiliza?  
  
- Los menos destrozados tienen mayor probabilidad de revivir. Son los primeros que se seleccionan. Los enemigos, los últimos, a menos que Inteligencia pida otra cosa.  
  
- ¿Cómo evaluaría a este herido?  
  
- Pero que todos los otros que tengo congelados ahora, excepto dos.  
  
- ¿Quiénes son esos dos?  
  
- Un par de hombres del capitán Tung. ¿Quiere que desaloje a uno?  
  
Miles se detuvo, buscando el rostro de Elena. Ella miraba el cuerpo de Bothari como si fuera el de un extraño, con la cara de su padre, súbitamente desenmascarado. Los ojos oscuros de Elena eran como profundas cavernas; como tumbas; una para Bothari; otra para ella misma.  
  
- Él odiaba el frío - murmuró Miles -, sólo consiga un envoltorio del depósito de cadáveres.  
  
- Sí, señor. - La técnica salió, sin prisas.  
  
Mayhew balbuceó, contemplando aturdido y perplejo el rostro de la muerte:   
  
- Lo siento, mi señor, estaba empezando a agradarme, de un modo misterioso.  
  
- Sí. Gracias. Vete. - Mile alzó la vista hacia la mujer de Escobar -. Váyase - susurró.  
  
Elena daba vueltas y vueltas entre el cadáver y los vivos, como una criatura recién enjaulada que descubre que el frío acero quema la carne.  
  
- ¿Madre? - dijo al fin, con una voz empequeñecida, en absoluto como la suya.  
  
- Tú eléjate de mí - gruñó la mujer, en voz baja, pálida -. Muy lejos. - Le echó una mirada de aversión, desdeñosa como una bofetada, y se marchó.  
  
- Esto... - dijo Arde -. Tal vez deberías salir y sentarte un rato en alguna otra parte, Elena. Te traeré un vaso de agua o algo. - La tomó del brazo, inquieto -. Vamos, sé buena chica.  
  
Aceptó con dolor ser llevada y miró por última vez por encima del hombro al salir. Su rostro le recordó a Miles una ciudad bombardeada.  
  
Miles esperó a la técnica médica, velando a su primer servidor, su vasallo, con miedo, con miedo creciente, además, desacostumbrado. Siempre había tenido al sargento para que se preocupara por él. Tocó el rostro de Bothari: el mentón afeitado era áspero al tacto.  
  
- ¿Qué hago ahora, sargento? 


	17. capitulo 016

Pasaron tres días antes de que llorara, preocupado porque no podía llorar. Entonces, solo en la cama, de noche, llegó una violenta tormenta incontrolable que duró horas. Miles la consideró meramente una catarsis, pero siguió repitiéndose en noches sucesivas y entonces se preocupó porque no podía parar. Ahora su estómago le dolía todo el tiempo, pero especialmente después de las comidas, por lo que en consecuencia apenas las probaba. Sus rasgos finos se afinaron más aún, moldeándose a los huesos.  
  
Los días eran una niebla gris. Rostros, familiares y no familiares, le fastidiaban pidiéndole instrucciones, a las que su respuesta era un lacónico e invariable: ((Arréglese usted mismo.(( Elena no le hablaba en absoluto. Se estremecía temiendo que ella encontrara consuelo en brazos de Baz. La vigilaba secretamente, ansioso. Pero ella no parecía estar buscando consuelo en ninguna parte.  
  
Después de una reunión de la plana mayor Dendarii, particularmente informal e inconcluyente, Arde Mayhew le llevó aparte. Miles se había sentado, silencioso, a la cabecera de la mesa, estudiándose las manos aparentemente, mientras sus oficiales croaban como sapos sobre cosas sin sentido.  
  
- Dios sabe - le susurró Arde - que yo no sé mucho acerca de ser un oficial militar - aspiró profundamente -, pero sí sé que no se puede arrastrar consigo a doscientas personas, o más, hasta el limbo, así como así, y luego ponerse catatónico.  
  
- Tienes razon - gruñó Miles -. No sabes mucho.  
  
Se marchó pisando firme, con la espalda erguida, pero sacudido por dentro ante la injusticia de la queja de Mayhew. Pegó un portazo al cerrar su cabina justo a tiempo para vomitar en secreto por cuarta vez en esa semana, la segunda desde la muerte de Bothari; tercamente resuelto a hacerse cargo ahora mismo del trabajo y a dejarse de tonterías, y cayó en la cama para quedar inmóvil las seis horas siguientes.  
  
Se estaba vistiendo. Los hombres que desempeñan deberes solitarios estaban todos de acuerdo: uno tenía que mantener alto el nivel o las cosas se iban al diablo. Miles llevaba ya tres horas despierto y se había puesto los pantalones. En la hora siguiente intentaría afeitarse, o ponerse los calcetines, lo que pareciera más fácil. Meditó sobre el obstinado y masoquista hábito barrayarano de afeitarse todos los días contra, digamos, la civilizada costumbre betana de aplastar permanentemente los brotes de pelo. Tal vez se decidiera por los calcetines.  
  
Sonó el timbre de la cabina. Lo ignoró. Luego el intercomunicador, con la voz de Elena.  
  
- Miles, déjame entrar.  
  
Se sentó de una sacudida, casi mareándose, y contestó rápidamente:  
  
- ¡Pasa! - lo que accionó la cerradura codificada.  
  
Elena se abrió paso con cuidado por enter ropa tirada por el suelo, armas, equipamiento, cargadores vacíos, envases de raciones. Miró a su alrededor, arrugando la nariz con consternación.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Si no ordenas este revoltijo tú mismo, deberías al menos elegir un nuevo guardaespaldas.  
  
Miles también miró a su alrededor.  
  
- Nunca se me había ocurrido - dijo humildemente -. Solía creer que yo era una persona muy ordenada, siempre todo en su lugar, o así lo pensaba. ¿No te importaría?  
  
- No me importaría ¿qué?  
  
- Que me consiguiera un nuevo guardaespaldas.  
  
- ¿Por qué debería importarme?  
  
Miles consideró el asunto.  
  
- Tal vez Arde. Tengo que encontrarle algo, tarde o temprano, ahora que ya no puede pilotar naves.  
  
- ¿Arde? - repitió ella con tono de duda.  
  
- Ya no es ni remotamente tan desaliñado como solía ser.  
  
- Mm. - Recogió un visor de mano que estaba tirado en el suelo y buscó un lugar donde ponerlo, pero había sólo una superficie alta en la cabina desprovista de polvo y de desorden -. Miles, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a tener aquí este ataúd?  
  
- Aquí podría estar tan bien como en cualquier otro lado. El depósito es frío. A él no le gustaba el frío.  
  
- La gente está empezando a pensar que eres extraño.  
  
- Déjalos que pienses lo que les guste. Le di mi palabra una vez de que le llevaría de vuelta a Barrayar para que le enterraran, si... si algo le pasaba aquí.  
  
Ella se encogió de hombros, airada.  
  
- Y ¿por qué molestarte manteniéndole tu palabra a un cadáver? Jamás sabrá la diferencia.  
  
- Yo estoy vivo - respondió tranquilamente Miles -, y yo lo sabría.  
  
Elena se paseó por la cabina, con los labios tensos. La cara tensa, todo el cuerpo tenso...  
  
- Llevo diez días dando tus clases de combate sin armas, no has venido ni a una sola sesión.  
  
Miles se preguntó si debía contarle lo de los vómitos de sangre. No, seguro que ella le arrastraría hasta la enfermería. No quería ver a la médica. Su edad, la secreta debilidad de sus huesos... demasiadas cosas se harían evidentes en un examen médico minucioso.  
  
Elena prosiguió:  
  
- Baz está haciendo dos turnos, reacondicionando equipos. Tung, Thorne y Auson andan de acá para allá organizando a los nuevos reclutas... pero todo está empezando a despedazarse. Todos pierde el tiempo discutiendo con los demás. Miles, si permaneces una semana más encerrado aquí, los Mercenarios Dendarii van a empezar a parecer lo mismo que esta cabina.  
  
- Lo sé, estuve en las reuniones de la plana mayor. Sólo porque no haya dicho nada no significa que no esté escuchando.  
  
- Entonces escúchales cuando dicen que necesitan tu liderazgo.  
  
- Juro por Dios, Elena, que no sé para qué. - Se pasó la mano por el cabello y alzó la barbilla -. Baz arregla cosas, Arde las maneja, Tung, Thorne, Auson y su gente pelean, tú los mantienes a todos en buen estado físico... Yo soy la única persona que no hace nada fundamental en absoluto. - Hizo una pausa -. ¿Lo que ellos dicen?, y ¿qué es lo que dices tú?  
  
- ¿Qué importa lo que yo diga?  
  
- Has venido.  
  
- Me pidieron que viniera. No has dejado entrar a nadie más, ¿recuerdas? Me han estado molestando durante días. Actúan como un puñado de cristianos pidiéndole a la Virgen María que intercerda ante Dios.  
  
- No, sólo ante Jesús; Dios está Barrayar. - Una sombra de su vieja sonrisa le atravesó el rostro.  
  
Elena se reprimió, pero luego ocultó la cara entre las manos.  
  
- ¡Maldito seas por hacerme reír! - dijo, tratando de controlarse.  
  
Miles se levantó, le asió las manos y la hizo sentar a su lado.  
  
- ¿Por qué no deberías reír? Te mereces la risa, y todas las cosas buenas.  
  
Ella no respondió, sino que miró hacia la caja rectangular plateada que estaba en el rincón de la cabina.  
  
- Tú nunca dudaste de las acusaciones de esa mujer - dijo al fin -, ni siquiera en el primer instante.  
  
- He visto mucho más de él de lo que tú nunca has visto. Prácticamente vivió en mi bolsillo trasero durante diecisiete años.  
  
- Sí... - Bajó la vista a sus manos, que ahora retorcía en su regazo -. Supongo que nunca vi más que visñumbres fugaces. Venía a la villa en Vorkosigan Surleau y le daba a la señora Hysop el dinero una vez al mes... difícilmente se quedaba más de una hora. Parecía de tres metros de alto, con esa librea marrón y plateada vuestra. Solía estar muy excitada, no podía dormir durante una o dos noches antes de que viniera. Los veranos eran el paraíso, porque cuando tu madre me invitaba al lago para ir a jugar contigo, le veía todo el día. - Cerró con fuerza los puños y la voz se le quebrantó -. Y todo eran mentiras. Gloria falsa, mientras que todo el tiempo lo que estaba debajo era ese... pozo ciego.  
  
Miles moduló su voz de un modo más delicado del que nunca se hubiera imaginado.  
  
- No creo que él estuviera mintiendo, Elena. Creo que estaba tratando de forjar una nueva verdad.  
  
Eñana tenía los dentes apretados y una expresión de fiereza.  
  
- La verdad es: soy una bastarda engendrada por la violación de un loco y mi madre es una asesina que odia la sola figura de mi sombra... No puedo creer que no haya heredado de ellos sólo mi nariz y mis ojos...  
  
Ahí estaba, el oscuro temor, el más secreto. Miles reaccionó al reconocerlo y se lanzó tras él como un caballero en persecución de un dragón bajo tierra.  
  
- ¡No! ¡Tú no eres ellos! Eres tú mismo... totalmente distinta... inocente.  
  
- Viniendo de ti, creo que es la cosa más hipócrita que jamás he escuchado.  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
- ¿Qué eres tú sino la culminación de tus generaciones? La flor de los Vor...  
  
- ¿Yo? - La miró, perplejo -. La culminación de la degenación, tal vez. Maleza mal desarrollada... - Hizo una pausa; el rostro de ella parecía un espejo de su propia perplejidad -. Ellos tienen sentido, es cierto. Mi abuelo llevaba nueve generaciones sobre sus espaldas. Mi padre llevó diez. Yo llevo once... y juro que la última me pasa más que todas las otras juntas. Es un milagro que no esté aplastado hasta ser más bajo aún. En este momento me siento como si midiera más o menos medio metro. Pronto desapareceré del todo.  
  
Estaba locuaz, sabía que estaba locuaz. Algún dique se había roto en él. Se arrojó a la corriente y se dejó escurrir por la compuerta.  
  
- Elena, te quiero, siempre te he querido... - Ella brincó como un ciervo asustado, él jadeó y la rodeó con sus brazos -. ¡No, escucha! Te quiero, no sé qué era el sargento pero también a él le quería y, a lo que sea que haya en ti de él, lo honro con todo mi corazón; no sé qué es verdad y me importa un bledo de todas maneras, haremos lo que nos parezca como él hizo, y creo que hizo un maldito buen trabajo. ¡No puedo vivir sin mi Bothari, cásate conmigo!  
  
- ¡No puedo casarme contigo! Los riesgos genéticos...  
  
- ¡Yo no soy un mutante! Mira, no tengo branquias... - Metió los dedos en la comisura de los labios y se abrió la boca exageradamente -. No tengo cuernos... - Y le enseñó ambos lados de la cabeza.  
  
- Yo no estaba pensando en tus riesgos genéticos, sino en los míos. Los suyos. Tu padre debe saber lo que él era; jamás aceptará...  
  
- Mira, cualquiera que pueda exhibir un vínculo de sangre con el emperador Yuri el Loco, por dos líneas de descendencia, no tiene derecho a criticar los genes de ninguna otra persona.  
  
- Tu padre es leal a su clase, Miles, como tu abuelo, como lady Vorpatril... Jamás podrían aceptarme como lady Vorkosigan.  
  
- Entonces los enfrentaré ante una alternativa; les diré que me voy a casar con Bel Thorne. Asentirán tan rápdido que se tropezarán entre ellos.  
  
Elena volvió a sentarse, impotente, y ocultó su rostro en la almohada, sacudiendo los hombros. Miles tuvo un momento de terror, pensando que la había abatido hasta hacerla llorar. Abatirla, no; animarla, animarla, animarla... Pero ella repitió:  
  
- ¡Maldito seas por hacerme reír! ¡Maldito seas...!  
  
Miles arremetió, animado.  
  
- Y yo no estaría tan seguro sobre las lealtades de clase de mi padre. Desposó a una plebeya extranjera, después de todo. - Se puso más serio -. Y tú no puedes dudar de mi madre. Ella siempre anheló tener una hija secretamente; jamás lo hizo notorio para no heriri al viejo, por supuesto... Permítele ser tu madre de verdad.  
  
- Oh - dijo Elena, como si él la hubiera herido con un puñal -. Oh...  
  
- Verás cuando volvamos a Barrayar...  
  
- Ruego a Dios - le interrumpió Elena con voz intensa - que jamás vuelva a poner un pie en Barrayar.  
  
- Oh - dijo él a su vez. Tras una larga pausa agregó -: Podríamos vivir en algún otro sitio. Colonia Beta. Tendría que ser de un modo bastante moderado, una vez que el índice de cambio acabe con mis rentas... Podría conseguir un trabajo de... de... algo.  
  
- Y el día que el emperador te llame a tomar tu lugar en el Consejo de Condes, para hablar por tu distrito y todos los pobres terruños que hay en él, ¿dónde irás entonces?  
  
Tragó saliva, silencioso.  
  
- Ivan Vorpatril es mi heredero - dijo al fin -. Deja que se quede con el Condado.  
  
Elena se levantó.  
  
- ¿Vienes a la reunión de la plana mayor?  
  
- ¿Para qué molestarse? No hay esperanza.  
  
Ella le miró fijamente, con los labios apretados, y desvió un instante los ojos al féretro en el rincón de la cabina.  
  
- ¿No es hora de que aprendas a caminar solo... tullido?  
  
Se escapó por la puerta justo a tiempo para esquivar la almohada que él le arrojó, curvando apenas los labios ante esta espasmódica eshibición de energía.  
  
- Me conoces sumamante bien - susurró Miles -, debería conservarte sólo por razones de seguridad. - Se tamboleó sobre sus pies y fue a afeitarse.  
  
Acudió a la reunión con desgana y se apoltronó en su asiento habitual, a la cabecera de la mesa. Era una reunión completa, por lo que se llevaba a cabo en la espaciosa sala de reuniones de la refinería. El general Halify y un asistente se sentaron. Tung, Thorne, Auson, Arde, Baz y los cinco hombres y mujeres escogidos para mandar a los nuevos reclutas ocuparon sus sitios. El capitán cetagandano se sentó opuesto al teniente kshatryano; su mutua animosidad amenazaba equiparar la triple rivalidad que había entre Tung, Auson y Thorne. Los dos sólo se unían lo suficiente para desdeñar a los felicianos, al asesino profesional de Jackson´s Whole, o al mayor de comandos retirado tau cetano, quien a su vez atacaba solapadamente a los ex oseranos, cerrando el círculo.  
  
La agenda alegada para este circo era la preparación del plan final de batalla contra el bloqueo oserano, de ahí el profundo interés del general Halify. Esa profundidad se había visto bastante mellada por un creciente desaliento durante la última semana. La duda en los ojos de Halify era un aguijón en el espíritu de Miles; trataba de evitar cruzar su mirada. Precio de ganga, general, pensó malhumorado Miles, tiene lo que ha pagado.  
  
La primera media hora consistió en desmoronar, nuevamente, tres planes favoritos inoperables que ya habían sido propuestos por sus dueños en reuniones anteriores. Rarezas, inconveniencias, requerimientos de equipo y personal más allá de los recursos que existían, e imposibilidades de oportunidad fueron señaladas con fruición por una mitad del grupo a la otra, lo que rápidamente degeneró en un clásico enfrentamiento de vulgarismos. Tung, quien normalmente reprimía esto, era uno de los principales esta vez, así que la cosa amenazaba con escalar indefinidamente.  
  
- Mire, maldita sea - gritó el teniente kshatryano, golpeando con énfasis su puño contra la mesa -, no podemos asaltar el agujero directamente y todos sabemos eso. Concentrémonos en algo que podamos hacer. Naves mercantiles... Podríamos atacar eso, un contrabloqueo...  
  
- ¿Atacar naves galácticas neutrales? - gritó Auson -. ¿Quiere que nos colguen a todos?  
  
- Cuelguen - corrigió Thorne, ganándose una mirada desagradecida.  
  
- No, vean - continuó Auson -, los pelianos tienen pequeñas bases en este sistema, a las que podríamos ir. Como guerra de guerrillas, atacar y esfumarse en la arena...  
  
- ¿Qué arena? - estalló Tung -. No hay ningún lugar donde esconder el culo ahí fuera... Los pelianos tienen nuestra dirección apuntada en su agenda. Es un milagro que no hayn abandonado toda esperanza de capturar esta refinería y no nos hayan arrojado una lluvia de meteoritos todavía. Cualquier plan que no funcione rápido no funciona en absoluto...  
  
- ¿Qué tal un ataque relámpago a la capital peliana? - sugirió el capitán cetagandano -. Un escuadrón suicida que suelte ahí una nuclear...  
  
- ¿Se ofrece de voluntario? - se mofó con desdén el kshatryano -. Eso casi podría valer la pena.  
  
- Los pelianos tienen una estación de transbordo en órbita alrededor del sexto planeta - dijo el tau cetano -. Un ataque a la misma podría...  
  
- ... llevar el confusor orbital de electrones y...  
  
- ... usted es un idiota...  
  
- ... emboscar naves desviadas...  
  
Los intestinos de Miles se retorcían como serpientes copulando. Se pasó, cansado, las manos por el rostro y habló por primera vez; lo inesperado de ello atrapó de inmediato la atención de todos.  
  
- He conocido gente que juega así al ajedrez. No pueden pensar el camino al jaque mate y entonces se pasan el tiempo tratando de limpiar el tablero de piezas pequeñas. Esto, finalmente, reduce el juegoa una simplicidad que pueden comprrender, y están felices. La guerra perfecta es un mate ilusorio.  
  
Se calló; con los codos apoyados en la mesa, la cara entre sus manos. Tras un breve silencio, la expectativa derivó en decepción, el kshatryano renovó su ataque al cetagandano, y ahí estaban todos, otra vez. Sus voces empañaron a Miles. El general Halify empezó a retirarse de la mesa, desalentado.  
  
Nadia había notado la mandíbula abierta de Miles, detrás de sus manos, ni sus ojos muy abiertos primero y entrecerrados luego.  
  
- Hijo de puta - susurró - No es irremediable.  
  
Se incorporó.  
  
- ¿No se le ha ocurrido a nadie que estamos atacando el problema desde el ángulo equivocado?  
  
Sus palabras se perdieron en la penumbra. Únicamente Elena, sentada en un rincón de la sala, advirtió su rostro. Su propia cara se volvió hacia la de él como un girasol, sus labios se movieron en silencio: ¿Miles?  
  
No una vergonzosa huida en la oscuridad, sino un monumento; eso es lo que iba a hacer de esta guerra. Sí...  
  
Sacó de la vaina la daga de su abuelo y la arrojó al aire. Cayó y se clavó de punta en el centro de la mesa, con una sonora vibración. Trepó a la mesa y fue a recuperarla.  
  
El silencio fue súbito y total, salvo por el refunfuño de Auson, frente a quien había caído la daga.  
  
- No pensé que ese plástico pudiera cortar...  
  
Miles retiró el arma de un tirón, la envainó y caminó a trancas de un lado a otro por la mesa. El refuezo de su pierna había adquirido un molesto golpeteo últimamente, que se había propuesto que arreglse Baz; ahora sonaba fuerte en medio del silencio. Acaparar la atención, como un susurro. Bien. Un golpeteo, un garrotazo en a cabeza, cualquier cosa que funcionara estaba bien para él. Era hora de acaparar la atención.  
  
- Parece habérseles escapado, señores, señoras y demás, que la mision asignada a los Dendarii no es destruir físicamente a los oseranos, sino simplemente eliminarlos como fuerza beligerante en el espacio local. No necesitamos entorpecernos nosotros mismos atacando sus fuerzas.  
  
Las caras alzadas le seguían como filamentos de hierro atraídos por un imán. El general Halify se hundió nuevamente en su asiento. El rostro de Baz y el de Arde estaban jubilosos de esperanza.  
  
- Dirijo vuestra atención al débil eslabón de la cadena que nos enlaza: la conexión entre los oseranos y quienes lo contratan, los pelianos. Ahí es donde debemos aplicar nuestra palanca. Hijos míos - se detuvo mirando más allá de la refinería, hacia las profundidades del espacio, como un profeta enfrentado a una visión -, vamos a golpearles en la nómina de pagos.  
  
La ropa interior venía primero, suave, cómoda, absorbente. Luego las conexiones de las sondas. Luego las botas, las plantillas piezoeléctricas cuidadosamente diseñadas con puntos de máximo impacto en los dedos, en los talones y en el metatarso. Baz había hecho un hermoso trabajo con el ajuste y adaptación de la armadura espacial. Las canilleras calzaban como piel en las desiguales piernas de Miles. Mejor que la piel; un esqueleto externo, los huesos quebradizos tecnológicamente igualados al fin con los de cualquiera.  
  
Miles deseó que Baz estuviera con él en ese momento, para ufanarse de su obra; si bien Arde estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para ayudar a Miles a entrar en el aparato. Más apasionadamente, incluso, deseó estar en el lugar de Baz.  
  
La inteligencia feliciana informó calma absoluta en el frente del suelo patrio peliano. Baz y su partida seleccionada de técnicos, en la que destacaba Elena Visconti, debía de haber traspasado con éxito la frontera lateral del planeta y estaría moviéndose hacia el lugar del golpe. El golpe mortal de la estrategia de Miles. La clave de sus nuevas ambiciones. Casi se le había roto el corazón, al enviarlos solos, pero se impuso la razón. Un ataque comando, si así podía llamarse, delicado, técnico, invisible, no se beneficiaría con una carga tan conspicua y técnicamente innecesaria como era él. Estaba mejor empleado aquí, con los demás.  
  
Observó la dimensión de la armería de su nave capitana. La atmósfera parecía una combinación de vestuario, embarcadero y quirófano... Trató de no pensar en qurófanos. Su estómago le produjo una punzada de dolor. Ahora no, le dijo. Más tarde. Sé bueno y te prometo que te llevaré a la técnica médica luego.  
  
El resto de su grupo de ataque estaba, como él, poniéndose las armas y armaduras. Los técnicos comprobaban los sistemas en una silenciosa revisión de luces coloreadas y pequeñas señales de audio, mientras probaban aquí y allá; la serena corriente de voces era seria, atenta, concentrada, casi meditativa, como una antigua iglesia antes de que comenzara el oficio. Estaba bien. Captó la mirada de Elena, dos filas de soldads detrás de la suya, y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, como si él y no ella fuera el veterano. Elena no devolvió sonrisa alguna.  
  
Comprobó su estrategia igual que los técnicos comprobaban sus sistemas. La nómina de pagos oserana estaba dividida en dos partes. La primera era una transferencia electrónica de fondos pelianos a una cuenta oserana en la capital peliana, con la cual la flota oserana compraba suministros y provisiones locales. El plan especial de Miles era para eso. La segunda parte era en otras monedas galácticas, fundamentalmente dólares betanos. Esto era ganancia en efectivo, para ser dividida entre los capitanes-propetarios de Oser, quienes la llevarían a sus diferentes destinos, fuera del espacio local de Tau Verde, cuando expiraran finalmente sus contratos. Se entregaba mensualmente a la nave capitana de Oser, en su base del bloqueo. Miles corrigió su recomposición con una pequeña sonrisa: se habían entregado mensualmente.  
  
Se habían apropiado de la primera nómina en efectivo, en medio del espacio, con devastadora facilidad. La mitad de las tropas de Miles eran oseranos, después de todo; muchos incluso habían realizado antes esa tarea. Presentarse al correo peliano como los cobradores oseranos sólo había requerido ajustes mínimos en códigos y procedimientos. Habían terminado y estaban ya lejos de alcance para cuando los verdaderos oseranos llegaron. La transcripción de los despachos subsiguientes entre el correo peliano y la nave recaudadora oserana era un tesoro para Miles. Lo tenía guardado en su cabina, sobre el féretro de Bothari, junto a la daga de su abuelo. Hay más aún, sargento, pensó. Lo juro.  
  
La segunda operación, dos semanas más tarde, había sido burda en comparación: una pesada contienda entre el nuevo y mejor armado correo peliano y las tres naves de guerra de Miles. Miles se había hecho a un lado prudentemente, permitiendo que Tung dirigiera la maniobra y limitando sus comentarios a algún ocasional ((ah(( de aprobación. Desistieron del abordaje al ver aparecer cuatro naves oseranas. Los oseranos no querían correr riesgos con esa entrega.  
  
Los Dendarii hicieron volar a los pelianos y su precioso cargamento en componentes atómicos, y escaparon. Los pelianos habían peleado bravamente. Miles les había dedicado esa noche una ofrenda mortuoria en su cabina, muy privadamente.  
  
Arde conectó la junta del hombro izquierdo de Miles y comenzó a comprobar todos los movimientos de rotación, del hombro a los dedos, según la lista de control. El dedo anular funcionaba un veinte por ciento por debajo de su capacidad. Arde abrió la plaqueta a presión del antebrazo correspondiente y reajustó el diminuto potenciómetro.  
  
Su estrategia... Para el tercer intento de saqueo, se hizo evidente que el enemigo había aprendido de la experiencia. Oser envió prácticamente un convoy para efectuar la recaudación. Las naves de Miles, a resguardo fuera de alcance, no pudieron siquiera acercarse. Miles se vio forzado a usar el as que guardaba en la manga.  
  
Tung había alzado las cejas cuando Miles le pidió que enviara un sencillo mensaje escrito a su antiguo oficial de comunicaciones. ((Por favor, cooperad con cualquier requerimiento Dendarii((, rezaba la nota, firmada - incomprensiblemente para el euroasiático - con el sello Vorkosigan disimulado en la empuñadura de la daga. El oficial de comunicaciones era desde siempre una de las fuentes de Inteligencia. Era malo comprometer así a uno de los hombres del capitán Illyan, y peor aún hacer peligrar la excelente reputación de que gozaba entre la flota oserana. Si los oseranos alguna vez imaginaran quién les había cocinado el dinero, la vida del tipo estaría seguramente perdida. Hasta el momento, no obstante, los oseranos sólo tenían cuatro paquetes de cenizas y un misterio.  
  
Miles sintió un ligero cambio en la gravedad y en la vibración; debían de estar moviéndose para una formación de ataque. Era hora de ponerse el casco y entrar en contacto con Tung y Auson en la sala de tácticas. El técnico que asistía a Elena le puso el casco a la joven. Ella abrió la placa facial para hablar con el perito; colaboraban en algunos ajustes menores.  
  
Si Baz se atenía a su programa, ésta era seguramente la última oportunidad que Miles tenía con Elena. Con el maquinista lejos, nadie le usurparía su papel de héroe. El siguiente rescate lo haría él. Se imaginó a sí mismo acabando con amenazadores pelianos a diestra y siniestra y salvándola de algún pozo táctico... los detalles eran vagos. Ella tendría que creer que él la amaba, acto seguido. La lengua de Miles se destrabaría mágicamente y encontraría al fin las palabras adecuadas, después de tantas otras desacertadas; la nívea piel de ella se entibiaría al calor de su ardor y volvería a florecer...  
  
La cara de Elena, enmarcada por el yelmo, era fría y austera, el mismo paisaje invernal y descolorido que habia mostrado al mundo desde la muerte del sargento. Su falta de reacción preocupaba a Miles. Aunque en verdad, ella tenía sus obligaciones Dendarii para distraerse, mantenerse ocupada... no como el lujo autoindulgente de su propio retiro. Al menos, con Elena Visconti lejos, se había ahorrado aquellos incómodos encuentros por los pasillos y salas de reuniones, donde ambas mujere simulaban un feroz y frío profesionalismo.  
  
Elena se acomodó en su armadura y miró pensativa el negro agujero de la boca del arco de plasma incorporado al brazo derecho de su traje. Se calzó el guante, cubriendo las venas azules de su muñeca, como pálidos ríos de hielo. Sus ojos le hicieron pensar a Miles en navajas. Caminó hasta su lado y apartó al técnico con un ademán. Las palabras que fijo no fueron ninguna de las tantas que había ensayado para la ocasión. Bajó la voz para susurrar:  
  
- Lo sé todo sobre el suicidio. No creas que puedes sorprenderme.  
  
Elena se sobresaltó y se puso roja. Le miró con fiero desdén. Cerró la placa facial de su casco.  
  
Perdona, dijo él en su angustiado pensamiento. Es necesario.  
  
Arde le colocó el casco a Miles, conectó los mandos y comprobó las conexiones. Un encaje de fuego se anudó y se enmarañó en las entrañas de Miles. ¡Maldición!, pero iba a ser difícil ignorarlo.  
  
Comprobó su comunicación con la sala de tácticas.  
  
- ¿Comodoro Tung? Aquí Naismith. Los vídeos, por favor.  
  
El interior de su placa facial se inundó de color y de lecturas duplicadas de la telemetría de la sala de tácticas para el combate de campo. Únicamente comunicaciones, ningún enlace de servo esta vez. La armadura peliana no tenía ninguno.  
  
- Última oportunidad para cambiar de parecer - dijo Tung por el comunicador, continuando la vieja argumentación -. ¿Seguro que no prefiere atacar a los oseranos después de la transferencia, más lejos de las bases pelianas? Nuestra información respecto de ellos es mucho más detallada...  
  
- ¡No! Tenemos que destruir o capturar la nómina antes de la entrega; hacerlo después es estratégicamente inútil.  
  
- No del todo, seguramente podríamos usar el dinero.  
  
Y cómo, pensó hoscamente Miles. Pronto requeriría numeración científica registrar su deuda con los Dendarii. Difícilmente una flota mercenaria podría quemar más rápido el dinero aunque sus naves corrieran a todo vapor y los fondos fueran arrojados directamente a los hornos. Nunca antes alguien tan pequeño había debido tanto a tantos, y aquello empeoraba a cada hora. Su estómago se le escurría por la cavidad abdominal como una ameba torturada, arrojando seudópodos de dolor y la vacuola de un eructo ácido. Eres una ilusión psicosomática, le aseguró Miles.  
  
El grupo de asalto formó y se encaminó a las lanzaderas que aguardaban. Miles caminó entre ellos, tratando de tocas a cada persona , llamarla por su nombre, darle algún consejo individual; eso parecía gustarle. Ordenó sus rangos en su mente, y se preguntó cuántas bajas habría cuando hubiera terminado el trabajo del día. Perdón... Estaba agotado de soluciones astutas. Esto debía hacerse a la vieja usanza, de frente, duramente.  
  
Marcharon por los corredores hasta entrar en las lanzaderas. Seguramente, ésta era la peor parte: esperar impotentemente hasta que Tung los entregara como cajas de huevos, tan frágiles, tan revueltos cuando se rompen. Tomó aliento profusamente y se preparó para afrontar los efectos habituales de la gravedad cero. No estaba en absoluto preparado para el calambre que le dobló, le arrebató el aliento y le drenó la cara hasta dejársela blanca como un papel. Nunca había tenido antes uno así, no como ese... Se dobló sobre sí mismo jadeando, perdió el apoyo de la banda de sujeción y flotó con la ingravidez. Dios, finalmente ocurría... la última humillación: iba a vomita en una armadura espacial. En unos instantes, todo el mundo se enteraría de su cómica debilidad. Absurdo, un pretendiente a oficial del Imperio con mareos por el vacío. Absurdo, absurdo, él siempre había sido absurdo. La presencia de ánimo le alcanzó apenas para poner a toda potencia el sistema de ventilación de su traje, con una sacudida del mentón, y para acallar la emisión de su intercomunicador. No había ninguna necesidad de convidar a los mercenarios con el sonido poco edificante de las arcadas de su comandante.  
  
- Almirante Naismith - requirieron de la sala de tácticas -. Su lecturas médicas parecen extrañas. Se solicita chequeo telemétrico.  
  
El universo pareció reducirse a su vientre. Un torrente repentino, arcadas, tos, y otro, y otro. El ventilador no podía seguir el ritmo. No había comido nada aquel día, ¿De dónde salía todo eso?  
  
Un mercenario tiró de él en el aire y trató de ayudarle, estirándole las piernas agarrotadas.  
  
- Almirante Naismith, ¿está usted bien?  
  
Le abrió la placa facial; ante el ((¡No! ¡No aquí...! ¡Hijo de puta!(( que jadeó Miles, el hombre saltó hacia atrás y alzó la voz en un grito penetrante:  
  
- ¡Médica!  
  
Está exagerando la reacción, trató de decir Miles; lo limpiaré yo mismo... Coágulos oscuros, gotas escarlata, glóbulos de resplandor carmesí flotaron delante de su aturdida mirada, divulgando su secreto. Parecía ser sangre pura. ((No((, se quejó, o trató de hacerlo, ((no ahora...((.  
  
le aferraron unas manos, que le devolvieron por el corredor por el que momentos antes había entrado. La gravedad le comprimía contra la cubierta del pasillo; ¿quién diablos había aumentado la gravedad? Otras manos le quitaron el casco. Se sentía como una langosta para la cena. El estómago volvió a esprimírsele.  
  
La cara de Elena, casi tan blanca como la suya, se le acercó. La joven se arrodilló, se quitó el guante de servo y le asió la mano, carne a carne al fin.  
  
- ¡Miles!  
  
La verdad es lo que uno se cree...  
  
- ¡Comandante Bothari! - graznó Miles, tan alto como podía. Un anillo de rostros atemorizados se amontonó a su alrededor. Sus dendarii. Su gente. Por ellos, entonces. Todo por ellos -. Hágase cargo.  
  
- ¡No puedo!  
  
Su cara estaba pálida y aterrada por la conmoción. Dios, pensó Miles, debo parecerme a Bothari vertiendo sus tripas. No es tan grave, trató de decirle a Elena. Espirales negras y plateadas destellearon en su vista, enturbiándole el rostro de la joven. ¡No! ¡Todavía no...!  
  
- Mi súbdita. Tú puedes. Tú debes. Estaré contigo. - Se retordió, aferrado por algún gigante sádico -. Tú eres un verdadero Vor, no yo... Debió de haber algún cambio en aquellos reproductores. - Le dispensó una tétrica sonrisa - Impuslo, adelante...  
  
Elena se levantó entonces; la determinación desalojó el terror de su cara, el hielo que había corrido como agua se trasmutó en mármol.  
  
- Bien, mi señor - susurró. Y en voz más alta -: ¡Bien! Hagan sitio aquí, dejen hacer su trabajo a los médicos... - Y despejó a los admiradores.  
  
Miles fue puesto en una camilla flotante. Miro sus pies en las botas, distantes y oscuras lomas, balanceándose delante de él como si le llevaran volando. Primero, los pies; tenían que ser primero los pies. Apenas sintió el pinchazo de la primera endovenosa en el brazo. Escuchó tras él la voz de Elena, alzándose tronante.  
  
- ¡Está bien, payasos! No más juegos. ¡Vamos a ganar este asalto para el almirante Naismith!  
  
Héroes. Brotaban alrededor suyo como semillas. Un portador; aparentemente él er incapaz de contraer la enfermedad que él mismo diseminaba.  
  
- Maldita sea - se lamentó -. Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea...  
  
Repitió esta letanía como una mantra, hasta que la segunda inyección sedante le separó del dolor, de la frustración y de la conciencia. 


	18. capitulo 017

Anduvo errando dentro y fuera de la realidad, como cuando de niño, perdido en la Residencia Imperial, trataba de abrir diferentes puertas: algunas conducían a tesoros; otras, a desvanes; pero inguna a lo conocido. Una vez se despertó viendo a Tung, sentado a su lado, y se preocupó; ¿no debería estar el capitán en la sala de tácticas?  
  
Tung le miró con afectuosa inquietud.  
  
- ¿Sabes, hijo? Si quieres durar en este negocio, debes aprender a medir tu propio paso. Casi te perdemos.  
  
Sonaba como un buen aforismo; tal vez debería caligrafiarlo y pegarlo en la pared de su dormitorio.  
  
En otra ocasión, se despertó mirando a Elena. ¿Cómo había llegado a la enfermería? La había dejado en la lanzadera. Nada permanecía donde uno lo ponía...  
  
- Maldita sea - murmuró Miles disculpándose -. Cosas así nunca le pasaban a Vorthalia el Audaz.  
  
Elena alzó una ceja.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Las historias de esas épocas fueron escritas por bardos y poetas. Tú intenta pensar alguna palabra que rime con ((úlcera sangrante((.  
  
Lo estaba intentando trabajosamente cuando la oscuridad se lo tragó de nuevo.  
  
En otro momento, se despertó solo y llamó una y otra vez al sargento Bothari, pero el sargento no vino. Es como el hombre que está todo el tiempo a disposición, ocioso - pensó petulantemente -, y de pronto se toma un largo permiso justo cuando uno le necesita. El sedante de la médica terminó ese combate de Miles contra la conciencia, y no a su favor.  
  
Fue una reacción alérgica al sedante, le explicó más tarde el cirujano. Entró su abuelo, le ahogó con una almohada y trató de esconderle debajo de la cama. Bothari - con el pecho ensangrentado - y el oficial piloto mercenario - con los cables de su injerto colgando como un extraño coral con brazos - le miraban. Entonces apareció su madre, espantando a los espectros como una granjera apartando a sus gallinas. ((Rápido - le dijo -, calcula el valor hasta el último decimal y se romperá el embrujo. Si eres suficientemente betano, podrás hacerlo mentalmente.((  
  
Miles esperó ansioso durante todo el día la llegada de su padre, en ese desfile de figuras alucinatorias. Había hecho algo sumamente sagaz, pero no alcanzaba a recordar bien qué, y anhelaba poder impresionar al fin al conde. Pero su padre no apareció en ningún momento. Miles lloró de desilusión.  
  
Otras sombras fueron y vinieron, la médica, el cirujano, Elena y Tung, Auson y Thorne, Arde Mayhew; pero estaban distantes, figuras reflejadas en vidrio plomizo. Después de llorar un largo rato, se durmió.  
  
Cuando volvió a despertar, fuera de la enfermería, el pequeño cuarto privado en el que se hallaba estaba nítido y claro, pero Ivan Vorpatril estaba sentado junto a la cama.  
  
- Otras personas - se quejó Miles - alucinan con orgías, cigarras gigantes y otras cosas. ¿Y yo con qué? Parientes. Puedo ver parientes cuando estoy consciente. No es justo...  
  
Ivan, preocupado, se dio la vuelta hacia Elena, quien estaba apostada al extremo de la cama.  
  
- Creía que el cirujano había dicho que el antídoto se había disipado a estas alturas.  
  
Elena se levantó y se inclinó hacia Miles, preocupada también.  
  
- Miles, ¿puedes oírme?  
  
- Por supuesto que puedo oírte.  
  
De ponto, notó la ausencia de otra sensación.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡Mi estómago no me duele!  
  
- Sí, el cirujano bloqueó algunos nevios durante la operación. Deberías estar completamente curado por dentro en un par de semanas.  
  
- ¿Operación? - Echó una subrepticia mirada a la ropa sin forma que parecía estar ocupando, en busca de no sabía qué. Su torso lucía tan plano, o abultado, como siempre; ninguna parte importante había sido accidentalmente tijereteada... - . No veo ninguna línea de puntos.  
  
- No hizo ningún corte. Fue todo metiendo cosas por el esófago y usando un tractor manual, salvo para instalar el biochip en tu nervio neumogástrico. Un poco grotesco, pero muy ingenioso.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?  
  
- Tres días. Estuviste...  
  
- ¡Tres días! El ataque a la nómina... Baz... - Se abalanzó convulsivamente hacia delante.  
  
Elena le empujó con firmeza. Haciéndole recostarse otra vez.  
  
- Hemos capturado la nómina. Baz regresó, con todo su grupo íntegro. Todo está bien, excepto tú, que casi te desangras hasta morir.  
  
- Nadie muere de úlcera. ¿Baz volvió? ¿Dónde estamos, de paso?   
  
- Atracados junto a la refinería. Yo tampoco creía que uno pudiera morirse de úlcera, pero el cirujano dice que los agujeros en el cuerpo, cuando derraman sangre, son lo mismo si están fuera como si están dentro, así que creo que se puede. Tendrás un informe completo... - Volvió a empujarle hacia atrás, exasperada -. Pero pensé que sería mejor que vieras primero a Ivan, sin todos los Dendarii a tu alrededor.  
  
- Uh, está bien.  
  
Miró, confundido, a su corpulento primo. Ivan estaba con ropa de civil, pantalones estilo barrayarano, camisa betana, aunque con botas reglamentarias del Servicio.  
  
- ¿Quieres tocarme, a ver si soy real? - preguntó jocosamente Ivan.  
  
- No serviría de nada, también pueden tocarse las alucinaciones. Tocarlas, olerlas, oírlas... - Miles se estremeció -. Aceptaré tu palabra. Pero..., ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?  
  
- Buscándote.  
  
- ¿Te envió mi padre?  
  
- No lo sé.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?  
  
- Bueno, él no me habló personalmente... Mira, ¿estás seguro de que el capitán Dimir no ha llegado todavía o que no te envió algún mensaje o algo? Tenía todos los despachos y órdenes secretas además.  
  
- ¿Quién?  
  
- El capitán Dimir. Es mi comandante.  
  
- Nunca oí nada de él.  
  
- Creo que trabaja fuera del departamento del capitán Illyan - agregó Ivan servicialmente -. Elena pensó que quizás hubieras oído algo que no tuviste tiempo de mencionar...  
  
- No...  
  
- No lo entiendo - suspiró Ivan -. Dejaron Colonia Beta un día antes que yo en un expreso Imperial. Deberían estar aquí desde hace una semana.  
  
- ¿Cómo fue que viajaste por separado?  
  
Ivan se aclaró la voz  
  
- Bueno, estaba esa chica, ya sabes, en Colonia Beta. Me invitó a la casa... Quiero decir, Miles, ¡una betana! La conocí justo al llegar al puerto de lanzaderas, prácticamente la primera cosa que hice. Llevaba uno de esos pequeños sarongs deportivos, y nada más...  
  
Las manos de Ivan estaban comenzando a ondular en ensoñadoras curvas descriptivas; Miles se apresuró a interrumpir lo que sabía que podría ser una larga digresión.  
  
- Probablemente pescaba galácticos; algunas betanas los coleccionan, como un barrayarano adquiere banderines de todas las provincias - Ivan tenía una colección así en su casa, recordó Miles -. ¿Qué pasó entonces con ese capitán Dimir?  
  
- Se fueron sin mí - Ivan parecía afligido -. ¡Y ni siquiera era tarde!  
  
- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?  
  
- El teniente Croye me informó de que te habías ido a Tau Verde IV, así que me enganché en un viaje con una nave mercante rumbo a uno de esos países neutrales de por ahí. El capitán me soltó aquí en la refinería.  
  
A Miles se le abrió la mandíbula.  
  
- Te enganchaste... te soltó... ¿te das cuenta de los riesgos?  
  
Ivan guiñó un ojo  
  
- Ella era muy buena para eso. Eh... maternal, ya sabes.  
  
Elena estudió el techo, fríamente desdeñosa.  
  
- Esa palmada en el culo que te dio en el tubo de la lanzadera no me pareció a mí precisamente maternal.  
  
Ivan se sonrojó.  
  
- De cualquier modo, aquí estoy. - Se envalentonó -. ¡Y antes que el viejo Dimir! Tal vez no me vea en tantos problemas como pensé.  
  
Miles se pasó la mano por el cabello.  
  
- Ivan... ¿sería demasiado complicado comenzar por el principio? Suponiendo que haya uno.  
  
- Oh, sí, supongo que no sabrás nada del gran follón.  
  
- ¿Follón? Ivan, eres la primera noticia que tenemos de casa desde que abandonamos Colonia Beta. El bloqueo, ya sabes... aunque tú pareces haberlo atravesado como humo...  
  
- La pájara era hábil, eso hay que reconocerlo. No sabía que las mujeres mayores pudieran...  
  
- El follón - le reorientó Mles, apremiante.  
  
- Sí, bien. El primer informe de Colonia Beta que llegó a a casa decía que habías sido raptado por un tipo que era desertor del Servicio...  
  
- ¡Oh, Dios! Y mi madre... ¿Qué hizo mi padre?  
  
- Estaban bastante preocupados, supongo, aunque tu madre seguía diciendo que Bothari estaba contigo y, de todos modos, a alguien de la embajada se le ocurrió hablar con tu abuela Naismith, quien no pensaba en absoluto que hubieses sido raptado. Eso calmó mucho a tu madre, y ella, hm, calmó a tu padre... Como sea, decidieron esperar nuevos informes.  
  
- Gracias a Dios.  
  
- Bien, los siguientes informes fueron de un agente militar aquí, en el espacio local de Tau Verde. Nadie me dijo qué contenían... bueno, nadie se lo dijo a mi madre, lo cual suele ser sensato si uno lo piensa un poco. Pero el capitán Illyan anduvo corriendo un tiempo en círculos, veintiséis horas al día, entre la Casa Vorkosigan, el Cuartel general, la Residencia Imperial y el Castillo Vorhartung. Tampoco ayudó mucho el que los informes que obtuvieron estuviesen fechados tres semanas antes.  
  
- ¿El Castillo Vorhartung? - murmuró sorprendido Miles -. ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto el Consejo de Condes?  
  
- No podía imaginármelo tampoco. Pero el conde Henri Vorvolk fue sacado tres veces de la clase en la Academia para asistir a sesiones del comité de los condes, así que lo arrinconé... Parece que existía el fantástico rumor de que estabas en el espacio local de Tau Verde reuniendo tu propia flota mercenaria, nadie sabía por qué... al menos, yo pensé que era un rumor fantástico... Como sea, tu padre y el capitán Illyan decidieron finalmente enviar un correo expreso para investigar.  
  
- Vía Colonia Beta, me imagino. Eh... ¿por casualidad te cruzaste con un tipo llamado Tav Calhoun mientras estabas allí?  
  
- Oh, sí, el betano loco. Anda dando vueltas por la embajada... Tiene una orden de detención en tu contra, y se la muestra a todo el que pesca entrando o saliendo del edificio. Los guardias no le dejan entrar ya.  
  
- ¿Hablaste con él personalmente?  
  
- Brevemente. Le dije que existía el rumor de que habías ido a Kshatryia.  
  
- ¿De veras?  
  
- Por supuesto que no. Pero era el lugar más lejano en que pude pensar. El clan - dijo afectadamente Ivan - debe permanecer unido.  
  
- Gracias... - Miles se lo pensó un momento -. Espero. - Suspiró -. Supongo que lo mejor será esperar a tu capitán Dimir, entonces. Al menos podría llevarnos de vuelta a casa, lo cual solucionaría un problema. - Miró a su primo -. Te explicaré todo más tarde, pero ahora tengo que averiguar tantas cosas... ¿puedes mantener la boca cerrada un rato? Se supone que nadie aquí sabe realmente quién soy. - Un horrible pensamiento sacudió a Miles -. ¿No habrás estado preguntando por mí usando mi nombre, no?  
  
- No, no, sólo por Miles Naismith - le tranquilizó Ivan -. Sabíamos que estabas viajando con tu pasaporte betano. De todas formas, acabo de llegar aquí ayer por la noche y prácticamente la primera persona con quien me encontré fue con Elena.  
  
Miles suspiró aliviado y se volvió hacia Elena.  
  
- ¿Has dicho que Baz está ahí fuera? Tengo que verle.  
  
Ella se retiró, dando un amplio rodeo en torno a Ivan.  
  
- Lamento lo del viejo Bothari - dijo Ivan cuando la joven hubo salido -. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que podía pasarle eso limpiando armas, después de tantos años? Sin embargo, hay un aspecto positivo; finalmente tienes oportunidad con Elena sin que él esté echándote el aliento en la nuca, así que no es una pérdida inútil.  
  
Miles exhaló lentamente, abatido por la ira y el dolor recordado. Él no sabe, se dijo a sí mismo. No puede saber...  
  
- Ivan, uno de estos días alguien va a sacar un arma y va a dispararte, y tú vas a morir en medio del asombro, preguntando: «¿Qué he dicho? ¿Qué he dicho?»  
  
- ¿Qué he dicho? - preguntó indignado Ivan.  
  
Antes de que Miles pudiera entrar en detalles, vino Baz, flanqueado por Tung y Auson; Elena les seguía. La habitación estaba repleta. Todos parecían estar sonriendo como tontos. Baz agitó en el aire, triunfalmente, unas finas hojas de plástico. Estaba tan radiante como un faro, orgulloso, apenas reconocible como el hombre que, cinco meses atrás, Miles había encontrado escondido entre la basura.  
  
- El cirujano dice que no podemos quedarnos mucho, mi señor - le dijo a Miles -, pero pensé que esto podría darle ánimos.  
  
Ivan se sobresaltó ligeramente ante el honorífico y le llamó la atención solapadamente al maquinista.  
  
Miles tomó las hojas.  
  
- Tu misión... ¿pudiste completarla?  
  
- Como un reloj... Bueno, no exactamente, hubo algunos momentos malos en una estación de trenes... debería ver el sistema ferroviario que tienen en Tau Verde IV. La maquinaria... magnífica. Barrayar se perdió algo al pasar directamente del caballo al transporte aéreo...  
  
- ¡La misión, Baz!  
  
El maquinista rebosó alegría.  
  
- Échele una mirada. Son las transcripciones de los últimos despachos entre el almirante Oser y el alto mando peliano.  
  
Miles empezó a leer. Después de un rato, comenzó a sonreír.  
  
- Sí..., ya había oído que el almirante Oser tiene un famoso repertorio de invectivas cuando... se excita... - La mirada de Miles se cruzó ligeramente con la de Tung. Los ojos de éste brillaban de satisfacción.  
  
Ivan estiró el cuello.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? Elena me contó lo de los saqueos a las nóminas, también tengo entendido que os las arreglasteis para alterar las transferencias electrónicas. Pero no comprendo... ¿los pelianos no van a pagar otra vz, cuando vean que la flota oserana no ha sido pagada?  
  
La sonrisa de Miles se se volvió maligna.  
  
- Ah, pero es que sí fue pagada: ocho veces de más. Y ahora, como creo que dijo un general de la Tierra, Dios los ha puesto en mi mano. Después de no poder entregar, durante cuatro veces seguidas el pago en efectivo, los pelianos han exigido que se les devuelva el sobrepago electrónico. Y Oser - Miles miró las hojas - se niega. Categóricamente. Ésa fue la parte más delicada, calcular exactamente la cantidad adecuada de sobrepago; demasiado poco, y los pelianos podrían haberlo dejado pasar; excesivo, y Oser se hubiera sentido incluso inclinado a devolverlo. Pero justo la cantidad adecuada...  
  
Suspiró, y se recostó feliz contra la almohada. Tenía que aprenderse de memoria algunas de las frases selectas de Oser, decidió. Eran únicas...  
  
- Esto le gustará, entonces, almirante Naismith - prorrumpió al fin Auson, exaltado con las novedades -. Cuatro de los capitanes-propietarios independientes que estaban con Oser tomaron sus naves y se largaron del espacio local de Tau Verde en los dos últimos días. Por las transmisiones que hemos interceptado, no me parece que piensen volver, tampoco.  
  
- Glorioso - susurró Miles -. Oh, bien hecho...  
  
Miró a Elena. Orgullo. También para ella hacía falta, lo suficientemente fuerte para desalojar algo del dolor en su mirada.  
  
- Como había pensado, interceptar esa cuarta nómina de pagos fue vital para el éxito de la estrategia. Bien hecho, comandante Bothari.  
  
Ella le devolvió la mirada, vacilante.  
  
- Te echamos de menos. Nosotros... tuvimos muchas bajas.  
  
- Anticipé que las tendríamos. Los pelianos debían de estar esperándonos para entonces. - Miró a Tung, quien estaba haciéndole a Elena un gesto de silencio -. ¿Fue mucho peor de lo que habíamos calculado?  
  
Tung sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- Hubo momentos en que hubiera jurado que ella no sabía que estaba vencida. Hay ciertas situaciones en las que uno no pide a los mercenarios que le sigan...  
  
- No le pedí a nadie que me siguiera - dijo Elena -, vinieron por su propia voluntad. - Agregó en un susurro a Miles -: Creí que era como en las batallas de abordaje. No sabía que resultaría tan terrible.  
  
Tung habló al ver el aire alarmado de Miles.  
  
- Hubiéramos pagad un precio más alto si no hubiera insistido en que el almirante Naismith la había puesto en el cargo, rehusando retirarse cuando lo ordené. Entonces, hubiésemos pagado mucho por nada... esa proporción determina infinito. - Tung le hizo a Elena un gesto de aprobación, que ella devolvió con gravedad. Ivan parecía más bien aturdido.  
  
Se escuchó una discusión en boz baja proveniente del pasillo. Thorne y el cirujano.Thorne estaba diciendo: «Tiene que dejarme. Esto es vital...»  
  
Thone arrastró al cirujano, que protestaba, al interior del cuarto.  
  
- ¡Almirante Naismith! ¡Comodoro Tung! ¡Oser está aquí!  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Con toda su flota... lo que queda de ella... están justo fuera de alcance. Pide permiso para atracar su nave capitana.  
  
- ¡No puede ser! - dijo Tung -. ¿Quién está vigilando el agujero?  
  
- ¡Sí, exacto! - dijo Thone -. ¿Quién? - Se miraron con una alborozada, fantástica suposición.  
  
Miles se incorporó de un salto, rechazó una oleada de vértigo y echó mano a su bata.  
  
- Traigan mi ropa.  
  
Halcón era la palabra apropiada para Oser, determinó Miles. Pelo entrecano, un pico por nariz y una mirada inteligente, penetrante, fija ahora sobre él. Era dueño del aspecto que hace que los oficiales jóvenes indaguen en su conciencia, pensó Miles. Se quedó de pie ante semejante apariencia y le dirigió al verdadero almirante mercenario una lenta sonrisa, allí en el desembarcadero. El penetrante y frío aire reciclado le parecía más amargo, como un estimulante. Se podría drogar uno con él, seguramente.  
  
Oser estaba flanqueado por tres de sus capitanes-empleados y dos de sus capitanes-propietarios, cono sus segundos. Miles traía a todo su cuerpo Dendarii, Elena a la derecha y Baz a la izquierda.  
  
Oser le examinó de arriba abajo.  
  
- Maldita sea - murmuró -. Maldita sea...  
  
No ofreció su mano, sino que se detuvo y habló con deliberada, ensayada cadencia.  
  
- Desde el día en que entró usted en el espacio local de Tau Verde, sentí su presencia. En los felicianos, en la situación táctica a mi cargo, en el rostro de mi propios hombres... - su mirada pasó por Tung, quien sonreía dulcemente -, incluso en los pelianos. Hemos estado peleando en la oscuridad, nosotros dos, a distancia, mucho tiempo.  
  
Miles abrió al máximo los ojos. Dios mío, ¿está a punto de desafiarme a un combate individual? ¡Sargento Bothari, ayuda! Levantó la barbilla y no dijo nada.   
  
- No creo en prolongar las agonías - siguió Oser -. En lugar de mirar cómo embruja al resto de mi flota, hombre por hombre, mientras aún me quede flota que ofrecer, tengo entendido que los Mercenarios Dendarii buscan nuevos reclutas.  
  
Le llevó un momento a Miles darse cuenta de que acababa de escuchar uno de los discursos de rendición más tercos de la historia. Benignos, vamos a ser benignos como el demonio, oh, sí... Alargó su mano; Oser la aceptó.  
  
- Almirante Oser, su inteligencia es aguda. Hay una sala privada donde podremos resolver los detalles...  
  
El general Halify y algunos oficiales felicianos oteaban desde un balcón, a cierta distancia. La mirada de Miles se cruzó con la de Halify: y, así, la palabra que te di a ti, al menos, queda redimida.  
  
Miles marchó por la ancha explanada con el rebaño íntegro, todos los Dendarii ahora, extendido a sus espaldas. Veamos, pensó Miles, el Flautista de Hamelin llevó a todas las ratas al río - miró hacia atrás - y a todos los niños a una montaña de oro. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si las ratas y los niños hubieran estado inextricablemente mezclados? 


	19. capitulo 018

Miles se reclin¢ en un sof  relleno de l¡quido, en la sala de observaci¢n de la refiner¡a, y contempl¢ las profundidades de un espacio ya no vac¡o. La flota dendarii brillaba y fulguraba, suspendida en el vac¡o junto a la estaci¢n, como una constelaci¢n de hombres y naves.  
  
De ni¤o, en su dormitorio de Vorkosigan Surleau - donde pasaba los veranos -, hab¡a tenido un m¢vil de naves de guerra espaciales, cl sica artesan¡a militar barrayarana, mantenidas en un orden cuidadosamente equilibrado por hilos casi invisibles, de gran resistencia. Hilos invisibles. Lanz¢ un soplido hacia los ventanales de cristal, como si pudiera hacer que las naves Dendarii girasen y bailaran.  
  
Diecinueve naves de guerra y m s de 3.000 hombres entre tropas y t‚cnicos. ®M¡o¯, prob¢ a decir, como experimento, ®todo m¡o¯, pero la frase no le produjo una conveniente sensaci¢n ed triunfo; se sent¡a m s como un blanco.  
  
En primer lugar,no era verdad. La propiedad real de aquel capital de millones de d¢lares betanos en equipo era una cuesti¢n de asombrosa complejidad. Hab¡a llevado cuatro d¡as ¡ntegros de negociaciones resolver los ®detalles¯ que hab¡a mencionado, como de paso, en el muelle de desembarco. Hab¡a ocho capitanes-propietarios independientes, adem s de Oser, quien ten¡a la posesi¢n personal de ocho naves. Casi todos ten¡an acreedores. Por lo menos el diez por ciento de ®su¯ flota result¢ ser propiedad del First Bank de Jacksonïs Whole, famoso por sus cuentas numeradas y sus discretos servicios; hasta donde pudo saber, Miles contrinu¡a ahora al mantenimiento del juego clandestino, el espionaje industrial y el comercio de esclavas blancas de un extremo a otro del nexo del agujero de gusano. Parec¡a que era no tanto el due¤o de los Mercenarios Dendarii sino, m s bien, su principal empleado.  
  
La propiedad del Ariel y del Triumph se torn¢ particularmente compleja por haberlos capturado Miles en batalla. Tung ten¡a hasta entonces la pertenencia completa de su nave, pero Auson estaba profundamente endeudado, por el Ariel, con otra instituci¢n de pr‚stamos, tambi‚n de Jacksonïs Whole. Oser, cuando todav¡a trabajaba para los pelianos, hab¡a dejado de pagarle cuando le capturaron, dejando que, ¨c¢mo se llamaba...? Luigi Bharaputra e Hijos, Compa¤¡a Tenedora y Financiera, de Jacksonïs Whole Sociedad An¢nima Limitada, cobrara su seguro, si ten¡a alguno. El capit n Auson se hab¡a puesto p lido al enterarse de que un agente de dicha compa¤¡a llegar¡a muy pronto para investigar.  
  
Tan s¢lo el inventario era suficiente para empantanar la mente de Miles, y cuando llegara el momento de clasificar y ordenar los contratos del personal... su est¢mago le doler¡a, si todav¡a pod¡a. Antes de que llegara Oser, los Dendarii ten¡an derecho a una considerable ganancia, a partir del contrato feliciano. Ahora, la ganancia de 200 deb¡a ser repartida para mantener a 3.000.  
  
O m s de 3.000. Los Dendarii segu¡an creciendo. Otra nave libre hab¡a llegado el d¡a anterior, atravesando el agujero, al haber o¡do de ellos Dios sabe en qu‚ f brica de rumores. Y ansiosos pretnedientes a reclutas provenientes de Felice se las arreglaban para aparecer con cada nueva nave que ven¡a del planeta. La refiner¡a de metales estaba operando como refiner¡a otra vez y el control del espacio local cay¢ nuevamente en manos de los felicianos; sus fuerzas en aquel mismo momento estaban devorando instalaciones pelianas por todo el sistema.  
  
Se hablaba de un nuevo contrato por parte de Felice, para que bloqueasen ellos ahora el agujero de gusano. La frase ®ret¡rate mientras est s ganando¯ se le aparec¡a espont neamente a Miles cada vez que surg¡a el tema; la propuesta le aterraba en su interior. Ansiaba irse de all¡ antes de que todo el castillo de naipes se desmoronara. Deb¡a mantener la realidad y la fantas¡a separadas, en su mente al menos, aun cuando ten¡a que mezclarlas tanto como le fuera posible en la de los dem s. Le llegaron voces desde el pasillo de acceso, rebotando hasta su o¡do por alg£n accidente de ac£stica. El tono alto de Elena le llam¢ la atenci¢n.  
  
- No tienes que ped¡rselo. No estamos en Barrayar, no vamos a volver nunca a Barrayar...  
  
- Pero ser  como tener un peque¤o fragmento de Barrayar para llevar con nosotros - contest¢ la voz de Baz, amable y alegre como Miles jam s la hab¡a escuchado -. Un atisbo del hogar en sitios sin aire. Dios sabe que no puedo ofrecerte mucho de eso ®conveniente y adecuado¯ que tu padre quer¡a para ti, pero toda la miseria de que pueda disponer ser  tuya.  
  
- Mm.  
  
La respuesta de ella no fue entusiasta, casi hostil m s bien. Toda referencia a Bothari parec¡a en esos d¡as caer en ella como martillazos en carne muerta, un sonido sordo que a Miles le enfermaba, pero que en ella no provocaba respuesta.  
  
Surgieron desde el corredor. Baz iba detr s de Elena. Sonri¢ a su se¤or con una t¡mida actitud de triunfo. Elena tambi‚n le sonri¢, pero no con los ojos.  
  
- ¨Meditaci¢n profunda? - le pregunt¢ jovialmente Elena -. A m¡ me parece m s bien que est s mirando por la ventana y comi‚ndote las u¤as.  
  
Se incorpor¢ con esfuerzo y respondi¢ en el mismo tono:  
  
- Oh, le dije al guardia que no dejase entrar a los turistas. En realidad he venido aqu¡ para echar una siesta.  
  
Baz le sonri¢ nuevamente.  
  
- Mi se¤or, entiendo, en ausencia de otros parientes, que la tutela legal de Elena ha reca¡do en usted.  
  
- Vaya..., as¡ es. No he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, a decir verdad.  
  
Miles se sinti¢ inc¢modo ante este giro de la conversaci¢n, no muy seguro de qu‚ iba a venir.  
  
- Bien. Entonces, como su se¤or y guardi n, formalmente le pido la mano de Elena en matrimonio. Por no mencionar el resto de ella. - Su est£pida sonrisa le hizo desear a Miles patearle los dientes -. Oh, y como mi se¤or y comandante, le pido permiso para casarme y... ((y que mis hijos puedan servirle, se¤or((. - La versi¢n abreviada que Baz pronunci¢ de la f¢rmula era apenas un poco diferente de la real.  
  
T£ no vas a tener ning£n hijo, porque te voy a cortar los huevos, ladr¢n de corderos, p‚rfido, traidor... Alcanz¢ a controlarse antes de que su emoci¢n mostrara no m s que una forzada, cerrada sonrisa.  
  
- Ya veo. Existen... existe algunas dificultades.  
  
Orden¢ su argumentaci¢n l¢gica como un escudo, para proteger su cobarde y desnuda rabia del aguij¢n de esos dos honestos pares de ojos marrones.  
  
- Elena es muy joven, por supuesto... - Abandon¢ la frase ante la ira que destell¢ en la mirada d ela joven al mismo tiempo que sus labios formaban la muda palabra ­T£...! -. Yendo m s al punto, le di mi palabra al sargento Bothari de realizar por ‚l tres servicios en caso de que muriera, como ha sucedido. Enterrarle en Barrayar, procurar que Elena se case con toda la debida ceremonia y... ocuparme de que lo haga con un adecuado oficial del Servicio Imperial de Barrayar. ¨Os gustar¡a verme faltar a mi palabra?  
  
Baz parec¡a tan aturdido como si Miles le hubiese pateado. Abri¢ la boca, la cerr¢, la abri¢ otra vez.  
  
- Pero... ¨no soy su hombre de armas juramentado? Eso es seguramente lo mismo que ser un oficial imperial... ­demonios, el propio sargento era un hombre de armas! ¨No ha... no ha sido satisafactorio mi servicio? ­D¡game en qu‚ he fallado, mi se¤or, para que ya mismo pueda corregirlo! - Su perplejidad se convirti¢ en genuina angustia.  
  
- No me has fallado. - La conciencia de Miles solt¢ las palabras de su boca -. No, pero, por supuesto, s¢olo me has servido cuatro meses. Un tiempo realmente corto, si bien s‚ que parece mucho m s largo con todo lo que ha pasado... - Miles se tropez¢, se sent¡a m s que tullido; lisiado. La furiosa mirada de Elena le hab¡a cortado por las rodillas. ¨Cu nto m s corto podr¡a permitirse aparecer ante sus ojos? Prosigui¢ sin vigor -. Todo esto es tan repentino...  
  
La voz de Elena baj¢ hasta un grave registro de ira.  
  
- ¨C¢mo te atreves...? - La voz irrumpi¢ en la respiraci¢n, como una ola, y las palabras se formaron otra vez -. ¨Qu‚ es lo que debes... qu‚ puede alguien deberle a eso? - pregunt¢, despectiva, refiri‚ndose al sargento, comprendi¢ Miles -. No fui su objeto personal y no soy el tuyo tampoco. El perro en el comedero...  
  
La mano de Baz le apret¢ ansiosamente el brazo, conteniendo la avalancha que se abat¡a sobre Miles.  
  
- Elena, quiz  no es el mejor momento para tratar esto. Tal vez ser¡a mejor m s tarde.  
  
Baz mir¢ el p‚treo rostro de Miles y retrocedi¢, con la mirada confundida.  
  
- Baz, no ir s a tomar esto en serio...  
  
- Vamos. Hablaremos de ello.  
  
Elena hizo un esfuerzo y recuper¢ su timbre normal de voz.  
  
- Esp‚rame al final del pasillo. Es s¢lo un minuto.  
  
Miles salud¢ a Baz con un gesto, reforzando las palabras de Elena.  
  
- Bien... - El maquinista se retir¢ caminando lentamente y mirando por encima del hombro, preocupado.  
  
Esperaron, por t cito acuerdo, hasta que el sordo sonido de los pasos se desvaneci¢. Cuando Elena retom¢ la palabra, la ira en sus ojos se hab¡a convertido en s£plica.  
  
- ¨No lo ves, Miles? Es mi oportunidad para alejarme de todo, para comenzar de nuevo, limpia y fresaca, en otro lugar. Tan lejos como sea posible.  
  
Miles sacudi¢ la cabeza. Hubiera ca¡do de rodillas si hubiese pensado que servir¡a para algo.  
  
- ¨C¢mo puedo renunciar a ti? T£ eres las monta¤as y el lago, los recuerdos... lo encierras todo. Cuando est s conmigo, estoy en casa, dondequiera que me encuentra.  
  
- Si Barrayar fuera mi brazo derecho, har¡a uso de mi arco de plasma y me lo quemar¡a. Tu padre y tu madre siempre supieron qui‚n era ‚l y, no obstante, le albergaron. ¨Qu‚ son ellos, entonces?  
  
- El sargento estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente... haci‚ndolo bien, hasta... T£ ibas a ser su expiaci¢n, ¨no puedes verlo?  
  
- ¨Qu‚, un sacrificio por sus pecados? ¨Debo formarme a m¡ misma en el molde de una doncella barrayarana perfecta, como tratando de conseguir un encanto m gico para la absoluci¢n?­Podr¡a pasarme toda la vida efectuando ese ritual y no llegar al final de ‚l, maldita sea!  
  
- No el sacrificio - prob¢ a decir -, el altar, quiz s.  
  
- ­Bah!  
  
Elena empez¢ a pasarse, como un leopardo encadenado. Sus heridas emocionales parec¡an abrirse solas y sangrar delante de Miles. 


	20. capitulo 019

Los encontró finalmente en el comedor de la tripulación del Triumph,estacionado ahora en el muelle nueve. Hacía rato ya que había terminado el horario de comidas y el local estaba casi vacío, salvo por algunos testarudos adictos a la cafeína que estaban atiborrándose de un surtido de brebajes.  
  
Sentados, las cabezas cerca, uno frente a otro. La mano de Baz se apoyaba en la mesa pequeña, con la palma hacia arriba. Los hombros de Elena estaban encogidos y sus manos estrujaban una servilleta en su regazo. Ninguno de los dos parecía feliz.  
  
Miles aspiró profundamente, ajustó con cuidado su expresión para lograr un aire de buen humor benevolente y se acercó a ellos lentamente. Ya no sangraba en su interior, le había asegurado el cirujano. No podría demostrarlo ahora.  
  
- Hola.  
  
Ambos alzaron la vista. Elena, todavía encorvada, le disparó una mirada de resentimiento. Baz respondió con un vacilante y desanimado ¿mi señor? que, de hecho, hizo sentirse a Miles muy pequeño. Reprimió el impulso de dar media vuelta y deslizarse por debajo de la puerta.  
  
- He estado pensando en lo que me dijisteis - empezó Miles, apoyándose en una mesa vecina con una pose de indiferencia -. Los argumentos me parecieron de mucho sentido, cuando finalmente me puse a examinarlos con detenimiento. He cambiado de opinión. Por si sirve de algo, tenéis mi bendición.  
  
La cara de Baz se iluminó de sincero júbilo. La postura de Elena se abrió como una azucena en un mediodía repentino, y tan repentinamente se cerró otra vez. Las cejas arqueadas reflejaron su perplejidad. Le miró directamente, se dijo Miles, por primera vez en dos semanas.  
  
- ¿De verdad?  
  
Contestó con una sonrisa entrecortada.  
  
- De verdad. Y también vamos a satisfacer todas las formalidades de etiqueta. Lo único que se requiere es un poco de ingenuidad.  
  
Sacó del bolsillo una chalina de color, que había llevado en secreto para la ocasión, y caminó hasta quedar junto a Baz.  
  
- Empezaremos con el pie derecho esta vez. Imagina, si quieres, que esta banal mesa de plástico, sujeta al suelo delante de ti, es un balcón iluminado por las estrellas, con un ventanal enrejado del que cuelgan esas florecitas con largas espinas puntiagudas que pican como el fuego: detrás de la cual se oculta, adecuada y convenientemente, el anhelo de tu corazón. ¿Ya está? Ahora... hombre de armas Jesek, hablando como tu señor, tengo entendido que tienes una petición.  
  
Los gestos de pantomima de Miles le dieron pie al ingeniero de máquinas. Baz se reclinó con una sonrisa y desempeñó su papel.  
  
- Mi señor, solicito su permiso y su amparo para desposar a la primogénita del hombre de armas Kosntantine Bothari, con el fin de que mis hijos puedan también serviros.  
  
Miles levantó la cabeza y sonrió.  
  
- Ah, bien, ambos hemos estado viendo los mismos vídeos dramáticos, al parecer. Sí, ciertamente, hombre de armas; que tus hijos me sirvan tan bien como tú. Enviaré a la Baba.  
  
Dobló en triángulo la chalina y se la puso en la cabeza. Inclinado como si se apoyara en un bastón imaginario, cojeó artríticamente hasta ponerse junto a Elena, murmurando en un cascado falsete. Una vez allí, se quitó la chalina y retomó el papel de señor y guardián de Elena, interrogando sin tregua a la vieja Baba, la casamentera, en cuanto a la conveniencia del pretendiente al que representaba. La vieja fue enviada de vuelta dos veces ante el señor y comandante de Baz, para controlar personalmente y garantizar: a)sus perspectivas de continuidad en el trabajo, y b) su higiene personal y ausencia de piojos.  
  
Mascullando obscenas imprecaciones como una viejecita, la Baba volvió finalmente al lado de la mesa en el que estaba Elena para concluir el trámite. Para entonces, Baz estaba desencajado de risa ante los chistes barrayaranos que Miles incluía en el discurso y Elena, por fin, sonreía también con los ojos. Cuando su payasada terminó y la última fórmula quedó más o menos cumplida, Miles enganchó una tercera silla a las sujeciones del suelo y se dejó caer en ella.  
  
- ¡Uf! No es raro que esta costumbre se esté extinguiendo. Es agotadora.  
  
Elena sonrió.  
  
- Siempre tuve la impresión de que tratabas de ser tres personas. Tal vez hayas encontrado tu vocación.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Espectáculos unipersonales? Ya he tenido bastantes últimamente para el resto de mi vida. - Miles suspiró, y se puso serio -. Podéis consideraros correcta y oficialmente comprometidos, en todo caso. ¿Cuándo tenéis pensado formalizar la boda?  
  
- Pronto - contestó Baz.  
  
- No estoy segura - dijo Elena.  
  
- ¿Puedo sugerir que esta noche?  
  
- ¿Por qué, por qué...? - balbuceó Baz. Buscó a su dama con la mirada -. Elena, ¿podríamos?  
  
- Yo... - Ella buscó el rostro de Miles -. ¿Por qué, mi señor?  
  
- Porque quiero bailar en vuestra boda y llenaros la cama de trigo y arroz, si puedo encontrar algo en este puesto espacial rodeado de tinieblas. Vosotros podríais conseguir grava, de eso hay mucho por aquí. Me voy mañana.  
  
Tras palabras no deberían ser tan difíciles de entender...  
  
- ¿Qué? - gritó Baz.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - repitió Elena en un susurro de conmoción.  
  
- Tengo algunas obligaciones que cumplir - respondió Miles, encogiéndose de hombros -. Está Tav Calhoun, a quien hay que pagar, y... el entierro del sargento. Y, muy probablemente, el mío...  
  
- No tienes que ir en persona, ¿no? - protestó Elena -. ¿No puedes mandar un giro a Calhoun, y enviar el cadáver? ¿Por qué volver? ¿Qué hay allí para ti?  
  
- Los Mercenarios Dendarii - dijo Baz -, ¿cómo van a funcionar sin usted?  
  
- Espero que funcionen bien, porque te he nombrado a ti, Baz, como su comandante, y a ti, Elena, como segundo comandante... y aprendiz. El comodoro Tung será el jefe del estado mayor. ¿Comprendes eso, Baz? Os encaargo a ti y a Tung, juntos, la preparación de Elena; y espero que sea la mejor.  
  
- Yo... yo... - tartamudeó el maquinista -. Mi señor, el honor... Yo no podría...  
  
- Descubrirás que puedes, porque debes. Y por otra parte, una dama debería tener una dote digna de ella. Para eso es para lo que sirve una dote, a fin de cuentas, para mantener a la novia. Está mal que el novio la despilfarre, tenlo presente. Y seguirás trabajando para mí, después de todo.  
  
Baz pareció aliviado.  
  
- Oh... Usted volverá, entonces. Creí... No importa. ¿Cuándo estará de vuelta, mi señor?  
  
- Te volveré a ver en cualquier momento - dijo Miles vagamente. En cualquier momento, nunca... -. Ésa es otra cosa. Quiero que abandones el espacio local de Tau Verde. Elige cualquier dirección lejos de Barrayar y ve allí. Busca trabajo al llegar, pero vete pronto. Los Mercenarios Dendarii ya han tenido bastante de esta guerra tan confusa. Es malo para la moral cuando se hace difícil recordar para qué lado se está trabajando esta semana. Tu próximo contrato debería tener objetivos claramente definidos, que transformen a ese manojo heterogéneo en una fuerza única, bajo tu mando. No más comités de guerra. Confío en que sus puntos flacos hayan quedado ampliamente demostrados.  
  
Miles continuó con las intrucciones y los consejos hasta que empezó a sonar como un Polonio enano a sus propios oídos. No había manera de que pudiera preveer todas las contingencias. Cuando llega el momento de saltar a ciegas, que uno tenga los ojos abiertos o cerrados, o que grite o no durante la caída, no supone ninguna diferencia práctica.  
  
El corazón se le encogía ante la próxima entrevista, más aún de lo que se le había encogido con la que acababa de tener, pero se obligó a llevarla a cabo, de todas maneras. Encontró a la técnica trabajando en el microscopio electrónico, en la sección de reparaciones del Triumph. Elena Visconti frunció el ceño cuando Miles le hizo un gesto de invitación, pero le pasó el trabajo a su asistente y se acercó lentamente adonde Miles se encontraba.  
  
- ¿Señor?  
  
- Recluta Visconti. Señora, ¿podemos dar un paseo?  
  
- ¿Para qué?  
  
- Sólo para hablar.  
  
- Si es lo que creo, mejor ahórrese el aliento. No puedo dirigirme a ella.  
  
- No me siento más cómodo que usted al querer hablar de todo esto, pero es una obligación que no puedo eludir honorablemente.  
  
- Me he pasado dieciocho años tratando de enterrar lo que ocurrió en Escobar. ¿Debo rastrear en ello otra vez?  
  
- Es la última vez, se lo prometo. Me voy mañana. La Flota Dendarii se irá luego, muy pronto. Todas las personas que tienen contratos breves serán desembarcadas en la estación Dalton, donde podrá tomar una nave a Tau Ceti o adonde quiera. Supongo que irá a casa, ¿no?  
  
La mujer se alineó de mala gana junto a él y caminaron por el pasillo.  
  
- Sí, mis empleadores se quedarán sin duda sorprendidos al ver todo el dinero que me adeudan.  
  
- Yo le debo algo por mi parte. Baz dice que usted estuvo sobresaliente en la misión.  
  
Se encogió de hombros.  
  
- No fue nada complicado.  
  
- No se refería sólo a su talento técnico. Como sea, no quiero dejar a Elena, mi Elena, así, en el aire, ¿comprende? Debe tener al menos algo con que reemplazar lo que se le ha quitado. Una pequeña migaja de consuelo.  
  
- Lo único que ella perdió fue un poco de ilusión. Y créame, almirante Naismith, o lo que sea usted, todo lo que yo podría darle es otra ilusión. Tal vez si no se pareciera tanto a él... De todas formas, no quiero que me ande rondando no asomándose por mi puerta.  
  
- De lo que sea que el sargento Bothari haya sido culpable, con toda seguridad ella es inocente.  
  
Elena Vsiconti se frotó la frente con el dorso de la mano, cansadamente.  
  
- No estoy diciendo que usted no tenga razón. Sólo estoy diciendo que no puedo. Para mí, ella irradia pesadillas.  
  
Miles se mordió suavemente el labio. Salieron del Triumph por el tubo flexible y caminaron por la dársena silenciosa. Apenas unos pocos técnicos estaban ocupados allí en algunas tareas menores.  
  
- Una ilusión... - musitó Miles -. Se podría vivir un largo tiempo con una ilusión. Quizás, toda una vida, si se es afortunado. ¿Sería tan difícil intentar sólo unos días, unos pocos minutos, en realidad, de actuación? Yo voy a tener que usar parte de los fondos Dendarii para pagar una nave destruida y para comprarle un rostro nuevo a una mujer, de todos modos. Podría pagarle a usted muy bien por su tiempo.  
  
Al ver la repulsión que asomó en la cara de la mujer, lamentó de inmediato haber dicho esas palabras; aunque la mirada que Elena Visconti le dirigió fue finalmente irónica, pensativa.  
  
- Esa chica realmente le interesa, ¿no?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Pensaba que ella se entendía con su jefe de máquinas.  
  
- Me conviene.  
  
- Perdón por mi lentitud, pero no alcanzo a computar eso.  
  
- Asociarse conmigo podría resultarle fatal, adonde voy a dirigirme ahora. Prefiero que vaya en la dirección opuesta.  
  
La dársena siguiente estaba activa y bulliciosa debido a la carga de una nave feliciana con lingotes de raros metales vitales para la industria bélica del país. La eludieron y buscaron otro pasillo tranquilo. Miles se descubrió jugueteando con la chalina en su bolsillo.  
  
- ¿Sabe? El sargento soñó con usted durante dieciocho años - dijo de pronto. No era eso lo que quería decir -. Tenía esa fantasía, que usted era su esposa con todos los honores. Sostuvo eso con tanto ahínco que creo que fue real para él, al menos parte del tiempo. Así es como logró que fuera tan real para Elena. Uno puede tocar las alucinaciones. Las alucinaciones pueden tocarlo a uno, incluso.  
  
La mujer de Escobar, pálida, se detuvo para apoyarse contra la pared. Miles sacó la chalina de su bolsillo y la estrujó ansiosamente entre sus manos; tuvo el absurdo impulso de ofrecérsela a ella, Dios sabría para qué... ¿a modo de palangana?  
  
- Lo siento - dijo Elena entonces -. Pero sólo pensar que me haya estado manoseando en su retorcida imaginación todos estos años me descompone.  
  
- Él no fue nunca una persona fácil... - empezó a decir Miles tontamentey se interrumpió. Se paseó, frustrado. Dos pasos, media vuelta, dos pasos. Entonces, tragó una bocanada de aire y se arrodilló de golpe frente a la mujer -. Señora, Konstantine Bothari me envía para pedir su perdón por los males que le hizo. Resérvese su venganza, si lo desea, está en su derecho, pero dése por satisfecha - le imploró -. Déme al menos una ofrenda mortuoria para incinerar por él, una prenda. En esto, le ayudo a él como mediador por mi derecho como su señor, como su amigo y porque fue para mí la mano de un padre, protegiéndome toda mi vida como a un hijo.  
  
Elena Visconti se respaldó contra la pared como si estuviese arrinconada. Miles, todavía hincado sobre una rodilla, retrocedió un paso y se encogió sobre sí mismo, como si quisera aplatar toda huella de orgullo y coacción contra la cubierta.  
  
- Maldita sea si no estoy empezando a creer que usted es tan raro como... Usted no es betano - murmuró ella -. Oh, levántese. ¿Se imagina si alguien viniera por aquí?  
  
- No, hasta que me dé una ofrenda mortuoria - respondió Miles con firmeza.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Qué es una ofrenda mortuoria?  
  
- Algo de uno, algo que uno incinera para la paz del alma del muerto. A veces, uno lo quema por amigos o familiares y, a veces, por las almas de los enemigos muertos, para que no vuelvan a acosarte. Un mechón de cabello serviría. - Se pasó la mano por un pequeño claro en su propia coronilla -. Esto representa a veintidós pelianos muertos el mes pasado.  
  
- ¿Es alguna superstición local?  
  
Encogió los hombros con un gesto desvalido.  
  
- Superstición, costumbre... Siempre me había considerado un agnóstico, es sólo que últimamente he... sentido la necesidad de que los hombres tengan almas. Por favor, no la molestaré nunca más.  
  
Ella resopló con exasperación.  
  
- Está bien, está bien; déme ese cuchillo que lleva en el cinturón, entonces. Pero levántese.  
  
Se levantó y le entregó la daga de su abuelo. La mujer se cortó un pequeño mechón.  
  
- ¿Es suficiente?  
  
- Sí, está bien. - Lo cortó en su palma, frío y sedoso como agua, y lo apretó entre los dedos -. Gracias.  
  
Elena sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- Loco... - El anhelo asomó en su rostro -. ¿Eso apacigua los espectros?  
  
- Eso dicen - respondió amablemente Miles -. Haré una ofrenda apropiada, le doy mi palabra. - Inhaló profundamente -. Y, como le ha dado mi palabra, no la molestaré más. Excúseme, señora. Ambos tenemos nuestros deberes.  
  
- Señor.  
  
Atravesaron el tubo flexible hacia el Triumph y cada uno siguió su camino. Pero la mujer de Escobar miró atrás, por encima del hombro.  
  
- Estás equivocado, hombrecito - dijo lentamente -, creo que vas a molestarme por mucho tiempo todavía.  
  
A continuación buscó a Arde Mayhew.  
  
- Me temo que nunca pude hacerte el bien que me propuse - se disculpó Miles -. Me las he arreglado para encontrar a un capitán feliciano que va a comprar la RG 132 como carguero de cabotaje. Ofrece diez centavos por dólar, pero es dinero en efectivo. He pensado que podríamos liquidarla.  
  
- Al menos es un retiro honorable - suspiró Mayhew -. Mejor que dejar que Calhoun la rompa en pedazos.  
  
- Salgo mañana para casa, vía Colonia Beta. Podría dejarte allí, si quieres.  
  
Mayhew se encogió de hombros.  
  
- No hay nada para mí en Colonia Beta. - Miró a Miles con más agudeza -. ¿Y qué hay con todo ese asunto del juramento? Creí que estaba trabajando para ti.  
  
- Yo... no creo realmente que te adaptes en Barrayar - dijo prudentemente Miles. El oficial piloto no debía seguirle a casa. Betano o no, el pantano mortal de la política barrayarana podría tragárselo sin una sola burbuja, en el remolino del hundimiento de su señor -. Pero, desde luego, tendrías uun sitio con los Mercenarios Dendarii. ¿Qué rango te gustaría?  
  
- No soy soldado.  
  
- Podrías volver a entrenarte. Algo en la parte técnica. Y seguramente necesitarán pilotos para viajes por debajo de la velocidad de la luz y para las lanzaderas.  
  
Mayhew frunció el ceño.  
  
- No sé... Conducir una lanzadera y todo eso fue siempre el trabajo menor, algo que uno hacía para llegar a saltar. No creo que quiera estar tan cerca de las naves; sería como estar hambriento, parado fuera de la panadería sin dinero para entrar a comprar. - Parecía bastante deprimido.  
  
- Hay otra posibilidad.  
  
Mayhew alzó las cejas en atenta interrogación.  
  
- Los Mercenarios Dendarii saldrán a buscar trabajo por los límites del sistema. Las RG 132 nunca fueron contabilizadas en su totalidad; es posible que aún haya una o dos oxidadas opr ahí; en alguna parte. El capitán feliciano estaría dispuesto a alquilar la RG 132, aunque fuera por muy poco dinero. Si pudieras encontrar y salvar un para de varas Necklin...  
  
La espalda de Mayhew emergió de un hundimiento que parecía definitivo.  
  
- Yo no tengo tiempo de ir a buscar repuestos por toda la galaxia - continuó diciendo Miles -. Pero si aceptas ser mi agente, autorizaré a Baz a suministrar fondos para comprarlas, si encuentras alguna, y para que las envíe aquí en una nave. Como una pesquisa, digamos. Igual que Vorthalia el Audaz a la búsqueda del cetro perdido del emperador Xian Vorbarra. - Por supuesto, en la leyenda, Vorthalia jamás encontró el cetro...  
  
- ¿De veras? - El rostro de Mayhew resplandeció de esperanza -. Es una apuesta arriesgada, pero supongo que remotamente posible...  
  
- ¡Eso es espíritu! Impulso hacia delante.  
  
Mayhew resopló.  
  
- Tu impulso hacia delante algún día va a llevar a todos tus seguidores a un precipicio. - Se detuvo y comenzó a sonreir -. Cuando estén cayendo, los vas a convencer a todos de que pueden volar. - Se puso los pulgares en las axilas y meneó ligeramente los codos -. Guíeme, mi señor, estoy aleteando tan fuerte como puedo.  
  
La dársena, con todas sus luces secundarias apagadas, producía la ilusión de una noche en el inalterable tiempo del espacio. Las únicas luces que seguían encendidas arrojaban una iluminación opaca, como trémulos charcos de mercurio, que permitía sólo una visión sin color. Los ruidos de la carga, leves golpeteos y rechinamientos se amoldaban al silencio, y las voces se amortiguaban a sí mismas.  
  
El piloto correo feliciano sonrió cuando el ataúd de Bothari pasó a sus espaldas y se perdió en el tubo flexible.  
  
- Cuando se ha reducido e equipaje hasta prácticamente una sola muda interior, parece excesivamente llamativo cargar eso.  
  
- Todo desfile necesita un estandarte - observó Miles con aire ausente, indiferente a la opinión del piloto.  
  
El piloto, como la nave, era meramente un préstamo cortés del general Halify. El general se había mostrado reticente a autorizar el gasto, pero Miles había sugerido que si su partida perentoria a Colonia Beta no le llevaba a tiempo para asistir a una misteriosa cita, los Mercenarios Dendarii podrían verse forzados a buscar su próximo contrato con el mejor postor que apareciera allí en el espacio local de Tau Verde. Halify lo había meditado sólo muy brevemente antes de apresurarse a acelerar la partida.  
  
Miles estaba ansioso por irse antes de que empezaran las actividades que denotaban el inicio de un nuevo ciclo diurno. Ivan Vorpatril apareció portando cuidadosamente una maleta cuyo volumen, nuy seguramente, no se había malgastado en ropas. Las rayas en la explanada de la dársena, puestas para ayudar en las complejas maniobras de carga y descarga, formaban pálidas paralelas. Ivan pestañeó y caminó en línea hacia ellas con dignificada precisión, sólo ligeramente estropeada por una inclinación que lo antecedía como un equinoccio. Se puso al pairo junto a Miles.  
  
- Qué boda... - suspiró alegremente -. Para haber sido improvisado en medio de la nada, tus Dendarii propusieron todo un banquete. El capitán Auson es un tipo espléndido.  
  
Miles sonrió con frialdad.  
  
- Ya supuse que vosotros dos os llevaríais bien.  
  
- Desapareciste en medio de la fiesta, tuvimos que empezar a brindar sin ti.  
  
- Quería estar con vosotros - dijo sinceramente Miles -, pero tenía muchas cosas de última hora que resolver con el comodoro Tung.  
  
- Es una lástima. - Ivan sofocó un eructo, miró entonces a la dársena y murmuró -: Ahora bien, puedo entender que quieras llevar a una mujer, dos semanas encerrado y todo eso, pero ¿tenías que elegir a una que me produjera pesadillas?  
  
Miles siguió la dirección de los ojos de Ivan. Elli Quinn, escoltada por el cirujano de Tung, encaminaba hacia ellos su lento y ciego andar. El gris y blanco de su ropa delineaba el cuerpo de la joven atlética, pero, del cuello para arriba, la muchacha era un mal sueño de alguna raza extraña. La calva uniformidad del bulbo rosado de la cabeza estaba interrumpida por el negro agujero de la boca, dos hendiduras encima del mismo donde debiera estar la nariz y un punto a cada lado marcando las entradas a los canales auditivos; sólo el derecho seguía edjando pasar el sonido a su oscuridad. Ivan se estremeció incómodo y desvió la mirada.  
  
El cirujanos de Tung llevó aparte a Miles para darle instrucciones de última hora, referentes al cuidado de Elli durante el viaje, así como algunos estrictos consejos para que él mismo se ocupase de su estómago aún convaleciente. Miles dio unas palmaditas en la petaca que llevaba en la cintura, ahora llena de un medicamento, y juró fielmente beber 30 centímetros cúbicos cada dos horas. Puso la mano de la marcenaria sobre su propio brazo y se puso de puntillas para decirle al oído:  
  
- Ya está todo listo. Próxima parada, Colonia Beta.  
  
La otra mano de la joven se movió en el aire y encontró luego el rostro de Miles. Su dañada lengua trató de formar palabras en la rígida boca; al segundo intento, Miles las interpretó correctamente como Gracias, almirante Naismith. De haber estado un poco más cansado, hubiera llorado.  
  
- Está bien - dijo Miles -, salgamos de aquí antes de que el comité de despedida despierte y nos demore otras dos horas.  
  
Pero era demasiado tarde. Por el rabillo de un ojo vio una esbelta figura corriendo por el muelle. Baz venía detrás, a un paso más sensato.  
  
Elena llegó sin aliento casi.  
  
- ¡Miles! - le acusó -. ¡Ibas a irte sin decir adiós!  
  
Miles suspiró y le dirigió una sonrisa.  
  
- Atrapado otra vez.  
  
Las mejillas de Elena estaban coloradas y sus ojos chispeaban por el ejercicio. Absolutamente deseable... Si había endurecido su corazón para esta separación, ¿por qué le dolía más entonces?  
  
Baz llegó. Miles les hizo a ambos una reverencia.  
  
- Comandante Jesek, comodoro Jesek. ¿Sabes Baz?, quizá debería haberte nombrado almirante. Estos cargos podrían llegara a confundirse en un mal transmisor...  
  
Baz movió la cabeza, sonriendo.  
  
- Ha amontonado suficientes cargos en mí, mi señor. Cargos y honor y mucho más... - Sus ojos buscaron a Elena -. Una vez creí que haría falta un milagro para hacer que un don nadie fuera alguien nuevamente. - Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia -. Tenía razón, y debo agradecérselo.  
  
- Y yo te doy las gracias - dijo Elena con voz sosegada - por un obsequio que jamás había esperado poseer.  
  
Miles irguió la cabeza con un gesto interrogativo. ¿Se refería a Baz? ¿Al rango que ahora tenía? ¿A su marcha de Barrayar?  
  
- Mi propia persona; a mí misma - explicó.  
  
Le pareció que en ese razonamiento había una falacia en algún lado, pero no tuvo tiempo para desentrañarla. Los Dendarii estaban invadiendo la dársena desde distintos accesos, de dos en dos y de tres en tres, y en un flujo constante luego. Las luces aumentaron a la máxima intensidadd, como en el ciclo diurno. Sus planes de partir inadvertido se estaban desintegrando rápidamente.  
  
- Bueno - dijo, apremiante -, adiós, entonces.  
  
Estrechó precipitadamente la mano de Baz. Elena, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, le apretó en un abrazo cercano a la trituración de huesos. La punta de los pies de Miles buscaban indignamente el suelo. Absolutamente tarde...  
  
Para cuando ella le bajó, la multitud se reunía en torno suyo; las manos se alargaban para estrechar la suya, para tocarle o sólo para acercarse a él, como si estuvieran buscando su calor. Bothari había tenido un arrebato; en su mente, Miles le dedicó al sargento un saludo apologético.  
  
La dársena era ahora un mar agitado de gente que coreaba balbuceos, vítores, hurras y pataleos. Pronto todo aquello adquirió ritmo; se hizo un canto: ((¡Naismith! ¡Naismith! ¡Naismith!((  
  
Miles alzó sus manos en resignado consentimiento, maldiciendo en su interior. Siempre había algún idiota en la multitud que empezaba esas cosas. Elena y Baz le cargaron sobre los hombros y entonces quedó acorralado. Ahora tendría que improvisar un maldito discurso de despedida. Bajó las manos; para su sorpresa, se apaciguaron... Volvió a levantarlas; rugieron. Las bajó lentamente, como un director de orquesta. El silencio se hizo absoluto. Era terrorífico.  
  
- Como podéis ver, soy alto porque todos vosotros me habéis subido - comenzó a decir, ajustando la voz para llegar hasta la última fila. Una risa complacida corrió entre ellos -. Vosotros me habéis encumbrado con vuestro coraje, tenacidad, obediencia y demás virtudes militares. - Eso era, había que lisonjearlos; se lo estaban tragando, aunque seguramente se debiera en la misma medida a su confusión, a sus irascibles rivalidades, su voracidad, ambición, indolencia, y credulidad; sigue, sigue -. No puedo subiros a mi vez; por lo tanto, revoco la situación provisional de vuestros contratos y os declaro cuerpo permanente de los Mercenarios Dendarii.  
  
Los vítores, silbidos y pataleos sacudieron la dársena. Muchos eran recién venidos, curiosos, pertenencientes al grupo de Oser, pero prácticamente toda la tripulación original de Auson estaba allí. Vio entre ellos al mismo Auson, radiante, y a Thorne, con lágrimas en las mejillas.  
  
Alzó las manos pidiendo silencio otra vez y lo obtuvo.  
  
- Me reclaman asuntos urgentes, por un período indefinido. Os pido y exijo que obedezcáis al comodoro Jesek como lo haríais conmigo. - Buscó la mirada de Baz -. No os defraudará.  
  
Pudo sentir el hombro del maquinista temblando debajo de él. Era absurdo que baz pareciera tan exaltado: Jesek, de entre todos ellos, sabía que Miles era una farsa.  
  
- Os doy las gracias a todos y os digo adiós.  
  
Sus pies golpearon el suelo con un ruido sordo cuando se dejó caer. Y que Dios se apiade de mí, amén; murmuró para sí. Se encaminó hacia el tubo flexible, escapando, sonriendo, saludando con la mano.  
  
Jesek, bloqueando los apretujones, le habló al oído.  
  
- Mi señor, para mi curiosidad... antes de su partida, ¿me permitirá saber a qué casa sirvo?  
  
- ¿Cómo, no lo sabes todavía? - Miles miró con asombro a Elena.  
  
La hija de Bothari encogió los hombros.  
  
- Seguridad.  
  
- Bueno, no voy a andar gritándolo en este gentío, pero si alguna vez te compras una librea, lo cual no parece muy posible, elígela marrón y plateada.  
  
- Pero... - Baz se detuvo de golpe, allí entre la multitud, con un pequeño nudo en la garganta -. Pero eso es... - Se puso pálido.  
  
Miles sonrió, maliciosamente complacido.  
  
- Adiéstrale poco a poco, Elena.  
  
El silencio del tubo flexible le succionó, le asiló; el ruido del exterior sacudía sus sentidos, porque los Dendarii habían recomenzado su canto, Naismith, Naismith, Naismith. El piloto feliciano escoltó a bordo a Elli Quinn; detrás entró Ivan. Al saludar por última vez antes de adentrarse por el tubo, la última persona a quien vio Miles fue a Elena. Abriéndose paso hacia ella entre la multitud, con rostro serio, dolorido y pensativo, estaba Elena Visconti.  
  
El piloto feliciano ajustó la escotilla, desconectó el tubo y comenzó a caminar delante de ellos hacia la sala de navegación y comunicaciones.  
  
- ¡Dios mío! - observó respetuosamente Ivan -. Los tienes verdaderamente impresionados. En este momento debes de estar muy por encima de mí en ondas psíquicas o algo así.  
  
- No realmente - respondió Miles, sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? Yo lo estaría, seguramente. - Había una corriente oculta de envidia en la voz de Ivan.  
  
- Mi nombre no es Naismith.  
  
Ivan abrió la boca, la cerró, le estudió de soslayo. Las pantallas de la sala de navegación mostraban la refinería y el espacio que los rodeaba. La nave se alejaba de la dársena. Miles trató de mantener esa imagen particular entre la fila de muelles, pero pronto se hizo confusa. ¿Cuarta o quinta desde la izquierda?  
  
- Maldita sea. - Ivan se metió los pulgares en el cinturón y se meció sobre los talones -. Todavía me tiene atontado. Quiero decir, llegas a este sitio sin nada y, en cuatro meses, vuelcas por completo la jugada y terminas con todas las piezas sobre el tablero.  
  
- No quiero las piezas - replicó Miles con impaciencia -, no quiero ninguna de las piezas. Para mí significa la muerte si me pillan con piezas en mi poder, ¿recuerdas?  
  
- No te entiendo - se quejó Ivan -. Creía que siempre habías querido ser un soldado. Aquí has peleado batallas reales, has comandado una flota entera de naves, has cambiado el mapa táctico con un número fantásticamente bajo de pérdidas...  
  
- ¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Qué he estado jugando al soldado? ¡Bah! - Comenzó a pasearse de un modo inquieto, se detuvo y bajó avergonzado la cabeza -. Tal vez es lo que he hecho, tal vez ése ha sido el problema. Malgastar un día tras otro, alimentando mi ego, mientras todo el tiempo, allá en casa, los perros de Vordrozda perseguían a mi padre. Y tener que pasarme estos cinco días mirando por la ventana mientras ellos le están matando...  
  
- Ah. Así que era eso lo que te espantaba... No temas - le tranquilizó Ivan -, regresaremos a tiempo. - Parpadeó y agregó en un tono mucho menos definido -: Miles, suponiendo que tengas razón acerca de todo esto... ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer, una vez hayamos vuelto?  
  
Los labios de Miles dibujaron una sonrisa carente de alegría.  
  
- Algo se me ocurrirá.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para mirar las pantallas, pensando en silencio: Pero estás equivocado en cuanto a lo de las pérdidas, Ivan; fueron enormes.  
  
La refinería y las naves alrededor de ella se fueron haciendo pequeñas hasta convertirse en una débil constelación de manchas, destellos, lágrimas en los ojos; y, de pronto, desaparecieron. 


	21. capitulo 020

La noche betana era calurosa, incluso bajo la cúpula energética que protegía en suburbia de Silica. Miles se tocó los círculos plateados de su frente y de sus sienes, rogando que la transpiración no estuviera aflojando el pegamento. Había pasado la aduana betana con el documento falsificado del piloto feliciano; temía que sus supuestoss injertos se deslizaran por su cara.  
  
Acacias y mezquites hechos bonsai, destacados con luces de colores, cercaban la cúpula baja que cubría el acceso peatonal al complejo de apartamentos en que vivíia su abuela. La vieja construcción era anterior al blindaje energético del vecindario y estaba por lo tanto íntegramente bajo la superficie. Miles dio una palmadita en la mano que Elli Quinn apoyaba en su brazo.  
  
- Ya casi hemos llegado. Dos escalones para abajo, aquí. Te gustará mi abuela. Supervisa el mantenimiento del equipo sustentador de vida en el Hospital de la Universidad de Silica. Ella sabrá a quién hay que ver exactamente para que haga el mejor trabajo. Ahora, aquí hay una puerta...  
  
Ivam, todavía llevando la maleta, pasó primero. El aire más fresco del interior acarició el rostro de Miles y le alivió al menos de su preocupación por los falsos injertos. Había sido devastador para los nervios cruzar la aduana con un documento falsificado, pero usar su identificación real hubiera garantizado enredarse instantáneamente en procedimientos legales betanos, asegurándole Dios sabía qué demoras. El tiempo machacaba en su cabeza.  
  
- Hay un ascensor aquí - le dijo a Elli; de pronto sofocó un insulto y retrocedió: surgido de repente del ascensor apareció precisamente el hombre a quien menos quería ver en su rápida escala en el planeta.  
  
Los ojos de Tav Calhoun se salieron de sus órbitas al ver a Miles, la cara se le puso del color de un ladrillo.  
  
- ¡Tú! - gritó -. Tú... tú... tú... - Se infló, tartamudeando, y avanzó hacia Miles.  
  
Miles intentó una sonrisa amistosa.  
  
- Buenas tardes, señor Calhoun. Usted es justamente la persona a quien quería ver...  
  
Las manos de Calhoun se cerraron sobre la chaqueta de Miles.  
  
- ¿Dónde está mi nave?  
  
Miles, empujado hasta dar con la espalda en la pared, se sintió de repente solo, sin el sargento Bothari.  
  
- Bueno, hubo un pequeño problema con la nave - empezó a decir tratando de aplacarle.  
  
Calhoun le sacudió.  
  
- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ella, terroristas?  
  
- Está varada en Tau Verde, me temo. Se dañaron las varas Neckllin. Pero tengo su dinero. - Intentó un gesto jovial.  
  
La presión de Calhoun no aflojó.  
  
- ¡No tocaría tu dinero ni con un tractor manual! - gruñó -. Me han paseado de un lado a otro, me han mentido, me han estado siguiendo, han interceptado mis comunicaciones, agentes barrayaranos han interrogado a mis empleados, a mi novia, a su esposa... A propósito, he averiguado lo de ese maldito terreno radioactivo sin valor, enano mutante... Quiero sangre. ¡Vas a ir a terapia, porque ahora mismo llamaré a Seguridad!  
  
Un quejumbroso balbuceo surgió de Elli Quinn, que el oído ejercitado de Miles tradujo como: ((¿Qué está pasando?((  
  
Calhoun advirtió por primera vez a la mujer en la penumbra, se sobresaltó, se estremeció y giró sobre sus talones.  
  
- ¡No te muevas! ¡Esto es un arresto civil! - le dijo a Miles, al tiempo que empezaba a encaminarse al comunicador público.  
  
- ¡Sujétale, Ivan! - gritó Miles.  
  
Calhoun eludió el intento de Ivan. Sus reflejos eran más rápidos de lo que Miles hubiese esperado de un cuerpo tan musculoso. Elli Quinn, con la cabeza erguida en actitud atenta, se le cruzó en el camino con dos ágiles pasos laterales, los tobillos y las rodillas flexionados. Sus manos se encontraron con la camisa de Calhoun. Giraron ambos un instante como un par de bailarinas y de repente Calhoun se halló dando espectaculares saltos mortales. Aterrizó de lleno sobre su espalda en el pasillo. El aire se le escapó en un resonante bufido. Elli se sentó encima, le trabó el cuello con una pierna y le aplicó una palanca al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ivan, ahora que su blanco ya no se movía, logró sujetarle con una encomiable presa.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - le preguntó a Elli, con asombro y admiración en la voz.  
  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Solía practicar con los ojos vendados - balbuceó - para agudizar el equilibrio. Funciona.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos con él, Miles? - preguntó Ivan -. ¿Puede detenerte realmente, aun cuando le ofrezcas pagarle?  
  
- ¡Asalto! - graznó Calhoun -. ¡Agresión!   
  
Miles alisó su chaqueta.  
  
- Eso me temo, había algunas claúsulas en letra pequeña en ese contrato... Mira, hay un armario de limpieza en el segundo piso, mejor será que le llevemos allí antes de que aparezca alguien.  
  
- Secuestro - gorgoteó Calhoun mientras Ivan le arrastraba hasta el ascensor.  
  
Encontraron un rollo de alambre en el amplio armario de la limpieza.  
  
- ¡Asesinato! - chilló Calhoun cuando vio que se aproximaban con aquello.  
  
Miles le amordazó; los ojos de Calhoun giraron en blanco. Para cuando terminaron todos los nudos y vueltas adicionales, por si acaso, el operador de recuperaciones empezaba a parecer una brillante momia anaranjada.  
  
- La maleta, Ivan - ordenó Miles.  
  
Su primo la abrió, y ambos comenzaron a rellenar la camisa y el sarong de Calhoun con fajos de dólares betanos.  
  
- ... treinta y ocho, treinta y nueve, cuarenta mil - contó Miles -. Ivan se rascó la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Hay algo al revés en todo esto...  
  
Calhoun hacía girar los ojos y se quejaba frenéticamente. Miles le quitó la mordaza un instante.  
  
- ¡... más el diez por ciento! - dijo jadeando Calhoun.  
  
Miles le amordazó otra vez y contó otros cuatro mil dólares. La maleta estaba mucho más ligera ahora. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos.  
  
- ¡Miles! - Su abuela se quedó paralizada al verle -. Gracias a Dios, el capitán Dimir te encontró, entonces. La gente de la embajada ha estado terriblemente preocupada. Cordelia dice que tu padre no creía poder posponer por tercera vez la fecha de apelación ante del Consejo de Condes... - se interrumpió al ver a Elli Quinn -. Oh, Dios mío...  
  
Miles le presentó a Ivan y a Elli, mencionando apresuradamente a esta última como una amiga de otro planeta, sin parientes allí y sin lugar donde estar. Rápidamente expresó su esperanza de poder dejar a la joven damnificada en manos de su abuela. La señora Naismith asimiló todo esto de golpe, observando únicamente: ((Oh, sí, otro de tus descarriados.(( Miles la bendijo   
  
Su abuela los llevó hasta la sala de estar. Miles se sentó en el sofá, y sintió una punzada al recordar a Bothari. Se preguntó si la muerte del sargento se convertiría en una especie de cicatriz de guerra, haciéndose eco del antiguo dolor a cada cambio de clima.  
  
Como si reflejara su pensamiento, la señora Naismith preguntó:  
  
- ¿Dónde están el sargento y Elena? ¿Informando en la embajada? Me sorprende que te dejaran venir, aunque fuera sólo a visitarme. Me dio la impresión de que el teniente Croye te iba a poner en un expreso a Barrayar en cuanto te pusieran las manos encima.  
  
- No hemos ido a la embajada todavía - confesó incómodo Miles -. Vinimos directamente aquí.  
  
- Te dije que deberíamos comunicárselo a ellos primeri - dijo Ivan. Miles negó con un gesto.  
  
Su abuela le miró con renovada perspicacia.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Miles? ¿Dónde está Elena?  
  
- Ella está a salvo - respondió Miles -, pero no aquí. El sargento resultó muerto hace dos, casi tres meses. Un accidente.  
  
- Oh. - La señora Naismith se sentó un momento en silencio, sombría -. Confieso que nunca entendí qué vio tu madre en ese hombre, pero sé que su muerte será muy sentida. ¿Quieres que llamemos desde aquí al teniente Croye? - Alzó la vista hacia Miles y agregó -: ¿Eso es lo que has hecho en los últimos cinco meses?, ¿entrenarte para ser piloto de saltos? No creo que tuvieras que hacerlo en secreto, seguramente Cordelia te hubiera ayudado...  
  
Miles se tocó embarazosamente un círculo plateado.  
  
- Esto es falso. Falsifiqué el documento de un piloto para pasar por la aduana.  
  
- Miles... - La impaciencia afinó los labios de la abuela, y la preocupación le hizo fruncir el entrecejo -. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tiene que ver con toda esa horrible politica barrayarana?  
  
- Me temo que es así. Rápido, ¿qué has oído de casa desde que Dimir se fue de aquí?  
  
- De acuerdo con tu madre, estás citado a declarar en el Consejo de Condes por una especie de falsa acusación de traición; y muy pronto.  
  
Miles le dirigió a Ivan un breve gesto de te-lo-di-je; Ivan empezó a morderse una uña.  
  
- Evidentemente ha habido muchas maniobras entre bastidores... La mitad de su mensaje no lo entendí. Estoy convencida de que sólo un barrayarano podría descifrar el modo en que funciona su gobierno. De acuerdo con la más elemental sensatez, el sistema debería haberse desmoronado hace tiempo. Como sea, la mayor parte del mensaje giraba en torno al cambio de la esencia de la acusación: de traición por la violación de algo llamado ley de Vorloupulous, a traición por intento de usurpación del trono imperial.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Miles pegó un salto. El ardor del terror le corrió por todo el cuerpo -. ¡Eso es demencia pura! ¡Yo no quiero el puesto de Gregor! ¿Se creen que estoy loco? En primer lugar, debería conseguir la lealtad de todo el Servicio Imperial completo, no sólo la de una minúscula flota mercenaria...  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que había realmente una flota mercenaria? - preguntó su abuela abriendo los ojos -. Creía que sólo era un rumor descabellado. Lo que Cordelia dijo de los cargos tiene más sentido, entonces.  
  
- ¿Qué dijo mi madre?  
  
- Que tu padre tuvo muchos inconvenientes para hacer que ese conde Vor..., ¿cómo se llama? Nunca recuerdo los nombres de esos Vor...  
  
- ¿Vordrozda?  
  
- Sí, ése era.  
  
Miles e Ivan intercambiaron salvajes miradas.  
  
- Para hacer que ese conde te acusara de un cargo mayor, mientras públicamente aparentaba desear todo lo contrario. No entiendo la diferencia, ya que la pena es la misma.  
  
- ¿Mi padre tuvo éxito?  
  
- Aparentemente. Al menos así era hace dos semanas, cuando el expreso que llegó ayer salió de Barrayar.  
  
- Ah. - Miles comenzó a pasearse por la sala -. Ah. Astuto, astuto... Tal vez...  
  
- Yo tampoco lo entiendo - se quejó Ivan -. ¡Usurpación es un cargo mucho peor!  
  
- Pero sucede que es un cargo del que soy inocente. Y más aún, es un cargo de intento. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es presentarme para refutarlo. Violar la ley de Vorloupulous es un cargo de hecho; y de hecho, si bien no de intención, soy culpable de ello. En caso de que me presentara para ser juzgado y dijera la verdad, como por juramento debería hacerlo, sería mucho más difícil escapar a la condena.  
  
Ivan terminó de comerse su segunda uña.  
  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu inocencia o tu culpabilidad van a tener algo que ver con el resultado?  
  
- ¿Cómo? - dijo la señora Naismith.  
  
- Por eso es por lo que he dicho que tal vez - explicó Miles -. Esta asunto es hasta tal punto político... ¿Cuántos votos supones que Vordrozda habrá volcado de antemano a favor de sus planes, antes de que se presente si quiera alguna prueba o testimonio? Tiene que haberse asegurado algunos o nunca se hubiera atrevido a montar todo esto, en primer lugar.  
  
- ¿Me estás preguntando a mí? - dijo Ivan quejumbrosamente.  
  
- Tú... - La mirada de Miles recayó en su primo -. Tú... Estoy absolutamente convencido de que tú eres la llave, la clave de esto; con sólo encontrar el modo de hacerte encajar en la cerradura...  
  
Ivan dio la impresión de estar tratando de imaginarse a sí mismo como la clave de algo y fracasar en el intento.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Por una cosa: hasta tanto no nos presentemos en algún sitio, Hessman y Vordrozda pensarán que estás muerto.  
  
- ¿Qué? - dijo la señora Naismith.  
  
Miles le explicó lo de la desaparición del capitán Dimir. Se tocó la frente y agregó, mirando a Ivan.  
  
- Y esa es la verdadera razón de todo esto; aparte de Calhoun, por supuesto.  
  
- Hablando de Calhoun - dijo su abuela -, ha estado viniendo aquí regularmente, buscándote. Será mejor que estés alerta, si realmente quieres eludirle.  
  
- Uh - dijo Miles -, gracias. Pues bien, Ivan, si la nave de Dimir fue saboteada, tiene que haber habido alguien involucrado aquí para hacerlo. ¿Para qué evitar que, quien sea que no quiere mi presencia en el juicio, pueda planear otro atentado si después, cómodamente, nos ponemos en sus manos apareciendo por la embajada?  
  
- Miles, tu mente es más retorcida que tu espalda; quiero decir, ¿estás seguro de que no te estás contagiando de la enfermedad de Bothari? - le dijo Ivan -. Me haces sentir como si tuviera un blanco pintado en la espalda.  
  
Miles sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente alegre.  
  
- Te desvela, ¿no?  
  
Le pareció que podía escuchar las compuertas de la razón abriéndose en su cerebro, dando paso a una cascada más rápida cada vez. Su voz adquirió un tono distante.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Si uno quiere atacar por sorpresa una habitación llena de gente, es mucho más fácil acertar todos los blancos si no se entra pegando gritos.  
  
El resto de la visita fue tan breve como Miles esperaba. Vaciaron la maleta en el suelo de la sala, y Miles amontonó distintas pilas de dólares betanos para saldar sus deudas varias, incluida la ((inversión(( original de su abuela. Confundida, la abuela aceptó ser su agente para la tarea de distribuir los pagos.  
  
La pila mñas abultada fue para la nueva cara de Elli Quinn. Miles tragó saliva cuando su abuela le comentó el precio aproximado del mejor trabajo. Una vez que terminó, en su mano le quedaba un magro fajo de billetes.  
  
Ivan aspiró por la nariz, jocosamente.  
  
- Por Dios, Miles, has hecho ganancias. Creo que eres el primer Vorkosigan que lo logra en cinco generaciones. Debe de ser esa nociva sangre betana.  
  
Miles sopesó los dólares, torciendo la boca.  
  
- Está empezando a ser una especie de tradición familiar, ¿no? Mi padre se deshizo de 275.000 marcos un día antes de abandonar la Regencia, sólo para que le diera exactamente el mismo balance financiero que hasta el día en que la asumió, dieciséis años antes.  
  
Ivan alzó las cejas.  
  
- No sabía eso.  
  
- ¿Por qué crees que la residencia Vorkosigan no puso un tejado nuevo el año pasado? Creo que eso es lo único que mi madre lamentó, el tejado. Por lo demás, decidir dónde enterrar el dinero fue una especie de divertimento; el Orfanato del Servicio Imperial se encontró el paquete.  
  
Por pura curiosidad, Miles sacó un momento para ver las cotizaciones financieras en las pantallas del tele-comunicador. El mili-pfennig feliciano figuraba en la lista nuevamente. El índice de cambio era de 1.206 mili-pfennigs por dólar betano, pero al menos aparecía. El índice de la semana anterior había sido de 1.459 por dólar.  
  
La creciente sensación de urgencia que Miles tenía los impulsó hacia la puerta.  
  
- Si logramos partir en el expreso feliciano con un día de ventaja, será suficiente - le dijo a su abuela -. Luego, prodrás llamar a la embajada y librarlos de su sufrimiento.  
  
- Sí - respondió su abuela sonriendo -. El pobre teniente Croye estaba convencido de que iba a pasarse el resto de su carrera como retirado, cmpliendo tareas de vigilancia en algún sitio desagradable.  
  
Miles se detuvo junto a la puerta, antes de salir.  
  
- Ah... en cuanto a Tav Calhoun...  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- ¿Conoces el armario de limpieza que está en el segundo piso?  
  
- Vagamente - respondió la señora Naismith, mirándole con cierta incomodidad.  
  
- Por favor, asegúrate de que alguien lo registre mañana por la mañana, pero no subas tú antes de entonces.  
  
- Ni siquiera lo soñaría - aseguró ella.  
  
- Vamos, Miles - terció Ivan.  
  
- Sólo un segundo.  
  
Miles se precipitó otra vez adentro del apartamento, hacia la sala de estar, donde Elli Quinn seguía obedientemente sentada. Le puso en la palma de la mano los billetes que le quedaban y le hizo cerrar el puño sobre el dinero, ejerciendo una suave presión.  
  
- Bonificación por combate - le susurró al oído -, te la has ganado. Ahora debo irme.  
  
Besó la mano de la joven y salió rápidamente para alcanzar a Ivan. 


	22. capitulo 021

Miles realizó un lento y recatado sobrevuelo en torno del Castillo Vorhartung, resistiéndose al vigoroso impulso de aterrizar la aeronave directamente en el patio del edificio. El hielo, en el río que serpenteaba por la ciudad capital de Vorbarr Sultana, se habí resquebrajado y el cauce mostraba ahora el agua que enviaban las niveves al derretirse allá en el sur, en las montañas Dendarii.  
  
La moderna ciudad que se levantaba varios kilómetros alrededor del viejo castillo se mostraba ruidosa y actva con el tráfico matinal. Las áreas de estacionamiento próximas al lugar estaban atestadas de vehículos de todo tipo, así como de corrillos de hombres en medio centenar de diferentes libreas. Al lado de Miles, Ivan contaba las banderas que ondeaban en las murallas almenadas, agitadas por la fría brisa primaveral.  
  
- Es una sesión del Consejo al completo - comentó -. No creo que falte ningún estandarte; está incluso el del conde Vortala, que durante años no ha asistido a una sola reunión. Deben de haberle traído a la fuerza. ¡Dios mío, Miles!, ahí está el estandarte del emperador... Gregor debe de estar dentro.  
  
- Podrías haberlo deducido por todos los hombres que hay en la azotea con la librea imperial y armas de plasma antiaéreas - observó Miles.  
  
En su interior se sintió acobardado. Una de aquellas armas se movía en ese preciso momento, siguiendo el vuelo de la aeronave como un ojo suspicaz.  
  
Lenta y cuidadosamente, hizo descender el vehículo en un círculo pintado fuera de los muros del castillo.  
  
- ¿Sabes? - dijo Ivan pensativo -, vamos a parecer un par de tontos si llega a resultar que están debatiendo sobre derechos marítimos o algo por el estilo.  
  
- Sí, se me cruzó por la mente - admitió Miles -. Lo de llegar en secreto era un riesgo calculado. Bueno, ambos hemos sido tontos ya antes, no habrá nada novedoso ni sorprendente en ello.  
  
Consultó la hora y aguardó un momento en el asiento de mando, respirando cautelosamente y con la cabeza gacha.  
  
- ¿Te sientes mal? - preguntó Ivan, alarmado -. No tienes buen aspecto.  
  
Miles movió la cabeza negativamente, mintiendo, y pidió perdón en su corazón por todas las cosas desagradables que alguna vez había pensado de Baz Jesek. Conque ésa era la cosa, así, el miedo paralizante. Él no era más valiente que Baz, después de todo. Nunca había estado tan asustado.  
  
Deseaba haberse quedado con los Dendarii, haciendo algo sencillo, como desactivar bombas diente de león.  
  
- Ruego a Dios que esto funcione - murmuró.  
  
Ivan parecía más alarmado aún.  
  
- Has estado incitándome a este plan-sorpresa durante las últimas dos semanas. De acuerdo, finalmente me convenciste. ¡Es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión!  
  
- Yo no he cambiado de opinión. - Miles se quitó los círculos plateados de la frente y de las sienes, y fijó la vista en el gran muro gris del castillo.  
  
- Los guardias van a fijarse en nosotros si nos quedamos sentados aquí - agregó Ivan después de un momento -. Por no mencionar el infierno que probablemente se esté desatando en el puerto de lanzaderas en este preciso momento.  
  
- Tienes razón - convino Miles.  
  
Se columpió entonces en el extremo de una larga cadena de razonamientos que se balanceaban a los vientos de la duda. Era tiempo de pisar tierra firme.  
  
- Después de ti - dijo Ivan cortésmente.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
- Cuando gustes - añadió Ivan.  
  
El vértigo de la caída libre... Abrió las puertas y descendió hasta el pavimento.  
  
Avanzaron hacia un cuarteto de guardias armados, vestidos con la librea imperial, que custodiaban la puerta del castillo. Al verlos acercarse, uno de ellos, pegando la mano al cuerpo, formó cuernos con los dedos; tenía el rostro de campesino. Miles suspiró para sí. Bienvenido a casa. Inclinó incisivamente la cabeza, a manera de saludo.  
  
- Buenos días, señores. Soy lord Vorkosigan. Tengo entendido que el emperador me ha ordenado presentarme aquí.  
  
- Maldito bromista - dijo uno de los guardias, desatando su porra.  
  
Un segundo guardia le aferró el brazo, mirando impresionado a Miles.  
  
- ¡No, Dub... realmente lo es!  
  
Soportaron un nuevo registro en el vestíbulo de la gran cámara. Ivan seguía tratando de espiar por la puerta, ante el fastidio del guardia encargado de realizar el control final para impedir cualquier arma ante la presencia del emperador. Algunas voces llegaban de la cámara a los oídos de Miles, quien se esforzaba por distinguirlas. Reconoció la del conde Vordrozda, de sostenida nasalidad, rítmica en las cadencias del debate.  
  
- ¿Cuánto hace que vienen reuniéndose? - le preguntó Miles a un guardia.  
  
- Hace una semana. Hoy debía ser el último día. En este momento están presentando los alegatos. Llega justo a tiempo, mi señor. - El guardia le dirigió a Miles un gesto de aliento.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro de que no preferirías estar en terapia en Colonia Beta? - murmuró Ivan.  
  
Miles sonrió sombríamente.  
  
- Ahora es demasiado tarde. ¿No sería divertido que llegáramos justo para la sentencia?  
  
- Histérico. Morirás riendo, sin duda - gruñó Ivan.  
  
Ivan, con el visto bueno del guardia, se encaminó hacia la puerta. Miles le detuvo.  
  
- ¡Shh, espera! Escucha.  
  
Otra voz identificable: el almirante Hessman.  
  
- ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? - preguntó Ivan en voz baja -. Creí que este sitio era reservado para los condes solamente.  
  
- Testigo, te apuesto; exactamente igual que tú. ¡Shh!  
  
- ... Si nuestro ilustre primer ministro no sabía nada de esta conjura, entonces permítasele presentarnos a ese sobrino perdido - la voz de Vordrozda estaba cargada de sarcasmo -. Dice que no puede. ¿Y por qué no? Yo me permito opinar que no puede porque lord Vorpatril fue avisado con algún mensaje secreto. ¿Qué mensaje? Obviamente, alguna variante de ((¡sálvese quien pueda, se descubrió todo!((. Y yo les pregunto, ¿es razonable que un complot de esta magnitud pueda haber sido llevado tan lejos por un hijo sin que su padre lo supiera? ¿Adónde fueron esos 275.000 marcos desaparecidos, cuyo destino tan firmemente se niega a revelar, sino a financiar secretamente la operación? Esas repetidas demandas de postergación son sencillamente una pantalla de humo. Si lord Vorkosigan es tan inocente, ¿por qué no está aquí? - Vordrozda se interrumpió con estudiado dramatismo.  
  
Ivan tiró de la manga de Miles.  
  
- Vamos. Nunca tendrás mejor línea de entrada que ésta, aunque esperes todo el día.  
  
- Tienes razón. Vamos.  
  
Ventanas de vidrios coloreados en la pared que daba al este salpicaban el piso de roble de la cámara con manchas de luz. Vordrozda estaba de pie en el círculo de los oradores. Detrás de él, en el banco de testigos, estaba sentado el almirante Hessman. La galería superior, con sus barandas finamente labradas, estaba, por cierto, vacía; pero las filas de simples bancos de madera y los pupitres que rodeaban la sala estaban atestados de hombres.  
  
Libreas de etiqueta en una estrafalaria variedad de matices se dejaban ver bajo sus togas de oficio, rojas y plata, con la excepción de algunos hombres diseminados, sin toga, que llevaban el uniforme de gala rojo y azul de servicio imperial activo. El emperador Gregor, en su estrado elevado a la izquierda del salón, vestía también el uniforme del servicio imperial. Miles sofocó un espasmo agudo de miedo a entrar en escena. Deseó haber pasado por la residencia Vorkosigan para cambiarse; todavía llevaba la camisa lisa oscura, los pantalones y las botas que tenía puestos al dejar Tau Verde. Estimó la distancia al centro de la cámara en, aproximadamente, un año luz.  
  
Su padre estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio en la primera fila, no lejos de Vordrozda, y con la misma apariencia que en casa, con sus colores rojo y azul. El conde Vorkosigan estaba reclinado hacia atrás, con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, los brazos plegados en el respaldo, pero tan indiferente como un tigre acechando a su presa. Su rostro estaba irritado, con aire asesino, concentrado en Vordrozda; Miles se preguntó si el antiguo apodo infamante de ((El Carnicero de Komarr((, que alguna vez se le asignó a su padre, no tendría cierta base real, después de todo.  
  
Vordrozda, en el círculo de oradores, era el único que enfrentaba directamente el oscurecido arco de la entrada. Fue el primero en ver a Miles y a Ivan. Acababa de abrir la boca para continuar; se quedó así, con la mandíbula floja.  
  
- Ésa es exactamente la pregunta que propongo que usted responda, conde Vordrozda..., y usted, almirante Hessman - gritó Miles.  
  
Dos años luz, pensó, y cojeó hacia adelante.  
  
La cámara se agitó con murmullos y gritos de perplejidad. De todas las reacciones, Miles quería ver una sola en especial.  
  
El conde Vorkosigan giró de golpe la cabeza y vio a Miles. Tomó aire y recogió los brazos y las piernas. Se sentó por un instante con los codos sobre el pupitre, ocultando la cara entre las manos. Se frotó el rostro, con fuerza; cuando volvió a levantarlo, estaba enrojecido y arrugado, pestañeaba.  
  
¿Cuándo comenzó a parecer tan viejo?, se preguntó Miles con dolor. ¿Era así de gris su cabello? ¿Ha cambiado tanto, o soy yo? ¿O ambos?  
  
La mirada del conde Vorkosigan recayó sobre Ivan, y su rostro se aclaró hasta la exasperación.  
  
- ¡Ivan, idiota!, ¿dónde has estado?  
  
Ivan miró a Miles y aprovechó la ocasión, haciendo una reverencia hacia el banco de teestigos.  
  
- El almirante Hessman me envió para que encontrara a Miles, señor. Lo hice. Aunque, por ciertos motivos, no creo que fuera eso lo que el almirante tenía planeado, en realidad.  
  
Vordrozda giró en círculo para echarle una furiosa mirada a Hessman, quien había abierto enormemente los ojos al ver a Ivan.  
  
- Tú... - le susurró Vordrozda, con la voz envenenada por la ira. Casi instantáneamente refrenó el impulso de saltarle encima y relajó sus manos haciendo que, de rastrillos con garras, volvieran a parecer elegantemente combadas otra vez.  
  
Miles hizo una reverencia a los presentes, inclinándose sobre una rodilla en dirección al emperador.  
  
- Mi señor, mis lores. Habría llegado antes aquí, pero mi invitación se perdió en el correo. Para dar fe de ello, quisiera llamar a lord Vorpatril como mi testigo.  
  
El joven rostro de Gregor le observó, rígido, los ojos oscuros afligidos y distantes. La mirada del emperador se volvió con perplejidad hacia su nuevo consejero, de pie en el círculo de los oradores. Su antiguo consejero, el conde Vorkosigan, parecía milagrosamente renacido; sus labios se estiraban hacia atrás en una sonrisa felina.  
  
También Miles miró a Vordrozda por el rabillo del ojo. Ahora, pensó, es el momento de atropellar, en este instante. Para cuando el Lord Guardián del Círculo admita a Ivan con toda la ceremonia debida, se habrán recuperado. Dales sesenta segundos para conferenciar en el banco y habrán fraguado nuevas mentiras de lo más razonable, poniendo su palabra contra la nuestra en el espantoso juego de un voto que ya ha sido condicionado. Hessman, sí, era a Hessman a quien debía atacar; Vordrozda era demasiado ágil para huir asustado. Golpea ahora, y parte por la mitad la conspiración. Tragó saliva, se aclaró la garganta y declaró de golpe.  
  
- Acuso al almirante Hessman, aquí delante vuestro, lores, con los cargos de sabotaje, asesinato e intento de asesinato. Puedo probar que él ordenó el sabotaje del correo imperial del capitán Dimir, que resultó con la horrible muerte de todos sus tripulantes; puedo probar su intento de que mi primo Ivan estuviera entre ellos.  
  
- Usted está fuera de orden - gritó el conde Vordrozda -. Esos cargos descabellados no incumben al Consejo de Condes. Debe llevarlos a una corte militar si quiere formularlos, traidor.  
  
- Donde el almirante Hessman, más convenientemente, debe afrontarlos solo, dado que usted, conde Vordrozda, no puede ser sometido a juicio allí - dijo Miles de inmediato.  
  
El conde Vorkosigan golpeaba suavemente el puño contra su pupitre, inclinándose impulsivamente hacia Miles; sus labios formaban una silenciosa letanía: sí, sigue, sigue...  
  
Miles, alentado, alzó la voz.  
  
- Los afrontará solo y morirá solo, ya que él tiene únicamente su propia palabra, sin testigos, para acreditar que los crímenes se cometieron por orden suya, conde Vordrozda. No hubo testigos, ¿verdad que no, almirante Hessman? ¿Cree usted realmente que el conde Vordrozda se sentirá tan afectado por sentimientos de lealtad como para respaldar sus palabras?  
  
Hessman estaba pálido como un muerto, respiraba con esfuerzo y miraba alternativamente a Miles y a Ivan. Miles podía ver el pánico asomando en sus ojos.  
  
Vordrozda, inquieto en el círculo, hizo un gesto espasmódico hacia Miles.  
  
- Mis lores, ésta no es una defensa. Solamente espera camuflar su culpabilidad mediante esas descabelladas acusaciones, ¡y totalmente fuera de orden al respecto! ¡Mi Lord Guardián, le exhorto a restablecer el orden!  
  
El Lord Guardián del Círculo comenzó a incorporarse; se detuvo, traspasado por una penetrante mirada del conde Vorkosigan. Se hundió débilmente en su banco.  
  
- Esto, ciertamente, es muy irregular... - dijo, y se calló. El conde Vorkosigan sonrió aprobadoramente.  
  
- No ha contestado a mi pregunta, almirante. - Miles continuó -: Vordrozda, ¿hablará usted en favor del almirante Hessman?  
  
- Los subordinados han cometido excesos no autorizados a lo largo de toda la historia... - comenzó a decir Vordrozda.  
  
Da vueltas, rodeos, va a escabullirse... ¡No!, también yo puedo dar giros.  
  
- Oh, ¿admite usted que él es su subordinado?  
  
- No es nada de eso - estalló Vordrozda -. No tenemos ninguna conexión salvo nuestro interés común en el bien del Imperio.  
  
- Ninguna conexión, almirante Hessman, ¿lo ha oído? ¿Cómo se siente uno al ser apuñalado por la espalda con tanta suavidad, eximia suavidad? Apuesto a que apenas puede sentir el puñal atravesándole. Será exactamente igual hasta el final, ¿sabe?  
  
Los ojos de Hessman se inflamaron. Se incorporó de un salto.  
  
- ¡No, no lo será! - refunfuñó -. Usted empezó esto, Vordrozda. ¡Si yo voy a hundirme, le arrastraré conmigo! - Señaló a Vordrozda -. Vino a mí en la Feria Invernal, pidiéndome que le pasara los últimos datos de Seguridad Imperial acerca del hijo de Vorkosigan...  
  
- ¡Cállese! - gritó desesperadamente Vordrozda, con la furia quemándole la vista al ser tan innecesariamente atacado por la espalda -. ¡Cállese!  
  
Su mano se escurrió bajo su toga escarlata y emergió con un destello. Apuntó la pistola de agujas hacia el balbuceante almirante. Se detuvo. Vordrozda miró entonces el arma en su mano como si ésta fuera un escorpión.  
  
- ¿Quién está fuera de orden ahora? - se burló entonces Miles.  
  
La aristocracia de Barrayar todavía conservaba su carácter militar. Ver extraer un arma letal en presencia del emperador provocó un fuerte reflejo. Veinte o treinta hombres saltaron de sus bancos.  
  
Sólo en Barrayar, pensó Miles, un arma cargada podía provocar una estampida hacia alguien que la esgrimiera. Otros corrieron a interponerse entre Vordrozda y el estrado del emperador. Vordrozda se olvidó de Hessman y giró para apuntar a su verdadero tormento, mientras alzaba el arma. Miles se quedó completamente rígido, traspasado por el oscuro ojo de la pistola. Era fascinante que el pozo del infierno tuviera una entrada tan estrecha...  
  
Vordrozda quedó enterrado en una avalancha de cuerpos que le derribaron, sus rojas togas flameando. Ivan tuvo el honor de ser el primero, al sujetarle las rodillas.  
  
Miles estaba de pie delante de su emperador. La cámara se había calmado, sus anteriores acusadores habían sido llevados detenidos. Ahora se enfrentaba a su verdadero tribunal.  
  
Gregor suspiró incómodo y llamó a su lado al Lord Guardián del Círculo. Consultaron un instante.  
  
- Le emperador solicita y demanda una hora de receso, para examinar el nuevo testimonio. Como testigos, conde Vorvolk, conde Vorhalas.  
  
Entraron en la cámara privada que estaba detrás del estrado; Gregor, el conde Vorkosigan, Miles, Ivan y los testigos curiosamente elegidos por Gregor.  
  
Henri Vorvolk era uno de los pocos condes de edad similar a la de Gregor, y amigo personal del mismo. El núcleo de una nueva generación de compinches. No sorprendía que Gregor deseara su apoyo. El conde Vorhalas...  
  
Vorhalas era el más antiguo y el más implacable enemigo del conde Vorkosigan, desde la muerte de sus dos hijos en el bando equivocado, dieciocho años atrás, con ocasión de la Pretensión de Vordarian. Miles le miró y sintió náuseas. El hijo y heredero del conde había sido quien arrojó una noche la granada de gas soltoxin por la ventana de la Casa Vorkosigan, en un confuso intento de vengar la muerte de su hermano menor, ejecutado a su vez por traición. ¿Veía el conde Vorhalas en la conspiración de Vordrozda una oportunidad de completar el trabajo, una venganza en perfecta simetría, un hijo por un hijo?  
  
Sin embargo, Vorhalas era conocido como un hombre justo y honesto... Miles muy fácilmente podía imaginárselo unido a su padre en el desprecio por el complot arribista urdido por Vordrozda. Los dos habían sido enemigos tanto tiempo y sobrevivido a tantos amigos y adversarios, que su enemistad había alcanzado casi una especie de armonía. Con todo, nadie osaría acusar a Vorhalas de favoritismo por el antiguo regente. Los dos hombres intercambiaron un seco saludo, como un par de esgrimistas en guardia, y tomaron asientos enfrentados.  
  
- Bien - dijo e conde Vorkosigan, poniéndose serio - ¿Qué es lo que pasó realmente allí, Miles? He recibido informes de Illyan hasta no hace mucho; pero en cierta medida parecían generar más interrogantes de los que ayudaban a responder.  
  
Miles pareció divertido un instante.  
  
- ¿No sigue enviando informes su agente? Lo juro, no he interferido en sus deberes...  
  
- El capitán Illyan está en prisión.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Esperando juicio. Fue incluido en tus cargos de conspiración.  
  
- ¡Eso es absurdo!  
  
- En absoluto, es de lo más lógico. ¿Quién, al actuar en contra mía, no tomaría primero la precaución de quitarme los ojos y los oídos si pudiera?  
  
- El conde Vorhalas hizo un gesto de acuerdo y aprobación tácita; como si dijera: Exactamente como yo lo hubiera hecho.  
  
Los ojos del padre de Miles se achicaron con incisivo humor.  
  
- Es una instructiva experiencia para él estar un tiempo en el otro extremo del proceso de la justicia. No hace daño. Aunque admito que está un poquito molesto conmigo en este momento.  
  
- La cuestión - dijo Gregor con tono distante - era si el capitán me servía a mí o a mi primer ministro. - Una amarga incertidumbre aún se notaba en sus ojos.  
  
- Todo el que me sirve, te sirve, por medio de mí - declaró el conde Vorkosigan -. Es el sistema Vor en pleno funcionamiento: afluentes de experiencia, todos fluyendo juntos, combinados por fin en un río de enorme fuerza; tuya es la confluencia final. - Era lo más próximo a una adulación que jamás había escuchado en boca de su padre, una medida que le disgustaba -. Cometes una injusticia contra Simon Illyan al sospechar de él. Te ha servido toda tu vida, y a tu abuelo antes que a ti.  
  
Miles se preguntó qué clase de afluente constituía ál ahora; los Dendarii eran unas fuentes muy extrañas, ciertamente.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó? Bien, señor...  
  
Se detuvo, buscó a tientas en la cadena de eventos algún punto inicial. En verdad, todo comenzó en un muro a menos de 100 kilómetros de Vorbarr Sultana. Pero comenzó su relato narrando el encuentro con Arde Mayhew en Colonia Beta. Se trabó, vacilando temerosamente, tomó aliento, y continuó con una honesta y exacta descripción de su encuentro con Baz Jesek. Su padre pegó un respingo al oír el nombre. El bloqueo, el abordaje, las batallas... Se olvidó de sí mismo durante su entusiasta descripción de las mismas; hubo un momento en que alzó la vista para darse cuenta de que tenía al emperador haciendo la parte de la flota oserana, a Henri Vorvolk como el capitán Tung y a su padre como el alto mando peliano. La muerte de Bothari. El rostro de su padre se contrajo y pareció ensimismado ante la noticia.  
  
- Bueno - dijo después de un momento -, se ha librado de un gran peso. Que pueda hallar la paz al fin.  
  
Miles miró al emperador y evitó mencionar las acusaciones de Elena Visconti con respecto al príncipe Serg. Por la aguda y agradecida mirada que le dirigió el conde Vorkosigan, dedujo que había hecho lo correcto. Ciertas verdades resultan un torrente demasiado violento para que algunas estructuras lo resistan, y Miles no tenía la deseos de presenciar otra devastación como la de Elena Bothari.  
  
Para cuando le llegó el momento de relatar cómo había roto al fin el bloqueo, los labios de Gregor estaban abiertos por la fascinación y los ojos del conde Vorkosigan brillaban apreciando la estrategia de su hijo. La llegada de Ivan y las deducciones que Miles hizo de la misma... Se acordó la hora que se cumplía y echó mano a la petaca que tenía en su cintura.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó su padre alarmado.  
  
- Antiácido. ¿Quieres un poco? - le ofreció cortesmente.  
  
- Gracias - dijo el conde Vorkosigan - ¿No te importa si lo pruebo?  
  
Dio un trago solemne, con la cara tan tiesa que incluso Miles no estaba seguro de si su padre se estaba riendo.  
  
Miles brindó un breve y escueto relato de los motivos que le habían llevado a decidir volver en secreto para intentar sorprender a Vordrozda y a Hessman. Ivan respaldó todo lo que había podido testimoniar personalmente, desmintiendo a Hessman. Gregor parecía perturbado al haberse revertido tan bruscamente las suposiciones que tenía acerca de sus nuevos amigos. Despierta, Gregor, pensó Miles. Tú, entre todos los hombres, no puedes darte el lujo de cómodas ilusiones. No, por cierto, no tengo ningún deseo de cambiar mi sitio por el tuyo.  
  
Para cuando Miles hubo terminado, Gregor estaba abatido. El conde Vorkosigan se sentó a la diestra de Gregor, reclinado, como de costumbre, en una silla, y miró a su hijo con pensativo anhelo.  
  
- ¿Por qué, entonces? - preguntó Gregor -. ¿Qué querías hacer de ti, cuando erigiste semejante fuerza, sino un emperador; si no de Barrayar, quizá de algún otro lugar?  
  
- Mi señor. - Miles bajó la voz -. Cuando jugábamos juntos aquellos inviernos en la Residencia Imperial, ¿cuándo pedí alguna vez otro papel que no fuera el de Vorthalia, el leal? Tú me conoces, ¿cómo podías dudar? Los Mercenarios Dendarii fueron un accidente. Yo no los planeé, sucedieron, en el transcurso de querer salir de un lío para meterme en otro. Sólo quería servir a Barrayar, como mi padre antes que yo. Cuando no pude servir a Barrayar, quise... quise servir para algo. Para... - alzó los ojos hacia su padre, impelido a una honesta y dolorosa confesión -, para hacer de mi vida una ofrenda digna que poner a sus pies. - Se encogió de hombros -. Volví a fallar.  
  
- Arcilla, muchacho. - La voz del conde Vorkosigan era ronca pero clara -. Sólo arcilla. Indigno de recibir un sacrificio tan precioso. - Su voz se quebró.  
  
Por un momento, Miles se olvidó de preocuparse por el inminente juicio. Parpadeó, y almacenó tranquilidad en los huecos más recónditos de su corazón, para que le reconfortara y le deleitara en alguna hora oscura y desesperada de su futuro. Gregor, huérfano, tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado, como avergonzado. El conde Vorhalas miraba desconcertado al suelo, como un hombre presenciando accidentalmente alguna escena privada y delicada.  
  
La diestra de Gregor se movió vacilante para tocar el hombro de su primer y más leal protector.  
  
- Yo sirvo a Barrayar - dijo -. Mi deber es la justicia. Nunca me propuse dispensar injusticia.  
  
- Te viste cercado, muchacho - le murmuró al oído el conde Vorkosigan -. Te enredaron. No importa. Pero aprende de ello.  
  
Gregor suspiró.  
  
- Cuando jugábamos juntos, Miles, siempre me derrotabas en los juegos de estrategia. Fue porque te conocía por lo que tuve dudas.  
  
Miles se arrodilló, inclinó la cabeza y abrió los brazos.  
  
- Tu voluntad, mi señor.  
  
Gregor sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- Ojalá siempre soporte traiciones como ésta. - Alzó la voz para los testigos -. ¿Bien, mis lores? ¿Estáis de acuerdo en que la esencia de la acusación de Vordrozda, el intento de usurpación del Imperio, es falsa y maliciosa? ¿Y querréis testificarlo ante vuestros pares?  
  
- Por completo - dijo Henri Vorvolk con entusiasmo.  
  
Miles estimó que el cadete de segundo año se había enamorado de él aproximadamente hacia la mitad de su relato sobre las aventuras con los Mercenarios Dendarii.  
  
El conde Vorhalas permanacía frío y pensativo.  
  
- El cargo de usurpación ciertamente aparece como falso - convino - y, por mi honor, así lo testificaré. Pero hay otra traición aquí. Por su propia admisión, lord Vorkosigan estuvo, y de hecho sigue estando, en violación de la ley de Vorloupulous, traición por su propio derecho.  
  
- Ningún cargo semejante ha sido presentado en el Consejo de Condes - dijo fríamente el conde Vorkosigan.  
  
Henri Vorvolk sonrió.  
  
- ¿Quién se atrevería, después de esto?  
  
- Un hombre de probada lealtad al Imperio, con un interés teórico en la justicia perfecta, podría atreverse - respondió desapasionadamente el conde Vorkosigan -. Un hombre sin nada que perder podría atreverse ... mucho. ¿No?  
  
- Suplica por ello, Vorkosigan - susurró Vorhalas perdiendo su frialdad -. Implora clemencia, como yo hice. - Cerró los ojos y se estremeció.  
  
El conde Vorkosigan le miró en silencio durante un momento; luego, dijo:  
  
- Como quieras. - Se levantó y se hincó sobre una rodilla delante de su enemigo -. Déjalo pasar, y veré que el muchacho no agite esas aguas nunca más.  
  
- Demasiado terco, todavía.  
  
- Por favor, entonces.  
  
- Di: ((Te lo suplico.((  
  
- Te lo suplico - repitió obedientemente el conde Vorkosigan.  
  
Miles buscó signos de ira en su padre. No encontró nada: esto era algo viejo, más viejo que él mismo, entre los dos hombres, algo laberíntico, él apenas podía penetrar en los sitios recónditos de ese laberinto. Gregor parecía enfermo; Henri Vorvolk, perplejo; Ivan, aterrado.  
  
La firme calma de Vorhalas parecía orlada con una especie de éxtasis. Se inclinó, acercándose al oído del padre de Miles.  
  
- Más fuerte, Vorkosigan - susurró. El conde Vorkosigan bajó la cabeza y apretó las manos.  
  
Me ve, si es que acaso me ve, como un instrumento para manejar a mi padre... Es hora de llamarle la atención.  
  
- Conde Vorhalas - dijo Miles, rompiendo el silencio -. Considérese satisfecho. Porque si sigue adelante con esto, en algún momento tendrá usted que mirarle a mi madre a los ojos y repetírselo todo a ella. ¿Se atreve?  
  
Vorhalas pareció ligeramente acobardado. Se dirigió a Miles, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- ¿Puede mirarte tu madre y no comprender el deseo de venganza? - Hizo un ademán por el atrofiado y enclenque aspecto de Miles.  
  
- Mi madre llama a esto mi gran don. Las pruebas son un don, dice, y las grandes pruebas son grandes dones. Por supuesto - agregó precavidamente -, es muy sabido que mi madre es un poco extraña... - Miró fijamente a Vorhalas -. ¿Qué se propone hacer usted con su don, conde Vorhalas?  
  
- Diablos - murmuró Vorhalas tras un breve e interminable silencio, y dirigiéndose no a Miles, sino al conde Vorkosigan -. Tiene los ojos de su madre.  
  
- Lo he notado - murmuró a su vez en respuesta el conde Vorkosigan.  
  
Vorhalas lo miró con exasperación.  
  
- No soy un maldito santo - declaró entonces Vorhalas al aire en general.  
  
- Nadie le está pidiendo que lo sea - dijo Gregor, consolándolo ansiosamente -. Pero usted es mi siervo, y no me vale para nada que mis nervios se estén destrozando entre sí en vez de hacerlo con mis enemigos.  
  
Vorhalas resopló y se encogió de hombros gruñosamente.  
  
- Es verdad, mi señor. - Sus manos se fueron abriendo, dedo por dedo, como librándose de alguna invisible posesión -. Oh, levántate - agregó impaciente, mirando al conde Vorkosigan.  
  
El antiguo regente se levantó, relajado otra vez. Vorhalas miró a Miles.  
  
- Y exactamente, ¿cómo te propones, Aral, mantener a este dotado joven maníaco y a su accidental ejército bajo control?  
  
El conde Vorkosigan midió sus palabras lentamente, gota a gota, como si buscara una delicada dosificación.  
  
- Los Mercenarios Dendarii son un verdadero acertijo. - Desvió la mirada hacia Gregor -. ¿Cuál es tu voluntad, mi señor?  
  
Gregor dio un respingo al ser sacado de su calidad de espectador. Miró, más bien implorante, a Miles.  
  
- Las organizaciones crecen y mueren. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que ellos sencillamente se desvanezcan?  
  
Miles se mordió el labio.  
  
- Esa esperanza se me cruzó por la mente, pero... parecían terriblemente saludables cuando los dejé. Seguían creciendo.  
  
Gregor sonrió.  
  
- Difícilmente podré hacer marchar mi ejército contra ellos y disolverlos, como lo hizo el viejo Dorca; definitivamente es un paseo demasiado largo.  
  
- Ellos son personalmente inocentes de toda maldad y equivocación - se apresuró a señalar Miles -, nunca supieron quién era yo... la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera son barrayaranos.  
  
Gregor miró con idecisión al conde Vorkosigan, quien se estudiaba las botas como diciendo: Tú eres quien deseaba ardientemente tomar sus propias decisiones, muchacho. Aunque lo que dijo en voz alta fue:  
  
- Tú eres tan emperador como lo fue Dorca, Gregor. Haz tu voluntad.  
  
La mirada de Gregor volvió a recaer en Miles durante un largo rato.  
  
- No podías romper el bloqueo dentro de ese contexto militar, así que cambiaste el contexto.  
  
- Sí, señor.  
  
- Yo no puedo cambiar la ley de Dorca... - dijo Gregor lentamente. El conde Vorkosigan, que había empezado a sentirse inquieto, se tranquilizó otra vez -. Salvó a Barrayar.  
  
El emperador hizo una pausa durante un largo rato, con la frustración a flor de piel. Miles sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Le dejó achicharrarse un momento más, hasta que el silencio se puso tenso por la expectación y Gregor empezó a adquirir ese aire desesperado que Miles reconocía de sus exámenes orales, un hombre atrapado sin la respuesta. Ahora.  
  
- Los Mercenarios Particulares del Emperador - dijo Miles a modo de sugerencia.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¿Por qué no? - Miles se irguió y abrió las palmas hacia el cielo -. Estaría encantado de ofrecértelos. Declaradlos Escuadrón de la Corona. Se ha hecho antes.  
  
- ¡Con tropas de caballería! - dijo el conde Vorkosigan. Pero su rostro estaba de repente mucho más vivo.  
  
- Cualquier cosa que haga con ellos será una ficción legal, de todas maneras, dado que están más allá de su alcance - indicó Miles, y se volvió hacia Gregor para hacerle una reverencia a modo de disculpa -. Puede arreglarlo perfectamente según su máxima conveniencia.  
  
- ¿La máxima conveniencia de quién? - preguntó fríamente el conde Vorhalas.  
  
- Estabas pensando en esto en el sentido de que fuese una declaración privada, espero - añadió el conde Vorkosigan.  
  
- Bueno, sí. Me temo que la mayoría de los mercenarios se sentirían... perturbados al escuchar que han sido reclutados para el Servicio Imperial de Barrayar. Pero, ¿por qué no ponerlos en el departamento del capitán Illyan? - le preguntó a Gregor -. La situación de los mercenarios tendría que permanecer en secreto, entonces. Permítele imaginar algo útil que hacer con ellos. Una flota mercenaria libre que pase a pertenecer en secreto a la Seguridad Imperial Barrayarana.  
  
Gregor pareció de pronto más dispuesto; de hecho, intrigado.  
  
- Eso podría ser práctico...  
  
El conde Vorkosigan reprimió de inmediato una sonrisa que se le asomó entre los dientes.  
  
- Simon se pondrá loco de alegría - murmuró.  
  
- ¿De veras? - preguntó Gregor con tono dubitativo.  
  
- Tienes mi garantía. - El conde Vorkosigan esbozó una reverencia mientras se sentaba.  
  
Vorhalas resopló y miró agudamente a Miles.  
  
- Eres malditamente astuto para tu propio bien, ¿sabes, muchacho?  
  
- Exactamente, señor - dijo Miles complaciente, con un moderado ataque de histeria por el alivio, y sintiéndose más ligero en unos tres mil soldados y Dios sabe cuántas toneladas de equipo. Lo había hecho; la última pieza encajada en su lugar...  
  
- ... osas tomarme por tonto - murmuraba Vorhalas. Alzó la voz al conde Vorkosigan -. Eso sólo contesta la mitad de mi pregunta, Aral.  
  
El conde Vorkosigan se estudió las uñas, con los ojos iluminados.  
  
- Es verdad, no podemos dejarle andar suelto por ahí. También yo me estremezco al pensar en los accidentes que podría cometer a continuación. Sin duda, debería ser confinado en alguna institución, donde pudieran obligarle a trabajar todo el día bajo atenta vigilancia. - Hizo una pausa, pensativo -. ¿Puedo sugerir la Academia del Servicio Imperial?  
  
Miles alzó la vista, con la boca abierta en un idiotismo de súbita esperanza. Todos sus cálculos se habían concentrado en ver el modo de escabullirse al peso de la ley de Vorloupulous. Apenas se hubiera atrevido siquiera a soñar en su vida futura, y mucho menos aún a imaginar semejante recompensa...  
  
Su padre bajó la voz dirigiéndose a él.  
  
- Asumiendo que eso no sea indigno de ti... almirante Naismith. No he tenido todavía la ocasión de felicitarte por tu ascenso.  
  
Miles se sonrojó.  
  
- Era todo únicamente una farsa, señor. Usted lo sabe.  
  
- ¿Todo?  
  
- Bueno... en su mayor parte.  
  
- Ah, te has vuelto sutil, incluso conmigo... Pero has saboreado el mando. ¿Puedes volver a ser un subordinado? Las degradaciones son un bocado amargo de digerir. - Una antigua ironía jugueteaba en su boca.  
  
- Usted fue degradado, después de lo de Komarr, señor...  
  
- Descendido a capitán, sí.  
  
Miles torció en una mueca un rincón de su boca.  
  
- Tengo un estómago biónico ahora, que puede digerir cualquier cosa. Puedo aguantarlo.  
  
El conde Vorhalas alzó las cejas, escéptico.  
  
- ¿Qué tipo de galones cree usted que logrará, almirante Vorkosigan?  
  
- Creo que logrará unos galones espantosos - dijo con franqueza el conde Vorkosigan -. Aunque, si puede evitar ser estrangulado por sus superiores por... exceso de iniciativa, me parece que podrá ser un buen oficial del Estado Mayor algún día.  
  
Vorhalas se avino con un gesto renuente. Los ojos de Miles resplandecían como hogueras, reflejando los ojos de su padre.  
  
Tras dos días de testimonios y maniobras entre bastidores, el Consejo votó unánimemente la absolución. Entre otras cosas, Gregor ocupó su lugar por el derecho que le correspondía como conde Vorbarra y emitió un resonante inocente cuando se requirió el cuarto voto, en vez de la habitual abstención acostumbrada por el emperador. El resto se alineó mansamente.  
  
Algunos de los más antiguos oponentes políticos del conde Vorkosigan parecieron más bien escupir, pero únicamente el conde Vorhalas votó abstención. El conde Vorhalas jamás había sido del partido de Vordrozda y no tenía manhas de asociación que lavar.  
  
- Cojonudo bastardo - comentó el conde Vorkosigan e intercambió un saludo familiar con su más estrecho enemigo a través del salón -. Ya me gustaría que todos tuvieran su firmeza, si no sus opiniones.  
  
Miles permaneció sentado en silencio, absorbiendo este triunfo tan mitigado. Elena habría estado prudente, después de todo.  
  
Pero no feliz. Los halcones de caza no viven en jaulas, no importa cuánto ambicione un hombre su gracia, no importa cuán doradas sean las barras. Son mucho más hermosos remontándose libres. Desgarradoramente hermosos.  
  
Suspiró, y se levantó para ir a luchar con su destino.  
  
Los viñedos que coronaban las faldas escalonadas del lago, en Vorkosigan Surleau, estaban empañados de un nuevo verdor. La superficie del agua brillaba con un cálido soplo de aire, salpicada de monedas de plata. Alguna vez había sido costumbre poner monedas en los ojos de los muertos, había leído Miles, para su viaje; parecía apropiado. Imaginó las monedas hundidas en el lago, apilándose hasta emerger un formar una nueva isla.  
  
Los terrones estaban fríos y húmedos todavía: el invierno se demoraba aún bajo la superficie del suelo. Pesado. Arrojó por encima del hombro una palada desde el pozo que estaba cavando.  
  
- Tus manos están sangrando - observó su madre -, podías hacer esto en cinco segundos con un arco de plama.  
  
- La sangre - dijo Miles - lava el pecado. El sargento decía eso.  
  
- Ya veo.  
  
No puso más objeciones, sino que se sentó en silencio, acompañándole, con la espalda recostada contra un árbol, mirando al lago. Era su educación betana, suponía Miles; su madre jamás parecía cansarse de contemplar deleitada el agua contra el cielo abierto.  
  
Terminó al fin. La condesa Vorkosigan le ofreció una mano para que saliera del pozo. Miles tomó el control de la camilla flotante y enterró la caja oblonga, que había esperado pacientemente todo ese tiempo por su descanso. Bothari siempre le había esperado pacientemente.  
  
Recubrirla de tierra fue un trabajo más rápido. La piedra que su padre había ordenado no estaba terminada todavía; labrada a mano, como las del resto de la familia. El abuelo de Miles descansaba no lejos de allí, junto a su abuela, a la que Miles no llegó a conocer, muerta décadas atrás durante la guerra civil barrayarana. Su mirada se demoró un momento, de un modo incómodo, en el doble espacio reservdo al lado de su abuelo, sobre la falda, y perpendicular a la tumba del sargento. Pero esa carga todavía estaba por venir.  
  
Puso un plato de cobre sobre un trípode, al pie de la tumba. En él apiló ramitas de enebro de las montañas y un mechón de su propio pelo. Sacó entonces de su bolsillo una chalina de color, la abrió cuidadosamente y puso un bucle de cabello oscuro más fino entre las ramas. Su madre agregó una mecha de corto pelo gris y una gruesa, generosa trenza de su propio cabello rojizo, y se retiró a cierta distancia.  
  
Miles, tras una pausa, puso la chalina junto al cabello.  
  
- Me temo que fui una Baba de lo más inadecuada - susurró disculpándose -. Jamás me propuse mofarme de ti. Pero Baz la ama, cuidará bien de ella... Mi palabra fue muy fácil de dar, muy difícil de mantener. Pero... ¡Vaya, vaya! - Agregó pedacitos de cortezas aromáticas -. Vas a descansar cálido aquí, mirando cómo el lago cambia su rostro, de invierno a primavera, de verano a otoño. Ningún ejército marcha aquí, e incluso las noches más cerradas no son completamente oscuras. Seguramente Dios no te pasará por alto, en un sitio como éste. Habrá gracia y perdón suficientes, viejo lobo, aun para ti. - Encendió la ofrenda -. Te ruego que me guardes un trago de esa copa cuando te hayas saciado. 


	23. epilogo

El ejercicio de acoplamiento de emergencia al muelle fue convocado en medio del ciclo nocturno, naturalmente. Proablemente él lo habría dispuesto del mismo modo, pensó Miles mientras se apresuraba con sus camaradas cadetes por los pasillos de la plataforma de armas orbitales. Para su grupo, las cuatro semanas de dentrenamiento orbital debían terminar mañana.  
  
Llegó al pasillo de la lanzadera que tenía asignada al mismo tiempo que su correcluta y que el instructor. La cara del instructor era una máscara de neutralidad. El cadete Kostolitz examinó a Miles con acritud.  
  
- ¿Todavía llevas ese venablo para cerdor, eh? - dijo Kostolitz, con un irritado gesto dirigido a la daga que Miles llevaba en la cintura.  
  
- Tengo permiso - respondió Miles tranquilamente.  
  
- ¿Duermes con eso?  
  
Una breve, suave sonrisa.  
  
- Sí.  
  
Miles consideró el problema de Kostolitz. Los accidentes de la historia barrayarana garantizaban que tendría que habérselas con la conciencia de clase de sus oficiales a todo lo largo de su carrera en el Servicio Imperial, agresiva como la de Kostolitz o en formas más sutiles. Debía aprender a soportar el asunto no solamente bien, sino de un modo constructivo si quería que sus oficiales le brindaran lo mejor de sí mismos.  
  
Tuvo la misteriosa sensación de ser capaz de ver a través de Kostolitz, del mismo modo en que un médico ve a través de un cuerpo con sus instrumentos de diagnóstico. Cada giro y desgarro y desgaste emocional, cada incipiente cáncer de resentimiento generado por estos hechos, le parecía subrayado en rojo en el ojo de su mente. Paciencia. El problema se mostraba a sí mismo con creciente claridad. La solución llegaría a su tiempo, oportunamente. Kostolitz podía enseñarle mucho. Este ejercicio de entrada en el muelle podía resultar interesante, después de todo.  
  
Kostolitz había adquirido un delgado brazalete verde desde la última vez que los habían puesto juntos, advirtió Miles. Se preguntó a qué talento, de entre los instructores, se le había ocurrido esa idea. Los brazaletes eran, más bien, como obtener una estrella dorada en un escrito, pero al revés: el verde representaba herida en los ejercicios de instrucción; el amarillo, muerte, a juicio de cualquier instructor que estuviese arbitrando la catástrofe simulada. Muy pocos cadetes se las arreglaban para escapar de estos ciclos de entrenamiento sin una colección de brazaletes. Miles se había encontrado el día anterior con Ivan Vorpatril, quien exhibía dos verdes y uno amarillo, no tan mal como el desafortunado camarada que había visto la noche pasada en el comedor, quien lucía cinco amarillos.  
  
La manga no condecorada de Miles estaba llamando la atención de los instructores, últimamente, un poco más de lo que él deseaba realmente. La notoriedad tenía un lado agradable; algunos de los más vivos entre sus colegas cadetes rivalizaban silenciosamente por tener a Miles en su grupo, como repelente contra brazaletes. Por supuesto, los verdaderamente vivos le evitaban ahora como la plaga, al darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a atraer el fuego. Miles se sonreía a sí mismo, en alegre presentimiento de algo realmente solapado y bajo cuerda próximo a suceder. Cada célula de su cuerpo parecía estar alerta y cantando.  
  
Kostolitz, con un sofocado bostezo y un último gruñido a la aristocrática daga decorativa de Miles, comenzó a comprobar la banda de estribor de la lanzadera. Miles hizo lo propio con la banda de babor. El instructor flotaba entre ellos, mirando atentamente por encima de sus hombros. Había sacado algo bueno de sus aventuras con los Mercenarios Dendarii, reflexionó Miles; su náusea por el vacío había desaparecido, un inesperado beneficio colateral del trabajo que el cirujano de Tung había hecho con su estómago. Pequeños privilegios.  
  
Kostolitz estaba trabajando rápidamente, según vio Miles por el rabillo del ojo. Les estaban controlando el tiempo. Kostolitz contó las máscaras de aire de emergencia por el plexiglás de su estuche y continuó deprisa. Miles estuvo a punto de hacerle una sugerencia, pero apretó la mandíbula; no sería apreciada. Paciencia. Artículo. Artículo..., equipo de primeros auxilios, correctamente, en su sitio. Automáticamente sospechoso, Miles lo abrió y lo comprobó para ver que todo su contenido estuviera ciertamente intacto. Cinta adhesiva, torniquetes, venda de plástico, medicinas, oxígeno de emergencia... no había sorpresas ocultas allí. Deslizó una mano hasta el fondo de la caja y contuvo el aliento... ¿Explosivo plástico? No, solamente una pelota de goma de mascar.  
  
Kostolitz había terminado y esperaba impacientemente cuando Miles llegó a la parte de delante.  
  
- Eres lento, Vorkosigan.  
  
Kostolitz apretó su tablilla de informes en la ranura de lectura y se deslizó en el asiento del piloto.  
  
Miles advirtió un interesante bulto en el bolsillo del pecho del instructor. Se palpó sus propios bolsillos y ensayó una sonrisa de contrariedad.  
  
- Oh, señor - le dijo amablemente al instructor -. Me parece que he perdido mi lápiz óptico. ¿Puedo pedirle prestado el suyo?  
  
El instructor se lo arrojó de mala gana. Miles parpadeó. Además del lápiz óptico, el bolsillo del instructor contenía tres máscaras de respiración de emergencia, plegadas. Un número interesante, tres. Cualquiera en una estación espacial podría llevar una máscara en el bolsillo como cosa habitual, pero ¿tres? Sin embargo, había una docena de máscaras de respiración listas, al alcance de la mano. Kostolitz acababa de comprobarlas... No, Kostolitz acababa de contarlas tan sólo.  
  
- Los lápices ópticos son un problema habitual - dijo el instructor con frialdad -, se supone que debéis llevarlo encima. Vosotros los negligentes vais a hacer que la Oficina de Contabilidad nos caiga encima a nosotros uno de estos días.  
  
- Sí, señor. Gracias, señor. - Miles firmó su nombre con una rúbrica, se llevó el lápiz al bolsillo y sacó dos entonces -. Oh, aquí está el mío. Lo siento, señor.  
  
Entró su tablilla de informes y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto. Con el asiento al límite de su ajuste hacia adelante, alcanzaba justo a los pedales de control. El equipamiento imperial no era tan flexible como lo había sido el de los mercenarios. No importaba. Se aleccionó a sí mismo para prestar estricta atención. Aún era torpe en el manejo de los controles de lanzadera, pero un poco más de práctica y nunca más volvería a estar a merced de un piloto de lanzaderas para transportarse.  
  
No obstante, ahora era el turno de Kostolitz. Miles quedó comprimido en su asiento acolchado por la aceleración, cuando la lanzadera se libró de su ajuste y empezó a impulsarse hacia la estación asignada. Máscaras de aire. Listas de control. Suposiciones. Kostolitz el pendenciero. Suposiciones... Los nervios de Miles se extendieron solos, con paciencia de araña, investigando. Los minutos se arrastraban.  
  
Un agudo estallido y un silbido llegaron desde el fondo de la cabina. El corazón de Miles daba bandazos y comenzó a latir violentamente, a pesar de su previsión. Se dio la vuelta y lo comprendió de un vistazo, como cuando el resplandor de un relámpago revela los secretos de la oscuridad. Kostolitz maldijo violentamente. Miles susurró.  
  
- ¡Ja!  
  
Un agujero dentado en el panel de estribor de la lanzadera estaba dejando salir un espeso gas verde; una tubería de refrigeración había estallado, como por el impacto de un meteoro. El ((meteoro(( había sido indudablemente explosivo plástico, ya que emanaba hacia dentro y no hacia afuera de la cabina. Por otra parte, el instructor estaba sentado todavía, observándolos. Kostolitz pegó un salto en busca del estuche de las máscaras respiratorias de emergencia.  
  
Miles, en cambio, se lanzó a por los controles. Invirtió de golpe el circuito de ventilación, de reciclaje a salida exterior, y, en un movimiento sin pausa, accionó los impulsores laterales de posición a máxima aceleración. Tras un instante de gemidos, la lanzadera empezó a virar y luego a girar alrededor de un eje que pasaba por el centro de la cabina. Miles, el instructor y Kostolitz fueron arrojados hacia adelante. El gas refrigerante, más pesado que la mezcla atmosférica de la nave, comenzó a juntarse contra la pared posterior de la cabina en oleadas nocivas, por la influencia de esa gravedad artificial de lo más simple.  
  
- ¡Bastardo loco! - grtó Kostolitz, embrollado con una máscara respiratoria -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
La expresión del instructor fue primero un eco de la de Kostolitz; luego, súbitamente, se iluminó. Se acomodó nuevamente en el asiento, del que había empezado a salir disparado, aferrándose con firmeza y observando, los ojos fruncidos con interés.  
  
Miles estaba demasiado ocupado para responder. Kostolitz se daría cuenta de ello en breve, estaba seguro. Kostolitz se puso la máscara y trató de inhalar. Se la arrancó de la cara y la arrojó a un lado, al tiempo que echaba mano de la segunda de las tres que se había traído. Miles trepó por la pared en busca de la caja de primeros auxilios.  
  
La segunda máscara respiratoria pasó a su lado. Depósitos vacíos, sin duda. Kostolitz había contado las máscaras sin comprobar su estado de funcionamiento. Miles logró abrir la caja y sacó un entubado IV y dos conectores Y. Kostolitz arrojó a un lado la tercera máscara y comenzó a trepar por la pared de estribor para alcanzar más máscaras respiratorias. El gas refrigerante provocaba una acre y ardiente hediondez en la nariz de Miles, pero la nociva concentración del mismo permanecía en el otro extremo de la cabina, por ahora.  
  
Un aullido de rabia y miedo, interumpido por la tos, provino de Kostolitz, mientras manoseaba las máscaras comprobando finalmente su estado de uso. Los labios de Miles se estiraron hacia atrás en una perversa sonrisa. Sacó la daga de su abuelo de la vaina, cortó el entubado IV en cuatro piezas, insertó los conectores Y, los selló con vendaje plástico, conectó el aparato - parecido a una pipa narguile - a la salida del tubo de oxígeno reservado para emergencias médicas y se deslizó hacia el instructor.  
  
- ¿Aire, señor? - Le ofreció al oficial un sibilante extremo del entubado IV -. Le sugiero que aspire por la boca y exhale por la nariz.  
  
- Gracias, cadete Vorkosigan - dijo el instructor con tono fascinado, aceptando el ofrecimiento.  
  
Kostolitz, tosiendo, con los ojos desorbitados por la desesperación, se volvió hacia ellos, apañándoselas apenas para no pisotear el panel de control. Miles le pasó un tubo. Kostolitz pegó su boca al mismo, con los ojos abiertos y lagrimeantes; no sólo - pensó Miles - por los efectos del gas refrigerantes.  
  
Apretando su tubo de aire con los dientes, Miles comenzó a trepar por la pared de estribor. Kostolitz empezó a seguirle y descubrió entonces que tanto él como el instructor habían recibio tubos cortos. Miles desenrolló el tubo detrás de sí; sí, alcanzaría, aunque muy ajustadamente. Kostolitz y el instructor sólo podían mirar, respirando con una cadencia parecida a la del yoga.  
  
Miles invirtió su sujeción cuando pasó el punto medio de la cabina y la fuerza centrífuga empezaba a empujarle hacia el gas verde que lentamente llenaba la lanzadera desde la pared posterior. Calculó los paneles de la pared 4a, 4b, 4c... debía de ser ése. Lo abrió por la fuerza y halló las válvulas interruptoras manuales. ¿Ésa? No, aquella. La quiso girar, resbalaba en su mano sudorosa.  
  
El panel de la puerta sobre el que descansaba su peso cedió con un repentino crujido y Miles rodó hasta el gas verde que se desplazaba malignamente. El tubo de oxígeno se le soltó de la boca y aleteó bruscamente quedando fuera de su alcance. Se vio librado de aullar sólo por el hecho de estar reteniendo el aliento. El instructor, delante, se bamboleaba inútilmente, restringido como estaba por su suministro de aire. Para cuando se acordó de buscar a tientas en su bolsillo abierto, Miles ya había tragado, conseguido una sujeción más segura a la pared y recuperado su tubo en una maniobra escalofriante. Lo intentó otra vez. Hizo girar la válvula, firmemente, y el silbido del agujero, a un metro de él, se fue desvaneciendo hasta parecer el gemido de un elfo; y, después, se paró.  
  
La marea de gas verde comenzó a disminuir y a retroceder al fin, a medida que trabajaban los ventiladores de la cabina. Miles, temblando sólo levemente, volvió al extremo frontal de la lanzadera y se aseguró en su asiento de copiloto, sin comentarios. Los comentarios habrían sido torpes, de todas maneras.  
  
El cadete Kostolitz, en su rol de piloto, volvió a los controles. La atmósfera se limpió finalmente. Detuvo el paseo y apuntó la averiada nave de vuelta al muelle, lentamente, prestando estricta y sumisa atención a la lectura indicadora de la temperatura del motor. El instructor parecía extremadamente pensativo, y sólo un poco pálido.  
  
Cuando atracaron, el jefe de instructores en persona los estaba esperando en el corredor de lanzaderas, acompañado por un técnico mecánico. Sonreía alegre, girando distrídamente dos brazaletes amarillos entre sus manos.  
  
El instructor que había ido con ellos suspiró y movió la cabeza con tristeza al ver los brazaletes.  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿No? - inquirió el jefe de instructores. Miles no estaba seguro de si era con sorpresa o desilusión.  
  
- No.  
  
- Eso tengo que verlo.  
  
Los dos instructores entraron en la lanzadera, dejando a Miles y a Kostolitz solos un momento. Kostolitz se aclaró la garganta.  
  
- Esa... daga tuya resultó muy útil, después de todo.  
  
- Sí, hay ocasiones en que el rayo de un arco de plasma no es ni mucho menos tan adecuado para cortar - convino Miles -. Como, por ejemplo, cuando estás en una cámara llena de gas inflamable.  
  
- Oh, diablos. - Kostolitz pareció de repente conmocionado -. Esa sustancia hubiera explotado al mezclarse con el oxígeno. Yo casi... - Se interrumpió y volvió a aclararse la voz -. Tú no te equivocas mucho, ¿no? - Una súbita sospecha asomó en su rostro -. ¿Sabías de antemano lo de ese montaje?  
  
- No exactamente. Pero me imaginé que algo había cuando conté tres máscaras respiratorias en el bolsillo del instructor.  
  
- Tú... - Kostolitz se detuvo, y continuó -: ¿Realmente habías perdido tu lápiz óptico?  
  
- No.  
  
- Diablos - murmuró nuevamente Kostolitz.  
  
Caminó un poco por el corredor, arrastrando los pies, encorvado, rojo, lúgubremente recalcitrante.  
  
Ahora, se dijo Miles.  
  
- Conozco un lugar donde puedes comprar buenas dagas, en Vorbarr Sultana - le dijo con timidez finamente calculada -. Mejores que las que se hacen de material común. Puedes conseguir una verdadera ganga allí, a veces, si sabes lo que buscas.  
  
Kostolitz se detuvo.  
  
- ¿Oh, de veras? - Empezó a enderezarse, como si se viera aliviado de una carga -. Tú, eh... Supongo que no...  
  
- Es una especie de agujero-en-la-pared. Podría llevarte allí alguna vez, durante el permiso, si tienes interés.  
  
- ¿De veras? Tú... tú... Sí, me interesaría. - Kostolitz simuló un aire indiferente -. Seguro. - Pareció de repente mucho más contento.  
  
Miles sonrió.  
  
...continuara... 


	24. Recuerdos

Vorkosigan Surleau 13 años antes......  
  
  
  
-Maldito seas, Vaagen -dijo Cordelia, jadeante-, no me advertiste que el pequeño bribón iba a ser hiperactivo.  
  
Corrió escaleras abajo, atravesó la cocina y salió a la terraza en el extremo de la residencia de piedra. Su mira-da se deslizó por el jardín, entre los árboles, y escudriñó el gran lago que brillaba bajo el sol del verano. Ningún movimiento.  
  
Vestido con el pantalón de su viejo uniforme y una camisa desteñida, Aral se acercó por un lado de la casa, la vio y abrió las manos en un gesto negativo.  
  
-No está por aquí.  
  
-Tampoco está dentro. ¿Habrá subido... o bajado? ¿Y dónde está la pequeña Elena? Seguro que se han ido juntos. Le prohibí que se acercara al lago sin un adulto, pero no sé...  
  
-No creo que hayan ido al lago -dijo Aral-. Han estado nadando toda la mañana. Yo me he cansado de sólo mirarlos. En un cuarto de hora, subió al muelle y volvió a saltar diecinueve veces. Si multiplicas eso por tres horas...  
  
-Entonces, arriba -decidió Cordelia-. Giraron y juntos comenzaron a subir la colina por el sendero bordeado de plantas nativas, importadas de la Tierra, y flores exóticas-. Pensar que recé... -jadeó Cordelia- para que llegase el día en que lo viera caminar.  
  
-Son cinco años de movimientos contenidos pues-tos en libertad -analizó Aral-. En cierto sentido, re-sulta un alivio comprobar que toda esa frustración no se convirtió en resentimiento. Por un tiempo temí que así fuese.  
  
-Sí. ¿Has notado que desde la última operación ya no parlotea constantemente? Al principio me alegré, ¿pero tú crees que llegará a volverse mudo ? Yo ni siquie-ra sabía que esa unidad de refrigeración podía partirse en dos. Un ingeniero mudo.  
  
-Supongo que... con el tiempo sus aptitudes verba-les y mecánicas alcanzarán un equilibrio. Si sobrevive.  
  
-Aquí estamos, un montón de adultos y él sólito. Deberíamos ser capaces de controlarlo. ¿Por qué siento que nos tiene rodeados?  
  
Llegaron a la cima de la colina. Las caballerizas de Piotr se encontraban abajo, en el valle, y constaban de seis edificios de piedra y madera pintada de rojo, exten-siones con cercas y pastos verdes importados de la Tie-rra. Cordelia vio caballos, pero ningún niño. Bothari ya se encontraba allí, y salía de un edificio para entrar en el otro. Su grito llegó hasta ellos, atenuado por la distancia.  
  
-¡Lord Miles!  
  
-Oh, querido, espero que no esté molestando a los caballos de Piotr-dijo Cordelia-. ¿Te parece que esta vez alcanzaremos una verdadera reconciliación? ¿Sólo porque al fin Miles ha comenzado a caminar?  
  
-Anoche estuvo muy civilizado durante la cena -dijo Aral con tono algo esperanzado.  
  
-Anoche yo estuve muy civilizada durante la cena-replicó Cordelia-. Él me acusó de matar de hambre a tu hijo hasta convertirlo en un enano. ¿Qué puedo hacer si el niño prefiere jugar con su comida en lugar de co-merla? Todavía no sé si aumentarle la dosis de esa hor-mona del crecimiento. Vaagen no está seguro de sus efectos sobre la fragilidad de los huesos.  
  
Aral esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-A mí me pareció ingenioso ese diálogo de los gui-santes que marchaban para rodear al panecillo y exigirle la rendición. Uno casi podía imaginarlos como peque-ños soldados con sus uniformes verdes.  
  
-Sí, y tú no fuiste de gran ayuda al reírte, en lugar de amenazarlo para que comiera, como debe hacer un buen padre.  
  
-No me reí.  
  
-Sí, te reías con la mirada, y él lo sabía. Te tenía en un puño.  
  
El cálido aroma orgánico de los caballos y sus inevi-tables derivados impregnó el aire cuando se acercaron a los edificios. Bothari volvió a aparecer, los vio y les diri-gió un gesto de disculpa.  
  
-Acabo de ver a Elena. Le dije que bajara de ese he-nal. Me aseguró que Miles no estaba allá arriba, pero tie-ne que andar por aquí. Lo siento señora, cuando habló de ver a los animales no imaginé que fuera de inmediato. Estoy seguro de que lo encontraré ahora mismo.  
  
-Yo esperaba que Piotr nos ofreciera dar un paseo -suspiró Cordelia.  
  
-Pensé que no te gustaban los caballos -dijo Aral.  
  
-Los detesto. Pero se me ocurrió que de ese modo el viejo comenzaría a hablarle como a un ser humano, en lugar de verlo como a una planta en una maceta. Y Miles estaba de lo más entusiasmado con esas estúpidas bes-tias. Aunque no me gusta andar mucho por aquí. Este lugar es tan... Piotr. -Arcaico, peligroso y uno debe vigi-lar donde pisa.  
  
Y hablando de Piotr, justo en ese momento el ancia-no emergió del cobertizo, enrollando una cuerda.  
  
-Ah. Estáis aquí -dijo con tono neutral. Aunque se acercó a ellos con una actitud bastante sociable-. Su-pongo que no os interesará ver la nueva potranca.  
  
Por su tono, Cordelia no supo si esperaba que dije-se sí o no. Aunque de todos modos, aprovechó la opor-tunidad.  
  
-Estoy segura de que a Miles le gustaría.  
  
-Hum.  
  
Cordelia se volvió hacia Bothari.  
  
-¿Por qué no va a buscar...? -pero Bothari tam-bién la miraba, con expresión desanimada. Ella giró so-bre sus talones.  
  
Uno de los caballos más enormes de Piotr estaba sa-liendo del establo sin brida, montura, cabestro ni ningu-na otra cosa a la cual sujetarse. Aferrado a su crin venía un niñito de cabellos oscuros, con aspecto de enano. Las facciones de Miles brillaban con una mezcla de exalta-ción y terror. Cordelia estuvo a punto de desmayarse.  
  
-¡Mi semental importado! -aulló Piotr, horrori-zado.  
  
Por puro reflejo, Bothari extrajo el aturdidor de su funda. Pero entonces permaneció paralizado, sin saber qué hacer con él. Si el caballo caía y rodaba sobre el pe-queño jinete...  
  
-¡Mira, sargento! -exclamó la voz de Miles con ansiedad-. ¡Soy más alto que tú!  
  
Bothari echó a correr hacia él. Espantado, el caballo se alejó con un medio galope.  
  
-¡... y también puedo correr más rápido! -Las pa-labras quedaron ahogadas por el sonido de los cascos. El caballo desapareció al otro lado del establo.  
  
Los cuatro adultos salieron disparados hacia allí. Cordelia no oyó ningún otro grito, pero cuando dieron la vuelta Miles estaba tendido en el suelo. El caballo se había detenido un poco más allá y tenía la cabeza incli-nada para mordisquear los pastos. Al verlos emitió un resoplido hostil, alzó la cabeza, movió un poco las patas y luego siguió pastando.  
  
Cordelia cayó de rodillas junto a Miles, quien ya es-taba sentado y le indicaba que se alejase. Estaba pálido y se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha en un gesto de dolor demasiado familiar.  
  
-¿Lo ves, sargento? -jadeó Miles-. Puedo mon-tar. Puedo hacerlo.  
  
Piotr, que se dirigía hacia el caballo, se detuvo y lo miró.  
  
-Yo no me refería a que no fuese capaz -dijo el sargento con ansiedad-. Me refería a que no tenía per-miso.  
  
-Oh.  
  
-¿Se ha roto? -le preguntó Bothari, mirándole el brazo.  
  
-Sí -suspiró el niño. Había lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos, pero no permitió que su voz se quebrase.  
  
El sargento gruñó y le alzó la manga para palparle el antebrazo. Miles lanzó una exclamación.  
  
-Sí. -Bothari le tiró del brazo y lo colocó en su lugar. Entonces extrajo una manga plástica del bolsillo, se la colocó sobre el brazo y la muñeca, y la hinchó-. Eso lo mantendrá firme hasta que consultemos al mé-dico.  
  
-¿No tendría que... mantener encerrado a ese ho-rrible caballo? -le dijo Cordelia a Piotr.  
  
-No es horrible -insistió Miles mientras se levan-taba-. Es el más bonito.  
  
-¿Eso crees? -le preguntó Piotr con dureza-. ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Te gusta el color?  
  
-Es el que se mueve mejor -le explicó Miles mien-tras saltaba imitando los movimientos del caballo.  
  
Esto cautivó la atención de Piotr.  
  
-Ya veo -dijo con tono risueño-. Es mi mejor caballo... ¿Te gustan los caballos?  
  
-Son fantásticos. Me encantan. -Miles hizo varias cabriolas.  
  
-Y pensar que tu padre nunca se interesó en ellos. -Piotr dirigió a Aral una mirada resentida.  
  
Gracias a Dios, pensó Cordelia.  
  
-En un caballo, seguro que podría ir tan rápido co-mo cualquiera -dijo Miles.  
  
-Lo dudo -respondió Piotr con frialdad-, si de-bemos tomar lo de hoy como un ejemplo. Si quieres montar, tendrás que hacerlo bien.  
  
-Enséñame -pidió Miles de inmediato.  
  
Piotr miró a Cordelia con una sonrisa amarga.  
  
-Si tu madre te da permiso. -Giró sobre sus talo-nes con una expresión irónica, pues conocía la antipatía de Cordelia hacia los caballos.  
  
Cordelia se mordió la lengua para no responder «so-bre mi cadáver». Los ojos de Aral parecían querer decir-le algo, pero ella no alcanzaba a comprenderlo. ¿Sería éste otro plan de Piotr para matar a Miles ? ¿ Se lo llevaría y dejaría que el animal lo lanzase, lo pisotease hasta rom-perle todos los huesos ? Vaya una idea.  
  
¿Sería un riesgo? Desde que Miles comenzó a des-plazarse al fin, ella no hacía más que correr tras él aterra-da, tratando de salvarlo de cualquier peligro físico; en cambio Miles dedicaba la misma energía para escapar de su supervisión. Si continuaban así mucho tiempo más, alguno de los dos se volvería loco.  
  
Si no podía mantenerlo en un lugar seguro, tal vez lo mejor fuese enseñarle a desenvolverse en un mundo de pe-ligros. A estas alturas ya era casi imposible que se ahogase, por ejemplo. Sus grandes ojos grises le suplicaban desesperadamente en silencio: «déjame, déjame, déjame...» con la suficiente energía como para derretir el acero.  
  
Yo lucharía contra el mundo entero por ti, pero que me condenen si encuentro una forma para salvarte de ti mismo. Está bien, pequeño.  
  
-Bueno -accedió Cordelia-. Pero si el sargento te acompaña.  
  
Bothari le dirigió una mirada horrorizada. Aral se frotó el mentón con los ojos brillantes. Piotr pareció ab-solutamente desconcertado.  
  
-Bien -dijo Miles-. ¿Podré tener mi propio ca-ballo? ¿Puedo tener ése?  
  
-No, ése no -replicó Piotr, indignado. Entonces agregó-: Tal vez un poní.  
  
-Un caballo -insistió Miles, mirándolo fijamente.  
  
Cordelia reconoció el estilo «negociación», que so-lía activarse ante la menor de las concesiones. El niño de-bería elaborar tratados con los cetagandaneses.  
  
-Un poni -intervino ella, brindando a Piotr el apoyo que ni siquiera él sabía cuánto iba a necesitar-. Uno manso... y más bien bajo.  
  
Piotr le dirigió una mirada desafiante.  
  
-Tal vez puedas llegar a ganarte un caballo -le dijo a Miles-. Si aprendes bien.  
  
-¿Puedo empezar ahora?  
  
-Primero tienes que curarte ese brazo -dijo Cor-delia con firmeza.  
  
-No tengo que esperar hasta que esté curado del todo, ¿no es cierto?  
  
-¡Te enseñará a no correr por ahí rompiéndote los huesos!  
  
Piotr dirigió a Cordelia una mirada de soslayo.  
  
-En realidad, durante los inicios del entrenamien-to no se permite utilizar los brazos hasta que se haya ob-tenido una buena postura.  
  
-¿Sí? -dijo Miles, venerando cada una de sus pa-labras-. ¿Qué más...?  
  
Cuando Cordelia se retiró en busca del médico que acompañaba al séquito del regente, Piotr ya había recuperado su caballo gracias a unos terrones de azúcar. En-tonces comenzó a explicarle a Miles cómo hacer un ca-bestro con una cuerda, desde qué lado se debía montar un caballo y cómo colocar el cuerpo. El niño, que apenas llegaba a la cintura del anciano, lo absorbía todo como una esponja, apasionadamente atento a sus palabras.  
  
-¿Quieres apostar quién estará montando qué caballo a finales de semana? -le dijo Aral al oído.  
  
-No. Debo reconocer que los meses que Miles pasó inmovilizado en ese horrible tensor espinal le ense-ñaron cómo controlar a quienes te rodean a largo plazo, y de ese modo imponer tu voluntad. Me alegra que no haya escogido los gimoteos como estrategia. Es el pe-queño monstruo más obstinado que jamás haya conoci-do, pero se las arregla para que uno no lo note.  
  
-Creo que el conde ya está perdido -dijo Aral.  
  
Cordelia esbozó una sonrisa y luego lo miró con ojos más serios.  
  
-En una ocasión, cuando mi padre vino a casa con una licencia de Estudios Astronómicos Betaneses, fabri-camos unos planeadores. Se necesitaban dos cosas para hacerlos volar. Primero había que correr para darles im-pulso. Luego debíamos soltarlos. -Cordelia suspiró-. Lo más difícil de todo era saber cuándo soltarlos.  
  
Piotr, el caballo, Bothari y Miles desaparecieron en el interior del establo. A juzgar por sus gestos, Miles es-taba formulando preguntas en rápida sucesión.  
  
Aral le sujetó la mano mientras se volvían para subir la colina.  
  
-Creo que volará bien alto, querida capitana. 


	25. Las Montañas de la Afliccion

Vorkosigan Surleu 3 años despues de los hechos narrados en el aprendiz de guerrero...  
  
LAS MONTAÑAS DE LA AFLICCIÓN  
  
Miles oyó llorar a la mujer mientras trepaba la colina desde la orilla del extenso lago. No se había secado después del baño, porque la mañana prometía un calor agobiante. El agua del lago se deslizaba, fresca, sobre su pecho desnudo y su espalda, y le molestaba entre las piernas, cayendo desde los pantalones cortos y deshilachados. Las abrazaderas de las piernas le rozaban la piel mojada al pasar por entre los arbustos, corriendo al estilo militar. Le crujían los zapatos viejos y húmedos. Se detuvo con curiosidad cuando oyó las voces.  
  
La voz de la mujer estaba cargada de dolor y de cansancio.  
  
-Por favor, señor, por favor. Lo único que quiero es justicia...  
  
La voz del guardia de la puerta principal. estaba llena de irritación y vergüenza al mismo tiempo.  
  
-No soy un señor. Vamos, levántate, mujer. Vuelve a tu aldea y díselo al magistrado de distrito.  
  
-¡Le digo que vengo de allí! -La mujer no se movió. Seguía arrodillada cuando Miles salió de los arbustos y vio la escena desde el otro lado de la ruta pavimentada-. El magistrado no vuelve hasta dentro de varias semanas. He caminado cuatro días para llegar aquí. Me queda poco dinero... -La esperanza vibró en su voz y dobló y enderezó la columna mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su falda. Luego tendió las manos hacia el guardia-. Un marco y veinte, es todo lo que tengo; pero...  
  
El ojo exasperado del guardia cayó sobre Miles y se enderezó con brusquedad, como si tuviera miedo de que Miles sospechara que él se sentía tentado por un soborno tan ínfimo.  
  
-¡Fuera, mujer! -ordenó.  
  
Miles levantó una ceja y avanzó cojeando hacia la puerta principal.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, cabo? -preguntó con voz tranquila.  
  
El cabo de guardia era un préstamo de la Seguridad Imperial y usaba el uniforme verde de cuello alto del Servicio de Barrayar. Estaba sudado e incómodo bajo la luz brillante de la mañana de ese distrito del Sur, pero Miles se dio cuenta de que el hombre prefería hervir hasta la muerte antes que sacarse el cuello en ese puesto. No tenía acento local, era un hombre de ciudad, de la capital, donde los problemas como el que tenía de rodillas frente a sí iban a parar a manos de una burocracia más o menos eficaz.  
  
La mujer, en cambio, era de allí mismo... tenía la palabra «provinciana» grabada sobre todo el cuerpo. Y obviamente venía de un pueblo muy pequeño. Era más joven de lo que sugería su voz llena de preocupación y dolor. Alta, roja y afiebrada de tanto llorar, con el cabello rubio y lacio cayéndole sobre una cara flaca como la de un hurón, y ojos grises y saltones. Si la hubieran lavado, alimentado y hubiera estado descansada, alegre y confiada, tal vez habría podido adquirir algo parecido a la belleza, pero se había quedado muy lejos de eso a pesar de que tenía un cuerpo notable. Delgada pero de senos llenos... no, Miles se corrigió mientras cruzaba la calle y llegaba a la puerta. Tenía el corsé manchado de leche seca aunque no llevaba un bebé en brazos. La forma de los senos era temporal. Llevaba puesto un vestido gastado cosido a mano, simple y basto. Tenía los pies descalzos, llenos de callos, heridos y con arañazos.  
  
-No pasa nada -le aseguró el guardia a Miles-. Márchate -susurró a la mujer.  
  
Ella se levantó de su posición de rodillas pero se sentó, donde estaba, empecinada.  
  
-Voy a llamar al sargento -amenazó el guardia mientras la miraba con cautela-, él la sacará de aquí.  
  
-Espere un momento -dijo Miles.  
  
Ella miró a Miles desde abajo, con las piernas cruzadas, sin saber si identificarlo o no como una esperanza. La ropa de Miles no le daba ninguna pista. Él levantó el mentón y esbozó una sonrisa. Una cabeza demasiado grande, un cuello demasiado corto, la espalda agobiada con una columna torcida, piernas extrañas que atraían la mirada con sus abrazaderas brillantes de aluminio y los huesos frágiles que se rompían cada dos por tres. Si la mujer de las colinas hubiera estado de pie, Miles apenas le habría llegado al hombro. Ahora esperó, aburrido, a que la mano de ella hiciera el signo de la equis que usaban en los pueblos pequeños contra las mutaciones, pero la mano sólo tembló y se transformó en un puño.  
  
-Tengo que ver a mi señor conde -dijo ella, dirigiéndose a un punto incierto entre el guardia y Miles-. Tengo derecho. Mi padre murió en el Servicio. Tengo derecho.  
  
-El primer ministro, el conde Vorkosigan -afirmó el guardia serio y tenso- ha venido a este estado secundario a descansar. Si estuviera trabajando, ya habría vuelto a Vorbarr Sultana. -El guardia parecía estar deseando viajar él a Vorbarr Sultana en ese mismo momento.  
  
La mujer aprovechó la pausa.  
  
-Usted es sólo un hombre de ciudad. Él es mi conde. Mi derecho.  
  
-¿Para qué quiere ver al conde Vorkosigan? -preguntó Miles con paciencia.  
  
-Asesinato -gruñó la niña-mujer. El guardia de seguridad hizo un leve movimiento espasmódico-. Quiero denunciar un asesinato.  
  
-¿No debería denunciarlo primero frente al portavoz de su pueblo? -preguntó Miles con un gesto para calmar al guardia, que estaba cada vez más inquieto.  
  
-Ya lo he hecho. Y no quiere hacer nada, nada. -La rabia y la frustración le quebraron la voz-. Dice que ya está hecho. Terminado. No quiere tomarme la denuncia, dice que es una estupidez. Que sólo le causaría problemas a todo el mundo, dice. Pero a mí no me importa! ¡Yo quiero justicia!  
  
Miles frunció el ceño, pensativo, mirando a la mujer de arriba abajo. Los detalles corroboraban lo que ella decía que era, y eso se agregaba a una sensación sólida, aunque subliminal, de algo cierto que tal vez escapaba a la paranoia profesional de los que trabajan en seguridad.  
  
-Es verdad, cabo -dijo Miles-. Tiene derecho a apelar, primero frente al magistrado del distrito, después frente a la corte del conde. Y el magistrado de distrito estará fuera dos semanas.  
  
Ese sector del distrito nativo del conde Vorkosigan sólo tenía un magistrado, cargado de trabajo, que viajaba por un circuito que incluía el pueblo de Vorkosigan Surleau, junto al lago, pero el pueblo lo recibía sólo un día al mes. Y como la región del país del primer ministro estaba plagada de guardias de seguridad imperial cuando llegaba el gran señor, y se vigilaba con mucho cuidado cuando no estaba, los que causaban problemas solían irse con la música a otra parte.  
  
-Regístrela y déjela entrar -ordenó Miles-. Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.  
  
El guardia era uno de los mejores de la Seguridad Imperial, entrenado para buscar asesinos hasta en su propia sombra. Parecía escandalizado, y bajó la voz para decirle a Miles:  
  
-Señor, si todos los lunáticos de esta región entraran en las instalaciones cuando quisieran...  
  
-Yo la llevaré. Voy para allá.  
  
El guardia se encogió de hombros, impotente, y estuvo a punto de cuadrarse: era obvio que Miles no estaba uniformado. Finalmente, sacó un detector de su cinturón y organizó todo un espectáculo alrededor de un registro muy cuidadoso de la mujer. Miles se preguntó si se habría sentido tentado a desnudarla si él no hubiera estado allí. Cuando el guardia terminó de demostrar lo concienzudo, leal y eficiente que era, abrió la llave del gran portón, introdujo el código -incluyendo el estudio de la retina de la mujer- en el monitor del ordenador y se hizo a un lado con una pose un poco exagerada de descanso militar. Miles sonrió ante esa forma de expresar desagrado y avanzó, con la mujer agotada asida por el codo, por el sendero zigzagueante que se abría detrás de los portones.  
  
Ella evitó su roce apenas pudo, pero no hizo el gesto supersticioso y lo miró con ojos llenos de una curiosidad extraña y voraz. Hubo un tiempo en que esa fascinación abierta y llena de repulsión frente a las peculiaridades de su cuerpo obligaba a Miles a apretar los dientes; ahora sabía tomarla con un humor en él que apenas quedaba rastro de amargura. Ya aprenderían, todos ellos. Ya aprenderían.  
  
-¿Es usted servidor del conde Vorkosigan, hombrecito? -le preguntó ella con cautela.  
  
Miles pensó un momento.  
  
-Sí -contestó al final. Después de todo, la respuesta era la verdad en todos los sentidos excepto en el que ella había hecho la pregunta. Refrenó la tentación de decirle que era el bufón de la corte. Por la mirada que había en esos ojos, era evidente que ella tenía problemas mucho más serios que los de Miles.  
  
Aparentemente, no creía en su suerte, a pesar de la determinación que había demostrado en la puerta, porque mientras trepaban hacia lo que había sido su meta en ese viaje, un pánico creciente empalideció aún más sus rasgos, que casi parecían enfermos.  
  
-¿Cómo... cómo le hablo? -se atragantó-. ¿Tengo que hacerle una reverencia... ? -Se miró como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de que la suciedad, el sudor y la delgadez la marcaban de arriba abajo.  
  
Miles refrenó la tentación de bromear: Arrodillese y golpee tres veces el suelo con la frente antes de hablar, eso es lo que hace el personal general, y dijo:  
  
-Simplemente, quédese de pie y diga la verdad. Trate de ser clara. Él le dirá qué hacer de ahí en adelante. Después de todo -Miles torció los labios- , no le falta experiencia.  
  
Ella tragó saliva.  
  
Hacía unos cien años, la residencia de verano de los Vorkosigan había sido una barraca para los guardias, parte de las fortificaciones externas del gran castillo construido sobre el risco, por encima del pueblo de Vorkosigan Surleau. Ahora el castillo estaba en ruinas y las barracas se habían transformado en una residencia baja y cómoda de piedra, modernizada y remodernizada, construida de acuerdo con el paisaje con cierto sentido artístico y rodeada de flores brillantes. Habían ampliado las aberturas que había en las paredes para lanzar las flechas y las habían convertido en ventanas que daban al lago. Había una antena de comunicaciones sobre el techo. También habían levantado una nueva barraca para los guardias, escondida entre los árboles de la ladera, pero sin aberturas para las flechas.  
  
Un hombre con la librea castaña y plateada de los guardias y servidores personales del conde salió de la puerta principal de la residencia justo en el momento en que Miles se acercaba con la mujer desconocida. Era el nuevo... ¿cómo se llamaba? Pyrn, ése era su nombre.  
  
-¿Dónde está el señor conde? -le preguntó Miles.  
  
-En el pabellón superior, tomando el desayuno con la señora. -Pyrn echó una mirada a la mujer y esperó en una postura de educada interrogación.  
  
-Ah, bueno, esta mujer ha andado cuatro días para hacer una denuncia frente a la corte del magistrado de distrito. La corte no está aquí, pero el conde sí, así que ahora quiere saltarse un paso y llegar arriba de golpe. Me gusta su estilo. ¿La llevas, por favor?  
  
-¿Durante el desayuno? -preguntó Pyrn.  
  
Miles miró a la mujer.  
  
-¿Ya ha desayunado?  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.  
  
-Suponía que no. -Miles volvió las palmas hacia arriba, como para expresar que la dejaba en manos del guardia-. Ahora lo va a tomar.  
  
-Mi padre murió en el Servicio -repitió la mujer en voz muy baja-. Tengo derecho. -Ahora la frase parecía convencerla casi tanto como a los demás.  
  
Pym, aunque no había nacido en las colinas, por lo menos era hombre del distrito.  
  
-Así es la vida -suspiró y le hizo un gesto a la mujer para que lo siguiera sin agregar palabra. Los ojos de ella se abrieron y mientras lo seguía alrededor de la casa, miró por encima del hombro a Miles.  
  
-¿Hombrecito... ?  
  
-Simplemente, quédese de pie -le gritó él. La vio desaparecer detrás del recodo de la casa, sonrió y subió de dos en dos los escalones de la entrada principal.  
  
Después de una ducha fría y un afeitado, Miles se vistió en su habitación, mirando el extenso lago. Se vistió con mucho cuidado, tanto como el que había tenido para las ceremonias de la Academia del Servicio y la Revista Imperial hacía dos días. Ropa interior limpia, una camisa color crema de manga larga, pantalones verde oscuro con un vivo al costado. Una túnica verde de cuello alto hecha a medida. Los rectángulos nuevos de color celeste que formaban la insignia de su rango alineados sobre el cuello pedacitos de plástico que se le metían en la mandíbula y le molestaban todo el rato. Se colocó las abrazaderas de las piernas y se puso las botas, que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y estaban lustradas y brillantes como espejos. Les quitó una mota de polvo con el pantalón del pijama, que tenía a mano en el suelo, en el sitio en que lo había dejado antes de irse a nadar.  
  
Se enderezó y se miró en el espejo. El cabello oscuro ni siquiera había empezado a recuperarse del corte anterior a las ceremonias de graduación. Una cara pálida, de rasgos afilados, bolsas no del todo disipadas bajo los ojos grises, éstos no demasiado enrojecidos... ah, por desgracia los límites de su cuerpo le obligaban a abandonar las celebraciones mucho antes de poder hacerse daño a sí mismo.  
  
Los ecos de la última celebración todavía hervían en silencio en su cabeza y su boca se torció en una sonrisa. Ahora estaba en camino tenía la mano firmemente apoyada en el peldaño inferior de la escalera más alta de Barrayar: el Servicio Imperial. En el Servicio no había puestos de favor, ni siquiera para los hijos del viejo Vor. Tienes sólo lo que te has ganado. Sus hermanos oficiales podían estar tranquilos al respecto, aunque la gente de fuera se preguntara si había entrado allí por ser quien era. Al final se había ganado una posición que lo dejaba en un buen lugar frente a todos los que dudaban. Ahora, arriba y sin mirar atras sin mirar atrás.  
  
Una última ojeada al espejo. Con el mismo esmero que había puesto en vestirse, Miles reunió los objetos que necesitaba Para su tarea. Los rectángulos blancos del rango anterior, cadete en la Academia. La segunda copia escrita a mano de su nueva comisión de oficial en el Servicio Imperial de Barrayar, comprada para ese día. Una copia sobre papel de sus méritos en los tres años de la Academia, con todas sus recomendaciones (y deméritos). En la transacción que iba a llevar a cabo no tenía sentido ser otra cosa que absolutamente honesto. Buscó el trípode y el brasero de bronce, envuelto en terciopelo para darle lustre en un cajón de un armario del piso interior, junto con una bolsa de plástico llena de madera de enebro seca. Y fósforos químicos.  
  
Salió por la puerta trasera y se dirigió colina arriba. El camino se bifurcaba en medio del parque, y subía hacia el pabellón de la cima, luego doblaba a la izquierda, hacia un área que parecía un jardín rodeado por una pared baja de campo. Miles entró por un portón.  
  
-Buenos días, antepasados locos -dijo, y después dominó su humor. Tal vez el calificativo fuera cierto, pero la ocasión requería respeto.  
  
Avanzó despacio por entre las tumbas hasta que llegó a la que buscaba, se arrodilló y colocó en el suelo el brasero y el trípode mientras tarareaba una tonada. La lápida tenía una inscripción sencilla General conde Piotr Pierre Vorkosigan y las fechas. Si hubieran tratado de grabar todos los honores y logros acumulados, habrían tenido que utilizar microimpresión.  
  
Miles apiló la leña, los carísimos papeles, los pedazos de tela y un mechón de cabello negro que había recogido en ese último corte. Encendió el fuego y se puso en cuclillas para ver cómo se quemaba. A lo largo de los años había ensayado cientos de versiones de ese momento en su cabeza, desde oraciones públicas solemnes con músicos hasta danzar desnudo sobre la tumba del anciano. Al final se había decidido por esa ceremonia privada y tradicional. Sólo para los dos.  
  
-Bueno, abuelo -murmuró-. Aquí estamos, a pesar de todo. ¿Satisfecho?  
  
El caos de las ceremonias de graduación ya quedaba atrás, los esfuerzos enloquecidos de los últimos tres años y todo el dolor se reducían a esto. Pero la tumba no habló, no dijo: «Bien hecho, ahora puedes descansar.» Las cenizas no emitieron mensajes, no hubo visiones en el humo que se elevaba hacia el cielo. El brasero pronto quemó todo. Tal vez no había bastante leña.  
  
Miles se puso en pie, se sacudió las botas en silencio, bajo la luz del sol. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Aplausos? ¿Por qué estaba allí, en realidad? ¿Bailar sobre los sueños de un viejo... ? ¿A quién beneficiaba en definitiva su Servicio? ¿Al abuelo? ¿A sí mismo? ¿Al pálido emperador Gregor? ¿A quién le importaba?  
  
Bueno, viejo -susurró y después gritó-: ¿AHORA YA ESAS SATISFECHO? -El eco lo repitió.  
  
Alguien se aclaró la garganta a su espalda y Miles se volvió en redondo como un gato escaldado, con el corazón en la boca.  
  
Ejem... señor -dijo Pym con cuidado-. Perdóneme, no quería interrumpir... nada. Pero el conde, su padre, quiere que vaya a verlo al pabellón superior.  
  
La expresión de Pym era imperturbable. Miles tragó saliva y esperó que el calor que sentía en las mejillas disminuyera un poco.  
  
Bien -dijo y se encogió de hombros-. De todos modos, el fuego ya casi se ha consumido. Lo limpiaré todo después. No... que nadie toque nada.  
  
Pasó junto a Pym y no miró atrás.  
  
El pabellón era una estructura simple de madera plateada y abierto por los cuatro costados para que entrara la brisa: esa mañana una leve ráfaga del oeste. Tal vez haría buen tiempo para navegar en el lago por la tarde. Sólo le quedaban diez preciosos días antes de volver a casa y Miles quería hacer muchas cosas, Incluyendo el viaje a Vorbarr Sultana con su primo Ivan para recoger el nuevo avión rápido. Y después, su primera misión... en una nave, esperaba Miles. Había tenido que vencer una tentación muy fuerte para no pedir a su padre que se asegurara de que esa primera misión fuera realmente en una nave. Aceptaría cualquier misión que le deparara el destino, ésa era la primera regla del juego. Ganaría con la mano que le entregara el croupier. .  
  
El interior del pabellón estaba sombrío y fresco después del resplandor del exterior. Lo habían amueblado con sillas y mesas viejas y cómodas, una de las cuales todavía mostraba los restos de un noble desayuno. Miles vio mentalmente dos tortas de aceite solitarias sobre una bandeja llena dé migas, quizá para él. La madre de Miles, que se inclinaba a coger su taza, sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa.  
  
El padre, sentado en un sillón viejo, llevaba una camisa de cuello abierto y pantalones cortos. Aral Vorkosigan era robusto, de cabello gris, mandíbula grande, cejas espesas, con cicatrices. Una cara que se prestaba para la caricatura salvaje.... Miles había visto algunas en la prensa de la oposición y en las historias que escribían los enemigos de Barrayar. Bastaba con agregar una línea para que esos ojos penetrantes y agudos se transformaran en ojos de tonto y se prestaran a la parodia archiconocida del dictador militar.  
  
« ¿Y hasta dónde lo persigue el fantasma del abuelo? -se preguntó Miles-. No lo demuestra demasiado. Pero claro, no tiene por qué hacerlo.» El almirante Aral Vorkosigan, estratega mayor del espacio, conquistador de Komarr, héroe de Escobar, regente imperial durante dieciséis años y poder supremo en Barrayar en todo excepto en el nombre. Y entonces puso el broche de oro, confundió a la historia y a todos los testigos, tan seguros de sí mismos, y acumuló mayor honor y gloria del conocido hasta el momento al renunciar voluntariamente y transferir el mando al emperador Gregor cuando éste llegó a la mayoría de edad. Claro que el título de primer ministro no dejaba de ser un buen retiro para un regente y el conde todavía no daba muestras de querer dejar el cargo en manos de nadie.  
  
Y así, la vida del almirante Aral podía enfrentarse a la del general Piotr con una mano de naipes impresionante. ¿Dónde quedaba el alférez Miles, entonces? Con dos cartas de dos y un comodín. Tendría que darse por vencido o empezar a mentir como un loco...  
  
La mujer de la colina estaba sentada sobre un almohadón con una torta de aceite a medio comer en la mano, mirando atónita a Miles en toda su fuerza y elegancia. Cuando él la miró a su vez, la mujer apretó los labios y se le encendieron los ojos. Su expresión era extraña... ¿Rabia? ¿Excitación? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Diversión? ¿Una extraña mezcla de todo? ¿Y quién pensabas que era yo, mujer?  
  
Uniformado (¿trataba de parecer importante?), Miles se cuadró frente a su padre.  
  
-¿Señor?  
  
El conde Vorkosigan habló a la mujer.  
  
-Es mi hijo. Si lo envío como mi voz, ¿le parecería satisfactorio?  
  
-Ah -dejó escapar ella, la boca abierta en una mueca extraña, feroz, la expresión más intensa que Miles hubiera visto en su rostro hasta el momento- Claro que sí, mi señor.  
  
-Muy bien, entonces ya está decidido.  
  
¿Qué es lo que está decidido?, se preguntó Miles, con cautela. El conde estaba recostado en su silla, al parecer satisfecho, pero con una tensión muy peligrosa en los ojos, una señal evidente de que algo lo había enfurecido. No era rabia contra la mujer: era obvio que habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo y... Miles dio un rápido repaso a su conciencia, no era contra él tampoco. Se aclaró la garganta, torció la cabeza y abrió la boca en una sonrisa de curiosidad, como para preguntar lo que sucedía.  
  
El conde unió las manos y al fin le habló.  
  
-Un caso muy interesante. Ya veo por qué la dejaste entrar.  
  
-Ah... -dijo Miles. ¿En qué se había metido? Había ayudado a la mujer a pasar a través de Seguridad sólo por un impulso quijotesco, por Dios, y para molestar a su padre en el desayuno...- ¿Sí? -dijo sin comprometerse.  
  
Las cejas del conde Vorkosigan se elevaron.  
  
-¿No sabes qué la trajo aquí?  
  
-Habló de un asesinato y de una notable falta de cooperación de las autoridades locales. Pensé que usted la ayudaría a llegar al magistrado de distrito.'  
  
El conde se acomodó más en la silla y se frotó la mano pensativo sobre el mentón marcado.  
  
-Es un infanticidio.  
  
El vientre de Miles se encogió. No quiero tener nada que ver con esto. Bueno, eso explicaba por qué no había un bebé contra ese pecho.  
  
-Raro... quiero decir, la denuncia...  
  
-Hace veinte años o más que peleamos contra esa costumbre -dijo el conde-. Promulgaciones, propaganda. .. En las ciudades progresamos mucho.  
  
-En las ciudades -murmuró la condesa- la gente tiene alternativas.  
  
-Pero en el interior... bueno... no han cambiado mucho las cosas. Todos sabemos lo que pasa, pero sin una denuncia, una queja... y con la familia que se cierra siempre para proteger a los suyos... es difícil hacer justicia.  
  
-¿Cuál... ? -Miles se aclaró la garganta y miró a la mujer-. ¿Cuál era la mutación del bebé?  
  
-Boca de gato. -La mujer hizo una mueca con el labio superior para que se dieran cuenta de qué hablaba-. Tenía el agujero dentro de la boca también, la pobre niña, y no mamaba bien, se ahogaba y gritaba peto comía lo suficiente, sí, sí...  
  
-Labio leporino -murmuró la mujer del conde, a medias para sí misma, traduciendo el término de Barrayar a la lengua común de la galaxia-, y el paladar partido, parece. Por Dios, eso ni siquiera es una mutación. Ya existía en la vieja Tierra. Un defecto normal de nacimiento, si eso no es una forma contradictoria de decirlo. No un castigo por el peregrinaje de sus antepasados de Barrayar a través del Fuego. Con una simple operación... -La condesa se detuvo de golpe. La mujer de la colina parecía muy angustiada.  
  
-Yo había oído decir eso -dijo-. Mi señor había hecho construir un hospital en Hassadar. Pensaba llevarla allá cuando estuviera un poco más fuerte, aunque no tenía dinero. Tenía las piernas y los brazos sanos, la cabeza bien formada, cualquiera se daba cuenta... seguramente habrían... -Se le crisparon las manos y se le quebró la voz-. Pero Lem la mató antes de que pudiera...  
  
Siete días de camino, calculaba Miles, desde la profundidad de las montañas Dendarii hasta la ciudad baja de Hassadar. Era lógico que una mujer que acababa de dar a luz dejara ese viaje para unos días después. Una hora de viaje en un automóvil aéreo...  
  
-Así que aquí hay alguien que por fin hace una denuncia -dijo el conde Vorkosigan-, y la trataremos como denuncia. Es una oportunidad para enviar un mensaje a los rincones más lejanos de nuestro propio distrito. Miles, serás mi voz, y llegarás adonde no hemos llegado antes. Harás justicia, la justicia del conde... y con mucho ruido si puedes. Ya es hora de que esas prácticas, que nos hacen quedar como bárbaros a los ojos de la galaxia, terminen de una vez por todas.  
  
Miles tragó saliva.  
  
-¿No le parece que el magistrado del distrito estaría mejor cualificado para ... ?  
  
El conde esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
-Para este caso, no puedo pensar en nadie que esté mejor cualificado que tú, Miles.  
  
El mensajero y el mensaje corporizados en una sola persona. Los tiempos han cambiado. Claro. Miles deseó estar en otra parte, en cualquier otra parte... sudando sangre de nuevo por sus últimos exámenes, por ejemplo. Ahogó una queja poco diplomática: ¿Y mi graduación?  
  
Se frotó la nuca.  
  
-¿Quién... quién mató a su hijita? -Es decir, ¿a quién tengo que arrastrar, poner contra una pared y fusilar?  
  
-Mi esposo -dijo ella, sin expresión en la voz, mirando, a través de los suelos lustrados y plateados, a ninguna parte.  
  
Yo sabía que esto iba a ser horrible...  
  
-Ella lloraba y lloraba -siguió la mujer-, y no podía dormir, no se alimentaba bien... él me gritó que la hiciera callar...  
  
-¿Y luego? -la acicateó Miles, descompuesto.  
  
-Me maldijo y se fue a dormir a casa de su madre. Dijo que por lo menos allí iba a poder dormir y que necesitaba descansar para seguir trabajando. Yo tampoco había dormido...  
  
Ese tipo suena como un ganador nato. Miles tuvo una imagen instantánea del hombre, un toro con modales de toro... y sin embargo, faltaba algo en el clímax de la historia de la mujer...  
  
El conde también estaba interesado. Escuchaba con toda su atención, la mirada de un estratega, una intensidad de ojos entrecerrados que se podía confundir con aburrimiento o sueño, cosa que hubiera sido un error muy grave.  
  
-Fue usted testigo ocular? -preguntó en un tono engañosamente manso que puso a Miles alerta-. ¿Le vio usted matarla?  
  
-La encontré muerta a media mañana, señor.  
  
-Entró en el dormitorio y... -la ayudó a seguir el conde Vorkosigan.  
  
-Sólo tenemos una habitación. -Ella le lanzó una mirada como si por primera vez dudara de su omnisciencia-. Se había dormido, se había dormido por fin. Me fui a juntar bayas, por la quebrada. Y cuando volví... Debería haberla llevado conmigo, pero estaba tan contenta de que por fin estuviera durmiendo... -Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos cerrados y apretados de la mujer-. La dejé dormir cuando volví. Me alegré de poder comer y descansar, pero después empecé a sentir los senos llenos -se tocó un seno con la mano- , y fui a despertarla...  
  
-¿Y no había alguna marca? ¿No tenía el cuello cortado? -preguntó el conde. Ese era el método usual para los infanticidios del interior de la región, rápido y limpio comparado con... digamos, dejar al bebé al sol durante un tiempo...  
  
La mujer meneó la cabeza.  
  
-Creo que la ahogó con algo, señor. Fue cruel, fue algo muy cruel. El portavoz del pueblo dice que, seguramente, la ahogué yo sin darme cuenta, aplastándola, y que no debo presentar mi queja contra Lem. ¡Yo no la aplasté! Ella tenía su propia cuna. Lem se la hizo con sus propias manos cuando yo todavía la tenía en el vientre... -Estaba a punto de derrumbarse.  
  
El conde intercambió una mirada con su esposa, e hizo un gesto leve con la cabeza. La condesa Vorkosigan se levantó con suavidad.  
  
-Venga, Harra, entre. Tiene que lavarse y descansar antes de que Miles la lleve a su casa.  
  
La mujer de la colina parecía muy sorprendida.  
  
-No, no en su casa, señora...  
  
-Lo lamento, es lo único que tengo a mano. Aparte de las barracas, claro. Los guardias son buenos chicos, pero usted los pondría muy nerviosos. -La condesa se la llevó charlando.  
  
-Está claro -dijo el conde Vorkosigan apenas las mujeres estuvieron lejos- que tendrás que controlar los hechos médicos antes de... bueno, terminar. Y espero que hayas notado también el problemita que hay con respecto a la identificación del acusado. Éste puede ser el caso ideal para una demostración pública, pero no si hay ambigüedades involucradas... No debe haber ningún misterio...  
  
-No soy un juez de instrucción ni un investigador -señaló Miles. Si podía escaparse de ese lazo...  
  
-Claro que no. Te llevarás al doctor Dea.  
  
El teniente Dea era el ayudante del médico del primer ministro. Miles lo había visto, un joven médico militar ambicioso, en constante estado de frustración porque su superior nunca le dejaba tocar a su paciente más importante... Ah, iba a sentirse excitado y contento con esa misión, predijo Miles de mal humor.  
  
-Puede llevar su equipo óseo -le dijo el conde con una sonrisa-, en caso de que haya algún accidente.  
  
-¡Qué económico! -contestó Miles revolviendo los ojos-. Mire... suponga... suponga que la historia es cierta y atrapamos a ese tipo. ¿Tengo que... personalmente...?  
  
-Llevarás a uno de los hombres de librea como guardaespaldas. Y si la historia es cierta... como verdugo.  
  
Eso mejoraba las cosas, pero muy poco, por cierto.  
  
-¿No se puede esperar al magistrado de distrito?  
  
-Ese magistrado juzga siempre en mi lugar. Cada sentencia que se ejecuta, se ejecuta en mi nombre. Algún día, será en el tuyo. Es tiempo de que comprendas bien el proceso. Históricamente, los Vor podrán ser una casta militar, pero los deberes de un señor de la familia nunca fueron sólo militares.  
  
No había escapatoria. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Miles suspiró.  
  
-Correcto. Bueno... supongo que podemos coger el coche aéreo y estar allí en dos horas, más o menos. Necesitaré algo de tiempo para encontrar el agujero correcto. Bajar del cielo y hacer que el mensaje del señor se oiga alto y claro... volver antes de la noche. -Terminar pronto y sacármelo de encima.  
  
El conde tenía otra vez esa mirada alerta en los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
-No... -aclaró-. En el coche aéreo no creo...  
  
-No hay caminos para ir en un automóvil de tierra, no hasta allí mismo. Sólo pistas. -Y agregó, inquieto, seguro de que su padre no podía estarlo pensando-: No creo que, a pie, pueda impresionar a nadie como figura central del poderío Imperial, señor.  
  
Su padre levantó la vista mirando el uniforme tieso y sonrió.  
  
-Ah, no estás tan mal.  
  
-Pero piense en mí después de tres o cuatro días de cortar arbustos para abrirme paso -protestó Miles-. Usted no nos vio en Básico. Ni nos olió.  
  
-Pero pasé por allí -dijo el almirante con sequedad-. Aunque no, tienes razón. A pie no. Tengo una idea mejor.  
  
Mi propia caballería, pensó Miles irónicamente, revolviéndose en la montura, como el abuelo. En realidad, estaba casi seguro de que el viejo hubiera tenido comentarios muy ácidos sobre los jinetes que lo seguían en línea entre los bosques, eso, después de haberse revolcado de risa frente al despliegue de los conocimientos del equipo en materia de equitación. Los animales de los establos de los Vorkosigan habían disminuido muchísimo desde la muerte del viejo, que siempre se había interesado en ellos. Se habían vendido los caballos de polo y los pocos animales viejos y malhumorados que quedaban estaban a pasto, en las praderas, permanentemente. El puñado de caballos de silla que todavía se cuidaban habían sido elegidos por la seguridad de su paso y sus buenos modales, no por lo exótico de su sangre, y un grupo de niñas del pueblo los mantenía siempre en forma y de buen humor para los huéspedes ocasionales.  
  
Miles recogió las riendas, apretó un tobillo y cambió de lugar el peso. Gordo Tonto, su caballo, respondió con una media vuelta nítida y dos pasos hacia atrás bien precisos. Ni siquiera un ignorante de la ciudad hubiera podido confundir a ese ruano robusto con un caballo de pura sangre, pero Miles lo adoraba por sus ojos líquidos y oscuros, su morro ancho de terciopelo, su talante flemático que no se dejaba conmover ni por arroyos enloquecidos ni por aullantes coches aéreos, pero sobre todo por la forma en que respondía a su exquisito entrenamiento. Cerebro mucho mejor que belleza. Cuando estaba con él, Miles se sentía más tranquilo, ese animal era un calmante emocional para él, como un gato que ronronea. Miles le dio unas palmadas en el cuello.  
  
-Si alguien pregunta -murmuró-, diré que te llamas Capitán. -Gordo Tonto movió una oreja inquieto y emitió un bufido sonoro desde el fondo de su pecho.  
  
El abuelo tenía mucho que ver con el desfile increíble que encabezaba Miles. El gran general de las guerrillas había salido de esas montañas, en su juventud, a luchar contra los invasores cetagandanos y los había detenido primero. Y después los había hecho retroceder. Los bombarderos antiaéreos sin calor, adquiridos de contrabando a un alto costo en vidas desde otros planetas, habían tenido mucho más que ver con la victoria final que los caballos de los soldados del abuelo que, según él, habían salvado a las fuerzas durante el peor invierno de la campaña, sobre todo porque eran comestibles. Pero en las historias románticas que surgieron después, el caballo se había convertido en el símbolo de esa lucha.  
  
Miles pensó que su padre era demasiado optimista si creía que por ir a caballo él podría captar algo de la gloria del anciano. Los campamentos y los escondites de la guerrilla se habían convertido en montones de óxido y árboles, mierda, no solamente pasto y ruinas -ya habían pasado junto a dos o tres a primera hora del día- y los hombres que habían peleado esa guerra habían vuelto al polvo por última vez, como el abuelo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí? Lo que quería era una misión en una nave de salto, algo que lo llevara arriba, muy por encima de todo esto. El futuro era el que guardaba la clave de su destino, no el pasado.  
  
El caballo del doctor Dea interrumpió bruscamente las meditaciones de Miles cuando se asustó de una rama caída sobre el sendero de troncos, plantó los cuatro cascos en una frenada brusca y relinchó con fuerza. El doctor Dea cayó al suelo con un grito leve.  
  
-Agarre las riendas -gritó Miles e hizo que Gordo Tonto volviera sobre sus pasos.  
  
El doctor Dea estaba mejorando su técnica para caerse, esta vez lo había hecho más o menos de pie. Hizo un gesto para tomar las riendas sueltas pero la yegua alazana que montaba se asustó y se apartó de sus manos. Dea saltó hacia atrás cuando ella giró sobre sus ancas y después, de pronto, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba libre y se lanzó sendero abajo con la cola levantada y todos los gestos que dicen en el lenguaje de los caballos: ¡Jia, jia jia no vas a poder atraparme... ! El doctor Dea, rojo y furioso, corrió sudando tras ella, que se puso al trote.  
  
-¡No, no, no la persiga! -gritó Miles.  
  
-¿Y cómo diablos se supone que voy a atraparla, entonces? -contestó Dea con agresividad. El cirujano espacial no parecía muy feliz-. ¡Mi equipo médico está sobre esa bestia, mierda!  
  
Al final de la pequeña columna, Pym puso a su caballo de costado para bloquear el sendero.  
  
-Espere, Harra -aconsejó Miles a la mujer de la colina mientras pasaba a su lado-. Y mantenga las riendas cortas. Nada hace correr tanto a un caballo como otro caballo que corre.  
  
Los otros dos jinetes tampoco lo estaban pasando muy bien. La mujer, Harra Csurik, estaba montada sobre el suyo con el agotamiento pintado en el rostro, y lo dejaba caminar sin acosarlo pero por lo menos cabalgaba con equilibrio, en lugar de tratar de usar las riendas a modo de manubrio, como el infortunado Dea. Pym, que cerraba el grupo, era competente, aunque tampoco estuviera cómodo.  
  
Miles hizo que Gordo Tonto se pusiera al paso, con las riendas sueltas y caminó despacio, como paseando, detrás de la yegua, con un aire de profunda tranquilidad en la cara y el paso.  
  
¿Quién? ¿Yo? No, no quiero atraparte. Sólo estamos disfrutando del paisaje, sí, sí. Eso es, quédate quieta un segundo, come algo. La yegua alazana se detuvo a arrancar unas hierbas pero no dejó de observar con ojo preocupado el avance de Miles.  
  
Justo a la distancia necesaria para no asustar a la yegua y obligarla a trotar de nuevo, Miles detuvo a Gordo Tonto y se deslizó al suelo. No hizo ningún movimiento hacia la yegua. Se quedó de pie en su sitio y rebuscó en los bolsillos con grandes movimientos. Gordo Tonto levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ansia. Miles lo llamó con dulzura y le dio un pedacito de azúcar. La yegua levantó las orejas, interesada. Gordo Tonto levantó los labios y estiró el cuello, buscando más. La yegua se acercó un poco para recibir lo suyo. Levantó un cubito de la palma de Miles mientras él le pasaba el brazo muy despacio sobre el cuello y tomaba las riendas.  
  
-Aquí tiene, doctor Dea. El caballo. Sin correr.  
  
-No es justo -se quejó Dea, que se acercaba-. Usted tenía azúcar en sus bolsillos.  
  
-Claro que tenía azúcar en los bolsillos. Eso se llama previsión, y planificación. El truco para manejar caballos no es ser más rápido ni más fuerte que ellos. Eso es poner las debilidades de uno frente a sus puntos fuertes. El truco es ser más inteligente que el caballo. Eso sí es poner nuestro punto fuerte contra su debilidad. ¿Entiende?  
  
Dea tomó las riendas.  
  
-Esta yegua se está riendo de mí -dijo con recelo-. Se relame.  
  
-Eso no es relamerse, es relinchar -sonrió Miles. Palmeó a Gordo Tonto detrás de su pata trasera, y el caballo gruñó y se arrodilló. Miles subió a la montura, que así quedaba a una altura más conveniente para él.  
  
-¿El mío también hace eso? -preguntó el doctor Dea, fascinado.  
  
-Lo lamento, pero no.  
  
Dea miró a su yegua con rabia.  
  
-Este animal es idiota. Lo llevaré de las riendas un rato.  
  
Mientras Gordo Tonto volvía a ponerse de pie, Miles suprimió un comentario de instructor de equitación, uno de esos comentarios que había sacado del depósito del abuelo, algo así como Sea más inteligente que el caballo, Dea. Aunque el doctor Dea había jurado ser fiel al señor Vorkosigan durante esa investigación, el teniente cirujano espacial Dea tenía un rango obviamente más alto que el alférez Vorkosigan. Dirigir a hombres más maduros que uno y con mayor rango requería, evidentemente, cierto tacto.  
  
El sendero de troncos se ensanchó un poco más adelante y Miles se colocó hacia atrás, junto a Harra Csurik. La determinación y ferocidad que había mostrado ella la mañana del día anterior en los portones parecía estar desapareciendo a medida que el sendero subía hacia su hogar. O tal vez era simplemente el cansancio que se cobraba su precio. Había dicho poco en toda la mañana y por la tarde se había hundido en el silencio. Si pensaba arrastrar a Miles hasta allí para después lloriquear. y arrepentirse...  
  
-¿En qué... en qué rama del Servicio estaba su padre? -preguntó Miles para empezar una conversación.  
  
Ella se pasó una mano por el cabello con un gesto como de estar peinándose, un gesto nervioso, más que de vanidad. Sus ojos lo miraron a través de las pestañas color paja como criaturas débiles escondidas bajo un risco.  
  
-Milicia de distrito, señor. En realidad no lo recuerdo, murió cuando yo era muy pequeña.  
  
-¿En combate?  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
-En la guerra, alrededor de Vorbarr Sultana, durante la guerra de Sucesión de Vordarian.  
  
Miles se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle qué lado había arrastrado a su padre a la lucha: la mayoría de los soldados de infantería no habían podido elegir, y la amnistía había incluido a los muertos tanto como a los vivos.  
  
-Tiene parientes?  
  
-No, señor... Mi madre y yo somos las únicas que quedamos.  
  
Una tensión anticipatoria se aflojó en el cuello de Miles. Si el juicio llegaba a la ejecución, un sólo error podía disparar una enemistad profunda y sangrienta entre familias. Y eso no sería la justicia y la legalidad que el conde quería que él dejara a su paso. Así que cuantos menos parientes hubiera, mejor.  
  
-¿Y la familia de su esposo?  
  
-Son siete. Cuatro hermanos y tres hermanas.  
  
-Mmm... -Miles tuvo una imagen instantánea y mental de un grupo entero de gigantes amenazantes de las colinas. Miró a Pym, hacia atrás, y sintió que para este trabajo le faltaba personal. Había señalado el problema al conde cuando planeaban juntos la expedición la noche anterior.  
  
-El portavoz del pueblo y sus ayudantes serán tu apoyo -había declarado el conde-, como cuando va el magistrado de distrito.  
  
-¿Y si no quieren cooperar? -había preguntado Miles, nervioso.  
  
-Un oficial que espera dirigir un día las tropas del Imperio -había contestado el conde- debería saber cómo obligar al portavoz de un pueblecito a cooperar con él.  
  
En otras palabras, su padre había decidido que ésa era una prueba que él tendría que pasar y no pensaba ayudarle más. Gracias, papá.  
  
-¿Usted no tiene parientes, señor? -dijo Harra, llevándole de vuelta al presente con brusquedad.  
  
-No. Pero seguramente eso es algo que saben todos, incluso en el interior.  
  
-Bueno, se dicen muchas cosas de usted -Harra se encogió de hombros.  
  
Miles se mordió la lengua para no hacer la pregunta morbosa de siempre y ésta le pareció amarga en la boca, como un limón. No iba a preguntar, no iba a preguntar, no... pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.  
  
-¿Cómo qué? -hizo pasar con fuerza por los labios medio cerrados.  
  
-Todo el mundo sabe que el hijo del conde es un mutante.  
  
---Los ojos de ella temblaron y se abrieron, desafiantes-. Algunos dicen que vino porque el conde se casó con esa mujer de otro mundo. Otros, que fue por una radiación de la guerra o tina enfermedad que contrajo en, humm, prácticas corruptas con otros oficiales de su edad en su juventud...  
  
Esa última era nueva para Miles. Levantó una ceja.  
  
-Pero la mayoría dice que sus enemigos envenenaron a la condesa.  
  
-Me alegro de que la mayoría sepa la verdad. Fue un intento de asesinato con gas soltoxina cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mí. Pero no es... -una mutación, su pensamiento saltó a través de vericuetos muy familiares. ¿Cuántas veces había explicado lo mismo?, es teratogénico, no genético. No soy un mutante, no... Pero, ¿qué mierda podía importarle a esa mujer ignorante semejante diferencia bioquímica? Para ella, en la práctica, era lo mismo que fuera un mutante- importante.  
  
Ella lo miró de costado, hamacándose dulcemente en el ritmo de su caballo.  
  
-Algunos dicen que usted nació sin piernas y que vive en tina silla flotante en la casa Vorkosigan. Otros, que nació sin huesos  
  
-... y que me tienen en una jarra en el sótano, claro -murmuró Miles.  
  
-Pero Karal dice que lo vio con su abuelo en la feria de Hassadar, y que solamente le pareció enclenque y enfermizo. Algunos dicen que su padre lo metió en el Servicio y otros que no, que se fue a otro planeta, a la casa de su madre e hizo que convirtieran su cerebro en un ordenador y que alimentaran su cuerpo con tubos, y que pasa todo el tiempo flotando en un líquido...  
  
-Sabía que habría una jarra en algún lugar de esta historia suspiró Miles, haciendo una mueca. También sabías que no te iba a gustar la respuesta y que ibas a arrepentirte de haber preguntado, pero tenías que hacerlo. Ella estaba poniéndole un cebo, pensó Miles de pronto. ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía ... ? Pero no había humor en ella, solamente una vigilancia atenta, aguda.  
  
Había salido de su pueblo, lejos, hacia una especie de limbo extraño para hacer esa denuncia desafiando a la familia y a las autoridades locales, desafiando los códigos establecidos y las costumbres. ¿Y qué le había dado su conde como escudo y apoyo para volver a enfrentarse a la rabia de los que más amaba, de sus seres más cercanos? Le había dado a Miles. ¿Y Miles podría manejar ese asunto? Seguro que ella se lo preguntaba. ¿O más bien revolvería el avispero para después huir a la carrera, dejándola sola para enfrentarse al remolino de la rabia y la venganza?  
  
Miles deseaba haberla dejado llorando frente al portón.  
  
El bosque, fruto de muchas generaciones de cultivo de vegetación para formar un ambiente terrestre, se abrió bruscamente frente a un valle de arbustos nativos de color castaño. En medio del valle corría una faja ancha de rosales con rosas verdes y rosadas, evidentemente por un accidente de la química del suelo. Miles lo comprobó con asombro cuando se acercaron más. Rosas de la tierra. El sendero se hundió en la masa fragante de flores y desapareció.  
  
Miles se turnó con Pym para abrir el camino con los machetes del Servicio. Los rosales estaban llenos de vigor y de espinas gruesas y devolvían el golpe con un rebote elástico. Gordo Tonto hizo lo suyo meneando la gran cabeza adelante y atrás y estirando el cuello para arrancar las flores y comérselas con alegría Miles no estaba seguro de cuánto debía dejarle comer: el hecho de que la especie no fuera nativa de Barrayar no significaba que no fuera venenosa para los caballos. Miles pensó en eso y se puso a recordar la terrible historia ecológica de Barrayar.  
  
Los cincuenta mil recién llegados de la Tierra sólo habían querido ser la punta de lanza de la colonización de Barrayar. Después, por una anomalía gravitacional, el agujero estrecho por el que habían saltado los colonizadores se cerró irrevocablemente, sin aviso. La transformación del planeta para hacerlo parecido a la Tierra, que había sido tan cuidadosa y controlada en un comienzo, se derrumbó junto con todo lo demás. Las especies de plantas y animales importadas de la Tierra se escaparon y se hicieron salvajes porque los seres humanos tenían toda su atención puesta en los problemas más urgentes de supervivencia. Los biólogos todavía lloraban las extinciones masivas de especies nativas que habían seguido a ese descontrol, las erosiones y las sequías y las inundaciones, pero en realidad, pensó Miles, a través de los .siglos de la Era del Aislamiento, los más aptos de ambos mundos habían luchado hasta lograr un nuevo equilibrio perfecto. Si la cosa estaba viva y cubría el suelo, ¿a quién le importaba de dónde había venido?  
  
Todos estamos aquí por accidente. Como las rosas.  
  
Esa noche acamparon en las colinas, y por la mañana siguieron adelante hasta los flancos de las verdaderas montañas. Ahora estaban fuera de la región que Miles recordaba de su infancia, así que recurría a Harra con frecuencia para controlar la dirección que seguían en el mapa. Al anochecer del segundo día se detuvieron a pocas horas de la meta. Harra insistía en que podía guiarlos en la oscuridad del crepúsculo, pero Miles no quería llegar después del atardecer a un lugar desconocido que lo esperaba con una bienvenida incierta.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, se bañó en un arroyo, deshizo su equipaje y se vistió con cuidado el nuevo uniforme de oficial del Imperio. Pym se puso la librea verde y castaña de los Vorkosigan y desplegó el estandarte del conde en un mástil telescópico de aluminio que había guardado en la oscuridad de su alforja para ponerlo sobre el estribo izquierdo cuando llegara la ocasión. Vestidos para matar, pensó Miles sin alegría. El doctor Dea llevaba ropa corriente, de color negro y parecía muy incómodo. Si ellos eran el mensaje, Miles sentía que sería muy difícil de descifrar Él no hubiera podido hacerlo aunque en ello le fuera la vida.  
  
A media mañana detuvieron los caballos frente a una cabaña de dos habitaciones en el borde de una gran arboleda de arces plantados hacía ya siglos y ahora cada vez más numerosos por propia iniciativa. El aire de la montaña era fresco y puro. Unos cuantos pollos picoteaban la tierra y agachaban la cabeza entre las hierbas. Un caño de madera salía del bosque cubierto de líquenes y derramaba agua en un abrevadero rebosante que formaba un arroyuelo verde y ruidoso.  
  
Harra descabalgó, se alisó la falda y subió al porche.  
  
-¿Karal? -llamó.  
  
Miles esperó sobre el caballo, bien erguido, para el contacto inicial. Nunca hay que renunciar a las ventajas psicológicas.  
  
-¿Harra? ¿Eres tú? -llegó la voz de un hombre desde dentro. Alguien abrió la puerta con brusquedad y salió afuera corriendo-. ¿Dónde has estado, muchacha? ¡Te buscamos por todas partes! Pensamos que te habías roto el cuello entre los arbustos... -Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a los tres hombres a caballo, que lo miraban en silencio.  
  
-Tú no quisiste aceptar mi denuncia, Karal -dijo Harra casi sin aliento. Las manos se le enredaron en la falda-. Así que fui a ver al magistrado en Vorkosigan Surleau. para hablar con él yo misma.  
  
-Ah, muchacha -suspiró Karal, con pena-. Eso sí que es una estupidez. .. -Inclinó la cabeza, se tambaleó y miró inquieto a los jinetes. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años, sin cabello, correoso y gastado, y su brazo izquierdo acababa en un muñón. Otro veterano.  
  
-¿Portavoz Serg Karal? -empezó Miles con severidad-. Soy la voz del conde Vorkosigan. Me han encargado que investigue el crimen denunciado por Harra Csurik ante la corte del conde, a saber, el asesinato de su hija, la bebé Raina. Como portavoz del valle Silvy, tiene el deber de asistirme en todo lo que tenga que ver con la justicia del conde.  
  
En este punto, Miles se quedó sin formulismos y tuvo que empezar a arreglárselas solo. Hasta el momento, la cosa no había llevado demasiado tiempo. Esperó. Gordo Tonto bufó una vez. La tela plateada y castaña del estandarte hizo un sonido especial en el viento cuando la brisa la movió levemente.  
  
-El magistrado de distrito no estaba allí -agregó Harra-, pero el conde sí.  
  
Karal se había quedado blanco y miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Logró controlarse con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió prestar algo que podía llamarse atención y ensayó una media reverencia.  
  
-¿Quién es.... quién es usted, señor?  
  
-El señor Miles Vorkosigan.  
  
Los labios de Karal se movieron sin que saliera ningún sonido. Miles no era lector de labios, pero estaba bastante seguro de que lo que había dicho Karal era alguna variación de ¡mierda!  
  
-Éste es mi hombre de librea, el sargento Pym, y ése, mi investigador médico, el teniente Dea del Servicio Imperial.  
  
-¿Es usted el hijo de mi señor el conde? -logró decir Karal on voz quebrada.  
  
-El mismo, en carne y hueso. -De pronto, Miles sintió asco de toda esa parodia. Seguramente, era suficiente para una primera impresión. Saltó del lomo de Tonto y aterrizó sobre sus pies redondos. Sí, soy bajo. Pero espera a verme bailar---. ¿Le parece bien si abrevamos a nuestros caballos aquí? -Miles pasó las riendas de Tonto bajo su brazo y dio un paso hacia el agua.  
  
-Eh, eso es para la gente, mi señor -dijo Karal-. Un minuto y le buscaré un balde. -Se ajustó los pantalones y salió, corriendo por el costado de la cabaña. Hubo un minuto de silencio incómodo y después llegó la voz de Karal flotando en el aire-: ¿Dónde está el balde de las cabras, Zed?  
  
Otra voz, clara y joven:  
  
-Detrás de la pila de leña, papá.  
  
Las voces empezaron a murmurar a lo lejos. Karal volvió con in balde de aluminio todo abollado que colocó junto al abrevadero. Quitó una tapa de madera del costado y un arroyuelo brillante de agua se arqueó para llenar el balde. Gordo Tonto levantó las orejas y bufó y se rascó la cabezota contra el cuerpo de Miles, manchándole la túnica con sus pelos rojos y blancos y haciéndole tambalear. Karal alzó la vista y sonrió al caballo, aunque su sonrisa se congeló cuando su mirada pasó al dueño del animal. Mientras Gordo Tonto tragaba el agua, Miles echó una mirada al que había hablado con la segunda voz, un muchacho de unos doce años que .salió de los bosques por detrás de la cabaña.  
  
Karal se dedicó a ayudar a Miles, Harra y Pym a acomodar a los caballos. Después, Miles dejó que Pym desensillara y alimentara a los animales y siguió a Karal a la casa. Harra se le pegó como una lapa y el doctor Dea cogió su equipo médico y siguió al grupo. Las botas de Miles sonaban desiguales sobre las tablas del suelo.  
  
-Mi esposa... volverá a mediodía -dijo Karal, que se movía inquieto por la habitación mientras Miles y Dea se acomodaban sobre un banco y Harra se enroscaba con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea-. Yo... voy a preparar algo de té, señor.  
  
Y se alejó para llenar una tetera en el abrevadero antes de que Miles pudiera decir, No, gracias. No. Dejemos que se tranquilice con movimientos cotidianos. Entonces tal vez Miles pudiera empezar a discernir qué parte de los nervios era una reacción normal y qué parte tenía que ver con una mala conciencia. Para cuando Karal tuvo la tetera en el fuego, había recuperado gran parte de su control, así que Miles empezó su tarea.  
  
-Preferiría empezar esta investigación de inmediato, portavoz. No tiene por qué ser muy larga.  
  
-No tiene por qué llevarse a cabo, milord. La muerte del bebé fue natural... no tenía marcas. Era débil, tenía la boca de gato, ¿quién sabe qué más tenía mal? Murió durmiendo o por accidente .  
  
-Es extraordinario -dijo Miles- lo a menudo que esos accidentes se repiten en este distrito. Mi padre, el conde, lo ha... comentado.  
  
-No había necesidad de que usted hiciera todo este viaje. -Karal miró a Harra con exasperación.  
  
Ella se quedó sentada, en silencio, sin inmutarse.  
  
-No ha supuesto ningún problema -aseguró Miles con suavidad.  
  
-En realidad, señor -empezó Karal, bajando la voz-, creo que tal vez lo que pasó es que esa niña murió aplastada. Así que, claro, en su dolor, la mente de la madre lo niega. Lem Csurik es un buen muchacho, un buen proveedor. Y Harra, en realidad, no quiere hacer esto, su razón está confusa por el dolor, es temporal, por sus problemas, señor.  
  
Los ojos de Harra, que miraban a través de su cabello revuelto, estaban cargados de odio.  
  
-Entiendo. -La voz de Miles era reposada, alentadora.  
  
Karal pareció alegrarse un poco.  
  
-Todavía podemos arreglarlo todo. Si ella tiene paciencia... si se repone de su dolor. Si habla con el pobre Lem. Estoy segurode que él no mató a esa niña. Que no se apresure a hacer algo que luego va a lamentar.  
  
-Entiendo -repitió Miles, y dejó que su tono se volviera helado -por qué Harra Csurik tuvo que andar cuatro días para conseguir una audiencia que no estuviera cargada de prejuicios. 1 Jsted cree. Usted piensa. ¿Quién sabe? Usted no, de eso estoy seguro. Lo único que oigo son especulaciones, acusaciones, afirmaciones en el vacío, improvisaciones. Yo he venido a aclarar los hechos, portavoz Karal. La justicia del conde no se dicta sobre suposiciones. No tiene por qué hacerlo. Ya no estamos en la Era del Aislamiento. Ni siquiera en el interior.  
  
»Mi investigación de lo ocurrido comienza en este instante. No voy a apresurar el juicio hasta que complete mi reconstrucción de los hechos. La confirmación de la culpabilidad o la inocencia de Lem Csurik saldrá de sus propios labios gracias a la pentarrápida, administrada por el doctor Dea frente a dos testigos... usted y un ayudante que -usted elija. Simple, claro y rápido. - Y tal vez así pueda empezar a salir de este agujero antes del anochecer-. Le ordeno que vaya a buscar a Lem Csurik para el interrogatorio, portavoz. El sargento Pym le ayudará.  
  
Karal dejó pasar otro segundo sirviendo agua en un gran bol marrón antes de decir:  
  
-Soy un hombre que ha viajado, señor. Un hombre con veinte años en el Servicio. Pero la mayoría de la gente del pueblo nunca ha salido del valle Silvy. Los interrogatorios con sustancias químicas son magia para ellos. Tal vez sostengan que es una confesión falsa si lo hacemos de esa forma.  
  
-En ese caso, usted y su ayudante pueden decir que no es cierto. Ya no estamos en los viejos tiempos, cuando se conseguían confesiones bajo tortura, Karal. Además, si Csurik es tan inocente como usted cree, o piensa, lógicamente se arreglará todo, ¿verdad?  
  
Karal se fue a la otra habitación a regañadientes. Volvió poniéndose una chaqueta desteñida del uniforme del Servicio Imperial con el rango de cabo marcado sobre el cuello. Los botones de la chaqueta ya casi no le abotonaban a la altura del estómago. Evidentemente, la preservaba para momentos oficiales como éste.Y como estaban en Barrayar, donde se saludaba al uniforme y no al hombre que lo usaba, tal vez así la rabia engendrada por un deber impopular caería sobre el cargo, y no sobre el individuo que lo ocupaba en ese momento. Miles entendió al portavoz.  
  
Karal se detuvo ante la puerta. Harra siguió sentada junto a la chimenea, balanceándose con suavidad.  
  
-Señor -dijo Karal-. He sido portavoz del valle Silvy durante dieciséis años. En todo ese tiempo, nadie ha tenido que ir a ver al magistrado del distrito para denunciar nada, ni una violación de derechos de agua, ni un robo de animales, ni una rebelión, ni siquiera la vez en que Neva acusó a los Bor de piratear arces. No tuvimos nunca una guerra entre familias, ni una sola vez en dieciséis años.  
  
-No tengo intención de provocar una guerra entre familias, Karal. Quiero los hechos, eso es todo.  
  
-Ése es el problema, señor. Yo ya no estoy tan enamorado de los hechos como antes, señor. A veces, queman. -Los ojos de Karal estaban llenos de apremio.  
  
En realidad, el hombre estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para distraer a Miles de su propósito, excepto ponerse cabeza abajo y voltear tres gatos por el aire con una sola mano. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar su oposición?  
  
-No podemos permitir que el valle Silvy tenga su propia Era de Aislamiento en miniatura -advirtió Miles La justicia del conde es para todos. Incluso para los niños. Y los débiles. Incluso para los que tienen muchos problemas. Y no pueden hablar ni defenderse, señor portavoz. A propósito, no sé si es consecuente de que la función del portavoz de un pueblo es ser la voz de los demás.  
  
Karal se encogió, blanco como la cera, era evidente que estaba asustado. Se fue caminando despacio por el sendero, con Pym detrás. Pym lo vigilaba con mucho cuidado, una mano sobre el bloqueador nervioso, en el cinturón.  
  
Tomaron té mientras esperaban y Miles examinó la cabaña, mirando todo pero sin tocar nada. El hogar era la única fuente de calor para cocinar y hervir agua. Lavaban en un fregadero abollado de metal que se llenaba a mano con un balde y se vaciaba a través de un caño de desagüe que pasaba bajo la puerta de entrada y se unía al arroyuelo que corría desde el abrevadero. La segunda habitación era un dormitorio, con una cama doble y cajones para guardar las cosas. Había otros tres jergones en un desván; parecía que el muchacho que habían visto tenía hermanos. El lugar estaba atestado pero bien barrido, las cosas ordenadas y colocadas en su lugar.  
  
En una mesa lateral había un receptor de radio de los que entregaba el Gobierno y un segundo modelo militar más antiguo, abierto: aparentemente, alguien estaba reparándolo y poniéndole un equipo nuevo. La exploración reveló un cajón lleno de repuestos viejos, todos para equipos de audio, por desgracia. Seguramente, el portavoz Karal también era el especialista de comunicaciones de Silvy. Qué apropiado. Con toda seguridad recibían las emisiones de la estación en Hassadar, tal vez los canales de alta energía del Gobierno desde la capital.  
  
No había otro tipo de electricidad, claro está. Los receptores de satélite eran piezas caras de tecnología de precisión. Con el tiempo, llegarían incluso allí; algunas comunidades casi tan pequeñas como ésa, pero con instituciones fuertes de cooperación economica, ya los tenían. Era evidente que el valle Silvy seguía estancado en una economía de subsistencia y tenía que esperar a que hubiera algo de superávit en el distrito para obtener alguna mejora, siempre que el superávit no desapareciera primero para satisfacer algún otro deseo. Si la ciudad de Vorkosigan Vashnoi no hubiera sucumbido a los bloqueadores nerviosos atómicos de los cetagandanos, todo el distrito habría podido estar mucho más avanzado económicamente hablando...  
  
Miles fue hasta la galería y se inclinó sobre la baranda. Había vuelto el hijo de Karal. Al otro lado del patio estaba Gordo Tonto, de pie, atado, la cadera alta, las orejas tranquilas, gruñendo de placer mientras el muchacho, sonriendo, le rascaba con vigor debajo del cabestro. El muchacho levantó la vista y vio a Miles. Se agachó, asustado, y se refugió en unas matas.  
  
-Ah -murmuró Miles.  
  
El doctor Dea se puso en pie y se acercó a él.  
  
-Hace mucho que se fueron. ¿Le parece si preparo la pentarrápida?  
  
-No, mejor el equipo de autopsia. Creo que eso es lo que vamos a tener que hacer primero.  
  
Dea lo miró, atento.  
  
-Pensé que había enviado a Pym, para que efectuara el arresto.  
  
-No se puede arrestar a un hombre que no está. ¿Le gusta apostar, doctor? Le apuesto un marco a que no vuelven con Csurik. No, espere, tal vez me equivoque. Ojalá me equivoque... Ahí llegan.  
  
Karal, Pyrn y un tercero venían caminando por el sendero. El tercero era un hombre grandote, de manos enormes, cejas espesas, el cuello grueso, muy hosco.  
  
-Harra -llamó Miles-, ¿ése es su esposo? -El hombre le parecía hecho a la medida, justo lo que había imaginado. Y cuatro hermanos como él... más robustos, seguramente...  
  
Harra se asomó por detrás del hombro de Miles y dejó escapar un suspiro.  
  
-No, milord. Es Alex, el ayudante del portavoz.  
  
-Ah. -Los labios de Miles se doblaron en un gesto de frustración silenciosa. Bueno, tenía que conceder la posibilidad de que fuera fácil.  
  
Karal se detuvo bajo la galería y empezó a desarrollar una explicación confusa que pudiera justificar su regreso con las manos vacías. Miles lo cortó en seco con las cejas en alto.  
  
-¿Pyrn?  
  
-Se escapó, milord -dijo Pym, lacónico-. Seguramente le avisaron.  
  
-De acuerdo. -Miles frunció el ceño mirando a Karal, que se había quedado callado con toda razón- Harra, ¿a cuánto estamos del cementerio?  
  
-Por el arroyo, señor, al otro lado del valle. Unos dos kilómetros.  
  
-Su equipo, doctor, vamos a dar un paseo. Karal, busque una pala.  
  
-Milord, estoy seguro de que no es necesario perturbar la paz de los muertos -empezó Karal.  
  
-Le aseguro que es del todo necesario. Hay un apartado para el informe de la autopsia en el procedimiento que me dio la oficina del magistrado de distrito. Y allí es donde voy a presentar mi informe completo cuando volvamos a Vorkosigan Surleau. Tengo permiso del familiar más cercano, ¿verdad, Harra?  
  
Ella asintió, sin expresión, como una autómata.  
  
-Tengo los dos testigos que se requieren, usted mismo y usted, señor -gorila- ayudante, tenemos al doctor y tenemos luz natural si no nos quedamos aquí discutiendo hasta el anochecer. Lo único que necesitamos es una pala. A menos que prefiera cavar con las manos, Karal. -La voz de Miles era dura y cortante y se iba cargando cada vez más de amenaza.  
  
Karal sacudió la cabeza medio calva con un gesto de desesperación.  
  
-El... el padre es el familiar más cercano según la ley, si está vivo y no tengo su...  
  
-Karal -dijo Miles.  
  
-¿Señor?  
  
-Tenga cuidado de no cavar su propia tumba. Ya tiene un pie en ella, se lo aseguro.  
  
La mano de Karal se abrió en un gesto de desesperación.  
  
-Voy... voy a buscar la pala, milord.  
  
La tarde era tibia; el aire dorado y adormecido de muchos veranos. La pala golpeaba con un ruido rítmico en las manos del ayudante de Karal. Más abajo, en la ladera, un arroyo brillante gorgoteaba por entre las piedras limpias y redondas. Harra estaba en cuclillas, observándolo todo, silenciosa, llena de amargura.  
  
Cuando el gran Alex sacó el pequeño cajón -¡tan pequeño! -, el sargento Pym se fue a dar una vuelta de inspección por el perímetro de madera del cementerio. Miles no lo culpaba. Esperaba que el suelo hubiera estado frío a esa profundidad. Alex abrió la caja y miró y el doctor Dea le hizo un gesto para que se alejara y se puso manos a la obra. El ayudante también salió a buscar algo qué hacer al otro lado del cementerio.  
  
Dea miró el bultito envuelto en tela y con sumo cuidado lo levantó y lo colocó encima de un material especial extendido sobre el suelo bajo el sol brillante. Los instrumentos de su investigación estaban dispuestos sobre el plástico en un orden preciso.  
  
El doctor desenvolvió las telas de las fundas especiales, todas de colores y dibujos brillantes y Harra se acercó para tomarlas de sus manos, alisarlas y doblarlas. Las preparó para cuando hubiera que volver a usarlas. Después se alejó de nuevo.  
  
Miles jugueteó con el pañuelo, la mano dentro del bolsillo, listo para ponérselo sobre la boca y la nariz y fue a ver lo que hacía Dea por encima de su hombro. Feo, pero no tan feo. Había visto y olido cosas peores. Dea, con una máscara con filtro sobre la cara, dictaba el procedimiento en un grabador que le colgaba del hombro. Primero un examen visual; después, uno táctil; por último, con el detector.  
  
-Aquí, milord -dijo e hizo un gesto para que Miles se le acercara-, es casi seguro que esto fue la causa de la muerte, aunque voy a hacer los exámenes de toxinas de inmediato. Le rompieron el cuello. Ve, ahí, en el detector, ahí es donde está partida la columna y luego hicieron fuerza para volver a poner los huesos en su lugar.  
  
-Karal, Alex. -Miles hizo un gesto para que se acercaran y cumplieran con su papel de testigos.  
  
Los dos obedecieron a regañadientes.  
  
-¿Podría haber sido un accidente? -preguntó Miles.  
  
-Puede, pero es una posibilidad muy remota. El realineamiento de los huesos fue deliberado, eso seguro.  
  
-¿Llevaría mucho tiempo?  
  
-Segundos. La muerte fue instantánea.  
  
-¿Cuánta fuerza física hace falta? Un hombre grande o...  
  
-Cualquier adulto suficientemente motivado.  
  
El estómago de Miles se revolvió al imaginar la escena que conjuraban las palabras de Dea. La cabecita mal sostenida podía caber con facilidad en la mano de un hombre. La torsión, el ruidito del cartílago que se quiebra... si había una cosa que Miles conocía de memoria era la sensación táctil exacta de la rotura de un hueso... ah, sí.  
  
-La motivación -prosiguió Dea- no es mi departamento. -Hizo una pausa-. Quiero que conste que cualquier examen externo cuidadoso pudo haber descubierto todo esto. Yo lo he visto enseguida. Un técnico experimentado, aunque no fuera médico -dijo y lanzó una mirada glacial-, un técnico que es tuviera prestando atención a lo que hacía, claro, tendría que haberlo visto.  
  
Miles también miró a Karal a los ojos, esperando.  
  
-Así que murió aplastada... -susurró Harra. Tenía la voz quebrada de rabia y desprecio.  
  
-Milord -dijo Karal, con cuidado-, lo cierto es que sospeché la posibilidad...  
  
Sospechar, una mierda. Lo sabías.  
  
-Pero creí... y todavía creo... -sus ojos expresaban un desafío cauteloso- que si se armaba revuelo, sólo conseguiríamos causar más dolor. Ya no se podía hacer nada por el bebé. Mis deberes son para con los vivos.  
  
-También los míos, portavoz Karal. Por ejemplo, mi deber para con el próximo pequeño súbdito imperial que se encuentre en peligro mortal por los actos de aquellos que deberían ser sus protectores, y todo por la falta grave de ser -y Miles dejó escapar una sonrisa extraña- físicamente diferente. Desde el punto de vista del conde Vorkosigan, éste no es sólo un caso más. Es un caso testigo, la muestra de miles de casos... Revuelo... -hizo sonar la erre con fuerza. Harra se hamacaba al ritmo de su voz-. Todavía no ha visto nada.  
  
Karal dejó de hablar como si lo hubieran doblado en dos y guardado en un rincón.  
  
Después vino una hora de operaciones que sólo dieron datos negativos; no había más huesos rotos, los pulmones de la criatura estaban limpios, su aparato digestivo y su corriente sanguínea libre de toxinas, excepto las que provenían de la descomposición. El defecto por el que había muerto no se extendía hacia la columna, informó Dea. Una cirugía plástica muy simple habría podido corregir la boca de gato si la niña hubiera podido acceder a ese tipo de operación, claro. Miles se preguntó si esa afirmación consolaba a Harra y pensó que, con toda seguridad, la angustiaría más aún.  
  
Dea volvió a armar su rompecabezas de intrumentos y Haría envolvió el cuerpecito con pliegues pequeños, significativos. Dea limpió los instrumentos y los puso de nuevo en sus fundas y se lavó las manos y los brazos y la cara en el arroyo y se tomó un tiempo demasiado largo para que se tratara simplemente de higiene, pensó Miles. Mientras tanto, el gorila volvió a enterrar el féretro.  
  
Harra hizo un pequeño hueco en la tierra sobre la tumba, colocó ramitas y pedazos de corteza dentro y quemó un mechón de su cabello lacio.  
  
Miles, cogido por sorpresa, buscó en sus bolsillos.  
  
-No tengo nada que pueda quemarse -se disculpó.  
  
Haría levantó la vista, sorprendida por el ofrecimiento que implicaban las palabras del hijo del conde.  
  
-No importa, milord. -Su pequeña pila de ofrendas brilló brevemente y desapareció, como la vida de su niña, Raina.  
  
Pero sí importa, pensó Miles.  
  
Paz para ti, damita, después de nuestras rudas invasiones. Yo te haré una ofrenda mejor, te lo Juro, te doy palabra de Vorkosigan. Y el humo de ese sacrificio se elevará hasta muy arriba, para que lo vean de un extremo a otro de estas montañas.  
  
Miles encargó a Karal y a Alex que siguieran buscando a Lem Csurik y llevó a Harra Csurik a su casa. Pyrn iba con ellos.  
  
Pasaron unas cuantas cabañas alejadas unas de otras. En una de ellas había un par de chiquillos sucios jugando en el patio. Corrían alrededor de los caballos, riendo y haciendo signos hacia Miles, desafiándose unos a otros a hacer algo todavía más atrevido, hasta que su madre los vio, saltó hasta ellos y los metió dentro con una mirada atemorizada sobre el hombro. Era extraño, pero Miles se sentía casi aliviado, la bienvenida que había esperado siempre, no como la indiferencia cuidadosa, tensa, consciente de Karal y Alex. La vida de Raina no hubiera sido fácil.  
  
La cabaña de Haría estaba en el extremo de una hondonada larga, justo antes de que se hiciera estrecha y se convirtiera en barranco. Parecía muy silenciosa y aislada bajo las sombras moteadas de la tarde.  
  
-¿Está segura de que no prefiere quedarse con su madre? -preguntó Miles, con un tono de duda en la voz.  
  
Harra negó con la cabeza. Se deslizó al suelo desde el anca de Tonto, y Miles y Pyrn desmontaron y la siguieron.  
  
La cabaña era como todas, una habitación única con un hogar de piedra y una galería ancha y techada al frente. El agua parecía provenir del riachuelo que corría por la quebrada. Pym extendió una mano y entró primero, detrás de Haría, con los dedos sobre el bloqueador nervioso. Si Lem Csurik había huido, ¿no podría haber ido hacia su casa? Pym había estado metiendo el detector en arbustos de aspecto absolutamente inocente durante todo el camino.  
  
La cabaña estaba desierta. Aunque había estado ocupada no hacía mucho. No tenía el silencio polvoriento, largo, que uno espera después de ocho días de soledad y luto. Sobre el mármol se veían todavía los restos de unas cuantas comidas apresuradas. Alguien había usado la cama: estaba arrugada y sin hacer. Unas cuantas prendas de hombre yacían por el suelo, sin orden. Harra empezó a moverse automáticamente por la habitación, ordenándola, volviendo a imponer su presencia, su existencia, su valor. Si no podía controlar los hechos de su vida, por lo menos controlaría los objetos de una pequeña habitación.  
  
Lo único que nadie había tocado era una cuna junto al hogar con las mantitas dobladas. Harra había corrido a Vorkosigan Surleau justo unas horas después del entierro.  
  
Miles paseó por la habitación, controlando lo que se veía desde las ventanas.  
  
-¿Quiere mostrarme el sitio al que fue a recoger las bayas, Harra?  
  
Ella los llevó por el barranco. Miles calculó el tiempo de la caminata. Pym dividió su atención entre Miles y los arbustos, y estuvo siempre alerta a posibles ruidos que denotaran movimiento. No parecía feliz. Después de rechazar por lo menos tres intentos de aferrarlo para protegerlo, Miles estaba a punto de decirle que se subiera a un árbol. Y, sin embargo, también había algo de comprensible egoísmo en los actos de Pyrn: si Miles se rompía una pierna, el oficial era el que tendría que cargarlo.  
  
El sendero de las bayas estaba un kilómetro por encima del barranco. Miles sacó algunas bayas rojas y se las comió sin pensar en lo que hacía, mientras Harra y Pym lo esperaban con respeto. El sol de la tarde se deslizaba oblicuo entre las hojas verdes y castañas, pero el fondo del barranco ya estaba gris y refrescado por un crepúsculo prematuro. Las plantas de bayas se colgaban de las rocas y se balanceaban como invitando a los que pasaban a romperse el cuello tratando de alcanzarlas. Miles resistió con facilidad esas tentaciones vegetales porque no le gustaban demasiado las bayas.  
  
-Si alguien la llamara desde su cabaña, usted no podría escucharlo desde aquí, ¿verdad? -preguntó a Harra,  
  
-No, milord.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó aquí?  
  
-Más o menos... -dijo Harra y se encogió de hombros-, más o menos el de llenar una canasta.  
  
La mujer no tenía reloj.  
  
-Una hora, digamos. Y veinte minutos de ida y otros tantos de vuelta. Unas dos horas. ¿Su cabaña estaba cerrada con llave?  
  
-Sólo con el pestillo, milord.  
  
-Mmm.  
  
Método, motivo, oportunidad, indicaba el procedimiento del magistrado de distrito. Mierda. El método estaba establecido, y casi cualquiera hubiera podido usarlo. La oportunidad era igualmente mala como ángulo de investigación. Cualquiera pudo haber entrado en esa cabaña, perpetrado el hecho y partido sin que nadie lo viera ni lo oyera. Era demasiado tarde para usar un detector de aura que marcara los movimientos de entrada y salida de la habitación, aunque Miles hubiese traído uno.  
  
Hechos, ja. Estaban otra vez de vuelta en el motivo, el trabajo confuso y complejo de la mente de un hombre. Cualquiera podía adivinarlo.  
  
En cuanto a las instrucciones de procedimiento del magistrado de distrito, Miles había estado tratando de mantener la mente abierta en cuanto al acusado, pero se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil resistirse a las afirmaciones de Harra. Hasta ahora ella había tenido razón en todo.  
  
Dejaron a Harra reinstalada en su casita trabajando para poner todo en orden y reimplantar la rutina normal de la vida, como si hubiera sido posible recrear esa vida de alguna manera con un acto de magia basado en la repetición.  
  
-¿Está segura de que estará bien? -preguntó Miles, mientras tomaba las riendas de Gordo Tonto y volvía a acomodarse en la silla-. No puedo dejar de pensar que si su esposo todavía está por aquí, tal vez aparezca por la casa. Usted dice que no se llevaron nada, así que no es probable que haya estado aquí y se haya ido antes de que llegáramos. ¿Quiere que alguien se quede con usted?  
  
-No, milord. -Harra se abrazó a la escoba en la galería-. Preferiría, preferiría estar sola un tiempo.  
  
-Bueno... de acuerdo. Le enviaré un mensaje si pasa algo importante.  
  
-Gracias, milord. -Era un tono que no intentaba ejercer presión alguna, realmente quería que la dejaran sola.  
  
Miles entendió.  
  
En una parte ancha del sendero que los llevaba de vuelta hacia la casa del portavoz Karal, Pym, y Miles cabalgaron estribo contra estribo. Pym todavía buscaba acechanzas y monstruos entre los arbustos.  
  
-Milord, ¿puedo sugerir que el próximo paso sea reunir a todos los hombres capaces de esta comunidad y dar caza al tal Csurik? Se ha establecido sin duda alguna que el infanticidio fue un asesinato.  
  
Qué forma interesante de decirlo, pensó Miles con sequedad. Ni siquiera Pym encuentra redundante esa frase. Ah, mi pobre Barrayar,  
  
-Parece razonable a primera vista, sargento Pym, pero ¿se le ha ocurrido que la mitad de los hombres capaces de esta comunidad son, con toda probabilidad, parientes de Lem Csurik?  
  
-Tal vez eso pueda tener un efecto psicológico. Creamos un alboroto y tal vez alguien lo entregue para que todo termine.  
  
-Mmm, sí, tal vez. Siempre que no se haya marchado ya. Tal vez cuando terminamos con la autopsia, él ya estaba a medio camino en la ruta de la costa.  
  
-Sólo si tiene acceso a algún tipo de transporte. -Pym miró el cielo vacío.  
  
-Por lo que sabemos, uno de sus primos lejanos tiene un deslizador rápido medio arruinado en un cobertizo en alguna parte Pero... ese hombre nunca salió del valle Silvy. No estoy seguro de que supiera adónde ir, a quién acudir. Bueno, si ha Abandonado el distrito es asunto de la Seguridad Civil del Imperio y yo me libro de todo. -Una idea hermosa-. Pero... hay algo que me molesta, y mucho, y son las inconsistencias en el retrato mental que me estoy formando de él. ¿Las ha observado usted?  
  
-No puedo decir que lo haya hecho, milord.  
  
-Mmm. A propósito, ¿adónde lo llevó Karal cuando fueron a hacer el arresto?  
  
-A un área salvaje, arbustos silvestres y hondonadas. Había media docena de hombres allí, buscando a Harra. Bueno, en realidad, habían pospuesto la búsqueda y para cuando los encontramos, ya estaban de vuelta. Por eso supongo que nuestra llegada no fue una sorpresa para ellos.  
  
-¿Csunk había estado allí y después había escapado o Karal lo estaba llevando en círculos para distraerlo?  
  
-Creo que realmente estuvo allí, milord. Los hombres decían que no, pero como usted dice, tal vez eran parientes y además, bueno... no mentían muy bien. Estaban tensos. Karal tal vez le preste ayuda a regañadientes, pero no creo que quiera desobedecer órdenes directas. Después de todo, fue uno de los veinte, señor.  
  
Como Pym, pensó Miles. La guardia personal del conde Vorkosigan estaba limitada legalmente a veinte hombres, pero dada la posición política del conde, la función de esos hombres incluía seguridad desde un punto de vista muy práctico. Pym era típico en ese sentido, un veterano condecorado del Servicio Imperial que se había retirado a esa fuerza del elite. No tenía la culpa de que al entrar en ella, hubiera tenido que calzarse los zapatos del difunto sargento Bothari. ¿Había alguien en el universo fuera de Miles que extrañara al mortífero, difícil Bothari?, se preguntó Miles.  
  
-Me gustaría interrogar a Karal con pentarrápida -afirmó Miles-. Muestra todos los signos de saber dónde está escondido el acusado.  
  
-¿Y por qué no lo hace? -preguntó Pym con toda lógica  
  
-Tal vez. Sin embargo, hay cierta degradación inevitable en un interrogatorio bajo pentarrápida. Si el hombre es leal, no sería bueno para nuestros intereses a largo plazo avergonzarlo en público.  
  
-No tiene por qué ser en público.  
  
-No, pero él recordaría haberse convertido en un idiota balbuceante. Necesito... necesito más información.  
  
Pym echó una mirada sobre su hombro.  
  
-Pensé que ya tenía toda la información necesaria.  
  
-Tengo hechos. Hechos físicos. Una gran pila de hechos inútiles, sin sentido... -meditó Miles-. Aunque tenga que aplicar la pentarrápida a todos los habitantes de este valle, juro que voy a llegar al fondo de esto. Sí. Pero no sería una solución elegante.  
  
-Éste no es un problema elegante, milord -recordó Pym con sequedad.  
  
Cuando volvieron, encontraron a la esposa del portavoz Karal en plena posesión de su casa. Corría en círculos, excitada, cortando, golpeando, amasando, atizando el fuego y volando escaleras arriba para cambiar las mantas de los tres jergones, mientras hacía correr a sus hijos por delante para que la ayudaran a buscar y traer cosas. El doctor Dea la seguía, divertido, tratando de que se calmara explicándole que habían traído una tienda de campaña y comida, que se lo agradecían, pero que no era necesaria su hospitalidad. Esto produjo una respuesta indignada de la señora Karal.  
  
-¡El mismísimo hijo de mi señor viene a mi casa y yo voy a tirarlo al campo como a su caballo! ¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! ¡Me sentiría muy avergonzada! -Y volvió al trabajo.  
  
-Parece bastante perturbada -dijo Dea, mirando sobre su hombro.  
  
Miles lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hasta la galería.  
  
-Déjela hacer, doctor. Estamos condenados a que nos atiendan. Es una obligación para las dos partes. Lo más amable es fingir que en realidad no estamos aquí hasta que ella esté lista para recibirnos.  
  
Dea bajó la voz.  
  
-Dadas las circunstancias, tal vez sería mejor comer sólo de nuestras provisiones.  
  
El ruido de un cuchillo cayendo sobre algo y un perfume a hierbas y cebollas salían como una tentación a través de la ventana abierta.  
  
-Ah, me parece que cualquier cosa que salga de la olla común estará bien, ¿no? -dijo Miles- Si algo le preocupa realmente, puede tomar un pedacito y salir afuera y controlarlo supongo, pero... con discreción, ¿eh? No queremos insultar a nadie.  
  
Se instalaron en las sillas de madera hechas a mano y pronto un chiquillo de diez años, el más joven de los hijos de Karal, volvió a servirles el té. Por lo visto, uno u otro de los padres le había dado instrucciones en privado sobre la forma en que debía portarse, porque su actitud ante las deformidades de Miles fue la misma indiferencia estudiada y parpadeante de los adultos, aunque no tan bien llevada, por supuesto.  
  
-¿Va usted a dormir en mi cama, milord? -le preguntó a Miles-. Mamá dice que tenemos que dormir en la galería.  
  
-Bueno, lo que diga tu mamá estará bien -dijo Miles-. Ah... ¿te gusta dormir en la galería?  
  
-Nooo, la última vez Zed me dio una patada y rodé en la oscuridad.  
  
-Ah, bueno, si tenemos que echarte de tu cama, tal vez te gustaría dormir en nuestra tienda de campaña a modo de canje.  
  
Los ojos del niño se abrieron de par en par.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Claro. ¿Por qué no?  
  
-¡Espere a que se lo diga a Zed! -bajó los escalones de dos en dos y salió disparado por el lateral de la casa-. Zed, eh, ¡Zeed.. .!  
  
-Supongo -dijo Dea- que podemos fumigarla después...  
  
Miles frunció los labios.  
  
-No están más sucios que usted cuando era chico, estoy seguro. O que yo... cuando me dejaban.  
  
Era un atardecer caluroso y Miles se sacó la túnica verde, la colgó sobre el respaldo de la silla y se desabotonó el cuello redondo de su camisa color crema. Dea enarcó las cejas.  
  
-¿Llevamos esta investigación como si fuera una oficina, con horario, señor? ¿Vamos a dejarlo hasta mañana?  
  
-No exactamente. -Miles bebió un sorbito de té, pensativo, y miró a lo lejos, al otro lado de patio. Los árboles y sus copas caían allí hacia el fondo del valle. Al otro lado de la ladera crecían arbustos de distintas clases. Un pliegue con cresta y luego el flanco largo de una montaña escarpada que se elevaba alta y dura hacia una cima que todavía brillaba con sus manchas de nieve, sucias y titilantes.  
  
-Hay un asesino suelto allá fuera -señaló Dea en tono de consejo.  
  
-Habla como Pym. -Pym, pensó Miles, había terminado con los caballos y se había llevado a su detector a dar otra vuelta-. Estoy esperando.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No estoy seguro. La información que dará un sentido a todo esto. Mire, sólo hay dos posibilidades. Csurik es inocente o es culpable. Si es culpable, no se va a entregar. Seguramente, intentará que sus parientes se involucren en el asunto, que lo escondan y lo ayuden. Si quiero, puedo pedir refuerzos por el comunicador a la Seguridad Civil de Hassadar. Cuando quiera. Veinte hombres, más equipo; en coche aéreo pueden estar aquí en dos horas. Puedo organizar un circo. Brutal, feo, perturbador, excitante... y sí, podría ser muy popular. Una cacería humana con sangre al final.  
  
-Claro que queda la posibilidad de que Csurik sea inocente, pero esté asustado. Y en ese caso...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-En ese caso, todavía hay un asesino suelto en alguna parte.  
  
Miles se sirvió más té.  
  
-Sólo quiero que tenga en cuenta que si uno quiere atrapar algo, correr tras él no es siempre la mejor manera.  
  
Dea se aclaró la garganta y tomó más té. Miles continuó:  
  
-Mientras tanto, tengo otro deber que cumplir. Estoy aquí para que me vean. Si su espíritu científico está deseando hacer algo para matar las horas, trate de contar la cantidad de mirones de Vor que van a aparecer esta noche.  
  
El desfile que Miles había anunciado empezó casi al instante. Primero fueron, sobre todo, mujeres que traían regalos, como para un funeral. Como no había un sistema de comunicación en la comunidad, Miles no estaba seguro del tipo de telepatía que habían utilizado para ponerse en contacto unas con otras, pero trajeron platos repletos de comida, flores, más paja para la cama y ofrecimientos de ayuda. Todo el mundo hizo una reverencia nerviosa cuando le presentaron a Miles, pero muy pocas mujeres se quedaron a charlar: por lo visto, lo único que querían era echar una ojeada. La señora Karal fue amable, pero dejó bien claro que ella controlaba la situación y puso los regalos culinarios bien detrás de los suyos.  
  
Algunas de las mujeres traían a sus hijos. La mayoría de los niños se quedaba jugando en los bosques al fondo del patio, pero un grupito de muchachitos susurrantes se deslizó por la parte de atrás de la cabaña para ver a Miles por el lado de la galería. Miles se había quedado allí con Dea y le había dicho que lo hacía para dejar que lo vieran mejor, sin decir quién. Durante unos momentos, fingió no haber notado a los niños e hizo un gesto a Pyrn para que no los espantara. Sí. Que miren bien, todo lo que quieran, pensó. Lo que ven es lo que van a recibir el resto de sus vidas, o por lo menos de la mía. Mejor será que se acostumbren... Después, oyó la voz susurrante de Zed, el mayor de los de Karal, guía de la excursión:  
  
-Ese grandote es el que ha venido a matar a Lem Csurik...  
  
-Zed -dijo Miles.  
  
Hubo un silencio brusco y congelado desde debajo de la galería. Hasta los animales dejaron de moverse.  
  
-Ven aquí -dijo Miles.  
  
En medio de un fondo mudo de susurros angustiados y risitas nerviosas, el muchacho de Karal se puso de pie con cautela.  
  
-Vosotros tres. -El dedo de Miles se extendió hacia tres que huían a la carrera-. Esperad allí.  
  
Pym agregó su ceño fruncido al gesto para darle más énfasis y los amigos de Zed se detuvieron, paralizados, con los ojos abiertos y las cabezas alineadas al nivel del suelo de la galería como si las hubieran colgado allí en algún viejo paredón de defensa como advertencia para otros malhechores.  
  
-¿Qué les has dicho a tus amigos, Zed? -preguntó Miles con calma-. Repítelo.  
  
Zed se humedeció los labios.  
  
-Sólo que usted había venido a matar a Lem Csurik, señor.  
  
-Era evidente que Zed se estaba preguntando ahora si el deseo asesino de Miles incluía a chicos atrevidos e irrespetuosos.  
  
-Eso no es verdad, Zed. Es una mentira peligrosa.  
  
Zed parecía extrañado.  
  
-Pero papá... dijo eso.  
  
-La verdad es que he venido a atrapar a la persona que mató al bebé de Lem Csurik. Puede que sea Lem. Y puede que -no. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?  
  
-Pero Harra dijo que Lem lo hizo y ella tiene que saberlo, es su marido.  
  
-El cuello del bebé estaba roto. Harra cree que fue Lem, pero no le vio hacerlo. Lo que tú y tus amigos tenéis que entender es que yo no pienso cometer errores. No puedo condenar a la persona que no lo haya hecho. Mis drogas de la verdad no me dejarán hacerlo. Lo único que tiene que hacer Lem Csurik es venir aquí y decirme la verdad y su nombre quedará limpio. Si realmente es inocente. Pero supón que sí lo hizo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer con un hombre que mata a un bebé, Zed?  
  
Zed hizo un gesto de indiferencia.  
  
-Bueno, al fin y al cabo era sólo una mutante... -dijo y después cerró la boca y enrojeció, sin mirar a Miles.  
  
Tal vez era mucho pedirle a un chico de doce años que se interesara por un bebé... mucho menos un mutante... no, mierda, no. No era mucho pedir. Pero ¿cómo llegar a tocar el fondo de esa superficie defensiva? Y si Miles ni siquiera podía convencer a un muchachito de doce años, ¿podía transformar como por arte de magia a todo un distrito de adultos? La ola de desesperación que lo invadió le dio ganas de gritar. Esa gente era tan insoportable, tan imposible. Controló su temperamento con firmeza.  
  
-Tu padre fue uno de los veinte, Zed. ¿Estás orgulloso de que sirviera al emperador?  
  
-Sí, señor. -Los ojos de Zed buscaban una salida, atrapados entre esos adultos terribles.  
  
Miles continuó.  
  
-Bueno, estas prácticas... matar a los mutantes, avergüenzan al emperador cuando representa a Barrayar ante toda la galaxia. Yo estuve allí. Y lo sé. Nos llaman salvajes por los crímenes de unos pocos. Esas muertes avergüenzan al conde, mi padre, ante sus pares y al valle Silvy ante todo el distrito. Un soldado obtiene gloria matando a un enemigo armado, no a un bebé. Este asunto toca mi honor como Vorkosigan que soy, Zed. Además... -Los labios de Miles esbozaron una sonrisa helada, sin alegría y se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, con toda su atención. Zed retrocedió tanto como se atrevió...-. Además, te sorprenderías de las cosas que solo-un-mutante puede hacer. Eso fue lo que juré sobre la tumba de mi abuelo.  
  
Zed parecía más asustado que convencido, y su indolencia se había convertido casi en servilismo. Miles se recostó en su silla y lo soltó con un movimiento de la mano.  
  
-Vete a jugar, niño.  
  
Zed no necesitaba que le metieran prisa. Él y sus compañeros salieron disparados como si hubieran estado atados y con la cuerda tensa y alguien los hubiera soltado de pronto.  
  
Miles tamborileó los dedos sobre el brazo de su sillón y frunció el ceño en un silencio que ni Pym ni Dea se atrevieron a romper.  
  
-Esta gente de las colinas es muy ignorante, señor -ofreció Pym como consuelo después de un minuto.  
  
-Esta gente de las colinas es mi gente, Pym. Su ignorancia es... una vergüenza para mi casa. -Miles calló pensativo y amargado. ¿Cómo era que todo ese lío se había convertido en algo suyo? Él no lo había creado. Históricamente, sólo había nacido allí, eso era todo-. La persistencia de su ignorancia, por lo menos -corrigió para ser justo. Pero todavía le pesaba como una montaña sobre los hombros ¿El mensaje es de verdad tan complejo ¿Tan difícil? «No matéis más a los niños.» No es como si les pidiéramos que aprendieran la matemática de navegación del espacio 5 -el horror del último semestre de Miles en la Academia.  
  
-No es fácil para ellos -contestó Dea y se encogió de hombros- Es fácil para las autoridades centrales hacer las reglas, pero esta gente tiene que vivir las consecuencias minuto a minuto. Tienen tan poco... y las nuevas reglas los obligan a entregar su margen a otros marginales que no pueden pagarles lo que deben. Las viejas costumbres eran sabias, en los tiempos antiguos. Incluso ahora deberíamos preguntarnos cuántas reformas prematuras podemos permitirnos en este intento de copiar a las galaxias.  
  
¿Y cuál es su definición de un marginal, Dea?  
  
-Pero el margen está creciendo -respondió Miles en voz alta-. Los lugares como éste ya no sufren hambrunas todos los inviernos. No están aislados cuando viene un desastre natural y reciben ayuda de un distrito u otro bajo el sello imperial... todos estamos más conectados, y la comunicación aumenta con tanta rapidez como podemos. Además -Miles hizo una pausa y agregó, con algo de debilidad-, tal vez usted mismo los está subestimando.  
  
Dea alzó las cejas en un gesto de profunda ironía. Pym caminaba de un lado a otro de la galería, pasando su detector sobre todo lo que veía, mientras volvía a revisar los arbustos que les rodeaban. Miles, que se volvió sobre la silla para buscar su taza de té ya casi frío descubrió un leve movimiento, un brillo de ojos, detrás del vidrio abierto de la ventana de enfrente que dejaba entrar el aire del verano.. . La señora Karal, de pie, helada, escuchando. ¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo? Desde que había llamado a Zed, supuso Miles, e hizo un gesto para llamarle la atención. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Miles, ella levantó el mentón, respiró hondo y sacudió la tela que tenía entre las manos con un ruido brusco. Intercambiaron un asentimiento de cabeza. Ella volvió a su trabajo antes de que Dea, que estaba mirando lo que hacía Pym, se diera cuenta de nada.  
  
Karal y Alex volvieron sobre la hora de cenar, lo cual era comprensible.  
  
-Tengo a seis hombres en la búsqueda -informó Karal con cautela en la galería, que se estaba convirtiendo en el cuartel general oficial. Era obvio que el portavoz había caminado mucho desde la media tarde. Tenía la cara empapada de sudor, endurecida por las tensiones emocionales reprimidas y el esfuerzo fisico-. Pero creo que Lem se fue a la maleza. Y nos puede llevar días sacarlo de ahí. Hay cientos de lugares para esconderse.  
  
Karal conocía el lugar, eso era seguro.  
  
-¿No cree que se puede haber ido con algún pariente? -preguntó Miles- Si piensa esconderse durante mucho tiempo, seguramente tiene que conseguir un lugar donde aprovisionarse y recibir información. Si aparece, ¿cree que lo entregarán?  
  
-Es difícil decirlo. -Karal levantó la palma hacia arriba. Es... un problema difícil para ellos, señor.  
  
-Mmm.  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo podría esconderse Lem Csurik entre la maleza? Toda su vida -su vida que se estaba cayendo a pedazos estaba allí, en el valle Silvy. Miles pensó en el contraste. Hacía unas pocas semanas, Csurik era un joven con todo a su favor, una casa, una esposa, un bebé a punto de nacer, felicidad; desde el punto de vista del nivel de vida estándar del valle Silvy, comodidad y seguridad. Su cabaña -y Miles lo había notado-, aunque sencilla, estaba cuidada con amor y energía y eso la redimía de la suciedad potencial de la pobreza. Seguro que era más deprimente en invierno. Ahora, en cambio, Csurik era un fugitivo perseguido por la justicia, y lo poco que había logrado se le había desvanecido entre los dedos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nada lo retenía: ¿se decidiría a huir y abandonarlo todo? No tenía adónde ir. ¿Se quedaría cerca de las ruinas de su vida?  
  
La fuerza policial que podía conseguir Miles en unas pocas horas, en Hassadar, era algo que le molestaba... ¿No había llegado el momento de llamarlos, antes de que todo eso se convirtiera en un problema todavía más grave? Pero... si el conde pensaba resolver todo eso con una demostración de fuerza, ¿por qué no le había dejado ir en el coche aéreo desde el principio? Miles lamentaba la cabalgata de dos días y medio: eso había reducido la fuerza de la inercia inicial, lo había hecho llegar despacio a Silvy y lo había enredado con tiempo y más tiempo para pensar y dudar. ¿El conde había previsto todo eso? ¿Qué sabía él que Miles no supiera? ¿Qué podía saber? Mierda, no hacia falta hacer más difícil la prueba bloqueando artificialmente el camino para hacerlo tropezar, ya era lo bastante difícil sin eso. Quiere que sea inteligente, pensó Miles con tristeza. Peor todavía, quiere que los demás vean que soy inteligente, que todos los de aquí lo vean. Rogó para no quedar como un perfecto estúpido.  
  
-Muy bien, portavoz Karal. Ha hecho todo lo que podía por hoy. Descanse esta noche. Que sus hombres descansen también. No creo que pueda encontrar nada en la oscuridad.  
  
Pym alzó el detector, listo para ofrecerlo como instrumento nocturno, pero Miles lo rechazó con un gesto. Pym enarcó las cejas a modo de reproche. Miles negó con la cabeza, levemente.  
  
Karal no necesitaba que le insistieran. Envió a Alex para que cancelara la búsqueda nocturna con linternas. Seguía desconfiando de Miles. ¿Tal vez tanto como Miles de él? Miles esperaba que así fuera.  
  
Nunca recordó en qué momento la larga tarde de verano se convirtió en una fiesta. Después de la cena, empezaron a llegar los hombres, los amigos de Karal. Los mayores del valle Silvy. Algunos parecían ser de los que venían siempre a compartir las noticias de la noche que emitía el Gobierno por la radio y que Karal escuchaba en su aparato. Demasiados nombres y Miles no se atrevía a olvidarse de ninguno. Llegó un grupo de músicos aficionados con sus instrumentos caseros, y llegó casi sin aliento, era la banda para los casamientos y funerales importantes del valle: a Miles, le resultaba cada vez más parecido a un funeral a medida que pasaban las horas.  
  
Los músicos estaban tocando de pie, en el centro del patio. La galería- cuartel general- de Miles se convirtió en un palco de aristócrata. Era difícil dejarse llevar por la música cuando el público se dedicaba con tanta fruición a mirarlo a él. Algunas canciones eran serias, algunas... con cierta cautela al principio, cómicas. La espontaneidad de Miles se veía coartada muchas veces a la mitad de una carcajada por el suspiro de alivio de los que lo rodeaban y la tensión que sobrevenía en su rostro los congelaba a ellos a su vez, y todos se sentían incómodos, como dos personas que se cruzan en un corredor y no encuentran la forma de esquivarse desde el principio.  
  
Pero hubo una canción tan fascinante, tan llena de belleza, un lamento por el amor perdido, que Miles se emocionó. Elena. .. En ese momento, el viejo dolor se transformó en melancolía, una melancolía dulce y distante; una especie de curación sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Estuvo a punto de hacer que los músicos se detuvieran allí, en el momento en que habían llegado a la perfección, pero tuvo miedo de que pensaran que el espectáculo no le había gustado. Se quedó quieto y absorto durante un tiempo, casi sin escuchar la canción siguiente, tranquilo en la luz del crepúsculo que se hacía cada vez más tenue.  
  
Por lo menos, ahora las montañas de comida que habían llegado por la tarde tenían algún sentido. Miles había tenido miedo de que la señora Karal y los suyos quisieran que él se terminara solo toda esa demostración culinaria.  
  
En un momento dado, se reclinó sobre la barandilla y miró a través del patio y vio a Gordo Tonto con su bozal y su cuerda, haciendo amigos. A su alrededor se había reunido todo un grupo de niñas en la pubertad y lo mimaban y le tocaban las patas y le ataban flores y cintas en la crin y la cola, le daban pedacitos de comida o, simplemente, apoyaban la mejilla contra su flanco sedoso y cálido. Tonto había entrecerrado los ojos de alegría y satisfacción.  
  
Dios, pensó Miles, celoso, si yo tuviera la mitad de atractivo que ese maldito caballo, tendría mas novias que mi primo Ivan .  
  
Y por un instante pensó en los pros y los contras de hacer un intento con alguna mujer sin pareja. Los señores importantes de los viejos tiempos y todo eso... no. No tenía necesidad de hacer cierto tipo de estupideces y ésa era una de ellas. El servicio que había jurado hacer a una damita del valle Silvy era todo lo que podía soportar sobre los hombros sin quebrarse, sentía el peso sobre todo su cuerpo, como una presión peligrosa sobre sus huesos.  
  
Se volvió cuando el portavoz Karal se acercó a presentarle a una mujer que ya había dejado atrás la pubertad hacía mucho; tal vez tenía cincuenta años, limpia, pequeña, agotada por el trabajo. Llevaba con esmero su mejor vestido, ya gastado, con el cabello casi gris peinado hacia atrás en un moño sobre la nuca. Se mordía los labios y movía las mejillas en movimientos rápidos y tensos, reprimidos apenas en un movimiento de aguda conciencia de sí misma.  
  
-La señora Csurik, milord. La madre de Lem.  
  
El portavoz Karal bajo la cabeza y se alejó así, agachado, abandonando a Miles a su suerte. ¡Vuelve, cobarde!  
  
-Señora... -dijo Miles. Tenía la garganta seca. Karal lo había metido en eso, mierda, y en medio de un espectáculo público... no, los otros huéspedes se estaban alejando un poco, la mayoría.  
  
-Señor... -balbuceó la señora Csurik. Consiguió hacer una reverencia nerviosa.  
  
-Ejem... siéntese por favor.  
  
Con un movimiento violento de la barbilla, Miles expulsó al doctor Dea de su silla e hizo un gesto a la mujer para que se sentara en ella. Después, hizo girar la silla para mirarla cara a cara. Pym estaba de pie detrás de los dos, silencioso como una estatua y tenso como un cable. ¿Creía que la vieja iba a sacar una pistola de entre sus faldas? No... el trabajo de Pym era imaginar ese tipo de cosas, para que Miles pudiera poner toda su atención en el problema que tenía entre manos. Como objeto de estudio para el pueblo, Pym era casi tan atractivo como Miles. Se había mantenido aparte con mucha sabiduría y, sin duda, continuaría haciéndolo hasta que se llevara a cabo el trabajo sucio.  
  
-Milord -repitió la señora Csurik y enmudeció de nuevo.  
  
A Miles no le quedaba otra cosa que esperar. Rezó para que no se derrumbara y se echara a llorar de rodillas o alguna otra cosa por el estilo. Esperar era terrible. Sé fuerte mujer, pidió para sí.  
  
-Lem... -tragó saliva-. Estoy segura de que no mató a la criatura. Nunca ha ocurrido algo así en mi familia. ¡Lo juro! Él dice que no lo hizo y yo le creo.  
  
-Bien -dijo Miles con amabilidad-. Que venga y diga eso bajo pentarrápida y entonces yo le creeré también.  
  
-Vamos, mama -urgió un jovencito delgado que la había acompañado y ahora estaba de pie, esperándola en los escalones como sí se estuviera preparando para salir disparado hacia la oscuridad-. No vale la pena, ¿no te das cuenta? -Y miró a Miles con rabia.  
  
Ella le echó una mirada con el ceño fruncido -¿tal vez otro de sus cinco hijos?-, y volvió a mirar a Miles, buscando las palabras.  
  
-Mi Lem sólo tiene veinte años, señor.  
  
-Yo también tengo veinte años, señora Csurik -se sintió obligado a decir Miles. Hubo otra pausa breve-. Mire, voy a repetírselo -dejó escapar con impaciencia-. Y otra vez y otra hasta que el mensaje llegue al fondo de la persona a la que quiero llegar. No puedo condenar a un inocente. Las drogas de la verdad no me dejarán hacerlo. Lem puede verse limpio de toda sospecha. Sólo tiene que venir aquí. Dígaselo, ¿quiere? ¿Por favor?  
  
Ella se quedó helada, de piedra, llena de recelo.  
  
-No... no le he visto, milord.  
  
-Pero tal vez lo vea.  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza con violencia.  
  
-¿Y con eso qué? Tal vez no.  
  
Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Pym y luego más lejos, como si la imagen de Pym la hubiera quemado. El logo plateado de los Vorkosigan bordado sobre el cuello de Pym brillaba en el crepúsculo como los ojos de un animal que se movía sólo cuando Pym respiraba. Karal se acercaba a la galería con lámparas, pero todavía estaba lejos.  
  
-Señora -dijo Miles, tenso-. El conde, mi padre, me ordenó que investigara la muerte de su nieta. Si su hijo significa tanto para usted, ¿cómo puede significar tan poco esa nieta? ¿Era su... primera nieta?  
  
La cara de ella estaba marchita.  
  
-No, señor. La hermana mayor de Lem tiene dos. Y ellas sí que están bien -agregó con énfasis.  
  
Miles suspiró.  
  
-Si realmente cree que su hijo es inocente de este crimen, debe ayudarme a probarlo. ¿O es que tiene alguna duda?  
  
Ella se movió, inquieta. Había una sombra de duda en sus ojos, sí... no sabía, mierda, la mujer no estaba segura. El tratamiento con pentarrápida seria inútil con ella... sí, seguro. Como droga mágica y maravillosa, el instrumento con el que Miles tanto contaba, la pentarrápida parecía estar teniendo una utilidad maravillosamente nula en este caso.  
  
-Vamos, mamá -repitió el joven- No vale la pena. El señor mutante ha venido aquí a matar. Y tiene que hacerlo. Es parte de un espectáculo.  
  
Toda la razón del mundo, pensó Miles con amargura. Ese era un joven perceptivo.  
  
La señora Csurik dejó que su hijo, enojado y avergonzado, la persuadiera y se la llevara, asiéndola del brazo. Se detuvo en los escalones y miró por encima del hombro con rabia y amargura.  
  
-Es tan fácil para usted, ¿verdad?  
  
Me duele la cabeza, pensó Miles.  
  
Y aún le esperaba algo peor antes de que terminara la noche.  
  
La voz de la segunda mujer raspaba en la garganta de su dueña, era una voz grave y furiosa.  
  
-No me hable, sargento Karal. Tengo derecho a echarle una mirada a ese señor mutante.  
  
Era alta, dura y nudosa. Como su hija, pensó Miles. No había hecho ningún intento de arreglarse. Un arroyuelo leve de sudor de verano le corría sobre el vestido de trabajo. ¿Y cuánto había caminado? El cabello gris le colgaba en una cola detrás de la cabeza y unos pocos mechones habían escapado del cordón que lo sostenía. Si la amargura de la señora Csurik le había provocado un dolor fuerte detrás de los ojos, la rabia de esta mujer era como un nudo que se cerraba sobre su estómago.  
  
La mujer se sacudió a Karal, que intentaba detenerla, y subió hasta Miles a la luz de las lámparas.  
  
-Ah.  
  
-Es... es la señora Mattulich, señor -le aclaró Karal, presentándola-. La madre de Harra.  
  
Miles se puso de pie, logró hacer una inclinación de cabeza formal.  
  
-¿Cómo está, señora? -Era absolutamente consciente de su altura, una cabeza más baja que la de ella. De joven, la señora Mattulich había sido tan alta como Harra, pensaba Miles, pero la edad de sus huesos estaba empezando a vencerla.  
  
La mujer se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos. Era una masticadora de hojas de goma a juzgar por las leves manchas negruzcas alrededor de su boca. Ahora, su mandíbula trabajaba sobre unos pedacitos diminutos, mordiéndolos con demasiada fuerza. Lo estaba estudiando abiertamente, sin subterfugios, sin el más mínimo gesto de disculpa, observando la cabeza, el cuello, la espalda torcida, las piernas cortas y deformes. Miles tuvo la desagradable impresión de que ella veía a través de su cuerpo hasta las grietas escondidas de sus huesos. Frente a esa mirada, él levantó el mentón dos veces en un tic nervioso e involuntario, que controló con un esfuerzo.  
  
-De acuerdo -dijo Karal con rudeza-, ya lo ha visto. Ahora váyase por el amor de Dios, Mara. -Abrió la mano haciendo un gesto de disculpa a Miles-. Mara... está muy perturbada por todo esto, milord. Discúlpela.  
  
-Su única nieta -le dijo Miles a la mujer en un esfuerzo por ser amable, aunque la angustia peculiar de ella repelía cualquier intento de amabilidad con una rabia que sangraba y se deshacía-. Entiendo su dolor, señora. Pero habrá justicia para la pequeña Raina. Lo he jurado.  
  
-¿Cómo puede haber justicia ahora? -se enfureció ella, en una voz espesa y grave- Es demasiado tarde... siglos tarde... para la justicia, señorcito mutante. ¿De qué me sirve su mierdosa justicia ahora?  
  
-¡Ya es suficiente, Mara! -insistió Karal. Frunció el ceño, apretó los labios y la obligó a apartarse escoltándola con firmeza fuera de la galería.  
  
Los últimos visitantes le abrieron paso con un aire de respetuosa piedad, excepto dos adolescentes flacos que se apartaron de ella como si fuera veneno. Miles tuvo que revisar su imagen mental de los hermanos Csurik. Si esos dos eran otro ejemplo, no había ningún equipo de robustos toros amenazantes de las colinas, después de todo. Lo cual no era una mejoría, claro, porque parecía que podían moverse a la misma velocidad que los hurones, si les hacía falta. Miles frunció los labios en un gesto de frustración.  
  
El espectáculo nocturno terminó, gracias a Dios, cerca de la medianoche. Los últimos compañeros de Karal se fueron hacia los bosques guiados por la luz de sus linternas. El equipo de audio, reparado y vuelto a cargar, desapareció con su dueño, quien se lo agradeció efusivamente a Karal. Por suerte, había sido una multitud madura y educada, hasta sombría, nada de gritos de borrachos ni cosas por el estilo. Pym hizo que los hijos de Karal se acomodaran en la tienda de campaña, volvió a recorrer la cabaña y se unió a Miles y Dea en el altillo. La paja de.los jergones estaba salpicada de fragantes hierbas del lugar (Miles esperaba no ser alérgico a ellas). La señora Karal había querido dar a Miles su propio dormitorio para uso exclusivo y exilarse con su marido a la galería, pero por suerte Pym había podido persuadirle de que Miles preferiría el camastro, con Dea y con él mismo, por razones de seguridad.  
  
Dea y Pyrn se durmieron pronto, pero Miles seguía despierto. Se revolvió en su jergón mientras revisaba una y otra vez en su mente lo que había sucedido durante el día, tal como lo recordaba. ¿Estaba haciendo las cosas con demasiada lentitud?, ¿iba con demasiado cuidado?, ¿estaba haciendo cálculos demasiado conservadores? La suya no era exactamente una buena técnica de asalto, estilo sorpresa acompañada de fuerza superior. La visión que había tenido del terreno desde la galería de Karal esa noche había sido por lo menos ambigua.  
  
Por otra parte, no era lógico cargar por un pantano, como había demostrado tan memorablemente su compañero cadete y primo Ivan Vorpatril en las maniobras de verano. Había hecho falta un gran aparato a colchón de aire con una grúa para sacar a seis grandes, fuertes, saludables y bien equipados jóvenes de la patrulla de Ivan del barro negro y pegajoso que les llegaba hasta el pecho. lvan se había vengado, sin embargo, cuando el cadete «francotirador» que habían estado persiguiendo, se cayó del árbol y se rompió el brazo por reírse como un loco mientras ellos se hundían lentamente, con toda belleza, en el fango del pantano. Ese fango que para un hombrecito con el rifle láser atado en una tela plástica era agua en la que se podía nadar como las ranas. Los jueces del juego de guerra lo habían considerado un empate. Miles se rascó la frente, sonrió, ante el recuerdo y finalmente se durmió.  
  
Se despertó de pronto y sin transición del sueño más profundo de la noche con la sensación de que algo andaba mal. Un brillo leve y anaranjado temblaba en la oscuridad azul del altillo. Sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a sus compañeros, Miles se levantó de su Jergón y miró hacia la habitación principal. El brillo llegaba por la ventana del frente.  
  
Miles se deslizó por la escalera y se acercó a la ventana para echar una mirada afuera.  
  
-Pym -llamó con suavidad.  
  
Pym se despertó de golpe con una especie de bufido.  
  
-¿Milord? -dijo, alarmado.  
  
-Baja. Rápido. Trae el bloqueador nervioso.  
  
Pym estuvo a su lado en menos de un segundo. Dormía con los pantalones puestos y la funda del bloqueador y las botas junto a la almohada.  
  
-¿Qué mierda... ? -murmuró, mirando hacia afuera.  
  
El brillo lo provocaba un fuego, una antorcha arrojada sobre la parte superior de la tienda de campaña de Miles ardía en silencio. Pym se lanzó hacia la puerta, después controló sus movimientos cuando se le ocurrió lo mismo que a Miles. Esa carpa era del Servicio, y la tela sintética estaba hecha para resistirlo todo: no se fundía ni se quemaba.  
  
Miles se preguntó si la persona que había lanzado la antorcha lo sabía. ¿Se trataba de algún tipo de extraña advertencia o de un ataque particularmente inepto? Si la tienda de campaña hubiera sido de lona común y Miles hubiera estado en ella, el resultado tal vez no habría sido tan insignificante. Peor todavía con los chicos de Karal allí dentro y un fuego brusco y violento... Miles se estremeció.  
  
Pym sacó el bloqueador de la funda y se quedó de pie, apoyado en la puerta de entrada.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo hace?  
  
-No estoy seguro. Podría haber estado quemándose así durante diez minutos sin despertarme.  
  
Pym meneó la cabeza, respiró un poco, levantó el detector y se lanzó hacia la oscuridad teñida por el fuego.  
  
-¿Problemas, milord? -La voz ansiosa del portavoz Karal llegaba desde la puerta de su dormitorio.  
  
-Tal vez. Espere... -Miles lo detuvo cuando él se lanzaba ya hacia la puerta-. Pym está revisando el área con un detector y un bloqueador nervioso. Espere a que él diga que todo está bien. Sus chicos están más seguros dentro de la tienda.  
  
Karal se acercó a la ventana, retuvo el aliento y lanzó un juramento.  
  
Pym volvió en unos minutos.  
  
-No hay nadie, por lo menos en el radio de un kilómetro -dijo escuetamente. Ayudó a Karal a levantar el balde de las cabras y acabar con el fuego de la antorcha. Los muchachos, que habían seguido durmiendo con fuego y todo, se despertaron cuando él los sacudió.  
  
-Creo que no ha sido una buena idea prestarles la tienda -dijo Miles desde la galería con la voz un poco ahogada-. Lo lamento, de veras, portavoz Karal. No lo pensé.  
  
-Esto no debería... -Karal estallaba de rabia y miedo, un miedo que no había podido expresar antes-. Esto no debería haber pasado, milord. Pido disculpas en nombre... en nombre del valle Silvy. -Se volvió y miró hacia la oscuridad, sin saber qué hacer. El cielo de la noche, salpicado de estrellas, hermoso, parecía amenazador.  
  
Los muchachos, una vez que los hechos atravesaron su somnolencia, pensaron que era maravilloso y quisieron volver a la tienda a esperar el próximo ataque. La señora Karal, firme y tensa, los llevó dentro y los hizo acostarse en la habitación principal. Pasó una hora antes de que dejaran de quejarse por la injusticia y volvieran a dormirse.  
  
Miles, alerta hasta casi enloquecer, no durmió nada. Se quedó quieto y tieso en su jergón, escuchando a Dea, que roncaba, y a Pym, que fingía dormir por cortesía y no parecía respirar.  
  
Estaba a punto de sugerirle que se dieran por vencidos y salieran a la galería por el resto de la noche, cuando el silencio se quebró con un grito agudo, muy fuerte, lleno de dolor, que venía de afuera.  
  
- ¡Los caballos! -Miles se puso de pie en un movimiento espasmódico, con el corazón desbocado, y ganó a Pym en la carrera hacia la escalera. Pym lo pasó dejándose caer por el costado en un salto y llegó a la puerta antes que él. Una vez ahí, sus reflejos de guardaespaldas lo obligaron a tratar de impedir que Miles saliera. Miles casi le mordió.  
  
-¡Vaya, maldición! ¡Yo tengo un bloqueador nervioso!  
  
Pym, con sus buenas intenciones frustradas, salió por la puerta de la cabaña con Miles pisándole los talones. A medio camino del patio, se movieron uno a cada lado cuando una forma enorme que bufaba apareció en la oscuridad y casi los derribó en su carrera; le yegua alazana, suelta de nuevo. Otro alarido quebró la noche desde el poste en que habían atado a los caballos.  
  
-¡Tonto! -llamó Miles, casi enloquecido de pánico. Era Tonto quien hacía esos ruidos, y Miles no había oído nada semejante desde la noche en que se había quemado un cobertizo en Vorkosigan Surleau con un caballo atrapado dentro-. ¡Tonto!  
  
Otro alarido y un gruñido, y un ruido como el de alguien que parte un melón con una porra. Pym salió disparado hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad, una especie de tartamudeo sonoro. De pronto, se dejó caer al suelo donde se quedó acostado, encogido sobre sí mismo. No estaba muerto, según parecía, porque entre un jadeo y otro se las apañaba para insultar al mundo con palabras muy fuertes. Miles se dejó caer junto a él, le tocó el cráneo... no, gracias a Dios el casco de Tonto había golpeado sólo el pecho de Pym con ese sonido alarmante, El guardaespaldas se había quedado sin aliento, eso era todo, tal vez tenía una costilla rota. Miles, con más lógica, corrió alrededor de él hacia el frente de las líneas de caballos.  
  
- ¡Tonto!  
  
Gordo Tonto sacudía la cabeza contra la cuerda tratando de retroceder. Volvió a gritar; los ojos bordeados de blanco brillaban en la oscuridad. Miles corrió hasta la gran cabeza.  
  
-¡Tonto, muchacho! ¿Qué es?  
  
Deslizó la mano izquierda por la cuerda, hacia arriba, hasta el bozal de Tonto y estiró la derecha para acariciar el hombro del caballo y calmarlo. Gordo Tonto se encogió, dejó de hacer fuerza para retroceder y dejó de temblar. Sacudió la cabeza. La cara y el pecho de Miles se habían humedecido de pronto con algo caliente y oscuro y pegajoso.  
  
-¡Dea! -aulló Miles- ¡Dea, venga!  
  
Nadie dormía ya en medio de ese estruendo. Seis personas salieron a la galería y corrieron por el patio y ninguna de ellas traía una luz... no, el brillo refulgente de una luz fría saltó entre los dedos del doctor Dea, y la señora Karal intentaba encender una lámpara.  
  
-¡Dea, traiga esa maldita luz para acá! -exigió Miles y se detuvo para acomodar la voz una octava más abajo, en su tono usual, cuidadosamente cultivado y bien grave.  
  
Dea corrió hasta ellos y puso la linterna en manos de Miles jadeante y con la cara blanca.  
  
-¡Milord! ¿Le han disparado? -En el brillo de la luz, el líquido negro que mojaba la camisa de Miles se había vuelto súbitamente escarlata.  
  
-A mí no -dijo Miles, mirando su pecho con horror. Un recuerdo instantáneo le revolvió el estómago, y sintió frío con la visión de otra muerte ensangrentada, la del sargento Bothari a quien Pym había reemplazado, aunque nunca lo conseguiría.  
  
Dea giró en redondo.  
  
- ¿Pym?  
  
-Está bien -dijo Miles. Un zumbido largo se elevó desde el pasto a unos metros, una exhalación salpicada de obscenidades- El caballo le ha dado una coz. ¡Traiga el equipo médico! -Miles arrancó la linterna de entre los dedos de Dea y éste corrió de nuevo hacia la cabaña.  
  
Miles enfocó a Tonto con la luz y soltó un insulto en voz baja mientras sentía que el estómago se le revolvía todavía más. Un corte grande, de treinta centímetros y quien sabe qué profundidad, partía el cuello brillante del caballo. La sangre del animal le había empapado la chaqueta y le corría por la pantorrilla. Los dedos de Miles tocaron la herida con miedo y se extendieron, tratando de cerrarla, pero la piel del caballo era elástica y volvía a separarse y sangraba con fuerza mientras Gordo Tonto sacudía la cabeza por el dolor. Miles se aferró a la nariz del caballo.  
  
-¡No te muevas, muchacho!  
  
Alguien había tratado de cortar la yugular de Tonto. Casi lo había logrado. Tonto, manso, mimado, amistoso, confiado, no se había movido hasta que el cuchillo se hundió hasta bien adentro. Cuando volvió el doctor Dea, Karal estaba ayudando a Pym a ponerse de pie. Miles esperó que Dea lo revisara y después lo llamó:  
  
-Venga, Dea.  
  
Zed, que parecía tan horrorizado como Miles, ayudó a sostener la cabeza de Tonto mientras Dea inspeccionaba el corte.  
  
-Pasé las pruebas -se quejaba Dea sotto voce mientras trabajaba-, vencí a los otros veinticuatro aspirantes al honor de ser el médico personal del primer ministro. Practiqué los procedimientos de setenta emergencias médicas posibles, desde trombosis coronaria a intento de asesinato. Nadie... pero nadie me dijo que mis obligaciones iban a incluir coser el cuello de un maldito caballo en mitad de la noche, en medio de una región salvaje y ululante...  
  
Pero seguía trabajando mientras se quejaba, así que Miles no le dijo nada. Siguió mimando la nariz de Tonto con dulzura y frotándole hipnóticamente el dibujo oculto de los músculos para calmarlo y tranquilizarlo. Finalmente, Tonto se relajó lo suficiente como para apoyar el mentón sobre el hombro de Miles.  
  
-¿Se les ponen anestésicos a los caballos? -preguntó Dea, en tono quejoso, mientras sostenía su bloqueador nervioso médico como si no estuviera demasiado seguro de lo que debía hacer con él.  
  
-A éste, sí -dijo Miles con obstinación- Trátelo como a una persona, doctor Dea. Es el último animal que entrenó personalmente mi abuelo. Él lo bautizó. Yo lo vi nacer. Lo entrenamos juntos. El abuelo me hacía alzarlo todos los días durante una semana entera después de que nació, hasta que se puso demasiado grande. Los caballos son animales de costumbres, dijo el abuelo, y las primeras impresiones les duran para siempre. Desde entonces, Tonto piensa que yo soy más grande que él.  
  
Dea suspiró y preparó el bloqueo anestésico, la solución para esterilizar a su paciente, los antibióticos, los relajantes musculares y el pegamento biológico. Con toque de cirujano, afeitó los bordes de la herida y colocó una red para reforzarlos. Zed sostenía la luz con nerviosismo.  
  
-El corte es limpio -dijo Dea-, pero va a sufrir mucha flexibilización... no creo que se pueda inmovilizar a este animal en esa posición, ¿verdad? No, claro que no. Supongo que con esto basta. Si fuera humano, le diría que descansara.  
  
-Descansará -le prometió Miles con firmeza-. ¿Se va a curar?  
  
-Supongo que sí. ¿Cómo puedo saberlo, mierda? -Dea parecía muy ofendido, pero estiró la mano y verificó lo que había hecho.  
  
-El general Piotr -aseguró Miles- hubiera estado muy contento con su trabajo. -Miles podía oír al abuelo en su cabeza, bufando de desprecio. Malditos tecnócratas, no son más que unos doctores de caballos con instrumental más caro. Al abuelo le habría encantado que la suerte le demostrara lo exacta que había sido su definición-. Usted... Humm... no conoció a mi abuelo, ¿no es cierto?  
  
-No, milord -dijo Dea- Claro que he estudiado su vida y sus campañas.  
  
-Claro.  
  
Pym, con una linterna en la mano, recorría con Karal las líneas de caballos, inspeccionando el terreno. El muchacho mayor de Karal había atrapado a la yegua alazana y la había traído de vuelta. Era evidente que ella misma había roto su cuerda, nadie la había soltado. La elección de la víctima equina, ¿había sido azarosa o calculada? ¿Y calculada hasta qué punto? ¿Habían atacado a Tonto como símbolo de su dueño o porque la persona que lo había cortado conocía la pasión de Miles por el animal? ¿Era vandalismo, una afirmación política o un acto de crueldad preciso, bien dirigido y sutil?  
  
¿Qué te he hecho? pensó Miles en silencio hacia la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.  
  
-Se han escapado -informó Pym-, ya estaban fuera del alcance del detector antes de que pudiera respirar de nuevo. Mis disculpas, milord. No parecen haber dejado caer nada al suelo.  
  
Tendría que haber un cuchillo, por lo menos. Un cuchillo, con la hoja empapada en sangre de caballo y un dibujo de perfectas huellas dactilares habría sido muy conveniente. Miles suspiró.  
  
La señora Karal se acercó, despacio, y miró el equipo médico de Dea mientras el doctor lo limpiaba y guardaba.  
  
-Todo eso -murmuró entre dientes- por un caballo...  
  
Miles se contuvo, apenas. Hubiera querido saltar y defender con calor el valor de ese caballo en particular. Pero, ¿a cuánta gente había visto sufrir y morir la señora Karal en el valle por falta de la mínima tecnología médica que llevaba Dea bajo el brazo en ese momento?  
  
Miles vigiló a su caballo desde la galería mientras la aurora se deslizaba lentamente sobre el paisaje. Se había cambiado la camisa y se había lavado. Pym estaba dentro. Le vendaban las costillas. Miles se sentó con la espalda contra la pared y un bloqueador sobre las piernas mientras la oscuridad nocturna se iba tornando gris. El valle era una mancha grisácea, envuelta en niebla, las colinas parecían grandes olas oscuras más allá. Y justo sobre la cabeza, el gris se iba transformando en un celeste pálido. El día sería hermoso y cálido una vez que desapareciera la niebla.  
  
Era evidente que había llegado el momento de llamar a las tropas de Hassadar. El asunto se estaba poniendo difícil. Su guardaespaldas estaba casi fuera de combate... aunque fuera el caballo de Miles el que lo hubiera dejado así, no el atacante misterioso. Pero el hecho de que los ataques no hubieran sido fatales no significaba que no se hubiera pretendido que lo fueran. Tal vez un tercer ataque se llevaría a cabo con mayor experiencia. La práctica lleva a la perfección.  
  
Miles se sentía exhausto. El cansancio y los nervios lo habían vencido. ¿Cómo había permitido que un caballo cualquiera se convirtiera en semejante palanca sobre sus emociones? Malo, casi una locura... y sin embargo, seguramente Tonto era una de las almas más puras e inocentes que Miles hubiera conocido. Miles recordó la otra alma inocente del caso y tembló en la oscuridad. Fue cruel, señor, fue algo cruel.. Pym tenía razón. En ese mismo momento los arbustos podían estar llenos de los asesinos amigos de Csurik.  
  
Mierda, los arbustos se movían... sí, ahí, un movimiento, un grupo de ramas que se golpeaban al retroceder para dar paso... ¿A qué? El corazón de Miles saltó en su pecho. Ajustó el bloqueador en energía máxima, se deslizó en silencio por los escalones de la galería y se movió aprovechando los lugares en que el pasto largo del patio no había quedado aplastado por las actividades del día y la noche anteriores. Se quedó quieto como un felino al ver cómo una forma poco clara se coagulaba en medio de la niebla.  
  
Un joven flaco, no demasiado alto, vestido con los pantalones anchos que parecían ser la prenda más común del lugar, estaba de pie con un gesto de cansancio junto a las líneas de caballos mirando desde el patio la cabaña de Karal. Se quedó allí durante dos minutos de reloj, sin moverse. Miles lo tenía en la mira del bloqueador. Si se atrevía a dar un solo paso hacia Tonto...  
  
El joven caminó hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás con incertidumbre, después se puso en cuclillas, sin dejar de mirar hacia el patio. Sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta suelta. El dedo de Miles se tensó sobre el gatillo pero el joven se llevó lo que fuera a la boca y lo mordió. Una manzana. El crujido del mordisco llegó bien lejos en el aire húmedo y también el perfume leve de la fruta. El joven se comió la mitad, después se detuvo, como si le costara tragar. Miles controló el cuchillo en su cinturón, se aseguró de que estaba suelto en la vaina. Los ollares de Tonto se extendieron y relinchó con esperanza. El joven lo miró. Se levantó y caminó hasta el caballo.  
  
La sangre latía en las orejas de Miles, más fuerte que cualquier otro sonido. Tenía la mano del arma cubierta de sudor y los nudillos blancos. El joven le dio a Tonto la mitad de su manzana. El caballo se la tragó; la mandíbula le chorreaba sobre la piel. Después levantó la cadera, puso a descansar un casco trasero y suspiró con fuerza. Si Miles no hubiera visto al joven comer el otro pedazo de la manzana, le habría disparado inmediatamente. Pero no podía estar envenenada... El hombre hizo un gesto como para acariciar el cuello de Tonto, después retiró la mano, asombrado, al ver el vendaje de Dea. Tonto cabeceó, inquieto. Miles se puso de pie y se quedó así, esperando. El hombre rascó las orejas de Tonto, miró otra vez a la cabaña, respiró hondo y avanzó, vio a Miles y se quedó inmóvil a mitad del paso que estaba dando.  
  
-¿Lem Csurik? -dijo Miles.  
  
Una pausa, un asentimiento tenso.  
  
-¿Señor Vorkosigan? -preguntó el joven.  
  
Miles asintió a su vez.  
  
Csurik tragó saliva.  
  
-Señor Vor -dijo temblando-, ¿sabe usted cumplir con su palabra?  
  
Qué manera tan rara de empezar. Miles alzó las cejas. Mierda, sigamos con el asunto.  
  
-Sí. ¿Piensa entregarse:  
  
-Sí y no, milord.  
  
-¿Cuál de los dos?  
  
-Un trato, milord. Quiero hacer un trato y necesito su palabra.  
  
-Si usted mató a Raina...  
  
-No, señor, lo juro... Yo NO la maté.  
  
-Entonces no tiene nada que temer de mí.  
  
Lem Csurik apretó los labios, ¿Qué mierda era lo que ese joven encontraba irónico? ¿Cómo se atrevía a encontrar irónica la confusión de Miles? Ironía, sí, nada de diversión.  
  
-Ah, señor -jadeó Csurik-. Ojalá fuera así. Pero yo tengo que probárselo a Harra. Harta tiene que creerme.... usted tiene que hacer que me crea, señor.  
  
-Primero tengo que creerle lo, Por suerte, eso no es difícil de conseguir. Venga a la cabaña hágame la misma declaración bajo pentarrápida. Entonces Yo limpiaré su nombre.  
  
Csurik negó con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Por qué no? -dijo Miles col, paciencia. Que Csurik hubiera aparecido por propia voluntad era una indicación importante, aunque circunstancial, que apuntaba a su inocencia. A menos que se hubiera imaginado que de alguna forma podía vencer a la droga. Miles sería paciente durante... bueno, tres o cuatro segundos. Por lo menos. Y después, por Dios, le dispararía con el bloqueador, lo arrastraría adentro, lo ataría hasta que se despertara y llegaría al fondo de ese asunto antes del desayuno.  
  
-La droga... dicen que uno no puede esconder nada.  
  
-Sería muy Poco útil si se pudiera  
  
Csurik se quedó callado un segundo.  
  
-¿Está tratando de esconder algún crimen menor? ¿Ése es el trato que quiere hacer? ¿Una amnistía? Tal vez... tal vez fuera posible. Si no se trata de otro asesinato, quiero decir.  
  
-No, señor. Nunca he matado a nadie.  
  
-Entonces, tal vez podamos hacer un trato. Porque si usted es inocente, necesito saberlo cuanto antes. Significará que todavía no he terminado mi trabajo aquí.  
  
-Ese... ése es el problema, señor. -Csurik enmudeció y después pareció llegar a algún tipo de decisión interna y se puso de pie, con fuerza-. Estoy dispuesto a entrar y desafiar a su droga. Y contestaré cualquier cosa que quiera preguntarme sobre mí... Pero tiene que prometerme... ¡no, jurarme! que no me preguntará nada sobre nada más. Nadie más.  
  
-¿Sabe quién mató a su hija?  
  
-No estoy seguro. -Csurik levantó la cabeza, desafiante No lo vi. Pero me lo imagino.  
  
-Yo también.  
  
-Eso no me importa, señor. Siempre que no venga de mi boca. Es todo lo que pido.  
  
Miles levantó el bloqueador y se frotó el mentón.  
  
-Mmm -una sonrisa muy leve le torció la comisura del labio- Lo admito... sería más elegante resolver este caso por deducción que por la fuerza bruta. Incluso una fuerza tan leve como la de la pentarrápida.  
  
Csurik bajó la cabeza.  
  
No sé nada sobre elegancia, milord. Pero no quiero que salga de mi boca.  
  
La decisión hervía en la mente de Miles y se le enderezó la espalda. Sí. Ahora sí sabía. Sólo tendría que reseguir las pruebas, paso por paso. Como la matemática del espacio 5.  
  
-Muy bien. Juro por mi palabra de Vorkosigan que mis preguntas se referirán sólo a los hechos de los cuales usted fue testigo. No le voy a preguntar por conjeturas sobre personas ni hechos en los cuales usted no haya estado presente. ¿Le parece bien así?  
  
Csurik se mordió el labio.  
  
-Sí, milord. Si cumple usted con su palabra.  
  
----Pruébeme -sugirió Miles. Se le torcieron los labios en una sonrisa ladina y se aguantó el comentario insultante sin decir palabra.  
  
Csurik trepó por el patio junto a él como si caminara hacia el cadalso. La entrada de los dos produjo una sorpresa impresionante a Karal y a su familia, reunida alrededor de la mesa de madera en la que Dea atendía a Pym. Éstos parecían ausentes hasta que Miles presentó al recién llegado.  
  
-Doctor Dea, vaya a buscar su pentarrápida. El señor Lem Csurik ha venido a hablar con nosotros.  
  
Miles llevó a Lem hasta una silla. El hombre de las colinas se sentó con las manos apretadas. Pym, con un morado en los bordes de su vendaje blanco, levantó el bloqueador y dio un paso atrás.  
  
El doctor Dea le preguntó entre dientes a Miles mientras iba a buscar el hipoespray:  
  
-¿Cómo diablos lo consigue?  
  
Miles se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un terrón de azúcar, lo levantó y sonrió a través de la C del pulgar y el índice. Dea soltó un bufido, pero en su gesto había un vacilante respeto.  
  
Lem se encogió cuando el spray le tocó el brazo, como si esperara que le doliera.  
  
-Cuente de diez a uno, por favor, hacia atrás -dijo Dea.  
  
Cuando Lem llegó a tres, se había relajado y en el cero, se reía entre dientes, como un tonto.  
  
-Karal, señora Karal, Pym, acérquense -dijo Miles-. Ustedes son mis testigos. Muchachos, apartaos y permaneced callados. No quiero interrupciones, por favor.  
  
Miles ejecutó todos los preliminares, media docena de preguntas elaboradas para establecer un ritmo y matar el tiempo mientras la penta hacía efecto. Lem Csurik sonreía, se balanceaba en su silla y contestaba todo con una buena voluntad evidente. El interrogatorio con pentarrápida había sido parte del entrenamiento del curso de inteligencia militar en la academia del Servicio. Extrañamente, la droga parecía estar funcionando justo como decían que funcionaba.  
  
-¿Volvió a su cabaña la otra mañana, después de pasar la noche con sus padres?  
  
-Sí, milord. -Lem sonrió.  
  
-¿A qué hora más o menos?  
  
-A media mañana.  
  
Nadie tenía un reloj en el valle y probablemente ésa era la respuesta más precisa que iba a conseguir de Lem.  
  
-¿Qué hizo cuando llegó?  
  
-Llamé a Harra. Se había ido. Me asustó que se hubiera ido. Pensé que tal vez me había abandonado. -Lem hipó-. Quiero a mi Harra en casa.  
  
-¿La niña estaba dormida?  
  
-Sí. Se despertó cuando llamé a Harra. Empezó a llorar de nuevo. Y eso me pone los pelos de punta.  
  
-¿Que hizo entonces?  
  
Los ojos de Lem se abrieron.  
  
-No tenía leche. Ella quería a Harra. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer.  
  
-¿Levantó al bebé?  
  
-No, señor. La dejé donde estaba. No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella. Harra apenas me dejaba tocarla, siempre estaba tan nerviosa por la niña. Me dijo que se me caería o algo así.  
  
-¿No la acunó para que dejara de llorar?  
  
-No, señor. La dejé ahí. Y me fui por el sendero a buscar a Harra.  
  
-¿Y después adónde?  
  
Lem parpadeó.  
  
-A casa de mi hermana. Le había prometido llevar madera para la nueva cabaña. Bella... mi otra hermana, está a punto de casarse, ¿sabe?, y...  
  
Empezaba a irse por las ramas, algo normal bajo el efecto de la droga.  
  
-Basta -dijo Miles. Lem se calló al instante y se balanceó un poco en la silla. Miles pensó mucho la siguiente pregunta. Estaba llegando al límite-. ¿Vio a alguien en el sendero? Conteste si o no.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Dea estaba muy alterado.  
  
-¿Quién? Pregúntele quién.  
  
Miles levantó la mano.  
  
-Puede administrar el antídoto, doctor Dea.  
  
-¿No le va a preguntar a quién vio? ¡Podría ser vital!  
  
-No puedo. Le di mi palabra. ¡Adminístrele el antídoto, doctor!  
  
Por suerte, la confusión que le causaba que le interrogaran dos personas al mismo tiempo impidió que Lem respondiera con toda alegría a la pregunta de Dea. Éste, asombrado, apretó el hipoespray en el brazo de Lem. Los ojos de Lem, entrecerrados, se abrieron otra vez en unos segundos. Se sentó derecho otra vez y se frotó el brazo y la cara.  
  
-¿A quién encontró usted en el sendero? -le preguntó Dea directamente.  
  
Los labios de Lem se apretaron con fuerza y miró a Miles como pidiéndole auxilio.  
  
Dea también lo miró.  
  
-¿Por qué no ha querido preguntárselo?  
  
-Porque no me hace falta -dijo Miles-. Sé exactamente quién era la persona que Lem encontró en el sendero y por qué Lem siguió caminando y no volvió a la cabaña. Era la persona que mató a Raina. Como pienso probar muy pronto. Y... sean testigos, Karal, señora Karal..., de que esa información no salió de la boca de Lem. ¡Quiero una confirmación!  
  
Karal asintió lentamente.  
  
-Ya veo... milord. Ha sido... muy considerado.  
  
Miles lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tensa.  
  
-¿Y cuándo un misterio deja de serlo?  
  
Karal enrojeció, sin decir nada por un momento. Después habló:  
  
-De todos modos, puede seguir por el camino que lleva, milord. Ya nadie lo va a parar, supongo.  
  
-No.  
  
Miles envió mensajeros a casa de los testigos. La señora Karal en una dirección, Zed en otra, el portavoz Karal y su hijo mayor en una tercera. Ordenó a Lem esperar allí con Pym, Dea y él mismo. Como era la que tenía menos distancia que recorrer, la señora Karal volvió primero con la señora Csurik y dos de sus hijos.  
  
La madre de Lem lo abrazó y después miró a Miles con miedo por encima del hombro. Los hermanos menores se quedaron atrás, pero Pym ya se había movido entre ellos y la puerta.  
  
-Todo va bien, mamá. -Lem la dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-. O... bueno, por lo menos, yo estoy bien. Estoy limpio. El señor Vorkosigan me cree.  
  
Ella miró a Miles con rabia, sin soltar el brazo de Lem.  
  
-No dejaste que el señor mutante te diera esa droga venenosa, ¿verdad?  
  
-No es veneno -negó Miles- En realidad, la droga tal vez le salvó la vida. Eso, me parece, la convierte más bien en un remedio. Sin embargo -se volvió hacia los dos hermanos menores de Lem, y cruzó los brazos con expresión severa-, me gustaría saber cuál de ustedes dos, jovencitos salvajes, tiró una antorcha encendida sobre mi tienda de campaña anoche...  
  
El más joven se puso pálido; el mayor, rojo y furioso, notó la expresión de su hermano y cortó su declaración en la mitad de la sílaba.  
  
-¡No lo hiciste! -susurró, horrorizado.  
  
-Nadie -dijo el que estaba pálido-, nadie lo hizo.  
  
Miles levantó las cejas. Hubo un silencio corto, ahogado.  
  
-Bueno, entonces, nadie puede disculparse con el portavoz y su mujer -dijo Miles-, porque los que dormían en esa tienda eran los hijos de los Karal. Yo y mis hombres estábamos en el altillo.  
  
La boca del muchacho se abrió en una mueca de horror. El más joven de los Karal miró fijamente al Csurik pálido que tenía su misma edad y murmuró dándose importancia:  
  
-¡Imbécil, Dono! ¡Idiota!, ¿no sabías que esa tienda no se quema? ¡Es del Servicio Imperial!  
  
Miles cruzó las manos sobre la espalda y miró a los Csurik con frialdad.  
  
-Digamos, para poner las cosas en claro, que fue un intento de asesinato contra el heredero del conde y eso tiene la misma pena capital que un atentado contra el conde mismo. ¿O tal vez Dono no pensó en eso?  
  
Dono estaba completamente confuso. No hacía falta pentarrápida en este caso: el muchacho no podía mentir durante mucho tiempo. La señora Csurik había cogido del brazo a Dono, sin soltar a Lem. Parecía tan enloquecida como una gallina con demasiados pollitos tratando de protegerlos de una tormenta.  
  
-¡No estaba tratando de matarlo, señor! -exclamó Dono. -¿Y qué querías hacer?  
  
-Usted vino a matar a Lem. Yo quería.. . quería que usted se fuera. Asustarlo. No pensé que nadie pudiera salir lastimado... quiero decir, sólo era una tienda de campaña.  
  
-Me doy cuenta de que nunca has visto un incendio. ¿Usted sí, señora Csurik?  
  
La madre de Lem asintió, con los labios apretados, evidentemente dividida entre un deseo de proteger a su hijo de Miles y al mismo tiempo con ganas de azotarlo por su estupidez.  
  
-Bueno, faltó muy poco para que mataras o hirieras horriblemente a tres de tus amigos. Piénsalo, por favor. Mientras tanto, en vista de tu juventud y tu... bueno, aparente falta de capacidad mental, no presentaré la acusación de traición. A cambio de eso, el portavoz Karal y tus padres serán responsables por tu comportamiento en el futuro y decidirán cómo castigarte.  
  
La señora Csurik parecía derretirse de alivio y gratitud. Dono tenía el aspecto de alguien al que le han disparado. Su hermano lo empujó y murmuró:  
  
-¡Sí que te falta capacidad mental! -La señora Csurik le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se callara.  
  
-¿Y su caballo, milord? -preguntó Pym.  
  
-No... no sospecho de ellos en el asunto del caballo -replicó Miles lentamente-. Lo otro... lo otro fue parte de un plan completamente distinto.  
  
Zed, que se había llevado el caballo de Pym, volvió con Harra en la grupa. Harra entró en la cabaña del portavoz Karal, vio a Lem y se detuvo con una mirada llena de amargura. Lem se quedó de pie frente a ella, con las manos abiertas y una mirada herida en los ojos.  
  
-Ah, señor -dijo Harra-. Lo ha atrapado.- Tenía la mandíbula apretada en una mueca de triunfo sin alegría.  
  
-No exactamente -dijo Miles-. Él vino a entregarse. Ya ha declarado bajo pentarrápida y es inocente. Lem no mató a Raina.  
  
Harra se volvió a mirar a uno y otro.  
  
-Pero yo sé que él estuvo allí. Dejó su chaqueta, y se llevó el serrucho bueno y el cepillo de madera. ¡Sabía que él iba a volver mientras yo iba a recoger bayas! ¡Su droga no debe de funcionar bien!  
  
Miles negó con la cabeza.  
  
-La droga funciona perfectamente. Y usted está en lo cierto, Harra: Lem fue a la cabaña mientras usted estaba fuera. Pero cuando él salió de nuevo, Raina estaba viva y lloraba con fuerza. No fue Lem.  
  
Ella se tambaleó.  
  
-¿Entonces, quién?  
  
-Creo que usted lo sabe. Creo que ha estado tratando de negárselo a sí misma y que por eso se dedicó a pensar en Lem. Mientras estuviera segura de que Lem era el culpable, no tendría que pensar en otras posibilidades.  
  
-Pero, ¿a quién más podría importarle? -exclamó Harra-. ¿Quién se molestaría en hacerlo?  
  
-Eso mismo, ¿quién? -suspiró Miles. Caminó hasta la ventana exterior y miró hacia el patio. La niebla se aclaraba en la luz de la mañana. Los caballos se movían inquietos.  
  
-Doctor Dea, ¿podría preparar una segunda dosis de pentarrápida? -Miles se puso de pie de espaldas al fuego. Todavía había brasas de la noche. El calorcito le resultaba agradable en la espalda.  
  
Dea miraba a su alrededor, con el hipoespray en la mano: era evidente que no sabía a quién tenía que administrarlo.  
  
- ¿Milord? -preguntó con las cejas levantadas, como pidiendo una explicación.  
  
- ¿No le resulta obvio, doctor? -agregó Miles con voz indiferente.  
  
- No, milord. -El tono del doctor tenía un leve rastro de indignación.  
  
- ¿Y a usted, Pym?  
  
-No... no del todo, milord. -La mirada de Pym y la mira de su bloqueador se movieron sin mucha seguridad hacia Harra.  
  
-Supongo que es porque ninguno de ustedes dos conoció a mi abuelo -decidió Miles- Murió un año antes de que usted entrara al servicio de mi padre, Pym. Nació al final de la Era del Aislamiento, y vivió cada uno de los cambios que la suerte le deparó a Barrayar. Lo llamaron el último de los viejos Vor, pero en realidad era el primero de los nuevos. Cambió con los tiempos, de las tácticas de la caballería a las de los escuadrones aéreos, de la espada a las armas atómicas, y cambió con éxito. Nuestra liberación del yugo de la ocupación de los cetagandanos es una medida de la forma feroz en que mi abuelo era capaz de adaptarse y después arrojarlo todo por la borda y adaptarse de nuevo. Al final de su vida lo llamaron conservador sólo porque había una gran parte de Barrayar que había pasado a su lado a toda velocidad exactamente en la dirección que él les había marcado, exigido y señalado, pero un poco más rápido.  
  
»Él cambió y se adaptó y se dobló con el viento de los tiempos. Después, a su edad... porque mi padre era su único hijo vivo, el más joven, y no se había casado hasta la madurez, aparecí yo. Y tuvo que cambiar de nuevo. Y no pudo.  
  
»Le rogó a mi madre que abortara después de que se supo más o menos cuál iba a ser el daño fetal. Él y mis padres se distanciaron durante cinco años después de mi nacimiento. No se vieron ni se comunicaron. Todo el mundo pensó que la razón por la que mi padre nos había llevado a la residencia imperial cuando se transformó en regente era que quería el trono, pero en realidad era porque el conde, mi abuelo, le negaba el uso de la casa Vorkosigan. ¿No les parecen divertidas las discusiones de mi familia? Estamos llenos de heridas que nos infringimos unos a otros. -Miles volvió a la ventana y miró hacia fuera. Ah, si. Ahí llegaba.  
  
»La reconciliación fue gradual, desde el momento en que fue evidente que no habría otro hijo -continuó Miles-. No hubo un momento especial, dramático. Cuando los médicos lograron que yo caminara, ayudó un poco. Fue esencial que yo demostrara que era brillante. Y sobre todo, nunca dejé que viera que me daba por vencido en algo.  
  
Nadie se había atrevido a interrumpir ese monólogo señorial, pero era evidente, por la mirada de muchos, que no entendían a qué venía todo eso. Como en parte hablaba para perder tiempo, Miles no se preocupó por eso. Pym se movió en silencio para cubrir la puerta con un ángulo de fuego claro.  
  
-Doctor Dea -dijo Miles, mirando por la ventana-, ¿seria tan amable de administrar la droga a la primera persona que pase por esa puerta apenas entre?  
  
-¿No está esperando un voluntario, mi señor?  
  
-No esta vez.  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y Dea se acercó de un salto, levantando la mano. El hipoespray silbó en el aire. La señora Mattulich giró en redondo para enfrentarse a Dea, y las faldas de su vestido giraron alrededor de sus tobillos varicosos, siseando a su vez...  
  
-¡No se atreva!  
  
Alzó el brazo como si fuera a pegarle pero dudó a mitad del movimiento y no alcanzó a Dea, que se agachó para evitarla. Eso perturbó el equilibrio de la mujer, que se tambaleó. El portavoz Karal, que venía detrás, la asió por el brazo y la detuvo.  
  
-¡No se atreva! -se quejó ella de nuevo y después giró y miró no sólo a Dea sino también a todos los otros testigos: la señora Csurik, la señora Karal, Lem, Harra, Pym. Se le cayeron los hombros y después la droga entró en su sistema nervioso y se quedó así, de pie, con una sonrisa tonta que peleaba con la angustia por la posesión de su rostro rudo y marcado.  
  
La sonrisa le dio asco a Miles, pero era la que necesitaba.  
  
-Siéntela, doctor. Portavoz Karal.  
  
Los dos la llevaron a la silla que había ocupado Lem Csurik. Ella peleaba desesperadamente contra la droga y los fogonazos de resistencia se fundían en una docilidad fláccida. Poco a poco, la docilidad se hizo cada vez más frecuente y, al final, se sentó tranquila en la silla, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Miles echó una mirada a Harra sin que ella se diera cuenta: estaba pálida y silenciosa, completamente absorta.  
  
Aun después de la reconciliación, sus padres nunca habían dejado a Miles con su abuelo sin su guardaespaldas personal. Pasaron los años. El sargento Bothari usaba la librea del conde, pero era leal sólo a Miles, el único hombre lo bastante peligroso -algunos decían lo bastante loco como para oponerse al mismo general. No había necesidad, decidió Miles, de describir con lujo de detalles a esa gente fascinada que lo escuchaba qué incidente en particular había hecho que sus padres creyeran que el sargento Bothari era una precaución necesaria. Que la reputación impoluta del general Piotr le sirviera por una vez a... Miles. Tal como él quería. Los ojos de Miles brillaron.  
  
Lem bajó la cabeza.  
  
-Si lo hubiera sabido... si me hubiera dado cuenta. .. no las habría dejado solas, milord. Pensé... pensé que la madre de Harra cuidaría de ella. No podía... no sabía cómo...  
  
Harra no lo miraba. Harra no estaba mirando nada.  
  
-Terminemos con esto -suspiró Miles. Otra vez, exigió la presencia de testigos formales y volvió a pedir que no lo interrumpieran porque las interrupciones confundían siempre a un sujeto drogado. Se humedeció los labios y se volvió hacia la señora Mattulich.  
  
Y otra vez empezó con las preguntas neutrales, nombre, fecha de nacimiento, nombre de los padres, hechos biográficos controlables. La señora Mattulich era más difícil de dominar que Lem, siempre tan dócil, y sus respuestas eran breves y muy cortadas. Miles controló su impaciencia. A pesar de que cualquiera que los estuviera observando las hubiera calificado de muy fáciles, los interrogatorios con pentarrápida requerían mucha habilidad, destreza y paciencia. Miles había llegado demasiado lejos ahora como para poder permitirse un tropezón. Fue avanzando paso a paso con sus preguntas hasta llegar a las verdaderamente críticas.  
  
-¿Dónde estaba usted cuando nació Raina?  
  
La voz de la mujer era baja y variada, como en un sueño.  
  
-El nacimiento fue de noche. Lem fue a buscar a Jean, la comadrona. El hijo de la comadrona iba a venir a buscarme, pero se quedó dormido de nuevo. No llegué hasta la mañana y entonces era demasiado tarde. Todos lo habían visto.  
  
-¿Ver qué?  
  
-La boca de gato, la mutación sucia. Monstruos entre nosotros. Hay que eliminarlos. Hombrecito horrendo. -Eso último era un aparte contra él, resultaba evidente. Su atención se había fijado en él con una firmeza hipnótica-. Los mutantes hacen más mutantes y se reproducen más rápido, nos ganan... Lo vi observando a las chicas. Quiere que las mujeres limpias tengan bebés mutantes, envenenarnos a todos...  
  
Era hora de hacer que volviera al tema principal.  
  
-Después de eso, ¿estuvo usted alguna vez sola con el bebé?  
  
-No, se quedó Jean. Jean me conoce, ella sabía lo que yo quería. No era asunto suyo, maldición. Y Harra siempre estaba allí. Harra no tenía que saberlo. Harra no tiene que... ¿Por qué me salió tan blanda? Tiene que haber algo del veneno en ella. Debe de venir de su padre, yo solo me acosté con su padre y todos salieron mal menos ella.  
  
Miles parpadeó.  
  
-¿Qué cosa salió mal? -Al otro lado de la habitación, Miles vio que el portavoz Karal se ponía tenso. El portavoz se dio cuenta de que Miles lo observaba y se miró los pies, como para ausentarse de los procedimientos. Los muchachos y Lem escuchaban con profunda atención y con una sensación de alarma. Harra no se había movido.  
  
-Todos mis bebés -dijo la señora Mattulich.  
  
Harra la miró de pronto, los ojos cada vez más abiertos.  
  
-¿Harra no fue su única hija? -preguntó Miles. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener la voz fría, tranquila; en realidad, tenía ganas de gritar. Quería volver a casa, escapar de allí...  
  
-No, claro que no. Ella fue mi única hija limpia, o eso creí. Lo creí, pero el veneno debe de haber estado en ella, escondido. Me arrodillé y le di gracias a Dios cuando ella nació limpia, una limpia por fin, después de tantos, después de tanto dolor... Pensé que el castigo había terminado por fin. Era un bebé tan precioso... Pensé que por fin todo se había acabado. Pero debe de haber sido una mutante ella también... en el fondo era un truco, un truco...  
  
-¿Cuántos -dijo Miles con la voz ahogada-, cuántos niños tuvo usted?  
  
-Cuatro, además de Harra, la última.  
  
-¿Y mató a los cuatro? -El portavoz Karal, Miles lo vio, asintió en silencio, mirándose los pies.  
  
-¡No! -dijo mamá Mattulich. La indignación rompió brevemente el hechizo de la pentarrápida-. Dos nacieron muertos, el primero y el que estaba todo torcido. El que tenía demasiados dedos y el de la cabeza grande, a ésos los maté. Mi madre me vigiló para que lo hiciera bien. A Harra se lo simplifiqué. La reemplacé.  
  
-¿Así que en realidad usted no mató a un solo niño sino a tres? -preguntó Miles.  
  
Los testigos más jóvenes de la habitación, lo hijos de los Karal y los hermanos Csurik, lo observaban todo horrorizados. Los mayores, los coetáneos de la señora Mattulich, que seguramente habían vivido lo que ella relataba, parecían mortificados, como si compartieran su vergüenza. Sí, todos ellos debían de haberlo sabido todo el tiempo.  
  
-¿Asesinar? -dijo mamá Mattulich-. ¡No! Los corté. Tenía que hacerlo. Era lo correcto. -Levantó el mentón con orgullo, después lo dejó caer-. Maté a mis bebés por... por... No sé por quién. ¿Y ahora usted me llama asesina? ¡Hijo de perra! ¿De qué me sirve su justicia ahora? La necesitaba entonces... ¿dónde estaba usted entonces? -De pronto, así como así, rompió a llorar y las lágrimas se convirtieron casi inmediatamente en rabia-. Si los míos tenían que morir, entonces los de ella también... ¿Por qué va a salirle todo bien, tan fácil? la malcrié... hice lo que pude, hice lo que pude, no es justo...  
  
La pentarrápida no la estaba dominando bien... no, sí estaba funcionando, decidió Miles, pero las emociones de ella eran demasiado poderosas. Si aumentaba la dosis, tal vez eso calmaría un poco los estallidos emocionales, pero no les daría una confesión más completa. Miles tenía el estómago revuelto, una reacción que esperaba estar disimulando bien. Tenía que terminar pronto.  
  
-¿Por qué le rompió el cuello a Raina en lugar de cortárselo?  
  
-Harra no tenía que saberlo -contestó la señora Mattulich- Pobre bebé. Tenía que parecer que se había muerto sola...  
  
Miles miró a Lem, al portavoz Karal.  
  
-Parece que hay muchos otros que estaban de acuerdo con usted en que Harra no debía saberlo.  
  
-No quería que fuera por mi boca -repitió Lem con empecinamiento.  
  
-Quería que no sufriera dos veces, milord -dijo Karal-. Ya había sufrido tanto...  
  
Miles miró a Harra a los ojos.  
  
-Creo que todos ustedes la subestiman. Esa ternura excesiva insulta tanto su inteligencia como su voluntad. Harra viene de una línea dura, sí, señor.  
  
Harra aspiró hondo, tratando de controlar el temblor. Asintió mirando a Miles corno para decirle Gracias, hombrecito. Él le devolvió el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza, Sí, entiendo.  
  
-No estoy seguro de dónde está la justicia en este caso -dijo Miles-, pero puedo jurarles algo: los días del encubrimiento terminaron. No habrá más crímenes secretos en la noche. La luz del día ha llegado. Y hablando de crímenes en la noche -se volvió hacia la señora Mattulich-, ¿fue usted la que trató de cortarle el cuello a mi caballo anoche?  
  
-Lo intenté -dijo la señora Mattulich, más tranquila ahora en una onda de dulzura de la pentarrápida-, pero levantaba la cabeza y hasta la patas.  
  
-¿Por qué mi caballo? -Miles no podía disimular la exasperación que había en su voz, aunque el manual de interrogatorio exigía un tono más reposado.  
  
_No podía atacarle a usted -dijo la señora Mattulich con sencillez.  
  
-¿Infanticidio retroactivo por interpósita persona... o animal? -murmuró.  
  
-Sí -respondió la señora Mattulich y su odio atravesó incluso la asquerosa alegría de la pentarrápida-, usted es el peor. Todo lo que sufrí, todo lo que hice, todo el dolor y aparece usted al final. Un mutante convertido en señor de todos nosotros y todas las reglas cambiadas, traicionadas al final por la debilidad de una mujer de otro mundo. Usted consigue que todo lo que hice no valga nada. Lo odio. Mutante sucio... -Su voz siguió murmurando cosas ininteligibles.  
  
Miles respiró hondo, y miró a su alrededor. El silencio era profundo y nadie se atrevía a romperlo.  
  
-Creo -dijo- que eso concluye mi investigación sobre los hechos de este caso.  
  
El misterio de la muerte de Raina estaba resuelto.  
  
Por desgracia, todavía quedaba el problema de la justicia.  
  
Miles se fue a pasear.  
  
El cementerio, aunque no era mucho más que un claro en el bosque, era un lugar de paz y belleza bajo la luz de la mañana. El arroyo borboteaba sin cesar, formando sombras verdes, cambiantes y reflejos cegadores. La brisa leve que había acabado con lo que quedaba de la niebla de la noche susurraba entre los árboles, y las criaturas pequeñas, de corta vida, que todos, excepto los biólogos de Barrayar, llamaban escarabajos, cantaban y titilaban entre las manchas de los arbustos nativos.  
  
-Bueno, Raina -suspiró Miles-, ¿y ahora qué hago? -Pym se había quedado en lo bordes del claro, para dejarle libertad-. No te preocupes -le aseguró Miles a la pequeña tumba-: Pym ya me ha visto otras veces hablando con los muertos y tal vez crea que estoy loco. Pero está demasiado bien entrenado para decirlo.  
  
Pym no parecía muy contento, en realidad, ni demasiado bien tampoco. Miles se sentía un poco culpable por arrastrarlo hasta allí; por derecho, tendría que haber estado descansando en la cama, pero Miles necesitaba desesperadamente ese tiempo a solas. Pym no sólo sentía el efecto de la coz de Tonto. Se había quedado en silencio desde que Miles le arrancara la confesión a la señora Mattulich. Miles no estaba sorprendido. Pym se había preparado para ser el verdugo en esa excursión; la aparición de una abuela loca como víctima le preocupaba, eso era evidente . De todos modos, obedecería las órdenes de Miles, fueran cuales fueren, Miles no lo dudaba.  
  
Pensó un poco en las peculiaridades de la ley de Barrayar, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por el claro, mirando el arroyo y la luz y levantando alguna que otra piedra con la punta de la bota. El principio fundamental era claro: se prefería el espíritu a la letra, la verdad a los tecnicismos. Se consideraba el precedente menos importante que el juicio de un hombre en el lugar de los hechos. Por desgracia, el hombre que iba a juzgar en el lugar de los hechos era él. Así que no tenía salvación, no podía correr a protegerse bajo leyes automáticas ni esconderse en un la ley lo dice como si la ley fuera algún señor superior con una voz real. La única voz en este caso era la suya.  
  
¿Y a quién serviría la muerte de esa vieja medio loca? ¿A Harra? La relación entre madre e hija había quedado herida de muerte. Miles lo había visto en los ojos de ambas, y, sin embargo, Harra no tenía estómago para pensar en el matricidio. Miles casi prefería que fuera así, porque tenerla a su lado clamando venganza hubiera sido una fuente de distracción en ese momento. La justicia más obvia era una recompensa bien pobre para el coraje de Harra al ir a denunciar el crimen. ¿Raina? Ah. Eso era mucho más difícil de decir.  
  
-Me gustaría poner a esa vieja bruja a tus pies, damita -murmuró Miles-. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Te sirve de algo? ¿Qué te serviría? ¿Éste es el gran incendio que te prometí?  
  
¿Qué tipo de sentencia brillaría más a lo largo de la gran montaña Dendarii? ¿Debía sacrificar a ese pueblo en aras de una afirmación política más importante, eso, a pesar y por encima de sus deseos? ¿O debía olvidarlo todo y juzgar sólo para los que estaban involucrados? Cogió una piedra y la arrojó con toda su fuerza al arroyo. La piedra desapareció en el lecho del río invisible.  
  
Miles se volvió y vio al portavoz Karal en el extremo del cementerio. Karal inclinó la cabeza y se acerco con cuidado.  
  
-Milord -saludó.  
  
-Diga -respondió.  
  
-¿Ha llegado a una conclusión?  
  
-En realidad, no. -Miles miró a su alrededor- Cualquier cosa que no sea la muerte de la señora Mattulich parece... inadecuada desde le punto de vista de la justicia y sin embargo... no veo a quién voy a servir con su muerte.  
  
_Yo tampoco lo veía. Por eso adopté la postura que tenía al principio.  
  
-No... -aseguró Miles lentamente-, no, usted estaba equivocado en eso. En primer lugar, esa forma de proceder casi mata a Lem Csurik. Yo estaba dispuesto a perseguirlo con una fuerza mortal en cierto momento. Y casi destruye su matrimonio con Harra. La verdad es mejor. Un poco mejor. Por lo menos no es un error fatal. Seguramente... seguramente podré hacer algo con la mujer.  
  
-Al principio no sabía qué esperar de usted -admitió Karal.  
  
Miles meneó la cabeza.  
  
-Quería cambiar las cosas. Hacer algo distinto. Ahora... no lo sé.  
  
El portavoz Karal frunció el ceño.  
  
-Pero estamos cambiando.  
  
-No lo suficiente. No lo bastante rápido.  
  
-Usted todavía es joven, por eso no se da cuenta de cuánto cambiamos, de lo rápido que lo hacemos. Mire la diferencia que hay entre Harra y su madre. Dios... Mire la diferencia entre la señora Mattulich y su madre. Esa sí era una bruja. -El portavoz Karal se estremeció-. Yo la recuerdo muy bien. Y sin embargo, no era distinta a las demás en su época. En este momento, si hablamos de cambios, no creo que usted pudiera pararlos si quisiera. En el minuto en que tengamos un receptor de satélite aquí, y entremos en la red común, el pasado habrá terminado. Cuando los chicos vean el futuro... su futuro, se volverán locos por él. Los viejos como la señora Mattulich ya lo han perdido. Los viejos lo saben, no crea que no. ¿Por qué cree que no fuimos capaces de conseguir por lo menos una pequeña unidad para el pueblo? No es sólo el costo. Los viejos se oponen. Lo llaman corrupción del planeta, pero en realidad, tienen miedo al futuro.  
  
-Todavía hay tanto por hacer.  
  
-Ah, sí. Somos un pueblo desesperado, eso es verdad. Pero tenemos esperanza. No creo que usted se dé cuenta de lo mucho que ha hecho sólo con venir aquí.  
  
-Yo no he hecho nada -dijo Miles con amargura-. Me limité a aguardar, eso es todo. Y ahora, estoy seguro de que voy a terminar igual, es decir, sin hacer nada. Y después me iré a casa. ¡Maldición!  
  
El portavoz Karal se mordió los labios, se miró los pies y después las colinas altas.  
  
-Usted está haciendo algo por nosotros todo el tiempo, señor mutante. ¿Cree que es invisible?  
  
Miles esbozó una sonrisa de dolor.  
  
-Ah, Karal, soy una banda de un solo hombre. Soy un desfile.  
  
-Tal cual. La gente normal necesita ejemplos extraordinarios. Así pueden decirse a sí mismos, si él puede hacer eso, seguramente yo puedo hacer esto otro. No hay excusa.  
  
-No hay cuartel, sí. Conozco el juego. Participo en él desde que nací.  
  
-Creo -dijo Karal- que Barrayar lo necesita, señor. Necesita que usted siga siendo tal como es ahora.  
  
-Barrayar me va a comer, si puede.  
  
-Sí -dijo Karal con los ojos en el horizonte-, es cierto. -Su mirada bajó a las piedras que tenía entre los pies- Pero nos come a todos, al final, ¿no es verdad? Usted vivirá más que los viejos.  
  
-Nos come a todos al final... o al principio -señaló Miles- No me diga a mí a quién voy a sobrevivir. Dígaselo a Raina.  
  
Karal inclinó un poco los hombros.  
  
-Cierto. Cierto. Dicte su sentencia, señor. Yo le apoyaré.  
  
Miles los reunió a todos en el patio de Karal para su audiencia, y esta vez la galería iba a ser su podio. El interior de la cabaña hubiera sido demasiado caluroso y cerrado para esa multitud, sofocante con el sol de la tarde cayendo sobre el tejado, aunque afuera la luz hacía parpadear. Todos estaban allí, todos los que pudieron traer. El portavoz Karal, la señora Karal, sus hijos, todos los Csurik, la mayoría de los curiosos que habían venido a la celebración funeraria de la noche anterior, hombres, mujeres, chicos. Harra estaba sentada, sola. Lem seguía tratando de sostenerle la mano aunque, por la manera en que ella lo esquivaba, era evidente que no quería que la tocaran. La señora Mattulich estaba sentada junto a Miles, silenciosa y dura, flanqueada por Pym y el ayudante Alex, quien se sentía muy incómodo.  
  
Miles levantó el mentón, para ajustarse el cuello alto del uniforme verde, todo lo lustrado y elegante que permitía la experiencia de ordenanza de Pym. El uniforme del Servicio Imperial que Miles se había ganado. ¿Sabía toda esa gente que él se lo había ganado, o todos creían que había sido un regalo de su padre, nepotismo en el trabajo? A la mierda con lo que pensaran. Él lo sabía. Se quedó de pie frente a esa gente y se aferró a la barandilla de la galería.  
  
-He concluido la investigación de las acusaciones presentadas frente a la corte del conde por Harra Csurik en relación con el asesinato de su hija Raina. Por evidencias, testimonios de otros y confesión, encuentro a Mara Mattulich culpable de esta muerte. Ella retorció el cuello del bebé hasta darle muerte y después trató de ocultar el crimen. Incluso cuando su ocultamiento puso en peligro mortal a su yerno, Lem Csurik, por falsas acusaciones. A la luz de la indefensión de la víctima, la crueldad del método y el egoísmo cobarde del ocultamiento, no encuentro ninguna excusa ni circunstancia atenuante del crimen.  
  
»Además, Mara Mattulich, se confiesa autora de otros dos infanticidios hace unos veinte años, sus propios hijos. Estos hechos serán proclamados por el portavoz Karal de extremo a extremo del valle Silvy, hasta que todos sus habitantes hayan sido informados.  
  
Sentía la mirada feroz de la señora Mattulich clavada en la espalda. Sí, vamos, ódiame, vieja. Todavía pienso enterrarte y tú lo sabes. Tragó saliva y siguió adelante, escudándose en la formalidad del lenguaje.  
  
-Por este crimen sin circunstancias atenuantes, la única sentencia aceptable es la muerte. Por consiguiente, yo sentencio a muerte a Mara Mattulich. Pero considerando su edad y su relación con la parte injuriada de este caso, Harra Csurik, prefiero dejar en suspenso la ejecución de la sentencia. Indefinidamente.  
  
Miles vio por el rabillo del ojo que Pym dejaba escapar con mucho cuidado, muy imperceptiblemente, un suspiro de alivio. Harra se retorcía el pelo pajizo entre los dedos y escuchaba con toda atención.  
  
-Pero estará muerta a los ojos de la ley. Todas sus propiedades, incluso la ropa que lleva encima, pertenecen desde hoy a su hija Harra, que podrá disponer de ellas. Mara Mattulich no podrá tener propiedades ni firmar contratos ni hacer denuncias por injurias ni ejercer su voluntad en testamento después de su muerte. No puede abandonar el valle Silvy sin permiso de Harra. Harra tendrá el mismo poder sobre ella que un padre sobre un hijo o un tutor sobre una persona senil. En ausencia de Harra, la sustituirá el portavoz Karal. Mara Mattulich tendrá que ser vigilada para que no haga daño a ningún otro niño.  
  
»También morirá sin pompa. Nadie, ni Harra ni ningún otro, hará una hoguera para ella cuando finalmente baje al polvo. Así como ella asesinó su futuro, su futuro sólo le devolverá la muerte a su espíritu. Morirá como mueren los que no tienen hijos, sin recuerdo.  
  
Un suspiro profundo recorrió las bocas de los más viejos de la multitud. Por primera vez, Mara Mattulich inclinó el cuello erguido.  
  
Algunos, y Miles lo sabía, encontrarían eso meramente simbólico. Otros lo verían como una auténtica sentencia a muerte, según la fuerza de sus creencias. Éstos y los que veían la mutación como un pecado que debía ser expiado a través de la violencia. Pero hasta los menos supersticiosos entendían el mensaje, Miles lo veía en sus caras. Bien.  
  
Miles se volvió a la señora Mattulich y bajó la voz.  
  
-De ahora en adelante, cada vez que respires será gracias a mi misericordia. Cada pedazo de comida que muerdas será gracias a la caridad de Harra. Por caridad y por piedad, como las que tú no supiste dar, así vivirás. Mujer muerta.  
  
-Piedad, señor mutante. -El gruñido era bajo, triste, derrotado.  
  
-Creo que lo has entendido -dijo él entre dientes. Le hizo una reverencia, infinitamente irónica, y le volvió la espalda- Soy la voz del conde Vorkosigan. Esto concluye mi misión aquí.  
  
Miles se reunió con Lem y Harra poco después, en la cabaña del portavoz Karal.  
  
-Voy a proponerle una cosa. -Miles controló sus nerviosas idas y venidas y se quedó de pie frente a ellos-. Tiene toda la libertad del mundo. Puede rechazarla si quiere o tomarse el tiempo necesario para pensarla. Sé que ahora está muy cansada. -Como todos. ¿De verdad había estado en el valle Silvy sólo un día y medio? Parecía un siglo. Le dolía la cabeza de cansancio. Harra también tenía los ojos enrojecidos- Primero, ¿sabe leer y escribir?  
  
-Algo -admitió Harra-. El portavoz Karal nos enseñó algo, y la señora Lannier.  
  
-Bien, es suficiente. Por lo menos, no empezaría de cero. Mire. Hace unos años, Hassadar fundó una escuela para maestros. No es grande, pero ya funciona. Hay becas. Puedo hacer que le den una si quiere vivir en Hassadar durante tres años y dedicarse por completo al estudio.  
  
-¿Yo? -dijo Harra-. ¡Yo no puedo ir a esa escuela! No sé nada...  
  
-Conocimientos es lo que debe tener cuando salga, no cuando entre. Mire, ellos saben con qué se enfrentan en este distrito. Tienen muchos cursos de apoyo. Es verdad que usted va a tener que trabajar más que otros para mantenerse al mismo nivel que los de la ciudad y los de las tierras bajas. Pero sé que tiene el valor necesario y sé que tiene voluntad. El resto es sólo levantarse y darse contra la pared una y otra vez hasta que se derrumbe. Usted tiene una buena frente para eso, ¿verdad? Puede hacerlo, estoy seguro.  
  
Lem, sentado junto a Harra, parecía preocupado. Le cogió la mano otra vez.  
  
-¿Tres años? -murmuró-. ¿Tan lejos?  
  
-El estipendio que da la escuela es bajo -prosiguió Miles-. Pero Lem, tengo entendido que usted es carpintero. Ahora se construye mucho en Hassadar. Creo que va a ser la próxima Vorkosigan Vashnoi. Estoy seguro de que conseguiría trabajo. Entre los dos, pueden mantenerse.  
  
Lem pareció aliviado al principio, después muy preocupado.  
  
-Pero todos ellos usan máquinas, ordenadores... robots...  
  
-De ninguna manera. Y además nadie nació sabiendo usarlos. Si ellos pueden aprender, usted también. Además, los ricos pagan muy bien por el trabajo manual, objetos únicos, si la calidad es buena. Puedo ocuparme de que empiece, y eso es generalmente lo peor. Después, estoy seguro de que usted puede seguir solo.  
  
-Dejar el valle... -dijo Harra en tono triste.  
  
-Sólo para poder volver. Ésa es la otra parte de la propuesta. Puedo traer una unidad de comunicaciones, una pequeña con autonomía propia. Alguien tendrá que bajar a Vorkosigan Surleau a reemplazar la unidad energética una vez por año, pero eso no es ningún problema. El equipo completo no costaría más que... digamos, un planeador nuevo. -Como el pequeño de color rojo que Miles había visto en casa de un vendedor en Vorbarr Sultana, ideal como regalo de graduación, les había insinuado a sus padres. El crédito que necesitaba para comprarlo estaba allí, en el cajón superior de su cómoda en la casa del lago en Vorkosigan Surleau-. No es un proyecto de gran envergadura, como instalar un receptor satélite para todo el valle o algo así. El holovídeo podría captar las emisiones educativas vía satélite desde la capital, habría que instalarlo en una cabaña céntrica, agregar un par de terminales para los chicos y ya estaría lista la escuela. Todos los chicos tendrían que asistir a clase y el portavoz Karal se ocuparía de eso, aunque una vez que descubran el holovídeo le aseguro que tendrá que pegarles para que vuelvan a casa. Yo... -Miles se aclaró la garganta-, yo había pensado que podría llamarse Escuela Primaria Raina Csurik.  
  
Harra lo miró y se echó a llorar por primera vez en ese día terrible. Lem le dio unas palmaditas con torpeza. Ella, por fin, le devolvió el apretón de manos.  
  
-Puedo traer a algún profesor de las tierras bajas -continuó Miles-. Conseguiré uno con un contrato temporal, hasta que usted vuelva. Pero él o ella no entenderá el valle como usted. No entenderían el porqué. Usted... usted ya lo sabe. Usted ya sabe lo que no pueden enseñarle en ninguna escuela de las tierras bajas.  
  
Harra se frotó los ojos y miró hacia arriba... a él.  
  
-Usted fue a la Academia Imperial.  
  
-Sí. -Insistió con orgullo.  
  
-Entonces yo... yo puedo arreglármelas en la escuela de maestros de Hassadar. -El nombre sonaba raro en sus labios - Pase lo que pase, voy a intentarlo, milord.  
  
-Apuesto a que lo conseguirá. Los dos. Pero -añadió y esbozó una sonrisa- manténganse firmes y digan la verdad, ¿eh?  
  
Harra parpadeó al comprender. Una media sonrisa le iluminó la cara cansada, una sonrisa fugaz.  
  
-Lo haré. Hombrecito.  
  
Al día siguiente, Gordo Tonto voló a casa, en un furgón para caballos, junto con Pym. Dea fue con sus pacientes y su némesis, la yegua alazana. Había venido un guardaespaldas de reemplazo con el hombre que trajo el furgón desde Vorkosigan Surleau, para ayudar a Miles a llevar los dos caballos que quedaban de vuelta a casa. Bueno, meditó Miles, había pensado en hacer un viaje a caballo por las montañas con su primo Ivan. El hombre de librea era el veterano lacónico Esterhazy, a quien Miles conocía de toda la vida, una excelente compañía para alguien que no quería hablar de lo que había pasado: a diferencia de lo que ocurría con Ivan, uno casi podía olvidarse de Esterhazy. Miles se preguntó si la misión se la habían encomendado por casualidad o por merced del conde. Esterhazy era muy bueno con los caballos.  
  
Acamparon de noche junto al río de los rosales. Miles paseó por el valle a la luz del atardecer, buscando, sin mucho interés, las fuentes del río. La barrera floral parecía desaparecer unos dos kilómetros arroyo arriba, donde se fundía con una mata de arbustos apenas un poco menos impenetrable. Miles cortó una rosa, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Esterhazy no estaba a la vista y la mordisqueó con curiosidad. Era evidente que él no era un caballo. Y una rama cortada, probablemente, no aguantaría el viaje de vuelta como regalo para Tonto. Su caballo se las arreglaría con avena.  
  
Miles vio cómo las sombras del atardecer inundaban la columna de la cadena de Dendarii, alta y compacta en la distancia. ¡Qué pequeñas parecían esas montañas desde el espacio! Arrugas diminutas en la piel de un globo que él podía cubrir con una mano, toda la masa inmensa invisible por la distancia. Qué era ilusorio, ¿la distancia o la cercanía? La distancia, decidió Miles. La distancia era una mentira. ¿Lo había averiguado su padre? Miles creía que sí.  
  
Pensó en su afán de invertir todo su dinero, no sólo lo que valía un planeador, en esas montañas; dejarlo todo y dedicarse a enseñar a leer y escribir a los chicos, instalar una clínica gratuita, una red satélite o las tres cosas a la vez. Pero el valle Silvy era sólo una de tantas comunidades enterradas en esas montañas, una de tantas en todo Barrayar. Los impuestos que se arrancaban de ese distrito servían para mantener la escuela militar de elite en la que él acababa de gastar... ¿qué parte de sus recursos? ¿Cuánto tendría que devolverles para pagar lo que le habían dado? Él mismo era un recurso planetario, su entrenamiento lo había convertido en eso y sabía cuál era su camino.  
  
Lo que Dios quiere que seas, le había dicho su madre, puede deducirse de los talentos que Él te dio. Miles había obtenido honores académicos a fuerza de trabajo duro. Pero los juegos de guerra, burlar a los adversarios, ir un paso por delante -necesario, claro, allí no había margen de error-, los juegos de guerra habían sido un inmenso placer. La guerra había sido algo muy real allí, no hacía mucho. Y podía volver a ocurrir. Lo que uno hace mejor es lo que se le exige. Dios parecía estar de acuerdo con el emperador en ese punto, por lo menos, aunque no lo estuviera en ningún otro.  
  
Miles había hecho su juramento de oficial al emperador hacía menos de dos semanas, lleno de orgullo por su logro. En su interior se había imaginado cumpliendo con ese juramento en medio de una batalla terrible, de la tortura del enemigo, y de quién sabe qué más, incluso mientras compartía los comentarios cínicos de Ivan acerca de las arcaicas espadas y la gente que insistía en usarlas.  
  
Pero en la oscuridad de las tentaciones más sutiles, las que herían y carecían del consuelo del heroísmo, se daba cuenta de que, en su corazón, el emperador ya no sería nunca más el símbolo de Barrayar.  
  
Descansa en paz, damita, pensó dirigiéndose a Raina. Te has ganado un pobre caballero retorcido y moderno que llevará tus colores en la manga. Pero ambos hemos nacido en un pobre mundo retorcido, un mundo que nos rechaza sin piedad y que nos expulsa sin consultarnos. Por lo menos, no arremeter contra molinos de viento por ti. Enviaré zapadores para minar a los imbéciles y los haré volar por los cielos...  
  
Ahora sabía a quien servía. Y por qué no podía rendirse. Ni fallar.  
  
Continuara....  
  
--------------------------------  
  
posdata :seguire subiendo capitulos a medida que manden review con consultas dudas y demases... hasta la siguiente historia de Miles Vorkosigan... 


	26. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 01

****

Para los impacientes y avidos lectores de las historias de Miles Vorkosigan subire de a varios Capitulos por cada review que me manden... asi que ya saben a mandar reviews...

nota mental: esto fue escrito por Lois Mcmaster Bujold... no olvidar... 

------------------000--------------------

__

...

Descansa en paz, damita, pensó dirigiéndose a Raina. Te has ganado un pobre caballero retorcido y moderno que llevará tus colores en la manga. Pero ambos hemos nacido en un pobre mundo retorcido, un mundo que nos rechaza sin piedad y que nos expulsa sin consultarnos. Por lo menos, no arremetere contra molinos de viento por ti. Enviaré zapadores para minar a los imbéciles y los haré volar por los cielos...  
  
Ahora sabía a quien servía. Y por qué no podía rendirse. Ni fallar.  
  
**"Montañas de la Aflicción" (fragmento)**

Una semana despues ...

El Juego de los Vor

Capitulo 1

-¡Embarque!- exclamó el alférez que se hallaba cuatro lugares más adelante de Miles en la fila. Tenía el rostro iluminado de alegría mientras deslizaba la mirada por sus órdenes; el delgado plástico temblaba ligeramente entre sus manos -. Seré oficial subalterno de armamento en el crucero Comodoro Vorhalas. Debo presentarme de inmediato en la Base de lanzamiento Tanery para la transferencia orbital.

Ante un pinchazo preciso saltó con porte poco marcial dejando paso al siguiente hombre de la fila mientras continuaba murmurando expresiones de júbilo.

- Alférez Plause.

El viejo sargento que ocupaba el escritorio lograba parecer aburrido y superior al mismo tiempo, sosteniendo el siguiente paquete entre el pulgar y el índice. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ocupando este puesto en la Academia Militar Imperial?, se preguntó Miles. ¿Cuantos cientos... miles de jóvenes oficiales habían pasado frente a su mirada imperturbable en este primer momento supremo de sus carreras? ¿Todos acabarían teniendo el mismo aspecto al cabo de algunos años? Los mismos uniformes verdes y nuevos. Los mismos relucientes rectángulos plásticos de grados recién adquiridos engalanando sus cuellos. Los mismos ojos ávidos en todos los graduados de la escuela más selecta perteneciente al Servicio Imperial, colmados de imagines de un brillante destino militar. _Nosotros no sólo marchamos hacia el futuro, lo atacamos_.

Plause se apartó de la fila, posó el pulgar sobre el cerrojo acolchado y abrió su paquete.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Iván Vorpatril, justo frente a Miles en la fila -. No nos tengas en suspenso.

- Escuela de idiomas - dijo Plause, sin dejar de leer.

Plause ya hablaba perfectamente los cuatro idiomas oficiales de Barrayar.

- ¿Como estudiante o como instructor? - preguntó Miles.

- Como estudiante.

- Ajá. entonces deben ser idiomas galácticos. Después te reclamarán los de Inteligencia. Seguro que te dan un destino extraplanetario - sugirió Miles.

- No necesariamente - dijo Plause -. Podrían sentarme dentro de un cubiculo en alguna parte, programando ordenadores de traducción hasta dejarme ciego. - Pero la esperanza brillaba en sus ojos.

Por caridad, Miles no mencionó la principal desventaja de Inteligencia: que uno terminaba trabajando para el jefe de Seguridad Imperial, Simon Illyan, el hombre que lo recordaba todo. Pero tal vez en el nivel de Plause no tropezaría con la dureza de Illyan.

- Alférez Lobachik.

En toda su vida, Miles sólo había conocido a un hombre más serio y formal que Lobachik. Por lo tanto, no se sorprendió cuando éste abrió su sobre y dijo con voz ahogada:

- Seguridad Imperial. El curso avanzado en Seguridad y Homicidios.

- Ah, la escuela de los guardias de palacio - dijo Iván con interés, atisbando sobre el hombro de Lobachik.

- Eso es todo un honor - observó Miles -. Por lo general Illyan escoge a sus estudiantes entre los hombres con veinte años de servicio y el pecho cubierto de medallas.

- Quizás el Emperador Gregor le ha pedido a Illyan alguien más próximo a su propia edad - sugirió Iván -. Para iluminar el paisaje. Esos fósiles de rostro arrugado con que Illyan suele rodearlo lograrían deprimirme incluso a mí. no te permitas demostrar ningún sentido del humor, Lobachik. Creo que es motivo de descalificación automática.

Lobachik no corría ningún riesgo de perder el puesto, si eso era cierto.

- ¿Realmente conoceré al emperador? - preguntó Lobachik volviendo su mirada nerviosa hacia Miles e Iván.

- Probablemente lo observes desayunar todos los días - respondió Iván - Pobre desgraciado.

¿Se refería de Lobachik o a Gregor? a Gregor, sin duda.

- Vosotros los Vor, lo conocéis... ¿Como es?

Miles intervino antes de que el brillo en los ojos de Iván se materializara en una broma pesada.

- Es muy franco. Os llevaréis bien.

Lobachik se marchó con un aspecto algo más tranquilo, releyendo su telegrama.

- Alférez Vorpatril - entonó el sargento -. Alférez Vorkosigan.

El corpulento Iván cogió su paquete, y Miles el suyo. Luego se marcharon con sus dos camaradas.

Iván abrió su sobre.

-¡Ja! Cuartel General del imperio Vorbarr Sultana. Sabed que he de ser edecán del comodoro Jollif, Operaciones. - Hizo la venia y dio vuelta al despacho -. A partir de mañana, en realidad.

-¡Ooh...! - exclamó el alférez que había recibido orden de embarcarse, todavía temblando de alegría -. Iván ha de ser _secretario_. Tendrás que tener cuidado si el general Lamitz te pide que te sientes en su regazo. He escuchado decir que...

Iván le propinó un golpecito amistoso.

- Envidia, pura envidia. Voy a vivir como un civil. Trabajaré de siete a cinco, tendré mi propio apartamento en la ciudad... Debo recordarte que no habrá ninguna chica allá en ese barco tuyo. - La voz de Iván era tranquila y alegre, sólo sus ojos delataban algo de la decepción que sentía. Iván también habría querido embarcarse. Todos lo deseaban.

Miles lo deseaba.

"Embarcarme. Y, con el tiempo ser comandante como mi padre, como su padre, como el padre de su..."

Un deseo, una plegaria, un sueño... Vaciló por autodisciplina, por miedo, por demorar ese último momento de esperanza. Colocó el pulgar sobre el cerrojo y abrió el sobre con deliberada precisión. Un único telegrama plástico, un puñado de permisos de viaje...

Solo tardó unos momentos más en absorber ese breve párrafo que tenia frente a los ojos. Permaneció unos instantes petrificado sin poder creerlo, y volvió a leerlo desde el principio.

- ¿Y bien, primo? - Iván se asomó por encima de su hombro. 

- Iván - dijo Miles con voz ahogada -, ¿estoy sufriendo un ataque de amnesia o nunca tomamos un curso de meteorología en los estudios de ciencias?

- De matemáticas de espacio-cinco, si. De xenobotánica también. - Iván se rascó la cabeza, intentando hacer memoria -. De geología y de evaluación del terreno... Bueno, en primer año vimos meteorología aeronáutica.

- Si, pero...

- ¿Que te han hecho esta vez? - preguntó Plause, claramente preparado para ofrecer sus felicitaciones o su compasión, según lo requiriera el caso.

- Me han nombrado oficial en jefe de Meteorología, Base Lazkowski. ¿Donde diablos queda la Base Lazkowski? ¡Nunca he oído hablar de ella!

El sargento, ante el escritorio, alzó la vista con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Yo sí, señor - le dijo -. Queda en un sitio llamado Isla Kyril, cerca del círculo ártico. Es una base de entrenamiento invernal para infantería. La suelen llamar Campamento Permafrost.

- ¿Infantería? - exclamó Miles.

Iván alzó las cejas y se volvió hacia Miles con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Infantería? ¿Tú? No parece el lugar apropiado.

- No, no lo parece - convino Miles en voz baja. De pronto había tomado plena conciencia de sus impedimentos físicos.

Años de arcanas torturas médicas casi habían logrado corregir las graves deformidades por las cuales Miles había estado a punto de morir cuando naciera. Encogido como una rana en su infancia, ahora se erguía casi derecho. Sus huesos, frágiles como la tiza, ahora eran casi fuertes. Enjuto como un niño homúnculo, ahora media casi un metro cuarenta y siete. Al final había sacrificado el largo de sus huesos a su resistencia, y sus médicos todavía opinaba que los últimos quince centímetros habían sido un error. Con el tiempo, Miles se había roto las piernas las veces suficientes para coincidir con él, aunque para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Pero no era un mutante, no era... ahora ya apenas si importaba. Si tan solo le dejasen emplear sus virtudes al servicio del emperador, él les haría olvidar sus defectos. El pacto estaba sobreentendido.

En el Servicio debía haber mil puestos en los cuales su extraño aspecto y su fragilidad oculta no importarían lo más mínimo. Como edecán, o traductor de Inteligencia. O incluso oficial de armamentos manejando ordenadores. Estaba sobreentendido, seguro que lo estaba. Pero ¿infantería? Alguien no jugaba limpio. O se había cometido un error. No sería el primero. Miles vaciló unos momentos mientras sus puño se cerraba sobre el telegrama, y entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Adonde vas? - le preguntó Iván.

- A ver al mayor Cecil.

Iván exhaló con los labios fruncidos.

- ¿Si? Buena suerte.

¿Sonreía el sargento detrás del escritorio, inclinando la cabeza para revisar la siguiente pila de paquetes?

- Alférez Draut - llamó. La fila avanzó un paso más.

El mayor Cecil estaba apoyado con una cadera sobre el escritorio de su secretario, efectuando alguna consulta, cuando Miles entró en la oficina y saludó.

El mayor Cecil alzó la vista hacia él y luego miró su cronómetro.

- Ah menos de diez minutos. He ganado la apuesta.

El mayor devolvió el saludo a Miles mientras el secretario con una sonrisa ácida, extraía un fajo de billetes del bolsillo, separaba uno y se lo entregaba a su superior sin pronunciar palabra. El rostro del mayor parecía risueño, pero sólo aparentemente; movió la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y, después de arrancar el telegrama plástico que su maquina acababa de emitir, el secretario abandonó la habitación.

El mayor Cecil era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, delgado, sereno y despierto. Muy despierto. Aunque no era el jefe titular de Personal, un puesto administrativo perteneciente a un oficial de más alto grado, hacia mucho que Miles había comprendido que Cecil era el hombre que tomaba las decisiones finales. Por sus manos terminaban pasando todas las asignaciones para los graduados de la Academia. Miles había descubierto que era un hombre accesible, ya que el maestro y el erudito predominaban sobre el oficial. Su carácter era seco y extraño, y se volcaba intensamente en su trabajo. Miles había confiado en él. Hasta ahora.

- Señor - comenzó. Le extendió el telegrama con sus órdenes en un gesto de frustración -. ¿Qué es esto?

Sin perder el brillo risueño en la mirada, Cecil guardó el billete en su bolsillo.

- ¿Me está pidiendo que se lo lea, Vorkosigan?

- Señor, pregunto... - Miles se detuvo, se mordió la lengua y volvió a comenzar -. Tengo algunas preguntas respecto a mi asignación.

- Oficial de Meteorología, Base Lazkowski - recitó el mayor Cecil.

- Entonces... ¿no es un error? ¿Son las ordenes que me corresponden?

- Si es eso lo que dicen, lo son.

- ¿Usted... usted es consciente de que lo único que he estudiado en relación con el clima ha sido meteorología aeronáutica?

- Lo soy - El mayor no se delataba en nada.

Miles se detuvo. El hecho de que Cecil hubiese enviado fuera a su secretario era una clara señal de que esta conversación iba a ser franca.

- ¿Se trata de alguna clase de castigo? - En la pregunta subyacía otra cuestión: "¿Qué le hecho yo a usted?"

- Escuche alférez. - La voz de Cecil era suave -. Es una asignación perfectamente normal. ¿Estaba esperando una extraordinaria? Mi tarea es combinar los pedidos de personal con los candidatos disponibles. Cada solicitud debe ser cubierta por alguien.

- Cualquier graduado de la escuela técnica hubiese podido hacerse cargo de ésta. - Con un esfuerzo, Miles evitó el tono amenazante en su voz y abrió los puños -. Mejor que yo. No requiere un cadete de la Academia.

- Eso es cierto - le concedió el mayor.

-¿Entonces, por que? - estalló Miles. Su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que él había pretendido.

Cecil suspiró y enderezó la espalda.

- Usted bien sabe, Vorkosigan, que ha sido el cadete más atentamente observado en la historia de esta Academia, con excepción del emperador Gregor en persona.

Miles asintió con la cabeza.

- Y al observarlo he notado que, a pesar de su gran talento en ciertas áreas, también ha demostrado ciertas flaquezas crónicas. Y no me estoy refiriendo a sus problemas físicos, por los cuales todos menos yo pensaron que no lograría terminar el primer año... Eso es algo que ha logrado manejar con sorprendente sensatez.

Miles se encogió de hombros.

- El dolor es desagradable, señor. Yo no le rindo homenaje.

- Muy bien. Pero su más grave problema crónico se encuentra en el área de... cómo expresarlo con claridad... de la subordinación. Usted discute demasiado.

- No es verdad - cotestó Miles con indignación, pero entonces cerró la boca.

Cecil esbozó una sonrisa.

- Justamente. Con su irritante hábito de tratar a sus superiores como a... - Cecil se detuvo, aparentemente para buscar la palabra apropiada otra vez.

-¿Iguales? - aventuró Miles.

- Ganado - le corrigió Cecil juiciosamente -. Para ser conducido a su voluntad. Usted es un manipulador _par_ _excellence_, Vorkosigan. Lo he estado estudiando durante tres años, y su dinámica de grupo es fascinante. Se encuentre al mando o no, de alguna manera siempre termina siendo su idea la que se lleva a cabo.

- ¿He sido tan... tan irrespetuoso, señor? - Miles sintió un escalofrío en le estomago.

- Al contrario. Considerando sus antecedentes, lo que sorprende es que logre ocultar tan bien esa veta algo arrogante. - El tono de Cecil se tornó por fin grave -. Pero, Vorkosigan... la Academia Imperial no lo es todo en el Servicio Imperial. Aquí usted se ha hecho estimar por sus camaradas, porque en este sitio se le otorga gran importancia a la inteligencia. Lo han escogido primero para cualquier grupo estratégico por el mismo motivo que le han elegido último para cualquier competencia puramente física... Esos jóvenes brillantes querían ganar. Siempre. Costara lo que costase.

-¡ Yo no puedo ser una persona común y sobrevivir, señor! Cecil ladeó la cabeza.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, en algún momento debe aprender a comandar hombres comunes. ¡Y a ser comandando por ellos!

"Esto no es un castigo, Vorkosigan, y tampoco lo considero una broma. De mi decisión no sólo dependen las vidas de nuestros oficiales novatos, sino también las de los inocentes que yo pongo a sus órdenes. Si cometo un grave error al destinar a un hombre para determinado puesto, no solo lo expongo a él, sino a todos los que le rodean. Ahora bien dentro de seis meses (siempre que no se produzca ninguna invasión inesperada), el Astillero Orbital Imperial terminará de poner en servicio activo al _Prince Serg_.

Miles contuvo el aliento.

- Así es. - Cecil asintió con la cabeza -. La nave más nueva, rápida e implacable que su Majestad Imperial jamás ha lanzado al espacio. Y la de más alcance. Permanecerá fuera durante periodos más largos que ninguna otra nave y, por lo tanto, los que se encuentren a bordo tendrán que convivir durante todo ese tiempo. El Alto Mando está prestando cierta atención a los perfiles psíquicos en este caso. Ya era hora.

-Ahora escuche.- Cecil se inclinó hacia delante. Miles lo imitó con expresión reflexiva. - Si logra comportarse debidamente durante sólo seis meses en un puesto aislado y solitario... Para decirlo de forma directa, si logra manejarse con el Campamento _Permafrost_, admitiré que es capaz de desenvolverse en cualquier otro destino que el Servicio le asigne. Y apoyaré su solicitud para ser transferido al _Prince_. Pero si no se comporta, no habrá nada que yo ni nadie más pueda hacer por usted. Ahóguese o nade, alférez.

__

Volar, pensó Miles. _Quiero volar_.

- Señor... ¿Exactamente cuán malo es ese lugar?

- No quisiera predisponerlo, alférez Vorkosigan - dijo Cecil con piedad.

__

Yo también le quiero mucho, señor.

- Pero... ¿infantería? Mis limitaciones físicas no me impedirán prestar servicio si se tienen en cuenta, pero no puedo fingir que no existen. Para eso sería mejor saltar sobre una pared, destruirme inmediatamente y ahorrarle tiempo a todos. -_Maldita sea ¿par qué me dieron una de las educaciones más costosas de Barrayar si de todos modos pensaban matarme?_-. Siempre di por sentado que se tomarían en cuenta.

- Oficial de meteorología es una especialidad técnica, alférez - tranquilizó el mayor -. Nadie le arrojará una mochila encima para aplastarlo. Dudo de que en el Servicio exista un oficial dispuesto a explicarle su muerte al almirante.- Su voz se enfrió un poco -. Su Excelencia, el Mutante.

Cecil no parecía prejuicioso, solo lo ponía a prueba. Como siempre. Miles inclinó la cabeza.

- Lo que quizá llegue a ser, para los mutantes que vengan después de mí.

- Ya ha deducido eso, ¿verdad? - De pronto la mirada de Cecil mostraba cierta aprobación.

- Hace años, señor.

- Hmm... - Cecil esbozó una sonrisa, bajo del escritorio, avanzó hacia él y tendió la mano -. Entonces que tenga suerte, lord Vorkosigan.

Miles se la estrechó.

- Gracias, señor.- Revisó los permisos de viaje que tenia en la mano, ordenándolos.

- ¿Cuál es su primera parada? - preguntó Cecil.

Lo ponía a prueba otra vez. Debía ser un maldito reflejo.

- Los archivos de la Academia - respondió de improviso.

- ¡Ah!

- Para recibir el manual meteorológico del Servicio. Y material suplementario.

- Muy bien. De paso, su predecesor en el puesto permanecerá allí algunas semanas para ayudarlo a orientarse.

- Me alegra en extremo escuchar eso, señor - dijo Miles con sinceridad.

- No tratamos de hacérselo imposible alférez.

__

Sólo muy difícil, pensó Miles

- También me alegra saber eso, señor.- El saludo de Miles al despedirse fue casi subordinado.

Miles recorrió ese último tramo hasta la isla Kyril en un gran transporte aéreo de carga junto a un aburrido piloto y ochenta toneladas de provisiones. durante casi todo su solitario viaje, se dedicó a estudiar frenéticamente meteorología. Como el vuelo sufrió largas demoras en las dos últimas paradas de carga, para cuando la nave se detuvo en la Base Lazkowski descubrió que se encontraba mucho más adelantado de lo que había creído en sus estudios.

Las compuestas de carga se abrieron para dejar paso a la luz aguada de un sol que pendía malhumorado cerca del horizonte. La brisa estival elevaba la temperatura apenas unos cinco grados sobre el punto de congelación. Los primeros soldados que miles vio eran hombres en overoles negros con cargadores, conducidos por un cabo de aspecto cansado, quien fue al encuentro de la nave.

No podía haber nadie especialmente destacado para recibir a un nuevo oficial de meteorología. Miles se encogió de hombros dentro de su abrigo esquimal y se acercó a ellos.

Dos de los hombres vestidos de negro lo observaron saltar de la rampa y comentaron algo entre ellos en griego barrayano, un dialecto menor de origen terráqueo, completamente envilecido durante las centurías de la Era del Aislamiento. Fatigado por el viaje y movido por aquellas expresiones tan familiares en sus rostros, Miles tomó la firme decisión de ignorar cualquier cosa que le dijesen mediante el simple recurso de fingir que desconocía su idioma. De todos modos, el alferes Plause siempre decía que su pronunciación griega era espantosa.

__

- Fíjate en eso, ¿quieres? Parece un muchacho...

- Sabía que nos estaban enviando a pichones de oficiales, pero esto es demasiado.

- No, no es ningún muchacho. Es una especie de enano. La partera si que erró el golpe con ése. ¡Míralo, es un mutante!

Con un esfuerzo, Miles impidió que sus ojos se volviesen hacia los comentaristas. Cada vez más seguros de que no eran comprendidos, sus voces abandonaron el susurro para alcanzar un volumen normal.

__

- ¿Y entonces que está haciendo de uniforme, eh?

- Tal vez sea nuestra nueva mascota.

Los ancestrales miedos genéticos estaban tan sutilmente arraigados, eran tan penetrantes incluso ahora... Uno podía morir a manos de gente que ni siquiera sabía muy bien porque te odiaba, gente que solo se dejaba llevar por la agitación colectiva que alimentaban unos en otros. Miles sabía muy bien que siempre había estado protegido por el alto grado de su padre, pero a las personas diferentes que eran menos afortunadas en la sociedad podían ocurrirles cosas horribles. Había tenido lugar un incidente espantoso dos años atrás en la Ciudad Antigua de Vorbar Sultana. Un viejo tullido e indigente había sido castrado, por una pandilla de ebrios con una botella de vino rota. Un infanticidio reciente en el propio distrito de los Vorkosigan lo había golpeado aún más de cerca. Sí, la buena posición social o militar tenía sus ventajas. Miles se proponía adquirirla hasta donde le fuese posible antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Miles levantó las solapas de su abrigo para que se viesen con claridad las insignias del cuello que lo señalaban como oficial.

- Hola, cabo. Tengo instrucciones de presentarme ante cierto teniente Ahn, el oficial de meteorología de la base. ¿Me podría indicar donde encontrarlo?

Miles aguardó un instante, esperando que el cabo le presentase su saludo. Éste tardó en llegar, ya que el hombre no dejaba de mirarlo con expresión aturdida. Al final cayó en la cuenta de que Miles realmente podía ser un oficial.

Algo tardíamente, le hizo la venia.

- Discúlpeme, eh... ¿qué fue lo que dijo, señor?

Miles le devolvió el saludo con expresión imperturbable y repitió sus palabras suavemente.

- Ah, el teniente Ahn, si. Por lo general se refugia..., quiero decir, por lo general se encuentra en su oficina. En el principal edificio administrativo.- El cabo alzó el brazo para señalar una construcción prefabricada de dos pisos, que se alzaba tras una hilera de depósitos semienterrados al borde de la pista, quizás a un kilómetro de distancia -. No se puede perder. Es el edificio más alto de la base.

Y además, notó Miles, claramente marcado por la colección de aparatos que surgían de su techo. Muy bien.

Ahora, ¿debía entregar su mochila a esos imbéciles y rezar para que lo siguieran, dondequiera que fuese? ¿O interrumpir su trabajo y ordenar una cargadora para transportar su equipaje? Tuvo una breve visión de sí mismo erguido en la proa de esa cosa como el mascaron de un barco, rodando hacia su encuentro con el destino junto con media tonelada de ropa interior térmica, larga, dos docenas por caja, modelo nº6774932... Al final decidió colgarse al hombro sus pertrechos y caminar.

- Gracias, cabo.

Se alejó en la dirección indicada, demasiado consciente de su cojera y de las fajas de refuerzo que ceñían sus piernas bajo los pantalones, soportando el peso extra. La distancia resultó ser mayor de lo que parecía, pero Miles tuvo cuidado de no detenerse ni tropezar hasta que estuvo oculto detrás del primer depósito.

La base parecía casi desierta. Por supuesto. La mayor parte de su población la formaban soldados de entrenamiento que iban y venían en dos turnos por invierno. Ahora sólo se encontraba allí la dotación permanente, y Miles podía apostar que casi todos ellos tomaban largas licencias durante este breve verano de descanso. Miles se detuvo jadeante dentro del edificio administrativo sin haberse cruzado con nadie.

El aparato donde se mostraba el Directorio y el Plano General, según rezaba un cartel escrito a mano y pegado sobre su pantalla, estaba estropeado. Miles avanzó por el primer y único pasillo que había a su derecha, buscando una oficina ocupada, cualquier oficina ocupada. La mayor parte de las puertas estaban cerradas, pero no con llave, y las luces estaban apagadas. Una oficina rotulada como "Contabilidad Gral." albergaba a un hombre en traje de faena negro, con insignias rojas de teniente en el cuello, totalmente absorto en su holovídeo, que estaba proyectando una larga columna de datos. El hombre murmuraba maldiciones.

- Oficina de Meteorología. ¿Donde queda? - preguntó Miles asomado a la puerta.

- Dos.- El teniente señaló hacia arriba sin volverse, se inclinó aún más hacia la pantalla y reanudó sus maldiciones.

Miles se alejó de puntillas para evitar molestarlo.

Al fin la encontró en el segundo piso, una puerta cerrada marcada con unas letras descoloridas. Miles se detuvo afuera, depositó su mochila en el suelo y colocó el abrigo doblado sobre ella. Entonces inspeccionó sus ropas. Catorce horas de viaje habían deteriorado sus prolijidad inicial. No obstante, había logrado que su uniforme verde no mostrase manchas de lodo, de comida ni de ninguna otra cosa impropia. Aplastó el birrete y lo sujetó con precisión bajo el cinturón. Había atravesado medio planeta, media vida para llegar a este momento. Atrás habían quedado tres años de febril entrenamiento. Sin embargo, los años de la Academia siempre habían tenido un vago aire de simulación, de _"solo estamos practicando"; _ahora, al fin, se encontraba frente a frente con la realidad, con su primer verdadero "comandante en jefe". La primera impresión podía resultar vital, especialmente en su caso. Miles inspiró profundamente y golpeó la puerta.

Una voz ronca y apagada le respondió, pero las palabras fueron imposibles de descifrar. ¿Lo invitaba a pasar? Miles abrió la puerta y entró.

Lo primero que vislumbró fueron varias interfaces de ordenador y las pantallas de vídeo que brillaban contra la pared. El calor pareció golpearlo en el rostro. La habitación estaba en penumbras. Ante un movimiento a su izquierda, Miles se volvió y presentó su saludo.

- Alférez Miles Vorkosigan, presentándose en su puesto según lo ordenado, señor - recitó. Alzó la vista pero no vio a nadie.

El movimiento había venido de más abajo. Sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la mesa de la consola, había un hombre de unos cuarenta años, sin afeitar, vestido sólo con su ropa interior. El hombre le sonrió, alzó una botella que contenía un liquido color ámbar y murmuró:

- Salud, muchacho. ¡Yo te quiero!- Y luego se desmoronó lentamente.

Miles permaneció mirándolo un largo rato.

El hombre comenzó a roncar.

Después de bajar la calefacción, quitarse la túnica y arrojar una manta sobre el teniente Ahn - ya que de él se trataba -, Miles dedicó media hora a examinar sus nuevos dominios. No cabían dudas: iba a necesitar instrucción para entrar en funciones. Además las imágenes reales proporcionadas por el satélite, los datos parecían provenir de una docena de instalaciones que inspeccionaban los microclimas de toda la isla. Si alguna vez habían existido los manuales de procedimiento, ahora no aparecían por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en los ordenadores. Después de vacilar unos momentos y de estudiar pensativamente la forma en que roncaba y se retorcía en el suelo, Miles también aprovechó la ocasión para revisar el escritorio de Ahn y los archivos de su ordenador.

El descubrimiento de ciertos hechos pertinentes sirvió para que pudiera situar el espectáculo humano que tenia delante en una perspectiva más comprensible. parecía ser que el teniente Ahn era un hombre con veinte años de servicio y se hallaba a pocas semanas de su retiro. Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde su última promoción. Y había pasado más tiempo aún desde su último traslado; había sido el único oficial de meteorología en la isla Kyril durante quince años.

El pobre desgraciado ha estado varado en este iceberg desde que yo tenia seis años, calculó Miles con un estremecimiento. A esta altura resultaba dicifil discriminar si el problema de Ahn con la bebida era causa o efecto. Bueno, si en las próximas horas se despejaba lo suficiente como para enseñarle lo que necesitaba saber, mejor. Si no, a Miles se le ocurrirán varias formas, desde las crueles hasta las insólitas, para reanimarlo aun en contra de su voluntad. Por lo que a Miles concernía, si lograba que Ahn desembuchase una orientación técnica, después podía regresar a su estado de coma hasta que se lo llevasen a rastras al transporte que lo sacaría de allí.

Una vez decidido el destino de Ahn, miles se puso la túnica, acomodó sus pertrechos detrás del escritorio y salió a explorar. En la cadena de mando debía haber algún humano consciente, sobrio y razonable que estuviese haciéndose cargo del trabajo, De otro modo, el lugar ni siquiera hubiese podido funcionar como lo hacia.

O tal vez lo estaban manejando los cabos, ¿quien lo sabia? En ese caso, supuso Miles, su tarea sería localizar y poner a sus ordenes al cabo más eficaz de toda la base.

En el vestíbulo de abajo una figura humana recortada en un principio contra la luz que entraba por la puerta, se acercó a Miles.

Avanzando con un preciso paso ligero, la figura se convirtió en un hombre alto y fornido, vestido con un pantalón de entrenamiento, una camiseta y zapatos deportivos. Era evidente que se mantenía en forma corriendo tramos de cinco kilómetros con regularidad, tal vez realizando algunos cientos de flexiones como postre. Cabello gris metalizado, ojos duros como el acero; debía ser un sargento instructor particularmente dispéptico. El hombre se detuvo para mirar a Miles con el ceño fruncido por la sorpresa.

Miles echó atrás la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada con igual fuerza. el hombre no parecía prestar ninguna atención a las condecoraciones de su cuello. Exasperado, Miles le espetó:

- ¿Todo el mundo está de vacaciones o hay alguien al mando de este maldito zoológico?

Los ojos del hombre brillaron, como si el acero hubiese chocado contra la piedra; encendieron una pequeña luz de advertencia en el cerebro de Miles, pero ya era tarde.

__

¡Hola, señor! - gritó el histérico comentarista en el fondo de su mente con una advertencia y un floreo -. _¡Soy su nuevo ejemplar!_

Miles sofocó a la voz sin piedad. No había ningún rastro de humor en ese semblante curtido que lo miraba desde arriba.

Con una expresión fría, el comandante de la base bajó la mirada hasta Miles y gruñó:

- Yo estoy al mando, alférez.

Para cuando Miles finalmente se dirigió a su nueva morada, una densa niebla se alzaba del mar lejano. Las barracas de los oficiales y todo lo que las rodeaba se hallaban sumergidos en una oscuridad gris y helada. Miles decidió que era un presagio.

¡O Dios!, iba a ser un largo, largo invierno.


	27. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 02

****

Capitulo 02

Para sorpresa de Miles, cuando a la mañana siguiente se presentó en la oficina de Ahn a una hora en que, según sus cálculos, podía comenzar un turno, encontró al teniente despierto, sobrio y vestido de uniforme. En realidad, el hombre no tenía muy buen aspecto. Tenía el rostro demacrado, respiraba con estertores y estaba sentado con el cuerpo encogido, mirando la colorida pantalla del ordenador con los ojos entrecerrados. La imagen se acercaba y se alejaba vertiginosamente ante las órdenes del control remoto que tenia apretando en su palma húmeda y temblorosa.

- Buenos días, señor. - Miles suavizó la voz movido por la piedad, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas sin golpearla.

- ¿eh? - Ahn alzó la vista y le devolvió el saludo de forma automática -. ¿Quien diablos es, eh... alférez?

- Soy su relevo, señor. ¿Nadie le avisó que vendría?

- ¡Ah, si! - Ahn se iluminó -. Muy bien, entre.

Miles, quien ya se encontraba adentro, sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

- Pensaba ir a buscarlo a la pista - continuó Ahn -. Ha llegado temprano. Pero parece que ha encontrado el camino, de todos modos.

-Llegué ayer, señor.

- ¡Oh! Debió haberse presentado entonces.

- Lo hice, señor.

- ¡Oh! - Ahn miró a Miles con expresión preocupada -. ¿De veras?

- Usted prometió que esta mañana me daría una orientación técnica completa - agregó Miles, aprovechando la oportunidad.

- ¡Oh! - Ahn parpadeó -. Bien. - La expresión preocupada de su rostro se desvaneció un poco -. Bueno, eh... - Ahn se frotó el rostro y miró a su alrededor. Limitó su reacción ante el aspecto físico de Miles a una mirada furtiva, y tal vez decidiendo que debían haber cumplido con las presentaciones formales el día anterior, se zambulló de inmediato en una descripción de los equipos alineados contra la pared, en orden de izquierda a derecha.

Literalmente a modo de presentación, resultó que todos los ordenadores tenían nombres de mujer. Exceptuando una tendencia a hablar sobre sus maquinas como si fuesen seres humanos. Ahn se mostró bastante coherente mientras explicaba los detalles del trabajo; se iba por las ramas y guardaba unos momentos de silencio al comprender que se había apartado del tema. Con suavidad, Miles lo traía de vuelta a la meteorología con preguntas pertinentes mientras tomaba notas. Después de un confuso recorrido browniano (aleatorio) por la habitación, al fin Ahn logró encontrar sus discos con las instrucciones de procedimiento, debajo de sus respectivos equipos. Preparó café en una tetera automática llamada _Georgette_, situada discretamente en un rincón, y luego se llevó a Miles al techo del edificio para enseñarle el centro de recopilación de datos que funcionaba allí.

Ahn repasó la colección de medidores, colectores y aparatos para tomar muestras con cierta indiferencia. Su jaqueca pareció ir empeorando con los esfuerzos de la mañana. Se apoyó contra la baranda inoxidable que rodeaba la estación automatizada y miró al horizonte lejano con los ojos entrecerrados. Miles lo siguió dócilmente mientras Ahn se detenía varios minutos en cada uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales y parecía meditar profundamente. O tal vez aquella expresión introspectiva sólo significaba que se sentía a punto de vomitar.

El cielo estaba pálido y despejado, con el sol en lo alto... aunque el sol había estado en lo alto desde dos horas después de la medianoche, recordó Miles. Acababan de pasar la noche más corta del año en aquellas latitudes. Desde ese sitio tan alto, Miles observó con interés la Base Lazkowski y la llanura que se extendía ante ella.

La isla Kyril era una protuberancia en forma de huevo, con unos setenta kilómetros de ancho por ciento sesenta de largo, y se encontraba a más de quinientos kilómetros de cualquier otra clase de tierra firme_. Parda y llena de protuberancias_ constituía una buena descripción, tanto para la base como para la isla. La mayoría de los edificios, incluyendo las barracas para oficiales donde se alojaba Miles, estaban enterrados y cubiertos de turba. Nadie se había molestado en aplicar el terraformismo agrícola allí. La isla conservaba su ecología barrayana original, deteriorada por el uso y abuso.

Gruesos fardos de turba cubrían las barracas de los soldados, desiertas y silenciosas hasta la llegada del invierno. Unos surcos llenos de agua fangosa se abrían en abanico hacia los desiertos campos de tiro al blanco, las pistas de obstáculos y las zonas de práctica con municiones, cubiertas de orificios.

Hacia el sur, el mar plomizo se henchía, opacando los esfuerzos del sol por brillar. Hacia el norte distante, una línea gris marcaba la orilla de una tundra en una cadena de volcanes apagados.

Miles había tomado un curso breve para oficiales sobre maniobras invernales en la Escarpa Negra, un terreno montañoso internado en el segundo continente de Barrayar; allí había mucha nieve, sin duda, y también grandes peligros, pero el aire era seco, tonificante y estimulante. Incluso hoy, en pleno verano, la humedad del mar parecía escurrirse bajo sus abrigos para roerle los huesos. Miles encogió los hombros tratando de combatirla pero no obtuvo ningún movimiento.

- Y bien, dígame... eh..., alférez. ¿Tiene usted alguna relación con _ese_ Vorkosigan? Me llamó la atención cuando el otro día vi su nombre en las órdenes.

- Mi padre - dijo Miles brevemente.

- ¡Buen Dios! - Ahn parpadeó y se enderezó, pero luego volvió a dejarse caer apoyado sobre los codos -. ¡Buen dios! - repitió. Se mordió el labio fascinado, y por unos momentos sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad -. ¿Cómo es él realmente?

__

¡Qué pregunta imposible!, pensó Miles, exasperado. El conde almirante Aral Vorkosigan. El coloso de la historia de Barrayar en esta última mitad de siglo. El conquistador de Komarr, héroe de la terrible retirada de Escobar. Durante dieciséis años, hasta que el Emperador Gregor alcanzara la mayoría de edad, lord gobernador de Barrayar, y su hombre de confianza como primer ministro en los cuatro años que habían pasado desde entonces. Destructor de las pretensiones al trono por parte de Vordarian, artífice de la peculiar victoria obtenida en la tercera guerra cetagandana, firme superviviente de las sanguinarias luchas internas políticas de Barrayar durante las dos últimas décadas. _Ese_ Vorkosigan.

__

Lo he visto reír alegremente en el muelle del Vorkosigan Surleau, gritando instrucciones, la mañana en que maniobré un velero por primera vez y logré enderezar la embarcación por mis propios medios. Lo he visto llorar hasta chorrearle la nariz, más borracho que ayer Ahn, la noche que supimos que el mayor Duvallier había sido ejecutado por espionaje. Lo he visto enrojecer de ira, tanto que temimos por su corazón, cuando llegaron los informes detallando las estupideces que condujeron a los últimos motines en Solstice. Lo he visto deambulando en ropa interior por la residencia Vorkosigan al amanecer, bostezando y despertando a mi madre para que lo ayudase a encontrar dos calcetines iguales. Él no se parece a nada, Ahn. Él es original.

- Se preocupa por Barrayar - dijo Miles al fin, cuando el silencio se tornó incómodo -. Es... es difícil de emular. - _Ah, y sí, su único hijo es un mutante deforme. Eso también._

- Lo imagino. - Ahn exhaló con expresión de simpatía, o tal vez se trataba de una náusea.

Miles decidió que podía tolerar la simpatía de Ahn. En ella no parecía haber rastro alguno de la maldita lástima condescendiente, ni tampoco de repugnancia, la cual era todavía más habitual.

Es porque soy su relevo, decidió Miles. Yo podría tener dos cabezas e igual estaría encantado de conocerme.

- ¿Eso es lo que hace? ¿Seguir los pasos de su padre? - dijo Ahn con calma. Pero entonces miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre- . ¿Aquí?

- Soy un Vor - respondió Miles con impaciencia -. Presto servicio. O, en todo caso, eso intento. Dondequiera que me envíen. Ese fue el trato.

Ahn se encogió de hombros desconcertado, aunque Miles no alcanzó a advertir si era por él o por los caprichos del Servicio, que lo había enviado a la isla Kyril.

- Bueno. - Ahn se enderezó con un gruñido -. Por lo visto no tenemos ninguna advertencia de wah-wah.

- ¿Ninguna advertencia de qué?

Ahn bostezó e introdujo varias cifras en el panel donde estaba representado el pronóstico meteorológico del día, hora por hora.

- Wah-wah. ¿Nadie le habló del wah-wah?

- No...

- Debieron haberlo hecho, antes que nada. Es terriblemente peligroso.

Miles se preguntó si Ahn estaría tratando de ponerlo nervioso. Las bromas pesadas podían convertirse en una forma de tortura lo bastante sutil como para penetrar cualquier defensa. El odio franco de una zurra sólo causaba dolor físico.

Ahn volvió a apoyarse contra la baranda para señalar.

- ¿Ve todas esas cuerdas, extendidas de puerta a puerta entre los edificios? Están allí por si se presenta el wah-wah. Hay que aferrarse a ellas para evitar ser arrastrado. Si se suelta, no abra los brazos tratando de sujetarse a algo. He visto a muchos romperse las muñecas de esa forma. Debe colocarse en posición fetal y rodar.

- ¿Que diablos es el wah-wah. señor?

- Un viento muy fuerte. Y repentino. He visto cómo en sólo siete minutos pasaba de calma chicha a ráfagas de ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora, mientras la temperatura bajaba de diez grados centígrados a veinte bajo cero. Puede durar desde diez minutos a dos días. Casi siempre sopla desde el noroeste, cuando las condiciones son las adecuadas. La remota estación de la costa nos envía el aviso con unos veinte minutos de anticipación. Hacemos sonar una sirena. Eso significa que nunca debe dejarse sorprender sin su equipo para el frío, ni tampoco a más de quince minutos de un refugio. Los hay por todas partes alrededor de los campos de prácticas. - Ahn agitó el brazo en aquella dirección. Se le veía muy serio, incluso grave -. Cuando escuche la sirena, corra lo más rápido que pueda hacia un refugio. Con su tamaño, si el viento lo arrastra hacia el mar, nunca volverán a encontrarlo.

- Está bien - dijo Miles, decidido a verificar todo aquello en los registros meteorológicos de la base en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Estiró el cuello para mirar el panel de Ahn -. ¿De dónde sacó todos esos números que acaba de introducir?

Ahn miró su panel sorprendido.

- Bueno... son las cifras correctas.

- No estaba cuestionando su exactitud - dijo Miles con paciencia -. Quiero saber dónde las ha obtenido. Así podré hacerlo mañana. mientras que usted todavía esté aquí para corregirme.

Ahn agitó la mano libre en un gesto de frustración.

- Bueno...

- Usted no las está inventando, ¿verdad? - preguntó Miles con desconfianza.

- ¡No! - dijo Ahn -. No lo había pensado, pero... creo que es por la forma en que huele el día -. Inhaló profundamente, a modo de demostración.

Miles frunció la nariz y olfateó el aire. Frío, sal marina, fango de la costa, humedad y moho. El calor de los circuitos en la colección de instrumentos que había a su lado. Pero por su nariz no llegaba ninguna información sobre la temperatura media, la presión barométrica y la humedad del momento, y mucho menos sobre las de las dieciocho horas siguientes. Miles señaló el instrumental meteorológico con el pulgar.

- ¿Esta cosa tiene alguna especie de "medidor olfativo" que reproduzca lo que usted está haciendo?

Ahn pareció verdaderamente perplejo. Era como si su sistema interno, cualquiera que éste fuese, hubiera sido trastornado por una repentina toma de conciencia de su existencia.

- Lo siento, alférez Vorkosigan. Tenemos los pronósticos corrientes por ordenador, por supuesto, pero, a decir verdad, no los he utilizado en muchos años. No son lo bastante precisos.

Miles miró a Ahn y tuvo una terrible revelación. El hombre no mentía ni bromeaba ni estaba inventado todo aquello. Eran los quince años de experiencia los que, en forma subliminal, le permitían llevar a cabo mediciones tan sutiles. Una reserva de experiencia que Miles no podía reproducir.

__

Ni tampoco querría hacerlo, admitió para sí.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, mientras se decía a sí mismo que sólo se estaba familiarizando con los sistemas, Miles verificó todas las sorprendentes afirmaciones de Ahn en los archivos meteorológicos de la base. Ahn no había estado bromeando respecto al wah-wah. Y, peor aún, tampoco había estado bromeando sobre los pronósticos por ordenador. El sistema proporcionaba predicciones locales con un 86% de exactitud, descendiendo a un 73% cuando se trataba de un pronóstico con una semana de anticipación. Ahn y su nariz mágica alcanzaban una precisión del 96%, descendiendo a un 94% en el segundo caso.

__

Cuando Ahn se vaya, esta isla experimentará un descenso del 11 al 21% en la precisión de los pronósticos. Sin duda, lo notarán.

Evidentemente, oficial de Meteorología, Campamento Permafrost, era un puesto con mucha más responsabilidad de lo que Miles había supuesto. El clima allí podía ser mortífero.

__

¿Y este sujeto me dejará solo en esta isla, con seis mil hombres armados, diciéndome que salga a husmear por si viene el wah-wah?

En el quinto día, cuando Miles casi acababa de decidir que su primera impresión había sido demasiado dura, Ahn sufrió una recaída. Miles aguardó una hora a que el teniente y su nariz se presentasen en la oficina meteorológica para comenzar las tareas del día. Finalmente extrajo las mediciones rutinarias del ordenador secundario, las introdujo de todos modos, y salió de expedición.

Después de un rato encontró a Ahn todavía en su litera, en las barracas de oficiales, roncando empapado de sudor, oliendo a... ¿aguardiente de frutas? Miles se estremeció. Intentó despertarlo con sacudidas, pellizcos y gritos en su oído, pero no logró nada. Ahn sólo se acurrucó aún más entre las mantas y las emanaciones nocivas, gimiendo. Con pesar, Miles apartó las imágenes de violencia que se agolpaban en su mente y se dispuso a seguir adelante. De todos modos, muy pronto tendría que arreglárselas por sus cuenta.

Miles marchó cojeando hasta el centro de vehículos motorizados. El día anterior, Ahn lo había llevado a una patrulla de reparaciones de las cinco estaciones meteorológicas más cercanas a la base, todas las cuales operaban mediante sensores a distancia,

La sexta y más lejana estaba programada para ese día. Los desplazamientos por la isla Kyril se realizaban en un vehículo todo terreno llamado gato-veloz, el cual había resultado casi tan divertido de conducir como un trineo antigravitatorio. Los gatos-veloces eran unas lágrimas tornasoladas adheridas al suelo que atravesaban la tundra, pero ofrecían la garantía de no ser arrastradas por los vientos wah-wah. Según le habían explicado a Miles, el personal de la base se había cansado de sacar trineos antigravitatorios del mar helado.

El centro de vehículos motorizados era otro refugio semienterrado como casi todos los de la Base Lazkowski, sólo que más grande. Miles logró encontrar al cabo Olney, quien les había entregado un vehículo el día anterior. El técnico que lo asistía trajo el gato-veloz desde el depósito subterráneo hasta la entrada, y a Miles le resultó de un aspecto vagamente familiar. Alto, con traje de faena negro, cabello oscuro... aunque eso describía al ochenta por ciento de los hombres de la base. Cuando habló con su pronunciado acento, Miles lo reconoció al instante. Era uno de los que comentaba en voz baja en la pista el día de su llegada. Con un esfuerzo se obligó a no reaccionar.

Miles revisó la lista de suministro de que estaba provisto el vehículo antes de firmar por él, tal como Ahn le había enseñado. Todos los gatos-veloces debían contar con un equipo completo de supervivencia en el frío. Con cierto desprecio, el cabo Olney observó cómo Miles se movía torpemente mientras realizaba la inspección.

__

Está bien, soy lento, pensó Miles con irritación. _Nuevo e inexperto. Ésta es la única forma de llegar a ser menos nuevo e inexperto. Paso a paso._ Controló su timidez con un esfuerzo. Dolorosas experiencias le habían enseñado que la timidez era una actitud muy peligrosa_. Concéntrate en la tarea, no en los malditos mirones. Siempre has tenido "público". Es probable que siempre vayas a tenerlo_.

Miles desplegó el mapa sobre el capó del vehículo y señaló al cabo el itinerario que pensaba realizar. Según Ahn, esta información era un asunto de seguridad. Olney acusó recibo con un gruñido, mostrando una expresión de profundo aburrimiento, palpable pero no demasiado evidente como para que Miles se viera forzado a notarlo.

El técnico vestido de negro, Pattas, se asomó sobre el hombro enjuto de Miles, frunció los labios y habló.

- Oh, alférez, _señor_. - Nuevamente, el énfasis se acercó bastante a la ironía -. ¿Se dirige a la Estación Nueve?

- ¿Si?

- Para estar seguro tendría que estacionar su vehículo protegido del viento, eh... en esa hondonada, justo abajo de la estación. - Un dedo grueso señaló una zona marcada en azul sobre el mapa -. La verá al llegar. De ese modo no tendrá problemas cuando quiera volver a poner en marcha su gato-veloz.

- La potencia de esos motores es suficiente para el espacio - dijo Miles -. ¿Cómo podría tener problemas?

Los ojos de Olney se encendieron y, de pronto, se tornaron indiferentes.

- Sí, pero en caso de que se levante el wah-wah, usted no querrá que se lo lleve.

__

Me llevaría a mí antes que a nada.

- Pensé que estos vehículos eran lo bastante pesados como para no ser arrastrados.

- Bueno, tal vez no puedan ser _arrastrados_, pero se ha sabido de casos en que el viento los ha hecho volcar - murmuró Pattas.

- ¡Oh! Bueno. Gracias.

El cabo Olney tosió. Miles se alejó con el vehículo mientras Pattas lo despedía alegremente agitando una mano.

La barbilla de Miles se contrajo en un antiguo tic nervioso. Inspiró profundamente para relajarse y abandonó la base para continuar a campo traviesa. Entonces aumentó la velocidad, atravesando la vegetación similar a un helechal oscuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un año y medio, dos... tratando de demostrar su competencia ante cada hombre con quien se cruzaba en la Academia Imperial, cada vez que hacía alguna cosa? Tal vez se había relajado durante el tercer año, y ahora había perdido la práctica. ¿Sería de este modo cada vez que llegase a un nuevo puesto? Probablemente, reflexionó con amargura, y aceleró un poco más. Pero él sabía que esto era parte del juego cuando exigió su derecho a jugar.

El día era casi cálido, el sol casi brillante, y miles estaba casi animado para cuando llegó a la Estación Seis, sobre la costa este de la isla. Era un placer estar a solas un rato. Sólo él y su trabajo. Sin público. Tiempo para tomarse su tiempo y hacer las cosas bien. Miles trabajó alegremente revisando fuentes de alimentación, vaciando aparatos de muestreo, buscando señales de corrosión, averías o conexiones sueltas en el equipo. Y si dejaba caer una herramienta, no había nadie que hiciese comentarios sobre los espasmódicos mutantes. Con el relajamiento de la tensión, cometía menos torpezas, y el tic desapareció. Miles terminó, se estiró e inhaló el aire húmedo de buen humor, deleitándose con el desacostumbrado lujo de la soledad. Incluso se tomó algunos minutos para caminar por la playa y observar los detalles de los pequeños caracoles marinos arrastrados por las olas.

Uno de los aparatos de muestreo de la Estación Ocho estaba averiado, con un medidor de humedad destrozado. para cuando lo hubo reemplazado comprendió que había sido muy optimista al calcular el tiempo que le demandaría su itinerario. El sol descendía hacia un crepúsculo verdoso cuando Miles abandonó la zona donde se combinaba la tundra con unos afloramientos rocosos cerca de la costa norte, casi había oscurecido.

Utilizando su haz de luz, Miles confirmó que la Estación Diez se encontraba arriba, en las montañas volcánicas entre los ventisqueros. Seria mejor no intentar una expedición en la oscuridad. Aguardaría las pocas horas que faltaban para el amanecer, e informó de sus cambios de planes a la base, distante ciento sesenta kilómetros al sur. El operador de turno no pareció terriblemente interesado. Mejor.

Sin observadores, Miles aprovechó la ocasión para probar todos esos fascinantes equipos acomodados en la parte trasera del gato-veloz. Era mucho mejor practicar ahora, cuando las condiciones eran buenas, que hacerlo luego en medio de una tempestad. Cuando estuvo montada, la pequeña burbuja protectora con capacidad para albergar a dos hombres fue casi como un palacio para Miles, considerando su tamaño y su soledad. Se suponía que en invierno debía ser aislada con nieve. Miles la situó a favor del viento, junto al vehículo, estacionado en el lugar que le habían recomendado: una depresión varios metros por debajo de la estación meteorológica, la cual estaba situada sobre un afloramiento rocoso.

Miles reflexionó sobre el peso relativo del refugio comparado con el del gato-veloz. En su mente todavía permanecía vivido un vídeo que Ahn le había enseñado sobre el wah-wah. El excusado portátil volando por el aire a más de cien kilómetros por hora le había causado particular impresión. Ahn no había sabido decirle si se encontraba ocupado por alguien en el momento en que se había hecho la filmación. Miles decidió tomar la precaución de atar el refugio al vehículo con una cadena corta. Satisfecho, se agachó y entró en la burbuja.

El equipo era de primer nivel. Descolgó un tubo calorífero y, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, se calentó bajo su resplandor. Los alimentos eran de la mejor calidad. Sobre la plancha extensible calentó una bandeja con varios compartimentos que contenían guisado, vegetales y arroz. Se preparó una buena cantidad de jugo de frutas con el polvo suministrado. Después de comer y guardar las sobras, se acomodó sobre el mullido cojín, insertó un disco-libro en su visor y se preparó para pasar al breve noche leyendo.

Había estado algo tenso en las últimas semanas. En los últimos años. El disco-libro, una novela que la condesa le había recomendado, no tenía nada que ver con las maniobras militares de Barrayar, con las mutaciones, con la política ni con el clima. Miles ni siquiera supo en qué momento se quedó dormido.

Miles despertó sobresaltado, parpadeando bajo la tenue luz cobriza del tubo calorífero. Sentía que había dormido mucho tiempo y, sin embargo, las paredes transparentes de la burbuja se veían oscuras. Un miedo irracional le obstruyó la garganta. Maldición, no importaba que se hubiese quedado dormido, no llegaría tarde para ningún examen. Observó el cronómetro que brillaba en su muñeca.

Ya debía haber aclarado por completo.

Las paredes flexibles del refugio estaban hundidas hacia dentro. No quedaba ni un tercio del espacio original, y el suelo estaba arrugado. Miles empujó el plástico delgado y frío con un dedo. El material cedió lentamente, como mantequilla blanda, y retuvo la marca de su dedo. _¿Que diablos...?_

Sentía un fuerte latido en la cabeza y tenía la garganta obstruida; el aire era sofocante y húmedo. Era como... como una reducción de oxigeno y un exceso de CO2 en una emergencia espacial. ¿Allí? El vértigo de su desorientación pareció ladear el suelo.

El suelo _estaba_ ladeado, comprendió con indignación, profundamente torcido hacia abajo, oprimiendo una de sus piernas. Miles se soltó con un movimiento brusco. Luchando contra el pánico inducido por el CO2, se tendió de espaldas y trató de respirar más despacio y pensar más rápido.

__

Estoy bajo tierra. Hundido en alguna clase de arena movediza. De lodo movedizo. ¿Esos malditos canallas del centro de vehículos motorizados se lo habrían hecho a propósito? Y él había caído directamente en la trampa.

Un pantano lento, tal vez. No habías notado que el vehículo se hundiera en el tiempo que le había llevado levantar el refugio. De otro modo, se hubiese percatado de la trampa. Claro que estaba oscuro en ese momento. Pero si se había estado hundiendo durante horas, mientras dormía...

__

Cálmate, se dijo con desesperación. Posiblemente la superficie de la tundra, el aire libre, se encontraba a no más de diez centímetros sobre su cabeza. O diez metros... _¡Cálmate!_ Tanteó por el refugio buscando algo que pudiese utilizar como sonda. Había visto un tubo largo y telescópico con punta de cuchillo que se empleaba para recoger muestras de hielo glaciar. Estaba en el vehículo. Junto al intercomunicador. Y, según el ángulo del suelo, el gato-veloz se encontraba un par de metros por debajo y al oeste de su situación actual. Era el vehículo el que lo estaba arrastrando. La burbuja sola bien podía haber flotado en ese pantano camuflado de la tundra. Si lograba soltar la cadena, ¿se elevaría? No lo bastante rápido. Sentía el pecho cargado de algodón. Si no respiraba pronto aire puro, se asfixiaría. Ese refugio se transformaría en su sepulcro. ¿Sus padres estarían allí mirando cuando finalmente fuese encontrado, cuando desenterrasen el vehículo y la burbuja de la ciénaga? Su cuerpo estaría paralizado con un rictus en la boca, dentro de esa odiosa parodia de un saco amniótico... _Cálmate_

Miles se levantó y empujó el pesado techo con las manos. Sus pies se hundieron en el suelo blando, pero pudo soltar una de las costillas internas de la burbuja, ahora doblada en una forzada curva. Miles estuvo a punto de desmayarse por el esfuerzo. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil respirar. Entonces encontró la parte superior de la puerta del refugio y la abrió apenas unos centímetros tirando de la arandela. lo suficiente para que pasase la vara. Había temido que el lodo negro entrase a borbotones, ahogándolo de inmediato, pero éste solo se derramó en grandes burbujas que caían pesadamente. La comparación era obvia y repulsiva.

__

Dios, pensar que yo había creído estar sumergido en mierda antes de esto.

Miles empujó la varilla hacia arriba. Ésta se resistió, deslizándose entre sus palmas húmedas. No eran diez centímetros. Ni veinte. Un metro, un metro treinta, y la vara comenzaba a quedarle corta. Miles se detuvo, la sujetó de más abajo y volvió a intentarlo. ¿La resistencia era menor? ¿Había llegado a la superficie?

Tal vez había un poco menos que su propia altura entre el techo del refugio y el aire libre. La posibilidad de respirar. ¿Cuánto tardaría en recorrer esa distancia? ¿Cuánto tardaba en cerrarse un agujero de lodo? Su visión se oscurecía, y no era por la falta de luz. miles apagó el tubo calorífero y lo guardó en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta. la profunda oscuridad lo llenó de pavor. O tal vez era el CO2. Ahora o nunca.

En un impulso, se inclinó para desabrocharse las botas y el cinturón, y entonces dio un tirón a la arandela abriendo la puerta. Comenzó a cavar como un perro, llenando la burbuja con grandes globos de fango. Se escurrió por la abertura, reunió fuerzas, inspiró por última vez y se impulsó hacia arriba.

Cuando alcanzó la superficie, el pecho le latía con fuerza y sus ojos lo veían todo borroso y rojizo. ¡Aire! Escupió cieno negro con trocitos de helecho y parpadeó, tratando infructuosamente de aclararse los ojos y la nariz. Con dificultad levantó primero una mano y luego la otra con la intención de colocarse en posición horizontal, como una rana. El frío lo envolvía. Podía sentir el lodo que se cerraba alrededor de sus piernas y lo entumecía como el abrazo de una hechicera. Sus pies presionaron con fuerza sobre el techo del refugio. Éste se hundió y Miles se elevó un centímetro. Ya no lograría subir más de ese modo. Ahora tendría que arrastrarse. Sus manos se cerraron sobre un helecho, pero éste cedía y le permitía avanzar muy poco. El aire frío cortaba en su garganta como una bendición. El abrazo de la hechicera se hizo más apretado. Miles sacudió las piernas en vano una última vez. Muy bien. Ahora... ¡arriba!

Sus piernas se deslizaron de las botas y los pantalones, sus caderas quedaron en libertad y Miles rodó sobre el fango. Entonces permaneció tendido sobre la traicionera superficie, mirando el cielo gris y turbulento. La chaqueta de su uniforme y su ropa interior larga estaban empapadas en lodo, y había perdido un calcetín térmico junto con las botas y los pantalones. Estaba cayendo aguanieve.

Lo encontraron horas más tarde, acurrucado sobre el debilitado tubo calorífero, metido en un compartimento para equipos dentro de la estación meteorológica automatizada. Tenia los ojos hundidos en el rostro ennegrecido, y tanto sus pies como sus orejas estaban blancos. Sus ateridos dedos violáceos tironeaban de dos cables, en un movimiento constante e hipnótico, la clave de emergencias del Servicio. La clave que sería leída en las descargas de estática del barómetro en la oficina meteorológica de la base. Suponiendo que alguien se molestase en observar las repentinas anormalidades en las transmisiones de aquella estación, o que notase el ritmo pautado de aquel sonido.

Sus manos continuaron moviéndose con el mismo ritmo durante minutos después de que lo hubieron sacado de su pequeño cajón. Cuando trataron de enderezar su cuerpo, el hielo de desprendió de la espalda de su chaqueta. Durante un largo rato no lograron sacarle palabra, sólo un susurro tembloroso. Lo único que ardía eran sus ojos.


	28. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 03

****

Capitulo 03

Flotando en el tanque calórico en la enfermería de la base, Miles consideró desde varios ángulos la crucifixión de los dos saboteadores del centro de vehículos motorizados. Una era hacerlo cabeza abajo. Colgados a poca altura sobre el mar desde un trineo antigravitatorio. Mejor aún, empalados boca arriba en un pantano en medio de una ventisca... Pero para cuando su cuerpo estuvo caliente y el enfermero lo hubo sacado del tanque para secarlo, examinarlo nuevamente y alimentarlo de manera apropiada, su cabeza se había enfriado.

No había sido un intento de asesinato. Y, por lo tanto, no estaba obligado a informar del asunto a Simón Illyan, el temido Jefe de Seguridad Imperial y la mano derecha de su padre. La idea de que los siniestros oficiales de Seguridad Imperial viniesen para llevarse a esos dos bufones era adorable, pero resultaba tan poco práctica como matar ratones con un cañón. Y, de todos modos, ¿a qué sitio peor que ése podía enviarlos Seguridad Imperial?

Sin duda su intención había sido que el gato-veloz se hundiese un poco mientras él efectuaba las reparaciones en la estación, haciéndole pasar por el embarazoso trance de llamar a la base pidiendo maquinaria pesada para sacarlo de allí. Embarazoso, no mortal. Ni ellos ni nadie podían haber previsto su inspirada precaución de atar el refugio al vehículo con una cadena, que en el análisis final había sido lo que había estado a punto de matarlo. A lo sumo era un asunto para Seguridad del Servicio, o de disciplina corriente.

Miles descolgó los pies por el costado de la cama, la única ocupada de toda la enfermería, y dio vueltas a la comida que quedaba en su bandeja. El enfermero entró y observó las sobras.

—¿Ya se siente bien, señor?

—Sí —dijo Miles de mal humor.

—Eh... no ha terminado su comida.

—No suelo hacerlo. Siempre me dan demasiada.

—Sí, supongo que se sentirá bastante... —El enfermero anotó algo en su visor y se acercó para inspeccionar las orejas de Miles. Luego revisó sus píes, observando dedo por dedo—. Parece que no perderemos ninguna pieza aquí. Por suerte.

—¿Trata con frecuencia casos de congelación? _—¿O soy el único idiota?_ Las evidencias presentes parecían sugerirlo.

—Oh, cuando lleguen los soldados, este lugar estará atestado. Congelaciones, neumonías, huesos rotos, contusiones, concusiones... Se vuelve muy bullicioso durante el invierno. Se llena de infortunados soldados de pared a pared. Y también de algunos desafortunados oficiales que arrastran consigo. —El enfermero se levantó e introdujo algunos datos más en su ordenador—. Temo que ahora tendré que darle el alta, señor.

—¿Teme? —Miles alzó las cejas con expresión interrogante. El enfermero enderezó la espalda adoptando el gesto inconsciente de alguien que debe transmitir una mala noticia. Esa vieja expresión de «Me dijeron que le dijese esto, yo sólo cumplo órdenes».

—Se le ha ordenado presentarse en la oficina del comandante en cuanto yo le dé el alta, señor.

Miles consideró la posibilidad de sufrir una recaída inmediata. No. Sería mejor terminar lo antes posible con esto.

—Dígame, enfermero, ¿alguna vez alguien ha hundido un gato-veloz?

—Desde luego. Los soldados bisoños suelen perder cinco o seis por temporada. Sin contar los empantanamientos menores. Los ingenieros se fastidian mucho con ello. El comandante les prometió que la próxima vez él... ¡Ejem! —El enfermero se detuvo.

Fantástico, pensó Miles. Realmente fantástico. Ya podía imaginar lo que le esperaba.

Miles regresó rápidamente a sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa. La bata del hospital no era lo más adecuado para la entrevista que tenía por delante. De inmediato se encontró con un pequeño problema. Su traje de fajina parecía demasiado informal, pero el uniforme de etiqueta estaba fuera de lugar en cualquier parte que no fuese el cuartel general imperial de Vorbarr Sultana. Los pantalones verdes y las botas de media caña seguían en el fondo del pantano. Sólo había traído un uniforme de cada clase consigo; el resto de su ropa todavía no había llegado.

Para él no era posible pedirle prestado algo a un vecino. Sus uniformes estaban hechos discretamente a medida y costaban casi cuatro veces más que los estándar. Parte de ese coste era por el esfuerzo de confeccionarlos con un aspecto indistinguible por fuera, y a la vez logrando que disimulasen las imperfecciones de su cuerpo mediante sutiles costuras hechas a mano. Miles murmuró una maldición y se puso su traje de etiqueta completo, con las lustrosas botas hasta las rodillas. Al menos estas últimas evitaban los bragueros en sus piernas.

«General Stanis Metzov», rezaba el cartel sobre la puerta, «Comandante de la Base». Desde su primer encuentro desafortunado, Miles se había ocupado asiduamente de evitar al comandante. Esto no resultaba algo difícil de lograr en compañía de Ahn, a pesar de la reducida población en la isla Kyril durante ese mes; Ahn evitaba a todo el mundo. Ahora Miles lamentó no haber conversado más con los otros oficiales. Permanecer aislado, incluso para concentrarse en sus nuevas tareas, había sido un error. En cinco días, sin duda alguien le hubiese mencionado los voraces pantanos asesinos de la isla.

Un cabo que manejaba el tablero de mando en una antesala lo hizo pasar a la oficina. Ahora debía esforzarse por encontrar el lado bueno de Metzov, suponiendo que el general lo tuviese. Miles necesitaba aliados. El general Metzov lo miró desde su escritorio sin sonreír, mientras él saludaba y aguardaba.

Hoy el general estaba agresivamente vestido con un traje de fajina negro. A la altura de Metzov en la jerarquía, este estilo de ropa solía indicar una deliberada identificación con El Combatiente. La única concesión hecha a su grado era la pulcritud absoluta de la prenda. Sólo llevaba tres de sus condecoraciones, todas ganadas en combate. Su seudomodestia lo había llevado a podar el resto del follaje. Mentalmente, Miles aplaudió e incluso envidió el efecto. De forma inconsciente y natural, Metzov tenía todos los requisitos del jefe de combate.

__

Estaban al cincuenta por ciento las probabilidades con el uniforme, y yo tenía que equivocarme, pensó Miles irritado mientras los ojos de Metzov lo recorrían con sarcasmo, de arriba abajo, observando el brillo contenido de su uniforme de etiqueta. Muy bien, señalaban las cejas de Metzov, ese Miles tenía todo el aspecto de uno de esos estúpidos Vor acostumbrados al cuartel general. Aunque no era nada raro encontrarse con uno de los de su tipo. Miles decidió interrumpir la crítica y abrir el fuego.

__

—¿Sí, señor...?

Metzov se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón, y sus labios se curvaron.

—Veo que ha encontrado unos pantalones, alférez Vorkosigan. Y también, eh.- unas botas de montar. No sé si sabe que no hay caballos en esta isla.

__

Ni tampoco en el cuartel general imperial, pensó Miles con irritación. _Yo no diseñé estas malditas botas_. Una vez su padre había sugerido que sus oficiales de estado mayor las necesitaban para montar caballos de batalla. Incapaz de pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa para la humorada del general. Miles permaneció en un decoroso silencio, con el mentón levantado y en posición de firmes.

—Señor.

Metzov se inclinó hacia delante, uniendo las manos, y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse duros.

—Ha perdido un valioso gato-veloz, con todo su equipo, por haberlo dejado estacionado en un área claramente marcada como Zona de Inversión de Permafrost. ¿Ya no enseñan a leer los mapas en la Academia Imperial? ¿Sólo se aprenden cuestiones de diplomacia... a beber el té con las damas?

Miles reprodujo el mapa en su mente. Podía verlo con claridad.

—Las áreas azules estaban marcadas ZIP. Esas siglas no estaban definidas. Ni en la clave ni en ninguna otra parte.

—Entonces deduzco que tampoco leyó su manual.

Había estado sumergido en manuales desde su llegada. Funciones del meteorólogo, equipos técnicos especiales...

—¿Cuál de ellos, señor?

—Reglamentos de la Base Lazkowski. Miles trató desesperadamente de recordar si alguna vez había, visto un disco semejante.

—Es... es posible que el teniente Ahn me haya dado una copia. Anteanoche. —La verdad era que Ahn había arrojado toda una caja de discos sobre su cama, en la barraca de oficiales. Había comenzado a empaquetar sus cosas, le dijo, y quería que Miles se quedase con su biblioteca. Esa noche Miles había leído dos de los discos antes de dormirse y, por lo visto, Ahn había

regresado a su propio compartimento para comenzar a celebrar su marcha. A la mañana siguiente, Miles había partido con el gato-veloz...

—¿Y aún no lo ha leído?

—No señor.

—¿Por qué?

__

Me tendieron una trampa, gimió la mente de Miles. Podía sentir la atenta presencia del secretario de Metzov, quien permanecía a sus espaldas junto a la puerta, conviniendo la reprimenda en algo público. Y si él hubiese leído el maldito manual, ¿esos dos canallas del centro de vehículos hubieran logrado engañarlo de todos modos? Ya no tenía importancia, sería castigado por esto.

—No tengo excusa, señor.

—Bien, alférez, en el capítulo tres de los Reglamentos de la Base Lazkowski encontrará una descripción completa de todas las zonas Permafrost, junto con las normas para evitarlas. Es posible que quiera leerlos, cuando no esté muy ocupado... tomando el té.

—Sí, señor. —El rostro de Miles parecía vitrificado. El general tenía derecho a desollarlo con un cuchillo vibratorio..., pero en privado. El uniforme confería a Miles autoridad, pero ésta apenas si alcanzaba para compensar las deformidades que lo con vertían en blanco de los arraigados prejuicios genéticos de Barrayar. Una humillación pública que rebajaba esa autoridad anu hombres a quienes también debía mandar, se acercaba mucho a un acto de sabotaje. ¿Deliberado o inconsciente?

El general apenas comenzaba a tomar bríos.

—Es posible que el Servicio todavía proporcione alojamiento a los señoritos Vor en el Cuartel General, pero aquí, en el mundo real, donde existen cosas por las cuales luchar, no necesitamos zánganos. Yo he peleado mucho para alcanzar el grado que tengo. Yo vi las víctimas en el alzamiento de Vordarian antes de que usted naciera...

__

Yo fui una víctima en el alzamiento de Vordarian antes de nacer, pensó Miles, cada vez más irritado. El gas de soltoxina que casi había matado a su madre embarazada y convertido a Miles en lo que era había sido un veneno puramente militar.

—... y combatí en la revuelta de Komarr. Vosotros, los chiquillos criados en la última década, no tenéis noción de lo que es el combate. Estos largos períodos de paz debilitan el Servicio. Sí continúan mucho tiempo más, cuando llegue una crisis no habrá nadie con verdadero adiestramiento en combate.

La presión interna hizo que los ojos de Miles se torcieran un poco.

__

¿Entonces, Su Majestad Imperial debería suministrar una guerra cada cinco años, para apoyar las carreras de sus oficiales? Su mente vaciló un poco sobre el concepto de verdadero adiestramiento. ¿Sería un primer indicio sobre el motivo por el cual este oficial de aspecto soberbio había ido a parar a la isla Kyril?

Metzov continuaba explayándose, estimulado por sus propias palabras-

—En una verdadera situación de combate, el equipo de un soldado resulta vital. Puede significar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Un hombre que pierde su equipo pierde su eficacia como soldado. En una guerra tecnológica, un hombre desarmado es tan inútil como una mujer. ¡Y usted se ha dejado desarmar!

Miles se preguntó con acidez si, por lo tanto, el general consideraría que en una guerra tecnológica una mujer armada podía ser tan útil como un hombre... No, probablemente no. No tratándose de un barrayarano de su generación.

La voz de Metzov volvió a descender, pasando de la filosofía militar a lo práctico e inmediato. Miles se sintió aliviado.

—El castigo acostumbrado para un hombre que pierde su vehículo en un pantano es sacarlo de allí por sus propios medios. A mano. Tengo entendido que eso no será factible, ya que la profundidad a la que se hundió el suyo ha marcado un nuevo récord en el campamento. No obstante, se presentará a las catorce horas ante el teniente Bonn, de Ingeniería, para asistirlo según él lo disponga.

Bueno, eso era justo, sin duda. Y probablemente también resultase educativo. Miles rezó para que aquella entrevista estuviese llegando a su fin.

__

¿Ya me puedo retirar? Pero el general guardó silencio y adoptó una expresión pensativa.

—Por los daños que ha causado en la estación meteorológica... —comenzó Metzov lentamente; pero entonces enderezó la espalda con firmeza. Miles casi hubiese podido jurar que sus ojos se iluminaron con un ligero resplandor rojizo, y que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Usted supervisará las tareas de limpieza durante una semana. Cuatro horas diarias. Eso además de sus otras obligaciones. Preséntese ante el sargento Neuve de Mantenimiento todos lo días a las cinco de la mañana.

El cabo que se hallaba junto a la puerta emitió una leve exclamación. Miles no supo cómo interpretarla. ¿Risa? ¿Horror?

Pero... _¡era injusto!_ Perdería una parte significativa del precioso tiempo que le quedaba para asimilar las enseñanzas de Ahn...

—¡El daño que he causado en la estación meteorológica no se debió a un estúpido accidente como el ocurrido con el vehículo, señor! Era necesario para mi supervivencia.

El general Metzov le dirigió una mirada muy fría.

—Que sean seis horas diarias, alférez Vorkosigan. Miles habló con los dientes apretados, y las palabras salieron como pinzas.

—¿Hubiese preferido la entrevista que estaría manteniendo en este mismo momento si yo me hubiese dejado morir de frío, señor?

El silencio cayó sobre ellos y se hinchó como un animal muerto en la ruta bajo el sol del verano.

—Puede retirarse, alférez —dijo el general Metzov al fin. Sus ojos eran dos hendiduras brillantes.

Miles saludó, dio media vuelta y se marchó, rígido como un fusil antiguo. O como una tabla. O como un cadáver. La sangre latía en sus ojos, y tenía el mentón levantado. Pasó junto al cabo, quien se hallaba en posición de firmes, logrando una buena imitación de una estatua de cera- Traspuso la puerta, atravesó la antesala y, al fin, se encontró a solas en el corredor del edificio administrativo.

Miles se maldijo en silencio, y luego lo hizo en voz alta. Realmente debía tratar de cultivar una actitud más normal hacia sus oficiales superiores. La raíz del problema estaba en la forma en que había sido educado. Demasiados años de andar entre generales, almirantes y otros oficiales de alto rango en la residencia Vorkosigan, en el almuerzo, durante la cena y a todas horas. Demasiado tiempo sentado en silencio como un ratón, cultivando la invisibilidad, teniendo ocasión de escuchar sus enardecidas discusiones y debates sobre cientos de temas. Los veía tal como se veían entre ellos, quizá. Cuando un alférez normal miraba a su comandante, debía ver a un ser divino, no a un... a un futuro subordinado. Se suponía que un nuevo alférez pertenecía a una especie infrahumana de todos modos.

Y, sin embargo... _¿qué ocurría con ese sujeto, Metzov?_ Ya había conocido a otros de su calaña. Muchos eran soldados joviales y eficaces, siempre y cuando no se metieran en política. Como partido, los militares conservadores habían quedado eclipsados desde la desastrosa invasión a Escobar, cuando la camarilla de oficiales que la había planeado sufriera una sangrienta derrota. Pero Miles sabía que en la mente de su padre no había desaparecido la amenaza de una revolución de extrema derecha, de una facción decidida a salvar al emperador de su propio gobierno.

Por lo tanto, ¿era algún sutil olorcillo político el que había hecho erizar el vello en la nuca de Miles? Difícilmente. Un hombre con verdadera sutileza política hubiese tratado de utilizarlo, no de mal tratarlo -

__

¿O sólo estas furioso porque te endilgó la humillante tarea de supervisar la recolección de desperdicios? No era necesario ser un extremista para hallar cierto placer sádico en imponérselo a un representante de la clase Vor. ¿Sería que el mismo Metzov habría sido maltratado por un arrogante miembro de la familia alguna vez? Políticas, sociales, genéticas... las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Miles se sacudió la electricidad estática de la cabeza y fue a ponerse su traje de fajina para dirigirse a Ingeniería de la Base. Ya no había nada que hacer, estaba más enterrado que su gato-veloz. Simplemente tendría que evitar a Metzov todo lo posible durante los siguientes seis meses. Si Ahn era capaz de hacer las cosas tan bien, sin duda él también podría.

El teniente Bonn se preparaba para sondear en busca del gato-veloz. Se trataba de un hombre delgado, de unos veintiocho o treinta años, con un rostro fragoso recubierto por una piel amarillenta y picada de viruela, enrojecida por el clima. Ojos oscuros y calculadores, manos de aspecto competente y un aire sarcástico que, según le pareció a Miles, podía ser permanente y no estar dirigido sólo a él. Bonn y Miles chapotearon por el pantano mientras dos técnicos vestidos con overoles aislantes negros permanecían sentados sobre su pesado aerodeslizador, estacionado en tierra firme sobre unas rocas cercanas. El sol era débil, y el viento incesante era frío y húmedo.

—Pruebe por aquí, señor —sugirió Miles mientras señalaba, tratando de calcular ángulos y distancias en un sitio que sólo había visto en la oscuridad—. Creo que tendrá que bajar al menos dos metros.

El teniente Bonn le dirigió una mirada lúgubre, colocó su larga sonda metálica perpendicular al suelo y la hundió en el pantano. El instrumento se atascó casi de inmediato. Miles frunció el ceño confundido. El gato-veloz no podía haberse elevado...

Con expresión aburrida, Bonn apoyó su peso en la vara y la hizo girar. Esta comenzó a descender lentamente.

—¿Con qué ha topado? —preguntó Miles.

—Hielo —gruñó Bonn—. De unos tres centímetros de espesor. Hay una capa de hielo bajo el lodo. Es igual que un lago congelado, sólo que en lugar de agua hay fango.

Miles pisó fuerte para comprobarlo. Mojado, pero sólido. Parecido a como estaba cuando decidió acampar allí.

Mientras lo observaba, Bonn agregó:

—El grosor del hielo varía con el clima. Puede ser de unos pocos centímetros o llegar hasta el fondo. En pleno invierno puede estacionarse una nave de carga sobre este pantano. Al llegar el verano, se debilita. Por más sólido que parezca, puede convertirse en líquido en cuestión de unas pocas horas, cuando sube la temperatura, y luego volver a endurecerse.

—Creo... creo haber descubierto eso.

—Apóyese —le ordenó Bonn lacónicamente, y Miles sujetó la vara para ayudarlo a cavar- Pudo sentir el crujido cuando atravesaron la capa de hielo. Si la noche en que se había hundido la temperatura hubiese bajado un poco más, y el lodo se hubiese congelado, ¿habría sido capaz de romper el sello de hielo? Miles se estremeció y alzó la cremallera de su chaqueta hasta la mitad.

—¿Tiene frío? —dijo Bonn.

—Pensaba.

—Bien. Conviértalo en un hábito. —Bonn accionó un control, y la vara sónica emitió su señal a una frecuencia que hacía rechinar los dientes. El visor mostró una silueta brillante con forma de lágrima a unos pocos metros—. Allí está. —Bonn observó las cifras en el visor—. Se encuentra bien abajo, ¿verdad? Le dejaría desenterrarlo con una cucharita de té, alférez, pero supongo que llegaría el invierno antes de que terminase. —Bonn suspiró y observó a Miles como imaginando la escena.

Miles también podía imaginarla.

—Sí, señor —asintió con cautela.

Juntos extrajeron la sonda. El lodo negro se escurrió dentro de sus guantes. Bonn marcó el punto exacto y llamó a sus técnicos agitando una mano.

—¡Aquí, muchachos! —Ellos bajaron el aerodeslizador y avanzaron por el pantano. Bonn y Miles se apartaron de su camino y se dirigieron hacia las rocas donde estaba la estación meteorológica.

El aerodeslizador se elevó en el aire y se situó sobre el pantano. Su haz de tracción, diseñado para trabajos pesados en el espacio, horadó el suelo. Con un rugido, el lodo, la materia vegetal y el hielo saltaron por los aires en todas direcciones. En cuestión de minutos, el haz había creado un enorme cráter con una perla brillante en el fondo. De inmediato las paredes del cráter comenzaron a cerrarse, pero el operador de la máquina afinó el haz e invirtió su dirección, con lo cual el gato-veloz fue succionado hacia arriba hasta abandonar su útero. El refugio desinflado colgaba de forma repulsiva de su cadena. El aerodeslizador depositó su carga con sumo cuidado sobre las rocas y luego aterrizó a su lado.

Bonn y Miles se acercaron para observar los despojos cubiertos de lodo.

—Usted no se encontraba en ese refugio, ¿verdad alférez? —dijo Bonn, tocando la burbuja desinflada con el pie.

—Sí, señor. Esperaba que amaneciera. Yo... me quedé dormido.

—Pero saltó antes de que se hundiera.

—Pues... no. Cuando desperté ya estaba bien abajo, Las cejas torcidas de Bonn se alzaron.

—¿Cuánto?

Miles se llevó una mano al mentón.

Bonn pareció sorprendido.

—¿Cómo logró salir con la succión?

—Con dificultad. Y adrenalina, supongo. Se me salieron las botas y los pantalones. Lo cual me recuerda que quisiera tomarme unos minutos para buscar mis botas, ¿Me lo permite, señor?

Bonn agitó una mano y Miles regresó al pantano, rodeando el círculo de lodo vomitado por el haz de tracción, pero sin acercarse al cráter, que se llenaba rápidamente. Encontró una de sus botas recubiertas de fango, pero no pudo hallar la otra. ¿Debía guardarla por si alguna vez llegaban a amputarle una pierna? Aunque, en ese caso, probablemente se trataría de la otra. Miles suspiró y volvió a trepar hasta donde estaba Bonn.

El teniente observó la bota estropeada con el ceno fruncido.

—Pudo haber muerto —dijo, como si acabase de comprenderlo.

—En tres ocasiones. Asfixiado en el refugio, atrapado en el pantano o congelado mientras aguardaba que me rescatasen. Bonn le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Ya lo creo. —Se alejó del refugio desinflado y miró a su alrededor, como observando el panorama. Miles le siguió. Cuando estuvieron lejos de los técnicos, Bonn se detuvo y escudriñó el pantano—. He escuchado, de manera extraoficial —comenzó—, que cierto técnico llamado Pattas se jactaba frente a uno de sus compañeros diciendo que él lo había hecho caer en esto. Y que usted era tan estúpido que ni siquiera sabía que había sido una trampa. Esa fanfarronada podía haber sido... bastante poco brillante si usted hubiese muerto.

—Si hubiese muerto, no habría importado si se jactaba o no. —Miles se encogió de hombros—. Si a una investigación del Servicio se le pasaba por alto, puedo garantizarle que una de Seguridad Imperial lo hubiese descubierto.

—¿Sabía que se trató de una trampa? —Bonn estudió el horizonte-

—Sí.

—Entonces me sorprende que no haya acudido a Seguridad Imperial.

—¿Sí? Píenselo un poco, señor.

La mirada de Bonn regresó a Miles, como haciendo un inventario de sus desagradables deformidades.

—Para mí lo suyo no tiene sentido, Vorkosigan. ¿Por qué lo admitieron en el Servicio?

—¿Por qué cree que fue?

—Por privilegio de ser un Vor.

—Acertó a la primera.

—¿Entonces por qué se encuentra aquí? Los privilegiados Vor van al Cuartel General.

—Vorbarr Sultana es hermoso en esta época del año —dijo Miles, ¿Y cómo lo estaría pasando su primo Iván en ese momento?—. Pero yo quiero embarcarme.

—¿Y no pudo arreglarlo? —dijo Bonn con escepticismo.

—Se me dijo que debía ganármelo. Por eso me encuentro aquí. Para demostrar que soy apto para el Servicio. O... que no. Solicitar una manada de lobos de Seguridad Imperial a una semana de mi llegada, para que registren la base de arriba abajo buscando conspiradores en un asesinato... cuando, según creo, no los ha habido... no me ayudara a alcanzar mi objetivo. No importa lo entretenido que pueda resultar.

Presentar cargos confusos con su palabra frente a la de ellos dos... Aunque Miles hubiese presionado para lograr una investigación formal, a la larga el alboroto le hubiese perjudicado más que a sus dos atormentadores.

No. Ninguna venganza valía más que el _Prince Serg_.

—El centro de vehículos motorizados se encuentra en la cadena de mando de ingeniería. Si Seguridad Imperial cayera sobre él, también caerían sobre mí.

—Los ojos de Bonn brillaron.

—Usted tiene derecho a caer sobre quien le plazca, señor. Pero si tiene formas extraoficiales de recibir información, deduzco que también debe tenerlas para transmitirla. Después de todo, sólo cuenta con mi palabra sobre lo que ocurrió. —Miles alzó su bota estropeada y volvió a arrojarla al pantano.

Con expresión pensativa, Bonn la observó surcar el aire v hundirse en las aguas densas y oscuras.

—¿La palabra de un señor de los Vor?

—No significa nada, en estos tiempos de degradación. —Miles descubrió los dientes en una especie de sonrisa—. Pregúntele a cualquiera.

—Hmm... —Bonn sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el aerodeslizador.

A la mañana siguiente. Miles acudió al cobertizo de mantenimiento para cumplir con la segunda parte de su misión de rescate de gato-veloz, limpiando todo el lodo de los equipos. El sol estaba brillante, y Miles sabía que había salido hacía cuatro horas, pero sólo eran las cinco de la mañana. Después de una hora de trabajo comenzó a sentirse entusiasmado y a entrar en calor.

A las seis y media llegó el inexpresivo teniente Bonn y le proporcionó dos ayudantes.

—Hola, cabo Olney, técnico Pattas. Volvemos a encontrarnos. —Miles sonrió con ironía. Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud. Miles mantuvo su actitud completamente serena.

Luego hizo que todos, incluyendo él mismo, trabajaran enérgicamente. De forma automática la conversación se limitó a breves cuestiones técnicas. Para cuando Miles tuvo que suspender el trabajo e ir a presentarse ante el teniente Ahn, tanto el gato-veloz como la mayoría del equipo se encontraban en mejores condiciones que cuando él los recibiera.

Miles deseó un buen día a sus dos ayudantes, quienes para entonces estaban casi crispados por la incertidumbre. Bueno, si todavía no lo habían comprendido, eran casos perdidos. Miles se preguntó amargamente por qué parecía tener mucha más suerte estableciendo afinidad con hombres brillantes como Bonn, Cecíl había tenido razón. Sí no aprendía a mandar a los inferiores, jamás llegaría a ser un oficial del Servicio. No lo sería en el Campamento Permafrost, de todos modos.

A la mañana siguiente, el tercero de sus siete días de castigo, Miles se presentó ante el sargento Neuve. Este le entregó un gato-veloz con todo su equipo, un disco con los manuales que explicaban su funcionamiento y un programa para la limpieza de drenajes y alcantarillas en la Base Lazkowski. Evidentemente, ésta sería otra experiencia instructiva. Miles se preguntó sí el general Metzov habría escogido esta tarea personalmente. Se inclinaba a pensar que sí.

La buena noticia era que volvía a contar con sus dos ayudantes. Era evidente que ni Olney ni Pattas se habían ocupado antes de aquella faena y, por lo tanto, no podían mostrar ninguna superioridad ante Miles. Tuvieron que empezar por leer los manuales al igual que él. Miles estudió los procedimientos y dirigió las operaciones con una jovialidad que rayaba en lo maníaco, mientras sus ayudantes se volvían más y más sombríos.

Después de todo, había cierta fascinación en la tarea de limpiar los drenajes. Destapar cañerías utilizando presión podía producir ciertos efectos sorprendentes. Algunos compuestos químicos tenían propiedades bastante castrenses como, por ejemplo, la capacidad de disolver cualquier cosa al instante, incluyendo carne humana. En los tres días siguientes, Miles aprendió mas de lo que jamás había imaginado que querría saber sobre la infraestructura de la Base Lazkowski. Incluso calculó el sitio exacto donde una carga bien colocada podía destruir todo el sistema, por si alguna vez decidía acabar con ese lugar.

El sexto día. Miles y su equipo fueron enviados a destapar una alcantarilla en el campo de práctica de los soldados. El lugar fue fácil de encontrar. Una orilla del camino elevado estaba cubierta por una capa de agua, mientras que en la otra sólo se veía un chorro delgado que discurría por el fondo de una profunda acequia.

Miles extrajo una larga vara telescópica de la parte trasera de! vehículo y la hundió en la superficie opaca del agua. No parecía haber nada obstruyendo el extremo inundado de la alcantarilla. Lo que fuese debía estar atorado más adentro. Miles entregó la vara a Pattas y fue hasta el otro lado del camino para observar la acequia. La alcantarilla tenía poco más de medio metro de diámetro.

—Deme una luz —ordenó a Olney.

Miles se quitó el abrigo, lo arrojó dentro del gato-veloz y bajo a la acequia. Una vez allí dirigió el haz de luz hacia la abertura- Evidentemente, la alcantarilla era un poco curva, ya que no podía ver nada. Con un suspiro, comparó el ancho de los hombros de Olney y de Pattas con los suyos.

¿Existía algo más alejado que esto de su sueño de embarcarse? Lo más que se había acercado a algo parecido era cuando había salido de expedición como espeleólogo aficionado a las montañas Dendarii. Tierra y agua contra fuego y aire. Parecía estar acumulando una monstruosa provisión de yin, por lo que el yang que necesitaría para equilibrarlo tendría que ser grandioso.

Miles sujetó la luz con más fuerza, se colocó en cuclillas y comenzó a gatear por la alcantarilla.

El agua helada empapó las rodilleras de sus pantalones. El efecto era entumecedor. Unas gotas se introdujeron bajo sus guantes. Fueron como un corte de cuchillo en sus muñecas.

Miles meditó unos momentos sobre Olney y Pattas. En los últimos días habían establecido una relación laboral fría y razonablemente eficaz con él. Sin duda, ésta se basaba en un temor divino infundido en ambos por el ángel guardián de Miles, el teniente Bonn. ¿Cómo habría hecho Bonn para lograr ejercer esa serena autoridad? Tendría que averiguarlo. El hombre era bueno en su trabajo, pero ¿qué más había?

Miles dobló por la curva, iluminó el objeto que provocaba la obstrucción y se detuvo, maldiciendo. Cuando recuperó el aliento, examinó el bloqueo más de cerca y entonces retrocedió. Se puso de pie en el fondo de la acequia, enderezando su columna vértebra por vértebra. El cabo Olney asomó la cabeza sobre la baranda del camino.

—¿Qué hay allí dentro, alférez? Miles le sonrió, todavía agitado.

—Un par de botas.

—¿Eso es todo? —dijo Olney.

—El dueño todavía las lleva puestas.


	29. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 04

****

Capitulo 04

Miles llamó al cirujano de la base utilizando el intercomunícador del gato-veloz. Solicitó que se presentase con sus instrumentos de forense, una bolsa plástica y un transporte médico. Entonces, junto con sus ayudantes, cerró el extremo superior de la acequia con un letrero que arrancaron del desierto campo de práctica. Miles ya estaba tan empapado y tenía tanto frío que ni siquiera notó la diferencia cuando volvió a introducirse en la alcantarilla para atar una cuerda a los tobillos del cuerpo anónimo. Cuando emergió, ya había llegado el cirujano con su enfermero.

El cirujano, un hombre corpulento y casi calvo, espió con desconfianza en el caño de desagüe.

—¿Qué ha visto allí dentro, alférez? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Desde este extremo sólo veo unas piernas, señor —le informó Miles—. Está encajado. El drenaje se obstruyó sobre él, supongo. Tendremos que ver lo que aparece cuando lo saquemos.

—¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí dentro? —El cirujano se rascó el cuero cabelludo. Miles extendió las manos.

—Parece una forma muy peculiar de suicidarse. Lenta y arriesgada si se trata de ahogarse.

El cirujano alzó las cejas, y tanto él como Miles tuvieron que tirar de la cuerda con Olney, Pattas y el enfermero hasta que el cuerpo rígido encajado en la alcantarilla comenzó a salir.

—Esta _atascado_ —observó el enfermero con un gruñido.

Finalmente, el cuerpo salió junto con un chorro de agua sucia. Pattas y Olney observaron desde lejos; Miles se pegó al hombro del cirujano. El cadáver, enfundado en un traje de fajina negro, estaba ceroso y azul. Las insignias del cuello y el contenido de sus bolsillos lo identificaron como un soldado raso de Suministros. El cuerpo no mostraba heridas evidentes, con excepción de unos moretones en los hombros y rasguños en las manos.

El cirujano apuntó unas breves notas preliminares negativas en su grabadora. No había huesos rotos ni tendones desgarrados. Hipótesis preliminar: muerte por asfixia, por hipotermia o por ambas causas, ocurrida en las últimas doce horas. Apagó su grabadora y agregó:

—Podré ser más preciso cuando lo tengamos en la enfermería.

—¿Esta clase de cosas ocurren con frecuencia por aquí? —preguntó Miles con suavidad.

El cirujano le dirigió una mirada dura.

—Rebano a varios idiotas por año. ¿Qué se puede esperar cuando se reúne a cinco mil muchachos de entre dieciocho y veinte años y se les dice que jueguen a la guerra? Admito que éste parece haber descubierto un método completamente nuevo para matarse. Supongo que uno nunca llega a verlo todo.

—¿Entonces cree que lo hizo solo? Realmente me parece muy difícil matar a un hombre y luego meterlo allí dentro.

El cirujano se acercó a la alcantarilla y se agachó para mirar adentro.

—Eso parece. Ah, ¿querría echar otro vistazo ahí dentro, alférez? Sólo por las dudas.

—Muy bien, señor. —Miles esperó que fuese el último viaje. Nunca hubiese imaginado que la limpieza de los drenajes iba a resultar tan... emocionante. Recorrió todo el largo de la alcantarilla revisando cada centímetro, pero sólo encontró la linterna que el hombre había dejado caer. Era evidente que el soldado había entrado en el conducto con un objetivo. ¿Qué objetivo? ¿Por qué introducirse en la alcantarilla durante la noche, en medio de una fuerte tormenta? Miles regresó y entregó la lámpara al cirujano.

Después de ayudar a embolsar y cargar el cuerpo. Miles hizo que Olney y Pattas devolvieran el letrero que bloqueaba el extremo superior de la acequia a su ubicación original. Las aguas pardas se derramaron con un rugido y desaparecieron por la alcantarilla. Miles y el cirujano se asomaron sobre la baranda del camino y observaron cómo descendía el nivel del agua en el pequeño lago.

—¿Cree que habrá otro en el fondo? —preguntó Miles con morbosidad.

—Este hombre era el único inscrito como desaparecido en el informe de la mañana —respondió el cirujano—, así que probablemente no. —Sin embargo, no parecía dispuesto a apostarlo.

Cuando bajaron las aguas, lo único que apareció fue la chaqueta empapada del soldado. Evidentemente, la había colgado sobre la baranda antes de entrar en la alcantarilla, y desde allí había caído, o el viento la había arrastrado hasta el agua. El cirujano la llevó consigo.

—Parece no impresionarse mucho —observó Pattas cuando se hubo alejado el transporte médico con el cirujano y el enfermero. Pattas no era mucho mayor que Miles.

—¿Nunca había tenido que manipular un cadáver?

—No. ¿Y usted?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

Miles vaciló. Los eventos ocurridos tres años antes aparecieron en su memoria. Los meses en que se había visto envuelto en un desesperado combate lejos de casa, después de haberse encontrado por accidente con un cuerpo mercenario espacial, eran un secreto que no podía mencionar, ni siquiera insinuar, aquí. De todos modos, las tropas imperiales permanentes despreciaban a los mercenarios, vivos o muertos. Pero la campaña de Tau Verde le había enseñado la diferencia entre la «práctica» y la «realidad», entre la guerra y los simulacros de guerra, y también que la muerte tenía vectores más sutiles que el contacto directo.

—Antes de venir aquí —dijo Miles con indiferencia—. Un par de veces.

Pattas se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse.

—Bueno —admitió de mala gana por encima del hombro—, al menos no tiene miedo de ensuciarse las manos, señor.

Miles alzó las cejas pensativo. 

__

No. No es a eso a lo que le temo.

Miles marcó el drenaje como «destapado» en su panel de informe. Luego devolvió el gato-veloz, todo el equipo y a sus dos amansados ayudantes al sargento Neuve de Mantenimiento, y se dirigió a las barracas de los oficiales. Nunca en su vida había deseado más una ducha caliente.

Estaba caminando por el corredor en dirección a sus habitaciones cuando otro oficial abrió una puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Eh... ¿alférez Vorkosigan?

—¿Sí?

—Hace un rato recibió una videollamada. Yo inscribí el código de respuesta para usted.

—¿Una llamada? —Miles se detuvo—. ¿De dónde?

—Vorbarr Sultana.

Miles sintió un escalofrío en el estómago. ¿Alguna emergencia allá en casa?

—Gracias. —Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al final del corredor, donde estaba la cabina con la videoconsola compartida por los oficiales de ese piso.

Con las ropas húmedas, se acomodó en el asiento y pulsó el mensaje. El número no le resultó conocido. Lo introdujo junto con el código de su cuenta y esperó. Sonó varias veces, y entonces la pantalla cobró vida. El rostro apuesto de su primo Iván se materializó con una sonrisa.

—¡Ah, Miles, estás ahí!

—¡Iván! ¿Dónde diablos estás tú? ¿Qué es esto?

—Oh, estoy en casa. Y no me refiero a la de mi madre. Pensé que te gustaría ver mí nuevo apartamento.

Miles se sintió desorientado, como sí de alguna manera hubiese interceptado la línea de un universo paralelo, o de un plano astral alterno. Vorbarr Sultana... sí. El mismo había vivido en la capital, en una encarnación anterior. Eones atrás.

Iván alzó la cámara y la hizo dar una rápida vuelta por el lugar.

—Está completamente amueblado. Me pasó la renta un capitán que fue transferido a Komarr. Una verdadera ganga. Acabo de mudarme. ¿Puedes ver el balcón?

Miles podía ver el balcón, bañado en el sol color miel del atardecer. La silueta de Vorbarr Sultana se alzaba en el horizonte como una ciudad de un cuento de hadas, flotando en la bruma estival.

Las flores carmesí trepaban por la reja, tan rojas que casi herían los ojos. Miles sintió que estaba a punto de derretirse o de romper a llorar.

—Bonitas flores —dijo con voz ahogada.

—Sí. Me las trajo mi novia.

—¿Novia? —Ah sí, había una vez dos sexos en los cuales se dividían los seres humanos. Uno olía mucho mejor que el otro. Mucho mejor—, ¿Cuál?

—Tatya.

—¿La conozco? —Miles se esforzó por recordar.

—No. Es nueva.

Iván dejó de mover la cámara y volvió a aparecer en la pantalla. Los sentidos exacerbados de Miles se calmaron un poco.

—¿Y cómo está el clima por allí? —Iván lo miró con más atención—, ¿Estás mojado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Fontanería... forense —respondió Miles, después de una pausa.

—¿Qué? —Iván frunció el ceño.

—No importa. —Miles estornudó—. Mira, me alegro de ver un rostro familiar y todo eso... —Era cierto, aunque se trataba de una alegría extraña y dolorosa—, Pero estoy en pleno trabajo en este momento.

—Yo he terminado mi turno hace un par de horas —le explicó Iván—.Llevaré a Tatya a cenar dentro de un rato. Un poco más y no me hubieses encontrado. Así que cuéntame rápido, ¿cómo es la vida en la infantería?

—¡Oh, grandiosa! La Base Lazkowski es algo diferente, sabes. No es un alojamiento para los señoritos Vor como el Cuartel General.

—¡Yo cumplo con mi trabajo! —dijo Iván algo ofendido—, A decir verdad, a tí te gustaría lo que hago. Procesamos información. Te sorprendería ver la cantidad de datos que introducen en un día. Es como estar en la cima del mundo. Sería perfecto para ti.

—Qué curioso. He pensado que la Base Lazkowski sería perfecta para tí, Iván. ¿No habrán invertido nuestras órdenes? Iván se tocó la nariz y emitió una risita.

—No lo sé. —Su expresión risueña desapareció para dar paso a una sincera preocupación—. Cuídate, ¿quieres? En realidad no tienes muy buen aspecto.

—He tenido una mañana fuera de lo normal. Si me lo permites, podría ir a darme una ducha.

—Oh, está bien. Cuídate.

—Disfruta tu cena.

—Sí. Adiós.

Voces de otro universo. Aunque Vorbarr Sultana sólo estaba a un par de horas de vuelo suborbital. En teoría. Para Miles fue un oscuro consuelo recordar que todo el planeta no se había reducido al horizonte gris plomizo de la isla Kyril, aunque su porción de él parecía haberlo hecho.

A Miles le resultó difícil concentrarse en el clima durante el resto de aquella jornada. Afortunadamente, su superior no hizo ninguna observación al respecto. Desde el hundimiento del gato-veloz, Ahn había tendido a mantener un silencio culpable y nervioso con Miles, salvo cuando debía brindarle alguna información específica. Al terminar su horario de trabajo. Miles se dirigió directamente a la enfermería.

El cirujano continuaba trabajando, o al menos estaba sentado frente a su consola cuando Miles asomó la cabeza y lo saludó.

—Buenas noches, señor. El cirujano alzó la vista.

—¿Sí, alférez? ¿Qué ocurre?

Miles tomó sus palabras como una invitación a entrar, a pesar del tono poco alentador de su voz.

—Me preguntaba qué habría averiguado sobre ese sujeto que sacamos de la alcantarilla esta mañana. El cirujano se encogió de hombros.

—No hay mucho que averiguar. Se verificó su identificación. Murió por asfixia. Todas las evidencias físicas y metabólicas: estrés, hipotermia, hematomas... indican que quedó atascado allí una media hora antes de morir.

Lo he clasificado «muerte por accidente».

—Sí, pero ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué? —El cirujano alzó las cejas—. Eso tendrá que preguntárselo a él.

—¿No quiere averiguarlo?

—¿Con qué fin?

—Bueno... para saberlo. Para estar seguro de que ha sido así. El cirujano le dirigió una mirada fría.

—No estoy cuestionando sus informes médicos, señor —agregó Miles rápidamente—, Pero es que todo resulta tan extraño... ¿No siente curiosidad?

—Ya no —respondió el cirujano—. Estoy satisfecho con saber que no fue suicidio ni asesinato, así que sean cuales sean los detalles, al final el resultado es muerte por estupidez, ¿verdad?

Miles se preguntó si ése habría sido el epitafio del cirujano para él en caso de que se hubiese hundido con el gato-veloz.

—Supongo que sí, señor,

Cuando estuvo fuera de la enfermería, azotado por el viento húmedo. Miles vaciló. Después de todo, el cadáver no le pertenecía. No era un caso en que la propiedad fuese del descubridor. Había puesto la situación en manos de las autoridades correspondientes. Ahora ya no era asunto suyo. Y sin embargo...

Todavía quedaban varias horas de luz, y de todos modos a él le resultaba difícil dormir en aquellos días interminables. Regresó a sus habitaciones y, después de ponerse los pantalones de entrenamiento, una camisa y zapatos deportivos, salió a correr.

El camino junto a los campos de práctica estaba desierto. El sol se arrastraba como un cangrejo hacia el horizonte. Miles dejó de correr para comenzar a caminar, y luego avanzó aún más despacio. Los refuerzos de sus piernas le irritaban la piel. Algún día, no muy lejano, se tomaría el tiempo necesario para reemplazar los huesos frágiles y largos de sus piernas por otros de material sintético. Y, de paso, someterse a una cirugía podía servirle para abandonar la isla Kyril, si la situación era demasiado insostenible, antes de que se cumpliesen los seis meses. Aunque eso sería hacer trampa.

Miles miró a su alrededor, tratando de imaginar el lugar en la oscuridad y bajo la lluvia. Si él hubiese sido soldado, chapoteando por ese camino a medianoche, ¿qué habría visto? ¿Qué podía haber hecho que el hombre fíjase su atención en la alcantarilla? Antes que nada, ¿por qué diablos había ido hasta allí en medio de la noche? Por ese camino sólo se llegaba a una pista de obstáculos y a un campo de tiro.

Allí estaba la acequia... No, la suya era la siguiente, un poco más adelante. Había cuatro alcantarillas en ese medio kilómetro de camino recto y elevado. Miles encontró la acequia que buscaba y se inclinó sobre la baranda, observando el hilo de agua que corría debajo. Ahora no había nada de atractivo en ello, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué..-?

Miles trepó la parte superior del camino, examinando la superficie de la ruta, la baranda, los helechos húmedos que lo rodeaban. Llegó a la curva y regresó, estudiando el lado opuesto. Al fin llegó a la primera acequia, en el extremo del tramo recto, sin descubrir nada que le resultase interesante.

Miles se apoyó contra la baranda y reflexionó. Muy bien, era hora de intentar usar un poco la lógica. ¿Qué sentimiento abrumador había hecho que el soldado se introdujese en el desagüe? ¿Ira? ¿Qué había estado persiguiendo? ¿Miedo? ¿Qué podía haberlo perseguido a él? ¿Un error? Miles lo sabía todo respecto a errores. ¿Y si el hombre se había equivocado de alcantarilla?

De forma impulsiva. Miles descendió a la primera acequia. El hombre podía haber estado atravesando metódicamente todas las alcantarillas... y, de ser así, ¿lo habría hecho desde la base hacia fuera o desde los campos hacia la base? Otra posibilidad era que se hubiese equivocado en la oscuridad y bajo la lluvia y bajado a otra acequia. Miles las recorrería todas si era necesario, pero prefería acertar en el primer intento. Incluso aunque no hubiese nadie observando. Esta alcantarilla era de un diámetro algo más ancho que la segunda, la que resultara mortal. Miles extrajo la linterna de su cinturón, se introdujo en el caño y comenzó a examinarlo, centímetro a centímetro.

—¡Ah! —exclamó con satisfacción cuando se hallaba a mitad de camino bajo la ruta. Allí estaba su recompensa, pegada a la pared superior de la alcantarilla con cinta engomada. Un paquete envuelto en plástico impermeable. _Qué interesante._

Miles salió y se sentó en la boca de alcantarilla, sin preocuparse por la humedad, pero cuidando de no resultar visible desde el camino.

Colocó el paquete sobre sus piernas y lo estudió con gran expectación, como si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Serían drogas, contrabando, documentos secretos, dinero robado? Personalmente, Miles deseaba encontrar documentos secretos, aunque resultaba difícil imaginar que alguien los tuviese en la isla Kyril, exceptuando tal vez unos informes de rendimiento. Unas drogas estarían bien, pero una red de espionaje sería simplemente maravilloso. El se convertiría en un héroe de Seguridad... Su mente avanzaba a toda velocidad y ya comenzaba a planear el próximo movimiento de su investigación secreta. Seguir el rastro del hombre muerto mediante las pistas más sutiles hasta llegar a algún cabecilla, quién sabía cuan importante. Los dramáticos arrestos, tal vez una recomendación del mismo Simón Illyan... El paquete era abultado, pero crujía un poco... ¿Telegramas plásticos?

Con el corazón acelerado, Miles lo abrió... y se desplomó aturdido y decepcionado. De sus labios salió una pequeña exclamación, mitad risa y mitad gemido.

Pasteles. Dos docenas de _lisettes_, una especie de panecillos glaseados y rellenos con fruta confitada. Tradicionalmente, estas golosinas se preparaban para los festejos del solsticio de verano. Unos panecillos rancios, hechos un mes y medio atrás. Vaya una causa por la cual morir...

La imaginación de Miles no tuvo dificultades para bosquejar el resto. El soldado había recibido este paquete de su madre, novia o hermana y había querido protegerlo de sus voraces compañeros, quienes lo hubiesen hecho desaparecer en pocos segundos. Tal vez el hombre añoraba su hogar, y había estado racionando los panecillos uno a uno en un rito masoquista, combinando placer y dolor en cada bocado. O quizá los había guardado para alguna ocasión especial.

Luego llegaron los dos días de intensas lluvias, y el hombre habría comenzado a temer por su tesoro secreto. Entonces debió salir en su rescate, pasando por alto la primera acequia en la oscuridad. Al ver que las aguas subían, posiblemente se había desesperado y entrado en la segunda, pero cuando hubo comprendido su error, ya era demasiado tarde...

Triste. Un poco deprimente. Pero nada _útil_. Miles suspiró, se colocó el paquete bajo el brazo y regresó a la base para entregárselo al cirujano.

El único comentario del cirujano cuando Miles le explicó lo que había descubierto fue:

—Sí. Muerte por estupidez. Lo que dije. —Con aire ausente, mordió un lisette y lo olió.

Al día siguiente, Miles terminó de cumplir sus tareas en mantenimiento sin encontrar nada interesante en las alcantarillas. Probablemente era mejor así. Al otro día llegó el cabo asistente de Ahn de su larga licencia. Miles descubrió que el cabo, quien había estado trabajando en la oficina meteorológica durante un par de años, manejaba gran parte de la información que él había obtenido en las últimas dos semanas devanándose los sesos. Aunque no contaba con la nariz de Ahn.

El teniente Ahn abandonó el Campamento Permafrost completamente sobrio, recorriendo la rampa que conducía al transporte por sus propios medios. Miles fue hasta la pista para despedirlo, aunque no sabía con certeza si le alegraba o le entristecía ver partir al meteorólogo. Ahn se veía feliz, sin embargo, y su rostro lúgubre estaba casi Iluminado.

—¿Adonde piensa ir una vez que haya entregado su uniforme? —le preguntó Miles.

—Al ecuador.

—Ah. ¿A qué parte del ecuador?

—_A cualquier parte_ del ecuador —respondió Ahn con vehemencia.

Miles supuso que al menos escogería un lugar donde hubiese una gran área de tierra.

Ahn vaciló unos momentos en la rampa y lo miró.

—Cuídese de Metzov —le advirtió al fin.

El consejo pareció llegar demasiado tarde, por no mencionar que era demasiado vago. Miles le dirigió una mirada de exasperación y alzó las cejas.

—Dudo mucho de que piense invitarme a participar en sus fiestas este año.

Ahn pareció incómodo.

—No me refería a eso.

—¿Y a qué se refería?

—Bueno... no lo sé. Una vez vi...

—¿Qué?

Ahn sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada. Fue hace mucho. Ocurrían cosas muy locas entonces, cuando culminaba la revuelta de Komarr. Pero será mejor para usted si se mantiene lejos de él.

—Ya antes he tenido que tratar con viejos ordenancistas.

—Oh, él no es exactamente un ordenancista. Pero tiene cierto rasgo... en ocasiones puede resultar peligroso. Que nunca llegue a sentirse verdaderamente amenazado por usted, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Yo amenazar a Metzov? —El rostro de Miles mostró su desconcierto. A pesar de que no olía a alcohol, era posible que Ahn no estuviese tan sobrio después de todo—- Vamos, no puede ser tan terrible. De otro modo no lo hubiesen puesto a cargo de los reclutas.

—Ellos se rigen por su propia jerarquía... los instructores dependen de sus respectivos comandantes. Metzov sólo está a cargo de la planta física permanente de la base. Usted es un sujeto bastante agresivo, Vorkosigan. Nunca lo presione hasta el límite, o lo lamentará. Y eso es cuanto le diré. —Ahn cerró la boca y continuó subiendo la rampa.

__

Ya lo estoy lamentando, pensó gritarle Miles. Bueno, su semana de castigo ya había pasado. Era posible que Metzov se hubiese propuesto humillarlo con las tareas de mantenimiento, pero en realidad le habían resultado bastante interesantes. Lo que sí era humillante era haber hundido el gato-veloz. Eso lo había hecho por su cuenta. Miles saludó a Ahn con la mano antes de que el teniente desapareciera en el transporte. Entonces se encogió de hombros y cruzó la pista en dirección al edificio administrativo, lugar que ahora le resultaba familiar.

Después de que el cabo asistente de Miles abandonara la oficina para almorzar, Miles tardó como dos minutos en ceder a la tentación de satisfacer la curiosidad que Ahn había despenado en su mente. Al fin se sentó frente a la consola y pidió los antecedentes de Metzov. Las fechas, asignaciones y promociones del comandante de la base no eran terriblemente informativas, aunque entre líneas se podía leer un poco de su historia.

Metzov había entrado en el Servicio unos treinta y cinco años atrás. Sus principales promociones se habían producido durante la conquista del planeta Komarr, hacía unos veinticinco anos. El rico sistema de Komarr, plagado de conductos de agujeros de gusano, era el único portal a las rutas que unían la galaxia. Komarr había probado su inmensa importancia estratégica para Barrayar a principios del siglo, cuando su oligarquía gobernante aceptó un soborno para dejar pasar una flota invasora cetagandana por sus agujeros de gusano y descender sobre Barrayar. Echar fuera a los cetagandanos había consumido toda una generación barrayarana. Barrayar había capitalizado su lección sangrienta con el padre de Miles, pero el inevitable efecto secundario de asegurar las puertas de Komarr había sido pasar a tener un poder galáctico menor pero significativo, y Barrayar continuaba pagando las consecuencias.

De algún modo, Metzov había logrado estar en el lado correcto durante el alzamiento de Vordarian, ocurrido dos décadas atrás, un intento puramente barrayarano de arrebatarle el poder al Emperador Gregor, quien entonces tenía cinco años, y a su regente. Para Miles, la única explicación lógica de que un oficial aparentemente competente como Metzov hubiera acabado en la isla Kyril era que había escogido el bando equivocado en aquella refriega civil. Pero la interrupción en la carrera de Metzov parecía haberse producido durante la revuelta de Komarr, unos dieciséis años atrás. En el archivo no había ningún indicio sobre las razones, con excepción de una referencia a otro archivo. Un código de Seguridad Imperial. Y allí acababa todo.

O tal vez no. Con expresión pensativa, Miles introdujo otro código en la consola.

—Operaciones, oficina del comodoro Jollif —comenzó Iván con formalidad, mientras su rostro se materializaba en la pantalla. Y entonces—: ¡Oh, hola Miles! ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy haciendo una pequeña investigación— Pensé que podrías ayudarme.

—Debí haber supuesto que no me llamarías al cuartel general sólo para ser sociable. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Eh... ¿Te encuentras solo en la oficina en este momento?

—Sí, el viejo está en una junta. Se ha desatado una crisis... Un carguero barrayarano quedó detenido en el Centro Hegen... en la Estación Vervain... por sospecha de espionaje.

—¿Podemos recuperarlo? ¿Conminarlos para que lo liberen?

—No pasando Pol. Ninguna nave militar barrayarana debe atravesar sus agujeros de gusano.

—Pensé que nuestras relaciones con Pol eran amistosas.

—Lo eran. Pero los vervaneses han estado amenazando con romper las relaciones diplomáticas con Pol, por lo que los polenses están siendo muy cautelosos. Lo gracioso es que el carguero en cuestión ni siquiera es uno de nuestros verdaderos agentes. Al parecer, es una acusación completamente inventada.

Los intrincados caminos de la política. Justo la clase de desafíos que Miles había aprendido a enfrentar en la Academia Imperial. Y para colmo, probablemente la temperatura en esas naves y estaciones espaciales sería cálida. Miles suspiró con envidia.

De pronto, los ojos de Iván se mostraron desconfiados.

—¿Por qué me preguntas si estoy solo?

—Quiero que me consigas un archivo. Un asunto viejo, no actual —lo tranquilizó Miles, y le dictó el código.

—¡Ah! —La mano de Iván comenzó a marcarlo, pero entonces se detuvo—. ¿Estás loco? Es un archivo de Seguridad Imperial. ¡Nadie puede acceder a él!

—Por supuesto que puedes. Estás allí, ¿no? Iván sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya no. Todo el sistema de archivos de Seguridad Imperial ha sido asegurado por completo. Sólo puedes extraer datos de ellos medíante un cable codificado, el cual debes unir físicamente. Para obtenerlo, yo tendría que poner mi firma, explicar por que lo quiero y mostrar una autorización. ¿Tú tienes una autorización? Ah, supuse que no.

Miles frunció el ceño, frustrado.

—Seguramente podrás llamarlo por el sistema interno.

—Oh sí. Lo que no podré hacer es conectar el sistema interno con ningún sistema externo que me muestre los datos. Por lo tanto, no tienes suerte.

—¿Tienes una consola del sistema interno en esa oficina?

—Claro.

—Entonces —dijo Miles con impaciencia—, pide el archivo, da la vuelta a tu escritorio y deja que los dos vídeos hablen entre ellos. Puedes hacer eso, ¿verdad?

Iván se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Funcionaría?

—¡Inténtalo! —Miles tamborileó los dedos, mientras Iván empujaba su escritorio y maniobraba con el foco. La señal era confusa pero legible—. Allí está, como pensé. Pásalo a medida que voy leyendo, ¿quieres?

Fascinante, completamente fascinante. El archivo era una colección de informes secretos de una investigación realizada por Seguridad Imperial. Se trataba de la misteriosa muerte de un prisionero a cargo de Metzov, un rebelde de Komarr que había muerto después de matar a su guardián en un intento de huida. Cuando Segundad Imperial solicitó el cuerpo del komarrarés para realizarle una autopsia, Metzov apareció con los restos del cuerpo incinerado y una disculpa, diciendo que si tan sólo le hubiesen avisado unas horas antes de que querían el cuerpo, etcétera. El oficial a cargo de la Investigación intentó presentar cargos por tortura, ¿tal vez en venganza por la muerte del guardián...?, pero no logró reunir las evidencias suficientes para que le permitieran interrogar a los testigos barrayaranos, incluyendo a cierto alférez técnico Ahn.

El oficial a cargo de la investigación presentó una protesta formal ante la decisión de su oficial superior de cerrar el caso, y allí terminó todo.

Aparentemente. Si había algo más sólo existía en la extraordinaria cabeza de Simon Illyan, un archivo secreto al cual Miles no intentaría acceder. Y, sin embargo, la carrera de Metzov se había interrumpido.

—Miles —dijo Iván por cuarta vez—. Creo que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Podrían cortarnos el cuello.

—Si se tratase de algo que no deberíamos hacer, seguramente no _podríamos_ hacerlo. Sería imprescindible la conexión del cable. Ningún espía de verdad sería tan tonto como para sentarse en el Cuartel General Imperial durante horas, pasando el archivo a mano, esperando que lo descubran y le disparen.

—Es suficiente. —Iván cerró el archivo de Seguridad y la imagen osciló bruscamente mientras él volvía a dar vuelta a su escritorio. Luego se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de su bota, que frotaba la alfombra para borrar las huellas—. Yo nunca hice esto, ¿me escuchas?

—Ni tú ni yo somos espías —dijo Miles con displicencia—. No obstante... supongo que alguien podría hablarle a Illyan sobre este pequeño resquicio dejado abierto por Segundad.

—¡Yo no!

—¿Por qué no tú? Preséntala como una brillante sugerencia teórica. Tal vez te ganes una recomendación. No les digas que lo hicimos, por supuesto. O tal vez que sólo lo hicimos para probar tu teoría, ¿eh?

—Quieres arruinar mi carrera —dijo Iván con dureza—. Nunca vuelvas a oscurecer mi pantalla. Excepto la de casa, por supuesto.

Miles sonrió y dejó escapar a su primo. Permaneció sentado un rato en la oficina, observando cómo los coloridos hologramas meteorológicos fluctuaban y cambiaban. Pensaba en el comandante de la base y en la clase de accidentes que podían sufrir los prisioneros desafiantes.

Bueno, todo había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo. Era muy probable que en cinco años más Metzov se retirase, con cuarenta años de servicio y una pensión, para convertirse en un anciano desagradable más. Al menos en lo que se refería a Miles, no era un problema por resolver sino al que sobrevivir.

Su objetivo final en la Base Lazkowski, se recordó, era escapar de la Base Lazkowski. Cuando llegase el momento, dejaría atrás a Metzov.

Durante las semanas siguientes Miles se acomodó a una rutina tolerable. Un acontecimiento distinto fue la llegada de los soldados. Los cinco mil soldados.

La condición de Miles alcanzó un nivel casi humano. A medida que las jornadas se acortaban, la Base Lazkowski sufrió la primera nevada fuerte de la estación. junto con un wah-wah leve que duró medio día, y Miles logró predecir ambos fenómenos con bastante precisión.

Y, lo mejor de todo, fue desplazado de su lugar como idiota más famoso de la isla (notoriedad adquirida con el hundimiento del gato-veloz) por un grupo de soldados que lograron incendiar sus barracas una noche en que encendían llamas con pedos. Al día siguiente, el general Merzov fulminó a Miles con su mirada helada cuando éste sugirió a los bomberos que la mejor estrategia sería realizar un ataque logístico sobre las reservas de combustible del enemigo, esto es, eliminar el guisado de habas del menú. Aunque más tarde, en el pasillo, un capitán de Artillería detuvo a Miles y le agradeció por haberlo intentado.

Esos eran los encantos del Servicio Imperial. Miles tomó el hábito de pasar largas hora a solas en la oficina meteorológica, estudiando la teoría del caos, sus manuales y las paredes. Habían pasado tres meses y faltaban tres más. Estaba oscureciendo.


	30. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 05

****

Capitulo 05

Miles ya había bajado de la cama y estaba a medio vestir antes de que su cerebro adormecido comprendiera que la estridente bocina no era la que anunciaba el wah-wah. Se detuvo con una bota en la mano. Tampoco se trataba de un incendio ni de un ataque enemigo. Entonces la rítmica sirena se detuvo. Tenía razón: el silencio valía oro.

Miles observó el resplandeciente reloj digital. Sólo había dormido un par de horas. Bajo una tempestad de nieve, había viajado hasta la Estación Once para reparar unos daños causados por el viento, y al llegar había caído exhausto en la cama. El intercomunicador junto a su lecho no mostraba su luz roja intermitente para informarle de alguna tarea inesperada que debía realizar. Podía volver a la cama.

El silencio era _desconcertante_.

Miles se puso la otra bota y asomó la cabeza al pasillo. Un par de oficiales más habían hecho lo mismo, y especulaban entre ellos sobre el motivo de la alarma. El teniente Bonn emergió de sus habitaciones y atravesó el pasillo, mientras se ponía la chaqueta. Su rostro se veía tenso, mitad preocupado y mitad fastidiado.

Miles cogió su propio abrigo y galopó tras él.

—¿Necesita ayuda, teniente?

Bonn lo miró desde su altura superior y frunció los labios.

—Es posible —admitió.

Miles lo alcanzó y continuó caminando a su lado, secretamente complacido por la suposición implícita de que podía llegar a ser útil.

—¿Y qué ocurre?

—Una especie de accidente en un depósito de sustancias tóxicas. Si es el que pienso, podemos tener un verdadero problema.

Traspusieron la puerta doble del caldeado vestíbulo y salieron a la noche cristalizada de frío. La nieve crujía bajo las botas de Miles y era barrida por una ligera brisa del este. Las estrellas más brillantes competían con las luces de la base. Los dos hombres se introdujeron en el gato-veloz de Bonn, produciendo vapor con el aliento hasta que el descongelante del vehículo comenzó a funcionar. Bonn aceleró a toda velocidad y se alejó de la base con rumbo hacia el oeste.

A unos pocos kilómetros pasando los campos de práctica, una hilera de montículos cubiertos de pastos asomaban entre la nieve. Había varios vehículos estacionados frente a uno de los búnkers: un par de gatos-veloces, incluyendo el que pertenecía al jefe de bomberos de la base, y un transporte médico. Varias linternas se movían entre ellos. Bonn se detuvo y abrió su puerta. Miles lo siguió, caminando rápidamente sobre el hielo.

El cirujano estaba dando instrucciones a un par de enfermeros, quienes trasladaban un cuerpo cubierto por una tela metálica y ayudaban a un segundo soldado que entraba en el transporte médico temblando y tosiendo.

—Todos vosotros, colocad lo que lleváis puesto en el cesto destructor al atravesar la puerta —les gritó—. Mantas, ropa de cama, tablillas, todo. Debéis pasar por la ducha descontaminante antes de empezar a preocuparos por esa pierna rota. El calmante os ayudará a soportarlo y, si no es así, ignoradlo y ocupaos de vuestra limpieza. Yo iré enseguida. —El cirujano se estremeció y les dio la espalda, emitiendo un silbido de consternación.

Bonn se dirigió a la puerta del bunker.

—¡No la abra! —exclamaron al unísono el cirujano y el jefe de bomberos—. No queda nadie dentro —agregó el primero—. Todos han sido evacuados.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrió exactamente? —Bonn frotó la ventanilla escarchada de la puerta, tratando de ver el interior.

—Un par de sujetos movían pertrechos. Debían hacer espacio para un nuevo cargamento que llegará mañana —le explicó rápidamente el jefe de bomberos, un teniente llamado Yaski—. Se les volcó la cargadora, y uno quedó atrapado debajo de ella con una pierna rota.

—Hace falta ingeniárselas para ello —dijo Bonn. Era evidente que estaba pensando en el mecanismo de la cargadora.

—Seguramente estaban bromeando —dijo el cirujano con impaciencia—. Pero ésa no es la peor parte. Hicieron caer varios barriles de fetaína, y al menos dos de ellos se abrieron. La sustancia está desparramada por todo el lugar. Hemos sellado el bunker lo mejor que hemos podido. —El cirujano suspiró—. La limpieza es problema de ustedes. Yo me voy — Parecía querer arrancarse la piel, al igual que las ropas. Agitó una mano y se alejó rápidamente en su galo-veloz hacia el sector de descontaminación.

—¡Fetaína! —exclamó Miles, alarmado. Bonn se había apartado rápidamente de la puerta. La fetaína era una sustancia mutagénica Inventada como arma de disuasión, pero, hasta donde Miles sabía, nunca había sido utilizada en combate. —Pensé que esa cosa estaba obsoleta, que ya no se utilizaba. —En su curso de Química y Biología de la Academia apenas si la habían mencionado.

—Está obsoleta —dijo Bonn con expresión sombría—. No la han fabricado en veinte años. Por lo que yo sé, ésta era la última reserva de Barrayar. Maldita sea, estos barriles no tenían por qué abrirse ni siquiera si se les caía una nave encima.

—Pero, por lo que usted dice, los barriles tienen al menos veinte años —señaló el jefe de bomberos—. ¿Corrosión?

—En ese caso —Bonn estiró el cuello—, ¿qué hay del resto?

—Exactamente. —Yaski asintió con la cabeza.

—¿La fetaína no se destruye con el calor? —preguntó Miles con nerviosismo, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no estaban discutiendo el asunto en contra del viento respecto al bunker—. He oído que se disocia en componentes inofensivos.

—Bueno, no exactamente inofensivos, pero al menos no le desharán todo el ADN de los testículos.

—¿Hay explosivos almacenados allí, teniente Bonn? —preguntó Miles.

—No, sólo está la fetaína. —Si arrojara un par de minas de plasma por la puerta, ¿la fetaína se descompondría químicamente antes de que se derritiera el techo?

—Sería desastroso que se derritiera el techo. O el suelo. Si esa cosa se esparciera por el Permafrost... Pero si colocáramos minas que liberasen el calor lentamente, y arrojáramos con ellas unos cuantos kilos de sustancia de cierre, es posible que el bunker quedara sellado... —Bonn movió los labios en unos cálculos silenciosos—. Sí, eso podría funcionar. En realidad creo que sería la mejor manera de controlar este disparate. Especialmente si el resto de los barriles también comienzan a perder integridad.

—Dependerá de la dirección en que esté soplando el viento —intervino el teniente Yaski, quien se volvió para mirar a la base y luego a Míles.

—Esperamos un ligero viento del este con temperatura en descenso hasta cerca de las siete de la mañana —respondió Miles a su mirada—. Entonces rotará al norte y soplará más fuerte. Alrededor de las dieciocho se iniciarán las condiciones potencíales para el wah-wah.

—Si vamos a intentarlo, será mejor que lo hagamos esta noche entonces —dijo Yaski.

—Muy bien —se decidió Bonn—. Reuniré a mí gente, y usted haga lo mismo con su dotación. Conseguiré los planos del bunker y calcularé la velocidad de liberación del calor. Nos encontraremos con el jefe de Artillería en el edificio administrativo dentro de una hora.

Bonn apostó allí al sargento de Yaski para que nadie se acercase al bunker. Era una tarea poco envidiable, pero no resultaba insufrible en las condiciones presentes. Además, el guardia podía refugiarse en el gato-veloz cuando bajase la temperatura, alrededor de la medianoche. Miles regresó con Bonn al edificio administrativo de la base para verificar sus predicciones sobre la dirección del viento.

Miles examinó los últimos datos en los ordenadores meteorológicos. Quería entregarle a Bonn la mayor información posible sobre la dirección de los vientos en las siguientes 26,7 horas, día de Barrayar. Pero antes de que tuviera la impresión en las manos, vio a Bonn y a Yaski por la ventana, alejándose del edificio administrativo en medio de la oscuridad- ¿Tal vez se encontrarían con el jefe de Artillería en alguna otra parte? Miles consideró la posibilidad de ir tras ellos, pero el nuevo pronóstico no difería de forma significativa del anterior.

¿Realmente necesitaba ir a observar cómo cauterizaban el depósito envenenado? Podía resultar interesante... instructivo... pero,, por otro lado, él ya no sería de ninguna utilidad allí. Como hijo único de sus padres, como posible padre de un futuro conde Vorkosigan, era discutible si tenía el derecho de exponerse a una sustancia mutagénica tan nociva por simple curiosidad. Y de todos modos, hasta que el viento cambiara no parecía haber ningún peligro inmediato en la base. ¿O era cobardía disfrazada de lógica? La prudencia era una virtud, había escuchado decir.

Ahora ya estaba completamente despierto, y se sentía demasiado inquieto como para pensar en dormir, así que dio vueltas por la oficina meteorológica, poniéndose al día con todos los archivos de rutina que había dejado de lado esa mañana para realizar el viaje de reparaciones. Al cabo de una hora terminó con todo aquello que incluso remotamente formaba parte de su trabajo.

Cuando se encontró limpiando compulsivamente el polvo de equipos y estantes, decidió que era hora de volver a la cama, se durmiese o no. Pero una luz en la ventana atrajo su atención. Se trataba de un gato-veloz que se detenía frente al edificio.

Ah, Bonn y Yaski habían vuelto- ¿Ya? Lo habían hecho muy rápido, ¿o todavía no habían empezado? Miles arrancó el listado plástico con las nuevas lecturas de los vientos y bajó la escalera para dirigirse a la oficina de Ingeniería al final del corredor.

La oficina de Bonn estaba oscura, pero la del comandante de la base tenía la luz encendida. Unas voces airadas subían y bajaban de tono. Aferrado a la impresión, Miles se aproximó.

La puerta de la antesala a la oficina estaba abierta, Metzov se hallaba sentado ante su consola, con el puño cerrado y apoyado sobre la titilante superficie de colores. Bonn y Yaski estaban frente a él en una postura tensa. Miles hizo crujir el listado para anunciar su presencia- Yaski giró la cabeza y lo vio. —Envíe a Vorkosigan. El ya es un mutante de todos modos,

Miles hizo la venia y respondió de inmediato:

—Discúlpeme, señor, pero no, no lo soy. El veneno que me afectó causó un daño teratógeno, no genético. Mis futuros hijos tienen tantas probabilidades de ser saludables como los de cualquiera. Ah, ¿y enviarme adonde, señor?

Metzov le dirigió una mirada iracunda, pero no insistió en la inquietante sugerencia de Yaski. Sin decir palabra, Miles entregó el listado a Bonn. Este lo miró, hizo una mueca y se lo metió bruscamente en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Obviamente, pretendía que utilizaran equipos de protección —continuó Metzov para irritación de Bonn—. No estoy loco.

—Yo lo comprendo, señor. Pero los hombres se niegan a entrar en el bunker incluso con trajes especiales —le informó Bonn con una voz firme e inexpresiva—. No puedo culparlos. Según mis cálculos, las precauciones normales no son suficientes para la fetaína. Esa sustancia tiene un nivel de penetración increíblemente alto, por su peso molecular. Atraviesa cualquier cosa permeable.

—¿No puede _culparlos_? —repitió Metzov, con asombro—. Teniente, usted ha dado una orden. O se supone que debió hacerlo.

—Lo hice, señor, pero...

—Pero dejó que percibieran su propia indecisión. Su miedo. Maldita sea, cuando da una orden debe hacerlo con firmeza.

—¿Por qué debemos salvar esa cosa? —se quejó Yaski.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso. Es nuestra obligación —le gruñó Metzov—. Son órdenes. No se puede pedir obediencia a los hombres cuando uno no está dispuesto a brindarla.

—¿Obediencia ciega? Seguramente Investigaciones todavía tiene la receta —intervino Miles, quien al fin comenzaba a comprender lo alarmante de aquella discusión—. Podrán preparar más si lo desean. Y fresca.

—Cállese, Vorkosigan —gruñó Bonn con desesperación, mientras el general Metzov le replicaba:

—Si vuelve a abrir la boca para brindarnos un ejemplo más de su humor, alférez, le levantaré cargos.

Miles cerró la boca con una sonrisa tensa y petrificada. Subordinación. El _Prince Serg_, recordó. Por lo que a él le importaba, Metzov podía beberse la fetaina.

—¿Ha oído hablar alguna vez de la antigua costumbre practicada en el campo de batalla, teniente? ¿De dispararle al hombre que desobedece sus órdenes? —continuó Metzov dirigiéndose a Bonn.

—No... no creo poder amenazarlos con eso, señor —respondió Bonn con rigidez.

Y _además_, pensó Miles_, no estamos en un campo de batalla, ¿verdad?_

—¡Los técnicos! —dijo Metzov con desprecio—. Yo no hablé de amenazar, hablé de disparar. Con un ejemplo, los demás entrarán en razón.

Miles decidió que a él tampoco le interesaba mucho la veta humorística de Metzov. ¿O el general estaría hablando en serio?

—Señor, la fetaína es un mutágeno violento —dijo Bonn con obstinación—. No estoy para nada seguro de que los demás entren en razón, no importa cuál sea la amenaza. Se trata de un tema bastante irracional. Yo... yo mismo soy un poco irracional al respecto.

—Ya lo veo. —Metzov lo miró con frialdad. Su mirada se deslizó hacia Yaski, quien tragó saliva y enderezó la espalda, aunque su columna no le ofreció ninguna concesión. Miles trató de hacerse invisible.

—Si pretenden continuar como oficiales militares, ustedes los técnicos necesitan una lección sobre cómo lograr obediencia de sus hombres —decidió Metzov—. Quiero que ambos reúnan a sus dotaciones frente al edificio administrativo en veinte minutos. Pasaremos una pequeña revista disciplinaria al viejo estilo.

—Usted no... no estará pensando seriamente en dispararle a ninguno, ¿verdad? —dijo el teniente Yaski, alarmado. Metzov sonrió con Ironía.

—Dudo que tenga que hacerlo. —Se volvió hacia Miles—. ¿Cuál es la temperatura en este momento, oficial de meteorología?

—Cinco grados bajo cero, señor —respondió Miles, cuidando de no hablar más que cuando se dirigían a él.

—¿Y el viento?

—Ráfagas del este a nueve kilómetros por hora, señor.

—Muy bien. —Los ojos de Metzov brillaron con ferocidad—. Pueden retirarse, _caballeros_. Veamos si esta vez son capaces de cumplir sus órdenes.

Enfundado en su abrigo y con las manos enguantadas, Metzov se detuvo frente al edificio administrativo y observó el camino iluminado. ¿Buscando qué?, se preguntó Miles. Ya era casi medianoche. Yaski y Bonn alineaban a sus respectivas dotaciones de técnicos, unos quince hombres vestidos con overoles térmicos y gruesos abrigos, en posición de revista.

Miles se estremeció, y no tan sólo por el frío. El rostro curtido de Metzov se veía furioso. Y cansado. Y viejo- Y temeroso. Le hizo recordar un poco a su abuelo en un mal día. Aunque en realidad Metzov era más joven que su padre, éste ya era un hombre maduro cuando Miles nació. En ocasiones, su abuelo, el anciano conde general Piotr, parecía un refugiado procedente de otro siglo. Ahora bien, las viejas revistas disciplinarias incluían grandes cachiporras de goma. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la memoria de Metzov en la historia de Barrayar?

Metzov sonrió disimulando su ira y giró la cabeza ante un movimiento en el camino. Con una voz horriblemente cordial le confió a Miles:

—¿Sabe, alférez? Había un secreto en esa rivalidad entre servicios que tanto cultivaban en la vieja Tierra. En el caso de producirse un motín, uno siempre podía persuadir al ejército para que disparase sobre la marina, o viceversa. Una desventaja oculta para un Servicio combinado como el nuestro.

—¡Un motín! —exclamó Miles, olvidando su decisión de no hablar a menos que se lo pidieran—. Pensé que la cuestión era un derrame de sustancias tóxicas.

— Lo _era_. Por desgracia, a causa del mal manejo de Bonn, ahora es una cuestión de principios. —Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Metzov.

Tenía que ocurrir alguna vez en el nuevo Servicio. En el Servicio _blando_.

Típicas palabras de un hombre perteneciente al viejo Servicio, los ancianos que alardeaban entre ellos sobre lo rudos que habían sido en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Principios, señor? ¿Qué principios? _Es neutralización de desperdicios_ —dijo Miles con voz ahogada.

—Es una negativa en masa a obedecer una orden directa, alférez. Un motín, según la definición de cualquier abogado militar. Afortunadamente, resulta sencillo desartícular esta clase de cosas. Uno debe moverse rápido, cuando todavía no ha crecido mucho y reina la confusión.

El movimiento en el camino resultó ser un pelotón de soldados con su equipo blanco de camuflaje invernal, marchando bajo la dirección de un sargento de la base. Miles reconoció a este último como a un hombre del entorno personal de Metzov. un viejo veterano que había servido bajo sus órdenes durante la revuelta de Komarr y que luego había continuado junto a su maestro. Miles pudo notar que los soldados estaban armados con mortíferos disruptores nerviosos- Considerando el tiempo que pasaban aprendiendo cosas sobre aquellas armas, era muy raro que lograsen tener una entre la manos, y Miles pudo percibir su nerviosismo y excitación desde donde estaba.

El sargento formó a los soldados alrededor de los técnicos y ladró una orden. Todos presentaron sus armas y las apuntaron. Los orificios acampanados brillaron con la luz tenue del edificio administrativo. Se escuchó un murmullo nervioso entre los hombres de Bonn. El rostro de este último estaba lívido, y sus ojos rutilaban como el azabache.

—Desvístanse —ordenó Metzov con los dientes apretados. Incredulidad, confusión; sólo un par de los técnicos comprendieron lo que se les estaba ordenando y comenzaron a desvestirse. Los otros, dirigiendo miradas inciertas a su alrededor, lo hicieron después.

—Cuando vuelvan a estar dispuestos a obedecer sus órdenes —continuó Metzov en una voz impostada que alcanzó a cada hombre—, podrán vestirse y comenzar a trabajar. Depende de ustedes. —Dio un paso atrás, hizo una seña al sargento y adoptó una posición de descanso—. Esto los refrescará —murmuró para si mismo, apenas lo bastante fuerte como para que Miles alcanzara a escucharlo. Metzov parecía seguro de que no estaría allí más de cinco minutos; era como si ya hubiese estado pensando en las habitaciones caldeadas y un trago caliente.

Miles pudo ver que Olney y Pattas estaban entre los técnicos, junto con casi todo el cuadro grecoparlante que lo había fastidiado cuando llegó. A otros los había visto por ahí, o había hablado con ellos cuando investigaba el pasado del hombre ahogado, o apenas sí los conocía. Quince hombres desnudos que comenzaban a temblar violentamente mientras la nieve susurraba alrededor de sus tobillos. Quince rostros atónitos que comenzaban a mostrar su terror. Los ojos se dirigían hacia los disruptores nerviosos, que apuntaban hacia ellos.

__

Rendios, los alentó Miles en silencio. _No vale la pena_. Pero más de un par de ojos se posaron sobre él y se cerraron con determinación.

Miles maldijo para sus adentros el anónimo cerebro que había inventado la fetaína como arma de disuasión, no por su química sino por su conocimiento de la psiquis barrayarana. La fetaína nunca hubiese podido ser utilizada. Cualquier facción que tratase de hacerlo se rebelaría contra ella misma y terminaría destruida por convulsiones mortales.

Yaski, quien se encontraba detrás de sus hombres, parecía completamente horrorizado. Bonn, con una expresión negra y frágil como la obsidiana, comenzó a quitarse los guantes y la chaqueta.

__

¡No, no, no!, gritó Miles en su cabeza_. Si se une a ellos jamás cederán. Sabrán que tienen razón_. Era un terrible error, un terrible... Bonn dejó caer sus ropas en una pila, marchó hacia delante, se unió a la fila, viró y clavó los ojos en los de Metzov, Éste lo observó con una furia renovada.

—Muy bien —susurró—, se condena solo. Entonces, congélese.

¿Cómo podía ser que las cosas hubiesen empeorado tanto y tan rápido? 

Ahora era un buen momento para recordar alguna obligación en la oficina meteorológica y marcharse de allí. Si tan sólo esos malditos dejaran de temblar y se rindieran, Miles podría pasar por aquello sin una mancha en su registro. No cumplía ninguna función allí...

Los ojos de Metzov se posaron en él. —Vorkosigan, puede coger un arma y ser útil en esto o considerarse despedido.

Podía partir. ¿Podía partir? Al ver que no hacía ningún movimiento, el sargento se acercó a él y le colocó un disruptor nervioso entre las manos- Miles lo cogió mientras trataba de pensar con un cerebro que de pronto parecía de serrín. Conservó la lucidez suficiente como para asegurarse de que el seguro estuviese puesto antes de apuntar el arma con imprecisión hacia los hombres formados.

__

Esto no se convertirá en un motín. Será una masacre.

Uno de los soldados armados emitió una risita nerviosa. ¿Que les habían dicho que hicieran? ¿Qué _creían_ que estaban haciendo? Muchachos de dieciocho, diecinueve años... ¿eran capaces tan siquiera de reconocer una orden criminal? ¿O de saber lo que hacer con ella en todo caso?

¿Y Miles?

La situación era ambigua, ése era el problema. No tenía sentido. Miles sabía sobre órdenes criminales, como cualquier hombre de la Academia. En el último año de la carrera, su padre había ido personalmente a dictar un seminario de un día sobre el tema. Lo había convertido en un requisito para graduarse, por edicto imperial, en sus días de Regente. Qué era exactamente lo que constituía una orden criminal, cuándo y cómo desobedecerla. Con vídeos de diversos casos históricos, incluyendo el desastre político causado por la Masacre de Solstice, se llevaba a cabo bajo la conducción del almirante en persona. Invariablemente uno o dos cadetes debían abandonar la habitación para vomitar durante esa parte. Los otros instructores odiaban el «día de Vorkosigan». Después de ello, sus clases quedaban desorganizadas durante semanas. Casi siempre el almirante Vorkosigan debía regresar un tiempo después, para disuadir a algún perturbado cadete de abandonar la carrera casi al final de la misma. Hasta donde Miles sabía, sólo los cadetes de la academia asistían a esta clase, aunque su padre hablaba de grabarla en un holovídeo y convenirla en parte del entrenamiento básico del Servicio. Algunas partes del seminario habían constituido una revelación incluso para Miles.

Por esto... Si los técnicos hubiesen sido civiles, habría estado claro que Metzov se equivocaba. Si se hubiesen encontrado en tiempos de guerra, asolados por los enemigos, Metzov podía haber estado ejerciendo su derecho, o incluso su deber. Esto transcurría en alguna parte intermedia. Soldados que desobedecían, pero de forma pasiva. Ningún enemigo a la vista. Ni siquiera una situación que amenazara necesariamente la condición física de aquellos que vivían en la base (exceptuando las de ellos), aunque cuando virase el viento eso podía cambiar.

__

No estoy listo para esto, todavía no. Es demasiado pronto. ¿Qué era lo correcto?

Mi carrera.... Un pánico claustrofóbico, como el que sentiría un hombre con la cabeza atrapada en una alcantarilla, subió por el pecho de Miles. El disruptor nervioso osciló un poco entre sus manos. Sobre el reflector parabólico podía ver a Bonn en la fila, demasiado helado para continuar discutiendo. Sus orejas comenzaban a volverse blancas, al igual que sus manos y sus pies. Un hombre cayó al suelo temblando, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para rendirse. ¿Había alguna sombra de duda en el cuello rígido de Metzov?

Por un lunático instante Miles imaginó que quitaba el seguro y le disparaba a Metzov. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Dispararía contra los soldados? No podría acabar con todos antes de que lo acabasen a él.

__

Entre todos los soldados de menos de treinta aquí, yo podría ser el único que alguna vez haya matado a un enemigo, en batalla o fuera de ella. Los soldados eran capaces de disparar por ignorancia, o por pura curiosidad. No sabían lo bastante como para no hacerlo. Lo que hagamos en la próxima media hora permanecerá en nuestro recuerdo mientras sigamos con vida.

Podía tratar de no hacer nada. Sólo cumplir órdenes. ¿En cuántos problemas podía meterse si no hacía más que cumplir órdenes? Cada comandante por el que pasara le había dicho que necesitaba aprender a acatar una orden.

__

¿Cree que entonces disfrutará embarcándose, alférez Vorkosigan... junto con su pandilla de fantasmas congelados? Al menos nunca estará solo...

Sin soltar el disruptor nervioso. Miles retrocedió un poco. Desde allí ya no era visible para los soldados ni para Metzov. Las lágrimas le nublaron los ojos. Por el frío, sin duda. Miles se sentó en el suelo. Se quitó los guantes y las botas, Dejó caer el abrigo y la camisa. Después de colocar los pantalones y la ropa interior térmica sobre la pila, apoyó encima el dísruptor nervioso con sumo cuidado. Entonces dio un paso adelante. Los bragueros de sus piernas eran como carámbanos contra sus muslos.

__

Odio la resistencia pasiva. La odio de verdad.

—¿Qué diablos cree que hace, alférez? —gruñó Metzov cuando Miles pasó cojeando a su lado.

—Termino con esto, señor —respondió Miles con firmeza. Incluso ahora algunos de los temblorosos técnicos se apartaron de él, como si sus deformidades pudieran ser contagiosas. Sin embargo, Pattas no se apartó. Ni Bonn.

—Bonn ya intentó esa fanfarronada. Ahora lo está lamentando- No funcionará con usted tampoco, Vorkosigan. —La voz de Metzov también temblaba, aunque no por el frío.

__

Debió haber dicho «alférez». ¿Qué había en su nombre? Miles pudo ver el murmullo de desaliento que corrió entre los soldados. No, esto no había funcionado con Bonn. Posiblemente él era el único allí para quien esa clase de intervención individual podía funcionar. Dependiendo de lo lejos que hubiese llegado Metzov en su locura.

Ahora Miles habló por el bien tanto de Metzov como de los soldados.

—Existe la posibilidad... aunque remota... de que Seguridad del Servicio no investigue las muertes del teniente Bonn y sus hombres, si usted altera los informes adjudicándoselas a algún accidente. Puedo garantizarle que Seguridad Imperial investigará la mía.

Metzov esbozó una sonrisa extraña.

—Suponga que no queda nadie vivo para denunciarla. El sargento de Metzov parecía tan rígido como su superior. Miles pensó en Ahn, el ebrio Ahn, el silencioso Ahn. ¿Qué había visto él hacía mucho, cuando ocurrían cosas demenciales en Komarr? ¿Qué clase de testigo superviviente había sido? ¿Uno culpable, tal vez?

—Lo siento, señor, pero veo al menos a diez testigos detrás de esos disruptores nerviosos. —Las parábolas plateadas parecían enormes, como grandes bandejas, desde su nueva posición. El cambio de punto de vista era sorprendentemente esclarecedor. Ahora no había ambigüedad. Miles continuó—: ¿O se propone ejecutar a todo su pelotón de fusilamiento y luego suicidarse? Seguridad Imperial interrogará a cualquiera que tenga delante. No podrá silenciarme a mí. Vivo o muerto, a través de mi boca o de la suya... o de la de ellos... prestaré testimonio. —Los temblores convulsionaban el cuerpo de Miles. Era asombroso el efecto que producía una ligera brisa del este con esa temperatura. Luchó para que los temblores no afectasen su voz y el frío fuese interpretado como miedo.

—Pequeño consuelo si... si se deja morir de frío, alférez. —El sarcasmo de Metzov irritó los nervios de Miles. Ese hombre seguía pensando que gozaba de ventaja. Era un demente.

Miles sentía un extraño calor en los pies, a pesar de estar descalzo. Sus cejas se habían congelado. Estaba alcanzando rápidamente a los demás, en lo que se refería a morirse de frío, y esto se debía a que su cuerpo era más pequeño. Comenzaba a amoratarse.

La base cubierta de nieve estaba tan silenciosa... Casi podía escuchar cómo cada copo se deslizaba sobre la capa de hielo. Podía escuchar cómo vibraban los huesos de los hombres que lo rodeaban, y también la respiración temerosa de los soldados. El tiempo pasaba.

Podía amenazar a Metzov, quebrar su confianza con oscuras referencias a Komarr, _la verdad será conocida_... Podía apelar al grado y la posición de su padre. Podía... maldición, Metzov debía comprender que había ido demasiado lejos, no importaba lo loco que estuviese. Su revista disciplinaría no había funcionado y ahora quería defender su autoridad hasta la muerte. _Puede llegar a resultar muy peligroso si se siente amenazado..._ Era difícil ver el miedo subyacente bajo ese sadismo, Pero tenía que estar allí, oculto... La presión no funcionaba. Metzov estaba prácticamente petrificado por la resistencia. ¿Y si probaba por otro camino?

—Pero considere las ventajas de detenerse, señor —tartamudeó Miles con tono persuasivo—. Ahora tiene la evidencia de un motín, de una conspiración. Puede arrestarnos a todos, arrojarnos a la prisión. Sería una mejor venganza porque lo obtendría todo sin perder nada. Yo perdería mi carrera, sería licenciado con deshonra, tal vez encarcelado... ¿No cree que preferiría morir? Seguridad del Servicio nos castigaría a todos en su nombre. Usted lo obtendría todo.

Sus palabras lo habían enganchado. Miles pudo ver el resplandor rojizo que desaparecía de sus ojos, la ligera flexión de ese cuello rígido. Ahora sólo tenía que soltar el cordel, contenerse para no tirar con fuerza, renovando así la furia de Metzov.

__

Aguarda...

Metzov se acercó a él. Bajo la luz del reflector, su aliento helado formaba un halo alrededor de su cuerpo. Cuando habló, lo hizo en voz baja, sólo para Miles.

—La respuesta típica de un Vorkosigan. Su padre fue blando con la escoria de Komarr. Lo pagamos con nuestras vidas. Una corte marcial para el niñito del almirante... Eso podría hacer que el grandioso bribón agachase la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Miles tragó saliva helada.

__

Aquellos que no conocen su historia, pensó_, están condenados a continuar hollándola_. Al parecer, aquellos que lo hacían eran dignos de lástima.

—Controle ese maldito derrame de fetaína —susurró con voz ronca—. Y ya lo verá.

—Están todos bajo arresto —gritó Metzov de pronto, dejando caer los hombros—. Vístanse.

Los hombres parecieron aturdidos por el alivio. Después de una última mirada desconfiada a los disruptores nerviosos se lanzaron sobre sus ropas, vistiéndose desesperadamente con las manos ateridas de frío. Pero en los ojos de Metzov, Miles había visto como todo acababa sesenta segundos antes.

Le recordó la definición de su padre: _Un arma es un dispositivo para hacer que tu enemigo cambie de idea._ La mente era el primer campo de batalla y el último. Lo que había entre ambos no era más que ruido.

Al ver que Miles ocupaba el centro de la atención, Yaski había aprovechado la oportunidad para introducirse silenciosa mente en el edificio administrativo y realizar varias llamadas desesperadas. Como resultado, llegaron el comandante de los soldados, el cirujano de la base y el segundo jefe de Metzov, preparados para persuadir, o tal vez sedar y confinar al comandante de la base. Pero para ese entonces Miles, Bonn y los técnicos ya estaban vestidos y marchaban, con paso tambaleante y apuntados por los disruptores nerviosos, hacia el bunker que hacía las veces de prisión.

—¿S-se supone que debo darle las gracias por esto? —le preguntó Bonn a Miles, castañeteando los dientes. Sus manos y pies estaban casi paralizados; Miles y él se apoyaban el uno en el otro, avanzando Juntos por el camino.

—¿Obtuvimos lo que queríamos, eh? Va a eliminar la fetaína antes de que el viento cambie por la mañana. Nadie morirá. A nadie se le congelarán los testículos. Hemos vencido. Creo. —Miles emitió una risita extraña con los labios endurecidos.

—Nunca pensé —murmuró Bonn— que llegaría a conocer a alguien más loco que Metzov.

—Yo no hice nada que usted no hiciera —protestó Miles—. Salvo que logré que funcionara. Más o menos. De todos modos, las cosas se verán diferentes por la mañana.

—Si. Peor —predijo Bonn tristemente.

Miles despertó de un sueño intranquilo al escuchar que se abría la puerta de su celda. Estaban trayendo a Bonn de vuelta. Miles se frotó el rostro barbudo.

—¿Qué hora es, teniente?

—Está amaneciendo. —Bonn se veía tan pálido, desaliñado y abatido como él mismo se sentía.

Bajó de su catre con un gruñido de dolor.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Seguridad del Servicio anda por todas partes. Enviaron a un capitán del continente. Metzov le ha estado calentando la cabeza, creo. Hasta el momento sólo se han prestado testimonios.

—¿Ya se han ocupado de la fetaína?

—Sí. —Bonn esbozó una sonrisa amarga—. Acaban de llevarme a verificar y firmar el cumplimiento del trabajo. El bunker se convirtió en un lindo horno.

—Alférez Vorkosigan, solicitan su presencia —dijo el guardia de seguridad que había traído a Bonn—. Venga conmigo.

Miles se puso de pie con dificultad y cojeó hasta la puerta de la celda.

—Lo veré luego, teniente.

—De acuerdo. Si en el camino encuentra a alguien con un desayuno, ¿por qué no utiliza su influencia política y lo envía hacia aquí, eh?

Miles sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo intentaré.

Miles siguió al guardia a través del corto corredor. No podía decirse que la prisión de la Base Lazkowski fuese una cárcel de alta seguridad. En realidad no era más que un bunker con habítaciones que se cerraban desde el exterior y no tenían ventanas. El clima solía ser mejor guardián que cualquier reja, por no mencionar los 500 kilómetros de agua helada que rodeaban la isla.

La oficina de seguridad de la base estaba muy atareada aquella mañana. Junto a la puerta aguardaban dos extraños con el rostro sombrío, un teniente y un fornido sargento con la insignia de Seguridad Imperial en el uniforme. Seguridad _Imperial_, no Seguridad del Servicio. Los mismos que habían custodiado a su familia y toda la vida política de su padre. Miles los observó encantado.

El secretario de seguridad de la base parecía muy atareado, con la consola de su escritorio encendida y parpadeante,

—Alférez Vorkosigan, necesito la impresión de su palma en esto.

—Muy bien, ¿qué estoy firmando?

—Sólo las órdenes de traslado, señor.

—¿Qué? Ah... —Miles se detuvo con la mano levantada en su guante plástico—. ¿Cual?

—La que corresponde, señor.

Con dificultad, Miles se quitó el guante derecho. Su mano estaba brillante por el gel medicinal que se suponía le estaban curando la congelación. Se la veía hinchada, enrojecida y deformada, pero el remedio debía de estar funcionando. Ya podía mover todos los dedos. Necesitó tres intentos, presionando sobre la plancha de identificación, antes de que el ordenador lo reconociera. 

—Ahora la suya, señor. —El secretario señaló al teniente de Seguridad Imperial. El hombre apoyó la mano sobre la plancha y el ordenador emitió una señal de aprobación. El teniente retiró su mano y observó con desconfianza el brillo pegajoso. Entonces miró a su alrededor buscando una toalla, pero, al no encontrarla, se limpió con disimulo en el pantalón, Justo detrás de la pistola cargada con sedante- El secretario frotó la plancha con la manga de su camisa y tocó su intercomunicador.

—Me alegro de verlos, amigos —le dijo Miles al oficial de Seguridad Imperial—. Lamento que no hayan estado aquí anoche. El teniente no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sólo soy un correo, alférez. No tengo autorización para discutir su caso.

El general Metzov apareció en la puerta de la oficina con un fajo de hojas plásticas en la mano. A su lado venía un capitán de Seguridad del Servicio, quien saludó al teniente con un cauteloso movimiento de cabeza.

El general casi sonreía.

—Buenos días, alférez Vorkosigan. —La presencia del hombre de Seguridad Imperial no pareció perturbarlo—, Al parecer, había un aspecto de este caso que no había considerado. Cuando un Vor se complica en un motín militar, automáticamente es acusado de alta traición.

—¿Qué? —Miles tragó saliva para recuperar la voz—. Teniente, yo no estoy siendo arrestado por Seguridad _Imperial_, ¿verdad?

El teniente extrajo un par de esposas y procedió a maniatarlo al robusto sargento. _Overholt_ era el nombre escrito en la placa del hombre, y no tenía más que alzar el brazo para que Miles quedara colgando como un gatito.

—Está siendo detenido mientras se efectúa la investigación correspondiente —dijo el teniente con formalidad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Indefinidamente.

El teniente se dirigió hacia la puerta. El sargento hizo lo mismo y Miles no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

—¿Adonde? —preguntó Miles con desesperación.

—Cuartel General de Seguridad Imperial_. ¡Vorbarr Sultana!_

—Necesito recoger mis cosas...

—Sus habitaciones ya han sido vaciadas.

—¿Regresaré aquí?

—No lo sé, alférez.

El amanecer teñía el Campamento Permafrost de grises y amarillos cuando el gato-veloz los depositó en la pista de lanzamiento. La nave suborbital de Seguridad Imperial se encontraba posada sobre el cemento helado, como un ave de presa accidentalmente posada en un palomar. Pulida, negra e implacable, parecía romper la barrera del sonido sin moverse de allí. Su piloto estaba en posición de apresto, con los motores encendidos para el despegue.

Miles ascendió por la rampa con dificultad detrás del sargento Overholt, tironeado por el metal frío de las esposas. Diminutos cristales de hielo danzaban con el viento del noroeste. La temperatura sería estable durante la mañana, lo sabía por la sequedad particular de la humedad relativa en sus senos paranasales. ¡Dios santo, ya era hora de abandonar esa isla!

Miles inspiró profundamente por última vez, y entonces la puerta de la nave se cerró tras él con un susurro de serpiente. Dentro había un silencio profundo y denso que ni siquiera era penetrado del todo por el rugir de los motores.

Al menos no hacía frío.


	31. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 06

****

Capitulo 06

En la ciudad de Vorbarr Sultana el otoño era una hermosa época del año, y ese día era un ejemplo de ello. El aire estaba límpido y azul, la temperatura fresca y perfecta, y hasta el olor de la neblina industrial era agradable. Las flores otoñales aún no se habían helado, pero los árboles importados de la Tierra habían mudado de color. Al bajar de la camioneta de Seguridad para entrar en el gran edificio macizo que era el Cuartel General de Seguridad Imperial, Miles alcanzó a ver uno de tales árboles. Un arce terrestre, con hojas cornalinas y un tronco gris plateado, en la acera de enfrente. Entonces la puerta se cerró. Miles retuvo la imagen de ese árbol, tratando de memorizarlo, por si acaso no llegaba a verlo nunca más.

El teniente presentó pases a los guardias de la puerta, y junto con Overholt, comenzaron a recorrer un laberinto de corredores hasta llegar a un par de tubos elevadores. Se introdujeron en el que subía, no en el que bajaba. Por lo tanto, Miles no estaba siendo conducido directamente a la prisión de alta seguridad debajo del edificio. Al comprender lo que esto significaba, lamentó profundamente no estar en el tubo que bajaba.

Les indicaron que entrasen en una oficina del nivel superior ocupada por un capitán de Seguridad, y de allí que pasaran a una oficina interior. Un hombre delgado, suave, con ropas de civil y las sienes encanecidas estaba sentado ante su enorme escritorio estudiando un vídeo en su consola. El hombre miró a los escoltas de Miles.

—Gracias, teniente, sargento. Pueden retirarse.

Overholt soltó a Miles de su muñeca y el teniente preguntó:

—Eh, ¿no correrá peligro, señor?

—Espero que no —dijo el hombre con frialdad.

__

Sí, ¿pero qué hay de mí?, gimió Miles por dentro. Los dos soldados partieron y lo dejaron solo. Miles estaba sucio, barbudo, todavía con el traje de fajina negro que se había puesto... ¿Justo la noche anterior? Tenía el rostro demacrado, y tanto sus manos como sus pies seguían untados de medicina y envueltos en plástico. Ahora los dedos de sus pies se movían en su blanda matriz. No llevaba botas. Había echado una cabezada en las dos horas de vuelo, pero no se sentía más descansado. Tenía la garganta irritada y la nariz cargada, y le dolía el pecho al respirar.

Simon Illyan, Jefe de Seguridad Imperial barrayarana, cruzó los brazos y recorrió a Miles con la mirada lentamente, de la cabeza a los pies y vuelta a empezar. Miles tuvo una vaga sensación de _déjà vu_,

Prácticamente todos en Barrayar temían su nombre, aunque muy pocos conocían su rostro. El efecto era cuidadosamente cultivado por Illyan, creado en parte, pero sólo en parte, sobre el legado de su formidable predecesor, el legendario Jefe de seguridad Negri. Illyan y su departamento habían proporcionado seguridad al padre de Miles durante los veinte años de su carrera política, y sólo habían fallado una vez, durante la noche del infame ataque con soltoxina. Por otro lado. Miles no sabía de ninguna persona que atemorizase a Illyan, con excepción de la madre del propio Miles. Una vez le había preguntado a su padre si esto se debía a la culpa por lo ocurrido con la soltoxina, pero el conde Vorkosigan le había respondido: «No, es sólo porque perdura el efecto de una primera impresión muy vivida». Miles había llamado a Illyan «tío Simon» hasta que ingresó en el Servicio, y «señor» después de eso.

Ahora, al mirar el rostro de Illyan, a Miles le pareció que finalmente comprendía la diferencia entre exasperación y absoluta exasperación.

Illyan terminó de inspeccionarlo, sacudió la cabeza y gimió:

—Maravilloso. Realmente maravilloso. Miles se aclaró la garganta.

—Eh... ¿realmente estoy... bajo arresto, señor?

—Eso es lo que habremos de determinar en esta entrevista. —Illyan suspiró y se reclinó en su silla—. He estado levantado desde las dos de la mañana por este asunto. Los rumores corren por todo el Servicio llevados por la red de vídeo. Los hechos parecen mutar cada cuarenta minutos, como si fuesen bacterias. No creo que hayas podido encontrar una forma más pública para destruirte a ti mismo. Tratar de asesinar al emperador con tu navaja de bolsillo, tal vez, o violar a una oveja en la Gran Plaza a la hora más concurrida.

—El sarcasmo se mezclaba con verdadero dolor—. Él tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en ti... ¿Cómo has podido traicionarlo de ese modo?

No había necesidad de preguntar quién era «él». El gran Vorkosigan.

—No... no creo haberlo hecho, señor. No lo sé. Una luz titiló en la consola de Illyan. Este exhaló mirando a Miles con dureza y accionó un control. La segunda puerta de su oficina, camuflada en la pared a la derecha de su escritorio, se abrió para dar paso a dos hombres con uniforme verde.

El Primer Ministro, conde almirante Aral Vorkosigan llevaba su uniforme con tama naturalidad como un animal lleva su piel. Era un hombre de altura mediana, cabellos grises, mandíbula fuerte y cicatrices. Tenía el cuerpo de un bandolero y, sin embargo, sus ojos grises eran los más penetrantes que Miles jamás hubiese visto. A su lado estaba su asistente, un teniente alto y rubio llamado Jóle. Miles lo había conocido durante su última licencia. Ahora se había convertido en un oficial perfecto, valeroso y brillante... Había servido en el espacio, había sido condecorado por alguna valiente y rápida acción durante un horrendo accidente de a bordo, había paseado por todo el cuartel general mientras se reponía de sus heridas y muy pronto había sido ascendido a secretario militar por el Primer Ministro, quien tenia muy buen ojo para los nuevos talentos. Y, para colmo, era tan apuesto que debía estar filmando vídeos de reclutamiento. Miles suspiraba de celos cada vez que se cruzaba con él. Jóle era incluso peor que Iván, quien a pesar de ser terriblemente atractivo, nunca había sido tildado de brillante.

Gracias, Jóle —murmuró el conde Vorkosigan mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Miles—, Lo veré luego en la oficina.

—Sí, señor. —Jóle se retiró, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de preocupación a Miles y a su superior. Entonces la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Illyan todavía mantenía apretado un control en su consola.

—¿Se encuentra aquí de forma oficial? —le preguntó al conde Vorkosigan.

—No.

Illyan apagó algo... un grabadora, comprendió Miles.

—Muy bien —dijo con un tono de duda.

Miles hizo la venia a su padre. Este lo ignoró y lo abrazó con expresión muy seria, sin hablar. Entonces se sentó en la única silla que quedaba libre, cruzó los brazos y los pies y dijo:

—Continúe, Simón.

Illyan, quien había sido interrumpido en la mitad de lo que, según Miles, amenazaba con convenirse en un sermón, se mordió el labio con frustración.

—Aparte de los rumores —le dijo al fin—, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente en esa maldita isla anoche?

Con las palabras más neutrales y sucintas que pudo encontrar, Miles describió los eventos de la noche anterior, comenzando por el derrame de fetaína y terminando por su arresto. Su padre no hizo ningún comentarlo durante todo el relato, pero no dejaba de dar vueltas al lápiz óptico que tenía en la mano.

Cuando Miles terminó, se hizo un silencio. El lápiz estaba volviendo loco a Miles. Deseó fervientemente que su padre guardara esa maldita cosa o que la arrojara a la basura.

Por fortuna, su padre guardó el lápiz óptico en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se reclinó en la silla y unió las yemas de los dedos con el ceño fruncido.

—Déjame entender bien esto. ¿Dices que Metzov ignoró la cadena de mando y ordenó a sus _soldados bisoños_ que formasen un pelotón de fusilamiento?

—A diez de ellos. No sé si fueron voluntarios o no.

—Soldados reclutas. —El rostro del conde Vorkosigan estaba sombrío—. Muchachos.

—Dijo algo respecto a que era como el ejército contra la marina, allá en la vieja Tierra,

—¿Eh? —dijo Illyan.

—Creo que Metzov no se encontraba muy estable cuando fue exiliado a la isla Kyril después de sus problemas en la revuelta de Komarr, y quince años de rumiar el asunto no han mejorado las cosas, —Miles vaciló—. El general Metzov... ¿será interrogado por todo esto, señor?

—Según tu relato —dijo el almirante Vorkosigan—, el general Metzov arrastró a un pelotón de jovencitos a lo que estuvo cerca de convenirse en un asesinato en masa.

Miles asintió con la cabeza. En su cuerpo dolorido todavía vivía el recuerdo de aquella experiencia.

—Por ese pecado, no habrá pozo lo bastante profundo para protegerlo de mi ira. Ya lo creo que nos ocuparemos de Metzov. —Su rostro estaba espantosamente sombrío.

—¿Qué hay de Miles y los amotinados? —preguntó Illyan.

—Me temo que deberemos tratarlo como una cuestión aparte.

—O dos cuestiones aparte —precisó Illyan de forma significativa.

—Hmm... Miles, hablame de los hombres al otro extremo de las pistolas.

—Técnicos, señor, en su mayoría. Unos cuantos, griegos. Illyan hizo una mueca.

—Buen Dios, ¿ese hombre no tiene ningún sentido político?

—No que yo le haya podido observar. Pensé que traería problemas. —Bueno, lo había pensado después, tendido en el catre de su celda después de que partiera el equipo médico. Había pensado en las otras consecuencias políticas. Más de la mitad de los técnicos pertenecían a la minoría grecoparlante. De haberse convenido en una masacre, sin duda los separatistas se hubiesen echado a la calle, acusando al general de matar a los griegos por cuestiones raciales. ¿Más muertes y más caos, como después de la Masacre de Solstice?—. Se... se me ocurrió pensar que, al menos, si moría con ellos, quedaría claro que no había sido una confabulación de su gobierno ni de la oligarquía Vor. Por lo tanto, si vivía, vencía, y si moría, también. O al menos habría prestado un servicio. Fue algo así como una estrategia. 

El mayor estratega de Barrayar se frotó las sienes, como si le dolieran.

—Bueno... algo así. 

Miles tragó saliva.

—¿Y qué pasará ahora, señores? ¿Seré acusado de alta traición?

—¿Por segunda vez en cuatro años? —preguntó Illyan—. Diablos, no. No pienso pasar por eso otra vez. Simplemente te haré desaparecer hasta que esto se haya disipado. Aún no he decidido adonde. A la isla Kyril es imposible.

—Me alegra escucharlo. —Miles lo miró unos momentos—. ¿Qué hay de los otros?

—¿Los soldados? —dijo Illyan,

—Los técnicos. Mis... mis compañeros amotinados. Illyan hizo una mueca ante el término.

—Sería muy injusto que yo aprovechara mi privilegio de ser un Vor y los dejara a ellos enfrentando solos las acusaciones —agregó Miles.

—El escándalo público de tu proceso dañaría la coalición centrista de tu padre. Tus escrúpulos morales podrán ser admirables, Miles, pero no estoy seguro de poder permitírmelos.

Miles clavó los ojos en el Primer Ministro, conde Vorkosigan.

—¿Señor?

El conde Vorkosigan se mordió el labio inferior con expresión pensativa.

—Sí, yo podría hacer que se levanten los cargos contra ellos, por edicto imperial. Sin embargo, eso tendría un precio. —Se inclinó hacia delante y miró a Miles con expresión muy seria—. Nunca podrías volver a prestar servicio. Los rumores se esparcirán aunque no haya un Juicio. Ningún comandante querrá tenerte a sus órdenes. Nadie confiará en ti ni creerá que llegues a ser un verdadero oficial, no un tipo protegido por privilegios especiales.

Miles exhaló un largo suspiro.

—En un extraño sentido, ésos eran mis hombres. Hágalo. Anule los cargos.

—Entonces, ¿renunciarás a tu grado? —preguntó Illyan, lívido.

Miles tenía frío y sentía ganas de vomitar.

—Lo haré —dijo con voz débil.

Con expresión abstraída, Illyan miró su consola unos momentos, pero de pronto alzó la cabeza.

—Miles, ¿cómo supiste que el general Metzov fue cuestionado por sus acciones durante la revuelta de Komarr? Es un asunto secreto.

—Ah, ¿Iván no les habló sobre la pequeña filtración en los archivos de Seguridad Imperial, señor?

__

—¿Qué?

Maldito Iván.

—¿Puedo sentarme, señor? —murmuró Miles. La habitación daba vueltas, y le dolía la cabeza. Sin aguardar el permiso, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra, parpadeando. Su padre se movió hacia él con preocupación, pero entonces se contuvo—. Estuve haciendo averiguaciones sobre el pasado de Metzov a raíz de algo que me dijo Ahn. De paso, cuando se ocupen de Metzov, les sugiero que interroguen primero a Ahn. Él sabe más de lo que ha dicho. Lo encontrarán en alguna parte del ecuador, espero.

—Mis _archivos_. Miles.

—Ah, sí. Bueno, resulta que si uno encara una consola protegida con una de salida, se pueden leer archivos de Seguridad desde cualquier parte de la red de vídeo. Por supuesto, uno debe tener a alguien en el cuartel general para enfrentar las consolas y mostrar los archivos. Pero... bueno, pensé que usted debía saberlo, señor.

—Seguridad perfecta —dijo el conde Vorkosigan con voz ahogada. Reía entre dientes, notó Miles con sorpresa. Illyan parecía estar chupando un limón.

—¿Cómo...? —comenzó Illyan. Se detuvo para mirar con dureza al conde, y volvió a comenzar—: ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Era obvio.

—Seguridad hermética, dijo usted —murmuró el conde Vorkosigan, sin poder contener la risa—. La más costosa que se ha ideado. A prueba de los virus más inteligentes- El equipo más sofisticado, ¿y dos alféreces son capaces de violarlo?

Aguijoneado, Illyan replicó:

—¡Yo no prometí que fuera a prueba de idiotas!

El conde Vorkosigan se enjugó los ojos y suspiró.

—Ah, el factor humano. Corregiremos el defecto, Miles, gracías.

—Eres un cañón sin amarrar, muchacho, disparando en todas direcciones—le gruñó Illyan, estirando el cuello para verlo por encima del escritorio.

Miles todavía estaba en el suelo, encorvado y sin fuerzas—- Esto, junto a tu travesura anterior con esos malditos mercenarios... Un arresto domiciliario no sería suficiente. No volveré a dormir tranquilo hasta que te tenga encerrado en una celda con las manos atadas a la espalda.

Miles, quien en ese momento hubiese asesinado a alguien con tal de dormir decentemente una hora, sólo se encogió de hombros. Tal vez lograse persuadir a Illyan para que lo dejara ir a esa bonita celda sin más demora.

El conde Vorkosigan había guardado silencio, y en sus ojos se veía un extraño brillo pensativo. Illyan también notó su expresión y se detuvo.

—Simon —dijo el conde Vorkosigan—, no cabe duda de que Seguridad Imperial tendrá que continuar vigilando a Miles. Tanto por su bien como por el mío.

—Y por el del Emperador —agregó Illyan, con malhumor—. Y por el de Barrayar. Y por el de los espectadores inocentes.

—¿Pero existe un modo mejor y más eficiente para vigilarlo que ser _asignado_ a Seguridad Imperial?

—¿Qué? —exclamaron Illyan y Miles a la vez, en el mismo tono horrorizado.

—No hablará en serio —dijo Illyan.

—Seguridad nunca estuvo entre mis diez asignaciones preferidas —señaló Miles.

—No se trata de una preferencia, sino de una aptitud. Recuerdo que el mayor Cecil lo discutió conmigo en cierta ocasión. Pero tal como dice Miles, no lo incluyó en su lista.

Tampoco había puesto meteorólogo polar en su lista, recordó Miles.

—Usted lo dijo antes —observó Illyan—. Ahora ningún comandante del Servicio lo querrá. Y yo no soy una excepción.

—A decir verdad, no hay ninguno a quien yo pueda confiárselo. Con excepción de usted. —El conde Vorkosigan esbozó una sonrisa particular—. Siempre he confiado en usted. Simón. Illyan pareció algo aturdido, como un gran táctico que comenzaba a verse vencido por otra estrategia.

—Supondrá matar varios pájaros de un tiro —continuó el conde Vorkosigan con la misma voz persuasiva—. Podemos decir que se trata de un exilio interno no oficial, de una degradación. Eso nos librará de mis enemigos políticos, quienes de otro modo intentarían sacar algún provecho de este asunto. Suavizará la imagen de que estamos perdonando un motín, cosa que ningún servicio militar puede permitir.

—Un verdadero exilio —dijo Miles—, Aunque sea extraoficial e interno.

—¡Oh, sí! —dijo el conde Vorkosigan con suavidad—. Pero no será una verdadera deshonra.

—¿Podremos confiar en él? —preguntó Illyan con desconfianza.

—Parece que sí. —La sonrisa del conde era como el brillo de una navaja—. Seguridad podrá aprovechar sus talentos. Más que ningún otro departamento, seguridad _necesita_ de sus talentos.

—¿Para ver lo obvio?

—Y lo que no es tan obvio. Existen muchos oficiales a quienes se les puede confiar la vida del emperador. No hay tantos a quienes se les pueda confiar su honor.

De mala gana, Illyan hizo un gesto vago de aceptación. Quizá por prudencia, el conde Vorkosigan no trató de obtener un mayor entusiasmo de su Jefe de Seguridad. Se volvió hacia Miles y le dijo:

—Pareces necesitar una enfermería.

—Necesito una cama.

—¿Qué tal una cama en la enfermería? Miles tosió y parpadeó con fatiga.

—Sí, me parece bien.

—Vamos, buscaremos una.

Miles se levantó y salió apoyado en el brazo de su padre, con los pies chapoteando en sus bolsas de plástico.

—Aparte de todo, ¿cómo estaba la isla Kyril, alférez Vorkosigan? —inquirió el conde—. Tu madre ha notado que no te comunicabas muy seguido con casa.

—Estaba ocupado. El clima era brutal, el terreno era mortífero, y un tercio de la población, incluyendo a mi superior inmediato, estaba ebria la mayor parte del tiempo. El cociente intelectual promedio igualaba la temperatura media en grados centígrados, no había una mujer en quinientos kilómetros a la redonda y el comandante de la base era un psicópata homicida. Aparte de todo eso, era encantadora.

—Parece que no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo en veinte años.

—¿Ha estado allí? ¿Y de todos modos permitió que me enviaran _a mi_?

—Comandé la Base Lazkowski durante cinco meses, mientras aguardaba la capitanía del crucero _General Vorkraft_. Durante ese período mi carrera sufría una especie de eclipse político.

—¿Y qué le pareció?

—No recuerdo demasiado. Estaba ebrio la mayor parte del tiempo. Cada uno encuentra su propia forma de soportar al Campamento Permafrost. Yo diría que a tí te ha ido mejor que a mi.

—Encuentro alentador saber que usted ha sobrevivido a ello, señor.

—Pensé que así sería. Por eso lo mencioné. De todos modos, no fue una experiencia que yo querría exhibir como ejemplo. Miles miró a su padre.

—¿Piensa... piensa que hice lo correcto, señor? Anoche.

—Sí —dijo el conde simplemente—. Algo correcto. Tal vez no haya sido la mejor de todas las actitudes correctas posibles. Quizá dentro de tres días encuentres una táctica que hubiese sido más adecuada, pero tú eras quien estaba allí y debía decidirlo. Yo trato de no mostrarme más listo que mis comandantes de campaña.

Por primera vez desde que abandonara la isla Kyril, Miles sintió que se le alegraba el corazón.

Miles pensó que su padre lo llevaría al Hospital Militar Imperial, el enorme complejo que le resultaba tan familiar y que se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros de allí, pero hallaron una enfermería más cerca, tres pisos más abajo en el Cuartel General de Seguridad Imperial. El lugar era pequeño pero completo, equipado con un par de consultorios, habitaciones privadas, celdas para el tratamiento de prisioneros y testigos custodiados y una puerta con un rótulo inquietante: «Laboratorio Químico de Interrogaciones». Illyan ya debía haberlos llamado, porque un enfermero los estaba aguardando en la recepción para atenderlos. Momentos después, llegó un cirujano de Seguridad, con la respiración un poco agitada. El hombre se alisó el uniforme y saludó al conde Vorkosigan puntillosamente antes de volverse hacia Miles.

Miles imaginó que el cirujano estaba más acostumbrado a poner nerviosa a la gente que a ser inquietado por ella, y no sabía muy bien cómo manejar la situación. ¿Quedaría algo de aquella antigua aura de violencia en su padre después de todos esos años? ¿El poder o la historia? ¿Algún carisma personal por el cual los hombres poderosos se arrastraban ante él como perros? Miles podía sentir ese calor que emanaba de él con perfecta claridad y, sin embargo, no parecía afectarle de la misma manera.

Aclimatación, tal vez. El antiguo Lord Regente era el hombre que solía tomarse dos horas para almorzar cada día, desapareciendo en el interior de su residencia, y sólo una guerra era capaz de impedir que lo hiciese. Sólo Miles sabía lo que ocurría durante aquellas horas, cómo el gran hombre con su uniforme verde tragaba un emparedado en cinco minutos y luego pasaba la siguiente hora y media sentado en el suelo con su hijo que no podía caminar, jugando, hablando o leyendo en voz alta. Algunas veces, cuando Miles mostraba una resistencia histérica a cierta dolorosa terapia física, espantando a su madre e incluso al sargento Bothari, su padre era el único con la firmeza suficiente como para _insistir_ en que hiciese esas diez angustiosas flexiones con las piernas, en que se sometiese a la hipovaporización, a una nueva intervención quirúrgica o a los productos químicos que ardían en sus venas. _Eres un Vor. No debes atemorizar a tus subditos con esta muestra de descontrol._ El olor penetrante de la enfermería, la tensión del médico, todo le trajo una avalancha de recuerdos. No era de extrañar, reflexionó Miles, que Metzov no hubiese logrado infundirle el temor suficiente. Cuando el conde Vorkosigan se marchó, la enfermería pareció quedar completamente vacía.

Al parecer no ocurría nada especial en el cuartel general esa semana. La enfermería estaba muy silenciosa, y sólo entraban en ella algunos miembros del personal aquejados de jaqueca o de desórdenes estomacales causados por un exceso de alcohol la noche anterior. Una tarde, dos técnicos pasaron tres horas trabajando en el laboratorio y luego partieron a toda prisa. El médico detuvo la pulmonía incipiente de Miles antes de que se convirtiera en pulmonía galopante. Durante ese tiempo. Miles reflexionó y aguardó a que la terapia de seis días con antibióticos siguiera su curso. También planificó lo que haría cuando los médicos lo dejasen partir. Solicitaría un permiso e iría a su casa en Vorbarr Sultana.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir a casa? —se quejó Miles ante su madre la siguiente vez en que ella lo visitó—. Nadie me dice nada. Si no estoy bajo arresto, ¿por qué no puedo pedir una licencia e ir a casa? Sí estoy bajo arresto, ¿por qué las puertas no están cerradas con llave? Me siento como en el limbo.

La condesa Cordelia Vorkosigan emitió un gruñido muy poco femenino.

—Estás en el limbo, hijito.

A pesar de la ironía de su tono, Miles sintió un gran placer al escuchar su fuerte acento betanés. Ella sacudió la cabeza... Llevaba su cabellera ondulada echada hacia atrás y suelta sobre la espalda. Su tono rojizo brillaba contra una exquisita chaqueta otoñal color café, bordada con hilos de plata, y vestía una falda oscilante, típica de las mujeres pertenecientes a la clase Vor. Sus llamativos ojos grises y su semblante pálido eran tan inteligentes, que uno casi no notaba que no era hermosa. Durante veintiún años había pasado por una matrona Vor, a la sombra de su Gran Hombre y, sin embargo, no parecía haber sido afectada por las jerarquías barrayaranas... aunque sí había sido afectada por sus heridas, pensó Miles.

¿_Por qué nunca pienso que ambiciono comandar una nave tal como lo hizo mi madre?_ La capitana Cordelia Naismith, de Estudios Astronómicos Betaneses, se había dedicado a la arriesgada tarea de extender los conductos de enlace por agujeros de gusano paso a paso, por el bien de la humanidad, por el conocimiento puro, por el progreso económico de la Colonia Beta, por... ¿qué era lo que la había impulsado? Había dirigido una nave de inspección tripulada por sesenta personas, viajando muy lejos de casa y sin posibilidad alguna de recibir ayuda... Sin duda existían ciertos aspectos envidiables en su carrera. La cadena de mando, por ejemplo, podía haberse convertido en una ficción en el espació remoto, los deseos del cuartel general betanés, un asunto para realizar especulaciones y envites.

Ahora se movía con tanta naturalidad entre la sociedad barrayarana... Sólo sus observadores más cercanos notaban lo indiferente que le resultaba. Ella no le temía a nadie, ni siquiera al temible Illyan, y no era controlada por nadie, ni siquiera por el propio almirante. Era esa falta de temor, decidió Miles, lo que volvía tan inquietante a su madre. La capitana del almirante. Seguir sus pasos sería como caminar sobre el fuego.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo allá afuera? —preguntó Miles—. Este lugar es casi tan divertido como una reclusión solitaria, ¿sabes? ¿Han decidido que soy un amotinado, después de todo?

—No lo creo —dijo la condesa—. Están licenciando a los demás, a tu teniente Bonn y a los otros, no precisamente con deshonra, pero sin los beneficios, las pensiones o el nivel social que tanto parece importar a los hombres de Barrayar...

—Considéralos como una clase particular de reservistas —le sugirió Miles —. ¿Qué hay de Metzov y los soldados?

—El será licenciado del mismo modo. Es quien más ha perdido, creo.

—¿Simplemente lo dejarán suelto? —Miles frunció el ceño. La condesa Vorkosigan se encogió de hombros.

—Como no ha habido muertes, convencieron a Aral de que no podía enfrentarlo a una corte marcial. Decidieron no levantar cargos contra los soldados.

—Hum... Creo que me alegro. Ah... ¿y yo?

—Oficialmente continúas detenido por Seguridad Imperial. Indefinidamente.

—Se supone que el limbo es un sitio indefinido. —Su mano jugueteó con la sábana. Todavía tenía los nudillos hinchados—, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—El que se necesite para lograr el efecto psicológico buscado.

—¿Y cuál es? ¿Volverme loco? Tres días más serán suficientes.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Deben convencer a los militares barrayaranos de que estás siendo castigado de forma apropiada por tu... crimen. Mientras permanezcas confinado en este siniestro edificio, pensarán que estás sufriendo... lo que sea que ellos imaginen que ocurre aquí. Si se te permitiera salir a corretear por la ciudad, resultaría mucho más difícil mantener la ilusión de que has sido colgado cabeza abajo contra la pared del sótano.

—Todo parece tan... irreal. —Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada—. Yo sólo quería servir.

Una breve sonrisa curvó los labios de la condesa, pero se desvaneció rápidamente.

—¿Estás listo para considerar un cambio de rumbo en tu trabajo, querido?

—Ser un Vor es algo más que un simple trabajo.

—Si, es una patología. Un delirio obsesivo. Hay una gran galaxia allá fuera, Miles. Existen otras formas de servir, mayores... causas.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué permaneces aquí? —replicó él.

—¡Ah! —Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Ciertas necesidades de la gente son más apremiantes que las armas.

—Y hablando de papá, ¿va a regresar?

—Hum... No. Debo decirte que se alejará por un tiempo. De ese modo no dará la impresión de que respalda tu actitud, aunque en realidad te esté salvando de la avalancha. Ha decidido fingir públicamente que está enfadado contigo.

—¿Y lo está?

—Por supuesto que no. Sin embargo... comenzaba a trazar algunos planes a largo plazo para ti, incluyéndote en sus proyectos de reforma sociopolítica. Si completabas una sólida carrera militar, pensaba que incluso tus lesiones congénitas podrían ayudar a la salvación de Barrayar.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Sin duda se le ocurrirá alguna forma para utilizar esto también. Miles suspiró con tristeza.

—Quiero _hacer_ algo. Quiero que me devuelvan mis _ropas_. Su madre frunció los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

Miles llamó a Iván esa tarde.

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó su primo con desconfianza.

—Atascado en el limbo.

—Bueno, no quiero quedar pegado yo también —dijo Iván con rudeza, y cortó la comunicación.


	32. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 07

****

Capitulo 07

A la mañana siguiente Miles fue trasladado a una nueva ubicación. Su guía lo condujo sólo un piso más abajo, frustrando sus esperanzas de volver a ver el cielo. El oficial extrajo una llave y abrió uno de los apartamentos que solían utilizarse para los testigos bajo protección. Y también, reflexionó Miles, para ciertos fantasmas políticos. ¿Sería posible que la vida en el limbo le estuviese produciendo un efecto de camaleón por el cual se había vuelto traslúcido?

—¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceré aquí? —le preguntó Miles al oficial.

—No lo sé, alférez —le respondió el hombre, y se marchó. En el medio de la habitación estaba su talego con sus ropas y una caja rápidamente embalada. Todas sus posesiones de la isla Kyril, con el olor mohoso y húmedo del ártico. Miles las revisó. Parecía estar todo, incluyendo su biblioteca de meteorología.

Entonces inspeccionó su nuevo alojamiento. Sólo constaba de una habitación, con muebles bastante deteriorados de un estilo que se había usado veinte años atrás. Tenía un par de sillones, una cama y una _kitchenette_ muy simple. Tanto las alacenas como los estantes y los armarios estaban vacíos. No había ninguna prenda ni objeto que pudiese revelar la identidad de algún ocupante anterior.

Debía de haber micrófonos. Cualquier superficie brillante podía ocultar un transmisor de vídeo, y lo más probable era que los micrófonos ni siquiera estuviesen dentro de la habitación.

¿Pero estarían conectados? ¿O tal vez Illyan no se había tomado la molestia con él?, pensó Miles, sintiéndose insultado.

En el corredor había un guardia y varios monitores de imagen, pero Miles no parecía tener vecinos, por el momento. Descubrió que podía abandonar el pasillo y recorrer algunas áreas del edificio, pero al llegar a las puertas de la calle los guardias le negaban el paso amablemente. Miles imaginó que intentaba es capar descolgándose del techo con una soga. Lo más probable era que se hiciese matar y arruinase la carrera de algún guardia.

Un oficial de seguridad lo encontró vagando sin rumbo, lo condujo de vuelta a su apartamento, le dio un puñado de fichas para la cafetería y le sugirió que sería mucho mejor para todo sí permanecía en sus habitaciones entre las comidas. Cuando el hombre partió, Miles contó morbosamente las fichas, tratando de calcular cuánto tiempo planeaban tenerlo allí. Había más de cien. Miles se estremeció.

Vació su bolso y su caja, colocó sus ropas en la lavadora sónica para eliminar el olor del Campamento Permafrost, colgó sus uniformes, lustró sus botas, acomodó prolijamente sus posesiones en los estantes, se duchó y se vistió con un uniforme verde.

Había pasado una hora. ¿Cuántas faltaban?

Miles intentó leer, pero no pudo concentrarse y acabó sentado en el sillón más cómodo con los ojos cerrados, imaginando que aquella habitación hermética y sin ventanas era la cabina de una nave espacial. A punto de partir.

Dos noches después estaba sentado en el mismo sillón, digiriendo una pesada cena de cafetería, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Alarmado, Miles se levantó y fue a abrir personalmente. Era probable que no fuese un pelotón de fusilamiento, aunque uno nunca sabía.

Estuvo a punto de cambiar su suposición sobre el pelotón de fusilamiento cuando vio a los oficiales de Seguridad Imperial frente a la puerta, con sus rostros duros, y sus uniformes verdes.

—Discúlpeme, alférez Vorkosigan —dijo uno de forma mecanica, y pasó frente a él para inspeccionar rápidamente el apartamento. Miles parpadeó, y entonces vio quién se hallaba detrás de ellos en el corredor.

—Ah —murmuró al comprender. Ante una mirada del oficial, Miles alzó los brazos y se volvió para permitir que lo cachease.

—Está limpio, señor —dijo el oficial, y Miles estuvo seguro de que era verdad. Esos hombres nunca tomaban a la ligera su trabajo, ni siquiera en el corazón mismo de Seguridad Imperial.

—Gracias. Déjenos solos, por favor. Puede esperar fuera —dijo el hombre. Los oficiales asintieron con la cabeza y se apostaron junto a la puerta de Miles.

Miles intercambió un saludo con el hombre, aunque éste no lucia insignias ni condecoraciones en su uniforme. Era delgado, de altura mediana, con cabello oscuro y fuertes ojos almendrados. Una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a su rostro joven y sin arrugas.

—Majestad —saludó Miles con formalidad.

El Emperador Gregor Vorbarra movió la cabeza y Miles cerró la puerta con llave dejando fuera a los dos hombres de seguridad. El hombre delgado y joven se relajó un poco.

—Hola, Miles.

—Hola. Eh... —Miles señaló los sillones—. Bienvenido a mi humilde morada. ¿Los micrófonos están conectados?

—Pedí que no, pero no me sorprendería que Illyan me haya desobedecido, por mi propio bien. —Gregor hizo una mueca y siguió a Miles. En la mano izquierda llevaba una bolsa de plástico. Se dejó caer en el sillón más grande, el que Miles acababa de abandonar, se reclinó, colocó una pierna sobre el brazo del sillón y suspiró con fatiga, como dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Entonces le entregó la bolsa.

—Aquí tienes. Una anestesia elegante. Miles la cogió y miró dentro. Dos botellas de vino previamente enfriadas.

—Dios te bendiga, hijo mío. Hace días que deseaba emborracharme. ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? ¿Y cómo lograste entrar aquí? Pensé que estaba detenido e incomunicado. —Miles colocó una botella en el refrigerador, cogió dos copas y les sacudió el polvo.

Gregor se encogió de hombros. —No pudieron impedírmelo. Cada vez soy mejor en esto de insistir. Aunque Illyan se aseguró de que mi visita fuese absolutamente secreta, puedes creerlo. Y sólo puedo quedarme hasta las veinticinco cero cero. —Gregor dejó caer los hombros, abrumado por sus horarios programados minuto a minuto—. Además, la religión de tu madre garantiza cierto grado de buen karma para los que visitan a enfermos y prisioneros, y he escuchado decir que tú has estado en las dos categorías.

Ah, ¿así que era su madre quien había enviado a Gregor? Debía haberlo adivinado por el marbete privado de los Vorkosigan en las botellas de vino. Por todos los cielos, ese brebaje que le había enviado sí que era del bueno. Miles dejó de balancear la botella y la transportó con más respeto. Ya estaba lo bastante solo como para sentir más gratitud que vergüenza ante la intromisión maternal. Abrió el vino, lo sirvió y, siguiendo las reglas de la etiqueta barrayarana, bebió el primer sorbo. Ambrosía. Se dejó caer sobre el otro sillón en una postura similar a la de Gregor.

—Me alegro de verte, de todos modos.

Miles contempló a su viejo amigo. Si sus edades hubiesen sido un poco más parejas aún, probablemente habrían sido como hermanos adoptivos. El conde y la condesa Vorkosigan habían sido los custodios oficiales de Gregor desde el caos y la tragedia que provocara el intento de derrocamiento realizado por Vordarian. Los niños se habían hecho compañeros inseparables entonces, Miles, Iván, Elena y Gregor, quien a pesar de ser mayor ya era muy solemne, y toleraba juegos algo más infantiles que los que hubiese preferido.

Gregor cogió su vino y bebió un sorbo.

—Lamento que te hayan salido mal las cosas —dijo con seriedad.

Miles ladeó la cabeza.

—Para un soldado breve, una carrera breve. —Bebió un sorbo más largo—. Esperaba salir del planeta. Embarcarme.

Gregor se había graduado en la Academia Imperial dos años antes de que Miles ingresara en ella. Sus cejas se alzaron.

—¿No es lo que todos queremos?

—Tú pasaste un año en misión por el espacio —señaló Miles.

—Casi todo el tiempo en órbita. Patrullas falsas, rodeado por naves de Seguridad. Llegó a resultarme doloroso que todo fuese fingido. Fingía que era un oficial, fingía que cumplía con una tarea cuando mi sola presencia no hacía más que dificultar las tareas de los demás. Al menos a tí te permitieron correr un riesgo verdadero.

—La mayor parte de él no fue planeado, te lo aseguro.

—Cada vez estoy más convencido de que en eso está la gracia —continuó Gregor—. Tu padre, el mío, nuestros dos abuelos... todos sobrevivieron a situaciones verdaderamente militares. Asi fue como se convinieron en oficiales de verdad, no en este.. ensayo. —Se señaló con la mano que le quedaba libre.

—Ellos fueron forzados por las situaciones —replicó Miles—. La carrera militar de mi padre se inició oficialmente el día en que irrumpió el pelotón de Yuri el Loco y mató a casi toda su familia. Creo que tenía once años, poco más o menos. Preferiría no pasar por esa clase de iniciación, gracias. Nadie en su sano juicio elegiría algo así.

—Mm... —De mala gana, Gregor admitió que tenía razón. Miles supuso que esa noche se sentiría tan oprimido por su legendario padre, el príncipe Serg, como él lo estaba por el conde Vorkosigan. Miles reflexionó unos momentos sobre lo que había dado en llamar «los dos Serg». Uno, quizá la única versión que Gregor conocía, era el héroe muerto, sacrificado valerosa mente en el campo de batalla o al menos desintegrado pulcramente en órbita. El otro, el Serg «oculto»: el comandante histérico, el sádico sodomita cuya temprana muerte en la invasión de Escobar podría haber sido el mayor golpe de suerte jamás sufrído por Barrayar... ¿Algún indicio de esta multifacética personalidad se habría manifestado en Gregor alguna vez? Ninguna de las personas que había conocido a Serg hablaba jamás de él, y menos que nadie el conde Vorkosigan. En cierta ocasión, Miles había conocido a una de sus víctimas. Miles esperaba que Gregor nunca pasase por eso.

Miles decidió cambiar de tema.

—Muy bien, todos sabemos lo que me ocurrió a mí. ¿Que has estado haciendo tú en los últimos tres meses? Lamenté perderme tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Allá en la isla Kyril lo celebraron emborrachándose, con lo cual lo convirtieron en un día exactamente igual a los demás.

Gregor sonrió, y entonces suspiró.

—Demasiadas ceremonias. Demasiado tiempo de pie. Creo que si me reemplazaran en la mitad de mis funciones por un modelo de plástico a escala natural, nadie lo notaría. Demasiado tiempo esquivando las indirectas de mis consejeros sobre las ventajas del matrimonio.

—Tienen un motivo para ello —debió admitir Miles—. Si mañana fueses... arrollado por un carrito del té, el asunto de la sucesión no sería un problema menor. Sin pensar demasiado se me ocurren al menos seis candidatos con intereses discutibles en el Imperio, y sin duda aparecerían muchos más. Algunos sin una verdadera ambición personal estarían dispuestos a matar con tal de que otros no lo lograsen, y éste es precisamente el motivo por el cual aún no has designado un heredero.

Gregor ladeó la cabeza.

—Tú mismo eres uno de ellos, ¿sabes?

—¿Con este cuerpo? —Miles emitió un bufido—. Tendrían que odiar mucho a alguien para designarme a mí. Si llegara a ocurrir habría llegado el momento de escapar de casa. Bien rápido y lo más lejos posible. Hazme un favor. Cásate, sienta la cabeza y procrea seis pequeños Vorbarra lo más pronto posible.

Gregor pareció aún más deprimido.

—Esa sí que es una buena idea. Escapar de casa. Me pregunto cuan lejos lograría llegar antes de que Illyan me alcanzase.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba de forma automática, aunque Miles ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban colocados los micrófonos.

—En ese caso sería mejor que te alcanzase Illyan y no algún otro. —Por Dios, aquella conversación se estaba volviendo morbosa.

—No lo sé. ¿No hubo un emperador de China que terminó empuñando una escoba en alguna parte? ¿Y miles de condes que pusieron restaurantes? Escapar es posible.

—¿De ser un Vor? Sería más fácil escapar de tu propia sombra. —En algunos momentos podría parecer que se había alcanzado el éxito, pero entonces... Miles sacudió la cabeza y revisó la bolsa que todavía parecía abultada—. ¡Ah! Has traído un juego de tacti-go. —No tenía el menor interés en jugar al tacti-go, que ya lo había aburrido cuando contaba catorce años, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que esto. Lo sacó y lo colocó entre ambos con determinado buen humor—. Recordaremos los viejos tiempos. —Detestable pensamiento.

Gregor se estiró e hizo un movimiento de apertura. Fingía estar interesado para divertir a Miles, quien simulaba interés para alegrar a Gregor, quien aparentaba... Distraído, Miles le ganó a Gregor demasiado pronto en la primera ronda y comenzó a prestar más atención. En la segunda vuelta fue recompensado con un destello de verdadero interés por parte de su oponente.

La bendición del olvido. Abrieron la otra botella de vino. Para ese entonces Miles comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol. Estaba adormecido, estúpido y con la lengua trabada, por lo que Gregor casi no necesitó ningún esfuerzo para ganarle la siguiente vuelta.

—Creo que no te había ganado en esto desde que tenías catorce años —suspiró Gregor, ocultando su satisfacción por la baja puntuación que había obtenido—.

Tú deberías ser un oficial, maldita sea.

—Este no es un buen juego de guerra, según papá —comentó Miles—.

No ofrece los suficientes factores aleatorios y sorpresivos como para simular la realidad. A mí me gusta así. —Era casi sedante, una estúpida rutina lógica, múltiples movimientos encadenados con opciones que siempre eran perfectamente objetivas.

Gregor alzó la vista.

—Debes saber que todavía no comprendo por qué te enviaron a la isla Kyril, Tú ya has comandado una verdadera flota espacial, aunque sólo se haya tratado de una pandilla de mercenarios.

—¡Chsss...! En mis antecedentes militares, ese episodio no ha existido nunca. Afortunadamente. Mi desobediencia no es algo que vaya a complacer mucho a mis superiores. De todos modos, mas que comandar a los mercenarios Dendarii, los hipnoticé. Sin el capitán Tung, quien decidió apoyar mis pretensiones para lograr sus propíos objetivos, todo hubiese terminado muy mal. Y mucho antes.

—Siempre pensé que Illyan haría algo más con ellos —dijo Gregor—

Aunque haya sido por accidente, lograste que toda una organización militar se pusiera secretamente al servicio de Barrayar.

—Si, sin que ni ellos mismos lo supieran. Eso sí que es un secreto. Vamos. Asignarlo a la sección de Illyan fue una ficción legal, todos lo sabían.—

Y no lo era también su propia asignación a la sección del Jefe de Seguridad?—. Illyan es demasiado cauteloso como para embarcarse en una aventura militar íntergaláctica como pasatiempo. Me temo que en lo que se refiere a los mercenarios Dendarii, su principal interés es mantenerlos lo más lejos posible de Barrayar. Los mercenarios medran con el caos de los demás.

»Aparte de que su magnitud no es nada extraordinaria, menos de doce naves, tres o cuatro mil hombres. Son demasiado pocos como para asumir situaciones planetarias, y tienen su base en el espacio, no cuentan con tropas terrestres. El bloqueo de los enlaces de agujeros de gusanos era su especialidad. Una tarea segura, sin demasiados equipos, basada mayormente en la intimidación de civiles desarmados. Así fue como los conocí, cuando nuestra nave de carga fue detenida por su bloqueo y la intimidación llegó demasiado lejos. Me asusta pensar en los riesgos que corrí. Aunque con frecuencia me he preguntado si, sabiendo lo que sé ahora, hubiese podido... —

Miles se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza—. O tal vez sea como cuando uno se encuentra en las alturas. Es mejor no mirar abajo, porque te paralizas y caes. —Miles no era aficionado a las alturas.

—En cuanto a la experiencia militar, ¿cómo se compara con la Base Lazkowski? —preguntó Gregor pensativo.

—Oh, existieron ciertos paralelismos —admitió Miles—. Ambos eran trabajos para los cuales no estaba entrenado, y los dos podían haber acabado conmigo. Salí de ambos para conservar el pellejo... aunque perdí un poco en el camino. El episodio de los Dendarii fue... peor. Perdí al sargento Bothari. En cierto sentido, perdí a Elena. Al menos en el Campamento Permafrost logré no perder a nadie.

—Tal vez te estés perfeccionando —le sugirió Gregor. Miles sacudió la cabeza y bebió. Debía haber puesto un poco de música. Cada vez que se interrumpía la conversación el pesado silencio de la habitación se tornaba opresivo. Era probable que el cielo raso no tuviese un mecanismo hidráulico que lo hiciera descender para aplastarlo mientras dormía. Seguridad contaba con métodos mucho más prolijos para ocuparse de los prisioneros recalcitrantes. Ahora sólo parecía descender sobre él.

__

Bueno, soy bajo. Es posible que no me alcance.

—Supongo que sería... impropio —comenzó Miles— pedirte que trataras de sacarme de aquí. Siempre resulta bastante embarazoso solicitar los favores imperiales. Es como hacer trampa, o algo parecido.

—¿Qué? ¿Le pides a un prisionero de Seguridad Imperial que rescate a otro? —Los ojos almendrados de Gregor brillaban con ironía bajo sus cejas oscuras—. A mí me resulta embarazoso chocar con los límites de mi absoluta autoridad imperial. Tu padre e Illyan son como dos paréntesis que se cierran sobre mí. —Juntó las manos para reforzar sus palabras.

Era un efecto subliminal de aquella habitación, decidió Miles. Gregor también lo sentía.

—Lo haría si pudiese —agregó el emperador en tono de disculpa—. Pero Illyan ha dejado bien claro que quiere tenerte fuera de circulación. Por un tiempo.

—Tiempo. —Miles apuró su vino y decidió que sería mejor no servirse más. Se decía que el alcohol era deprimente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Maldita sea, si no consigo pronto algo que hacer, seré el primer caso de combustión humana espontánea grabada en vídeo. —Alzó un dedo hacia el cielo raso—.

No es necesario que abandone el edificio, pero al menos podrían darme algo de trabajo. De oficina, de fontanería... ¡Soy fantástico con los drenajes! Cualquier cosa... Papá habló con Illyan sobre asignarme a Seguridad, la única sección que querría aceptarme. Debe haber tenido en mente algo más que convenirme en una m-m-mascota. —Se sirvió y volvió a beber para detener el torrente de palabras. Había dicho demasiado- Maldito vino.

Gregor, quien había construido una pequeña torre con las fichas del tacti-go, la hizo tambalear con un dedo.

—Oh, ser una mascota no es un mal trabajo. Sólo tienes que conseguirlo. —Empujó la pila lentamente—. Veré lo que puede. hacer. No te prometo nada.

Miles no supo si había sido el emperador, los micrófonos o los engranajes que se habían estado moviendo lentamente, pero dos días después había sido asignado como asistente administrativo al comandante de guardia del edificio. Debía trabajar frente a una consola de comunicaciones, con planificaciones, nóminas de pago y actualización de datos en el ordenador. La tarea le resultó interesante durante una semana, mientras la aprendía, pero luego se volvió rutinaria. Al cabo de un mes, el tedio y la trivialidad comenzaban a afectar sus nervios. ¿Estaba siendo leal o simplemente estúpido? Ahora comprendía que los guardias también debían permanecer en prisión todo el día. Como tal, una de sus tareas era mantenerse encerrado a sí mismo. El maldito Illyan sí que era astuto, ya que nadie más hubiera podido retenerlo de haber estado decidido a escapar. Una vez encontró una ventana y miró hacia fuera. Caia aguanieve.

¿Lo dejarían salir de esa condenada caja antes de la Feria Invernal? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba el mundo para olvidarlo? Si cometía suicidio, ¿el informe oficial diría que un guardia le había disparado cuando intentaba escapar? ¿Illyan pretendía sacarlo de sus cabales o sólo de su sección?

Transcurrió otro mes. Como ejercicio espiritual, Miles decidió llenar sus horas libres mirando todos los vídeos de entrenamiento en la biblioteca militar, por estricto orden alfabético. La colección era verdaderamente sorprendente. Uno que lo divirtió en particular fue un vídeo de treinta minutos (titulado _H: Higiene_) que explicaba cómo tomar una ducha. Bueno, sí, probablemente existiesen reclutas de regiones alejadas que necesitaban las instrucciones. Después de algunas semanas había llegado a _R: Rifle-laser, Modelo D-67; circuitos de la fuente de alimentación, mantenimiento y reparación_, cuando fue interrumpido por una llamada donde se le ordenaba presentarse en la oficina de Illyan.

La oficina de Illyan conservaba casi el mismo aspecto que en la última y penosa visita de Miles. La misma habitación espartana y sin ventanas, ocupada en su mayor parte por una consola que parecía pertenecer a una nave espacial. Pero ahora había dos sillas. De manera prometedora, una de ellas estaba vacía. ¿Sería posible que esta vez no acabase sentado en el suelo? La otra estaba ocupada por un hombre cuyo uniforme lucía las tiras de capitán y la insignia de Seguridad Imperial en el cuello.

Un sujeto interesante ese capitán. Miles lo estudió por el rabillo del ojo mientras intercambiaba saludos formales con Illyan. Tendría unos treinta y cinco años, con algo de la expresión suave que mostraba Illyan en el rostro, pero de complexión más grande. Pálido. Podía pasar sin dificultad por algún burócrata sin importancia, por un hombre sedentario afecto a estar en casa. Pero ese aspecto también se conseguía pasando mucho tiempo encerrado en naves espaciales.

—Alférez Vorkosigan, él es el capitán Ungari. El capitán Ungari es uno de mis agentes galácticos. Tiene diez años de experiencia recogiendo información para este departamento. Su especialidad es la evaluación militar.

Ungari favoreció a Miles con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. Ahora su mirada serena lo estudió a él Miles se preguntó cuál sería su evaluación del diminuto soldado que tenía delante, y trató de enderezar más la espalda. No hubo nada obvio en la reacción de Ungari hacia él.

Illyan se reclinó en su sillón.

—Dígame, alférez, ¿qué ha escuchado últimamente sobre los mercenarios Dendarii?

—¿Señor? —Miles giró hacia él. No era lo que había esperado—, Yo... últimamente nada. Hace alrededor de un año recibí un mensaje de Elena Bothari... quiero decir Bothari-Jesek. Pero se trataba de algo personal, eh... un saludo de cumpleaños.

—Eso lo tengo. —Illyan asintió con la cabeza. 

__

Lo tienes, canalla.

—¿Nada desde entonces?

—No, señor.

—Mm... —Illyan señaló la silla vacía—. Siéntese, alférez. —Su tono se volvió más formal. ¿Al fin irían al grano?—. Repasemos un poco de astrografía. La geografía es la madre de la estrategia, según dicen. —Illyan jugueteó con un control de su consola.

Un mapa de ruta con una red de conductos por agujeros de gusano apareció en tres dimensiones sobre la pantalla de holovídeo. Parecía el modelo de alguna extraña molécula orgánica hecha de brillantes colores. Las esferas representaban los cruces espaciales, y los tubos eran los saltos espaciales por agujeros de gusano que los unían; una información gráfica y reducida en lugar de ser a escala. Illyan acercó un fragmento. Destellos rojos y azules en el centro de una esfera, con cuatro tubos que se extendían en extraños ángulos hacia esferas más complejas, como una asimétrica cruz celia.

—¿Le resulta familiar?

—El del medio es el Centro Hegen, ¿verdad, señor?

—Bien. —Illyan le entregó su controlador—. Hágame un resumen estratégico del Centro Hegen, alférez. Miles se aclaró la garganta.

—Es un sistema estelar doble sin planetas habitables, con unas pocas estaciones y satélites. No existen muchos motivos para ocuparse de él. Al igual que otros conductos de enlace, es más una ruta que un lugar en sí, y cobra valor por lo que lo rodea. En este caso, se trata de cuatro regiones con planetas habitados.

A medida que hablaba, Miles fue iluminando las distintas partes de la imagen.

—Aslund. Aslund es un callejón sin salida como Barrayar. El Centro Hegen es su única salida a la red galáctica. Resulta tan vital para Aslund como Komarr lo es para nosotros.

»El Conjunto Jackson. El Centro Hegen es sólo uno de los cinco portales al espacio Jacksoniano; más allá del Conjunto Jackson se extiende la mitad de la galaxia explorada.

»Vervain. Vervain tiene dos salidas; una hacia el Centro Hegen, y la otra hacia los sectores de enlace controlados por el imperio cetagandano.

»Y cuarto, por supuesto, nuestro buen vecino el planeta y República de Pol. El cual, a su vez, se conecta con nuestro enlace múltiple que es Komarr. También desde Komarr sale nuestro conducto directo al sector cetagandano, cuyo tráfico es controlado por nosotros desde que lo conquistamos. —Miles miró a Illyan en busca de aprobación. Illyan volvió la mirada hacia Ungari, quien alzó un poco las cejas- ¿Qué significaba?

—La estrategia de los conductos —murmuró Illyan mientras observaba su gráfico brillante—. Cuatro jugadores y un tablero. Debería ser simple...

»De todos modos —continuó Illyan cogiendo el controlador con un suspiro—, el Centro Hegen es algo más que un punto de estrangulación potencial para los cuatro sistemas adyacentes. El veinticinco por ciento de nuestro propio tráfico comercial pasa por allí, vía Pol. Y aunque Vervain está cerrado para las naves militares cetagandanas, al igual que Pol está cerrado para las nuestras, se produce un significativo intercambio de civiles por el mismo conducto y atravesando el Conjunto Jackson. Cualquier cosa que obstruya el Centro Hegen provocará tantos daños en Cetaganda como en Barrayar.

»Y, sin embargo, después de años de cooperación desinteresada y neutralidad, de pronto esta región se reaviva con lo que sólo puedo llamar una carrera armamentista. Los cuatro vecinos parecen estar creando intereses militares. Pol ha reforzado los armamentos en sus seis estaciones de enlace con el Centro, lo cual me resulta un poco alarmante, ya que Pol nos ha mirado con gran recelo desde que nos apoderamos de Komarr. Por su parte, el Conjunto Jackson está haciendo lo mismo- Vervain ha contratado a una flota mercenaria llamada Comando Randall.

»Toda esta actividad está causando un cierto grado de pánico en Aslund, quien por razones obvias es el que tiene los principales intereses en el Centro Hegen. Este año han destinado la mitad de su presupuesto militar a una gran estación de enlace, una fortaleza flotante, en realidad, y para estar cubiertos mientras se preparan, también han contratado protección. Creo que usted los conoce. Solían llamarlos Flota Mercenaria Dendarii Libre. —Illyan se detuvo y alzó una ceja, esperando la reacción de Miles.

Al fín comenzaba a entender. ¿O no? Miles soltó el aire de los pulmones.

—Eran especialistas en bloqueos en cierta época. Supongo que tiene sentido. Ah... ¿solían llamarlos Dendarii? ¿Han cambiado de nombre?

—Parece ser que hace poco han vuelto a su denominación original de Mercenarios de Oseran.

—Qué extraño. ¿Por qué?

—Buena pregunta. —Illyan apretó los labios—. Una entre muchas, aunque no creo que sea la más urgente. Pero lo que me preocupa es la conexión cetagandana... o la falta de ella. Un caos generalizado en la región sería tan perjudicial para Cetaganda como para nosotros. Pero si de alguna manera, al despejarse la confusión, Cetaganda lograra el control del Centro Hegen... ¡ah! Entonces podrían detener o controlar el tráfico barrayarano tal como nosotros hacemos con el de ellos a través de Komarr. Y si el enlace Komarr-Cetaganda estuviera bajo su control, tendrían acceso a dos de nuestras cuatro principales rutas galácticas. Algo intrincado, indirecto. Huele a los métodos de Cetaganda. Sus sucias manos deben estar tirando de los hilos. Estoy seguro de que se encuentran allí, aunque todavía no pueda verlas... 

—Illyan sacudió la cabeza con expresión meditabunda—. Si se interrumpiera el enlace del Conjunto Jackson, todos deberían desviarse a través del imperio cetagandano... lo cual redundaría en beneficios...

—O a través nuestro —señaló Miles—. ¿Por qué Cetaganda habría de hacernos ese favor?

—He pensado en una posibilidad. En realidad he pensado en nueve, pero ésta es para usted. ¿Cuál es la mejor táctica para capturar un punto de enlace?

—Atacar ambos extremos a la vez —recitó Miles automáticamente.

—Motivo por el cual Pol se ha cuidado de no permitirnos tener ninguna presencia militar en el Centro Hegen, Pero supongamos que alguien de Pol escucha ese desagradable rumor que tanto me costó erradicar: que los Mercenarios Dendarii son el ejército privado de cierto señorito barrayarano. ¿Qué pensarán?

—Pensarán que nos estamos preparando para atacarlos —dijo Miles—. Pueden ponerse paranoicos, hacer cundir el pánico, incluso buscar una alianza temporal con... ¿con Cetaganda, tal vez?

—Muy bien. —Illyan asintió con la cabeza.

El capitán Ungari, que había estado escuchando con la paciencia de un hombre que ya había pasado antes por todo aquello, miró a Miles algo alentado y aprobó su hipótesis con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Pero incluso aunque se la observe como a una fuerza independiente —continuó Illyan—, los Dendarii son otra fuerza desestabilizadora en la región. Toda la situación es inquietante y vuelve más tensa cada día que pasa sin que haya ningún motivo aparente. Un solo error, un incidente fatal podría desatar turbulencias, los clásicos desórdenes, la avalancha. ¡Quiero información, Miles!

Por lo general, Illyan deseaba información con la misma pasión con que un aborigen drogado tallaba una flecha. Ahora si volvió hacia Ungari.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué le parece, capitán? ¿Servirá? Ungari tardó unos momentos en responder,

—Físicamente es... es más llamativo de lo que había imaginado.

—Como camuflaje, eso no tiene por qué ser una desventaja. En su compañía usted será prácticamente invisible.

—Es posible, ¿pero será capaz de sobrellevarlo? No tendré mucho tiempo para cuidar de él. —La voz de Ungari era la de un barítono amable. Evidentemente, se trataba de uno de los oficiales con educación moderna, aunque no lucía un broche de la Academia.

—El almirante parece pensar que sí. ¿Debo oponerme a él? Ungari miró a Miles.

—¿Está seguro de que la opinión del almirante no está influenciada por... esperanzas personales?

__

Se refiere a sus deseos, tradujo Miles mentalmente.

—En todo caso, sería la primera vez. —Illyan se alzó de hombros. _Y existe una primera vez para todo_ fue la frase que quedo pendiente en el aire. Ahora Illyan se volvió para clavar su mirada en Miles—, Alférez, ¿usted cree que, sí le es solicitado, sería capaz de interpretar el papel del almirante Naismith nuevamente, por poco tiempo?

Miles había imaginado que se lo diría, pero las palabras pronunciadas en voz alta le produjeron un extraño escalofrío. Dar rienda suelta de nuevo a ese personaje reprimido.

__

No se trataba sólo de un papel, Illyan.

—Podría volver a hacerlo, sin duda. Es _dejar_ de interpretar a Naismith lo que me asusta.

Illyan se permitió esbozar una sonrisa fría, tomando esto como si fuera una broma. La sonrisa de Miles fue un poco más triste. 

__

Usted no lo sabe, no sabe cómo fue... Tres partes de simulación, de engaño, y una parte de... otra cosa. ¿Zen, gestall, delirio? Incontrolables momentos de exaltación en estado alfa... ¿Podía volver a hacerlo? Tal vez ahora ya sabía demasiado.

__

Primero te paralizas, y luego caes. Quizás esta vez sí suceda que no sea más que una actuación.

Illyan se reclinó en su silla, unió las palmas un instante y luego dejó caer las manos.

—Muy bien, capitán Ungari. Es todo suyo. Utilícelo como crea conveniente. Su misión es reunir información sobre la crisis actual del Centro Hegen; en segundo término, de ser posible, emplear al alférez Vorkosigan para eliminar de la escena a los Mercenarios Dendarii. Si decide utilizar un contrato falso para sacarlos del Centro, podrá recurrir a la cuenta de operaciones secretas para ofrecerles una paga convincente. Ya conoce los resultados que quiero obtener. Lamento que mis órdenes no puedan ser más específicas. Dependerán de la información que usted mismo obtenga.

—No me importa, señor—dijo Ungari con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mm... Disfrute de su independencia mientras dure. Finalizará con su primer error. —El tono de Illyan era irónico, pero sus ojos parecían confiados hasta que los volvió hacia Miles—, Usted viajará como el «almirante Naismith», quien a su vez viajará de Incógnito, posiblemente, para regresar a la flota Dendarii. Hasta que el capitán Ungari decida que debe escenificar el personaje de Naismith, se hará pasar por su guardia. De ese modo siempre estará en condiciones de controlar la situación. Sería demasiado pedirle a Ungari que sea responsable de la misión y también de su seguridad, por lo que también tendrá un verdadero guardia. Según lo planeado, el capitán Ungari gozará de una gran libertad de movimiento ya que se les proporcionará una nave sólo para ustedes. Contamos con un piloto y un enlace que conseguimos en... no importa dónde, pero no tiene ninguna conexión con Barrayar. La nave tiene matrícula jacksoniana, lo cual encaja perfectamente con el misterioso pasado del almirante Naismith. Su falsedad es tan evidente que nadie buscará a otro impostor debajo del primero, —Illyan se detuvo—. Por supuesto que usted obedecerá las órdenes del capitán Ungari. Eso es algo que ni siquiera se menciona. —La mirada directa de Illyan fue tan fría como una noche en la isla Kyril.

Miles esbozó una sonrisa de sumisión para mostrar que comprendía la indirecta.

__

Seré bueno, señor... ¡déjeme abandonar el planeta! De fantasma a cabeza de turco. ¿Podía decirse que había recibido una promoción?


	33. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 08

****

Capitulo 08

Víctor Rotha, agente comercial. Sonaba a un alcahuete. Con desconfianza, Miles observó su nueva personalidad reflejada en la pantalla de su cabina. ¿Qué había de malo en un simple espejo espartano, después de todo? ¿_Dónde_ había conseguido Illyan esa nave? Era de fabricación betanesa y estaba llena de los lujosos artefactos propios de la Colonia Beta. Miles se entretuvo con su horripilante visión de lo que podía ocurrir sí alguna vez fallaba el programa del elaborado cepillo dental sónico.

«Rotha» llevaba una vestimenta que respetaba su supuesto origen. Miles había desechado el sarong betanés, ya que en la Estación Seis de Pol no era lo suficientemente calido para él. Sí llevaba sus pantalones verdes anchos sujetados con una soga de sarong y sandalias de estilo betanés. La camisa verde estaba confeccionada con la barata seda sintética de Escobar, y la chaqueta color crema era de un estilo similar. El ecléctico guardarropa de alguien que provenía de la Colonia Beta, de alguien que había estado merodeando por la galaxia. Bien. Miles pronunció algunas frases en voz alta, practicando el acento betanés, mientras deambulaba por la compleja cabina.

Hacía un día que habían arribado a la Estación Seis sin sufrir ningún incidente. Todo el viaje de tres semanas desde Barrayar había transcurrido de ese modo. Ungari parecía satisfecho con ello. El capitán de Seguridad Imperial había pasado la mayor parte de la travesía contando cosas, tomando fotografías y contando: naves, tropas, guardias de seguridad, tanto civiles como militares. Habían encontrado excusas para detenerse en cuatro de los seis puntos de enlace en la ruta entre Pol y el Centro Hegen, y Ungari se había dedicado a contar, medir, seccionar, alimentar el ordenador y calcular durante todo el trayecto. Ahora habían llegado al último puesto de avanzada de Pol (o al primero, dependiendo de la dirección en que uno viajase). Este estaba arraigado en el mismo Centro Hegen.

En cierta época, Pol Seis no había sido más que una parada de emergencia y un eslabón de la cadena de comunicaciones. Todavía no había sido resuelto el problema de enviar mensajes a través de un salto por agujero de gusano sin transportarlos físicamente en una nave. De casi todas las regiones desarrolladas de la red partía en un salto una nave de comunicaciones cada hora o incluso con más frecuencia, para emitir un haz de rayos que viajaban a la velocidad de la luz hasta el siguiente punto de salto, donde los mensajes eran recibidos y vueltos a emitir, y ésta era la forma más rápida de enviar la Información. En las regiones menos desarrolladas sólo se podía aguardar, algunas veces durante semanas o meses, hasta que una nave acertase a pasar por allí, y luego esperar que no se olvidasen de entregar el mensaje.

Ahora Pol Seis era más que un punto de referencia. Montaba guardia. Ungari había chascado la lengua con entusiasmo al identificar y sumar a su lista las naves de Pol apiñadas en la zona que rodeaba la nueva construcción. Habían volado en espiral sobre la estación, inspeccionando cada sector de ella y todas sus naves.

«Su principal tarea —le había dicho Ungari a Miles— será hacer que a todos les resulte más interesante observarlo a usted que a mí. Circule. Dudo que necesite esforzarse demasiado para llamar la atención. Revele su identidad oculta. Con suerte, hasta es posible que establezca un par de contactos que valga la pena estudiar. Aunque dudo que se encuentre con algo muy valioso de inmediato. Las cosas no funcionan de ese modo.»

Ahora, Miles abrió su muestrario sobre la cama y volvió a examinarlo.

__

Sólo un vendedor ambulante, eso soy yo. Doce armas de mano sin sus cargas de energía brillaron con picardía. Una fila de discos de vídeo describiendo armas más grandes e interesantes. Y lo más cautivador de todo, la colección de discos diminutos ocultos en su chaqueta- _Muerte. Os la puedo vender al por mayor._

El guardaespaldas de Miles lo recibió en la compuerta de salida. ¿Por qué, en nombre del cielo, Illyan había tenido que designar a Overholt para esta misión? Por el mismo motivo que lo había impulsado a enviarlo a la isla Kyril, porque era de confianza, pero a Miles le resultaba embarazosa la idea de trabajar con un hombre que alguna vez lo había arrestado. ¿Y qué pensaría Overholt de él ahora? Afortunadamente, el hombre era del tipo discreto.

Overholt iba vestido con un estilo tan informal y ecléctico como el suyo, aunque llevaba botas en lugar de sandalias. Parecía exactamente un guardaespaldas que trataba de pasar por turista. La clase de hombre que un pequeño traficante de armas como Víctor Rotha tomaría a su servicio.

__

Formal y decorativo a la vez, trafica, juega a los dados y camorrea. Por separado, ni Miles ni Overholt serían memorables. Juntos, bueno... Ungari reñía razón. No tendrían que preocuparse por llamar la atención.

Miles atravesó el tubo de desembarco y entró en Pol Seis. Allí, tanto su muestrario como su persona fueron cuidadosamente examinados, y Overholt debió mostrar su permiso para portar armas- A partir de allí tenían libre acceso a las instalaciones de la estación, exceptuando ciertos corredores custodiados que conducían a las zonas militarizadas. Ungari había dejado bien claro que esas áreas eran asunto suyo, no de Miles.

Aún era temprano para su primera cita y, por lo tanto. Miles caminó lentamente, disfrutando la sensación de encontrarse en una estación espacial. El lugar no era tan transitable como la Colonia Beta, pero pudo moverse sin problemas en el ambiente técnico-cultural galáctico. No se parecía en nada a la subdesarrollada Barrayar. El ambiente era artificial y transmitía una cierta sensación de peligro, sensación que en cualquier momento podía crecer hasta convertirse en terror claustrofóbico, en el caso de producirse una repentina descompresión. La gran plaza central estaba rodeada de tiendas, hoteles y restaurantes.

Un curioso trío paseaba por la plaza Justo frente a Miles. Un hombre robusto, vestido con ropas sueltas e ideales para ocultar armas, miraba hacia todos lados con inquietud. Un colega profesional de Overholt, sin duda. El y Overholt se descubrieron el uno al otro e intercambiaron miradas sombrías, para luego ignorarse mutuamente. El hombre a quien custodiaba parecía casi invisible al lado de su mujer.

Ella era baja, pero de gran vivacidad. Tenía una figura delgada y un cabello rubio, casi blanco y muy corto, que le otorgaba un extraño aspecto de duende. Su atuendo deportivo negro parecía emitir destellos eléctricos que ondulaban como agua sobre su piel. Unos zapatos negros con tacones altos la elevaban inútilmente unos pocos centímetros. Sus labios lucían un rojo carmesí, haciendo juego con el pañuelo que rodeaba su cuello de alabastro, cayendo como una cascada desde los hombros para enmarcar la piel desnuda de su espalda. La mujer parecía... cara.

Sus ojos descubrieron la mirada fascinada de Miles. La mujer alzó el mentón y lo miró con frialdad.

—¿Víctor Rotha? —La voz a su lado lo sobresaltó.

—Ah..., ¿señor Liga? —aventuró Miles mientras giraba- Pálidas facciones de conejo, labios prominentes, cabello negro; éste era el hombre que afirmaba querer mejorar el armamento de sus guardias de seguridad, en su industria minera asteroidal. Seguro. ¿De dónde lo había sacado Ungari? Miles no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

—He hecho arreglos para que hablemos en un sitio privado. —Liga sonrió y señaló la entrada de un hotel cercano con un movimiento de cabeza—. Eh... —agregó—, parece que todos están haciendo negocios esta mañana. —Señaló al trío al otro lado del vestíbulo. Ahora ya eran un cuarteto y se estaban marchando. Los pañuelos flotaban como banderas tras los rápidos pasos de la rubia.

—¿Quién era esa mujer? —preguntó Miles.

—No lo sé —respondió Liga—. Pero el hombre al que siguen es su principal competidor aquí. Es el agente de Casa Fell, los especialistas jacksonianos en armamentos.

Mas bien parecía un hombre de negocios, al menos de espaldas.

—¿Pol permite que los jacksonianos operen aquí? —preguntó Miles—, Pensé que las relaciones eran muy tensas.

—Entre Pol, Aslund y Vervain, sí —aclaró Liga—, El consorcio jacksoniano proclama a gritos su neutralidad. Esperan obtener beneficios por todos lados. Pero éste no es el mejor lugar para hablar de política. Vayámonos de aquí.

Tal como Miles suponía. Liga lo llevó a la habitación de un hotel. Entonces Miles recitó la propaganda comercial que había memorizado. Le enseñó una a una todas las armas de mano y disertó sobre las piezas que tenían disponibles y las fechas de entrega.

—Había pensado en algo más... poderoso —dijo Liga.

—Tengo otro muestrario a bordo de mi nave —le explicó Miles—. No quise transgredir las costumbres de Pol con él, pero puedo mostrarle un vídeo de su contenido.

Miles sacó a relucir los manuales de las armas pesadas.

—Este vídeo sólo tiene propósitos educativos, por supuesto, ya que para un particular de Pol la posesión de estas armas es ilegal.

—En Pol, sí —precisó Liga—, pero sus leyes no rigen en el Centro Hegen. Todavía. Sólo debe despegar de Pol Seis y superar los diez mil kilómetros que constituyen el límite de tráfico controlado para llevar a cabo cualquier negocio que desee, con toda legalidad. El problema se presenta cuando tiene que entregar la mercancía dentro del espacio local de Pol.

—Las dificultades en las entregas son una de mis especialidades —le aseguró Miles—. Con un pequeño recargo, por supuesto.

—Eh, bien... —Liga revisó el catálogo apretando el avance rápido—. Estos arcos de plasma para trabajos pesados.... ¿cómo son en relación a los cañones con disruptores nerviosos?

Miles se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de si quiere eliminar personas solamente, o personas y propiedades. Puedo ofrecerle muy buen precio por los disruptores nerviosos. —Mencionó una cifra en créditos de Pol.

—Hace poco obtuve una mejor cotización, por un artefacto de la misma potencia en kilovatios —mencionó Liga sin mucho interés.

—No lo dudo —Miles sonrió—. Veneno un crédito, antídoto cien créditos.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? —preguntó Liga con desconfianza.

Miles deslizó el dedo bajo su solapa y extrajo un diminuto vídeo,

—Eche un vistazo a esto- —Lo insertó en el reproductor de vídeo- Una figura cobró vida e hizo algunas piruetas. Estaba vestida de la cabeza a los pies, e incluyendo los dedos, con lo que parecía ser una red ajustada y brillante.

—Algo aireado para usarse como ropa interior, ¿no? —dijo Liga, con escepticismo.

Miles lo miró con una sonrisa apenada.

—No existe fuerza armada de la galaxia que no quiera poner sus manos sobre esto. La primera malla protectora contra dísruptores nerviosos para una sola persona. La última carta tecnológica de la Colonia Beta.

Liga abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No sabía que estaban en el mercado.

—No lo están. Se trata, por asi decirlo, de un adelanto. —La Colonia Beta no hacía públicas sus novedades de inmediato. Desde hacía un par de generaciones que siempre estaba unos pasos adelantada y abastecía a todos los demás. A su debido tiempo, la Colonia Beta pondría a la venta su nuevo dispositivo por toda la galaxia. Mientras tanto...

Liga humedeció su prominente labio inferior.

—Nosotros utilizamos mucho los disruptores nerviosos. 

¿Para los guardias de seguridad? Claro, seguro.

—Tengo una partida limitada de mallas protectoras. El primero en pedirlas, se las lleva.

—¿El precio?

Miles le dijo una cifra en dólares betaneses.

—¡Un ultraje! —Liga se meció en su sillón flotante. Miles se alzó de hombros.

—Piénselo. Su organización podría quedar en gran desventaja si no es la primera en mejorar sus defensas. Estoy seguro de que podrá imaginarlo.

—Yo... tendré que consultarlo. Eh... ¿me permite el disco para enseñárselo a mi supervisor?

Miles frunció los labios.

—Que no lo atrapen con él.

—Por supuesto. —Liga volvió a pasar el vídeo de demostración y observó con fascinación la figura resplandeciente del soldado. Entonces se guardó el disco en el bolsillo.

Listo. El anzuelo estaba echado en las aguas oscuras. Resultaría muy interesante ver quién lo mordía, ya se tratase de pececillos o de monstruosos leviatanes. Liga era un pez menor, según la opinión de Miles.

Bueno, debía empezar por alguna parte.

De regreso a la plaza. Miles se acercó a Overholt y le murmuró con preocupación:

—¿Lo he hecho bien?

—Muy bien, señor —le aseguró Overholt.

Bueno, tal vez sí. Se había sentido bien con la actuación. Casi podía imaginarse sumergiéndose en la compleja personalidad de Víctor Rotha.

A la hora del almuerzo, Overholt lo condujo a una cafetería con mesas ubicadas al aire libre frente a la plaza, el mejor lugar para ser observados, desviando así la atención de Ungari. Miles devoró un sandwich rico en proteínas y permitió que sus nervios se relajaran un poco. Esta actuación le agradaba- No era tan estimulante como...

—¡Almirante Naismith!

Miles estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el emparedado, y giró la cabeza con desesperación tratando de identificar al que lo había llamado. Overholt se enderezó en su silla alarmado, aunque logró que su mano no volase prematuramente hacia el arma aturdidora que llevaba oculta.

Dos hombres se habían detenido junto a su mesa. Miles no pudo reconocer a uno de ellos. Al otro... ¡maldición! El conocía ese rostro. Mandíbulas cuadradas, piel oscura, demasiado pulcro para ser otra cosa que un soldado, a pesar de sus ropas civiles de Pol. ¡El nombre, el nombre...! Uno de los comandos de Tung. Cuando lo vio por última vez, Miles había estado sentado junto a él en la armería del _Triumph_, preparándose para una batalla. Clive Chodak, ése era su nombre.

—Lo siento, me ha confundido con otra persona —dijo Miles por puro reflejo—. Mi nombre es Víctor Rotha.

Chodak parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh!, lo siento. Es que... se parece a alguien que conocí.

Miró a Overholt unos momentos, y luego se volvió hacia Miles interrogándolo con la mirada.

—¿Podemos acompañarlos?

—¡No! —replicó Miles aterrado. Aunque... No debía desechar un posible contacto. Esta era una complicación para la cual debía haber estado preparado. Pero activar a Naismith antes de lo planeado, sin la orden de Ungari...—- Bueno, no aquí —se corrigió rápidamente.

—Ya... ya veo, señor. —Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Chodak se retiró llevando consigo a su renuente compañero. Sólo una vez se volvió para mirarlo por encima del hombro. Miles contuvo su impulso de morder la servilleta. Los dos hombres desaparecieron en la plaza. A juzgar por sus gestos, parecían estar discutiendo.

—¿Y esto estuvo bien? —preguntó Miles, tristemente. Overholt parecía algo consternado.

—No mucho. —Con el ceño fruncido, observó el lugar por donde habían desaparecido los dos hombres.

A Chodak no le llevó más de una hora rastrear a Miles hasta su nave betanesa en la estación. Ungari todavia estaba fuera.

- Dice que quiere hablar con usted -le informó Overholt. Él y Miles estudiaron el monitor de vídeo. Chodak estaba en la escotilla, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro con impaciencia-. ¿Qué cree que desea en realidad?

- Probablemente hablar conmigo - respondió Miles - y que me condenen si yo no quiero hablar con él también.

-¿Cuán bien lo conoce?- preguntó Overholt con desconfianza, mirando al imagen de Chodak.

- No demasiado -admitió Miles-. Parecia un comando competente. Conocía su equipo, sabia manejar a su gente y se mantenia firme bajo el fuego.- A decir verdad, Miles solo había tenido breves contactos con aquel hombre, siempre por cuestiones militares, pero algunos de aquellos minutos habían sido criticos, en la desesperada incertidumbre del combate espacial. ¿Sería lo bastante seguro permitir la entrada de un hombre al que no había visto en casi cuatro años?—. Regístrelo bien, pero déjelo pasar y averigüemos lo que tiene que decir.

—Si usted lo ordena, señor —dijo Overholt en tono neutral.

—Lo ordeno.

A Chodak no pareció molestarle que lo registrasen. Sólo llevaba un aturdidor reglamentario. Aunque también había sido un experto en combatir con los puños, recordó Miles, y ésa era un arma que nadie podía confiscarle. Overholt lo escoltó hasta el pequeño comedor de oficiales, lugar que los betaneses hubieran llamado «sala de recreación».

—Señor Rotha —comenzó Chodak—. Esperaba hablar con usted, eh... en privado. —Miró a Overholt con desconfianza—. ¿O ha reemplazado al sargento Bothari?

—Nunca. —Miles hizo una seña a Overholt para que lo siguiera al corredor, pero no habló hasta que las puertas se cerraron con un susurro—. Creo que su presencia es inhibidora. ¿Le importaría esperar fuera? —Miles no especificó a quién inhibía Overholt—. Podrá vigilar en el monitor, por supuesto.

—Me parece una mala idea. —Overholt frunció el ceño—, ¿Qué ocurrirá si se abalanza sobre usted?

Miles dio unos golpecitos nerviosos sobre la costura de su pantalón.

—Es una posibilidad- Pero de aquí nos dirigiremos a Aslund, donde, según dice Ungari, se encuentran apostados los Dendarii. Tal vez pueda brindarnos información de utilidad.

—Si dice la verdad.

—Las mentiras también pueden ser reveladoras. —Con este dudoso argumento, regresó al comedor sin Overholt.

Miles saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a su visitante, quien ahora estaba sentado ante una mesa.

—Cabo Chodak. 

Chodak se iluminó.

—Sí, lo recuerda.

—Oh, sí, y... ¿todavía se encuentra con los Dendarii?

—Si, señor. Soy sargento Chodak, ahora.

—Muy bien. No me sorprende.

—y, eh... son los Mercenarios Oseran.

—Eso tengo entendido. Si es algo bueno o no, aún está por verse.

—¿Por quién se hace pasar, señor?

—Víctor Rotha es un traficante de armas.

—Ese es un buen disfraz. —Chodak asintió con la cabeza. Miles sirvió dos cafés tratando de que sus siguientes palabras sonasen casuales.

—¿Y qué está haciendo en Pol Seis? Pensé que los Den... que la flota prestaba servicios en Aslund.

—En la Estación Aslund, aquí en el Centro —le corrigió Chodak—. Sólo son un par de días de vuelo por el sistema. Por ahora se encuentra allí. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Contratista del gobierno.

—¿Atrasados en los planes y excedidos en los costes?

—Exacto. —Aceptó la taza de café sin vacilar, sujetándola entre sus manos delgadas, y bebió un pequeño sorbo—. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. —Giró la taza y la depositó sobre la mesa—. Señor, creo que puedo haberle causado problemas por accidente. Me sorprendió tanto verlo allí... De todos modos, quería... supongo que quería ponerlo sobre aviso. ¿Viaja de regreso a la flota?

—Me temo que no puedo discutir mis planes. Ni siquiera con usted.

Chodak le dirigió una mirada penetrante con sus ojos negros y almendrados.

—Usted siempre ha sido engañoso.

—Como experto soldado de combate, ¿prefiere los asaltos frontales?

—¡No, señor! —Chodak esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no me cuenta? Supongo que usted será uno de los agentes de inteligencia que la flota tiene esparcidos por el Centro. Seguramente hay unos cuantos como usted, o de otro modo la organización se hubiese venido abajo en mí ausencia. —Lo más probable era que, en ese momento, la mitad de los habitantes de Pol Seis fuesen espías para algún bando, sin mencionar a los dobles agentes. ¿A ellos había que contarlos dos veces?

—¿Por qué ha tardado _tanto_, señor? —El tono de Chodak era casi una acusación.

—No era mi intención —se excusó Miles—. Durante algún tiempo estuve prisionero en... en un lugar que prefiero no describir. Logré escapar hace apenas unos tres meses. —Bueno, aquélla era una forma de describir la isla Kyril.

—¡Usted, señor! Podríamos haberlo rescatado...

—No, no hubieran podido —replicó Miles con dureza—. La situación era extremadamente delicada, y se resolvió de un modo satisfactorio para mí. Pero entonces me vi erradicado de las áreas en que solía operar, exceptuando la flota Dendarii. Lo siento, pero vosotros sois mi única preocupación. De todos modos me siento intranquilo. Debí haber tenido noticias del comodoro Jesek. —Eso era cierto.

—El comodoro Jesek ya no está al mando. Hace alrededor de un año hubo una reorganización financiera y una reestructuración de mando, efectuada por la junta de capitanes y el almirante Oser. Encabezado por el almirante Oser.

—¿Donde está Jesek?

—Fue degradado a ingeniero de la flota.

Era inquietante, pero Miles podía comprenderlo.

—No me parece del todo mal. Jesek nunca fue tan agresivo como... como Tung, por ejemplo. ¿Y Tung? Chodak sacudió la cabeza,

—Fue degradado de Jefe de estado mayor a oficial encargado del personal. Un puesto insignificante.

—Eso parece... un desperdicio.

—Oser no confía en Tung. Y Tung tampoco lo aprecia mucho a él. Desde hace un año, Oser trata de forzarlo a marcharse, pero Tung se mantiene en su puesto a pesar de la humillación. No es sencillo deshacerse de él. Oser todavía no puede arriesgarse a perder parte de su personal, y demasiadas personas clave siguen siendo leales a Tung.

Miles alzó las cejas.

—¿Incluyéndolo a usted?

—El supo hacer las cosas —dijo Chodak con aire distraído—, Yo lo consideraba un oficial superior.

—Yo también.

Chodak asintió con la cabeza.

—Señor... el asunto es... El hombre que estaba conmigo en la cafetería es mi superior aquí. Y es partidario de Oser. Excepto matarlo, no se me ocurre ninguna otra manera de evitar que informe sobre nuestro encuentro.

—No tengo ningún deseo de iniciar una guerra civil en mi propia estructura de mando —dijo Miles. _De momento_—. Me parece más importante que no sospeche que ha hablado conmigo en privado. Deje que informe. Ya antes he hecho tratos con el almirante Oser, para beneficio de ambos.

—No estoy seguro de que Oser píense lo mismo, señor. Creo que se considera engañado. Miles lanzó una carcajada.

—Yo doblé el tamaño de la flota durante la guerra de Tau Verde. Incluso como tercer oficial, acabó teniendo mucho más que antes bajo su mando, una tajada más pequeña de un pastel más grande.

—Pero el bando que nos contrató en un principio perdió.

—No lo creo. Ambos lados ganaron con la tregua que forzamos. Sólo se perdió un poco de prestigio. ¿Es que Oser no puede sentir que ha vencido a menos que haya un derrotado?

La expresión de Chodak se tornó sombría.

—Creo que ése es el caso, señor. El dice, yo mismo lo he escuchado, que usted nos engañó. Que jamás ha sido un almirante ni ninguna clase de oficial. Que si Tung no lo hubiese traicionado, él lo habría echado de una patada en el trasero. —Chodak le dirigió una mirada pensativa—. ¿Qué era usted en realidad?

Miles sonrió con suavidad.

—Era el vencedor. ¿Lo recuerda?

Chodak emitió un bufido, casi una risita.

—Sí.

—No permita que la pobre historia revisionista de Oser nuble su mente. Usted estaba allí.

Chodak sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

—En realidad no necesitaba mi advertencia, ¿verdad? —Se puso de pie.

—Nunca dé nada por sentado. Ah..., y cuídese. Eso significa que cubra su trasero. Me acordaré de usted, más adelante.

—Señor. —Chodak lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Overholt, quien aguardaba en el corredor con una postura de centinela casi imperial, lo escoltó con pasos firmes hasta la compuerta de la nave.

Miles permaneció sentado en el corredor, mordisqueando suavemente el borde de su taza, y consideró ciertos sorprendentes paralelos entre la reestructuración de mando en una flota mercenaria libre y las destructivas guerras de los Vor barrayaranos. ¿Podía pensarse en los mercenarios como en una miniatura, una simplificación, una versión de laboratorio de la vida real?

__

Oser debía haber estado presente en el alzamiento de Vordarian para ver cómo trabajan los chicos grandes.

Sin embargo, a Miles le convenía no subestimar los peligros potencíales y las complejidades de la situación. Su muerte en un conflicto en miniatura sería tan absoluta como su muerte en uno grande.

Diablos, ¿qué muerte? ¿Qué tenía él que ver con los Dendarii o con los oseranos, después de todo? Oser tenía razón, él los había engañado, y lo único extraño era que hubiese tardado tanto en descubrirlo. Miles no veía ningún motivo para volver a complicarse con los Dendarii. En realidad, bien podía evitarse esa peligrosa vergüenza política. Que Oser se quedase con ellos, ya que de todos modos habían sido suyos desde un principio.

__

Tengo tres personas que me han jurado lealtad en esa flota. Mi propio partido político.

Qué fácil había sido volver a interpretar el papel de Naismith...

De todos modos, poner en escena a Naismith no era decisión de Miles. Era del capitán Ungari.

Ungari fue el primero en señalarlo cuando regresó, y Overholt lo puso al tanto de lo ocurrido. Como era un hombre controlado, su furia sólo se notó por señales sutiles: un endurecimiento de la voz, líneas más tensas alrededor de los ojos y la boca.

—Ha violado nuestra pantalla. Eso es algo que nunca debe hacer. Es la primera regla de supervivencia en este negocio,

—Señor, con todo respeto, permítame decirle que yo no me delaté —respondió Miles con calma—. Fue Chodak. Él también pareció comprenderlo, no es estúpido. Se disculpó lo mejor que pudo. —Chodak podía ser más sutil de lo que parecía a simple vista, ya que en ese momento estaba bien con ambas partes en la escisión producida en el comando Dendarii, y una de las dos acabaría venciendo. ¿Era algo calculado o casual? Chodak podía ser astuto o afortunado, pero en todo caso sería una persona muy útil para el bando de Miles...

__

¿Qué bando, eh? Ungari no me permitirá acercarme a los Dendarii después de esto.

Ungari frunció el ceño ante la pantalla de vídeo, donde acababa de rebobinar la grabación de la entrevista entre Miles y el mercenario.

—Cada vez estoy más convencido de que puede resultar demasiado peligroso representar a Naismith. Si el pequeño golpe palaciego de ese Oser tiene algún parecido con lo que este sujeto dice, la fantasía de Illyan sobre que usted no tiene más que ordenarles a los Dendarii que se vayan, me resulta absurda. Ya me parecía que sonaba demasiado sencillo. —Ungari caminó por el comedor, golpeándose la palma izquierda con el puño derecho—, Bueno, es posible que Víctor Rotha todavía nos sirva de algo. Por más que me gustaría confinarlo en sus habitaciones...

Qué extraño, ¿cuántos de sus superiores habían dicho lo mismo?

—... Liga quiere volver a ver a Rotha esta tarde. Tal vez para hacer un pedido sobre nuestra carga ficticia. Quiero que lo haga a un lado y llegue al siguiente nivel de su organización. Su jefe, o el Jefe de su jefe.

—¿Quién cree que le paga a Liga?

Ungari dejó de caminar y le enseñó las palmas de las manos.

—¿Los cetagandanos? ¿Los del Conjunto de Jackson? ¿Algún otro? Seguridad Imperial está trabajando duro por aquí. Pero si se probara que la organización criminal de Liga es una marioneta de Cetaganda, podría valer la pena enviar a un agente que se infiltrase en sus filas. ¡Así que averigüelo! Sugiera que guarda más cosas atractivas en su bolso. Acepte sobornos. Llegue hasta ellos y descubra lo que necesitamos saber. Yo casi he terminado aquí, e Illyan está muy interesado en saber cuándo la Estación Aslund se encontrará en condiciones de operar como base defensiva.

Miles hizo sonar la campanilla de la habitación del hotel. Su mentón se alzó en un tic nervioso. Se aclaró la garganta y enderezó los hombros.

Overholt observaba el corredor vacío de arriba abajo. La puerta se abrió con un susurro. Miles parpadeó sorprendido.

—Ah, señor Rotha. —La voz suave pertenecía a la rubia que había visto en la plaza esa mañana. Ahora llevaba un atuendo de seda roja ceñido a la piel, con pronunciado escote, una gola rojo brillante que se elevaba sobre su nuca enmarcando su cabeza escultural, y botas de gamuza roja con tacones altos. La mujer le obsequió con una sonrisa de alto voltaje.

—Lo siento —dijo Miles automáticamente—. Debo haberme equivocado de puerta.

—De ningún modo. —Una mano delgada lo invitó a pasar—, Llega Justo a tiempo.

—Tenía una cita con el señor Liga.

—Así es, y yo me he hecho cargo de la cita. Por favor, entre. Mi nombre es Livia Nu.

Bueno, ella no tenía posibilidad de ocultar ningún arma en su ropa. Miles entró y no se sorprendió al ver al guardaespaldas en un rincón de la habitación. El hombre saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Overholt, quien a su vez le respondió del mismo modo, los dos tan cautelosos como gatos. ¿Y dónde estaba el tercer hombre? No allí, evidentemente. Ella se acomodó en un sofá relleno con líquido.

—¿Es usted, eh... la supervisora del señor Liga? —preguntó Miles. No, Liga le había dicho que no sabía quién era ella. La mujer vaciló unos segundos.

—En cierto sentido, sí.

Uno de los dos estaba mintiendo..., o tal vez no —Si ella tenía un alto cargo en la organización de Liga, él no la hubiera identificado ante él. Maldición.

—Pero puede considerarme una agente comercial. Dios. En Pol Seis no faltaban los espías, por cierto.

—¿Para quién?

—¡Ah! —Ella sonrió—. Una de las ventajas de tratar con pequeños proveedores es su política de no formular preguntas. Una de las _pocas_ ventajas.

—«No se formulan preguntas» es el lema de la Casa Fell, según creo. Ellos tienen la ventaja de contar con una base fija y segura. Yo he aprendido a ser cauteloso cuando vendo armas a personas que podrían dispararme a mí en un futuro cercano.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Quién querría dispararle a usted?

—Sujetos mal aconsejados —replicó Miles. Por Dios. Aquella conversación estaba escapando de su control. Intercambió una mirada de desesperación con Overholt, quien era observado atentamente por su contraparte.

—Debemos hablar. —Ella dio unos golpecitos a su lado en el sillón—. Siéntese, Víctor. Ah... —agregó, volviéndose hacia su guardaespaldas—, ¿por qué no aguarda fuera?

Miles se sentó en el borde del sofá y trató de adivinar la edad de la mujer. Su tez era tersa y blanca. Sólo la piel de sus párpados era blanda y algo arrugada. Miles recordó las órdenes de Ungari: _Acepte sobornos, llegue hasta ellos_...

—Tal vez usted también deba esperar fuera —le dijo a Overholt.

Overholt pareció vacilar, pero era evidente que entre los dos prefería vigilar a ese fornido hombre armado. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió fuera al sujeto.

Miles sonrió tratando de parecer amigable. Ella se veía muy seductora. Miles se reclinó con cautela entre los cojines y trató de verse dispuesto a ser seducido. Un verdadero encuentro romántico entre espías, de esos que, según Ungari, nunca se producían. Tal vez nunca le ocurrían a Ungari, ¿eh?

__

Vaya, qué dientes tan afilados tiene, señorita.

La mujer introdujo la mano entre los senos y extrajo un diminuto disco de vídeo muy familiar. Entonces se inclinó para insertarlo en el reproductor de vídeo que se hallaba frente a ellos en la mesita baja. Miles necesitó unos momentos para desviar su atención hacia la imagen. Allí estaba otra vez el pequeño soldado resplandeciente con sus estilizados movimientos. Aja. Así que era la supervisora de Liga. Muy bien, ahora sí que estaba llegando a alguna parte.

—Esto es realmente notable, Víctor. ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

—Un afortunado accidente.

—¿Cuántos puede suministrar?

—Una cantidad estrictamente limitada. Digamos unos cincuenta. No soy un fabricante. ¿Liga le mencionó el precio?

—Me pareció alto.

—Si logra encontrar otro proveedor que se los ofrezca por menos, estaré encantado de igualar su precio y descontarle un diez por ciento. —Miles logró hacer una pequeña reverencia estando sentado.

Ella emitió un sonido risueño.

—La cantidad ofrecida es demasiado escasa.

—Incluso así, usted podría obtener ganancias de diversas maneras si se apresura. Por ejemplo, podría vender el modelo a gobiernos que se muestren interesados. Yo me propongo obtener mi parte en esas ganancias, antes de que el mercado esté saturado y el precio más bajo. Usted podría hacer lo mismo.

—¿Y por qué no se los vende directamente a esos gobiernos?

—¿Qué la lleva a pensar que no lo he hecho? —Miles sonrió—. Pero... considere mis rutas en esta zona. He pasado por Barrayar y por Pol para llegar hasta aquí. Deberé salir por el Conjunto Jackson o por el Imperio de Cetaganda. Desgraciadamente, en ambos casos corro grandes riesgos de perder mi carga sin obtener compensación alguna. —En cuanto a eso, ¿de dónde había sacado Barrayar el modelo del traje protector? ¿Existía un verdadero Víctor Rotha, y en ese caso dónde estaba ahora? ¿Dónde había obtenido Illyan la nave?

—¿Entonces los trae con usted?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Mm... —Ella sonrió—. ¿Puede entregar uno esta noche?

—¿De qué tamaño?

—Pequeño. —Deslizó un dedo por su cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta los muslos, para indicar cuan pequeño lo quería. Miles suspiró con pesar.

—Por desgracia, dispongo de tallas medianas y grandes para soldados de combate. Su reforma requiere complicados recursos técnicos, los cuales todavía están siendo ensayados para mí.

—Cuánta atención de parte del fabricante.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo, ciudadana Nu.

Ella lo miró con más atención. ¿Su sonrisa se había tornado algo más franca?

—De todos modos, prefiero venderlos al por mayor. Si su organización no posee la capacidad financiera como para acceder a ello...

—Todavía podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Espero que sea pronto. Tendré que partir dentro de poco tiempo.

Ella murmuró con aire ausente:

—Tal vez no... —Entonces lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cuál es su siguiente parada?

Ungari debía presentar un plan de vuelo de todos modos.

—Aslund.

—Mm... sí, debemos alcanzar alguna clase de acuerdo. Sin lugar a duda.

¿Esos destellos azules eran lo que la gente llamaba «ojos de alcoba»? El efecto era como un arrullo, casi hipnótico.

__

Al fin he encontrado a una mujer que es apenas más alta que yo, y ni siquiera sé de qué lado esta. El menos que nadie debía confundir la baja estatura con debilidad o desamparo.

—¿Puedo conocer a su jefe?

—¿A quién? —Ella frunció el ceño.

—Al hombre que vi con ustedes esta mañana.

—¡Oh...! Así que ya lo ha visto.

—Arregle una cita con nosotros. Hagamos un negocio serio. Dólares betaneses, recuérdelo.

—El placer está antes que el negocio, sin duda. —Su aliento le rozó la oreja, un ligero velo aromático.

¿Ella trataba de ablandarlo? ¿Para qué? Ungari le había dicho que no se delatase. Seguramente la personalidad de Víctor Rotha lo llevaría a obtener todo lo que pudiese. Más un diez por ciento.

—No tiene que hacer esto —logró decir con voz ahogada. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido.

—No _todo_ lo que hago es por razones comerciales —susurró ella.

¿Por qué se molestaba en seducir a un deforme traficante de armas? ¿Qué placer encontraba en ello? ¿Qué podía obtener, _aparte_ del placer?

__

Tal vez yo le guste. Miles hizo una mueca, imaginando las explicaciones que debería presentarle a Ungari. La mujer le había rodeado el cuello con su brazo.

Sin proponérselo, él alzó la mano para acariciar sus cabellos suaves. Una sublime experiencia estética-táctil, tal como lo había imaginado...

Ella lo apretó con más fuerza. Por puro reflejo nervioso, Miles se levantó de un salto.

Y permaneció allí, sintiéndose como un idiota. Había sido una caricia, no el inicio de una estrangulación.

Ella se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá, y su brazo delgado permaneció extendido sobre los cojines.

—¡Víctor! —Su voz sonaba risueña—. No iba a morderte el cuello.

Miles sentía el rostro acalorado.

—Debo irme ahora. —Se aclaró la garganta para que su voz recuperase el registro más grave y se inclinó para sacar el disco de la máquina. Ella movió la mano rápidamente para impedírselo, pero luego volvió a dejarse caer con languidez, fingiendo desinterés. Miles apretó el intercomunicador de la puerta.

Overholt estuvo allí de inmediato, ante la puerta corrediza. Miles experimentó un gran alivio. Si su guardaespaldas no hubiese estado allí, habría sido evidente que se trataba de una trampa. Y habría sido demasiado tarde, por supuesto.

—Tal vez después —balbuceó Miles—, Cuando haya recibido la entrega. Podríamos reunimos. —¿La entrega de una carga que no existía? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Su risa lo siguió por el corredor. Sonaba algo irritada.

Miles despertó sobresaltado cuando se encendieron las luces de su cabina. Ungari se encontraba ante la puerta, completamente vestido. Detrás de él se encontraba el piloto. El hombre estaba medio dormido, en ropa interior, y parecía nervioso.

—Vístase después —le gruñó Ungari—. Salgamos de aquí y superemos el límite de los diez mil kilómetros. Lo ayudaré a establecer el curso en unos minutos. —Entonces agregó como para sí mismo—: En cuanto sepa adonde diablos nos dirigimos. _Muévase_.

El piloto se marchó rápidamente. Ungari se acercó a la cama de Miles.

—Vorkosigan, ¿qué diablos ocurrió en esa habitación de hotel?

Miles entrecerró los ojos para protegerse tanto de la luz como de Ungari, y contuvo el impulso de ocultarse bajo las mantas.

—¿Eh? —Tenía la boca seca.

—Acabo de recibir una advertencia, con apenas unos minutos de anticipación. Seguridad Civil de Pol Seis ha emitido una orden de arresto en contra de Víctor Rotha.

—¡Pero yo jamás toqué a esa señora! —protestó Miles, aturdido.

—Liga fue encontrado muerto en esa habitación.

—¿Qué? 

—El laboratorio de segundad acaba de terminar sus exámenes... Ocurrió aproximadamente a la hora en que se encontraron. En que debían encontrarse. La orden de arresto será difundida por la red en pocos minutos, y quedaremos atrapados aquí.

—Pero yo ni siquiera vi a Liga. Estuve con su jefa, Livia Nu. De todos modos, si hubiese hecho algo semejante, ¡se lo habría informado de inmediato, señor!

—Gracias —dijo Ungari con frialdad—. Me alegra saberlo. —Su voz se tornó más dura—. Lo acusan a usted, por supuesto.

—¿Quién...? —Sí. Livia Nu podía haberle sustraído el disco archisecreto de ese modo. Pero sí ella no era el superior de Liga, si ni siquiera pertenecía a su organización criminal polense, ¿quién era en realidad?—. ¡Necesitamos saber más, señor! Esto podría ser el comienzo de algo.

—Esto podría ser el _final_ de nuestra misión. ¡Maldita sea! Y ahora no podemos regresar a Barrayar vía Pol. Estamos aislados, ¿Adonde vamos? —Ungari comenzó a caminar, y era evidente que pensaba en voz alta—. Yo quiero ir a Aslund. Su tratado de extradición con Pol no rige en este momento, pero... y además están sus complicaciones con los mercenarios. Ahora que han conectado a Rotha con Naismith. Gracias a su descuido.

—Por lo que dijo Chodak, no creo que el almirante Naismith sea recibido con los brazos abiertos —admitió Miles a regañadientes-

—La estación Consorcio del Conjunto Jackson no tiene tratados de extradición con nadie. Estas pantallas han quedado completamente inutilizadas. Tanto Rotha como Naismith. Tendrá que ser el Consorcio. Descenderé allí con la nave, entraré en la clandestinidad y regresaré a Aslund por mi cuenta.

—¿Y yo, señor?

—Usted y Overholt deberán separarse y regresar a casa. 

A casa. Y en la ignominia.

—Señor... Escapar no me parece bien. Supongamos que nos quedamos aquí y probamos la inocencia de Rotha. Ya no estaríamos aislados, y Rotha seguiría siendo una pantalla viable. Es posible que nos estén empujando a hacer esto, a detener todo y escapar.

—No imagino cómo alguien puede haber averiguado mi fuente de información en Seguridad Civil de Pol. Creo que pretenden tenernos atrapados aquí. —Ungari se golpeó la palma con el puño derecho, tomando una decisión—. Vamos al Consorcio. —Viró y se marchó, haciendo resonar sus botas por el corredor. Un cambio en la presión del aire y unos cuantos sonidos apagados indicaron a Miles que la nave despegaba de Pol Seis.

Miles habló en voz alta en la cabina vacía.

—¿Pero y si tienen planes para ambas eventualidades? Yo los tendría.

—Sacudió la cabeza con incertidumbre, y entonces se levantó para vestirse e ir tras Ungari.


	34. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 09

****

Capitulo 09

Miles decidió que la principal diferencia entre la estación de enlace del Consorcio Jacksoniano y la de Pol era la colección de objetos que sus mercaderes ofrecían a la venta. Miles se detuvo frente al distribuidor automático de discos-libro en una plaza muy parecida a la de Pol Seis y repasó un enorme catálogo de pornografía utilizando el avance rápido del aparato. Bueno, casi todo el tiempo utilizó el avance rápido, ya que algunas veces colocó la pausa entre divertido y pasmado. Resistiendo con nobleza la curiosidad, llegó a la sección de historia militar y descubrió, para su gran decepción, que sólo contaba con una escasa colección de títulos.

Miles Insertó su tarjeta de crédito y la máquina le entregó tres obleas. No era que estuviese muy interesado en el _Bosquejo de la Estrategia Trigonal en las Guerras de Minos IV,_ pero le aguardaba un largo y tedioso camino hasta llegar a casa, y el sargento Overholt no prometía ser el más brillante de los compañeros de viaje. Miles guardó los discos en su bolsillo y suspiró. Qué pérdida de tiempo y de esfuerzo había constituido esta misión.

Ungari había hecho los arreglos para que la nave de Víctor Rotha, su piloto y su ingeniero fuesen «vendidos» a un testaferro que, con el tiempo, los devolvería a Seguridad Imperial de Barrayar. Miles había continuado suplicando a su superior para que no dejase de utilizar a Rotha, a Naismith o incluso al alférez Vorkosigan, pero entonces había llegado un mensaje del cuartel general de Seguridad Imperial, dirigido a Ungari exclusivamente.

Éste se había retirado para descifrarlo, apareciendo media hora después con el rostro lívido.

Entonces había modificado su itinerario para partir una hora después con rumbo a la Estación Aslund en una nave comercial. Se había negado a comunicar el contenido del mensaje a Miles o al sargento Overholt. Se había negado a llevar consigo a Miles. Se había negado a permitir que Miles continuara realizando observaciones militares independientes en el Consorcio.

Ungari dejó a Overholt con Miles, o viceversa. Resultaba un poco difícil saber quién había quedado a cargo de quién. Overholt parecía haber abandonado un poco de su subordinación para actuar como una niñera, desalentando a Miles en sus intentos de salir a explorar el Consorcio e insistiendo para que permaneciese en su habitación del hotel.

Ahora esperaban el momento de abordar una nave comercial que se dirigía a Escobar sin escalas, donde se presentarían en la embajada barrayarana y serían enviados a casa sin demora. A casa, y sin haber obtenido nada valioso.

Miles miró su reloj. Faltaban veinte minutos para abordar. Bien podían sentarse mientras esperaban. Con una mirada irritada a su sombra, Overholt, se alejó por la plaza con pasos cansados. Overholt lo siguió con el ceño fruncido.

Miles reflexionó sobre Livia Nu. Al escapar de su invitación erótica, se había perdido la aventura más apasionante de su breve vida. Aunque la expresión en su rostro no había sido precisamente de amor. Bueno, no podía esperarse que una mujer se enamorara a primera vista de Víctor Rotha, por cierto. El brillo de sus ojos se parecía más al de un _gourmet_ contemplando un exquisito _hors d'oeuvre_ recién presentado por el camarero. Se había sentido como si de sus orejas asomaran ramitas de perejil.

Ella podía haber ido vestida como una cortesana y moverse como tal, pero no había habido nada servil en su actitud. Los gestos del poder en las prendas del que nada puede. Inquietante.

Tan hermosa.

Una cortesana, una espía asesina, ¿qué era ella? Y por encima de todo, ¿a quién pertenecía? ¿Era la jefa de Liga o su adversaria? ¿O su destino? ¿Había matado ella misma al hombre con cara de conejo? Fuera lo que fuese, Miles cada vez estaba más convencido de que ella era una pieza clave en el rompecabezas del Centro Hegen. Debían haberla seguido en lugar de escapar de ella. El sexo no era la única oportunidad que se había perdido. El encuentro con Livia Nu lo perturbaría durante mucho tiempo.

Al alzar la vista, Miles se encontró con que su paso había sido cerrado por un par de mercenarios del Consorcio. Oficiales de seguridad civil, se corrigíó con ironía. Miles alzó el mentón. ¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Sí, caballeros?

El fornido se volvió hacia el enorme, quien se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Señor Víctor Rotha?

—¿Y sí lo soy, qué?

—Existe una orden de busca y captura con recompensa en contra suya. Está acusado del asesinato de un tal Sydney Liga. ¿Desea mejorar la oferta?

—Probablemente. —Miles hizo un gesto de exasperación—. ¿Quién paga por mi arresto?

—El nombre es Cavilo. Miles sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco. ¿Pertenece a la Seguridad Civil de Pol, por casualidad?

El oficial miró su panel.

—No —le dijo, y agregó con locuacidad—: Los polenses casi nunca hacen negocios con nosotros. Piensan que deberíamos entregarles criminales gratis. ¡Como si nos importara que volviesen!

—Mm... La ley de la oferta y la demanda. —Miles suspiró. A Illyan no le alegraría encontrarse con esto en su cuenta de gastos—. ¿Cuánto ha ofrecido Cavilo por mí?

El oficial volvió a revisar su panel y alzó las cejas.

—Veinte mil dólares betaneses. Debe tener mucho interes en usted.

Miles emitió una risita.

—Pero yo no traigo tanto dinero conmigo. El oficial extrajo su cachiporra eléctrica.

—Muy bien entonces.

—Tendré que hacer algunos arreglos.

—Los hará desde Detenciones, señor.

—¡Pero perderé mi vuelo!

—Probablemente ésa sea la idea —respondió el oficial,

—Supongamos... que después Cavilo retira su oferta,

—Perdería un depósito considerable. La justicia jacksoniana era verdaderamente ciega. Se la vendían a cualquiera.

—Eh..., ¿puedo hablar un momento con mi asistente? El oficial frunció los labios y estudió a Overholt con desconfianza.

—Que sea rápido.

—¿Usted qué piensa, sargento? —le preguntó Miles en voz baja volviéndose hacia él—. No parecen tener una orden para usted.

Overholt se veía tenso, y sus ojos casi aterrados.

—Si pudiéramos llegar hasta la nave...

El resto no hacía falta decirlo. En Escobar compartían la opinión de los polenses sobre la «ley» del Consorcio Jacksoniano- Una vez a bordo de la nave. Miles estaría en «suelo» escobareño; el capitán no lo entregaría por su propia voluntad. Aunque... ¿ese Cavilo sería capaz de ofrecer lo suficiente como para convencer a todos los ocupantes de la nave? La suma necesaria sería enorme.

—Intentémoslo.

Miles se volvió hacia los oficiales del Consorcio y sonrió, presentando las muñecas en señal de rendición. Overholt se abalanzó sobre ellos.

El primer puntapié del sargento hizo que el hombre de la cachiporra saliera despedido. Entonces Overholt giró rápidamente y golpeó la cabeza del otro con ambas manos. Miles ya estaba en movimiento. Se agachó para esquivar los golpes y corrió con todas sus fuerzas por la plaza. En ese momento descubrió a un tercer mercenario, vestido de civil. Miles pudo reconocerlo por la red brillante que arrojó entre sus piernas. El hombre lanzó una carcajada mientras Miles caía hacia delante, tratando de rodar para salvar sus huesos frágiles. Al fin chocó contra el suelo con un golpe que dejó sin aire sus pulmones. Inhaló con los dientes apretados, sin gritar, mientras el dolor de su pecho competía con el ardor de la red que rodeaba sus tobillos. Miles se retorció en el suelo y miró hacia atrás.

El sujeto menos enorme estaba inclinado, con las manos en la cabeza, mareado. El otro acababa de recuperar su cachiporra. Por eliminación, la figura caída sobre el pavimento debía ser el sargento Overholt.

El sujeto con la cachiporra miró a Overholt y sacudió la cabeza. Entonces pasó por encima de él para dirigirse hacia Miles. El oficial mareado extrajo su propia cachiporra y golpeó en la cabeza al hombre caído para luego seguir al primero sin mirar atrás. Al parecer, nadie estaba interesado en comprar a Overholt.

—Habrá un diez por ciento de recargo por resistirse al arresto —dijo el portavoz de los mercenarios mirando a Miles. Este observó sus botas brillantes. La cachiporra cayó sobre él como un palo.

Al tercer golpe Miles comenzó a gritar. Al séptimo, perdió el conocimiento. 

Miles recuperó la conciencia demasiado pronto, cuando todavia era arrastrado entre los dos hombres uniformados. Temblaba de un modo incontrolable. Le costaba trabajo respirar y no lograba aspirar el aire suficiente. Unas oleadas de pinchazos pulsaban por su sistema nervioso. Tenía la impresión caleidoscópica de tubos luminosos y corredores, y más pasillos desiertos. Al fin se detuvieron bruscamente. Cuando los mercenarios le soltaron los brazos cayó en cuclillas sobre el suelo frío.

Otro oficial de seguridad civil lo espió por encima de una consola. Una mano lo sujetó por el cabello y lo obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás; el destello rojizo de un examinador retinal lo cegó unos momentos. Sus ojos parecían extraordinariamente sensibles a la luz. Sus manos temblorosas fueron apretadas contra una especie de almohadilla de identificación. Cuando lo soltaron, Miles volvió a caer acurrucado. Sus bolsillos fueron vaciados: aturdidor, documentos de identidad, pases, dinero en efectivo, todo fue colocado en una bolsa de plástico. Miles emitió un leve gemido cuando también introdujeron en la bolsa su chaqueta blanca con todos sus secretos tan útiles. El cerrojo fue cerrado con su propio pulgar apretado contra él.

El oficial de Detenciones estiró el cuello.

—¿Desea hacer una oferta?

—Ughh... —logró responder Miles, cuando su cabeza fue echada hacia atrás otra vez.

—Dijo que sí —le socorrió el mercenario que lo había arrestado.

El oficial de Detenciones sacudió la cabeza.

—Tendremos que esperar hasta que se le pase la conmoción. Creo que han exagerado, muchachos. No es más que un enano.

—Sí, pero con él había un sujeto bien grande que nos causó problemas. El pequeño mutante parece ser el que manda, así que le hicimos pagar por ambos.

—Me parece justo —le concedió el oficial de Detenciones—. Bueno, tardará un rato en recuperarse. Arrójenlo en el calabozo hasta que deje de temblar lo suficiente como para hablar.

—¿Está seguro de que eso es una buena idea? Por más raro que se vea, el muchacho todavía puede querer hacernos alguna Jugarreta.

—Mm... —El oficial de Detenciones observó a Miles atentamente—. Déjenlo en la sala de espera junto a los técnicos de Marda. Son sujetos callados y lo dejarán tranquilo. Y pronto se habrán ido.

Miles fue arrastrado otra vez. Las piernas no le respondían, sólo se sacudían de forma espasmódica. Los refuerzos de sus piernas parecían amplificar el efecto de los golpes recibidos allí, o tal vez era la combinación con la red. Una larga habitación parecida a una barraca, con catres alineados a ambos lados, pasó frente a sus ojos. Los oficiales lo depositaron sobre un catre vacío en el extremo menos poblado de la habitación. Uno de ellos trató de enderezarlo, pero luego arrojó una manta sobre su cuerpo, que no dejaba de retorcerse, y se marchó con los demás.

Pasó un buen rato sin que nada le impidiese disfrutar de toda la colección de nuevas sensaciones físicas. El creía que ya había experimentado toda clase de dolores posibles, pero las cachiporras de los oficiales habían descubierto nervios, sinapsis y ganglios que jamás había imaginado poseer. Nada como el dolor para concentrar la atención en el propio ser. Era casi solipsista. Pero parecía estar pasando... Si tan sólo se calmasen esas sacudidas epilépticas que lo tenían extenuado...

Un rostro onduló frente a sus ojos. Un rostro familiar.

—¡Gregor! Me alegro de verte —farfulló Miles sin fuerzas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par a pesar del ardor. Sus manos se aferraron a la camisa de Gregor, una camisa celeste de prisionero—. _¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí?_

—Es una larga historia,

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! —Miles se apoyó sobre un codo y miró a su alrededor en busca de asesinos, de alucinaciones, no sabía de qué—. Dios. ¿Dónde...?

Gregor posó una mano sobre su pecho y lo obligó a acostarse.

—Cálmate. —Y agregó en un susurro—: ¡Y cállate...! Será mejor que descanses un poco. No tienes muy buen aspecto.

En realidad, Gregor tampoco lo tenía, sentado en el borde de la cama de Miles. Su rostro estaba pálido y cansado, con la barba crecida. Su cabello, normalmente tan prolijo, estaba enmarañado. Sus ojos almendrados parecían nerviosos. Miles contuvo una oleada de pánico.

—Mí nombre es Greg Bleakman —le informó el emperador con tono apremiante.

—No logro recordar cómo me llamo en este momento —murmuró Miles—. Ah, sí... Víctor Rotha. Creo. Pero ¿cómo llegaste de...?

Gregor miró a su alrededor.

—Las paredes oyen, ¿sabes?

—Si, es posible. —Miles se serenó un poco. El hombre del catre contiguo sacudió la cabeza como diciendo: «Dios me ampare de estos idiotas».

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada—. Pero, eh... ¿llegaste aquí por tus propios medios?

—Por desgracia, sí. ¿Recuerdas la noche en que estuvimos bromeando respecto a escapar de casa?

—Sí.

—Bueno... —Gregor suspiró—. Resultó ser muy mala idea.

—¿No podías haberlo imaginado?

—Gregor se detuvo y observó el otro extremo de la larga habitación.

Un guardia había asomado la cabeza para gritar:

—¡Cinco minutos!

—Diablos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Vienen por nosotros.

—¿Quién viene por quién? ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo? _Gregor_, Greg...

—Tenía un camarote en un carguero, o al menos así creí, pero me desembarcaron aquí. Sin pagarme —le explicó Gregor rápidamente—. Estaba sin dinero y traté de conseguir trabajo en una nave que partía, pero antes de lograrlo me arrestaron por vagancia. La ley Jacksoniana es demente —añadió con tono reflexivo.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Y entonces?

—Por lo visto estaban haciendo un barrido, al estilo de una patrulla de reclutamiento. Parece que cierto empresario se dedica a vender cuadrillas de técnicos aslundeños, para trabajar en su estación del Centro, que no progresa según lo planeado...

Miles parpadeó.

—¿Trabajo de esclavos?

—Algo así. Pero cuando termine el plazo, seremos liberados en la Estación Aslund. A la mayoría de estos técnicos no parece importarles demasiado. No nos pagan, pero seremos..., serán alojados y alimentados, y escaparán a los servicios de seguridad jacksonianos, por lo que al final no estarán peor que cuando empezaron, arruinados y sin trabajo. Casi todos parecen pensar que con el tiempo encontrarán una nave que salga de Aslund. Estar sin fondos no es un crimen tan infame allí.

A Miles le latía la cabeza.

—¿Te llevarán allá?

La tensión estaba contenida en los ojos de Gregor, sin invadir el resto de su rostro.

—Ahora mismo, creo.

—¡Dios, no puedo permitir...!

—¿Pero cómo me encontraste aquí...? —comenzó al mismo tiempo; pero entonces observó al resto de la gente, hombres y mujeres vestidos de celeste, que comenzaban a ponerse de pie—. ¿Estás aquí para...?

Miles miró a su alrededor con desesperación. El hombre del catre contiguo estaba tendido de costado, mirándolos con expresión aburrida. No era tan alto...

—¡Tú! —Miles bajó de la cama rápidamente y se agazapó junto al hombre—. ¿Quieres escapar de este viaje? El hombre pareció un poco menos aburrido.

—¿Cómo?

—Canjear nuestras ropas. Canjear documentos de identidad. Tú ocupas mi lugar y yo ocupo el tuyo. El hombre lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Cuál es la trampa?

—No hay trampa. Tengo suficiente crédito. Iba a comprar mi libertad. —Miles se detuvo—. Aunque habrá un recargo por resistirme al arresto.

—¡Ah...! —Habiendo identificado una trampa, el hombre pareció un poco más interesado.

—¡Por favor! Debo ir con... con mi amigo. Ahora mismo. —El rumor de voces se hizo más alto, mientras los técnicos se iban acercando a la puerta de salida. Gregor caminó lentamente hasta colocarse detrás del catre.

El hombre frunció los labios.

—No —decidió—. Si vosotros dos estáis envueltos en algo peor que esto, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ello. —Se sentó preparándose para levantarse y unirse a la fila-

Miles, quien todavía se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, alzó las manos en actitud de súplica.

—Por favor...

Perfectamente situado, Gregor se abalanzó sobre el hombre. Lo cogió por el cuello y lo derribó del catre, ocultándolo de la vista. A Dios gracias, la aristocracia barrayarana aún insistía en que sus vastagos recibiesen instrucción militar. Miles se levantó rápidamente y se situó frente a ellos, para ocultarlos del resto de los técnicos. Unos ruidos sordos llegaron desde el suelo- En pocos momentos más, una camisa celeste se deslizó por debajo del catre para detenerse ante los pies de Miles. Este se agachó y se la colocó encima de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Afortunadamente era bastante grande. Luego se vistió con los pantalones que le fueron arrojados. El cuerpo del hombre fue empujado debajo del catre y entonces Gregor se levantó, algo agitado y muy pálido.

—No logro atar este maldito cinturón —dijo Miles. Las tiras se deslizaban de sus manos temblorosas.

Gregor le ató el cinturón y le levantó un poco los pantalones.

—Necesitarás su identificación. De otro modo, no conseguirás comida ni te darán bonos de trabajo —susurró Gregor, y se reclinó sobre el catre en una postura displicente.

Miles revisó sus bolsillos y encontró la tarjeta reglamentaria.

—Muy bien. —Se acercó a Gregor desnudando los dientes en una extraña sonrisa—. Estoy a punto de desmayarme. Gregor lo tomó por el codo.

—No lo hagas. Llamarás la atención.

Atravesaron la habitación y se unieron a la fila de hombres que se lamentaban y avanzaban arrastrando los pies. Ante la puerta, un guardia con expresión somnolienta los registró, pasando un escáner sobre la tarjeta de identidad.

—... veintitrés, veinticuatro, veinticinco. Están todos. Llevadlos.

Fueron entregados a otro grupo de guardias. Estos no iban vestidos con el uniforme del Consorcio sino que llevaban libreas en dorado y negro, pertenecientes a una institución menor del Conjunto Jackson. Miles mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras los sacaban de Detenciones. Sólo la mano de Gregor hacía que permaneciese de pie. Atravesaron un corredor, otro corredor, bajaron en un tubo elevador —Miles estuvo a punto de vomitar en el trayecto— y continuaron por otro corredor más.

__

¿Y si esta maldita tarjeta de identificación tiene un localizador?, pensó Miles de pronto. Al llegar al siguiente tubo elevador se deshizo de ella. La pequeña tarjeta cayó y se perdió en la distancia, sin que nadie la notara. Un compartimiento de abordaje, una portilla, la ligera ingravidez de un tubo flexible, y entonces abordaron una nave. _Sargento Overholt, ¿dónde estas ahora?_

Evidentemente se trataba de un transpone intrasistema, no de una nave de salto. Los hombres fueron separados de las mujeres y llevados al final de un corredor, donde había varias puertas que conducían a compartimientos de cuatro literas. Los prisioneros se dispersaron, eligiendo sus cabinas sin interferencia de los guardias.

Miles efectuó una cuenta rápida y una multiplicación.

—Podemos conseguir una para nosotros solos, si lo intentamos —le susurró a Gregor. Se introdujeron en la más cercana y cerraron la puerta rápidamente. Otro prisionero se dispuso a seguirlos, pero ambos le gritaron al unísono que se fuese. El hombre se retiró sin discutir. La puerta no volvió a abrirse.

La cabina estaba sucia y carecía de comodidades tales como ropa de cama, pero los grifos funcionaban. Mientras bebía un poco de agua tibia. Miles oyó cómo se cerraba la portilla y la nave despegaba. Estaban a salvo por el momento. ¿Cuánto les duraría?

—¿Cuándo crees que despertará ese sujeto al que estrangulaste? —le preguntó Miles a Gregor, quien estaba sentado en el borde de una litera.

—No estoy seguro. Nunca antes había estrangulado a un hombre. —Gregor parecía descompuesto—. Sentí... sentí algo extraño bajo mi mano. Tengo miedo de haberle roto el cuello.

—Todavía respiraba —dijo Miles. Se acercó a la litera opuesta y la tocó. No había rastros de sabandijas. Entonces se sentó con cautela. Los temblores fuertes estaban cediendo, pero todavía sentía las rodillas débiles— Cuando despierte... o cuando lo encuentren, ya sea que despierte o no, tardarán muy poco en descubrir adonde fui. Debí haber esperado y luego seguirte. Suponiendo que hubiese podido comprar mi libertad. Esta idea fue una _estupidez_. ¿Por qué no me detuviste?

Gregor lo miró.

—Pensé que sabías lo que hacías. ¿Illyan no te está respaldando?

—No hasta donde yo sé.

—Pensé que trabajabas para él ahora. Supuse que te habían enviado a buscarme. ¿No te parece un rescate algo extravagante?

—¡No! —Miles sacudió la cabeza y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho—. Tal vez sea mejor que comiences por el principio.

—Había estado en Komarr durante una semana. Bajo las cúpulas. Conversaciones de alto nivel sobre tratados referidos a los agujeros de gusano de enlace... Todavía tratamos de conseguir que los escobareños autoricen el paso de nuestras naves militares. Existe la propuesta de permitir que sus inspectores sellen nuestras armas durante el pasaje. Nuestra plana mayor piensa que es demasiado, la de ellos piensa que es demasiado poco. Yo firmé un par de acuerdos, todo lo que el Consejo de Ministros me puso delante...

—Papá te habrá hecho leerlos sin duda.

—Oh, sí. De todos modos, esa tarde había una revista militar. Y por la noche hubo una cena de gala que terminó temprano, ya que algunos de los negociadores debían abordar sus naves. Yo regresé a mis habitaciones, en una antigua residencia oligarquica. Una casa muy grande en la orilla de la cúpula, cerca de la pista de lanzamiento. Mi suite estaba en un piso alto. Salí al balcón, pero no me sirvió de mucho. Todavía me sentía claustrofóbico debajo de la cúpula.

—A los de Komarr no les agrada el aire libre —observó Miles—. Conocí a uno que cada vez que debía salir sufría problemas respiratorios... algo como asma. Es estrictamente psicosomático.

Gregor se encogió de hombros y se miró los zapatos.

—De todos modos noté que no había guardias a la vista. Supongo que habrán pensado que estaba dormido. Ya era pasada la medianoche y no podía dormir. Estaba inclinado sobre el balcón y pensaba: si cayera de aquí...

—Sería rápido —acotó Miles. El conocía bien ese estado de ánimo. Gregor lo miró y sonrió con ironía.

—Sí. Estaba un poco borracho. 

__

Estabas muy borracho.

—Sería rápido. Me rompería el cráneo. Dolería mucho, pero pasaría pronto. Tal vez ni siquiera eso. Tal vez sólo fuese un instante. Miles se estremeció.

—Caí del balcón y me sujeté a esas plantas. Entonces comprendí que sería tan fácil descender como trepar. Más fácil. Me sentí libre, como si hubiese muerto. Comencé a caminar. Nadie me detuvo. Todo el tiempo, esperaba que alguien me detuviese.

»Terminé en el sector de carga de la pista de lanzamiento. Allí estaba ese sujeto, ese librecambista, y le dije que era un navegante espacial. Ya lo había hecho antes, cuando me embarqué para graduarme. Había perdido mi tarjeta de identificación y tenía miedo de ser atrapado por Seguridad de Barrayar. Él me creyó... o creyó algo de lo que le dije. De todos modos, me dio una litera. Probablemente para cuando mi ordenanza fue a despertarme esa mañana, ya nos encontrábamos en órbita. 

Miles se mordisqueó los nudillos.

—Así que desde el punto de vista de Seguridad Imperial, te evaporaste de una habitación custodiada sin dejar rastro... y en _Komarr_.

—La nave se dirigió directamente a Pol, donde permanecía a bordo, y luego viajamos hasta el Consorcio. Al principio no me sentí muy bien en el carguero. Pensé que me iría mejor. Pero supuse que Illyan me estaría siguiendo los pasos, de todos modos.

—Komarr. —Miles se frotó las sienes—, ¿Tienes idea de lo que debe estar ocurriendo allí? Illyan debe de estar convencido de que ha habido alguna especie de secuestro político. Apuesto a que tiene cada operativo de Seguridad y medio ejército desarmando esas cúpulas tornillo por tornillo, tratando de encontrarte. No te buscarán fuera de Komarr hasta... —Miles contó los días utilizando los dedos—- Aunque Illyan debe de haber alertado a todos sus agentes hace... hace casi una semana. Ja! Apuesto a que ése fue el mensaje que recibió Ungari y lo hizo partir deprisa. Se lo enviaron a Ungari, no a mí. _—No a mí. Nunca nadie cuenta conmigo_—, Pero la noticia debió de haberse difundido...

—Así fue, de alguna manera —le dijo Gregor—. Hubo un anuncio sentencioso diciendo que había estado enfermo y que ahora descansaba recluido en el Vorkosigan Surleau. Lo están ocultando.

Miles podía imaginarlo.

—¡Gregor, cómo has podido hacer esto. ¡Deben estar volviéndose locos allá en casa!

—Lo siento —dijo Gregor—. Supe que había sido un error... casi de inmediato. Incluso antes de que se me pasara la borrachera.

—¿Entonces por qué no bajaste en Pol y fuiste a la embajada barrayarana?

—Pensé que aún podría... ¡Maldición! —estallo—. ¿Por qué esas personas deben _poseerme_?

—Tonterías infantiles —dijo Miles con los dientes apretados. Gregor alzó la cabeza furioso, pero no dijo nada. Miles comenzaba a tomar conciencia de su posición. 

__

Yo soy la única persona en todo el universo que sabe dónde se encuentra el emperador de Barrayar. Si algo le ocurre a Gregor, yo podría ser su heredero. En realidad, si algo llegara a ocurrirle, muchas personas pensaran que yo...

Y si el Centro Hegen descubría quién era Gregor en realidad, se armaría un alboroto de proporciones épicas. Los Jacksonianos se lo llevarían para cobrar un rescate. Aslund, Pol y Vervain lo harían para ganar poder- Y los cetagandanos... Si lograban atrapar a Gregor en secreto, ¿quién sabía la clase de sutiles tratamientos psicológicos que podrían aplicarle? Y si lo atrapaban públicamente, ¿cuáles serían sus amenazas? Y tanto él como Gregor se encontraban atrapados en una nave que no controlaban... Miles podía ser llevado por mercenarios del Consorcio en cualquier momento, o aún peor...

Por más joven o desacreditado que fuese, ahora Miles era un oficial de Seguridad Imperial. Y como tal, había jurado velar por la seguridad del Emperador. El Emperador... El ídolo unificador de Barrayar. Aún en contra de su voluntad, Gregor debía adaptarse a ese molde. ¿Y a quién debía Miles su lealtad, al ídolo o al joven de carne y hueso? 

__

A ambos. Él es mío. Un prisionero en fuga, perseguido por Dios sabe qué enemigos, deprimido hasta convertirse en un suicida potencial, y es todo mío.

Miles contuvo una carcajada demente.

****


	35. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 10

****

Capitulo 10

Ahora que las reverberaciones de los golpes comenzaban a ceder, Miles pudo reflexionar y comprendió que debía esconderse. En su calidad de esclavo, Gregor estaría abrigado, alimentado y seguro hasta llegar a la Estación Aslund, pero él no debía ponerlo en peligro. Tal vez. Miles la añadió a su lista de lecciones de vida. La llamaría «Regla 27B: Nunca tomar decisiones tácticas mientras se sufren accesos electroconvulsivos».

Miles comenzó a examinar la cabina. La nave no era una prisión, y había sido diseñada como un transporte barato, no como una celda inexpugnable. Los dos compartimientos vacíos debajo de las literas dobles eran demasiado grandes y evidentes. En el suelo había una tapa que ocultaba tuberías refrigerantes, cables y la rejilla gravitatoria. La concavidad era larga y estrecha. Unas voces en el corredor apresuraron la decisión de Miles. Se introdujo en el ajustado espacio con el rostro hacia arriba, los brazos apretados al cuerpo, y exhaló.

—Siempre fuiste bueno para jugar al escondite —dijo Gregor con admiración, y cerró la tapa.

—En aquel entonces era más pequeño —murmuró Miles con las mejillas aplastadas. Los tubos y las cajas de circuitos se clavaban en su espalda y sus nalgas. Gregor colocó los cerrojos y por unos momentos todo quedó a oscuras y en silencio. Como un ataúd. Como una flor en un libro. El era una clase de espécimen biológico, de todos modos- Un alférez en lata.

La puerta se abrió y unos pasos se detuvieron sobre el cuerpo de Miles, oprimiéndolo todavía más. ¿Notarían el eco apagado de esa franja del suelo?

—De pie, técnico. —La voz de un guardia se dirigía a Gregor. Entonces se escucharon unos ruidos sordos. El hombre daba la vuelta a los colchones y abría las puertas de los compartimientos. Había hecho bien en no ocultarse dentro de ellos.

—¿Dónde está, técnico? —A juzgar por los movimientos encima suyo. Miles dedujo que Gregor estaba junto a la pared, probablemente con un brazo retorcido en la espalda.

—¿Dónde está quién? —dijo Gregor con dificultad. El rostro contra la pared, por supuesto.

—Tu pequeño compañero, el mutante.

—¿Ese hombrecito extraño que me siguió? No es ningún compañero mío. Se fue. Más movimientos...

—¡Ay —El brazo del emperador había sido levantado otros cinco centímetros, calculó Miles.

—¿Adonde fue?

—¡No lo sé! No tenía buen aspecto. Alguien lo había golpeado con una cachiporra eléctrica. Hacía poco. No quería verme envuelto en ello. Se fue pocos minutos después de que despegara.

Bien por Gregor; podía estar deprimido, pero no era estúpido. Miles frunció los labios. Tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia un costado, con una mejilla contra la tapa y la otra apretada contra algo que se parecía a un rallador de queso.

Más ruidos sordos.

—¡Basta! ¡Se fue! ¡No me peguen!

Unos gruñidos ininteligibles de los guardias, el crujido de una cachiporra eléctrica, una exclamación ahogada y el sonido de un cuerpo que caía sobre una litera.

La voz de un segundo guardia, teñida por la incertidumbre.

—Debe de haber escapado de vuelta al Consorcio, antes del despegue.

—Bueno, es problema de ellos. Pero será mejor que registremos toda la nave para estar seguros. Los de Detenciones parecían dispuestos a romperle el culo a ese sujeto.

—Al fínal parece que se lo romperán a ellos.

—Ja. No pienso apostar.

Los dos pares de botas abandonaron la cabina. La puerta se cerró suavemente. Silencio.

Miles sabía que para cuando Gregor se decidiese a levantar la tapa, su espalda luciría una notable colección de moretones. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar y necesitaba ir al baño. Vamos, Gregor,..

Debía liberar a Gregor lo antes posible de su esclavitud en cuanto llegaran a la Estación Aslund. Los operarios de esa clase se veían expuestos a los trabajos más sucios y peligrosos, a toda clase de radiaciones, a difíciles condiciones de vida y a infinidad de accidentes. Aunque, a decir verdad, también era un buen disfraz para ocultarse de los enemigos. Cuando estuvieran en libertad debían buscar a Ungari, el hombre con las tarjetas de crédito y los contactos; después de eso... bueno, después de eso Gregor sería problema de Ungari. Sí, todo sería muy simple. No tenía por qué asustarse. ¿Se habrían llevado a Gregor? ¿El habría tratado de escapar por su cuenta y...?

Se oyeron unos pasos; la luz comenzó a penetrar en el nicho y la tapa se levantó.

—Se han ido —susurró Gregor. Miles se desencajó lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, y se sentó en el suelo. Muy pronto trataría de levantarse.

Gregor tenía una marca roja en la mejilla y se la apretaba con la mano.

—Me golpearon con una cachiporra eléctrica. No... no fue tan terrible como lo había imaginado. —En realidad, Gregor parecía sentirse algo orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Utilizaron la potencia mínima —le gruñó Miles. Gregor disimuló sus sentimientos de inmediato y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Miles la cogió y se puso de pie con dificultad, para luego dejarse caer sentado en una litera. Le habló a Gregor sobre sus planes de buscar a Ungari.

Gregor se encogió de hombros.

—Será más rápido que mi plan.

—¿Tu plan?

—Iba a comunicarme con el cónsul barrayarano de Aslund.

—Ah, bien —dijo Miles—, Entonces... tú no necesitas que yo te rescate.

—Si llegué hasta aquí, supongo que podría haberlo hecho por mi cuenta, pero... también está mi otro plan.

—¿Cuál?

—_No_ comunicarme con el cónsul barrayarano. Tal vez sea mejor que hayas aparecido cuando lo hiciste. —Gregor se tendió en su litera y fijó la vista en el techo—. Hay algo que es seguro, una oportunidad como ésta no volverá a presentarse.

—¿De escapar? ¿Y cuántas personas morirán, allá en casa, tratando de comprar tu libertad? Gregor frunció los labios.

—Considerando el alzamiento de Vordarian como un hito en los golpes palaciegos, digamos unos siete u ocho mil.

—No estás incluyendo a Komarr.

—Ah, sí, si incluimos a Komarr la cifra sería mayor —le concedió Gregor. Su boca se curvó en una expresión irónica carente de humor—. No te preocupes, no hablo en serio. Sólo... sólo quería saberlo- Podría haberlo logrado por mi cuenta, ¿no crees?

—¡Por supuesto! Esa no es la cuestión.

—Lo era para mí.

—Gregor —dijo Miles con impaciencia, moviendo los dedos sobre la rodilla—esto es algo que te haces a ti mismo. Tú tienes poder. Papá peleó durante toda la regencia para preservarlo. ¡Sólo necesitas ser más firme!

—Bien, alférez. Si yo, tu comandante supremo, te ordenara que abandonases esta nave en la Estación Aslund y que te olvidases de que alguna vez me habías visto, ¿lo harías?

Miles tragó saliva.

—El mayor Cecil dijo que yo tenía problemas con la subordinación.

Gregor casi sonrió.

—El bueno de Cecil. Lo recuerdo. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Gregor se apoyó sobre un codo—. Pero si ni siquiera puedo controlar a un alférez bastante bajito, ¿cuánto menos a un ejército o a un gobierno? No se trata de poder. He asistido a todas las clases de tu padre sobre el poder, sus espejismos y usos. Lo tendré a su debido tiempo, lo quiera o no. ¿Pero poseo la fuerza necesaria para manejarlo? Piensa en la mala actuación que tuve durante el complot de Vordrozda y Hessman, hace cuatro años.

—¿Volverías a cometer ese error? ¿Confiar en un adulador?

—No, ése no.

—¿Y entonces?

—Bueno, debo superarme, o de otro modo a Barrayar le convendrá más no tener ningún emperador.

¿Hasta qué punto esa caída por el balcón había sido involuntaria? Miles apretó los dientes.

—No respondí a tu pregunta sobre las órdenes como un alférez. Lo hice como lord Vorkosigan, Como amigo.

—Ah.

—Mira, tú no necesitas que yo te rescate. Es posible que necesites a Illyan, pero no a mí. Sin embargo, hace que me sienta mejor,

—Siempre es agradable sentirse útil —dijo Gregor, y ambos. sonrieron. La expresión de Gregor perdió su amargura—. Ah... y es agradable tener compañía.

Miles asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya lo creo.

Durante los dos días siguientes. Miles pasó bastante tiempo metido en el nicho o en los compartimientos bajo las literas. pero su cabina sólo fue registrada una vez más. En dos ocasiones otros prisioneros se acercaron para conversar con Gregor, y por sugerencia de Miles éste les devolvió la visita. El Emperador lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Compartía sus raciones con Miles automáticamente, sin emitir una queja ni un comentario, y no quería aceptar porciones más grandes por más que Miles insistiera.

En cuanto la nave descendió sobre la Estación Aslund, Gregor fue desembarcado Junto con el resto de la cuadrilla. Miles aguardó con nerviosismo. Debía esperar un poco para asegurarse de que los guardias habían descendido, pero no demasiado, ya que la nave podía volver a partir y llevarlo consigo.

Cuando Miles asomó la cabeza, el corredor estaba oscuro y desierto. La portilla estaba abierta de ese lado. El todavía llevaba puesta la camisa celeste y los pantalones sobre su otra ropa, ya que de ese modo le resultaría más sencillo confundirse en la distancia.

Miles descendió con pasos firmes y quedó paralizado al encontrarse con un hombre vestido de negro y dorado. Su aturdidor estaba enfundado, y entre las manos tenía una taza humeante. Sus ojos rojizos miraron a Miles con indiferencia. Miles le dirigió una leve sonrisa, y continuó caminando. El hombre también le sonrió. Evidentemente su tarea era evitar que los extraños entrasen a la nave, no que saliesen de ella.

En la zona de carga había seis empleados de mantenimiento vestidos con overoles. Trabajaban en silencio. Miles inspiró profundamente y atravesó la playa sin mirar atrás, como si hubiese estado muy seguro de lo que hacía. No era más que un obrero. Nadie lo detuvo.

Tranquilizado, Miles siguió caminando por el lugar. Una rampa ancha conducía a una gran obra en construcción llena de operarios vestidos de las formas más diversas. A juzgar por las máquinas que se veían allí, sería un galpón para reabastecer combustible y efectuar reparaciones en naves de combate. Justo lo que podría interesarle a Ungari. Miles no podía tener tanta suerte como para... No. No había ningún rastro de Ungari camuflado entre aquellos operarios. Había varios hombres y mujeres con el uniforme azul oscuro del ejército Aslundeno, pero parecían ser ingenieros totalmente compenetrados con su trabajo, no guardias suspicaces. Miles continuó caminando con paso enérgico y se introdujo por otro corredor.

Encontró un mirador que ofrecía una vista panorámica, y al asomarse se contuvo para no maldecir en voz alta. Al algunos kilómetros de distancia se veían las luces de la estación transbordadora comercial. Una nave estaba descendiendo en ese momento, y de ella sólo se veía un punto brillante- Al parecer, la estación militar era una unidad separada, o al menos aún no había sido comunicada. Con razón los de camisa celeste podían deambular a voluntad. Miles observó el panorama con frustración. Bueno, primero buscaría a Ungari en este lugar y luego cruzaría al otro. De algún modo. Se volvió y se dispuso a...

—¡Hey, tú! ¡El técnico pequeñín!

Miles se paralizó y contuvo el impulso de correr; esa técnica no había funcionado bien la última vez. Entonces se volvió tratando de que su rostro mostrase una expresión amable e interrogante. El hombre que lo había llamado era fornido, pero estaba desarmado, y llevaba puesto el overol pardo de los supervisores. Parecía preocupado.

—¿Sí, señor? —dijo Miles.

—Tú eres justo lo que necesitaba. —Su mano cayó pesadamente sobre el hombro de Miles—. Ven conmigo.

Miles no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, tratando de parecer sereno y de proyectar un cierto fastidio a la vez.

—¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —le preguntó el hombre.

—Drenajes —respondió Míles-

—¡Perfecto!

Desalentado, Miles siguió al hombre hasta donde se intersectaban dos corredores a medio construir. Allí se abría la estructura desprovista de una arcada, a pesar de que el material se encontraba listo para ser colocado.

El supervisor le señaló un espacio estrecho entre los muros.

—¿Ves ese tubo?

A juzgar por su color, se trataba del conducto de aguas servidas, y desaparecía en la oscuridad.

—Sí.

—Hay una pérdida en alguna parte detrás del muro. Entra y encuéntralo, para que no tengamos que tirar abajo todo el entablado que acabamos de levantar.

—¿Tiene una linterna?

El hombre hurgó en el bolsillo de su overol y extrajo una linterna de mano.

—De acuerdo —dijo Miles—. ¿Ya está conectado?

—Justo íbamos a hacerlo. Esta maldita cosa falló en la última prueba de presión.

Solo saldría aire del tubo. Miles se sintió un poco más animado.

Era posible que su suerte estuviese cambiando.

Miles se introdujo en la abertura y avanzó lentamente por la superficie curva y suave, escuchando y tanteando. A unos siete metros de la boca lo encontró: un soplo de aire frío que entraba por una grieta bien marcada bajo sus manos. Miles sacudio la cabeza, trató de girar en ese espacio tan estrecho, y atravesó el entablado con el pie.

Sorprendido, Miles asomó la cabeza por el agujero y observó el corredor de arriba abajo. Arrancó un trozo de madera del borde y lo miró, dándole vueltas entre sus manos.

Dos hombres que colocaban los artefactos de luz se volvieron para mirarlo.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —preguntó con enfado el que llevaba el overol pardo.

—Control de calidad —respondió Miles con soltura—, y vaya si tenéis un problema.

Miles consideró la posibilidad de ensanchar el agujero a puntapiés y regresar caminando a su punto de partida, pero al fin viró y regresó por el interior. Cuando emergió se encontró con el supervisor que lo aguardaba muy ansioso.

—Su pérdida está en la sección seis —le informó Miles, y le entregó el trozo de entablado—- Si se supone que esos paneles están hechos con tabla de fibra inflamable en lugar de ser de sílice, tal como se acostumbra en una instalación militar planeada para soportar el fuego enemigo, alguien ha contratado a un proyectista muy malo. Si no, le sugiero que llame a dos de esos grandes sujetos con las cachiporras eléctricas y vaya a ver a su proveedor.

El hombre lanzó una maldición. Con los labios apretados, cogió el borde más cercano del entablado y tiró de él. Un segmento del tamaño de un puño cedió de la pared.

—Como. ¿Cuánta de esta basura ha sido instalada?

—Un montón —le respondió Miles alegremente, y se volvió para escapar antes de que al supervisor se le ocurriese otra tarea para él. Por el momento estaba muy ocupado deshaciendo los fragmentos y murmurando maldiciones. Ruborizado y sudoroso, Miles se escabulló y no se detuvo hasta que hubo dado la vuelta al segundo recodo.

Pasó junto a un par de hombres armados, con uniforme gris y blanco. Uno se volvió para mirarlo. Miles siguió caminando y se mordió el labio Inferior sin mirar atrás.

¡Dendarii! ¡u oseranos! Allí mismo, en la estación. ¿Cuántos serían? Aquellos dos eran los primeros que había visto. ¿No debían encontrarse fuera, en alguna patrulla? Hubiese querido evitar de vuelta entre los muros, como una rata en el enmaderado

Pero si la mayoría de los mercenarios constituían un peligro para él, los verdaderos Dendarii, no los oseranos, podían serle de gran ayuda. Si lograse establecer contacto... Si se atreviese a establecer contacto... Elena, podía esperar a Elena... Su imaginación comenzó a volar.

Cuatro años atrás Miles había dejado a Elena como esposa de Baz Jesek y como aprendiz militar de Tung. En ese momento era la máxima protección que había podido brindarle. Pero no había recibido ningún mensaje de Baz desde el golpe efectuado por Oser. ¿Sería posible que este último los hubiese interceptado? Ahora que tanto Baz como Tung habían sido degradados, ¿qué oposición ocupaba Elena en la flota mercenaria?

¿Qué posición ocupaba en su corazón? Miles se detuvo invadido por la incertidumbre. La había amado apasionadamente una vez. Y en ese entonces, ella lo había conocido mejor que ningún otro ser humano. Sin embargo, ahora ya no pensaba en ella todos los días. Aquello había pasado, como su dolor por la muerte del padre de Elena, el sargento Bothari. Sólo quedaba una punzada ocasional, como la producida por una antigua quebradura. El quería volver a verla y, al mismo tiempo, no lo quería. Hablar con ella otra vez. Tocarla otra vez.

Pero yendo a las cuestiones prácticas, ella reconocería a Gregor, ya que habían sido amigos durante su infancia. ¿Una segunda línea de defensa para el Emperador? Restablecer contacto con Elena podía significar un impacto emocional, pero sería mejor y menos peligroso que continuar deambulando sin lograr nada. Ahora que había explorado las instalaciones, debía encontrar una forma para aplicar su destreza. ¿Cuánto respeto despertaba todavía el almirante Naismith? Una pregunta interesante.

Necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde observar sin ser visto. Existían muchas maneras de hacerse invisible sin necesidad de ocultarse, tal como lo demostraba su camisa celeste. Pero su altura inusitada... bueno, su pequenez... le impedía confiar solamente en las ropas. Necesitaba... ¡claro, herramientas! Iguales a las que un hombre con overol pardo acababa de dejar en el corredor mientras él se ocultaba en el lavabo. Miles tomó el estuche en la mano y volvió a ocultarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Un par de niveles más abajo encontró un corredor que conducía a una cafetería. Hum... Todo el mundo debía de estar comiendo; por lo tanto, todos iban a tener que pasar por allí en algún momento. Los aromas de la comida estimularon su estómago, el cual protestó por las medías raciones que había recibido en los últimos tres días. Miles lo ignoró. Extrajo un panel de la pared, se puso unas gafas protectoras que encontró en el estuche, ocultando de esa manera su rostro, trepó a la pared para que no se notase su altura y comenzó a fingir que trabajaba en una caja de controles y algunos caños. Desde allí dominaba perfectamente todo el corredor.

A juzgar por los aromas que flotaban en el aire, debían de estar sirviendo carne con vegetales. Miles trató de no salivar en el haz del pequeño soldador láser que manipulaba mientras estudiaba a todos los que pasaban: Muy pocos iban vestidos de civil. Sin duda, la vestimenta de Rotha lo hubiese vuelto más llamativo que la camisa celeste. Había muchos overoles de distintos colores, cada uno con un código distinto, camisas celestes y verdes y vanos uniformes azules del ejército Aslundeño, casi todos de bajo rango. ¿Los mercenarios Dendarii —u oseranos— comerían en alguna otra parte? Miles ya había reparado los controles para siempre y comenzaba a pensar en abandonar su puesto cuando pasó una pareja de gris y blanco. Como no eran rostros que conociese, los dejó seguir sin llamarlos.

Miles reflexionó sobre sus probabilidades. Habría unos dos mil mercenarios presentes en el sistema del conducto de agujero de gusano de Aslund. Tal vez él conociera a unos doscientos de vista, y a muchos menos por su nombre. La flota mercenaria sólo tenía algunas naves en esa estación militar a medio construir. Y de la porción de la porción, ¿en cuántas personas podía confiar por completo? ¿En cinco? Dejó pasar a otro cuarteto de hombres de gris y blanco, aunque estaba seguro de que la rubia mayor era un ingeniero del _Triumph_, nave que alguna vez había sido leal a Tung. Alguna vez. Comenzaba a sentirse famélico.

Pero el rostro curtido que se acercaba por el corredor hizo que Miles olvidara su estómago- Era el sargento Chodak. Su suerte había cambiado... tal vez. Por su cuenta se hubiese aventurado, ¿pero arriesgar a Gregor? Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ya que Chodak acababa de verlo. Los ojos del sargento se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, y entonces su expresión se tornó Impasible.

—¡Oh, sargento! —lo llamó Miles señalando una caja de controles—. ¿Querría echar un vistazo, aquí, por favor?

—Lo seguiré en un minuto —dijo Chodak a su compañero, un hombre del ejército aslundeño.

Cuando estuvieron juntos, de espaldas al corredor, Chodak susurró:

—¿Ha enloquecido? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —Como muestra de su agitación, omitió su habitual «señor».

—Es una larga historia. Pero ahora necesito ayuda.

—¿Pero cómo llegó aquí? El almirante Oser tiene guardias por toda la estación de transbordo, buscándolo a usted. No pudo haber pasado de contrabando.

Miles sonrió con presunción.

—Tengo mis métodos. —Y su siguiente plan era dirigirse a esa misma estación de transbordo. No cabían dudas, Dios protegía a los tontos y a los locos—. Por ahora necesito establecer contacto con la comandante Elena Bothari-Jesek. Urgentemente. O si no es con ella, con el comodoro ingeniero Jesek. ¿Ella se encuentra aquí?

—Debería estar. El _Triumph_ está en la estación. Por lo que me han dicho, el comodoro Jesek ha salido a efectuar reparaciones con la nave nodriza.

—Bueno, si no es Elena, Tung. O Arde Mayhew. O la teniente Elli Quinn. Pero prefiero a Elena. Dígale a ella, y a nadie más, que nuestro viejo amigo Greg está conmigo. Dígale que se encuentre conmigo dentro de una hora en las habitaciones de los operarios, en el compartimiento de Greg Bleakman. ¿Podrá hacerlo?

—Podré, señor. —Chodak se alejó rápidamente, con expresión preocupada. Miles remendó esa pobre pared desmenuzada, coloco el panel en su lugar, recogió su caja de herramientas y se alejo con indiferencia, tratando de no sentirse como si tuviera una luz roja girando sobre su cabeza. Se dejó las gafas puestas y mantuvo la cabeza gacha, y eligió los corredores menos transitados que pudo encontrar. Su estómago gruñía.

__

Elena te dará de comer —le dijo con firmeza_—. Más tarde._

Una mayor presencia de camisas celestes y azules le indicó que se estaba acercando a las habitaciones de los operarios.

Había un directorio. Después de vacilar unos segundos, pulsó «Bleakman, G.»- Módulo B, compartimiento 8. Cuando encontró el módulo, miró su cronómetro. Gregor ya debía de haber finalizado su turno de trabajo. Ante la llamada, la puerta se abrió suavemente y Miles entró. Gregor estaba allí, sentado en su litera con expresión adormecida. Era un compartimiento privado, aunque apenas sí había espacio para moverse. La intimidad era un lujo psicológico mayor que la amplitud. Hasta los técnicos esclavos debían de sentirse mínimamente felices. Tenían demasiado poder como potenciales saboteadores y era mejor no presionarlos hasta el límite.

—Estamos salvados —le anunció Miles—. Acabo de establecer contacto con Elena. —Se sentó con fatiga en el borde de la litera. En ese lugar se encontraba a salvo y podía aflojar la tensión.

—¿Elena está aquí? —Gregor se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Pensé que querías a tu capitán Ungari...

—Elena es el primer paso para llegar a Ungari. O si no lo encontramos a él, para sacarnos de aquí. Si Ungari no hubiese sido tan porfiado en que la mano izquierda no supiese lo que hacía la derecha, todo sería mucho más sencillo. Pero esto servirá. —Estudió a Gregor con preocupación—. ¿Has estado bien?

—Un par de horas colocando artefactos de luz no afectará mí salud, te lo aseguro —dijo Gregor secamente.

—¿En eso te hicieron trabajar? Había imaginado otra cosa... De todos modos, Gregor parecía encontrarse bien. A decir verdad, considerando lo malhumorado que solía estar el Emperador, se veía casi alegre en su condición de esclavo.

__

Quizá deberíamos enviarlo a las minas un par de semanas por año, para mantenerlo feliz y contento con su trabajo habitual. Miles se tranquilizó un poco.

—Resulta difícil imaginar a Elena Bothari como mercenaria —agregó Gregor en tono reflexivo.

—No la subestimes. —Miles ocultó un momento de duda- Casi cuatro años. El sabía cuánto había cambiado en cuatro años.¿Qué había sido de Elena? No creía que aquellos años hubiesen sido menos turbulentos para ella_. Los tiempos cambian, y la gente cambia con ellos._.. No. Podía dudar de sí mismo antes que de Elena.

La media hora de espera fue difícil. Miles aflojó la tensión y se dejó invadir por la fatiga, pero no logró descansar. Ahora que necesitaba desesperadamente mantenerse bien despierto, comenzaba a sentirse embotado, y la lucidez se escapaba como arena entre sus dedos. Miles volvió a mirar su cronómetro. _Una hora_ había sido demasiado vago. Debía haber especificado mejor el momento del encuentro. ¿Pero quién sabía qué dificultades o demoras podía sufrir Elena para llegar?

Miles parpadeó varias veces. Por la forma en que sus pensamientos fluctuaban, era evidente que se estaba quedando dormido sentado. La puerta se abrió sin intervención de Gregor.

—¡Aquí está!

Varios mercenarios vestidos de gris y blanco ocupaban el corredor. Cuando se acercaron a él, Miles no necesitó ver los aturdidores ni las cachiporras eléctricas para comprender que éstos no eran los hombres de Elena. La oleada de adrenalina despejó la fatiga de su cabeza.

__

¿Y ahora qué fingiré ser? ¿Un blanco móvil? Miles se dejó caer contra una pared, sin siquiera resistirse, aunque Gregor se levantó de un salto y efectuó un valiente intento en aquel espacio tan pequeño, una precisa patada de karate que despojó a un mercenario del aturdidor que tenía en la manos. Como respuesta, dos hombres arrojaron a Gregor contra la pared.

Entonces Miles fue arrancado de la litera donde se había acurrucado y lo envolvieron varias veces con una red. El campo eléctrico ardía contra su piel. Estaban utilizando la suficiente energía como para inmovilizar a un caballo.

__

¿Qué piensan que soy, muchachos?

Con gran entusiasmo, el líder del escuadrón gritó en el intercomunicador que llevaba en la muñeca:

—¡Lo tengo, señor!

Miles alzó una ceja con ironía. El líder del escuadrón se ruborizo y enderezó la espalda, conteniéndose para no hacer la venia. Miles esbozó una sonrisa. El hombre apretó los labios.

__

Ja, casi te pesco,¿verdad?

—Llévenselo —ordenó el líder del escuadrón.

Entre dos hombres lo sacaron del compartimiento. Sus pies colgaban ridiculamente a varios centímetros del suelo. Detrás de él se llevaron a Gregor, quien gemía. Al pasar por un corredor, Miles vio el rostro consternado de Chodak por el rabillo del ojo, flotando entre las sombras.

Entonces maldijo su propio criterio.

__

Pensaste que eras capaz de conocer a las personas. Tu único talento demostrable. Por supuesto. Debí haber, debí haber, debí haber..., se burló su mente, como el graznido de un ave de presa.

Cuando después de ser arrastrados un buen rato fueron introducidos por una escotilla. Miles supo de inmediato dónde se encontraba. El _Triumph_, la nave acorazada que algunas veces portaba la insignia de la flota, volvía a estar en funciones. Hacía mucho, antes de Tau Verde, Tung había sido el capitán y el dueño del _Triumph_. Oser solía utilizar su _Peregrine_ como insignia. ¿Este cambio se debería a cuestiones políticas?

Los corredores de la nave eran extraña y dolorosamente familiares. Los olores de los hombres, de los metales y de las maquinarias. Esa arcada torcida, legado del lunático ataque en que había sido capturada cuando Miles la viera por primera vez, todavía sin enderezar.

__

Pensé que había olvidado mas cosas.

Para asegurarse de que nadie los veía, un par de hombres se adelantaron a ellos, despejando el corredor de posibles testigos. Esta iba a ser una conversación muy íntima. En lo que a Miles se refería, no tenía inconveniente. Hubiese preferido no encontrarse nunca con Oser, pero si debían volver a verse, simplemente tendría que hallar un modo para sacarle provecho. Puso en orden su personalidad como si se arreglara los puños... Miles Naismith, mercenario espacial y misterioso empresario, llegado al Centro Hegen para... ¿para qué? Y su leal compañero Greg... Por supuesto, tendría que encontrar una explicación apropiada para justificar la presencia de Gregor.

Atravesaron el corredor dejando atrás el salón táctico, el centro neurálgico del _Triumph_, y entraron en una pequeña sala de reuniones que había frente a él. La pantalla de holovídeo ubicada en el centro de la mesa estaba oscura y silenciosa. El almirante Oser se hallaba sentado, igual de oscuro y silencioso, en la cabecera de la mesa. A su lado había un hombre pálido y rubio. que Miles supuso que sería un teniente leal. Nunca antes había visto a ese sujeto. Miles y Gregor fueron obligados a sentarse en dos sillas alejadas de la mesa, de tal modo que sus manos y píes quedaran a la vista. Oser hizo que todos, con excepción de un guardia, aguardasen en el corredor.

El aspecto de Oser no había cambiado mucho en cuatro años. decidió Miles. Todavía era delgado y tenía rostro de halcón, con un cabello oscuro que tal vez había encanecido un poco en las sienes. Miles lo recordaba más alto, pero en realidad era más bajo que Metzov. Por algún motivo, Oser le recordaba al general. ¿Sería la edad o la contextura física? ¿O el brillo hostil y asesino que asomaba a sus ojos con un reflejo rojizo?

—Miles —susurró Gregor—, ¿qué has hecho para enfadar a este sujeto?

—¡Nada! —protestó Miles en voz baja—. Nada intencional, a! menos.

Gregor no pareció tranquilizarse.

Oser apoyó las palmas sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante, mirando a Miles con ojos rapaces. Si el almirante hubiese tenido cola, fantaseó Miles, ésta se habría estado meneando.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —preguntó Oser abruptamente sin preámbulos.

__

Tu me has traído, ¿no lo sabes? Aunque no era momento para exhibir su ingenio. Miles era muy consciente de que su aspecto no era precisamente el mejor. Pero al almirante Naismíth no debía importarle. El sólo estaba interesado en cumplir su objetivo y, de ser necesario, lo haría aunque estuviese pintado de azul, Miles respondió con la misma brusquedad.

—Fui contratado por un no combatiente que efectúa despachos a través del Centro Hegen. Se me pidió que realizara una evaluación militar del lugar. —Lo mejor era decir la verdad desde un principio, ya que sin duda no le creerían—. Como no están interesados en enviar expediciones de rescate, quieren contar con el tiempo suficiente para sacar a sus ciudadanos del Centro antes de que estallen las hostilidades. Aparte de eso, estoy efectuando algún tráfico de armas. Una pantalla que me produce beneficios. Oser lo miró con mas intensidad.

—No será Barrayar...

—Barrayar tiene sus propios operativos.

—Al igual que Cetaganda. Aslund teme las ambiciones de Cetaganda.

—Hacen bien.

—Barrayar está equidistante.

—En mi opinión profesional... —Todavía envuelto en la red, Miles le dedicó una pequeña reverencia desde su silla. Oser estuvo a punto de responderle, pero se contuvo—. En mi opinión profesional, Barrayar no representa ninguna amenaza para Aslund en esta generación. Para controlar el Centro Hegen, Barrayar debe controlar a Pol. Con el terramorfismo de su propio segundo continente, además de la apertura del planeta Sergyar, por el momento Barrayar tiene demasiadas fronteras que cuidar. Y también está el problema de controlar al ingobernable Komarr. Una aventura militar hacia Pol podría constituir un serio exceso para sus recursos humanos. Resulta más barato ser amigos, o al menos neutrales.

—Aslund también teme a Pol.

—No es muy probable que luchen a menos que sean atacados, Mantener la paz con Pol es barato y sencillo. Sólo hay que quedarse sin hacer nada.

—¿Y Vervain?

—Aún no he evaluado Vervain. Es el siguiente en mi lista.

—¿De veras? —Oser se reclinó en su silla y cruzó los brazos—. Como espía, podría hacerlo ejecutar.

—Pero yo no soy un espía _enemigo_ —respondió Miles fingiendo serenidad—. Un neutral amistoso o, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez un potencial aliado.

—¿Y cuál es su interes en mi flota?

—Mi interés en los Denda..., en los mercenarios es puramente académico, se lo aseguro. Ustedes no son más que una parte del cuadro. Dígame, ¿cómo es su contrato con Aslund? —preguntó Miles ladeando la cabeza.

Oser estuvo a punto de responder, pero entonces hizo una mueca de fastidio. Si Miles hubiera sido una bomba de tiempo no habría suscitado más atención de parte del mercenario.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se mofó Miles al ver que el silencio se extendía—. ¿Qué podría yo hacer con un solo hombre?

—Recuerdo la última vez. Se introdujo en el espacio local de Tau Verde con cuatro hombres. Cuatro meses más tarde estaba imponiendo condiciones. ¿Qué es lo que planea ahora?

—Sobreestima mi poder. Sólo ayudé a algunas personas para que se encaminasen en la dirección que deseaban tomar. Fui un coordinador, por así decirlo.

—No para mí. Yo pasé tres años recuperándome del terreno que había perdido. ¡En mi propia flota!

—Resulta difícil complacer a todos. —Miles interceptó la mirada horrorizada de Gregor y moderó el tono. Ahora que lo pensaba, Gregor nunca se había encontrado con el almirante Naismith—. El daño que sufrió no fue tan serio.

La mandíbula de Oser se tensó aún más.

—¿Y él quién es? —preguntó señalando a Gregor con el pulgar.

—¿Greg? Es sólo mi ordenanza —dijo Miles rápidamente al ver que Gregor abría la boca.

—No parece un ordenanza. Parece un oficial.

—No se deje guiar por las apariencias. El comodoro Tung parece un luchador.

De pronto, la mirada de Oser se tornó helada.

—Ya lo creo. ¿Y desde cuándo ha mantenido correspondencia con el _capitán_ Tung?

Por el vuelco en su estómago. Miles comprendió que había cometido un grave error al mencionar a Tung. Trató de que su expresión permaneciera serena e irónica para que no reflejase su inquietud.

—Si hubiese mantenido correspondencia con Tung, no habria necesitado venir personalmente para realizar esta evaluación de la Estación Aslund.

Con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos unidas, Oser estudio a Miles durante todo un minuto. Al fin extendió una mano para señalar al guardia, quien enderezó la espalda de inmediato. 

—Lanzadlos al espacio, ordenó Oser.

¿Que? Aulló Miles.

Usted. —El dedo señaló al silencioso teniente de Oser—. Vaya con ellos. Asegúrese de que mis órdenes sean cumplidas. Utilice la escotilla de acceso, es la más cercana. Si él comienza a hablar —agregó volviéndose hacia Miles—, córtenle la lengua. Es su arma más peligrosa.

El guardia desenredó la red de los pies de Miles y lo obligó a levantarse.

—¿Ni siquiera hará que me interroguen químicamente? —preguntó Miles, confundido por este giro repentino.

—¿Y contaminar a mis interrogadores? Lo último que deseo es darle rienda suelta para que hable. No se me ocurre nada mejor para que la semilla podrida de la deslealtad germine en mi propia sección de Inteligencia. Estuvo a punto de convencerme a mí. —Oser casi se estremeció.

__

Si, nos estaba, yendo tan bien...

—Pero yo... —Se disponían a levantar a Gregor—. Pero usted no tiene que...

Al abrirse la puerta entraron dos miembros de la escuadra y se llevaron a Miles y a Gregor por el corredor.

—¡Pero...! —La sala de conferencias se cerró.

—Esto no marcha muy bien, Miles —observó Gregor. En su rostro pálido había una extraña combinación de indiferencia, exasperación y desaliento—. ¿Alguna otra idea brillante?

—Tú eras el que estaba experimentando volar sin alas. ¿Esto te parece peor que... digamos... caer a plomo?

—Eso fue porque quise. —La escotilla apareció frente a ellos y Gregor comenzó a arrastrar los pies—. No porque se les antoje a un puñado de... ¡malditos _rufianes_!

Miles comenzaba a desesperar. Al diablo con todo.

—¿Sabéis algo? —gritó—, estáis a punto de arrojar una verdadera fortuna en rescate por esa escotilla,

Dos guardias continuaron forcejeando con Gregor, pero el tercero se detuvo.

—¿Cuan grande es esa fortuna?

—Inmensa —le aseguró Miles—. Lo suficiente para comprarte tu propia flota.

El teniente abandonó a Gregor y se acercó a Miles, sacando una navaja vibratoria. El hombre cumplía sus órdenes al pie de la letra, comprendió Miles al ver que trataba de cortarle la lengua. Y estuvo a punto de lograrlo. El horrible zumbido de insecto se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su nariz. Miles mordió los dedos gruesos del teniente y se retorció tratando de soltarse del guardia que lo sujetaba. La red le ceñía los brazos y el torso, emitiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Miles se lanzó hacia atrás contra la entrepierna del hombre que tenía a sus espaldas, y éste profirió un grito al ser tocado por la red. Sus manos lo soltaron y Miles se dejó caer, rodando para golpearle las rodillas. No era exactamente una toma de judo, pero el teniente tropezó y cayó sobre él.

Los dos oponentes de Gregor se distrajeron ante la sangrienta promesa de la navaja vibratoria y los forcejeos de Miles. No vieron al hombre de rostro curtido que aparecía por un pasillo, apuntaba su aturdidor y disparaba. Los hombres se retorcieron en convulsiones agitadas cuando las descargas les alcanzaron la espalda y se desplomaron de inmediato. El hombre que había sujetado a Miles trataba de atraparlo nuevamente, pero Miles se escurrió como un pez y el teniente giró de forma brusca, golpeándose el rostro con una viga.

Miles se abalanzó sobre él y, por unos momentos, lo sujetó contra el suelo. Entonces se retorció tratando de apretarle el rostro con la red, pero fue empujado con una maldición. El teniente estaba preparado para volver al ataque y giraba en busca de su blanco cuando Gregor saltó sobre él y le golpeó en la mandíbula. Una descarga del aturdidor dio en la nuca del teniente haciéndolo caer.

—Al diablo con el buen entrenamiento militar —dijo Miles, jadeante, al sargento Chodak cuando todo estuvo en silencio—. Creo que ni siquiera se han enterado de lo que les ha ocurrido.

__

Así que lo había juzgado bien la primera vez. No he perdido mi instinto, después de todo. Dios lo bendiga, sargento.

—Ustedes tampoco estuvieron tan mal, considerando que tenían las manos atadas a la espalda. —El sargento Chodak sacudió la cabeza con expresión algo risueña y se acercó a ellos para retirarles la red.

—Vaya equipo —dijo Miles.


	36. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 11

****

Capitulo 11

Miles giro la cabeza al escuchar unas botas que se acercaban rápidamente por el corredor. Entonces soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo y se puso de pie. _Elena_.

Ella llevaba un uniforme de oficial mercenario: chaqueta gris y blanca con bolsillos, pantalones y unas botas cortas que brillaban en sus largas, largas piernas. Todavía era alta y delgada, con una piel pálida y delicada, resplandecientes ojos color café, una nariz de curva aristocrática y una larga mandíbula escultural.

__

Se ha cortado el cabello, pensó Miles algo aturdido. La brillante cascada negra que le llegaba a la cintura había desaparecido. Ahora lo llevaba cortado sobre las orejas, y sólo unos mechones oscuros resaltaban sus pómulos altos y su frente, al igual que su nuca; un corte severo, práctico, muy elegante. Marcial.

Ella se acercó observando a Miles, a Gregor y a los cuatro oseranos.

—Buen trabajo, Chodak. —Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo más cercano y posó la mano en su cuello para sentirle el pulso—. ¿Están muertos?

—No, sólo aturdidos —le explicó Miles.

Ella observó la compuerta interna con cierto pesar.

—Supongo que no los lanzaremos al espacio.

—Ellos iban a hacer eso con nosotros, pero no. Aunque probablemente deberíamos sacarlos del medio mientras escapamos —dijo Miles.

—Bien. —Ella se levantó y miró a Chodak con un movimiento de cabeza. Este comenzó a arrastrar los cuerpos junto con Gregor, y los introdujo en la antecámara de compresión. Elena frunció el ceño y miró al teniente rubio que pasaba con los pies por delante—. Aunque a ciertas personalidades no les vendría mal volar un poco.

—¿Podrás ayudarnos a escapar?

—Para eso hemos venido. —Se volvió hacia los tres soldados que la habían seguido con cautela. Un cuarto montaba guardia más allá—. Parece que tenemos suerte —les dijo— Haced un reconocimiento y despejad los pasillos en nuestra ruta de escape... con sutileza. Entonces desapareced. No habéis estado aquí y no habéis visto esto.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron. Miles escuchó un murmullo que se alejaba.

—¿Ese era _é/_? —preguntó uno,

—Sí...

Durante un rato, Miles, Gregor y Elena se acurrucaron en la antecámara mientras Chodak montaba guardia fuera, Elena y Gregor le quitaron las botas a un oserano mientras Miles se despojaba de sus ropas de prisionero y se ponía de pie. Debajo llevaba la vestimenta de Víctor Rotha, arrugada y sucia después de andar, dormir y sudar durante cuatro días.

Hubiese preferido un par de botas para reemplazar las sandalias, pero allí no había ningunas que se acercasen a su tamaño.

Observado por Elena, Gregor se puso el uniforme gris y blanco y metió los pies en las botas.

—Realmente eres tú. —Elena sacudió la cabeza con asombro—- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ha sido por error.

—¿Un error? ¿De quién?

—Me temo que mío —dijo Miles, y notó con cierto fastidio que Gregor no lo contradecía.

Por primera vez, una sonrisa curvó los labios de Elena. Miles decidió no pedirle explicaciones por ella.

Este apresurado intercambio no se parecía en nada a las docenas de conversaciones que había ensayado para este primer encuentro con ella.

—La búsqueda se iniciará en pocos minutos, cuando estos sujetos no regresen para informar que han cumplido su misión —dijo Miles con nerviosismo.

Recogió dos aturdidores, la red y la navaja vibratoria y se lo metió bajo el cinturón. Después de pensarlo unos momentos. despojó a los cuatro oseranos de sus tarjetas de crédito, sus pases, sus identificaciones y su efectivo, guardándolo todo en sus propios bolsillos y en los de Gregor. Entonces se aseguró de eliminar la identificación de Gregor como prisionero. Para su alegría también encontró una ración del bar a medio comer, la fue consumiendo poco a poco. Miles masticó su comida mientras seguía a Elena al corredor y le ofreció un bocado a Gregor. quien negó con la cabeza. Probablemente él ya había cenado en esa cafetería.

Chodak alisó rápidamente el uniforme de Gregor y se marcharon todos Juntos, con Miles en el medio, en parte para ocultarlo y en parte para custodiarlo. Antes de que él se volviera paranoico por lo conspicuo de su aspecto, entraron en un tubo elevador y emergieron varios niveles más abajo, en una gran zona de carga donde había una nave. Uno de los hombres de Elena, apoyado contra la pared con actitud indolente, asintió con la cabeza. Después de saludar a Elena, Chodak se volvió, y ellos se marcharon. Miles y Gregor siguieron a Elena, quien abrió la escotilla y entró en la bodega de carga perteneciente a una de las naves del _Triumph_. Entonces abandonaron el campo gravitatorio artificial de la nave madre para experimentar el vértigo de la caída libre. Luego flotaron lentamente hacia el compartimiento del piloto. Elena cerró la escotilla e hizo señas a Gregor para que se sentase ante el puesto de telecomunicaciones.

Los asientos del piloto y copiloto estaban ocupados. Arde Mayhew se volvió hacia Miles con una amplia sonrisa y lo saludo agitando una mano. Miles reconoció la cabeza afeitada del segundo hombre incluso antes de que se volviese hacia él.

—Hola, hijo. —La sonrisa de Ky Tung era mucho más irónica que alegre—. Bienvenido. Te has tomado tu tiempo. —Tung tenía los brazos cruzados y no le saludó.

—Hola, Ky —dijo Miles al euroasiático con un movimiento de cabeza.

Tung no había cambiado en nada. Todavía podía tener cualquier edad entre los cuarenta y los sesenta. Todavía tenía un cuerpo similar a un viejo tanque. Todavía parecía saber más de lo que decía, cualidad terriblemente incómoda para las conciencias culpables.

Mayhew el piloto habló en el intercomunícador.

—Control de tráfico, ya he comprobado esa luz roja en mi panel. Lectura de presión defectuosa. Todo arreglado. Estamos listos para partir.

—Era hora, C-2 —respondió una voz atona—. Su camino está despejado.

Las manos rápidas del piloto activaron los controles que cerraban las escotillas y posicionaron los reactores. Después de algunos silbidos y ruidos metálicos, el cohete se separó de la nave madre y avanzó según su trayectoria. Mayhew apagó el intercomunicador y exhaló un largo suspiro de alivio.

—A salvo. Por ahora.

Elena cruzó el pasillo y se sentó detrás de Miles, cruzando sus largas piernas. Miles se sujetó para que la aceleración no lo hiciese caer.

—Espero que tenga razón —dijo—, ¿pero qué le hace pensarlo?

—Se refiere a que estamos a salvo para hablar —dijo Elena—. No en un sentido cósmico. Este es un viaje de rutina, salvo por el hecho de que nos encontramos aquí. Sabemos que aún no han notado nuestra ausencia, o de otro modo hubiésemos sido detenidos por control de tráfico. Lo primero que hará Oser será registrar el _Triumph_ y la estación militar- Hasta es posible que podamos volver a introduciros en el _Triumph_ cuando la búsqueda se haya extendido.

—Este es el plan B —le explicó Tung girando en su asiento—. O tal vez el plan C. El plan A era volar directamente al _Ariel_, que ahora se encuentra en la estación piquete, y declarar la revolución. Me alegro de que las cosas hayan ocurrido de un modo, eh... menos espontáneo.

Miles lanzó una exclamación.

—¡Dios! Eso hubiese sido peor que la primera vez. —Atrapado en una cadena de sucesos que no controlaba, llevado como confabulado de algún motín mercenario militar, puesto a la cabeza de su desfile sin posibilidades de negarse...—. No. Nada de espontaneidad, gracias. Definitivamente, no.

—Y bien. —Tung unió sus gruesos dedos—, ¿Cuál es tu plan:

—¿Mi qué?

—Plan, —Tung pronunció la palabra con ironía—. En otras palabras, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Oser me formuló la misma pregunta —suspiró Miles—, ¿Me creería si le digo que me encuentro aquí por accidente? Oser no quiso. Seguramente usted no sabrá _por qué_ no quiso, ¿verdad?

Tung frunció los labios,

—¿Por accidente? Puede ser... He notado cómo tus «accidentes» tienen tendencia a terminar embrollando a tus enemigos, cualidad que causaría la envidia de los más viejos estrategas. Ocurre con demasiada frecuencia como para ser casualidad, por lo que he llegado a la conclusión de que es voluntad inconsciente. Si te hubieses quedado conmigo, hijo, entre ambos habríamos... O tal vez no seas más que un supremo oportunista. En cuyo caso te diré que ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para reunir nuevamente a los Mercenarios Dendaríi.

—No ha respondido a mi pregunta —observó Miles.

—Tú no has respondido a la mía.

—Yo no quiero a los Mercenarios Dendarii.

—Yo si.

—Ah. —Miles se detuvo—. ¿Entonces por qué no reúne a las personas que le son leales y comienza por su cuenta? Ya se han hecho cosas así.

—¿Debemos nadar por el espacio? —Tung imitó las aletas de los peces sacudiendo los dedos, e infló las mejillas—, Oser controla el equipo. Incluyendo mi nave. El _Triumph_ es todo lo que he atesorado en treinta años de carrera. Y lo he perdido a causa de tus intrigas. Alguien me debe otra nave. Si no es Oser, entonces... —Tung miró a Miles con expresión significativa.

—Yo traté de darle una flota a cambio —dijo Miles angustiado—. ¿Cómo hizo para perder el control de ella, viejo estratega?

Tung se tocó el pecho para indicar que había recibido la estocada.

—Al principio las cosas marcharon bien, durante un año, un año y medio después de que abandonamos Tau Verde. Obtuve dos bonitos contratos seguidos en la Red Este; operativos, comando a pequeña escala, cosas seguras. Bueno, no tan seguras... nos tuvieron en ascuas. Pero cumplimos con nuestro objetivo. Miles miró a Elena.

—Oí hablar de ello, sí.

—En el tercero tuvimos problemas. Baz Jesek se había comprometido más y más con equipos y mantenimiento. Debo admitir que es un buen ingeniero. Yo era comandante táctico y Oser se hizo cargo de las cuestiones administrativas. Podría haber funcionado bien, cada uno ocupándose de lo que hacía mejor, si Oser hubiese trabajado con nosotros y no en contra nuestra. En la misma situación, yo hubiera enviado asesinos, Oser empleó contables guerrilleros.

»Nos dieron una pequeña paliza en ese tercer contrato. Baz estaba hasta las orejas con sus cuestiones técnicas y sus reparaciones. Oser había formado un pelotón de no combatientes para realizar tareas de guardia en los conductos de agujeros de gusanos. Un contrato a largo plazo. Parecía buena idea en ese momento. Pero yo le di la oportunidad. —Tung se aclaró la garganta—, Sin participar de ningún combate comencé a aburrirme, no le presté atención. Oser tuvo todo en marcha antes de que yo notara que se había declarado una guerra. Hizo que la reorganización financiera se volviera en contra nuestra...

—Seis meses antes de eso, yo ya le había dicho que no confiara en él —intervino Elena con el ceño fruncido—. Después de que intentó seducirme.

Tung se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

—Me pareció una tentación comprensible.

—¿Gozar con la esposa de su comandante? —Los ojos de Elena brillaban—. ¿Con la esposa de cualquier otro? En ese momento supe que no era recto. Si mis votos no significan nada para él, ¿cuánto valoraba los propios?

—Aceptó tu negativa, tú misma lo dijiste —se disculpó Tung—. Si hubiese seguido acosándote, yo habría estado dispuesto a intervenir. Pensé que debías sentirte halagada, ignorarlo y seguir tu camino.

—Esa clase de insinuaciones no me resultan nada halagüeñas, gracias —replicó Elena.

Miles se mordió los nudillos con fuerza, recordando sus propios anhelos.

—Puede haber sido un primer movimiento en su estrategia para obtener el poder —propuso—. Buscaba puntos débiles en las defensas de sus enemigos. Y en este caso, no los encontró.

—Mm... —Elena pareció algo confortada con esta posibilidad—. De todos modos, Ky no me ayudó en nada y me cansé de jugar a ser Casandra. Naturalmente, no podía decírselo a Baz. Pero la traición de Oser no fue una absoluta sorpresa para _todos_ nosotros.

Tung frunció el ceño con frustración.

—Con las naves de que disponía en ese momento, sólo necesitó ganarse los votos de los otros capitanes dueños de naves. Auson lo votó. Hubiese querido estrangular a ese canalla.

—Usted mismo perdió a Auson, con todas sus lamentaciones por el _Triumph_ —añadió Elena con aspereza—- Pensó que usted era una amenaza para su capitanía de la nave.

Tung se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre que yo continuara siendo jefe del estado mayor y comandante táctico en combate, no imaginé que pudiera causar algún daño a mi nave. Podía dejar que el _Triumph_ viajase con las demás como si perteneciera a la corporación de la flota. Podía aguardar... hasta que _tú_ regresaras. —Sus ojos oscuros brillaron sobre Miles—. Entonces averiguaríamos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero tú nunca regresaste.

—¿El rey volverá, eh? —murmuró Gregor, quien había escuchado todo con fascinación. Alzó una ceja mientras miraba a Miles.

—Que sea una lección para ti —le respondió Miles, con los dientes apretados. Gregor pareció perder su sentido del humor. Miles se volvió hacia Tung.

—Seguramente Elena lo habrá sacado de su error sobre tales expectativas.

—Lo intenté —murmuró Elena—. Aunque creo que yo tampoco pude evitar albergar ciertas esperanzas. Tal vez... tal vez renunciarías a tus otros proyectos para regresar con nosotros.

__

¿Si me fugaba de la Academia?

—No era un proyecto al cual pudiese renunciar, a menos que estuviera dispuesto a morir.

—Ahora lo sé.

—Dentro de cinco minutos como máximo —intervino Arde Mayhew—, tendré que pedir permiso a control de tráfico para aterrizar en la estación de transferencia, o dirigirme al _Ariel_. ¿Qué haremos, amigos?

—Ante una palabra tuya, podía destinarte cíen oficiales leales y suboficiales —dijo Tung a Miles—, Con cuatro naves.

—¿Por qué no lo hace usted mismo?

—Si pudiera, ya lo habría hecho. Pero no pienso dividir la flota a menos que esté seguro de poder volver a reuniría. Por completo. Pero contigo como líder, con tu reputación que ha ido creciendo como una leyenda...

—¿Como líder o como mascarón de proa? —La imagen volvió a aparecer en la mente de Miles.

Tung abrió las manos y evadió la pregunta.

—Como desees. En su mayor parte, el cuadro de oficiales se unirá al bando vencedor. Eso significa que si lo intentamos debemos aparecer como triunfadores muy rápido. Oser cuenta con unos cien adeptos que le son leales, y tendremos que superarlos físicamente si es que él insiste en resistirse. Lo cual me sugiere que un asesinato en el momento oportuno podría ahorrar un montón de vidas.

—Vaya. Creo que usted y Oser han estado trabajando juntos demasiado tiempo. Comienzan a pensar de forma parecida. Yo no vine aquí para tomar el mando de una flota mercenaria. Tengo otras prioridades. —Se controló para no mirar a Gregor.

—¿Qué prioridades?

—¿Qué le parece impedir una guerra civil ínterplanetaria? ¿O tal vez interestelar?

—No tengo ningún interés profesional en eso.

Para Miles, su respuesta estuvo a punto de convertirse en una broma. ¿Pero qué significaban los sufrimientos de Barrayar para Tung?

—Hágalo usted, si está predestinado al fracaso. Sólo le pagan por ganar, y sólo podrá gastar lo que le pagan sí vive, mercenario. 

Tung lo miró con más atención aún.

—¿Qué sabes que yo no sé? ¿_Estamos_ predestinados al fracaso? 

__

Yo lo estaré, si no llevo a Gregor de vuelta. Miles sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no puedo hablar sobre eso. Tengo que llegar a... —Pol estaba cerrado para él, al igual que la estación del Consorcio, y ahora Aslund se había vuelto aún más peligroso—. A Vervain, —Se volvió hacia Elena—.

Llevadnos a ambos a Vervain,

—¿Trabajas para los vervaneses? —preguntó Tung.

—No.

—¿Para quién, entonces? —Las manos de Tung se retorcieron. Estaban tan tensas por la curiosidad que parecían querer exprimir la información a la fuerza.

Elena también notó su gesto inconsciente.

—Ky, déjelo tranquilo —dijo con dureza—. Si Miles quiere ir a Vervain, es allí donde lo llevaremos.

Tung miró primero a Elena y luego a Mayhew,

—¿Lo respaldáis a él o a mí? 

Elena alzó el mentón.

—Ambos hemos jurado lealtad a Miles. Lo mismo que Baz.

—¿Y preguntas para qué te necesito? —dijo Tung a Miles con exasperación, señalando a los otros dos—, ¿Cuál es ese asunto tan importante del cual todos vosotros parecéis saberlo todo, y yo, nada?

—Yo no sé nada —replicó Mayhew—. Sólo creo en Elena.

—¿Esto es una cadena de mando o una cadena de credulidad?

—¿Existe alguna diferencia? —Miles sonrió.

—Nos has puesto en peligro al venir aquí —objetó Tung—. ¡Piensa! Nosotros te ayudamos, tú te marchas y nos dejas desnudos ante la cólera de Oser. Ya existen demasiados testigos. Si alcanzamos la victoria, podríamos estar a salvo, pero no la hallaremos en los paños tibios.

Miles miró a Elena con angustia y, a la luz de sus recientes experiencias, la imaginó lanzada al espacio por malvados y estúpidos mercenarios. Tung notó con satisfacción el efecto que había tenido su súplica y se reclinó en el asiento. Elena le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

Gregor se movió con inquietud.

—Creo... que vosotros podríais convertiros en refugiados con Nuestra mediación. —Miles observó que Elena también había notado aquella majestuosa y grandilocuente N mayúscula, mientras que Tung y Mayhew no habían podido hacerlo, por supuesto—. Nos ocuparemos de que no sufráis. En lo financiero al menos.

Elena asintió con la cabeza para demostrar que comprendía. Tung se inclinó hacia ella y señaló a Gregor con el pulgar.

—Muy bien, ¿quién es este sujeto? —Elena sacudió la cabeza en silencio. Tung exhaló un pequeño suspiro—. Tú no tienes ningún recurso financiero que yo pueda ver, hijo. ¿Y si con tu mediación nos convertimos en cadáveres?

—Nos hemos arriesgado a ello por mucho menos —observó Elena.

—¿Menos que qué? —replicó Tung. Con la mirada algo perdida, Mayhew tocó el auricular en su oreja.

—Es momento de tomar una decisión, amigos,

—¿Esta nave puede atravesar el sistema? —preguntó Miles.

—No. No tiene el suficiente combustible. —Mayhew se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Tampoco es lo bastante rápida ni blindada como para ello —añadió Tung.

—Entonces tendréis que sacarnos en un transporte comercial, burlando la seguridad de Aslund —dijo Miles tristemente.

Tung observó a su obstinado pequeño comité y suspiró.

—Seguridad es más estricta para entrar que para salir. Creo que podremos hacerlo. Llévanos allí. Arde.

Cuando Mayhew hubo detenido la nave de carga en el lugar asignado por la estación de transferencia Aslundeña, Miles, Gregor y Elena permanecieron agachados, encerrados en el compartimiento del piloto. Tung y Mayhew se marcharon «para ver lo que podemos hacer» según lo expresó Tung, con cierta frivolidad en opinión de Miles. Este permaneció sentado y se mordisqueó los nudillos con nerviosismo, tratando de no saltar ante cada sonido de las cargadoras automáticas que apilaban provisiones para los mercenarios al otro lado del tabique. El perfil firme de Elena no se contraía ante cada pequeño ruido, notó Miles con envidia.

__

Alguna vez la amé. ¿Quién es ella ahora?

¿Era posible decidir _no_ enamorarse otra vez de esa nueva persona? La posibilidad de decidir. Ella parecía endurecida, maldispuesta a expresar lo que pensaba. Eso era bueno. Y sin embargo, sus pensamientos tenían un deje amargo. Eso no era bueno. Esa amargura lo hacía padecer.

—¿Has estado bien? —le preguntó vacilante—. Aparte de su confusión en la estructura de mando, quiero decir. ¿Tung te trata bien? Se suponía que él iba a ser tu mentor, que te entrenarían en el trabajo mientras yo aprendía en la aulas...

—Oh, es un buen mentor. Me atosiga con información militar, táctica, historia... Ahora puedo dirigir cualquier fase de una patrulla de combate, incluyendo logística, cartografía, asalto, e incluso retiradas de emergencia y aterrizajes, si no te importan unos cuantos golpes. Casi estoy en condiciones de operar realmente según mi grado ficticio, al menos con el equipo de una flota. A él le gusta enseñar.

—Me pareció que estabas un poco... tensa, en su presencia. Elena sacudió la cabeza.

—Todo está tenso en este momento. No es posible estar «aparte» de esta confusión en la estructura de mando, gracias a ti. Aunque... supongo que no he perdonado del todo a Tung por no ser infalible al respecto. Al principio pensé que lo era.

—Sí, bueno, existe mucha falibilidad dando vueltas, en estos tiempos —dijo Miles con Incomodidad—. Eh... ¿cómo está Baz? _—¿tu esposo te trata bien?_ quería preguntar. Pero no lo hizo.

—Está bien —respondió ella—, pero se siente desanimado. Estas luchas por el poder le resultan extrañas, le repugnan, creo. El es un técnico de corazón; ve un trabajo a realizar y lo hace.

Tung sugiere que si Baz no hubiese estado tan sumergido en las cuestiones técnicas habría previsto, y tal vez impedido, la toma del mando. Pero yo pienso que fue exactamente al revés. Él no podía rebelarse y pelear al nivel de Oser, por lo que se retiró al lugar donde podía conservar sus propios patrones de honestidad... por un poco más de tiempo. Esta escisión afectó la moral de todos.

—Lo siento —dijo Miles.

—Haces bien. —Su voz se quebró, pero después de recuperarse se tornó más dura—, Baz sintió que te había fallado, pero tú nos fallaste primero, al no regresar. No podías esperar que mantuviéramos la ilusión para siempre.

—¿Ilusión? —dijo Miles—. Yo sabía que sería difícil, pero pensé que podríais... aceptar vuestros papeles. Llegar a sentiros verdaderos mercenarios.

—Los mercenarios podrán ser suficientes para Tung. Yo pensé que lo serían para mí también, hasta que comenzamos a matarnos. Yo odio a Barrayar, pero es mejor servir a Barrayar que a nada, que a tu propio ego.

—¿A quién sirve Oser? —preguntó Gregor con curiosidad, alzando las cejas al escuchar esta declaración sobre su tierra natal.

—Oser sirve a Oser. «A la flota», dice él, pero la flota sirve a Oser y no es ningún país. No tiene edificios ni niños... es estéril. Sin embargo, a mí no me molesta ayudar a los aslundeños, ya que lo necesitan. Es un pobre planeta asustado.

—Tú, Baz y Arde podríais haber partido por vuestra cuenta... —comenzó Miles.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Elena—. Tú nos dejaste _a cargo_ de los Dendarii. Baz fue desertor una vez. Nunca volverá a serlo.

__

Todo es culpa mía entonces, pensó Miles. _Fantástico_. 

Elena se volvió hacia Gregor, quien había adquirido una extraña expresión al escuchar sus acusaciones de abandono.

—Aún no me has dicho lo que estás haciendo aquí. ¿Se suponía que ésta era una especie de misión diplomática secreta?

—Explícaselo tú —dijo Miles a Gregor, tratando de no apretar los dientes. _Cuéntale lo del balcón, ¿vale?_

Gregor se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—Al igual que Baz, deserté. Y al Igual que Baz, descubrí que no me sentía mejor con ello.

—Ahora comprenderás por qué es urgente devolver a Gregor lo antes posible —agregó Miles—, Piensan que ha desaparecido, que tal vez ha sido secuestrado. —Miles le brindó una versión rápida y corregida de su encuentro fortuito en Detenciones del Consorcio.

—¡Dios! —Elena frunció los labios—. También comprendo por qué es urgente que no esté en tus manos. Si algo llegara a pasarle en tu compañía, quince facciones gritarían «¡Conspiración traidora!»

—Esa idea se me había ocurrido, sí —gruñó Miles.

—La coalición centrista del gobierno de tu padre sería la primera en caer —continuó Elena—. Supongo que los militares de derecha se alinearían detrás del conde Vorinnis y se unirían a los liberales anticentristas. Los portavoces franceses querrían a Vorville, al Vortugalov ruso... ¿o ya ha muerto?

—Los de extrema derecha, partidarios de volar los conductos de agujeros de gusano y alcanzar así el aislamiento político, se unirían al conde Vortrifram contra la facción anti-Vor progaláctica que desea una constitución escrita —agregó Miles, con tono sombrío.

—El conde Vormfrani me asusta. —Elena se estremeció—. Le he escuchado hablar.

—Es por el modo suave en que se limpia la espuma de la boca —dijo Miles—. La minoría griega aprovecharía la ocasión para internar una secesión...

—¡Basta! —exclamó Gregor, quien había ocultado el rostro entre las manos.

—Pensé que era _tu_ trabajo —dijo Elena con acidez. Pero Gregor alzó la cabeza y, al ver su mirada triste, ella se suavizó y esbozó una sonrisa—. 

Lamento no poder ofrecerte un empleo en la flota. Siempre nos son útiles los oficiales con entrenamiento formal, aunque no sea más que para adiestrar al resto.

—¿Un mercenario? —dijo Gregor—. Vaya una idea...

—No lo creas. Muchos de los nuestros han sido militares comunes. Algunos hasta fueron legítimamente licenciados.

Por un momento, los ojos de Gregor se iluminaron con una expresión risueña y se posaron sobre la manga gris y blanca de su chaqueta.

—Si tan sólo tú estuvieras a cargo aquí, ¿verdad. Miles?

—¡No! —exclamó Miles con voz ahogada. La luz desapareció.

—Era una broma.

—No me pareció graciosa. —Miles inspiró profundamente. rezando para que a Gregor no se le ocurriera convertirla en una _orden_— . De todos modos, ahora intentamos llegar hasta el cónsul barrayarano en la Estación Vervain. Espero que aún se encuentre allí. No he escuchado noticias en varios dias. ¿Qué está ocurriendo con los vervaneses?

—Hasta donde he sabido, no ocurre nada extraordinario, con excepción de un paranoia creciente —respondió Elena—. Vervain invierte sus recursos en naves, no en estaciones...

—Es lógico, cuando se tiene más de un conducto de agujero de gusano que custodiar —observó Miles.

—Pero hace que Aslund vea en los vervaneses a agresores potenciales. Existe una facción aslundeña que propone atacar primero antes de que la nueva flota vervanesa esté armada. Afortunadamente, hasta ahora han prevalecido los estrategas defensivos. Para que nosotros demos el golpe, Oser ha puesto un precio prohibitivamente alto. No es estupido. Sabe que los aslundeños no podrán respaldarnos. Vervain también contrató a una flota mercenaria como recurso momentaneo. en realidad, fue eso lo que dio la idea a los aslundeños de contratarnos a nosotros. Se llaman Los Guardianes de Randall, aunque tengo entendido que Randall ya no se encuentra con ellos.

—Debemos evitarlos —dijo Miles con fervor.

—He oido decir que su nuevo segundo oficial es barrayarano. Tal vez pueda brindarte alguna ayuda.

Gregor alzó las cejas.

—¿Uno de los hombres de Illyan? suena posible.

—¿Sería allí adonde había ido Ungari?

—Hay que acercarse con cautela, de todos modos —dijo Miles.

—El comandante de los Guardianes se llama Cavilo...

—¿Que? —aulló Miles.

Las cejas de Elena de alzaron.

—Sólo Cavilo. Nadie parece saber si es el nombre de pila o el apellido...

—Cavilo es la persona que trató de comprarme.... bueno, que trató de comprar a Victor Rotha en la Estación del Consorcio. Por veinte mil dólares betaneses.

Las cejas de Elena se mantuvieron arqueadas.

— ¿Por qué?

No sé por qué. —Miles volvió a pensar en su objetivo. Pol, el Consorcio, Aslund... No, seguia siendo Vervain—. Pero debemos evitar a los mercenarios vervaneses. Bajamos de la nave y vamos directamente al consulado. ni siquiera debemos movernos hasta que lleguen los hombres de Illyan para llevarnos a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Gregor suspiró.

—De acuerdo.

Basta de jugar al agente secreto. Sus mejores esfuerzos sólo habían servido para hacer que Gregor estuviese a punto de resultar asesinado. Era hora de dejar de esforzarse tanto, decidió Miles.

—Qué extraño —dijo Gregor mirando a Elena, a la nueva Elena, supuso Miles—, pensar que has tenido mas experiencia en combate que cualquiera de nosostros.

—Que los dos juntos —le corrigió ella con frialdad—. Si, bueno... combatir es mucho más estupido de lo que había imaginado. Si dos grupos pueden cooperar hasta el increible punto necesario para encontrarse en la batalla, ¿por qué no dedicar la decima parte de ese esfuerzo para conversar? Aunque eso no vale para las guerras de guerrillas —continuó Elena con expresión pensativa—. El guerrillero es un enemigo que no juega a lo mismo. Tiene más sentido para mi. Si uno decide ser vil, ¿por qué no serlo por completo? Ese tercer contrato... Si alguna vez llego a comprometerme en otra guerra de guerrillas, quiero estar del lado de la guerrilla.

—Resulta más dificil conseguir la paz entre dos enemigos totalmente viles —reflexionó Miles—. La guerra no es un fin en si mismo, excepto cuando tiene el sentido catastrofico de una condena absoluta. Lo que se busca es la paz. Una paz mejor de la que se tenia al empezar.

—¿El que gana es el que logra ser el más vil durante más tiempo? —propuso Gregor.

—Creo que historicamente eso no es verdad. Si lo que haces durante la guerra te degrada tanto que la paz te resulta peor... —Miles se paralizó en mitad de la frase al escuchar unas voces en la bodega de carga, pero eran Tung y Mayhew que regresaban.

—Vamos —dijo Tung—. Si Arde no cumple con sus horarios programados, llamará la atención.

Se introdujeron uno tras otro en la bodega de carga, donde Mayhew sujetaba la correa de una plataforma flotante con dos canastos de embalaje.

—Tu amigo podrá pasar por un soldado de la flota —le dijo Tung a Miles—. Para tí he encontrado un cajón. Hubiese sido más elegante enrollarte en una alfombra, pero considerando que el capitán del carguero es un hombre, la referencia histórica se hubiese desperdiciado.

Miles observó el cajón con desconfianza. No parecía tener ninguna abertura para respirar.

—¿Adonde me lleva?

—Tenemos un sistema para hacer entrar y salir a oficiales de Inteligencia de la flota. Está este capitán que recorre el sistema con su nave de carga. Trabaja de forma independiente y es vervanés, pero ya lo hemos contratado en tres ocasiones. Te llevará hasta Vervain y te hará pasar por la aduana. Después de eso, te las arreglarás por tu cuenta.

—¿Vosotros correréis algún peligro con esto? —preguntó Miles preocupado.

—No mucho —dijo Tung—. El pensará que está pasando más agentes mercenarios por un precio, y naturalmente mantendrá la boca cerrada. Incluso aunque quisieran interrogarlo, pasarán varios días antes de que regrese. Yo mismo me he ocupado de que Arde y Elena no aparezcan, por lo que no podrá delatarlos.

—Gracias —dijo Miles con suavidad. Tung asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Si tan sólo te hubieses quedado con nosotros... ¡Qué soldado habría podido hacer de ti en estos tres últimos años!

—Si llegáis a encontraros sin trabajo como consecuencia de habernos ayudado —agregó Gregor—, Elena sabrá cómo ponerse en contacto.

Tung hizo una mueca.

—¿En contacto con qué?

—Es mejor no saberlo —dijo Elena mientras ayudaba a Miles a esconderse en el cajón de embalaje.

—Muy bien —gruñó Tung—. Pero... está bien. Miles se encontró frente a frente con Elena, por última vez hasta... ¿quién sabía cuándo? Ella lo estrechó con fuerza, pero luego se volvió hacia Gregor y le dio el mismo abrazo fraternal.

—Todo mi cariño para tu madre —le dijo a Miles—. Pienso en ella con frecuencia.

—Claro. Eh... saludos a Baz. Dile que todo está bien. Lo primero es tu seguridad personal, la tuya y la de él. Los Dendarii son, son, fueron... —No se atrevía a decir «de escasa importancia», o «un sueño ingenuo», o «una ilusión», aunque esto último era lo que más se acercaba—. Un buen intento —concluyó sin convicción.

La mirada que ella le dirigió fue fría, cortante, indescifrable... no, en realidad era fácil de comprender. «Idiota», o algo bastante más fuerte. Miles se sentó apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas y dejó que Mayhew cerrase la tapa. Se sentía como un espécimen zoológico enviado a un laboratorio.

El viaje transcurrió sin problemas. Miles y Gregor se encontraron instalados en una cabina pequeña pero decente, destinada a los excesos de carga que ocasionalmente transportaba el carguero. Unas tres horas después de que abordaran, la nave despegó y se alejó de los peligros de la Estación Aslund.Había que admitirlo: Tung seguía siendo bueno en su trabajo.

Con gran placer. Miles pudo bañarse, lavar sus ropas, gozar de una verdadera comida y dormir sintiéndose seguro. La pequeña tripulación de la nave parecía alérgica a su corredor; él y Gregor fueron dejados absolutamente a solas. A salvo durante tres días, atravesando el Círculo Hegen otra vez con una nueva identidad. Siguiente parada: el consulado barrayarano en la Estación Vervain.

Por Dios, tendría que redactar un informe sobre todo esto cuando llegasen allí. Verdaderas confesiones, al estilo oficial de Seguridad Imperial (seco como el polvo, a juzgar por los modelos que había leído). De haber hecho el mismo recorrido, Ungari habría entregado columnas de datos concretos y objetivos, listos para ser analizados de seis formas diferentes. ¿Qué podía contar él? _Nada, estuve en un cajón._ Tenía poco que ofrecer con excepción de lo poco que alcanzaba a ver mientras eludían a cada guardia de seguridad en el sistema. Tal vez debería centrar su informe en las fuerzas de seguridad. La opinión de un alférez. La plana mayor estaría tan impresionada...

¿Y cuál era su opinión? Bueno, Pol no parecía ser la fuente de los problemas en el Centro Hegen: ellos reaccionaban, no actuaban. El Consorcio no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo en las aventuras militares. El único grupo lo bastante débil para que los eclécticos jacksonianos concretasen un ataque exitoso era Aslund, y no se obtendrían muchos beneficios conquistando un mundo agrícola y poco avanzado como ése. Aslund era lo suficiente paranoico para resultar peligroso, pero su preparación era escasa y estaba protegido por una fuerza mercenaria que sólo aguardaba un chispazo para que sus facciones entrasen en guerra. No había ninguna amenaza considerable allí. Por eliminación, la energía necesaria para lograr la desestabilización debía de provenir de Vervain. ¿Cómo se podría hacer para descubrir...? No. El había jurado no actuar como agente secreto. Vervain era el problema de algún otro.

Con languidez. Miles se preguntó si sería capaz de persuadir a Gregor para que lo dispensase de redactar un informe, y si Illyan lo aceptaría.

Probablemente no.

Gregor estaba muy silencioso. Estirado en su litera, Miles se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza y le sonrió para ocultar su preocupación. Gregor acababa de quitarse el uniforme Dendarii y se estaba vistiendo con las ropas de civil proporcionadas por Arde Mayhew. Los pantalones gastados, la camisa y la chaqueta eran algo cortos y anchos para el cuerpo delgado de Gregor. Así vestido parecía un desdichado vagabundo con ojos hundidos. Para sus adentros, Miles decidió mantenerse alejado de los puestos altos.

Gregor lo miró.

—Tenías un aspecto extraño como el almirante Naismith, ¿sabes? Casi como si hubieses sido otra persona. Miles se apoyó sobre un codo.

—Creo que Naismith soy yo mismo sin frenos. Sin represiones. El no tiene que ser un buen Vor, ni tampoco ninguna clase de Vor. El no tiene problemas con la subordinación, ya que no se subordina ante nadie.

—Lo he notado. —Gregor plegó el uniforme Dendarii según las reglas barrayaranas—. ¿Lamentas haber tenido que eludir a los Dendarii?

—Sí... no... no lo sé. —_Profundamente_. Parecía ser que la cadena de mando tiraba en ambas direcciones de un eslabón intermedio. Si se tiraba con la fuerza suficiente, el eslabón podía llegar a quebrarse—. Confío en que tú no lamentarás haber escapado a la esclavitud.

—No. No era lo que había imaginado. Sin embargo esa lucha ante la escotilla fue muy peculiar. Unos completos extraños querían matarme sin siquiera saber quién soy. Puedo entender que unos completos extraños traten de matar al emperador de Barrayar, pero esto... tendré que pensarlo.

Miles se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Es como que te amen por tí mismo, pero diferente. Gregor le dirigió una mirada aguda.

—También me resultó extraño volver a ver a Elena. La obediente hija de Bothari... Está cambiada.

—Yo esperaba que lo hiciese —admitió Miles.

—Parece bastante unida a su esposo, el desertor.

—Sí —dijo Miles brevemente-

—¿También esperabas eso?

—No era mi decisión. Era lógico que ocurriese, conociendo la integridad de su carácter. Yo pude haberlo previsto. Si consideramos que sus convicciones sobre la lealtad acaban de salvarnos la vida, no... no puedo lamentar que ella sea así, ¿verdad?

Gregor alzó las cejas con una mirada significativa.

Miles contuvo su irritación.

—De todos modos, espero que esté bien. Oser ha demostrado ser peligroso. Ella y Baz sólo parecen protegidos por Tung, cuyo poder está cada vez más desgastado.

—Me sorprende que no hayas aceptado la oferta de Tung. —Gregor esbozó una leve sonrisa, tal como Miles había hecho antes—. Almirante instantáneo. Saltando todos esos aburridos escalones intermedios que existen en Barrayar.

—¿La oferta de Tung? —Miles emitió un bufido—, ¿No lo has escuchado? Pensé que papá te había hecho leer todos esos convenios. Tung no me ofreció ponerme al mando, sino pelear con muy pocas probabilidades de éxito. Buscaba un aliado, un testaferro, alguien que fuese carne de cañón, no un jefe.

—Ah. Mm... —Gregor se acomodó en su litera.— Entiendo.

De todos modos, me pregunto si habrías escogido esta prudente retirada si yo no hubiese estado contigo.

La mente de Miles se llenó de imágenes. Illyan había dicho: «De ser posible, emplear al alférez Vorkosigan para eliminar de la escena a los Mercenarios Dendarii». Si aquellas vagas palabras eran interpretadas con amplitud, podían llegar a incluir... No.

—No. Si no me hubiese topado contigo, iría hacia Escobar con mi sargento-niñera Overholt. Y supongo que tú todavía estarías instalando artefactos de luz. —Dependiendo, por supuesto, de lo que el misterioso Cavilo hubiera planeado para Miles cuando lo hubiese tenido en sus manos en Detenciones del Consorcio,

¿Y dónde estaría Overholt ahora? ¿Se habría presentado en el cuartel general o habría tratado de comunicarse con Ungari? También era posible que hubiese sido atrapado por Cavilo. ¿O los habría seguido a ellos? Lástima que Miles no había podido seguir a Overholt para encontrarse con Ungari. No, eso era un razonamiento circular. Todo era muy extraño, y lo mejor era alejarse.

—Lo mejor es alejarnos —le dijo Miles a Gregor. Gregor se frotó la marca gris pálida de su rostro, recuerdo de su encuentro con la cachiporra eléctrica.

—Sí, probablemente. Aunque empezaba a ser bueno con los artefactos de luz.

__

Casi ha terminado, pensó Miles mientras él y Gregor seguían al capitán del carguero hacia la Estación Vervain. Bueno, tal vez no del todo. Era evidente que el capitán vervanés estaba muy nervioso. Sin embargo, si el hombre ya había logrado pasar espías en tres ocasiones, debía de saber lo que hacía.

La pista de aterrizaje estaba iluminada como de costumbre, pero no se veía a nadie y las máquinas estaban en silencio. Miles supuso que les habrían despejado el camino, aunque él hubiera elegido el momento más caótico de carga y descarga para pasar algo inadvertido.

Los ojos del capitán miraban en todas direcciones. Miles no podía evitar seguir su mirada. Se detuvieron junto a una cabina de control vacía.

—Esperaremos aquí —dijo el capitán del carguero—. Vendrán unos hombres que los acompañarán el resto del camino. —Se apoyó contra una pared de la cabina y durante varios minutos se dedicó a patearla suavemente con el talón. Al fin se enderezó y giró la cabeza.

Pasos. Seis hombres emergieron por un corredor cercano. Miles se paralizó. Eran hombres uniformados, uno de los cuales era un oficial, pero no llevaban las vestiduras de seguridad vervanesa, ni militar ni civil. Unos monos de mangas cortas color pardo con tiras negras y lustrosas botas bajas negras. Tenían desenfundados sus aturdidores,

__

Si camina como un escuadrón de arresto, y habla como un escuadrón de arresto, y grazna como un escuadrón de arresto...

—Miles —murmuró Gregor viendo lo mismo que él—, ¿esto estaba en el programa? —Las armas apuntaban hacia ellos.

—Ha hecho esto en tres ocasiones —lo tranquilizó Miles sin convicción—, ¿Por qué no en una cuarta?

El capitán del carguero esbozó una sonrisa y se apartó de la pared, retirándose de la línea de fuego.

—Lo hice dos veces —les informó—. En la tercera me atraparon.

Las manos de Miles se retorcieron. Entonces se obligó a alzarlas lentamente y se contuvo para no maldecir. Gregor también levantó las manos con el rostro maravillosamente inexpresivo. Un punto más por su capacidad de control, virtud que sin duda le había sido inculcada en su vida tan restringida.

Tung había preparado todo esto. ¿Tung lo sabía? ¿Vendido por _Tung_? ¡No...!

—Tung dijo que usted era de confianza —le murmuró Miles al capitán del carguero.

—¿Y quién es él para mí? —replicó el hombre—. Yo tengo una familia, señor.

¡Dios, otra vez los mercenarios! Apuntándoles con sus aturdidores, dos hombres avanzaron para poner a Miles y a Gregor contra la pared. Luego procedieron a registrarlos y les quitaron todas las armas oseranas que tanto les había costado obtener, sus equipos y sus papeles de identificación. El oficial revisó todas sus pertenencias.

—Sí, éstos son los hombres de Oser. —Entonces habló por su intercomunicador de muñeca—. Los tenemos.

—Esperen —le respondió una voz lejana—. Bajaremos enseguida. Cavilo fuera.

Los Guardianes de Randall, sin duda; de ahí que sus uniformes no le resultasen familiares. Pero ¿por qué no había ningún vervanés a la vista?

—Discúlpeme —dijo Miles con mansedumbre al oficial—, pero es posible que exista un malentendido. ¿Ustedes creen que somos agentes aslundeños?

El oficial lo miró y echó a reír,

—Me pregunto sí no será hora de revelar nuestra verdadera identidad —le murmuró Gregor a Miles.

—Un dilema interesante —le respondió Miles en voz baja—. Será mejor que averigüemos si les disparan a los espías.

El sonido de unas botas anunció una nueva llegada. El escuadrón se preparó cuando los pasos estuvieron cerca. De forma automática, Gregor también adoptó una postura militar. En posición de firme tenía un aspecto muy extraño con las ropas anchas de Arde Mayhew. Sin duda Miles era el que menos castrense parecía, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

Un metro sesenta de estatura, y un poco más proporcionado por unas botas negras con tacones algo más altos que los reglamentarios. Cabello rubio y corto como una aureola sobre una cabeza escultural. Un uniforme pardo y negro con galones dorados, ceñido a su cuerpo cimbreante como un complemento perfecto. _Livia Nu._

El oficial hizo la venia.

—Comandante Cavilo.

—Muy bien, teniente... —Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre Miles y por unos instantes se abrieron de par en par con la sorpresa—. _Víctor_, querido —continuó con exagerada dulzura—, qué curioso encontrarle aquí. ¿Todavía vende trajes milagrosos a los mal informados?

Miles le enseñó las palmas.

—Este es todo mi equipaje, señora. Debió haber comprado cuando tuvo la posibilidad.

—Lo dudo. —Su sonrisa era tensa y especulativa. A Miles le inquietó el brillo que veía en sus ojos. Gregor guardaba silencio y se veía desesperadamente perplejo.

__

Así que tu nombre no era Livia Nu, y no eras ningún agente de compras. ¿Entonces por qué diablos la comandante de la fuerza mercenaria vervanesa se había encontrado con un poderoso representante del Consorcio Jacksoníano en la Estación Pol? _Alli no hubo un simple tráfico de armas, querida._

Cavilo/Livia Nu se llevó a los labios el intercomunicador de su muñeca.

—Dispensario _Kurin_, aquí Cavilo. Les envío a un par de prisioneros para interrogar. Es posible que lo haga personalmente.

El capitán del carguero dio un paso adelante, mitad temeroso mitad beligerante.

—Mi esposa y mi hijo- Quiero una prueba de que se encuentrán a salvo.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Todavía puede servirnos. Está bien. —Llamó a un sóldado—. Lleve a este hombre al calabozo del _Kurin_ y permita que eche un vistazo a los monitores. Luego tráigamelo de vuelta, Usted es un traidor afortunado, capitán. Tengo otro trabajo parn usted. Con él es posible que se gane...

—¿Su libertad? —preguntó el capitán del carguero. Ella frunció un poco el ceño ante la interrupción-

—¿Por qué iba a aumentarle el salario? Otra semana de vida.

El siguió al soldado, con los puños cerrados y los dientes prudentemente apretados.

¿_Qué diablos?,_ pensó Miles. El no sabía mucho sobre Vervain, pero estaba seguro de que ni siquiera su ley marcial permitía mantener como rehenes a familiares inocentes para asegurarse la buena conducta de los traidores.

Cuando el capitán se hubo marchado. Cavilo volvió a encender su intercomunicador.

—¿Seguridad del _Kurin_. Ah, bien. Les envió a mi doble agente favorito. Muéstrenle la grabación que realizamos la semana pasada en la celda Seis para que se quede tranquilo. No le permitan que descubra que no es en directo. Correcto. Cavilo fuera.

¿Entonces la familia del hombre va estaba libre? ¿O habían muerto? ¿Los tenían en alguna otra parte? ¿En qué se estaban metiendo allí?

Más botas se acercaron por el corredor; una patrulla reglamentaria. Cavilo esbozó una sonrisa acida, pero suavizó su expresión cuando se volvió para recibir al recién llegado.

—Stanis, querido. Mira lo que pescamos esta vez. Es ese pequeño renegado betanés que trataba de vender armas robadas en la Estación Pol- Parece que no era tan independiente, después de todo.

El uniforme pardo y negro de los Guardianes también le sentaba bien al general Metzov, pensó Miles enloquecido. Ahora sería un momento maravilloso para entornar los ojos y desmayarse, si tan sólo hubiese sabido cómo hacerlo.

El general Metzov permaneció igualmente clavado al suelo, mientras sus ojos gris acerado se iluminaban con un malvado regocijo.

—El no es ningún betanés, Cavie. 


	37. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 12

****

Capitulo 12

—Es un barrayarano. Y no un barrayarano cualquiera. Debemos sacarlo de la vista, rápido —continuó Metzov.

—¿Quién lo ha enviado, entonces? —Cavilo volvió a mirar a Miles con una expresión desconfiada.

—Dios —dijo Metzov con fervor—. Dios lo ha puesto en mis manos. —Así de alegre, Metzov resultaba un espectáculo insólito y alarmante. Hasta Cavilo alzó las cejas. Metzov miró a Gregor por primera vez—. Lo llevaremos a él y a su... guardaespaldas, supongo... —El general se detuvo.

Las imágenes de los billetes no se parecían mucho a Gregor, ya que eran algo antiguas, pero el Emperador había aparecido en bastantes emisiones de vídeo, con otras ropas, por supuesto. Miles casi podía leer los pensamientos de Metzov. _El rostro me resulta familiar, pero no logro recordar su nombre..._ Tal vez no lo reconociese. Tal vez simplemente no pudiese creerlo.

Gregor, conteniendo dignamente su consternación, habló por primera vez.

—¿Es éste otro de tus viejos amigos, Miles?

Fue el tono medido y refinado el que estableció la conexión. El rostro de Metzov, enrojecido por la excitación, se tornó lívido. Sin proponérselo, el general miró a su alrededor... buscando a Illyan, supuso Miles.

—Eh... es el general Stanis Metzov —le explicó Miles.

—¿El Metzov de la isla Kyril?

—Si.

—Oh. —Gregor mantuvo su actitud reservada, casi inexpresiva.

—¿Dónde está su escolta de seguridad, señor? —preguntó Metzov a Gregor, con la voz endurecida por el miedo. 

__

La estas viendo, pensó Miles.

—No muy lejos, supongo —intentó Gregor con calma—. Déjenos seguir nuestro camino y no le molestarán.

—¿Quién es este sujeto? —Cavilo movió el pie con impaciencia.

—¿Qué... qué está haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Miles a Metzov sin poder evitarlo.

Metzov se tornó sombrío.

—¿Cómo pretendes que viva un hombre de mi edad, despojado de su pensión imperial y de sus ahorros? ¿Pensaste que me sentaría a morir de hambre en silencio? No.

Qué inoportuno recordarle a Metzov sus rencores, comprendió Miles.

—Esto... parece un adelanto en relación con las isla Kyril —le sugirió esperanzado. Todavía se sentía confundido. ¿Metzov trabajando a las órdenes de una mujer? La dinámica interna de esta cadena de mando debía de ser fascinante. ¿Stanis querido?

Metzov no parecía divertirse.

__

—¿Quiénes son? —volvió a preguntar Cavilo.

—Poder. Dinero. Influencia estratégica. Más de lo que puedas imaginar —respondió Metzov.

—Problemas —agregó Miles—. Más de los que pueda imaginar.

—Tú eres una cuestión aparte, mutante —dijo Metzov.

—Le ruego que nos diferencie, general —dijo Gregor con su mejor tono imperial. Trataba de hacer pie en esta conversación flotante, aunque también ocultaba su confusión.

—Debemos llevarlos al _Kurin_ de inmediato. Sacarlos de la vista —dijo Metzov a Cavilo, y se volvió hacia el escuadrón de arresto—. No deben escucharnos. Continuaremos con esto en privado.

Se marcharon de allí escoltados por la patrulla. La mirada de Metzov era como un cuchillo clavado en la espalda de Miles. Atravesaron varios compartimientos desiertos, hasta que llegaron a uno más grande. Allí había una gran actividad al servicio de una nave. La nave comando, a juzgar por el número y la formalidad de los guardias.

—Llevadlos al dispensario para ser interrogados —le ordenó Cavilo al escuadrón mientras el oficial a cargo les abría una escotilla,

—Un momento —dijo Metzov con nerviosismo, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Tienes un guardia que sea sordo y mudo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Cavilo miró a su subordinado con indignación—. A la cárcel, entonces.

—No —dijo Metzov con dureza. No se atrevía a arrojar al emperador a una celda, comprendió Miles. El general se volvió hacia Gregor con el rostro muy serio—. ¿Puedo contar con su palabra, Maj... señor?

—¿Qué? —gritó Cavilo—. ¿Has perdido un tornillo, Stanis?

—La palabra —observó Gregor gravemente— es una promesa entre dos enemigos honorables. Estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo como un hombre de honor.¿Pero esto significa que usted se está declarando nuestro enemigo?

Una excelente respuesta, pensó Miles.

Los ojos de Metzov se posaron sobre Miles y sus labios se apretaron.

—Tal vez no el suyo. Pero usted tiene mal ojo para elegir a sus favoritos. Por no mencionar a sus consejeros.

Ahora resultaba muy difícil adivinar lo que Gregor estaba pensando.

—Algunas relaciones me son impuestas. Como también algunos consejeros.

—A mi cabina. —Cavilo abrió la boca para protestar, pero Metzov alzó una mano—. Por ahora. Para nuestra conversación inicial. Sin testigos ni micrófonos. Después de eso decidiremos, Cavie.

Cavilo lo miró fijamente y cerró la boca.

—Muy bien, Stanis. Te seguimos. —Con un gesto irónico, extendió una mano para señalar el camino.

Metzov apostó dos guardias frente a la puerta de su cabina y despidió al resto. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, ató a Miles Y lo sentó en el suelo. 

Luego, con gran deferencia, acomodó a Gregor en el mullido sillón de su escritorio, lo mejor que tenía para ofrecer en ese cuarto espartano.

Cavilo se sentó sobre la cama y cruzó las piernas mientras los observaba.

—¿Por qué atar al pequeño y dejar suelto al grande?— objetó.

—Puedes desenfundar tu aturdidor si te preocupa —le dijo Metzov, y respirando profundamente, posó las manos sobre las caderas y estudió a Gregor. Entonces sacudió la cabeza, como si todavía no pudiese creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no desenfundas el tuyo?

—Aún no he decidido si quiero sacar un arma en su presencia.

—Ahora estamos solos, **_Stanis_** —dijo Cavilo con tono sarcástico—.

¿Tendrías la amabilidad de explicarme esta locura? Y más vale que sea una buena explicación.

—Oh, sí. El... —dijo señalando a Miles— es lord Miles Vorkosigan, hijo del primer ministro de Barrayar, el almirante Aral Vorkosigan. Supongo que habrás oído hablar de él.

Cavilo bajó las cejas.

—¿Y qué estaba haciendo en Pol Seis, disfrazado de traficante betanés?

—No estoy seguro- Lo último que supe de él era que estaba bajo arresto en Seguridad Imperial, aunque por supuesto nadie creía que fuese en serio.

—Detenido —le corrigió Miles.

—Y él —continuó Metzov volviéndose para señalar a Gregor— es el emperador de Barrayar. Gregor Vorbarra. Lo que hace _él_ aquí es algo que no logro imaginar.

—¿Estás seguro? —Cavilo pareció desconcertada, pero al ver que Metzov asentía con la cabeza, su mirada se tornó especulativa. Entonces miró a Gregor por primera vez—. _Vaya. Qué interesante._

—¿Pero dónde está su escolta? Debemos movernos con mucha cautela, Cavie.

—¿Cuánto vale para ellos? ¿O para cualquier otro postor? Gregor le sonrió.

—Soy un Vor, señora. En cierto sentido, el más importante de ellos. Los riesgos del servicio son la marca de los Vor. Yo no daría por sentado que mi valor es infinito si fuera usted.

Habia algo de cierto en las palabras de Gregor, pensó Miles. Cuando no actuaba como emperador parecía perder toda identidad. Pero sin duda conocía muy bien su papel.

—Es una oportunidad, sí —dijo Metzov—, pero si creamos un enemigo que luego no podemos manejar...

—Si lo tenemos a _él_ como rehén, no creo que nos resulte muy difícil manejarlos —observó Cavilo con expresión pensativa.

—Una alternativa más prudente —intervino Miles— sería ayudarnos a continuar nuestro camino a salvo, con lo cual se ganarían un lucrativo y honorable agradecimiento. Con esa estrategia no podrían perder.

—¿Honorable? —Los ojos de Metzov ardieron. El general guardó un sombrío silencio y entonces murmuró—: ¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Y dónde está esa serpiente de Illyan? En todo caso, yo quiero al mutante. ¡Maldición! Esta carta debe jugarse con audacia o no jugarse. —Observó a Miles con expresión malévola—. Vorkosigan... ¿y qué? ¿Qué es ahora Barrayar para mí? Un Servicio que me apuñaló por la espalda después de treinta y cinco años... —Se enderezó con actitud decidida, pero todavía no se atrevía a sacar un arma en presencia del emperador, notó Miles—. Si, llévalos a la cárcel, Cavie.

—No tan rápido —dijo Cavilo, todavía pensativa—. Envía al pequeño a la cárcel si lo deseas. ¿El no es nadie, dices tú?

Por esta vez, el hijo único del más poderoso líder militar de Barrayar mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Comparado con el otro —le aclaró Metzov, quien de pronto parecía temer que le arrebatasen su presa.

—Muy bien. —Cavilo enfundó su aturdidor y fue hasta la puerta para llamar a los guardias—. Llevadlo a la cabina Nueve, cubierta G —dijo señalando a Gregor—. Desconectad el íntercomunicador, cerrad la puerta y apostad a un guardia armado. Pero proporcionadle cualquier comodidad razonable que solicite. —Entonces se volvió hacia Gregor—. Es la mejor cabina que el _Kurin_ puede suministrar a sus visitantes, eh...

—Llámeme Greg —suspiró Gregor.

—Greg. Lindo nombre. La cabina Nueve está junto a la mía. Continuaremos esta conversación más tarde, cuando te hayas refrescado un poco. Tal vez durante la cena. Acompáñalo hasta allí, ¿quieres, Stanis? —Favoreció a los dos hombres con una sonrisa radiante y se marchó. Cuando había dado unos pasos se volvió para señalar a Miles.

—Llevadlo al calabozo.

El segundo guardia movió su arma para indicarle que caminase y lo empujó con su cachiporra eléctrica, que afortunadamente no estaba activada.

A juzgar por lo que Miles pudo ver al pasar, el _Kurin_n era una nave comando mucho más grande que el _Triumph_, capaz de albergar a una mayor cantidad de tropas de combate, pero por ese mismo motivo resultaba mucho más difícil de maniobrar. Su prisión también era más grande, descubrió Miles poco después, y contaba con una seguridad formidablemente mayor. Una entrada única se abría a un puesto de guardia equipado con monitores, desde el cual se accedía a dos sectores con celdas,

El capitán del carguero estaba abandonando el puesto de guardia bajo la atenta mirada del soldado destacado para vigilarlo. El hombre intercambió una mirada hostil con Cavilo.

—Tal como ha podido ver, todavía gozan de buena salud —le dijo Cavilo—. Mi parte del trato, capitán. Ocúpese de continuar hasta completar la suya.

__

Veamos qué ocurre...

—Ha visto una grabación —le informó Miles—. Exija verlos personalmente.

Cavilo apretó sus dientes blancos con fuerza, pero esbozó una sonrisa ladina cuando el capitán del carguero se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué? Usted... —Se detuvo y permaneció como clavado al suelo—. Muy bien, ¿cuál de ustedes está mintiendo?

—Capitán, no puede pedir más garantía que ésta —dijo Cavilo señalando los monitores—. Si decide aventurarse, puede hacerlo.

—Entonces éste —dijo señalando a Miles— es el último resultado que obtendrá.

Un movimiento sutil de la mano de Cavilo hizo que los guardias desenfundaran rápidamente sus aturdidores.

—Sacadlo de aquí —les ordenó.

—¡No!

—Muy bien —dijo ella con exasperación—. Llevadlo a la celda Seis —Mientras el capitán del carguero se volvía, desgarrado entre la resistencia y la ansiedad.

Cavilo hizo una seña al guardia para que se apañase del prisionero. El hombre obedeció, alzando las cejas con expresión interrogante. Cavilo miró a Miles y esbozó una sonrisa malévola, como diciendo «muy bien, sabelotodo, mírame». Con un movimiento rápido y frío. Cavilo desenfundó un disruptor nervioso, apuntó con cuidado y disparó sobre la nuca del capitán. El hombre sufrió una convulsión y se desmoronó: murió antes de tocar el suelo.

Ella se acercó y tocó el cuerpo con la punta de la bota. Entonces se volvió hacia Miles quien tenía la boca abierta.

—La próxima vez mantendrás la boca cerrada, ¿verdad, _pequeñín_?

Miles cerró la boca.

__

Tenías que experimentar... Al menos ahora sabía quién había matado a Liga. La expresión exaltada de Cavilo al matar al capitán le había resultado tan fascinante como aterradora. _¿A quién has visto realmente por la mira, querida?_

—Sí, señora —dijo con voz ahogada, tratando de ocultar los temblores que delataban su reacción. Miles maldijo su lengua.

Ella regresó al puesto de guardia y habló con la guardiana, una mujer que se encontraba petrificada en su lugar.

—Entrégame lo que se ha grabado durante la última media hora en la cabina del general Metzov y continúa grabando. ¡No, no la rebobines! —Se guardó el disco en el bolsillo.

—Poned a éste en la celda Catorce —dijo señalando a Miles—, O... si se encuentra vacía, que sea la Trece—, Descubrió sus dientes en una breve sonrisa.

Los guardias volvieron a registrar a Miles e inspeccionaron sus papeles. Cavilo les informó con suavidad que debía ser registrado bajo el nombre de Víctor Rotha.

Mientras era obligado a ponerse de pie, llegaron dos hombres con insignias para retirar el cuerpo en una camilla flotante.

Cavilo los observó sin mostrar ninguna emoción en el rostro y habló a Miles con voz fatigada.

—Tu has causado este daño a mi doble agente. Una jugarreta vandálica. El no estaba aquí para servir de lección a un tonto.

Yo no colecciono sujetos inservibles. Te sugiero que comiences a pensar en la forma de resultarme útil, ya que a mí no me interesa que seas el juguete preferido de Metzov. —Esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Aunque realmente te tiene inquina, ¿verdad? Tendré que explorar mejor sus motivos.

—¿Y para qué le sirve su «Stanis querido»? —la desafió Miles furioso, invadido por la culpa. ¿Metzov sería su amante? La idea era repulsiva.

—Es un experto comandante de combate terrestre.

—¿Y para qué le sirve un comandante terrestre a una flota espacial cuya misión es custodiar los conductos de agujeros de gusano?

—Bueno... —Ella sonrió con dulzura—. Entonces debe de ser que me divierte.

Se suponía que ésa era la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito —murmuró Miles tomando la precaución de que ella no lo escuchase. ¿Debía advertirle sobre Metzov? O, si lo pensaba mejor, ¿debía advertir a Metzov sobre ella?

La mente de Miles todavía daba vueltas a su nuevo dilema cuando la puerta de su celda solitaria se cerró dejándolo dentro.

Miles no necesitó demasiado tiempo para explorar las novedades de su nueva morada. Era un espacio de poco mas de dos metros cuadrados cuyo único mobiliario eran dos bancos acojinados y un lavabo plegable. No había ninguna biblioteca de video, nada para escapar a la rueda de sus pensamientos, sumidos en el fango de las recriminaciones.

La ración de campaña que le pasaron más tarde por una abertura en la puerta demostró ser aún más repelente que la versión imperial barrayarana, parecida a un trozo de cuero que sólo un perro querría mascar. Humedecida con saliva se ablandaba un poco, lo suficiente para arrancar unos trozos gomosos si uno gozaba de buena salud dental. Más que una distracción temporal, prometía durar hasta la siguiente comida. Probablemente era muy nutritiva. Miles se preguntó qué le estaría sirviendo Cavilo a Gregor para la cena. ¿Sus vitaminas estarían tan bien calculadas?

Habían estado tan cerca de la meta... incluso ahora, el consulado barrayarano se hallaba a menos de un kilómetro de distancia; si tan sólo pudiese llegar hasta allí... Si se le presentaba la oportunidad... Por otro lado, ¿cuánto tardaría Cavilo en ignorar las costumbres diplomáticas y violar el consulado si veía alguna utilidad en ello? Tanto como había tardado en dispararle al capitán del carguero por la espalda, calculó Miles. Sin duda para ese entonces ya habría hecho vigilar el consulado y a todos los agentes barrayaranos conocidos en la Estación Vervain. Miles desenterró los dientes de un trozo de su ración-cuero y suspiró.

Un zumbido en el cerrojo codificado le indicó que estaba a punto de recibir una visita. ¿Venían a interrogarlo? ¿Tan pronto? Había imaginado que Cavilo cenaría, bebería y evaluaría a Gregor primero, para después seguir con él. ¿O pensaría ponerlo en manos de sus subordinados? Miles tragó un bocado con dificultad y enderezó la espalda, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

La puerta se deslizó descubriendo al general Metzov, quien todavía tenía un aspecto muy militar y eficiente con su uniforme negro y pardo de los Guardianes.

—¿Seguro que no me necesita, señor? —preguntó un guardia mientras Metzov entraba en la celda.

Metzov miró con desprecio a Miles, quien se veía débil y con poco porte marcial con las ropas de Víctor Rotha. Tanto la camisa de seda verde como los pantalones anchos estaban sucios y arrugados, y los guardias le habían quitado las sandalias.

—Seguro.No creo que él me ataque.

__

Tienes mucha razón, pensó Miles con pesar.

Metzov dio unos golpecitos a su intercomunicador de muñeca.

—Lo llamaré cuando haya terminado.

—Muy bien, señor. —La puerta se cerró con un susurro. De pronto la celda pareció muy pequeña. Miles flexionó las piernas y permaneció sentado sobre su jergón. Metzov lo contempló con satisfacción durante un buen rato y entonces se acomodó en el banco frente a él.

—Bien, bien —dijo el general con una leve sonrisa—. Vaya un giro del destino.

—Pensé que cenaría con el emperador —dijo Miles.—

Al ser una mujer, la comandante Cavilo se confunde un poco cuando se encuentra bajo presión. Cuando vuelva a calmarse comprenderá que necesita mi experiencia en los asuntos barrayaranos —respondió Metzov con tono mesurado.

__

En otras palabras no fuiste invitado.

—¿Dejó al Emperador a solas con ella? —¡Cuídate, Gregor!

—Gregor no es ninguna amenaza. Temo que su educación lo ha convertido en un hombre débil.

Miles se ahogó.

Metzov se reclinó y tamborileó con los dedos suavemente sobre la rodilla.

—Díme, alférez Vorkosigan, si es que sigues siendo el alférez Vorkosigan. Considerando que no existe justicia en el mundo, supongo que has conservado tu grado y tu paga. ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Y con _él_.

Miles tuvo la tentación de limitarse a recitar su nombre, su grado y su número de serie, pero Metzov ya los conocía. ¿El general era exactamente un enemigo? De Barrayar, por supuesto, no suyo en lo persona!. ¿En la mente de Metzov estarían las dos cosas separadas?

—El emperador quedó separado de su escolta. Esperábamos comunicarnos con ellos aquí, a través del consulado barrayarano. —Listo. No había dicho nada que no fuese absolutamente obvio.

—¿Y de dónde venís?

—De Aslund.

—No te molestes en hacerte el idiota, Vorkosigan. Yo conozco Aslund. ¿Quién te envió allí? Y tampoco te molestes en mentirme. Puedo interrogar al capitán del carguero.

—No, no puede. Cavilo lo mató.

—¡Oh! —Hubo un destello de sorpresa, rápidamente reprimido—- Muy astuto de su parte. Era el único testigo que sabía dónde estabais.

¿Cavilo habría calculado eso al desenfundar el disruptor nervioso? Probablemente. Y, sin embargo, el capitán del carguero también era el único testigo que podía corroborar _de dónde_ venían. Tal vez Cavilo no fuese tan formidable como parecía a primera vista.

—Te lo preguntaré otra vez —dijo Metzov con paciencia, por lo que Miles podía ver, contaba con todo el tiempo del mundo—, ¿cómo es que te encuentras aquí en compañía del emperador?

—¿Usted qué cree? —replicó Miles, ganando tiempo.

—Algún complot, por supuesto. —Metzov se encogió de hombros. Miles gimió.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! —Extendió las piernas con indignación—. ¿Y qué conspiración razonable podría hacernos venir hasta aqui solos, desde Aslund? Me refiero a que yo sé cómo fue, yo lo viví. ¿pero qué es lo que parece? —_A los ojos de un paranoico profesional, quiero decir_—. Me encantaría escucharlo.

—Bueno... —Metzov se sintió atraído a pesar de sí mismo—. De algún modo has alejado al emperador de su escolta. O bier planeas un elaborado asesinato o piensas poner en práctica alguna clase de control sobre él.

—Eso es lo que salta a la mente, ¿eh? —Miles se dejó caer contra la pared y emitió un gruñido.

—O tal vez estés en alguna misión diplomática secreta y deshonrosa. Alguna traición.

—De ser así, ¿dónde está la escolta de Gregor? —replicó Miles.

—Por lo tanto, queda demostrada mi primera hipótesis.

—En ese caso, ¿donde está mi escolta? —gruñó Miles.

—Un complot de los Vorkosigan... No, tal vez el almirante no participe. El controla a Gregor en casa.

—Gracias, estaba a punto de señalarle eso.

—Un complot retorcido de una mente retorcida. ¿Sueñas con convertirte en emperador de Barrayar, mutante?

—Sera una pesadilla, se lo aseguro. Pregúntele a Gregor.

—En realidad no importa. El personal médico te exprimirá tus secretos en cuanto Cavilo dé la orden. En cierto sentido, es una pena que se hayan inventado sustancias que obligan a confesar. Me agradaría romper cada hueso de tu cuerpo hasta qui hablaras. O gritaras. —Metzov esbozó una sonrisa—. Aquí no podrías ocultarte tras las faldas de tu padre, Vorkosigan. —Se tornó pensativo—. Tal vez lo haga, de todos modos. Un hueso por día, hasta acabar con el último.

__

Doscientos seis huesos en el cuerpo. Doscientos seis días. Ilyan debería ser capaz de encontramos en ese lapso. Miles sonrió tristemente.

Sin embargo, Metzov parecía demasiado cómodo para levantarse e iniciar su plan de inmediato. Esta conversación teórica no constituía un verdadero interrogatorio. Pero si no era para interrogarlo ni para vengarse torturándolo, ¿para qué se encontraba allí?

__

Su amante lo dejó fuera, se sintió solo y quiso a alguien conocido con quien hablar. Aunque fuera un enemigo conocido. A pesar de ser extraño, era comprensible. Pero exceptuando la invasión de Komarr, era probable que Metzov nunca hubiese pisado Barrayar. Había pasado casi toda su vida en el submundo limitado, ordenado y pronosticable de la milicia imperial. Ahora ese hombre tan rígido estaba a la deriva, y nunca había imaginado que debería enfrentarse libremente a tantas decisiones. «Dios, el maníaco siente nostalgia.»

—Comienzo a pensar que sin proponérmelo puedo haberle hecho un favor —Comenzó Miles. Si Metzov tenía deseos de hablar, ¿por qué no alentarlo?—. No cabe duda de que Cavilo es mucho más atractiva que su comandante anterior.

—Lo es.

—¿La paga es mayor?

—Cualquiera paga más que el Servicio Imperial —observó Metzov.

—Y tampoco es tedioso. En la isla de Kyril todos los días eran iguales. Aqui uno nunca sabe lo que va a ocurrir. ¿O ella le confía sus planes?

—Soy esencial para ellos —respondió Metzov con cierta presunción,

—¿Un guerrero de alcoba? Pensé que era de infantería- ¿Ha decidido cambiar de especialidad, a su edad? Metzov esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ahora se está tornando obvio, Vorkosigan.

Miles se encogió de hombros.

__

En ese caso, soy lo único obvio que hay aquí.

—Si mal no recuerdo, usted no tenía gran opinión de las mujeres soldados. Cavilo parece haberlo hecho cambiar de idea.

—Para nada. —Metzov se reclinó con orgullo—. En seis meses espero estar al mando de los Guardianes de Randall.

—¿Esta celda no está vigilada por monitores? —preguntó Miles alarmado, no porque le importasen los problemas que Metzov pudiera tener por abrir la boca, pero...

—En este momento no.

—¿Cavilo piensa retirarse?

—Existen muchas maneras de acelerar su retiro. El accidente fatal que ella preparó para Randall podría repetirse. O hasta podría encontrar un modo para acusarla de ello, ya que fue tan estúpida como para jactarse del crimen en la cama.

__

Ella no se jactaba. Te estaba poniendo sobre aviso, zopenco. Miles casi se puso bizco al imaginar una charla de almohada entre Metzov y Cavilo.

—Ustedes dos deben tener mucho en común. No me extraña que se lleven tan bien,

El rostro de Metzov se tornó serio.

—Yo no tengo nada en común con esa perra mercenaria. Yo era un oficial imperial. —Metzov estaba furioso—. Treinta y cinco años. Me desperdiciaron. Bueno, ya descubrirán su error. —Miró su cronómetro—. Todavía no comprendo por qué estáis aquí. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay algo más que quieras decirme ahora, en privado, antes de ser inyectado y soltarlo todo a Cavilo?

Miles decidió que Cavilo y Metzov habían decidido emplear el viejo recurso de jugar al bueno y el malo. El único problema era que sus señales se habían confundido y accidentalmente ambos interpretaban el papel del malo.

—Si realmente quiere ayudar, lleve a Gregor al consulado barrayarano. O sólo envíe un mensaje diciendo que se encuentra aquí.

—A su debido tiempo, es posible que lo hagamos. Si los términos nos resultan satisfactorios. —Metzov estudió a Miles detenidamente. ¿Se sentiría tan confundido con el alférez como éste con el general? Después de un largo silencio, Metzov llamó al guardia por su intercomunicador y se retiró.

—Nos veremos mañana, Vorkosigan —fue su única amenaza al partir.

__

Tampoco comprendo el motivo de tu presencia aquí, pensó, Miles mientras se cerraba la puerta y zumbaba la cerradura. Era evidente que se estaba planeando alguna clase de ataque terrestre a escala planetaria. ¿Los Guardianes de Randall actuarían como cabeza de lanza para una fuerza invasora vervanesa? Cavilo se había reunido en secreto con un alto representante del Consorcio Jacksoniano. ¿Por qué? ¿Para garantizarse la neutralidad del Consorcio durante el inminente ataque? Esa posibilidad tenía mucho sentido, pero ¿por qué los vervaneses no lo habían negociado directamente? De ese modo podrían repudiar los acuerdos de Cavilo, si el globo se elevaba demasiado pronto.

¿Y quién o qué era el blanco? No podía ser la Estación del Consorcio, por supuesto, ni su pariente lejano el Conjunto Jackson. Sólo quedaban Aslund y Pol. Aslund era un callejón sin salida... y estratégicamente no resultaba muy tentador. Mejor era atacar a Pol primero, aislar a Aslund del Centro (con la ayuda del Consorcio) y devastar el planeta sin ninguna prisa. Pero Pol tenía a Barrayar detrás, y a éste nada le agradaría más que lograr una alianza con su nervioso vecino, consiguiendo de ese modo un punto de apoyo en el Centro Hegen. Un ataque directo haría que Pol se lanzase a los brazos de Barrayar. Eso dejaba a Aslund, pero...

__

Esto no tiene sentido. Casi era más inquietante que la idea de que Gregor estuviese cenando solo con Cavilo. O el miedo al inminente interrogatorio químico. _Hay algo que no estoy viendo. Esto no tiene sentido._

Durante todo el ciclo nocturno, el Centro Hegen dio vueltas en su cabeza con todas sus complejidades estratégicas. El Centro y la imágenes de Gregor. ¿Cavilo le habría puesto alguna droga en la comida? ¿Alimento para perros, como el de Miles? ¿Bistec con champaña? ¿Gregor estaba siendo torturado? ¿Seducido? Por la mente de Miles pasaban ondulantes las imágenes de Cavilo-Livia Nu vestida de rojo. ¿Estaría Gregor pasando un momento maravilloso? Miles suponía que el Emperador no tenía mucha más experiencia que él con las mujeres, pero hacía varios años que no estaba en contacto con él, y era posible que ahora hasta tuviese un harén. No, eso era imposible. De ser así Iván lo sabría y se lo habría comentado. Sin escatimar detalle. ¿Cuan sensible sería Gregor a un método muy antiguo de control mental?

El ciclo diurno fue pasando mientras Miles aguardaba el momento en que vendrían a buscarlo para someterlo a su primera experiencia en interrogatorios con sustancias químicas. ¿Qué pensarían Cavilo y Metzov al escuchar la extravagante odisea que los había llevado hasta allí? A unos intervalos interminables le sirvieron tres raciones de cuero, y luego las luces volvieron a menguar, marcando otra noche en la nave. Tres comidas y ningún interrogatorio. No había ningún ruido ni ninguna vibración sutil indicando que la nave había despegado y, por lo tanto, seguían posados sobre la Estación Vervain. Miles trató de cansarse caminando: dos pasos, un giro, dos pasos, un giro, dos pasos... Pero lo único que logró fue incrementar su hedor personal y marearse.

Pasó otro dia y otra «noche» de luces bajas. Introdujeron otro desayuno por la abertura. ¿Trataban de alargar o comprimir el tiempo de forma artificial, confundiendo su reloj biológico para volverlo más dócil en el interrogatorio? ¿Por qué molestarse?

Miles se comió las uñas de las manos. Se comió las uñas de los pies. Extrajo unas pequeñas hebras verdes de su camisa y trató de limpiarse los dientes. Luego intentó realizar diminutas figuras verdes con unos nudos pequeñísimos. Entonces concibió la idea de tejer mensajes. ¿Podría escribir «socorro, soy un prisionero» en macramé y pegarlo en la espalda de la chaqueta de alguien por electricidad estática? Llegó a tejer una delicada telaraña con las letras S.O.C., pero enganchó el hilo con una uña al rascarse el mentón y su petición quedó reducida a una maraña ilegible. Miles extrajo otra hebra y empezó desde el principio.

El cerrojo parpadeó y zumbó. Miles sufrió un sobresalto y Justo entonces comprendió que había caído en una fuga casi hipnótica mientras continuaba tejiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Su visitante era Cavilo, muy prolija y profesional con su uniforme de los Guardianes. Un guardia se apostó en el corredor, y la puerta se cerró con ella dentro. Otra charla en privado, según parecía. Miles trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, de recordar lo que estaba tramando.

Cavilo se sentó frente a Miles, en el mismo sitio que antes había escogido Metzov. Sin embargo, su postura era un poco más indolente, inclinada hacia delante con las manos unidas sobre las rodillas, muy atenta y segura de sí misma. Miles se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada contra la pared, sintiéndose notablemente en desventaja.

—Lord Vorkosigan, eh... —Ella ladeó la cabeza—. No tienes muy buen aspecto.

—El confinamiento no me sienta bien. —Después de tanto tiempo en silencio, su voz sonó áspera y Miles tuvo que detenerse para aclarar su garganta—. Tal vez una biblioteca de vídeo... —Su mente comenzó a funcionar—. O, mejor aún, un poco de ejercido. —Lo cual lo sacaría de aquella celda y lo pondría en contacto con humanos sobornables—. Mis problemas de salud me obligan a un estilo de vida disciplinado. Si no hago algo de ejercicio, caeré muy enfermo.

—Mm... Ya veremos. —Ella se pasó una mano por el cabello y volvió a empezar—. Muy bien, lord Vorkosigan, hablame de tu madre.

—¿Eh? —Un giro realmente inesperado en un interrogatorio militar—, ¿Por qué?

Ella sonrió como congraciándose.

—Las historias de Greg han despertado mi interés. ¿Las historias de Greg? ¿El Emperador habría sido sometido a interrogatorio?

—¿Qué... qué desea saber?

—Bueno... tengo entendido que la condesa Vorkosigan es originaria de otro planeta, una betanesa que entró a formar parte de la aristocracia de Barrayar a través de su matrimonio.

—Los Vor son una casta militar.

—¿Cómo fue recibida por la clase poderosa... o como sea que se hagan llamar? Pensé que los barrayaranos estaban llenos de prejuicios contra los habitantes de otros mundos.

—Lo estamos —admitió Miles—. Al finalizar la Era del Aislamiento, cuando Barrayar fue redescubierta, el primer contacto que tuvieron los barrayaranos, de todas las clases, fue con las fuerzas invasoras de Cetaganda. Ellos dejaron una mala impresión que perdura incluso hasta hoy, tres o cuatro generaciones después de que los echáramos del planeta.

—¿Y, sin embargo, nadie cuestionó la decisión de tu padre? Miles alzó el mentón desconcertado.

—Él ya había superado los cuarenta_. Y... y era un Vorkosigan igual que yo. ¿Por qué no funcionara para mí en este momento?_

—¿Los orígenes de tu madre no tenían importancia?

—Ella era betanesa. Aún lo es. Primero trabajó en el Observatorio Astronómico, pero luego fue oficial de combate. La Colonia Beta acababa de colaborar en nuestra derrota cuando realizamios ese estúpido intento de invadir Escobar.

—Así que, a pesar de ser una enemiga, ¿sus antecedentes militares la ayudaron a ganarse el respeto y la aceptación de los Vor?

—Eso creo. Además, el año en que nací yo también se gano una buena reputación militar luchando en el alzamiento de Vordarían. Conducía a las tropas leales cuando mi padre no podia estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo.—Y había sido la responsable de ocultar y salvar al Emperador, quien entonces tenía cinco años de edad. Con mejores resultados, al menos hasta el momento, que los que su hijo estaba logrando con un Gregor de veinticinco años. «Un desastre total» era la frase que le venía a in mente—. Desde entonces nadie se ha metido con ella.

—Hm... —Cavilo se reclinó y murmuró, casi para sí misma—:Sí ya se ha hecho, puede hacerse otra vez.

__

¿Que, qué es lo que puede hacerse? Miles se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de espabilarse y concentrarse.

—¿Cómo está Gregor?

—Bastante divertido.

Gregor el Melancólico, ¿divertido? Pero considerando el resto de su personalidad, Cavilo debía de tener un sentido del humor bastante malo.

—Me refería a su salud.

—Bastante mejor que la tuya, a juzgar por tu aspecto.

—Confío en que lo habrán alimentado mejor.

—¿Es que la verdadera vida militar te ha resultado demasiado fuerte, lord Vorkosigan? Te han servido lo mismo que comen mis tropas.

—No puede ser. —Miles alzó su desayuno a medio comer—, Ya se habrían amotinado.

—Oh, querido, —Ella observó la repugnante comida con el ceño fruncido—. Eso. Pensé que ya los habrían tirado. ¿Cómo terminaron aquí? Alguien debe de estar economizando. ¿Quieres que te ordene un menú corriente?

—Sí, gracias —dijo Miles de inmediato, y se detuvo. Era evidente que ella había desviado el tema para no hablar de Gregor. El no debía apartar la mente del Emperador. ¿Cuánta información útil le habría suministrado Gregor hasta el momento?—. Como comprenderá —dijo Miles con cautela—, está creando un gran incidente interplanetario entre Vervain y Barrayar.

—En absoluto —dijo Cavilo con tono razonable—. Soy amiga de Greg. Lo he salvado de caer en manos de la policía secreta vervanesa. Ahora se encuentra bajo protección, hasta que se presente la oportunidad de restituirlo al lugar que le corresponde.

Miles parpadeó.

—¿Los vervaneses tienen una policía secreta?

—Algo así. —Cavilo se encogió de hombros—. Por supuesto que Barrayar sí la tiene. Stanis parece bastante preocupado por ellos. Los de Seguridad Imperial deben de encontrarse en un verdadero aprieto por haber fallado de ese modo. Me temo que su reputación sea exagerada.

__

No del todo. Yo pertenezco a Seguridad Imperial y sé dónde se encuentra Gregor. Por lo tanto, técnicamente. Seguridad Imperial tiene controlada la situación. Miles no supo si reír o llorar.

—Si todos somos tan buenos amigos —dijo—, ¿por qué estoy encerrado en esta celda?

—Por tu protección también, por supuesto. Después de todo, el general Metzov ha amenazado con... ¿cómo era?... con romper cada hueso de tu cuerpo. —Cavilo suspiró—. Me temo que el querido Stanis está a punto de perder su utilidad.

Miles se puso pálido al recordar las otras cosas que Metzov había dicho durante aquella conversación.

—¿Por... deslealtad?

—No. La deslealtad puede ser muy útil en ciertas ocasiones, siempre y cuando se la maneje de forma apropiada. Pero la situación estratégica general puede estar a punto de cambiar de manera drástica. Inimaginable. Y pensar en todo el tiempo que he perdido cultivándolo... Espero que todos los barrayaranos no sean tan tediosos como Stanis. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Realmente lo espero.

Cavilo se inclinó hacia delante y lo miró con más atención.

—¿Es cierto que Gregor escapó de casa para evitar la presión de sus consejeros, quienes lo instigaban a casarse con una mujer que detestaba?

—No me mencionó nada de eso —dijo Miles con sorpresa. Un momento... ¿Cuál sería el propósito de Gregor? Tendría que cuidarse para no desmentirlo—. Aunque existe la... preocupación. Si él muriese sin dejar heredero, muchos temen que se iniciaría una guerra de facciones.

—¿Él no tiene heredero?

—Los bandos no se ponen de acuerdo. Sólo lo están con Gregor.

—Por lo tanto, a sus consejeros les agradaría que se casase.

—Les encantaría, supongo. Eh... —De pronto la mente de Miles se iluminó—. Comandante Cavilo, usted no estará imaginando que podría llegar a convertirse en la emperatriz de Barrayar, ¿verdad?

Su sonrisa se tornó más amplia.

—Por supuesto que no podría. Pero con la ayuda de Gregor, sí. —Cavilo se enderezó, fastidiada por la expresión perpleja de Miles—. ¿Por qué no? Soy del sexo apropiado, y aparentemente poseo los antecedentes militares apropiados.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Lord Vorkosigan, ésa es una pregunta muy grosera. —Sus ojos azules brillaron—. Si estuviéramos del mismo lado, podríamos trabajar juntos.

—Comandante Cavilo, no creo que usted comprenda a Barrayar. Ni a los barrayaranos, —En algunas épocas de su historia un estilo como el suyo hubiese sido perfectamente acorde. Durante el reinado del terror ejercido por Yuri el Loco, por ejemplo. Pero habían pasado los últimos veinte años tratando de _alejarse_ de todo aquello.

—Yo necesito tu cooperación —dijo Cavilo—. O, en todo caso, resultaría muy útil para ambos. Tu neutralidad sería... tolerable. Sin embargo, tu oposición activa sería un problema. Para tí. Pero no debemos dejarnos atrapar por las actitudes negativas en esta etapa, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué ocurrió con la esposa y el hijo del capitán del carguero? ¿Se han convertido en una viuda y un huérfano? —preguntó Miles.

Cavilo vaciló unos instantes.

—El hombre era un traidor. De la peor calaña. Traicionaba a su planeta por dinero. Fue atrapado en un acto de espionaje. No existe ninguna diferencia moral entre ordenar una ejecución y llevarla a cabo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Al igual que unos cuantos códigos legales. ¿Y qué diferencia hay entre ejecución y asesinato? Vervain no está en guerra. Es posible que sus actos hayan sido ilícitos y que justificasen un arresto, un juicio, la cárcel o la terapia por patología social. ¿Por qué no tuvo nada de eso?

—¿Un barrayarano pidiendo que se observe la ley? Qué extraño.

—¿Y qué le ocurrió a su familia?

Ella había tenido unos momentos para pensarlo, maldita sea.

—El vervanés exigía su liberación. Naturalmente yo no podía permitirle saber que no estaban en mis manos, ya que eso me hubiera impedido controlarlo a distancia.

¿Mentira o verdad? No había forma de saberlo.

__

Pero parece retractarse de su error. Estableció su dominio por el terror hasta que estuvo segura de dónde pisaba. Eso se debió a que se sentía insegura. Conozco la expresión que vi en su rostro. Los homicidas paranoicos me resultan tan familiares como el desayuno, ya que tuve a uno como guardaespaldas durante diecisiete años. Por unos instantes. Cavilo pareció doméstica y rutinaria, aunque no por ello menos peligrosa. Pero él debía esforzarse para parecer convencido y nada amenazante, aunque sintiese ganas de vomitar.

—Es cierto —le concedió—. Es una cobardía dar una orden que uno mismo no está dispuesto a ejecutar. Y usted no es ninguna cobarde, comandante, eso se lo puedo garantizar. —Bien, ése era el tono adecuado, persuasivo pero no tanto como para resultar sospechoso.

Ella alzó las cejas con ironía como diciendo _¿Quién eres tú para opinar?_, pero su tensión cedió un poco. Cavilo miró su cronómetro y se puso de pie.

—Ahora te dejaré solo para que pienses en las ventajas de cooperar. Espero que teóricamente estarás familiarizado con las matemáticas del Dilema del Prisionero. Será una prueba de ingenio muy interesante ver si puedes conectar la teoría con la práctica.

Miles logró dirigirle una extraña sonrisa. Su belleza, su energía hasta el brillo de su ego ejercían una verdadera fascinación. Gregor habría sido... influenciado por Cavilo? Después de todo, él no la había visto levantar el disruptor nervioso y... ¿Qué arma debía utilizar un buen soldado de Seguridad Imperial al presenciar este ataque personal sobre Gregor? ¿Debía tratar de seducirla? Sacrificarse por el Emperador lanzándose sobre Cavilo le resultaba tan atractivo como sofocar una granada sónica con el vientre.

Además, dudaba de que pudiese lograrlo. La puerta se cerró, eclipsando su sonrisa de alfanje. Demasiado tarde, Miles alzó una mano para recordarle su promesa de cambiarle las raciones.

Pero ella lo recordó de todos modos. Empujando un carrito, un ordenanza inexpresivo le sirvió un almuerzo compuesto por cinco refinados platos, dos vinos y un café exprés como antídoto. Miles supuso que esto tampoco era lo que comían las tropas de Cavilo. Pudo imaginar a un pelotón de gastrónomos obesos, repletos y sonrientes, marchando alegremente hacía la batalla. El alimento para perros debía ser mucho más efectivo para despertar la agresividad.

Una observación casual al camarero logró que, con la siguiente comida, llegase un paquete con ropa interior limpia, un uniforme de los Guardianes cortado a su medida y un par de suaves zapatillas. Miles pudo lavarse por partes en el lavabo plegable y también se afeitó antes de vestirse. Se sentía casi humano. ¡Ah, las ventajas de la cooperación...! Cavilo no era precisamente sutil.

Por Dios, ¿de dónde venía esa mujer? Como mercenaria veterana, debía de haber recorrido bastante para llegar tan lejos, incluso tomando atajos. Tung debía de saberlo. Ella debía de haber sufrido una fuerte derrota alguna vez. Miles hubiese querido tener a Tung en ese momento. Diablos, hubiese querido tener a ¡Illyan!

Miles estaba cada vez más convencido de que su extravagancia era parte de una actuación que, al igual que el maquillaje escénico, pretendía deslumhrar a sus tropas a distancia. En ocasiones esto podía funcionar bastante bien, como en el caso del popular general barrayarano de la generación de su abuelo, quien llevaba un rifle de plasma como si de un bastón ligero se tratase. Aunque, por lo general, estaba descargado, había oído decir Miles, el hombre no era estúpido. O un alférez Vor que sacaba a relucir un puñal antiguo cada vez que tenía ocasión. Era su marca de fábrica, su insignia. Un poco de psicología de masas. La imagen que presentaba Cavilo formaba parte de su estrategia, sin duda- ¿Por dentro se sentiría asustada?

__

Eso es lo que tu quisieras, se dijo.

Pero no debía perder su concentración tratando de desentrañar la personalidad de Cavilo. ¿Ella se habría olvidado de Víctor Rotha? ¿Gregor habría urdido alguna historia para explicar su encuentro en la Estación Pol? Al parecer le había dicho algunas mentiras a Cavilo... ¿o sería cierto? Tal vez existía una novia con la cual querían casarlo, y Gregor no había confiado en él lo suficiente como para decírselo. Miles comenzó a lamentar haberse mostrado tan cruel con él.

Sus pensamientos seguían corriendo como una rata de laboratorio en una rueda sin fin cuando la cerradura codificada volvió a zumbar. Sí, fingiría que cooperaba, prometería cualquier cosa, pero era imprescindible que se encontrase con Gregor.

Cavilo apareció, seguida por un soldado. El hombre le resultó vagamente familiar. ¿Uno de los mercenarios que lo había arrestado? No...

El hombre inclinó la cabeza para trasponer la puerta, lo miró unos momentos con expresión sorprendida y se volvió hacia Cavilo.

—Si, es él. No cabe duda. El almirante Naismith, de la guerra de Tau Verde. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte. —Se volvió hacia Miles para preguntarle—: ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señor?

Mentalmente, Miles trocó el uniforme pardo y negro por uno gris y blanco. Claro. Habían habido varios miles de mercenarios implicados en la guerra de Tau Verde. Todos ellos debían haber ido a alguna parte.

—Gracias, sargento, eso es todo. —Cavilo lo cogió por el brazo y lo sacó de allí con firmeza.

El hombre se marchó por el corredor mientras iba diciendo:

—Debería contratarlo, señora, es un genio militar... Después de unos momentos Cavilo volvió a aparecer y per- maneció ante la puerta con las manos sobre las caderas. Su rostro se mostraba exasperado e incrédulo.

—¿Cuántas personas _eres_, en definitiva?

Miles abrió las manos y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Justo cuando pensaba convencerla para que lo sacase de ese agujero, elln giró sobre sus talones y la puerta se cerró.

__

¿Y ahora qué? Miles hubiese golpeado la pared con el puño por la frustración, pero seguro que la pared le hubiera devuelto el porrazo con más fuerza aún.


	38. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 13

****

Capitulo 13

Sin embargo, sus tres identidades tuvieron la ocasión de ejercitarse un poco esa tarde. Un pequeño gimnasio de a bordo fue desocupado para su servicio exclusivo- Durante la hora en que estuvo allí. Miles probó los diversos aparatos mientras verificaba distancias y trayectorias a las salidas custodiadas. Había un par de formas mediante las cuales Iván hubiese podido sortear a un guardia y escapar, pero a él, con su fragilidad y sus piernas cortas, le resultaría imposible. Por un momento se encontró lamentando no tener a Iván consigo.

Cuando regresaba a la celda 13 con su escolta, vio a otro prisionero que estaba siendo admitido en el puesto de guardia. El sujeto tenía una mirada frenética y su cabello rubio estaba oscurecido por el sudor. Al reconocerlo, Miles quedó más sorprendido aún por los cambios que había sufrido_. El teniente de Oser_. El rostro imperturbable de asesino estaba transformado.

Sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón gris, y su torso estaba desnudo. Su piel lucía las marcas lívidas de una cachiporra eléctrica. Unos pequeños puntos en su brazo indicaban que había sido inyectado recientemente. Murmuraba palabras sin cesar con los labios húmedos, se estremecía y reía compulsivamente- Al parecer regresaba de un interrogatorio.

Miles se sorprendió tanto que cogió la mano izquierda del hombre para mirarla. Sí, allí estaba la marca de sus propios dientes sobre los nudillos, recuerdo de la batalla ocurrida una semana antes ante la escotilla del Tnumph, en el otro extremo del sistema. El silencioso teniente ya no guardaba silencio.

Los guardias de Miles le indicaron que continuase caminando, y él estuvo a punto de tropezar mirando hacia atrás hasta que se cerró la puerta de la celda 13.

__

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Esa debía ser la pregunta más formulada y menos respondida del Centro Hegen, decidió Miles. Aunque seguramente el teniente oserano la había respondido.

Cavilo debía de comandar uno de los mejores servicios de Inteligencia de todo el Centro. ¿Cuánto habría tardado el mercenario oserano en seguirles el rastro hasta allí? ¿Cuándo habría sido detenido por la gente de Cavilo? Las marcas de su cuerpo no tenían más de un día...

Y la pregunta más importante de todas: ¿el mercenario oserano habría llegado a la Estación Vervain en un recorrido sistemático o habría seguido pistas específicas? ¿Estaba Tung comprometido? ¿Había sido arrestada Elena? Miles se estremeció y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con desesperación e impotencia.

__

¿Acabo de matar a mis amigos?

Por lo tanto, ahora, lo que Oser sabía, también lo sabía Cavilo, Toda la absurda mezcla de verdades, mentiras, rumores y errores. El hecho de que lo hubiesen Identificado como «almirante Naismíth» no era obra de Gregor, tal como Miles había supuesto en un principio. (Evidentemente, el veterano de Tau Verde no había hecho más que confirmar la versión.) Si Gregor le estaba escatimando información a Cavilo, ahora ella debía de saberlo- Siempre y cuando para ese entonces él no estuviese enamorado de ella. Miles sintió que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

Los guardias vinieron en mitad del ciclo nocturno y lo obligaron a vestirse. ¿Había llegado al fin el momento del interrogatorio? Pensó en el oserano babeante y se estremeció. Miles insistió en lavarse y se vistió lo más despacio que pudo, alisando cada costura del uniforme. Al fin, los guardias comenzaron a impacientarse y sus dedos oscuros se deslizaron por las cachiporras de forma sugestiva. Muy pronto él también se convertiría en un idiota babeante. Aunque, por otro lado, ¿qué podía decir para ese entonces que empeorase las cosas? Cavilo ya debía de saberlo todo. Miles apañó las manos de los guardias y abandonó su celda con toda la desdichada dignidad que pudo reunir.

Lo condujeron por la nave en penumbras y emergieron de un tubo elevador a un sitio denominado «Cubierta G». Miles miró a su alrededor. Se suponía que Gregor debía de estar por allí en alguna parte... Llegaron a una cabina cuya puerta estaba marcada como «10 A», y los guardias hicieron sonar la cerradura codificada pidiendo permiso para entrar. La puerta se deslizó hacia un lado.

Cavilo se hallaba sentada frente a una consola iluminada. En la penumbra de la habitación, su cabello casi blanco brillaba y resplandecía. Habían llegado a la oficina personal de la comandante, aparentemente al lado de sus habitaciones. Miles forzó la vista y los oídos buscando al Emperador.

Cavilo estaba completamente vestida con su pulcro uniforme. Al menos él no era el único que dormía poco en esos días, pensó Miles; en una fantasía optimista decidió que ella se veía un poco cansada. Cavilo colocó un aturdidor sobre el escritorio, muy cerca de su mano izquierda, y despidió a los guardias.Miles estiró el cuello buscando la jeringa. Ella se estiró y se reclinó en la silla. Su perfume, algo más fresco, más penetrante y menos selvático que el que llevaba como Livia Nu, se elevó de su piel blanca y cosquilleó en la nariz de Miles. El tragó saliva.

—Siéntate, lord Vorkosigan.

Miles se acomodó en la silla indicada y aguardó. Ella lo observó con ojos calculadores. Miles comenzó a sentir una picazón insoportable en las fosas nasales, pero mantuvo las manos quietas. La primera pregunta de esta entrevista no lo encontraría con los dedos metidos en la nariz.

—Tu emperador enfrenta un terrible peligro, mi pequeño Vor. Para salvarlo, tendrás que regresar con los Mercenarios Oseranos y tomar el mando. Sólo entonces te haremos conocer nuevas instrucciones.

Miles se sobresaltó.

—¿Cuál es el peligro? —preguntó con voz ahogada—. ¿Usted?

—¡En absoluto! Greg es mi mejor amigo. O el amor de mi vida, al menos. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Hasta renunciaría a mi carrera. —Esbozó una sonrisa afectada—. Si se te ocurre hacer algún otro movimiento y no sigues tus instrucciones al pie de la letra, bueno... Greg podría enfrentarse con problemas inimaginables. Podría caer en manos de los peores enemigos.

__

¿Peores que tú? No me parece posible...

—¿Por qué me quiere al mando de los Mercenarios Dendarii?

—No puedo decírtelo. —Sus ojos brillaron de ironía—. Es una sorpresa.

—¿Qué apoyo me brindará en la empresa?

—Transporte hasta la Estación Aslund.

—¿Y qué más? ¿Tropas, armas, naves, dinero?

—Se me ha dicho que eres capaz de hacerlo valiéndote únicamente de tu ingenio. Es algo que quisiera ver.

—Oser me matará. Ya lo ha intentado.

—Es un riesgo que yo debo correr. 

__

Me gusta ese «yo», señora.

—Lo que quiere es que me maten —dedujo Miles—. ¿Y sí tengo éxito en la misión? —Sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear. La picazón en su nariz era insoportable, y pronto tendría que rascarse.

—La clave de la estrategia, pequeño Vor —le explicó ella con suavidad—, no está en escoger _un_ camino a la victoria, sino en realizar la elección de tal modo que _todos_ los caminos conduzcan a ella. De forma ideal. Tu muerte tendría una utilidad, y tu victoria, otra. Quisiera destacar que cualquier intento prematuro de comunicarte con Barrayar resultaría muy contraproducente. Mucho.

Un bonito aforismo sobre la estrategia; tendría que recordarlo.

—Entonces permita que reciba mis órdenes de mi propio comandante supremo. Déjeme hablar con Gregor.

—Ah. _Esa_ será tu recompensa si alcanzas tu objetivo.

—El último sujeto que creyó en eso recibió un disparo en la nuca por su credulidad. ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos algunos pasos y me dispara ahora mismo? —Miles parpadeó y se sorbió la nariz.

—No deseo matarte —le dijo ella con una caída de ojos, pero entonces se enderezó con el ceno fruncido—. Vaya, realmente no esperaba que te echaras a llorar.

MIles inhaló y sus manos no pudieron evitar un gesto suplicante. Sorprendida, ella extrajo un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo arrojó. El pañuelo estaba impregnado de su perfume. Sin poder evitarlo, Miles se lo llevó al rostro.

—Deja de llorar, cobar... —Cavilo fue interrumpida por el primer estornudo de Miles. Luego vinieron otros en rápida sucesión.

—No estoy llorando, maldita. ¡Soy alérgico a su condenado perfume! —logró decir Miles entre paroxismos.

Ella se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a reír de verdad. Al fin tenía delante a la Cavilo real y espontánea; él había tenido razón: su sentido del humor era malévolo.

—¡Oh, querido! —exclamó ella—. Acabas de darme una idea maravillosa para fabricar granadas de gas. Es una pena que nunca... oh, bueno.

Sus senos nasales latían como timbales. Ella sacudió la cabeza y pulsó algo en su consola.

—Será mejor que te vayas antes de que explotes —le dijo. Mientras resollaba inclinado sobre su silla, los ojos nublados de Miles se posaron sobre sus zapatillas de fieltro.

—¿Al menos puedo tener un par de botas para este viaje? Ella frunció los labios con expresión pensativa.

—No —decidió—. Será más interesante ver cómo te las arreglas tal como estás.

—Con este uniforme, sobre Aslund, seré como un gato vestido de perro —protestó él—. Me dispararán por error.

—Por error... a propósito... Vaya, vivirás una experiencia muy emocionante. —Cavilo hizo que se abriera la puerta.

Miles continuaba estornudando cuando los guardias vinieron para llevárselo. Cavilo todavía reía.

Los efectos del perfume tardaron media hora en disiparse, y para entonces Miles ya estaba encerrado en la diminuta cabina de una nave que se desplazaba por el interior del sistema. Hablan abordado desde un enlace del _Kurin_; él ni siquiera había vuelto a poner un pie en la Estación Vervain. No había tenido la menor ocasión de intentarlo.

Miles inspeccionó la cabina. La cama y el lavabo eran un vivido recuerdo de su celda anterior. La ilusión de embarcarse, ¡Ja! Los vastos panoramas del amplio universo, ¡ja! La gloria del Servicio Imperial, ¡ja! Había perdido a Gregor...

__

Tal vez sea pequeño, pero cuando cometo torpezas lo hago a lo grande, porque estoy subido sobre hombros de GIGANTES. Miles golpeó la puerta y gritó por el intercomunicador, pero nadie vino.

__

Es una sorpresa.

Podía sorprenderlos a todos ahorcándose, idea que por unos momentos le resultó bastante atractiva- Pero arriba no había nada en lo que pudiera enganchar su cinturón.

Muy bien. Esta nave era mas rápida que el pesado carguero que había tardado tres días en atravesar el sistema. Sin embargo no era instantánea. Tendría al menos un día y medio para pensar, él y el almirante Naismith.

__

Es una sorpresa.

Por Dios.

Para cuando Miles estimó que estarían llegando al perímetro de defensa de la Estación Aslund, un oficial y un guardia vinieron a buscarlo.

__

Pero todavía no hemos aterrizado, pensó_. Esto me parece prematuro_.Su agotamiento nervioso todavía respondió a una descarga de adrenalina. Miles inhaló profundamente, tratando de despejar su cabeza. Si tenía que pasar por mucho más, pensó, no habría adrenalina que le alcanzase.

El oficial lo condujo por los pasillos de la pequeña nave hasta la cabina de mando.

El capitán de los Guardianes se encontraba allí, inclinado sobre la consola de comunicaciones, asistido por su segundo oficial. El piloto y el ingeniero de vuelo estaban muy atareados en sus puestos.

—Si suben a bordo lo arrestarán, y será automáticamente despachado tal como se nos ordenó —estaba diciendo el segundo oficial.

—Si lo arrestan a él, podrían arrestarnos a nosotros también. Ella dijo que lo dejemos allí, y no le importa si vive o muere. No nos ordenó internarnos —dijo el capitán.

Una voz en el intercomunicador.

—Esta es la nave piquete _Ariel_, de la Flota Auxiliar de Aslund llamando al C6-WG de la Estación Central Vervain. Cesen la aceleración y despejen su escotilla lateral para permitir el abordaje de inspección. La estación Aslund se reserva el derecho a negarles el permiso de aterrizaje si no cooperan. —La voz adoptó un tono jovial—. Yo me reservo el derecho de abrir fuego si no cumplen las órdenes en un minuto. Basta de rodeos, muchachos. —Al tornarse irónica, de pronto la voz le resultó muy familiar._ ¿Bel?_

—Cesad la aceleración —ordenó el capitán, e hizo una seña al segundo para que cortase la comunicación.

—Oiga, Rotha —le dijo a Miles—. Venga aquí_._

Asi que soy Rotha otra vez. Miles esbozó una sonrisa tonta y se acercó, tratando de disimular el gran interés que le despertaba el visor. ¿El _Ariel_? Sí, allí estaba en la pantalla. ¿Bel Thorne seguiría al mando de la nave?

__

¿Cómo puedo hacer para abordarla?

—¡No me lancen allá afuera! —protestó Miles—. Los oseranos quieren mi pellejo. ¡Juro que no sabía que los arcos de plasma eran defectuosos!

—¿Qué arcos de plasma? —preguntó el capitán.

—Soy un traficante de armas. Les vendí unos arcos de plasma muy baratos. Al parecer tendían a bloquearse cuando estaban sobrecargados y volaban la mano del que los usaba. Yo no lo sabía. Los compré al por mayor.

El capitán de los Guardianes lo miró con expresión comprensiva y de forma inconsciente se frotó la mano en el pantalón, allí donde llevaba enfundado su arco de plasma. Entonces estudió a Miles con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sacaremos vivo —dijo después de un momento—. Teniente, usted y el cabo lleven al pequeño mutante hasta la escotilla de personal, colóquenlo en una vaina espacial y expúlsenlo. Nos vamos a casa.

—No... —protestó Miles sin fuerzas mientras lo sujetaban por ambos brazos. _¡Sí! _Arrastró los pies, pero se cuidó de no ofrecer resistencia para que sus huesos no corriesen peligro—. ¡No pensarán lanzarme...! —_El Ariel, por Dios..._

—Oh, el mercenario aslundeño lo recogerá —le dijo el capitán—. Posiblemente. Si no decide que usted es una bomba y traía de dispararle desde la nave. —Con una pequeña sonrisa, se volvió hacia el intercomunicador y recitó con tono rutinario—:

__

Ariel. Aquí el C6-WG. Decidimos cambiar nuestro plan de vuelo y regresar a la Estación Vervain. Por lo tanto, no necesitamos ninguna inspección para que se nos autorice el aterrizaje. No obstante, les dejaremos un pequeño obsequio de despedida. Bien pequeño. Lo que decidan hacer con él es problema vuestro...

La puerta de la cabina de mando se cerró a sus espaldas. Después de unos cuantos metros de corredor y un brusco recodo llegaron a la escotilla de personal. El cabo sujetaba a Miles, quien se resistía; el teniente abrió una gaveta y extrajo una vaina espacial.

La vaina era un salvavidas barato e inflable, diseñado para que los pasajeros pudiesen colocárselos en pocos segundos, apto para problemas de presurizaclón o para abandonar la nave. También se las apodaba «globos idiotas». No requerían ningún conocimiento especial para ser operadas porque no poseían ningún control, sólo unas cuantas horas de aire recirculante y un localizador. Pasivas, infalibles y poco recomendables para claustrofóbicos, eran muy eficaces salvando vidas... cuando las naves de rescate llegaban a tiempo.

Miles emitió un verdadero gemido cuando lo introdujeron en la vaina húmeda y con olor a plástico. Un tirón del cordón de abertura hizo que se cerrase y se inflase automáticamente. Por un horrible momento, recordó la burbuja sumergida en el lodo de la isla Kyril y se contuvo para no gritar. Entonces sus captores lo hicieron rodar hacia la antecámara de compresión. Un empujón más y Miles se encontró cayendo en la negrura.

La vaina esférica tenía poco más de un metro de diámetro. Miles tanteó a su alrededor. Le dolía el estómago y el oído por los puntapiés recibidos. Al fin sus manos temblorosas encontraron algo que parecía un tubo de luz. Lo apretó y el aparato le respondió con un repugnante resplandor verdoso.

El silencio era profundo, sólo interrumpido por el silbido del aire y su propia respiración agitada.

__

Bueno, esto es mejor que la última vez que alguien trató de lanzarme al espacio. Tuvo varios minutos para imaginar todas las cosas que el _Ariel_ podía hacer si decidía no recogerlo- Acababa de abandonar la posibilidad de que abriese fuego sobre él para pasar a concebir la idea de que lo abandonasen en la oscuridad, donde finalmente se asfixiaría, cuando de pronto él y su vaina fueron atrapados por un haz de tracción.

Evidentemente, el operador era bastante inexperto, pero después de varios minutos de manipulaciones. Miles comprendió que se encontraba a salvo en una antecámara de compresión. Oyó una escotilla que se abría y varias voces humanas. Un momento después, el globo idiota comenzó a rodar. Miles aulló y se acurrucó para no golpearse hasta que el movimiento se detuvo. Entonces se sentó e inspiró profundamente, tratando de alisarse el uniforme.

Se oyeron unos golpes apagados contra la tela de la vaina.

—¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?

—¡Sí! —respondió Miles.

—Un minuto...

Unos chirridos y ruidos metálicos le indicaron que se estaban rompiendo los sellos. La vaina comenzó a desinflarse mientras escapaba el aire de su interior. Miles se abrió paso entre los pliegues y emergió tembloroso, con menos gracia y dignidad que un polluelo recién nacido.

Se encontraba en una pequeña bodega de carga. Los soldados de uniforme gris y blanco lo rodeaban, apuntándole a la cabeza con aturdidores y disruptores nerviosos. Un oficial delgado, con insignia de capitán, lo observaba emerger con un pie apoyado sobre una caja.

Si uno se guiaba por el pulcro uniforme del oficial o por su cabellera castaña, no sabía si estaba viendo a un hombre delicado o a una mujer extraordinariamente resuelta. Esta ambigüedad no era causal; Bel Thorne era un hemafrodita betanés, minoría descendiente de un experimento genético-social efectuado hacía siglos. La expresión de Thorne fue cambiando del escepticismo a la sorpresa al verlo aparecer.

Miles le sonrió.

—Hola, Pandora. Los dioses te han enviado un obsequio. Pero hay una dificultad.

—¿No la hay siempre? —Con el rostro iluminado de alegría, Bel Thorne se acercó a Miles para estrecharlo por la cintura con entusiasmo—.

¡Miles! —Thorne lo apartó y miró su rostro con avidez—. ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

—Supuse que preguntarías eso —suspiró Miles.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo con el uniforme de los Guardianes?

—Por Dios, me alegra que no seas de los que disparan primero y preguntan después. —Miles levantó los pies y salió de la vaina. Algo indecisos, los soldados continuaban apuntándoles—, Eh... —Miles los señaló.

—Bajad las armas, muchachos —ordenó Thorne—. Todo está bien.

—Quisiera que eso fuese cierto —dijo Miles—, Tenemos que hablar, Bel.

Al igual que todo lo referido a los mercenarios, Miles se encontró con que en la cabina de Thorne a bordo del _Ariel_ había una combinación de cambios y cosas familiares. Las formas, los sonidos y los olores de la nave le provocaban cataratas de recuerdos. La cabina del capitán estaba atestada con las pertenencias personales de Bel: una biblioteca en vídeo, armas, recuerdos de campaña como una armadura espacial semifundida que había salvado su vida, ahora convertida en una lámpara, y una pequeña jaula con una exótica mascota terrestre a la cual Thorne llamaba «hámster».

Mientras bebían té de verdad, no del sintético. Miles narró la versión que el almirante Naismith tenía de la realidad, muy similar a la que había brindado a Oser y a Tung. Habló sobre la misión de evaluación en el Centro, sobre su misterioso jefe, etcétera. Por supuesto que evitó mencionar a Gregor y también a Barrayar; Miles Naismith hablaba con el más puro acento betanés. Aparte de eso. Miles relató con toda la veracidad posible sus vicisitudes con los Guardianes de Randall.

—Así que el teniente Lake ha sido capturado por nuestros rivales —dijo Thorne al escuchar la descripción del teniente rubio que Miles había visto en la cárcel del _Kurin_—. Es uno de nuestros mejores hombres, pero... será mejor que volvamos cambiar nuestras claves.

—Creo que sí. —Miles dejó su taza y se inclinó hacia delante—. Mi empleador no sólo me autorizó a observar, sino también, de ser posible, a prevenir una guerra en el Centro Hegen. —Bueno, algo así —. Me temo que ya no sea posible. ¿Cómo ves tú la situación?

Thorne frunció el ceño.

—Despegamos hace cinco días. Fue entonces cuando los aslundeños implantaron esta rutina de inspección para el aterrizaje. Todas la naves pequeñas debieron entrar en servicio. Con la estación militar a punto de inaugurarse, nuestros jefes comienzan a estar más nerviosos por la posibilidad de un sabotaje, bombas, armas biológicas...

—No lo discutiré. ¿Y qué hay de los asuntos internos de la flota?

—¿Te refieres a los rumores sobre tu muerte, tu vida, y/o tu resurrección? Se oyen por todas panes, en catorce versiones diferentes. Las he desestimado. Ya había ocurrido otras veces, ¿sabes? Pero entonces Oser arrestó a Tung.

—¿Qué? —Miles se mordió el labio—. ¿Sólo a Tung? ¿No a Elena, a Mayhew o a Chodak?

—Sólo a Tung.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Si arrestó a Tung, debe de haberlo interrogado químicamente, y él tiene que haber delatado a Elena. A menos que la hayan dejado libre como carnada.

—Las cosas se pusieron muy tensas cuando arrestaron a Tung, A punto de explotar. Creo que si Oser hubiese hecho algo contra Elena y Baz, la guerra se habría iniciado en ese momento. Sin embargo, aún no ha soltado a Tung. Todo está muy inestable. Oser se está ocupando de mantener apartado al antiguo grupo, es por eso que he estado aquí toda una maldita semana. Pero la última vez que vi a Baz estaba lo bastante nervioso como para presentar batalla. Aunque eso era lo último que hubiese deseado hacer.

Miles exhaló lentamente.

—Una batalla... Eso es exactamente lo que quiere la comandante Cavilo. Por eso me lanzó así, envuelto para regalo. «La Vaina de la Discordia». No le importa si gano o pierdo, siempre y cuando sus fuerzas enemigas se encuentren en medio del caos para cuando ella tenga lista su _sorpresa_.

—¿Ya has deducido cuál puede ser la sorpresa?

—No. Los Guardianes se estaban preparando para alguna clase de ataque terrestre. El hecho de que me enviaran aqui sugiere que apuntan hacia Aslund, en contra de toda estrategia lógica. Aunque podría tratarse de otra cosa. La mente de esa mujer es increíblemente retorcida. —Miles se golpeó el puño contra la palma en un acceso nervioso—. Tengo que hablar con Oser. Y esta vez tendrá que escucharme. Lo he pensado bien. Creo que nuestra única posibilidad puede radicar en la cooperación entre nosotros. Cavilo no se lo esperaría jamás, eso no figura en su estrategia. ¿Estás dispuesto a comunicarme con él, Bel?

Thorne frunció los labios.

—Desde aquí, sí. El _Ariel_ es la nave más rápida de la flota. De ser necesario podré escapar a su represalia. —Thorne sonrió.

__

¿Debemos correr hacia Barrayar? ¡No...! Cavilo todavía tenía a Gregor, era mejor aparentar que seguía sus instrucciones. Por un tiempo, al menos.

Miles inspiró profundamente y se acomodó con firmeza en el sillón de la cabina de mando del _Ariel_. Se había lavado y llevaba un uniforme mercenario gris y blanco perteneciente a la mujer más pequeña de la nave. Llevaba los pantalones metidos dentro de las botas, que casi le sentaban bien. La chaqueta abierta le caía bastante bien cuando estaba sentado. Más tarde le harían las modificaciones pertinentes. Miles miró a Thorne y asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Abre el canal.

Un zumbido, un centelleo y el rostro de halcón del almirante Oser se materializó en la pantalla.

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre...? ¡Usted! —Oser apretó los dientes, y su mano comenzó a pulsar las llaves de la consola.

__

Esta vez no puede lanzarme al espacio pero sí puede cortar la comunicación. Tenía que hablar rápido.

Miles se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió.

—Hola, almirante Oser. He completado mi evaluación de las fuerzas vervanesas en el Centro Hegen. Y mi conclusión es que usted se encuentra en graves problemas.

—Cómo ha logrado introducirse en este canal codificado -Oficial de comunicaciones, rastree esto.

—Usted mismo podrá determinar cómo en pocos mínutos. pero tendrá que mantenerme en la línea hasta entonces —dijo Miles—. Sin embargo, su enemigo se encuentra en la Estación Vervain, no aquí. No está en Pol ni en el Conjunto Jackson Y lo que realmente puedo asegurarle es que no soy yo. Note que he dicho en la Estación Vervain, no en Vervain. ¿Conoce a _Cavilo?_

—La he visto una o dos veces. —Ahora el rostro de Oser mostraba cautela, esperando el Informe de su equipo técnico.

—¿La que tiene el rostro de ángel y la mente de una zorra rabiosa?

Los labios de Oser esbozaron una leve sonrisa.

—Veo que la ha conocido.

—Oh, sí, ella y yo mantuvimos varias conversaciones íntimas. Fueron... instructivas. La información es la mejor mercancía del Centro en este momento. O al menos la mía lo es. Quiero negociar.

Oser alzó la mano pidiendo una pausa y desconectó la línea por unos instantes. Cuando su rostro regresó, mostraba una expresión sombría.

—¡Capitán Thorne, esto es un motín! Thorne se agachó para introducirse en el campo de la transmisión y dijo con vivacidad:

—No, señor. Estamos tratando de salvar su cuello desagradecido. Escuche a este hombre. Tiene conexiones que nosotros no tenemos.

—Ya lo creo que tiene conexiones —dijo Oser; y agregó en voz baja—: Malditos betaneses, siempre se juntan...

—Ya sea que usted luche contra mí o que yo luche contra usted, ambos perderemos —dijo Miles rápidamente.

—Usted no podrá vencer —dijo Oser—. No podrá llevarse mi flota. No con el _Ariel_.

—El _Ariel_ sólo es un punto de partida, en todo caso. Pero no es probable que no pueda vencer. Lo que puedo hacer es complicar mucho las cosas: dividir sus fuerzas, ocasionarle problemas con quienes lo contrataron... Cada munición gastada, cada equipo dañado, cada soldado herido o muerto es una pérdida en una batalla interna como ésta. Sólo ganaría Cavilo, quien no gasta nada. Para eso me envió aquí. ¿En qué le beneficiaría hacer precisamente lo que su enemigo desea que haga, eh?

Miles aguardó conteniendo la respiración. La mandíbula de Oser se movía, masticando sus apasionadas palabras.

—¿En qué se beneficiará usted? —preguntó al fin.

—Ah, me temo que soy la variable peligrosa en esa ecuación, almirante. No me encuentro en ella para lograr beneficios. —Miles sonrió—. Por lo tanto no me importa lo que destruya.

—Cualquier información que haya obtenido de Cavilo no vale una mierda —dijo Oser.

__

Comienza a negociar. Ha picado, ha picado...

Miles reprimió su alborozo y mostró una expresión muy seria.

—Cualquier cosa que diga Cavilo debe ser examinada con gran cuidado. Pero... he encontrado su lado vulnerable.

—Cavilo no tiene ningún lado vulnerable—

—Sí que lo tiene. Su pasión por las cosas útiles. Su egoísmo.

—No alcanzo a ver cómo eso la vuelve vulnerable.

—Precisamente por eso necesita incorporarme a su equipo de inmediato. Necesita mi punto de vista.

—¡Contratarlo! —exclamó Oser perplejo. Bueno, al menos había logrado sorprenderlo. En cierto sentido era un objetivo militar.

—Según tengo entendido, el puesto de jefe táctico y de estado mayor se encuentra vacante.

La expresión de Oser pasó de la perplejidad a la confusión, y de allí a la furia.

—Está loco.

—No, sólo tengo mucha prisa. Almirante, no ha habido ningún enfrentamiento irrevocable entre nosotros. Aún. Usted me atacó, y ahora espera que yo contraataque. Pero no me encuentro de vacaciones y no tengo tiempo para perderlo en cuestiones personales, como lo sería la venganza.

—¿Y qué hay de Tung? —preguntó Oser. Miles se encogió de hombros.

—Manténgalo encerrado por ahora, si insiste en ello. Sin hacerle daño, por supuesto. —_Pero no le comente que se lo dije._

—Supongamos que lo cuelgo.

—Ah... Eso sería irrevocable. —Miles se detuvo—. Quiero señalarle que encerrar a Tung es como cortarse la mano derecha antes de entrar en batalla.

—¿Qué batalla? ¿Con quién?

—Es una sorpresa de Cavilo. Aunque estaría dispuesto a compartir un par de ideas que tengo al respecto.

—¿De veras? —Oser mostraba esa misma expresión de sorber un limón que Miles había visto algunas veces en el rostro de Illyan. Era casi hogareño.

Miles continuó:

—Si no desea emplearme, le propongo la alternativa de emplearlo yo a usted. Estoy autorizado a ofrecerle un contrato de buena fe, con todos los emolumentos acostumbrados, equipos de reemplazo, seguros, todo a cargo de mi... empleador. —_Illyan, escucha mi plegaria_—. No entraría en conflicto con los intereses aslundeños. Podrá cobrar dos veces por la misma pelea, y ni siquiera tendrá que cambiar de bando. El sueño de un mercenario.

—¿Qué garantías puede ofrecer?

—Me parece que soy yo quien debe pedir garantías, señor. Comencemos poco a poco. Yo no iniciaré un motín; y usted dejará de intentar arrojarme por las escotillas. Me reuniré con usted y le transmitiré mi información. —Qué endeble parecía esta «información» en medio de tantas promesas vagas. Ni cifras, ni movimientos de tropas; todo quedaba en _intenciones_, cambiantes topografías mentales de lo que era lealtad, ambiciones y traición—. Conversaremos, Incluso es posible que usted aporte algo viendo las cosas desde otro ángulo. Entonces decidiremos qué hacer.

Oser apretó los labios. En parte estaba persuadido, pero sentía una profunda desconfianza.

—Quiero señalarle —dijo Miles— que el riesgo personal es más mío que suyo.

—Creo...

Miles contuvo el aliento mientras aguardaba las palabras del mercenario.

—Creo que voy a lamentar esto. —Oser suspiró. 

Las negociaciones para que el _Ariel_ pudiese aterrizar llevaron otro medio día. Cuando pasó el entusiasmo inicial, Thorne se volvió más pensativo, y cuando la nave se posó sobre las abrazaderas, estaba verdaderamente meditabundo.

—Aún no sé con exactitud qué es lo que impedirá a Oser recibirnos, dispararnos con aturdidores y colgarnos —dijo Thorne mientras se ceñía un arma portátil. Mantuvo la voz baja para que no lo escuchasen los tiernos oídos del pelotón escolta, reunido en el corredor de salida del _Ariel_.

—La curiosidad —dijo Miles con firmeza.

—Muy bien. Entonces nos aturde, nos interroga químicamente y luego nos cuelga.

—Sí me interroga a mí, le diré exactamente lo mismo que iba a decirle de todos modos. —_Junto con algunas otras cosas—. _En ese caso, tendrá menos dudas. Tanto mejor.

Miles se salvó de continuar con aquella conversación ya que en ese momento se escucharon los sonidos del acoplamiento con el tubo flexible. El sargento de Thorne abrió la escotilla sin vacilar, aunque Miles pudo notar que se apartaba rápidamente de la abertura.

—¡Pelotón, en formación! —ordenó el sargento. Los seis hombres revisaron sus aturdidores. Thorne y el sargento también portaban disruptores nerviosos, una combinación de armas bien calculada: aturdidores para tener en cuenta el error humano; dísruptores para que el otro bando no se arriesgase a cometer errores. Miles estaba desarmado. Saludando mentalmente a Cavilo, volvió a colocarse sus zapatillas de fieltro. Con Thorne a su lado, encabezó la pequeña procesión y se marchó por el tubo flexible hacia la estación militar Aslundeña.

Fiel a su palabra, Oser tenía a un grupo de testigos formados y aguardando. El pelotón, de unos veinte hombres, portaba una combinación de armas casi Idéntica a la del grupo del _Ariel_.

—Son muchos más que nosotros —murmuró Thorne.

—Todo es una cuestión mental —le respondió Miles—, Marcha como si tuvieras un Imperio a tus espaldas. —_Y no te des vuelta. Es posible que nos estén alcanzando. Mas vale que nos estén alcanzando_—. Cuanta más gente me vea, mejor.

El mismo Oser los aguardaba en posición de descanso. Se veía profundamente dispéptico. Elena _—¡Elena!—_ se encontraba a su lado. Estaba desarmada y tenía el rostro petrificado. La mirada que dirigio a Miles estaba llena de desconfianza, tal vez no en sus motivos, pero sí en sus métodos.¿_Qué es esta estupidez? preguntaban sus ojos_.? Miles le dirigió una breve mirada irónica antes de saludar a Oser.

De mala gana, Oser le devolvió la cortesía militar.

—Muy bien «almirante», ahora regresaremos al _Triumph_ iremos al grano —gruñó.

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero, de paso, recorramos un poco la estación, ¿de acuerdo? Las zonas autorizadas, por supuesto. Mi última visita fue interrumpida de un modo tan... abrupto. Después de usted, almirante.

Oser apretó los dientes.

—¡Oh, no!, después de usted, almirante—.

Aquello se convirtió en un desfile. Miles los hizo dar vueltas durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, incluyendo una incursión por la cafetería. Allí estaban cenando y Miles se detuvo varias veces para saludar por su nombre a varios antiguos Dendarii que reconocía, repartiendo sonrisas deslumbrantes a los demás. Los rumores crecían a su paso, y aquellos que no comprendían pedían explicaciones a los que sabían.

Una cuadrilla de obreros aslundeños trabajaba arrancando un entablado de fibra, y Miles se detuvo para elogiar su tarea. Elena aprovechó una ocasión en que Oser estaba distraído para susurrar al oído de Miles:

__

—¿Dónde esta Gregor?

—Holgazaneando por ahí. Aunque mi cabeza depende de que logre traerlo de vuelta —murmuró Miles—. Es demasiado complicado. Te lo contaré más tarde.

—¡Oh Dios!... —Ella entornó los ojos.

Cuando, a juzgar por su expresión sombría, Miles comprendió que Oser estaba llegando a los límites de su tolerancia, le permitió que volviese a conducirlo hacia el _Triumph_. Listo. Obediente a las órdenes de Cavilo, no había hecho ningún intento por comunicarse con Barrayar.

Pero si Ungari no lograba encontrarlo después de esto, era hora de despedirlo. Un ave de las llanuras ejecutando una enloquecida danza de apareamiento no podía haber hecho una exhibición más conspicua.

Todavía se llevaban a cabo los detalles finales de la construcción alrededor del _Triumph_ cuando Miles llegó a la nave con su desfile. Varios obreros aslundeños vestidos de pardo, celeste y verde se inclinaron para mirarlos desde los andamios. Los técnicos militares con sus uniformes azul oscuro abandonaron sus tareas por unos momentos para observarlos, y luego tuvieron que volver a seleccionar las conexiones y realinear los tornillos. Miles se abstuvo de sonreír y saludar con la mano, evitando de ese modo que a Oser se le quebrara la mandíbula. Basta de colocar anzuelos, era hora de ponerse en serio. En la siguiente tirada de dados, los treinta mercenarios podían dejar de ser una guardia de honor para convenirse en guardias de prisión.

El alto sargento de Thorne, quien marchaba junto a Miles, observó las nuevas construcciones que los rodeaban.

—Para mañana a esta hora las cargadoras automáticas estarán completamente instaladas —comentó—. Será una gran ayuda... _¡Mierda! _—Su mano descendió abruptamente sobre la cabeza de Miles, empujándolo hacia abajo. El sargento había alcanzado a volverse y tenía la mano sobre su arma cuando la descarga azul de un disruptor nervioso le alcanzó en pleno pecho, justo donde había estado la cabeza de Miles. El hombre se contrajo y su respiración se detuvo. Miles percibió el olor a ozono, plástico caliente, carne quemada y continuó rodando por el suelo. Una segunda descarga cayó a su lado y su campo de fuerza se extendió como veinte avispas en su brazo extendido. Miles retiró la mano.

Cuando cayó el cuerpo del sargento, Miles cogió la manga de su chaqueta y se ocultó debajo de él, cubriéndose la cabeza y la columna con su torso. Contrajo los brazos y las piernas todo lo que pudo. Hubo otra descarga, y otras dos que dieron contra el cuerpo en rápida sucesión. Incluso protegido como estaba, fue peor que el golpe de cachiporra eléctrica de alto poder.

Miles oyó gritos, golpes, alaridos, pasos que corrían, caos. El zumbido de un aturdidor. Una voz.

—¡Está allá arriba! ¡Atrapadlo! —Y otra voz, fuerte y ronca—. Tú lo has visto. Es tuyo. ¡Ve _tú_ por él! —Otra descarga contra el suelo.

El peso del sargento y el hedor de sus heridas se apretaban contra el rostro de Miles. Hubiese querido que el hombre pesara cincuenta kilos más. Ahora comprendía por qué Cavilo había estado dispuesta a pagar veinte mil dólares betaneses por los trajes protectores. De todas las armas detestables que Miles había conocido, el disruptor nervioso era la más aterradora. Una herida en la cabeza que no lo matase del todo, que le robase su humanidad dejándolo como un animal o un vegetal, era la peor de las pesadillas. Sin duda su intelecto era su única razón de existir. Sin él...

Miles escuchó el crujido de un disruptor nervioso que no apuntaba en su dirección. Entonces giró la cabeza para gritar:

—¡Aturdidores! ¡Aturdidores! ¡Lo queremos vivo para interrogarlo! —_Es tuyo, ve tu por él..._ Debía salir de debajo de ese cuerpo y unirse a la pelea. Pero si no hubiese sido el blanco del asesino, no tendrían sentido las descargas sobre el cadáver. Tal vez debía permanecer donde estaba. Miles se retorció, tratando de encoger los brazos y piernas con más fuerza.

Los gritos se acallaron; las descargas se detuvieron. Alguien trataba de quitarle el cadáver del sargento de encima. Miles necesitó unos momentos para comprender que debía soltarle el uniforme si quería ser rescatado. Extendió los dedos con dificultad.

El rostro de Thorne se asomaba sobre él, pálido y jadeante.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Creo que sí —respondió Miles.

—Te apuntaba a ti —le informó Thorne—. Sólo a ti.

—Lo he notado —balbuceó Miles—. Sólo me he freído un poco.

Thorne lo ayudó a sentarse. Temblaba tanto como después de la zurra con la cachiporra eléctrica. Se miró las manos y bajó una para tocar el cuerpo tendido a su lado_. Cada día del resto de mi vida será obsequio tuyo. Y ni siquiera conozco tu nombre._

—Tu sargento... ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Collins.

—Collins. Gracias.

—Un buen hombre.

—Eso he visto.

Oser se acercó con expresión trastornada.

—Almirante Naismith, esto no ha sido preparado por mí.

—¿Oh? —Miles parpadeó—. Ayúdame a levantarme. Bel...

Eso podía haber sido un error. Thorne tuvo que sostenerlo unos momentos ya que se sentía débil y agotado como un hombre enfermo. _Elena... ¿dónde...? Ella no tenía arma..._

Allí estaba, con otra mercenaria. Arrastraban hacia ellos a un hombre vestido con el uniforme azul oscuro de los oficiales aslundeños . Cada mujer lo sujetaba por una bota, y los brazos del hombre pendían exánimes sobre el suelo. ¿Desvanecido? ¿Muerto? Dejaron caer los pies junto a Miles, con la expresión desapasionada de dos leonas depositando alimentos junto a sus cachorros. Miles observó aquel rostro tan familiar.

__

General Metzov. ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

—¿Reconoce a este hombre? —le preguntó Oser a un oficial aslundeño que había corrido a reunirse con ellos—. ¿Es uno de los suyos?

—No lo conozco. —El hombre se arrodilló para examinar sus papeles—. Tiene un pase válido...

—Pudo haberme matado a mí y escapar —le dijo Elena a Miles—. Pero siguió disparándote a ti. Estuviste brillante al no moverte.

¿Un triunfo de la inteligencia o un fallo del temple?

—Sí. Eso creo. —Miles hizo otro intento de sostenerse por sus propios medios, pero renunció y se apoyó en Thorne—. Espero que no lo hayas matado.

—Sólo está aturdido —dijo Elena, alzando el arma como evidencia. Alguna persona inteligente debía de habérsela arrojado al comenzar la reyerta—. Es probable que tenga una muñeca rota.

—¿Quién es este hombre? —preguntó Oser.

—Pues, almirante —respondió Miles con una sonrisa—, le dije que le brindaría más información de la que su sección de Inteligencia logra reunir en un mes. —Hizo un gesto similar al de un camarero descubriendo una bandeja de plata, pero probablemente sólo pareció otro espasmo muscular—.

Permítame presentarle al general Stanis Metzov. Segundo al mando de los Guardianes de Randall.

—¿Desde cuándo los oficiales superiores cometen asesinatos?

—Discúlpeme. Segundo al mando tres días atrás. Eso puede haber cambiado. Estaba metido hasta el cuello en las intrigas de Cavilo. Usted y yo tendremos que interrogarlo con una jeringa,

Oser lo miró.

—¿Usted planeó esto?

—¿Por qué piensa que pasé una hora deambulando por la estación, si no era para hacerlo salir? —dijo Miles alegremente. _Debe haberme estado acechando todo el tiempo. Creo que voy a vomitar. ¿Acabo de asegurar que soy brillante o increíblemente estupido?_ A juzgar por su expresión, Oser parecía querer hallar respuesta a la misma pregunta.

Miles observó la figura inconsciente de Metzov, tratando de pensar. ¿Habría sido enviado por Cavilo, o este intento de asesinato era por su propia cuenta? Si lo enviaba Cavilo, ¿habría ella planeado que cayese vivo en las manos de sus enemigos? Si no, debía de haber un asesino respaldándolo en alguna parte, er cuyo caso su blanco era Metzov si éste lograba su cometido, o Miles en caso de que fallara. O tal vez ambos.

__

Necesito sentarme y trazar un diagrama.

Los equipos médicos habían llegado.

—Sí, a la enfermería —dijo Miles con voz débil—. Hasta que mi amigo despierte.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —dijo Oser con cierto desaliento,

—Será mejor que la guardia de nuestro prisionero lo vigile bien. No estoy seguro de que le permitan sobrevivir a la captura.

—Es cierto —dijo Oser con tono pensativo. Sujetado de un brazo por Thorne y del otro por Elena, Miles caminó con pasos tambaleantes hacia la escotilla del _Triumph_.

****


	39. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 14

****

Capitulo 14

En un compartimiento con paredes de vidrio, normalmente utilizado para efectuar aislamientos biológicos en la enfermería del _Triumph_, Miles se sentó tembloroso sobre un banco y observó cómo Elena ataba al general Metzov a una silla. De no haber sido porque el interrogatorio en que estaban a punto de embarcarse podía presentar complicaciones peligrosas, Miles se hubiera sentido bastante satisfecho con la venganza. Elena estaba desarmada otra vez. Dos hombres con aturdidores montaban guardia junto a la puerta transparente y aislante, y cada tanto miraban hacia dentro. Miles había tenido que recurrir a toda su elocuencia para lograr que en este interrogatorio inicial sólo participasen él, Oser y Elena.

—¿Cuan importante puede ser la información de este hombre? —le había preguntado Oser irritado—. Lo han dejado salir en campaña.

—Lo bastante importante para que usted quiera la ocasión de pensarlo antes de difundirla a una Junta —le había respondido Miles—. De todos modos conservará la grabación.

Metzov se veía enfermo y silencioso. Su muñeca derecha estaba prolijamente vendada. El aspecto enfermizo se debía al aturdidor; el silencio era inútil, y todos lo sabían. Era una especie de extraña cortesía no importunarlo con preguntas antes de que la sustancia química hiciera su efecto.

Oser miró a Miles con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Está dispuesto a comenzar?

Miles miró sus propias manos, que aún continuaban temblando.

—Siempre y cuando nadie me pida que efectúe una operación de cirugía cerebral, sí. Procedamos. Tengo razones para pensar que el tiempo es esencial.

Oser se volvió hacia Elena y asintió con la cabeza. Ella alzó una jeringa para calibrar la dosis y luego la clavó en el cuello de Metzov. Por unos momentos, los ojos de Metzov se cerraron con desesperación, pero entonces sus puños apretados se relajaron. Los músculos de su rostro se aflojaron en una sonrisa idiota. La transformación no era nada agradable a la vista. Sin la tensión, su rostro se veía envejecido.

Elena controló el pulso y las pupilas de Metzov.

—Muy bien. Es todo vuestro, caballeros. —Retrocedió para apoyarse contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Su expresión era casi tan hermética como había sido la de Metzov.

Miles abrió una mano.

—Después de usted, almirante. Oser hizo una mueca,

—Gracias, almirante. —Se acercó para observar el rostro de Metzov con ojos especulativos.

—General Metzov. ¿Su nombre es Stanis Metzov? Metzov sonrió.

—Sí, ése soy yo.

—¿En la actualidad, segundo al mando de los Guardianes de Randall?

—Sí.

—¿Quién lo envió para asesinar al almirante Naismith? Metzov pareció confundido.

—¿A quién?

—Llámeme Miles —le sugirió Miles—. El me conoce por... por un seudónimo. —Tenía tantas posibilidades de pasar por esta entrevista sin que se revelase su identidad como una bola de nieve de sobrevivir a un viaje al centro del sol, pero ¿por qué apresurar las complicaciones?

—¿Quién lo envió a matar a Miles?

—Cavie, por supuesto. El escapó, ¿comprende? Yo era el único en quien ella podía confiar... Confiar... Esa perra...

Miles alzó las cejas.

—En realidad, fue la misma Cavilo quien me envió aquí —informó a Oser—. Por lo tanto, el general Metzov fue engañado. ¿Pero con qué fin? Creo que ahora es mi turno.

Oser le hizo el gesto de «después de usted» y retrocedió Miles bajó del banco y se colocó frente a Metzov. Este lo miro con ira a pesar de su estado eufórico, y entonces esbozó una sonrisa vil.

Miles decidió comenzar con la pregunta que lo había estado carcomiendo desde hacía más tiempo,

—¿Quién... o qué era el blanco del ataque que se estaba planeando?

—Vervain —dijo Metzov.

Hasta Oser dejó caer la mandíbula. En medio del silencio que siguió, Miles sintió que la sangre latía en sus oídos.

—Usted trabaja para Vervain —dijo Oser con voz ahogada.

—Dios... ¡Dios...! ¡Al fin cobra sentido! —Miles estuvo a punto de saltar, pero se tambaleó y Elena corrió en su ayuda—. ¡Sí, sí,si...

—Es _insano_ —dijo Oser—. Así que ésa era la sorpresa de Cavilo.

—Apuesto a que no es todo. Las fuerzas de Cavilo son mucho mayores que las nuestras, pero no lo bastante como para invadir un planeta completamente colonizado como Vervain. Sólo pueden hacer incursiones y escapar.

—Hacer incursiones y escapar, eso es —dijo Metzov con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Cuál era el blanco en particular, entonces? —preguntó Miles con ansiedad.

—Bancos... museos de arte... bancos genéticos... rehenes...

—Esa es una incursión de _piratas_ —dijo Oser—. ¿Qué diablos iban a hacer con el botín?

—Dejarlo bajo la protección del Conjunto Jackson al retirarnos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pensaban escapar a la furiosa flota vervanesa? —preguntó Miles.

—Atacándolos justo antes de que la nueva flota entrara en acción. La flota invasora cetagandana los atrapará estacionados en órbita. Es sencillo.

Esta vez el silencio fue absoluto.

—Esa es la sorpresa de Cavilo —susurró Miles al fin—. Sí, es muy _digna_ de ella.

—¿Invasión... cetagandana? —De forma inconsciente Oser comenzó a morderse una uña.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Encaja, encaja! —Miles empezó a recorrer el compartimiento con pasos inseguros—. ¿Cuál es la única forma de apoderarse de un enlace de agujero de gusano? Desde ambos lados a la vez. Cavilo no trabaja para los vervaneses... sino para _Cetaganda_. —Se volvió para señalar a Metzov, quien asentía con la cabeza—. Y ahora comprendo el papel que juega Metzov. Está claro como el día.

—Es un pirata —dijo Oser alzándose de hombros.

—No. Es la cabeza de turco.

—¿Qué?

—Al parecer, usted no sabe que este hombre fue expulsado del Servicio Imperial de Barrayar por brutalidad. Oser parpadeó.

—¿Del Servicio Imperial de Barrayar? Debió de haberse esforzado bastante para lograrlo.

Miles contuvo un momento de irritación.

—Bueno, sí. Se equivocó de víctima, eso es todo. ¿Pero no lo comprende? La flota invasora cetagandana se introduce en el espacio local vervanés invitada por Cavilo... probablemente por una señal de ella. Los Guardianes hacen una rápida incursión en Vervain. Con corazón bondadoso, los cetagandanos «rescatan» el planeta de los mercenarios traidores. Los Guardianes escapan. Metzov es dejado atrás como cabeza de turco, Igual que cuando se arroja al sujeto de la troika para que se lo coman los lobos. —Bueno, su metáfora no había resultado muy betanesa—. Entonces, los cetagandanos lo cuelgan públicamente para demostrar su «buena fe». Ved a este malvado barrayarano que os ha hecho daño. Necesitáis nuestra protección de la amenaza imperial barrayarana, y aquí estamos.

»Y Cavilo cobra _tres_ veces. Una de los vervaneses, otra de los cetagandanos y la tercera vez del Conjunto Jackson, cuando deje en custodia su botín al escapar. Todos ganan algo. Excepto los vervaneses. —Miles se detuvo para recobrar el aliento.

Oser comenzaba a parecer convencido y preocupado.

—¿Cree que los cetagandanos planean invadir el Centro? ¿O se detendrán en Vervain?

—Por supuesto que lo invadirán. El Centro es el blanco estratégico; Vervain no es más que un escalón para alcanzarlo. De allí la farsa de los «mercenarios malos». Los cetagandanos quieren gastar la menor energía posible en la pacificación de Vervain. Probablemente los tildarán de «satrapía aliada», controlarán las rutas espaciales y apenas si se posarán sobre el planeta. Los absorberán económicamente en una generación. La pregunta es:¿se detendrán los cetagandanos en Pol? ¿Tratarán de invadirlo, o lo dejarán como amortiguador entre ellos y Barrayar? ¿Conquistador o cortejador? Si logran provocar a los barrayaranos para que éstos ataquen a través de Pol sin autorización, los polenses pueden llegar a establecer una alianza con Cetaganda... ¡Ah! —Comenzó a caminar otra vez.

Oser tenía el aspecto de haber mordido algo repugnante. Algo con medio gusano en su interior.

—No fui contratado para encargarme del Imperio Cetagandano. A lo sumo se esperaba que luchase contra los mercenarios vervaneses, suponiendo que todo el asunto no se apaciguase solo. Si los cetagandanos llegan aquí, estaremos perdidos. Acorralados en un callejón sin salida. —Y entonces agregó como para sí mismo—: Tal vez deberíamos ir pensando en salir mientras podamos hacerlo...

—Pero, almirante Oser, ¿no lo comprende? —Miles señaló a Metzov—. _Ella_ nunca lo hubiera perdido de vista sabiendo todo esto si pensara poner en práctica el plan. Quizás haya pensado que moriría tratando de matarme, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que no fuese así, de que lo hicieran pasar por un interrogatorio como éste. Lo que él narra es el plan _viejo_. Debe haber un plan nuevo. —_Y creo saber cuál es_—. Existe otro... factor. Una nueva x en la ecuación. —Gregor—. Sí no me equivoco, ahora la invasión cetagandana es un escollo considerable para Cavilo.

—Almirante, yo podría creer que Cavilo traicionase a cualquiera... menos a los cetagandanos. Ellos serían capaces de dedicar toda una generación a la venganza. Ella no encontraría sitio a donde escapar. No viviría para disfrutar de sus ganancias. Y, por otra parte, ¿qué podría ser más atractivo para ella que cobrar tres veces? 

__

Pero si espera contar con el Imperio de Barrayar para defenderse, con todo nuestro Servicio de Seguridad...

—Sólo se me ocurre un modo medíame el cual ella puede esperar salir triunfante —dijo Miles—. Si funciona tal como lo ha planeado tendrá toda la protección que quiera. Y todas las ganancias.

Podía funcionar. Realmente podía funcionar. Si Gregor estaba fascinado por ella. Y si los dos testigos que podían ocasionarle problemas se mataban entre ellos. Abandonando su flota, podía llevarse a Gregor y escapar antes de que llegasen los cetagandanos, presentándose en Barrayar como la persona que había «rescatado» a Gregor a un alto coste personal. Si, además, Gregor la presentaba como su novia, como la digna madre de un futuro vastago de la casta militar, el romanticismo de la escena podía obtener el suficiente apoyo popular para vencer las resistencias de los consejeros. Dios sabía que la madre de Miles había cimentado ese argumento. Cavilo era capaz de lograrlo. Emperatriz de Barrayar. Y podía coronar su carrera traicionando absolutamente a todos, incluso a sus propias fuerzas.

—Miles, la expresión de tu rostro... —dijo Elena con preocupación.

—¿Cuándo? —dijo Oser—, ¿Cuándo atacarán los cetagandanos? —Logró que Metzov le prestase atención y repitió la pregunta.

—Sólo Cavie lo sabe. —Metzov emitió una risita—. Cavie lo sabe todo.

—Tiene que ser inminente —intervino Miles—, Es posible que esté comenzando ahora mismo. Tal vez esperaba que los Den... que la Flota estuviese paralizada por este Incidente.

—Si eso es cierto —murmuró Oser—, ¿qué debemos...?

—Nos encontramos demasiado lejos. A un día y medio de donde se desarrolla la acción: el enlace por agujero de gusano de la Estación Vervain. Tenemos que acercarnos. Tenemos que llevar la Flota a través del sistema, desenmascarar a Cavilo, sitiarla...

—¡No pienso precipitar un ataque en contra del Imperio Cetagandano! —lo interrumpió Oser con dureza.

—Es necesario. Tendrá que luchar, tarde o temprano. Si usted no escoge el momento, ellos lo harán. La única posibilidad de detenerlos es en el enlace. Una vez que hayan pasado, será imposible.

—Si llevara mi flota de Aslund, los vervaneses pensarían que los estamos atacando.

—Se movilizarían y se pondrían en estado de alerta. Eso es bueno. Pero si lo hacen en la dirección equivocada, no sería nada bueno. Terminaríamos favoreciendo a Cavilo. ¡Maldición! Sin duda es otra bifurcación en su estrategia.

—Si, como usted asegura, los cetagandanos son ahora un estorbo tan grande para Cavilo, supongamos que no les envía la señal de ataque.

—Oh, todavía los necesita. Pero su propósito ha cambiado. Los necesita para escapar y para asesinar a todos los testigos. Pero no los necesita para triunfar. Sus nuevos planes son a largo plazo.

Oser sacudió la cabeza como tratando de aclarársela.

—¿Por qué?

—Nuestra única esperanza, y también la de Aslund, es capturar a Cavilo y paralizar a los cetagandanos en el enlace por agujero de gusano de la Estación Vervain. No, espere... Debemos controlar ambos extremos del enlace Centro-Vervain. Hasta que lleguen refuerzos.

—¿Qué refuerzos?

—Aslund. Pol. Cuando los cetagandanos muestren su poderío bélico, todos comprenderán la amenaza. Y si Pol se pone del lado de Barrayar en lugar del de Cetaganda, Barrayar podrá enviar sus fuerzas a través de ellos. Será posible detener a los cetagandanos, si todo ocurre de la manera apropiada. —¿Pero podrian todavía rescatar a Gregor con vida? «No un camino a la victoria, sino todos los caminos...»

—¿Los barrayaranos intervendrán?

—Oh, creo que sí. Su contraespionaje debe de estar al tanto de estas cosas... ¿No han notado que, en los últimos días, se haya incrementado la actividad de Inteligencia de Barrayar aquí en el Centro?

—Ahora que lo menciona, sí. Su tráfico de mensajes en clave se ha cuadruplicado.

Gracias a Dios. Tal vez la ayuda estuviese más cerca de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar.

—¿Han descifrado alguna de sus claves? —preguntó, ya puestos.

—Oh, sólo la menos significativa, hasta el momento.

—Ah. Bien. Quiero decir... mala suerte.

Durante todo un minuto, Oser permaneció con los brazos cruzados, mordiéndose el labio mientras reflexionaba con gran concentración. Miles recordó la expresión meditabunda que había tenido el almirante Justo antes de ordenar que lo arrojaran por la escotilla más próxima, apenas una semana atrás.

—No —dijo Oser al fin—. Gracias por la información. A cambio, supongo que le perdonaré la vida. Esta no es una batalla que podamos ganar. Sólo alguna fuerza planetaria cegada por la propaganda, con todos los recursos de su planeta respaldándola, podría embarcarse en un sacrificio altruista y demente como éste. Yo he entrenado a mi flota para que fuese una buena herramienta táctica, no un maldito tapón fabricado con cadáveres. No soy, tal como usted dice, un cabeza de turco.

—Lo que será es una punta de lanza.

—Su «punta de lanza» no tiene ninguna lanza por detrás. No.

—¿Es ésta su última palabra, señor? —preguntó Miles con voz débil.

—Sí. —Oser activó su íntercomunicador de muñeca para llamar a los guardias—. Cabo, este grupo se dirige al calabozo. Llame y notifíquelo.

El guardia hizo la venia al otro lado del vidrio.

—Pero, señor. —Elena se acercó a él, alzando los brazos a modo de súplica. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, clavó la Jeringa en el cuello de Oser. Este abrió los ojos de par en par y apretó los labios con furia. Se puso tenso para golpearla, pero su brazo se detuvo en el aire.

Al otro lado del vidrio, los guardias notaron el movimiento de Oser y desenfundaron sus aturdidores. Elena sujetó la mano del almirante y la besó con una sonrisa de gratitud. Los guardias se calmaron; uno codeó al otro y, a juzgar por sus sonrisas, dijo algo bastante desagradable, pero Miles no estaba en condiciones de leer los labios de nadie en ese momento.

Oser se tambaleó y jadeó, luchando contra la droga. Elena le alzó el brazo y deslizó una mano por su cintura, haciéndolo girar para que quedaran de espaldas a la puerta. La típica sonrisa idiotizada apareció y desapareció en el rostro de Oser, pero luego se fijó definitivamente.

—Actuó como sí yo hubiese estado desarmada. —Elena sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y deslizó la jeringa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Y ahora qué? —susurró Miles con desesperación mientras el cabo se acercaba a la cerradura codificada de la puerta.

—Todos iremos al calabozo, supongo. Tung se encuentra allí —dijo Elena.

—Ah... —«Oh diablos, nunca saldremos de esto.» Pero había que intentarlo. Miles sonrió a los guardias y los ayudó a soltar a Metzov, mientras se interponía en su camino y apartaba su atención de Oser, quien esbozaba una sonrisa particularmente feliz. En un momento, cuando ellos no lo miraban, hizo tropezar a Metzov, quien se tambaleó.

—Será mejor que lo sujetéis por ambos brazos. No parece demasiado firme —les dijo Miles a los guardias. El tampoco estaba demasiado firme, pero logró bloquear la puerta de tal modo que los guardias y Metzov marchasen primero, él segundo y, finalmente Elena, tomada del brazo de Oser.

—Vamos, amor, vamos —oyó que Elena entonaba a sus espaldas, como una mujer llamando a un garito sobre su falda.

La caminata parecía no acabar nunca. Miles se volvió para susurrar a Elena:

—Muy bien, llegamos al calabozo. Allí estarán los mejores hombres de Oser. Y entonces, ¿qué? Ella se mordió el labio.

—No lo sé.

—Me lo temía. Gira aquí- —Doblaron en el siguiente recodo. Un guardia se volvió para mirar atrás.

—¿Señor?

—Seguid adelante, muchachos —respondió Miles—. Cuando tengáis a ese espía encerrado, presentaos en la cabina del almirante.

—Muy bien, señor.

- Continúa caminando —susurró Miles—. Continúa sonriendo.

Los pasos de los guardias se alejaron.

—Y ahora, ¿adonde vamos? —pregunto Elena. Oser dio un traspié—. Esto está muy inestable.

—La cabina del almirante, ¿por qué no? —decidió Miles con una extraña sonrisa. El inspirado motín de Elena le había otorgado el mejor descanso del día. Ahora tenía el impulso. No se detendría hasta que lo matasen. Después de tantas posibilidades, ahora _sabía. El momento es éste. La palabra es «adelante»._

Tal vez. Siempre y cuando...

Pasaron junto a unos cuantos técnicos oseranos. Oser hacía algo parecido a asentir con la cabeza. Miles esperó que pasase por un reconocimiento informal de sus saludos. De todos modos, nadie se volvió para gritarles que se detuvieran. Dos niveles y otro giro los llevaron a los conocidos corredores de los oficiales. Llegaron a la cabina del capitán. (Dios, tendría que enfrentarse a Auson, y pronto.) La palma de Oser, que Elena apretó contra la cerradura, les permitió entrar en las oficinas del almirante al mando. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Miles comprendió que había estado conteniendo el aliento.

—Ya estamos dentro —dijo Elena con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta—. ¿Piensas abandonarnos de nuevo?

—Esta vez, no —respondió Miles con expresión sombría—, Habrás notado un tema que no mencioné allá en la enfermería.

—Gregor.

—Exactamente. Cavilo lo tiene como rehén en su nave. 

Elena agachó la cabeza desanimada.

—¿Piensa venderlo a los cetagandanos?

—No. Es más extraño que eso. Piensa casarse con él. Elena lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? Miles, es imposible que ella haya pensado en algo semejante, a menos...

—A menos que Gregor le haya sembrado la idea. Y creo que además de sembrarla, la ha regado y fertilizado. Lo que no sé es si se lo proponía en serio o si sólo trataba de ganar tiempo. Ella se ocupó de mantenernos separados. Tú conoces a Gregor casi tan bien como yo. ¿Qué piensas?

-Resulta difícil imaginar a Gregor enamorado de la idiotez. Él siempre fue bastante... tranquilo. Bueno, casi asexuado, comparado con Iván, por ejemplo.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una buena comparación.

—No, tienes razón. Bueno, comparado contigo, entonces.

Miles se preguntó como debía tomar eso.

—Gregor nunca tuvo demasiadas oportunidades. Me refiero a cuando éramos jóvenes. No tenía intimidad. Seguridad siempre estaba en su bolsillo trasero. Eso puede inhibir a un hombre, a menos que éste sea un poco exhibicionista.

Ella giró la cabeza, como reflexionando sobre la sexualidad de Gregor.

—Él no era así.

—Cavilo debe preocuparse de presentarle sólo su aspecto más atractivo.

—¿Es bonita?

—Si, si a uno le gustan las rubias homicidas y maniacas, desesperadas por el poder. Supongo que puede llegar a resultar bastante irresistible. —Su mano se cerró, y el recuerdo de la textura suave de su cabello le hizó hormiguear la palma. Miles se la frotó contra el pantalón.

Elena se iluminó un poco

—Ah. No te gusta.

Miles observo el rostro de Elena Valkyrie,

—Es demasiado baja para mi gusto.

Elena sonrió.

—Te creo. — Condujo al atontado Oser hasta una silla y lo sentó—. Pronto tendremos que atarlo o algo parecido.

El intercomunicador zumbó. Miles se acercó a la consola de Oser para atenderlo.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó con la voz más calmada y aburrida posible

—El cabo Meddis se encuentra aquí, señor.Hemos puesto al agente vervanés en la celda Nueve.

—Gracias, cabo. Ah... —Valía la pena intentarlo—.Todavía nos queda un poco de droga.Por favor, ¿querría traer al capitán Tung aquí para que lo interroguemos?

Elena alzó sus oscuras cejas esperanzada

—¿A Tung, señor? —La voz del guardia era muy incierta—.¿Puedo agregar un par de refuerzos a mi escuadrón entonces?

—Por supuesto... Vea si el sargento Chodak se encuentra por allí, es posible que tenga algunos hombres en servicio extraordinario. A decir verdad, ¿no se encuentra él mismo en servicio extraordinario? —Alzó la vista y notó que Elena unía el pulgar y el índice en una d.

—Eso creo, señor.

—Muy bien, haga lo que pueda. Naismíth fuera. —Apagó el intercomunicador y lo miró, como si de pronto se hubiese convertido en la lámpara de Aladino—. No creo que hoy esté destinado a morir. Me deben estar reservando para pasado mañana.

—¿Piensas eso?

—Oh, sí, entonces todo será mucho más público y espectacular. Podré arrastrar miles de vidas conmigo.

—No te dejes llevar por tus estúpidos accesos de pánico; ahora no tienes tiempo para ello. —Le golpeó los nudillos con la jeringa—. Tienes que sacarnos de este agujero.

—Sí, señora —dijo Miles sumisamente, frotándose la mano. _¿Dónde esta el «señor», el respeto que se me debe...?_ Pero sintió un extraño consuelo—. De paso, cuando Oser arrestó a Tung por arreglar mi fuga, ¿por qué no hizo lo mismo contigo, con Arde, con Chodak y con el resto de vuestro cuadro?

—El no arrestó a Tung por eso. Al menos, no lo creo. Como de costumbre, Oser le estaba provocando. Ambos se encontraban en el puente de mando, lo cual no era muy habitual, y al fin, Tung perdió los estribos y trató de derribarlo. En realidad lo logró, y estaba a punto de estrangularlo cuando Seguridad lo detuvo.

—¿No tuvo nada que ver con nosotros, entonces? —Eso era un alivio-

—No... no estoy segura. No me encontraba allí. Puede haber sido una distracción planeada para evitar que Oser realizara la conexión. —Elena movió la cabeza en dirección a Oser, quien todavía sonreía—. ¿Y ahora?

—Déjalo suelto hasta que nos entreguen a Tung. Aquí somos todos felices aliados. —Miles hizo una mueca—. Pero, por el amor de Dios, no permitas que nadie trate de hablar con él.

El intercomunicador de la puerta zumbó. Elena se colocó tras la silla de Oser y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de parecer lo más aliado posible. Miles fue hasta la puerta y activó el cerrojo. La puerta se abrió.

Seis nerviosos mercenarios rodeaban a Ky Tung, quien irradiaba hostilidad como una estrella nova- Tung apretó los dientes con expresión confundida al ver a Miles.

—Ah, gracias, cabo —dijo éste—. Mantendremos una pequeña junta informal después del interrogatorio. Le rogaría que usted y su escuadrón montaran guardia aquí fuera. Y, por si acaso el capitán Tung llegara a ponerse violento otra vez, sería mejor que... el sargento Chodak y un par de sus hombres nos acompañaran dentro.

Chodak respondió de inmediato.

—Sí, señor. Usted, soldado, venga conmigo.

__

Lo voy a ascender a teniente, pensó Miles, y se apartó para dejar pasar a los dos hombres con Tung. Con su aspecto alegre, por unos momentos Oser quedó a la vista del escuadrón antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse. Tung también pudo verlo y se desembarazó de sus guardias para acercarse al almirante.

—¿Y ahora qué, hijo de perra, qué cree...? —Se detuvo al ver que Oser le sonreía tontamente—, ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Nada —dijo Elena—. Creo que la dosis ha logrado hacer bastante por su personalidad. Lástima que sólo sea temporal.

Tung echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, y entonces giró para sacudir a Miles por los hombros.

—¡Lo has hecho! ¡Has regresado! ¡Tenemos un trabajo que cumplir!

El hombre de Chodak estaba crispado, como tratando de decidir en qué dirección debía abalanzarse. Chodak lo cogió por el brazo, sacudió la cabeza en silencio y le indicó la pared junto a la puerta. Entonces él mismo enfundó su aturdidor y se apoyó contra el marco con los brazos cruzados; después de unos momentos, su hombre lo siguió, colocándose al otro lado.

—Una mosca en la pared —susurró Chodak con una sonrisa— Considérelo un privilegio.

—No fue exactamente voluntario —dijo Miles, a punto de morderse la lengua ante el entusiasmo del euroasiático—. Y todavía no trabajamos en lo mismo. _—Lo siento Ky. No puedo ser tu testaferro esta vez. Tendrás que seguirme a mí_. Miles mantuvo el rostro serlo y retiro las manos de Tung de sus hombros—. Ese capitán del carguero vervanés se entregó directamente a la comandante Cavilo, Desde entonces me he estado preguntando si fue un accidente.

—jAh! —Tung retrocedió como si acabaran de golpearlo en el estómago.

Miles sintió lo que había hecho. No, Tung no era ningún traidor, pero él no se atrevía a renunciar al único argumento que tenía.

—¿Traición o torpeza, Ky? _—¿Y ya has dejado de pegarle a tu esposa?_

—Torpeza —susurró Tung poniéndose pálido—. Maldición, voy a matar a ese triple agente...

—Ya lo han hecho por usted —dijo Miles con frialdad. Tung alzó las cejas con sorpresa y respeto—. He venido al Centro Hegen por un contrato —continuó Miles—, pero ahora dudo de estar en condiciones de cumplirlo. No he regresado aquí para ponerlo al mando de los Dendarii... —Un duro golpe, a juzgar por la expresión que apareció en el rostro de Tung—. Aunque podría hacerlo si usted estuviera dispuesto a servir a mis propósitos. Las prioridades y los blancos serán mi decisión. Usted sólo podrá decidir _cómo_. —¿Y quién pondría a quién al mando de los Dendarii? Siempre que esa pregunta no se le ocurriera a Tung.

—Como mi aliado —comenzó Tung.

—No. Como su comandante, o nada —dijo Miles. Tung permaneció muy erguido, subiendo y bajando las cejas. Al fin, dijo en voz baja:

—Parece ser que el muchachito de papá Ky está creciendo.

—No se trata sólo de eso. ¿Está conmigo o no?

—El resto es algo que tendré que escuchar. —Tung se mordió el labio inferior—. Estoy contígo. Miles le tendió la mano.

—Hecho.

Tung la estrechó.

—Hecho. —Su mano lo apretó con fuerza. Miles exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Muy bien, la última vez le dije algunas verdades a medias.

Esto es lo que ocurre en realidad. —Comenzó a caminar, y sus temblores no se debían sólo a los disruptores nerviosos—. Es cierto que tengo un contrato con un tercero, pero no es para realizar una «evaluación militar».

Esa fue la pantalla de humo que inventé para Oser. Lo que le dije respecto a prevenir una guerra civil planetaria no era humo. Fui contratado por Barrayar.

—Por lo general, ellos no contratan mercenarios —dijo Tung.

—Yo no soy un mercenario normal. Quien me paga es Seguridad Imperial de Barrayar. —Dios, al menos una verdad completa—. Debo encontrar y rescatar a un rehén. Aparte, espero detener una inminente flota invasora cetagandana que planea apoderarse del Centro. Nuestra segunda prioridad estratégica será custodiar ambos extremos del enlace por agujero de gusano de Vervain hasta que lleguen los refuerzos de Barrayar.

Tung se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Segunda prioridad? ¿Y si no llegan nunca? Hay que atravesar Pol... Y, además, el rescate de rehenes no suele tener prioridad sobre la invasión estratégica de una flota, ¿no?

—Considerando la identidad de este rehén, le aseguro que vendrán. El Emperador de Barrayar, Gregor Vorbarra, ha sido secuestrado. Yo lo encontré, lo perdí y ahora debo recuperarlo. Tal como puede imaginar, espero que la recompensa por salvarlo sea considerable.

De pronto, el rostro perplejo de Tung se iluminó.

—Ese flacucho neurasténico que te acompañaba... no era él, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo era. Y entre usted y yo logramos entregarlo directamente a la comandante Cavilo.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Tung se frotó la cabeza—. Ella lo entregará a los cetagandanos.

—No. Piensa cobrar su recompensa de Barrayar. Tung abrió la boca, la cerró y alzó un dedo.

—Espera un minuto...

—Es _complicado_ —dijo Miles con impotencia—. Por eso delegare en usted la parte simple: custodiar el enlace de Vervain. El rescate será mi responsabilidad.

—Simple. Los mercenarios Dendarii. Los cinco mil mercenarios. Sin ayuda. Contra el Imperio de Cetaganda. ¿Has olvidado cómo contar en los últimos cuatro años?

—Píense en la gloria. Píense en su reputación. Piense en lo fantástico que quedará en su historial.

—En mi epitafio, querrás decir. Nadie podrá reunir los suficientes átomos de mi persona para enterrarlos. ¿Piensas encargarte de los gastos de mi funeral, hijo?

—Espléndidamente. Con banderas, bailarinas y la suficiente cerveza para que su ataúd flote hasta el Valhalla. Tung suspiró.

—Haz que el barco flote sobre vino dulce, ¿de acuerdo? Bebed la cerveza. Bueno... —Permaneció en silencio unos momentos, frotándose los labios—. El primer paso es hacer que la flota tenga una alerta de una hora en lugar de veinticuatro.

—¿No era así? —Miles frunció el ceno.

—Estábamos a la defensiva. Supusimos que dispondríamos al menos de treinta y seis horas para estudiar cualquier cosa que se acercase a nosotros desde el Centro. O, por lo menos, Oser lo supuso. Nos llevará unas seis horas establecer la alerta de una hora.

—De acuerdo; ése será el segundo paso. El primero será besar al capitán Auson y reconciliarse con él.

—¡Ni muerto! —gritó Tung—. Ese cabeza hueca...

—Le necesitamos para comandar el _Triumph_ mientras usted dirige la Flota Táctica. No puedo hacer ambas cosas. Y yo no podré reorganizar la flota con tan poco tiempo. Si tuviera una semana para escardar las malas hierbas... Bueno, no la tengo. Hay que persuadir a la gente de Oser para que permanezcan en sus puestos. Si tengo a Auson me las arreglaré con el resto. De un modo o de otro.

Tung emitió un gruñido, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien. —Su expresión furiosa se fue tornando risueña—. Aunque pagaría por ver cómo le convence de besar a Thorne.

—Un milagro por vez.

El capitán Auson había aumentado un poco de peso en los últimos cuatro años, pero aparte de eso, estaba igual. Entró en la cabina de Oser, percibió los aturdidores apuntados en su dirección y permaneció inmóvil, con las manos unidas. Miles estaba sentado sobre el escritorio de Oser, maniobra psicológica que le permitía estar al mismo nivel que todos los demás; en el sillón de Oser debía verse como un niñito que necesitaba una silla alta para alcanzar la mesa. Al verlo, la expresión de Auson pasó de la ira al horror.

—¡No! ¡Usted otra vez!

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Miles. Las moscas armadas en la pared, Chodak y su hombre, contuvieron una sonrisa—. La acción está a punto de comenzar.

—No puede hacer esto... —Auson se detuvo para mirar a Oser—. ¿Qué le ha hecho?

—Digamos que hemos corregido un poco su actitud. En cuanto a la flota, ya es mía. —Bueno, al menos trabajaba en ello—. La pregunta es si usted decidirá estar del lado ganador. ¿Quiere embolsarse una bonificación por entrar en combate? ¿O prefiere que le entregue el mando del _Triumph_ a... Auson miró a Tung descubriendo los dientes en un gruñido silencioso.

—... a Bel Thorne?

—¿Qué? —aulló Auson. Tung se encogió, esperando su reacción—. No puede...

Miles lo interrumpió.

—¿Por casualidad recuerda cómo ascendió de comandar el _Ariel_ a comandar el _Triumph_? Auson señaló a Tung.

—¿Qué hay de él?

—Mi contratante contribuirá con un valor igual al del _Triumph_, el cual se convertirá en la participación de Tung en la corporación de la flota. A cambio, el comodoro Tung renunciará a todo derecho sobre la nave misma. Yo confirmaré su grado como jefe táctico y del estado mayor, al igual que el suyo como capitán de la nave insignia _Triumph_. Su contribución, igual al valor del _Ariel_ menos gravámenes, será confirmada como su participación en la corporación de la flota. Ambas naves se registrarán como pertenecientes a la flota.

—¿Usted está de acuerdo con esto? —le preguntó Auson a Tung.

Miles clavó la mirada en el euroasiático.

—Sí —respondió Tung a regañadientes. Auson frunció el ceño.

—No es sólo el dinero... ¿A qué bonificación por entrar en combate se refiere? ¿Y a qué combate? 

__

El que vacila se ha rendido.

—¿Está dentro o fuera?

El rostro redondo de Auson adoptó una expresión artera.

—Estoy dentro... si él se disculpa.

—¿Qué? Sí este retardado mental piensa...

—Discúlpese con el caballero, querido Tung —le ordenó Miles con los dientes apretados—, y pongámonos en marcha. De otro modo el _Triumph_ tendrá un capitán que entre muchas otras virtudes cuenta con la de no discutir conmigo.

—Por supuesto que no. Esa pequeña mariposa betanesa está enamorada —replicó Auson—. Nunca he logrado descubrir si quiere que la folles o follarte a ti...

Miles sonrió y alzó una mano.

—Bueno, bueno. —Hizo una seña a Elena, quien había cambiado el aturdidor por un disruptor nervioso y apuntaba con mano firme a la cabeza de Auson.

Por unos momentos, la sonrisa de Elena le recordó a la del sargento Bothari. O peor aún, a la de Cavilo.

—¿Alguna vez le he mencionado cuánto me irrita su voz, Auson? —preguntó ella.

—No disparará —dijo Auson no muy seguro.

—Yo no la detendría —mintió Miles—. Necesito su nave. Me resultaría conveniente, aunque no imprescindible, si usted se pusiera al mando de ella. —Su mirada voló como un cuchillo hacia su jefe táctico y del estado mayor—. _¿Tung?_

Con gran ironía, Tung pronunció una vaga disculpa por las pasadas expresiones proferidas sobre el carácter, inteligencia, antepasados y apariencia de Auson, mientras el rostro de éste se iba tornando sombrío. Miles detuvo la enumeración de Tung y lo obligó a comenzar de nuevo.

—Que sea más breve.

Tung inspiró profundamente.

—Auson, usted es una verdadera mierda algunas veces, pero maldita sea, sabe pelear cuando tiene que hacerlo. Yo lo he visto. En los momentos más difíciles. Preferiría tenerlo a mis espaldas antes que a ningún otro capitán de la flota.

Auson esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso _sí_ que es sincero. Se lo agradezco de veras. Realmente aprecio su preocupación por mi seguridad. ¿Cuan difíciles cree que serán los momentos en esta ocasión?

Tung, decidió Miles, tenía una risa de lo más desagradable.

Los capitanes dueños de naves fueron traídos uno a uno para ser persuadidos, sobornados, chantajeados o impresionados hasta que Miles sintió que tema la boca seca, la garganta irritada y la voz ronca. Sólo el capitán del _Peregrine_ trató de resistirse físicamente. Fue aturdido y encerrado, y a su segundo al mando se le ofreció la alternativa de ascender o de realizar una caminata hasta la escotilla. El escogió la promoción, aunque sus ojos decían «otro día». Siempre y cuando ese otro día llegara después de la invasión cetagandana, Miles se sentía satisfecho.

Pasaron a un salón de conferencias más grande, frente al salón táctico, y celebraron la junta de oficiales superiores más extraña que Miles jamás hubiese visto. Oser había sido reforzado con una nueva dosis de droga y ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa como un cadáver embalsamado y sonriente. Al menos dos más estaban atados a sus sillas y amordazados. Tung cambió su pijama amarillo por un uniforme gris, con la insignia de comodoro prendida a toda prisa sobre la de capitán. La primera presentación táctica de Tung provocó la desconfianza de unos y el asombro de otros, reacciones que sólo fueron superadas cuando escucharon tas acciones precipitadas que deberían llevar a cabo. El argumento más fuerte de Tung fue la sugerencia de que si no se erigían en defensores del enlace por agujero de gusano, más adelante podían verse obligados a atacar una defensa cetagandana preparada, imagen que provocó estremecimientos entre todos los presentes. «Podría ser peor» siempre era una afirmación inexpugnable.

En medio de la reunión, Miles se masajeó las sienes y se inclinó para susurrar a Elena:

—¿Siempre fue así de duro o yo me había olvidado?

Ella frunció los labios con expresión pensativa y le respondió:

—No, los insultos era mejores en los viejos tiempos.

Miles ocultó una sonrisa.

Miles hizo cientos de alegatos desautorizados y promesas sin fundamentos, hasta que finalmente la reunión se disolvió y cada uno fue a ocupar su puesto. Oser y el capitán del _Peregrine_ fueron llevados al calabozo bajo custodia. Tung sólo se detuvo para mirar las zapatillas de fieltro con el ceño fruncido.

—Si vas a comandar mi tropa, hijo, ¿querrías hacerle un favor a este viejo soldado y conseguirte un par de botas reglamentarias?

Finalmente sólo quedó Elena.

—Quiero que vuelvas a interrogar al general Metzov —le dijo Miles—. Sonsácale todos los datos tácticos que puedas sobre los Guardianes; claves, naves en servicio y fuera de él, últimas posiciones conocidas, particularidades del personal y cualquier otra cosa que pueda saber sobre los vervaneses.

Elimina cualquier referencia que haga sobre mi verdadera indentidad y entrégalo a Inteligencia con la advertencia de que no todo lo que Metzov cree que es cierto, necesariamente lo es. Puede sernos útil.

—De acuerdo.

Miles suspiró y se acodó fatigado, sobre la mesa de conferencias vacía.

—¿Sabes?, los patriotas planetarios como los barrayaranos... como nosotros... estamos equivocados. Nuestro cuadro de oficiales piensa que los mercenarios no tienen honor, porque pueden ser comprados y vendidos. Pero el honor es un lujo que sólo está reservado para los hombres libres. Un buen oficial imperial como yo no está obligado por el honor, sólo está obligado. ¿A cuántas de estas personas honestas acabo de enviar a la muerte con mis mentiras? Es un juego extraño.

—¿Cambiarías algo de lo que has hecho?

—Todo. Nada. Hubiese mentido dos veces más rápido de haber sido necesario.

—Es cierto que hablas más rápido con tu acento betanés —reconoció ella.

—Tú me comprendes. ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Si las cosas resultan bien, si. El fracaso lo convierte automáticamente en un error_. —No un camino al desastre, sino todos los caminos..._

Ella alzó las cejas.

—Sin duda.

Miles curvó los labios.

—Por lo tanto, tú, mi dama barrayarana que detesta a Barrayar —_Y la mujer que amo_—, eres la única persona del Centro a quien puedo consagrarme francamente.

Ella ladeó la cabeza mientras reflexionaba sobre sus palabras.

—Gracias, mi lord. —Le posó la mano sobre la cabeza al salir de la habitación.

Miles se estremeció.


	40. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 15

****

Capitulo 15

Miles regresó a la cabina de Oser para realizar una rápida lectura de los archivos del almirante, intentando tener una noción de los cambios producidos desde que él estuviera al mando, y asimilar la forma en que la Inteligencia Dendarii-Aslund veía los eventos en el Centro. Alguien le trajo un sandwich y un café, y él los consumió sin saborearlos. El café ya no servía para mantenerle despejado, aunque seguía impulsado por una tensión casi insoportable.

__

En cuanto despeguemos, me desmoronaré sobre la cama de Oser. De las treinta y seis horas de viaje, le convenía pasar al menos algunas durmiendo, o de otro modo al llegar tendría más impedimentos que ventajas. Entonces tendría que tratar con Cavilo, quien incluso cuando estaba en sus mejores condiciones le hacía sentir como el proverbial hombre desarmado en la batalla de intelectos.

Por no mencionar a los cetagandanos. Miles reflexionó sobre la histórica carrera de tres pies entre el desarrollo armamentista y la táctica.

Hacía mucho que los proyectiles para combatir de nave a nave en el espacio habían quedado obsoletos en favor de los escudos de masa y las armas láser. Los escudos de masa, diseñados para proteger a las naves en movimiento de los detritos espaciales, se desembarazaban de los misiles sin siquiera proponérselo. A su vez, las armas láser habían sido inutilizadas por la llegada del «tragaespadas», un sistema de defensa betanés que utilizaba el fuego enemigo como fuente de energía propia; el espejo de plasma, un principio similar desarrollado en la generación de los padres de Miles, prometía hacer lo mismo con las armas de plasma de menor alcance. En una década más, era posible que el plasma quedase eliminado.

En los últimos dos años, el arma prometedora para combates de nave a nave parecía ser la lanza de implosión gravítica, una modificación en la tecnología del haz de tracción. En sus diversos diseños, los escudos de gravedad artificial seguían siendo deficientes para protegerse de ellas- El rayo de implosión convertía en una masa informe y retorcida todo lo que tocaba. Lo que le hacía a un cuerpo humano era un horror.

Pero, con su succión de energía, el alcance de la lanza de implosión era extremadamente corto en términos de velocidades espaciales y distancias. Apenas si alcanzaba a una docena de kilómetros. Ahora las naves debían cooperar para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, para disminuir la velocidad, acercarse y maniobrar. Considerando la pequeña escala de los agujeros de gusano, parecía ser que, de pronto, las batallas volverían a tornarse apretadas e íntimas, salvo por el hecho de que las formaciones demasiado estrechas invitaban a la utilización de armas nucleares. Un círculo completo. Al parecer, los ataques y abordajes podían llegar a convertirse en tácticas populares una vez más. Hasta que llegara la siguiente sorpresa de los talleres del diablo. Por unos momentos, Miles anheló los viejos días de la generación de su abuelo, cuando la gente podía matarse pulcramente a cincuenta mil kilómetros de distancia. No eran más que destellos brillantes.

El efecto de los nuevos implosionadores concentrando la potencia de fuego prometía ser curioso, en especial cuando estaba implicado un agujero de gusano. Ahora era posible que una pequeña fuerza en una pequeña área aplicara tanta potencia por metro cúbico como una fuerza grande, la cual no podía comprimir su tamaño para introducirse en el campo que le permitía su alcance; aunque la diferencia de reservas seguía siendo una ventaja, por supuesto. Una gran fuerza dispuesta a realizar sacrificios podía atacar una y otra vez, eliminando poco a poco una concentración menor. Los cetagandanos no eran alérgicos al sacrificio, aunque por lo general preferían comenzar con subordinados o, mejor aún, con aliados. Miles frotó los músculos contracturados de su cuello.

El timbre de la cabina sonó. Miles abrió la puerta pulsando un botón de la consola.

Un hombre delgado y moreno, de poco más de treinta años, con una insignia de técnico sobre su uniforme mercenario gris y blanco, lo miró vacilante desde la entrada.

—¿Milord? —dijo con suavidad.

Baz Jesek, oficial ingeniero de la Flota. Desertor del Servicio Imperial de Barrayar, momento en el cual se había convertido en escudero personal de Miles, en su identidad de lord Vorkosigan, bajo juramento de lealtad. Y, finalmente, esposo de la mujer a la cual Miles amaba. A la que había amado una vez. A la que todavía amaba. Baz. Maldito. Miles se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose incómodo.

—Adelante, comodoro Jesek.

Baz atravesó la habitación con pasos silenciosos. Su expresión era defensiva y culpable a la vez.

—Acabo de llegar después del viaje de reparaciones y me informaron que había regresado. —Con los años de exilio galáctico, su acento de Barrayar era mucho menos pronunciado que antes.

—Temporalmente.

—Lamento que no haya encontrado las cosas tal como las dejó, señor. Siento haber malgastado la dote de Elena que usted me confió. No comprendí las consecuencias de las maniobras económicas de Oser hasta que... bueno, no tengo excusa.

—El hombre también engañó a Tung —señaló Miles, y se contrajo por dentro al escuchar las disculpas de Baz—. Tengo entendido que no fue exactamente una pelea justa.

—No fue una pelea en absoluto —dijo Baz lentamente—. Ese fue el problema. —Baz se hallaba en posición de descanso—. He venido a ofrecerle mi renuncia, señor.

—Oferta rechazada —dijo Miles sin vacilar—. En primer lugar, los escuderos bajo juramento no pueden renunciar. En segundo lugar, necesito a un ingeniero competente a dos horas del despegue. Y, en tercer lugar, en tercer lugar... necesito un testigo que limpie mi nombre en caso de que las cosas resulten mal.

Tendrás que instruirme en las capacidades de la flota y luego colaborar para ponernos en marcha. Y yo debo ponerte al tanto de lo que realmente está ocurriendo. Aparte de Elena, eres el único a quien puedo confiar la parte secreta de esto.

Con dificultad, Miles lo persuadió para que se sentase. Entonces le narró una versión resumida de sus aventuras en el Centro Hegen, omitiendo sólo el interno de suicidio de Gregor; ésa era una vergüenza secreta del Emperador. A Miles no le sorprendió del todo descubrir que Elena no le había hablado sobre su breve e ignominiosa visita anterior; Baz pareció pensar que el hecho del que el Emperador se hubiese presentado de incógnito era razón suficiente para justificar su silencio. Para cuando Miles terminó, la culpa de Baz había sido completamente desplazada por su alarma.

—Si el Emperador fuera asesinado, si no regresara, la confusión se prolongaría durante años allá en casa —dijo Baz—. Tal vez debiera dejar que Cavilo lo rescatase, en lugar de arriesgarse...

—Hasta cierto punto, es precisamente lo que pienso hacer —dijo Miles—. Si tan sólo supiera lo que Gregor _piensa_. —Se detuvo—. Si perdemos las dos cosas, a Gregor y la batalla del agujero de gusano, los cetagandanos llegarán a nuestro umbral en el momento de máximo desorden interno. Ellos siempre han querido apoderarse de Komarr, y sería una tentación tan grande que una segunda invasión cetagandana podría sorprenderlos tanto a ellos como a nosotros. Es posible que prefieran los planes más elaborados, pero no podrán dejar pasar una oportunidad tan atractiva.

Impulsados por esta imagen, comenzaron a hablar de las cuestiones técnicas, y casi habían terminado cuando la oficial de comunicaciones llamó a Miles a través de la consola.

—¿Almirante Naismith? —La oficial observó el rostro de Miles con interés y entonces continuó—: Fuera de la nave hay un hombre que quiere verlo- Asegura tener información importante.

Miles tuvo la imagen de un asesino.

—¿Cuál es su identificación?

—Pidió que le dijera que su nombre es Ungari. No ha dicho nada más.

Miles contuvo el aliento. ¡La caballería al fin! O una maniobra muy astuta para lograr la entrada.

— ¿Podría verlo sin que él sepa que está siendo observado?

—Sí señor. —La oficial de comunicaciones desapareció y, en su lugar, en la pantalla aparecieron un par de hombres vestidos con overoles de técnicos aslundeños . Miles se sintió invadido ñor el alivio. El capitán Ungari. Y el bendito sargento Overholt.

—Gracias, oficial. Que una patrulla acompañe a los hombres hasta mi cabina. —Alzó la vista hacia Baz—. En unos... diez minutos... —Interrumpió la comunicación y le explicó lo que ocurría—. Es mi jefe de Seguridad Imperial. ¡Gracias a Dios! Pero... no estoy seguro de poder explicarle las circunstancias particulares de tu deserción. Por supuesto que él pertenece a Seguridad Imperial y no a Seguridad del Servicio, y no creo que en este momento tu vieja orden de arresto sea una de sus principales preocupaciones, pero las cosas podrían resultar más... simples si tú lo evitaras, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mm. —Baz hizo una mueca—. Creo que tengo asuntos que atender.

—Sin duda. —_Baz_... Por un momento ansió decirle que tomase a Elena y se fuese de allí, que se alejase del inminente peligro—. Las cosas se tornarán muy complicadas dentro de poco.

—Con Miles el Loco al mando, ¿cómo podría ser de otro modo? —Baz sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No estoy tan loco como Tung... ¡Por Dios!, nadie me llama de ese modo, ¿verdad?

—Ah, es una antigua broma. Sólo entre algunos de los viejos Dendarii. —Baz aceleró el paso.

__

Y quedan muy pocos de los viejos Dendarii. Por desgracia, ésa no era una broma graciosa. La puerta se cerró con un susurro detrás del ingeniero.

Ungari. Ungari. Finalmente alguien que se hiciese cargo.

__

Si tan sólo tuviese a Gregor conmigo, habría terminado con esto. Pero al menos podré averiguar a qué se han dedicado los Nuestros todo este tiempo. Exhausto, apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos y sonrió. Ayuda. Al fin.

El sueño comenzaba a nublar su cerebro; Miles se obligó a despertar cuando el timbre de la cabina volvió a sonar. Se frotó el rostro para despejarlo y apretó el botón que abría la puerta.

—Adelante. —Miró la hora; sólo había perdido cuatro minutos por el tobogán de la conciencia. Definitivamente, era hora de tomarse un descanso.

Chodak y dos guardias Dendarii acompañaban a Ungari y al sargento Overholt. Los dos estaban vestidos con los overoles pardos de los supervisores aslundeños , y sin duda poseían pases y documentos que coincidían con ellos. Miles les sonrió con alegría.

—Sargento Chodak, usted y su hombre aguarden fuera. —Chodak pareció muy decepcionado ante la exclusión—. Y si la comandante Elena Bothari-Jesek ha concluido con sus tareas, pídale que se reúna con nosotros. Gracias,

Ungari aguardó con impaciencia hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado. Entonces avanzó. Miles se levantó para hacerle la venia.

—Me alegro de verle...

Para su sorpresa, Ungari no le devolvió el saludo; en lugar de ello, cerró las manos sobre su chaqueta y lo alzó hacia arriba. Miles percibió que sólo mediante un gran esfuerzo se había reprimido para cogerlo por las solapas y no por el cuello.

—¡Vorkosigan, es usted un idiota! ¿Qué clase de juego es éste?

—Encontré a Gregor, señor. Y... _—No digas que lo perdiste_—. Estoy preparando una expedición para rescatarlo. Me alegro tanto de que se haya puesto en contacto conmigo. Una hora más y habría perdido el barco. Si unimos nuestra información y nuestros recursos...

Ungari no lo soltaba, y la expresión de su rostro no se relajaba.

—Sabemos que encontró al Emperador. Les seguimos el rastro desde Detenciones del Consorcio. Luego ambos desaparecieron por completo.

—¿No le preguntó a Elena? Pensé que lo haría... Mire, señor, siéntese, por favor. —_Y déjeme bajar, maldita sea_. Ungari no parecía notar que los pies de Miles no tocaban el suelo—. Cuénteme cómo ve todo esto. Es muy importante.

Con la respiración agitada, Ungari lo soltó y se sentó en el sillón indicado, o al menos en el borde del mismo. Ante una señal de su mano, Overholt se colocó a su lado en posición de descanso. Miles observó a Overholt con cierto alivio. La última vez que lo viera estaba tendido boca abajo e inconsciente en la plaza de la Estación del Consorcio. El sargento parecía completamente recuperado, aunque se le veía muy cansado y tenso.

—Cuando finalmente despertó —dijo Ungari—, el sargento Overholt lo siguió hasta Detenciones del Consorcio, pero entonces usted desapareció. Él pensó que habían sido _ellos_, y ellos pensaron que había sido _él_. Después de unos cuantos sobornos, finalmente supo la historia por el hombre detenido a quien usted golpeó... un día después, cuando al fin el sujeto estuvo en condiciones de hablar...

—Entonces, sobrevivió —dijo Miles—. Bien, Gre... estábamos preocupados por eso.

—Sí, pero al principio Overholt no reconoció al Emperador en las listas de detenidos en calidad de esclavos; el sargento no había sido informado sobre su desaparición.

Como recordando una gran injusticia, una expresión de cólera pasó por el rostro de Overholt.

—Pudimos empezar a atar cabos cuando se comunicó conmigo, y comenzamos a desandar nuestro camino tratando de encontrar algún rastro suyo. Días perdidos.

—Yo estaba seguro de que se comunicaría con Elena Bothari-Jesek, señor. Ella sabía dónde estábamos. Usted sabía que ella era mi seguidora y que me había jurado lealtad. Está en mis antecedentes.

Ungari le dirigió una mirada furiosa, pero no le ofreció ninguna explicación por su error.

—Cuando la primera oleada barrayarana llegó al Centro, al fin contamos con los refuerzos suficientes para montar una búsqueda seria...

—¡Bien! Por lo tanto, allá en casa saben que Gregor se encuentra en el Centro. Temía que Illyan estuviese derrochando todos sus recursos en Komarr o, peor aún, en Escobar.

Ungari volvió a apretar los puños.

—Vorkosigan, _¿qué ha hecho con el Emperador?_

—Esta a salvo, pero corre un gran peligro. —Miles recapacitó un momento sobre lo que acababa de decir—. Me refiero a que se encuentra bien por ahora, creo, pero eso puede cambiar...

—Sabemos _dónde_ está. Hace tres días fue localizado por un ágente entre los Guardianes de Randall.

—Debe haber sido después de que me fuera —calculó Miles—. De otro modo, me hubiese localizado a mí también. ¿Qué estamos haciendo al respecto?

—Se están reuniendo las fuerzas para el rescate; no sé cuan grande será la flota.

—¿Qué hay del permiso para atravesar Pol?

—No creo que lo esperen.

—Tenemos que ponerlos sobre aviso, ¡no irritar a Pol! Es...

—Alférez, ¡Vervain tiene al Emperador! —gruñó Ungari exasperado—. No pienso decirles a...

—Vervain no tiene al Emperador, es la comandante Cavilo quien lo mantiene cautivo —le interrumpió Miles con impaciencia—. Se trata de una intriga personal, no de un asunto político. Yo creo... en realidad estoy absolutamente seguro de que el gobierno vervanés no sabe una palabra sobre ello. Nuestras fuerzas de rescate deben cuidarse de no cometer actos hostiles hasta que se produzca la Invasión cetagandana.

__

—¿La que?

Miles vaciló y bajó la voz.

—¿Quiere decir que no sabe nada sobre la invasión cetagandana? 

Se detuvo—. Bueno, el hecho de que usted no haya sido Informado aún no significa que Illyan no lo haya descubierto. Aunque todavía no hayamos localizado el lugar del imperio donde se están concentrando, en cuanto Seguridad Imperial note la cantidad de naves de guerra que han desaparecido de sus bases comprenderá que se está preparando algo. A pesar de la conmoción por la desaparición de Gregor, alguien debe de estar todavía controlando esas cosas. —Ungari aún lo miraba con expresión confundida, y, por lo tanto, Miles continuó con su explicación—: Espero que una fuerza cetagandana invada el espacio local vervanés y se desplace hacia el Centro Hegen, con la connivencia de la comandante Cavilo. Muy pronto. Pienso atravesar el sistema con la flota Dendarii y luchar contra ellos en el agujero de gusano de Vervain, custodiándolo hasta que llegue la flota de rescate de Gregor. Espero que envíen algo más que un grupo de diplomáticos para negociar. De paso, ¿tiene todavía esa nota de crédito en blanco que Illyan le dio? La necesito.

—Usted, señor —comenzó Ungari cuando hubo recuperado su voz—, no irá a _ninguna parte_ que no sea nuestro refugio en la Estación Aslund. Allí aguardará tranquilo, muy tranquilo, hasta que lleguen los refuerzos de Illyan y se hagan cargo de usted. Miles ignoró sus palabras.

—Debe de haber estado reuniendo datos para presentar su informe a Illyan. ¿Tiene algo que pueda servirme?

—Tengo un informe completo de la Estación Aslund, sus preparativos y fuerzas, pero...

—Yo ya dispongo de todo eso. —Miles movió los dedos con impaciencia sobre el escritorio de Oser—. Maldición. Quisiera que hubiese pasado las dos últimas semanas en la Estación Vervain.

—Vorkosigan —insistió Ungari con los dientes apretados—, se levantará ahora mismo y vendrá con nosotros. De otro modo, haré que Overholt lo lleve por la fuerza.

Overholt lo miraba con una fría prudencia, notó Miles.

—Eso podría ser un error muy grave, señor. Peor que el que cometió al no comunicarse con Elena. Si tan sólo me permite explicarle toda la situación estratégica...

Ungari ya no pudo tolerarlo más.

—Overholt —exclamó—, deténgalo.

Miles pulsó la alarma de su consola mientras el sargento se abalanzaba sobre él. Entonces lo esquivó y se ocultó tras el sillón del escritorio. La puerta de la cabina se abrió para dar paso a Chodak con sus dos guardias, seguidos por Elena. Overholt, quien perseguía a Miles alrededor del escritorio, se encontró frente a frente con el aturdidor de Chodak. El sargento cayó al suelo pesadamente. Ungari se levantó de un salto y se detuvo. Cuatro aturdidores apuntaban en su dirección. Miles sintió que estaba a punto de llorar, o de reír. Ninguna de las dos cosas le servirían de nada. Al fin logró controlar su respiración y su voz.

—Sargento Chodak, lleve a estos dos hombres al calabozo del _Triumph_. Póngalos... póngalos cerca de Metzov y de Oser.

—Sí, almirante.

Ungari guardó un valeroso silencio, como convenía a un espía capturado, y no se resistió aunque en las venas de su cuello latía la ira contenida.

__

Y ni siquiera puedo inyectarlo, pensó Miles. Un agente del nivel de Ungari debía de haber sido tratado para desarrollar una reacción alérgica a la droga; en lugar de provocarle la euforia, sólo lograría su muerte como resultado. Un momento después, llegaron dos Dendarii con una camilla flotante y se llevaron al inerte Overholt.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Elena preguntó:

—Muy bien, ¿qué ha ocurrido? Miles suspiró profundamente.

—Por desgracia, ése era mi superior de Seguridad Imperial, el capitán Ungari. No estaba de humor para escuchar. Los ojos de Elena se iluminaron.

—Por Dios, Miles. Metzov, Oser, Ungari, uno tras otro... Sin duda eres muy duro con tus oficiales superiores. ¿Qué harás cuando llegue el momento de dejarlos salir a todos?

Miles sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

Menos de una hora después, la flota abandonó la Estación Aslund, manteniendo un estricto silencio en las comunicaciones. Naturalmente, los aslundeños se vieron invadidos por el pánico. Miles se sentó en el centro de comunicaciones del _Triumph_ y escuchó sus frenéticas preguntas, decidido a no interferir en el curso natural de los acontecimientos, a menos que los aslundeños abrieran fuego. Hasta que volviera a tener a Gregor consigo, debía presentar el perfil correcto ante Cavilo. Ella debía pensar que estaba obteniendo lo que quería, o al menos lo que había pedido.

En realidad, el curso natural de los acontecimientos prometía a Miles mejores resultados que los que hubiese podido obtener mediante la planificación y la persuación. A Juzgar por lo que decían, los aslundeños tenían tres teorías principales: los mercenarios escapaban del Centro al recibir información sobre un ataque inminente; los mercenarios iban a reunirse con enemigos de Aslund o, en el peor de los casos, los mercenarios estaban iniciando un ataque injustificado sobre alguien, con el consiguiente contraataque, que caería sobre sus cabezas. Las fuerzas de Aslund entraron en un estado de alerta máxima. Ante la indefensión en que habían quedado por la repentina partida de sus desleales mercenarios, se pidieron refuerzos, se desplazaron naves hacia el Centro y se convocaron a los reservistas.

Miles respiró aliviado cuando la flota Dendarii abandonó la región de los aslundeños y entró en el espacio abierto. Demorados por la confusión, ninguna nave Aslundeña podría darles alcance hasta que redujeran la velocidad cerca del agujero de gusano de Vervain. Y allí, con la llegada de los cetagandanos, no resultaría difícil convencerlos para que se uniesen a las reservas Dendarii.

Había que calcular muy bien el momento oportuno. Si Cavilo todavía no había transmitido la clave de ataque a los cetagandanos, un movimiento brusco de la flota Dendarii podía inducirla a abortar el plan. Bien, decidió Miles. En ese caso, habría detenido la invasión cetagandana sin disparar un solo tiro. Una maniobra bélica perfecta, según la definición del propio almirante Aral Vorkosigan.

__

Por supuesto que tendré un huevo político en mi rostro y por todas partes habrá gente tratando de lincharme, pero papá lo comprenderá. Eso espero. De ese modo, sus únicos objetivos tácticos serían permanecer con vida y rescatar a Gregor, lo cual en la situación actual parecía absurda y maravillosamente simple. A menos, por supuesto, que Gregor no quisiese ser rescatado...

Pero debía aguardar para conocer las ramificaciones del árbol estratégico, decidió Miles con fatiga. Con pasos tambaleantes se dirigió a la cabina de Oser para desmoronarse en la cama y dormir doce horas.

La oficial de comunicaciones despertó a Miles llamándolo por la pantalla. En ropa interior, Miles fue hasta la consola y se dejó caer en el sillón.

—¿Sí?

—Usted pidió que le fuesen comunicados los mensajes de la Estación Vervain, señor.

—Sí, gracias. —Miles frotó sus ojos adormecidos y miró la hora. Todavía les quedaban doce horas de vuelo hasta alcanzar su destino—. ¿Hay algún signo de actividad anormal en la Estación Vervain o en su conducto?

—Todavía no, señor.

—Muy bien. Continúe vigilando en busca de alguna nave proveniente del espacio exterior. ¿Cual es el tiempo de demora en nuestras transmisiones con ellos?

—Treinta y seis minutos, señor.

—Mm. Muy bien. Transmita el mensaje. —Bostezando, se acodó sobre el escritorio de Oser y observó la pantalla. Un oficial vervanés de alto rango apareció en el vídeo y exigió explicaciones por los movimientos de la Flota Oserana-Dendarii. Sonaba muy parecido a los aslundeños. No había ninguna señal de Cavilo. Miles llamó a la oficial de comunicaciones—. Responda que, lamentablemente, su importante mensaje fue imposible de descifrar a causa de la estática y de una avería en nuestro desmodulador. Solicite una repetición urgente, con amplificación.

—Si, señor.

En los siguientes setenta minutos. Miles tomó una ducha, se vistió con un uniforme apropiado (y botas) que le habían suministrado mientras dormía, y dio buena cuenta de un equilibrado desayuno. Entró en la cabina de mando del _Triumph_ justo a tiempo para la segunda transmisión. Esta vez, la comandante Cavilo se hallaba junto al oficial vervanés con los brazos cruzados. El vervanés repitió sus palabras, literalmente con amplificación, y su voz sonó mucho más fuerte y clara. Cavilo agregó:

—Expliqúense de inmediato. De otro modo, los consideraremos una fuerza hostil y responderemos en consecuencia.

Esa era la amplificación que había pedido. Miles se acomodó en el sillón y se arregló lo mejor posible su uniforme Dendarii. Se aseguró de que la insignia de almirante quedara claramente visible en la pantalla.

—Listo para transmitir —dijo a la oficial de comunicaciones con un movimiento de cabeza. Obligó a sus facciones a adoptar la expresión más serena y seria que pudo conseguir—. Almirante Miles Naismith, al mando de la Flota Mercenaria Dendarii Libre, al habla. Exclusivo para la comandante Cavilo, de los Guardianes de Randall. Señora, he cumplido con mi misión precisamente como usted lo ordenó. Le recuerdo la recompensa prometida si triunfaba. ¿Cuáles son sus siguientes instrucciones? Naismith fuera.

La oficial de comunicaciones cargó la grabación en el desmodulador.

—Señor —dijo con incertidumbre—, si esto es exclusivo para la comandante Cavilo, ¿hacemos bien en enviarlo por el canal de comando de Vervain? Los vervaneses tendrán que procesarlo antes de transmitirlo. Será visto por muchas personas aparte de ella.

—Perfecto, teniente —dijo Miles—. Transmítalo, entonces.

—Oh. Y... suponiendo que respondan, ¿qué quiere que haga? -Miles miró la hora.

—Para cuando llegue su respuesta, nuestro curso indica que nos encontraremos tras la corona de interferencia de los solés gemelos. Durante al menos tres horas estaremos incomunicados

—Yo podría elevar la ganancia, señor, y atravesar...

—No, no teniente- La interferencia será terrible. En realidad. si logra extenderla a cuatro horas, mucho mejor. Pero haga que parezca real. Hasta que nuestro alcance me permita conferencia! con Cavilo con una demora casi nula, quiero que se considere una oficial de incomunicaciones,

—Sí, señor. —Ella sonrió—. Ahora lo comprendo.

—Adelante. Recuérdelo: quiero máxima ineficacia, incompetencia y error. En los canales vervaneses, por supuesto. Usted ha trabajado con los soldados reclutas, sin duda. Sea creativa.

—Sí, _señor_.

Miles partió en busca de Tung.

El y Tung se hallaban profundamente concentrados en el ordenador del salón táctico del _Triumph_ cuando la oficial de comunicaciones volvió a llamar.

—Cambios en la Estación Vervain, señor. Todo el tráfico de naves comerciales ha sido detenido. En todos los canales militares las transmisiones en clave se han triplicado. Y cuatro grandes naves de guerra acaban de despegar.

—¿Hacia el Centro o hacia Vervain?

—Hacia Vervain, señor.

Tung se inclinó hacia delante.

—Introduzca los datos en el ordenador a medida que los confirme, teniente.

—Sí, señor.

—Gracias —dijo Miles—. Continúe manteniéndonos al corriente. Y preste atención a los mensajes civiles también, cualquiera que pueda interceptar. Quiero saber cuáles son los rumores que corren.

—Correcto, señor. Fuera.

Tung activó lo que familiarmente se _llama monitor táctico «actualizado»_, un gráfico en color, mientras la oficial de comunicaciones introducía los nuevos datos. Entonces estudió las cuatro naves de guerra que estaban partiendo.

—Ya empieza —dijo con expresión sombría—. Tal como dijiste.

—¿No cree que sea algo causado por nosotros?

—No con esas cuatro naves. Jamás se hubieran movido de la Estación si no se las necesitase desesperadamente en otra parte, Será mejor que muevas tu trasero... quiero decir, que traslades tu bandera al _Ariel_, hijo.

Miles se frotó los labios con nerviosismo y observó lo que había denominado su «pequeña flota» en el monitor del salón táctico del _Ariel_. Ahora los equipos mostraban al mismo _Ariel_ junto con dos de las naves más rápidas de las fuerzas Dendarii. Su propia flota de ataque; rápida, maniobrable, capaz de efectuar bruscos cambios de curso. Debía admitir que no contaban con un gran poder de fuego. Pero si las cosas salían tal como Miles las proyectaba, abrir fuego no sería una opción deseable de todos modos.

Ahora el salón táctico del _Ariel_ estaba manejado por una tripulación mínima: Miles, Elena como su oficial de comunicaciones personal y Arde Mayhew para todos los otros sistemas. Sí llegaba el momento de combatir, entregaría el puesto a Thorne, quien por el momento se hallaba exiliado en la cabina de mando. Entonces tal vez se retirase a su cabina para abrirse el vientre con un cuchillo.

—Observemos la Estación Vervain —le dijo a Elena. Ella tocó los controles y la gran pantalla de holovídeo se encendió. La representación gráfica de su objetivo parecía hervir con líneas cambiantes y diversos colores, representando los movimientos de naves, _shunts_ de potencia de diversas armas y protectores y transmisiones. Los Dendarii se encontraban apenas a un millón de kilómetros, poco más de tres segundos luz. La «pequeña flota» aventajaba en dos horas a las naves más lentas de la Flota Dendarii principal, y comenzaba a reducir la velocidad.

—Ya están muy nerviosos —comentó Elena mientras se tocaba el auricular—. Insisten en que nos comuniquemos,

—Pero todavía no se deciden a lanzar un contraataque —observó Miles estudiando el gráfico—. Me alegra que comprendan dónde se encuentra el verdadero peligro. Muy bien. Diles que finalmente hemos solucionado nuestros problemas de comunicación, pero reitérales que sólo hablaré con la comandante Cavilo.

—Creo... sí, al fin la han puesto al habla. Estoy recibiendo un mensaje por el canal indicado.

—Rastréalo. —Miles se asomó sobre su hombro mientras ella buscaba la información en el sistema.

—La fuente se está moviendo...

Miles cerró los ojos en una plegaria y volvió a abrirlos cuando Elena exclamó triunfante:

—¡Lo tengo! Allí. Esa pequeña nave.

—Dame su curso y su potencia. ¿Se dirige al agujero de gusano?

—No, se aleja.

—¡Ja!

—Es una nave rápida y pequeña, del tipo _Falcon_ —le informó Elena—. Si su destino es Pol... y Barrayar... debe intersectar nuestro triángulo. Miles exhaló.

—Cierto. Cierto. Aguardó para hablar por un canal que sus Jefes vervaneses no pudiesen interferir. Pensé que haría algo así. Me pregunto qué mentiras les habrá contado. ¿Sabrá que se encuentra en un punto sin retorno?

—Abrió los brazos ante el nuevo vector del gráfico—. Ven, amor. Ven hacia mí.

Elena le dirigió una mirada irónica.

—Ahí viene. Tu amorcito está a punto de aparecer en el monitor tres.

Miles voló hacia el sillón indicado y se acomodó frente a la pantalla de holovídeo que comenzaba a iluminarse. Era el momento para ejercer al máximo el dominio de sí mismo. Adoptó una expresión de frío interés mientras las facciones de Cavilo tomaban forma frente a él. Por debajo, se frotó las palmas sudorosas sobre las rodillas.

Los ojos azules de Cavilo brillaban triunfantes, restringidos por la tensión de su boca y de su frente, como reflejando las naves de Miles que restringían su ruta de vuelo.

—Lord Vorkosigan. ¿Que estás haciendo allí?

—Sigo sus órdenes, señora. Usted me dijo que me hiciera cargo de los Dendarii. Y no he transmitido nada a Barrayar.

Una demora de seis segundos para que la emisión volase de nave a nave y regresase con la respuesta. Por desgracia ella tenía tanto tiempo para pensar como él.

—Yo no te ordené que cruzaras el Centro. Miles frunció el ceno confundido.

—¿Pero dónde más necesitaría mí flota sino donde se desarrolla la acción? No soy estúpido.

Esta vez la pausa fue más larga que la obligada por la demora en la transmisión.

—¿Quiere decir que no recibiste el mensaje de Metzov? —preguntó.

__

Estuve bastante cerca. Qué magnífica colección de dobles sentidos había en aquella conversación.

—¿Lo envió con un mensaje? Una pausa.

—¡Sí!

Mentira por mentira.

—Jamás lo vi. Tal vez desertó. Debió de comprender que usted amaba a otro. Es posible que se encuentre en el bar de alguna estación espacial, ahogando sus penas. —Miles suspiró profundamente ante una escena tan triste.

La expresión atenta y preocupada de Cavilo se llenó de ira al recibir sus palabras.

—¡Idiota! ¡Yo sé que lo tienes prisionero!

—Sí, y desde entonces me he estado preguntando por qué permitió que eso sucediera. Si no deseaba que ocurriera ese accidente, debió haber tomado precauciones.

Cavilo lo miró unos instantes y cambió de argumento.

—Temí que Stanis fuera traicionado por sus emociones. Quise darle una oportunidad más para probarse. Mis hombres tenían la orden de matarlo si trataba de matarte a ti, pero cuando Metzov falló, los estúpidos aguardaron.

Probablemente les había ordenado que lo _mataran en cuanto_ Metzov lo matara a él. Miles hubiese querido tener una copia del informe de ese guardián.

—¿Lo ve? —le dijo—. Todos sus subordinados piensan por su cuenta, como yo.

Cavilo echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Tú, un subordinado? ¡Preferiría dormir con una serpiente! 

__

Qué imagen tan interesante.

—Será mejor que se acostumbre a mí. Está tratando de entrar en un mundo que le resulta extraño y que yo conozco muy bien. Los Vorkosigan formamos parte de la clase poderosa de Barrayar. Le vendría muy bien tener un guía nativo.

Pausa.

—Exactamente. Estoy tratando de poner a salvo a tu Emperador. Tú te interpones en su curso de vuelo. ¡Apártate de mi camino!

Miles echó un vistazo al monitor táctico. Sí, perfecto. 

__

Bien. Ven a mí.

—Comandante Cavilo, estoy seguro de que le falta un dato importante sobre mi persona. Pausa.

—Permíteme dejar en claro mi posición, pequeño barrayarano. Yo tengo a tu Emperador bajo mi absoluto control.

—Bien, entonces déjeme escuchar esas órdenes de su boca. Pausa. Una fracción de segundo más breve, sí.

—Puedo hacer que le corten el cuello frente a tus ojos. ¡Déjame pasar!

—Adelante. —Miles se encogió de hombros—. Aunque su cubierta quedará bastante destrozada.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa acida después de la pausa.

—Te jactas demasiado.

—Yo no me jacto. Gregor es mucho más valioso con vida para usted que para mí. Al sitio donde va, no podrá hacer nada sin él. Es su billete de carne y hueso. ¿Pero le ha mencionado alguien el hecho de que si Gregor muere, yo podría convertirme en el próximo emperador de Barrayar? —Bueno, eso era discutible, pero no era momento para entrar en detalles sobre las seis teorías barrayaranas que competían por la sucesión.

El rostro de Cavilo se paralizó.

—El dijo... que no tenía heredero. Tú también lo dijiste.

—Ninguno _designado_. Eso es porque mi padre se niega a ocupar el cargo, aunque tiene el linaje. Pero ignorar los linajes no hace que éstos desaparezcan. Y yo soy el único hijo de mi padre. Y él no podrá vivir para siempre. _Ergo_... Puede resistirse a mis grupos de abordaje, puede amenazar y llevar a cabo sus amenazas. Me estará entregando el imperio. Se lo agradeceré de corazón antes de hacerla ejecutar. El Emperador Miles Primero. ¿Qué tal le suena? ¿Tan bien como la Emperatriz Cavilo? —Miles adoptó un tono dramático.—. Otra alternativa es que trabajemos juntos. Tradicionalmente los Vorkosigan hemos sentido que la esencia es mejor que el título. El poder detrás del trono. Gregor debe haberle dicho que es mi padre quien ejerce ese poder, y usted no logrará desalojarlo con una caída de ojos. El es inmune a las mujeres. Pero yo conozco cada uno de sus puntos débiles. Lo he pensado bien. Esta podría ser mi gran oportunidad, de una forma o de otra. Ya que estamos, señora, ¿a usted le molestaría casarse con otro emperador?

El tiempo de demora le permitió saborear los cambios de expresión en el rostro de Cavilo, a medida que iba escuchando sus calumnias. Alarma, repugnancia y, finalmente, renuente respeto.

—Parece ser que te he subestimado. Muy bien... Tus naves pueden escoltarnos hasta un lugar seguro. Una vez allí, seguiremos conversando.

—Yo la _transportaré_ a un lugar seguro, a bordo del _Ariel_, donde conversaremos de inmediato. Cavilo se enderezó con furia.

—De ninguna manera—

—Muy bien, lleguemos a un acuerdo. Yo me guiaré por las órdenes de Gregor, y sólo de Gregor. Tal como le he dicho, señora, será mejor que se acostumbre a esto. Al principio, y hasta que se haya establecido, ningún barrayarano aceptara órdenes suyas directamente. Si éste es el juego que ha decidido jugar, será mejor que comience a practicarlo. Las cosas se seguirán complicando. También puede elegir la resistencia, en cuyo caso yo me quedo con todo. _—¡Trata de ganar tiempo. Cavilo! ¡Muerde!_

—Iré a buscar a Gregor. —La pantalla se tornó gris en una señal de espera.

Miles se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sillón, se frotó el cuello y giró la cabeza, tratando de aflojar sus nervios deshechos. Estaba temblando. Mayhew lo miraba, alarmado.

—Maldición —dijo Elena en voz baja—. Sí no te conociera, pensaría que eres el sustituto de Yuri el Loco. Esa expresión en tu rostro... ¿Estoy hilando demasiado fino, o en una sola jugada has conspirado para asesinar a Gregor, te has ofrecido para convertirlo en cornudo, has acusado a tu padre de homosexualidad, has sugerido un complot parricida en su contra y te has aliado con Cavilo? ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te pidan un bis?

—Depende de las variaciones lineales. Estoy impaciente por averiguarlo —jadeó Miles—. ¿Estuve convincente?

—Estuviste _alarmante_.

—Bien. —Miles volvió a frotarse las palmas en los pantalones—. Primero es mente a mente, entre Cavilo y yo, antes de tornarse nave a nave.

Ella es una conspiradora compulsiva. Si logro confundirla, envolverla en palabras con todas las bifurcaciones de su propia estrategia, distraerla el tiempo suficiente...

—Señal —le advirtió Elena.

Miles se enderezó y aguardó. El siguiente rostro en formarse sobre la pantalla fue el de Gregor. Estaba sano y salvo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par unos instantes y entonces su rostro permaneció inmóvil,

Cavilo estaba a sus espaldas, apenas fuera de foco.

—Dile lo que queremos, amor.

Miles hizo una reverencia sentado, tan profunda como le fue físicamente posible.

—Majestad. Os ofrezco la Flota Mercenaria Dendarii Libre. Disponed de ella a Vuestra voluntad.

Gregor miró hacia un costado. Evidentemente, había un monitor táctico análogo al del _Ariel_.

—Por Dios, están _contigo_. Miles, eres sobrenatural. —Su rasgo de humor fue inmediatamente reemplazado por la formalidad—. Gracias, lord Vorkosigan, acepto las tropas que me ofrece.

—Si os molestáis en abordar el _Ariel_, majestad, podréis poneros al mando de vuestras fuerzas.

Cavilo se inclinó hacia delante, interrumpiendo.

—Y _ahora_ queda en evidencia su traición. Te pasaré parte de sus últimas palabras, Greg. —Cavilo se inclinó sobre él para tocar un control, y Miles fue invitado a presenciar una repetición instantánea de su actitud sediciosa, comenzando, naturalmente, con la farsa sobre el heredero designado y terminando con su oferta de sustituir al novio.

Gregor escuchó con la cabeza ladeada en una expresión pensativa y perfectamente controlada. Al fin la imagen de Miles llegó a su infame conclusión.

—¿Pero esto te sorprende, Cavíe? —preguntó Gregor con tono inocente mientras cogía su mano y se volvía para mirarla. A juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Cavilo, _algo_ la estaba sorprendiendo—. Las mutaciones de lord Vorkosigan lo han vuelto loco, ¡todos lo saben! Hace años que anda por ahí balbuceando esas cosas. Por supuesto que no puedo confiar en él ni tampoco puedo quitármelo de encima...

«Gracias, Gregor, recordaré esta parte.»

—,.. pero mientras él sienta que apoya sus intereses favoreciendo los nuestros, será un aliado valioso. La Casa Vorkosigan siempre ha sido muy poderosa en los asuntos de Barrayar. Su abuelo, el conde Piotr, fue quien puso en el trono a mi abuelo, el Emperador Ezar. Como enemigos son igualmente poderosos. Preferiría que gobernemos Barrayar con su cooperación.

—También se les podría exterminar. —Cavilo dirigió una mirada furiosa a Miles.

—El tiempo está de nuestro lado, amor. Su padre es un hombre viejo. El es un mutante. Su amenaza sobre el linaje no tiene fundamento. Barrayar nunca aceptará a un mutante por emperador, como bien sabe el conde Aral y hasta el mismo Miles reconoce en sus momentos de cordura. Pero puede causarnos problemas si lo desea. Un interesante equilibrio de poderes, ¿verdad, lord Vorkosigan?

Miles volvió a inclinarse.

—Pienso mucho en ello_. —Y tú también, por lo que veo_. 

Dirigió una mirada disimulada a Elena, quien había caído de su sillón cuando Gregor comenzara a describir los soliloquios dementes de Miles, y ahora se hallaba sentada en el suelo mordiéndose una manga para que no se escucharan sus carcajadas.

Tenía los ojos brillantes sobre la tela gris. Al fin logró controlar la risa y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento_. Cierra la boca, Arde._

—Bien, Cavíe, vayamos a reunimos con mi Gran Visir. Cuando estemos allí yo controlaré sus naves. —Se volvió para besarle la mano que todavía descansaba sobre su hombro—. Y tus deseos serán órdenes para mí.

—¿Realmente crees que es seguro? Si está tan loco como dices.

—Brillante, nervioso, caprichoso,,. Pero te aseguro que se encontrará bien, siempre y cuando reciba su medicación de forma apropiada. Con todos estos viajes, debe haber dejado de tomar su dosis con regularidad.

La demora en la transmisión se había reducido considerablemente.

—Veinte minutos para el encuentro —informó Elena.

—¿Haréis el transbordo en vuestra lanzadera o en la nuestra, majestad? —preguntó Miles con formalidad. Gregor se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que diga la comandante Cavilo.

—En la nuestra —dijo ella de inmediato.

—Os estaré esperando. —_Y preparado_. 

Cavilo interrumpió la transmisión.

****


	41. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 16

****

Capitulo 16

A través del sistema de vídeo. Miles observó cómo el primero de los Guardianes, con su armadura espacial, descendía de la lanzadera y entraba por la escotilla en el corredor del _Ariel_. El hombre fue seguido inmediatamente por cuatro más, quienes registraron el pasillo desierto, convertido en cámara por las puertas herméticas que lo sellaban por ambos extremos. No había enemigos, ni blancos, ni siquiera armas automáticas apuntando hacia ellos. Una cámara completamente vacía. Perplejos, los Guardianes adoptaron una posición defensiva junto a la escotilla.

Gregor descendió. A Miles no le sorprendió descubrir que Cavilo no le había proporcionado un traje apropiado. El Emperador llevaba un uniforme de Guardián muy bien planchado, sin insignias, con un par de botas como única protección. Y ni siquiera ellas le servirían de mucho si uno de esos monstruos con armadura lo pisaba. Las armaduras de batalla eran sumamente útiles, a prueba de aturdidores y disruptores nerviosos, así como a la mayoría de los venenos y armas biológicas; eran resistentes (hasta cierto punto) al fuego de plasma y a la radiactividad, y estaban rellenas con armas compactas y diversos instrumentos. Eran muy apropiadas para una expedición de abordaje. Aunque, en realidad, una vez Miles había capturado el _Ariel_ con menos hombres, menos armas y ninguna armadura. Aunque entonces el elemento _sorpresa_ había estado de su parte.

Cavilo descendió detrás de Gregor. Ella llevaba una armadura especial, aunque por el momento traía el yelmo bajo el brazo como una cabeza decapitada. Observó el corredor vacío y frunció el ceño.

—Muy bien, ¿cuál es el truco? —preguntó en voz alta. 

__

Para responder a tu pregunta... Miles apretó el botón del control remoto que tenía en la mano.

Una explosión sorda retumbó en el corredor. El tubo flexible se separó violentamente de la escotilla. Al percibir el descenso de la presión, las puertas automáticas se cerraron de inmediato, impidiendo que el aire escapara. Buen sistema. Miles había hecho que los técnicos se aseguraran de que funcionaba correctamente antes de insertar las minas direccionales en las grapas de la lanzadera. La nave de combate de Cavilo rodaba a un costado del _Ariel_, con sus propulsores y sensores dañados en el mismo estallido que la había expulsado al espacio, inutilizando sus armas y sus reservas humanas hasta que el desesperado piloto recuperase el control. Si podía.

—Vigílalo, Bel. No quiero que vuelva para perseguirnos. —Miles habló por el imercomunicador a Thorne, quien se hallaba en el salón táctico del _Ariel_.

—Puedo volarlo ahora mismo si quieres.

—Espera un poco. Todavía no nos hemos calmado aquí abajo. _—Dios nos ayude ahora._

Cavilo se estaba poniendo su yelmo, y la tropa la rodeaba en posición defensiva. Todos vestidos y nadie a quien dispararle. Lo mejor era concederles unos segundos para serenarse, los suficientes para evitar fusilamientos por reflejo, pero no lo bastantes para pensar...

Miles observó a su propia tropa, compuesta por seis personas enfundadas en armaduras espacíales, y cerró su propio yelmo. Aunque en realidad los números no tenían importancia. Un millón de hombres con armas nucleares, un sujeto con un palo; todo daba igual cuando el blanco era un rehén desarmado. Miles comprendió tristemente que, minimizando la situación, no había ninguna diferencia cualitativa. De todos modos, podía equivocarse a lo grande. La diferencia principal venía dada por su cañón de plasma, apuntado hacia el corredor. Miles hizo una seña a Elena, quien manejaba el arma. Por lo general ésta no era un juguete de salón, pero sería capaz de detener una armadura espacial y volarla en pedazos- Teóricamente, a esa distancia podrían deshacerse de uno de los cinco hombres de Cavilo, antes de entrar en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Allá vamos —diJo Miles por su canal de mando—. Recordad el ejercicio. —Apretó otro botón, y las puertas herméticas entre su grupo y el de Cavilo comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, una velocidad cuidadosamente calculada como para inspirar miedo sin sobresaltar.

La emisión fue difundida por todos los canales y por el altavoz. Para el plan de Miles era absolutamente esencial que sus primeras palabras fuesen escuchadas.

—¡Cavilo! —gritó—- ¡Desactive sus armas y permanezca inmóvil, o de otro modo Gregor quedará reducido a átomos!

El lenguaje corporal era algo maravilloso. Resultaba sorprendente ver cuánto podía expresarse a través de la superficie brillante de una armadura espacial. La más pequeña de las figuras permaneció confundida, con las manos abiertas. Privada de palabras: privada, durante unos preciosos segundos, de reacciones. Porque, por supuesto, Miles acababa de robarle su movimiento de abertura.

__

¿Y ahora qué tienes que decir, amor? Era una maniobra desesperada.

La lógica indicaba que el problema del rehén era insoluble, y, por lo tanto. Miles había decidido que su única posibilidad radicaba en convertirlo en el problema de Cavilo.

Bueno, al menos había logrado paralizarlos. Pero no podía permitir que acabasen en tablas.

—¡Déjelas, Cavilo! Sólo necesita un movimiento nervioso para pasar de novia imperial a novia de nadie. Y yo comienzo a estar _muy tenso._

—Dijiste que era seguro —le susurró Cavilo a Gregor.

—Debe de estar tomando sus medicamentos con menos regularidad de la que pensé —respondió Gregor con expresión ansiosa—. No, espera... Se está jactando. Lo probaré.

Con las manos abiertas a los costados, Gregor caminó directamente hacia el cañón de plasma. Miles abrió la boca detrás del yelmo.

__

¡Gregor, Gregor, Gregor...! Gregor miró fijamente la placa de recubrimiento en el yelmo de Elena- Su paso no se aceleró ni vaciló. Sólo se detuvo cuando su pecho estuvo contra la boca del cañón. Fue un momento de enorme dramatismo. Miles estaba tan cautivado que necesitó todos esos segundos para mover su dedo unos pocos centímetros y apretar el control que cerraba las puertas herméticas.

El blindaje no había sido programado para un cierre lento, y las puertas se sellaron con un movimiento más rápido que la vista. Se escucharon algunos ruidos al otro lado, disparos de plasma, gritos; Cavilo deteniendo a un hombre Justo a tiempo para que no disparara a una mina en la pared de una cámara cerrada, ocupada por él mismo. Luego el silencio,

Miles dejó caer su rifle de plasma y se arrancó el yelmo.

—Dios todopoderoso, no esperaba _eso_. Gregor, eres un genio. Suavemente, Gregor alzó un dedo y apartó la boca del cañón.

—No te preocupes —dijo Miles—. Ninguna de nuestras armas está cargada. No quise arriesgarme a sufrir ningún accidente.

—Estaba casi seguro de que era así —murmuró Gregor, y se volvió para mirar las puertas herméticas—. ¿Qué habrías hecho si yo no reaccionaba?

—Seguir hablando. Tratar de llegar a un acuerdo. Todavía me quedaba un truco o dos, detrás de la otra puerta hermética hay un escuadrón con armas cargadas. Al final, si ella no mordía, estaba dispuesto a rendirme.

—Eso me temía.

Unos extraños ruidos sordos atravesaron las puertas herméticas.

—Elena, hazte cargo —dijo Miles—, Acaba con ellos. Atrapa a Cavilo con vida, si es posible, pero no quiero que ningún Dendarii muera en el intento. No corras ningún riesgo; no confíes en nada de lo que te diga.

—He comprendido la idea. —Elena hizo la venia y llamó a su escuadrón, el cual rompió filas para cargar sus armas. Elena habló por el intercomunicador con el líder del escuadrón gemelo que aguardaba al otro lado del corredor, y luego lo hizo con el comandante de la lanzadera del _Ariel_, quien se acercaba por el espacio.

Miles se llevó a Gregor de allí, alejándolo lo más rápido posible de la zona de peligro-

—Iremos al salón táctico. Allí te pondré al tanto. Tendrás que tomar algunas decisiones.

Entraron en un tubo elevador y subieron. Con cada metro más de distancia entre Gregor y Cavilo, Miles respiraba mejor.

—Hasta que hablamos frente a frente —dijo Miles—, mi mayor preocupación era que Cavilo realmente hubiese logrado lo que se proponía: nublar tu mente. No entendía de dónde podían provenir sus ideas si no era de ti. Yo no estaba seguro de lo que podría hacer en ese caso, salvo seguirle el juego hasta que pudieras entregarte a manos expertas en Barrayar. Si sobrevivía. No sabía si comprendías sus verdaderos propósitos.

—Oh, de inmediato —dijo Gregor—. Tenía la misma sonrisa ávida que Vordrozda solía tener. Y unos cuantos caníbales menos. Ahora puedo oler a un lisonjero hambriento de poder a mil metros de distancia.

—Me inclino ante mi maestro de estrategia. —Miles hizo una pequeña genuflexión—. ¿Sabes que te rescataste a tí mismo? Ella te hubiese llevado hasta casa, incluso aunque yo no hubiera aparecido.

—Fue sencillo. —Gregor frunció el ceño—. Sólo se requería que yo no tuviese ninguna honra personal. —Miles notó que en los ojos de Gregor no había expresión triunfante alguna.

—No puedes engañar a un hombre honesto —dijo Miles con incertidumbre—, Ni a una mujer. ¿Qué hubieses hecho si ella te hubiese llevado a casa?

—Eso depende. —Gregor fijó la vista en la distancia—. Si te mataba, supongo que la habría hecho ejecutar. —Gregor se volvió para mirar atrás mientras salían del tubo—. Esto es mejor. Tal vez... tal vez exista algún modo para darle una oportunidad.

Miles parpadeó.

—Si fuera tú, me cuidaría mucho de darle a Cavilo cualquier clase de oportunidad. ¿Ella la merece? ¿Comprendes lo que está ocurriendo, a cuántas personas ha traicionado?

—En parte. No obstante...

—¿No obstante, qué?

Gregor habló en voz tan baja que resultó apenas audible.

—Hubiera querido que fuese sincera.

—... y ésta es la actual situación táctica en el Centro y en el espacio local vervanés, hasta donde tengo información. —Miles concluyó su presentación a Gregor, Tenían la sala de conferencias del _Ariel_ para. ellos solos; Arde Mayhew montaba guardia en el corredor. Miles había comenzado su resumen en cuanto Elena le había informado que los huéspedes hostiles estaban bajo control. Sólo se había detenido para quitarse la incómoda armadura y volver a vestirse con su uniforme Dendarii. La armadura se la había prestado una mercenaria y, por lo tanto. Miles no había podido orinar desde que se la había puesto.

Miles congeló la imagen en la pantalla de holovídeo. Sería interesante poder detener el tiempo real de la misma manera, tocando una tecla.

—Notarás que nuestras mayores lagunas de Inteligencia se encuentran en las informaciones precisas sobre las fuerzas cetagandanas. Espero que los vervaneses cubran algunos de esos resquicios, si logramos persuadirlos de que somos sus aliados, y que los Guardianes nos revelen más- De un modo o de otro.

»Ahora, majestad, la decisión se encuentra en vuestras manos. ¿Pelear o escapar? Yo podría desprender el _Ariel_ ahora mismo de la flota Dendarii y llevarte a casa. No se perdería mucho para la batalla del conducto.

Allí lo importante será el poder de fuego y las armaduras, no la velocidad. No es muy difícil imaginar lo que mi padre e Illyan preferirían que hiciésemos.

—No. —Gregor se movió en su silla—. Aunque, por otro lado, ellos no se encuentran aquí.

—Es cierto. Pero, yendo al extremo opuesto, ¿deseas ser el comandante en jefe de este enredo? Gregor sonrió con suavidad.

—Vaya tentación. ¿Pero no crees que existe cierta... arrogancia en aceptar el mando sin haber aprendido nunca a obedecer? Miles se ruborizó un poco.

—Yo... Bueno, yo me enfrento a un dilema similar. Tú has conocido la solución. Su nombre es Ky Tung. Más tarde, cuando regresemos al _Triumph_ conversaremos con él. —Miles se detuvo—. Hay un par de cosas más que podrías hacer por nosotros. Si lo deseas. Cosas verdaderas.

Gregor se frotó el mentón y lo observó.

—Suéltalas ya, lord Vorkosigan.

—Legitima a los Dendarii. Preséntalos ante los vervaneses como la fuerza de respaldo de Barrayar. A mí no me creerán. Tu palabra es ley. Puedes lograr una alianza defensiva legal entre Barrayar y Vervain... y tal vez consigas que se nos una Aslund también. Lo siento, pero tus mayores aptitudes son las diplomáticas, no las castrenses. Ve a la Estación Vervain y negocia con esas personas.

—A salvo detrás de las trincheras —observó Gregor secamente.

—Sólo si vencemos, al otro lado del salto. Si somos derrotados, estarás en territorio enemigo.

—Preferiría ser un soldado. Algún teniente solitario, con un puñado de hombres a su cargo.

—No existe ninguna diferencia moral entre uno y diez mil, te lo aseguro. No importa a cuántos lleves a la muerte; te condenas del mismo modo.

—Yo quiero participar en la batalla. Es probable que nunca en mi vida vuelva a tener la ocasión de participar en un verdadero riesgo.

—¿Qué? ¿El riesgo que corres cada día con los asesinos dementes que hay no es lo bastante emocionante para ti? ¿Quieres más?

—Riesgo activo, no pasivo. Verdadero servicio.

—Sí, según tu opinión, el mejor servicio que puedes brindar a los que arriesgan la vida es ofrecerte como oficial inferior de campaña, te apoyaré lo mejor que pueda —dijo Miles con frialdad.

—Vaya —murmuró Gregor—. Tú sí que sabes dar la vuelta a una frase como a un cuchillo, ¿verdad? —Se detuvo—. Una alianza...

—Si tuvierais la amabilidad, majestad.

—Oh, basta con eso. —Gregor suspiró—. Interpretaré el papel que se me ha asignado. Como siempre.

—Gracias. —Miles consideró la posibilidad de ofrecerle una disculpa, un consuelo, pero luego lo pensó mejor—. La otra variable son los Guardianes de Randall. Si no me equivoco, ahora se encuentran en un considerable desorden. Su segundo al mando se ha desvanecido, su comandante ha desertado justo cuando se iniciaba la acción. ¿Cómo fue que los vervaneses le permitieron partir?

—Les dijo que iba a conferenciar contigo, y les sugirió que de alguna manera había logrado sumarte a sus fuerzas.

—Mm. Tal vez nos haya allanado el camino sin saberlo. ¿Ella niega estar involucrada con los cetagandanos?

—Creo que los vervaneses todavía no saben que ella les ha abierto la puerta. Cuando dejamos la Estación Vervain, todavía se estaban quejando por la incompetencia con que los Guardianes defendían el extremo cetagandano del conducto.

—Y probablemente tengas razón. No creo que la mayoría de los Guardianes estuvieran al tanto de la traición. De otro modo, no se hubiese podido mantener el secreto durante tanto tiempo. Y cualquiera que haya sido el cuadro que trabajaba con los cetagandanos, seguramente quedó en la oscuridad cuando Cavilo tomó por su tangente imperial. ¿Tienes conciencia de que has sido tú quien ha hecho esto? ¿Sabotear la invasión cetagandana sin ayuda?

—Oh —susurró Gregor—, necesité mis dos manos para hacerlo.

Miles decidió no insistir en aquello.

—De todos modos, si podemos, es necesario que controlemos a los Guardianes, que los quitemos de las espaldas de todos.

—Muy bien.

—Sugiero una representación del bueno y el malo. Yo tomaré el papel del malo.

Cavilo fue traída entre dos hombres. Todavía llevaba puesta la armadura espacial, bastante deteriorada, pero el yelmo había desaparecido. Se le habían retirado todas las armas, desconectado los sistemas de control y soldado las articulaciones del traje, conviniéndolo en una prisión de cien kilos, ceñido como un sarcófago. Los dos soldados Dendarii la situaron enhiesta a un extremo de la mesa de conferencias y dieron un paso atrás. Una estatua con la cabeza viva, una metamorfosis al estilo Pígmalión, interrumpida horriblemente.

—Gracias, caballeros, pueden retirarse —dijo Miles—. Comandante Bothari-Jesek, por favor, quédese.

En una resistencia inútil, Cavilo realizó el único movimiento físico que le era posible y giró su rubia cabeza, mirando a Gregor con furia mientras los soldados se marchaban.

—Eres una serpiente —gruñó—. Un _canalla_.

Gregor se hallaba con los codos sobre la mesa y el mentón apoyado en las manos. Alzó la cabeza para decir con fatiga:

—Comandante Cavilo, mis padres murieron violentamente en una intriga política antes de que yo cumpliera los seis años. Seguramente usted ya habrá investigado este hecho. ¿Pensó que estaba tratando con un aficionado?

—Estuvo en un error desde el principio, Cavilo —dijo Miles mientras caminaba lentamente a su alrededor, como inspeccionando su premio. Ella volvió la cabeza para seguirlo, pero luego tuvo que girar el cuello para encontrarlo al otro lado—. Debió haber cumplido con su contrato original. O con su segundo plan. O con el tercero. En realidad, debió haber cumplido con algo. Cualquier cosa. Su absoluto egoísmo no la fortaleció, la convirtió en un trapo al viento, al alcance de cualquiera. Sin embargo, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con él, Gregor considera que se le debe brindar una oportunidad de salvar su despreciable vida.

—Tú no tienes cojones para arrojarme por una escotilla. —Sus ojos estaban empequeñecidos por la ira.

—No pensaba hacerlo. —Como evidentemente la ponía nerviosa. Miles volvió a girar en torno a ella—. No. Más adelante, cuando esto haya pasado, pensaba entregarla a los cetagandanos. Un trato que no nos costará nada y nos ayudará a ganar su simpatía. Supongo que la estarán buscando, ¿no? —Se detuvo frente a ella y sonrió.

El rostro de Cavilo empalideció. Los tendones se tensaron en su cuello delgado.

Gregor habló.

—Pero si hace lo que le pedímos, le garantizaré su salida del Centro Hegen, vía Barrayar, cuando esto haya terminado. Junto con aquellos de los suyos que queden vivos y quieran seguirla. Eso le otorgará una ventaja de dos meses para escapar a la venganza cetagandana por este desastre.

—En realidad —intervino Miles—, si interpreta bien su papel, hasta podría llegar a salir de esto como una heroína. ¡Qué divertido! La mirada furiosa de Gregor no fue completamente fingida.

—Ya te tendré —le susurró Cavilo a Miles.

—Será el mejor trato que pueda conseguir. Su vida. Salvarse. Empezar de nuevo, lejos de aquí, muy lejos de aquí. De eso se ocupará Simon Illyan. Lejos, pero vigilada.

Su mirada enfurecida comenzó a tornarse calculadora.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—No mucho. Entregar sus fuerzas a un oficial escogido por nosotros. Problablemente en coordinación con los vervaneses, ya que, después de todo, ellos son quienes le pagan. Presentará su reemplazo a la cadena de mando y se retirará al calabozo del _Triumph_ por el tiempo que dure el conflicto.

—¡No quedarán supervivientes entre los Guardianes cuando esto haya terminado!

—Existe esa posibilidad —le concedió Miles—, Pero, por favor, comprenda que no le estoy ofreciendo una alternativa entre esto y algo mejor. Es esto o los cetagandanos. Y ellos sólo aprueban la traición en aquellos que obran a su favor.

Cavilo pareció a punto de escupir, pero, sin embargo, dijo:

—Muy bien. Me rindo. Acepto el trato.

—Gracias.

—Pero ya lo verás, pequeñín —dijo con voz vaga y ponzoñosa—. Hoy te crees muy importante, pero el tiempo te hará caer. Podría decirte que esperes unos veinte años, pero no creo que vivas tanto tiempo. El tiempo te enseñará lo poco que conseguirás con tus lealtades. Algún día te triturarán y te convertirán en una hamburguesa. Lamentaré no estar allí para verlo.

Miles llamó a los soldados.

—Llévensela. —Fue casi una súplica. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Miles se volvió y encontró la mirada de Elena sobre él—. Dios, esa mujer me da escalofríos.

—¿Ah sí? —observó Gregor, todavía con los codos sobre la mesa—. Sin embargo, en cierto modo, parecéis coincidir. Pensáis parecido.

—¡Gregor! —protestó Miles—, ¿Elena? —dijo, buscando una aliada.

—Ambos sois muy retorcidos —dijo Elena con indecisión—. Y eh..-, bajos. —Al ver la mirada ofendida de Miles, se explico—. Es más una cuestión de forma que de contenido. Si tú fueras un fanático del poder, en lugar de...

—De otra clase de fanático, sí. Continúa.

—... podrías tramar una maquinación semejante. Parecías disfrutar con la situación.

—Gracias... —Miles dejó caer los hombros. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Así sería él dentro de veinte años? ¿Enfermo de cinismo y de ira, con un caparazón que sólo se estremecía ante el poder? ¿Una armadura con una bestia herida en su interior?

—Regresemos al _Triumph_ —dijo brevemente—. Todos tenemos trabajos que hacer.

Con impaciencia, Miles caminó de un lado al otro por la pequeña cabina del almirante Oser, a bordo del _Triumph_. Gregor estaba con una cadera apoyada en el escritorio y lo miraba ir y venir.

—... por supuesto que los vervaneses se mostrarán desconfiados, pero con los cetagandanos jadeando en su nuca no tendrán más remedio que creer. Y negociar. Tú harás que parezca lo más atractivo posible y cerrar el trato rápidamente, pero no debes concederles más de lo necesario...

Gregor lo interrumpió secamente.

—Quizá quieras venir conmigo y actuar como mi apuntador. Miles se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento. Sé que sabes más que yo sobre tratados. Es sólo que... algunas veces digo tonterías cuando estoy nervioso.

—Si, lo sé.

Miles logró mantener la boca cerrada, aunque no así los pies, hasta que el timbre de la cabina sonó.

—Los prisioneros, tal como ordenó, señor —anunció el sargento Chodak por el intercomunicador.

—Gracias, entre. —Miles se inclinó sobre el escritorio y pulso el control de la puerta.

Chodak y un escuadrón acompañaban al capitán Ungari y al sargento Overholt. Los prisioneros estaban tal como había ordenado, por cierto: lavados, afeitados, peinados y vestidos con pulcros uniformes grises Dendarii, con sus respectivas insignias equivalentes. También parecían sentirse bastante ariscos y hostiles al respecto.

—Gracias, sargento. Pueden retirarse.

—¿Retirarnos? —Las cejas de Chodak cuestionaron la sensatez de esto—. ¿Seguro que no quiere que, al menos, montemos guardia en el corredor, señor? Recuerde la última vez.

—No será necesario en esta ocasión.

La mirada de Ungari pareció negar su afirmación. Chodak se retiró con desconfianza, manteniendo su aturdidor apuntando a los dos hombres hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

Ungari inhaló profundamente.

—¡Vorkosigan! Es usted un maldito mutante sedicioso. Haré que se enfrente a una corte marcial por esto. Haré que lo despellejen...

Aún no había notado a Gregor, quien seguía apoyado en el escritorio y también estaba vestido con un uniforme Dendarii, aunque sin insignia, ya que no existía ninguna equivalente para el Emperador.

—Señor... —Miles hizo que la mirada oscura del capitán se volviese hacia Gregor.

—Esos sentimientos son compartidos por tantas personas, capitán Ungari, que me temo que tendrá que ponerse en la fila y esperar su turno —observó Gregor con una leve sonrisa.

Ungari dejó escapar el resto del aire sin hablar. Se cuadró de inmediato y, en la desenfrenada combinación de emociones que pasaron por su rostro, la más pronunciada fue la de un profundo alivio.

—_Majestad..._

—Mis disculpas, capitán —dijo Miles—, por la forma despótica en que los he tratado. Pero consideré que mi plan para rescatar a Gregor era demasiado delicado para... para... —Para sus nervios—. Pensé que sería mejor hacerme cargo de la responsabilidad. —_Usted no se hubiera sentido muy feliz observando, de veras. Y yo no me hubiese sentido muy feliz con usted tironeándome del codo._

—No son los alféreces quienes deben responsabilizarse de operaciones de esta magnitud, sino sus comandantes —gruñó Ungari—. Simón Illyan hubiera sido el primero en señalármelo si su plan hubiese fallado,

—Bueno, entonces le felicito, señor; acaba de rescatar al Emperador —replicó Miles—. Quien, como su comandante en jefe, tiene unas cuantas órdenes para usted, si le permite hablar.

Ungari apretó los dientes y, con un esfuerzo visible, apartó la vista de Miles para volverse hacia Gregor,

—¿Majestad? 

Gregor habló.

—Siendo los únicos miembros de Seguridad Imperial en millones de kilómetros, con excepción del alférez Vorkosigan, quien tiene otras tareas, quiero que usted y el sargento Overholt me acompañen hasta que hayamos establecido contacto con nuestros refuerzos. También es posible que los emplee como mensajeros. Antes de que abandonemos el _Triumph_, por favor, compartan cualquier información pertinente que posean con los Dendarii. Ahora ellos son mis...

—Más leales servidores —le sugirió Miles en voz baja.

—Fuerzas —concluyó Gregor—. Considere este traje gris como el uniforme reglamentario y respételo como corresponde. —Ungari bajó la vista hacia el suyo y lo miró con repugnancia—. Sin duda, recuperará su uniforme verde cuando yo recupere el mío.

—Yo destacaré el _Ariel_ y otra de las naves Dendarii más rápidas para el servicio personal del Emperador, cuando se dirijan a la Estación Vervain. Si deben cumplir tareas como mensajeros, les sugiero que se lleven la más pequeña y dejen el _Ariel_ con el Emperador. Su capitán. Bel Thorne, es un hombre de mi mayor confianza.

—¿Sigues pensando en mi retirada, Miles? —preguntó Gregor alzando una ceja.

Miles hizo una pequeña inclinación.

—Si las cosas salen muy mal, alguien debe vivir para vengarnos. Y, además, los Dendarii supervivientes deben recibir su paga. Les debemos eso al menos.

—Si —reconoció Gregor con suavidad.

—También tengo mi informe personal sobre los acontecimíentos recientes. Quiero que se lo entregue a Simon Illyan —continuó Miles—, en caso... en caso de que lo vea antes que yo. —Le entregó el disco a Ungari.

Ungari parecía mareado ante la rápida reorganización de sus prioridades.

—¿La Estación Vervain? Pol Seis es el sitio donde estaréis a salvo, majestad,

—La Estación Vervain es donde se encuentra mi deber, capitán, y, por lo tanto, también el suyo. Venga conmigo y se lo explicaré por el camino.

—¿Dejaréis suelto a Vorkosigan? —Ungari frunció el ceño—. ¿Con estos mercenarios? Eso me presenta un problema, majestad.

—Lo siento, señor —dijo Miles a Ungari—. No puedo, no puedo... —_Obedecerle_. Miles no pronunció la palabra—. Tendría más problemas si envío a estos mercenarios a la batalla y luego no me presento para librarla. Esa es una diferencia entre yo y... y la ex comandante de los Guardianes. Debe de haber alguna diferencia entre nosotros, y tal vez sea ésa. Gre... el Emperador me comprende.

—Mm —asintió Gregor—. Sí, capitán Ungari, oficialmente designo al alférez Vorkosigan como nuestro enlace Dendarii. Bajo mi responsabilidad. Lo cual debería ser suficiente para usted.

—¡No es para mí para quien debe ser suficiente, majestad! 

Gregor vaciló unos instantes.

—Entonces para los intereses de Barrayar. Ese es argumento suficiente incluso para Illyan. Vamos, capitán.

—Sargento Overholt, usted será el guardaespaldas personal del Emperador y su ordenanza, hasta nuevo aviso.

Overholt no pareció nada aliviado ante este abrupto ascenso.

—Señor —susurró en un aparte a Miles—, ¡no he seguido el curso avanzado!

Se refería al curso obligatorio, conducido personalmente por Simón Iliyan, para los guardias de palacio. De ese modo, los guardaespaldas de Gregor siempre eran personas refinadas.

—Todos enfrentamos un problema similar aquí, sargento, puede creerme —le respondió Miles también en voz baja—. Esfuércese al máximo.

El salón táctico del _Triumph_ bullía de actividad. Cada sillón estaba ocupado, y cada pantalla de holovídeo brillaba mostrando las naves y las modificaciones tácticas de la flota. Miles permaneció junto a Tung sintiéndose inútil. Recordó las bromas allá en la academia. _Regla 1: Sólo desecha el ordenador táctico si sabes algo que él no sabe. Regla 2: El ordenador táctico siempre sabe más que tú._

—Esto era el combate? ¿Esta cámara sorda, las luces cambiantes los sillones con cojines? Tal vez la indiferencia fuese positiva para los comandantes. El corazón le golpeaba en el pecho. Un salón táctico de semejante calibre podía provocar una sobrecarga de información y un atasco mental si uno se lo permitía. El truco estaba en filtrar lo que era importante y en nunca, nunca olvídar que el mapa no era el territorio.

Miles recordó que aquí su tarea no era comandar. Era observar cómo lo hacía Tung y aprender de él otras formas de pensamiento, distintas de los modelos de la Academia de Barrayar. Miles sólo intervendría si alguna necesidad político-estratégica externa cobraba prioridad sobre la lógica táctica interna. Miles rezaba para que esa contingencia no se produjese, ya que una forma más breve y desagradable de definirla sería traicionar a tus tropas.

Miles observó con atención cuando una pequeña nave exploradora apareció en la garganta del agujero de gusano. En la pantalla táctica era un punto rosado que se movía lentamente en un vórtice de oscuridad. En la pantalla telescópica era una nave esbelta sobre las estrellas distantes, y en otro monitor era una colección de datos telemétricos, de numerotogía, como un ideal platónico. _¿Qué es la verdad? Todo. Nada._

—Tiburón Uno a Flota Uno —dijo la voz del piloto en la consola de Tung—. Tienen diez minutos. Prepárense para la irrupción del haz.

Tung habló por el intercomunicador.

—Flota inicia salto según instrucciones-

La primera nave Dendarii que aguardaba junto al agujero de gusano maniobró para situarse en su puesto, resplandeció en el monitor táctico (aunque no pareció hacer nada en la pantalla telescópica) y desapareció. Una segunda nave la siguió treinta segundos después, el margen mínimo entre dos saltos. Dos naves tratando de volver a materializarse al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar darían como resultado una gran explosión y ninguna nave.

Cuando el haz telemétrico de Tiburón fue digerido por el ordenador táctico, la imagen rotó de tal modo que al vórtice oscuro que representaba (aunque de ningún modo retrataba) el conducto se le contrapuso un vórtice de salida. Más allá, una colección de puntos y líneas representaba a las naves en vuelo que maniobraban, disparaban y escapaban. La fortificada estación bélica de los vervaneses, gemela de la que desembocaba en el Centro, donde Miles había dejado a Gregor; los atacantes cetagandanos. Al fin tenían un panorama de su lugar de destino. Aunque, por supuesto, no eran más que mentiras, ya que había un retraso de varios minutos.

—Vaya —comentó Tung—. Qué desastre. Allá vamos...

La alarma del salto sonó. Era el turno del _Triumph_. Miles se aferró al respaldo de la silla de Tung, aunque intelectualmente sabía que la sensación de movimiento era ilusoria. Un remolino de sueños pareció nublar su mente por unos instantes, por una hora; era inconmensurable. El vuelco en el estómago y la atroz oleada de náuseas que siguió no tuvo ningún parecido con un sueño. El salto había pasado. Hubo un momento de silencio en la cabina, mientras todos trataban de superar su desorientación. El murmullo volvió a Iniciarse donde se había interrumpido. _Bienvenidos a Vervain. Un conducto para saltar al infierno._

El monitor táctico tardó unos instantes en introducir los nuevos datos y volver a centrar su pequeño universo. El agujero de gusano estaba custodiado por su sitiada Estación y por una escasa y apaleada formación de naves vervanesas, junto con algunas de los Guardianes comandadas por Vervain. Los cetagandanos ya la habían atacado una vez, habían sido repelidos y ahora se cernían fuera del alcance de tiro, aguardando refuerzos para el próximo ataque. Estos entraban en el sistema vervanés atravesando e! otro agujero de gusano.

El otro agujero de gusano había caído de inmediato. Incluso con el elemento sorpresa de parte de los cetagandanos, los vervaneses hubiesen podido detenerlos de no haber sido porque, aparentemente, tres naves de los Guardianes habían comprendido mal sus órdenes y se habían retirado cuando debían de haber contraatacado. Pero los cetagandanos habían asegurado su cabeza de puente y comenzaban a entrar.

El segundo agujero de gusano, el de Miles, había estado mejor equipado para la defensa, hasta que los aterrados vervaneses lo despojaran de todo lo que habían podido encontrar para defender su planeta. Miles no podía culparlos; la elección estratégica contraria hubiese sido muy difícil de sostener. Pero ahora los cetagandanos se desplazaban por el sistema casi sin impedimentos, Jugando a la rayuela sobre el planeta en un osado intento de apoderarse del agujero de gusano de Hagen.

El primer método que solía ponerse en práctica para atacar un agujero de gusano era utilizando subterfugios, sobornos e infiltración, esto es, el engaño. El segundo, que también utilizaba subterfugios en su ejecución, era el de enviar fuerzas por otra ruta (si la había), e introducirse así en el espacio local disputado. El tercero era iniciar el ataque con una nave que tendía un «muro solar», una masiva descarga de misiles nucleares desplegados como una unidad, creando una ola aplanada que solía acabar con todo, incluyendo, muchas veces, a la nave atacante; pero los muros solares eran muy costosos y sólo tenían un efecto local. Los cetagandanos habían intentado combinar los tres métodos, tal como podía verse por la desorganización de los Guardianes y la inmunda niebla radiactiva présente en las vecindades de su primer blanco.

El cuarto método aprobado para el problema de atacar frontalmente un agujero de gusano custodiado era dispararle al oficial que lo sugería. Miles confiaba en que, para cuando él hubiese cumplido su cometido, los cetagandanos lo pondrían en práctica, también.

El tiempo pasó. Miles enganchó un sillón en sus grapas y estudió el monitor central hasta que se le nublaron los ojos y su mente amenazó con caer en una fuga hipnótica. Entonces se levantó, se estiró y comenzó a circular por la nave, entremetiéndose en todo.

Los cetagandanos maniobraron. La repentina llegada de las fuerzas Dendarii había sido motivo de una confusión temporal.

El ataque final sobre los agotados vervaneses tendría que ser retrasado y habría que realizar otra incursión previa para ablandar las defensas. Era costoso. A estas alturas los cetagandanos no podían hacer mucho por ocultar el alcance de sus fuerzas. Y ellos no sabían si al otro lado del conducto los Dendarii contaban con refuerzos ilimitados. Por unos instantes, Miles albergó la esperanza de que esta amenaza fuese lo bastante grande para hacer que los cetagandanos desistieran del ataque-

—No —suspiró Tung cuando Miles le confió su optimista pensamiento—. Ya han llegado muy lejos. La factura será demasiado alta para fingir que sólo estaban bromeando. Un comandante cetagandano que decida retirarse tendrá que enfrentar una corte marcial cuando regrese a casa. Deberán seguir adelante hasta el final, tratando desesperadamente de cubrir sus traseros sangrientos con la bandera de la victoria.

—Eso es... abominable.

—Eso es el sistema, hijo, y no sólo el de los cetagandanos. Uno de los defectos inherentes al sistema. Y además —dijo Tung con una breve sonrisa—, todavía no están perdidos del todo. Hecho que trataremos de ocultarles.

Las fuerzas cetagandanas comenzaron a moverse. Sus rumbos y su aceleración indicaban que trataban de pasar a la fuerza. La idea era realizar varías concentraciones de fuerzas, con tres o cuatro naves atacando a una en conjunto, abatiendo el espejo de plasma de la defensa. Los Dendarii y los vervaneses intentarían una estrategia idéntica contra los rezagados cetagandanos, salvo algunos valientes capitanes de ambos bandos, equipados con las nuevas lanzas de implosión, que trataban de detectar un blanco en el corto alcance de sus armas. Miles también intentó vigilar los preparativos de los Guardianes. No todas sus naves tenían consejeros vervaneses a bordo, y siempre era preferible que las formaciones de los Guardianes estuviesen frente a los cetagandanos, no a espaldas de los Dendarii.

En el salón táctico continuaba el suave murmullo de los técnicos y de los ordenadores. Debía haber habido un redoblar de tambores, gaitas, algo que anunciase esta danza de la muerte. Pero si la realidad irrumpía en aquella burbuja guarnecida, lo haría de forma repentina y absoluta.

Un mensaje apareció en el vídeo, y provenía del interior dé la nave- Sí, todavía estaban rodeados por una nave. Era un oficial que se comunicaba con Tung, muy agitado.

—El calabozo, señor. Tengan cuidado allá arriba. Hemos tenido una fuga. El almirante Oser ha escapado y también ha dejado salir a todos los otros prisioneros.

—¡Maldición! —Juró Tung. Miró a Miles con furia y señaló la pantalla—. Avisa a Auson.

Miles se sentó ante la consola de comunicaciones y llamó a puente del _Triumph_.

—¡Auson! ¿Está al tanto de lo de Oser?

El rostro irritado de Auson apareció en la pantalla.

—Sí, estamos trabajando en ello.

—Ordene vigilancia adicional para el salón táctico, ingeniería y su propio puente. Es un mal momento para sufrir interrupciones.

—Dígamelo a mí. Podemos ver a esos malditos cetagandanos que se acercan. —Auson cortó la comunicación.

Miles comenzó a revisar los canales internos de seguridad, y sólo se detuvo para observar la llegada de los guardias bien armados al corredor. Era evidente que Oser había recibido ayuda para escapar, de uno o varios oficiales leales a él, lo cual a su vez hacía que Miles dudase de la seguridad de los guardias. ¿Y Oser trataría de aliarse con Metzov y Cavilo? Un par de Dendarii encerrados por infracciones disciplinarlas fueron hallados vagando por los corredores y reconducidos al calabozo; otro regresó por su cuenta. Un sospechoso de espionaje fue arrinconado en una bodega. Aún no había señales de los verdaderamente peligrosos...

—¡Allí está!

Una lanzadera de carga se salía de sus grapas al costado del _Triumph_ y se alejaba por el espacio.

Miles recorrió varios canales hasta encontrar el control de fuego.

—¡No abran fuego, repito _no_ abran fuego sobre esa lanzadera! 

—Eh... —llegó la respuesta—. Sí, señor. No abrir fuego,

¿Por qué Miles recibió la impresión subliminal de que el guardia no tenía planeado abrir fuego? Evidentemente, era una fuga bien coordinada. La cacería de brujas que vendría después sería muy desagradable.

—¡Comuníqueme con esa nave! —le ordeno Miles al oficial de comunicaciones—. _Ah, y envíen un guardia a las escotillas de las lanzaderas... _Demasiado tarde.

—Lo intentaré, señor, pero no responden.

—¿Cuántos hay a bordo?

—Varios, pero no estamos seguros con exactitud...

—Comuniqueme. Tienen que escuchar, aunque no respondan.

—Tengo un canal, señor, pero realmente no sé si están escuchando.

—Lo intentaré. —Miles inspiró profundamente—- ¡Almirante Oser! Vire esa lanzadera y regrese al Tnumph. Es demasiado peligroso; se dirige directamente hacia una zona de fuego. Regrese, y yo le garantizaré su seguridad personalmente...

Tung estaba mirando sobre el hombro de Miles.

—Trata de llegar al _Peregrine_. ¡Maldición! Si esas naves se marchan, perderemos nuestra formación defensiva. Miles se volvió hacia el ordenador táctico.

—No lo creo. Pensé que habíamos puesto al _Peregrine_ en la zona de reserva precisamente porque no nos parecía de fiar.

—Sí, pero si el _Peregrine_ se marcha, puedo nombrarte a otros tres capitanes que lo seguirán. Y si perdemos cuatro naves...

—Los Guardianes se retirarán a pesar de su comandante vervanés, y estaremos fritos. Ya veo. —Miles volvió a mirar el ordenador táctico—. ¡No creo que lo logre, almirante Oser! ¿Me recibe?

—¡Mira! —Tung regresó a su asiento y volvió a concentrarse en los cetagandanos. Cuatro naves se congregaban al borde de la formación Dendarii, mientras que otra trataba de penetrar por el centro en un intento de ataque con la lanza. Esta nave lanzó una descarga de plasma que, por casualidad, hizo blanco en la lanzadera solitaria. Sólo unas chispas brillantes.

—El no supo que los cetagandanos estaban atacando hasta que la lanzadera se separó del _Triumph_ —susurró Miles—, Fue un buen plan, sólo que calculó mal el momento... Pudo haber regresado, pero decidió seguir adelante... —¿Oser había elegido morir? ¿Ese argumento le servía de consuelo?

Los cetagandanos completaron su incursión y se marcharon. Los Dendarii mantenían una ligera ventaja. Varias de las naves cetagandanas estaban muy maltrechas, y una había sido destruida. Los Dendarii y los Guardianes trataban desesperadamente de evaluar sus propios daños- Los Dendarii todavía no habían perdido naves, pero sí poder de fuego, motores, controladores de vuelo y escudos protectores. La próxima incursión de ataque sería devastadora.

__

Ellos pueden afrontar tres pérdidas por cada una nuestra. Si siguen viniendo a mordisquear, inevitablemente vencerán, reflexiono Miles con frialdad- _A menos que consigamos refuerzos._

Pasaron las horas mientras los cetagandanos volvían a su formación. Miles tomó unos breves descansos en la cámara de oficiales, pero se sentía demasiado nervioso para emular las sorprendentes siestas instantáneas de quince minutos de Tung. Miles sabía que el euroasiárico no fingía estar relajado; nadie era capaz de fingir un ronquido tan desagradable.

Se podía observar cómo los refuerzos cetagandanos se acercaban por el sistema vervanés. Ese tiempo de espera era un riesgo para ambos bandos. Los cetagandanos podían equiparse mejor. pero sus enemigos se recuperarían. Seguramente, ellos también debían contar con un ordenador táctico en su nave comando, y éste habría generado una curva de probabilidades que marcaba la intersección óptima entre los dos. Si los malditos vervaneses fueran más agresivos al atacar esa vía de abastecimiento que provenía de su base planetaria...

Y ahí venían otra vez. Tung observaba sus monitores apretando y abriendo los puños de forma inconsciente, enviando ordenes, corrigiéndolas, anticipándose. Miles le observaba con gran atención y trataba de absorberlo todo. Su imagen de la realidad estaba cada vez más llena de agujeros, a medida que se iban averiando los sensores o emisores de las diversas naves. Los cetagandanos atravesaron la formación Dendarii, una nave Dendarii voló en pedazos y otra, privada de sus armas, trató de ponerse fuera de su alcance. Tres naves de los Guardianes se retiraron juntas. Aquello empezaba a pintar mal...

"Tiburón Tres aproximándose —dijo una voz abrupta, por encima de todos los otros canales de comunicación. Miles salto de su asiento—. Mantengan despejado este agujero de gusano. La ayuda se acerca.

—Justo _ahora_ —gruñó Tung, pero Intentó un rápido despliegue para cubrir el pequeño espacio y mantenerlo libre de desechos, misiles, fuego enemigo y, por encima de todo, naves enemigas con lanzas de implosión,

Las naves cetagandanas que estaban en posición de responder casi parecieron ponerse a tiro. Los movimientos de las naves Dendarii anunciaban _cambios inminentes_. Los Dendarii podían estar a punto de retirarse. Quizá se abriese una nueva oportunidad...

—¿Qué _diablos_ es eso? —dijo Tung cuando algo enorme y por el momento indescifrable apareció en la garganta del agujero de gusano y de inmediato inició la aceleración—. Es demasiado grande para ser tan rápido. Es demasiado rápido para ser tan grande.

Miles reconoció el perfil de energía incluso antes de que la imagen terminara de formarse.

__

Vaya crucero de prueba que están teniendo.

—Es el _Prince Serg_. Nuestros refuerzos imperiales barrayaranos acaban de llegar. —Inspiró profundamente—. ¿No le prometí que...?

Absolutamente admirado, Tung profirió una horrible maldición. Otras naves siguieron a la primera, Aslundeñas, polenses, y rápidamente se dispersaron en una formación de ataque, no de defensa.

La agitación entre las naves cetagandanas fue como un grito silencioso. Una nave armada con lanza de Implosión se abalanzó valientemente sobre el _Prince Serg_, pero fue partida en dos, con lo que descubrieron que las lanzas del _Serg_ habían sido perfeccionadas y triplicaban su alcance. Ese fue el primer golpe mortal.

El segundo llegó por la red de comunicaciones: una llamada a los agresores cetagandanos ofreciéndoles la alternativa de rendirse o ser destruidos... en nombre de la Flota Aliada Hagen, del emperador Gregor Vorbarra y del conde almirante Aral Vorkosigan, comandantes de la Junta.

Por un momento, Miles pensó que Tung estaba a punto de desvanecerse. El euroasiático inhaló profundamente y exclamó maravillado;

—¡Aral Vorkosigan! ¿Aquí? ¡Es increíble, maldita sea! —Y agregó en voz un poco más baja—: ¿Cómo lograron que saliera de su retiro? ¡Tal vez llegue a conocerlo!

Tung era uno de los admiradores más fanáticos de su padre, recordó Miles, y era capaz de narrar cada detalle de las primeras campañas del almirante de Barrayar.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —le prometió Miles.

—Si logras arreglar _eso_, hijo... —Con un gran esfuerzo, Tung logró apartar la mente de su devota afición por la historia militar y regresó a la tarea de escribirla.

Las naves cetagandanas se estaban retirando, primero de una en una y luego en grupos más coordinados, tratando de organizar un repliegue más o menos protegido. El _Prince Serg_ y su grupo de apoyo no perdieron ni una fracción de segundo. De inmediato las siguieron y atacaron las formaciones enemigas. Durante las horas siguientes, la retirada se convirtió en una verdadera fuga, ya que al fin las naves vervanesas que protegían el planeta se atrevieron a salir de sus órbitas y se unieron al ataque. Las reservas vervanesas no mostraron piedad después del terror que les habían infundido los cetagandanos.

Con los detalles finales, el control de los daños sufridos y los rescates de personal. Miles se vio tan absorbido que necesitó todas esas horas para ir comprendiendo de forma gradual que la guerra había terminado para la flota Dendarii. Habían hecho su trabajo.

****


	42. El Juego de los VOR capitulo 17

****

Capitulo 17

Antes de abandonar el salón táctico, Miles habló con Seguridad del _Triumph_ para averiguar cómo progresaba la investigación sobre los prisioneros fugados. Todavía figuraban como desaparecidos Oser, el capitán del _Peregrine_ y otros dos oficiales leales oseranos: la comandante Cavilo y el general Metzov.

Miles estaba bastante seguro de haber visto cómo Oser y sus oficiales se convertían en cenizas radiactivas, ¿pero Metzov y Cavilo estaban también a bordo de esa lanzadera? Qué ironía si, después de todo, Cavilo había muerto a manos de los cetagandanos. Aunque, había que admitirlo, hubiese sido igualmente irónico si moría a manos de los vervaneses. los Guardianes de Randall, los aslundeños , los barrayaranos o cualquiera a quien hubiese traicionado en su breve y fugaz carrera por el Centro Hegen. Su muerte había sido muy oportuna en caso de ser cierta, pero... a Miles no le agradaba pensar que sus últimas y furiosas palabras habían adquirido el peso profético de una maldición. Supuestamente, debía temerle más a Metzov que a Cavilo, pero no era así. Miles se estremeció y llamó a un guardia para que le acompañase a su cabina.

En el camino, se cruzó con varios heridos que estaban siendo transferidos a la enfermería del _Triumph_. Al encontrarse en el grupo de reserva, el _Triumph_ no presentaba grandes averías, pero otras naves no habían sido tan afortunadas. En batallas espaciales, las listas de bajas mostraban una proporción inversa a las de las planetarias. Los muertos superaban en número a los heridos, y en ciertas circunstancias donde se preservaba el ambiente artificial, los soldados podían sobrevivir a sus heridas. Vacilante, Miles cambió de rumbo y siguió a la procesión. ¿Qué podía hacer de utilidad en la enfermería?

Por lo visto, no se habían enviado los casos más fáciles al _Triumph_. Tres terribles quemaduras y una gran herida en la cabeza encabezaban la fila, y fueron recibidos por el personal que aguardaba con ansiedad. Algunos soldados estaban conscientes y aguardaban su turno en silencio, inmovilizados sobre sus camillas flotantes, con los ojos nublados por el dolor y los calmantes.

Miles trató de decir unas palabras a cada uno. Algunos lo miraron sin comprender, y otros parecieron apreciarlo; Miles permaneció unos momentos más con estos últimos, brindándoles todo el aliento posible. Entonces se apartó y permaneció en silencio varios minutos Junto a la puerta, invadido por el conocido y terrible olor a enfermería después de la batalla, desinfectantes y sangre, carne quemada, orina y electrónica, hasta que comprendió que el cansancio lo estaba volviendo completamente estúpido e inútil, tembloroso y a punto de llorar. Se apartó de la pared y salió de allí. La cama. Si alguien necesitaba su presencia, que lo fuesen a buscar.

Abrió la cerradura codificada de la cabina de Oser. Ahora que la había heredado, tendría que cambiar los números de la clave. Miles suspiró y entró. En ese instante tomó conciencia de dos problemas- Primero, había despedido a su guardaespaldas al entrar en la enfermería, y segundo, no estaba solo. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas antes de que Miles pudiera retroceder al corredor.

El rostro rojizo del general Metzov era aún más llamativo que el brillo plateado del disruptor nervioso que tenía en la mano, apuntado directamente al centro de su cabeza.

De algún modo, Metzov había conseguido un uniforme gris Dendarii, algo pequeño para él. La comandante Cavilo, quien se hallaba detrás del general, llevaba uno un poco grande. Metzov se veía enorme... y furioso. Cavilo parecía... extraña. Amarga, irónica, casi divertida. Tenía unos cardenales marcados en el cuello y no llevaba arma.

—Te tengo —susurró Metzov con tono triunfante—. Al fín.

—Con un rictus por sonrisa, avanzó lentamente hacía Miles hasta que lo sujetó por el cuello con una mano y lo apretó contra la pared. Entonces dejó caer el disruptor nervioso y le rodeó el cuello con la otra mano también, no para rompérselo, sino para estrangularlo.

—Nunca logrará sobrevivir a... —fue todo lo que Miles logró decir antes de quedarse sin aire. Pudo sentir cómo su tráquea comenzaba a crujir, y su cabeza estuvo a punto de explotar al cortarse el flujo de sangre. No habría forma de convencer a Metzov para que no lo hiciese.

Cavilo avanzó agazapada, silenciosa como un gato, y después de recoger el disruptor nervioso retrocedió para colocarse a la izquierda de Miles.

—Stanís, querido —murmuró. Metzov, obsesionado con estrangular a Miles, no volvió la cabeza. En una evidente imitación del general. Cavilo continuó—: Abre las piernas para mí, perra, o te volaré el cerebro.

Entonces Metzov giró la cabeza, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ella le voló el cerebro. La descarga azul le dio justo entre los ojos. En su última convulsión, Metzov estuvo a punto de quebrar el cuello de Miles a pesar del refuerzo plástico de sus huesos, pero entonces cayó al suelo. El olor electroquímico de la muerte producida por un disruptor nervioso fue como una bofetada en el rostro de Miles.

Miles permaneció paralizado contra la pared, sin atreverse a moverse. Alzó la vista del cadáver a Cavilo. Ella tenía los labios curvados en una sonrisa de inmensa satisfacción. ¿Sus palabras habrían sido una cita textual y reciente? ¿Qué habían estado haciendo en la cabina de Oser durante las largas horas de espera? El silencio se extendió.

Miles tragó saliva tratando de aclarar su dolorida garganta. Al fin dijo con voz ronca:

—No se trata de una queja, por supuesto, ¿pero por qué no sigue adelante y me dispara a mí también? Cavilo sonrió.

—Una venganza rápida es mejor que ninguna. Una lenta y dolorosa es mejor aún, pero para saborearla debo sobrevivir. Otro día, chico. —Bajó el disruptor nervioso como para enfundarlo, pero luego lo dejó pender hacia abajo en su mano—. Has jurado sacarme a salvo del Centro Hegen, señorito Vor. Y yo he llegado a creer que eres lo suficientemente estúpido para cumplir tu palabra. No se trata de una queja, por supuesto. Ahora bien, si Oser nos hubiese entregado más de un arma, o si me hubiese dado el disruptor nervioso a mí y la clave de la cabina a Stanis, o si nos hubiese llevado con él tal como le supliqué, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

__

Muy diferentes.

Lentamente y con gran cautela, Miles se fue acercando a la consola y llamó a Seguridad. Cavilo lo observó con expresión pensativa. Después de unos segundos, cuando se acercaba el momento de que irrumpiesen en la cabina, ella se aproximó a él.

—Te subestimé, ¿sabes?

—Yo nunca la subestimé a usted.

—Lo sé. No estoy acostumbrada a... gracias. —Con desprecio, Cavilo arrojó el disruptor nervioso sobre el cuerpo de Met-zov. Entonces, con un movimiento repentino, giró rodeando a Miles por el cuello y lo besó vigorosamente. Su cálculo del tiempo fue perfecto: Seguridad, Elena y el sargento Chodak entraron como una tromba justo antes de que Miles lograra quitársela de encima.

Miles descendió de la lanzadera del _Triumph_ y atravesó el corto tubo flexible por el que se abordaba el _Prince Serg_. Con envidia, observó el corredor limpio, espacioso y bellamente iluminado, la fila de resplandecientes guardias de honor en posición de firmes, los oficiales que aguardaban vestidos con sus uniformes de etiqueta del imperio de Barrayar. Echó un rápido vistazo a su propio uniforme Dendarii gris y blanco. El _Triumph_, orgullo de la flota Dendarii, pareció convertirse en algo pequeño, sucio y estropeado.

__

Sí, pero vosotros no os veríais tan pulcros si nosotros no hubiésemos trabajado tan duro, se consoló Miles.

Tung, Elena y Chodak también lo miraban todo como turistas. Miles les ordenó ponerse firmes para recibir los saludos formales de sus anfitriones.

—Soy el comandante Natochini, segundo comandante del _Prince Serg_ —se presentó el barrayarano de alto rango—. El teniente Yeeorov los acompañará a usted y a la comandante Bothari-Jesek a su encuentro con el almirante Vorkosigan, almirante Naismith. Comodoro Tung, yo le guiaré personalmente en su visita por el _Prince Serg_ y estaré encantado de responder cualquier pregunta que desee formular, si las repuestas no son reservadas, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. —El rostro amplio de Tung parecía inmensamente complacido. En realidad, si llegaba a sentirse más orgullo, corría el riesgo de explotar.

—Después de su junta y nuestra visita, nos reuniremos con el almirante Vorkosigan para almorzar en el comedor de oficiales —continuó diciendo el comandante Natochini a Miles—. Nuestros últimos invitados fueron el presidente de Pol y su séquito, doce días atrás.

Seguro de que los mercenarios comprendían la magnitud del privilegio que les estaba siendo concedido, el oficial barrayarano condujo al alegre Tung y a Chodak por el corredor. Miles escuchó que Tung reía y murmuraba:

—Almorzar con el almirante Vorkosigan; vaya, vaya... El teniente Yegorov condujo a Miles y a Elena en dirección opuesta.

—¿Usted es barrayarana, señora? —le preguntó a Elena-

—Mi padre fue escudero bajo juramento de lealtad al conde Piotr durante dieciocho años —respondió ella—. Murió al servicio del conde.

—Ya veo —dijo el teniente respetuosamente—. Entonces conoce a la familia. —_Eso explica tu presencia_, leyó Miles en su pensamiento,

—Ah, sí.

El teniente observó con un poco más de desconfianza al «almirante Naismith».

—Y... ¿Tengo entendido que usted es betanés, señor?

—De origen —dijo Miles con su mejor acento betanés.

—Es posible que... que encuentre nuestro modo de hacer las cosas un poco más formal de lo que acostumbra —le advirtió el teniente—. Como usted comprenderá, el conde está habituado a la deferencia y el respeto que le concede su rango.

Encantado, Miles observó como el serio oficial buscaba un modo amable de decirle: «Llámale "señor", no te limpies la nariz en la manga y tampoco menciones tu condenado discurso igualitario betanés».

—Es posible que le resulte bastante temible.

—Una persona verdaderamente estirada, ¿eh? El teniente frunció el ceño.

—Es un gran hombre.

—Oh, le apuesto a que si le servimos el suficiente vino durante el almuerzo, se aflojará y contará chistes verdes como el mejor.

La sonrisa amable de Yegorov se paralizó. Con los ojos brillantes, Elena se inclinó hacia Miles y le susurró:

—¡Almirante! ¡Compórtate!

—Oh, está bien —susurró Miles apesadumbrado-

El teniente miró a Elena con expresión agradecida.

Miles admiró el lustre y la pulcritud de todo al pasar. Además de ser nuevo, el _Prince Serg_ había sido diseñado tanto para la diplomacia como para la guerra, una nave capaz de llevar al Emperador en sus visitas de estado, sin perder eficiencia militar. Miles vio a un alférez en un corredor transversal. El joven dirigía a una cuadrilla de técnicos que efectuaban reparaciones menores. No, por Dios, eran instalaciones origínales. El _Prince Serg_ había abandonado la órbita con sus obreros todavía trabajando. Miles se volvió para mirar atrás.

__

Aquí estaría yo, de no haber sido por la gracia de Dios y del general Metzov. Si tan sólo se hubiese mantenido tranquilo en la isla Kyril durante esos seis meses... Sintió una ilógica punzada de envidia mirando a ese atareado alférez.

Entraron en el territorio de los oficiales. El teniente Yegorov los condujo por una antesala, hasta llegar a una oficina de aspecto espartano, dos veces más grande de lo que Miles Jamás hubiese visto en una nave barrayarana. El conde almirante Aral Vorkosigan alzó la vista de su consola cuando las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente-

Miles entró, sintiendo un repentino temblor en el vientre. Para ocultar y controlar sus emociones exclamó:

—¡Eh!, vais a poneros gordo y blando como un caracol imperial si seguís echado en medio de este lujo, ¿sabéis?

—Ah! —El almirante Vorkosigan abandonó el sillón y se golpeó contra el costado del escritorio en su prisa.

__

Bueno, no me extraña, ¿Cómo podría ver con todas esas lágrimas en sus ojos? Estrechó a Miles en un fuerte abrazo. Miles sonrió, parpadeó y tragó saliva, con el rostro apretado contra esa manga verde y fresca, y casi había recuperado el control de sus facciones cuando el conde Vorkosigan lo apartó sin soltarlo para inspeccionarlo con atención.

—¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho?

—Bien- ¿Qué tal ese salto por el agujero de gusano?

—Bien —respondió el conde Vorkosigan—. Aunque te diré que, en ciertos momentos, algunos de mis consejeros quisieron hacerte fusilar. Y también hubo momentos en que estuve de acuerdo con ellos.

El teniente Yegorov, interrumpido cuando comenzaba a anunciar su llegada (Miles no le escuchó hablar y dudaba de que su padre lo hubiese hecho), todavía tenía la boca abierta y parecía totalmente perplejo. Conteniendo una sonrisa, el teniente Jóle se levantó de su sillón al otro lado de la consola y condujo a Yegorov fuera de la habitación con gran suavidad.

—Gracias, teniente. El almirante agradece sus servicios; eso será todo... —Jóle volvió la cabeza con expresión pensativa y siguió a Yegorov. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta, Miles alcanzó a ver cómo el teniente rubio se acomodaba en un sillón de la antesala y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en la postura de un hombre al que le aguardaba una larga espera. Algunas veces, la cortesía de Jóle alcanzaba lo sobrenatural.

—Elena. —Con un esfuerzo, el conde Vorkosigan se separó de Miles para sujetar sus dos manos con fuerza—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, señor.

—Eso me complace... más de lo que puedo expresar. Cordelia te envía todo su amor. Si te veía debía recordarte que... ah, tengo que encontrar la frase exacta... fue una de sus máximas betanesas: «Tu casa es el sitio al que, si necesitas ir, tienen que permitirte entrar».

—Puedo escuchar su voz —sonrió Elena—. Dígale que se lo agradezco. Dígale que... lo recordaré.

—Bien. —El conde Vorkosigan no continuó presionándola—. Sentaos, sentaos. —Les señaló dos sillas cerca de la consola, y luego él también fue a sentarse. Por un instame, sus facciones se relajaron, pero entonces volvieron a concentrarse.

__

Dios, parece cansado, notó Miles; por una fracción de segundo, lo vio casi espectral. _Gregor, tendrás que responder por muchas cosas_. Pero Gregor ya sabía eso.

—¿Cuáles son las últimas noticias sobre el cese del fuego? —preguntó Miles.

—Todo marcha bien, gracias. Las únicas naves cetagandanas que no han regresado por donde vinieron tienen averiados los sistemas de control o sus pilotos se encuentran heridos. Les estamos permitiendo efectuar reparaciones y regresar con su tripulación mínima. El resto no tiene salvación. Estimo que el trafico comercial controlado podrá reanudarse en seis semanas.

Miles sacudió la cabeza.

—Así termina la Guerra de los Cinco Días. En ningún momento vi a un cetagandano frente a frente. Todo ese esfuerzo y esa sangre derramada sólo para regresar al status quo.

—No para todos. Varios oficíales cetagandanos han sido llamados a su capital. Allí tendrán que explicar esta «aventura no autorizada» a su emperador, y serán castigados con la muerte.

Miles emitió un bufido.

—En realidad, tendrán que expiar la derrota. «Aventura no autorizada.» ¿Alguien cree en eso? ¿Por qué se toman la molestia, siquiera?

—Es un truco, muchacho. El enemigo en retirada debe pagar todos los platos rotos.

—Tengo entendido que vosotros habéis burlado a los polenses. Todo este tiempo pensé que sería Simón Illyan quien vendría en persona para llevarnos a casa.

—El quería venir, pero no podíamos ausentarnos los dos al mismo tiempo. La pantalla que creamos para ocultar la ausencia de Gregor podía desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

—¿Y cómo lo hicisteis?

—Escogimos a un oficial joven que se parece mucho a Gregor. Le dijimos que se preparaba un complot para asesinar al emperador y que él sería la carnada. Bendito sea, de inmediato se ofreció a cooperar- El y su guardaespaldas, a quien se había contado la misma historia, pasaron las siguientes semanas viviendo cómodamente en Vorkosigan Surleau, comiendo los mejores platos... pero sufriendo de indigestión. Al fin, cuando desde la capital comenzaron a presionar con sus preguntas, lo enviamos de viaje. La gente lo averiguará muy pronto, estoy seguro, si es que aún no lo han hecho. Pero ahora que Gregor ha regresado, podremos explicarlo como nos plazca. Como a él le plazca. —El conde Vorkosigan frunció el ceño unos momentos, aunque no con disgusto,

—Me sorprendí, y al mismo tiempo me alegré mucho —dijo Miles—, de que vuestras fuerzas hubiesen logrado pasar tan rápido a través de Pol. Temía que no os lo permitieran hasta que los cetagandanos estuviesen en el Centro, Y entonces, ya sería demasiado tarde.

—Sí, bueno, ése es otro motivo por el cual estoy yo en lugar de Simón. Como Primer Ministro y antiguo Regente, era perfectamente razonable que realizase una visita de estado a Pol. Nos presentamos con una lista de las cinco principales concesiones diplomáticas que nos han estado pidiendo durante años, y sugerimos sentarnos a conversar.

»Siendo todo tan formal, tan abierto y oficial, era perfectamente razonable combinar mi visita con el crucero de prueba del _Prince Serg_. Nos encontrábamos en órbita alrededor de Pol. subiendo y bajando en lanzadera para recepciones oficiales y fiestas. —De forma inconsciente se llevó una mano al vientre, como para aliviarse un dolor—. Yo seguía tratando desesperadamente de entrar en el Centro sin necesidad de disparar a nadie, cuando llegó la noticia del ataque cetagandano sobre Vervain. El permiso para proceder fue despachado de inmediato, y nos encontrábamos a días de donde se desarrollaba la acción, no a semanas. Lograr que los aslundeños se aliaran a los polenses fue un asunto mas delicado. Gregor me sorprendió por la forma en que manejo el asunto. Los vervaneses no presentaron problemas ya que. para ese entonces, estaban ansiosos por encontrar aliados.

—He oído que ahora Gregor es bastante popular en Vervain

—En este mismo momento están brindando en su honor. —el conde Vorkosigan miró su cronómetro—. Han enloquecido por él. Dejarlo trabajar en el salón táctico del _Prince Serg_ puede haber sido mejor idea de lo que pensé. Desde un punto de vista puramente diplomático. —El conde Vorkosigan parecía algo absorto.

—Me... me sorprendió que le permitierais saltar con vos en la zona de fuego. No lo esperaba.

—Bueno, si lo piensas, el salón táctico del _Prince Serg_ debe de haber estado entre los metros cúbicos más defendidos de todo el espacio local vervanés. Era, era...

Miles observó con fascinación cómo su padre trataba de pronunciar las palabras perfectamente seguro y no lograba hacerlo. Entonces comprendió,

—¿No fue idea vuestra, verdad? ¡El mismo Gregor lo ordenó, estando a bordo!

—Tuvo varios buenos argumentos para sustentar su posición—dijo el conde Vorkosigan—. La propaganda parece estar dando sus frutos.

—Pensé que seríais demasiado... prudente como para permitirle correr el riesgo.

El conde Vorkosigan se estudió las manos.

—No puedo decirte que estaba enamorado de la idea. Pero una vez juré servir a un emperador. El momento más peligroso de un guardián es cuando la tentación de convertirse en titiritero se vuelve racional. Siempre supe que llegaría. No. Siempre supe que si el momento no llegaba, habría faltado a mi promesa. —Se detuvo—- De todos modos, desprenderse resulta difícil.

__

¿Gregor os hizo frente? Oh, cómo hubiese querido ser una mosca en la pared de esa habitación.

—Incluso habiendo practicado contigo todos estos años—agregó el conde Vorkosigan en forma reflexiva.

—Eh... ¿cómo está vuestra úlcera? El conde Vorkosigan hizo un mueca.

—No preguntes. —Se iluminó un poco—. Mejor, en estos tres últimos días. Hasta es posible que ordene comida para el almuerzo, y no esa miserable pasta médica.

Miles se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cómo está el capitán Ungarí?

El conde Vorkosigan frunció los labios.

—No se siente muy complacido contigo.

—Yo... no puedo disculparme. Cometí muchos errores, pero no obedecer su orden de aguardar en la estación Aslund no fue uno de ellos.

—Aparentemente, no. —El conde Vorkosigan miró la pared opuesta con el ceño fruncido—. Y, sin embargo, más que nunca estoy convencido de que el Servicio regular no es sitio para ti. Es como tratar de encajar una clavija cuadrada. No, peor que eso: es como tratar de encajar un mosaico en un agujero redondo.

Miles sintio una punzada de pánico.

—¿No seré licenciado, verdad?

Elena se miró las uñas e intervino.

—En ese caso, podrías tener trabajo como mercenario. Igual que el general Metzov. Tengo entendido que la comandante Cavilo está buscando hombres aptos. —Elena soltó una risita al ver la expresión exasperada de Miles.

—Lamenté enterarme de que Metzov había muerto —observó el conde Vorkosigan—. Habíamos planeado extraditarlo antes de que las cosas se pusieran difíciles con la desaparición de Gregor.

—¡Ah! ¿Finalmente decidieron que la muerte de ese prisionero komarrarés durante la revuelta fue asesinato? Pensé que... El conde Vorkosigan alzó dos dedos.

—Fueron dos asesinatos. Miles se detuvo.

—Dios mío, no habrá tratado de atrapar al pobre Ahn antes de partir, ¿verdad? —Casi se había olvidado de Ahn.

—No, pero nosotros lo rastreamos a él. Aunque para ese entonces Metzov ya había dejado Barrayar. Y, sí, el rebelde komarrarés había sido torturado hasta morir- Su muerte no fue del todo intencionada, pero parece ser que había alguna deficiencia en su salud. Sin embargo, no fue en venganza por la muerte del guardia, tal como había sospechado el investigador original. Fue al revés. El cabo de guardia barrayarano, que había participado en la tortura o al menos la había consentido con una débil protesta, según Ahn, terminó por rebelarse y amenazó con delatar a Metzov.

»Metzov lo asesinó en uno de sus ataques de ira y luego hizo que Ahn lo ayudase, atestiguando que el hombre había escapado. Por lo tanto, Ahn debió de corromperse dos veces con el mismo asunto. Metzov le aterrorizaba, aunque, sí alguna vez llegaban a saberse las cosas, él también estaría en manos de Ahn; un extraño lazo entre ambos. Cuando los agentes de Ilyan llegaron a buscarlo, Ahn pareció casi aliviado y se ofreció voluntariamente a ser inyectado para un interrogatorio. Miles recordó al meteorólogo con pesar.

—¿Qué le ocurrirá ahora?

—Habíamos planeado utilizarlo como testigo en el juicio de Metzov. Ilyan pensó que incluso podíamos beneficiarnos con ello, en relación con los komarrareses. Presentarles a ese pobre idiota que era el guardia como un héroe olvidado. Colgar a Metzov como prueba de la buena fe del Emperador, en un compromiso de Impartir justicia a barrayaranos y komarrareses por igual; una bonita puesta en escena. —El conde Vorkosigan frunció el ceño—. Creo que ahora tendremos que olvidarlo.

Miles soltó el aire de los pulmones.

—Metzov. Una cabeza de turco hasta el final. Debe haber sido algún mal karma que debía llevar; aunque seguramente se lo ha ganado.

—Cuídate de pedir justicia. Puedes llegar a obtenerla.

—Eso ya lo he aprendido, señor.

—¿Ya? —El conde Vorkosigan lo miró alzando una ceja—. Mm.

—Y hablando de justicia... —Miles aprovechó la oportunidad—. Estoy preocupado por la paga de los Dendarii. Sufrieron grandes daños, más de los que un mercenario suele tolerar. Su único contrato fue mi palabra. Si... si el Imperio no me respalda, habré cometido perjurio.

El conde Vorkosigan esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Ya hemos considerado la cuestión.

—¿El presupuesto de Illyan para asuntos reservados alcanzará a cubrir esto?

—El presupuesto de Illyan moriría en el intento, pero tú pareces tener un amigo muy influyente. Te extenderemos una nota de crédito de Seguridad Imperial, te entregaremos las reservas de esta flota y te daremos los fondos personales del Emperador. Esperamos recuperarlo todo más tarde, de una asignación especial obtenida a través del Consejo de Ministros y el Consejo de los Condes. Presenta una cuenta. Miles extrajo un disco de su bolsillo.

—Aquí está. La calculadora de la flota Dendarii estuvo despierta toda la noche preparándola. Algunas estimaciones de daños todavía son preliminares.—Lo dejó sobre el escritorio de la consola.

El conde Vorkosigan esbozó una sonrisa.

—Estás aprendiendo, muchacho... —Insertó el disco para revisarlo rápidamente—. Haré que te preparen una nota de crédito para la hora del almuerzo. Podrás llevártela al marcharte.

—Gracias.

—Señor —dijo Elena—, ¿qué ocurrirá ahora con la flota Dendarii?

—Lo que ella decida, supongo. Aunque no pueden quedarse aquí, tan cerca de Barrayar.

—¿Seremos abandonados otra vez? —preguntó Elena.

—¿Abandonados?

—Una vez usted nos convirtió en una fuerza imperial. Yo pensé, y Baz también... Luego Miles nos abandonó. Y entonces... nada.

—Igual que en la isla Kyril —observó Miles—, Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. —Se encogió de hombros tristemente—, Creo que ellos sufrieron un deterioro semejante en su espíritu.

El conde Vorkosigan le dirigió una mirada aguda.

—El destino de los Dendarii, así como tu carrera militar futura, todavía es tema de discusión.

—¿Participaré yo en esa discusión? ¿Y ellos?

—Te lo haremos saber. —El conde Vorkosigan apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y se levantó—. Por ahora, es todo lo que puedo deciros. ¿Almorzamos, oficiales?

—Miles y Elena no tuvieron más remedio que levantarse también.

—El comodoro Tung aún no sabe nada sobre nuestra verdadera relación —le advirtió Miles—. Os pido que lo mantengáis en secreto, ya que tendré que interpretar al almirante Naismith cuando nos reunamos con él.

La sonrisa del conde Vorkosigan se tornó peculiar.

—Illyan y el capitán Ungari aprobarían el hecho de que no revelemos una identidad secreta potencialmente útil. Sin duda alguna.

—Os lo advierto, el almirante Naismith no es muy respetuoso.

Elena y el conde Vorkosigan se miraron y echaron a reír. Miles aguardó, tratando de conservar su dignidad, hasta que se calmaron. Al fin.

El almirante Naismith fue muy cortés durante el almuerzo. Ni siquiera el teniente Yegorov hubiese podido encontrarle alguna falta.

El mensajero del gobierno vervanés entregó la nota de crédito en la estación del planeta. Miles atestiguó el recibo con su huella dactilar, un examen de retina y la firma ilegible del almirante Naísmith, en nada parecida a la cuidadosa rúbrica del alférez Vorkosigan.

—Es un placer tratar con caballeros tan honorables como ustedes —dijo Miles guardando la nota en su bolsillo con satisfacción.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer —dijo el comandante de la estación de enlace—. No puedo narrarle mis emociones cuando los Dendarii se materializaron en nuestra ayuda. Sabíamos que el siguiente ataque cetagandano sería el último, y nos preparábamos para luchar hasta el final.

—Los Dendarii no podrían haberlo hecho solos —dijo Miles con modestia—. Sólo los ayudamos a conservar la cabeza de puente hasta que llegaron las verdaderas armas.

—Pero, de no haber sido así, las fuerzas de la Alianza Hegen, las grandes armas, como dice usted, jamás hubiesen podido introducirse en el espacio local vervanés-

—No sin un gran coste, seguramente —le concedió Miles. El comandante de la estación miró su cronómetro.

—Bueno, dentro de poco mi planeta expresará su opinión de un modo más tangible- ¿Me permite acompañarle a la ceremonia, almirante? Ya es la hora.

—Gracias. —Miles se levantó y lo siguió fuera de la oficina, palpando el agradecimiento concreto que llevaba en el bolsillo. _Medallas, ¡hah.!Las medallas no pagan la reparación de una flota._

Miles se detuvo en el portal transparente, atrapado en parte por la vista de la estación de enlace y en parte por su propio reflejo. El uniforme de etiqueta Oserano-Dendaríi estaba muy bien, decidió; la túnica de suave terciopelo gris adornada con ribetes blancos y botones plateados en los hombros, pantalones haciendo juego y botas de gamuza sintética. Miles fantaseó con que el traje lo que hacía parecer más alto. Tal vez adoptase el diseño.

Más allá del portal flotaban varias naves: Dendarii, Guardianes, vervanesas y pertenecientes a la Alianza. El _Prince Serg_ no se encontraba entre ellas. Ahora estaba en órbita sobre Vervain, mientras continuaban las conversaciones a alto nivel, estableciendo los detalles del tratado permanente de amistad, comercio, reducción de tarifas, defensa mutua, etcétera, entre Barrayar, Vervain, Aslund y Pol. Miles había oído que Gregor se estaba mostrando brillante en las relaciones públicas.

__

Mejor tú que yo, amigo.

La estación de enlace vervanesa había retrasado sus propias reparaciones para prestar ayuda a los Dendarii. Baz trabajaba las veinticuatro horas. Miles se apartó de la vista panorámica y siguió al comandante de la estación.

Se detuvieron en el corredor ante el gran salón donde tendría lugar la ceremonia, y esperaron a que todos los concurrentes estuviesen acomodados- Al parecer, los vervaneses querían que los principales hiciesen una gran entrada. El comandante entró para efectuar los preparativos. La audiencia no era grande, ya que todavía había demasiado trabajo por hacer, pero los vervaneses habían conseguido suficientes personas para que pareciera respetable, y Miles había contribuido con un pelotón de convalecientes Dendarii para aumentar el número. Aceptaría el homenaje en nombre de ellos, decidió.

Mientras aguardaba, Miles vio llegar a la comandante Cavilo con su guardia de honor barrayarana. Hasta donde él sabía, los vervaneses aún no eran conscientes de que las armas de los guardias estaban cargadas y de que tenían órdenes de disparar a muerte si su prisionera intentaba escapar. Dos mujeres de rostro inflexible, vestidas con uniformes auxiliares barrayaranos, se ocupaban de que Cavilo estuviese vigilada día y noche. Cavilo parecía ignorar su presencia.

El uniforme de etiqueta de los Guardianes era una versión más elegante del de fajina. Sus colores pardo, negro y blanco hicieron que de forma subliminal Miles recordara la piel de un perro guardián. _Esta perra muerde, recordó._

Cavilo sonrió y se acercó a él. Apestaba a ese ponzoñoso perfume que usaba; debía de haberse bañado en él. Miles inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, hurgó en su bolsillo y extrajo dos filtros nasales. Se introdujo uno en cada fosa, donde se expandieron suavemente para crear un sello, e inhaló profundamente para probarlos. Funcionaban bien. Serían capaces de filtrar moléculas mucho más pequeñas que las de ese nocivo perfume. Miles respiró por la boca. Cavilo observó su actuación con expresión furiosa.

—_Maldito seas _—murmuró.

Miles le enseñó las palmas como diciendo _¿Qué quieres que haga?_

—¿Está lista para partir con sus supervivientes?

—En cuanto termine esta farsa idiota. Tengo que abandonar seis naves que están demasiado averiadas para realizar el salto-

—Muy sensato por su parte. Si los vervaneses no caen en la cuenta solos, pronto los cetagandanos les contarán la horrible verdad. No debería permanecer mucho más por aquí.

—No pienso hacerlo. Espero no volver a ver nunca este lugar. Y eso también vale para ti, mutame. De no haber sido por ti... —Sacudió la cabeza con amargura.

—Por cierto —agregó Miles—, ahora los Dendarii han recibido triple paga por esta operación. Una de sus jefes aslundeños , otra de los barrayaranos y otra de los agradecidos vervaneses. Todos acordaron hacerse cargo de nuestros gastos. Nos ha dejado una buena ganancia.

Ella pareció hervir.

—Será mejor que _reces_ para que nunca volvamos a encontrarnos.

—Adiós, entonces.

Entraron en el salón para recibir los homenajes. ¿Cavilo tendría el descaro de recibir el suyo en nombre de los Guardianes, a quienes había destruido con sus intrigas? Resultó ser que sí. Miles contuvo la náusea.

__

La primera medalla que gano en mi vida, pensó Miles mientras el comandante de la estación le prendía la suya con empalagosas alabanzas. _Y ni siquiera puedo mostrarla en casa_. La medalla el uniforme, el mismo almirante Naísmith, pronto deberían volver al armario. ¿Para siempre? En comparación, la vida del alférez Vorkosigan no resultaba demasiado atractiva. Y, sin embargo, la mecánica de la carrera militar era la misma, se la mirara desde donde se la mirara. Si existía alguna diferencia entre él y Cavilo debía de radicar en a quién decidían servir. Y cómo. _No todos los caminos, sino un único camino..._


	43. El Juego de los VOR epilogo

****

Epilogo

Cuando, unas semanas después, Miles llegó a Barrayar en una licencia, Gregor le invitó a almorzar en la Residencia Imperial. Se sentaron ante una mesa de hierro forjado en los Jardines del Norte, los cuales eran famosos por haber sido diseñados por el Emperador Ezar, el abuelo de Gregor. En verano los árboles proyectaban toda su sombra sobre el lugar; ahora la luz se filtraba entre las hojas nuevas que murmuraban con el aire suave de la primavera. Los guardias custodiaban desde lejos; los criados no se acercaban a menos que Gregor los llamara. Repleto con los tres primeros platos, Miles bebió café caliente y planificó un ataque sobre el segundo postre, agazapado al otro lado de la mesa bajo un abundante camuflaje de crema. ¿O sería demasiado para sus fuerzas? Esto era mejor que las raciones que habían compartido alguna vez, por no mencionar el alimento para perros de Cavilo.

Hasta Gregor parecía verlo con nuevos ojos.

—Las estaciones espaciales son realmente aburridas, ¿sabes? Todos esos corredores —comentó, mientras observaba una fuente y su mirada seguía un sendero que se introducía entre las flores—. Al verla cada día, dejé de notar lo bella que es Barrayar. Tuve que olvidar para recordar. Es extraño.

—En algunos momentos yo ni siquiera recordaba en qué estación espacial estaba —dijo Miles con la boca llena de crema—.

Las comerciales son otra cosa cuestión, con todos sus lujos, pero las estaciones del Centro Hegen tienden a ser utilitarias.

Conversaron un ralo sobre los acontecimientos recientes en el Centro Hegen. Gregor se iluminó al enterarse de que Miles tampoco había emitido una verdadera orden de batalla en el salón táctico del _Triumph_, salvo para manejar la crisis de seguridad interna que le delegara Tung.

—La mayoría de los oficiales terminan su trabajo cuando comienza la acción —le aseguró Miles—. Cuando dispones de un buen ordenador táctico, y si tienes suerte de contar con un hombre con buena nariz, será mejor que mantengas las manos en los bolsillos. Yo tenía a Tung; tú tenías a... bueno...

—Y tenía unos bolsillos bien profundos —prosiguió Gregor—. Aún lo estoy pensando. Hasta que hubo pasado todo y visité la enfermería, parecía casi irreal. Sólo entonces comprendí que tal o cual punto de luz significaba que el brazo de un hombre se había perdido y que los pulmones de otro habían dejado de funcionar.

—Hay que tener mucho cuidado con esas pequeñas luces. Cuentan grandes mentiras si las dejas —dijo Miles. Entonces comió otro almibarado bocado con café, se detuvo y observó—: No le dijiste a Illyan la verdad sobre tu pequeña caída del balcón, ¿verdad? —Era una observación, no una pregunta.

—Le dije que estaba ebrio y que caí. —Gregor observó las flores—, ¿Como lo supiste?

—No habla de ti con el terror oculto en los ojos.

—Ahora está un poco más... permisivo. No quiero estropearlo todo. Tú tampoco se lo dijiste, y te lo agradezco.

—De nada. —Miles bebió más café—. Hazme un favor a cambio. Habla con una persona.

—¿Con quién? No será con Illyan. Ni con tu padre.

—¿Qué te parece mi madre?

—Mm. —Gregor comió un bocado de su pastel, sobre el cual había estado trazando surcos con el tenedor.

—En todo Barrayar, es posible que ella sea la única en anteponer automáticamente a Gregor, el hombre, sobre Gregor, el Emperador. Creo que todas nuestras jerarquías son como una ilusión óptica para ella. Y tú sabes que puede guardar un secreto.

—Lo pensare.

—No quiero ser el único que... El único. Sé cuándo estoy en aguas demasiado profundas.

—De veras? —Gregor alzó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Oh, sí. Es sólo que por lo general no lo dejo saber.

—Muy bien, lo haré —dijo Gregor. Miles aguardó.

—Tienes mi palabra —agregó Gregor. Miles se sintió inmensamente aliviado.

—Gracias. —Observó un tercer trozo de pastel; estaba realmente exquisito—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—Mucho mejor, gracias. —Gregor regresó a la tarea de trazar surcos sobre la crema.

—¿De veras? Líneas cruzadas.

—No lo sé. A diferencia de ese pobre tío al que hicieron desfilar fingiendo que era yo, no me ofrecí como voluntario para esto.

—Todos los Vor somos reclutas, en ese sentido.

—Cualquier otro Vor podría escapar sin que nadie lo notase.

—¿No me extrañarías un poco? —se quejó Miles. Gregor emitió una risita. Miles miró a su alrededor—. No parece un puesto tan difícil, comparado con la isla Kyril.

—Prueba a estar solo en la cama a medianoche, preguntándote cuándo tus genes comenzarán a generar monstruos en tu mente. Como el tío abuelo Yuri el Loco. O como el Principe Serg. —Le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Me enteré de los... problemas del Príncipe Serg —dijo Miles con cautela.

—Todos parecen haberlo sabido. Excepto yo. 

Así que _eso_ había sido lo que desencadenara la depresión que había resultado en un primer intento de suicidio. Llave y cerradura, ¡click! Miles trató de no mostrarse triunfante ante aquella repentina revelación.

—¿Cuándo lo averiguaste?

—Durante la conferencia de Komarr. Ya antes había escuchado insinuaciones, pero las deseché como propaganda enemiga. 

Entonces, el ballet del balcón había sido una respuesta inmediata a la conmoción, Gregor no había tenido a nadie con quien desahogarse...

—¿Es cierto que se dedicaba a torturar...?

—No todo lo que se dice sobre el Príncipe Serg es cierto —lo interrumpió Miles rápidamente—. Aunque la verdad es... bastante terrible. Mamá lo sabe. Ella fue testigo de cosas dementes en la invasión de Escobar que ni siquiera yo sé. Pero ella te lo dirá. Pregúntaselo directamente, y te responderá del mismo modo.

—Eso parece ser un rasgo de familia —observó Gregor.

—Ella te contará lo diferente que eres de él; y de todos modos jamás he escuchado que hubiera nada malo en la sangre de tu madre. Es probable que yo tenga tantos genes de Yuri el Loco como tú, en todo caso.

Gregor sonrió.

—¿Se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme?

—Mm. Al menos no debes sentirte solo.

—Tengo miedo del poder... —confesó Gregor en voz baja y contemplativa.

—Tú no tienes miedo del poder: tienes miedo de lastimar a la gente si ejerces ese poder —dedujo Miles de pronto.

—Aja. Casi das en el blanco-

—¿Casi?

—Tengo miedo de llegar a disfrutar. Del dolor ajeno. Como _él_.

Se refería al Príncipe Serg. Su padre.

—Tonterías —dijo Miles—. Durante años observé cómo mi abuelo trataba de hacerte disfrutar con la caza. Llegaste a ser bueno, supongo que porque era tu deber como Vor, pero estabas a punto de vomitar cada vez que herías a una bestia sin matarla y debíamos perseguirla para darle caza. Es posible que albergues alguna otra perversión, pero no el sadismo.

—Lo que he leído... y escuchado —dijo Gregor— es horrible y fascinante a la vez. No puedo evitar pensar en ello. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

—Tu cabeza está llena de horrores porque _el mundo_ está lleno de horrores. Mira los que causó Cavilo en el Centro Hegen.

—Si la hubiese estrangulado mientras dormía, lo cual tuve la ocasión de hacer, ninguno de estos horrores habría llegado a suceder.

—Si ninguno de estos horrores hubiese llegado a suceder, ella no habría merecido ser estrangulada. Es una especie de paradoja temporal, supongo. La flecha de la justicia vuela en un solo sentido. Uno solo. No puedes lamentar no haberla estrangulado al principio. Aunque quizá puedas lamentar no haberla estrangulado después...

—No... no. Dejaré eso para los cetagandanos, si logran atraparla ahora que ella tiene la ventaja Inicial.

—Gregor, lo siento, pero realmente no creo que te conviertas en el Emperador Gregor el Loco. Son tus _consejeros_ quienes van a enloquecer.

Gregor miró la bandeja de los postres y suspiró.

—Supongo que los guardias se inquietarían si te aplastara un pastel de crema en pleno rostro.

—Profundamente. Debiste de haberlo hecho cuando teníamos ocho o doce años. Entonces no habría pasado nada. El pastel de crema de la justicia vuela en un solo sentido. —Miles rió.

Ambos comenzaron a sugerir distintas cosas que podían hacerse con una bandeja llena de postres y acabaron riendo de buena gana. Gregor necesitaba una buena batalla de pasteles, decidió Miles, aunque sólo fuese verbal e imaginaria. Cuando al fin dejaron de reír y el café comenzaba a enfriarse, Miles dijo:

—Sé que las lisonjas te enfurecen, pero maldita sea, eres realmente bueno en tu trabajo. En alguna parte de tu interior debes de saberlo, después de las conversaciones con los vervaneses. Sigue trabajando, ¿eh?

—Lo intentaré. —Gregor hincó el cuchillo en el último bocado de su postre—. Tú también seguirás, ¿no?

—En lo que sea. Esta misma tarde me encontraré con Simón para hablar del tema —dijo Miles. Al fin decidió renunciar a ese tercer trozo de pastel.

—No pareces muy entusiasmado al respecto.

—No creo que pueda degradarme, ya que no existe ningún grado más bajo que el de alférez.

—Está complacido contigo; ¿qué más quieres?

—No parecía muy complacido cuando le entregué mi informe. Más bien parecía dispéptico. No dijo demasiado. —De pronto miró a Gregor con desconfianza—. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¡Dímelo!

—No debo interferir en la cadena de mando —sentenció Gregor—. Tal vez te asciendan. Creo que está vacante el puesto de mando en la isla Kyril.

Miles se estremeció.

En la capital barrayarana de Vorbarr Sultana, la primavera era tan bella como el otoño, decidió Miles. Se detuvo un momento antes de entrar en el gran edificio macizo que era el Cuartel General de Seguridad Imperial. El arce terrestre continuaba allí, calle abajo y a la vuelta de la esquina, con sus hojas nuevas iluminadas por el sol de la tarde. La vegetación natural de Barrayar era, en su mayoría, de tonos rojos opacos y pardos. ¿Visitaría algún día la Tierra? Tal vez.

Miles extrajo los pases que debía entregar a los guardias de la puerta. Sus rostros le resultaron familiares. Pertenecían al mismo grupo con que había trabajado durante aquel período interminable del último invierno. ¿Sólo unos meses atrás? Parecía haber pasado mucho más tiempo. Todavía era capaz de recitar sus nóminas de pago. Intercambiaron saludos, pero como eran buenos hombres de Seguridad Imperial no le formularon la pregunta que brillaba en sus ojos_: ¿Dónde ha estado, señor? _A Miles no le fue asignado un guardia de seguridad para que lo acompañase a la oficina de Iliyan. Buena señal. Y, después de todo, para ese entonces ya conocía muy bien el camino.

Siguió las conocidas vueltas del laberinto y subió en los tubos elevadores. En la antesala de la oficina de Illyan, el capitán apenas si alzó la vista de su consola y le indicó que entrase con un movimiento de la mano. La oficina de Illyan estaba igual que siempre; el enorme escritorio de Illyan estaba igual que siempre;Illyan mismo estaba... con un aspecto algo cansado, más pálido. Debía salir y tomar un poco de ese sol primaveral, ¿eh? Al menos su cabello no había terminado de volverse blanco; seguía siendo una mezcla de castaño con gris. En cuestiones de ropa, su gusto aún era insulso.

Illyan le indicó un asiento, otra buena señal que Miles supo aprovechar rápidamente; terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y, al fin, alzó la vista. Se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar los codos sobre el escritorio y enlazar los dedos, mirando a Miles con cierta desaprobación clínica, como si se tratase de un dato que complicaba la curva en el ordenador e Illyan estuviese decidiendo si aún podía salvar la teoría y clasificarlo como un error experimental.

—Alférez Vorkosigan —suspiró Illyan—. Parece que aún tienes algunos problemas con la subordinación.

—Lo sé, señor. Lo lamento.

—¿Alguna vez piensas hacer algo al respecto, aparte de lamentarlo?

—No puedo evitarlo, señor; cuando la gente me da ordenes equivocadas.

—Si no puedes obedecer mis órdenes, no te quiero en mi sección.

—Bueno... pensé que lo había hecho. Usted quería una evaluación militar del Centro Hegen. Yo la realicé. Usted quería saber de dónde provenía la desestabilización. Yo lo averigüé. Usted quería que los mercenarios Dendaril salieran del Centro. Partirán dentro de tres semanas, aproximadamente. Usted pidió resultados, y los obtuve.

—_Un montón_ de ellos —murmuró Iliyan.

—Admito que no tenía la orden directa de rescatar a Gregor, pero supuse que querría que se hiciese, señor.

Illyan lo escudriñó, buscando algún rastro de ironía, y apretó los labios cuando al fin lo encontró. Miles trató de mantenerse inexpresivo.

—Si mal no recuerdo —dijo Illyan (y su memoria era eidética, gracias a un biochip de su invención)—, le di esas órdenes al capitán Ungari. A ti sólo te ordené una cosa. ¿Recuerdas lo que era? —La pregunta tenía el mismo tono alentador que se utilizaba con un niño de seis años que estaba aprendiendo a atarse los zapatos. Tratar de ser más irónico que Illyan era algo muy peligroso.

—Obedecer las órdenes del capitán Ungari —dijo Miles a regañadientes.

—Exactamente. —Illyan se reclinó—. El hombre era un agente bueno y de confianza. Si las cosas hubiesen salido mal, lo habrías arrastrado contigo. Ahora el hombre está prácticamente arruinado.

Miles hizo un expresivo movimiento de negación con ambas manos.

—El tomó las decisiones correctas para su posición. No puede culparlo. Es sólo que... las cosas se volvieron demasiado importantes y no podía seguir jugando al alférez cuando el hombre que se necesitaba era lord Vorkosigan. —_O el almirante Naismith._

—Mm —reconoció Illyan—. Y, sin embargo, ¿a quién debo asignarte ahora? ¿Cuál es el próximo oficial leal que verá destruida su carrera?

Miles lo pensó unos momentos.

—¿Por qué no me asigna directamente a usted, señor?

—Gracias —dijo Illyan secamente.

—No quise decir... —comenzó a balbucear Miles; pero se detuvo al notar el brillo risueño en los ojos color café de Illyan. _Te diviertes conmigo, ¿verdad?_

—En realidad, esa propuesta ya ha sido hecha. No por mí, obviamente. Pero un operativo galáctico debe funcionar con un alto grado de independencia. Estamos considerando hacer de la necesidad virtud... —Illyan se distrajo ante una luz que se encendió en su consola. Después de verificar algo, apretó un control. Sobre la pared derecha de su escritorio se abrió una puerta, y Gregor entró. El Emperador hizo que un guardia permaneciera en el corredor, mientras que el otro atravesaba la oficina en silencio para apostarse en la antesala. Todas las puertas se cerraron. Illyan se levantó para acercarle una silla al Emperador y movió la cabeza, como un vestigio de reverencia, antes de volver a sentarse, Miles, quien también se había levantado, le hizo la venia y se sentó otra vez.

—¿Ya le ha dicho lo de los Dendarii? —le preguntó Gregor a Illyan.

—Estaba buscando las palabras apropiadas. 

__

Gradualmente.

—¿Qué pasa con los Dendarii? —preguntó Miles, incapaz de ocultar la ansiedad en su voz.

—Hemos decidido ponerlos en un servicio de reserva permanente —dijo Illyan— Tú, en tu identidad secreta de almirante Naismith, serás nuestro oficial de enlace.

—¿Consultores mercenarios? —Miles parpadeó. _¡Naismith vive!_

Gregor sonrió.

—Personales del Emperador. Creo que les debemos algo más que una paga por los servicios que nos han prestado en el Centro Hegen. Y, sin duda, nos han demostrado la utilidad de llegar a sitios que por barreras políticas están vedados a nuestras fuerzas regulares.

Miles interpretó la expresión de Illyan como una profunda aflicción por el presupuesto de su sección, no tanto porque desaprobara la idea.

—Simón estará alerta por si se presenta la oportunidad de utilizarlos de forma activa —continuó Gregor—. Después de todo, habrá que justificar lo que se les paga.

—Considero que nos serán más útiles en cuestiones de espionaje —dijo Illyan rápidamente—. Esto no es un permiso para salir de aventuras o en misiones de captura y represalia. En realidad, lo primero que quiero que hagas es fortalecer tu departamento de Inteligencia. Sé que tienes los medios para ello. Te prestaré a un par de mis expertos.

—¿No son guardaespaldas titiriteros otra vez, señor? —preguntó Miles con nerviosismo.

—¿Le pregunto al capitán Ungari si desea ofrecerse como voluntario? —preguntó Illyan conteniendo una sonrisa—. No. Operarás de forma independiente. Dios nos ayude. Después de todo, si no te envío a alguna otra parte, te quedarás aquí. Por lo tanto, el plan tiene sus propios méritos, aunque los Dendarii nunca hagan nada.

—Me temo que la falta de confianza que Simón muestra hacia ti se debe principalmente a tu juventud —murmuró Gregor, con sus veinticinco años de edad—. Sentimos que es hora de abandonar ese prejuicio,

Sí, ahora Gregor hablaba como todo un Emperador. Los oídos barrayaranos de Miles no le engañaban. Illyan lo había escuchado con la misma claridad.

En esta ocasión su ironía se combinó con cierta... ¿podríamos decir aprobación?

—Aral y yo nos hemos esforzado durante veinte años para dejar nuestros puestos. Es posible que vivamos lo suficiente para retirarnos, después de todo. —Se detuvo—. En mi empresa, eso se llama _éxito_, muchachos, así que no pondré objeciones- —Y entonces agregó en voz baja—: Al fin me sacarán ese condenado chip de la cabeza...

—Mm. Todavía no puede ir a buscar una cabaña junto al mar para disfrutar su retiro —dijo Gregor. En Illyan no se vio ninguna muestra de pesar ni de sumisión, sólo una expresión de confianza. Ni más ni menos. Gregor se volvió hacia Miles y miró... ¿su cuello? Los cardenales producidos por las manos de Metzov ya debían de haber desaparecido—. ¿También estaba buscando las palabras apropiadas para hablar de lo otro? —le preguntó a Illyan.

Illyan abrió una mano.

—Por favor. —Comenzó a hurgar en un cajón debajo de su consola.

—Hemos pensado que te debíamos algo más, Miles —di¡o Gregor.

Miles vaciló entre hacerse el modesto y decirles que no había sido nada y saltar para preguntarles qué le iban a regalar. Al fin adoptó una expresión atenta e interrogante.

Illyan se enderezó y le arrojó algo pequeño y rojo por el aire.

—Aquí tienes. Eres un teniente. Lo que sea que eso signifique para ti.

Miles atrapó los rectángulos plásticos de su nuevo grado. Estaba tan sorprendido que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Bueno, es un primer paso para solucionar el problema de la subordinación.

Illyan le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—No te entusiasmes demasiado. Alrededor de un diez por ciento de los alféreces son promovidos después de su primer año de servicio. De todos modos, en tu círculo social pensarán que es nepotismo.

—Lo sé —dijo Miles con tristeza. Pero se abrió el cuello y comenzó a prender insignias.

Illyan se suavizó un poco.

—Aunque tu padre sabrá que no es así. Y Gregor. Y... y yo. Miles alzó la cabeza y, por primera vez durante la entrevista, se miraron a los ojos.

—Gracias.

—Te lo has ganado. De mí no obtendrás nada que no te hayas ganado, y eso incluye las reprimendas.

—Las recibiré con gusto, señor.

Continuara...

--------------------

Que tal la historia...yo saboree cada palabra si quieren mas capitulos a mandar review y la otra semana los subo....

chavela :)


	44. Cetaganda capitulo 01

__

...

—¿Qué pasa con los Dendarii? —preguntó Miles, incapaz de ocultar la ansiedad en su voz.

—Hemos decidido ponerlos en un servicio de reserva permanente —dijo Illyan— Tú, en tu identidad secreta de almirante Naismith, serás nuestro oficial de enlace.

—¿Consultores mercenarios? —Miles parpadeó. ¡Naismith vive!...

****

Han pasado 2 años despues de los hechos narrados en el "Juego de lo VOR"...

Cetaganda

__

"El Imperio Cetagandano es la entidad galáctica de mayor poder militar y mayor extensión espacial. Está formado por ocho planetas, cuya capital radica en el planeta Eta Ceta IV, amén de que su influencia se extiende por otras regiones en el campo político y militar.  
  
El núcleo de la sociedad cetagandana es la genética. La población se divide en una clase popular, la clase militar, llamados Ghems, y los nobles dominantes Hauts. Precisamente las hauts-ladies se recrean en experimentos de ingeniería genética, que una vez comprobados, pueden ser introducidos en el genoma haut. Los hauts se consideran a ellos mismos como los únicos humanos. Se encuentra un marcado paralelismo entre la sociedad cetagandana y la edad media japonesa, no sólo por la división social, sino incluso en algunas conductas sociales, tal y como la pureza de raza de cada clase, o bien el hecho de que los Ghems -militares- acostumbren a pintar su rostro con diferentes formas geometricas dependiendo de su casta dentro de su sociedad."

****

1

—¿Cómo era? ¿« La diplomacia es el arte de la guerra llevado a cabo por otros hombres» —preguntó Iván— o al revés? ¿«La guerra es la diplomacia...»?

—«Toda diplomacia es una continuación del arte de la guerra por otros medios» —recitó Miles—. Chou En Lai, siglo XX. Tierra.

—Ey, ¿qué eres? ¿Un diccionario de citas ambulante?

—Yo no, pero el comodoro Tung sí. Colecciona Dichos de Antiguos Sabios Chinos y me obliga a memorizarlos.

—Y el viejo Chou, ¿era diplomático... o soldado?

El teniente Miles Vorkosigan meditó la respuesta.

—Supongo que fue diplomático.

Los cinturones de seguridad de Miles lo sujetaron: se estaban encendiendo los cohetes. El vehivaina personal donde viajaban él e Iván, uno frente al otro en solitario esplendor, se inclinó hacia un costado. Los dos asientos ocupaban los lados del corto fuselaje. Miles estiró el cuello para echar un vistazo por encima de los hombros del piloto: quería ver el planeta que giraba más abajo.

Eta Ceta IV, corazón y mundo madre del floreciente imperio cetagandano. Miles estaba seguro de que ocho planetas desarrollados y el mismo número de dependencias aliadas y gobiernos títere podían ser definidos como un imperio extenso según los parámetros de cualquier observador. Claro que eso no significaba que los ghemlores cetagandanos no quisieran expandirse un poco más, a expensas de sus vecinos, a ser posible.

Pero a pesar de la gran extensión del país, las naves militares cetagandanas sólo podían pasar de una en una en los saltos de agujero de gusano. Como todo el mundo.

El problema era que algunos tenían naves _enormes, _mierda.

La irisada línea nocturna se deslizaba a lo largo del borde del planeta mientras el vehivaina personal seguía recorriendo las órbitas que lo llevaban de la nave correo imperial de Barrayar, que acababan de dejar, a la estación de transferencia cetagandana que los esperaba más abajo. La noche tenía un brillo impresionante. Los continentes estaban bañados con una lluvia de motas luminosas, como iluminados por las hadas. Miles tenía la impresión de que era posible leer bajo el brillo de aquella civilización, como bajo la luz de una luna llena. Barrayar, el planeta madre que compartía con Iván, se le antojaba de pronto como una vasta tela absolutamente negra, con sólo algunas chispas de ciudades aquí y allá. El bordado de alta tecnología de Eta Ceta era claramente... barroco. Sí, una esfera con demasiada ropa encima, como una mujer recargada de joyas. De mal gusto, pensó Miles, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. _No soy un patán provinciano. No me dejaré impresionar. Soy lord Vorkosigan, noble y oficial._

Claro que el teniente lord Iván Vorpatril también lo era, pero eso no llenaba de confianza a Miles. Miró a su primo, que también estiraba el cuello, los ojos ávidos, los labios entreabiertos, bebiendo la imagen de su destino, allá abajo. Por lo menos, Iván tenía el aspecto de un oficial diplomático: alto, de cabello negro, atildado, una sonrisa fácil siempre marcada en su atractivo rostro. El uniforme verde de fajina le sentaba de maravilla. La mente de Miles se deslizó, con la insidiosa facilidad de las malas costumbres, a una comparación llena de envidia.

Miles tenía que hacerse los uniformes a medida, y en lo posible trataba de disimular los graves defectos de nacimiento que tantos años de tratamientos médicos habían intentado corregir. En realidad, debería dar gracias de que los meds hubieran conseguido tanto con tan poco. Después de toda una vida de enfermerías, medía un metro cuarenta, era jorobado y de huesos frágiles, pero todo eso era mejor que tener que esperar a que otra persona lo arrastrara de un lado a otro sobre un carrito de cuatro ruedas. Claro, claro...

Sí, ahora podía estar de pie, caminar, correr si era necesario, con los hierros en las piernas y todo. Seguridad Imperial de Barrayar no le había contratado por su belleza, gracias a Dios, sino por su inteligencia. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió la morbosa idea de que lo habían mandado a ese circo para que la imagen de Iván destacara en comparación con la suya. SegImp no le había dado ninguna misión interesante en Cetaganda a menos que el cortante « ¡y no te metas en líos!» de Illyan, jefe de Seguridad, pudiera considerarse un encargo secreto.

Por otra parte, tal vez habían mandado a Iván sólo como figurín, para que Miles pareciera en comparación más inteligente. Esta idea lo confortó.

Ahí estaba la estación de transferencia orbital, justo a tiempo. Ni siquiera el personal diplomático bajaba directamente a la atmósfera de Eta Ceta. Hubiera significado una trasgresión de la etiqueta, y seguramente merecería una advertencia administrada con fuego de plasma. Sí, Miles tenía que admitir que la mayoría de los mundos civilizados tenía reglas similares, aunque fuera sólo para impedir contaminaciones biológicas.

—Me pregunto si la muerte de la emperatriz viuda se debió a causas naturales... —dijo Miles, por decir algo. Después de todo, no podía esperar que Iván tuviera una respuesta para eso—. Fue tan repentina...

Iván se encogió de hombros.

—Era una generación mayor que el Gran Tío Piotr y eso que él era viejo de solemnidad. Me ponía muy nervioso cuando era chico. Lo que dices es una atractiva teoría paranoica, pero no lo creo.

—Lamento decir que Illyan está de acuerdo contigo, o no nos habría dejado venir _a nosotros. _Hubiera sido mucho menos aburrido si el muerto fuera el emperador, en lugar de una ancianita balbuceante.

—Pero entonces no estaríamos aquí —señaló Iván con una lógica aplastante—. Estaríamos de guardia en un puesto defensivo mientras las facciones de los candidatos discutían el problema de la sucesión en una gran pelea. Esto es mucho mejor. Viajes, vino, mujeres, canciones...

—Es _un funeral de _estado, Iván.

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no es cierto?

—De todos modos, se supone que debemos limitarnos a observar. Observar e informar. Qué y por qué, no lo sé. Illyan me lo dejó muy claro: espera informes por escrito.

Iván gruñó.

—Cómo pasé las vacaciones, por el pequeño Iván Vorpatril, veintidós años. Es como volver a la escuela.

Miles cumpliría veintidós años unos meses después que Iván. Si esa soporífera misión terminaba a tiempo, Miles volvería a casa para la fiesta. Sería un buen cambio. Una idea agradable. Le brillaron los ojos en la oscuridad.

—Pero podría ser divertido, adornar algunos hechos para Illyan. ¿Por qué redactan todos los informes oficiales en ese estilo seco y aburrido? —se quejó Miles.

—Porque los generan cerebros secos y aburridos. Mi primo, el escritor frustrado... No te dejes llevar por el entusiasmo. Illyan no tiene sentido del humor: eso lo descalificaría para el trabajo.

—No estoy tan seguro... —Miles miró adelante mientras el vehivaina seguía el vuelo que le habían asignado como una aguja que borda un dibujo. La estación de transferencia flotó a un costado, vasta como una montaña, compleja como un diagrama de circuitos—. Hubiera sido interesante conocer a la vieja cuando estaba viva. Esa mujer fue testigo de gran parte de la historia, un siglo y medio de historia. Aunque fuera desde el ángulo un poco extraño del serrallo de los hautlores.

—No habrían dejado que se le acercaran unos bárbaros de baja estofa como nosotros...

—Mmm. Supongo que no. —El vehivaina se detuvo un instante, y una enorme nave cetagandana marcada con la insignia de uno de los gobiernos de los planetas exteriores pasó por su lado como un fantasma y los adelantó mientras hacía maniobras con ese cuerpo monstruoso que atracaría con un cuidado exquisito—. Se supone que todos los gobernadores de las satrapías de los hautlores (y sus comitivas, claro) se reunirán aquí para el sepelio. Apuesto a que Seguridad Imperial cetagandana se está divirtiendo mucho.

—Es que si viene un gobernador, supongo que el resto tiene que venir por narices. Para vigilarse mutuamente. —Iván enarcó las cejas—. Debe de ser todo un espectáculo. La ceremonia como expresión artística. Mierda, hasta sonarse la nariz es un arte para los cetagandanos. Seguramente lo hacen para poder burlarse de los demás cuando se equivocan. La superioridad elevada a la enésima potencia.

—Eso es lo único que me convence de que los hautlores todavía son humanos: a pesar de las manipulaciones genéticas, quiero decir.

Iván hizo una mueca.

—Para mí, un mutante voluntario sigue siendo un mutante. —Desde su altura miró la silueta súbitamente tensa de su primo, carraspeó y trató de encontrar algo interesante que ver fuera de la nave.

—Eres tan diplomático, Iván... —dijo Miles a través de una sonrisa tensa—. Trata de no desatar una guerra con tu... bocaza, ¿eh? _—Una guerra _Civil _o de cualquier otro tipo._

Iván se encogió de hombros para desembarazarse del mal momento. El piloto del vehivaina, un sargento tec de Barrayar enfundado en uniforme de fajina negro, deslizó su pequeña nave hacia el receptáculo de embarque con exactitud y facilidad. La imagen del exterior se redujo a una penumbra vacía. Parpadeos de luces de control que les dieron la bienvenida con alegría; servofrenos que chillaron cuando los portales de tubo flexible se pusieron paralelos a la nave y se conectaron. Miles soltó los cinturones de seguridad un segundo después que Iván: una forma de fingir indiferencia o _savoir faire o _algo. Ningún cetagandano iba a descubrirlo con la nariz apretada a la ventanilla como un perrito impaciente. Él era un Vorkosigan. Pero el corazón le latía desbocado.

El embajador barrayarés lo estaría esperando. Se llevaría a sus dos huéspedes de alto rango y les indicaría cómo seguir adelante. Por lo menos, eso era lo que Miles esperaba y repasó mentalmente los saludos militares y civiles adecuados y el mensaje de su padre, memorizado con tanto cuidado hacía unos días.

El cierre dio una vuelta y a la derecha del asiento de Iván se abrió la compuerta del costado del casco.

Un hombre se precipitó al interior, se detuvo bruscamente frente a la gran llave de la compuerta y los miró con los ojos muy abiertos, jadeando ansiosamente. Movía los labios pero Miles no estaba seguro de si lo que oía era una maldición, una plegaria o un intento de alguna otra cosa.

El hombre era viejo pero no frágil, de hombros anchos y por lo menos tan alto como Iván. Usaba lo que Miles clasificó provisionalmente como el uniforme de los empleados de la estación, gris metálico y malva. Un cabello fino y blanco le flotaba sobre la cabeza, pero el rostro estaba totalmente desprovisto de vello: no tenía barba, ni cejas, ni siquiera pestañas. De pronto, puso la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo, sobre el corazón.

—¡Arma! —gritó Miles para advertir a los demás. El piloto del vehivaina dio un salto, pero aún se estaba desabrochando los cinturones de seguridad. Miles no estaba físicamente equipado para atacar, pero los reflejos de Iván eran como una máquina bien engrasada gracias al entrenamiento y al combate real. Lord Vorpatril ya estaba en movimiento: rotaba sobre su propio punto de contacto con una mano sujeta a un asidero, para interceptar al intruso.

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo es siempre increíblemente incómodo y torpe en caída libre, en parte porque hay que aferrarse con fuerza al oponente. Los dos hombres terminaron en una lucha directa. El intruso no se aferraba al chaleco, sino al bolsillo derecho del pantalón de Iván, pero éste consiguió arrebatarle el brillante destructor nervioso de un solo golpe.

El destructor se alejó flotando hacia el otro lado de la cabina, convertido en amenaza para todos los que se encontraban a bordo.

A Miles siempre lo habían aterrorizado los destructores nerviosos, pero nunca como proyectiles. Tuvo que dar dos saltos retorcidos para poder atraparlo en el aire sin que se disparara accidentalmente ni lastimara a Iván. El arma era pequeña, pero estaba cargada y era mortal.

Mientras tanto, Iván había pasado detrás del viejo y trataba de aferrarlo por los brazos. Miles aprovechó el momento para hacer un intento de apoderarse de la segunda arma. Abrió el chaleco malva y buscó el bulto dentro del bolsillo interno. Se le cerraron los dedos sobre un cilindro corto que identificó como una picana.

El hombre gritó y se sacudió violentamente. Muy asustado y no del todo seguro de lo que había hecho, Miles se alejó de la pareja de luchadores con un empujón y se escondió con prudencia detrás del piloto. El alarido mortal del hombre le hizo pensar que tal vez le había sacado al viejo la fuente de energía del corazón artificial o algo así, pero su enemigo seguía peleando, así que no podía ser tan fatal como parecía.

El intruso se zafó de la presa de Iván y retrocedió hacia la compuerta. De pronto, se produjo una de esas extrañas pausas que se dan a veces en combate cerrado y todos trataron de recuperar el aliento y controlar el flujo de adrenalina al riego sanguíneo. El viejo miró el puño de Miles, cerrado sobre el cilindro, y su expresión cambió de miedo a... ¿acaso esa mueca era un gesto de triunfo? Claro que no, imposible... ¿Inspiración y locura, entonces?

Solo contra muchos ahora que el piloto se había unido a la refriega, el intruso retrocedió, se tambaleó hacia el tubo flexible y se dejó caer en el compartimiento de embarque que había detrás. Miles corrió torpemente para seguir a Iván, que había empezado la persecución, y llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo el intruso, de pie en el campo de gravedad artificial de la estación, levantaba la bota y golpeaba a su primo en el pecho. El joven retrocedió hacia el portal. Para cuando Miles e Iván lograron desengancharse uno de otro y el ladeo de Iván dejó de ser alarmante, el viejo ya había desaparecido. Los pasos se oían cada vez más lejanos en el compartimiento. ¿Qué salida había...? El piloto del vehivaina, después de asegurarse de que sus pasajeros estaban temporalmente a salvo, se apresuró a contestar la alarma de su comu.

Iván se levantó, se sacudió y miró a su alrededor. Miles lo imitó. Estaban en un compartimiento de carga, pequeño, sucio, mal iluminado.

—Si ése era el inspector de aduanas, estamos en un buen lío —dijo Iván.

—Me pareció que iba a dispararnos —dijo Miles.

—Pero gritaste antes de ver el arma.

—No fue por el arma. Fueron los ojos. Tenía la mirada de quien está a punto de hacer algo que lo asusta muchísimo. Y sí que sacó el arma.

—Después de que le saltamos encima, Miles. ¿Quién sabe lo que iba a hacer?

Miles giró sobre sus talones y examinó el entorno con más atención. No había ni un ser humano a la vista, ni un cetagandano, ni un barrayarés, absolutamente nadie.

—Algo anda muy mal aquí. Alguien está en el lugar equivocado, él o nosotros. Este compartimiento sucio no puede ser el puerto del vehivaina. Quiero decir, ¿dónde está el embajador de Barrayar? ¿Y la guardia de honor?

—¿Y la alfombra roja y las bailarinas? —suspiró Iván—. Pero si ese hombre hubiera querido asesinarte o secuestrar el vehivaina, debería haber entrado con el destructor nervioso en la mano.

—No era un inspector de aduanas. Mira los monitores —señaló Miles. Dos transmisores de vídeo, colocados estratégicamente en las paredes cercanas, colgaban del revés en el aire, arrancados de cuajo—. Los anuló antes de abordar. No entiendo. Los de Seguridad de la estación deberían haber caído como moscas... ¿Y si lo que andaban buscando era el vehículo, y no a nosotros? ¿Qué te parece?

—Te querían a ti, Miles. Nadie me perseguiría a mí...

—Ese hombre parecía más asustado que nosotros. —Miles reprimió un suspiro y deseó que el corazón le latiera un poco más lento.

—Habla por ti mismo —aclaró Iván—. A mí me asustó mucho, te lo aseguro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Miles, un poco tarde—. Quiero decir, ¿tienes algún hueso roto o algo así?

—Estoy bien... ¿y tú?

—Yo estoy bien.

Iván echó una mirada a Miles, quien tenía el destructor nervioso en la mano derecha y el cilindro en la izquierda. Arrugó la nariz.

—¿Cómo has terminado con todas las armas en la mano?

—No... no sé... realmente... —Miles deslizó el pequeño destructor nervioso en el bolsillo del pantalón y sostuvo el cilindro misterioso bajo la luz—. Al principio creí que era una especie de picana, pero no. Es algo electrónico, pero no reconozco el diseño.

—Una granada —sugirió Iván—. Una bomba de tiempo. Pueden darle el aspecto que quieran, ya sabes...

—No lo creo.

—Señores. —El piloto del vehivaina sacó la cabeza a través de la compuerta—. El control de vuelo de la estación nos prohíbe que atraquemos aquí. Nos dicen que esperemos fuera. Quieren que salgamos inmediatamente.

—Ya sabía yo que no podía ser el lugar correcto —dijo Iván.

—Pero son las coordenadas que me dieron, señor —objetó el piloto, un poco molesto.

—No es culpa suya, sargento, estoy seguro —lo calmó Miles.

—Las órdenes de control de vuelo han sido tajantes. —La cara del sargento estaba tensa—. Por favor, señores...

Obedientes, Miles e Iván subieron otra vez al vehivaina. Miles volvió a ajustarse los cinturones con un gesto automático mientras en su cabeza se desataba un torbellino de suposiciones, tratando de encontrar una explicación para esa extraña bienvenida en Cetaganda.

—Creo que deliberadamente desalojaron esta sección de la estación —decidió en voz alta—. Te apuesto dólares betaneses a que la Seguridad cetagandana está haciendo una búsqueda cuidadosa de ese sujeto. Un fugitivo, por el amor de Dios. — ¿Ladrón, asesino, espía? Las posibilidades eran tentadoras.

—De todos modos, estaba disfrazado —dijo Iván.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Iván se sacudió unos pelos finos y blancos de la manga.

—Esto no es pelo de verdad.

—¿En serio? —Miles estaba encantado. Examinó el mechón que le tendía Iván desde el otro lado del pasillo. Un lado estaba pegoteado de adhesivo—. Ajá...

El piloto recibió las nuevas coordenadas; el vehivaina flotaba ahora en el espacio a unos cien metros de la fila de compartimentos de embarque. No había otros vehivainas visibles.

—¿Informo de este incidente a las autoridades, señores? —El sargento estiró la mano hacia los controles del comu.

—Espere —dijo Miles.

—¿Señor? —El piloto lo miró por encima del hombro con expresión dubitativa—. Creo que deberíamos...

—Espere a que nos pregunten. Después de todo, no es cosa nuestra cubrir los errores de la Seguridad cetagandana, ¿no le parece? Que se preocupen ellos. El asunto no nos concierne.

El piloto esbozó una breve mueca y la suprimió enseguida, pero había sido suficiente: Miles supo que lo había convencido.

—Sí, señor —dijo el hombre, tomándolo como una orden y por lo tanto, como responsabilidad de lord Miles. No tenía nada que decir, él no era más que un simple sargento tec —. Lo que usted diga, señor.

—Miles —musitó Iván—, ¿qué estás haciendo, Dios mío?

—Observando—dijo Miles, severo—. Quiero ver la eficacia de Seguridad de esta estación cetagandana. Creo que Illyan querría que hiciéramos eso, ¿no te parece? Ah, no te preocupes... ya verás cómo vienen a interrogarnos y a llevarse todo esto, pero así al menos conseguiré algo de información. Tranquilo, Iván.

Iván se acomodó en el asiento, y su aire de preocupación se fue disipando a medida que transcurrían los minutos sin otra interrupción que el aburrimiento del viaje en el pequeño vehivaina. Miles examinó sus tesoros. El destructor nervioso era civil, cetagandano, de gran calidad. El hecho de que no fuera militar era raro: los cetagandanos no alentaban la posesión de armas personales letales entre la población civil. Pero ese aparato no tenía insignias especiales que lo identificaran como el juguete de algún ghemlord. Era simple y funcional, con el tamaño perfecto para llevarlo escondido.

El cilindro corto era todavía más raro. Incrustado en su carcasa transparente había una pieza brillante que parecía simplemente decorativa; Miles estaba seguro de que un examen microscópico le revelaría una gran densidad de circuitos. Uno de los extremos del aparato era simple, el otro estaba cubierto con un sello.

—Seguro que esto sirve para insertarlo en alguna parte —le dijo a Iván, dando vueltas el cilindro a la luz.

—Tal vez es un consolador —se burló Iván.

Miles soltó un resoplido.

—Con los ghemlores..., ¿quién puede estar seguro? Pero no, no lo creo.

El sello de la tapa tenía la forma de un pájaro con garras, de aspecto peligroso. En el centro de la figura brillaban líneas metálicas, conexiones de circuitos. En algún lugar, alguien tenía la pareja, una forma de ave con el pico abierto en un grito, un esquema lleno de códigos que liberaría la tapa para descubrir.. ¿qué? ¿Otro esquema de códigos? Una llave para una llave... Era algo extraordinariamente elegante. Miles sonrió, fascinado.

Iván lo observó, inquieto.

—Vas a devolverlo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, si me lo piden.

—¿Y si no te lo piden?

—Si no me lo piden, pienso quedármelo como recuerdo. Es demasiado bonito para tirarlo. Tal vez me lo lleve a casa, se lo regale a Illyan para que sus enanos de laboratorio de decodificación jueguen con él como ejercicio. Un jueguecito que les llevará un año por lo menos. No es cosa de aficionados, hasta yo me doy cuenta.

Antes de que Iván pudiera poner en palabras sus objeciones, Miles se abrió la guerrera y deslizó el aparato dentro del bolsillo que tenía junto al pecho. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

—Pero... ¿te gustaría quedarte con éste? —preguntó y entregó a Iván el destructor nervioso.

Iván quería quedárselo, eso era evidente. Aplacado por la división del botín, cómplice del crimen ahora, Iván hizo desaparecer el arma en su guerrera. Esa presencia secreta y siniestra junto a su pecho, calculaba Miles, serviría para mantener a su primo amable y preocupado en el siguiente encuentro con las autoridades.

Por fin, control de tránsito de la estación los envió hacia otro muelle. Atracaron en un compartimiento para vehivainas situado a dos puestos del que les habían asignado antes. Esta vez, la puerta se abrió sin incidentes. Iván dudó un instante y salió por el tubo flexible. Miles lo siguió.

Seis hombres los esperaban en una cámara gris casi idéntica a la primera, aunque más limpia y mejor iluminada. Miles reconoció inmediatamente al embajador barrayarés. Lord Vorob'yev era un hombre sólido, macizo, de unos sesenta años estándar, ojos atentos, sonriente y contenido. Usaba un uniforme de la Casa Vorob'yev, color burdeos con galones negros, bastante formal para la ocasión, en opinión de Miles. Estaba flanqueado por cuatro guardias en uniforme de fajina verde de Barrayar. Dos oficiales de la estación cetagandana, en uniformes malva y gris de estilo similar pero más complejo que el del intruso, esperaban de pie un poco apartados de los barrayareses.

¿Sólo dos hombres de la estación? ¿Dónde estaba la policía civil, los de inteligencia militar cetagandana o por lo menos agentes secretos de alguna de las facciones ghem? ¿Dónde estaban las preguntas que Miles había previsto y los encargados de hacerlas?

De pronto, se descubrió saludando al embajador Vorob'yev como si nada hubiera pasado, tal como había ensayado en un principio. Vorob'yev pertenecía a la generación del padre de Miles y en realidad había sido su emisario cuando el conde Vorkosigan todavía era Regente. Hacía ya seis años que Vorob'yev tenía ese conflictivo puesto, desde el momento en que había abandonado la carrera militar para dedicarse al servicio Imperial como civil. Miles resistió un deseo de saludarlo militarmente. Transformó ese deseo en una grave inclinación de cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, lord Vorob'yev. Mi padre le manda sus saludos personales y estos mensajes.

Entregó el disco diplomático sellado, acto que uno de los oficiales cetagandanos anotó en su informe.

—¿Seis bultos en el equipaje? —inquirió el cetagandano con un gesto de cabeza.

El piloto del vehivaina terminó de apilarlos sobre la plataforma flotante, hizo la venia a Miles y volvió a su nave.

—Sí, eso es todo —dijo Iván. Iván parecía nervioso y alerta, intensamente consciente del objeto que llevaba en el bolsillo, pero al parecer el oficial cetagandano no sabía interpretar la expresión de su primo tan bien como Miles.

El cetagandano hizo un gesto, el embajador miró a los guardias y asintió. Dos de ellos se separaron del resto para acompañar al equipaje en su viaje a través de la inspección de la estación. El cetagandano volvió a sellar el puerto y se llevó la plataforma flotante.

Iván la miró ir con ansiedad.

—¿Nos lo devolverán todo?

—Tardarán un tiempo. Siempre se producen algunos retrasos, aunque las cosas vayan según las reglas —dijo Vorob'yev con tranquilidad—. ¿Han tenido buen viaje, caballeros?

—Totalmente normal —dijo Miles antes de que Iván pudiera abrir la boca—. Hasta que llegamos aquí. ¿Es normal que los visitantes de Barrayar entren por este puerto de embarque, o nos asignaron a este lugar por alguna otra razón? —Mientras hablaba, no perdía de vista al otro oficial cetagandano para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Vorob'yev sonrió con amargura.

—Hacernos entrar por la puerta de servicio es una forma de jugar con nosotros, de reafirmar el estatus de Cetaganda. Tiene usted razón, es un insulto premeditado para distraernos. Yo dejé de distraerme hace años y le recomiendo que usted haga lo mismo.

El cetagandano no reaccionó. Vorob'yev lo trataba con menos respeto que a un mueble, consideración que el cetagandano retribuía actuando como un mueble. Parecía un ritual.

—Gracias, señor. Acepto su consejo. Ah... ¿usted también se retrasó? Nosotros sí. Nos dieron permiso para atracar una vez y después nos hicieron repetir la maniobra.

—La circulación está particularmente conflictiva en el día de hoy. Considérense afortunados, señores. Por aquí, por favor.

Iván miró a Miles con desesperación mientras Vorob'yev se daba la vuelta y Miles meneó la cabeza, un gesto breve. _Espera..._

Guiados por el oficial de la estación cetagandana, que avanzaba al frente con rostro inexpresivo, y flanqueados por los guardias de la embajada, los dos jóvenes acompañaron a Vorob'yev hacia arriba. Cruzaron varios niveles. El transbordador planetario de la embajada de Barrayar estaba esperándolos en un verdadero compartimiento de embarque de pasajeros. Tenía una sala de espera VIP como Dios manda con sistema de gravedad en el tubo flexible para que nadie tuviera que flotar durante el embarque. La escolta cetagandana se quedó allí. Una vez a bordo, el embajador pareció un poco más relajado. Acompañó a Miles e Iván hasta unos asientos lujosamente tapizados alrededor de una mesa de comuconsola. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y un guardia les ofreció bebidas mientras esperaban el permiso de salida y el equipaje. Siguiendo los consejos de Vorob'yev aceptaron un vino barrayarés de una cosecha particularmente suave. Miles apenas si tomó un sorbo —quería tener la cabeza despejada—; Iván y el embajador hablaron sobre el viaje y sobre amistades comunes. Al parecer, Vorob'yev conocía personalmente a la madre de Iván. Miles ignoró la silenciosa invitación de Iván a sumarse a la charla y tal vez contarle a lord Vorob'yev la aventurita con el intruso... ¿eh?

¿Por qué no estaban con ellos las autoridades cetagandanas? ¿Por qué no los interrogaban? Miles repasaba explicaciones y argumentos con la mente aturdida.

__

Fue una trampa y yo acabo de morder el anzuelo, y están dejando que el guión siga adelante. Considerando lo que sabía de los cetagandanos, Miles ponía esa posibilidad como primera de la lista.

__

O tal vez es cuestión de tiempo y van a llegar en cualquier momento... O más adelante. Primero tendrían que capturar al fugitivo y hacer que soltara su versión del encuentro. Eso podía requerir tiempo, sobre todo si el hombre... bueno... estaba inconsciente por el arresto o estaba bajo los efectos de una picana. Si es que era un fugitivo... Si es que las autoridades de la estación lo estaban buscando en la zona de embarque... Si... Miles estudió la copa de cristal que tenía entre las manos, sorbió un poco del líquido rubí y sonrió a Iván con amabilidad.

El equipaje y los guardias llegaron justo cuando terminaban las copas: Vorob'yev sabía calcular el tiempo, pensó Miles. Cuando el embajador se levantó para supervisar la carga del equipaje y la partida, Iván se inclinó sobre la mesa para susurrarle a Miles con urgencia:

—¿No piensas decírselo?

—Todavía no.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tanta prisa tienes por deshacerte de ese destructor nervioso? La embajada te lo quitaría inmediatamente, igual que los cetagandanos, supongo.

—A la mierda con eso. ¿Qué estás planeando?

—No... no estoy seguro. Todavía. —Las cosas no se desarrollaban como él había esperado. Había esperado intercambios irritados con varias autoridades cetagandanas. Había esperado que las autoridades lo obligaran a devolver sus tesoros y poder cambiarlos por información, revelada consciente o inconscientemente. No era culpa suya que los cetagandanos no estuvieran haciendo bien el trabajo.

—Por lo menos tenemos que informar de esto al asesor militar de la embajada.

—Informar, sí. Pero no al asesor. Illyan me dijo que si teníamos problemas, quiero decir el tipo de problemas de _nuestro _departamento, tenía que dirigirme a lord Vorreedi. Tiene el puesto de oficial de protocolo, pero es un coronel SegImp y jefe de SegImp en Cetaganda.

—¿Y los cetagandanos no se dan cuenta?

—Claro que sí. Como nosotros sabemos quién es quién en la embajada de Cetaganda en Vorbarr Sultana. Es una ficción legal, parte de un juego de cortesía... No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo. —Miles suspiró para sí. Suponía que lo primero que haría el coronel sería sacarlo del flujo de información. Y no se atrevía a explicarse la razón por la que sentía que eso no estaría bien.

Iván se sentó otra vez, provisionalmente en silencio. Sólo provisionalmente. Miles estaba seguro de eso.

Vorob'yev también se acomodó en el asiento y ajustó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Eso es todo, señores. Nadie ha tocado sus posesiones y nadie ha añadido nada. Bienvenidos a Eta Ceta IV. No hay ceremonias oficiales que requieran su presencia hoy, pero si no están demasiado cansados esta noche la embajada marilacana ofrece una recepción informal para la comunidad extranjera y sus augustos visitantes. Les recomiendo que asistan.

—¿Nos lo recomienda? —dijo Miles. Cuando una persona con una carrera tan larga y distinguida como la de Vorob'yev hacía una recomendación, había que tomarla en cuenta.

—En las próximas semanas, tratarán con muchas de estas personas —dijo Vorob'yev—. La reunión puede ofrecerles una buena orientación.

—¿Y qué nos ponemos? —preguntó Iván. Cuatro de las seis maletas que venían de la aduana eran suyas.

—Uniforme de fajina verde, por favor —dijo Vorob'yev—. La ropa es un lenguaje cultural en todas partes, eso es cierto, pero que aquí constituye prácticamente un código secreto. Resulta bastante difícil moverse entre los ghemlores sin cometer un error. Entre los hautlores, es casi imposible no equivocarse. Los uniformes siempre son correctos, o por lo menos no definen a quien los lleva, ya que no implican un acto de elección. Ya le pedí a mi oficial de protocolo que les hiciera una lista de los uniformes que deben usar en cada acto.

Miles suspiró aliviado; Iván parecía levemente desilusionado.

Con los siseos y ruidos metálicos de siempre, los tubos flexibles se replegaron y el transbordador se separó de la estación. Ninguna autoridad furiosa subió por la compuerta en plan de arresto, ninguna comunicación urgente detuvo al embajador ni lo sacó corriendo por el tubo. Miles consideró una tercera explicación.

__

Nuestro intruso desapareció, lo consiguió. Las autoridades de la estación no saben nada. Nadie lo sabe.

Excepto, por supuesto, el intruso. Miles mantuvo la mano quieta y no tocó el bulto que llevaba escondido en la guerrera. No sabía qué era ese artefacto, pero fuera lo que fuese, el individuo sabía que Miles lo tenía. Sin duda podía averiguar quién era Miles. _Tengo un hilo que conduce hasta ti ahora. Si dejo que las cosas sigan adelante, algo tiene que volver por ese hilo hasta mi mano, ¿no es cierto? _El asunto podía transformarse en un bonito ejercicio de inteligencia/contrainteligencia, mejor que las maniobras porque era real. No había un censor acechando con una lista de respuestas correctas, grabando los errores para analizarlos más tarde en interminables sesiones. Una buena práctica.

En algún momento de su carrera militar, el oficial tenía que dejar de obedecer las órdenes y empezar a generarlas. Miles quería el ascenso a capitán de SegImp, ah, sí... lo quería.

¿Podría convencer a Vorreedi de que lo dejara jugar con el rompecabezas, a pesar de las obligaciones diplomáticas del coronel?

Miles entornó los ojos en un gesto de anticipación mientras la nave descendía hacia la nebulosa atmósfera de Eta Ceta.


	45. Cetaganda capitulo 02

****

2

Miles caminaba a medio vestir por el gran salón de recepción que le había asignado la embajada de Barrayar con el cilindro brillante entre las manos.

—Bueno, ellos quieren que yo tenga esto... pero ¿se supone que debo guardarlo aquí, o debo llevarlo siempre encima?

Iván puso los ojos en blanco. Se había vestido cuidadosamente con la guerrera de cuello alto, los pantalones ajustados y las botas de media caña de otro uniforme verde informal.

—¿Dejarás ya de manosear esa cosa y te vestirás de una vez? Llegaremos tarde. Tal vez es una pesa de cortina, una pesa muy rebuscada, y lo que quieren es que te vuelvas loco tratando de encontrar un significado. Cualquier significado, siempre que sea profundo y siniestro, claro. O quieren que yo me vuelva loco escuchándote. Una bromita pesada de algún ghemlord.

—Yo diría que es una bromita pesada particularmente sutil.

—Lo cual no significa que ésa no sea la explicación correcta. —Iván se encogió de hombros.

—No. —Miles frunció el ceño y cojeó hasta la comuconsola. Abrió el cajón superior y buscó una estilo y un taco de hojas de plástico con el sello real. Arrancó una hoja y la apretó contra la figura del cabezal del cilindro, luego pasó la estilo sobre el dibujo, un esquema rápido, exacto y a escala. Tras un momento de duda, dejó el cilindro en el cajón con el taco y cerró el cajón de nuevo.

—No me parece un buen escondite —comentó Iván—. Si es una bomba, tal vez deberías colgarlo de la ventana. No por ti... por los demás.

—No es una bomba, mierda. Y ya he pensado en cientos de escondites pero no se me ocurre ninguno a prueba de rastreadores, así que no tiene sentido. Debería estar en una caja negra forrada de plomo, pero da la casualidad que no me he traído ninguna.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que los de la embajada tienen una abajo —dijo Iván—. ¿No ibas a confesar?

—Sí, pero desgraciadamente lord Vorreedi no está en la ciudad. No me mires así, no he tenido nada que ver con eso. Vorob'yev me dijo que el hautlord a cargo de una de las estaciones de salto de Eta Ceta embargó una nave mercante registrada en Barrayar y a su capitán por infracciones a las normas de importación.

—¿Contrabando? —dijo Iván, interesado.

—No, alguna enrevesada regla típicamente cetagandana. Con impuestos y pagos obligatorios. Y multas. Y un nivel de causticidad que ya se está volviendo asintótico. Una de las metas de nuestro gobierno es normalizar las relaciones comerciales y aparentemente Vorreedi sabe cómo tratar y diferenciar a ghemlores y hautlores, así que Vorob'yev le pidió que se ocupara del asunto mientras él está clavado aquí con los deberes ceremoniales. Volverá mañana. O pasado mañana. Mientras tanto, no creo que haga ningún mal en ver hasta dónde puedo llegar solo. Si no aparece nada interesante, le paso el asunto a SegImp apenas llegue Vorreedi...

Iván entornó los ojos y procesó la información.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si aparece algo interesante?

—Bueno, claro, en ese caso también...

—¿Ya se lo contaste a Vorob'yev?

—No exactamente. No. Mira, Illyan dijo que se lo contara a Vorreedi, así que no confiaré en nadie más. Yo me ocupo de eso apenas vuelva.

—Ya te dije que se está haciendo tarde, Miles —insistió Iván.

—Sí, sí... —Miles se tendió en la cama, luego se sentó y frunció el ceño mirando los aparatos ortopédicos, que lo esperaban—. Necesito tiempo para reemplazar los huesos de mis piernas. Me he cansado de lo orgánico, ya es hora de pasar al plástico. Tal vez los convenza de que me agreguen unos centímetros ya que están en eso. Si hubiera sabido que tendría todo este tiempo libre, habría organizado la cirugía y ahora estaría recuperándome en lugar de venir aquí a ser un adorno.

—Qué desconsideración por parte de la emperatriz. Tendría que haberte mandado una nota y advertirte que se iba a caer muerta en cualquier momento —se burló Iván—. Será mejor que te pongas todo eso. Si te tropiezas con el gato de la embajada y te rompes las piernas, tía Cordelia me echará las culpas. Otra vez.

Miles gruñó pero no demasiado fuerte. Iván también interpretaba sus reacciones perfectamente. Se cerró la protección alrededor de las piernas cubiertas de moretones, pálidas, tantas veces aplastadas. Por lo menos los pantalones del uniforme disimulaban esa debilidad. Se puso la guerrera, selló las botas cortas bien lustradas, repasó el peinado en el espejo y siguió al impaciente Iván, que ya esperaba en la puerta. Al pasar, deslizó la hoja con el dibujo dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y se detuvo en el corredor para volver a cerrar la puerta con la palma de la mano. Un gesto algo fútil: como agente entrenado de SegImp, el teniente Vorkosigan sabía que las llaves de palma son poco fiables.

A pesar de la impaciencia de Iván, o tal vez gracias a ella, llegaron al vestíbulo casi al mismo tiempo que el embajador Vorob'yev, que se había puesto otra vez el uniforme granate y negro de la Casa. Miles tenía la sensación de que el embajador no se preocupaba demasiado por la ropa. Vorob'yev condujo a los dos jóvenes hacia el auto de superficie de la embajada, que los estaba esperando. Los tres se hundieron en la suavidad del tapizado. Vorob'yev tuvo la deferencia de sentarse en el asiento que miraba hacia atrás. Quedó ubicado frente a sus huéspedes oficiales. El conductor y un guardia ocupaban el compartimiento anterior. El auto funcionaba bajo el control del ordenador de la red urbana pero el conductor estaba siempre alerta en el control manual para resolver cualquier emergencia. La cubierta del auto se cerró y se deslizaron hacia la calle.

—Esta noche pueden considerar la embajada marilacana como territorio neutral, caballeros —les aconsejó Vorob'yev—. Disfrútenlo, pero no _demasiado._

—¿Habrá muchos cetagandanos —preguntó Miles— o es una fiesta para extranjeros?

—Ningún hautlord, por supuesto —dijo Vorob'yev—. Están todos en una de las ceremonias privadas por la muerte de la emperatriz, junto con algunos de los líderes más encumbrados de los clanes ghem. Los ghemlores de rango más bajo no tienen obligaciones y seguramente asistirán a la fiesta porque el mes de duelo ha reducido sus oportunidades de vida social. Los marilacanos han aceptado mucha «ayuda» cetagandana en los últimos años, un acuerdo del que en mi opinión acabarán arrepintiéndose. Suponen que Cetaganda no será capaz de atacar a un aliado.

El auto de superficie subió por una rampa, dobló una esquina y les ofreció una breve imagen de un valle brillante lleno de edificios altos, unidos por tubos y caminos transparentes que brillaban bajo el crepúsculo. La ciudad parecía infinita y ni siquiera estaban en el centro.

—Los marilacanos están prestando poca atención a sus propios mapas de nexos de agujeros de gusano —siguió diciendo Vorob'yev—. Creen que ocupan una frontera natural. Pero si Marilac estuviera directamente bajo el dominio de Cetaganda, el siguiente salto los llevaría a Amanecer Zoave, todas sus rutas quedarían cruzadas y por lo tanto podrían acceder a una región nueva para la expansión. La situación de Marilac con respecto a Amanecer Zoave es la misma que tenía Vervain con respecto al Centro Hegen, y todos sabemos lo que pasó ahí. —Vorob'yev esbozó una mueca de ironía—. Y encima, Marilac no cuenta con ningún vecino interesado capaz de organizar un rescate como el que encabezó su padre en Vervain, lord Vorkosigan. Es tan fácil organizar provocaciones e incidentes...

El respingo de alerta que recorrió el pecho de Miles se desvaneció muy pronto. No había ningún significado secreto o personal en los comentarios de Vorob'yev. Todo el mundo conocía el papel político-militar del almirante conde Aral Vorkosigan en la creación de la rápida alianza y el fulminante contraataque que habían terminado con la invasión cetagandana de los saltos de agujero de gusano dominados por Vervain en el camino hacia el Centro Hegen.

Lo que nadie sabía era el papel que había tenido el agente de SegImp Miles Vorkosigan en la oportuna llegada del almirante al Centro Hegen. Y como nadie lo sabía, nadie le daba crédito. _Ey, hola, soy un héroe pero no puedo decir por qué. Es un secreto de Estado._

Para Vorob'yev y casi para todo el mundo, el teniente Miles Vorkosigan era un oficial más de SegImp, con un padre de tendencias nepotistas que lo escondía del mundo enviándolo lejos a cumplir misiones de rutina. _Un mutante._

—Yo pensé que el golpe de la Alianza Hegen había sido lo bastante radical y sangriento como para que los ghemlores se quedaran tranquilos por un tiempo —dijo Miles—. Con todo el partido expansionista de los ghemoficiales en retirada y el ghemgeneral Estanis muerto por propia mano... fue por propia mano, ¿verdad?

—Un suicidio involuntario... sí —dijo Vorob'yev—. Estos suicidios políticos cetagandanos pueden resultar muy confusos cuando el actor principal no quiere cooperar.

—Treinta y dos heridas en la espalda... el peor caso de suicidio de la historia —murmuró Iván, claramente fascinado por los rumores que corrían al respecto.

—Exactamente, milord. —Vorob'yev entornó los ojos en un gesto seco y divertido—. Pero debido a las inseguras y cambiantes relaciones entre los ghemcomandantes y las distintas facciones secretas de hautlores, esas operaciones se desmienten con una frecuencia sorprendente. En este momento, la versión oficial para la invasión a Vervain es que se trató de una desgraciada aventura sin autorización. Los oficiales que cometieron el error ya han recibido su castigo, muchas gracias.

—¿Y cómo describen la invasión cetagandana de Barrayar en tiempos de mi abuelo? —preguntó Miles—. ¿Reconocimiento? ¿Prueba de fuerza?

—Cuando la mencionan, sí.

—¿Una prueba de fuerza de _veinte _años? —preguntó Iván, sonriendo.

—No suelen entran en detalles conflictivos.

—¿Expuso usted a Illyan su punto de vista sobre las ambiciones cetagandanas en cuanto a Marilac? —preguntó Miles.

—Sí, tenemos a su jefe perfectamente informado. Pero en la actualidad no se produce ningún movimiento, nada que apoye mi teoría... Por ahora, me limito a razonar. SegImp vigila los indicadores principales y nos mantiene al corriente.

—No estoy.. en eso —dijo Miles—. A pesar de que necesitaría saberlo y todo eso...

—Pero supongo que entiende el panorama estratégico de la cuestión.

—Ah, sí, eso sí.

—Y.. los rumores de las clases altas no siempre están tan guardados como debieran. Ustedes dos tal vez oigan algo interesante en la fiesta de hoy. Informen al jefe de protocolo, el coronel Vorreedi. Él también les proporcionará información en cuanto vuelva. Que él decida después qué es importante y qué no. _—Control. _Miles hizo un gesto a Iván, quien se encogió de hombros como si reconociera la verdad de lo que había dicho su primo—. Ah, y traten de no soltar más información de la que reciban, ¿eh?

—Bueno, yo estoy tranquilo —dijo Iván—. No sé nada. —Sonrió con alegría. Miles trató de no hacer una mueca de vergüenza o mascullar algo como _Eso ya lo sabemos, Iván._

Todas las delegaciones de los planetas exteriores se alojaban en la misma sección de la capital, así que el viaje fue corto. El auto de superficie descendió a nivel de la calle y redujo la velocidad. Entró en el garaje del edificio de la embajada marilacana y se detuvo frente a una entrada profusamente iluminada, un escenario que parecía menos subterráneo de lo que era gracias a las superficies de mármol y las plantas decorativas que colgaban en tubos o macetas. El auto se abrió. Los guardias de la embajada de Marilac se inclinaron frente al grupo barrayarés, que se dirigió hacia los tubos elevadores. Además de hacer reverencias, habían examinado a los invitados discretamente con los rastreadores, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Era evidente que Iván había tenido el acierto de dejar el destructor nervioso en el cajón de su escritorio.

Salieron del tubo elevador a un vestíbulo ancho que daba a varios niveles de áreas públicas conectadas, ya ocupadas por los invitados. El volumen de las conversaciones era alto e invitador. En el centro de la habitación destacaba una gran escultura multimedia, una escultura real, no una proyección. Una cascada de agua brillante caía por una fuente que parecía una montaña pequeña surcada de senderos por los que se podía transitar. Unos copos irisados se arremolinaban en el aire sobre aquel laberinto en miniatura formando túneles delicados. Por el color verde, Miles supuso que representaban las hojas de los árboles de la Tierra incluso antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para distinguir los detalles realistas. En ese momento, los colores empezaron a cambiar, y pasaron de veinte verdes diferentes a amarillos, dorados, rojos y cobrizos brillantes. A medida que giraban parecían formar esquemas fugaces, caras y cuerpos humanos, sobre un fondo de sonidos vibrantes como el de los carillones de viento. ¿Pretendían que hubiera caras y música, o era sólo un truco para que el cerebro del espectador proyectara imágenes coherentes sobre el azar absoluto? Esa incertidumbre sutil atrajo a Miles.

—Eso es nuevo —comentó Vorob'yev, atraído también—. Muy bonito... Eh, buenas noches, embajador Bernaux.

—Buenas noches, lord Vorob'yev. —El anfitrión de cabello plateado intercambió una cordial inclinación de cabeza con su colega de Barrayar—. Sí, nos gustó bastante. Es un regalo de un ghemlord local. Todo un honor. Se llama «Hojas de otoño». Mi personal de códigos estuvo tratando de descifrar el nombre durante medio día y finalmente decidieron que significaba «Hojas de otoño».

Los dos hombres rieron. Iván sonrió sin entusiasmo: no entendía del todo el chiste local. Vorob'yev los presentó formalmente al embajador Bernaux, que se atuvo a los rangos y a las edades con elaborada cortesía. Les ofreció una explicación sobre los sitios donde se comía y se excusó. Era el efecto «Iván», decidió Miles con rabia. Subieron las escaleras hacia una de las mesas, y los embajadores, ahora que ellos estaban lejos, empezaron a intercambiar comentarios privados y complejos. Probablemente era sólo amabilidad y contactos sociales, pero...

Miles e Iván probaron los entrantes, refinados pero abundantes y fueron a buscar una bebida. Iván eligió un prestigioso vino marilacano; Miles, consciente de la hoja labrada que llevaba en el bolsillo, prefirió café solo. Se separaron con un gesto leve y circularon por la fiesta cada uno a su aire. Miles se reclinó sobre la barandilla que daba sobre el vestíbulo de los tubos elevadores. Tomó traguitos cortos de la taza frágil que tenía entre las manos y se preguntó dónde estaría oculto el circuito que mantenía la temperatura del líquido —ah, ahí, en el fondo, entretejido en el brillo metálico del sello de la embajada marilacana—. «Hojas de otoño» se estaba helando hacia el final de su ciclo. El agua de las fuentes se congelaba, o parecía que se congelaba, convertida en hielo negro y silencioso. Los colores aéreos se desvanecieron hasta convertirse en amarillo sepia y gris plateado, colores de un atardecer invernal, y las figuras que formaban, si es que eran figuras, sugerían desesperación y muerte. La música de campanillas se desvaneció hasta convertirse en susurros discordantes, quebrados. No era un invierno de nieve y celebración. Era el invierno de la muerte. Miles se estremeció. _Mierda, qué efectivo._

Así que... ¿cómo empezar a hacer preguntas sin revelar nada a cambio? Se imaginó acorralando a un ghemlord. _Diga, ¿alguno de sus ministros perdió una llave en código con un sello como éste? _No, no. Lo mejor era que sus... adversarios lo abordaran a él, pero se estaban tomando demasiado tiempo y ya empezaba a aburrirse. Paseó la mirada sobre la multitud buscando hombres sin pestañas... y no los encontró.

Iván ya había encontrado a una mujer hermosa. Miles parpadeó al advertir su extremada belleza. Era alta y delgada, la piel de las manos y la cara tan suave y delicada como la porcelana. Unas bandas enjoyadas le sujetaban el cabello rubio, casi blanco, a la altura del cuello y luego más abajo, en la cintura. La sedosa y brillante melena le llegaba casi a las rodillas. El vestido escondía más de lo que mostraba, con capas y más capas de tela, mangas abiertas y chalecos que le llegaban a los tobillos. Los tonos oscuros de la ropa de las capas superiores acentuaban la palidez de la piel, y un brillo de seda cerúlea repetía el azul de sus ojos. Era una ghemlady de Cetaganda, de eso no cabía la menor duda: tenía ese aire de gnomo que sugería la existencia de genes hautlord en el árbol genealógico. También cabía en lo posible que ella hubiera imitado ese aire mediante cirugía y otras terapias, pero el arrogante arco de las cejas tenía que ser auténtico.

Miles olió las feromonas del perfume de la mujer a más de tres metros de distancia. El perfume le pareció innecesario. Iván ya estaba lanzado. Con un brillo de codicia en sus ojos oscuros, decantaba alguna historia en la que había tenido un papel heroico o al menos protagonista. Algo sobre ejercicios y entrenamiento, ah, claro, para enfatizar el estilo marcial barrayarés. Venus y Marte, por supuesto. Pero ella estaba sonriendo, sí, sonriendo con las palabras de su primo.

No era que Miles, por envidia, quisiera negarle a Iván su suerte con las mujeres. Simplemente le hubiera parecido bien que de vez en cuando, le correspondiera parte de las piezas sobrantes de la cacería. Aunque, según Iván, cada uno tenía que labrarse su propia suerte. El adaptable ego de Iván podía absorber una docena de rechazos esa noche con la esperanza de recibir el premio de una sonrisa al cabo de largo tiempo. Miles pensaba que él se habría muerto de mortificación en el Intento Número Tres. Tal vez la razón de esa sensibilidad era su naturaleza monógama.

Pero mierda, antes de pasar a mayores ambiciones, había que adquirir la monogamia y por ahora no había logrado unir ni una sola mujer a su maltrecha persona. Claro que sus tres años de operaciones secretas y todo el período confinado en el ambiente masculino de la academia militar habían limitado sus oportunidades.

Bonita teoría. ¿Y por qué las mismas condiciones no habían detenido a Iván?

__

Elena... ¿En el fondo seguía deseando lo imposible? Miles juraba que no era tan exigente como Iván —no podía permitírselo—, pero incluso a esa hermosa ghem rubia le faltaba... ¿qué? La inteligencia, el control, el alma de peregrina... Elena había elegido a otro, y probablemente había hecho bien. Ya era hora de seguir adelante y labrarse su propia suerte. Sin embargo, hubiera deseado que la idea no le pareciera tan difícil.

Al cabo de un instante se acercó un ghemlord desde el otro extremo de la habitación, deteniéndose aquí y allí. Iba vestido de oscuro y con ropas muy amplias. Era joven, más o menos de su misma edad, calculó Miles. Tenía la cabeza cuadrada, con pómulos redondos y prominentes. Uno de ellos estaba maquillado con un adorno circular, una calcomanía, notó Miles, un remolino estilizado de color que identificaba el clan y el rango. Era una versión reducida de la pintura que usaban algunos de los cetagandanos en la cara, una moda pasajera que los mayores no veían con buenos ojos. ¿Había venido a rescatar a su dama de las atenciones de Iván?

—Lady Gelle —dijo y se inclinó levemente.

—Lord Yenaro —contestó ella con una inclinación de cabeza exactamente calculada, de lo cual Miles dedujo que: 1) ella tenía un estatus superior al del hombre en la ghemcomunidad y que 2) él no era el marido ni el hermano... Probablemente Iván estaba a salvo.

—Veo que ya descubrió usted a los exóticos galácticos que estaba buscando —dijo lord Yenaro.

Ella le sonrió. El efecto fue deslumbrante y Miles descubrió que, a pesar de que nunca lo conseguiría, estaba deseando que ella le sonriera. Lord Yenaro, sin duda inmunizado por una vida de exposición a las ghemladies, parecía indiferente.

—Lord Yenaro, le presento al teniente lord Iván Vorpatril de Barrayar y.. y... —La muchacha parpadeó como para indicar a Iván que debía presentar a Miles, un gesto tan preciso e imperativo como si hubiera palmeado a Iván con un abanico.

—Mi primo, el teniente lord Miles Vorkosigan. —Iván suministró la información con suavidad, en el momento justo.

—Alí... ¡los enviados de Barrayar! —Lord Yenaro se inclinó más profundamente—. Es un placer.

Miles e Iván le devolvieron inclinaciones de cabeza no demasiado exageradas pero correctas. Miles se aseguró de que la suya fuera algo menos marcada que la de su primo, un detalle que probablemente no seria muy evidente desde donde se encontraba Yenaro.

—Tenemos una relación histórica, usted y yo, lord Vorkosigan —dijo Yenaro—. Antepasados famosos. —El nivel de adrenalina de la sangre de Miles se disparó hacia el infinito. _Ah, mierda, es pariente del ghemgeneral Estanis y piensa hacerle algo al hijo de Aral Vorkosigan—. _Usted es el nieto del general Conde Piotr Vorkosigan, ¿verdad?

Ah. Historia, sí, pero _antigua..., _no reciente. Miles se relajó.

—Cierto, cierto.

—Yo soy, en cierto modo, su oponente. Mi abuelo fue el ghemgeneral Yenaro.

—Ah, ¿el malogrado comandante de la ... ? ¿Cómo la llaman ustedes? ¿La... Expedición a Barrayar? ¿El Reconocimiento?

—El ghemgeneral que perdió la Guerra de Barrayar —dijo Yenaro con toda claridad.

—Pero Yenaro, ¿le parece necesario abordar este tema? —dijo lady Gelle.

Entonces, ¿esa mujer quería oír el final de la historia de Iván? ¿En serio? Miles habría podido contarle una mucho más graciosa, ambientada en la época de maniobras de entrenamiento, cuando Iván había guiado a sus hombres directo hacia una zona de barro pegajoso. Se hundieron hasta la cintura y después hubo que sacarlos a todos con una grúa—flotante...

—No estoy a favor de la teoría heroica del desastre —dijo Miles diplomáticamente—. El general Yenaro tuvo la desgracia de ser el último de cinco ghemgenerales que perdieron la Guerra de Barrayar y, por lo tanto, heredó todas las culpas.

—Ah, muy bien expresado —murmuró Iván.

Yenaro también sonrió.

—Si no entendí mal, esa cosa en el vestíbulo es suya, ¿verdad, Yenaro? —preguntó la chica, en un claro intento de cambiar de tema—. Un poco banal para su gente, ¿no? A mi madre le gustó.

—Es sólo una pieza práctica. —Una inclinación irónica de cabeza para esa crítica velada—. A los marilacanos les encantó. La verdadera cortesía considera los gustos del receptor. Tiene algunos niveles de sutileza que sólo se aprecian cuando se camina por dentro.

—Creía que estaba especializado en concursos de perfumes.

—Estoy ampliando mis intereses. Aunque sigo pensando que el olfato es un sentido más sutil que la vista. Cuando quiera, le prepararé una mezcla de perfumes, milady. Ese civeto—jazmín que lleva hoy no combina bien con el estilo formal de los tres niveles de su vestido. Bueno, no debería decirlo, supongo que usted ya lo sabe...

La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció.

—¿Usted cree?

La imaginación de Miles suministró la música de fondo, un quejido de espadas que se cruzan y un _¡Toma eso, bribón! _Miles suprimió una sonrisa.

—Hermoso vestido —Intervino Iván con rapidez—. Huele usted muy bien.

—mm, sí, y hablando de su deseo de lo exótico —dijo lord Yenaro a lady Gelle—, ¿sabía que el nacimiento de lord Vorpatril fue biológico?

Las suaves cejas de la chica se encontraron en el centro de su frente. En aquel rostro perfecto apareció una levísima arruga.

—Todos los nacimientos son biológicos, Yenaro.

—Ah, no es eso. Me refiero al tipo original de biología. Del cuerpo de su madre...

—Eeeuuuu. —Lady Gelle frunció la nariz, horrorizada—. _Vamos, _Yenaro, no sea desagradable... Mamá tiene razón, un día de éstos usted y su grupito _avant-garde _irán demasiado lejos. Corre usted el peligro de convertirse en una persona poco recomendable... Eso cambiaría mucho su fama. —El disgusto iba directamente contra Yenaro, pero Miles advirtió que se alejaba un poco de Iván.

—Cuando la fama nos evita, hay que conformarse con llamar la atención —dijo Yenaro, encogiéndose de hombros.

__

Yo nací en un replicador. Miles pensó en decirlo con alegría, pero se contuvo. Lo _cual demuestra que nunca se sabe. Si dejamos de lado el daño cerebral, Iván tuvo más suerte que yo..._

—Buenas _noches, _lord Yenaro. —Ella sacudió la cabeza y se fue con el aire de quien se despide para siempre.

Iván parecía destrozado.

—Muy bonita, lástima que no haya educado su mente... —murmuró Yenaro, como para acotar que el grupo estaba mejor sin esa compañía femenina. No obstante, parecía incómodo.

—Así que... eligió usted la carrera artística y no la militar, ¿eh, lord Yenaro? —Miles trató de romper el silencio.

—¿Carrera? —Lord Yenaro esbozó una mueca—. No, sólo soy un aficionado, por supuesto. Las consideraciones comerciales son la muerte del buen gusto. Pero espero convertirme en un artista de talla... a mi manera.

Miles esperaba que eso no tuviera doble sentido. Siguieron la mirada de lord Yenaro que se elevaba por encima de la baranda hacia el vestíbulo hacia la fuente que brillaba más abajo.

—Tiene que venir a verla por dentro. La vista es completamente distinta.

Lord Yenaro era un hombre torpe, decidió Miles. Ese exterior agrio y agresivo sólo ocultaba el ego tembloroso y vulnerable de un _artista._

—Claro —dijo. Yenaro no necesitaba más. Sonrió, ansioso, y los condujo hacia las escaleras, explicándoles alguna teoría temática que demostraba la escultura. Justo en ese momento, Miles vio al embajador Vorob'yev que lo llamaba desde el otro lado del gran balcón.

—Discúlpeme usted, lord Yenaro. Iván, sigue tú. Enseguida me reúno con vosotros.

—Ah... —Yenaro pareció momentáneamente decepcionado.

Iván miró escapar a su primo con un brillo airado en la mirada que prometía una posterior venganza.

Vorob'yev estaba de pie con una mujer, quien apoyaba la mano con familiaridad sobre el brazo del embajador. Tendría unos cuarenta y tantos, calculó Miles, de rasgos naturalmente atractivos y libres de cualquier retoque relacionado con la escultura artificial de rostros. Su vestido largo y las capas externas que lo adornaban eran una copia de la moda cetagandana, pero con detalles mucho más simples que los de la ropa de lady Gelle. No era cetagandana, pero los colores crema y rojo intenso y los tonos verdes de las capas de tela armonizaban con la misma gracia con su piel olivácea y sus rizos oscuros.

—Por fin le encuentro, lord Vorkosigan —dijo Vorob'yev—. Prometí presentarlo. Ella es Mia Maz, y trabaja para nuestros amigos de la embajada de Vervain. De vez en cuando colabora con nosotros. Se la recomiendo.

Miles se puso firme ante la frase clave, sonrió y se inclinó ante la mujer vervani.

—Encantado de conocerla. ¿Y qué hace usted en la embajada de Vervain, señora?

—Soy jefa de asistentes de protocolo. Me especializo en etiqueta femenina.

—¿Es una especialidad separada?

—Aquí lo es... o debería serlo. Desde hace años vengo diciéndole al embajador Vorob'yev que debería contratar a una mujer para que se encargara de este tema.

—Pero no hay ninguna con experiencia suficiente —suspiró Vorob'yev—, y tú no aceptas el puesto... Aunque te lo he ofrecido muchas veces.

—Bueno, contrate a una sin experiencia y páguele para que la vaya adquiriendo —sugirió Miles—. ¿Milady aceptaría la idea de tomar una alumna?

—Me parece muy buena idea... —Vorob'yev parecía impresionado. Maz alzó las cejas en un gesto de aprobación—. Deberíamos discutirlo, Maz, pero tengo que hablar con Wilstar. Por ahí aparece: va directo a la comida. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez consiga atraparlo con la boca llena. Disculpen... —Ahora que ya los había presentado, Vorob'yev desapareció... diplomáticamente (como siempre).

Maz puso toda su atención en Miles.

—Aunque no _acepte ese puesto, _lord Vorkosigan, quería decirle que si hay algo que podamos hacer por usted en la embajada de Vervain... cualquier cosa por el hijo y el sobrino del almirante Aral Vorkosigan en su visita a Eta Ceta... Todos nuestros recursos están a su disposición.

Miles sonrió.

—No se lo diga a Iván: tal vez quiera que se lo ofrezca personalmente.

La mujer siguió la mirada de Miles por encima de la baranda, hacia donde Iván, alto como siempre, seguía a lord Yenaro a través de la escultura. Sonrió con picardía y se le formó un gracioso hoyuelo en la mejilla.

—No hay problema —dijo.

—Así que... una ghemlady es tan distinta de un ghemlord como para merecer un estudio aparte... un estudio de tiempo completo, quiero decir... Admito que la mayoría de las imágenes que tenemos de los ghemlores en Barrayar se obtuvieron por una mira telemétrica.

—Hace dos años, me habría burlado de esta visión militarista, pero desde el intento de invasión cetagandana he empezado a apreciarla. En realidad, los ghemlores son tan parecidos a los Vor, que a mi entender usted los comprenderá mucho mejor que nosotros en Vervain. Los hautlores son... otra cosa. Y las hautladies son aún más distintas. Apenas empiezo a comprenderlo.

—Las mujeres de los hautlores viven tan... recluidas... ¿hacen algo concreto? Quiero decir, nadie las ve jamás, ¿verdad? No tienen poder. 

—Tienen su propio tipo de poder. Sus áreas de control. Paralelas. No compiten con los hombres. Tiene sentido, pero no se molestan en explicárselo a los extranjeros.

—Es decir, a seres inferiores...

—Eso también. —Otra vez apareció el hoyuelo.

—Así que... ¿es usted una autoridad en sellos, símbolos, marcas de los ghem y hautlores...? Yo reconozco unas cincuenta clanmarcas a primera vista, todas las insignias militares y los penachos de los cuerpos de lucha, pero sé que con eso no tengo ni para empezar.

—Estoy bien informada. La estructura se organiza en varias capas y niveles. No puedo decir que los conozca todos, claro...

Miles frunció el ceño, pensativo, después decidió aprovechar la ocasión. Esa noche no estaba pasando nada. Sacó la hoja del bolsillo y la alisó apretándola contra la barandilla.

—¿Conoce este símbolo? Lo vi en un... lugar poco habitual. Pero me sonó a ghem, o a haut... no sé si me entiende.

Ella miró con interés el pájaro con el pico abierto.

—A primera vista, no lo reconozco. Pero tiene razón, no cabe duda de que es de estilo cetagandano. Y antiguo... desde luego.

¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Bueno, aunque es un sello personal y no una clanmarca, no está enmarcado. Durante las últimas tres generaciones, todo el mundo hace sus marcas personales en cartuchos, con marcos cada vez más elaborados. Se puede determinar la década por el diseño del marco... o casi.

—Ajá.

—Si quiere, puedo tratar de identificarlo en mi material de consulta...

—¿De verdad? Se lo agradecería mucho. —Miles plegó otra vez el papel y se lo entregó—. Ah... Y también le agradecería que no se lo mostrara a nadie...

—¿Ah? —Ella dejó que la pregunta colgara en el aire... ¿Ah?

—Discúlpeme. Paranoia profesional. Yo... eh... —Se estaba metiendo en aguas peligrosas—. Es una costumbre.

Por suerte, el regreso de Iván lo sacó del atolladero. La mirada práctica de su primo había examinado los atributos de la mujer vervani y ahora sonreía con atención... tan feliz como con la última muchacha y la siguiente. Y la otra. El ghemlord artista seguía pegado a su hombro y Miles tuvo que presentarlos a los dos. Maz no conocía a lord Yenaro.

Frente al cetagandano, no repitió el mensaje de gratitud vervani para con el clan Vorkosigan, pero se mostró decididamente amistosa.

—Deberías ir con lord Yenaro a ver esa escultura —dijo Iván con rabia. Merece la pena, es una oportunidad única...

__

Yo la vi primero, carajo.

—Sí, es muy bonita.

—¿Estaría usted interesado, lord Vorkosigan? —Yenaro parecía ansioso y esperanzado.

Iván se inclinó y susurró al oído de Miles:

—Fue un regalo de lord Yenaro a la embajada marilacana. No seas despectivo, Miles, ya sabes lo suspicaces que son estos cetagandanos con sus... obritas de arte...

Miles suspiró y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa interesada.

—Claro, claro. ¿Ahora?

Se disculpó con Maz, la vervani. Realmente lo lamentaba. El ghemlord lo llevó por las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo y lo hizo detenerse a la entrada de la escultura para esperar que el ciclo empezara de nuevo.

—Mi escasa preparación estética no me permite emitir un juicio —comentó Miles de pasada, con la esperanza de que eso desviara la conversación hacia otros temas.

—Hay tan poca gente preparada para eso... —sonrió Yenaro—, pero claro, eso no les impide criticar...

—De todas formas, me parece un logro tecnológico considerable. ¿Provoca el movimiento con antigrav?

—No. Los generadores serían demasiado voluminosos y se desperdiciaría energía. La misma fuerza desarrolla el movimiento de las hojas y el cambio de color... o por lo menos eso me explicaron los técnicos.

—¿Técnicos? Yo suponía que usted había hecho todo esto con sus propias manos.

Yenaro abrió las manos (pálidas, delgadas, de dedos largos) y las miró como si se sorprendiera de encontrarlas al final de los brazos.

—Claro que no. Las manos se alquilan, se pagan. El diseño es una obra del intelecto.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Lo siento. Según mi experiencia, las manos forman parte del cerebro, casi como si fueran otro lóbulo cerebral. No es posible captar las cosas que no se conocen con las manos.

—Veo que es usted una persona de conversación amena, lord Vorkosigan. Si su agenda se lo permite, me gustaría presentarle a mis amigos. Celebramos una recepción en casa dentro de dos noches... ¿Cree usted que... ?

—Mmm, tal vez... —Dos noches después no había ninguna ceremonia fúnebre... Sería bastante interesante, una oportunidad para observar a los jovencitos de la casta de los ghemlores en su ambiente sin las inhibiciones que causaba en esa generación la presencia de los mayores. Una mirada al futuro de Cetaganda—. Sí, ¿por qué no

—Le mandaré una invitación y las indicaciones para llegar. Ah. —Yenaro miró la fuente, que de nuevo empezaba a mostrar la paleta de verdes veraniegos—. Ahora ya podemos entrar.

A Miles el interior de la fuente no le pareció muy distinto del exterior. En realidad, parecía _menos _interesante porque de cerca se perdía la ilusión de que las hojas formaban imágenes. La música se oía con más claridad, eso sí. Cuando los colores empezaron a cambiar, el volumen aumentó bruscamente en un crescendo.

—No se pierda esto, vale la pena —dijo Yenaro, con evidente satisfacción.

La escultura era interesante, lo bastante para que Miles tardara un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba _sintiendo _algo: picazón y calor en los hierros que le cubrían las piernas, apoyados contra la piel. Intentó conservar la calma, pero el calor seguía aumentando.

Yenaro parloteaba con entusiasmo artístico mientras señalaba los diferentes efectos. Ahora, _mire esto... _Un remolino de colores brillantes frente a los ojos de Miles. Una sensación evidente: un ardor insoportable en la piel de las piernas.

Ahogó un grito y lo convirtió en un gemido agudo. Logró dominarse para no correr hacia el agua, pues sabía que podía electrocutarse... En los pocos segundos que le llevó salir del laberinto, el acero que le rodeaba las piernas alcanzó la temperatura de ebullición del agua. Miles olvidó la dignidad, se tiró al suelo y trató de arrancarse los hierros de las piernas. Cuando tocó el metal, se quemó las manos. Se sacó las botas de un tirón, soltó los hierros y los lanzó a un lado. Se retorció en posición fetal, aullando de dolor. Los hierros le habían dejado en las rodillas y tobillos unas marcas blancas y punzantes, con el borde en carne viva.

Yenaro corría de un lado a otro, desesperado, pidiendo ayuda a pleno pulmón. Miles levantó la vista y descubrió que era el centro de atención de unas cincuenta personas sorprendidas e impresionadas, que miraban con horror sus frenéticos movimientos. Dejó de retorcerse y de maldecir y se quedó sentado, jadeando; el aire producía un siseo profundo al salir por entre los dientes apretados.

Iván y Vorob'yev se abrían paso a codazos desde distintos lugares del salón.

—¡Lord Vorkosigan! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Vorob'yev con urgencia.

—Estoy bien —dijo Miles. No era cierto, pero ése no era ni el lugar ni el momento de entrar en detalles. Se volvió a poner los pantalones, para esconder las heridas.

Yenaro tartamudeaba, desesperado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? No tenía ni idea... ¿Está usted bien, lord Vorkosigan? Ay, Dios... Dios...

Iván se agachó y tocó uno de los hierros, aún caliente.

—Sí... ¿qué diablos... ?

Miles pensó en la secuencia de sensaciones y en sus posibles causas. No se trataba de antigrav, nada importante para una persona que no padeciera sus problemas óseos, un truco que había pasado inadvertido ante las narices de Seguridad de la embajada marilacana. Habían logrado esconderlo manteniéndolo a la vista de todos.

—Un efecto de histéresis. Los cambios de color de la escultura obedecen a un campo magnético en reversión... un campo de nivel bajo. Para la mayoría de la gente no constituye ningún problema. Para mí, bueno, no fue tan horrendo como poner los brazos en un horno microondas pero... ya me entienden...

Se puso en pie con una sonrisa. Iván, que parecía muy preocupado, ya había recogido las botas y los hierros. Miles lo dejó con ellos en las manos. No quería ni tocarlos. Se acercó a Iván tropezando con gesto de ciego y susurró en el oído de su primo:

—Sácame de aquí. —Estaba temblando.

Iván sintió el estremecimiento en la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el hombro de su primo. Lo miró, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y avanzó rápidamente entre la multitud de hombres y mujeres muy bien vestidos, algunos de los cuales ya se estaban retirando.

El embajador Bernaux apareció inmediatamente después y agregó sus contritas disculpas a las de Yenaro.

—¿Quiere usted pasar por la enfermería de la embajada, lord Vorkosigan? —le ofreció

—No. Gracias. Prefiero ir a casa. _—Pronto, por favor._

Bernaux se mordió el labio y miró a lord Yenaro, que seguía disculpándose.

—Lord Yenaro. Lamento decirle que...

—Sí, sí, apáguela enseguida, _enseguida _—dijo Yenaro—. Ordenaré a mis sirvientes que vengan a buscarla inmediatamente. No tenía ni idea... le gustaba tanto a todo el mundo... tengo que volver a diseñarla. O destruirla, sí, la destruiré enseguida. Lo siento muchísimo... Dios, qué vergüenza.

__

¿Sí, vergonzoso?, pensó Miles. Un despliegue de sus debilidades físicas frente a un nutrido público, justo cuando acababa de poner un pie en el planeta...

—No, no, no la destruya —dijo el embajador Bernaux, horrorizado—. La haremos revisar por un ingeniero de seguridad y la modificaremos, o tal vez pondremos un cartel de advertencia...

Iván reapareció junto a la multitud que se dispersaba y levantó el pulgar frente a Miles. Después de unos minutos terriblemente dolorosos de sutilezas sociales, Vorob'yev e Iván se las arreglaron para escoltarlo hacia el tubo elevador y luego hacia el auto de superficie de la embajada de Barrayar. Miles se arrojó en el asiento y se quedó ahí, con la cara retorcida de dolor, jadeando. Iván vio que temblaba, se sacó la guerrera y se la echó sobre los hombros. Miles no protestó.

—De acuerdo, veamos los daños —exigió Iván. Apoyó una de las pantorrillas de Miles sobre su rodilla y enrolló la pernera del pantalón—. Jo, esto tiene que ser muy doloroso.

—Bastante —aceptó Miles.

—No puede haber sido un intento de asesinato, eso no —dijo Vorob'yev, con los labios apretados, la mente febril, buscando respuestas.

—No —confirmó Miles.

—Según Bernaux, su gente examinó la escultura antes de instalarla. La registraron pero, claro, andaban buscando bombas y micrófonos.

—Seguro que la examinaron. Esa cosa no puede hacer daño a nadie... excepto a mí...

Vorob'yev seguía el razonamiento sin dificultades.

—¿Una trampa?

—Demasiado elaborada, me parece —hizo notar Iván.

—No estoy seguro —dijo Miles. _Se supone que no debo estar seguro. Ésa es la gracia del asunto—. _Tiene que haberles llevado días, tal vez semanas, prepararlo todo. Ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos que íbamos a venir hasta hace dos semanas. ¿Cuándo llegó ese trasto a la embajada marilacana?

—Según Bernaux, anoche —dijo Vorob'yev.

—Antes de que llegáramos nosotros. _—Antes del pequeño encuentro con el hombre sin cejas. No pueden estar relacionados... ¿o sí?—. _¿Desde cuándo saben que asistiríamos a esta fiesta?

—Las embajadas prepararon las invitaciones hace unos tres días —dijo Vorob'yev.

—Muy poco tiempo para tratarse de una conspiración —observó Iván.

Vorob'yev lo pensó un poco.

—Creo que tengo que aceptar su punto de vista, lord Vorpatril. ¿Lo consideramos un desgraciado accidente entonces?

—Por ahora —dijo Miles. _No fue un accidente. Me tendieron una trampa. A mí, personalmente. Cuando llega la primera salva, hay que darse cuenta de que ha estallado la guerra._

Excepto que, generalmente, uno conocía las razones por las que se había declarado la guerra. La idea de jurar que no volverían a atraparlo con la venda sobre los ojos era excelente, pero ¿quién era el enemigo? ¿Quién lo había atrapado esa primera vez?

__

Apuesto a que sus fiestas son excelentes, lord Yenaro. No me perdería la próxima por nada del mundo.


	46. Cetaganda capitulo 03

****

3

—El nombre correcto de la residencia imperial cetagandana es jardín Celestial —dijo Vorob'yev—, pero en toda la galaxia lo conocen como Xanadú. Enseguida verán por qué. Duvi, por favor, por la entrada panorámica.

—Sí, milord —dijo el joven sargento que conducía. Alteró el programa de control. El auto de la embajada barrayaresa se elevó en el aire y se lanzó hacia un brillante conjunto de torres.

—Despacio, por favor, Duvi. A estas horas de la mañana mi estómago...

—Sí, milord. —El piloto hizo una mueca de decepción y puso el vehículo a una velocidad más sensata. Se elevaron, rodearon un edificio que, según calculaba Miles, debía de tener más de mil metros de altura y se elevaron de nuevo. El horizonte desapareció.

—Uauuu —dejó escapar Iván—. Es la mayor cúpula de fuerza que he visto en toda mi vida. No sabía que se podían expandir hasta este tamaño.

—Consume la energía de toda una planta generadora —dijo Vorob'yev—. Toda la planta dedicada a la cúpula. Y otra planta para el interior.

Una burbuja aplastada y opalescente de seis kilómetros de ancho reflejaba el sol vespertino de Eta Ceta. Se alzaba en el centro de la ciudad como un enorme huevo en un bol, una perla de valor incalculable. Estaba rodeada por un parque de un kilómetro de ancho lleno de árboles y luego por una calle plateada, seguida de otro parque y una calle normal muy transitada. Desde ahí, se abrían ocho anchas avenidas dispuestas como los radios de una rueda. La cúpula quedaba en el centro de la ciudad. En el centro del universo, fue la impresión de Miles. Una impresión intencional, buscada.

—El acto de hoy es una especie de ensayo general para la ceremonia que se desarrollará dentro de una semana y media —siguió diciendo Vorob'yev—. Asistirá todo el mundo: ghemlores, hautlores, visitantes de la galaxia y demás. Seguramente se producirán retrasos de organización. Eso no tiene importancia... siempre que no sean por culpa nuestra. Me pasé más de una semana negociando para conseguirles un rango oficial y un lugar.

—¿Y consiguió...? —preguntó Miles.

—Ustedes dos estarán entre los ghemlores de segundo orden. — Vorob'yev se encogió de hombros—. Más, imposible.

Entre la multitud pero bien situados. El mejor lugar para observar los acontecimientos sin llamar la atención, consideró Miles. Parecía una buena idea. Los tres, Vorob'yev, Iván y él se habían puesto los uniformes funerarios de las Casas correspondientes, con galones y condecoraciones en seda negra sobre tela negra. El máximo de formalidad, porque estarían frente a la presencia imperial. A Miles le gustaba el uniforme de la Casa Vorkosigan, todos, el original marrón y plata o la versión que usaba en este momento, severa y elegante. Le gustaba porque las botas altas no sólo le permitían dejar los hierros sino que se lo exigían. Pero esa mañana ponerse las botas sobre las quemaduras había sido... doloroso. A pesar de que había tomado calmantes, seguramente iba a cojear más que de costumbre. No me _olvido, Yenaro._

Descendieron en espiral hasta una pista de aterrizaje junto a la entrada sur de la cúpula, frente a un estacionamiento lleno de vehículos. Vorob'yev hizo un gesto para que se retirara el auto de superficie.

—¿No tenemos escolta, milord? —dijo Miles, con dudas, mirando cómo se iba la gente de la embajada mientras cambiaba de una mano a otra la larga caja de madera de abeto pulida.

Vorob'yev meneó la cabeza.

—De seguridad, no. Sólo el emperador cetagandano puede urdir un asesinato dentro del Jardín Celestial y si él quisiera eliminarle, lord Vorkosigan, ni un regimiento de guardaespaldas lograría sacarlo de ahí con vida.

Unos hombres altos de la Guardia Imperial Cetagandana, enfundados en uniforme formal, los llevaron hacia la puerta cerrada de la cúpula y los desviaron hacia una serie de plataformas flotantes dispuestas como autos abiertos, con asientos de seda blanca, el color del duelo imperial en Cetaganda. Cada uno de los grupos de las embajadas se ubicó en uno de los vehículos junto a sirvientes de la más alta jerarquía, vestidos de blanco y gris. Aunque, a pesar de su aspecto, tal vez no eran sirvientes. Las plataformas, programadas automáticamente para seguir una ruta predeterminada, arrancaron a paso tranquilo a unos diez centímetros del suelo, sobre senderos pavimentados de jade blanco que se bifurcaban en un jardín vasto poblado de arbustos de distintas especies. Aquí y allá, Miles vislumbraba los techos de los pabellones esparcidos por el parque, asomando por detrás de los árboles, como espiándolos. Todos los edificios eran bajos y privados, excepto algunas torres muy elaboradas que surgían en el centro del círculo mágico, a casi tres kilómetros de distancia. Aunque en el exterior el sol de la primavera de Eta Ceta brillaba con fuerza, el clima dentro de la cúpula estaba programado para simular una humedad gris, nubosa, apropiada para el luto, un cielo que prometía lluvia y que sin duda se negaría a cumplir su promesa.

Finalmente flotaron hacia un extenso pabellón al oeste de las torres centrales, donde otro sirviente se inclinó cuando bajaron de la plataforma y los condujo hacia el interior, junto con otra docena de delegaciones. Miles miró a su alrededor, tratando de identificarlas.

Los marilacanos, sí, ahí estaba la cabeza plateada de Bernaux, alguna gente vestida de verde que tal vez procedía de Jackson, una delegación de Aslund, que incluía al jefe de Estado —hasta tenían dos guardias, aunque desarmados los embajadores betaneses ataviados con casacas de brocado púrpura sobre negro y sarong del mismo color, todos presentes en honor de una mujer muerta que nunca los habría recibido cara a cara cuando estaba con vida. Surrealista era una palabra suave en estas circunstancias. Miles sentía que había cruzado la frontera hacia el País de las Maravillas y que cuando emergiera, apenas unas horas más tarde, habrían pasado cien años en el exterior. La galaxia entera tuvo que detenerse en el umbral para dejar pasar a la escolta del gobernador hautlord de una satrapía. Miles reconoció la pintura formal que le cubría la cara, anaranjada, verde, con líneas blancas.

La decoración interior era de una sobriedad sorprendente —de buen gusto, supuso Miles— y se basaba en motivos orgánicos: arreglos de flores frescas y plantas y pequeñas fuentes, como para llevar el jardín al interior. Los salones estaban silenciosos, sin ecos, y sin embargo la voz se difundía fácilmente: el lugar tenía una acústica extraordinaria. Circularon más sirvientes del palacio ofreciendo comida y bebida.

Un par de esferas color perla pasaron lentamente por el otro extremo del salón y Miles parpadeó mirando a las hautladies por primera vez. Mirándolas... o algo parecido.

Cuando no estaban en sus habitaciones privadas, las hautmujeres se escondían detrás de escudos de fuerza personales, que en general utilizaban la energía de sillas—flotantes, según le habían dicho. Los escudos cambiaban de color según el humor o el capricho de sus dueñas, pero en ese día todos estarían teñidos de blanco. La hautlady disfrutaba de una excelente visión pero nadie veía lo que había tras el escudo. Nadie podía tocarlas ni penetrar la barrera con bloqueadores, plasma, fuego de destructor nervioso, armas de proyectiles o explosiones menores. Desde luego, la pantalla también impedía disparar hacia el exterior, pero al parecer este detalle no preocupaba a las hautladies. El escudo podía cortarse en dos con una lanza de implosión gravitatoria, suponía Miles, pero las armas de implosión, siempre voluminosas debido a los equipos de energía, que pesaban varios cientos de kilos, eran estrictamente de campo, nunca de mano.

Dentro de las burbujas, las hautmujeres podían estar vestidas de cualquier forma. ¿Hacían trampa alguna vez? ¿Se ponían cualquier pingajo y zapatillas cómodas aunque la ocasión fuera muy formal? ¿Iban desnudas a las fiestas del Jardín? ¿Quién podía decirlo?

Se acercó un hombre alto, mayor, con el traje blanco que se reservaba a los haut y ghemlores. Tenía los rasgos austeros, la piel casi transparente, con arrugas muy finas. Tenía que ser el equivalente cetagandano de un mayordomo imperial, aunque con un título mucho más rimbombante: después de recoger las credenciales de manos de Vorob'yev, les dio instrucciones exactas sobre el lugar y los tiempos de procesión. La actitud del hombre revelaba sus prejuicios: por ejemplo, la seguridad de que si repetía las instrucciones en tono firme y las exponía con tranquilidad y sencillez, habría alguna posibilidad de que la ceremonia no quedara interrumpida por faltas o errores graves debidos a la extrema torpeza de los bárbaros extranjeros.

El hombre miró la caja pulida con la nariz aguileña.

—¿Este es su regalo, lord Vorkosigan?

Miles consiguió destrabar la caja y abrirla sin que se le cayera. En el interior, en un nido de terciopelo negro, había una antigua espada niquelada.

—El emperador Gregor Vorbarra ha elegido este regalo de su colección privada para honrar a su emperatriz. Es la espada que llevó su antepasado Dorca Vorbarra el justo en la Primera Guerra Cetagandana. —Una de las muchas espadas de Dorca Vorbarra... pero no hacía falta entrar en detalles—. Un artefacto histórico de valor incalculable e irreemplazable. Aquí está la documentación que acredita sus orígenes e historia.

—Ah. —Las cejas blancas y pobladas del mayordomo se alzaron en un gesto inconsciente. Tomó el paquete, sellado con la marca personal de Gregor, con mucho más respeto—. Por favor, exprese el agradecimiento de mi amo imperial al suyo. —Les dirigió una leve inclinación y se retiró.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Eso sí que funcionó —dijo Vorob'yev con satisfacción.

—Más vale que funcione, diablos —gruñó Miles—. Estos cetagandanos me rompen el corazón. —Le entregó la caja a Iván para que la llevara un rato.

Aparentemente, seguía sin pasar nada... retrasos en la organización, supuso Miles. Se alejó de Iván y Vorob'yev en busca de un trago caliente. Estaba a punto de coger algo que emitía vapor y que, según esperaba, no produciría efectos demasiado sedantes. Justo cuando extendía la mano hacia una bandeja que, pasaba, una voz tranquila entonó junto a él:

—¿Lord Vorkosigan?

Miles se volvió y casi dejó escapar un suspiro. Un... una... mujer... no, un hombre... de baja estatura y rasgos andróginos y ancianos. Estaba de pie a su lado, ataviado con la ropa gris y blanca del personal de servicio de Xanadú. Tenía la cabeza calva como un huevo y era completamente lampiño. Ni siquiera tenía cejas.

—¿Sí... señor... señora?

—Ba —dijo aquella persona, en el tono de quien corrige con amabilidad el error de un ignorante—. Una dama desea hablar con usted. ¿Me acompañaría, por favor?

—Ah... claro, claro.

Su guía empezó a caminar sin hacer ruido y él siguió sus pasos, alerta. ¿Una dama? Con suerte, sería Mia Maz de la delegación vervani, que seguramente estaba en medio de esa multitud de mil personas. Miles sentía que estaba desarrollando algunas preguntas urgentes para Mía. _¿Sin cejas? Yo esperaba un contacto, sí, pero... ¿en este lugar?_

Salieron del vestíbulo. Cuando perdió de vista a Vorob'yev e Iván, Miles se puso aún más nervioso. Siguió a su guía, que se deslizó por una serie de corredores y atravesó un jardín lleno de musgo y pequeñas flores cubiertas de rocío. Los ruidos del vestíbulo de recepción llegaban todavía hasta ellos en el aire húmedo. Entraron en un pequeño edificio, abierto hacia el jardín a los dos lados, con un suelo de madera negra que hacía sonar las botas de Miles con el ritmo irregular que correspondía a su cojera. En un rincón oscuro del pabellón flotaba una esfera color perla del tamaño de una persona, quieta, unos pocos centímetros por encima del suelo encerado que reflejaba el halo invertido de la luz interior del aparato.

—Déjanos solos —dijo una voz desde el interior de la esfera y Miles vio que su guía se inclinaba y se retiraba con los ojos bajos. La transmisión de la voz a través de la pantalla de fuerza le daba un timbre plano, monótono.

El silencio se prolongó. Tal vez la mujer de la burbuja nunca había visto a nadie tan imperfecto físicamente hablando. Miles se inclinó y esperó, tratando de parecer tranquilo y cómodo, en lugar de impresionado y sacudido por una curiosidad impresionante.

—Bueno, lord Vorkosigan —dijo la voz otra vez—. Aquí estoy.

—S... sí, cierto —dudó Miles—. ¿Y quién es usted, milady, aparte de una hermosísima pompa de jabón?

Hubo una pausa más larga.

—Soy la haut Rian Degtiar. Sirvo a la Señora Celestial y soy Doncella del Criadero Estrella.

Otro rimbombante hautítulo que no daba muchas pistas sobre las funciones de quien lo llevaba. Miles era capaz de nombrar a cada uno de los ghemlores. del generalato de Cetaganda, a todos los gobernadores de satrapías y sus ghemoficiales, pero ese hautítulo era nuevo para él. Lo que sí conocía era el nombre de la Señora Celestial, una manera cortés de llamar a la emperatriz muerta haut Lisbet Degtiar...

—¿Es usted pariente de la fallecida emperatriz viuda, milady?

—Soy su constelación genómica, sí. Nos separan tres generaciones. La he servido la mitad de mi vida.

Una dama de compañía, sí. De la corte de la vieja emperatriz, la corte personal, el más cerrado de los mundos interiores. Un rango muy alto. Probablemente también era muy anciana.

—Alí... ¿no estará usted emparentada con un ghemlord llamado Yenaro, por casualidad?

—¿Quién? —Incluso a través de la pantalla de fuerza, la voz transmitía una ignorancia y una sorpresa completas.

—No tiene importancia. Es obvio que no tiene importancia. —Las piernas de Miles empezaban a latirle intensamente. Cuando tuviera que sacarse las botas sería más difícil que cuando se las había puesto. No pude evitar mirar a su... criada, la dama que la sirve. ¿Hay mucha gente sin pelo por aquí?

—No es una mujer. Es ba.

—¿Ba?

—Los neutrales, los altos sirvientes del emperador. En la época de su Padre Celestial, estaba de moda que fuesen sin vello... así.

Ah. Ingeniería genética: criados sin sexo. Había oído rumores sobre ellos: paradójicamente, eran rumores sobre historias sexuales más relacionadas con las esperanzas y fantasías del narrador que con una realidad probable. Pero se suponía que eran una raza totalmente fiel al lord que los había creado. Creado... literalmente.

—Entonces, todos los ba carecen de pelo, pero no todas las personas lampiñas son ba. ¿Es así?

—Sí... —Más silencio—. ¿Por qué ha venido al jardín Celestial, lord Vorkosigan?

La ceja de Miles se torció un poco.

—Para representar el honor de Barrayar en este cir... ehmmm... acto solemne y para traer un regalo de despedida a la fallecida emperatriz. Soy un enviado. Vengo por orden del emperador Gregor Vorbarra, a quien sirvo. A mi manera... insignificante, claro.

Otra pausa. Larga.

—Usted se burla de mí en mi desgracia.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué quiere usted, lord Vorkosigan?

—¿Cómo dice? Usted me ha mandado llamar, milady, ¿no le parece que la pregunta no viene al caso? —Miles se frotó el cuello, y lo intentó de nuevo—. ¿Puedo ayudarla de alguna forma...? ¿Es eso lo que usted quiere oír?

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Usted?

A Miles le ofendió el tono sorprendido, casi indignado.

—¡Sí, yo, yo! No soy tan... _—incompetente como parezco—. _En mi planeta soy famoso por haber conseguido alguna que otra cosita... Pero si usted no me da alguna pista del tema en cuestión, no puedo hacer nada. Puedo intentar ayudarle, pero no si no entiendo... ¿Comprende? —Ahora se había confundido todo—. Mire, ¿por qué no empezamos de nuevo esta conversación? —Se inclinó hasta el suelo—. Buenos días, soy lord Miles Vorkosigan de Barrayar. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, milady?

—¡Ladrón!

Por fin se hacía la luz.

—Ah... Ah, no. Me llamo Vorkosigan y le aseguro que no soy ningún ladrón, señora. Más bien puede considerarme receptor de propiedad robada y por lo tanto, en todo caso, un perista... —aceptó en tono juicioso.

Más silencio sorprendido. Tal vez ella no conocía la jerga criminal. Miles siguió hablando con algo parecido a la desesperación:

—Por casualidad ha perdido usted un objeto? ¿En forma de cilindro? ¿Un aparato electrónico con la imagen de un ave en la tapa?

—¡Usted lo tiene! —La voz de ella era un quejido de desesperación.

—Bueno, no lo he traído conmigo, claro.

La voz bajó hasta hacerse gutural, desesperada.

—Todavía lo tiene. Tiene que devolvérmelo.

—Será un placer, si me demuestra que es suyo. No puedo afirmar que sea mío, porque sería mentir —agregó enseguida.

—¿Y usted me lo devolvería... a cambio de nada?

—Por el honor de mi nombre y.. yo soy de SegImp. Sería capaz de casi cualquier cosa a cambio de información. Si usted satisface mi curiosidad, podemos hacer un trato.

La voz de ella le llegó en un susurro incrédulo, lleno de terror.

—¿Quiere usted decir que no... no sabe lo que es?

El silencio se extendió durante tanto tiempo que él tuvo miedo de que la vieja dama se hubiera desmayado ahí dentro. La música de la procesión llegó hasta los dos desde el gran pabellón.

—Ay, mi... ah... Está empezando ese maldito desfile y se supone que debo estar presente... Milady, ¿cómo me pongo en contacto con usted?

—No puede hacer eso. —La voz de ella le llegó ahogada, sin aliento—. Yo también tengo que irme. Enviaré a alguien a buscarlo. —La burbuja blanca se elevó y empezó a alejarse, flotando.

—¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo...? —La música les llegaba cada vez más fuerte.

—¡No diga nada de todo esto!

Miles consiguió hacer una reverencia rápida a lo que tal vez era la espalda de la dama que se alejaba por el jardín y empezó a cojear lo más rápido que pudo. Tuvo la horrible sensación de que todo el mundo se enteraría de que llegaba tarde.

Cuando consiguió llegar a la recepción por senderos zigzagueantes, la escena se desarrollaba tan mal como había imaginado. Una hilera de personas avanzaba hacia la entrada principal y los edificios en torre. Vorob'yev, en el lugar que correspondía a la delegación de Barrayar, arrastraba los pies, creando una grieta evidente en la fila y mirando a su alrededor con apremio. Apenas vio a Miles movió los labios sin pronunciar las palabras: _¡Date prisa, diablos! _Miles cojeó con más rapidez y le pareció que todos los ojos de la habitación se posaban sobre él.

Ivan, con una expresión indignada, le entregó la caja en cuanto lo vio en el lugar correspondiente.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado todo este tiempo? ¿En el baño? Te busqué ahí...

—Shhh... Luego te lo cuento. Tuve la cita más extra...

Miles luchó con la pesada caja de madera y la colocó en la posición correcta para la ceremonia de presentación de regalos. Avanzó a través de un patio con losas de jade y finalmente alcanzó a la delegación que tenían por delante justo cuando llegaban a la puerta de uno de los edificios con torres altas. Todos entraron en una rotonda llena de ecos. Miles vio algunas burbujas blancas más adelante, en la procesión, pero no podía saber si alguna de ellas era su anciana hautlady. La coreografía del evento exigía que todos avanzaran en un círculo lento alrededor del féretro, se arrodillaran y dejaran sus regalos formando una espiral en orden de edad/estatus/poder; después, tenían que salir por las puertas opuestas hacia el Pabellón del Norte (para los hautlores y los ghemlores) o el Pabellón del Este (para los embajadores de la galaxia) donde se serviría un almuerzo fúnebre.

De pronto, la procesión se detuvo y empezó a amontonarse en el umbral de arcos anchos. Desde la rotonda, adelante, en lugar de música tranquila y pasos callados empezó a surgir un rumor de conversaciones. Las voces se elevaron en sorpresa aguda, luego otras voces emitieron órdenes tajantes.

—¿Qué pasa? —se preguntó Iván, estirando el cuello—. ¿Se ha desmayado alguien o qué?

Como Miles no alcanzaba a ver por encima de los hombros del hombre que tenía adelante, no podía contestar a esa pregunta. Con una sacudida, la fila empezó a caminar de nuevo y llegó a la rotonda, pero luego se desvió hacia una puerta. Un ghemcomandante estaba de pie en la intersección, dirigiendo el tránsito con instrucciones en voz baja, instrucciones que repetía una y otra vez:

—Por favor, conserven sus regalos y sigan hacia el camino exterior y el Pabellón del Este; por favor, conserven sus presentes y sigan directamente hacia el Pabellón del Este; volveremos a empezar enseguida; por favor...

En el centro de la rotonda, por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, estaba el gran catafalco de la emperatriz viuda. Los ojos de los extranjeros no tenían derecho a mirarla ni siquiera muerta. Su féretro estaba rodeado por una burbuja de campo de fuerza translúcida; lo único que se veía era una vaga silueta femenina, como a través de una gasa: un fantasma intangible, dormido, envuelto en blanco. Había un grupo de ghemguardias de distinto rango de pie en una línea que iba desde la pared al catafalco. Daba la impresión de que estaban ocultando algo a la multitud que pasaba.

Miles no podía permitirlo. _Después de todo, no me pueden asesinar aquí delante de todos, ¿verdad? _Arrojó la caja a Ivan y se agachó bajo el codo del ghemoficial que trataba de orientarlos hacia la puerta de la izquierda. Con una sonrisa de compromiso, las manos abiertas y levantadas, se deslizó entre dos de los guardias, que claramente no esperaban un movimiento tan irrespetuoso y trasgresor.

Al otro lado del féretro, en el lugar reservado para el primer regalo del hautlord de estatus más elevado, había un cadáver. Tenía una herida en el cuello. Una gran cantidad de sangre roja y líquida formaba círculos y lagunas sobre el suelo brillante de malaquita verde, humedeciendo el uniforme gris y blanco de criado de palacio. La mano derecha de... del ser aferraba con firmeza un cuchillo enjoyado y afilado. Y sí, era un ser distinto, neutro, ni femenino ni masculino, a pesar de su forma de hombre anciano pero no frágil... A pesar de que ahora no tenía pelo, Miles reconoció al intruso del vehivaina. Le pareció que el corazón se le detenía en el pecho.

__

Alguien acaba de subir las apuestas en este jueguecito.

El ghemoficial de mayor rango de la habitación estaba girando a su alrededor. A pesar de que el maquillaje facial convertía la expresión de ese hombre en una máscara, tenía la sonrisa dura, la mirada de quien se ve obligado a mostrarse amable con una persona a quien preferiría aporrear contra el suelo.

—Lord Vorkosigan, ¿podría usted volver a su puesto, por favor?

—Sí, claro, claro... ¿Quién era ese pobre tipo?

El ghemcomandante lo azuzó hacia la fila de delegados con movimientos de cabeza —no era tonto y, por supuesto, no lo tocó— y Miles se dejó guiar en la dirección correcta. Agradecido, airado y ruborizado, el hombre estaba tan confundido que le contestó sin darse cuenta:

—Es Ba Lura, del más alto rango de servidores de la Señora Celestial. La sirvió durante más de sesenta años... Por lo visto quiso seguirla y servirla también en la muerte. Un gesto desmesurado, falto de tacto... hacerlo _aquí... _—El ghemcomandante llevó a Miles cerca de la línea de delegados, detenida otra vez, como para que el largo brazo de Ivan lo alcanzara y lo empujara hacia la línea y la puerta con un puño firme en la mitad de la espalda.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —siseó con la cabeza inclinada hacia Miles, desde atrás.

__

¿Y dónde estaba usted cuando ocurrió el asesinato, lord Vorkosigan? Excepto que no parecía un asesinato, realmente parecía un suicidio. Un suicidio algo tosco. Y cometido hacía menos de treinta minutos. Calculó que se había producido mientras él hablaba con la misteriosa burbuja blanca, que tal vez era haut Rian Degtiar, o tal vez no. ¿Cómo podía saberlo desde fuera? El corredor parecía dar vueltas ante sus ojos, pero Miles supuso que eran sólo imaginaciones suyas.

—No debería usted haberse salido de la fila, milord —lo reprendió Vorob'yev con severidad—. Ah... ¿ha descubierto algo?

Miles empezó a sonreírse, pero se contuvo.

—Uno de los sirvientes de la fallecida emperatriz viuda, un ba, se acaba de degollar a los pies del féretro. No sé si entre los cetagandanos son habituales este tipo de sacrificios humanos. No me refiero a nada oficial, por supuesto...

Los labios de Vorob'yev se curvaron en un silbido silencioso, luego esbozó una sonrisa instantánea que desapareció enseguida.

—Qué _embarazoso _para ellos... —ronroneó—. Van a tener que esforzarse bastante para salvar _esta _ceremonia del desastre. Interesante...

__

Sí. Y si esa criatura era tan fiel, ¿por qué decidió hacer algo tan embarazoso para sus amos? Sin duda sabía que iba a ser todo un problema... ¿Venganza póstuma? Sin duda es la manera más segura de vengarse en el caso de los cetagandanos... eso tengo que admitirlo.

Para cuando finalizó la interminable caminata alrededor de las torres centrales hasta el Pabellón del Este, las piernas de Miles lo estaban matando. En un vestíbulo enorme, los cientos de delegados de la galaxia se acomodaron ante varias mesas, guiados por un ejército de servidores, que se movía un poquito más rápido de lo que hubiera exigido la dignidad más correcta. Como algunos de los presentes funerarios que traían los otros delegados eran todavía más grandes que la caja de madera de alerce de Barrayar, el proceso de sentarse se prolongó y fue mucho más incómodo y difícil que lo esperado. Hubo mucha gente que se puso de pie de nuevo para volver a acomodarse, lo cual evidentemente desesperaba a los servidores. En algún lugar de las entrañas más profundas del edificio, Miles se imaginó a un escuadrón de cocineros sudorosos de Cetaganda con la boca llena de insultos coloridos y obscenos en su propio idioma.

Miles vio a la delegación vervani bastante más lejos, en otra mesa. Aprovechó la confusión para alejarse de la silla asignada, dar vuelta alrededor de varias mesas y tratar de hablar con Mia Maz.

Se puso de pie a su lado y sonrió, nervioso:

—Buenas tardes, milady Maz. Tengo que hablar...

—¡Lord Vorkosigan! Traté de ponerme en contacto con usted... —Redujeron al mínimo los saludos.

—Usted primero. —Se acercó para oírla mejor.

—Traté de llamarlo a la embajada, pero usted ya había salido. ¿Qué diablos pasó en esa rotonda? ¿Lo sabe usted? Que los cetagandanos alteren una ceremonia de esta magnitud en plena... Inaudito.

—No tuvieron más remedio. Bueno, supongo que podían haber ignorado el cadáver y seguir dando vueltas alrededor del muerto. Personalmente, opino que hubiera sido mucho más impresionante, pero evidentemente decidieron limpiar primero. —Miles repitió lo que ya empezaba a calificar como «versión oficial» del suicidio de Ba Lura. Todos los que alcanzaban a oír sus palabras prestaban la máxima atención. Y bueno, los rumores se difundirían muy pronto, no dependía de él detenerlos después de todo—. ¿Tuvo usted éxito en la búsqueda que le encargué anoche? —siguió diciendo Miles—. Yo... no creo que éste sea el lugar, ni el momento para discutirlo, pero...

—Sí. Y sí —dijo Maz.

__

Ni siquiera en una transmisión de holovideo en un canal de este planeta, pensó Miles. _Aunque juren que es un canal seguro._

—¿Podría usted venir a la embajada de Barrayar? A tomar... un té, o algo... Cuando terminemos aquí.

—Creo que eso sería muy apropiado —asintió Maz. Le dirigió una intensa mirada llena de curiosidad.

—Necesito que me dé clases de etiqueta —agregó Miles, pensando en los vecinos curiosos.

Los ojos de Maz brillaron con algo que tal vez era un gesto de diversión contenida.

—Eso me han dicho, milord —murmuró.

—¿Quién...? —Se ahogó él sin terminar la pregunta. Vo_rob'yev, me temo—. _Adiós —terminó diciendo para no meter la pata, palmeó la mesa con alegría y retrocedió de vuelta a su lugar.

Vorob'yev observó cómo se sentaba con una peligrosa mirada que sugería la intención de apretarle las clavijas a su joven e inquieto enviado, pero no hizo ningún comentario en voz alta.

Para cuando los invitados lograron deglutir unos veinte platos de pequeñas delicias, que compensaban en número lo que les faltaba en cantidad, los cetagandanos se habían reorganizado. Por lo visto el mayordomo de los hautlores era uno de esos comandantes cuya eficiencia aumenta cuando están en retirada, porque consiguió que todo el mundo marchara en perfecto orden de importancia aunque la fila avanzaba en dirección contraria a la original. Uno tenía la sensación de que el mayordomo también acabaría suicidándose —en el lugar correcto y con la ceremonia correspondiente, por supuesto, no con la irresponsabilidad que había demostrado Ba Lura.

Miles colocó la caja de madera de alerce sobre el suelo de malaquita en la segunda vuelta de la creciente espiral de regalos, a un metro de distancia de donde Ba Lura había entregado su vida en un arroyo de sangre. El suelo pulido, perfecto, sin una marca, ni siquiera mostraba restos de humedad. ¿Habrían tenido tiempo de hacer un rastreo forense los de Seguridad cetagandana antes de limpiar? ¿O más bien alguien había llevado a cabo una rápida destrucción de pruebas más sutiles? _Mierda, ojalá me encargara del caso._

Al otro lado del Pabellón del Este esperaban las plataformas flotantes blancas que llevarían a los emisarios a las puertas del Jardín Celestial. La ceremonia no había sufrido ni una hora de retraso, pero el sentido del tiempo de Miles se había alterado desde que sintió que Xanadú era el País de las Maravillas. Le parecía que dentro de la cúpula habían pasado más de cien años, aunque en el mundo exterior sólo hubiera transcurrido una mañana de primavera. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la luz brillante de la tarde lo deslumbró. El conductor sargento de Vorob'yev condujo el vehículo de superficie de la embajada hasta el punto de encuentro. Miles se dejó caer en el asiento, agradecido.

__

Creo que cuando volvamos a casa, tendré que cortar esta mierda de botas para sacármelas.


	47. Cetaganda capitulo 04

****

4

—Tira —dijo Miles y apretó los dientes.

Ivan tomó la bota por el talón y la caña, apoyó la rodilla contra el costado de la cama de Miles y dio un tirón dubitativo.

—¡Auuu!

Ivan se detuvo.

—¿Te duele?

—Sí, vamos, vamos, sigue, mierda.

Ivan miró el departamento personal de Miles.

—Tal vez deberías ir otra vez a la enfermería de la embajada.

—Después. No quiero que ese matasanos haga una disección de mis botas. Tira.

Ivan reanudó sus esfuerzos y finalmente la bota cedió. La estudió un segundo entre las manos y sonrió lentamente.

—Sabes que no vas a poder sacarte la otra sin mi ayuda... —observó.

—¿Y qué?

—Quiero algo a cambio.

—¿Qué andas tramando?

—Como te conozco bien, supuse que te divertirías tanto como Vorob'yev con la idea de que hubiera un cadáver de más en la cámara del funeral, pero cuando volviste ponías una cara como sí hubieras visto el fantasma de tu abuelo.

—Ba Lura se cortó el cuello. Era un asco.

—Vamos, Miles, has visto cadáveres en peor estado.

Ah, sí. Miles miró la bota que seguía en su puesto, sintió latir la pierna en el interior y se imaginó cojeando por el corredor de la embajada en busca de un criado. No. Suspiró.

—En peor estado sí, pero no creo que haya visto uno más raro. A ti te habría pasado lo mismo. A Ba Lura lo conocimos ayer, tú y yo. Te enfrentaste a él en el vehivaina.

Ivan echó un vistazo al cajón de la comuconsola, escondite del cilindro misterioso, y dejó escapar una maldición.

—Bueno, eso aclara las cosas. Tenemos que informar de todo a Vorob'yev.

—Si es que era ese ba —se apresuró a decir Miles—. Por lo que sé, los cetagandanos clonan a sus sirvientes y el que vimos ayer podría ser su gemelo a algo así.

Ivan dudó.

—¿Tú crees?

—No lo sé, pero se me ocurre dónde averiguarlo. Déjame hacer una cosa más antes de pasar la bandera, ¿eh? Le pedí a Mia Maz, la vervani, que viniera a verme. Si esperas un poco... te dejo quedarte en la reunión.

Ivan consideró el soborno.

—¡Bota! —exigió Miles mientras su primo seguía pensando.

Con la mente en otra cosa, Ivan le ayudó a sacársela.

—De acuerdo —accedió por fin—, pero después de hablar con ella, informaremos a SegImp.

—Ivan yo soy SegImp —ladró Miles—. Tres años de entrenamiento y experiencia de campo, ¿recuerdas? Hazme el favor de considerar la posibilidad de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, sepa lo que estoy haciendo... _—Ojalá lo supiera, mierda. _La intuición no era sino el procesamiento inconsciente de pistas subliminales, estaba bastante seguro de eso, pero lo _siento en los huesos _era una defensa pública bastante débil para sus actos. ¿Cómo _se puede saber algo antes de saberlo?—. _Dame una oportunidad.

Ivan se fue a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa sin hacerle promesas. Libre de las botas, Miles se tambaleó hasta el baño. Quería tomar más calmantes y sacarse el uniforme de gala. Se puso el de fajina, el negro, mucho más cómodo. A juzgar por la lista de protocolo de la embajada, sólo podría llevar ropa de fajina en sus habitaciones privadas.

Ivan volvió demasiado pronto, elegante en uniforme de fajina verde pero antes de que pudiera seguir haciendo preguntas imposibles de contestar o exigiendo justificaciones inexistentes, sonó la llamada de la comuconsola. Era el personal de vestíbulo de la embajada.

—Mia Maz ha venido a verle, lord Vorkosigan —informó un hombre—. Dice que tiene una cita.

—De acuerdo. Ah... ¿podría usted acompañarla hasta aquí arriba, por favor? —Sus habitaciones privadas, ¿estarían monitoreadas por Seguridad? Mejor sería no preguntarlo, porque eso llamaría la atención de todo el mundo. Pero no, no había monitoreo. Si SegImp hubiera estado espiando, Miles habría tenido que someterse a incómodos interrogatorios, directamente o a través de Vorob'yev. Le estaban extendiendo la cortesía de la privacidad en su espacio personal, por lo menos de momento... aunque probablemente no en su comuconsola. Todos los foros públicos del edificio estaban sometidos a controles, de eso no había duda.

Un hombre de personal dejó a Maz en la puerta de Miles. Él e Ivan se apresuraron a sentarse cómodamente. Ella también había pasado por sus habitaciones para cambiarse y ahora llevaba un traje de salto bastante ceñido y un chaleco largo hasta las rodillas como ropa de calle. A pesar de sus cuarenta y tantos, Maz tenía muy buen tipo. Miles se libró del hombre mandándolo a buscar el té y, cuando Ivan se lo pidió, un poco de vino.

Después, se acomodó al otro lado del sillón y sonrió a la mujer de Vervain. Ivan se vio forzado a buscar una silla.

—Milady Maz, gracias por venir.

—Llámeme Maz, por favor —sonrió ella—. Nosotros no usamos esas formalidades. Lamento decir que nos cuesta mucho tomarlas en serio.

—Entonces, seguramente tendrá mucha práctica en disimular la risa... No veo otra forma de funcionar aquí.

El hoyuelo le hizo un guiño.

—Tengo práctica, sí, milord.

Ah, sí, Vervain era una de las «democracias», como las llamaban; no tan locamente igualitaria como la de los betaneses, pero con un rasgo cultural que iba definitivamente en esa dirección.

—Mi madre hubiera estado de acuerdo con usted —aceptó Miles—. Ella no habría visto ninguna diferencia intrínseca entre los dos cadáveres de la rotonda. Excepto por la forma en que llegaron hasta ahí, claro. Supongo que ese suicidio fue algo inesperado, raro, ¿verdad?

—Sin precedentes —dijo Maz—, y si usted conociera a los cetagandanos, sabría que no se puede encontrar un término más fuerte.

—Así que los sirvientes cetagandanos no siempre acompañan a sus dueños en la muerte.

—Supongo que Ba Lura tenía una extraña intimidad con la emperatriz... Hacía mucho que la servía —dijo la mujer vervani—, desde antes de que nosotros naciéramos.

—Ivan se preguntaba si los hautlores hacían clones y los usaban en el servicio.

Ivan echó una mirada indignada a Miles por ponerlo en el centro de atención, pero no protestó en voz alta.

—Los ghemlores lo hacen a veces —explicó Maz—, pero no los hautlores, y desde luego es impensable que la Casa Imperial lo hiciera. Los haut consideran que cada servidor es una obra de arte, tanto como todos los demás objetos con que se rodean. En el Jardín Celestial todo tiene que ser único, si es posible fabricado a mano, y perfecto. Eso también se aplica a los seres orgánicos. La producción en masa es para las masas, al menos eso es lo que ellos piensan. No estoy segura de si es una virtud o un vicio... me refiero al estilo haut de hacer las cosas, pero en un mundo inundado de realidades virtuales y duplicaciones infinitas, incluso resulta extrañamente refrescante. El único problema es el esnobismo...

—Hablando de arte —Intervino Miles—, me comentó usted que había tenido suerte en la identificación del icono...

—Sí. —La mirada de ella se elevó y se fijó en la cara de Miles—. ¿Dónde dijo usted que lo había visto, lord Vorkosigan?

—No se lo dije.

—Ahhh. —Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa pero aparentemente decidió no seguir presionando sobre ese punto—. Es el sello del Criadero Estrella. No es habitual que un extranjero se cruce con algo así todos los días. En realidad, no es habitual que un extranjero se cruce con algo así... en toda su vida. Es muy, muy privado.

__

Contrólate.

—¿Y hautesco?

—Extremadamente hautesco.

—Y... perdón, ¿qué es el Criadero Estrella?

—¿No lo sabe usted? —Maz parecía un poco sorprendida—. Bueno, supongo que ustedes se pasan todo el tiempo estudiando asuntos _militares _cetagandanos...

—La mayor parte del tiempo, sí —suspiró Ivan.

—El Criadero Estrella es el nombre privado del banco genético de la raza haut.

_Ah, eso... Supongo que sabía algo al respecto... ¿Qué? ¿Tienen copias de reserva de sí mismos...? —preguntó Miles.

—El Criadero Estrella es mucho más que eso. Entre los haut, no hay contacto directo para unir el espermatozoide y el óvulo y depositar el embrión resultante en un replicador uterino, como hace la gente normal. Cada cruce genético se negocia como contrato entre los jefes de dos líneas genéticas, que los cetagandanos llaman constelaciones. Supongo que ustedes, en Barrayar, los llamarían clanes. Ese contrato debe contar con la aprobación del emperador o más bien de una mujer de alto rango de la familia del emperador, y se marca con el sello del Criadero Estrella. Desde hace cincuenta años, desde que empezó el régimen actual, esa mujer de alto rango fue haut Lisbet Degtiar, la madre del emperador. No es sólo una formalidad. Cualquier alteración genética, y los haut hacen muchas, tiene que haber sido examinada y aprobada por el comité de genetistas de la emperatriz antes de entrar en el genoma haut. Usted me preguntó si las mujeres haut tienen poder. La emperatriz viuda impartía la aprobación final y tenía derecho a veto sobre todos los nacimientos haut.

—¿Y el emperador? ¿Puede cambiar estas decisiones?

Maz apretó los labios.

—No lo sé, en realidad. Los haut se muestran muy reservados en todo lo concerniente a este asunto. Si se producen luchas de poder, las habladurías no atraviesan las puertas del jardín Celestial. Lo que sí sé es que nunca me ha llegado el rumor de un conflicto como el que usted imagina.

—Y... ¿quién se encarga ahora de este proceso? ¿Quién hereda el sello?

—¡Ah! La pregunta del millón. —Maz iba entusiasmándose con el tema—. Nadie lo sabe, O, por lo menos, el emperador no ha hecho el anuncio. El sello debe tenerlo la madre del emperador si está viva, O la madre del heredero si muere la viuda. Pero el emperador cetagandano no ha seleccionado un heredero todavía. El sello del Criadero Estrella y todo el resto de los objetos de rango de la emperatriz se entregará a la nueva mujer en el último rito de los funerales, así que el emperador tiene por lo menos diez días más para decidirse. Supongo que esa decisión es foco de gran atención en estos días entre las hautmujeres. No se pueden aprobar contratos nuevos hasta que se complete la transferencia.

Miles, intrigado, pensó un poco en lo que oía.

—El emperador tiene tres hijos, ¿verdad? Así que la mujer elegida será una de las tres madres.

—No necesariamente —dijo Maz—. El cargo podría recaer en una tía imperial, una mujer de la familia de su madre, al menos provisionalmente.

Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta de Miles anunciaron la llegada del té. La cocina de la embajada de Barrayar había enviado una bandeja totalmente redundante con tres platos de bombones. Alguien había estado haciendo los deberes porque Maz murmuró:

—Aahhh, mis favoritos... —Una mano femenina se lanzó a la pesca de chocolates, a pesar del almuerzo imperial que acababan de tomar. El mayordomo de la embajada sirvió el té, abrió el vino y se alejó tan discretamente como había entrado.

Ivan tomó un trago de su vaso de cristal y preguntó, intrigado:

—¿Se casan los hautlores, entonces? Esos contratos genéticos equivalen al matrimonio, ¿no es cierto?

—Bueno... no exactamente. —Maz se tragó el tercer bombón y jugueteó con el té—. Existen varios tipos de contratos. El más simple establece el uso del genoma de una persona una sola vez. Se crea un solo hijo, que es... el término no es del todo correcto pero equivaldría a _propiedad... _queda registrado en la constelación del padre y crece en el criadero de esa constelación. No sé si me explico... estas decisiones no las toman los protagonistas... en realidad, puede pasar que la madre y el padre ni siquiera lleguen a conocerse. Esos contratos se deciden en el nivel más alto de la constelación y las decisiones están en manos de los líderes más viejos y presumiblemente más sabios. Se pretende capturar una línea genética favorable o sentar las bases de un cruce deseable en la generación siguiente.

—En el otro extremo hay contratos que significan un monopolio vitalicio, o todavía más largo en el caso de cruces imperiales. Cuando se elige a una hautmujer para que sea la madre de un heredero potencial, el contrato es absolutamente exclusivo: tiene que ser alguien que no haya aceptado ningún contrato y que nunca vuelva a negociar con su genoma, a menos que el emperador decida tener más de un hijo con ella. Esas mujeres viven en el jardín Celestial, en un pabellón separado, durante el resto de sus días.

Miles hizo una mueca.

—¿Es una recompensa o un castigo?..

—Es el puesto de poder más importante que pueda alcanzar una hautmujer es una oportunidad para convertirse ella también en emperatriz, si su hijo —y casi siempre es un único hijo— resulta elegido para suceder a su padre. Aunque termine siendo la madre de uno de los perdedores, un candidato a príncipe o gobernador de satrapía no está nada mal. Un líder de constelación, jefe de clan en terminología de Barrayar, nunca será emperador o padre de un emperador, y el brillo que puedan tener sus hijos carece de importancia. Pero a través de sus hijas, tiene la oportunidad de ser el abuelo de un emperador. Por lo tanto, como puede imaginarse, las ventajas se acumulan en la constelación de la emperatriz. Los Degtiar no eran particularmente importantes hasta hace cincuenta años.

—Así que el emperador tiene hijos. —Miles trataba de asimilar toda aquella información—. Pero todos los demás necesitan hijas. Y sólo una o dos veces cada siglo, cuando sube al poder un nuevo emperador, se puede ganar en el juego.

—Correcto.

—Y... ¿dónde queda el sexo en todo esto? —preguntó Ivan, con voz quejosa.

—No hay sexo —dijo Maz.

—¡No hay sexo!

Maz se rió de la expresión horrorizada de lord Vorpatril.

—Bueno, los haut mantienen relaciones sexuales, pero es un juego puramente social. Tienen amistades sexuales de larga duración que casi podrían calificarse de matrimonios. Estaba a punto de decir que no hay nada formal, pero claro, la etiqueta de esas asociaciones es increíblemente compleja... Supongo que la palabra que estoy buscando es _legalizadas, _más que formales, porque los rituales son intensos. Y raros, realmente raros a veces, por lo poco que alcanzo a entender. Afortunadamente, los haut son tan racistas que casi nunca salen de su propio genoma, así que no es nada probable que los extranjeros tengan que enfrentarse con esos peligros personalmente.

—Ah —dijo Ivan. Parecía un poquito desilusionado—. Pero... si los haut no contraen matrimonio, establecen sus propias casas y manejan sus asuntos desde las casas mismas, ¿cuándo salen?

—Nunca.

—¡Au! ¿Eso quiere decir que viven con... bueno, con sus madres toda la vida?

—Bueno, con sus madres, no. Con sus abuelos o bisabuelos. Pero los jóvenes, y cualquiera menor de cincuenta se considera joven, viven como pensionistas de las constelaciones. Me pregunto si ésa es la razón por la que tantos haut de más edad se recluyen. Viven lejos de todos porque finalmente _pueden _hacerlo.

—Pero... ¿y todos esos ghemgenerales y ghemlores famosos y de renombre que consiguieron esposas haut?

Maz se encogió de hombros.

—No todas pueden aspirar a ser madres imperiales, ¿no les parece? En realidad, me gustaría señalarle ese aspecto, lord Vorkosigan. ¿Nunca se ha preguntado cómo es posible que los haut controlen a los ghem, que son tan buenos militares? Sobre todo, si tenemos en cuenta que los haut no tienen ni entrenamiento ni experiencia en ese campo.

—Ah, sí. Hace dos años que espero que esa loca aristocracia cetagandana de dos niveles desaparezca en medio de una lucha intestina. ¿Cómo es posible que un grupo de literatos como esos hautlores tengan poder sobre ghemejércitos enteros?

Maz sonrió.

—Los ghemlores cetagandanos lo explicarían como la fidelidad debida a una cultura y civilización superiores. El hecho es que se apropian genéticamente de cualquiera que sea lo bastante competente y poderoso como para constituir una amenaza. No hay mayor recompensa en el sistema cetagandano que la asignación de una esposa haut, y las asignaciones las decide el Emperador. Ésa es la principal preocupación de los ghemlores. Es el último golpe social y político.

—¿Está usted sugiriendo que los haut controlan a los ghem a través de esas esposas? —dijo Miles—. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que las hautmujeres son hermosas y todo eso, pero los ghemgenerales son unos hijos de puta tan duros, tan difíciles... no me puedo imaginar a nadie en la cumbre en el Imperio de Cetaganda que sea tan susceptible.

—Si yo supiera cuál es el truco de las hautmujeres. —suspiró Maz— lo embotellaría y lo vendería muy caro. No, mejor todavía, creo que me lo quedaría para mí sola. Pero por lo visto, hace cientos de años que funciona bien. Por supuesto que no es el _único _método de control imperial. Pero sin duda es el menos evidente. Para mí eso es significativo. Los haut son sutiles, eso por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Y la hautnovia llega al matrimonio con... digamos... una dote? —preguntó Miles.

Maz sonrió de nuevo y cogió otro bombón.

—Es un punto importante, lord Vorkosigan. No. No hay dote.

—Yo suponía que mantener a una esposa haut en el nivel de vida al cual están acostumbradas podía ser bastante caro.

—Muy caro.

—Entonces... si el Emperador deseara deprimir a un súbdito excesivamente importante, ¿podría entregarle unas cuantas esposas haut y dejarlo en bancarrota?

—No... no creo que se trate de nada tan evidente. Pero es algo parecido, sí. Es usted muy perspicaz, milord.

—Pero ¿qué le pasa a la hautlady a la que entregan así, como si se tratara de una medalla de buena conducta? —preguntó Ivan—. ¿Qué siente? Quiero decir... si la mayor ambición de una hautlady es transformarse en monopolio imperial, eso de ir a parar a manos de un ghemlord tiene que ser el extremo opuesto. Que la arrojen para siempre fuera del hautgenoma... Los descendientes nunca vuelven a casarse entre los haut, ¿verdad?

—No —confirmó Maz—. Creo que la psicología de todo el proceso es bastante peculiar. En primer lugar, la hautnovia tiene más rango que cualquier otra esposa del ghemlord, y sus hijos son los herederos. Es automático. Eso puede desatar algunas tensiones interesantes en casa del ghemlord, sobre todo si el nuevo casamiento, como suele suceder, se da en la mitad de la vida, cuando las otras asociaciones maritales del lord ya están bien establecidas y son antiguas.

—Seguramente que caiga una de estas hautmujeres sobre la cabeza de su marido es la pesadilla de cualquier ghemlady —musitó lvan—. ¿Nunca se niegan? ¿No obligan a los maridos a rechazar el honor?

—Por lo visto no es un honor que se pueda rechazar.

—Mmmm. —Miles arrancó con dificultad su imaginación de la fascinación de esos detalles sociales y procuró centrarse en su mayor preocupación—. El sello del Criadero Estrella... ¿No tendrá usted un dibujo?

—He traído unos vídeos, milord —dijo Maz—. Con su permiso, los podemos pasar en su comuconsola.

__

Aahh. Cómo me gustan las mujeres competentes. ¿No tiene usted una hermana menor, milady Maz?

—Sí, por favor —dijo Miles.

Todos se amontonaron detrás del escritorio de la comuconsola y Maz empezó con su pequeña conferencia ilustrada sobre la cúpula de los haut y una media docena de sellos imperiales de varios tipos.

—Aquí está, milord: el sello del Criadero Estrella.

Era un bloque cúbico, de unos quince centímetros de lado y con el pájaro de trazos rojos sobre la parte superior. El terror que había sentido Miles desde que Maz le comunicara que existía el sello, el terror de que tal vez él e Ivan hubieran robado accidentalmente una pieza de los objetos imperiales, se desvaneció como por ensalmo. El cilindro era un objeto imperial, sin duda, y tendrían que devolverlo —anónimamente, de ser posible—, pero por lo menos no era...

Maz llamó a la siguiente unidad de datos.

__

—Y este objeto es la Gran Llave del Criadero Estrella, que se entrega junto con el sello —siguió diciendo.

Ivan se atraganto con el vino. Miles, súbitamente marcado, se reclinó contra el escritorio y miró la imagen del cilindro con una sonrisa fija. El original estaba unos pocos centímetros más abajo, en el cajón.

—Y... ah, ¿qué es la Gran Llave del Criadero Estrella, mila... Maz? —consiguió murmurar—. ¿Para qué sirve?

—No estoy muy segura. En algún momento, en el pasado, tuvo que ver con la recuperación de datos en los bancos genéticos de los haut, según creo, pero en la actualidad tal vez sólo se trate de un objeto ceremonial. Tiene unos doscientos años por lo menos... Tiene que ser obsoleto.

__

Esperemos. Gracias a Dios no lo había abandonado por ahí. Todavía.

—Ya veo.

__

—Miles... —musitó Ivan.

—Más tarde —siseó Miles entre dientes—. Entiendo tu preocupación.

Ivan musitó una obscenidad por encima de la cabeza de Maz.

Miles se inclinó contra el escritorio de la comuconsola y movió los labios en una mueca realista.

—¿Algo anda mal, milord? —Maz levantó la vista, preocupada.

—Lo lamento, las piernas me molestan un poco. Probablemente tenga que consultar con el médico de la embajada...

—¿Preferiría usted seguir con esto más tarde? —preguntó Maz instantáneamente.

—Bueno... a decir verdad, creo que ya he recibido todas las lecciones de etiqueta que puedo asimilar en una sola tarde.

—Ah... pero hay mucho, muchísimo más. —Sin embargo, Miles debía de estar realmente pálido porque ella se levantó y dijo—: Demasiado para una sola clase, sí, por supuesto. ¿Le molestan mucho sus heridas? No creí que fueran tan graves.

Miles se encogió de hombros, como avergonzado. Tras la despedida de rigor y la promesa de volver a ver a su tutora vervani muy pronto, Ivan se hizo cargo de los deberes de anfitrión y escoltó a Maz a la planta baja.

Volvió inmediatamente, selló la puerta detrás de él y se lanzó sobre Miles.

—¿Tienes alguna idea del lío en que nos hemos metido? exclamó.

Miles estaba sentado frente a la comuconsola, releyendo la descripción oficial —totalmente inexacta, por cierto— de la Gran Llave, mientras la imagen del objeto flotaba como un conjuro frente a su nariz por encima de la placa de vídeo.

—Sí. También sé que vamos a salir bien parados. ¿Tú lo sabes?

Eso hizo que Ivan se detuviera.

—¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

—Si me lo dejaras a mí, creo que podría devolver esa cosa a su verdadero dueño sin que el asunto trascendiese.

—Por lo que dijo Maz, el verdadero dueño es el emperador de Cetaganda.

—Bueno, en realidad, sí. Debería decir, devolvérsela a su verdadera guardiana. Que, si leo bien las señales, está tan desesperada por haberla perdido como nosotros por haberla encontrado. Si puedo devolvérsela sin armar jaleo, no creo que vaya por ahí diciendo a todo el mundo que la perdió. Aunque... me pregunto _cómo fue _que la perdió. —Algo no encajaba, y estaba ahí, justo por debajo de su percepción consciente.

—¡Nosotros atacamos a un servidor imperial! ¡Así la perdió!

—Sí, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo Ba Lura con ese objeto en la estación orbital de transferencia? ¿Por qué había manipulado los monitores de Seguridad del compartimiento de embarque?

—Lura se estaba llevando la Gran Llave a alguna parte. Por lo que sé, tal vez la llevaba a la Gran Cerradura. —Ivan caminaba alrededor de la comuconsola como un león enjaulado—. Así que el pobre hombre se corta la garganta a la mañana siguiente porque perdió este objeto, que estaba a su cuidado, y todo por culpa nuestra... Mierda, Miles. Me siento como si hubiéramos matado a ese vicio chiflado. No nos hizo ningún daño, sólo se equivocó de lugar y tuvo la mala suerte de asustarnos.

—¿Es eso lo que pasó? —murmuró Miles—. ¿En serio? — ¿Es _ésa la razón por la que estoy tan desesperado? ¿Es ésa la razón por la que quiero que la historia tenga otro sentido, cualquier sentido menos ése? _A la idea de Ivan no le faltaba lógica. El viejo ba, encargado y responsable de transportar el precioso objeto, pierde la Gran Llave a manos de unos bárbaros extranjeros, confiesa su desgracia a su señora y se mata para expiar sus culpas. Listo. De pronto, Miles tenía náuseas—. Pero... si la llave era tan importante... ¿por qué no estaba rodeado de un escuadrón de ghemguardias imperiales?

—¡Dios, Miles! ¡Ojalá hubiera habido guardias!

Un golpe firme en la puerta. Miles apagó rápidamente la comuconsola y abrió la cerradura.

—Adelante.

El embajador Vorob'yev entró en la habitación y le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza más o menos cordial. Llevaba un montón de papeles perfumados, de colores delicados.

—Hola, milores. ¿Le ha resultado útil su clase con Maz, lord Vorkosigan?

—Sí, señor —dijo Miles.

—Me alegro. Lo suponía. Esa mujer es muy competente. —Vorob'yev levantó los papeles—. Mientras ustedes estaban con ella, llegó esta invitación para los dos, de lord Yenaro. Junto con varias sinceras disculpas por el incidente de anoche. Seguridad de la embajada abrió, rastreó y analizó químicamente la escultura. Informaron que los ésteres eran inocuos. —Con ese pronunciamiento sobre Seguridad, le entregó los papeles a Miles—. Ustedes deciden si quieren aceptar. Si considera que el infortunado efecto colateral del campo de fuerza de la escultura fue un accidente, lord Vorkosigan, tal vez convendría que asistiera a la fiesta. Completaría la disculpa y todo quedaría reparado.

—Ah, claro que iremos... —La disculpa y la invitación estaban escritas a mano en el mejor estilo cetagandano—. Pero voy a mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Ah... ¿no volvía hoy el coronel Vorreedi?

Vorob'yev hizo una mueca.

—Le han surgido unos aburridos problemas. Pero en vista del extraño incidente en la embajada marilacana, ya lo he dispuesto todo para que lo sustituyan mañana mismo. ¿Desea usted un guardaespaldas? No abiertamente, claro, eso sería otro insulto...

—Mmmm... Tenemos un conductor, ¿no es cierto? Que sea un hombre entrenado, y quiero comunicación con él. Comus. Y que no se aleje mucho, por si acaso.

—Muy bien, lord Vorkosigan. Ahora mismo lo dispongo. —Vorob'yev asintió—. Y... en cuanto al incidente de la rotonda...

A Miles le latía el corazón.

—¿Sí?

—Por favor, no vuelva a separarse del grupo.

—¿Recibió usted una queja? — ¿Y _de quién?_

—Uno aprende a interpretar ciertas miradas heridas. Los cetagandanos considerarían poco correcto protestar... pero si los incidentes desagradables se acumulan..., no creo que les parezca tan poco correcto tomarse algún tipo de venganza indirecta y extraña. Ustedes dos se irán dentro de diez días, pero yo tengo que seguir aquí mucho tiempo. Por favor, no me hagan el trabajo más difícil de lo que ya es...

—Entendido, señor —dijo Miles con voz alegre.

Ivan parecía hondamente preocupado: ¿no pensaría confesárselo todo a Vorob'yev? Todavía no, porque el embajador salió sin que Ivan se arrojara a sus pies.

—Por poco no es suficiente para un guardaespaldas —señaló apenas la puerta se selló otra vez.

—Ah, entonces estás empezando a ver las cosas a mi manera, ¿no? Pero si vamos a casa de Yenaro, no puedo evitar el riesgo. Tengo que comer, beber y respirar... todas rutas de ataque que un guardia armado no tiene muchos medios de controlar. De todos modos, mi mayor defensa es que sería un terrible insulto para el emperador cetagandano si alguien de una delegación extranjera quedara realmente lastimado en las ceremonias del funeral de su augusta madre. Yo predigo que, si es que ocurre algún otro incidente, será igualmente sutil y no fatal. _—E igualmente enfurecedor, claro está._

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuando ya hay una baja definitiva? —Ivan se quedó callado por un tiempo—. ¿Crees que... todos estos incidentes están relacionados? —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los papeles perfumados que Miles sostenía en la mano y el cajón del escritorio de la comuconsola—. Admito que no sé de qué modo podrían relacionarse.

—¿Te parece que se puede tratar de simples coincidencias?

—Mmmm... —Ivan frunció el ceño mientras reflexionaba la respuesta—. Y dime —dijo, señalando otra vez el escritorio y el cajón—: ¿Cómo piensas sacarte de encima el aparatito de la emperatriz?

Miles torció la boca en una sonrisa al reparar en la diplomática construcción que Ivan había utilizado para la frase.

—No te lo puedo decir por el momento. _—Sobre todo, porque no lo sé. No todavía. _Pero la haut Rian Degtiar tenía que estar pensándolo en ese mismo momento. Miles toqueteó, distraído, el ojo de Horus plateado, insignia de SegImp, prendido al cuello negro de su uniforme—. La reputación de una dama está en juego.

Los ojos de Ivan adquirieron una expresión burlona por la forma en que Miles había aludido a las relaciones personales de su primo.

—A la mierda con eso. _¿En serio _estás haciendo algo secreto para Simón Illyan?

—Si fuera así, no podría decírtelo, ¿no te parece?

—No tengo la menor idea. Mierda. —Ivan lo miró, frustrado, durante otro momento y luego se encogió de hombros—. De todos modos, es tu funeral, no el mío...


	48. Cetaganda capitulo 05

****

5

—Pare ahí —dijo miles al conductor del auto de superficie. El vehículo giró con suavidad hacia el costado de la calle y se apoyó en el pavimento con un silbido de los ventiladores. Miles espió el aspecto de la burguesa mansión de lord Yenaro en el crepúsculo creciente y comparó mentalmente la realidad de lo que veía con el mapa que había estudiado en la embajada de Barrayar.

Las vallas que rodeaban la propiedad, las paredes curvadas del jardín, que escondían el paisaje, eran visuales y simbólicas, no efectivas. Ese lugar estaba diseñado como una fortaleza de privilegio. A través de los árboles, se veían brillar algunos sectores de la casa pero el foco de las luces parecía estar dentro y no en el exterior.

—¿Control de comus, milores? —pidió el conductor. Miles e Ivan sacaron los aparatos del bolsillo y repasaron los códigos—. Muy bien, milores.

—¿Qué apoyo tenemos? —preguntó Miles.

—Tengo tres unidades dentro del área de llamada.

—Espero que haya un tecnomed incluido.

—En el vueloliviano. Con equipo completo. Puedo ponerlo dentro del patio de lord Yenaro en cuarenta y cinco segundos.

—Me parece suficiente, no espero un ataque frontal. Pero no me sorprendería que sufriéramos otro pequeño incidente... de la clase que fuera. Creo que vamos a ir caminando. Quiero formarme una idea general del lugar.

—Sí, milord. —El conductor abrió el auto. Miles e Ivan lo dejaron solo en su puesto.

—¿A esto le llaman pobreza entre las clases altas? —preguntó Ivan, mirando a su alrededor mientras caminaban a través de portones abiertos, sin guardias, y subían por el caminito hacia la casa de Yenaro.

Ah, sí. Tal vez el estilo era diferente, pero el olor a decadencia aristocrática es universal e inconfundible. Había pequeñas señales de descuido en todas partes: puertas sin arreglar, paredes algo desconchadas, plantas sin podar, tres cuartas partes de la mansión a oscuras con todas las aberturas clausuradas.

—Vorob'yev pidió un control especial de Yenaro a la oficina de SegImp —dijo Miles—. Su abuelo, el ghemgeneral derrotado, le dejó la casa, pero no los medios para mantenerla: dilapidó todo el capital de la familia en su vejez extensa y seguramente amargada. Yenaro es el único dueño desde hace cuatro años. Siempre anda con un grupito seudoartístico de ghemlores jóvenes sin empleo fijo. Hasta ahí, todo concuerda con lo que nos dijo él mismo. Pero esa cosa del vestíbulo de la embajada marilacana es la primera escultura que se le conoce. Curiosamente avanzada para un primer intento, ¿no te parece?

—Si estás tan convencido de que fue una trampa, ¿por qué metes la mano para que te pillen de nuevo?

—El que no arriesga no gana, Ivan.

—¿Y qué esperas ganar?

—La verdad. Algo de belleza. ¿Quién sabe? Seguridad de la embajada también está investigando a los obreros que la instalaron. Espero que la investigación nos revele algo.

Por lo menos podía usar la maquinaria de SegImp para resolver esos problemas laterales. Miles tenía una enorme curiosidad con respecto al cilindro que llevaba escondido en el bolsillo interno de la túnica. Había tenido la Gran Llave encima todo el día, durante una visita guiada a la ciudad y un interminable espectáculo de bailarines clásicos cetagandanos. Eso último era un decreto imperial, un espectáculo especial para los enviados galácticos al funeral. Pero hasta el momento, la haut Rian Degtiar no había hecho ningún movimiento para ver a Miles. Si no sabía nada de su hautlady hasta el día siguiente... En cierto aspecto, Miles lamentaba muchísimo no haber confiado en los subordinados locales de SegImp desde el primer día. Pero claro, si lo hubiera hecho, ya le hubiesen quitado de encima el problemita: las decisiones habrían pasado a niveles más altos y él ya no habría podido controlarlas. _El hielo es muy delgado. En este momento, no quiero que haya nadie más pesado que yo en el río._

Un sirviente les recibió en la puerta de la mansión cuando se acercaron y los escoltó a un vestíbulo suavemente iluminado donde les esperaba su anfitrión. Yenaro iba vestido de negro y la ropa era parecida a la que había utilizado en la recepción de la embajada marilacana. Ivan estaba correcto en su uniforme de fajina verde. Miles había elegido el más formal uniforme negro. No estaba seguro de cómo interpretaría Yenaro el mensaje: como un honor, como un recordatorio _—Soy el enviado oficial _o como una advertencia _—No te metas conmigo otra vez—. _Pero estaba casi seguro de que Yenaro no lo pasaría por alto.

Yenaro echó una mirada a las botas negras de Miles.

—¿Están mejor sus piernas, lord Vorkosigan? —preguntó, con ansiedad.

—Mucho mejor, gracias. —Miles sonrió, nervioso—. No hay duda de que voy a sobrevivir.

—Me alegro tanto... —El alto ghemlord los llevó por un pasillo con bifurcaciones y luego abajo, por una escalera, hasta una habitación semicircular que rodeaba una especie de península de hierba, como si la casa estuviera sufriendo una invasión botánica. La habitación estaba amueblada en un estilo un poco extraño y ecléctico, aparentemente objetos de Yenaro que no respondían a ningún plan previo. El efecto era agradable: la habitación de un solterón cómodo y tranquilo. La iluminación también era suave y eso disimulaba un poco el desorden y el descuido. Había un grupo de ghemlores y ghemladies que bebían y charlaban. Los hombres eran más numerosos que las mujeres; dos de ellos tenían la cara completamente maquillada, la mayoría llevaba la marca de las generaciones jóvenes en las mejillas y unas pocas almas radicales se mostraban con la cara completamente descubierta, excepto por unos toques de maquillaje. Yenaro presentó a los exóticos de Barrayar. Miles no había oído nombrar a ninguno de los ghem, no había estudiado a ninguno en casa, aunque uno de los jóvenes decía que un tío abuelo suyo formaba parte de los cuarteles generales de Cetaganda.

Una barrita de incienso se quemaba sobre un cilindro junto a las puertas del jardín y uno de los ghemhuéspedes se detuvo para inhalar de cerca.

—Muy bueno, Yenaro —le dijo a su anfitrión—. ¿Lo mezclaste tú mismo?

—Sí, gracias —dijo Yenaro.

—¿Más perfumes? —preguntó Ivan.

—Perfumes y algo más. Esa mezcla también contiene un relajante suave que me pareció adecuado para la ocasión. ¿Quiere usted probarlo, lord Vorkosigan?

Miles sonrió, nuevamente nervioso. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la experiencia de ese hombre en química orgánica? Miles recordó que la raíz de la palabra intoxicación era tóxico.

—No lo creo. Pero me encantaría ver su laboratorio.

—¿En serio? Pues vamos. La mayoría de mis amigos no muestra el menor interés en la parte técnica del asunto, sólo les importan los resultados.

Muy cerca, una joven ghem escuchaba la conversación. Se acercó y tocó a Yenaro en el hombro con un dedo largo cuya uña brillaba cubierta de esmalte refulgente.

—Sí, querido Yenni, resultados. Me hiciste una promesa, ¿te acuerdas? —No era la ghemujer más hermosa que Miles hubiera visto, pero era bastante atractiva con sus capas de ropa verde jade en movimiento, el pálido cabello espeso peinado hacia atrás bajándole hasta los hombros en una cascada salpicada de rosado.

—Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas —dijo lord Yenaro—. ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos arriba, lord Vorkosigan?

—Sin duda.

—Yo me quedo. Me gustaría hacer nuevas amistades —dijo Ivan. Se inclinó para despedirse del grupo. Las dos mujeres más altas e impresionantes del grupo, una rubia de piernas largas y una pelirroja realmente increíble, estaban de pie juntas al otro de la habitación. Ivan consiguió estudiarlas a las dos en una sola mirada y ambas sonrieron en un gesto de invitación. Miles envió una corta plegaria al dios que cuida a los tontos, los amantes y los locos, y se volvió para seguir a Yenaro y a la mujer.

El laboratorio de química orgánica de Yenaro estaba en otro edificio; las luces se encendieron cuando el grupo se acercó por el parque. A Miles le pareció una instalación bastante respetable, una larga habitación doble en el segundo piso. Era evidente que parte del dinero que no se destinaba a reparaciones terminaba invertido allí. Miles caminó junto a los bancos, mirando los analizadores de moléculas y los ordenadores mientras Yenaro revisaba un grupo de botellitas buscando el perfume de la mujer. La materia prima estaba organizada con corrección y armonía en grupos químicos cuidadosos, que revelaban una comprensión profunda y un amor al detalle por parte de su dueño.

—¿Quién le ayuda aquí? —preguntó Miles.

—Nadie —dijo Yenaro—. No soporto que nadie toque todo esto. Me desordenan las cosas y yo uso el orden como inspiración para mis mezclas. No todo es ciencia, ¿comprende?

Cierto, cierto. Con algunas preguntas cuidadosas, Miles consiguió información sobre el método de Yenaro para fabricar el perfume para la mujer. Ella escuchó durante un rato y luego se apartó y se puso a oler algunas botellas experimentales hasta que Yenaro las rescató con una sonrisa algo ofendida. La experiencia de Yenaro en química no era la de un profesor, pero sí la de un profesional hecho y derecho: cualquier compañía de cosmética le habría ofrecido un empleo en el laboratorio de investigación y desarrollo. Eso lleva a una conclusión... y luego a otra... ¿Cómo se relacionaba el laboratorio con el hombre que había dicho «Las manos se alquilan, se pagan»?

Había relación, decidió Miles con disimulada satisfacción. Yenaro era sin duda un artista, pero un artista de la perfumería, de los ésteres. No un escultor. Alguien le había proporcionado la experiencia técnica necesaria para la fuente. ¿Acaso también la información técnica sobre las debilidades físicas de Miles? Llamémoslo... lord X. Primer Hecho sobre lord X: tenía acceso a los informes más detallados de Seguridad cetagandana sobre los barrayareses de importancia militar o política... y sobre sus hijos. Segundo Hecho: tenía una mente sutil. Tercer Hecho:... no, no había un tercer hecho. Al menos no todavía.

Volvieron a la fiesta y descubrieron a Ivan sentado en un sillón entre las dos mujeres, charlando con ellas... por lo menos, ellas se estaban riendo mucho. Igualaban a lady Gelle en belleza: la rubia podía haber sido su hermana. La pelirroja era todavía más impresionante, con una cascada de bucles ambarinos que le caía hasta los hombros, una nariz perfecta, labios que llamaban a... Miles cortó el pensamiento de raíz. Ninguna ghemlady lo invitaría a hundirse en sus sueños femeninos... no _a él._

Yenaro se ausentó un momento para supervisar a su sirviente —al parecer, sólo tenía uno— y apresurar la llegada de la comida y la bebida. Volvió con una jarra pequeña y transparente, llena de un líquido color rubí pálido.

—Lord Vorpatril —le dijo a Ivan—, me pareció que le gustaban nuestras bebidas. Pruebe ésta, por favor.

A Miles le empezó a latir el corazón con fuerza. Tal vez Yenaro no fuese un escultor asesino, pero como envenenador habría sido perfecto. Yenaro sirvió tres tacitas de líquido sobre una bandeja laqueada y extendió la bandeja a Ivan.

—Gracias. —Ivan seleccionó una al azar.

—Ah, cerveza zlati —murmuró uno de los ghemlores jóvenes.

Yenaro le pasó la bandeja y tomó la taza que quedaba. Ivan bebió un sorbo y levantó las cejas, sorprendido, con un gesto de aprobación. Miles vigiló con cuidado a Yenaro para ver si él también tomaba. Yenaro bebió. La mente de Miles repasó cinco métodos diferentes para presentar bebidas mortales con esa maniobra y asegurarse de que la víctima recibe la que le está destinada, incluyendo el truco por el cual el anfitrión ingiere el antídoto primero. Pero si se iba a poner tan paranoico, no tendría que haber aceptado la invitación... ¿Pero por qué no había tomado ni comido nada hasta el momento? ¿Y _qué piensas hacer, sentarte a ver si Ivan se cae primero y después probarlo tú?_

Esta vez, Yenaro no se dedicó a contar la repulsiva historia del nacimiento de Ivan a las dos mujeres que lo rodeaban como paréntesis. Mierda. Tal vez era cierto que lo de la escultura había sido un accidente y el hombre realmente estaba arrepentido y trataba de compensar —en lo que pudiera a los barrayareses. De todos modos, Miles se levantó y avanzó en círculo, tratando de mirar de más cerca la copa de Ivan.

Ivan estaba en el proceso del clásico _Lo único que hago es apoyar el brazo en la parte de atrás del sillón _para examinar a la pelirroja a la derecha y comprobar si ella se retiraba o lo invitaba a seguir adelante con el contacto físico. Levantó la cabeza y rechazó a su primo con una sonrisa agresiva.

—Ve y disfruta, Miles —murmuró—. Relájate un poco. Deja de espiarme por encima del hombro.

Miles esbozó una mueca de desdén, parecida a la que había recibido, y se alejó de nuevo. Alguna gente no quiere que la salven. Punto. Decidió entablar conversación con algunos de los amigos de Yenaro, los hombres, muchos de los cuales estaban reunidos en el otro extremo de la habitación.

No fue difícil hacerlos hablar de sí mismos. Era el único tema de conversación. Cuarenta minutos de esfuerzo y coraje dedicados al arte de la conversación convencieron a Miles de que la mayoría de los amigos de Yenaro tenía el cerebro de un mosquito. La única especialidad que reinaba en el ambiente era hacer comentarios burlones sobre otros compatriotas, que tampoco hacían nada en la vida: la ropa, los amoríos varios y los líos, los deportes —siempre eran espectadores, nunca participantes, excepto en el apartado de apuestas— y varios sueños comerciales, sentimentales, y las distintas ofertas eróticas. La huida permanente de la realidad parecía ocupar gran parte de los días y la atención de los ghemlores jóvenes. Ni uno solo de ellos ofreció una palabra de interés militar o político. Mierda, _hasta Ivan _tenía más materia gris en el cerebro.

En realidad, todo le resultaba un poco deprimente. Los amigos de Yenaro eran hombres excluidos, desechos desechados. Ni uno solo mostraba interés por alguna carrera o servicio: no los tenían. Ni siquiera las artes suscitaban su entusiasmo. Todos esos jóvenes eran consumidores de sueños fantásticos, no productores. Y en realidad, era una suerte que no tuvieran intereses políticos: parecían ese tipo de persona que empieza una revolución pero no puede terminarla porque su incompetencia traiciona su idealismo. Miles había visto jóvenes similares entre los Vor, terceros o cuartos hijos que no habían emprendido una carrera militar y que vivían de sus familias. Sin embargo, hasta ellos podían esperar algún cambio en su estatus cuando alcanzaran la madurez. Dado el promedio de vida de los ghem, casi todos ellos deberían esperar al menos ochenta o noventa años para ascender en la escala social. Desde luego, no eran estúpidos —la genética no lo hubiera permitido— pero habían reducido sus campos de interés a un horizonte artificial. Debajo de la atmósfera de sofisticación inquieta, esas vidas estaban paralizadas, detenidas en un punto. Miles se estremeció.

Decidió intentarlo con las mujeres, si es que Ivan le había dejado alguna. Se disculpó —voy a buscar una copa, perdonen— pero podría haberse ido sin decir palabra porque nadie parecía interesado en el huésped más raro e insignificante de lord Yenaro. Miles se acercó a un gran cuenco del que todos estaban bebiendo y se llevó la taza a los labios, pero no tragó. Levantó la vista y se vio frente a una mujer un poco mayor que las otras. Había llegado tarde a la fiesta con un par de amigos y se había mantenido siempre apartada de la reunión. Le sonrió.

Miles devolvió la sonrisa y se deslizó alrededor de la mesa mientras trataba de pensar en una frase correcta para empezar una conversación. No le hizo falta, porque ella tomó la iniciativa.

—Lord Vorkosigan. ¿Le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por el jardín?

—Sí... claro. ¿Le parece que el jardín es interesante? _— ¿En la oscuridad?_

—Creo que a usted le interesará, sí.

La sonrisa desapareció cuando la mujer dio la espalda a la habitación, y dio paso a una expresión firme y amarga de determinación. Miles tocó el comu que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y siguió el rastro perfumado de la dama. Apenas dejaron atrás las puertas de vidrio y estuvieron entre los arbusto descuidados, ella apuró el paso. No abrió la boca. Miles cojeó tras ella. Le sorprendió que llegaran a un portón pintado de rojo brillante y cuadrado, donde les esperaba una persona: una forma leve, andrógina, con una bata oscura y capucha para proteger la cabeza calva del rocío nocturno.

—Ya tiene su guía para el resto del camino —dijo la mujer.

—¿El resto del camino adónde?

—Un corto paseo —explicó la figura encapuchada con voz de soprano.

—De acuerdo. —Miles levantó una mano pidiendo una pausa y sacó el comu del bolsillo. Habló directamente al micrófono—: Base. Salgo de la casa de Yenaro por un momento. Rastréeme, por favor, pero no me interrumpa a menos que yo lo llame.

La voz del conductor sonaba dubitativa:

—Sí, milord... ¿Adónde va usted?

—Voy a... voy a pasear con una dama. Deséeme suerte.

—Ah... —El tono del conductor se transformó en el de una persona divertida y sonriente—. Buena suerte, milord.

—Gracias. —Miles cerró el canal—. De acuerdo. Vamos.

La mujer se sentó en un banco medio vencido y se abrigó con la ropa. Tenía el aire de quien se prepara para una larga espera. Miles siguió a su guía ba por el portón, pasó otra residencia, cruzó una ruta y entró en una quebrada baja y arbolada. Su guía sacó una mano para impedir tropezones. Si seguían así, las brillantes botas de Miles iban a quedar bastante mal paradas. Subieron por la quebrada hacia la parte trasera de otra mansión en condiciones todavía más ruinosas que la de Yenaro.

Un bulto entre los árboles: la casa, aparentemente desierta. Pero doblaron a la derecha sobre un camino invadido por la vegetación. La figura encapuchada se detuvo a separar ramas mojadas frente a la cara de Miles y luego volvieron al arroyo. Emergieron en un claro amplio donde se alzaba un pabellón de madera, un lugar para comer al aire libre, sin duda. Había un pequeño lago ahogado por las plantas acuáticas, que superaban en mucho a unos pocos lotos. Cruzaron el agua sobre un puente, que crujió de tal modo que Miles se alegró momentáneamente de no ser más corpulento. Un brillo tenue, familiar, perlado emanaba de las aberturas del pabellón, cubiertas por la vegetación. Miles tocó la Gran Llave escondida en la túnica para buscar seguridad. _Bueno. Aquí viene._

Miles pasó junto a las ramas que apartaba su guía ba y obedeció un gesto indicativo, entró y lo dejó atrás, de guardia. Con cautela, Miles avanzó un paso hacia el interior del edificio, pequeño, redondeado.

La haut Rian Degtiar o una copia muy fiel de ella estaba sentada, O de pie, o algo, a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, como siempre, en una esfera pálida y translúcida. Parecía ocupar una silla—flotante. La luz era más leve, apenas un brillo furtivo. _Espera. Deja que ella dé el primer paso. _El momento se prolongó. Miles empezó a temer que la conversación terminara siendo tan inconexa y absurda como la última, pero justo en ese momento ella habló con la misma voz sin aliento, distorsionada por la transmisión.

—Lord Vorkosigan. Esta entrevista, que usted me solicitó, es para ver cómo podemos arreglar que usted me devuelva mi...

—La Gran Llave —la interrumpió Miles.

—¿Ya ha averiguado lo que es?

—He estado haciendo investigaciones desde nuestra primera charla.

Ella gimió.

—¿Qué quiere usted de mí? ¿Dinero? No tengo. ¿Secretos militares? No conozco ninguno.

—No se ponga coqueta conmigo y no tenga miedo, milady. Le pido muy poco. —Miles se abrió la túnica y sacó la Gran Llave.

—Alí... ¡la tiene aquí, aquí mismo! ¡Démela! —La perla dio un salto hacia delante.

Miles retrocedió.

—No tan rápido. La he tenido estos días, no le he hecho ningún daño y se la pienso devolver. Pero siento que merezco algo a cambio. Solamente quiero saber cómo me la entregaron, si fue un error y por qué.

—¡No es asunto suyo, barrayarés!

—Tal vez no. Pero mi instinto me dice que esto es una trampa, contra mí o contra Barrayar a través de mi persona, y como oficial de SegImp de Barrayar lo considero asunto mío. Muy mío, se lo aseguro. Estoy dispuesto a decirle a usted lo que vi y oí al respecto, todo, pero usted debe devolverme el favor. Para empezar, quiero saber qué hacía Ba Lura con uno de los objetos más importantes de la emperatriz en una estación espacial.

Ella bajó la voz y habló con tono confuso y duro.

—Estaba robando. Ahora devuélvame la Gran Llave.

—Una llave. Una llave no tiene valor sin una cerradura. Supongo que es una bonita antigüedad, pero si Ba Lura estaba planeando un cómodo retiro con fondos privados, seguramente hubiese encontrado objetos mucho más valiosos en el jardín Celestial. Cosas más valiosas, cuya sustracción puede pasar desapercibida durante mucho más tiempo. ¿Ba Lura pensaba hacerle chantaje? ¿Por eso lo asesinó? —Una acusación totalmente absurda: la hautlady y Miles eran coartada una del otro, pero él sentía curiosidad. Quería ver cómo reaccionaba.

La respuesta fue instantánea.

—¡Vil barr...! Yo no llevé a Lura a su muerte. ¡Si hay alguien responsable, ése es usted!

__

Dios, espero que no.

—Tal vez tenga usted razón... y en ese caso, tengo que saberlo, señora... Usted sabe que no hay nadie de Seguridad cetagandana en kilómetros a la redonda en este momento, o usted les ordenaría que me arrebataran ese objeto y arrojaran mi cadáver al callejón más cercano. ¿Por qué no hay nadie de Seguridad? ¿Por qué robó la Gran Llave su ba? ¿Por simple placer? ¿Colecciona objetos imperiales o algo así?

—¡Me da asco!

—¿Entonces a quién quería vendérselo?

—_¡Vender! _¡Eso no!

—¡Ja! ¡Entonces usted sabe a quién se la llevaba!

—No exactamente... —Ella dudó—. Algunos secretos no me pertenecen y no estoy en libertad de entregarlos... Pertenecen a la Señora Celestial.

—A quien usted sirve.

—Sí.

—Incluso después de la muerte.

—Sí. —Había una nota de orgullo en su voz.

—Y a quien Ba Lura engañó... Incluso en la muerte.

—¡No! Engañar no... Tuvimos un desacuerdo.

—¿Un desacuerdo honesto?

—Sí.

—¿Entre un ladrón y una asesina?

—¡No!

Claro que no, pero la acusación había levantando su coraza. Descubrió cierto sentimiento de culpa, ahí. Sí, _hábleme de culpa, milady._

—Mire, se lo pondré más fácil: empezaré yo. Ivan y yo estábamos llegando a Eta Ceta. Veníamos desde la nave correo de Barrayar en un vehivaina personal. Nos metieron en un compartimiento de embarque, un compartimiento de carga. Ba Lura, vestido con el uniforme de la estación, con una peluca mal puesta, subió al vehivaina en cuanto se abrió el portal y metió la mano para buscar lo que me pareció un arma. Lo atacamos y le arrebatamos un destructor nervioso. Y esto. —Miles levantó la Gran Llave—. Se nos escapó y yo me guardé esto en el bolsillo hasta que averiguáramos algo más. Cuando volví a ver a Ba Lura estaba muerto en un charco de su propia sangre en el suelo de la rotonda funeraria. A decir verdad, me puse muy nervioso. Ahora le toca a usted, señora. Dice que Ba Lura le robó la llave. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta?

—La eché de menos... ese mismo día.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo calcula que transcurrió desde que él se la apropió? ¿Cuándo la había visto por última vez?

—No la usamos todos los días debido al período de luto por la Señora Celestial. La vi cuando ordené los objetos reales... dos días antes...

—Así que podría haberla sustraído tres días antes de que usted lo notara. ¿Cuándo desapareció Ba Lura?

—No... no estoy segura. Lo vi la noche anterior.

—Eso reduce las posibilidades. Así que el único momento en que Ba Lura pudo haberse apropiado de la llave fue la noche anterior. ¿Los servidores ba pasan libremente por las puertas del jardín Celestial?

—Por supuesto. Nosotras no hacemos nada en el exterior. Eso es cosa de los ba.

—Y Ba Lura volvió... ¿cuándo?

—La noche de su llegada, lord Vorkosigan. Pero no quiso verme. Dijo que se encontraba mal. Pude haber ordenado que viniera pero... no quise hacer algo tan indigno.

__

Entonces sí estaban juntos en esto...

—Fui a ver a Ba Lura por la mañana. Entonces, me lo contó todo. Lura quería llevarle la Llave a... alguien y entró en el compartimiento equivocado.

—¿Entonces _alguien _tenla que suministrarle un vehivaina? ¿Alguien lo esperaba en una nave en órbita?

—¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso!

__

Sigue así, presiona un poco. Está funcionando. Pero se sentía un poco culpable por esa forma de asediar a la vieja dama, aunque fuera para ayudarle... presumiblemente para ayudarle. No _la dejes escapar._

—¿Así que Ba Lura se introdujo en nuestro vehivaina y.. cómo sigue la historia? ¡Dígame!

—Unos soldados barrayareses atacaron a Ba Lura y le robaron la Gran Llave.

—¿Cuántos soldados?

—Seis.

Los ojos de Miles se abrieron un poco más en un gesto de alegría.

—¿Y después?

—Ba Lura rogó por su vida y por su honor, pero ellos se rieron, lo rechazaron y se alejaron.

Mentiras, por fin mentiras. Sin embargo... Ba Lura era humano. Cualquiera que mete la pata de esa forma reinventa la historia para parecer menos culpable.

—Y según él, ¿qué le dijimos?

La voz de ella estallaba de furia.

—Dijo que insultaron a la Señora Celestial.

—¿Y luego?

—Ba Lura volvió a casa sumido en la vergüenza.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué no llamó a Seguridad cetagandana para recuperar inmediatamente la Gran Llave por todos los medios?

Se produjo un largo silencio. Después ella dijo:

—Ba Lura no podía hacerlo. Pero se confesó conmigo. Y yo acudí a usted... Me humillé frente a usted... Y le pedí que me devolviera el objeto del que soy responsable... y con él, mi honor.

—¿Por qué no confesó Ba Lura la noche anterior?

—¡No lo sé!

—Y mientras usted se enfrentaba a la tarea de recuperación, Ba Lura se corta el cuello...

—Por dolor, por vergüenza —murmuró ella.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no esperó a ver si usted lograba que yo le entregara la Llave? ¿Por qué no se cortó el cuello en privado, en sus habitaciones? ¿Por qué mostrar su vergüenza frente a toda la comunidad galáctica? ¿No le parece un poco raro? ¿Se suponía que Ba Lura debía asistir a la ceremonia de entrega de presentes?

—Sí.

—¿Y usted también?

—Sí...

—¿Y usted creyó la historia de Ba Lura?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Señora, me parece que anda usted muy perdida. Déjeme decirle lo que pasó en el vehivaina tal como yo lo vi. No había seis solados; sólo éramos tres: yo, mi primo y el piloto del vehivaina. No se produjo conversación alguna, no hubo ruegos ni súplicas, y mucho menos insultos contra la Señora Celestial. Ba Lura gritó y salió corriendo. Ni siquiera opuso resistencia. En realidad, apenas se enfrentó a nosotros. No hizo casi nada. Piénselo. Estaba luchando por la recuperación de un objeto de suma importancia, y esa recuperación era tan esencial que cuando fracasó, decidió cortarse el cuello delante de todo el mundo. ¿No le parece raro? Nos dejó ahí, rascándonos la cabeza con aquella maldita cosa entre las manos, preguntándonos «¿qué diablos está pasando?». Es evidente que alguien está mintiendo. Yo sé quien es.

—Deme la Gran Llave —dijo ella—. No le pertenece.

—Mire, yo creo que me tendieron una trampa. Alguien que aparentemente quiere arrastrar a Barrayar a un... desacuerdo interno cetagandano. _¿Por qué? _¿Para _qué _me están tendiendo esta trampa?

Tal vez el silencio de ella indicaba que ésas eran las primeras palabras que penetraban su pánico en dos días. O tal vez no. En cualquier caso, se limitó a repetir en un susurro:

—¡No le pertenece!

Miles suspiró.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, milady, y me alegro de devolvérsela. Pero en vista de la situación, me gustaría testificar, bajo pentarrápida si es necesario, a _quién _hago entrega de la Gran Llave. Dentro de esa burbuja podría esconderse cualquiera. Mi tía Alys, por ejemplo. Pienso devolvérsela, pero cara a cara... —Extendió la mano con la palma abierta y la llave sobre la palma, invitante...

—¿Ese es el último precio?

—Sí. No pido más.

Era un triunfo insignificante. Iba a ver a una hautmujer. Ivan no había visto ninguna. Sin duda la vieja sentiría vergüenza de mostrarse así frente a ojos extranjeros, pero mierda, considerando lo que Miles había sufrido, aquella mujer le debía algo. Y sus argumentos sobre la necesidad de identificar a la persona a quien entregaba la Gran Llave eran totalmente ciertos. La haut Rian Degtiar Dama de Compañía del Criadero Estrella, no era la única que estaba involucrada.

—De acuerdo —susurró ella. La burbuja blanca se desvaneció hasta hacerse transparente y finalmente desapareció.

—Ah —dijo Miles, con un hilo de voz.

Ella estaba sentada en una silla flotante, envuelta de pies a cabeza en tenues telas, muchas capas de tela, todas blancas y brillantes, una docena de texturas que caían unas sobre otras.

El cabello era de color ébano refulgente, una larga melena con mechones que le cubrían los hombros y le pasaban sobre las piernas y se arremolinaban a sus pies. Cuando se pusiera de pie, el cabello la seguiría por el suelo como un velo infinito. Sus ojos enormes eran de un azul gélido de tal pureza ártica, que a su lado los ojos de lady Gelle parecían charcos de barro. La piel... Miles sintió que en toda su vida nunca había visto piel, sólo bolsas remendadas en las que la gente se enfundaba para no perder fluidos vitales. Esa perfecta superficie marfileña... ah, deseaba tocarla con tal intensidad que incluso le dolían las manos. Tocarla sólo una vez y después morir. Los labios de Rian Degtiar eran tibios, como rosas en las que latiera la sangre...

¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Veinte años? ¿Cuarenta? Era una hautmujer, ¿quién podía decirlo? ¿A quién le importaba? Los hombres de la vieja religión habían adorado iconos mucho menos gloriosos, de plata y oro labrados con un burdo cincel. Miles estaba de rodillas y no recordaba cómo ni cuándo se había dejado caer al suelo de ese modo.

Ahora sabía por qué lo llamaban «caer». Sí, enamorarse. Era el mismo vértigo lleno de náuseas de la caída libre, la misma emoción inabarcable, la misma seguridad enfermiza de que sufriría un tremendo golpe contra una realidad que se cernía hacia él a toda velocidad. Se inclinó hacia delante y dejó la Gran Llave frente a esos pies perfectos en sus sandalias blancas. Luego retrocedió y esperó.

__

SOY un juguete de la Fortuna.


	49. Cetaganda capitulo 06

****

6

Ella se inclinó y alargó la grácil mano para recuperar el solemne objeto. Dejó la Gran Llave sobre la falda y sacó un collar largo por debajo de las capas de vestidos blancos. La cadena tenía un anillo decorado con el dibujo de un ave con el pico abierto; las líneas de oro de los contactos electrónicos brillaban como filigrana sobre esa superficie lisa. Ella insertó el anillo en el sello sobre el cilindro. No pasó nada.

Algo le silbó en la respiración. Miró a Miles con furia.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

—Milady... yo... no....nada. ¡Le doy mi palabra de Vorkosigan! Ni siquiera se me cayó. ¿Qué... qué se supone que debe pasar?

—Tendría que abrirse.

—M... m... —Miles se hubiera puesto a sudar de desesperación, pero hacía demasiado frío. El perfume que emanaba de aquella mujer y la armonía de su voz sin filtro electrónico casi lo marcaban—. Si le pasa algo, sólo hay tres posibilidades. Alguien lo rompió... ¡pero no fui yo, lo juro! — ¿Era ése el secreto de la extraña intrusión de Ba Lura? ¿Se le había roto y había estado buscando un chivo expiatorio a quien echarle la culpa...?—. O alguien lo ha reprogramado, O, lo cual es menos probable, han hecho algún tipo de cambio. Un duplicado... O... o...

La hautmujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y pareció a punto de decir algo.

__

¿A usted no le parece tan poco probable? —adivinó Miles—. Seguramente sería lo más difícil de hacer pero... ahora se me está ocurriendo que tal vez quien lo hiciera no consideró la posibilidad de que yo se lo entregara a usted. Si es falso, tal vez alguien suponía que estaría camino a Barrayar en una valija diplomática. O... algo así... No, eso no tiene sentido pero...

Ella estaba sentada, inmóvil, la cara tensa de pánico, las manos tensas alrededor del cilindro.

—Milady, hábleme. Si es una reproducción, obviamente es muy fiel. Usted podrá entregarla en la ceremonia. Y si no funciona, ¿qué más da? ¿Quién va a controlar el funcionamiento electrónico de un aparatito obsoleto?

—La Gran Llave no es obsoleto. La usamos todos los días.

—Es algo así como un enlace de datos, ¿no? Usted tiene una ventana de tiempo... Nueve días. Si cree que el objeto ha sufrido algún daño o que alguien la ha modificado, bórrela y reprográmela con los archivos de resguardo. Si es un duplicado falso que no funciona, tal vez tenga tiempo de hacer un duplicado verdadero y reprogramarlo... _—Pero por favor, no se quede ahí sentada con esa mirada de horror en los ojos—. _¡Hábleme!

—Tengo que hacer lo que hizo Ba Lura —susurró ella—. Ba Lura tenía razón. Éste es el final de todo...

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Es una _cosa, _una _cosa, _nada más. ¿A quién le importa? A mí no.

Ella levantó el cilindro y por primera vez fijó su gélida mirada en Miles. La expresión de sus ojos hizo que él deseara meterse en las sombras como una cucaracha, que quisiera esconder su fealdad meramente humana en un rincón, pero se puso firme y aguantó la vergüenza.

—No hay archivos de seguridad —dijo ella—. Es la única llave.

Miles sintió que se desmayaba y, esta vez, no era sólo por el perfume.

—¿Que no tienen copia de seguridad? —se ahogó—. ¿Están totalmente locos?

—Es una cuestión de... control.

—¿Para qué sirve este maldito objeto?

Ella dudó, luego dijo:

—Es la llave—dato del banco genético de los haut. Las muestras congeladas de genes se guardan desordenadas, por seguridad. Sin la llave, nadie sabe dónde está cada muestra del banco. Para recrear los archivos, alguien tendría que examinar físicamente las muestras una por una y volver a clasificarlas. Hay cientos de miles de muestras... una por cada haut de la historia. Se necesitaría todo un ejército de genetistas y una generación de tiempo para recrear la Gran Llave.

—Entonces, esto es una debacle, ¿eh? —dijo él con voz tranquila, parpadeando. Apretó los dientes—. Ahora sé que es una trampa. —Se puso de pie con dificultad y levantó la cabeza como si desafiara el ataque de esa belleza increíble—. Señora, ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí? Se lo voy a preguntar una vez más, muy en serio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Ba Lura con la Gran Llave en una estación espacial, en nombre de los noventa infiernos verdes de Dios?

—Ningún extranjero...

—¡Alguien quiere que sea asunto mío! ¿No lo comprende? Alguien me metió de cabeza en esto... No creo que pudiera escaparme aunque quisiera. Y creo... creo que usted necesita un aliado. Ha tardado un día y medio en preparar esta reunión. Le quedan nueve días más. No tiene _tiempo _de hacerlo sola. Necesita... un hombre de seguridad, un hombre entrenado. Y por alguna extraña razón, se diría que usted no quiere recurrir a los de su propio bando...

Ella se balanceó adelante y atrás en un gesto de horror, de miseria, acompañado por un roce de ropa en movimiento.

—Si no me considera merecedor de conocer sus secretos —siguió diciendo Miles con tono salvaje—, entonces dígame cómo podría empeorar las cosas...

Los ojos azules lo revisaron, buscando algo que él no entendió. Mientras tanto, él pensaba que si aquella mujer le hubiera pedido que se abriera las venas por ella, allí mismo, él habría dicho: _¿De qué ancho quiere la herida?_

—Mi Señora Celestial lo deseaba —empezó a decir Rian Degtiar, con miedo, y se detuvo.

Miles se aferró al poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Todo lo que ella había dejado escapar hasta el momento era fácilmente deducible, o conocido. Ahora estaba llegando al corazón del asunto y lo sabía. Era evidente por la forma en que dudaba.

—Milady —Miles eligió las palabras con mucho cuidado—. Si Ba Lura no se suicidó, eso fue un asesinato. No me cabe la menor duda. —Y _los dos tenemos buenas razones para preferir la segunda opción—. _Ba Lura fue su servidor, su colega... su... ¿me atrevo a adivinar?, su amigo. Yo vi, su cadáver en la rotonda. Una persona muy peligrosa y muy precavida dispuso toda aquella horrible escena. Había... mucha maldad y mucha burla en todo eso...

¿Era dolor lo que se veía en esos ojos fríos? Qué difícil era definirlo...

—Yo tengo razones muy antiguas y muy personales para negarme a que me conviertan en blanco involuntario de las burlas. No sé si me entiende...

—Tal vez... —asintió ella.

__

Sí. Mire usted más adentro, bajo la superficie. Véame a mi, no a este cuerpo que parece un chiste...

—Y soy la única persona de Eta Ceta que no lo hizo. Eso usted lo sabe. Es la única certeza que tenemos, por ahora. Yo reclamo el _derecho _a saber quién nos está haciendo esto. Y la única forma de descubrirlo es saber exactamente _por qué lo _están haciendo.

Ella seguía inmóvil, en absoluto silencio.

—Ya sé lo suficiente como para destruirla, milady —agregó Miles, ansioso—. ¡Cuénteme algo que me ayude a salvarla!

La perfecta barbilla de la hautlady se alzó en un gesto de absoluta determinación. Cuando lo bendijo con toda su atención, era una atención devastadora y terrible.

—Fue un desacuerdo que se prolongó durante mucho tiempo. —A él le costaba escucharla, mantener la cabeza clara, concentrarse en las palabras y no sólo en la melodía hechicera de su voz—. Entre la Señora Celestial y el Emperador. Mi Señora pensaba que el banco genético estaba demasiado centralizado. Pensaba que debíamos dispersar copias por simple cuestión de seguridad. Mi Señor, en cambio, era partidario de mantenerlo todo bajo su protección personal... por una cuestión de seguridad. Los dos querían lo mejor para los haut... cada uno a su manera.

—Ya veo —murmuró Miles, alentándola con toda la delicadeza de que era capaz—. Todos son buenos en esta historia, ¿no es cierto?

—El Emperador le prohibió que llevara a cabo el plan. Pero a medida que la señora envejecía... empezó a sentir que su lealtad hacia los haut valía más que su lealtad hacia su hijo. Hace veinte años, empezó a hacer copias... en secreto.

—Un proyecto ingente... —observó Miles.

—Ingente y lento... Pero lo llevó a cabo.

—¿Cuántas copias?

—Ocho. Una para cada una de las satrapías planetarias.

—¿Copias exactas?

—Sí. Estoy segura. Soy supervisora de genética de la Señora Celestial desde hace cinco años.

—Ah... entonces, usted es algo así como una científica. Comprende lo que es el... cuidado extremo. Y la honestidad escrupulosa...

—¿De qué otro modo puedo servir a mi señora? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

__

Pero salta a la vista que no sabe usted nada de las argucias de un plan secreto... Mmm.

—Si hay ocho copias exactas, tiene que haber ocho Grandes Llaves, exactas, ¿verdad?

—No. Todavía no. Mi señora quería dejar la duplicación de la Llave para último momento. Una cuestión de...

—Una cuestión de control, ¿no? —terminó Miles—. No sé por qué ya imaginaba su respuesta...

Un leve brillo de resentimiento pasó por los ojos azules y Miles se mordió la lengua. Todo aquello no era motivo de broma para la haut Rian Degtiar.

—La Señora Celestial sabía que su hora estaba llegando, Nos nombró a mí y a Ba Lura ejecutores de su voluntad. Teníamos que entregar las copias del banco genético a los ocho gobernadores de las satrapías en el momento del funeral, cuando todos acudieran a la capital. Pero... murió antes de lo esperado, cuando todavía no había hecho arreglos para la duplicación de la Gran Llave. En este punto se planteaba un problema considerable de habilidad técnica y de codificación. En el momento de la creación original de la Llave, se usaron todos los recursos del imperio. Ba Lura y yo teníamos las instrucciones de la Emperatriz en cuanto a los bancos pero ni una palabra sobre cómo se duplicaría y enviaría la Llave; no sabíamos si ella quería que se hiciera. Ba Lura y yo no estábamos seguros.

—Ah —dijo Miles, en voz muy leve. No se atrevió a ofrecer ningún comentario. Tenía miedo de interrumpir el flujo de información que por fin se había liberado. Permaneció pendiente de las palabras de ella, conteniendo la respiración.

—Ba Lura pensaba que... si llevábamos la Gran Llave a uno de los gobernadores de satrapías, él podría usar sus propios recursos para duplicarla. A mí me parecía una idea muy peligrosa. Porque el gobernador podía sentir la tentación de quedarse con la Llave.

—Alí... discúlpeme. A ver si lo entiendo. Sé que usted considera que el banco genético es una cuestión absolutamente privada, pero ¿cuáles serían los efectos _políticos _de establecer nuevos centros de reproducción haut en cada una de las ocho satrapías planetarias de Cetaganda?

—La Señora Celestial pensaba que el imperio había dejado de expandirse desde el momento de la derrota de la expedición contra Barrayar. Que nos habíamos estancado, y que, como estábamos estáticos, también nos poníamos cada vez más nerviosos. Pensaba que si el imperio generaba un proceso de mitosis, como una célula, los haut empezarían a crecer de nuevo y recibirían nueva energía. Si se copiaba y reproducía el banco genético, habría ocho nuevos centros de autoridad para la expansión.

—¿Ocho nuevas capitales potenciales del imperio? —susurró Miles.

—Sí, supongo...

Ocho nuevos centros... La guerra civil era sólo una de las posibilidades. Ocho nuevos imperios cetagandanos, y cada uno de ellos en expansión como un coral que creciera a expensas de sus vecinos... Una pesadilla de proporciones cósmicas.

—Ahora ya entiendo por qué el emperador no estaba tan entusiasmado con el sólido razonamiento biológico de su madre —dijo Miles con cuidado—. Los dos tenían parte de razón, ¿no le parece?

—Yo sirvo a la Señora Celestial y al genoma haut —dijo la haut Rian Degtiar llanamente—. Los ajustes políticos de corto plazo no son asunto mío.

—Y toda esta manipulación... barajar los genes... ¿Tal vez el Emperador de Cetaganda lo consideraría un acto de traición de su parte?

—No veo cómo —dijo la haut Rian Degtiar—. Era mi deber obedecer a la Señora Celestial.

—Ah...

—Pero sí puede decirse que los ocho gobernadores de satrapías cometieron traición —agregó ella en el tono con que se describe un hecho indiscutible.

—¿Cometieron? ¿En _pasado?_

—Todos recibieron los bancos genéticos la semana pasada, en el banquete de bienvenida. Ba Lura y yo conseguimos llevar a cabo esa parte del plan de la Señora Celestial.

—Cofres de tesoro... sin llave...

—No lo sé... A la Señora Celestial le pareció más conveniente que cada uno de los gobernadores se considerara el único receptor de la nueva copia del banco genético. Así todos tratarían de mantenerlo en secreto...

—¿Sabe usted...? Tengo que hacerle esta pregunta. _—Pero no estoy seguro de querer oír la respuesta—. _¿Sabe usted a cuál de los ocho gobernadores de satrapías estaba tratando de entregar la Gran Llave Ba Lura? ¿Cuál de ellos era el elegido para duplicarla, el que iba a recibirla cuando se metió en nuestro vehivaina?

—No —dijo ella.

—Ah. —Miles dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción—. Ahora ya sé por qué me tendieron una trampa. Y por qué murió Ba Lura.

Ella lo miró y unas líneas leves aparecieron sobre su frente de marfil cuando frunció el ceño.

—¿No lo entiende? —dijo él—. Ba Lura no se encontró con nosotros en el viaje de ida. Se encontró con nosotros cuando ya volvía de su misión. Su ba recibió un soborno. Había llevado la llave a uno de los gobernadores de satrapías y le dieron a cambio no una copia verdadera, porque no había tiempo de hacer la decodificación, sino una copia falsa. Y luego lo mandaron deliberadamente a perderla en nuestras manos. Y lo hizo... aunque sospecho que no en la forma en que habían previsto _—Casi con seguridad, no como habían previsto._

De pronto, descubrió que estaba caminando de un lado otro, nervioso, casi descontrolado. No hubiera debido cojear delante de ella —eso hacía que sus deformidades resultaran mucho más visibles— pero no podía permanecer quieto.

—Y mientras todo el mundo se dedica a perseguir a los barrayareses, el gobernador se va tranquilamente a casa con la única copia de la Gran Llave y consigue una buena ventaja en la competencia haut. Después de arreglar la recompensa de Ba Lura por su doble traición y eliminar de paso al único testigo de lo sucedido. Ah, sí, ahora todo encaja. Ya veo. Y funcionaría si... el gobernador sátrapa hubiera recordado que ningún plan de batalla sobrevive al primer contacto con el enemigo. —No _cuando el enemigo soy _yo. Miles la miró a los ojos, y deseó que creyera en él, deseó no tener que derretirse frente a ella—. ¿Cuándo puede usted analizar esta Gran Llave para comprobar si mis teorías se ajustan a la realidad?

—Esta noche, ahora mismo. Pero aunque pueda averiguar _que _le hicieron, eso no me dirá _quién _fue el culpable, barrayarés. —La voz de la haut se hizo glacial—. Dudo que usted pueda crear un duplicado, pero una copia sin funcionamiento está dentro de sus capacidades, de eso estoy segura. Si ésta es falsa... ¿dónde está la verdadera?

—Me parece que eso es justamente lo que tenemos que descubrir, milady, para... para limpiar mi nombre de sospechas. Parara redimir mi honor frente a sus ojos. —La fascinación intrínseca de cualquier rompecabezas intelectual lo había llevado a esa entrevista. Él había pensado que la curiosidad era la fuerza que más lo arrastraba en la vida, hasta que de pronto se había encontrado envuelto en toda su personalidad de soldado. Era como estar bajo... no, era como _ser _una avalancha—. Si yo descubro esto, ¿usted...? — ¿Usted _qué? _¿Aceptaría que la cortejara? ¿O lo despreciaría como el bárbaro que era a pesar de todo?—. ¿Usted me dejaría verla de nuevo?

—No... no lo sé. —Ella recordó de pronto y llevó la mano a algún tipo de control situado sobre la silla—flotante para conectar de nuevo la pantalla de fuerza.

__

No, no, no se vaya...

—Tenemos que establecer una forma de ponernos en contacto —dijo Miles con rapidez, antes de que ella pudiera desaparecer de nuevo detrás de esa barrera que susurraba en tono muy bajo.

La cabeza de ella se inclinó, pensando. Sacó un pequeño comunicador de la ropa. No tenía decoraciones, era totalmente utilitario, pero al igual que el destructor nervioso que él le había entregado a Ivan, estaba perfectamente diseñado en un estilo que Miles había empezado a reconocer como típico de los haut. Ella susurró una orden. Al instante, apareció su ba, que había estado haciendo guardia junto a la laguna. ¿Se le abrieron un poco más los ojos al ver a su señora sin la pantalla de fuerza?

—Deme su comunicador y espere fuera —ordenó haut Rian Degtiar.

La leve figura del ba se inclinó y le entregó el aparato sin hacer preguntas. Después, se retiró en silencio.

Ella se lo tendió a Miles.

—Esto es para ponerme en contacto con mis servidores de confianza cuando salen del jardín Celestial por algún encargo. Aquí tiene.

Él deseaba tocarla, pero no se atrevía. En lugar de eso, extendió las manos hacia ella, con las palmas hacia arriba, como un hombre tímido que le ofrece flores a una diosa. Ella dejó caer el comu con miedo, desde lejos, como quien le entrega algo a un leproso. O a un enemigo.

—¿Es seguro? —se atrevió a preguntar él.

—Por ahora...

En otras palabras, era una línea privada sólo mientras no hubiera nadie en el alto nivel de seguridad de Cetaganda a quien se le ocurriera escuchar las conversaciones. Era de esperar. Miles suspiró.

—No sirve. No se pueden enviar señales a una embajada sin que las autoridades hagan cientos de preguntas y yo prefiero no contestar las de mis superiores en este momento. No puedo darle a usted mi comu, porque tengo que entregarlo y no creo que se traguen el cuento de que lo perdí... —De mala gana, le devolvió el aparato—. Pero tenemos que volver a encontrarnos de alguna forma... _—Sí, ah, sí, sí...—. Si _voy a arriesgar mi reputación y tal vez mi vida por la validez de mis razonamientos, me gustaría apoyarme en hechos.

Uno de esos hechos era casi una verdad comprobada. Alguien con suficiente inteligencia y arrestos como para asesinar a uno de los servidores más antiguos del Emperador ante las narices de Seguridad no vacilaría en amenazar a una mujer Degtiar no demasiado importante si eso le parecía útil. La idea era obscena, horrenda. La inmunidad diplomática de un heredero de Barrayar era un escudo todavía más inútil, sin duda, pero era el precio del juego.

—Creo que usted podría estar en grave peligro. Tal vez sea mejor seguirles la corriente por un tiempo, no revelar a nadie que yo le he dado la llave. Tengo la extraña sensación de que no estoy siguiendo el guión de esa gente como corresponde... —Miles caminaba de un lado a otro delante de ella—. Si usted consigue descubrir algo, lo que sea, sobre las actividades reales de Ba Lura en los pocos días anteriores a su muerte... bueno... pero no se relacione demasiado con su propia Seguridad... Seguramente están investigando la muerte de Ba Lura...

—Yo... me pondré en contacto con usted donde, cuando y como pueda, barrayarés. —Lentamente, una mano acarició la almohadilla de control sobre el brazo de la silla—flotante y una niebla gris se formó a su alrededor como un hechizo fabuloso.

La burbuja se alejó y también el ba y Miles quedó solo. Ahora tenía que volver a la fiesta de Yenaro atravesando a tropezones charcos, campos y propiedades.

Llovía.

A Miles no le sorprendió que la hautmujer ya no estuviera esperándolo en el banco junto al portón pintado de rojo. Lo atravesó en silencio y se detuvo junto a las puertas del jardín para sacudirse las gotas de agua del uniforme de gala y secarse la cara. Luego, sacrificó el pañuelo a la redención de sus botas y dejó caer la tela empapada detrás de un arbusto. Después, volvió a deslizarse al interior.

Nadie lo vio entrar. La fiesta proseguía un poco más ruidosa y con algunas caras nuevas sustituyendo las anteriores. Los cetagandanos no consumían alcohol para embriagarse, pero algunos de los participantes de la fiesta tenían un aire de confusión que recordaba al de los bebedores de Barrayar. Si había sido difícil mantener una conversación inteligente antes, ahora sería claramente imposible. Incluso Miles se sentía un poco así, ahogado en, información, mareado de intriga. _Todo el mundo tiene una adicción secreta, supongo. _Quería buscar a Ivan y huir lo más rápido posible antes de que le estallara la cabeza.

—Ah, por fin doy con usted, lord Vorkosigan. —Lord Yenaro apareció junto al codo de Miles, con una mirada levemente ansiosa—. He estado buscándolo.

—Fui a dar un paseo con una dama... un largo paseo —dijo Miles. No veía a Ivan—. ¿Dónde está mi primo?

—Lord Vorpatril está viendo la casa con lady Arvan y lady Bennello —dijo Yenaro. Miró a un lado, hacia el gran arco que se erguía al otro extremo de la habitación y la escalera en espiral más allá—. Hace ya un rato que se fueron... en realidad hace mucho rato. —La sonrisa de Yenaro, que seguramente intentaba ser divertida, le salió extraña, llena de intenciones secretas y curiosidad—. Antes de que usted... No entien... bueno... ¿Quiere usted tomar algo?

—Sí, gracias —dijo Miles, distraído. Tomó la bebida de las manos de Yenaro y se la bebió sin dudar. Se le ponían los pelos de punta al pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Ivan con dos hermosas ghemujeres. Aunque en ese momento, para sus ojos deslumbrados de belleza haut, todas las ghemujeres de la habitación le parecían tan groseras y aburridas como campesinas sucias de una aldea provinciana. El efecto se iría desvaneciendo con el tiempo... al menos, eso esperaba. Le aterraba pensar en su próximo encuentro con el espejo. ¿Qué había visto la haut Rian Degtiar cuando lo miraba? ¿Un gnomo simiesco de arcilla blanca que se retorcía y parloteaba? Sacó una silla y se sentó bruscamente: encerró la escalera en espiral con dos suspiros, como dos paréntesis. _¡Apúrate, Ivan!_

Por alguna razón, Yenaro se había quedado junto a él. Conversaba sobre teorías de la proporción en la historia de la arquitectura, sobre el arte y los sentidos y sobre el mercado de ésteres naturales en Barrayar, pero Miles hubiera jurado que el hombre tenía la mente puesta en la escalera, exactamente igual que él.

Un par de copas después, apareció Ivan en las sombras del piso superior. Titubeó en la penumbra, con la mano sobre el uniforme verde, como si estuviera controlando el estado de su atuendo, aunque desde donde estaba Miles todas las prendas parecían en su lugar. Ivan estaba solo. Bajó con una mano aferrada a la barandilla curva que flotaba sin apoyo aparente como un eco del arco de la escalera. Se sacudió una vez, convirtió una expresión de intensa preocupación en una radiante sonrisa antes de pasar a la habitación principal y caminar bajo la luz. Le tembló la cabeza hasta que vio a Miles y se dirigió en línea recta hacia él.

—Lord Vorpatril —lo saludó Yenaro—. Sí que ha sido un paseo largo el suyo... ¿Ha visto toda la mansión?

Ivan mostró los dientes, como un perro furioso.

—Todo. Hasta la luz.

La sonrisa de Yenaro no cambió pero sus ojos parecían llenos de preguntas.

—Me... me alegro mucho...

Otro invitado lo llamó desde el otro extremo de la habitación y Yenaro se distrajo un momento.

Ivan aprovechó para inclinarse y susurrar en el oído de Miles:

—Salgamos de aquí. Creo que me han envenenado.

Miles levantó la vista, asustado.

—¿Quieres llamar al vueloliviano?

—No. Quiero ir a la embajada en el auto de superficie. Ahora mismo.

—Pero...

—No, mierda —siseó Ivan—. Marchémonos sin llamar la atención, antes de que ese bastardo sonriente suba arriba.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Yenaro que estaba al pie de la escalera mirando hacia el piso superior.

—Veo que piensas que no es grave.

—Ah, te aseguro que es muy grave —le ladró Ivan.

—No habrás matado a nadie ahí arriba, ¿verdad?

—No. Pero pensé que _nunca... _Ya te lo contaré en el auto.

—Eso espero. —Miles se puso de pie. Tenían que pasar junto a Yenaro, eso era inevitable. El cetagandano se pegó a ellos como buen anfitrión para acompañarlos a la puerta principal y despedirlos amablemente.

Los adioses de Ivan parecían chorros de ácido.

En cuanto el auto se cerró sobre sus cabezas, Miles ordenó a su primo:

—Ahora, Ivan.

Ivan se recostó contra el asiento, hirviendo de rabia.

—Me tendieron una trampa.

__

¿Te sorprende, primito?

—¿Quiénes? ¿Lady Arvan y lady Bennello?

—Ellas eran la trampa, Miles. Yenaro lo organizó todo. Estoy seguro. Tenías razón con lo de la fuente: era una trampa. Ahora me doy cuenta. La belleza como carnada, de nuevo.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Sabes algo de los rumores sobre afrodisíacos cetagandanos?

—Sí, algo sé...

—Bueno, en algún momento en la noche ese hijo de puta de Yenaro me dio un antiafrodisíaco.

—Mmm. ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir que a veces estas cosas ocurren, me dijeron que...

—Fue una trampa, una trampa, mierda. Yo no las seduje, fueron ellas... Me llevaron arriba, a esa habitación sorprendente... seguro que lo tenían todo organizado. Dios, fue... fue... —Se le quebró la voz en un suspiro—. Fue glorioso... Por un tiempo... Y después me di cuenta de que no podía... bueno... no podía ... hacerlo.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Era demasiado tarde para salir bien parado de la situación. Así que traté de salir de otro modo. Es lo único que se me ocurrió para que no se dieran cuenta.

—¿Y qué diablos hiciste?

—Fabriqué folclore instantáneo... toda una serie de leyendas. Les dije que un Vor se enorgullece de su autocontrol, que no se considera correcto en Barrayar que un hombre... ya sabes, antes que su dama... tres veces. Les dije que se consideraba un insulto para la dama. Y acaricié, froté, rasqué, recité poesía, toqueteé... me duelen los dedos... —También tenía la voz un poco rara, notó Miles—. Pensé que _nunca _se dormirían... —Ivan hizo una pausa: una especie de sonrisa amarga reemplazó la mueca que se pintaba en su rostro—. Pero cuando se durmieron, estaban sonriendo. —La sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada de desesperación sombría—. ¿Cuánto te apuesto que esas dos son las peores ghemchismosas de todo Cetaganda?

—Yo no apuesto nada —dijo Miles, fascinado. _En el pecado está la penitencia... O, _en este caso, en la presa está la trampa. Alguien había estudiado las debilidades de su primo. Tal vez la misma persona que había estudiado las suyas—. Podríamos hacer que la oficina de SegImp investigue los rumores de los próximos días.

—Si se te escapa una sola palabra de todo esto... ¡te retuerzo el cuello...! Si es que consigo encontrarlo en ese cuerpo tuyo, claro está...

—Tendrás que confiar en el médico de la embajada. Análisis, de sangre...

—Ah, sí, sí. Quiero un rastreo químico en cuanto llegue. ¿Qué voy a hacer si el efecto es... permanente?

—¿Ba Vorpatril? —entonó Miles, los ojos tranquilos y divertidos.

—Mierda, yo no me burlé de ti con lo de la fuente...

—No. Cierto. No te burlaste. —Miles suspiró—. Estoy casi seguro de que el doctor te va a decir que la sustancia se metaboliza rápido, sea lo que fuere. Yenaro también bebió de esa taza...

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Te acuerdas del zlati? Apuesto mi ojo de plata de SegImp a que ése fue el vehículo.

Ivan se relajó un poquito, obviamente aliviado con ese análisis profesional. Después de un instante, agregó:

—Yenaro ya te lo hizo a ti. Ahora a mí. A la tercera va la vencida. ¿Qué supones que hará ahora? ¿No podemos adelantarnos a sus movimientos?

Miles se quedó callado un largo rato.

—Depende. No sé si Yenaro se está divirtiendo o si él también es víctima de una serie de trampas. Tampoco estoy seguro de que exista alguna relación entre las bromas de Yenaro y la muerte de Ba Lura.

—¿Relación? ¿Qué relación?

—Nosotros somos la relación, Ivan. Un par de chicos provincianos de Barrayar que vienen a la gran ciudad y están a punto, bien a punto, listos para que alguien les saque el jugo. Alguien nos está utilizando. Y creo que alguien... acaba de cometer un error fatal en la elección de herramientas. —O más bien de marionetas...

Ivan lo miró fijo. Captaba el tono venenoso.

—¿Ya te has librado de ese juguetito que llevabas encima? —quiso saber.

—Sí... y no.

—Ah, mierda. Tendría que haberlo sabido... No puedo confiar en ti. ¿Qué diablos quiere decir _sí y no? O _sí o no...

—El objeto ya está en manos de sus dueños, sí.

—Entonces, listo, se ha terminado el asunto.

—No. No del todo.

—Miles... Será mejor que me cuentes...

—Sí, supongo que sí... —Miles suspiró. Estaban llegando a la zona de las delegaciones extranjeras—. Cuando termines con la gente de la enfermería, tengo algunas confesiones que hacerte. Pero sólo confiaré en ti si me prometes que cuando... cuando hables con el oficial de guardia de SegImp sobre lo de Yenaro, no mencionarás lo otro. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Eh? —Ivan habló despacio, como si albergara profundas sospechas.

—Las cosas se están... complicando un poco.

—Vaya, como si antes fueran normales.

—Quiero decir que ahora se están complicando de verdad; son cosas que sobrepasan el rango de asuntos de mera seguridad... Se han convertido en conflictos diplomáticos de extrema importancia y delicadeza. Tal vez demasiado delicados como para someterlos a la clase de paranoicos con botas que terminan dirigiendo las oficinas locales de SegImp. Ésa es una decisión que deberé tomar... yo mismo. Cuando esté seguro de que estoy listo. Pero esto ya no es un juego, Ivan, y no puedo seguir sin apoyo. _—Necesito ayuda, que Dios me ayude... necesito ayuda._

—Eso ya lo sabíamos ayer.

—Ah, sí... cierto. Pero el asunto es todavía más complejo de lo que sospechaba ayer.

—¿Complejo? ¿Hasta qué punto?

Miles dudó, y sonrió con amargura.

—No lo sé, Ivan.

Solo en el baño de su suite, Miles se quitó lentamente el uniforme negro de la Casa Vorkosigan, que ahora necesitaba desesperadamente la atención de la lavandería de la embajada. Echó una mirada de reojo a su propio cuerpo en el espejo, después desvió la vista definitivamente. Pensó en el problema mientras estaba de pie en la ducha. Para los haut, cualquier humano normal era algo así como una forma de vida inferior. Desde la estrecha perspectiva de la haut Rian Degtiar, tal vez había poca diferencia entre él y, digamos, Ivan.

Y, de vez en cuando, los ghemlores ganaban esposas haut por grandes hazañas. Los Vor y los ghemlores se parecían en muchas cosas. Hasta Maz lo había dicho.

¿Hasta qué punto tenía que ser grande la hazaña? Muy _grande. _Bueno... él siempre había querido salvar al imperio. Claro que no había pensado nunca en salvar al imperio _cetagandano, _pero la vida era así, siempre tirando pelotas inesperadas, con mucho efecto...

__

Estás loco, y lo sabes. Esperar, pensar siquiera en...

Si él conseguía desbaratar el complot de la Emperatriz, ¿el emperador cetagandano le entregaría... la mano de Rian? Si conseguía mantener el complot de la emperatriz viuda, ¿tal vez la haut Rian Degtiar se sentiría lo suficientemente agradecida como para... darle su amor? Hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo sería una hazaña táctica de proporciones y habilidad sobrenaturales.

Los intereses de Barrayar, cosa rara, estaban directamente relacionados con los del emperador. Obviamente, como oficial de SegImp su deber era salvar al villano y acabar con la chica.

__

Correcto. Me duele la cabeza.

A medida que se diluía el efecto de la haut Rian, la razón volvía poco a poco a sus cauces. ¿O no? Ella no había tratado de sobornarlo. Y sabía que aunque Rian hubiera sido tan fea como la bruja Baba Yaga, habría tenido que seguir adelante con eso. Hasta cierto punto. Necesitaba probar que Barrayar no había robado la Gran Llave y la única forma de conseguirlo era encontrar al ladrón. Se preguntó si habría resacas por exceso de pasión. Porque si existían, él estaba empezando la resaca antes de terminar la borrachera, lo cual no le parecía justo.

Ocho gobernadores sátrapas habían cometido traición a instancias de la emperatriz muerta. Era bastante optimista pensar que sólo uno de ellos era un asesino. Pero sólo uno tenía la Gran Llave.

¿Lord X? Siete posibilidades de equivocarse, contra una de acertar. Las cifras no estaban a su favor.

__

Ya... ya se me ocurrirá algo.


	50. Cetaganda capitulo 07

****

7

Ivan tardaba mucho en volver de la enfermería. Miles se puso el uniforme de fajina negro y, descalzo, encendió la comuconsola para averiguar algo de los ocho gobernadores haut de las ocho satrapías planetarias.

Los gobernadores de las satrapías se elegían dentro de un grupo de hombres que tenían parientes imperiales cercanos: hermanastros, tíos o tíos abuelos de las líneas maternas y paternas. Dos de los que ocupaban el cargo en ese momento eran de la constelación Degtiar. Cada uno de ellos regía su satrapía durante un período fijo de sólo cinco años y luego lo trasladaban, a veces a un retiro permanente en la capital de Eta Ceta, a veces a otra satrapía. Un par de los hombres mayores y más experimentados habían recorrido todo el imperio. El propósito de la limitación temporal era impedir que cualquiera que albergara pretensiones imperiales instaurara una base de poder local. Hasta ahí, todo resultaba muy sensato.

Y.. ¿a quién había tentado en su hubris personal la emperatriz viuda? ¿A quién había tentado Ba Lura? ¿Cómo había conseguido relacionarse con los gobernadores, cómo había establecido el primer contacto? Si había desarrollado el plan durante veinte años, no le había faltado tiempo, mucho tiempo... y sin embargo, ¿cómo había podido predecir qué hombres serían gobernadores de satrapías en la desconocida fecha de su muerte? Los gobernadores tenían que haber entrado en el complot hacía relativamente poco... cualquier otra suposición era imposible.

Miles miró con los ojos entornados la lista de sus ocho sospechosos. _Tengo que reducir la lista de alguna forma. De muchas formas. Si _se basaba en la idea de que lord X había matado a Ba Lura personalmente, podría eliminar a los ancianos más frágiles... pero ésa era una conclusión precipitada. Cualquiera de los ghemlores podía tener un ghemguardia leal y capaz para encargarle la tarea, mientras él se quedaba en el centro de la ceremonia de entrega de regalos y establecía una coartada frente a docenas de testigos.

No había ninguna deslealtad para con Barrayar en el asunto pero lo cierto era que Miles hubiera querido pertenecer a Seguridad cetagandana... concretamente, hubiera deseado ser el hombre que se encargara de la investigación sobre el supuesto suicidio de Ba Lura, fuera cual fuese la operación que estuvieran llevando a cabo en ese momento. Pero no había forma de introducirse en ese flujo de datos sin llamar la atención. Y no estaba seguro de que Rian tuviera la mente puesta en el asunto, por no mencionar la necesidad urgente de mantener la atención de Seguridad cetagandana lo más lejos posible de Rian. Miles suspiró, frustrado.

Resolver el asesinato de Ba Lura no era asunto suyo. Su misión consistía en localizar la Gran Llave. Bueno, tenía una idea general de dónde estaba: en órbita, a bordo de una de las naves insignia de las satrapías. ¿Cómo lograría descubrir en cuál de ellas?

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta e interrumpió sus furiosas meditaciones. Miles apagó rápidamente la comuconsola y dijo:

—Adelante.

Un Ivan de aspecto bastante dispéptico entró trotando por la puerta.

—¿Y? —preguntó Miles, invitándolo a sentarse con un gesto. Ivan arrastró un sillón pesado y cómodo hasta la comuconsola y se dejó caer en él de costado, con una mueca. Todavía llevaba el uniforme verde.

—Tenías razón. Es alguna sustancia que ingerí por vía oral y que se metaboliza rápido. No tan rápido como para que los médicos no pudieran conseguir una muestra, claro. —Ivan se frotó el brazo—. Dicen que mañana ya no hubieran podido rastrearlo.

—Entonces, no habrá daño permanente.

—Excepto para mi reputación. Tu coronel Vorreedi acaba de entrar con bombo y platillo, te lo digo por si te interesa. Por lo menos, él me tomó en serio. Charlamos mucho rato sobre lord Yenaro. A propósito, Vorreedi no me pareció un paranoico con botas. —Ivan dejó colgando en el aire las palabras. _¿Por qué no vas a verlo? _Miles hizo caso omiso.

—Me alegro. Creo. ¿Y no le mencionaste...?

—Todavía no. Pero si no empiezas a vomitar alguna explicación plausible, pienso soltarlo todo ahora mismo.

—De acuerdo. Me parece justo. —Miles suspiró y se preparó. Con la brevedad que permitían las complicaciones del caso, resumió su conversación con la haut Rian Degtiar, y sólo omitió la descripción de la increíble belleza de la mujer y su propia reacción frente a ella. Eso no era asunto de Ivan. _Sobre todo, _no de Ivan—. Me temo que la única forma en que podemos probar que Barrayar no tuvo nada que ver con esto es descubrir cuál de los gobernadores tiene la Gran Llave. —Y señaló hacia la órbita.

Ivan tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la boca torcida en una mueca de desesperación total.

—¿Qué? ¿Quiénes van a descubrir al gobernador? ¿Nosotros? _¿Nosotros? _Miles, hace sólo dos días y medio que estamos aquí, ¿cómo es posible que el futuro del imperio cetagandano esté en nuestras manos? ¿No te parece asunto de Seguridad de Cetaganda?

—¿Y tú confiarías en ellos para limpiar nuestro nombre? —Miles se encogió de hombros y atacó por este lado—. Sólo nos quedan nueve días. Ya he pensado en tres caminos que pueden llevarnos hacia el hombre. Yenaro es uno de ellos. Unas pocas palabras tuyas a nuestro oficial de protocolo podrían poner la maquinaria de SegImp local a rastrear las conexiones de Yenaro sin sacar a relucir el asunto de la Gran Llave. Todavía. Otro camino tiene que ver con la muerte de Ba Lura, y no sé cómo puedo ponerlo en marcha en nuestro beneficio. Todavía. El tercero es el análisis político, y eso es algo que sí puedo hacer. Mira.

Miles pidió a su comuconsola un mapa tridimensional esquemático del imperio cetagandano donde también aparecían las rutas de agujero de gusano y los reinos vecinos.

—Ba Lura podría haber dejado la llave falsa en la nave de cualquier delegación galáctica. Pero eligió Barrayar. El sátrapa que compró a Ba Lura eligió Barrayar. ¿Por qué?

—Tal vez éramos los únicos disponibles en ese momento —sugirió Ivan.

—Mmm. Estoy tratando de reducir el factor casualidad... por favor. Si el que apoya a Yenaro es nuestro hombre, nos eligieron de antemano como presas para las trampas. Ahora bien... —Hizo un gesto hacia el mapa—. Imagínate una situación en la que el imperio cetagandano se divide y cada planeta empieza a expandirse por separado. ¿Quién se beneficiaría de un enfrentamiento con Barrayar?

Ivan alzó las cejas y se inclinó hacia delante, mirando el brillante conjunto de esferas y líneas sobre la placa de vídeo.

—Bueno... Rho Ceta está en posición de expandirse hacia Komarr, o lo estaría si no domináramos las dos terceras partes de los saltos de agujero de gusano que hay entre los dos. Mu Ceta acaba de recibir un buen golpe, administrado por nosotros, cuando trató de expandirse más allá de Vervain hacia el Centro Hegen. Ésas son las más evidentes. Las otras tres satrapías y Eta Ceta son todas interiores, no veo qué ventaja podrían obtener.

—Pero queda el otro lado del nexo. —Miles hizo un gesto hacia el mapa—. Sigma Ceta, que bordea los grupos de la Estación Vega. Y Xi Ceta, que da hacia Marilac. Si trataran de separarse de Eta Ceta, les resultaría muy útil que todos los recursos militares del imperio estuvieran centrados en una expedición contra Barrayar.

—Cuatro de ocho. Es un principio —concedió Ivan.

Entonces, el análisis de Ivan era paralelo al suyo. Bueno, habían tenido el mismo entrenamiento estratégico... era obvio. Pero Miles se sintió oscuramente reconfortado. Si Ivan lo veía también, seguramente no podía atribuir sus sospechas a un exceso de imaginación.

—Es una triangulación —dijo Miles—. Si consigo que cualquiera de las otras líneas de la investigación elimine aunque fuera parte de la lista, el lugar donde las líneas se superpongan... bueno, sería estupendo que todo terminara señalando a un solo gobernador...

—¿Y entonces qué? —quiso saber Ivan, obstinado, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de sospecha—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros si descubrimos cuál es?

—No... no estoy seguro. Pero creo que estamos de acuerdo en que un final discreto es preferible a un gran escándalo, ¿no es cierto?

—Ah, sí. —Ivan se mordió el labio, mirando el mapa de nexos de agujero de gusano—. Y, ¿cuándo lo informamos?

—Ahora no... todavía no. Pero creo que será mejor que empecemos a documentarlo. Archivos personales. —Así, si alguien seguía sus pasos, Miles esperaba que no póstumamente, pero ésa era la idea, por lo menos podría entender lo que había pasado.

—Yo estoy haciendo eso desde el primer día —le informó Ivan con amargura—. Está todo en mi equipaje, bajo llave.

—Ah, bien... —Miles dudó—. Cuando hablaste con el coronel Vorreedi, ¿le sugeriste la idea de que Yenaro podía tener apoyo en niveles más altos?

—No exactamente.

—Entonces me gustaría que hablaras con él de nuevo, Ivan. Trata de desviar su atención hacia los gobernadores de satrapías... o algo así.

—¿Por qué no le hablas tú?

—No estoy... preparado. Todavía no. Esta noche no. Todavía estoy asimilando todo lo que ha pasado. Y técnicamente, aquí él es mi superior en SegImp, o lo sería si yo estuviera de servicio... Me gustaría poner límites a mis... eh...

—¿Mentiras directas? —completó Ivan con dulzura.

Miles esbozó una mueca, pero no lo negó.

—Mira, en este asunto, yo tengo un acceso del que no dispone ningún otro oficial de SegImp, por mi posición social. No quiero perder esta ventaja. Pero eso también limita mi... no puedo hacer el trabajo de campo, los detalles sucios... mi situación es demasiado expuesta. Tengo que jugar con mis propias fuerzas y hacer que otros cubran mis debilidades.

Ivan suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Ya le hablaré yo. Pero que no sirva de precedente. —Se puso de pie con un gruñido de cansancio y se dirigió a la puerta, algo mareado. Miró por encima del hombro antes de irse—. El problema de que tú controles toda la situación, es que manejando los hilos de la tela como una araña, primito, tarde o temprano las partes interesadas acabarán convergiendo por los hilos hacia ti. Eres consciente de eso, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué, vas a hacer _entonces, _Mente Maestra? —Se inclinó con una ironía demasiado agresiva.

Miles se encogió en la silla de la comuconsola, gruñó y volvió a pedir su lista de ocho sospechosos.

A la mañana siguiente, el embajador Vorob'yev recibió una comunicación y tuvo que retirarse en la mitad de lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre: el desayuno con los jóvenes enviados de Barrayar en su comedor privado. Para cuando volvió, Miles e Ivan ya habían terminado.

El embajador no volvió a sentarse. En lugar de eso, dedicó a Miles una mirada divertida.

—Lord Vorkosigan, tiene usted una extraña visita.

El corazón de Miles le saltó en el pecho. _¿Rian aquí? Imposible... Su _mente revisó rápidamente el uniforme verde de fajina, el estado de las insignias, el cierre...

—¿Quién, señor?

—El ghemcoronel Dag Benin, de Seguridad Imperial Cetagandana. Es un oficial de rango medio asignado a asuntos internos en el jardín Celestial y ha solicitado hablar con usted en privado.

Miles trató de no jadear. ¿Qué _anda mal? Tal vez nada, tal vez nada... Cálmate._

—¿Ha dicho de qué se trataba?

—Al parecer, lleva la investigación del suicidio de Ba... no se qué. Y sus movimientos... eh... erráticos le llamaron la atención. Ya le advertí que había hecho usted mal en apartarse de la fila.

—Y... ¿debo hablar con él, entonces?

—Hemos decidido hacerle ese favor, por cortesía. Lo hemos llevado a uno de los pequeños compartimentos para entrevistas en la planta baja. Un lugar monitoreado, por supuesto. Tendrá usted un guardaespaldas de la embajada dentro de la habitación. No creo que Benin venga con intenciones asesinas, sólo servirá para recordarle el estatus de su Casa y el suyo dentro de la sociedad barrayaresa, lord Vorkosigan.

__

Hemos decidido. Así que el coronel Vorreedi, a quien Miles todavía no conocía, y probablemente Vorob'yev también, escucharían todas y cada una de sus palabras. Ay, qué follón.

—De acuerdo, señor.

Miles se levantó y siguió al embajador. Ivan lo miró marcharse con la expresión reprimida de un hombre que aguarda la inminente llegada de alguna forma especial de justicia cósmica.

La habitación era exactamente lo que decía su nombre: un cuarto de muebles cómodos pensado para reuniones de dos o tres personas con el personal de seguridad de la embajada como cuarto sujeto invisible. El ghemcoronel Benin no tenía inconveniente en que se grabara toda la conversación. Un guardia de Barrayar, de pie al otro de la puerta, se deslizó detrás de Miles y el embajador cuando entraron, y se situó en su puesto, estoico y silencioso. Era alto y corpulento incluso para el estándar barrayarés, con un rostro inexpresivo. Lucía los galones de sargento y los del cuerpo de elite, así que Miles dedujo que esa expresión de bajo voltaje era una máscara.

El ghemcoronel Benin ya los estaba esperando dentro y se levantó al verlos entrar. Era de estatura mediana, así que probablemente no tenía demasiados hautgenes en sus antepasados recientes: los haut favorecían la altura. Eso significaba que había adquirido su puesto sólo por mérito y no por rango social, lo cual no era necesariamente una ventaja desde el punto de vista de Miles. Benin estaba muy elegante en el uniforme de gala verde oscuro de los cetagandanos, es decir, el uniforme de trabajo diario del personal de Seguridad del jardín Celestial. Tenía la cara completamente cubierta de maquillaje, por supuesto, con un diseño imperial y no de clan: su alianza básica era con el Emperador. Una base blanca con curvas negras intrincadas y toques rojos: para Miles el efecto general le sugirió el de una cebra herida. Pero por asociación, era un dibujo que exigía un respeto instantáneo y profundo, y una cooperación total y abyecta en ocho planetas. Barrayar, claro está, no se contaba entre ellos.

Miles trató de juzgar el rostro que se escondía bajo la pintura. No era un joven sin experiencia, pero tampoco se trataba de un viejo astuto. A primera vista le calculó algo más de unos cuarenta años estándar, joven para su rango pero no extremadamente inexperto. Su expresión revelaba una seriedad atenta pero el hombre se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa de amabilidad cuando Vorob'yev lo presentó a Miles, que se transformó en un gesto de alivio cuando Vorob'yev los dejó solos.

—Buenos días, lord Vorkosigan —saludó. Obviamente bien entrenado para la arena social, consiguió reducir su primera mirada al físico de Miles y convertirla en un rápido examen subrepticio—. ¿Le ha explicado su embajador por qué estoy aquí?

—Sí, coronel Benin. Entiendo que debe investigar la muerte de ese pobre tipo..., si es que tipo es un término correcto, que vimos tendido en el suelo de la rotonda el otro día. Impresionante, sí... _—La mejor defensa es el ataque—. _¿Consideran que fue un suicidio?

Benin se puso en guarida.

—Obviamente. —Su voz tenía un tono extraño, un tono que ponía en entredicho la afirmación.

—Bueno, sí, por la cantidad de sangre era evidente que su ba murió en ese mismo lugar, o sea, que no le cortaron el cuello en otra parte y luego lo llevaron allí. Pero se me ocurre que si la autopsia demostrara que estaba inconsciente cuando murió, eso... descartaría el suicidio. Es una prueba sutil: la tensión y señales de la muerte suelen confundir en parte los síntomas del bloqueador... pero si se busca con cuidado, se pueden descubrir rastros. ¿Sabe si se ha llevado a cabo esta prueba?

—No.

A Miles no le quedó claro si eso significaba que la prueba no se había hecho o que... no. Benin tenía que saberlo.

—¿Por qué no? Si estuviera en su lugar... es lo primero que haría. ¿No puede hacerla ahora? Aunque claro, dos días después no es lo más adecuado.

—La autopsia terminó. Cremaron el cuerpo —afirmó Benin en tono inexpresivo.

—¿Ya? ¿Antes de cerrar el caso? ¿Quién lo ordenó? Usted no, estoy seguro...

—No... Lord Vorkosigan, eso no es de su incumbencia. He venido aquí por otra cuestión —dijo Benin, tenso. Después hizo una pausa—. ¿A qué viene ese interés morboso en los sirvientes de la Señora Celestial?

—Es lo más interesante que he presenciado desde que llegué a Eta Ceta. Espero que me entienda, es deformación profesional. En Barrayar me dedico a seguridad civil. Investigaciones sobre asesinatos... —Bueno, por lo menos una—. Y... tendría que agregar que me va bien. — ¿Qué experiencia tendría ese oficial cetagandano en estos asuntos? El jardín Celestial era un lugar tan ordenado—. ¿Se encuentra muy a menudo con situaciones como ésta?

—No. —Benin estaba mirando a Miles con interés creciente.

Por lo tanto, tal vez había leído mucho, pero le faltaría experiencia directa, por lo menos desde que lo habían ascendido a ese puesto. De todos modos, era evidente que aprendía deprisa.

—A mí me parece prematuro cremar el cuerpo antes de cerrar el caso. Después siempre surgen preguntas...

—Le aseguro, lord Vorkosigan, que Ba Lura no llegó inconsciente a la rotonda del funeral. Hasta los guardias de ceremonial hubieran notado una cosa así... —Ese tono levemente ácido, ¿era una insinuación de que los guardias de ceremonial no se elegían por su inteligencia sino por el aspecto?

—Bueno, en realidad, yo tengo una teoría —burbujeó Miles con entusiasmo—. Usted es el hombre indicado para confirmarla o descartarla. ¿Alguien ha testificado haber visto la entrada de Ba Lura en la rotonda?

—No exactamente.

—¿Ah, no? Y... el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo... no sé qué tipo de cobertura de vídeo tienen ustedes, pero estoy seguro de que esa parte estaba oculta. O no habrían pasado quince... veinte minutos hasta el descubrimiento del cuerpo, ¿correcto?

Otra mirada pensativa.

—Tiene razón, lord Vorkosigan. Normalmente, se rastrea visualmente la rotonda entera, pero en este caso, las dimensiones del catafalco... lo impedían.

—¡Ajá! Y entonces, ¿cómo es posible que Ba Lura supiera exactamente...? No, déjeme decirlo de otra forma. ¿Quiénes podían saber lo del punto ciego a los pies de la difunta emperatriz? Su Seguridad, y ¿quién más? ¿Hasta dónde llega su cadena de mando, ghemcoronel Benin? ¿Lo están presionando para que resuelva rápidamente que se trató de un suicidio y se cierre el caso?

Benin hizo una mueca.

—No hay duda de que todos deseamos que el caso se resuelva con la mayor rapidez posible. La interrupción de una ocasión solemne como ésta es un hecho vergonzoso. Yo estoy tan interesado como cualquiera. Lo cual me recuerda mis preguntas, lord Vorkosigan. ¿Me permite?

—Ah, sí, claro. —Miles hizo una pausa breve y agregó justo antes de que Benin abriera la boca—: Entonces, ¿usted está haciendo esto en su tiempo libre? Admiro su entrega.

—No. —Benin respiró hondo y recompuso su expresión otra vez—. Lord Vorkosigan. Según nuestros registros, usted abandonó la recepción y mantuvo una conversación privada con una hautlady.

—Sí. Ella mandó su ba a buscarme. No podía negarme, no sé si me entiende... Además... tenía curiosidad.

—Estoy seguro de eso —musitó Benin—. ¿Y cuál fue el tema de la conversación con la haut Rian Degtiar?

—¿Pero cómo? Seguramente ustedes la monitorearon... —Era evidente que no había sido así. De lo contrario, Seguridad cetagandana lo habría buscado dos días antes, en el momento de los hechos, sin darle oportunidad de abandonar el Jardín Celestial... y la entrevista habría sido mucho menos amable, seguro. Pero probablemente Benin tenía un vídeo con la salida de Miles hacia el jardín del pabellón, y otra cinta con su regreso. Y un testimonio del guía ba.

—De todos modos... —dijo Benin sin responder.

—Bueno... debo admitir que la conversación me confundió mucho. Ella es especialista en genética, como ya sabrá usted...

—Sí.

—Creo que su interés por mí... disculpe, todo esto me resulta muy embarazoso... Creo que su interés en mí es sólo por un tema genético. Circulan rumores de que soy mutante. Pero mis problemas físicos son totalmente teratogénicos, es un daño que me causaron con un veneno que entró en contacto con mi organismo antes de que yo naciera. No es genético. Y para mí es de la máxima importancia que eso quede bien claro. —Miles pensó brevemente en los hombres de SegImp que lo estaban escuchando—. Según he sabido, las hautmujeres coleccionan variaciones genéticas naturales para sus investigaciones. La haut Rian Degtiar pareció decepcionada cuando le aseguré que mi caso no ofrece el menor interés desde un punto de vista genético. Al menos, eso supongo. Habló del asunto sin ir al grano realmente... No estoy seguro, pero supongo que percibía que su interés era algo... eh... cuestionable. Lamento decir que las motivaciones de los haut no me resultan totalmente comprensibles. —Miles sonrió alegremente. Ahí estaba. Era el farol más vago, más convincente y poco comprobable que podía improvisar en el momento. Dejaba mucho espacio para lo que el coronel le hubiera sacado a Rian, si es que le había sacado algo—. Lo que sí me interesó fue la burbuja de energía de la hautlady. No tocaba el suelo. Seguramente estaba dentro de una silla—flotante—

—Sí, usan sillas —flotantes algunas veces —asintió Benin.

—Por eso le pregunté si alguien había visto entrar a Ba Lura a la cámara. ¿Quién está autorizado a usar esas burbujas? ¿Están relacionadas con sus dueñas, con una clave por ejemplo? ¿Son tan anónimas como parecen, o hay alguna manera de distinguirlas?

—Están relacionadas con sus dueñas, con una clave. Y cada una tiene una firma electrónica única.

—Toda medida de seguridad ideada por el hombre puede violarse. Todos somos humanos. Por supuesto, para violar medidas de seguridad, hay que tener acceso a los recursos necesarios.

—Me doy cuenta de eso, lord Vorkosigan.

—Mmm. Creo que comprende usted lo que quiero decir. Ésta es la situación que me imagino: suponga que atacaron a Ba Lura con un bloqueador en otro lugar (por desgracia, la cremación apresurada ha hecho que este extremo sea difícil de probar), lo llevaron inconsciente dentro de una hautburbuja hasta el punto ciego, le cortaron el cuello, en silencio y sin que se produjera lucha. Después, la burbuja se aleja. No tomaría más de quince segundos. No sería necesaria mucha fuerza física por parte del asesino. Pero claro, no sé lo suficiente sobre las burbujas para estar seguro de que esto sea posible desde un punto de vista técnico. Y no sé si entraron o salieron burbujas de la rotonda... ¿Cuánto tránsito se produjo realmente durante la ventana de tiempo de la que estamos hablando? No puede haber habido tanto... ¿Entraron o salieron hautburbujas en ese lapso?

Benin se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, se mordió los labios y miró a Miles con interés.

—Es usted muy observador, lord Vorkosigan. Siempre alerta. Durante el tiempo en cuestión, cruzaron la cámara cinco bas, cuatro guardias y seis hautmujeres. Los ba tienen deberes que cumplir: se encargan de los adornos florales y del servicio de limpieza. Las hautmujeres vienen a meditar y rendir honores a la Señora Celestial. Los interrogué a todos: ninguno informó nada sobre el cuerpo de Ba Lura.

—Entonces... alguno, el último, tiene que estar mintiendo.

Benin extendió los dedos... y se los miró.

—No es tan, sencillo.

Miles hizo una pausa.

—Yo también odio hacer investigaciones internas —dijo por fin—. Estoy seguro de que usted está documentando cada uno de sus pasos...

Benin casi sonrió.

—Eso es asunto mío... ¿no le parece?

A Miles le estaba empezando a caer bien aquel hombre.

—Considerando la situación, usted es... de rango bastante bajo para una investigación de esta importancia. ¿No le parece?

—Eso también... es asunto mío.

—Entonces, usted es sacrificable.

Benin esbozó una mueca. Ah, sí. Nada de lo que había dicho Miles era nuevo para Benin. Si había reflexionado sobre la situación, seguro que ya lo sabía. Miles decidió seguir haciéndole favores.

—Se ha ganado usted un buen compromiso con este asesinato, diría yo, ghemcoronel —señaló. Los dos habían dejado, de fingir que la muerte de Ba Lura era un suicidio—. Pero si el método fue el que yo he sugerido, se puede deducir bastante acerca del asesino. Seguramente el culpable tiene un rango alto, su acceso a seguridad interior es bastante extensa y, perdóneme usted, es alguien con un peculiar sentido del humor, para ser cetagandano. El insulto a la emperatriz casi roza la traición.

—Eso es lo que se deduce por el examen del método —admitió Benin, en tono de queja—. Lo que me preocupa es el motivo. Ba Lura era ba y no hacía daño a nadie. Sirvió en el jardín Celestial durante décadas. La venganza parece muy improbable.

—Mm, tal vez. Pero si Ba Lura es un factor conocido, tal vez lo nuevo sea el asesino. Y piénselo usted... décadas de andar por ahí guardando secretos... Ba Lura estaba en un lugar que le permitía saber cosas sobre personas de rangos extraordinariamente altos. Suponga... suponga que Ba Lura... sintió la tentación de chantajear a alguien. Creo que un buen estudio de sus últimos movimientos en estos días podría revelar mucho. Por ejemplo, ¿salió del Jardín Celestial durante esas semanas?

—Ya... ya hemos iniciado esa investigación.

—En su lugar yo le daría la máxima prioridad. Tal vez Ba Lura se puso en contacto con su asesino. —O _fue a la nave del asesino, que está en órbita, si..—. _El momento también es revelador. Desde mi punto de vista, el asesinato tiene todos los visos de haber sido algo apresurado. Si el asesino hubiera tenido meses para planearlo, podría haber hecho algo mucho más cuidado, más sutil y menos conspicuo. Creo que se vio obligado a tomar muchas decisiones en poco tiempo, tal vez en una hora o menos, y algunas de esas decisiones fueron francamente desafortunadas.

—No lo bastante —suspiró Benin—. Pero usted me interesa, lord Vorkosigan.

Miles esperaba que esa frase no tuviera doble sentido.

—Este tipo de cosas es el pan de todos los días para mí. Es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de hablar de negocios desde que llegué a Eta Ceta. —Ofreció a Benin una sonrisa de alegría—. Si tiene usted más preguntas para mí, por favor, venga cuando quiera...

—No creo que usted estuviera dispuesto a contestarlas bajo pentarrápida... ¿o sí? —dijo Benin, sin demasiada esperanza.

—Ah... —Miles pensó con rapidez—, sí, claro, con el permiso del embajador Vorob'yev. —Permiso que, por supuesto, nunca llegaría. La leve sonrisa de Benin era un indicio de que había entendido la delicadeza de esa negativa no pronunciada.

—De todos modos, espero encantado la ocasión de seguir conversando con usted, lord Vorkosigan.

—Cuando usted quiera. Estaré aquí otros nueve días.

Benin dirigió a Miles una mirada inquisitiva, impenetrable...

—Gracias, lord Vorkosigan.

Miles tenía un millón de preguntas que formular a su nueva víctima, pero en la primera sesión no se atrevía a preguntar nada más. Quería proyectar un aire de interés profesional, no de obsesión frenética. Era tentador... y muy peligroso pensar en Benin como aliado. Pero Benin era sin duda una ventana hacia el Jardín Celestial. Una ventana con ojos que devolvían la mirada. Pero tenía que haber alguna forma sutil y razonable de inducir a Benin a pegarse una palmada en la frente y exclamar: _Vamos, ¡tengo que examinar más de cerca a esos gobernadores de satrapías! _No había duda de que ya estaba mirando en la dirección correcta: hacia arriba. Y por encima del hombro. Una posición realmente incómoda para cualquier trabajo.

¿Cuánta influencia podían tener los gobernadores de satrapías, todos parientes cercanos del emperador, en Seguridad Imperial Cetagandana? No demasiada... sin duda los consideraban amenazas potenciales. Pero tal vez uno de ellos había estado estableciendo contactos durante largo tiempo... Tal vez uno de ellos había sido totalmente leal hasta la primera tentación. Era una acusación muy grave; Benin tenía que acertar en su primer intento porque no tendría una segunda oportunidad.

¿A quién le importaba el asesinato de un esclavo? ¿Cuánto interés tenía Benin en la justicia abstracta? Si un cetagandano no podía ser el primero en ningún ámbito, ¿le bastaría con ser más—santo—que—los —demás? Casi un impulso estético: el Arte de la Detección. ¿Cuánto riesgo estaba dispuesto a correr el ghemcoronel? ¿Cuánto tenía que perder? ¿Tenía familia, o era una especie de guerrero—monje, completamente entregado a su carrera? A decir verdad, hacia el final de la entrevista Benin había tenido los ojos fijos en la cara de Miles porque le interesaba lo que le estaba diciendo, no porque evitara mirarle el cuerpo. Eso le honraba.

El anfitrión se levantó con el huésped e hizo una pausa:

—Ghemcoronel... ¿puedo hacerle una sugerencia personal?

Benin inclinó la cabeza: curiosidad, permiso.

—Tiene usted buenas razones para suponer que el problemita viene de más arriba. Pero no sabe de dónde. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, iría directo a la cima. Recurra directamente a su Emperador. Es la única forma en que podrá pasar por encima del asesino.

¿Palideció Benin debajo del maquillaje? No había forma de saberlo.

—Tan alto... Bueno, lord Vorkosigan, no puedo decir que vea a mi amo celestial todos los días.

—No se trata de amistad. Es un asunto de negocios; negocios del Emperador. Si usted quiere serle útil, tiene que actuar deprisa. Los emperadores son humanos. —Bueno, el emperador Gregor era humano. El Emperador cetagandano era hauthumano. Miles esperaba que fuera más o menos lo misino—. Seguramente, Ba Lura fue para él más que un mueble cualquiera; lo sirvió durante cincuenta años o más. No haga acusaciones, sólo pídale que proteja la investigación, que no deje que la aplasten. Aseste el primer golpe, hoy, antes de que... alguien... empiece a tener... miedo de su... eficiencia. —Si _piensa cubrirse la espalda, Benin, por Dios, hágalo bien._

—Tendré en cuenta su consejo.

—Buena caza. —Miles sonrió con alegría, como si el asunto no tuviera nada que ver con él—. La caza mayor es la mejor. Piense en el honor que recibe el cazador.

Benin se inclinó con una sonrisa leve, ácida, y salió por el pasillo junto al guardia de la embajada.

—Nos veremos pronto —le gritó Miles.

—No le quepa la menor duda. —El gesto final de Benin fue casi un saludo militar. Casi, no del todo.

El deseo de Miles de derretirse y convertirse en un charco exhausto sobre el suelo del corredor quedó interrumpido por la llegada de Vorob'yev, que sin duda había estado escuchando detrás de las escaleras. Vino acompañado por otro hombre. Ivan venía detrás de los dos con una expresión de ansiedad malhumorada.

El hombre que acompañaba al embajador era de edad madura, de complexión media y llevaba un traje holgado y varias túnicas de buena hechura, como un ghemlord cetagandano, todas en colores neutros. Le caían bien y eran cómodas, pero no se había pintado la cara y el corte de cabello era el de un oficial de Barrayar. Tenía una mirada... de interés...

—Una entrevista muy bien conducida, lord Vorkosigan —lo felicitó Vorob'yev. Miles respiró con alivio. Un tanto. En esa entrevista era difícil decidir quién había interrogado a quién...

—El ghemcoronel Benin tiene mucho en mente, diría yo —dijo Miles—. Ah... —Y miró al compañero de Vorob'yev.

—Permítame presentarle a lord Vorreedi —dijo el embajador—. Lord Vorkosigan, claro está. Lord Vorreedi es nuestro experto en la comprensión de las actividades de nuestros ghemcamaradas, en toda una multitud de escenarios y campos...

Lo cual era una forma diplomática de decir _Jefe de espías. _Miles asintió y le dirigió un saludo deferente.

—Me alegro de conocerlo por fin, señor.

—Y yo a usted —contestó Vorreedi—. Lamento no haber llegado antes. Se suponía que las ceremonias por la muerte de la difunta emperatriz serían un poco más tranquilas... No sabía que usted tenía tanto interés en temas de seguridad civil, lord Vorkosigan. ¿Le gustaría que le concertáramos una visita a las organizaciones policiales de la ciudad?

—Lamento decirle que no creo que tenga tiempo. Pero le diré que si no hubiera podido entrar en la carrera militar, creo que mi siguiente opción habría sido el trabajo policial.

Un cabo uniformado de la oficina de SegImp de la embajada hizo un gesto para separar del grupo a su superior. Hablaron en voz baja, y el cabo le entregó un pliego de papeles de colores. El oficial de protocolo se los entregó a su embajador con unas pocas palabras. Vorob'yev, con las cejas levantadas, se volvió hacia Ivan.

—Lord Vorpatril. Le han llegado algunas invitaciones.

Ivan tomó las hojas —los perfumes y colores contrastaron unos con otros— y las hojeó, extrañado.

—¿Invitaciones?

—Lady Benello lo invita a una cena privada; lady Arvin, a una fiesta con espectáculo de esquemas en fuego en el cielo, las dos esta noche, y lady Senden organiza danzas de salón esta tarde.

—¿Quién?

—Lady Senden —explicó el oficial de protocolo— es la hermana casada de lady Benello. Eso supimos después del incidente de anoche. —Miró a Ivan, extrañado—. ¿Qué hizo usted para recibir tantas atenciones, lord Vorpatril?

Ivan levantó los papeles en la mano, tembló y sonrió un poco. Miles dedujo inmediatamente que el informe de su primo sobre la aventura de la noche anterior no incluía todos los detalles.

—No estoy seguro, señor —dijo y captó la mirada disimulada de Miles. Se ruborizó levemente.

Miles estiró el cuello.

—¿Alguna de esas mujeres tiene alguna relación interesante en el jardín Celestial? ¿O amigos que las tengan?

—Tu nombre no aparece por aquí, primito. —Ivan señaló los papeles cubiertos de letras manuscritas en tintas de colores diversos. Su mirada, libre por fin del miedo y la cautela que había mostrado antes, empezaba a llenarse de alegría.

—¿Tal vez sería necesario ampliar más los controles, milord? —murmuró el oficial de protocolo al embajador.

—Por favor, coronel, si es posible...

El oficial de protocolo se alejó con su cabo. Miles, con un gesto de agradecimiento a Vorob'yev, se alejó detrás de Ivan, que aferraba los papeles con firmeza en la mano y lo miraba lleno de sospechas.

—Son míos —afirmó Ivan en cuanto estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído de sus superiores—. Tú tienes al ghemcoronel Benin, que de todos modos es más de tu tipo que ellas.

—Hay muchas ghemujeres en la capital que son damas de honor de las hautmujeres en el Jardín Celestial, eso es todo —dijo Miles—. Me... me gustaría volver a ver a la ghemlady que fue a pasear conmigo el otro día, pero no me dijo su nombre.

—Dudo que los amigos de Yenaro tengan relaciones celestiales.

—Creo que esa mujer era una excepción. Aunque en realidad estoy más interesado en conocer a los gobernadores de satrapías. Quisiera verlos cara a cara.

—Vas a tener mejores oportunidades en una de las ceremonias oficiales.

—Ah, sí. Eso ya lo sé. Lo estoy planeando.


	51. Cetaganda capitulo 08

****

8

El jardín Celestial no intimidaba tanto en la segunda visita, se aseguró Miles a sí mismo. Esta vez no estaban perdidos en un gran arroyo de enviados galácticos: eran sólo un pequeño grupo de tres. Miles, el embajador Vorob'yev y Mia Maz entraron por una puerta lateral, casi en privado. Un solo servidor los escoltó a su destino.

El trío ofrecía una buena imagen. Miles y el embajador llevaban uniformes de gala negros. Maz se había puesto unas túnicas flotantes negras y blancas. Esa combinación le permitía usar los dos colores del duelo, hacer un homenaje al dolor de Cetaganda sin pasar los límites del hautprivilegio. No era casualidad que la ropa también le resaltara el cabello negro y la tez llena de vida y, de alguna manera, también a los dos hombres que la acompañaban. El hoyuelo de la mejilla de la vervani relampagueó con su sonrisa de placer y alegría, dirigida, por encima de la cabeza de Miles, al embajador Vorob'yev. Entre los dos, Miles se sentía como un chiquillo travieso escoltado con firmeza por sus padres. Vorob'yev no pensaba correr el riesgo de otra violación de etiqueta.

La ofrenda de poesía elegíaca a la emperatriz muerta no era una ceremonia a la que asistieran delegados galácticos, con excepción de unos pocos aliados cetagandanos de alto rango. Miles no contaba en ninguno de estos grupos, y Vorob'yev había tenido que mover todos los hilos que tenía entre manos para conseguirles la invitación. Ivan se había disculpado, con la excusa del cansancio por la práctica de baile de salón y las fiestas de fuegos del día anterior, por no mencionar los planes de cuatro invitaciones más para la tarde y la noche siguientes. Era un cansancio sospechosamente selectivo. Miles lo había dejado hacer: su deseo sádico de obligar a su primo a sentarse con él durante toda la tarde, que prometía ser interminable, se había diluido con la reflexión de que su primo no tendría mucho que aportar a lo que él había planeado como una expedición para la obtención de datos. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Ivan podría establecer algunos contactos útiles entre los ghem. Vorob'yev lo había sustituido por la mujer vervani. Eso había encantado a la elegida y favorecía los planes de Miles.

Para alivio de Miles, la ceremonia no se celebraría en la rotonda con sus asociaciones alarmantes y el cuerpo de la emperatriz todavía a la vista de todos. Y los haut tampoco usaban auditorios, les hubiera parecido grosero y demasiado directo con sus filas eficientes de espectadores. El servidor los condujo a un... valle era la palabra más adecuada, supuso Miles, una hondonada llena de flores, plantas y cientos de pequeños asientos como cajas, todos orientados hacia un conjunto complejo de plataformas y estrados en el fondo. Como correspondía a su rango, o falta de rango, el servidor colocó a los barrayareses en la última fila, la más alta, a tres cuartos de vuelta de la mejor vista. Eso convenía a Miles: desde ahí, podría estudiar al público sin que nadie lo viera. Los bancos del fondo eran de madera pulida a mano hasta conseguir un acabado perfecto. Mia Maz, a la que Vorob'yev acompañó caballerosamente a un asiento, se arregló las faldas del vestido y miró a su alrededor con los ojos brillantes.

Miles también echó un vistazo, atento pero con los ojos más cansados: había pasado gran parte del día anterior frente a la pantalla de la comuconsola estudiando datos con la esperanza de encontrar un final para ese laberinto. Los haut estaban llegando a sus lugares: hombres con túnicas abiertas, nevadas, junto a burbujas blancas. El valle empezaba a parecer un gran banco de rosas trepadoras blancas que se abrían todas al mismo tiempo en un frenesí de floración. Finalmente, Miles descubrió el propósito de los asientos tipo caja: proporcionaban lugar suficiente para las burbujas. ¿Estaría Rian entre ellas?

—¿Las mujeres hablan primero o cómo lo organizan? —preguntó Miles a Maz.

—Las mujeres no van a hablar hoy —dijo Maz—. Ya realizaron su ceremonia ayer. Hoy empiezan con el hombre de menor rango y van subiendo por las constelaciones.

Los gobernadores de satrapías al final. Todos ellos. Miles se acomodó con la paciencia de una pantera en un árbol. Los hombres que había venido a ver estaban en el fondo del valle. Si Miles hubiera tenido cola, la habría movido constantemente. Como no la tenía, tuvo que contenerse para no golpear el suelo con la bota.

Los ocho gobernadores de satrapías, ayudados por los ghemoficiales de más alto rango de cada satrapía, se hundieron en sus asientos junto a los estrados. Miles entornó los ojos y deseó haber llevado un larga vistas de gran alcance... aunque en realidad, no habría podido pasarlo por el rastreo de Seguridad. Con una mueca de simpatía, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo el ghemcoronel Benin y si, entre bastidores, Seguridad de Cetaganda se ponía tan frenética como Seguridad de Barrayar en las ceremonias que incluían al emperador Gregor. No le costaba imaginárselos.

Pero él tenía lo que había venido a buscar: a sus ocho sospechosos artísticamente colocados uno junto a otro para el análisis. Estudió a los cuatro primeros de la lista con más atención que a los demás.

El gobernador de Mu Ceta era de la constelación Degtiar, tío del Emperador, aunque no tío directo, hermanastro de la antigua emperatriz. Maz también lo estudió con atención cuando acomodó su viejo cuerpo en el asiento y alejó a sus ayudantes con movimientos temblorosos, irritados. Hacía dos años que estaba en su puesto, sustituyendo al gobernador anterior que ahora estaba retirado en el exilio después del fracaso de la invasión vervani. El hombre era muy viejo, tenía mucha experiencia y lo habían elegido explícitamente para apaciguar los temores vervaníes de que se repitiera el intento. No era del tipo traidor, pensó Miles. Sin embargo, según el testimonio de la haut Rian, todos aquellos hombres habían dado por lo menos un paso hacia la traición, al recibir los bancos genéticos no autorizados.

El gobernador de Rho Ceta, el vecino más cercano de Barrayar, preocupaba mucho más a Miles. Haut Este Rond era de edad madura, vigoroso, hautalto aunque extrañamente pesado. Su ghemoficial se mantenía bien lejos de los amplios movimientos del gobernador. El efecto general que daba Rond era de autoritarismo. Y era tenazmente autoritario en sus esfuerzos, diplomáticos y de cualquier otro tipo: en ese momento sus esfuerzos estaban dedicados a mejorar el acceso comercial a Cetaganda a través de los saltos de agujero de gusano de Komarr, controlados por Barrayar. Rond era una de las constelaciones más jóvenes, una constelación que necesitaba expandirse. El haut Este Rond era un punto caliente, de eso no cabía duda alguna.

Poco después entró el gobernador de Xi Ceta, vecino de Marilac, con la cabeza erguida. Haut Slyke Giaja era lo que Miles denominaba un típico hautlord, alto, delgado y vagamente afeminado. Arrogante, como correspondía al hermanastro menor del Emperador. Y peligroso. Lo bastante joven como para tenerlo en cuenta, aunque era mayor que Este Rond.

El sospechoso más joven, haut Ilsum Kety, gobernador de Sigma Ceta, era un muchachito de apenas cuarenta y cinco años. Tenía una complexión muy parecida a la de Slyke Giaja, que en realidad era su primo por línea materna, y las dos madres eran hermanastras, aunque de diferentes constelaciones. Los árboles genealógicos de las hautfamilias eran todavía más confusos que los de los Vor. Para rastrear a todos los hijastros y hermanastros habría hecho falta recurrir a un técnico en genética que investigara el asunto con dedicación exclusiva.

Ocho burbujas blancas flotaron hacia el valle y ocuparon un arco hacia la izquierda. Los ghemoficiales se colocaron en un arco similar a la derecha. Los oficiales se quedarían de pie durante toda la ceremonia de la tarde, comprendió Miles de pronto. Al parecer, ser ghemgeneral no era ninguna bicoca. Pero... ¿alguna de esas burbujas sería...?

—¿Quiénes son esas damas? —preguntó Miles a Maz, señalando hacia el octeto.

—Son las consortes de los gobernadores de satrapías.

—Pero... pensé que los haut no se casaban.

—No hay nada personal en el título. Se las designa centralmente, como a los gobernadores.

—¿No las nombran los gobernadores? ¿Y qué función cumplen? ¿Secretarias sociales?

—No. Las elige la emperatriz. La representan en los asuntos relacionados con el Criadero Estrella. Los haut que viven en las satrapías mandan sus contratos genéticos a través de las consortes al banco genético central en el Jardín Celestial, donde se realizan las fertilizaciones y alteraciones genéticas. Las consortes también supervisan la devolución de los replicadores uterinos con los fetos vivos a sus padres. Estoy segura de que es el envío más poco frecuente de todo el imperio cetagandano... un envío anual para cada planeta.

—¿Es decir que las consortes viajan a Eta Ceta una vez al año personalmente para supervisar los envíos?

—Sí.

—Ah... —Miles se acomodó en la silla, con una mirada fija. Ahora se daba cuenta de cómo había funcionado el plan de la emperatriz Lisbet, ahora veía los canales vivientes que había usado la emperatriz para comunicarse con los gobernadores. Si cada una de esas consortes no estaba involucrada hasta las cejas en el complot, él era capaz de comerse las botas. _Dieciséis, tengo dieciséis sospechosos, no ocho. Ay, Dios... Y _él que había venido a la ceremonia con la esperanza de reducir la lista... Pero la conclusión lógica era que la persona que hubiera asesinado a Ba Lura tal vez no había tenido que robar ni pedir prestada una de las burbujas de hautlady. Tal vez tenía una—. ¿Y las consortes trabajan junto a los gobernadores de satrapías?

Maz se encogió de hombros.

—A decir verdad, no lo sé. No necesariamente, supongo. Sus áreas de responsabilidad son muy distintas.

Apareció un mayordomo en el centro del escenario. Hizo un gesto. Todas las voces del valle se acallaron. Todos los hautlores se dejaron caer de rodillas sobre almohadones que habían dispuesto frente a los bancos. Todas las burbujas blancas se movieron en el aire hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Miles todavía estaba preguntándose cuántas de las hautladies hacían trampa y se saltaban las reglas de las ceremonias. Después de un momento de silencio expectante, llegó el Emperador, escoltado por guardias vestidos de blanco y rojo sangre, con la cara pintada como el cuerpo de una cebra, un aspecto terrible si se consideraba fríamente. Miles los contempló con ese espíritu no por el maquillaje sino porque sabía los nervios y la ansiedad que recorrían el índice apoyado en el gatillo de los hombres que tenían la terrible responsabilidad de la vida del Emperador en sus manos.

Era la primera vez en su vida que Miles veía al Emperador cetagandano en persona. Estudió al hombre con la avidez con que había estudiado a los gobernadores de las satrapías. El emperador haut Fletchir Giaja era alto, delgado, con la cara de halcón que también tenían sus primos, el cabello sin rasgos de gris a pesar de sus setenta y tantos años. Un superviviente: había llegado a su rango a una edad fantásticamente temprana para un cetagandano, menos de treinta años y había pasado de una juventud titubeante a una madurez aparentemente sólida como el hierro. Se sentó con movimientos seguros y armoniosos, serenos y confiados. Rodeado por traidores que le hacían reverencias. A Miles se le escapó un resoplido y respiró hondo, aturdido por la ironía. El mayordomo hizo otra señal y todo el mundo volvió a su asiento guardando un silencio sorprendente.

La presentación de los poemas elegíacos en honor de la difunta haut Lisbet Degtiar empezaba con las voces de los jefes de las constelaciones menores. Los poemas estaba compuestos en media docena de tipos formales, todos cortos, por suerte. Miles quedó muy impresionado con la elegancia, la belleza y la aparente profundidad de sentimiento de las primeras tres ofrendas. El recitado tenía que ser una especie de tortura formal, como hacer un juramento o casarse, uno de esos momentos en el que los preparativos son mucho más prolongados que la ocasión final. Se habían tomado todas las precauciones posibles para cada uno de los movimientos, voces y variaciones imperceptibles de lo que para el ojo inexperto de Miles eran sólo conjuntos idénticos de túnicas blancas. Pero gradualmente, empezó a darse cuenta de que había frases repetidas y estereotipadas, ideas viejas y para cuando llegaron al poema número trece, se le estaba empezando a empañar la vista. Su mayor deseo era que Ivan estuviera a su lado, sufriendo con él.

De vez en cuando, Maz le susurraba al oído una interpretación, una crítica y eso le ayudaba a controlar el sueño. No había dormido bien la noche anterior. Los gobernadores de satrapías estaban imitando bien a hombres de cera o momias, excepto el anciano gobernador de Mu Ceta, que se había dejado caer en un bulto de aburrimiento y miraba, con ojos sardónicos y entornados, cómo sus colegas jóvenes, es decir todos los demás de la sala, se entregaban a la función con varios grados de sudor y gracia. Cuando les tocaba el turno a los hombres mayores y más experimentados, cumplían mejor que los jóvenes aunque los poemas que presentaran no fueran necesariamente los mejores.

Miles meditó sobre el carácter del lord X, intentando relacionarlo con una de las ocho caras que tenía frente a él. El traidor/asesino era algo así como un genio táctico. Le habían ofrecido una oportunidad impensada de conseguir más poder, la había cazado al vuelo, creado un plan y dado el golpe. ¿Cuánta rapidez había necesitado? El primer gobernador de satrapía había llegado a Eta Ceta sólo diez días antes que Miles e Ivan, que estaban allí hacía cuatro días. Yenaro, según informes del oficial de SegImp en la embajada, había terminado su escultura en dos días a partir de unos diseños que le había entregado una fuente desconocida. Un trabajo contra reloj. El soborno a Ba Lura tenía que haberse organizado después de la muerte de su ama, hacía menos de tres semanas.

Los haut de más edad solían elaborar planes que necesitaban décadas para madurar, planes con un margen de seguridad inaudito, del tipo no—puede—fallar. La emperatriz era ejemplo más que suficiente. A edad avanzada, los haut experimentaban el tiempo de manera diferente, Miles estaba casi seguro de eso. Esa cadena de hechos olía a... a juventud. Si no física, por lo menos de corazón.

El oponente de Miles tenía que estar experimentando un estado de ánimo interesante en ese momento. Era un hombre de acción y decisión. Pero ahora se veía obligado a permanecer quieto, agachado, acechando, sin llamar la atención, mientras se hacía cada vez más evidente que la muerte de Ba Lura no iba a pasar por suicidio. Se veía obligado a quedarse sentado, inmóvil e inquieto sobre su banco genético y la Gran Llave hasta que terminara el funeral y él pudiera deslizarse sin ruido hasta su base planetaria... porque no podía empezar una revolución desde Eta Ceta; no estaba preparado.

¿Enviaría la Llave a su planeta o la retendría en su poder? Si la enviaba a su satrapía, Miles se enfrentaba a graves problemas. Bueno, problemas más graves de los que ya tenía. ¿Se arriesgaría el gobernador a perder su amuleto? Seguramente no.

Los poetas aficionados con sus voces monótonas estaban dominando a Miles. Se dio cuenta de que su inconsciente no trabajaba al unísono con el resto de su mente: sintió cómo esa parte de su ser se apartaba en pos de sus propios objetivos. Se le formó en la cabeza un poema en honor de la emperatriz, un poema que él no había pensado en crear:

__

Una emperatriz Degtiar de nombre Lisbet  
atrapó a un sátrapa en su red.  
Tentado a la traición  
sin ninguna razón,  
pronto tendrá un choque con su propia sed.

Miles controló un horrible impulso: había sentido la tentación de levantarse y saltar al centro del valle para recitar su ofrenda poética a la multitud haut.

Mia Maz le dirigió una mirada de preocupación al oír el resoplido ahogado.

—Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, lo lamento —susurró él—. No es nada. Ha sido un ataque de rima.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron un poco y se mordió el labio. Sólo una arruga en la frente la traicionó.

__

—Shhhh —dijo, con sentimiento.

La ceremonia prosiguió sin interrupciones. Por desgracia, había mucho tiempo para seguir componiendo versos... con el mismo nivel de mérito artístico por supuesto. Miles miró los bancos que albergaban a las burbujas blancas.

__

Una hermosa dama llamada Rian  
hipnotizó a un joven Vor galán.

El pequeño de cuerpo increíble  
cree que es un detective,  
y no sabe que lo van a castigar.

¿Cómo lograban los haut soportar semejante tortura? ¿Les habrían modificado las vejigas con operaciones de ingeniería genética para conseguir una capacidad inhumana, además de los otros cambios que se rumoreaban?

Por suerte, antes de que Miles hubiera pensado en dos palabras que rimaran con «Vorob'yev», se levantó el primer gobernador sátrapa para situarse en el estrado de los oradores. De pronto, Miles se despejó por completo.

Los poemas de los gobernadores de satrapías eran excelentes, todos compuestos según los estilos formales más difíciles y, tal como informó Maz a Miles en un susurro, escritos por las mejores hautpoetisas del jardín Celestial, que oficiaban como autores secretos que recibían un pago por sus servicios. El rango tiene sus privilegios. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentó, Miles no detectó dobles sentidos siniestros en los poemas: su sospechoso no pensaba aprovechar ese momento para confesar sus crímenes delante de todos, advertir a sus enemigos sobre sus intenciones ni cualquier otra posibilidad interesante. A Miles casi le sorprendió. El lugar en que había colocado el cuerpo de Ba Lura parecía sugerir que lord X tendía al barroquismo, a pesar de que la simpleza hubiera sido más útil a sus fines. ¿Sentiría el complot como un arte? Durante toda la ceremonia, el Emperador había estado sentado con expresión solemne, serena e imperturbable. Como principal afectado por la tragedia, hizo gestos amables de aceptación y agradecimiento a los gobernadores de satrapías. Miles se preguntó si Benin habría seguido su consejo. Sinceramente, esperaba que hubiera hablado con su señor.

Y entonces, de pronto, la tortura literaria terminó. Miles contuvo el impulso de aplaudir. Por lo visto Eso-No-Se-Hacía. El mayordomo salió al escenario, hizo otro gesto enigmático y todos se arrodillaron de nuevo; el Emperador y sus guardias se retiraron, seguidos por las burbujas de las consortes, los gobernadores de satrapías y sus ghemoficiales. Después, todos los demás quedaron libres... para ir al baño inmediatamente, supuso Miles.

Tal vez la raza haut se había librado de los significados y las funciones de la sexualidad, pero seguían siendo lo suficientemente humanos para que el momento de la comida fuera parte de las ceremonias básicas de la vida. A la manera cetagandana, por supuesto. Las bandejas de carne venían transformadas en esculturas florales. Las hortalizas parecían crustáceos y la fruta, pequeños animales. Miles miró pensativo el plato de arroz hervido de la mesa principal. Todos y cada uno de los granos estaban convertidos en un elaborado esquema en espiral... un trabajo hecho a mano, evidentemente. La sorpresa lo dejó momentáneamente helado. Controló la impresión y trató de concentrarse de nuevo en el asunto que tenía entre manos.

Los refrescos informales -informales, dentro de los niveles del Jardín Celestial- se sirvieron en un largo pabellón abierto hacia el jardín, donde en ese momento lucía una tibia luz vespertina que invitaba a la relajación. Las hautladies se habían ido a otra parte con sus burbujas, tal vez a algún lugar donde pudieran bajar de las sillas y comer.. El grupo barrayarés fue a parar al más exclusivo de los sitios de alimentación pospoesía que se hubiera dispuesto en el Jardín Celestial. El emperador en persona se alimentaba en alguna parte de ese elegante edificio. Miles no tenía la menor idea de cómo había conseguido Vorob'yev que los admitieran allí, pero desde luego el hombre se merecía una recomendación por entrega al servicio más allá de lo que dicta el deber. Era evidente que Maz, con los ojos iluminados, la mano sobre el brazo del embajador de Barrayar, se sentía en alguna especie de paraíso del sociólogo.

-Allá vamos -murmuró Vorob'yev y Miles levantó la cabeza. El grupo del haut Este Rond entraba en el pabellón atestado de gente. Los otros haut, que no sabían cómo comportarse con esos intrusos extranjeros, habían tratado de fingir que los barrayareses eran invisibles. Este Rond no podía hacerlo. El corpulento gobernador, vestido de blanco, con su ghemgeneral maquillado y uniformado a un lado, se detuvo para saludar a sus vecinos de Barrayar.

Detrás del ghemgeneral de Rond avanzaba una mujer vestida de blanco, extraña en esa reunión masculina. El cabello rubio, casi plateado, le bajaba por la espalda en una cola con vueltas hasta los tobillos y permanecía de pie con los ojos bajos, sin hablar. Era mucho más vieja que Rian pero ciertamente era haut... Dios... qué bien llevaban los años... Seguramente era la esposa del ghemgeneral de Rond... cualquier oficial destinado a tan alto rango planetario habría esperado ganar a una hautmujer hacía ya tiempo.

Maz le estaba haciendo a Miles alguna especie de señal urgente, un temblor leve y un ¡No, no! formado con los labios, sin voz. ¿Qué le estaba tratando de decir? La hautesposa no hablaba a menos que le hablaran... Miles nunca había visto a nadie que expresara con el lenguaje corporal una reserva tan extraordinaria, una contención tan grande, ni siquiera la haut Rian.

El gobernador Rond y Vorob'yev intercambiaron elaborados saludos y Miles supuso que Rond había sido la vía de entrada a la ceremonia. Vorob'yev terminó su golpe diplomático presentando a Miles:

-El teniente muestra un interés gratificante por los principales aspectos de la cultura cetagandana -dijo y lo recomendó a la atención del gobernador.

El haut Rond asintió, cordial; por lo visto, cuando Vorob'yev recomendaba a alguien, hasta los hautlores cetagandanos lo tomaban en cuenta.

-Me mandaron a aprender tanto como a servir, señor. Para mí es un deber y un placer hacerlo... -Miles ofreció al hautgobernador una ceremoniosa reverencia-. Y debo decir que realmente estoy teniendo experiencias muy educativas. -Procuró que la sonrisa alerta y aguda le diera un doble sentido a sus palabras.

Rond sonrió con frialdad. Pero claro, si Este Rond era lord X, tenía que ser frío. Intercambiaron unas palabras más sobre la vida diplomática, y después, Miles se aventuró a decir:

-¿Sería usted tan amable de presentarme al gobernador haut Ilsum Kety, haut Rond?

Una sonrisa con el filo de una hoja de afeitar asomó en los labios de Rond mientras recorría la habitación con la vista para buscar a su colega gobernador y superior genético.

-Claro, claro, lord Vorkosigan. -Ya que estaba obligado a atender a esos extranjeros, supuso Miles, Rond se alegraría de compartir la carga de vergüenza con otros.

Lo llevó como un pastor a una oveja. Vorob'yev se quedó hablando con el ghemgeneral de Rho Ceta, que estaba profesionalmente muy interesado en sus potenciales enemigos. Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Miles, no del todo admonitoria, sólo una arruga entre las cejas. Miles abrió la mano a un costado, en una promesa: _Me portaré bien..._

Apenas quedaron más allá de los oídos y la vista del embajador, Miles le murmuró a Rond:

-Sabemos lo de Yenaro... espero que usted esté al corriente...

-¿Cómo dice? -dijo Rond en un tono de ignorancia bastante realista.

Luego llegaron hasta el grupito del haut Ilsum Kety.

De cerca, Kety parecía todavía más alto y delgado que desde el escenario, en la lectura de los poemas. Tenía los rasgos aguzados y fríos típicos del molde haut: las narices aguileñas habían estado de moda desde que Fletchir Giaja subió al trono. Un poco de plata en las sienes hacía resaltar el cabello oscuro. Como el hombre no tendría más de cuarenta años y era haut de pies a cabeza... Dios, claro... El toque de escarcha era perfecto, pero tenía que ser artificial. Miles lo notó y le pareció divertido, aunque disimuló cuidadosamente ese sentimiento. En un mundo en el que los viejos lo tenían todo, un aspecto juvenil no tenía ventajas sociales cuando se era joven de verdad.

Kety también tenía un ghemgeneral con una esposa haut a un costado, esperándolo. Miles trató de que sus ojos no lo traicionaran. Ella era extraordinaria incluso dentro de los niveles de los haut. Tenía el cabello de un color chocolate espeso, una melena brillante, separada por una raya en medio y reunida en una trenza gruesa que le bajaba por la espalda hasta tocar el suelo. Su piel tenía el color de la crema de vainilla. Los ojos, que se abrieron un poco al observar a Miles, eran grandes y líquidos, de un color canela claro sorprendente. Un aspecto delicioso, casi comestible. No era mayor que Rian. Miles agradeció en silencio su anterior exposición a Rian, que le permitió mantenerse de pie y no arrodillarse frente a ella.

Ilsum Kety no tenía tiempo que perder en un extranjero, eso era evidente, pero por alguna razón no quería ofender a Rond, o tal vez no se atrevía del todo; Miles logró intercambiar un saludo formal con él. Rond aprovechó la oportunidad para sacarse de encima al barrayarés y escapar hacia la mesa donde habían servido la comida.

El irritado Kety no tuvo más remedio que asumir el papel de anfitrión. Miles tomó el asunto entre sus manos y le hizo una breve reverencia al ghemgeneral de Kety. Por lo menos, el general tenía la edad que en Cetaganda se consideraba apropiada para su puesto, es decir, una edad avanzada.

-General Chilian, señor. Lo estudié a usted en Historia. Es un honor conocerlo en persona. A usted y a su hermosa mujer. Creo que no sé su nombre... -Miles sonrió a la hautmujer, esperanzado.

Las cejas de Chillan, que estaban alzadas, se reunieron ahora en un gesto leve de enojo.

-Lord Vorkosigan -dijo rápidamente. Pero no se dio por aludido con respecto a la hautlady.

Después de mirar a Miles con disgusto, ella permaneció de pie como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si no quisiera estar. Los dos hombres la trataban como si fuera invisible.

Si Kety era lord X, ¿qué estaría pensando en ese momento, acorralado por aquel extranjero que él quería convertir en su víctima? Había metido el cilindro en el vehivaina de Barrayar, había ordenado a Ba Lura que le dijera a Rian que Miles había robado el cilindro, había matado a su cómplice y ahora esperaba los resultados.

Y el resultado era... un silencio sobrecogedor. Aparentemente Rian no había hecho nada, no había dicho ni una sola palabra a nadie. ¿Se preguntaría Kety si al fin y al cabo no habría sido mejor mantener a Ba Lura con vida un poco más de tiempo, hacerlo confesar? Seguramente la situación era muy difícil de entender para ese hombre. Pero ese rostro haut no revelaba absolutamente nada, no lo perturbaba ni una sola mueca. Claro que también tendría la expresión serena si fuera completamente inocente

Miles sonrió con afabilidad

-Entiendo que tenemos una afición en común, gobernador -ronroneó.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Kety sin entusiasmo

-Sí, el interés por objetos reales cetagandanos. Esos artefactos tan... tan fascinantes y evocativos... toda la historia y la cultura de la raza haut esta en ellos, ¿no le parece? Y su futuro también.

Kety lo miró sin expresión

-No me parece que eso pueda considerarse un pasatiempo... No me parece un pasatiempo adecuado para un extranjero

-Todo oficial debe conocer a sus enemigos

-No tengo comentarios al respecto... Esas tareas son asunto de los ghem.

-¿Como su amigo lord Yenaro? Un hilo muy frágil para que usted se apoye en él, gobernador. Creo que no tardará en descubrirlo.

La arruga de la frente de Kety se hizo más profunda.

-¿Quién?

Miles suspiró y experimentó el incontrolable deseo de inundar todo el pabellón con pentarrápida. Los haut se controlaban tanto... daba la impresión de que mentían constantemente.

-Me preguntaba, haut Kety, si sería usted tan amable de presentarme al gobernador haut Slyke Giaja. Como yo también soy pariente de mi emperador, siento que él está en un lugar muy semejante al mío en Cetaganda.

El haut Kety parpadeó, sorprendido. La sorpresa lo llevó a la honestidad.

-Dudo que _Slyke _comparta su opinión... –Por su mirada parecía estar calculando el disgusto que sentiría el príncipe Slyke Giaja cuando le impusieran la presencia del extranjero y comparándolo con el alivio que sentiría él cuando se librara de Miles. Sus propios intereses inclinaron la balanza. El haut Kety hizo un gesto al ghemgeneral Chilian y lo despachó a conseguir el permiso del príncipe para la transferencia. Con una despedida amable y un murmullo de agradecimiento, Miles se alejó tras los. pasos del ghemgeneral, con la esperanza de aprovechar cualquier indecisión para seguir con su misión. Los príncipes imperiales no eran famosos por ponerse a disposición de todo el mundo. En eso, eran peores que los hautgobernadores.

-General... si el haut Slyke no tiene tiempo para atenderme... ¿le daría usted un mensaje corto de mi parte? -Miles trató de mantener la voz tranquila a pesar de los pasos vacilantes y rápidos que se veía forzado a hacer para seguir al ghemgeneral; Chilian no se estaba esforzando en caminar despacio en consideración al invitado de Barrayar-. Sólo tres palabras.

Chillan se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no habrá inconveniente.

-Dígale: Yenaro es nuestro. Nada más.

El general alzó las cejas cuando oyó la enigmática frase.

-Muy bien.

El mensaje, por supuesto, pasaría después a oídos de Seguridad Imperial Cetagandana. A Miles no le parecía nada mal que el organismo echara una mirada más atenta a lord Yenaro...

El haut Slyke Giaja estaba sentado con un grupito de hombres, ghem y haut, al otro lado del pabellón. Había algo extraño en el grupo y era que incluía también una burbuja blanca, que flotaba cerca del príncipe. Junto a ella había una ghemlady que Miles reconoció enseguida, a pesar del volumen formal de las ropas blancas que tenía puestas: la mujer que había ido a buscarlo a la fiesta de Yenaro. La ghemujer le dirigió una mirada, fijó la vista un segundo y luego miró a otro lado con decisión. ¿Quién estaba en la burbuja? ¿Rian? ¿La consorte de Slyke? ¿Otra persona?

El ghemgeneral de Kety se inclinó para murmurarle algo en el oído. Slyke Giaja echó una mirada a Miles, frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza. Chillan se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para murmurar de nuevo. Miles, que veía cómo se le movían los labios, distinguió su mensaje o algo parecido: la palabra _Yenaro _fue muy clara en esos labios. La cara de SIyke no traicionó ningún sentimiento. El hautgobernador hizo un gesto al ghemgeneral para que se fuera.

El general Chilian volvió junto a Miles.

-El haut Slyke está demasiado ocupado para verlo en este momento -informó en un tono de voz tranquilo.

-Gracias de todos modos -entonó Miles, en el mismo tono. El general hizo un gesto y volvió junto a su amo.

Miles miró a su alrededor, preguntándose cómo abordaría al siguiente gobernador. El de Mu Ceta no estaba presente: probablemente se había ido directamente desde el jardín a dormir la siesta.

Mia Maz se acercó a Miles, navegando por la fiesta con una sonrisa y mucha curiosidad en los ojos.

-¿Alguna conversación interesante, lord Vorkosigan? -preguntó.

-Por ahora no -admitió él con tristeza-. ¿Y usted?

-No quiero presumir. Lo que hice fue escuchar.

-Se aprende más escuchando.

-Sí. Escuchar es el golpe conversacional invisible. Me siento bastante inteligente.

-¿Y qué ha averiguado?

-El tema haut de esta fiesta es la poesía. Están cortando en rebanadas finas la poesía de los demás según estrictas líneas de análisis. Y qué extraña coincidencia: todo el mundo dice que las mejores ofrendas son las de los hombres de mayor rango.

-A mí me parecieron todas iguales.

-Ah, pero usted no es haut...

-¿Qué quería usted decirme hace un rato? -preguntó Miles.

-Estaba tratando de advertirle sobre un raro punto de la etiqueta cetagandana: la forma de comportarse cuando se conoce a una hautmujer y se la ve fuera de su burbuja.

-Fue la... la primera vez que vi una -mintió Miles estratégicamente-. ¿Lo hice bien?

-No del todo. Verá usted, las hautmujeres pierden el privilegio de los campos de fuerza cuando se casan fuera del genoma, entre los ghem. Se convierten en... ghemujeres o algo similar. Pero la pérdida del campo se considera una vergüenza. Así que lo más amable y considerado es actuar como si la burbuja siguiera estando ahí. Nunca debe usted dirigirse a una hautesposa aunque esté de pie delante de usted. Si quiere hacerle preguntas, tiene que hacérselas a través de su esposo y esperar que él transmita las respuestas.

-Yo... no le dije nada a ninguna de esas mujeres.

-Claro, muy bien, pero lamento decir que las miró a la cara, y eso tampoco es correcto.

-Yo creí que los hombres se estaban portando como bestias y que no las incluían en la conversación por desprecio.

-Claro que no. Eran de lo más caballerosos. Al estilo cetagandano.

-Ah. Por la forma en que se comportan, esas mujeres podrían estar dentro de las burbujas. Burbujas virtuales, diría yo.

-Ésa es la idea... sí.

-¿Y lo mismo es aplicable a las hautmujeres que sí tienen burbujas... cuando no las llevan?

-No tengo ni idea. No puedo imaginarme a una hautmujer hablando cara a cara con un extranjero.

Miles notó una presencia fantasmal junto a su codo y, trató de no saltar por el aire. Era ba como-se-llamara, ayudante de Rian Degtiar, que había recorrido la habitación sin causar una sola onda de interés entre los invitados. El corazón de Miles se aceleró inmediatamente, reacción que trató de disimular con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Lord Vorkosigan. Mi señora quiere hablar con usted --dijo la voz baja y tranquila.

Maz abrió mucho los ojos en un gesto de asombro.

-Gracias, será un placer -contestó Miles-. Eh... -Miró a su alrededor buscando al embajador Vorob'yev, que seguía acorralado por el ghemgeneral. de Rho Ceta. Qué bien. Si no le pedía permiso, tampoco podría negárselo-. Maz, ¿podría usted decirle al embajador que he ido a encontrarme con una dama? Mmm... Tal vez tarde un rato. Váyanse sin mí. Nos veremos en la embajada si es necesario.

-No creo... -empezó a decir Maz, con muchas dudas, pero Miles ya se alejaba. Le echó una mirada sobre el hombro y le dirigió un gesto de buen humor mientras seguía al ba hacia el jardín.


	52. Cetaganda capitulo 09

__

9

Miles avanzó tras los pasos de su guía ba, que caminaba con rostro inexpresivo, evitando cualquier comentario gestual sobre los asuntos de su señora. Anduvieron un rato por los sinuosos senderos del jardín, rodearon un par de estanques y siguieron exquisitosarroyos artificiales. Miles casi se detuvo con la boca abierta frente a un parque color verde esmeralda poblado por una bandada de pavos reales rojos como rubíes y diminutos como ruiseñores. Más adelante, en un lugar soleado sobre una especie de pequeño risco, Miles vio algo parecido a un gato esférico, o tal vez una especie de flores con piel de gato, suave, blanco... sí, eso era un animal; un par de ojos azul turquesa parpadearon una vez, mirándolo desde la piel blanca, y volvieron a cerrarse en un gesto de absoluta indolencia.

Miles no hizo preguntas, no trató de entablar una conversación, Tal vez en su viaje anterior al jardín Celestial, cuando era sólo uno más entre miles de enviados galácticos, Seguridad Imperial Cetagandana no lo estaba monitoreando, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Rezó porque Rian tomara las mismas precauciones. Lisbet lo habría hecho. Esperaba que Rian hubiera heredado los procedimientos y zonas de seguridad de Lisbet, junto con la Gran Llave y la misión genética.

Una burbuja blanca esperaba en un claustro medio oculto. Miles vio que su guía se inclinaba ante ella y se retiraba.

Miles carraspeó.

-Buenas tardes, milady. ¿Deseaba usted verme? ¿Cómo puedo servirla? -Mantuvo el saludo lo más general posible. No sabía lo que había dentro de esa maldita esfera opaca. Podía ser el ghemcoronel Benin y un filtro de voz... por ejemplo.

Le contestó la voz de Rian o una excelente imitación:

-Lord Vorkosigan. Usted expresó su interés en asuntos genéticos. Pensé que le gustaría hacer una visita guiada.

Bien. Entonces, los estaban monitoreando y ella era consciente de aquel extremo. Miles suprimió la pequeñísima parte de sí mismo que contra toda lógica había estado esperando algo parecido a una cita de amor, y contestó:

-Claro que me gustaría, milady. Todos los procedimientos médicos me interesan. Considero que las correcciones que se efectuaron tras los daños que sufrió mi cuerpo son extremadamente incompletas. Siempre que visito otras sociedades galácticas, busco nuevas esperanzas y oportunidades.

Caminó junto a la esfera flotante, tratando de recordar las vueltas y giros de la ruta, los edificios y arcos que atravesaban. Fracasó por completo. Consiguió hacer algún que otro comentario oportuno sobre el paisaje para que el silencio no resultara demasiado incómodo. Cuando llegaron a un edificio blanco, largo, bajo, había calculado un kilómetro de caminata desde la recepción del Emperador, pero no en línea recta. A pesar del encantador jardín que lo rodeaba, el edificio tenía la palabra «biocontrol» grabada en todos sus detalles: los sellos de las ventanas, las cerraduras de las puertas. La cerradura a prueba de aire requería códigos muy complejos, pero en cuanto el aparato identificó a Rian, admitió a Miles también sin un murmullo de protesta.

Ella lo condujo hasta una oficina espaciosa a través de corredores que, sorprendentemente, no tenían nada de laberíntico. Era la habitación más práctica y menos artística que hubiera visto Miles en el jardín Celestial. Una de las paredes era de cristal y daba a una larga pieza que tenía mucho más en común con los bio-laboratorios habituales en el resto de la galaxia que con el jardín exterior. La forma corresponde a la función, y ese lugar era todo función: todo propósito, no la artística languidez de los pabellones. En ese momento estaba desierto, cerrado, a excepción de un servidor que se movía por los bancos absorto en una tarea meticulosa de orden y limpieza. Pero claro... No había contratos haut que aprobar durante el período de luto por la Señora Celestial, dueña putativa de ese dominio. Un dibujo de ave decoraba la superficie de una comuconsola y se alzaba sobre varios armarios cerrados con llave. Miles estaba en el centro del Criadero Estrella.

La burbuja se acomodó junto a una pared y se desvaneció sin un ruido. La haut Rian Degtiar se levantó de la silla-flotante.

Ese día tenía el cabello color ébano sujeto en poblados rizos que le caían hasta la cintura. Las ropas, de un color blanco impoluto, le llegaban sólo hasta los tobillos, dos capas simples y cómodas sobre una malla que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies, calzados con sandalias blancas. Más real, menos etérea y sin embargo... Miles había esperado que una exposición constante a su belleza lo inmunizaría contra el efecto de confusión y mareo que le producía en la mente. Obviamente, necesitaría más sesiones que las que había tenido. Muchas más. Muchas. Muchas**... **_Basta. No seas más idiota de lo necesario._

-Aquí podemos hablar -dijo ella, se deslizó hacia una silla de escritorio junto a una comuconsola y se acomodó con cuidado. Hasta sus movimientos más simples eran como una danza. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia otra silla igual y Miles se acomodó con una sonrisa nerviosa, dolorosamente consciente de que sus botas apenas tocaban el suelo. Rian parecía tan directa como cerradas las esposas de los ghemgenerales. ¿Acaso el Criadero Estrella era algo así como un campo de fuerza psicológico para ella? ¿O era que consideraba a Miles tan subhumano que no lo interpretaba como amenaza? ¿Lo consideraba tan incapaz para juzgarla como una mascota?

-Con... confío en sus decisiones -dijo Miles-, pero ¿le parece que traerme aquí no provocará repercusiones en Seguridad?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Si quieren, pueden pedirle al Emperador que me llame la atención.

-¿Y... no pueden llamarle la atención ellos directamente?

-No

La palabra era dura, real, sólida. Miles esperaba que ella no fuera demasiado optimista con respecto a su situación. Pero... por la altura de la barbilla, la posición de los hombros, era claro que la haut Rian Degtiar, Doncella del Criadero Estrella, creía realmente que dentro de esas paredes _ella _era la emperatriz. Por lo menos durante los próximos ocho días.

-Espero que esto sea importante. Y corto. De lo contrario, saldré de aquí directo a la sala de interrogatorios del ghemcoronel Benin.

-Es importante. -Los ojos azules lo quemaban---. ¡Ya sé cuál de los gobernadores de satrapías es el traidor!

-¡Excelente! ¡Qué eficacia! Y.. ¿cómo?

-La Llave, como usted dijo, era falsa. Era falsa y no tenía nada dentro. Usted lo sabía. -La sospecha le seguía brillando en los ojos como una luz intensa que lo enfocaba directamente.

-Sólo porque lo deduje, milady. ¿Tiene usted alguna prueba?

-En cierto modo. -Ella se inclinó hacia delante, la expresión intensa-. Ayer, el príncipe Slyke Giaja hizo que su consorte lo trajera al Criadero Estrella. Una visita, dijo. Insistió en que yo le mostrara los objetos reales de la Emperatriz para inspeccionarlos. No comentó nada pero estudió la colección un largo rato, y después se alejó, corno si estuviera satisfecho. Me felicitó por mi leal trabajo y se fue inmediatamente.

SIyke Giaja estaba en la lista de principales sospechosos, eso no podía negarlo. Dos puntos no bastaban para hacer una triangulación, pero era mejor que nada.

- ¿No le pidió que hiciera funcionar la Llave para probar que era la correcta?

-No.

-Entonces, lo sabía. _-Tal vez, tal vez-. _Apuesto a que le dimos mucho en qué pensar, con su falsa Llave ahí a la vista de todos. Me pregunto cuál será su próximo movimiento... ¿Él se da cuenta de que _usted _sabe que es falsa, o cree que usted se creyó el engaño?

-No estoy segura.

Entonces no sólo le pasaba a él, pensó Miles con un alivio amargo: la expresión de un haut era inescrutable hasta para otros haut.

-Seguramente se da cuenta de que sólo tiene que esperar ocho días. Sabe que la verdad saldrá a la luz en cuanto su sucesora trate de usar la Gran Llave. O si no la verdad, sin duda la acusación contra Barrayar. ¿Pero cuál es su plan?

-No lo sé.

-Quiere involucrar a Barrayar de alguna forma, de eso no me cabe duda. Tal vez incluso desea provocar un conflicto armado entre nuestros estados.

-Esto... -Rian hizo girar una mano, la tenía doblada como si estuviera aferrando la Gran Llave robada-. Esto es un insulto pero seguramente... seguramente no bastaría para desencadenar una guerra.

-Mmmm. Tal vez se trate sólo de una Primera Parte. Si esto la jo... quiero decir la incómoda, haut Rian Degtiar, tal vez la Segunda Parte sea algo que nos irrite a nosotros, que nos enfrente a usted. -Una nueva idea muy inquietante. Era evidente que lord X, ¿lord Giaja?, todavía no había terminado-. Aunque yo le hubiera devuelto la llave en esa primera hora, y no creo que eso estuviera en el guión, no podría probar que no la cambié por la verdadera. Ojalá no hubiéramos saltado encima de Ba Lura mi primo y yo. Daría cualquier cosa por saber la historia que Ba Lura tenía que contarnos...

-Yo también quisiera que no le hubieran saltado encima... -dijo Rian con algo de brusquedad, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la silla y se retorcía el chaleco, el primer movimiento inconsciente que Miles le había visto hacer.

Los labios de él se torcieron en una breve mueca avergonzada.

-Pero... es importante... las consortes, las consortes de los gobernadores... Nunca me dijo nada de ellas. Ellas también están en esto, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no de los dos lados?

Ella hizo un gesto de aquiescencia, que sin duda le dolía.

-Pero no sospecho que ninguna de ellas esté involucrada en la traición. Eso sería... imposible...

-Pero sin duda su Señora Celestial las usó para... ¿por qué es imposible? Quiero decir, es una oportunidad para convertirse instantáneamente en emperatriz junto con el gobernador... O sin él...

La haut Rian Degtiar meneó la cabeza.

-No. Las consortes no les pertenecen a _ellos. _Son _nuestras. _Miles parpadeó, algo confundido.

-Ellos. Los hombres. Nosotras. Las mujeres. ¿Sí?

-Las hautmujeres son las guardianas... -Ella se detuvo. Evidentemente, era inútil explicárselo aun extranjero, aun bárbaro-. No puede ser la consorte de Slyke Giaja.

-Lo siento. No entiendo nada.

-Es... una cuestión relacionada con el hautgenoma. Slyke Giaja está intentando llevarse algo a lo que no tiene derecho. No se trata de que trate de usurpar el poder del Emperador. Hasta ahí todo es correcto. El problema es que está tratando de usurpar el poder de la _emperatriz. _Eso es una vileza que está más allá de... El hautgenoma es nuestro, solamente nuestro. Él está traicionando no sólo al imperio, que no es nada, sino a los haut, que lo son todo.

-Pero las consortes están a favor de descentralizar el hautgenoma... supongo.

-Claro. La propia Señora Celestial las designó como consortes.

-¿Y...? Emmmm... ¿Y rotan cada cinco años con los gobernadores? ¿O el cargo se concede independientemente?

-El puesto es vitalicio, y sólo una orden directa de la Señora Celestial puede cambiar eso.

Entonces, sí Rian conseguía captarlas para su bando, las consortes podían ser unas aliadas poderosas en el corazón del campo enemigo. Pero Rian no se atrevía, claro, porque tal vez una de ellas también era traidora. Miles recitó mentalmente una ristra de tacos.

-El imperio -señaló- es la base de los haut. No creo que no valga _nada, _ni siquiera desde un punto de vista genético. La proporción de... presas y predadores es... bueno, elevada...

Ella no sonrió con esa broma zoológica. Bueno, probablemente no valía la pena ofrecerle una función de sus versitos recitados. Miles lo intentó de nuevo.

-Seguramente la emperatriz Lisbet no quería fragmentar la base de los haut.

-No. No tan deprisa. Tal vez ni siquiera en esta generación -admitió ella.

Ah. Eso tenía más sentido: ese cálculo de tiempo casaba con el estilo de una anciana hautlady.

-Pero ahora el complot está en manos de otra persona, con otros propósitos. Una persona con metas personales de corto plazo, alguien que ella no había previsto. -Miles se humedeció los labios y prosiguió-. Creo que los planes de la Señora Celestial se han fracturado por el eslabón más débil. El Emperador protege el control de las hautmujeres sobre el hautgenoma; a cambio de esa protección, ustedes le dan legitimidad. Apoyo mutuo en interés de ambas partes. Los gobernadores de satrapías no tienen esos intereses. No se puede dar poder y retenerlo simultáneamente.

Los labios exquisitos de ella se abrieron en un gesto de preocupación, pero no lo negó.

Miles respiró hondo.

-En los intereses de Barrayar no figura que Slyke Giaja triunfe en su deseo de tomar el poder. Por ahora, estoy a su servicio en eso, milady. Pero a Barrayar tampoco le conviene que el Imperio de Cetaganda se desestabilice, como quería su emperatriz. Creo que sé cómo impedir que el complot de Slyke se lleve a cabo. Pero a cambio, usted tendrá que abandonar su intento de cumplir con la misión que le impuso su señora. -Cuando ella lo miró, atónita, Miles agregó con voz débil-: Al menos, por ahora.

Cómo... cómo impediría usted el complot del príncipe Slyke? -preguntó ella lentamente.

-Penetrando en la nave del gobernador y recuperando la Gran Llave, la verdadera. Sustituyéndola con la falsa, si es posible. Con un poco de suerte, ni siquiera se dará cuenta del cambio hasta que vuelva a su planeta y entonces, ¿qué podrá hacer al respecto? Usted entrega la Gran Llave a la sucesora de la emperatriz, y asunto zanjado. Ninguna de las dos partes puede acusar a la otra sin incriminarse. Creo que sería la mejor salida, dadas las circunstancias. Cualquier otra cadena de acontecimientoslleva directo a un desastre. Si no tomamos cartas en el asunto, el complot dará frutos dentro de ocho días y Barrayar quedará involucrado. Si yo trato de cambiar la Llave y no lo consigo...bueno, yo diría que las cosas ya no pueden ir a peor.

__

¿Estás seguro de eso?

-¿Cómo lograría abordar la nave de Slyke?

-Tengo un par de ideas. Las consortes de los gobernadores... y sus ghemladies y las servidoras..., ¿pueden salir y entrar en la órbita libremente?

Se tocó el cuello con su mano de porcelana.

-Más o menos, sí.

-Consiga una lady con acceso legítimo, preferentemente alguien que no sea demasiado conspicua. Esa persona puede llevarme hasta la nave. No me estaría llevando a mí, por supuesto, yo tendría que disfrazarme de alguna forma. Cuando esté a bordo, me las arreglaré solo. Pero... tenemos un problema de confianza. ¿En quién podría confiar? ¿No creo que usted misma...?

-Hace... años que no abandono la capital.

-Entonces, el movimiento sería demasiado evidente. Además, seguramente Slyke Giaja la está vigilando. ¿Y la ghemlady que envió a buscarme en la fiesta de Yenaro?

Rian tenía una expresión decididamente preocupada.

-Alguien de la corte de la consorte sería la mejor opción -dijo, sin convicción.

-La alternativa -señaló él con frialdad- sería que Seguridad cetagandana se encargara del trabajo. Si se acusa a Slyke, eso probará la inocencia de Barrayar y yo ya no tendré problemas...

Bueno, no del todo. Slyke Giaja, si es que era lord X, era el hombre que de alguna forma había manipulado el control de tránsito de la estación orbital, y que había sabido exactamente dónde estaba el punto ciego para dejar el cuerpo de Ba Lura. Tenía más acceso a Seguridad del que le correspondía... mierda... ¿Era correcta la idea de que Seguridad de Cetaganda podría dirigir un ataque _sorpresa _contra la nave del príncipe imperial?

-¿Y de qué se disfrazaría usted? -le preguntó ella.

Él trató de convencerse de que el tono de la pregunta era sólo de sorpresa, y no de desprecio.

-De ba, probablemente. Son bajos, como yo. Y ustedes, los haut, tratan a esa gente como si fuera invisible, ciega y sorda...

-¡Ningún hombre se disfrazaría de ba!

-Tanto mejor. -Él sonrió irónicamente por su reacción. La comuconsola de Rian emitió un ruidito, pidiendo atención. Ella la miró con breve gesto de disgusto sorprendido, después tocó la almohadilla del código. En la placa de vídeo se formó la cara de un hombre maduro de rostro atractivo. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de oficial de Seguridad de Cetaganda, pero Miles no lo conocía. Sus ojos grises brillaban como cuentas de granito en la cara recién maquillada de rayas de cebra. Miles gimió y dirigió una mirada a su alrededor: no, por suerte estaba fuera de los límites de la imagen.

-Haut Rian. -El hombre hizo un gesto deferente con la cabeza.

-Ghemcoronel Millisor -respondió Rian---. Ordené que bloquearan mi comuconsola. Éste no es un buen momento. -Era obvio que ella trataba de no mirar a Miles.

-He usado el acceso de emergencia, señora. Hace un tiempo que trato de ponerme en contacto con usted. Mis disculpas, Haut, por interrumpir así su duelo, pero la Señora Celestial sería la primera en pedírmelo. Hemos conseguido rastrear el L-X-10-Terran-C perdido en el Agujero de Jackson. Necesito la autorización del Criadero Estrella para proseguir la persecución fuera del imperio. Tenía entendido que la recuperación del L-X-10-Terran-C era una de las prioridades de la fallecida Señora. Después de las pruebas de campo, estaba pensando en agregarlo al hautgenoma.

__

-Era prioritario, ghemcoronel, en efecto, pero... bueno, sí, deberíamos recuperarlo. Un momento, por favor. -Rian se levantó, fue hasta uno de los armarios y lo abrió con el anillo codificador que llevaba colgando de una cadena alrededor del cuello. Estuvo revolviendo algunos objetos y sacó un bloque transparente de unos quince centímetros de lado con el dibujo del pájaro grabado en la parte superior; volvió a su escritorio y lo colocó sobre la almohadilla lectora de la comuconsola. Tecleó algunos códigos y una luz parpadeó brevemente dentro del bloque-. Muy bien, ghemcoronel. Lo dejo en sus manos. Usted conoce la opinión de mi Señora sobre este asunto. Está autorizado. Saque los recursos que necesite de los fondos especiales del Criadero Estrella... lo que sea.

-Gracias, Haut. La mantendré informada. -El ghemcoronel asintió y desapareció de la pantalla.

-¿Qué era todo eso? -preguntó Miles en tono alegre, tratando de no parecer demasiado un predador.

Rian frunció el ceño.

-Un asunto interno y antiguo del hautgenoma. No tiene nada que ver con usted, ni con Barrayar, ni con la crisis, se lo aseguro. La vida sigue...

-Cierto. -Miles sonrió con amabilidad, como si estuviera totalmente satisfecho por la respuesta. Mentalmente, archivó la conversación. Tal vez pudiera servirle como cebo para Simon Illyan. Tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitar alguna excusa de peso para Illyan cuando volviera a casa.

Rian puso el Gran Sello del Criadero Estrella en su lugar, dentro del armarlo cerrado, y volvió a la silla.

-¿Le parece posible? -siguió diciendo Miles-. ¿Podrá conseguir una dama de confianza, mandarla conmigo disfrazado de ba, ID reales, el cilindro falso y algún medio para asegurarme de que la Llave que encuentre es la real? ¿Y algún pretexto válido para que ella vaya a la nave del príncipe Slyke... conmigo como acompañante? ¿Cuándo?

-No... no estoy segura del momento.

-Esta vez tenemos que fijar la reunión por adelantado. Si voy a escaparme de la supervisión de mi embajada durante varias horas, no puede llamarme cualquier día a cualquier hora, señora... tengo que cubrirme las espaldas.... y preparar una historia para venderla a mi propia Seguridad. ¿Tiene usted copia de mis citas oficiales? Supongo que sí, ya me ha localizado usted varias veces. También considero conveniente que nos veamos fuera del Jardín Celestial. Mañana por la tarde iremos a un lugar llamado Exhibición de Bioestética. Creo que podría inventar alguna excusa para escaparme... tal vez con ayuda de Ivan.

-¿Tan pronto?

-No me parece tan pronto, señora. No nos queda mucho tiempo. Además tenemos que prever la posibilidad de que haya que anular el primer intento por alguna razón. Usted... Supongo que es consciente de que la prueba contra el príncipe Slyke es... sólo circunstancial. No concluyente.

-Pero por ahora es lo único que tengo.

-Entiendo. Pero necesitamos todo el margen que podamos darnos en caso de que sea necesario un segundo intento.

-Sí... tiene razón... -Ella respiró hondo, frunció el ceño con ansiedad-. Muy bien, lord Vorkosigan. Le ayudaré.

-¿Tiene alguna idea del lugar de la nave en que puede estar la Gran Llave? Es un objeto pequeño y la nave, muy grande. La primera opción es el camarote privado del príncipe. Una vez a bordo, ¿hay alguna forma de detectar la Gran Llave? No creo que tengamos la fortuna de contar con un circuito de ruido... ¿O sí?

-No tanto. Pero el sistema de energía de la Llave tiene un diseño muy antiguo y muy poco frecuente. A corta distancia es posible detectarlo con un sensor apropiado. La dama que vaya con usted tendrá uno y si se me ocurre alguna otra cosa útil, la mandaré con ella también.

-Todo es importante. -Por fin, había llegado. Por fin, estaban en movimiento.

Miles suprimió un impulso salvaje de rogarle que lo dejara todo y huyera con él a Barrayar. ¿Podría sacarla del Imperio de Cetaganda por conductos legales? No parecía una tarea menos milagrosa que la que le esperaba al día siguiente. ¿Cómo afectaría a su carrera, por no mencionar a la de su padre, la instalación de una hautmujer cetagandana y pariente cercana del emperador Fletchir Giaja en la casa Vorkosigan? ¿Cuántos problemas acarrearía? Aquel asunto le recordó la Guerra de Troya.

Pero habría sido agradable que ella intentara sobornarlo, que lo hubiera intentado un poquito más. No había levantado ni siquiera un dedo para seducirlo, ni una ceja para hacerle una invitación falsa. Su sinceridad era tan expuesta que a la mente de Miles, entrenada por SegImp y ya retorcida de natural, se le antojó ingenua. Cuando alguien se enamora desesperada, profundamente de otra persona, esa otra persona debería tener la cortesía de notarlo...

__

La palabra clave, muchacho, es desesperadamente. Recuérdalo.

Él y Rian no compartían amor, no compartían la posibilidad futura de un amor. Ni compartían objetivos. Lo que sí compartían era un enemigo. Tendría que conformarse con eso.

Rian se levantó como para dar por terminada la reunión. Miles también se esforzó por levantarse mientras decía:

-¿Ya vino a verla el ghemcoronel Benin? Tiene a cargo la investigación de la muerte de Ba Lura.

-Eso me han dicho. Ha solicitado una entrevista dos veces. Todavía no lo he recibido. Parece... persistente.

-Gracias a Dios. Todavía tenemos la posibilidad de coordinar nuestras declaraciones. -Le resumió rápidamente su entrevista con Benin con énfasis especial en la supuesta conversación que habían mantenido él y Rian durante el primer encuentro-. Tenemos que pensar en una historia coherente para esta vez. Creo que Benin piensa seguir con esto. Lamento decir que yo lo alenté un poco. No supuse que el príncipe Slyke se pondría tan pronto en evidencia.

Rian asintió, caminó hasta la pared-ventana y señaló varios lugares dentro del laboratorio. Explicó brevemente la visita que había hecho el príncipe Slyke el día anterior.

-¿Con eso es suficiente?

-Sí, gracias. Puede decirle que hice muchas preguntas médicas sobre... la corrección de problemas físicos y que usted no pudo ayudarme mucho y me dijo que había acudido al lugar equivocado. -No pudo evitar agregar-: Mi ADN es completamente normal, ¿sabe usted? Son daños teratogénicos. Fuera de su campo de experiencia y todo eso.

La cara de ella, siempre bella e inexpresiva como una máscara, se hizo todavía más fría. Asustado, él agregó:

-Ustedes, los cetagandanos, se pasan tanto tiempo pensando en las apariencias... Seguramente, usted ha visto falsas apariencias antes.

__

Basta. No digas ni una sola palabra más.

Ella abrió la mano en un gesto de aceptación sin compromiso y volvió a su burbuja. Agotado, sin confianza en su propio control, Miles caminó en silencio junto a la burbuja hasta la entrada principal.

Salieron a un crepúsculo artificial luminoso. Unas pocas estrellas pálidas brillaban en el hemisferio azul oscuro y aparentemente infinito del cielo. Sentados en un banco fuera del Criadero Estrella estaban Mia Maz, el embajador Vorob'yev y el ghemcoronel Benin, sumidos en una charla intrascendente. Todos levantaron la vista cuando apareció Miles y las sonrisas de Vorob'yev y Benin adquirieron cierta acritud. Miles estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y escapar corriendo al interior.

Rian seguramente sintió lo mismo porque la voz en la burbuja murmuró:

-Ah, su gente lo está esperando, lord Vorkosigan. Espero que la visita le haya resultado educativa, aunque no haya encontrado lo que esperaba. Buenas tardes. -Y se deslizó rápidamente hacia el santuario del Criadero Estrella.

__

Ah, todo este asunto es una experiencia educativa, milady. Miles esbozó una sonrisa amable y trotó hacia el banco donde sus guardianes se levantaban para recibirlo. Mia Maz tenía su amable hoyuelo de siempre. ¿Era su imaginación, o la afabilidad diplomática de Vorob'yev había adquirido cierta tensión? La expresión de Benin era menos fácil de interpretar tras los remolinos del maquillaje.

-Hola -dijo Miles en voz alegre-. Usted... me ha esperado, señor.. No era necesario, gracias, gracias. -Las cejas de Vorob'yev se alzaron en un gesto de desacuerdo irónico.

-Le han otorgado un honor sumamente inusual, lord Vorkosigan -comentó Benin, haciendo un gesto hacia el Criadero Estrella con la cabeza.

-Sí, la haut Rian Degtiar es una dama muy amable. Espero no haberla cansado con mis preguntas.

-¿Y recibió usted las respuestas que esperaba? -preguntó Benin-. Entonces es usted un privilegiado.

No había error posible: ese comentario tenía un lado amargo aunque, por supuesto, siempre podía ignorarlo.

-Ah, sí y no... El criadero es un lugar fascinante, pero por desgracia esta tecnología no ofrece grandes recursos a mis necesidades médicas. Creo que voy a tener que seguir pensando en la intervención quirúrgica. No me gusta la cirugía... siempre me sorprende lo dolorosa que resulta. -Parpadeó con gesto afligido.

Maz mostraba una expresión comprensiva. Vorob'yev seguía con su aire grave y taciturno. _Está empezando a sospechar algo. Mierda._

En realidad, tanto Vorob'yev como Benin parecían dos personas a quienes la presencia de otro impide saltar sobre un tercero, acorralarlo contra la pared y retorcerlo hasta arrancarle la verdad por la fuerza.

-Si ya ha terminado -dijo Benin-, les acompañaré hasta los portales del Jardín Celestial.

-Sí. El auto de la embajada está esperándonos, lord Vorkosigan -agregó Vorob'yev con severidad.

Caminaron en grupo detrás de Benin, siguiéndolo por los senderos del jardín.

-El verdadero privilegio de hoy ha sido toda esa poesía -siguió diciendo Miles de buen humor-. Y a usted, ¿cómo le van las cosas, ghemcoronel? ¿Ha progresado en su caso?

Benin torció el gesto.

-Sigue siendo muy confuso... -murmuró.

__

Apuesto a que no. Por desgracia, o tal vez por suerte, ése no era el lugar ni el momento para olvidarse de todo y hablar con franqueza del trabajo de seguridad que ambos compartían.

-Ay, Dios --dijo Maz y todos dejaron de caminar para examinar lo que había descubierto de pronto en una curva del sendero.

Un marco de bosques y una quebrada artificial. Bajo la luz del crepúsculo, entre los árboles y a lo largo del arroyo, se agazapaban cientos de ranas arborícolas, diminutas y luminosas, de colores acaramelados. Estaban cantando. Cantaban en _acordes, _acordes musicalmente perfectos: un acorde subía y bajaba, e inmediatamente después lo reemplazaba otro. La luz de las criaturas aumentaba y disminuía de intensidad según el canto, y así, la vista podía seguir el progreso de cada una de las notas tanto como el oído. La acústica de la quebrada llevaba esa música que no era música de un lado a otro, en tonos sinergéticos. Miles olvidó momentáneamente todos sus problemas, absorto por la belleza y el absurdo del espectáculo, hasta que una tosecita de Vorob'yev rompió el hechizo y el grupo siguió adelante.

Fuera de la cúpula, la noche de la capital se extendía tibia, húmeda y brillante como un damasco; rugía con el ruido subliminal de la vida. La noche y la ciudad, prolongadas hasta el horizonte y más allá.

-Me impresiona el lujo haut... pero siempre termino pensando en el volumen de la base de sustentación económica que tiene -comentó Miles a Benin.

-Cierto -asintió Benin con sonrisa irónica-. Y según tengo entendido, la tasa de impuestos per cápita de Barrayar duplica la de Cetaganda. El emperador cetagandano cultiva el bienestar económico de sus súbditos tanto como su jardín. Al menos eso dicen.

Benin no era inmune a la tendencia cetagandana a la competencia. Y los impuestos eran un asunto muy variable en Barrayar.

-Lamento tener que estar de acuerdo -le contestó Miles-. El problema es que estamos obligados a igualarlos a ustedes en lo militar con un cuarto de los recursos reales. -Se mordió la lengua para no agregar: _Por suerte, no es demasiado difícil, o _alguna otra frase irónica.

Pero en realidad Benin tenía razón, reflexionó Miles cuando el auto de superficie de la embajada se elevó sobre la capital. La gran semiesfera plateada resultaba impresionante hasta que uno miraba la ciudad que se extendía cien kilómetros a la redonda en todas direcciones, por no mencionar el resto del planeta y los otros siete mundos... y hacía números. El jardín Celestial era una flor, pero sus raíces estaban en otra parte, en el control haut y ghem de otros aspectos de la economía. La Gran Llave le pareció de pronto una palanca demasiado pequeña para mover ese mundo. _Príncipe S1yke, creo que es usted un optimista._


	53. Cetaganda capitulo 10

__

10

-Tienes que ayudarme con esto, Ivan -susurró Miles con urgencia.

-¿Eh? -murmuró Ivan, en tono de extrema neutralidad.

-No sabía que Vorob'yev lo iba a mandar a él. -Miles hizo un gesto hacia lord Vorreedi, que acababa de terminar su propia conferencia en voz baja con el conductor del auto, el guardia de paisano y el uniformado de la embajada. El uniformado llevaba el atuendo de fajina verde, como Miles e Ivan; los otros dos llevaban mallas y túnicas largas hasta los tobillos en el típico estilo de Cetaganda. El oficial de protocolo tenía más práctica con la ropa cetagandana y se movía con mayor soltura y comodidad.

Miles siguió diciendo en voz baja:

-Cuando establecí esta cita con mi contacto, pensé que Vorob'yev nos mandaría con Mia Maz... al fin y al cabo, esto tiene que ver con la División de Damas o como se llame... No tiene por qué cubrirme. Lo que necesito es que lo distraigas un momento cuando llegue el momento de marcharme.

El guardia de paisano hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se fue. Un hombre de perímetro. Miles memorizó la cara y la ropa. Otra cosa de la que tenía que cuidarse. El guardia se alejó hacia la entrada de la exhibición, que por cierto no se desarrollaba en un recinto normal. Cuando le habían descrito el espectáculo, Miles se había imaginado alguna estructura cavernosa y cuadrangular como la que albergaba la Feria Agrícola de Distrito en Hassadar. Pero el Salón del jardín de la Luna, como lo llamaban, era otra cúpula, una imitación burguesa y diminuta del Jardín Celestial. Bueno, no demasiado diminuta, en realidad: tenía más de trescientos metros de diámetro y se arqueaba sobre un suelo empinado e irregular. Bandadas de ghems bien vestidos, tanto hombres como mujeres, se acercaban al túnel de la entrada superior.

-¿Y cómo diantres voy a conseguirlo, primito? Vorreedi no es de los que se distraen con facilidad.

-Dile que me fui con una dama. Propósitos inmorales. Tú siempre tienes ese tipo de propósitos... ¿por qué yo no? -Los labios de Miles se torcieron tratando de suprimir una burla a los ojos en blanco de Ivan-. Preséntale a media docena de tus noviecitas. Me parece difícil que no te encuentres con alguna por aquí. Preséntalo como el hombre que te enseñó todo lo que sabes sobre el Arte de Amor Barrayarés.

-No es mi tipo -dijo Ivan entre dientes.

-¡Usa la iniciativa!

-No tengo iniciativa. Yo sigo órdenes, muchas gracias. Es mucho más seguro.

-De acuerdo. Te _ordeno _que uses la iniciativa.

Por todo comentario Ivan formó un taco con los labios, sin pronunciarlo.

-Estoy seguro de que acabaré arrepintiéndome.

-Aguanta un poco más. Unas pocas horas y todo habrá acabado. _-Para bien o para mal.._

-Eso ya me lo dijiste anteayer. Y resultó falso.

-No fue culpa mía. Las cosas son un poco más complicadas de lo que suponía.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en Vorkosigan Surleau, cuando encontramos aquel viejo depósito de armas y nos convenciste a mí y a Elena de que te ayudáramos a activar el tanque flotante? ¿Y después chocamos contra el granero? ¿Y el granero se derrumbó? ¿Y mi madre me puso bajo arresto domiciliario durante dos meses?

-¡Ivan, teníamos diez años!

-Yo lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Ayer y anteayer..

-Esa cosa ya se estaba cayendo. No hizo falta mucho para derrumbarla. Les ahorró el precio de la demolición. Por Dios, Ivan, ¡esto es serio! No puedes compararlo con... -Miles se interrumpió cuando vio que el oficial de protocolo despedía a sus hombres y se volvía hacia los dos enviados con una leve sonrisa. Los tres entraron juntos al Salón del jardín de la Luna.

Miles se sorprendió al ver algo tan burdo como un cartel, aunque fuera de flores, sobre el arco de la entrada de un laberinto de caminos descendentes que bajaban por la ladera natural. _Exposición Anual de Bioestética Número 149, Clase A. Dedicada a la memoria de la Señora Celestial. _Esa dedicatoria había convertido la ocasión en una cita obligada para la agenda de todos los enviados diplomáticos.

-¿Las hautmujeres compiten aquí? -le preguntó Miles al oficial de protocolo-. Creo que esto está dentro de su estilo.

-Tanto que nadie podría ganarles si participaran -contestó lord Vorreedi-. No, no. Las haut tienen su propia competición anual, muy privada, en el Jardín Celestial, pero no este año, por lo menos hasta que termine el período oficial de luto.

-Así que... estas exposiciones de las ghemujeres son... emmm, ¿una imitación de sus hermanastras haut?

-Ésa es la idea, sí. Ése es el estilo de este planeta.

Las presentaciones de las ghemladies no estaban dispuestas en filas, sino por separado, cada una en su propia curva o rincón. Miles se preguntó qué tipo de discusiones se desatarían para conseguir los lugares más favorables, qué tipos de estatus y poder serían necesarios para obtener los mejores y si la competencia por los lugares podía llegar al asesinato. Al asesinato verbal seguramente, a juzgar por algunos fragmentos de conversación que alcanzó a oír entre los grupos de ghemladies que pasaban lentamente entre críticas y expresiones de admiración.

Le llamó la atención un tanque lleno de peces. Tenían las aletas muy finas y las escamas de colores seguían el dibujo exacto de uno de los maquillajes que usaba uno de los ghem-clanes: azul brillante, amarillo, negro y blanco. Los peces giraban en una especie de gavota acuática. No era demasiado impresionante desde el punto de vista de la ingeniería genética, excepto por el hecho de que la dueña de la muestra, orgullosa y esperanzada, era una niña de apenas doce años. Parecía una mascota de las exhibiciones más serias de las damas de su clan. _¡Ya veréis dentro de seis años! _decía su sonrisita infantil.

Las rosas azules y las orquídeas negras eran tan rutinarias que sólo servían de marco para las verdaderas obras. Pasó una joven, siguiendo a sus ghempadres con un unicornio de medio metro atado a una rienda dorada. Ni siquiera era una exhibición... A diferencia de lo que pasaba en la Feria Agrícola de Hassadar, era evidente que aquí nadie se preocupaba de la utilidad. La competencia era solamente artística; la vida, el medio, la biopaleta que suministraba efectos para las obras.

Se detuvieron junto a una especie de balcón que permitía una vista general de la ladera del jardín. Un brillo verde llamó la atención de Miles, que bajó los ojos para mirar el suelo. Un grupo de hojas y zarcillos brillantes subía en espiral por la pierna de Ivan. Unos pimpollos rojos se abrían y se cerraban lentamente, exhalando un perfume delicado y profundo; el efecto era el de una boca y, en general, no parecía una creación afortunada. Miles lo miró fascinado un buen rato antes de murmurar:

-Ivan... no te muevas pero mira tu bota izquierda.

Otro zarcillo se enredó lentamente alrededor de la rodilla de Ivan y empezó a subir. Ivan bajó la mirada y lanzó un juramento.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? ¡Sácamelo de encima!

-Dudo que sea venenoso -dijo el oficial de protocolo, sin mucha seguridad-. Pero tal vez sea mejor que se quede usted quieto, milord.

-Creo... creo que es una rosa trepadora. Muy llena de vida, ¿no les parece? -Miles sonrió y se inclinó, buscando las espinas antes de extender la mano. Tal vez eran retráctiles o algo así... El coronel Vorreedi hizo un gesto como para indicarle que no se acercara.

Pero antes de que Miles reuniera el valor de arriesgar la piel y la sangre en el rescate, se acercó por el sendero una ghemlady regordeta con un gran cesto en el brazo.

-¡Ah, ahí estás, cosita mala! -exclamó-. Discúlpeme, señor. -Se dirigió a Ivan sin mirarlo mientras se arrodillaba junto a la bota y empezaba a desenredar su creación-. Lo siento... esta mañana hay demasiado nitrógeno.

La rosa soltó el último zarcillo de la bota de Ivan con un movimiento decepcionado y la mujer la metió sin ceremonias en la canasta donde se retorcían otras fugitivas rosadas, amarillas y blancas. Después, con la mirada perdida en los rincones y bajo los bancos, la concursante se alejó a toda prisa.

-Creo que le has gustado a esa cosa -dijo Miles a Ivan-. ¿Feromonas?

-¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda? -le susurró Ivan-. Me dan ganas de meterte a ti en nitrógeno y guardarte debajo de... Dios... ¿qué es eso?

Habían terminado de doblar una curva hacia un área abierta en cuyo centro se alzaba un árbol lleno de gracia, con grandes hojas peludas en forma de corazón. Tenía dos o tres docenas de ramas que se arqueaban y volvían a caer, sacudiéndose levemente con el peso de una fruta en forma de vaina que colgaba en manojos. La fruta estaba maullando. Miles e Ivan se acercaron.

-Eso... es... horrible, claramente horrible -dijo Ivan, indignado.

En cada vaina había un gatito encogido como un bulto, cabeza abajo, el pelaje largo, sedoso y blanco se esponjaba como un sol alrededor de la cara felina: un hermoso marco para las orejas y los bigotes y los brillantes ojos azules. Ivan levantó la mano hacia uno y tiró de la rama para examinarlo de cerca. Trató de acariciar a la criatura con cuidado; el gato lo tocó con dos suaves garras juguetonas y blancas.

-Un gatito como éste tendría que estar jugando con un ovillo, en el césped, y no pegado a un árbol para darle unos puntos a una ghemputa... -opinó Ivan con furia. Miró a su alrededor. Por el momento estaban solos; nadie los observaba.

-Mmmm... no estoy seguro de que estén pegados -dijo Miles-. Espera, no creo que...

Tratar de impedir que Ivan rescatara un gatito de un árbol era tan imposible como tratar de evitar que soltara un piropo ante una mujer bonita. Para él era como un acto reflejo. Por el brillo que veía en sus ojos, era evidente que estaba decidido a liberar a todas las pequeñas víctimas para que después jugaran con las rosas trepadoras.

Ivan arrancó la fruta de la rama. El gatito emitió un gemido, tuvo una convulsión y quedó inmóvil.

-Gatito, gatito... -susurró Ivan, asustado, con los labios junto a la mano donde sostenía la fruta como en una copa. Un alarmante hilillo de líquido rojo corría por la muñeca del salvador desde el tallo roto.

Miles colocó las hojas en forma de corazón alrededor del... «cadáver» le parecía la mejor palabra. La bestia no tenía cuartos traseros. Dos patas rosadas y desnudas se fundían con la vaina misma.

-... No creo que estén maduros, Ivan...

-¡Eso es _horrible, horrible! _-jadeó Ivan furioso, pero no lo dijo en voz muy alta. Por consentimiento mutuo y sin mediar palabra, se alejaron silenciosamente del árbol gato y doblaron otra curva. Ivan miró frenético a su alrededor, buscando un lugar para dejar el pequeño cadáver y poner distancia entre él y su pecado-. ¡Grotesco!

Miles contestó, pensativo:

-Ah, no estoy seguro. Si te paras a pensarlo, no es más grotesco que el método primitivo. Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez has visto una gata dando a luz?

Ivan se cubrió una mano con la otra y lo miró, furioso. El oficial de protocolo estudió el horror de lord Vorpatril con una mezcla de exasperación y simpatía. Miles pensó que si Vorreedi hubiera conocido a Ivan a fondo, la proporción entre la primera emoción y la segunda habría sido distinta, pero Vorreedi se limitó a decir:

-Milord... ¿desea usted que yo me encargue de eso... discretamente?

-Ah, sí, sí, por favor -dijo Ivan, muy aliviado-. Si no es molestia... -Puso la vaina inerte sobre la mano del oficial de protocolo, que la escondió dentro de un pañuelo y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Quédense aquí. Enseguida vuelvo -dijo y se alejó a destruir la evidencia del crimen.

-Excelente, Ivan -gruñó Miles-. Espero que a partir de ahora mantengas las manos en los bolsillos.

Ivan se limpió la sustancia pegajosa que le cubría la palma con el pañuelo, escupió sobre la mano y volvió a sacudirla. _Fuera, fuera, mancha maldita..._

-No empieces a hacer ruiditos como mi madre. No ha sido culpa mía... Las cosas eran un poco más complicadas de lo que yo suponía. -Ivan se metió el pañuelo en el bolsillo y miró a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido-. Todo esto no me gusta nada. Quiero volver a la embajada.

-Tienes que quedarte hasta que yo me encuentre con mi contacto.

-¿Y cuándo piensas que ... ?

-Pronto, creo yo.

Caminaron juntos, despacio, hasta el final del pasillo donde otro pequeño balcón ofrecía una vista de la siguiente sección.

-Mierda -dijo Ivan.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Miles, rastreando con la mirada. Se estiró de puntillas pero no consiguió ver el lugar que había suscitado la protesta de su primo.

-Nuestro amiguito Yenaro está aquí. Dos niveles más abajo, hablando con unas mujeres...

-Podría... podría ser una simple coincidencia. Este lugar está lleno de ghemlores: esta tarde entregan los premios. Un galardón en esta, competición implica un honor para el clan y naturalmente los hombres quieren estar presentes. Este tipo de... cosa artística seguramente les gusta mucho, está dentro de sus fantasías, supongo.

Ivan levantó la ceja.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-No.

Ivan suspiró.

-No creo que haya forma de tomar la iniciativa.

-No sé. Pero mantén los ojos bien abiertos...

-Claro.

Miraron a su alrededor. Una ghemlady madura y digna se les acercaba por el sendero. Dirigió a Miles un gesto de reconocimiento casi amistoso. Abrió la palma de la mano y le mostró un pesado anillo con el dibujo del pájaro en filigrana. Estaba lleno de códigos complejos.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó Miles con tranquilidad.

-No. -Su voz bien modulada tenía un tono agudo, pero no chillón---. Dentro de media hora, en la entrada oeste.

-Tal vez no pueda ser muy puntual.

-No importa. Le esperaré -dijo ella y siguió adelante.

-Mierda -dijo Ivan, después de un momento de silencio-. ¿De verdad piensas hacerlo? Ten mucho cuidado, ¿me oyes?

-Ah, sí.

Al parecer, el oficial de protocolo se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar la unidad de eliminación de basura más cercana, pensó Miles. Pero justo cuando se estaba poniendo nervioso y pensaba en ir a buscarlo él mismo, Vorreedi reapareció caminando hacia ellos con rapidez. La sonrisa de bienvenida que les dirigió parecía un poco forzada.

-Señores -dijo-. Ha surgido un imprevisto. Voy a tener que abandonarles por un rato. Quédense juntos y no salgan de este edificio, por favor.

__

Perfecto. Tal vez,

-¿Qué clase de imprevisto? -preguntó Miles-. Hemos visto a Yenaro.

-¿El bromista? Sí. Sabemos que está aquí. Mis analistas lo consideran más una molestia que un auténtico peligro. Tengo que dejarlos. Defiéndanse de él como puedan. Pero mi hombre de perímetro, uno de los más inteligentes que tengo, ha descubierto a otro individuo. Un profesional.

En ese contexto, la palabra _profesional _significaba asesino profesional o algo por el estilo. Miles hizo un gesto de comprensión. Él también estaría alerta.

-No sabemos por qué está aquí -siguió explicando Vorreedi-. He pedido refuerzos, y ya están en camino. Mientras tanto, nos proponemos... bueno, dejarnos caer por ahí, sorprenderlo y tener una charla...

-La pentarrápida es ilegal aquí para los cuerpos que no pertenecen a la policía y los imperiales... ¿no es cierto?

-Dudo que esta persona quiera presentar una queja a las autoridades -murmuró Vorreedi, con una sonrisa levemente siniestra.

-Diviértase, señor.

-Tengan cuidado. -El oficial de protocolo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se alejó despacio, como si no tuviera un destino fijo.

Miles e Ivan siguieron caminando y se detuvieron para admirar unas flores -con raíces- que tenían aspecto de sentirse menos inseguras sobre su pertenencia al reino vegetal. Miles contaba los minutos mentalmente. Si se separaba de su primo al cabo de unos minutos, se encontraría con su contacto justo a tiempo.

-Bueno, bueno, _hola, _encanto -chilló una voz musical a sus espaldas.

Ivan giró en redondo un segundo antes que Miles. Lady Arvin y lady Benello estaban de pie en el sendero con los brazos enlazados. Se separaron y... a Miles le pareció que la palabra correcta era_ fluyeron_ aambos lados de Ivan.

-¿Encanto? -murmuró Miles, divertido.

Ivan le dedicó una mirada furiosa antes de volverse hacia sus conocidas.

-Supimos que estaba usted aquí, lord Ivan -siguió diciendo la rubia, lady Arvin. La alta lady Benello asintió y la cascada de sus rizos ámbar se sacudió con el movimiento-. ¿Qué tiene usted pensado para más tarde?

-Ah... no tengo planes... -dijo Ivan, con la cabeza siempre en movimiento mientras trataba de dividir su atención en dos mitades exactas.

-Aaahhh -suspiró lady Arviri-. Tal vez entonces acceda a cenar con nosotros, en mi casa.

Lady Benello la interrumpió.

-O, si no está de humor para la ciudad, conozco un sitio no muy lejos, un lago. Cada cliente recibe una islita propia y se le sirve un pícnic... al aire libre. Es muy, muy privado.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron; se repelían mutuamente. Ivan tenía aspecto de presa.

-No sé si sabré decidir -contemporizó.

-Venga a ver las obras de la hermana de lady Benello mientras lo piensa, lord Ivan -sugirió lady Arvin, con ecuanimidad.

Su mirada reparó en Miles-. Ah, usted también, lord Vorkosigan. No estamos prestando la debida atención al huésped más importante, creo yo. Ya hablamos de ese tema, ¿sabe?, y después de discutirlo, llegamos a la conclusión de que tal vez tendremos que lamentarlo. -Apretó la mano sobre el brazo de Ivan y giró para dirigir a su compañera una sonrisa radiante, muy significativa-. Esa podría ser la solución del dilema de lord Ivan.

--En la oscuridad todos los gatos son pardos? -murmuró Miles-. ¿O todos los barrayareses?

Ivan esbozó una mueca: le había molestado la referencia a los felinos. Lady Arvin parecía perpleja, pero Miles tuvo la desagradable sensación de que la pelirroja entendía la broma. Entendiera o no, se desprendió de Ivan -el brillo en los ojos de lady Arvin, ¿era una mueca de triunfo?- y se volvió hacia Miles.

-Claro, lord Vorkosigan. ¿Usted sí tiene planes?

-Me temo que sí -dijo Miles con una pena no del todo fingida-. En realidad, tengo que irme en este mismo instante.

-¿Ahora? Ah, vamos, por lo menos, venga a ver la exposición de mi hermana. -Lady Benello no le dio el brazo pero estaba dispuesta a caminar a su lado aunque eso dejara a su rival en posesión temporal de Ivan.

Tiempo. No estaría mal darle al oficial de protocolo unos minutos más para concentrarse en su misión. Miles sonrió y dejó que lo arrastraran con el grupo. Lady Arvin abría la comitiva, llevando a Ivan como a un prisionero. A la pelirroja le faltaba la delicadeza de porcelana de la haut Rian. Pero, por otra parte, no era tan... _imposible. Lo difícil lo hacemos enseguida. Lo imposible lleva más tiempo..._

Basta. Estas mujeres están usándonos y tú lo sabes, muchacho.

Ah. Dios, quiero que me usen, quiero que me usen...

Vamos, vamos, Miles, concéntrate.

Recorrieron el sendero y bajaron un nivel más. Lady Arvin giró hacia un pequeño espacio abierto resguardado por árboles en macetas. Tenían las hojas brillantes, como joyas, pero eran sólo un marco para lo que había en el centro del círculo. La obra principal era un poco confusa, desde el punto de vista artístico. Parecía estar compuesta de tres rollos de brocado que formaban suaves espirales desde lo alto de un poste de la altura de un hombre hasta la alfombra. La alfombra, densa, circular, era un eco de los verdes de los árboles, en un esquema complejo y abstracto.

-Alerta -murmuró Ivan.

-Ya lo he visto -jadeó Miles.

Lord Yenaro, de negro, sonriente, estaba sentado en uno de los pequeños bancos curvos que enmarcaban el lugar.

-¿Dónde está Veda? -preguntó lady Benello.

-Acaba de salir -dijo Yenaro mientras se levantaba y saludaba a todos.

-Lord Yenaro ayudó un poquito a mi hermana Veda en su trabajo para la exposición confesó lady Benello a Ivan y Miles.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Miles, mirando a su alrededor y preguntándose dónde estaría la trampa esa vez. No la veía-. Y.. ¿de qué se trata esto?

-Ya sé que no tiene un aspecto muy impresionante -dijo lady Benello, a la defensiva-, pero tampoco lo pretende. La gracia esta en el olor. La tela emite un perfume que cambia según el humor de quien la lleva. Todavía me pregunto si no habría sido mejor que la mostrara en un vestido completo. -Este último comentario parecía dirigido a Yenaro-. Podríamos hacer que uno de los criados se pusiera de pie aquí y posara todo el día.

-Habría sido demasiado comercial -objetó Yenaro-. Esto nos dará mayor puntuación.

-Y... mmm, ¿está vivo? -dijo Ivan, con muchas dudas.

-Las glándulas del perfume están tan vivas como las sudoríparas de su piel, lord Vorpatril -aseguró Yenaro-. Pero tiene usted razón, esto resulta un poco estático. Acérquese y haremos una demostración de los efectos.

Miles husmeó el aire mientras en su paranoia, que se había despertado y lo atenazaba, lleno de terror, trataba de individualizar cada una de las moléculas volátiles que llegaban a sus fosas nasales. La cúpula de la exposición estaba saturada de perfumes de todo tipo y todos bajaban por la ladera, por no mencionar los perfumes de las ghemladies y los de Yenaro. Pero el brocado parecía emitir una mezcla agradable de aromas. Ivan hizo caso omiso a la invitación de Yenaro y no se acercó. Aparte de los perfumes, había algo más, un leve toque, una aspereza untuosa...

Yenaro levantó una jarra del banco y avanzó hacia el poste.

-¿Más zlati? -murmuró Ivan con sequedad.

El reconocimiento y la memoria zumbaron en la mente de Miles, y lo asaltó una oleada de adrenalina que casi le dejó en seco el corazón. Se lanzó en una carrera desenfrenada.

-¡La jarra, Ivan! ¡No dejes que la tire al suelo!

Ivan tomó la jarra. Yenaro entregó el objeto con expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Vamos, lord Ivan!

Miles dejó caer una gota en la alfombra y olió el aire desaforadamente. Sí.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -preguntó lady Benello, casi riendo-. ¡La alfombra no tiene nada que ver..

__

Ah. sí que tiene que ver..

-Ivan -dijo Miles con urgencia, levantándose-. Dame eso... _cuidado, cuidado... _y dime lo que hueles ahí abajo.

Miles tomó la jarra con mucha más ternura que a una canasta de huevos recién recogidos. Ivan, con mirada asombrada, hizo lo que le pedía su primo. Olió: pasó la mano por la alfombra y se llevó las manos a los labios. Se puso blanco como el papel. Miles se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la misma conclusión que él. Su primo se dio vuelta y siseó:

-¡Asterzina!

Miles caminó de puntillas alejándose de la alfombra, levantó la tapa de la jarra y olió de nuevo. Un leve olor a vainilla y naranja, un poco rancio, se elevó desde el líquido. El olor que esperaba.

Yenaro lo hubiera derramado todo, por supuesto. A sus propios pies. Con lady Benello y lady Arvin de pie a un lado. Miles pensó en el destino de la última herramienta del príncipe Slyke, Ba Lura. _No. Yenaro no lo sabe. Tal vez odie a los barrayareses, pero no está tan loco. Le han tendido una trampa, igual que a nosotros. A la tercera va la vencida..._

Cuando Ivan se puso de pie con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos ardiendo, Miles le hizo un gesto y le entregó la jarra. Ivan la tomó con cuidado, nervioso, y retrocedió otro paso. Miles se inclinó y arrancó unos hilos del borde de la alfombra. Los hilos se estiraron y finalmente se rompieron, como si fueran de goma. Eso confirmó sus suposiciones.

-¡Lord Vorkosigan! -objetó lady Arvin, con las cejas alzadas en una expresión de asombro divertido, ante ese comportamiento bárbaro.

Miles llevó los hilos a Ivan y los cambió por la Jarra. Después, volvió la cabeza bruscamente hacia Yenaro.

-Tráelo... Discúlpenme, señoras... Cosas de hombres...

Para su sorpresa, esa frase funcionó. Lady Arvin arqueó las cejas y aceptó, aunque lady Benello hizo una especie de mohín. Ivan puso una mano sobre el antebrazo de Yenaro y lo guió fuera del área de la exposición de Veda. Su mano se endureció hasta convertirse en amenaza silenciosa cuando Yenaro trató de desprenderse. Yenaro tenía la cara furiosa y los labios tensos; parecía un poquito avergonzado.

Encontraron un lugar vacío unos pocos espacios más abajo. Ivan se puso de pie en la entrada del cubículo con su prisionero, los dos con la espalda hacia el sendero para que Miles fuera visible desde fuera. Miles puso la jarra en el suelo, se enderezó y se dirigió a Yenaro con un gruñido ronco:

-Le voy a hacer una demostración. Esto es lo que iba a suceder hace unos minutos. Lo único que quiero saber es si usted sabía lo que pasaría.

-No sé de qué me está hablando -ladró Yenaro-. ¡Suélteme, cerdo!

Ivan no apartó la mano y frunció el ceño, furioso.

-Primero la demostración, amigo.

-Muy bien. -El suelo era de algún tipo de mármol artificial y no parecía inflamable. Miles sacudió los hilos que tenía en la mano e hizo un gesto para que Ivan y Yenaro se acercaran. Esperó hasta que no hubo nadie en el sendero y dijo-: Yenaro. Tome dos gotas de ese líquido inocuo que usted sacudía a diestro y siniestro y rocíelas sobre esto.

Ivan obligó a Yenaro a arrodillarse junto a Miles. El ghemlord, con una mirada fría a sus captores, metió la mano en la jarra y acató las órdenes.

-Si usted cree que...

Lo interrumpió un brillo súbito y una ola de calor que quemó las cejas de Miles. Por suerte, el ruido, suave, se desvaneció contra los cuerpos que rodeaban los hilos. Yenaro se quedó helado, mirando.

-Y eso fue sólo un gramo -siguió diciendo Miles-. Esa alfombra bomba tenía... ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco kilos? Estoy seguro de que usted lo sabe, la trajo usted personalmente. Con el catalizador habría estallado y se habría llevado toda esa parte de la cúpula, a mí, a usted, a las damas... habría sido lo más impresionante de la exposición, se lo aseguro.

-Esto es una trampa -masculló Yenaro entre dientes.

-Ah, sí, es una trampa. Pero esta vez también usted se habría contado entre las víctimas. Usted no tiene entrenamiento Militar, ¿verdad? De lo contrario, con su excelente olfato lo habría reconocido. Asterzina sensibilizada. La trampa perfecta. Se puede teñir, modificar, copiar el aspecto de cualquier cosa con ella. Y es totalmente inocua hasta que entra en contacto con el catalizador. Cuando eso ocurre... -Miles hizo un gesto hacia la mancha negra sobre el piso blanco-. Se lo preguntaré de otra forma, Yenaro. ¿Qué efecto le _dijo _que tendría su buen amigo el hautgobernador?

-Bue... -Yenaro se quedó sin aliento. Pasó la mano sobre el residuo negro y aceitoso, después se lo llevó a la nariz. Inhaló, frunció el ceño, después se sentó sobre los talones como si experimentara una repentina debilidad. Levantó la vista para buscar la mirada de Miles-. Ah...

-La confesión es un consuelo para el alma. Y para el cuerpo también -dijo Ivan en tono amenazador.

Miles respiró hondo.

-Una vez más, Yenaro. ¿Qué le dijeron?

Yenaro tragó saliva.

-Se... se suponía que el líquido liberaba un éster que simularía los efectos del alcohol. Ustedes los barrayareses son famosos por esa perversión. ¡Nada que no se hagan a ustedes mismos!

-Y así, Ivan y yo nos tambalearíamos públicamente toda la tarde medio borrachos...

-Algo así.

-¿Y usted? ¿Ingirió el antídoto antes de que apareciéramos?

-No... era inocuo... se suponía que era inocuo. Ya había previsto retirarme a descansar hasta que pasara... Pensé que tal vez... que tal vez sería una sensación interesante.

-Pervertido -murmuró Ivan.

Yenaro lo miró, furioso.

-Cuando me quemé esa primera noche... Esa disculpa escrita a mano... no era completa mente fingida, ¿me equivoco? -dijo Miles lentamente-. Usted no esperaba que las cosas fueran tan lejos.

Yenaro palideció.

-Esperaba... pensé que tal vez los marilacanos había hecho algo raro con la energía. Se suponía que debía producir un shock, nada grave...

-Eso le dijeron...

-Sí -susurró Yenaro.

-Pero el zlati fue idea suya, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Lo sabía usted?

-No soy imbécil, Yenaro.

Algunos de los ghem que pasaban dirigieron una mirada sorprendida y curiosa al grupo de tres hombres arrodillados en el suelo, pero por suerte pasaron sin hacer comentarios. Miles hizo un gesto hacia el banco más próximo en la curva de un lugar reservado para la exposición.

-Tengo algo que decirle, lord Yenaro, y creo que será mejor que se siente. -Ivan llevó a Yenaro y lo empujó con firmeza para que se sentara. Después de un momento de pensarlo un poco, volcó el resto del líquido en una maceta cercana antes de ponerse de pie entre Yenaro y la salida del espacio vacío-. No se trata de una serie de bromas graciosas contra los enviados estúpidos de un enemigo despreciable: no son cosa de risa. Lo están usando como instrumento en un complot de traición contra el Emperador de Cetaganda. Lo van a usar, descartar y silenciar. Ya lo han hecho antes. Su último compañero en el juego fue Ba Lura. Y supongo que ya sabe usted lo que le pasó.

Los pálidos labios de Yenaro se abrieron un poco, pero no fue capaz de articular ni una palabra. Luego se humedeció la boca y volvió a intentarlo.

-No puede ser. Sería demasiado burdo. Habría sido mediante una guerra provocada entre su clan y los de... y observadores inocentes...

-No. Habría sido con una guerra provocada entre esos clanes y el suyo lord Yenaro. A usted lo designaron como baja en esta lucha. Como asesino, sí, pero no sólo eso: también como un asesino tan incompetente que cae víctima de su propia bomba. Alguien que sigue los pasos de su abuelo... ¿Y quién iba a quedar con vida para negarlo? La confusión no sólo se extiende en la capital, sino también entre su Imperio y Barrayar; mientras tanto, la satrapía de la persona que urdió todo el plan aprovecha para declararse independiente. No, no es tosco en absoluto. Es elegante.

-Lo de Ba Lura fue un suicidio. Me lo dijeron.

-No. Asesinato. Seguridad Imperial Cetagandana está investigando el caso... Y lo va a resolver... Lo va a resolver, pero lamentablemente, no creo que logren completar el rompecabezas a tiempo.

-Ba Lura no cometió traición, eso es imposible... Los genes de los ha...

-A menos que creyera que actuaba con lealtad en una situación deliberadamente ambigua. Todavía tienen mucho de humano, pueden _equivocarse._

No. -Yenaro levantó la vista hacia los dos barrayareses-. Tiene que creerme. Personalmente, no me importaría que ustedes dos se cayeran por un acantilado. Pero nunca me empujaría a mí mismo.

-Eso... eso supuse -asintió Miles-. Pero por curiosidad, ¿qué iba a sacar usted de este trato, además de una semana divertida ridiculizando a un par de bárbaros? ¿O fue por amor al arte?

-Me prometió un puesto. -Yenaro bajó la mirada-. Usted no entiende lo que es vivir sin un puesto en la capital. Sin puesto no hay posición. No hay estatus. No se es... nadie. Yo ya estaba cansado de no ser nadie.

- ¿Qué Puesto?

-Experto Imperial en Perfumería. -Los ojos negros de Yenaro brillaron levemente-. Sé que no resulta muy impresionante, pero me habría permitido la entrada al Jardín Celestial, tal vez incluso a la presencia imperial. Habría trabajado... entre los mejores del imperio. Los grandes. Y sé que habría sido un excelente perfumista.

A Miles no le costaba mucho entender la ambición aunque adquiriera formas extrañas.

-Entiendo.

Los labios de Yenaro se torcieron en una sonrisa de gratitud. Miles miró su reloj.

-Dios, qué tarde es. Ivan... ¿puedes ocuparte tú de esto?

-Creo que sí.

Miles se levantó.

-Que tenga un buen día, lord Yenaro. Mejor que el que estaba destinado a tener. Tal vez esta tarde haya usado toda la suerte que me correspondía en un año, pero deséeme un poco más. Tengo una cita con el príncipe Slyke.

-Buena suerte -dijo Yenaro, con voz dubitativa.

Miles se detuvo.

-Usted estaba hablando del príncipe Slyke, ¿no es cierto?

-¡No! ¡Yo hablaba del hautgobernador Ilsum Kety!

Miles se mordió los labios y dejó escapar un siseo agudo entre los dientes. _Bueno, no sé si me han jodido o me han salvado. ¿Cuál de las dos cosas?_

- ¿Fue Kety quien le tendió la trampa... con todo esto?

-Sí...

¿Se las habría ingeniado Kety para enviar a su amigo y primo, el gobernador Slyke, a ver los objetos imperiales al Criadero Estrella? ¿Otro movimiento de distracción? Desde luego. O no. Y bien mirado, ¿no era posible que Slyke hubiera manipulado a Kety para que Kety manipulara a Yenaro? No podía descartarlo._ Otra vez en la casilla de salida. Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Mientras Miles dudaba y analizaba los datos, apareció el oficial de protocolo por la curva del sendero. Su paso apurado se hizo más lento en cuanto descubrió a Miles e Ivan. Una mirada de alivio le cruzó el rostro. Para cuando llegó junto a ellos, proyectaba otra vez el aire de un turista, pero estudió a Yenaro con una mirada tan penetrante como un cuchillo.

-Hola, milores. -El gesto abarcó a los tres.

-Hola, señor -saludó Miles-. ¿Ha mantenido usted una conversación interesante?

-Extraordinaria.

-Ah... No creo que le hayan presentado formalmente a lord Yenaro, señor. Lord Yenaro, le presento al oficial de protocolo de mi embajada, lord Vorreedi.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron gestos de reconocimiento más ceremoniosos. La mano de Yenaro pasó al pecho en una especie de alusión rápida a una reverencia, pero no se levantó.

- ¡Qué coincidencia, lord Yenaro! -siguió diciendo Vorreedi-. Precisamente estábamos hablando de usted.

- ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Yenaro, preocupado.

-Ah... -Vorreedi se mordió el labio, pensativo, después pareció llegar a algún tipo de conclusión-. No sé si se da cuenta de que en este momento se encuentra usted en medio de una especie de _vendetta, _lord Yenaro.

-Yo... ¡no! ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-Mmm. En general, los asuntos personales de los ghemlores no son de mi incumbencia, me intereso sólo por los asuntos oficiales. Pero la... suerte... ha puesto en mi camino la oportunidad de hacer una buena acción, lord Yenaro, y no pienso desaprovecharla. Al menos por esta vez. Acabo de charlar con un... ah... caballero que, según me informó, había venido aquí para asegurarse de que usted... y ahora cito textualmente son propias palabras... de que usted no saliera del Salón del jardín de la Luna con vida. Fue un poco vago en cuanto al método que pensaba usar para llevar a cabo esta misión. Lo que me pareció más raro es su identidad: el personaje en cuestión no es un ghem, sino que se gana la vida con su arte, un especialista. No sabía quién le había pagado esta vez: esa información quedó muy lejos, bajo varias capas de intermediarios... ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de quién podría estar interesado en pagar sus servicios?

Yenaro escuchó impresionado, con los labios tensos, pensativo. Miles se preguntó si el hombre estaba sacando las mismas conclusiones que él. Supuso que sí. El hautgobernador, quien quiera que fuese, había enviado refuerzos. Quería _asegurarse_ de que nada fallara. De que Yenaro no sobreviviera a su propia bomba y pudiera acusarlo, por ejemplo.

-Yo... bueno... tengo una idea, sí.

- ¿Podría usted compartirla?

Yenaro lo miró, dubitativo.

-No en este momento.

-Como quiera. -Vorreedi se encogió de hombros-. Dejamos al... caballero sentado en un lugar tranquilo. El efecto de la pentarrápida desaparecerá en cuestión de diez minutos. Tiene usted ese tiempo para hacer... lo que considere conveniente.

-Gracias, lord Vorreedi -dijo Yenaro con calma. Levantó la ropa negra que lo rodeaba y se puso de pie. Estaba pálido pero mantenía una serenidad admirable: no temblaba---. Ahora debo dejarles.

-Seguramente ésa es una buena idea -asintió Vorreedi.

-Estaremos en contacto, ¿eh? -dijo Miles.

Yenaro bajó la cabeza en un gesto formal, breve.

-Sí. Usted y yo todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente. -Se alejó mirando a derecha e izquierda.

Ivan se mordía los dedos. Bueno, mejor eso que soltarle a Vorreedi todo lo que estaba pasando. Eso era lo que más temía Miles.

-¿Era cierto eso, señor? -preguntó Miles al coronel.

-Sí. -Vorreedi se frotó la nariz-. Pero también es cierto que no estoy tan seguro de que no sea de nuestra incumbencia. Lord Yenaro parece muy interesado en usted. Lo vigila. No puedo dejar de preguntarme si existe alguna relación... Revisar la jerarquía de los que pudieron haberle pagado a ese tug sería un proceso tedioso y largo para mi departamento. ¿Y qué encontraríamos al final del hilo? -Vorreedi miró fijamente a Miles-. ¿Hasta qué punto se enfadó usted por la quemadura de la estatua de Marilac, lord Vorkosigan?

- ¡No tanto, por Dios! -negó Miles con rapidez-. Por lo menos déme un margen de crédito... aún no he perdido el sentido de la mesura. No. Yo no contraté al asesino. -Aunque sin duda había metido a Yenaro en esa situación, al tratar de jugar esos _jueguecitos mentales _con su posible patrón, Kety, el príncipe Slyke o el Rond. _Querías una reacción... pues ya la tienes---. _Pero... tengo la sensación de que la investigación sí valdrá la pena, aunque suponga dedicarle tiempo y recursos...

-Una sensación, ¿eh?

__

-Seguramente usted ha confiado en su instinto en más de una ocasión, señor.

-Bueno, yo uso mi instinto. No confío en él. Un oficial de SegImp tiene que conocer la diferencia.

-Entiendo, señor.

Se levantaron para seguir el recorrido de la exposición. Miles evitó cuidadosamente mirar la marca negra y quemada del suelo cuando pasaron junto a ella. Y cuando se acercaron al extremo oeste de la cúpula, empezó a buscar a su contacto. Ahí estaba, sentada cerca de la fuente, con el ceño fruncido. Pero Miles sabía que ahora nunca conseguiría sacarse a Vorreedi de encima; lo tenía pegado como una lapa, para siempre. De todos modos, lo intentó.

-Discúlpeme, señor. Tengo que darle un mensaje a una dama.

-Iré con usted -dijo Vorreedi, en tono alegre.

Correcto. Miles suspiró y compuso el mensaje mentalmente. La ghemlady, digna y tranquila, levantó la vista cuando él se acercó con compañeros no deseados. Miles se dio cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

-Discúlpeme, milady. Quería decirle que me es imposible aceptar su invitación de... eh... esta tarde. Por favor, exprese mis más sinceras disculpas a su ama. - ¿Entenderían ella y la haut Rian que eso significaba _¡Anulen la operación, anúlenla!? _Tenían que captar el mensaje. Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas-. Pero si en lugar de lo que habíamos planeado, puede concertar una entrevista con el primo del señor... creo que eso sí sería educativo.

El surco que tenía la mujer en la frente se hizo más profundo. Pero lo único que dijo fue:

-Transmitiré sus palabras a mi señora, lord Vorkosigan.

Miles hizo un gesto de despedida, bendiciéndola por haberle evitado una conversación más larga y compleja. Cuando volvió la vista atrás, ella ya se había puesto de pie y se alejaba rápidamente.


	54. Cetaganda capitulo 11

__

11

Miles aún no había pisado el sagrado recinto de las oficinas de SegImp en la embajada de Barrayar. Por discreción, se había quedado arriba, en la zona destinada al cuerpo diplomático. Como había supuesto, las oficinas estaban en el segundo sótano, el nivel más bajo del edificio. Un cabo uniformado lo rastreó con aparatos de seguridad y lo guió hasta la oficina del coronel Vorreedi.

No era tan austera como Miles había esperado: estaba decorada con pequeñas piezas de arte cetagandano; las esculturas que utilizaban energía estaban apagadas. Tal vez algunas eran recuerdos, pero el resto sugería que el oficial de protocolo como lo llamaban oficialmente era un coleccionista de gusto excelente y medios limitados.

El hombre estaba sentado ante una mesa desnuda y utilitaria. Llevaba las habituales túnicas y la malla que correspondían a un ghemlord de rango medio y preferencias dolorosamente sobrias. En una multitud de ghem, Vorreedi pasaría prácticamente desapercibido, aunque detrás de una comuconsola de SegImp de Barrayar el efecto del conjunto resultaba ligeramente sorprendente.

Miles se humedeció los labios.

-Buenos días, señor. El embajador Vorob'yev me dijo que deseaba usted verme.

-Sí, gracias, lord Vorkosigan. -Vorreedi despidió al cabo con un gesto y el hombre se alejó en silencio. Las puertas se cerraron tras él con un golpe pesado y definitivo-. Por favor, siéntese.

Miles se acomodó en la silla que había ante el escritorio y sonrió; esperaba que la sonrisa hubiera sugerido un gesto de alegre inocencia. Vorreedi lo miraba con atención penetrante, directa, constante. Mala señal. Vorreedi era el segundo a bordo; sólo Vorob'yev lo aventajaba en rango. Como a Vorob'yev, lo habían elegido como jefe en uno de los puestos más conflictivos del cuerpo diplomático de Barrayar. Tal vez se podía contar con que fuera un hombre muy ocupado, pero nunca con que fuera estúpido. Miles se preguntó si las meditaciones del jefe de SegImp habían sido tan intensas como las suyas la noche anterior. Se preparó para un comienzo al estilo Illyan; por ejemplo: _¿En qué diablos está metido usted, Vorkosigan? ¿Está tratando de provocar una jodida guerra usted solo?_

En lugar de eso, el coronel Vorreedi lo favoreció con una mirada pensativa, larga, antes de decir en tono tranquilo:

-Teniente lord Vorkosigan. Por nombramiento, usted es correo oficial de SegImp.

-Sí, señor, cuando estoy de servicio.

-Interesante raza de hombres, los correos. De absoluta confianza y lealtad. Van de un lado a otro, llevan lo que les piden sin comentarios ni preguntas. Y sin fracasar jamás, a menos que se les cruce la muerte en el camino.

-Generalmente no es tan dramático, señor. Pasamos mucho tiempo en naves de salto. Tenemos mucho tiempo para leer.

-Mmmm. Y excepto en un caso, estos glorificados correos dependen del comodoro Boothe, jefe de Comunicaciones de SegImp, en Komarr. La excepción es interesante. -La mirada de Vorreedi se intensificó-. _Usted _aparece en la lista como subordinado de Simon Illyan en persona. Que a su vez depende directamente del emperador Gregor. La única persona que conozco en una cadena de mando tan corta es el jefe de Personal del Servicio Imperial. Una situación reveladora. ¿Cómo la explica usted?

- ¿Que cómo la explico yo? -repitió Miles, tratando de ganar tiempo. Pensó en contestar _Yo nunca explico nada, _pero eso 1) era evidente y 2) claramente no era la respuesta esperada-. Bueno... en ocasiones, el emperador Gregor tiene alguna necesidad que resulta demasiado trivial, o demasiado personal, para confiarla a los militares de carrera. Por ejemplo, digamos que quiere... que le traigan un arbusto ornamental del planeta Pol para el jardín de la Residencia Imperial. Entonces, me mandan a mí.

-Esa es una buena explicación -aceptó Vorreedi sin presionar. Se produjo un corto silencio-. ¿Y podría darme una explicación igualmente satisfactoria para la forma en que ha obtenido usted un trabajo tan agradable?

-Nepotismo, por supuesto. -La sonrisa de Miles se hizo más corta y más amarga---. Como ya habrá descubierto a simple vista, no soy físicamente apto para el servicio habitual. Crearon el puesto especialmente para mí. Tengo parientes...

-Mmmm. -Vorreedi se sentó y se frotó el mentón. -Digamos -añadió en tono intrascendente- que usted es un agente de operaciones secretas y ha venido en una misión diseñada por Dios (es decir, Simon Illyan, Dios para el personal de SegImp), en ese caso, debería haber llegado con una orden del tipo _Préstesele toda la asistencia necesaria. _Con esa orden, un pobre hombre de la oficina local de SegImp podría saber cuál es su posición con respecto a usted.

__

Si no controlo a este tipo, me va a encerrar en la embajada por el resto del viaje (podría hacerlo, tiene poder suficiente) y el plan barroco de caos de lord X seguirá adelante sin obstáculos ni problemas.

-sí, señor. -Miles respiró hondo-. Y todos los que vieran la orden también.

Vorreedi levantó la vista, asustado.

- ¿El comando de SegImp sospecha que hay filtraciones en mis comunicaciones?

-No tengo información al respecto, señor. Supongo que no. Pero como correo inferior... no puedo hacer demasiadas preguntas, ¿comprende?

Vorreedi abrió un poco más los ojos. Entendía la broma. Un hombre sutil, sí.

-He sabido que, desde el mismo instante en que puso un pie en Eta Ceta, lord Vorkosigan, no ha dejado usted de hacer preguntas.

-Una debilidad personal, señor.

-Y... ¿tiene alguna prueba que apoye su explicación de sí mismo?

-Claro. -Miles miró al aire, pensativo, como si estuviera sacando las palabras de la parte más leve de la atmósfera-. Piénselo, señor. A todos los demás oficiales de correo se les implanta alergia a la pentarrápida para que no puedan someterlos a interrogatorios y preguntas ilegales. El precio, claro, es fatal. Debido a mi rango y mis relaciones particulares, se decidió que ese procedimiento era demasiado peligroso para mí. Por lo tanto, sólo pueden destinarme a las misiones de seguridad de nivel más bajo. Nepotismo, ya se lo he dicho.

-Muy... muy convincente.

-Si no fuera convincente, no serviría, señor.

-Cierto. -Otra larga pausa-. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quiera usted decirme, teniente?

-Cuando vuelva a Barrayar presentaré un informe completo de mi... mi excursión a Simon Illyan. Me temo que deberá dirigir las preguntas a mi superior. Definitivamente, no está dentro de mis atribuciones tratar de adivinar lo que él quiere que yo le diga.

Ahí estaba... listo. Técnicamente hablando, no había mentido. Ni siquiera por implicación. Sí... _claro... Tienes que acordarte de lo que has dicho cuando pasen una transcripción de esta conversación en el consejo de guerra. _Pero si Vorreedi decidía que Miles era un agente de operaciones secretas que trabajaba en los niveles más altos, no dejaba de ser cierto. El hecho de que la misión fuera autodesignada y no decidida en un nivel superior era... otro aspecto del problema. Una cosa nada tenla que ver con la otra.

-Podría... podría agregar una observación filosófica...

-Por favor, milord.

-Si se contrata a un genio para resolver un problema imposible, sería una tontería limitarlo con reglas o bien ordenarle que se limite a investigar en el corto espacio de dos semanas de tiempo... Lo lógico es dejar que actúe a su antojo. Si lo que hace falta es alguien que siga las reglas, siempre se puede contratar a un idiota. En realidad, el idiota será mucho más capaz de seguir las reglas que un genio.

Vorreedi tamborileó sobre el escritorio de la comuconsola. Miles tuvo la sensación de que tal vez ese hombre había resuelto uno o dos problemas imposibles en su vida. Vorreedi alzó las cejas.

- ¿Usted se considera un genio, lord Vorkosigan? -preguntó con suavidad. Para Miles aquel tono de voz resultaba casi doloroso: le recordó muchísimo el que empleaba su padre cuando estaba a punto de soltar una de sus trampas verbales.

-Las evaluaciones de mi inteligencia están en mi expediente, señor.

-Ya las he leído. Por eso estamos conversando, lord Vorkosigan. -Vorreedi parpadeó, despacio, como una lagartija-. Entonces, ¿para usted no hay reglas? ¿Ninguna regla?

-Bueno, en realidad existe una: o tienes éxito, o lo pagas con tu cabeza.

-Usted está en su puesto desde hace tres años. Ya veo, lord Vorkosigan... Su cabeza sigue intacta, ¿no es cierto?

-La última vez que la controlé estaba ahí, señor. _-Tal vez siga ahí cinco días más, coronel... Después, ya no sé._

-Eso sugiere que tiene usted una autoridad y una autonomía sorprendentes, señor.

-No tengo autoridad. Sólo responsabilidad.

-Ah, ah. -Vorreedi se mordió los labios, cada vez más pensativo-. Tiene usted mis simpatías entonces, señor Vorkosigan.

-Gracias, señor. Lo necesitaré. -En silencio demasiado meditado que siguió, Miles agregó-: ¿Sabemos si lord Yenaro sobrevivió a la noche?

-Desapareció, así que suponemos que sí. Lo vieron a la salida del Salón del jardín de la Luna con un rollo de alfombra en el hombro. -Vorreedi miró a Miles con aire interrogativo-. No tengo explicación para lo de la alfombra.

Miles ignoró la indirecta.

- ¿Está usted tan seguro de que su desaparición significa que ha salido con vida? ¿Y el hombre que lo seguía?

-Mmm... -Vorreedi sonrió-. Cuando lo dejamos, lo interceptó la Policía Civil de Cetaganda. Todavía lo tienen en custodia.

- ¿Y lo hicieron por su propia cuenta?

-Digamos que recibieron una llamada anónima. Me pareció que tenía la obligación moral de ponerlos sobre aviso. Pero debo admitir que los de la Civil respondieron con admirable eficiencia. Yo diría que tienen interés... por alguno de sus trabajos anteriores.

-¿Tuvo tiempo de informar a quien lo contrató?

-No.

Bien: esa mañana lord X estaba en medio de una laguna de información. Miles no creía que eso le resultara cómodo. El complot fracasado de la tarde anterior debía haberlo frustrado. Seguramente no sabía qué había salido mal, no sabía si Yenaro se había enterado del destino que le había deparado, aunque la desaparición del ghemlord era una importante pista al respecto. Ahora, Yenaro era un cabo suelto, lo mismo que Miles e Ivan. ¿Cuál sería el primero en la lista de lord X? ¿Acaso Yenaro buscaría la protección de alguna autoridad, o el rumor de la traición lo asustaría demasiado?

¿Y qué método elegiría lord X para acabar con los enviados de Barrayar? ¿Qué método podía igualar a Yenaro en barroquismo y perfección? Yenaro era una obra maestra en el arte del asesinato, una obra coreografiada en tres movimientos, una obra que iba en crescendo. Ahora que ese esfuerzo se había perdido, seguramente lord X estaría tan enfurecido por el fracaso de su hermoso plan como por el del complot en sí. Miles estaba seguro de eso. Lord X era el tipo de artista que no puede dejar su obra inacabada y sigue agregando toques inteligentes. El tipo de persona que, como un chiquillo al que entregan su primer huerto, se pone a cavar para comprobar si las semillas ya han echado raíces. Miles sintió algo parecido a una corriente de simpatía por su enemigo. Sí, sí, lord X, el hombre que jugaba por grandes sumas y perdía tiempo e inhibiciones con el curso de los días, estaba en situación de cometer un tremendo error.

__

¿Por qué no estoy tan seguro de eso como de lo demás?

-¿Tiene algo más que agregar, lord Vorkosigan? -preguntó Vorreedi.

- ¿Mmmm? No. Estoy... estoy pensando... _-Además, sólo lo pondría nervioso, coronel_

-Como oficial de la embajada responsable de su seguridad personal, le pediría que se abstuviese de relacionarse con un hombre que parece involucrado en una _vendetta _cetagandana a muerte. Lo digo por usted... y por lord Vorpatril, por supuesto.

-Yenaro ya no me interesa. No le deseo ningún mal. Mi prioridad es identificar al hombre que le proporcionó la escultura.

Las cejas de Vorreedi se elevaron en un gesto de reproche.

-Podría habérmelo dicho antes...

-Siempre se entiende más cuando se contemplan los hechos con cierta perspectiva.

-Eso es cierto -suspiró Vorreedi, con la voz de la experiencia. Se rascó la nariz y volvió a sentarse-. Hay otra razón por la que le pedí que viniera, lord Vorkosigan. El ghemcoronel Benin ha solicitado otra entrevista con usted.

- ¿En serio? ¿Igual que la anterior? -Miles mantuvo la firmeza de su voz, lo cual le resultó bastante difícil.

-No del todo. Pidió específicamente la presencia de lord Vorpatril. En estos momentos está en camino. Usted puede negarse, si lo desea.

-No... está... está bien. En realidad, tengo interés en volver a hablar con Benin. ¿Voy a buscar a Ivan, señor? -Miles se puso de pie. Mala idea que los dos sospechosos se consultaran antes del interrogatorio, pero claro, el caso no era de Vorreedi, sino de Benin. Miles se preguntó hasta qué punto habría convencido a Vorreedi de que estaba cumpliendo una misión secreta.

-Adelante -dijo Vorreedi con amabilidad-. Aunque tengo que decirle...

Vorreedi hizo una pausa.

-No veo cómo puede estar involucrado lord Vorpatril. No es correo. Y su expediente es tan claro como el agua...

-Mucha gente se confunde con Ivan, señor... Pero a veces, hasta un genio necesita a alguien que cumpla órdenes.

Miles contuvo su impaciencia mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones de Ivan. El lujo de intimidad que les había proporcionado su rango de funcionarios iba a terminar muy pronto, sospechaba

Miles. Si Vorreedi no activaba los micrófonos de las habitaciones es que el hombre tenía un control sobrenatural sobre sí mismo o sufría algún tipo de daño cerebral agudo. El oficial de protocolo era del tipo curioso y voraz: deformación profesional.

Ivan abrió la puerta.

-Entra -dijo con voz muy lenta, una voz que la impaciente llamada de Miles no conmovió en absoluto.

Miles descubrió a su primo sentado en la cama, a medio vestir con unos pantalones verdes y camisa color crema, hojeando distraídamente una pila de papeles de colores manuscritos. No parecía especialmente satisfecho.

-Ivan. Levántate. Vístete. Vamos a entrevistarnos con el coronel Vorreedi y el ghemcoronel Benin.

- ¡Confesión, por fin! ¡Gracias a Dios! -Ivan tiró los papeles al aire y se dejó caer sobre la cama con un suspiro de alivio.

-No. No exactamente. Pero necesito que me dejes hablar a mí y que confirmes mis palabras.

-Mierda. -Ivan frunció el ceño y miró el techo-. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Seguramente, Benin ha investigado los movimientos que realizó Ba Lura el día anterior a su muerte. Supongo que ya estará al corriente de nuestro pequeño encuentro en el vehivaina. No quiero joderle la investigación. En realidad, me gustaría ayudarle, por lo menos en lo referente a la identificación del asesino o asesina. Así que pienso darle tantos hechos reales como sea posible.

-Hechos reales. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Reales, opuestos a qué otra clase de hechos?

-No podemos decir absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con la Gran Llave o la haut Rian. Supongo que podemos soltar el resto de la información, pero no mencionemos ese pequeño detalle en ningún momento.

- ¿Supones...? Por lo visto estás usando una matemática muy distinta de la que usa el resto del universo. ¿Te das cuenta de lo furiosos que se pondrán Vorreedi y el embajador cuando averigüen que les ocultamos ese pequeño incidente?

-Tengo a Vorreedi bajo control; al menos por el momento. Cree que estoy bajo las órdenes de Simon Illyan.

-Cree... quiere decir que no es cierto. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! -gruñó Ivan, se puso una almohada sobre la cara y la apretó fuertemente con las manos.

Miles se la arrebató de un tirón.

-Ahora tengo una misión. La tendría si Illyan estuviera al corriente de todo. Coge el destructor nervioso. Pero no lo saques a menos que yo te lo diga.

-No pienso disparar a tu superior.

-No vas a dispararle a nadie. Y además, Vorreedi no es mi superior. -Ese sería un punto legal importante cuando llegara el momento-. Tal vez lo necesite como prueba. Pero no a menos que surja el tema en la conversación. No vamos a dar información voluntariamente.

- ¡Claro, claro, el truco es no dar información voluntariamente... eso jamás! ¡Por fin lo entiendes, primito!

-Cállate y vístete. -Miles le tiró el uniforme de fajina-. ¡Esto es importante! Pero tienes que estar sereno. Muy sereno. Tal vez me estoy preocupando sin motivo. A lo mejor no hay razón para tener miedo.

-No lo creo. Me parece que, en tu caso, el pánico llega demasiado tarde... En realidad, si esperaras un poco más, el miedo te llegaría posmortem... Yo ya hace días que estoy aterrorizado.

Miles le tiró las botas bajas con un gesto terminante. Ivan meneó la cabeza, se sentó y empezó a ponérselas.

-¿Te acuerdas aquella vez en el jardín de la Casa Vorkosigan -suspiró- cuando te pusiste a leer todas esas historias militares sobre los campos de prisioneros de Cetaganda durante la invasión y decidiste que teníamos que cavar un túnel de escape? Pero claro: tú te encargaste del diseño; en cambio yo y Elena tuvimos que cavarlo...

-Teníamos ocho años -objetó Miles, a la defensiva-. En aquella época estaba sometiéndome a un tratamiento médico para los huesos. Me encontraba bastante mal.

- ¿... te acuerdas de que se me derrumbó el túnel en la cabeza? -siguió diciendo Ivan con la voz perdida en el recuerdo-. ¿Y que me quedé sepultado durante horas...?

-No fueron horas. Sólo unos cuantos minutos. El sargento Bothari te sacó enseguida.

-A mí me parecieron horas. Todavía siento el gusto de la tierra en la boca. También se me metía por la nariz. -Ivan se la frotó al recordarlo-. Mamá todavía estaría en pleno ataque de nervios si tía Cordelia no se hubiera sentado con ella.

-Eramos niños... unos niños estúpidos. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que está pasando ahora?

-Nada. Nada. No sé por qué me he despertado con ese recuerdo. -Ivan se puso de pie y se ajustó la guerrera-. Nunca creí que pudiera echar de menos al sargento Bothari, pero me parece que en este momento desearía que estuviera conmigo. ¿Quién me va a sacar del túnel esta vez?

Miles tuvo ganas de ladrarle, pero en lugar de eso se puso a temblar. _Yo también echo de menos a Bothari. _Casi había olvidado cuánto lo echaba de menos hasta que las palabras de Ivan despertaron el dolor de antiguas cicatrices, ese pequeño espacio secreto de angustia que nunca se agotaba. Errores fundamentales... Mierda, un hombre que camina sobre la cuerda floja no necesita que alguien le grite desde abajo lo lejos que está del suelo o lo precario que es su equilibrio en un momento dado. Eso él lo sabía a la perfección: lo que necesitaba era olvidarlo. En esa situación de inercia y velocidad, cualquier pérdida de concentración o de confianza en sí mismo, aunque fuera mínima, podía resultar fatal.

-Hazme un favor, Ivan. No trates de pensar. Sería peor para ti. Sigue mis órdenes. Con eso basta.

Ivan mostró los dientes sin sonreír y lo siguió hacia el pasillo.

Se encontraron con el ghemicoronel Benin en la misma habitación que la vez anterior, pero en esta ocasión Vorreedi prefirió oficiar personalmente de guardia. Cuando entraron Miles e Ivan, los dos coroneles estaban ultimando los saludos de rigor y se estaban sentando. Miles esperaba que eso significara que no habían tenido tiempo de comparar notas, por lo menos no más tiempo que él e Ivan. Benin llevaba su habitual uniforme rojo, con la terrible pintura facial renovada y perfecta, recién aplicada. Para cuando terminaron de saludarse amablemente y todo el mundo volvió a sentarse, Miles tenía el aliento y el corazón bajo control. Ivan disimuló sus nervios bajo una expresión de benevolencia ausente que, según Miles, le daba aspecto de idiota.

-Lord Vorkosigan -empezó diciendo el ghemcoronel Benin---. Entiendo que usted es oficial correo.

-Cuando estoy de servicio. -Miles decidió repetir la línea oficial para beneficio de Benin-. Es una tarea honorable que no me exige demasiado desde el punto de vista físico.

- ¿Y le gusta su trabajo?

Miles se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta viajar. Y... bueno... me permite pasar mucho tiempo en el extranjero, lo cual es una ventaja... relativamente. Ya conoce usted la reaccionaria actitud de los barrayareses hacia los mutantes... -Miles pensó en el deseo de Yenaro: tener un puesto en la capital-. Por otra parte, me da una posición oficial, me transforma en alguien.

-Eso sí que lo entiendo -aceptó Benin.

__

Sí, claro, estaba seguro de que lo entendería usted, ghemcoronel...

- ¿Pero ahora no está de servicio?

-No en este viaje. Nos dijeron que dedicáramos nuestro tiempo a tareas diplomáticas y que, de paso, adquiriéramos un poquito de mundo...

-Lord Vorpatril es oficial de operaciones, ¿verdad?

-Trabajo de oficina -suspiró Ivan-. Sigo esperando un destino en una nave.

__

No es cierto, pensó Miles. A Ivan le encantaba el cuartel general de la capital, donde podía tener su propio apartamento y una vida social que era la envidia de los demás oficiales. Lo que sí hubiera querido es que alguien destinara a su madre, lady Vorpatril, a una nave. A ser posible, a una nave que la llevara muy lejos...

-Mmm. -Las manos de Benin se retorcieron como si estuvieran mezclando pilas de hojas de plástico. Respiró hondo y miró a Miles directamente a los ojos-. Entonces, lord Vorkosigan... ¿la rotonda del funeral no fue el primer lugar donde vio usted a Ba Lura?

Benin estaba intentando un disparo directo para poner nerviosa a su presa.

-Así es -contestó Miles, con una sonrisa.

Benin esperaba que lo desmintiera y ya tenía la boca abierta para el siguiente ataque, seguramente la presentación de alguna evidencia oral que pondría al barrayarés a la defensiva. Tuvo que cerrarla de nuevo y pensar un poco.

-Si... si usted deseaba que fuera un secreto, ¿por qué me dijo que buscara en el lugar donde sabía que iba a encontrar sus huellas? Y... -El tono se llenó de curiosidad insatisfecha e irritación-. Y si no quería que fuera un secreto, ¿por qué no me lo dijo directamente?

-Fue una manera de probar sus habilidades, lord Benin. Quería saber si valdría la pena convencerlo de que compartiera sus resultados conmigo. Créame, mi primer encuentro con Ba Lura es tan misterioso para mí como para usted.

Incluso debajo de la pintura, la mirada de Benin hizo que Miles pensara inmediatamente en la que le dedicaban con frecuencia sus superiores barrayareses. La Mirada. Era extraño y retorcido, pero de alguna manera lo tranquilizó. La sonrisa que había en su cara se tiñó de alegría.

-Y... ¿cómo conoció a Ba Lura? -dijo Benin.

- ¿Qué sabe usted? -le contestó Miles. Sabía que Benin no se lo contaría todo. Tenía que guardarse algo para comprobar la historia del enviado de Barrayar. Pero eso le parecía bien, porque Miles se proponía contar la verdad, casi toda la verdad...

-Ba Lura estaba en la estación de transferencia el día que usted llegó. Salió de la estación por lo menos dos veces. Una vez desde un compartimiento de embarque donde se desactivaron los monitores durante cuarenta minutos, período en el que no hubo nadie controlándolos. El compartimiento y el período coinciden con su llegada, lord Vorkosigan.

-Nuestra primera llegada, quiere usted decir.

-...Sí...

Vorreedi abría unos ojos como platos mientras se le afinaban los labios. Miles lo ignoró, aunque la mirada de Ivan cambió de foco con cautela y pasó revista a la cara del comandante.

- ¿Desactivados? No. Los habían arrancado de la pared, ghemcoronel. Pero dígame, el encuentro en el compartimiento, ¿fue la primera vez que Ba Lura salió de la estación? ¿O la segunda?

-Segunda -dijo Benin, con una intensa mirada.

- ¿Puede probarlo?

-Sí.

-Bien. Tal vez eso sea _muy_ importante. -Ja, Benin no era el único que podía dar vueltas para comprobar la veracidad de la información. Hasta el momento, el ghemcomandante no le había mentido. Miles no sabía la razón, pero no importaba mucho. Vueltas y más vueltas-. Bueno, ésta es nuestra versión...

En tono inexpresivo, con muchos detalles físicos que corroboraban la historia, Miles describió el confuso encuentro con Ba Lura. Sólo silenció el momento en que había visto la mano de Ba Lura en su bolsillo al principio del encuentro. Llevó los hechos hasta el momento de la heroica pelea de Ivan y su recuperación del destructor nervioso y en ese punto dejó todo en manos de Ivan. Ivan lo miró furioso pero retomó el relato en el mismo tono y ofreció una descripción clara y concisa de la retirada de Ba Lura.

Como Vorreedi no llevaba maquillaje facial, Miles vio cómo su expresión se oscurecía lentamente. El hombre ejercía un férreo control sobre sí mismo, así que no se ruborizó ni nada por el estilo, pero Miles hubiera apostado cualquier cosa a que el salto de presión sanguínea del coronel en ese momento habría hecho sonar la alarma de cualquier monitor médico.

- ¿Y por qué no me informó en nuestra primera entrevista, lord Vorkosigan? -preguntó Benin de nuevo, después de una larga pausa, como para asimilar los datos.

-Yo podría hacerle a usted la misma pregunta, teniente -intervino Vorreedi en una voz levemente tensa por debajo de una superficie suave y tranquila.

Benin le dirigió una mirada y levantó una ceja. El maquillaje quedó casi en peligro.

__

Teniente, no milord. Miles captó aquel detalle.

-El piloto del vehivaina redactó un informe para el capitán, quien seguramente lo pasó a su superior. -Es decir, a Illyan; en realidad, si navegaba por canales normales, el informe estaría llegando al escritorio de Illyan en ese mismo instante. Tres días más y aparecería un interrogatorio de emergencia en el escritorio de Vorreedi, seis más para contestar y seguir adelante con la conversación. Así que todo habría terminado antes de que Illyan pudiera mover un dedo-. Sin embargo, con mi autoridad de enviado superior, suprimí el incidente por razones diplomáticas. Nos enviaron con instrucciones específicas: no llamar la atención y comportarnos con la máxima cortesía. Para mi gobierno, esta ocasión solemne es una importante oportunidad para transmitir el mensaje de que nos sentiríamos satisfechos si se estrecharan los lazos entre los dos imperios. No me pareció conveniente empezar la visita con acusaciones de un ataque armado sin motivo perpetrado por un esclavo imperial contra los representantes especiales de Barrayar.

La amenaza era obvia: a pesar del maquillaje, Miles se daba cuenta de que el ghemcoronel la había captado. Y Vorreedi lo estaba pensando.

- ¿Puede usted... probar sus palabras, lord Vorkosigan? -preguntó Benin con cautela.

- ¿Tenernos todavía el destructor nervioso, Ivan? -Miles hizo un gesto hacia su primo.

Ivan sacó el arma del bolsillo y la colocó sobre la mesa despacio, con cuidado, tocándola apenas con las yemas de los dedos. Después, volvió a poner las manos sobre las piernas. Evitó la mirada furiosa de Vorreedi. El coronel y Benin alargaron la mano hacia el destructor al mismo tiempo y se detuvieron, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada desafiante.

-Disculpe usted -dijo Vorreedi-. No lo había visto antes.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó Benin. El tono implicaba: Que _extraordinario-. _Adelante. -La mano cayó a su lado con amabilidad.

Vorreedi levantó el arma y la examinó con cuidado: entre otras cosas, se fijó que el dispositivo de seguridad estaba puesto antes de entregarla con gesto amable a Benin.

-Le devuelvo el arma con sumo gusto, ghemcoronel -siguió diciendo Miles-, a cambio de la información que usted pueda deducir de ella. Si al final resulta proceder del Jardín Celestial, no sería de gran ayuda, pero si Ba Lura la consiguió en su viaje... tal vez eso nos revele mucho. Usted puede investigar algo así mucho más que yo. -Miles hizo una pausa y agregó-: ¿A quién visitó Ba Lura cuando abandonó la estación por primera vez?

Benin levantó la vista, que tenía fija en el destructor nervioso. -Fue a una nave anclada fuera de la estación.

- ¿Podría ser más concreto?

-No.

-Discúlpeme. Me gustaría volver a formular la pregunta. ¿Podría usted ser más concreto si quisiera?

Benin dejó el destructor sobre la mesa y se reclinó; aunque resultara imposible de creer, su expresión de interés y atención se intensificó. Se quedó callado durante un largo instante, mirando a Miles; después contestó:

-No, desgraciadamente, no.

Mierda. Las tres naves de hautgobernadores ancladas fuera de la estación de transferencia eran las de Ilsum Kety, Slyke Giaja y Este Rond. Ése podría haber sido el final de la triangulación, pero Benin no tenía el dato. Todavía.

-Me interesaría particularmente entender la forma en que control de tránsito o lo que se hizo pasar por control de tránsito nos dirigió al compartimiento erróneo... al compartimiento en el que atracamos en primer lugar.

- ¿Por qué entró Ba Lura en su vehivaina? ¿Cómo lo explica usted? -preguntó Benin a su vez.

-Fue un encuentro muy confuso, ghemcoronel. No podemos descartar que se tratara de un accidente. Al contrario, si el encuentro fue intencional, no hay duda de que algo les salió muy mal.

__

Chúpate ésa, decía la cara silenciosa de Ivan. Miles lo ignoró.

-De todos modos, ghemcoronel, espero que esto lo ayude a organizar sus investigaciones -siguió diciendo Miles en tono terminante. Seguramente Benin estaba impaciente por correr tras su nueva pista: el destructor nervioso.

Benin no se movió.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que _realmente _discutieron usted y la haut Rian, lord Vorkosigan?

-Si desea usted una respuesta, tendrá que formularle la pregunta a la haut Rian, ghemcoronel. Ella es tan cetagandana como el departamento que usted dirige. _-Lástima-. _Pero a mi entender, el dolor de la haut Rian por la muerte de Ba Lura es bastante auténtico.

Benin parpadeó una vez.

-No entiendo cómo puede usted juzgar la profundidad de su sufrimiento... ¿La ha visto usted muchas veces?

-Es una deducción... -Y si no terminaba con todo eso en ese mismo instante, metería la pata tan hasta el fondo que iban a necesitar una grúa para sacarla. A Vorreedi tenía que tratarlo con la mayor delicadeza; pero a Benin, no...-. Todo esto es fascinante, ghemcoronel, pero por desgracia esta mañana no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, si llega a descubrir de dónde procede el destructor nervioso y adónde fue Ba Lura, le agradecería profundamente la oportunidad de seguir con esta conversación. -Se sentó, cruzó los brazos y le ofreció una cordial sonrisa.

Lo que debería haber hecho Vorreedi era anunciar en voz bien alta que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y dejar que Benin se ocupara de todo. Eso habría hecho Miles en su lugar. Pero no cabía duda de que Vorreedi estaba impaciente por hablar con Miles a solas, y en lugar de permitir una conversación más larga, se levantó para señalar el final de la entrevista. Benin, huésped de la embajada en territorio ajeno, accedió con gesto amargo -no era su modo normal de proceder, de eso Miles estaba seguro- y se levantó sin comentarios.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente, lord Vorkosigan. Esto no se termina aquí. Se lo aseguro -afirmó en tono oscuro.

-Eso espero, señor. Eli,... ¿ha seguido usted mi consejo? ¿Sobre bloqueo de interferencias?

Benin hizo una pausa, con una expresión que de pronto se había vuelto un poco abstracta.

-Sí, sí.

- ¿Y cómo le fue?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Me alegro.

A Miles le pareció que la despedida de Benin, casi un saludo militar, era evidentemente irónica pero no del todo hostil.

Vorreedi escoltó a su invitado hasta la puerta, pero lo entregó al guardia y volvió a la pequeña habitación antes de que Miles e Ivan tuvieran tiempo de escapar.

El coronel miró a Miles a los ojos, y éste lamentó que su inmunidad diplomática no incluyera también al oficial de protocolo. ¿Pensaba Vorreedi separarlo de Ivan y conseguir la información por su primo? Ivan estaba practicando el arte de la invisibilidad, deporte para el que le sobraba habilidad, por cierto.

-En caso de que no se haya dado cuenta, teniente Vorkosigan, yo no soy un hongo -dijo en tono firme y peligroso.

Un hongo: algo que crece en la oscuridad y se alimenta con información podrida, claro. Miles contuvo un suspiro.

-Señor, diríjase a mi comandante. -Es decir, Illyan, quien también era el superior de Vorreedi-. Si él le da vía libre, soy todo suyo. Hasta entonces, lo mejor será seguir adelante como hasta ahora.

- ¿Confiando en su instinto? -citó Vorreedi con sequedad.

-Todavía no dispongo de conclusiones que pueda compartir con usted, señor.

-Y su instinto... ¿sugiere alguna conexión entre Ba Lura y lord Yenaro?

Vorreedi también tenía instinto, sí. Sin ese don no habría llegado a ocupar su puesto...

- ¿Además del hecho de que los dos tuvieron un encuentro conmigo? No... ninguna sugerencia en la que se pueda... confiar. Estoy buscando pruebas. Cuando las tenga... bueno, habré llegado a alguna parte.

- ¿Adónde exactamente?

__

Creo que si las cosas siguen así, voy a estar metido en el secreto más grande que usted haya imaginado.

-Cuando llegue lo sabré, señor.

-Nosotros dos también tenemos una conversación pendiente, lord Vorkosigan. Puede contar con ella. -Vorreedi le dedicó un gesto seco con la cabeza y salió bruscamente. Sin duda iba a contarle las nuevas complicaciones de su vida al embajador Vorob'yev.

En medio del profundo silencio que se apoderó de la habitación, Miles dijo en voz baja:

-Ha salido bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Ivan esbozó una mueca despreciativa.

Subieron en silencio a la habitación de Ivan, donde encontraron otro montón de papeles de colores sobre el escritorio. Ivan los miró uno por uno. Ignoraba abiertamente a Miles.

-Tengo que ponerme en contacto con Rian -dijo Miles por fin-. No puedo esperar, no es posible. Se nos está acabando el tiempo.

-No quiero seguir mezclado en todo esto -dijo Ivan con voz distante.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso, Ivan.

-Sí, lo sé. -La mano de Ivan hizo una pausa-. Ejem... Eso ha llegado ahora. Y tiene tu nombre también.

- ¿Es de lady Benello? Lamento decir que Vorreedi la va a poner fuera de nuestro alcance por lo de Yenaro.

-No. No es Benello. No conozco este nombre.

Miles se lanzó sobre el papel y lo abrió.

-Lady d'Har. Fiesta de jardín. ¿Qué cultivará esta señora en su jardín? ¿Podría ser un nombre con doble sentido? ¿Una referencia al jardín Celestial? Mmm... Tal vez sea mi contacto. Dios, odio estar a merced de la haut Rian... No puedo dar ni un paso sin que ella me controle. Bueno, de todos modos, acéptalo por si acaso.

-No es mi primera opción para esta tarde -objetó Ivan.

- ¿He dicho algo sobre opciones? Es una oportunidad, no podemos dejarla escapar. -Y agregó con rapidez-: Además, si sigues dejando tus muestras genéticas por toda la ciudad, tu progenie acabará apareciendo en el próximo concurso genético. Arbustos Ivan.

Ivan tembló de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Tú crees que ... ? ¿Será por eso...? ¿Podrían hacer eso?

-Claro. Cuando te vayas, pueden recrear las partes de tu cuerpo que les interesen y hacerlas funcionar cuando quieran, en la escala que prefieran... un buen recuerdo. Y tú que pensabas que el árbol de gatitos era obsceno.

-Esto es mucho peor que la obscenidad, más amplio... -afirmó Ivan con dignidad injuriada. Se le cortó la voz-. ¿De verdad crees que pueden hacer eso?

-No hay pasión menos ética que la de un artista cetagandano en busca de nuevos materiales -afirmó Miles. Y agregó-

Vamos a la fiesta de jardín. Estoy seguro de que es mi contacto con Rian.

-Fiesta de jardín -aceptó Ivan con un suspiro. Se quedó mirando el vacío con los ojos muy abiertos. Tras un instante, comentó en tono indiferente-: Es una lástima que ella no pueda sacar el banco genético de esa nave. Así nuestro enemigo tendría la llave pero no el cofre del tesoro. Y eso sí que lo destruiría...

Miles se sentó lentamente en la silla del escritorio de Ivan. Cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento, susurró:

-Ivan, eso es... magnífico, genial. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí?

Ivan lo pensó un poco.

- ¿Porque no es un final que te permita aparecer como el único héroe a los ojos de la haut Rian?

Intercambiaron miradas agresivas. Por una vez, Miles fue el primero en desviar los ojos.

-Sólo era una pregunta retórica ---dijo, tenso. Pero no lo dijo en voz muy alta.


	55. Cetaganda capitulo 12

__

12

Lo de «fiesta de jardín» no era del todo adecuado, decidió Miles. Miró más allá del embajador Vorob'yev y de Ivan cuando los tres salieron del tubo elevador con los oídos tapados hacia el aire libre en el último piso del edificio. Un leve brillo dorado en el aire marcaba la presencia de una pantalla de fuerza liviana, que protegía a los invitados de las molestias del viento, la lluvia o el polvo. Allí, en el centro de la capital, el crepúsculo era brillante y plateado porque el edificio, de medio kilómetro de alto, daba a los anillos verdes de parque que rodeaban el jardín Celestial.

Parterres de flores y árboles enanos, fuentes, arroyos, senderos y puentes de jade convertían el techo en un laberinto descendente en el mejor estilo cetagandano. Cada recodo de los caminos revelaba y enmarcaba una imagen bella y distinta de la enorme ciudad que se extendía hasta el horizonte, pero las mejores eran las que abarcaban el gran huevo brillante de ave fénix del emperador en el corazón de sus dominios. El vestíbulo del tubo elevador, que se abría sobre el panorama, tenía un techo de enredaderas y el suelo adornado con un elaborado arreglo de piedras de colores: lapislázuli, malaquita, jade verde y blanco, cuarzo rosado y minerales que Miles no conocía ni de nombre.

El oficial de protocolo les había indicado que se pusieran el uniforme de gala negro, aunque Miles hubiera supuesto que el verde de fajina era el correcto. Pero nadie podía ser demasiado formal en ese lugar. Los anfitriones permitieron subir al embajador Vorob'yev como escolta de los invitados, pero todos los demás tuvieron que quedarse abajo, incluyendo a Vorreedi. Ivan miró a su alrededor y aferró su invitación.

Lady d'Har, la anfitriona, estaba de pie en medio del vestíbulo. Aparentemente el interior de su casa contaba como una burbuja, porque estaba dando la bienvenida a sus invitados en persona. A pesar de su edad -era bastante mayor-, su hautbelleza hubiera deslumbrado a cualquiera. Se había puesto una docena de túnicas de un blanco cegador que le bajaban por el cuerpo hasta el suelo. El abundante cabello plateado se arrastraba tras ella. Su esposo, el ghemalmirante Har, cuya imponente presencia habría dominado cualquier otra habitación, parecía casi invisible a su lado.

El ghemalmirante Har comandaba la mitad de la flota cetagandana y su llegada a las ceremonias finales por la muerte de la emperatriz, retrasada por cuestiones de trabajo, era la razón de esa fiesta de bienvenida. Llevaba su uniforme rojo sangre, que podría haber adornado con suficientes condecoraciones como para hacerlo naufragar si cruzaba un río. En lugar de eso, había preferido ser el mejor: lo único que lucía en el pecho era la cinta y la medalla de la Orden del Mérito, un mérito aparentemente simple y poco grandilocuente. Sin las demás baratijas del éxito, nadie podía evitar la imagen de esa medalla. Ni evitar ni igualar. Era un honor muy poco frecuente que entregaba el Emperador en persona. Había muy pocos premios superiores a ése en el Imperio de Cetaganda. La hautlady que tenía a su lado podía considerarse uno de ellos. Miles supuso que el lord también la habría colocado sobre su túnica si hubiera podido, a pesar de que se la había ganado hacía ya cuarenta años. El maquillaje del ghemclan Har tenía colores como el anaranjado o el verde; los dibujos no eran muy definidos y se cruzaban con las arrugas de la edad sobre la cara del almirante, en un contraste francamente desagradable con el rojo del uniforme.

Hasta el embajador Vorob'yev se sentía cohibido en presencia del ghemalmirante Har. Miles se dio cuenta por la extrema formalidad de los saludos que le dispensó. Har se mostró amable, pero saltaba a la vista que estaba sorprendido: _¿Por qué están estos extranjeros en mi jardín? _Sin embargo, se limitó a hacer un gesto a lady Har, quien recibió la invitación del aliviado Ivan con un pequeño gesto y les dio las indicaciones necesarias para llegar al sitio alto y dorado donde se servía la comida y la bebida. La edad había suavizado su voz.

El embajador y los dos enviados pasearon por el jardín. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión que le había causado lady d'Har, Ivan empezó a buscar con la vista a las ghemujeres que conocía, pero fue en vano.

-Este lugar está lleno de viejos carcamales -le susurró a Miles, decepcionado-. Seguramente cuando hemos entrado nosotros, la edad promedio ha bajado de noventa a ochenta y nueve años.

-Ochenta y nueve y medio, diría yo -susurró Miles.

El embajador Vorob'yev se puso un dedo sobre los labios, pero su mirada reveló que el comentario le había parecido gracioso.

Sí. Ése era el lugar donde pasaban las cosas; en comparación Yenaro y su círculo de amistades eran insignificantes, mezquinos y marginales: estaban excluidos por edad, por rango, por riqueza, por... todo. En el jardín había una media docena de burbujas de hautladies que brillaban como antorchas pálidas. Miles no había visto nada igual en ningún sitio que no fuera el Jardín Celestial. Al parecer, lady d'Har mantenía contactos con sus hautparientes o exparientes. _¿Rian está aquí? _Miles rezó por verla.

-Ojalá hubiera podido traer a Maz -suspiró Vórob'yev con pena-. ¿Cómo consiguió usted esto, lord Ivan?

-Yo no fui -contestó Ivan. Señaló con el pulgar hacia Miles.

Vorob'yev alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

Miles se encogió de hombros.

-Me dijeron que estudiara a la jerarquía. Y aquí está el poder, ¿no es cierto? -En realidad, ya no estaba tan seguro.

__

¿Dónde estaba el poder en esa enigmática sociedad? Lo tenían los ghemlores, habría dicho él hacía un tiempo y no habría dudado ni un segundo: el poder es de quien controla las armas, lo controla la amenaza de violencia. O los hautlores, que dominaban a los ghem aunque fuera tangencialmente. Desde luego, no lo ostentaban las hautmujeres, tan recluidas y remotas. ¿Acaso el conocimiento de ellas era un tipo de poder? Un poder muy frágil. _¿Poder frágil? _¿No sería eso un oxímoron? El Criadero Estrella existía desde tiempos anteriores a la protección del Emperador; el emperador existía porque lo servían los ghemlores. Sin embargo, las hautmujeres habían creado al Emperador... habían creado a los haut... habían creado a los ghem también. Poder para crear... poder para destruir... Miles parpadeó, confundido y mordisqueó un canapé que tenía la forma de un diminuto cisne; le arrancó la cabeza primero. Las alas eran de harina de arroz, a juzgar por el sabor, y el cuerpo, una pasta de proteínas muy condimentada. ¿Carne de cisne artificial?

El grupo barrayarés se sirvió unas bebidas y empezó un circuito lento de los senderos del jardín, una comparación de los distintos paisajes de la ciudad. También recogieron miradas asombradas de los ghem y haut ancianos que los observaban; pero nadie se acercó a ellos para presentarse, hacer preguntas o entablar una conversación. Por el momento, hasta Vorov'yev se limitaba a mirar, pensaba Miles, pero seguramente no desperdiciaría las oportunidades de la velada para hacer algún contacto. Miles no estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a sacarse de encima al embajador cuando apareciera su contacto. Suponiendo que ése fuera el lugar del encuentro con quien fuera y que la idea de la velada como punto de reunión no fuera el resultado de su imaginación desbocada.

__

0 el lugar del siguiente intento de asesinato. Doblaron un sendero que rodeaba un parterre y vieron a una mujer en ropa hautblanca pero sin burbuja, de pie, admirando la ciudad. Miles la reconoció por la gruesa trenza color chocolate que le caía sobre la espalda hasta los tobillos, la reconoció a pesar de que ella le daba la espalda. La haut Vio d'Chilian. Entonces, ¿el ghemgeneral Chilian estaba allí? ¿Y Kety?

Ivan contuvo el aliento. Claro. Sin contar a la anciana anfitriona, ésa era la primera vez que su primo veía a una hautmujer fuera de la burbuja y al pobre le faltaba la... la inoculación del suero de haut Rian. Miles descubrió que era capaz de mirar a la haut Vio sin un temblor. ¿Acaso las hautmujeres eran una enfermedad que sólo se padecía una vez, como el legendario sarampión? ¿Una dolencia que dejaba al paciente inmunizado? Si salía con vida, claro, aunque fuera con cicatrices...

- ¿Quién es ella? -susurró Ivan, hechizado.

-La hautesposa del ghemgeneral Chillan -murmuró Vorob'yev al oído de lord Vorpatril-. El ghemgeneral tiene mucho poder: si quiere, puede pedirme su hígado frito para desayunar, lord Vorpatril. Y yo se lo mandaría en persona. Las ghemladies solteras y libres pueden distraerse como prefieran, pero las haut casadas están estrictamente fuera de los límites. ¿Me ha entendido?

-Sí, señor -dijo Ivan, en voz baja.

La haut Vio contemplaba la gran cúpula del jardín Celestial, que brillaba, opaca, al otro lado. Parecía hipnotizada. ¿Echaba de menos su anterior vida?, se preguntó Miles. Había pasado años exiliada en las tierras de Sigma Ceta con su ghemesposo. ¿Qué sentía ahora? ¿Felicidad? ¿Nostalgia?

Seguramente algún movimiento de los barrayareses llamó la atención de la mujer, porque volvió la cabeza hacia ellos. Durante un segundo, un segundo apenas, los sorprendentes ojos color canela adquirieron la tonalidad metálica del cobre en una expresión de rabia tan absoluta que el estómago de Miles se cerró en un puño. Después el rostro se sumió súbitamente en un hautismo tan suave y vacío como la inexistente burbuja, e igualmente poderoso y agresivo; la emoción abierta desapareció con tanta rapidez que Miles ni siquiera supo si los otros dos hombres la habían percibido. Pero la mirada de furia no había sido para ellos; estaba en la cara antes de que ella se volviera, antes de que pudiera identificar a los barrayareses, vestidos de negro, entre las sombras.

Ivan abrió la boca. _Por favor, no, no, _pensó Miles, pero Ivan tenía que intentarlo.

-Buenas noches, milady. Bonita vista, ¿verdad?

Ella dudó un momento muy largo -Miles se la imaginó en un gesto de huida-, pero después contestó en una voz grave, perfectamente modulada:

-No hay nada comparable en todo el universo.

Ivan, alentado, sonrió y se aproximó.

-Permitame presentarme. Soy lord Ivan Vorpatril, de Barrayar... Y... él... es el embajador Vorov'yev, y él, mi primo, lord Miles Vorkosigan. Hijo de... ya sabe...

Miles hizo una mueca y se encogió. Contemplar el tartamudeo de Ivan en un momento de pánico sexual hubiera sido divertido en otras circunstancias, pero en ésas era tan terriblemente embarazoso que ya no le resultaba gracioso. Le recordaba demasiado a... sí mismo. _¿Fui tan estúpido la primera vez que vi a Rian? _Le daba miedo pensar en la respuesta: seguramente era un sí.

-Sí -dijo la haut Vio-. Lo sé. -Miles había visto a alguna gente hablando a las plantas con más amabilidad...

__

Basta, Ivan, deseó Miles en silencio. _El marido de esta mujer es el primer oficial del hombre que tal vez trató de matarnos ayer, ¿recuerdas? _A menos que lord X_ fuera _el príncipe Slyke después de todo... o el haut Rond o... Miles apretó los dientes.

Pero antes de que Ivan pudiera hundirse todavía más en sus palabras, apareció por el sendero un hombre ataviado con el uniforme militar cetagandano. El maquillaje facial acentuaba los rasgos marcándole el ceño fruncido. El ghemgeneral Chilian. Miles se quedó frío, pasó la mano por el brazo de Ivan y lo apretó con fuerza como advertencia.

La mirada de Chillan se deslizó un momento sobre los barrayareses con un gesto de sospecha.

-Haut Vio -se dirigió a su esposa-. Acompáñame, por favor.

-Sí, milord -dijo ella, bajó las pestañas y escapó alrededor de Ivan con un breve gesto como despedida. Chilian se obligó a hacer el gesto que reconocía la existencia de los forasteros; con esfuerzo, le pareció a Miles. El general miró otra vez por encima del hombro mientras se llevaba a su esposa. ¿Qué pecado habría cometido el ghemgeneral Chilian para merecerla a _ella?_

-Un tipo con suerte -suspiró Ivan con envidia.

-No estoy tan seguro... -dijo Miles.

El embajador Vorob'yev se limitó a sonreír con amargura.

Siguieron paseando. Miles tenía en la cabeza un torbellino de ideas. El encuentro con Chilian, ¿era casual? ¿O se trataba de otra trampa? Lord X usaba sus herramientas humanas como pinzas, y así mantenía el peligro a raya. Seguramente el ghemgeneral y su esposa estaban demasiado cerca, la conexión era demasiado obvia. A menos, claro está, que lord X no fuera Kety..

Un brillo en el centro del camino captó la atención de Miles. Una hautburbuja se acercaba por el sendero rodeado de verde. Vorob'yev e Ivan se apartaron para dejarla pasar, pero la burbuja se detuvo frente a Miles.

-Lord Vorkosigan. -La voz de la mujer era melodiosa a pesar del filtro, pero no era la de Rian---. ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado?

-Claro que sí -dijo Miles antes de que Vorob'yev pudiera objetar algo-. ¿Dónde? -La tensión le sacudió el cuerpo. El asalto final al nuevo objetivo, la nave del gobernador Ilsum Kety, ¿sería esa noche? Demasiado prematuro, demasiado incierto-. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitamos?

-No es lejos, milord. Una hora, más o menos.

No era suficiente para un viaje a la órbita; entonces se trataba de otra cosa.

-Muy bien. Caballeros, ¿me disculpan?

La mirada de Vorob'yev era tan desdichada como le permitía su autocontrol habitual.

-Lord Vorkosigan... -En realidad, las dudas del embajador eran una buena señal; seguramente había mantenido una larga conversación con Vorreedi-. ¿Desea usted un guardia?

-No.

- ¿Un comu?

-No.

- ¿Tendrá usted cuidado? -Una diplomática manera de decir _¿Está seguro de que sabe en qué se está metiendo?_

-Sí, sí, claro, señor.

- ¿Y qué hacemos si no vuelves dentro de una hora? -dijo Ivan.

-Esperar. -Miles les dirigió un gesto cordial y siguió a la burbuja por el sendero del jardín.

Cuando doblaron otro recodo hacia un rincón privado, iluminado por luces de colores y escondido detrás de un bosquecillo de arbustos llenos de flores, la burbuja rotó y desapareció repentinamente. Miles se encontró frente a otra belleza de blanco, sentada sobre la silla-flotante como en un trono. El cabello de esa mujer era de color rubio miel, y lo llevaba levantado alrededor de los hombros en un complejo peinado. Miles le calculó unos cuarenta y tantos años, lo cual significaba que probablemente tenía el doble.

-La haut Rian Degtiar me dio instrucciones -afirmó ella. Movió la ropa a la izquierda de la silla, descubriendo un apoyabrazos muy bien acolchonado-. No tenemos mucho tiempo. -Su mirada pareció medir el peso de Miles, o tal vez su baja estatura-. Puede usted... bueno... subirse aquí para el viaje...

-Qué... qué fascinante... -Ah, si ella hubiera sido Rian... Pero por lo menos, el viaje serviría para comprobar alguna teoría sobre las capacidades mecánicas de las hautburbujas...-. Eh... ¿identificación, milady? -agregó él, como disculpándose. La última persona que había hecho ese tipo de viaje (por lo menos, en teoría) había terminado en el suelo con el cuello cortado.

Ella asintió como si hubiera estado esperando esa reacción y abrió la palma de la mano para mostrarle el anillo del Criadero Estrella.

Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, eso era lo más parecido a una identificación a que podía aspirar.. Miles se acercó con cuidado, subió a bordo y se aferró a la parte trasera de la silla para mantener el equilibrio. Los dos trataban de mantenerse separados. La mano de dedos largos de la haut tocó el panel de control incrustado en el apoyabrazos derecho y el campo de fuerza volvió a conectarse. La luz pálida y blanca reflejaba los arbustos floridos, destacaba los colores e iluminaba el camino frente a ellos.

La visión era bastante clara; la única molestia era una esfera fantasmal que marcaba la frontera del campo de fuerza y parecía una niebla más tenue que la película interna de los huevos. El sonido también se transmitía con mucha claridad, mucho mejor que el efecto inverso, deliberadamente opaco. Miles oyó voces y tintineos de copas un balcón más arriba. Pasaron junto al embajador Vorob'yev e Ivan, que miraron la burbuja con ojos curiosos, llenos de incertidumbre, pero no tenían modo de saber si se trataba de la misma burbuja. Miles reprimió el absurdo impulso de hacerles un gesto de despedida con la mano.

No se dirigieron al vestíbulo del tubo elevador, como Miles había esperado, sino hacia el límite del jardín. La anfitriona de cabello plateado estaba de pie allí, esperando. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y abrió el campo de fuerza del jardín con un código especial. La burbuja salió hacia una pequeña plataforma de aterrizaje. El brillo del pavimento se oscureció con la burbuja a una orden de su dueña. Miles miró hacia arriba, al cielo brillante de la noche, buscando un vueloliviano o un auto aéreo.

Pero en ese momento, la burbuja se desplazó suavemente hacia el final del edificio y cayó por el borde.

Miles se aferró con fuerza al asiento, tratando de no gritar, aferrarse al cuello de la hautpiloto o vomitar sobre el vestido blanco. Estaban en caída libre y él odiaba, odiaba, odiaba las alturas... ¿lo habían destinado a esa muerte? ¿Su asesina se sacrificaría en el proceso? Ay... Dios...

-Pensé que estas cosas sólo alcanzaban un metro de altura -se ahogó Miles. La voz le salió aguda y temblorosa a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

-Si hay suficiente altura inicial, se puede realizar una caída controlada -explicó ella, con calma.

A pesar de la primera impresión horrorizada de Miles, no estaban cayendo como una piedra. Trazaban una parábola hacia delante, atravesando las calles y los anillos verdes salpicados de luces, hacia la gran cúpula del Jardín Celestial.

Miles pensó en la bruja Baba Yaga de los cuentos folclóricos de Barrayar, la que viajaba volando en una bala de cañón. La bruja que lo acompañaba no era fea ni vieja. Pero en ese momento él no estaba muy seguro de que no se comiera a los niños traviesos en sus ratos libres.

Unos pocos minutos después, la burbuja aminoró la velocidad hasta el paso de un transeúnte. Estaban a unos pocos centímetros por encima del pavimento, una de las entradas menores del jardín Celestial. Un movimiento del dedo de la mujer devolvió el brillo blanco a la burbuja.

-Ah -exclamó ella, en tono alegre-. Tendría que hacerlo más a menudo... -Casi dejó escapar una sonrisa: durante un momento pareció casi... casi humana.

Miles se quedó de una pieza cuando los sometieron a los procedimientos de seguridad de la cúpula celestial: era como si no estuvieran ahí, como si no _hubiera _procedimientos, nada, excepto un rápido intercambio de códigos electrónicos. Nadie los detuvo, nadie los registró, nadie examinó la burbuja. Los hombres uniformados que habían sacudido a los enviados galácticos de arriba a abajo se apartaron respetuosamente, con la mirada baja.

- ¿Por qué no nos detienen? -susurró Miles, incapaz de soportar la impresión de que era imposible que no lo vieran si él los veía.

- ¿Detenerme? -repitió la hautmujer, sorprendida por la pregunta-. ¿Detenerme a mí? Soy la haut Pel Navarr, consorte de Eta Ceta. Yo vivo aquí.

Por suerte, el resto del viaje transcurrió a ras de suelo aunque a una velocidad un poco superior que la que Miles había visto en fiestas y reuniones. Reconoció los edificios y parques del Jardín Celestial mientras se dirigían hacia el edificio blanco que tenía biofiltros en las ventanas. El paso de la haut Pel a través de los procedimientos automáticos de seguridad del edificio fue casi tan rápido y silencioso como en la entrada a la cúpula. Recorrieron una serie de pasillos, pero esa vez iban en una dirección diferente. Esquivaron los laboratorios y oficinas del corazón del edificio y subieron un nivel más.

Una puerta doble se abrió para franquearles la entrada a una gran habitación circular decorada en tonos suaves de gris y plata. A diferencia de todo lo demás que había visto en el jardín Celestial, el lugar no tenía decoraciones vivientes, ni plantas, ni animales, ni ninguna de esas creaciones perturbadoras que parecían encontrarse a medio camino entre los dos reinos. Era silencioso, concentrado, sin elementos que se prestaran a la distracción... Era una cámara del Criadero Estrella; tal vez era algo así como la Cámara Estrella, supuso Miles. Había ocho mujeres vestidas de blanco esperándolos en silencio. Estaban sentadas en un círculo. Miles sentía que su estómago ya debería haberse calmado: hacía mucho que no estaban en caída libre.

La haut Pel detuvo la silla flotante en un espacio vacío dentro del círculo, la apoyó en el suelo y desconectó la burbuja. Ocho pares de ojos extraordinarios se posaron en la cara de Miles.

__

Nadie debería tener que exponerse a todas estas hautmujeres al mismo tiempo, pensó él. Era como una sobredosis peligrosa. La belleza que tenía frente a sí era variada; tres tenían el cabello tan plateado como la esposa del ghemalmirante; una era de tez cobriza; otra tenía la piel oscura y la nariz aguileña, con una melena rizada de un negro azulado que le caía sobre el cuerpo como un abrigo. Dos eran rubias: la guía con sus ondas doradas, y otra con el cabello tan pálido como el trigo maduro al sol, un cabello que le caía lacio hasta el suelo. Otra tenía los ojos oscuros y el cabello de un castaño color chocolate como el de la haut Vio, pero peinado en nubes suaves y mullidas. Y además, por supuesto, estaba Rian. El efecto de todas aquellas mujeres juntas iba más allá de la belleza; él no sabía cómo llamarlo pero la palabra más apropiada hubiera sido _terror. _Se deslizó hacia el suelo y se separó de la silla, aliviado por el tranquilizador contacto de las altas botas rígidas sobre la tierra firme.

-Aquí está el barrayarés para testificar -dijo la haut Rian.

__

Testificar. Entonces, estaba ahí como testigo, no como acusado. Un testigo clave, la Llave de la cuestión, por así decirlo. Ahogó una risita histérica. No sabía por qué, pero le parecía que la haut Rian no hubiera apreciado ese juego de palabras.

Tragó saliva y consiguió aclararse la voz.

-Ustedes saben más que yo, señoras. -Aunque en realidad, le parecía que ya sabía quiénes eran. Su mirada recorrió el círculo y parpadeó para controlar el vértigo-. Sólo conozco a la Doncella. -Hizo un gesto hacia Rian. Sobre una mesa baja, desplegada frente a ella, habían dispuesto todos los objetos sagrados de la emperatriz, incluyendo el Sello y la Gran Llave falsa.

Rian inclinó la cabeza como si admitiera lo razonable de su ruego y procedió a presentar a las damas con un conjunto sorprendente de hautnombres y hautítulos. Sí... ahí estaban las consortes de las ocho satrapías planetarias. Rian era la novena, la representante de la emperatriz. Las mujeres que controlaban y creaban el hautgenoma, las que tenían el control de la raza del futuro, estaban reunidas allí en un consejo extraordinario.

No cabía duda de que la cámara estaba preparada para esas reuniones, que sólo podían celebrarse cuando las consortes viajaban al Jardín Celestial con los envíos de futuros bebés. Miles intentó identificar a las consortes del príncipe Skyle, llsum Kety y el Rond. La mujer de Kety, consorte de Sigma Ceta, era una de las de cabello plateado, la de edad más parecida a la emperatriz. Rian la presentó como la haut Nadina. La rubia trigueña servía al príncipe SIyke de Xi Ceta y la morena era la consorte de Rho Ceta. Miles se preguntó otra vez por el significado de los títulos, que las convertían en esposas de los planetas, no de los gobernadores.

-Lord Vorkosigan -dijo la haut Rian-. Me gustaría que usted les contara a las consortes su versión de cómo llegó a su poder la Gran Llave falsa, y todos los hechos subsiguientes.

__

¿Todos? Miles no la culpaba en absoluto por cambiar de estrategia, jugar con las cartas bien escondidas y pedir refuerzos. No les sobraba el tiempo, de eso estaba seguro. Pero le disgustaba que lo tomaran por sorpresa. Habría sido agradable que ella se lo _consultara. ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?_

-Veo que captó usted mi indicación de que anulara el ataque a la nave del príncipe Slyke -dijo Miles, que quería entender algo más la situación.

-Sí. Espero que me lo explique usted a su debido tiempo.

-Discúlpeme, milady. No quisiera insultar a nadie aquí... Pero si una de las consortes es una traidora, si está de acuerdo con el gobernador sátrapa, esta sesión significaría entregarle información sobre lo que sabemos... ¿Está usted segura de que está entre amigos?

La tensión que se sentía en la cámara podía explicar infinitas traiciones, Miles estaba convencido de eso. Rian levantó una mano, como para dominar la situación.

-Lord Vorkosigan es extranjero. No entiende nuestra posición. -Lo miró y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza---. Hay traición, sí, pero no en este nivel. Más abajo.

- ¿Ah, sí?

-Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el gobernador no es capaz de manejar el hautgenorna por sí solo, aunque tenga la Llave y el banco. La haut de su satrapía no cooperaría con esa usurpación, esa perversión total de las costumbres. El gobernador está pensando en designar una nueva consorte, una persona que esté bajo control. Todo indica que esa persona ya ha sido elegida.

-Ah... ¿y ya saben quién es?

-No, todavía no -suspiró Rian-. Todavía no. Lamento decir que es alguien que no comprende el propósito de los haut. Si supiéramos qué gobernador es, podríamos deducir a cuál de las hautmujeres ha sobornado. Si supiéramos quién es la mujer, entonces...

Mierda, la triangulación tenía que darse pronto, pronto. Miles se mordió el labio, después dijo, despacio:

-Milady. Si puede hacerlo, dígame algo sobre las burbujas de fuerza. Eso de que están ligadas a una persona en particular... ¿Por qué están todos tan convencidos de que son seguras? La almohadilla de esos paneles de control parece un detector de palma, pero eso no es posible: las almohadillas de detección de palma son instrumentos fáciles de violar.

-Ya comprenderá usted que no puedo darle los detalles técnicos, lord Vorkosigan, no a _usted _-dijo Rian.

-No espero que lo haga. Sólo información general.

-Bueno... están programadas genéticamente, por supuesto. Se pasa la mano por la almohadilla para dejar algunas células cutáneas. La almohadilla las analiza.

- ¿Y rastrea todo el genoma? Seguramente eso significaría mucho tiempo de análisis.

-No, claro que no. El programa examina una docena de marcadores críticos que identifican a una mujer haut. Empezando por la presencia de un par de cromosomas X y siguiendo luego por una lista dispuesta en un esquema en árbol hasta obtener la confirmación.

- ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que los marcadores se dupliquen en dos o más individuos?

-Nosotras no hacemos clones, lord Vorkosigan.

-No hablo de clones, me refiero a esa docena de factores, sólo para engañar a la máquina.

-La posibilidad es muy remota.

- ¿Incluso entre miembros muy cercanos de la misma constelación? -Ella dudó, intercambió una mirada con lady Pel, que levantó las cejas, pensativa-. Tengo una razón para preguntar esto -prosiguió Miles-. Cuando el ghemcoronel Benin me entrevistó, dejó escapar una información importante. Dijo que seis hautburbujas habían entrado en la rotonda del funeral durante el intervalo en el que colocaron el cadáver de Ba Lura a los pies del catafalco y que eso le presentaba un problema de muy difícil solución. No enumeró las burbujas, pero no dudo que ustedes son capaces de hacerle escupir la lista. Esto significaría un examen de muchísimos datos pero... suponiendo que ustedes examinaran los marcadores de las seis hautmujeres en los archivos y controlaran los posibles duplicados casuales entre mujeres vivas... Si la mujer está sirviendo al sátrapa, tal vez haya colaborado también en el asesinato. Y en ese caso, tal vez podrían encontrar a la traidora sin salir del Criadero Estrella.

Rian, alerta de pronto, se sentó otra vez con un suspiro.

-Su razonamiento es correcto, lord Vorkosigan. Podríamos hacerlo... si tuviéramos la Gran Llave.

-Ah -dijo Miles-. Sí, claro... -Cambió de una posición tensa y firme, casi de desfile, a una de descanso, desinflado-. No sé si servirá de algo, pero tanto mi análisis de la situación como las escasas pruebas que conseguí arrancarle el glienicoronel Benin apuntan al príncipe Slyke o al haut Ilsum Kety. El haut Rond iría en tercer lugar, pero mucho más lejos. Pero como Rho y Mu Ceta serían los que soportarían el golpe si se desatara un conflicto abierto con Barrayar, yo me inclino por Slyke o Kety, sin duda. Hechos... recientes... señalan a Kety. -Dirigió una mirada al círculo-. ¿Hay algo que las consortes hayan visto u oído, algo que pueda ayudarnos a determinar el nombre del culpable con mayor certeza?

Un murmullo de negativas.

-Desgraciadamente, no -dijo Rian-. Ya discutimos el problema esta tarde. Por favor, empiece.

__

Como usted quiera, milady, la responsabilidad es toda suya.

Miles respiró hondo y se lanzó a contar la verdad completa de lo que le había pasado desde el momento en que Ba Lura se lanzó al vehivaina personal de los enviados de Barrayar. Suprimió solamente sus opiniones personales. De vez en cuando, se detenía para que Rian tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle alguna señal, indicarle de alguna manera que mantuviera algo en secreto. Pero al parecer, ella no quería secretos. En lugar de señales, le formulaba hábiles preguntas, le recordaba detalles como para que no se dejara nada en el tintero.

Lentamente, Miles entendió que Rian veía que el problema del secreto era como un arma de dos filos. Lord X era capaz de asesinar a Miles, tal vez también a Rian. Pero hasta el político cetagandano más megalomaníaco tendría grandes problemas en acabar con las ocho consortes al mismo tiempo. La voz de Miles cobró seguridad.

Sintió que las teorías que sostenían sus frases se transformaban. Rian se parecía cada vez menos a una damisela en peligro. En realidad, se preguntó si él no estaría tratando de salvar al dragón. _Bueno, los dragones también necesitan que los salven alguna que otra vez... _Cuando él relató el intento de asesinato del día anterior, ninguna de las mujeres parpadeó siquiera. Lo que hubo, tal vez, fue un murmullo de apreciación por la elegancia de forma y estilo del atentado y una leve desilusión por el fracaso. Sin embargo, las mismas juezas se negaron a apreciar la originalidad del gobernador en su intento de invadir el territorio de las mujeres haut. Las consortes de Sigma y Xi tenían miradas cada vez más pétreas e intercambiaban gestos expresivos de vez en cuando.

Cuando Miles terminó, se produjo un largo silencio en la cámara. ¿Hora de presentar el plan B?

-Tengo una sugerencia -dijo Miles con valor-. Recuperen todos los bancos genéticos de las naves de los gobernadores. Si lo entregan todo, el gobernador se quedará con las manos vacías. Si se resiste a entregar el banco sabremos quién es.

- ¿Recuperarlos? -dijo la haut Pel, con voz desmayada-. ¿Tiene usted idea de cuánto nos costó _llevarlos _hasta las naves?

-Pero él podría llevarse el banco y la Llave y huir -objetó la mujer morena, la Consorte de Rho Ceta.

-No -dijo Miles-. Eso es lo único que no puede hacer. Hay demasiados saltos de agujero de gusano con guardias del Emperador entre él y su planeta. Militarmente hablando, la huida abierta es imposible. Nunca lo conseguiría. No puede revelar nada hasta que esté a salvo en órbita de... Algo Ceta. En cierto modo, lo tenemos acorralado hasta que termine el funeral. -Claro que ese momento ya casi ha llegado...

-Pero así, volvemos al problema de cómo recuperar la Llave -señaló Rian.

-Una vez que el banco esté aquí, tal vez sea posible negociar la devolución de la Llave a cambio de... digamos, una amnistía. O decir que él la robó... lo cual es cierto... y hacer que Seguridad de Cetaganda la recupere. Cuando los otros gobernadores se libren de la evidencia incriminatoria que tienen entre manos, tal vez ustedes, señoras, consigan separar al traidor del rebaño. Tal vez los otros gobernadores accedan a colaborar. Digamos que eso abre unas cuantas opciones tácticas.

-Lo que puede hacer es amenazar con destruir la Llave -se preocupó la Consorte de Sigma Ceta.

-Seguramente usted conoce a Ilsum Kety mejor que nadie, haut Nadina -dijo Miles-. ¿Le parece que lo haría?

-Kety es un joven... variable -dijo ella, sin ganas-. Todavía no estoy convencida de que sea el culpable. Pero por lo que sé de él, no puedo afirmar que sus acusaciones sean imposibles, lord Vorkosigan.

- ¿Y su gobernador, señora? -Miles hizo un gesto a la Consorte de Xi Ceta.

-El príncipe Slyke es un hombre... decidido e inteligente. El complot que usted describe está dentro de sus capacidades. No... no estoy segura.

-Bueno, en último caso... la Gran Llave se puede reproducir, ¿no es cierto?

Ya fuera con un empujón o con una frenada, el gran plan de la emperatriz estaría guardado en un cajón durante una generación. Un resultado positivo desde el punto de vista de Barrayar. Miles sonrió con alegría. Un gruñido leve recorrió la habitación.

-Recuperar la Gran Llave intacta es prioridad uno -declaró Rian con firmeza.

-Él quiere implicar a Barrayar -dijo Miles-. Tal vez lo decidió por cálculo frío, por análisis astropolítico, pero estoy seguro de que en este momento el motivo es personal.

-Si reclamo los bancos genéticos -apuntó Rian con lentitud-, perderemos para siempre la oportunidad de distribuirlos.

La Consorte de Sigma Ceta, Nadina, de pelo plateado, suspiró:

-Esperaba vivir para ver cumplido el plan de la Dama Celestial. Ella tenía razón... Sé que Cetaganda sufre un estancamiento, lo he visto crecer a lo largo de mi vida.

-Ya habrá otras oportunidades -dijo otra dama de pelo plateado.

-La próxima. vez hay que hacerlo con más cuidado -dijo la Consorte de Rho Ceta, la de los bucles castaños-. Nuestra Señora confió demasiado en los gobernadores.

-No estoy segura de eso -dijo Rian-. Sus únicas órdenes fueron que distribuyera copias inactivas como resguardo. Ba Lura sentía los deseos de nuestra Señora con mucha fuerza, pero no entendía su sutileza. No fue idea mía tratar de distribuir la Llave ahora y no estoy segura de que fuera idea de ella. No sé si Ba Lura llegó a algún acuerdo con ella por separado o fue un malentendido. Y ahora es imposible saberlo. -Inclinó la cabeza-. Pido perdón al Consejo por mi fracaso. -Su tono de voz sugirió a Miles el dolor de una herida voluntaria.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, querida -dijo la haut Nadina con amabilidad. Pero luego agregó con mayor firmeza-. Pero no deberías haberlo intentado sola.

-Así me lo pidieron.

-La próxima vez, pon un poco menos de énfasis en el me y un poco más en la orden misma.

Miles trató de no encogerse ante la aplicación general de esa amable admonición.

Un pesado silencio dominó la cámara.

-Tal vez podamos considerar una alteración del genoma que haga más controlables a los hautlores -dijo por fin la Consorte de Rho Ceta.

-Si queremos una expansión renovada, necesitamos todo lo contrario -objetó la consorte más morena-. Más agresividad.

-El ghemexperimento, es decir, filtrar combinaciones genéticas favorables desde el resto de la población hacia las clases altas, me parece suficiente en ese sentido -dijo la haut Pel.

-Nuestra Señora, en su sabiduría, quería más variedad, no más uniformidad -concedió Rian.

-Creo que hace mucho tiempo, cuando dejamos a los haut machos librados a sus propios recursos, cometimos un error -insistió la Consorte de Rho Ceta, obstinada.

Y la de tez morena contestó:

-Pero ¿cómo vamos a seleccionar entre ellos si no hay libre competencia?

Rian levantó una mano para detener a las otras.

-Estos temas más amplios tendrán que ser discutidos en breve, pero éste no es el momento. Estoy convencida de que antes de proseguir con el plan de expansión, debemos depurarlo. Pero eso... -suspiró- es tarea de la nueva emperatriz. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es decidir con qué situación se va a enfrentar ella cuando llegue. ¿Cuántas apoyan la recuperación de los bancos de genes?

Ganaron los votos a favor. Muchos tardaron en llegar, pero finalmente se consiguió un voto unánime a través de un intercambio de miradas inescrutables. Miles respiró, aliviado.

Los hombros de Rian cayeron con pesadez.

-Entonces, ésas son mis órdenes. Que vuelva todo al Criadero Estrella.

- ¿Rótulo de los envíos? -preguntó la haut Pel en tono práctico.

Rian miró hacia arriba un segundo y contestó:

-Colecciones de materiales genómicos humanos de varias satrapías, pedidas por la Señora antes de morir, y que nosotras archivaremos en los bancos experimentales del Criadero Estrella.

-Está bien para este lado de la conexión -aceptó la haut Pel-. ¿Y para el otro?

-Los gobernadores recibirán la noticia de que hemos descubierto un grave error en la copia, un error que debe corregirse. Sin la corrección, el genoma no sirve.

-Muy bien.

La reunión había terminado. Las mujeres activaron las sillas-flotantes, aunque no conectaron las burbujas, y se fueron en grupos de dos o tres, rodeadas por un murmullo de discusión.

Rian y la haut Pel esperaron hasta que la habitación quedó vacía y Miles no tuvo más remedio que esperar con ellas.

- ¿Todavía desea que trate de recuperar la Llave, milady? -preguntó Miles a Rian-. Barrayar seguirá siendo vulnerable hasta que atrapemos al gobernador sátrapa con pruebas sólidas de traición, datos que él no sea capaz de tergiversar. Y lo que menos me gusta de este asunto es la evidente relación que tiene ese caballero con su seguridad interna, señora.

-No sé -suspiró Rian-. Necesitamos por lo menos un día para organizar la devolución de los bancos de genes. Voy a... voy a mandar a alguien a buscarlo, como esta noche.

-Pero entonces, sólo nos quedarán dos días. No es mucho margen. Me gustaría que actuáramos cuanto antes.

-No es posible. -Ella se tocó el cabello, un gesto nervioso a pesar de la gracia de sus movimientos.

Miles la miraba y buscaba en su corazón. El impacto de la primera locura de amor se estaba desvaneciendo en esa inundación de reacciones y sensaciones. Lentamente, se convertía en... ¿en qué? Si ella hubiera saciado la primera sed de Miles con la más mínima gota de afecto, lo habría tenido a sus pies, en cuerpo y alma.

En cierto modo, Miles se alegraba de que ella no estuviera fingiendo, a pesar de la depresión que le causaba que lo tratara como a Ba Lura, es decir como a un ser cuya lealtad y obediencia se dan por sentadas. Tal vez el disfraz que él había propuesto -de ba- era una sugerencia del inconsciente y las razones para la propuesta no eran sólo prácticas. ¿Acaso su cerebro estaba tratando de decirle algo?

-La haut Pel lo llevará de nuevo a su punto de origen -dijo Rian.

Él se inclinó.

-Según mi experiencia, milady, no se puede volver al punto de origen, a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentemos.

Ella le devolvió sólo una mirada extrañada y él se alejó hacia la silla-flotante de la haut Pel.

Pel lo llevó por el Jardín Celestial hacia la salida. Miles se preguntó si ella estaba tan incómoda como él con la proximidad física.

Intentó algún tipo de conversación intrascendente.

- ¿Las hautladies crearon toda la vida vegetal y animal de aquí? ¿Son competiciones, como la feria de bioestética? Me impresionaron particularmente las ranas cantarinas, ¿sabe?

-Ah, no -dijo la haut Pel-. Las formas de vida inferiores son asunto de los ghem. La mayor distinción que pueden recibir es que su arte se incorpore al jardín del imperio. Los haut sólo trabajan sobre material humano.

Él no recordaba ningún monstruo.

- ¿Dónde?

-Lo que hacemos es aplicar nuevas ideas en seres ba. Eso impide que se liberen materiales genéticos a través de canales sexuales por accidente.

-Ah...

__

-Nuestra mayor recompensa es desarrollar un complejo genético que luego se incorpore al genoma haut.

Era como una regla moral invertida: nunca te hagas a ti mismo lo que no has probado en otros.

Miles sonrió, nervioso, y no siguió preguntando. Un auto de superficie y su ba esperaba a la burbuja de Pel ante la entrada del Jardín Celestial. Volvían a casa de lady d'Har por rutas más normales.

Pel lo dejó salir de la burbuja en un rincón escondido del jardín, a resguardo de miradas indiscretas, y se alejó lentamente. Él se la imaginó informando a Rian: Sí, _milady, solté al barrayarés en la selva, como usted lo ordenó. Espero que encuentre comida y una compañera..._

Se sentó en un banco que daba hacia el Jardín Celestial y meditó sobre la vista hasta que lo descubrieron Ivan y el embajador Vorob'yev.

El uno parecía asustado; el otro furioso.

-Llegas tarde -dijo Ivan-. ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

-Estaba ya a punto de llamar al coronel Vorreedi y a los guardias -agregó el embajador Vorob'yev, con voz dura.

-Eso habría sido... inútil, señor -suspiró Miles-. Ya podemos irnos.

-Gracias a Dios -musitó Ivan.

Vorob'yev no dijo nada. Miles se levantó, preguntándose en qué momento el embajador y Vorreedi dejarían de aceptar un _No todavía _como respuesta.

__

Todavía no. Por favor, todavía no.


	56. Cetaganda capitulo 13

__

13

Nada le hubiera gustado más que un día libre, pensó Miles, pero no tenía tiempo. Lo peor era la seguridad de que se había metido en aquel atolladero él solito. Hasta que las consortes consiguieran recuperar los bancos genéticos, lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Y a menos que Rian enviara un auto a la embajada a recogerlo, lo cual significaba un movimiento tan abierto que tal vez causaría resistencias vigorosas en ambos grupos de Seguridad Imperial, Miles no podría volver a verla hasta las Ceremonias de Portal-Canción en el jardín Celestial. Gruñó entre dientes y pidió más datos a la comuconsola; después, contempló la pantalla sin verla realmente.

No estaba seguro de que fuera prudente darle a lord X un día de ventaja, a pesar de que esa misma tarde el caballero en cuestión se vería en un aprieto cuando su consorte se llevara el banco de genes. Eso eliminaría su última posibilidad se sentarse a esperar hasta el momento apropiado, y luego alejarse suavemente con el banco y la Llave y tal vez eliminar a la vieja consorte designada por el poder central en algún lugar de la ruta. El hombre tenía que darse cuenta de que Rian lo entregaría aunque tuviera que incriminarse ella misma, tenía que darse cuenta de que ella estaba dispuesta a todo para atraparlo. Asesinar a la Doncella del Criadero Estrella no había formado parte del Plan Original, de eso Miles estaba casi seguro. En el Plan Original, Rian era un títere más, cuyo papel principal era acusar a Barrayar y a Miles de robar la Gran Llave. A lord X le fascinaban los títeres. Pero Rian se mantenía leal a los haut más allá de sus propios intereses. Ningún traidor sensato podía permitirse el lujo de suponer que ella se quedaría paralizada durante mucho tiempo.

Lord X era un tirano, no un revolucionario. Quería llegar al poder dentro del sistema, no cambiarlo. La verdadera revolucionaria era la fallecida emperatriz, con su intento de dividir a los haut en ocho ramas competitivas y dejar que ganara el mejor de los superhombres. Tal vez Ba Lura había estado más cerca de su ama de lo que Rian quería suponer. _No se puede entregar poder y retenerlo al mismo tiempo. _Excepto después de la muerte.

Así que... ¿cuál sería el próximo movimiento de lord X? ¿Qué _podía _hacer ahora excepto luchar hasta el final, intentarlo todo para no caer en el proceso? Eso o cortarse las venas, y Miles no creía que fuera del tipo suicida. Seguramente seguía buscando una forma de culpar de todo a Barrayar, preferentemente en la forma de un Miles muerto que no pudiera desmentirlo. Todavía había una remota posibilidad de que pudiera salirse con la suya en eso, dada la falta de entusiasmo de los cetagandanos hacia los extranjeros en general y los barrayareses en particular. Sí, era un buen día para quedarse en la embajada.

¿Habrían sido mejores los resultados si Miles hubiera devuelto públicamente la Llave falsa y declarado la verdad desde el principio? No... en ese caso la embajada y los enviados habrían estado inmersos en acusaciones falsas y escándalos públicos, y ya no habría forma de probar su inocencia. Si lord X hubiera elegido cualquier otra delegación para colocar la Llave falsa... digamos, la de Marilac, los aslunderos o los vervani... tal vez en este momento su plan estaría funcionando a la perfección, puntual como un reloj. Miles esperaba que lord X estuviera muy, muy arrepentido de haberse decidido por Barrayar. Era una esperanza amarga. _Y voy a hacer que te arrepientas mucho más, imbécil._

Miles apretó los labios. Volvió a prestar atención a la comuconsola. Todas las naves de los gobernadores sátrapas estaban construidas según el mismo plano general y, por desgracia, lo único que tenía el banco de datos de la embajada de Barrayar eran esos datos poco precisos. Tal vez había más, pero Miles hubiera tenido que acceder a los archivos secretos. Recorrió los niveles y sectores de la nave en el holovídeo. _Si yo fuera un gobernador sátrapa que urde una revuelta, ¿ dónde escondería la Gran Llave? ¿Debajo del colchón? _Seguramente no.

El gobernador tenía la Llave, pero le faltaba la llave de la Llave: Rian conservaba el anillo. Si lord X conseguía abrir la Gran Llave podría volcar los datos, conseguir un duplicado de la información, y tal vez, en circunstancias tan complejas, decidiría devolver el original y librarse de la prueba material de sus planes de traición. O destruirla... claro. Pero si la Llave hubiera sido fácil de abrir, debería haberlo hecho en cuanto sus planes empezaron a fallar. Así que... si estaba tratando de acceder a la Llave, seguramente la tenía en algún laboratorio de decodificación. ¿Y dónde se encontraría el laboratorio de decodificación en esa vasta nave...?

Un sonido en la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de Miles. La voz del coronel Vorreedi:

-Lord Vorkosigan, ¿puedo pasar?

Miles suspiró.

-Adelante. -Sí, tanta actividad en la comuconsola tenía que atraer la atención de Seguridad. Seguramente el oficial de protocolo había estado monitoreando desde abajo.

Vorreedi entró al trote, estudió el holovídeo por encima de los hombros de Miles.

-Interesante. ¿Qué es?

-Un recorrido por las naves de guerra cetagandanas. Sigo con mi educación de oficial y todo eso... La esperanza de que me destinen a una nave nunca desaparece del todo.

-Ya. -Vorreedi se enderezó-. Supuse que le interesaría recibir las últimas noticias sobre su amigo lord Yenaro.

-No creo que le deba nada pero... no le habrá ocurrido nada grave, espero -dijo Miles con sinceridad. Tal vez Yenaro fuera un buen testigo más tarde; ahora que había reflexionado al respecto, Miles estaba empezando a lamentar no haberle ofrecido asilo en la embajada.

-Todavía no. Pero han emitido una orden de arresto contra él.

- ¿Y de quién es la orden? ¿De Seguridad de Cetaganda? ¿Por traición?

-No. De la policía civil. Por robo.

-Es una acusación falsa. Estoy seguro. Alguien está usando el sistema para sacarlo de su escondite. ¿Puede usted averiguar quién lo ha acusado?

-Un ghemlord, un tal Nevic. ¿Le dice algo este nombre?

-No. Tiene que ser un títere. Lo que necesitamos es la identidad de quien ordenó a Nevic que acusara a Yenaro. El mismo que le dio los planos y el dinero para la fuente de Marilac. Pero ahora usted tiene dos pistas. Puede seguir ambos caminos.

- ¿Cree que se trata del mismo hombre?

-Lo que estoy haciendo no tiene nada que ver con suposiciones, coronel -dijo Miles-. Necesito pruebas, pruebas que puedan utilizarse en un juicio.

La mirada de Vorreedi lo estaba poniendo nervioso: una mirada constante, permanente, firme.

- ¿Por qué creía que acusarían a Yenaro de traición?

-Ah, bueno... en realidad era sólo una suposición. Si lo que quiere el enemigo de Yenaro es que la policía civil lo ponga en un lugar donde él pueda dispararle sin problemas, el robo es mejor, mucho menos escandaloso.

Las cejas de Vorreedi se le crisparon en la frente.

-Lord Vorkosigan... -Pero se interrumpió, pensó mejor lo que estaba a punto de decir. Meneó la cabeza y se fue.

Ivan entró un rato después, se echó en el sofá de Miles, puso las botas en el apoyabrazos y suspiró.

-¿Todavía estás aquí? -Miles apagó la comuconsola. Las letras y los dibujos habían empezado a nublarle la vista-. Pensé que estarías por ahí, retozando o revolcándote sobre la paja en un granero o algo así. Son nuestros últimos dos días y todo eso... ¿Te has quedado sin invitaciones? -Miles apuntó al techo con el pulgar. _Tal vez nos están escuchando._

Los labios de Ivan formaron tres palabras. _Que se jodan._

-Vorreedi nos puso más guardaespaldas. Es imposible ser... espontáneo con tanta gente mirando. -Contempló el techo con ojos muy fijos y abiertos-. Además tengo miedo hasta del suelo que piso. ¿No fue una reina de Egipto la que trasladaron en una alfombra enrollada? Pienso que podría pasar otra vez.

-Claro que sí. -Miles no podía negarlo-. En realidad, estoy casi seguro de que va a pasar de nuevo.

-Excelente. Recuérdame que no me ponga muy cerca de ti.

Miles hizo una mueca.

Después de un minuto, Ivan agregó:

-Me aburro.

Miles lo echó de la habitación.

Las Ceremonias de Portal-Canción, cuyo nombre completo era Ceremonias para Abrir el Gran Portal con Canciones, no tenían nada que ver con la apertura de ningún portal, pero sí con canciones. Un numeroso coro formado por varios cientos de ghem, tanto hombres como mujeres, vestidos de blanco sobre blanco, se situó cerca de la entrada este al Jardín Celestial. Se trataba de hacer una procesión por los cuatro puntos cardinales y terminar en la puerta norte, durante las horas de la tarde. El coro se ponía de pie para cantar en un área ondulante de terreno con propiedades acústicas sorprendentes, mientras los enviados galácticos y los ghem y haut de luto se quedaban alrededor para escuchar. Miles flexionó las piernas dentro de las botas y se preparó para aguantar. El espacio abierto permitía que las burbujas de las hautladies se movieran con libertad y había muchísimas en todas partes... cientos de burbujas esparcidas bajo el brillo del sol. ¿Cuántas hautmujeres vivían en ese lugar?

Miles echó una mirada a su pequeña delegación: él, Ivan, Vorob'yev y Vorreedi, todos en uniforme de gala negro; además de Mía Maz, vestida con tanto gusto como en otras ocasiones, impresionante en blanco y negro. Ese día, Vorreedi parecía más barrayarés, más oficial y un poco más siniestro -Miles tenía que admitirlo- ahora que no lucía su ropa civil cetagandana deliberadamente anodina. Maz apoyaba una mano sobre el brazo de Vorob'yev. Cuando empezó la música, se puso de puntillas.

__

Esto quita el aliento hubiera sido una frase bastante literal: Miles tuvo que abrir la boca un poco y sintió que se le erizaba el cabello cuando los increíbles sonidos de la música lo bañaron de arriba abajo.-Armonías y disonancias se persiguieron por la escala con tal precisión que el público oía todas y cada una de las palabras por lo menos cuando las voces no se convertían en simples vibraciones inarticuladas que parecían subir por la espina dorsal y resonar en la parte posterior del cráneo como una sucesión de emociones puras. Hasta Ivan estaba transfigurado. Miles hubiera querido hacer un comentario, expresar su asombro, pero romper la concentración absoluta que exigía la música habría sido un sacrilegio. Después de unos treinta minutos, la música se detuvo de pronto y el coro se preparó para desplazarse con gracia hacia la siguiente parada, seguido con algo más de torpeza por los delegados galácticos.

Los grupos tomaron diferentes rutas. Guías ba condujeron a los delegados a una mesa con comida bajo la dirección de un mayordomo ghemlord de mirada digna. La idea era que los invitados descansaran un poco y también que aguardaran hasta que el coro estuviera listo para la siguiente función en la puerta sur. Miles miró ansiosamente las burbujas de las hautladies, que no acompañaron a los delegados ni al coro y se alejaron flotando en una tercera dirección. Se daba cuenta de que el Jardín Celestial lo impresionaba cada vez menos. ¿Era posible que alguien diera por sentado ese sitio? No cabía duda de que los haut ya no se sorprendían.

-Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a este lugar -le confió a Ivan, mientras caminaba entre él y Vorob'yev siguiendo el desaliñado desfile de los extranjeros-. Sé que podría.

-Ya -dijo el embajador-. Pero cuando a estos curiosos personajes se les ocurrió soltar a sus mascotas ghemlores para que buscaran propiedades más allá de Komarr, murieron cinco millones de los nuestros. Espero que no se le olvide, milord.

-No -dijo Miles, tenso-. jamás. Pero... ni siquiera usted tiene edad suficiente como para recordar la guerra, señor. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si alguna vez veré un ataque cetagandano semejante.

-Optimista -murmuró Ivan.

-No, no, me gustaría explicar lo que quiero decir. Mi madre dice siempre que si un comportamiento recibe recompensa, se repite. Y viceversa. Creo... creo que si los ghemlores no consiguen conquistas territoriales en nuestra generación, tardarán mucho tiempo en intentarlo de nuevo. Después de todo... los períodos aislacionistas que siguen a las expansiones son fenómenos muy conocidos en la historia...

-No sabía que supieras tanto de ciencias políticas -dijo Ivan.

Miles se encogió de hombros.

-Es sólo una intuición. Si me das un año y un departamento, tal vez pueda ofrecerte un análisis razonado con gráficos y todo.

-Admito que es difícil imaginarse a... digamos, lord Yenaro, conquistando algo -aceptó Ivan.

-No es que no fuera capaz de hacerlo, creo yo. Pero cuando se le presentara la oportunidad, sería demasiado viejo y estaría demasiado desinteresado. No sé... Claro que cuando termine el período aislacionista este razonamiento perderá validez. Cuando los haut decidan dejar de manipularse a sí mismos, dentro de diez generaciones..., no sé en qué se habrán convertido. -Y _pensándolo bien, ellos tampoco lo saben. Eso sí que es interesante. ¿Nadie está a cargo aquí?-. _La conquista del universo parece un juego de niños después de eso... O tal vez... tal vez entonces nadie pueda detener el ataque -agregó con amargura.

-Bonita idea -gruñó Ivan.

Se había organizado un delicado desayuno en un pabellón cercano. Al otro lado esperaban autos de superficie tapizados de blanco para llevar a los enviados dos kilómetros más allá, hasta el Portal del Sur, cuando terminara la comida. Miles tomó una bebida caliente, rechazó con asco una bandeja de dulces -tenía un nudo en el estómago- y miró los movimientos de la multitud ba con ojos de halcón. _Tiene que ser hoy, hoy. Ya no queda tiempo. Vamos, Rian... _¿Y cómo diablos iba a recibir el informe de Rian con Vorreedi pegado a sus talones como una lapa? El hombre tomaba nota de cada uno de sus gestos. Miles ya se había dado cuenta.

El día prosiguió con una repetición del ciclo de música, comida y transporte. Había una cantidad de delegados con cara de fatiga después de varias comidas y hasta Ivan había dejado de aceptar bocados en un gesto de autodefensa después de la tercera mesa. Cuando llegó el contacto, durante la comida que siguió a la cuarta y última actuación del coro, Miles apenas se dio cuenta. Estaba charlando con Vorreedi sobre la cocina del distrito Keroslav y preguntándose cómo conseguiría distraerlo y engañarlo cuando llegara el momento. Había llegado a un punto tal de desesperación que incluso consideraba la posibilidad de administrar un vomitivo al embajador Vorob'yev y ponerlo en manos del oficial de protocolo cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que Ivan hablaba con Ba No Sé Qué en tono grave. No reconoció a la criatura; no era la favorita de Rian porque era joven y tenía una leve capa de pelo rubio. Las manos de Ivan giraron en el aire con la palma hacia arriba, se encogió de hombros y siguió al servidor por el pabellón, extrañado. _¿Ivan? ¿Para qué diablos quiere a Ivan?_

-Discúlpeme, señor -Miles interrumpió bruscamente a Vorreedi y pasó por su lado como una flecha. Para cuando el Jefe se volvió, Miles ya había pasado junto a otra delegación y estaba a medio camino de la salida, detrás de Ivan. No cabía duda de que Vorreedi lo seguiría, pero Miles se preocuparía por eso más tarde.

Emergió, parpadeando, a la iluminación vespertina de la cúpula justo a tiempo para ver cómo desaparecían la sombra oscura y el brillo de las botas de Ivan tras un arbusto florido, frente a un espacio abierto con una fuente en el centro. Trotó para alcanzarlo; las botas se le resbalaban sobre las piedras irregulares que enlosaban el camino.

- ¿Lord Vorkosigan? -llamó Vorreedi desde atrás.

Miles no se volvió pero levantó la mano sin detenerse. Vorreedi era demasiado educado para maldecir a gritos, pero Miles podía imaginar los tacos sin dificultad.

Los arbustos, altos como una persona, se abrían hacia grupos artísticos de árboles, no exactamente un laberinto pero casi. La primera elección de Miles lo llevó a una especie de prado desierto, con un arroyo que brotaba en la fuente y corría como una filigrana de plata por el centro del terreno. Miles volvió atrás, maldiciendo sus piernas y su cojera, y se dirigió hacia otro conjunto de arbustos.

En el medio de un círculo de bancos bajo la sombra de los árboles, había una silla-flotante cuya ocupante daba la espalda a Miles, con la pantalla activada. Ba Rubio ya no estaba. En ese momento, Ivan se inclinaba hacia la ocupante de la silla, con la boca abierta en una expresión fascinada, las cejas levantadas y llenas de sospecha. Un brazo cubierto de blanco se levantó en el aire. Una nube leve de niebla irisdiscente golpeó la cara sorprendida de Ivan, quien puso los ojos en blanco y cayó sobre las rodillas de la ocupante de la silla. La pantalla de fuerza se cerró sobre él, opaca y blanca. Miles aulló y corrió hacia la pareja.

Las sillas -flotantes de las hautladies no eran coches de carrera ni nada parecido, pero podían desplazarse a mayor velocidad que Miles. En dos vueltas por los arbustos desapareció por completo y cuando Miles salió del último macizo de flores, se vio frente a uno de los caminos principales del Jardín Celestial, tallados en jade blanco. Flotando en ambas direcciones por el sendero había media docena de hautburbujas y todas avanzaban a la misma velocidad digna y tranquila. Miles se había quedado sin aliento y le asaltó un torbellino de negros temores.

Giró sobre los talones y se tropezó de bruces con el coronel Vorreedi.

La mano de Vorreedi bajó hasta el hombro de Miles y lo agarró con una fuerza decidida y firme.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí, Vorkosigan? ¿Y dónde está Vorpatril?

-Eso quiero descubrir... señor, si me lo permite.

-Seguridad de Cetaganda tiene que saberlo. Voy a colgarlos de un árbol si...

-No... no creo que Seguridad pueda ayudarnos esta vez, señor. Creo que tengo que hablar con ba... con alguien. Enseguida.

Vorreedi frunció el ceño, tratando de procesar la información. Obviamente no le resultaba fácil. Miles no lo culpaba. Una semana antes, él también habría supuesto que Seguridad Imperial Cetagandana se ocuparía. _Pueden solucionar algunos problemas, sí. Pero no todos._

Precisamente por ahí rondaban: mientras Miles y Vorreedi se volvían para retroceder hacia el pabellón, un guardia de uniforme rojo, con el maquillaje a rayas, avanzó rápidamente hacia ellos. Un perro pastor, juzgó Miles, cuya misión era buscar a las ovejas perdidas y devolverlas al rebaño de enviados galácticos. Un hombre rápido, aunque no lo suficiente.

-Milores. -El guardia, que no tenía un rango muy alto, hizo un gesto de respeto-. Les ruego que vuelvan al pabellón. Los autos los llevarán al portal sur.

Vorreedi tomó una decisión rápida.

-Gracias. Pero me temo que hemos perdido a un miembro de nuestra delegación. ¿Haría el favor de buscar a lord Vorpatril?

-Claro. -El guardia tocó un comu de muñeca y transmitió la información en tono neutral, mientras conducía a Miles y a Vorreedi hacia el pabellón como un ovejero. Evidentemente, suponía que Ivan era un huésped perdido; debía de ser un hecho bastante frecuente: el jardín estaba diseñado para distraer a los visitantes con sus delicias. _Le doy diez minutos a Seguridad de Cetaganda para darse cuenta de que Ivan ha desaparecido en pleno Jardín Celestial. Después, todo se irá al diablo._

El guardia se separó de ellos cuando avanzaban hacia el pabellón. Miles buscó con la mirada en la multitud de ba que poblaba el pabellón.

-Discúlpeme, ba -dijo con respeto a la criatura de mayor edad. Ba Como Se Llamara levantó la vista. Le sorprendía que alguien hubiera notado su existencia-. Debo ponerme en contacto inmediatamente con la haut Rian Degtiar. Una emergencia. -Abrió las manos y dio un paso atrás.

La criatura asimiló la información, se inclinó e hizo un gesto a Miles para que lo siguiera. Vorreedi fue con ellos. Al otro lado del pabellón, en la intimidad que ofrecía un área de servicio, el comu. de muñeca de Ba Mayor empezó a transmitir una serie incomprensible de palabras y códigos. La frente de Ba Mayor se arrugó de sorpresa al oír el mensaje. Tomó el comu, se lo sacó y se lo pasó a Miles con una reverencia. Se retiró prudentemente. Miles hubiera querido que Vorreedi hiciera lo mismo -lo tenía pegado al hombro-, pero el coronel no se dio por aludido.

- ¿Lord Vorkosigan? -llegó la voz de Rian desde el comu, sin filtro. Seguramente hablaba desde dentro de su burbuja.

-Milady. ¿Ha enviado a alguien de... de su gente a... para que recogiera a mi primo Ivan?

Hubo una corta pausa.

-No.

-Yo lo vi.

-Ah. -Se produjo otra pausa, mucho más larga. Cuando la voz volvió a surgir, sonó mucho más baja y temerosa-. Ya sé lo que está pasando.

-Me alegro de que alguien lo sepa.

-Ahora mismo le envío a mi criado.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Ivan?

__

-Nosotras nos ocuparemos de eso. -La comu se cortó.

Miles tuvo deseos de sacudir el aparato, frustrado; en lugar de eso, se dominó y lo devolvió a Ba Mayor, que lo tomó, se inclinó y finalmente se alejó.

- ¿Qué fue lo que vio, lord Vorkosigan? -exigió Vorreedi.

-Ivan... se ha ido con una dama.

- ¿Qué? _¿Otra vez? _¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico, no tiene sentido del tacto? ¿No sabe dónde está? Mierda, esto no es la fiesta de cumpleaños del emperador Gregor...

-Creo que podré recuperarlo con discreción, señor, si usted me permite. -Miles sintió un escozor de culpa por la acusación a Ivan, pero la culpa se perdió en el miedo que le atenazaba el corazón. El aerosol, ¿habría sido una droga para dormirlo o un veneno letal?

Vorreedi se tomó un minuto largo para pensarlo; mientras contemplaba fríamente a Miles. Miles se recordó que Vorreedi pertenecía a Inteligencia, no al servicio de contraespionaje; la fuerza que lo impulsaba era la curiosidad, no la paranoia. Miles metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y trató de parecer tranquilo, despreocupado, apenas molesto por aquel lío. El largo silencio lo impulsó a añadir:

-Si no confía en lo demás, señor, confíe al menos en mi habilidad. Es lo único que pido.

-Con discreción, ¿eh? -dijo Vorreedi-. Usted tiene amigos interesantes en este lugar, lord Vorkosigan. Me gustaría saber algo más sobre ellos.

-Pronto. Espero que pronto, señor.

-Mmm... De acuerdo. Pero sea rápido.

-Haré cuanto esté en mi mano, señor -mintió Miles. Tenía que ser aquel mismo día. Si conseguía alejarse de su guardián, tenía que aprovechar para hacer el trabajo. Todo el trabajo. _O_ _nos iremos todos a pique._ Hizo una venia y se alejó antes de que Vorreedi pudiera cambiar de parecer.

Salió por el costado abierto del pabellón y caminó hacia el sol artificial. justo en ese momento, llegó un auto sin decoraciones fúnebres: una plataforma flotante simple de dos pasajeros con lugar para carga posterior. Esta vez le pareció reconocer al guía: en los controles había una criatura ba de edad avanzada, calva. En cuanto distinguió a Miles, se acercó y detuvo el vehículo. Un vehículo rápido con guardias vestidos de rojo frenó a un costado para interceptar el movimiento.

-Señor. Los invitados galácticos no pueden circular por el Jardín Celestial sin compañía.

Miles abrió palma y señaló a su guía ba.

-Milady requiere y exige la presencia de este hombre. Tengo que llevarlo.

El guardia hizo un gesto. No estaba satisfecho pero asintió de mala gana.

-Mi superior hablará con su ama.

-Por supuesto. -Los labios de su guía se torcieron en lo que Miles interpretó como una mueca de desprecio.

El guardia les dirigió una mueca de furia y se alejó. Buscaba el comu mientras caminaba. _Vamos, vamos, _pensó Miles mientras subía al vehículo, que afortunadamente arrancó enseguida. Esta vez, el auto tomó un atajo, elevándose sobre el jardín y alejándose hacia el sudoeste en línea recta. Se movían tan rápido que la brisa revolvía el cabello de Miles. Unos minutos después bajaron hacia el Criadero Estrella, que brillaba, pálido, entre los árboles.

Una extraña procesión de burbujas blancas se acercaba a una abertura, evidentemente la entrada trasera. Cinco esferas, dos a cada lado y otra por arriba, estaban... persiguiendo a una sexta que saltaba para escapar. Sin embargo, las otras la empujaron hacia la puerta ancha y alta del compartimiento de embarque. Las burbujas zumbaban como avispas enfurecidas cuando los campos de fuerza se tocaban. El pequeño auto de Miles flotó con calma detrás de la procesión y siguió a las burbujas hacia el interior. La puerta se cerró detrás del grupo y se selló con el chasquido sólido y los chirridos típicos de los instrumentos de alta seguridad.

Excepto por el revestimiento -de piedras pulidas en diseños geométricos en lugar de cemento gris-, el compartimiento de entrada era utilitario y bastante normal. En ese momento estaba vacío excepto por la haut Rian Degtiar, de pie en sus túnicas blancas y holgadas, junto a su propia silla-flotante. La cara pálida estaba tensa

Las cinco burbujas que habían perseguido a la sexta se acomodaron en el suelo y desconectaron la pantalla de fuerza. Aparecieron cinco de las consortes que Miles había conocido en la reunión nocturna. La sexta burbuja siguió cerrada, blanca sólida, impenetrable.

Miles se apeó en cuanto el vehículo se posó sobre el pavimento y corrió cojeando hacia Rian.

- ¿Ivan está ahí? -quiso saber, señalando la sexta burbuja.

-Eso suponemos.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Shhh. Espere. -Ella hizo un gesto gracioso, un gesto con las palmas hacia abajo; Miles apretó los dientes. La impaciencia lo consumía. Rian avanzó un paso con la cabeza erguida.

-Ríndase y coopere -dijo Rian claramente-. Si lo hace, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Si nos desafía, no tendrá ninguna oportunidad.

La burbuja siguió en blanco; no se rendía. No tenía forma de escapar ni de atacar. _Pero Ivan está ahí dentro._

-Muy bien -suspiró Rian. Sacó un objeto parecido a un lápiz de la manga, con el dibujo del ave grabado en rojo en un lado; ajustó un control, lo apuntó a la burbuja y pulsó. La burbuja parpadeó y la silla-flotante cayó al suelo con un ruido seco que reverberó, sin energía. Un aullido flotó de una nube de tela blanca y cabello castaño.

-No sabía que eso fuera posible -susurró Miles.

-Sólo la Señora Celestial tiene el control -explicó Rian. Volvió a guardarse el objeto en la manga y avanzó otro paso. Luego, se detuvo.

La haut Vio d'Chilian había recuperado el equilibrio casi instantáneamente. Se arrodilló a medias con un brazo bajo la manga uniformada y negra de Ivan, y levantó el cuerpo derrumbado; la otra mano armada con un cuchillo se apoyó sobre el cuello de su víctima. Parecía un cuchillo muy afilado, apretado contra la piel de Ivan, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos, dilatados pero con movimiento; estaba paralizado, no inconsciente._ Y no muerto. Gracias a Dios._

Todavía no está muerto.

A menos que estuviera muy equivocado, Miles sabía que la haut Vio d'Chilian le cortaría el cuello a un hombre indefenso sin el menor reparo. Hubiera querido que el coronel Benin estuviera allí para ver eso.

-Atáquenme -dijo la haut Vio- y su criado barrayarés morirá ahora mismo.

Miles supuso que el énfasis en la palabra «criado» era algún tipo de insulto hautesco. No estaba muy seguro del éxito del insulto pero... ésa era otra cuestión.

Miles caminó despacio hacia Rian, trazando un arco alrededor de la haut Vio, sin acercársele, quien lo siguió con ojos venenosos. Ahora que estaba directamente detrás de ella, la haut Pel hizo un gesto a Miles con la cabeza; su silla-flotante se elevó en silencio y salió del Criadero. ¿A buscar ayuda? ¿Un arma? Pel era la más práctica... así que la misión de él era conseguirle tiempo.

- ¡Ivan! -dijo, indignado-. ¡_Ivan _no era el que ustedes buscaban!

El rostro de la haut Vio expresó sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?

Pero claro, lord X siempre usaba a otros, nunca se ensuciaba las manos. Miles había estado en el punto de mira todo el tiempo, había actuado directamente: por lo tanto, lord X había supuesto que Ivan era el jefe.

- ¡Aj! -exclamó Miles-. ¿Qué suponían ustedes? ¿Creían que al ser más alto, y... y más guapo... tenía que estar moviendo todos los hilos? ¿Así funciona entre los haut, eh? ¡Estúpidos, estúpidos...! Yo soy el cerebro. -Caminó hacia el otro lado, mientras seguía farfullando-. Yo lo entendí todo desde el principio, ¿sabían? ¡Pero no! ¡No! Nadie me toma en serio... –Ivan movió los ojos, la única parte de su cuerpo que todavía controlaba-. Han metido la pata con este secuestro... ¡Han puesto todo el plan en peligro para secuestrar al hombre más prescindible...! -De pronto, Miles temió que la haut Pel no hubiese ido a buscar ayuda. Había ido al baño a arreglarse el pelo y pensaba tomarse todo el día...

Bueno, sin duda había conseguido captar la atención de todas las presentes: asesina, víctima, hautpolicías y demás. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos niños, ¿sabe? Cada vez que estábamos juntos, le hablaban a él primero, como si yo fuera un idiota de otro planeta, alguien que necesitaba un intérprete... -La haut Pel reapareció en el umbral y levantó la mano, la voz de Miles se convirtió en un chillido-: Bueno, pues ya estoy harto, _harto, harto, _¿entiende?

La haut Vio se retorció como si se diera cuenta de todo justo en el momento en que Pel hacía zumbar el bloqueador. La mano se tensó sobre el cuchillo cuando la tocó el rayo. Miles se lanzó hacia delante, vio una línea roja en el borde de la hoja y alcanzó a sostener a Ivan cuando ella cayó hacia atrás, desmayada. El borde del rayo también había tocado a Ivan y se le pusieron los ojos en blanco. Miles dejó que la haut Vio golpeara el suelo sola, con toda la fuerza de la gravedad. A Ivan lo bajó lentamente.

Era sólo una herida superficial. Miles respiró de nuevo. Sacó el pañuelo del pantalón y lo puso sobre las gotas de sangre, después lo presionó contra la herida.

Levantó la vista hacia la haut Rian y la haut Pel, que flotaban cerca para examinar a la prisionera.

-Lo atrapó con una droga. Y ahora el rayo... ¿corre algún peligro?

-No lo creo -dijo Pel. Desmontó de la silla, se arrodilló y buscó en las mangas de la inconsciente haut Vio. Sacó varios objetos que colocó en el suelo, en una ordenada hilera. Había un recipiente de plata, pequeño, con un bulbo en la punta. La haut Pel lo sacudió bajo su graciosa naricita-. Ah, eso... No, no corre peligro. El efecto pasa enseguida. Pero cuando despierte se encontrará muy mareado...

- ¿Podría darle una dosis de sinergina, milady? -rogó Miles.

-Sí, claro.

-Me alegro. -Miles estudió a la haut Rian. _Sólo la Señora Celestial tiene el control. _Pero Rian había usado el aparato como si estuviera en su pleno derecho y nadie había parpadeado, ni siquiera la haut _Vio. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, pequeño? En este momento, Rian es la emperatriz de Cetaganda y todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora ha tenido autoridad real y completa. Autoridad imperial. Doncella..., sí, claro... _Otro de esos hautítulos impenetrables y confusos que no decían lo que significaban; había que _saber _para entenderlos.

Seguro de la recuperación de Ivan, Miles se incorporó y preguntó:

- ¿Qué está pasando ahora? ¿Cómo han encontrado a Ivan? ¿Tienen los bancos de genes? ¿Qué...?

La haut Rian levantó una mano para detener el alud de preguntas. Hizo un gesto hacia la silla-flotante.

-Es la silla flotante de la Consorte de Sigma Ceta, pero como puede usted ver, no es la haut Nadina quien la ocupa.

- ¡Ilsum Kety! ¿Sí? ¿Qué _ha pasado? _¿Qué ocurre con la burbuja? ¿Cómo lo han detectado? ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabe?

-Ilsum Kety, sí. Empezamos a sospechar anoche, cuando vimos que la haut Nadina no volvía con el banco genético. Todos los otros bancos llegaron aquí antes de medianoche. Pero al parecer, Kety pensó que nadie advertiría la ausencia de su consorte hasta las ceremonias de esta mañana. Así que envió a la haut Vio para engañarnos. Nosotras sospechamos de inmediato y la vigilamos.

- ¿Y por qué Ivan?

-Eso, no lo sé. Kety no puede hacer desaparecer a una consorte sin que se produzcan enormes repercusiones. Sospecho que pensaba usar a su primo para echarle la culpa de alguna forma.

-Sí, eso está dentro de su modus operandi. ¿Se da cuenta de que seguramente la haut Vio mató a Ba Lura siguiendo las órdenes de Kety?

-Sí. -Los ojos de Rian, fijos sobre la forma postrada de la mujer de cabello castaño, estaban fríos como el hielo-. Ella también es una traidora. Ha traicionado a los haut. El Criadero Estrella la juzgará por eso.

-Tal vez sea importante como testigo -dijo Miles, inquieto-, para limpiar la culpa de Barrayar y la mía en la desaparición de la Gran Llave. No... se precipite, por favor.. hasta que sepamos lo que necesitamos...

-Ah... nosotras tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerle primero.

-... Entonces, Kety todavía tiene el banco. Y la Llave. Y está sobre aviso. _-Mierda. _¿A qué imbécil sé, le habría ocurrido la idea de los bancos...? Ah, sí... _Pero no puedes echarle la culpa a Ivan por esto, compañero. A ti también te páreció que recuperar los bancos era el mejor movimiento táctico. Y Rian también cayó. Idiotez por votación unánime del comité, la mejor de las idioteces..._

-Y él tiene a su consorte y sabe que no puede conservarla con vida. Tiene que matarla. No pensé... que estaba enviando a la haut Nadina a la muerte. -La haut Rian miró la pared más lejana, evitando los ojos de Miles y Pel.

__

Yo tampoco lo pensé. Miles tragó saliva. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Puede enterrarla en el caos de la rebelión cuando todo se desate. Pero todavía no... -Hizo una pausa-. Si necesita a Ivan para arreglar su muerte e incriminar a Barrayar artísticamente... no creo que la haya matado todavía. La tiene a salvo, en la nave... No está muerta. _- ¡Por favor, que no esté muerta!-. _Y además, sabemos otra cosa. La haut Nadina está ocultando información con éxito, tal vez hasta lo lleva en la dirección equivocada a propósito. Estoy seguro: él no habría intentado nada de esto si supiera... -En realidad, eso también podía significar que la haut Nadina estaba muerta. Miles se mordió el labio-. Pero el gobernador Kety ya ha hecho unos cuantos movimientos incriminatorios. Todas las pruebas apuntan contra él, y no contra mí... ¿no es cierto?

Rian dudó.

-Tal vez. No cabe duda de que es muy inteligente.

Miles miró con los ojos muy abiertos la silla-flotante inerte, levemente inclinada sobre el suelo y poco impresionante sin el halo del campo de fuerza.

-También nosotros lo somos. Esas sillas-flotantes... Alguien las relaciona electrónicamente con sus ocupantes, ¿verdad? ¿Sería muy tonto de mi parte suponer que la persona que establece la relación es la Señora Celestial?

-Correcto, lord Vorkosigan.

-Así que usted tiene el aparato de control... podría conceder el código de esta silla a cualquiera...

-A cualquiera no. Sólo a cualquier hautmujer.

-Ilsum Kety espera el regreso de esa hautburbuja. Espera a una hautmujer y un barrayarés prisionero, ¿verdad? -Miles respiró hondo-. Creo... creo que no deberíamos hacerle esperar.


	57. Cetaganda capitulo 14

__

14

-He encontrado a Ivan, señor. -Miles sonrió a la comuconsola. El fondo que había detrás de la cabeza del embajador Vorob'yev estaba borroso, pero los sonidos de la comida, voces bajas, tintineos de platos y cubiertos, llegaban con mucha claridad-. Está visitando el Criadero Estrella. Nos quedaremos un rato... no podemos insultar a la anfitriona... ya me entiende. Pero seguramente voy a poder rescatarlo y volver con ustedes antes de que termine la ceremonia. Tenemos un guía ba.

La cara de Vorob'yev tenía una expresión que hubiera podido definirse de cualquier manera menos con la palabra «felicidad».

-Bueno. Supongo que no queda más remedio que aceptarlo. Pero al coronel Vorreedi no le gustan mucho estas transgresiones de la agenda, aunque tengan valor como contactos culturales, y debo decir que empiezo a compartir su opinión. No... No deje usted que lord Vorpatril haga nada... inapropiado, ¿eh? Las haut no son ghem. Eso usted ya lo sabe.

-Sí, señor. Ivan está bien. Se está portando mejor que nunca. -Ivan estaba frío y quieto, en el compartimiento de embarque, pero el color le volvía lentamente a la cara gracias a la sinergina.

- ¿Y cómo ha conseguido obtener ese extraordinario privilegio? -preguntó Vorob'yev.

-Ah, bueno, ya conoce usted a Ivan. No podía dejarme dar un golpe sin probar él también. Más tarde se lo explicaré todo. Ahora tengo que irme.

-Estaré esperando con impaciencia. Seguro que es fascinante -murmuró el embajador en tono seco. Miles cortó la comunicación antes de que la sonrisa se desvaneciera.

-Fiuuu. Eso nos da algo de tiempo, pero muy poco. Tenemos que actuar enseguida.

-Sí -dijo la haut que lo escoltaba, la consorte morena de Rho Ceta. Hizo girar la silla y lo guió fuera de la oficina con la comuconsola; él tuvo que trotar para seguirla.

Volvieron al compartimiento de carga justo cuando Rian y la haut Pel terminaban de codificar la silla flotante de la haut Nadina. Miles dirigió una mirada ansiosa a su primo, tendido sobre el suelo labrado. La respiración de Ivan parecía profunda y normal.

-Estoy listo -informó a Rian-. Mi gente tardará por lo menos una hora en venir a buscarme. Si Ivan se despierta... bueno... no creo que usted tenga problemas en controlarlo. -Se humedeció los labios-: Si las cosas salen mal... vaya a ver al ghemcoronel Benin. O a su emperador. No busque a nadie de rango intermedio en Seguridad. Lo que está pasando, sobre todo el hecho de que el gobernador Kety haya podido meter mano en sistemas que todos creíamos inexpugnables, indica claramente que tiene una buena relación en las altas esferas, probablemente muy arriba, en Seguridad, señora, y esa relación le ayuda y le apoya. Sospecho que si la rescata esa persona, sea quien fuere, la experiencia puede ser fatal.

-Entiendo -dijo la haut Rian con seriedad-. Y estoy de acuerdo con su análisis, lord Vorkosigan. Ba Lura no habría llevado la Gran Llave a Kety para que él la duplicara si no hubiera estado convencido de que era capaz de hacerlo. -Se enderezó sobre el brazo de la silla y dirigió un gesto a la haut Pel.

Ella se había llenado las mangas con los pequeños objetos de la haut Vio. Se arregló las túnicas blancas y se sentó con gracia. Lamentablemente los objetos no incluían armas de energía y llevarlas hubiera alertado los sistemas de rastreo de Seguridad, sobre todo porque eran demasiado voluminosas. Ni _siquiera un bloqueador, _pensó Miles. Realmente lo lamentaba. _Me voy a una batalla orbital con mi uniforme de gala y botas de montar, totalmente desarmado. Perfecto... _Se acomodó otra vez a la izquierda de la haut Pel, sobre el apoyabrazos, y trató de no sentirse como un muñeco de ventrílocuo: lo que más se adecuaba a su aspecto. La pantalla de fuerza de la burbuja los envolvió; Rian retrocedió un paso y los saludó con la mano. Pel, con la mano derecha sobre el panel de control, hizo girar la burbuja y flotaron con rapidez hacia la salida, que se dilató para franquearles el paso; otras dos consortes salieron al mismo tiempo y se alejaron en otras direcciones.

A Miles le dolía el corazón, cuando pensaba en lo que hubiera sentido con Rian como camarada de armas. El corazón, pero no la cabeza. Era esencial que Rian... la testigo más creíble de la traición de Kety, no cayera en manos de Kety. Además le gustaba el estilo de Pel. Ya había demostrado su capacidad para pensar con claridad y rapidez en una emergencia. Todavía no estaba seguro de que la caída desde el edificio hubiera sido realmente necesaria, le parecía un gesto de mera diversión. Una hautmujer con sentido del humor, o casi... Por desgracia tenía ochenta años, era una consorte, era cetagandana y... ¿Quieres _acabar con eso, por favor? No eres Ivan y nunca lo serás. Bueno, en todo caso, éste es el último día para la traición del hautgobernador Isum Kety.._

Se unieron al grupo de Kety, casi listo para partir en la puerta sur del Jardín Celestial. La haut Vio había secuestrado a Ivan lo más tarde posible, por razones de seguridad. Como correspondía a su dignidad de gobernador, el séquito de Kety era numeroso: más de veinte ghemguardias, ghemladies, lacayos que no eran ba y, para horror de Miles, el ghemgeneral Chillan. ¿Estaría al corriente de la traición de su amo, o pensaban matarlo con la haut Nadina en el camino de vuelta y reemplazarlo por algún otro, designado por Kety? Tenía que ser una cosa o la otra; el comandante de las tropas imperiales de Sigma Ceta no podía mantenerse neutral en el golpe de Estado.

Kety hizo un gesto a la burbuja de la haut Vio y la haut Pel entró en el vehículo personal del gobernador, que los llevaría al puerto de transbordadores, lugar de aterrizaje exclusivo de los altos funcionarios del imperio. El ghemeneral Chilian subió a otro auto; Miles y la haut Pel se encontraron solos con Kety en el espacio limitado de esa especie de camioneta cerrada, diseñada sin duda para las burbujas de las hautladies.

-Llegas tarde. ¿Has tenido problemas? -preguntó Kety, sin aclarar las cosas mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Parecía preocupado y tenso, como correspondía a un deudo de la emperatriz muerta... o a un hombre montado sobre un tigre furioso y muy hambriento.

__

Sí, sí... debería haberme dado cuenta de que era lord X apenas vi ese cabello teñido... decidió Miles. Un hautlord que no estaba dispuesto a esperar para conseguir lo que podía ofrecerle la vida.

-Nada importante. Todo arreglado -Informó Pel. El filtro de voz, al máximo de la interferencia posible, alteraba los tonos y los convertía en una imitación no del todo correcta de los timbres de la haut Vio.

-Por supuesto, querida. No bajes el campo de fuerza hasta que estemos a bordo.

-Sí.

__

S... el ghemgeneral Chilian tiene una cita con un sello de aire no muy amistoso en el camino a casa... ahora lo sé. Pobre tonto, pensó Miles. Tal vez la haut Vio quería volver a su hautgenoma. ¿Era la amante de Kety o su ama? ¿O tal vez funcionaban en equipo? El hecho de que hubiera dos cerebros detrás del plan ayudaría mucho a explicar la rapidez, flexibilidad y confusión de los hechos.

La haut Pel tocó un control y se volvió hacia Miles.

-Cuando lleguemos a bordo, debemos decidir si buscamos primero a Nadina o la Gran Llave.

Miles casi se ahogó del espanto.

-Em... -Hizo un gesto hacia Kety, sentado a menos de medio metro de sus rodillas.

-No nos oye -le aseguró Pel.

Parecía cierto, porque Kety dirigió una mirada distraída hacia el paisaje que se veía a través del techo descubierto del auto de superficie.

-La recuperación de la Llave -siguió diciendo Pel- sigue siendo nuestro primer objetivo.

-Mm... Pero si la haut Nadina está viva, es un testigo importante desde el punto de vista de Barrayar. Y... tal vez sabrá dónde está la Llave. Yo supongo que está en un laboratorio. Tienen que estar tratando de descifrarla, estoy seguro, pero la nave es muy grande y hay mucho espacio para montar un laboratorio de decodificación.

-Tanto la Llave como Nadina tienen que estar cerca de las habitaciones de Kety -dijo Pel.

- ¿No la habrá metido en un calabozo?

-Dudo que Kety quiera que muchos de sus soldados y servidores sepan que su consorte está presa. No. Seguramente la tiene en un camarote.

Me pregunto dónde tiene pensado poner en escena el crimen en que planea involucrar a Ivan. Las consortes se mueven dentro de límites muy estrechos. No puede hacerlo en su nave ni en su residencia. Y seguramente no se atreverá a repetir un asesinato dentro del jardín Celestial... eso sería demasiado. Supongo que ha tramado algo distinto... para esta misma noche.

El gobernador Kety levantó la vista y miró la burbuja.

- ¿Ya se está despertando? -preguntó.

Pel se tocó los labios con la mano y luego apretó los controles.

-Todavía no.

-Quiero interrogarlo primero. Tengo que averiguar cuánto saben...

-Hay tiempo...

-No tanto...

Pel cerró el sonido exterior otra vez.

-La haut Nadina primero -votó Miles con firmeza.

-Creo... creo que tiene usted razón, lord Vorkosigan -suspiró Pel.

No mantuvieron más conversaciones peligrosas con Kety porque la confusión del embarque del grupo que iba a entrar en órbita absorbió por completo a Kety. El gobernador se comunicaba constantemente con el comu. No volvieron a estar a solas con el gobernador hasta que la multitud entró en el corredor del transbordador, pasó a la nave oficial de Kety y se alejó hacia sus muchas obligaciones y placeres. El ghemgeneral Chilian ni siquiera intentó hablar con su esposa. Pel siguió a Kety, que le había hecho un gesto claro después de despedir a sus guardias. Miles supuso que ahí empezaba la diversión. Limitar el número de testigos también reduce la cantidad de asesinatos necesarios para mantener el secreto si las cosas salen mal.

Kety los llevó a un corredor ancho, lujoso, evidentemente destinado a las habitaciones de clase alta. Miles tocó a la haut Pel en el hombro:

-Mire. En el pasillo. ¿Ve?

Había un lacayo frente a la puerta de un camarote. Cuando pasó el dueño de la nave, se puso firme, pero Kety entró en otro camarote. El guardia se relajó.

Pel dobló el cuello.

-Puede ser la haut Nadina?

-Sí. Bueno... Tal vez. No creo que se atreviera a poner un verdadero soldado. No si no está al mando de las estructuras de comando. -Miles pensó que había sido una tontería no notar el cisma entre Kety y su ghemgeneral. Ésa había sido una gran oportunidad perdida...

La puerta se cerró detrás del grupo y Miles se volvió para examinar aquel lugar. La habitación estaba limpia y no tenía decoraciones ni efectos personales: un camarote sin uso.

-Podemos ponerlo aquí -dijo Kety, señalando un jergón en un rincón del cuarto-. ¿Puedes mantenerlo bajo control químico, o necesitamos guardias?

-Bastará con algunas sustancias químicas -contestó Pel-, pero necesito algunas cosas. Sinergina. Pentarrápida. Y será mejor que lo sometamos a algunas pruebas por si tiene alergia inducida a la penta. Se la producen a mucha gente importante, ya lo sabes... No creo que tú quieras que Vorpatril muera en este lugar.

- ¿Clarium?

Pel miró a Miles con los ojos llenos de preguntas. No conocía la palabra. El clarium era un tranquilizante de interrogatorio muy común entre los militares. Miles asintió.

-Buena idea -se arriesgó ella.

- ¿No hay posibilidad de que despierte antes de que yo vuelva? -preguntó Kety, preocupado.

- Lamento decir que se me fue un poco la mano con la droga...

-Mmm. Por favor, ten cuidado, mi amor. No tiene que haber demasiados residuos químicos en la autopsia. Aunque con suerte, no creo que tengan material para una autopsia.

-No me gusta tentar demasiado a la suerte.

-Bien dicho -dijo Kety, con una exasperación especial-.Por fin estás aprendiendo.

-Te espero -dijo Pel con frialdad, como para que se fuera. Probablemente la haut Vio habría dicho lo mismo.

-Déjame que te ayude a acostarlo -dijo Kety-. Seguramente estás muy incómoda ahí dentro.

-No, no. Lo estoy usando de apoyapiés. La silla flotante es... tan cómoda. Me gustaría... bueno, disfrutar del privilegio de una haut un poquito más, mi amor -suspiró Pel-. Hace tanto que...

Los labios de Kety se afinaron en una sonrisa divertida.

-Muy pronto tendrás más privilegios que la emperatriz, y todos los extranjeros que quieras a tus pies. -Hizo un gesto hacia la burbuja y salió a toda prisa. ¿Adónde iría un gobernador con una lista de drogas para interrogatorio? ¿A la enfermería? ¿A Seguridad? ¿Y cuánto tiempo tardaría?

-Ahora -dijo Miles-. Por el corredor. Tenemos que librarnos del guardia... ¿Ha traído usted la sustancia que le dio la haut Vio a Ivan?

Pel sacó el bulbo de la manga y lo levantó.

-Cuántas dosis quedan?

Pel afinó la vista.

-Dos. Vio preparó de más. -Había un tono de desaprobación en su voz, como si Vio hubiera perdido puntos con esa redundancia.

-Yo me hubiera llevado cien, por si acaso. De acuerdo. úsela... no toda, si no es necesario.

Pel sacó la burbuja del camarote y dobló por el corredor. Miles se deslizó detrás de la silla y se aferró al respaldo. Las botas le resbalaban un poco sobre la base que sostenía la fuente de energía de la silla. _¿Escondido detrás de las faldas de una mujer? _Ese medio de transporte -y cualquier otra cosa que significara estar bajo el control de un cetagandano o cetagandana- era frustrante, pero la misión de rescate era su principal objetivo. _Para el hambre no hay pan duro. _Pel se detuvo frente al guardia de librea.

-Servidor -le dijo.

-Haut. -El hombre hizo una reverencia frente a la burbuj a blanca-. Estoy de guardia y no puedo ayudarla.

-No necesito mucho tiempo. -Pel bajó la pantalla de fuerza. Miles oyó un siseo y un ruido de toses. La silla se sacudió y él se deslizó hacia el suelo. Cuando se levantó, descubrió a Pel con el guardia caído sobre la falda en una posición incómoda y extraña.

-Mierda --dijo Miles, con pena-, deberíamos haberle hecho esto a Kety en el primer camarote... Bueno, veamos qué hacemos con esta almohadilla de palma.

Una almohadilla estándar. ¿Qué palmas la abrirían? Muy pocas, seguramente: Kety, tal vez Vio, y el guardia, para casos de emergencia.

-Levántelo un poco -dijo Miles y apretó la palma del hombre inconsciente contra el lector. -Ah -suspiró, aliviado. La puerta se deslizó sin alarmas ni protestas. Miles le quitó el bloqueador al guardia y entró de puntillas con la haut Pel detrás.

-Ay -gimió Pel, furiosa. Habían encontrado a la haut Nadina.

La anciana estaba sentada en un jergón similar al del otro camarote, cubierta sólo con la malla blanca. Los efectos de un siglo de gravedad eran suficientes para dañar incluso ese cuerpo haut: sacarle las túnicas exteriores, voluminosas y llamativas, era una indignidad deliberada que hubiera podido superarse sólo con la desnudez absoluta. Le habían sujetado el cabello al suelo a un metro de la punta con un aparato que no había sido diseñado para ese propósito. No era una posición cruel, físicamente hablando -el largo del cabello le dejaba dos metros para moverse alrededor-, pero había algo terriblemente ofensivo en el asunto. ¿Idea de la haut Vio, tal vez? Miles pensó que ahora entendía la reacción de Ivan frente al árbol de gatitos. Estaba mal hacerle eso a la anciana señora (aunque fuera una anciana señora de una raza tan aborrecible como la de los haut). Y para colmo, Nadina le recordaba a su abuela betanesa... bueno,no exactamente, Pel era la que se parecía más a su abuela Naismith en carácter pero...

Pel arrojó al guardia al suelo y corrió hacia su hermana consorte.

-Nadina, ¿te han hecho daño?

- ¡Pel! -Cualquiera hubiera caído en brazos de la salvadora pero como Pél y nadina eran haut, se limitaron a un apretón de manos, aunque fue un apretón muy afectuoso.

- ¡Ah! --dijo Pel, furiosa por la situación de Nadina. Se quitó algunas túnicas, seis más o menos, y se las entregó a Nadina, que se las puso con gracia y se irguió con más decisión. Miles completó la revisión del lugar para asegurarse de que estaban solos y se volvió hacia las mujeres que estaban de pie, mirando las puntas del cabello. Pel se arrodilló y tiró de algunos mechones, pero no pudo desprenderlos.

-Ya lo he intentado -suspiró Nadina-. No salen ni de uno en uno.

-¿Dónde está la llave de eso?

-La tenía Vio.

Pel vació los bolsillos de su arsenal misterioso, pero Nadina meneó la cabeza.

-Mejor lo cortamos -dijo Miles-. Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes.

Las dos mujeres lo miraron, horrorizadas.

- ¡Las hautmujeres nunca se cortan el pelo! -exclamó Nadina.

-Mmm, discúlpenme, milady, pero esto es una emergencia. Si nos vamos ahora mismo a los compartimientos de emergencia de la nave, puedo llevarlas a terreno seguro antes de que Kety se dé cuenta. Tal vez incluso logremos salir de aquí sin hacer ruido. Cada segundo de retraso representa un grave peligro con este margen limitado de tiempo.

-¡No! -dijo Pel-. Antes necesitamos la Gran Llave.

Miles sabía que no le sería posible mandar a las dos mujeres de vuelta hacia el planeta y quedarse a buscar la Llave: él era el único piloto orbital calificado del trío. Iban a tener que seguir los tres juntos, Mierda. Manejar a una hautlady ya constituía un problema, pero tratar con dos iba a ser peor que intentar conducir un rebaño de gatos.

-Haut Nadina, ¿sabe usted dónde está la Llave?

-Sí. Él me llevó a verla anoche. Se le ocurrió que a lo mejor yo sabía cómo abrirla. Se trastornó mucho cuando vio que no era posible.

Miles levantó la vista; el tono de la anciana le había llamado la atención. Por lo menos, no había señales de violencia en sus hermosos rasgos. Pero los movimientos de Nadina eran tensos y rígidos. ¿Artritis por la edad, o trauma por el uso de algún objeto contundente? Volvió al cuerpo del guardia inconsciente y lo registró buscando útiles, tarjetas de código, armas... ah, un vibracuchillo plegable. Lo escondió en la ropa y retrocedió hacia las damas.

-Yo sé de animales que se arrancan una pierna para escapar de una trampa -explicó tentativamente.

-¡Aj! -dijo Pel-. Barrayareses...

-Usted no lo entiende -dijo Nadina, ansiosa.

Por desgracia, Miles lo entendía muy bien. Las dos mujeres iban a quedarse ahí de pie discutiendo sobre el pelo atrapado de Nadina hasta que Kety las atrapara a ellas...

-¡Miren! -dijo de pronto y señaló la puerta.

Pel se puso de pie de un salto y Nadina gritó:

-¿Qué pasa?

Miles sacó el vibracuchillo, tomó la melena plateada y la cortó lo más cerca del suelo que pudo.

-Ya está. Vámonos.

-¡Bárbaro! -exclamó Nadina. Pero no se estaba poniendo histérica; expresó su protesta indignada con bastante tranquilidad, dadas las circunstancias.

-Un sacrificio por los haut -le juró Miles.

Había una lágrima en los ojos de ella; Pel... Pel parecía secretamente agradecida de que Miles se hubiera encargado del asunto. Subieron otra vez a la silla flotante. Nadina se acomodó sobre el regazo de Pel y Miles se colocó detrás, como siempre. Pel salió de la cámara y volvió a conectar la pantalla de fuerza. Las sillas flotantes eran silenciosas, pero el motor de ésta protestaba por la carga. Avanzaba a trompicones.

-Por ahí. Dobla aquí -les indicó la haut Nadina.

A medio camino en el pasillo pasaron junto a un criado, que se apartó con una reverencia y no los volvió a mirar.

Kety usó pentarrápida con usted? -preguntó Miles a Nadina-. ¿Cuánto sabe de las sospechas del Criadero Estrella?

La Pentarrápida no funciona en las hautmujeres -le informó Pel por encima del hombro.

-¿Ah. no? ¿Y en los hauthombres?

-No muy bien -dijo Pel.

-De todos modos...

-Aquí. -Nadina señaló un tubo elevador. Descendieron una cubierta y siguieron por otro pasillo más estrecho. Nadina tocó el cabello plateado que tenía sobre la falda, miró las puntas cortadas con el ceño fruncido, después lo soltó con un sonido despectivo, desdichado y concluyente-. ¡Qué desagradable es todo esto! Espero que estés disfrutando la oportunidad de divertirte, Pel. Y espero que la oportunidad sea muy breve.

Pel hizo un ruido y no quiso comprometerse con una respuesta.

Miles no entendía muy bien por qué, pero ésa no era la misión heroica que había previsto – Una mision secreta, en la nave de Kety, con dos hautladies mayores y decorosas-. A decir verdad, se podía sospechar de la alianza de Pel con la corrección y la decencia, pero Nadina parecía intentar compensarla. Miles tenía que admitir que la idea de la burbuja era mucho mejor que la de disfrazar sus peculiaridades físicas como ba, especialmente porque esas criaturas extrañas tenían siempre un aspecto muy saludable. Había bastantes hautinujeres en esa nave y una burbuja en un pasillo no llamaba la atención de nadie.

__

No es eso. Es que hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte.

Llegaron a una puerta sin indicaciones.

-Aquí es -anunció Nadina.

No había guardias que custodiaran la puerta: ésa era la pequeña habitación inexistente.

-¿Cómo entramos? -preguntó Miles-. ¿Llamamos a la puerta?

-Supongo -dijo Pel. Bajó la pantalla un segundo, llamó y volvió a subirla.

-¡Era una broma ... ! -exclamó Miles, horrorizado. Seguramente no había nadie ahí dentro... se había imaginado la Gran Llave guardada a solas en un compartimiento con cerradura codificada...

La puerta se abrió. Un hombre pálido, enfundado en la librea de Kety, con grandes ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos, apuntó a la burbuja con un aparato, leyó la firma electrónica y dijo:

- ¿Sí, haut Vio?

-Traigo a la haut Nadina para que lo intente de nuevo -dijo Pel. Nadina hizo un gesto. No estaba de acuerdo.

-No creo que vayamos a necesitarla -objetó el hombre de librea-, pero puede usted hablar con el general. -Se colocó a un costado de la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

Miles, que había estado calculando cómo dormir al hombre con el aerosol de Pel, empezó a urdir nuevas estrategias. Había tres hombres en... sí, era un laboratorio de decodificación. Una gran cantidad de máquinas, conectadas con cables provisionales, ocupaban hasta la última superficie de la habitación. Había un técnico con aspecto aún más cansado, ataviado con el uniforme de fajina negro de Seguridad militar Cetagandana, sentado frente a una consola, con aire de haber permanecido en esa posición durante días y días. A su alrededor había un círculo de envases de bebida con cafeína y sobre una mesa cercana, un par de botellas de calmantes. Pero el que llamó la atención de Miles era el tercer hombre, que se inclinaba sobre el hombro del técnico.

No era el gherngeneral Chillan, como había supuesto al principio. Era un hombre más joven, más alto, de rasgos severos y firmes, y llevaba el uniforme formal rojo sangre de Seguridad Imperial del Jardín Celestial. Sin rayas de cebra en la cara. Tenía la guerrera arrugada y abierta. No era el jefe de Seguridad -la mente de Miles revisó la lista que había memorizado hacía semanas en un trabajo muy equivocado de preparación para el viaje-, sí, sí, era el gherngeneral Naru, tercero en la línea de mando. El contacto de Kety en Seguridad Imperial de Cetaganda. Aparentemente, estaba ahí para ayudar a romper los códigos que protegían la Gran Llave.

-De acuerdo -dijo el tec de cara agotada-, empecemos con la rama siete mil trescientos seis. Setecientos más y la tenemos, lo juro.

Pel jadeó con fuerza y señaló hacia adelante. Más allá de la consola, apiladas en un montón desordenado sobre la mesa, había ocho copias de la Gran Llave. O una Gran Llave y siete copias...

¿Estaría Kety tratando de cumplir con el sueño de la emperatriz Lisbet? Y entonces, ¿acaso las últimas dos semanas habían sido sólo un enorme malentendido? No... no. Tenía que ser otra trampa. Tal vez Kety planeaba enviar a los otros gobernadores a casa con copia y todo, o hacer que Seguridad Imperial tuviera que perseguir siete copias... y había muchas otras posibilidades... todas en la orden del día de Kety.. sólo Kety.

Miles pensó que si disparaba el bloqueador empezarían a sonar todas las alarmas... No, eso tenía que reservarlo como último recurso. Mierda, si sus víctimas eran inteligentes -y Miles suponía que la inteligencia de los tres hombres que tenía adelante estaba más allá de toda duda-, saltarían sobre él para que disparara. Él lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿Qué más esconde usted en su manga? -le susurró Miles a Pel.

-Nadina -Pel hizo un gesto hacia la mesa-, ¿cuál es la Gran Llave?

-No estoy segura -dijo Nadina, que miraba ansiosamente el montón de aparatos.

-Lo mejor será que nos las llevemos todas -pidió Miles con urgencia.

-Pero tal vez todas son falsas -objetó Pel-. Tenemos que averiguar cuál es la verdadera. Si no volvemos con la Gran Llave, nuestra misión habrá fracasado. -Buscó en la ropa y sacó un anillo conocido, un anillo con el dibujo de un ave chillando...

Miles se quedó sin aliento.

-¡Por Dios santo!, ¿cómo se le ha ocurrido traer eso? ¡Que no lo vea nadie! Después de dos semanas de tratar de reproducir lo que hace ese anillo, le aseguro que esos hombres están más que dispuestos a matarla por él.

El gherngeneral Naru giró en redondo y se enfrentó a la burbuja blanca.

-Sí, Vio, ¿qué pasa ahora? -Tenía la voz llena de aburrimiento y de desprecio.

A Miles le pareció que Pel trataba de dominar un ataque de pánico. La vio ensayar la respuesta en la garganta, sin voz, y después, descartarla definitivamente.

-No vamos a poder mantener este asunto así por mucho tiempo -urgió Miles-. Propongo que ataquemos, tomemos lo que queremos y nos vayamos de aquí.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Nadina.

Pel levantó la mano para pedir silencio en la discusión y trató de ganar algo de tiempo.

-Su tono de voz es inadmisible, señor.

Naru hizo una mueca.

-Volver a esa burbuja no le sienta bien, haut. Demasiado orgullo. Bueno, disfrútelo mientras pueda. Después de esto, vamos a sacar a todas las perras de sus fortalezas. Sus días de esconderse detrás de la ceguera y la estupidez del Emperador están contados. Se lo aseguro, _haut _Vio.

Bueno... Naru no había entrado en el complot por fidelidad a los planes de la emperatriz sobre el destino genético de los haut, eso era evidente. Miles comprendía que los privilegios tradicionales de las hautladies se hubieran convertido en una ofensa irritante y profunda para la decisión y la paranoia que debe tener un hombre de Seguridad. ¿Era ése el soborno que había ofrecido Kety a Naru por su cooperación? ¿La promesa de que el nuevo régimen abriría las puertas cerradas del Criadero Estrella y luces en cada rincón secreto de las hautmujeres? ¿La promesa de destruir la extraña base del poder de las haut para ponerlo todo en manos de los ghemgenerales, es decir, al lugar que le correspondía (según Naru)? ¿Era Kety quien estaba manipulando a Naru, o los dos ocupaban un puesto similar en el complot? Tenían el mismo grado de responsabilidad, decidió Miles. _Naru es el hombre más peligroso de la habitación, tal vez de toda la nave._ Puso el bloqueador en potencia baja. La esperanza de que de esta forma el arma no disparara las alarmas era muy remota pero...

-Pel -dijo con urgencia-, use la última dosis de droga contra el ghemgeneral Naru. Yo trataré de amenazar a los demás, de dominarlos sin disparar. Los atamos, cogemos las Llaves y nos vamos de aquí. No será elegante, pero al menos lo haremos con rapidez, y en este momento el tiempo es un factor crítico.

Pel asintió sin entusiasmo, recogió las manos y preparó el bulbo de aerosol . Nadina se aferró a la silla; Miles se preparó para saltar.

Pel bajó la pantalla de fuerza y echó el aerosol sobre la cara asutada de Naru. El general trató de no respirar y dio un paso atrás, y la nube de droga apenas lo rozó. Cuando el general soltó el aliento retenido, emitió un grito de advertencia.

Miles maldijo, saltó al suelo y disparó tres veces, una detrás de otra, con rapidez. Los dos técnicos cayeron al suelo; Naru casi consiguió esquivar el rayo pero la nube lo paralizó. Por el momento. Se derrumbó sobre la mesa como un jabalí que se hunde en un pantano, la voz reducida a un gruñido incomprensible.

Nadina corrió hacia la mesa de las Llaves, las puso sobre las túnicas y se las llevó a Pel. Pel tomó el anillo y probó:

-No... ésa no...

Miles dirigió una mirada a la puerta, que seguía cerrada y se mantendría así hasta que el lector recibiera a una palma autorizada. ¿Quién estaba autorizado? Kety.. Naru, que ya estaba dentro... ¿algún otro? _Pronto lo averiguaremos._

-No... -seguía diciendo Pel-. ¿Y si son todas falsas ... ?No...

-Claro que son todas falsas -comprendió de pronto Mi~ les-. La verdadera tiene que estar... -Empezó a seguir los cables de la comuconsola del técnico en decodificación. Todos iban hacia una caja, escondida detrás del equipo y la caja tenía... otra Gran Llave. Pero ésa estaba en un rayoluz de comunicaciones, que llevaba las señales de los códigos-. ¡Aquí! -Miles la arrancó del lugar y se la devolvió a Pel-. Tenemos la Llave, tenemos a Nadina, sabemos lo que necesitamos de Naru, lo tenemos todo. Larguémonos.

La puerta siseó al abrirse. Miles giró sobre sus talones y disparó.

Un hombre armado con un bloqueador y ataviado con la librea de Kety se tambaleó hacia delante. Gritos y golpes llegaron desde el corredor y una docena de hombres se apartó hacia un lado para no quedar en la línea de fuego.

-Sí -gritó Pel con alegría cuando se abrió la tapa de la Gran Llave. Ahí estaba: la habían encontrado.

--¡Ahora no! -aulló Miles-. Vuelva a la silla, Pel, y conecte la pantalla de fuerza.

Miles se agachó a bordo de la silla; la pantalla se cerró bruscamente a su alrededor. Una nube de fuego de bloqueador en masa atravesó el umbral. El fuego se extinguió con un crujido sobre la esfera brillante, sin daños: el único efecto fue un brillo mayor alrededor de la silla. Pero la haut Nadina estaba fuera. Gritó y se tambaleó, dolorida, al recibir el impacto de la nube del rayo. Los hombres pasaron por la puerta.

-¡Tienes la Llave, Pel! -gritó la haut Nadina-. ¡Vete!

Una sugerencia muy poco práctica: los hombres del gobernador Kety apresaron a Nadina y bloquearon la puerta, y el triunfador pasó por el umbral y lo cerró tras él con la palma.

-Bueno, bueno -dijo en tono muy lento, los ojos llenos de curiosidad frente a la carnicería que tenía delante-. Bueno. -Por lo menos podría tener la cortesía de maldecir y patear el suelo, pensó Miles con amargura, pero el gobernador parecía tener... un control absoluto de la situación---. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Un soldado de Kety se arrodilló junto al ghemgeneral Naru y lo ayudó a levantarse, sosteniéndolo por los hombros. Naru, que tuvo dificultades para sentarse, se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara, que sin duda le dolía y le picaba -Miles lo sabía: había experimentado más de una vez la desagradable sensación del bloqueo- y ensayó una respuesta inteligible. En el segundo intento, consiguió articular unas palabras comprensibles:

-Consortes Pel y Nadina. Y el... barray... ¡Le dije a usted que esas burbujas eran un peligro...! -Volvió a caer en los brazos del soldado-. Pero no im... Los tenemos a todos...

-Cuando ese cerdo se someta a juicio por traición -dijo la haut Pel con odio profundo-, pienso pedirle al Emperador que le saque los ojos antes de ejecutarlo.

Miles se preguntó de nuevo por la secuencia de hechos de la noche anterior: ¿cómo habrían conseguido el gobernador y el ghemgeneral sacar a la haut Nadina de la burbuja?

-Creo que se está adelantando, milady -suspiró.

Kety caminó alrededor de la burbuja de la haut Pel, estudiándola. Tenía que romper ese huevo: un lindo rompecabezas para el gobernador. ¿O no? Ya lo había hecho una vez.

Escapar era imposible: los movimientos de la burbuja estaban físicamente bloqueados. Kety podía sitiarlos, hacerlos morir de hambre si no le importaba esperar.. pero no. Lo cierto era que Kety no podía esperar. Miles sonrió con amargura y le dijo a Pel:

-Esta silla tiene comunicación con el exterior, ¿verdad? Lamento decirlo, pero es hora de pedir ayuda.

Por Dios, casi lo habían conseguido, casi habían acabado con el problema sin que nadie se enterara, sin dejar pistas. Pero ahora que habían identificado a Kety y a Naru, el apoyo interno del gobernador estaba neutralizado. Seguridad Imperial no constituía un peligro para las haut. Los cetagandanos tendrían que terminar el asunto ellos mismos. _Si es que consigo ponerme en contacto con ellos..._

El gobernador Kety hizo un gesto para que los hombres que sostenían a Nadina la arrastraran hacia lo que consideraba la parte delantera de la burbuja. Estaba unos cuarenta grados desplazado pero... Pidió el vibracuchillo a uno de los guardias, se acercó a Nadina y le levantó el cabello plateado. Ella aulló de terror, pero se relajó de nuevo cuando él se limitó a ponerle el cuchillo en el cuello con mucha suavidad.

-Baje usted la pantalla de fuerza, Pel, y ríndase. Inmediatamente. No me obligue a recitar amenazas sangrientas.

-Mierda -gruñó Miles, angustiado-. Nos tiene. A nosotros, al anillo, a la Gran Llave... _-La Gran Llave. _Estaba llena de... información codificada. Información cuyo valor surgía del hecho de que era única y secreta. En cualquier otro lugar del universo, la gente caminaba vadeando ríos de información, la información les llegaba hasta las orejas: una masa enorme de datos, señales y ruido... fácil de transmitir y reproducir. Si nadie se lo impedía, la información se multiplicaba como una colonia de bacterias siempre que hubiera dinero o poder detrás de ella y, finalmente, se ahogaba en su propia duplicación y el aburrimiento de los receptores humanos.

-La silla flotante, el comu... es equipo del Criadero Estrella. ¿Se puede usar para transmitir la información de la Gran Llave?

- ¿Qué? Pero... -Pel lo miró, luchando con el asombro-.

Supongo que sí, pero este comu. no tiene la potencia necesaria para transmitirlo todo al jardín Celestial.

-No se preocupe por eso. Páselo a la red de comunicación de emergencia, la red de navegación comercial. Tiene que haber un elevador de potencia en la estación de transferencia orbital. Tengo los códigos estándar del elevador, son simples... tienen que ser fáciles de recordar. Y son códigos de máxima emergencia: el elevador divide la señal y la deposita en los ordenadores de todas las estaciones y naves, tanto comerciales como militares, que se encuentren dentro del sistema estelar de Eta Ceta. Está pensado como sistema de socorro para naves en peligro. Que Kety se quede con la Gran Llave si quiere. Él y doscientas mil personas más... ¿A qué quedará reducido el complot? Tal vez no podamos ganar, pero así le robaremos la victoria...

La mirada en la cara de Pel, que asimilaba rápidamente esa sugerencia inconcebible, pasó de un gesto de horror a una expresión de alegría desmayada y después, al espanto.

-Para eso necesitamos tiempo... mucho tiempo, minutos... ¡Kety no nos va a permitir... ! No. Ya tengo la solución. -Los ojos de Pel se iluminaron de rabia e inteligencia-. ¿Cuál es el código?

Miles recitó los números y los dedos de Pel teclearon sobre el panel de control. Pel puso la Gran Llave abierta sobre el lector. Kety llamó desde fuera de la burbuja:

- ¡Ahora, Pel! -La mano se le tensó sobre el cuchillo. Nadina cerró los ojos y permaneció de pie, callada y digna.

Pel marcó el código del comu, bajo la pantalla de fuerza de la burbuja y saltó del asiento, arrastrando a Miles con ella.

-¡De acuerdo! -dijo en voz alta, alejándose de la burbuja-. Estamos afuera.

La mano de Kety se relajó. La pantalla volvió a cerrarse. La fuerza del golpe hizo que Miles se tambaleara. Tropezó y cayó en los brazos de los guardias del hautgobernador, que le dieron una afectuosa bienvenida.

-Eso es molesto -dijo Kety con frialdad, mirando la burbuja con la Gran Llave dentro-. Pero es un inconveniente pasajero, nada más. Llévenselos. -Hizo un gesto a los guardias con la cabeza y se alejó de Nadina-. ¡Tú! -dijo sorprendido, cuando descubrió a Miles entre los guardias.

-Yo. -Los labios de Miles se abrieron en una mueca de dientes brillantes que no tenía nada que ver con una sonrisa-. Siempre he sido yo, gobernador. De principio a fin, se lo aseguro. -Y _usted está en las últimas. Claro que tal vez yo esté demasiado muerto para disfrutar del espectáculo... _Kety no se atrevería a dejar con vida a los tres testigos. Pero le llevaría tiempo disponer las muertes con cierta discreción. ¿Cuánto tiempo, cuántas posibilidades de...?

Kety apretó el puño y se dominó justo antes de lanzarlo contra la mandíbula de Miles. Seguramente, el golpe habría quebrado algún hueso.

-No, tú eres el que se rompe... -musitó para sí. Dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto al guardia con la cabeza---. Un poco de picana para él. Para todos.

El guardia sacó la picana, un instrumento militar corriente, dirigió una mirada a las consortes vestidas de blanco y dudó. Miró a Kety con ojos implorantes.

Miles casi oyó los dientes apretados del gobernador.

-De acuerdo... sólo al barrayarés.

Muy aliviado, el guardia hizo girar la picana y tocó a Miles tres veces, primero en la cara, luego en el vientre y entre las piernas. El primer roce hizo gritar a Miles, el segundo lo dejó sin aliento y el tercero lo arrojó al suelo en agonía, con los brazos y las piernas plegados en posición fetal. No más cálculos, al menos de momento. El ghemgeneral Naru, que se estaba levantando con algo de ayuda, rió en el tono de quien ve que por fin se hace justicia.

-General -le dijo Kety e hizo un gesto hacia la burbuja-, ¿cuánto tardará en abrir eso?

-A ver... -Naru se inclinó junto al técnico de cara agotada y le sacó un aparatito que apuntó a la burbuja-. Han cambiado los códigos. Media hora. A partir del momento en que los técnicos empiecen a reaccionar.

Kety hizo una mueca. Sonó la alarma del comu de muñeca. Las cejas de Kety se alzaron en la frente y dijo:

- ¿Sí, capitán?

-Hautgobernador -llegó la voz formal, inquieta, de un subordinado-, hemos detectado una comunicación especial en canales de emergencia. Están transmitiendo una enorme cantidad de datos a los sistemas. Algún tipo de mensaje codificado. Excede la capacidad de memoria del receptor y se está volcando en todos los sistemas, como un virus. Viene marcado con el símbolo imperial de emergencia. Y la señal parece provenir de nuestra nave... ¿Es... son órdenes suyas?

Las cejas de Kety se alzaron más en un gesto de sorpresa. Después observó la burbuja blanca, que brillaba en el centro de la habitación. Maldijo entre dientes, una palabra larga, aguda, sibilante.

-¡No! ¡Ghemgeneral Naru! Tenemos que anular esa cortina de fuerza... ¡ahora, ahora mismo!

Se volvió para dedicar a Pel y Miles una mirada venenosa que prometía una retribución infinita; después, él y Naru se hundieron en una conversación frenética. Inyectaron a los técnicos enormes dosis de sinergina que no consiguieron devolverles instantáneamente la conciencia, aunque los dos se sacudieron y gruñeron con movimientos muy prometedores. Kety y Naru estaban solos frente al problema. A juzgar por la luz malévola que ardía en los ojos de Pel, abrazada a Nadina, iban a llegar demasiado tarde. El dolor de los golpes de la picana se desvanecía despacio en el cuerpo de Miles, pero se quedó en el suelo, encogido y quieto, para que al gobernador no se le ocurriera repetir sus atenciones.

Kety y Naru estaban concentrados en la tarea, tan hundidos en discusiones airadas sobre la forma más rápida de proceder, que sólo Miles reparó en un redondel brillante que se formó en la puerta de entrada a la habitación. Sonrió a pesar del dolor. Un segundo después, la puerta se derrumbó hacia el interior en medio de una lluvia de plástico y metal derretido. Otro segundo de espera, para prevenir alguna reacción rápida desde el interior.

Y después, el ghemcoronel Benin, impecablemente vestido con su uniforme rojo, con el maquillaje recién aplicado, cruzó el umbral con paso firme. No iba armado, pero el escuadrón de uniforme terracota que lo acompañaba llevaba un arsenal suficiente como para destrozar cualquier obstáculo menor que un acorazado. Kety y Naru se paralizaron en mitad de una palabra; los criados del gobernador lo pensaron mejor, abrieron las manos, levantaron los brazos y se quedaron quietos. El coronel Vorreedi, impecable en uniforme negro de la Casa, aunque con el rostro no tan sereno como Benin, entró en último lugar. En el corredor, más allá, Miles alcanzó a ver a Ivan, asomado detrás de los hombres y las armas, con un pie en el aire y expresión preocupada.

-Buenas noches, haut Kety, ghemgeneral Naru. -Benin se inclinó con cortesía exquisita-. Por orden personal del emperador Fletchir Giaja, es mi deber arrestarlos bajo la acusación de traición al imperio. Y... -dijo mirando a Naru con una sonrisa afilada como una navaja- complicidad en el asesinato de Ba Lura, asistente imperial.


	58. Cetaganda capitulo 15

__

15

A la altura de los ojos de Miles, la cubierta floreció en un bosque de botas rojas cuando el escuadrón de Benin entró en la habitación, desarmó y arrestó a los soldados de Kety, y finalmente los sacó de allí con las manos sobre la cabeza. Kety y Naru se fueron con ellos, apretados como dos lonchas de jamón entre hombres de ojos duros que no parecían interesados en escuchar explicaciones.

Kety gruñó y la procesión se detuvo un momento frente a uno de los enviados de Barrayar. Miles oyó la voz de Kety, fría como el hielo:

-Felicidades, lord Vorpatril, espero que pueda usted sobrevivir a su victoria. ,

-¿Ajá? -dijo Ivan.

__

Ah, déjenlo tranquilo. Era demasiado difícil tratar de explicarle a Kety su confusión con respecto a la pequeña cadena de mando de Miles. Tal vez Benin sí lo veía claro. Una palabra severa del sargento del escuadrón y los hombres empujaron a los prisioneros hacia el corredor.

Cuatro botas negras y brillantes se desprendieron de la multitud y se pararon frente a la nariz de Miles. Hablando de explicaciones...

Miles torció la cabeza y levantó la vista hacia el paisaje extraño y distorsionado de las caras de Ivan y el coronel Vorreedi. Sentía el suelo fresco bajo la mejilla y no podía moverse. De todos modos, no tenía ganas de levantarse.

Ivan se inclinó. Miles vio la cabeza al revés en el aire y oyó decir en tono tenso y preocupado:

Estás bien?

-P-p-picana... No es-es... nada.

-Bien --dijo Ivan y lo levantó tirándole del uniforme.

Miles colgó un momento, temblando y retorciéndose como un pez en un anzuelo, hasta que recuperó un equilibrio inestable. Se apoyó en Ivan porque no podía sostenerse por sí mismo. Su primo le puso una mano bajo el codo para ayudarlo. No hizo comentarios.

El coronel Vorreedi miró a Miles de arriba abajo:

-Voy a dejar que el embajador presente la protesta correspondiente por este tratamiento, teniente. -La expresión distante del coronel sugería que en realidad pensaba que el hombre de la picana se había quedado corto con sus agresiones-. Vorob'yev va a necesitar toda la munición disponible. Creo que usted ha creado el incidente diplomático más extraordinario de toda su carrera diplomática.

-Ah, coronel -suspiró Miles-, pre-predigo que no tras-trascenderá nada de este incidente. Espere y ve-verá.

El ghemcoronel Benin estaba inclinándose frente a las haut Pel y Nadina en el otro extremo de la habitación mientras les ofrecía sillas-flotantes, pantallas de fuerza, ropas y asistentes ghemladies. ¿Arrestándolas en el estilo en que estaban acostumbradas?

Miles dirigió una mirada a Vorreedi.

-¿Ivan le... le ha contado algo, señor?

-Eso espero -dijo Vorreedi con una voz cargada de amenazas.

Ivan asintió. Pero después de un momento agregó:

-Mmm... lo que pude... Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Es decir, con los espías cetagandanos dando vuelta alrededor, supuso Miles. _¿Todo, Ivan? ¿Lo mío todavía está intacto?_

-Admito que sigo sin poder asimilarlo del todo... -dijo Vorreedi.

-¿Q-qué pasó c-cuando me fui del Criadero Estrella? -le preguntó Miles a Ivan.

-Me desperté y no estabas. Creo que fue el peor momento de mi vida... sabía que te habías ido en alguna de esas misiones locas que tanto te gustan, sin órdenes, sin apoyo.

-Ah, pero tú eras mi apoyo, tú has sido mi retaguardia, Ivan -murmuró Miles y se ganó una mirada furiosa-. Una retaguardia muy competente, como acabas de demostrar..

-Sí, una retaguardia en tu estilo favorito... inconsciente en el suelo, sin posibilidad de poner algo de sentido común en los procedimientos. Viniste a que te mataran o algo peor, y todo el mundo me hubiera echado la culpa a mí. Lo último que me dijo tía Cordella cuando salimos de Barrayar fue: «Y trata de que no se meta en líos, ¿lo harás, Ivan?»

Miles oía con toda precisión las cadencias cansadas e irritables de la condesa Vorkosigan en la parodia de Ivan.

-Y.. bueno, en cuanto comprendí lo que estaba pasando, me escapé de las hautladies...

__

-¿ Cómo... ?

-Por Dios, Miles, son como mamá multiplicada por ocho. ¡Aj! Y la haut Rian insistió en que fuera a ver al ghemcoronel Benin, cosa que yo pensaba hacer de todos modos... Él sí que tiene la cabeza en su sitio... -Benin caminó despacio hacia el grupo, posiblemente atraído por el sonido de su nombre en labios de Ivan-. Me escuchó, por suerte. Yo diría que entendía mejor que yo todas las tonterías que le solté.

Benin asintió.

-Es que yo estaba monitoreando las actividades inusuales que se detectaban alrededor del Criadero Estrella... _-Alrededor, _no _dentro. _Por supuesto-. Mis investigaciones me habían hecho sospechar que pasaba algo con uno o varios de los hautgobernadores, así que había preparado algunos escuadrones y los tenía en órbita, en estado de alerta.

-Vamos, ghemcoronel, escuadrones... _ironizó Ivan-. Hay tres naves imperiales de guerra ahí afuera.

Benin sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros.

-El ghemgeneral Chi-Chilian no sabe nada, creo yo -interrumpió Miles-. Pero tal vez u-usted qui-quiera interrogarlo sobre las actividades de su esposa, la haut Vio.

-Ya lo hemos detenido -le aseguró Benin.

Detenido, no arrestado. De acuerdo. Benin parecía estar al corriente por ahora. ¿Pero se habría dado cuenta de que todos los gobernadores estaban en el asunto? ¿O había elegido a Kety como único chivo expiatorio? _Asunto interno de Cetaganda, _se recordó Miles. No era trabajo suyo enderezar el gobierno cetagandano aunque la idea le resultara tentadora. Su deber se limitaba a sacar a Barrayar del atolladero. Sonrió mirando la burbuja blanca que protegía a la Gran Llave.

Nadina y Pel consultaban a un grupo de hombres de Benin; en lugar de tratar de bajar la pantalla de fuerza, estaban haciendo arreglos para transportar la silla y su precioso contenido hasta el Criadero Estrella.

Vorreedi miró a Miles con amargura.

-Una cosa que lord Vorpatril no me explicó satisfactoriamente, teniente Vorkosigan, es la razón por la que usted no nos contó el incidente inicial a pesar de la importancia del objeto que había caído en sus manos...

-Kety estaba tratando de involucrar a Barrayar, señor. Necesitaba pruebas para demostrar que...

Vorreedi fue inexorable.

__

-Sus razones personales, señor..

-Ah. -Miles pensó en fingir que aún seguía afectado por el daño de la picana y quedarse sin habla. No, lástima... Lo cierto era que sus motivos personales eran oscuros incluso para él. ¿Por qué había querido hacerlo? ¿Por qué quería estar al mando antes de que la complejidad de los hechos hubiera convertido a la supervivencia en el asunto prioritario? Ah, sí.... un puesto en una nave. Era eso.

__

Esta vez no, muchacho. Frases antiguas pero evocativas como _control del daño _le pasaron por la cabeza.

-En realidad, señor, al principio no sabía que se trataba de la Gran Llave. No la reconocí. Pero cuando la haut Rian se puso en contacto conmigo, los hechos pasaron con suma rapidez de lo aparentemente trivial a lo extremadamente delicado. Cuando me di cuenta de la profundidad y la complejidad del complot del hautgobernador, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Demasiado tarde para qué? -preguntó Vorreedi con brusquedad.

Miles no necesitó fingir una sonrisa enferma: aún tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido.

Pero al parecer, Vorreedi se había convencido de que Miles no era un agente encubierto al mando de Simon Illyan, después de todo.

__

Eso es lo que tú quieres que crean, ¿recuerdas? Miles miró la cara del ghemcoronel Benin, que escuchaba, fascinado, un poco separado del grupo.

-Usted me habría sacado de la investigación, señor. Es así y usted lo sabe. En el agujero de gusano, todos creen que soy un inválido con un cómodo puesto de correo al que he llegado por enchufe. La idea de que tal vez sirva para tareas más importantes es algo que el teniente lord Vorkosigan no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de probar en circunstancias normales.

Frente al mundo en general, cierto. Pero Illyan sabía el papel que había desempeñado Miles en el Centro Hegen y en otros lugares, y el primer ministro, lord Vorkosigan, padre de Miles, también lo sabía y el emperador Gregor, y todos los que tenían importancia en el gobierno de Barrayar. Hasta Ivan conocía su extraordinario éxito como agente secreto. En realidad, los únicos que seguían ignorándolo eran... los que él acababa de vencer. Los cetagandanos.

__

¿Entonces para qué has hecho todo esto? ¿Para brillar a los ojos de la haut Rian? _¿Sólo para eso?_ ¿O _estabas pensando en otro público?_

El ghemcoronel Benin descifró lentamente el parlamento de Miles.

-Usted quería ser un héroe, ¿no es eso?

-¿Tanto que no le importaba de qué imperio? ¿Le daba lo mismo ser héroe de Cetaganda que de Barrayar? -agregó lord Vorreedi en voz baja.

-Acabo de servir al imperio de Cetaganda, eso es cierto. -Miles ensayó una reverencia temblorosa en dirección a Benin-. Pero mi principal objetivo era Barrayar. El hautgobernador Kety tenía planes muy desagradables para Barrayar. Y yo los desbaraté.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Ivan-. ¿Y dónde habríais acabado tú y esos planes si no hubiera aparecido yo?

-Ah. -Miles sonrió-. Pero yo ya había ganado. Kety no lo sabía, eso es todo. Lo único que seguía siendo dudoso era mi supervivencia personal.

-Entonces -dijo Ivan, exasperado-, ¿por qué no entras en Seguridad de Cetaganda, eh, primito? Tal vez el ghemcoronel Benin te dé algún puesto en una nave.

Mierda, Ivan lo conocía demasiado.

-Poco probable -dijo Miles, como amargura-. Soy demasiado bajo.

Las cejas del ghemcoronel Benin se torcieron un poco sobre su frente ancha.

-En realidad -siguió diciendo Miles-, la única institución que me aceptó como agente, si es que fui agente de alguien, es el Criadero Estrella, no el imperio. No serví al imperio de Cetaganda, serví a las haut. Pregúnteles a ellas. -Hizo un gesto hacia Pel y Nadina, que estaban a punto de salir de la habitación mientras las asistentes giraban a su alrededor tratando de hacerlas sentir más cómodas.

-Mmmm. -El ghemcoronel Benin pareció desinflarse un poco.

Palabras mágicas. Las faldas de una hautconsorte eran una fortificación más fuerte de lo que Miles hubiera pensado hacía tres semanas.

Maniobrada por hombres con rayos tractores de mano, la burbuja de la haut Nadina se levantó en el aire y salió de la habitación. Benin le dirigió una mirada, se volvió hacia Miles y abrió la mano frente a su pecho en un principio de reverencia.

-De todos modos, teniente lord Vorkosigan, mi Señor Celestial, el emperador haut Fletchir Giaja, me ha pedido que lo lleve a su presencia. Ahora.

Miles era muy capaz de reconocer una orden imperial cuando la oía. Suspiró e hizo una reverencia en honor de la orden de Benin.

-Por supuesto... Ah... -Dirigió una mirada a Ivan y a un Vorreedi súbitamente inquieto. No estaba del todo seguro de que quisiera testigos de la entrevista. Tampoco estaba seguro de que prefiriese estar solo.

-Sus... amigos pueden acompañarlo -aceptó Benin-. Con la salvedad de que no tienen permiso para hablar a menos que se les invite a hacerlo.

Invitación que, si se hacía, sólo podía provenir de labios del Señor Celestial. Vorreedi asintió, satisfecho en parte. Ivan empezó a practicar su truco de la invisibilidad.

Los soldados de Benin condujeron y escoltaron al grupo barrayarés sin arrestarlos, por supuesto: un arresto de enviados galácticos habría violado el protocolo diplomático. Sostenido por Ivan, Miles se encontró junto a la haut Nadina en el umbral.

-Qué joven tan agradable -comentó Nadina en tono bajo y bien modulado mientras hacía un gesto hacia Benin, que caminaba por el corredor dirigiendo a sus tropas-. Tan bien vestido... ese hombre entiende la forma correcta de hacer las cosas... Tenemos que hacer algo por él, ¿no te parece, Pel?

_Claro, claro -dijo Pel y salió por la puerta.

Después de un largo trayecto por la gran nave, llegaron al transbordador de Seguridad cetagandana. Benin no había perdido de vista a Miles en ningún momento. Parecía tan frío y alerta como siempre, pero había cierto tono secreto... cierta _complacencia _que atravesaba el maquillaje facial.

Seguramente, el arresto de su comandante por alta traición había dado una satisfacción suprema a Benin. El único punto alto de una carrera no muy destacada. Miles hubiera apostado dólares betaneses contra arena a que Naru era el hombre que había asignado al decoroso y aseado Benin la tarea de cerrar el caso de la muerte de Ba Lura, es decir, le había asignado un fracaso.

-A propósito, general Benin -se atrevió a decir Miles-, le felicito por haber resuelto un asesinato tan complicado.

Benin parpadeó.

-Coronel Benin -corrigió.

-Eso es lo que usted cree. -Miles flotó hacia adelante y se acomodó en el asiento más agradable que encontró, junto a una ventana.

-No creo que haya visto esta cámara de audiencias en toda mi vida -le susurró el coronel Vorreedi a Miles mientras miraba todo a su alrededor-. No se usa para ceremonias diplomáticas ni públicas.

No habían ido a parar a un pabellón sino a un edificio bajo y cerrado en el cuadrante norte del Jardín Celestial. Los tres barrayareses habían pasado una hora en una antecámara tratando de descansar el cuerpo mientras por dentro crecía la tensión. Los atendía una docena de ghemguardias amables y solícitos, que se ocupaban de todas sus necesidades físicas, pero se negaban a atender cualquier pedido de comunicación con el exterior. Benin se había marchado con las haut Pel y Nadina. En vista de la compañía cetagandana que los rodeaba, Miles no había informado a Vorreedi. Se había limitado a intercambiar algunas frases en voz baja con su superior.

La habitación le recordaba a Miles la Cámara Estrella: sencilla, adornos superfluos, deliberadamente serena, de sonidos bajos, pintada en tonos frescos de azul. Las voces tenían una cualidad sorda que sugería que la habitación estaba encerrada en un cono de silencio. Los dibujos del suelo traicionaban la presencia de una gran mesa para comuconsola y asientos que se elevaban en caso de reuniones importantes. Por ahora, sin embargo, todos estaban de pie.

Había otro huésped esperando y Miles levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Ahí estaba lord Yenaro, de pie junto a un ghemguardia de uniforme rojo terracota. Yenaro parecía pálido; unas ojeras violáceas y oscuras le rodeaban los ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en tres días. Llevaba la misma ropa negra que le había visto Miles. en la exposición de bioestética, pero ahora aparecía toda arrugada y ajada. El ghemlord abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Miles y a Ivan. Volvió la cabeza y trató de no mirarles. Miles le hizo un gesto alegre con el brazo y consiguió que Yenaro le devolviera el saludo de mala gana. El gesto le provocó un terrible dolor de cabeza entre las cejas.

Pero entonces, empezaron a pasar cosas, mejor dicho a llegar personas, y Miles se olvidó al instante del dolor.

Primero entró el ghemcoronel Benin, que se instaló y despidió a los guardias. Lo seguían las haut Pel, Nadina y Rian en sus sillas flotantes, con las pantallas desconectadas. Las tres se acomodaron a un costado de la habitación. Nadina había escondido el extremo cortado del cabello entre el vestido. Era la ropa que Pel le había entregado: no se había cambiado. Todas habían estado encerradas informando a los hombres y seguramente la reunión había transcurrido en el nivel más alto posible, porque poco después entró una figura conocida y los guardias se apostaron en el corredor exterior.

De cerca, el emperador haut Fletchir Giaja parecía más alto y más delgado que cuando Miles lo había visto de lejos en las ceremonias fúnebres. También parecía más viejo, a pesar del cabello negro. Por el momento, llevaba ropa informal, siempre dentro de los estándares imperiales: apenas una media docena de capas de tela blanca sobre la malla masculina holgada, pero el blanco era cegador, como correspondía a su papel como primer afectado por la tragedia de la muerte de la emperatriz.

A Miles no le asustaban los emperadores, pero Yenaro casi se tambaleó como si fuera a desmayarse y hasta Benin se movía con extrema formalidad frente a Fletchir. Miles se había criado como hermano adoptivo del emperador Gregor y en algún lugar de su mente el término _emperador _estaba relacionado con una definición como _alguien con quien jugar al escondite. _En el contexto de Cetaganda, esas suposiciones podían ser algo así como un campo psicológico minado. Ocho _planetas y mayor que papá, _se recordó Miles, tratando de inculcarse una deferencia apropiada frente a la ilusión de poder que pretendía suscitar la parafernalia imperial. En un extremo de la habitación, una silla se elevó del suelo para recibir lo que Gregor hubiera llamado sardónicamente El Culo Imperial. Miles se mordió los labios.

Por lo visto, iba a ser una audiencia muy privada, porque Giaja dirigió una indicación a Benin para que se acercara y le habló en voz baja. Benin despidió al guardia de Yenaro. Sin él, quedaron sólo los tres barrayareses, las dos consortes planetarías, además de Rian, Benin, el emperador y Yenaro. Nueve, el quórum tradicional para un juicio.

Bueno, siempre era mejor que enfrentarse a Illyan. Tal vez el haut Fletchir Giaja no solía utilizar el sarcasmo como arma dialéctica. Pero cualquier pariente de esas mujeres haut tenía que ser peligroso e inteligente. Miles tragó saliva para ahogar un estallido de explicaciones y balbuceos. _Espera que te hablen primero, muchacho._

Rian parecía pálida y grave, pero eso no significaba nada: Rian siempre parecía pálida y grave. Una última punzada de deseo se convirtió en una brasa furtiva y pequeña en el corazón de Miles, una brasa secreta y enquistada como un tumor. Pero todavía temía por ella. Ese miedo le enfriaba el pecho.

Lord Vorkosigan -rompió el silencio la voz de barítono de Fletchir Giaja, una voz exquisita.

Miles reprimió la tentación de mirar a su alrededor: después de todo no había ningún otro lord Vorkosigan presente; dio un paso adelante y se puso en posición de descanso, como en un desfile.

-Señor.

-Todavía no... no entiendo cuál ha sido su papel en los hechos de los últimos días. Y cómo llegó a desempeñar ese papel.

-Mi papel era el de chivo expiatorio, señor; el gobernador Kety me lo concedió. Pero yo no cumplí con el papel que me asignaron.

El emperador frunció el ceño frente a esa respuesta no del todo directa.

-Explíquese.

Miles miró a Rian.

-¿Todo?

Ella inclinó la cabeza en un gesto casi imperceptible.

Miles cerró los ojos en una plegaria breve y confusa a cualquier dios que estuviera escuchándole, los abrió de nuevo y se lanzó una vez más a la descripción de su primer encuentro con Ba Lura en el vehivaina personal; esta vez, el relato incluía a la Gran Llave. Por lo menos, la escena tenía la ventaja de ser la confesión que le debía a Vorreedi, confesión extraña en un lugar donde el jefe de Seguridad tenía totalmente prohibido reaccionar o hacer comentarios.

Vorreedi, un hombre sorprendente, no dejó traslucir emoción alguna, excepto por un músculo rebelde que le saltaba por encima de la mandíbula.

-En cuanto descubrí a Ba Lura en la rotonda del funeral, degollado -siguió diciendo Miles-, me di cuenta de que mi desconocido oponente me había puesto en la posición lógicamente imposible de tener que negar una negación. Ahora que me habían obligado a meter las manos en la llave falsa mediante el truco de Ba Lura, no había forma de probar que Barrayar no había efectuado el cambio, excepto con el testimonio real del único testigo ocular que ahora estaba frente a mí, en el suelo, muerto. O localizando la Gran Llave verdadera. Y eso fue lo que me propuse. Y si la muerte de Ba Lura no era un suicidio sino un asesinato sumamente complejo que se quería hacer pasar por suicidio, era evidente que alguien de nivel muy alto en la Seguridad del Jardín Celestial estaba cooperando con los asesinos. Eso significaba que no me convenía acercarme a Seguridad Cetagandana y pedir ayuda. Pero después alguien asignó el caso al ghemcoronel Benin, y seguramente le dijo que su carrera se vería muy beneficiada si se conseguía un rápido veredicto de suicidio. Alguien que subestimó completamente las habilidades de Benin como oficial de Seguridad --y sus _ambiciones-. _A propósito, ¿no fue el ghemgeneral. Naru?

Benin asintió; había un leve brillo en su mirada.

-Por la razón que fuera, Naru decidió que el ghemcoronel Benin oficiaría bien de chivo expiatorio. Recurrir a chivos expiatorios se estaba convirtiendo ya en un modus operandi de las operaciones del grupo, como usted sabrá si ya ha interrogado a lord Yenaro... -Miles levantó una ceja y miró a Benin-. Veo que ha dado con lord Yenaro antes que los agentes de Kety. Creo que a pesar de todo, me alegro.

-Tiene toda la razón del mundo -le contestó Benin con tranquilidad-. Lo encontramos anoche... a él y a su alfombra, un objeto muy interesante, por cierto. Su relato fue crucial para que yo respondiera como lo hice cuando llegó la... la súbita explosión de información y demandas de ayuda por parte de su primo...

-Ya veo. -Miles cambió el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra: su posición de descanso se estaba torciendo un tanto. Se frotó la cara porque no parecía el lugar ni el momento más adecuado para rascarse entre las piernas.

-¿Su situación física le exige tomar asiento? -preguntó Benin, repentinamente solícito.

-No se preocupe. -Miles respiró hondo-. La primera vez que el ghemcoronel Benin me interrogó, traté de dirigir su atención hacia las sutilezas de la situación. Por suerte, el ghemcoronel es un hombre sagaz y su lealtad a usted -_y a la verdad- _tuvo más peso que las veladas amenazas de Naru.

Benin y Miles intercambiaron miradas francas y llenas de agradecimiento.

-Kety trató de entregarme al Criadero Estrella con la falsa acusación de Ba Lura -prosiguió Miles-. Pero por suerte, los títeres volvieron a rebelarse. Quiero felicitar a la haut Rian por su reacción serena frente a una emergencia. No perdió la cabeza y no se dejó llevar por el pánico: eso me permitió seguir adelante con mi plan para limpiar el honor de Barrayar. Ella... ella es una honra para los haut. -Miles la miró, ansioso, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de complicidad en esa cara impasible. _¿Dónde estamos?, _pero ella siguió mirando al frente, atenta y lejana, como si la pantalla de fuerza de la hautburbuja se hubiera incorporado a su piel-. La haut Rian sólo tuvo una preocupación: el futuro de los haut. No pensó en su propia seguridad ni en su carrera. -Aunque, claro, la definición de _el futuro de los haut _era discutible-. Yo diría que la fallecida Augusta Madre eligió bien a la Doncella.

-Eso no es algo que le corresponde juzgar a usted, barrayarés -dijo lentamente el haut Fletchir Giaja.

Miles no supo descifrar si el tono de la frase era divertido o enojado.

-Discúlpeme usted, señor, pero le aseguro que yo no me ofrecí voluntario para esta misión. Me empujaron a ella. Para bien o para mal, mis juicios nos han traído hasta aquí.

Giaja pareció sorprendido, hasta cierto punto atónito, como si nunca le hubieran devuelto en la cara una de sus amables insinuaciones.

Benin se puso tenso y Vorreedi hizo un gesto de horror con el cuerpo. Ivan suprimió una sonrisa de apenas un milímetro y siguió con su rutina de Hombre Invisible.

El Emperador desvió la conversación hacia otro terreno.

- ¿Y cómo se vio usted involucrado con lord Yenaro?

-Mmm... ¿desde mi punto de vista, quiere usted decir? -Sin duda Benin ya le había presentado el testimonio de Yenaro y era evidente que el Emperador estaba controlando a sus testigos. Con frases cuidadosamente neutrales, Miles describió las tres ocasiones en que los enviados de Barrayar habían sido el blanco de las bromas cada vez más letales de Yenaro. Insistió en sus propias teorías sobre lord X. La cara de Vorreedi cambió a un color cada vez más verdoso cuando Miles narró el episodio de la alfombra. Miles agregó con cuidado-: En mi opinión, que creo probada por el incidente de la bomba de asterzína, lord Yenaro era una víctima, tanto como yo e Ivan. Ese hombre no es un traidor. -Miles suprimió por completo el principio de una sonrisa en su propia cara-. No podría hacer algo así, no tiene arrestos suficientes.

Yenaro se retorció, pero siguió guardando silencio. Sí, insistamos con la sugerencia de que se nos debe algo de piedad imperial a todos los presentes, así tal vez haya alguna para el que más la necesita.

Benin hizo un gesto a Yenaro que, con una voz inexpresiva, confirmó el relato de Miles. Benin llamó a un guardia y pidió que se llevaran al ghemlord. Quedaron ocho en el centro del interrogatorio imperial. ¿Seguirían saliendo uno tras otro hasta que no quedara más que uno?

Giaja permaneció sentado en silencio durante un rato, después habló en cadencias muy formales y moduladas.

-Creo que con esto es suficiente para juzgar lo que concierne al Estado. Ahora debemos dedicarnos a los haut. Haut Rian, puede usted quedarse con su criatura de Barrayar. Ghemcoronel Benin, por favor, ¿podría esperar fuera con el coronel Vorreedi y lord Vorpatril hasta que yo lo llame?

-Sire. -Benin hizo un saludo militar y se llevó a su grupito de barrayareses, todos insatisfechos.

Oscuramente alarmado, Miles interrumpió:

-Pero... ¿no desea usted que se quede Ivan, Señor Celestial? Él lo vio casi todo.

-No -replicó Giaja, tajante.

Bueno, eso era todo. Hasta que Miles e Ivan estuvieran fuera del jardín Celestial, fuera del imperio y camino a casa, no habría lugar más seguro que junto al emperador. Miles se resignó con un suspiro. Y después, de pronto, se quedó helado frente al enorme cambio en la atmósfera de la habitación.

Las miradas femeninas, que antes habían enfocado el suelo como correspondía a su condición, se elevaron hacia las caras de los demás. Sin esperar un permiso, las tres sillas flotantes se acomodaron en círculo alrededor de Fletchir Giaja, que se sentó con la cara súbitamente más expresiva: una cara más seca, más furiosa, más irritada que antes. La reserva cristalina de los haut se desvaneció en una nueva intensidad. Miles se tambaleó.

Pel le dirigió una mirada.

-Dale una silla, Fletchir -dijo-. El guardia de Kety lo sometió a sus habituales tratos... ya sabes.

En lugar de ensañarse con Pel, sí.

-Como quieras, Pel. -El Emperador tocó un control en el apoyabrazos de su silla. Una silla se elevó a los pies de Miles, que se derrumbó en ella, agradecido y mareado.

-Espero que todas hayáis entendido ahora -dijo el haut Fletchir Giaja con más rigor- la sabiduría de nuestros antepasados al decidir que el imperio y los haut tuvieran sólo una interfaz. Yo. Sólo un veto. El mío. Las cuestiones relativas al hautgenoma deben permanecer al margen de la política. De ese modo no caerán en manos de políticos que no entienden los propósitos de los haut. Eso incluye a la mayoría de nuestros amables ghemlores, como creo que te ha probado el ghemgeneral Naru, Nadina. -Un rayo de ironía feroz, sutil... Miles empezó a dudar de su primera percepción de los asuntos sexuales en Eta Ceta. ¿Y si Fletchir Giaja era haut primero y hombre después... y las consortes eran hauts primero y mujeres después...? ¿Quién estaba a cargo en ese lugar, si Fletchir Giaja mismo se reconocía producto del arte inestimable de su madre?

-Desde luego -asintió Nadina, con una mueca.

Rian suspiró.

-¿Qué se puede esperar de un mestizo como Naru? Pero el que sacudió mi confianza en la visión de la Señora Celestial es el haut Ilsum Kety. Ella dijo muchas veces que la ingeniería genética sólo es capaz de sembrar y que para seleccionar el grano se necesita la competencia. Pero Kety no era ghem, era _haut. _El hecho de que tratara de llevar a cabo su plan... me hace pensar que tenemos mucho que hacer antes de pasar a la etapa de selección del grano.

-Lisbet siempre mostró cierta inclinación por las metáforas primitivas -recordó Nadina con disgusto.

-Pero tenía razón en cuanto a la diversidad -dijo Pel.

-En principio -aceptó Giaja-. Pero esta generación no es el momento adecuado. La población haut aún puede expandirse mucho en el espacio que ocupan ahora las clases bajas sin necesidad de conquistar más territorio. El imperio se encuentra ahora en un período ineludible de asimilación.

-En las últimas décadas, las Constelaciones limitaron deliberadamente su expansión numérica para conservar una posición económica favorable -observó Nadina, quien sin duda desaprobaba esa idea.

-Tú ya lo sabes, Fletchir -interrumpió Pel-, una solución alternativa factible es exigir más cruces de Constelaciones por edicto imperial. Una especie de autoimpuesto genético. Sería una decisión revolucionaria pero Nadina tiene razón. Cada década que pasa, las Constelaciones se hacen más decadentes y más lujosas, innecesariamente lujosas, quiero decir.

-Creía que el principal objetivo de la ingeniería genética era evitar el desgaste natural de la evolución al azar y reemplazarlo por la eficiencia de la razón -interrumpió Miles. Las tres hautmujeres se volvieron a mirarlo, atónitas, como si una planta hubiera ofrecido una crítica a una rutina de fertilización desde la maceta-. Bueno... eso creía... -terminó Miles en una voz mucho más baja.

Fletchir Giaja sonrió, una sonrisa leve, astuta y tormentosa. Un poco tarde, Miles se preguntó por qué lo habían dejado quedarse por sugerencia/orden de Giaja. Tenía la desagradable sensación de estar en medio de una conversación con una cantidad de corrientes subterráneas y cruzadas que tiraban en tres direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo. Si _Giaja pretende transmitir algo, me. gustaría que usara una comuconsola para enviar el mensaje._

Miles sentía que todo el cuerpo le latía siguiendo la dolorosa pulsación de la cabeza. Era más de la medianoche de uno de los días más largos de su corta vida.

-Voy a llevar tu veto al Consejo de Consortes -dijo Rian con lentitud-, pero tienes que ocuparte del asunto de la diversidad, Fletchir. Me refiero a que te ocupes más directamente. Si esta generación no es el momento, de todos modos hay que empezar a preparar una solución. Y el método de la copia de seguridad es demasiado arriesgado: lo que pasó es prueba suficiente.

-Minin -aceptó a medias Fletchir Giaja. Miró a Miles con dureza-. De todos modos... Pel... ¿cómo diablos se te ocurrió vaciar el contenido de la Gran Llave por todo el sistema Eta Ceta? Como broma, no me parece divertida.

Pel se mordió el labio; sus ojos bajaron al suelo en un gesto nada habitual en ella.

Miles dijo con firmeza:

-No fue una broma, señor. Nos enfrentábamos a una muerte segura e inminente. La haut Rian había dicho que la primera prioridad era recuperar la Gran Llave. Los receptores del mensaje tenían la Llave, pero no la cerradura; desde su punto de vista de ellos, era una cháchara informática sin ningún valor. No tenían los bancos genéticos. Pero eso nos aseguraba que usted podría recuperarla, tal vez de forma fragmentaria, después de nuestra muerte, y en ese caso, lo que hiciera Kety ya no tenía importancia.

-El barrayarés dice la verdad -afirmó Pel.

-La mejor estrategia sigue estas pautas -aseguró Miles-. Hay que conseguir lo que se quiere, la vida tiene menos importancia. -Guardó silencio.

La mirada de Fletchir Giaja parecía decir que tal vez los bárbaros de otros planetas no tenían ningún derecho a hacer comentarios que pudieran interpretarse como burla a las habilidades de la difunta madre del Emperador, aunque esas habilidades se hubieran dedicado en última instancia al diseño de un plan en contra del hijo.

__

Esta gente es imposible. No se puede hablar con ellos. Quiero irme a casa, pensó Miles, cansado.

-¿Qué va a pasar con el ghemgeneral Naru?

-Será ejecutado -dijo el Emperador. Había que darle crédito: era evidente que la idea no le causaba mucha alegría-. El cuerpo de Seguridad tiene que ser... seguro.

Miles no podía discutir eso.

-¿Y el haut Kety? ¿Otra ejecución?

-Se va a retirar inmediatamente. Deberá someterse a una supervisión constante por motivos de salud. Si no está de acuerdo, que se suicide.

-¿Piensan obligarlo a suicidarse si es necesario?

-Kety es joven. Va a elegir la vida y otros días y oportunidades.

-¿Y los gobernadores?

Giaja frunció el ceño con disgusto, mirando a las consortes.

-Podemos concluir el caso cerrando los ojos. Pero no creo que consigan muchos puestos públicos en lo que les queda de vida.

-Y... -Miles dirigió una mirada a las damas-. ¿Y la haut Vio? ¿Qué pasa con ella? Los otros trataron de cometer homicidio. Ella lo consiguió.

Rian asintió.

-Le vamos a ofrecer la posibilidad de elegir -dijo con voz inexpresiva-. Reemplazar a Ba Lura, vivir sin sexo, sin pelo y en condición de ba, con el metabolismo alterado, el cuerpo más grueso... y volver a una vida en el Jardín Celestial como tanto deseaba. O un suicidio sin dolor.

-¿Y qué... qué decidirá?

-El suicidio, espero -dijo Nadina con sinceridad.

Una justicia distinta para cada uno. Ahora que la excitación de la caza había desaparecido, Miles sintió un asco enorme frente a los despojos de la matanza. ¿ Y por _esto he puesto en peligro mivida?_

-¿Y la haut Rian? ¿Y yo?

Fletchir Giaja le dirigió una mirada fría y distante, a muchos años luz de distancia.

-Voy a retirarme a pensar en ese... ese problema.

Después de una breve consulta en voz baja, el Emperador llamó a Benin para que escoltara a Miles, pero, ¿escoltarlo adónde? ¿A casa, a la embajada o de cabeza a la mazmorra más cercana? ¿Había mazmorras en el jardín Celestial?

A casa, según parecía, porque Benin devolvió a Miles a la compañía de Vorreedi e Ivan, y los llevó a la puerta oeste, donde los esperaba un auto de la embajada de Barrayar. Ahí se detuvieron y el ghemcoronel se dirigió a Vorreedi.

-No podemos controlar lo que ustedes incluyen en sus informes oficiales, coronel. Pero mi Señor Celestial... -Benin hizo una pausa para seleccionar un término conveniente y delicado-. Mi Señor Celestial _espera _que no aparezca nada de lo que han visto y oído hoy en los rumores sociales de la ciudad.

-Eso puedo prometerlo, creo yo -dijo Vorreedi con sinceridad.

Benin asintió, satisfecho.

-¿Puedo contar con su palabra de honor al respecto?

Había hecho sus deberes con respecto a las costumbres de Barrayar, entonces. Los tres barrayareses dieron su palabra de honor y Benin los liberó al aire húmedo de la noche. Faltaban unas dos horas para el amanecer, supuso Miles.

El auto de la embajada estaba en sombras, por suerte. Miles se acomodó en un rincón; envidiaba a Ivan por su habilidad para hacerse invisible, hubiera querido poder saltarse las ceremonias del día siguiente y volver a casa inmediatamente. Pero no. Si había llegado hasta aquí, era muy capaz de seguir hasta el amargo final.

Vorreedi había llegado más allá de la emoción y ahora viajaba en silencio. Sólo una vez se dirigió a Miles en tono frío.

-¿Qué diablos creía usted que estaba haciendo, Vorkosigan?

-Impedí que el imperio de Cetaganda se dividiera en ocho unidades agresivas. Hice fracasar los planes de provocar una guerra entre algunas de esas unidades y Barrayar. Sobreviví a un intento de asesinato y ayudé a atrapar a tres traidores. No eran traidores a Barrayar, eso lo admito. Ah. Y resolví un asesinato. Suficiente para un viaje, creo yo.

Vorreedi luchó consigo mismo un momento y después ladró:

-¿Es usted agente especial o no?

En una lista de los que necesitaban saberlo... no figuraba el nombre de Vorreedi. No en ese momento. Miles suspiró por dentro.

-Bueno, si no soy un agente especial... me he comportado como si lo fuera, ¿no le parece?

Ivan hizo un gesto de espanto. Vorreedi volvió a sentarse. No hizo ningún comentario, pero todo su cuerpo irradiaba exasperación. Miles sonrió con amargura en la oscuridad.


	59. Cetaganda capitulo 16

__

16

Miles se despertó de un sueño tardío y agitado, y descubrió que Ivan estaba a su lado, sacudiéndole el hombro con cuidado.

Cerró los ojos otra vez: quería bloquear la poca claridad de la habitación, bloquear la imagen de su primo.

-Fuera, fuera... -trató de volver a taparse la cabeza con las colchas.

Ivan volvió a intentarlo con más energía.

-Ahora sé que era una misión -comentó-. Es el mal humor crónico... que tienes siempre después de las misiones.

-No estoy de mal humor. Estoy _cansado._

-Estás fantástico... ¿sabes? Con la mancha en el costado de la cara que te dejó ese bestia con la picana. Hasta el ojo. Se ve a la legua. Deberías levantarte y mirarte en el espejo.

-Odio a la gente que se encuentra bien por la mañana. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué estás levantado? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Mierda! -Miles perdió las colchas. Ivan se las arrancó de las manos.

-El ghemcoronel Benin viene a recogerte. En un crucero imperial de media manzana de largo. Los cetagandanos quieren que llegues a la ceremonia de cremación una hora antes.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No me pueden arrestar en la embajada, tengo inmunidad diplomática. ¿Asesinarme? ¿Ejecutarme? ¿No es demasiado tarde para eso?

-El embajador Vorob'yev también quiere saberlo. Me dijo que te levantara lo más pronto posible. -Ivan empujó a Miles hacia el baño-. Empieza a depilarte. Te he traído las botas y el uniforme de la lavandería de la embajada. Si los cetagandanos quieren asesinarte, no creo que lo hagan aquí. Te van a meter algo sutil bajo la piel, algo que surtirá efecto dentro de seis meses y entonces, puf, te derrumbarás para siempre donde quiera que estés.

-Una idea muy alentadora. -Miles se frotó la nuca, buscando disimuladamente golpes y chichones-. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que el Criadero Estrella tiene varias enfermedades terminales muy convenientes. Pero estoy casi seguro de no haber ofendido al Criadero... no a ellas...

Miles dejó que Ivan fuera su ayuda de cámara, aunque le costó bastante porque el trabajo de su primo venía acompañado de comentarios constantes y directos. Pero cuando Ivan le trajo una taza de café, Miles le perdonó todos sus pecados pasados, presentes y futuros. Se tragó la bebida caliente y examinó con cuidado la cara que le devolvía el espejo por encima de la guerrera negra sin abrochar. La contusión que le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda se estaba convirtiendo en un dibujo policromado espectacular, dominado por un círculo negro bajo los ojos. Los otros dos golpes de picana no eran tan terribles porque la ropa lo había protegido un tanto. De todos modos, hubiera preferido pasar el día en cama. En el camarote de la nave de salto de SegImp, en un viaje a casa tan directo y rápido como lo permitieran las leyes de la física.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo de la embajada, se encontraron no con Benin, sino con Mía Maz, muy elegante en la ropa formal de duelo blanca y negra. Se había quedado con el embajador Vorob'yev hasta tarde, seguía con él cuando todos volvieron a la embajada en medio de la noche -bueno, más bien a principios de la mañana- y era evidente que no había dormido más que Miles. Pero parecía muy fresca, hasta alegre. Les sonrió a los dos. Ivan le devolvió la sonrisa.

Miles abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

-¿Vorob'yev no ha llegado?

-Piensa bajar en cuanto termine de vestirse -le aseguró Maz.

-¿Usted... usted nos acompañará? -preguntó Miles, esperanzado-. Bueno... no... supongo que tiene que estar con su delegación. Como éste es el gran final...

-Pienso acompañar al embajador Vorob'yev. -La sonrisa de Maz se convirtió en algo franco, alegre, con hoyuelos por todas partes-. Para siempre. Me ha pedido que me case con él. Anoche. Creo que eso prueba lo preocupado que estaba. En medio del espíritu de locura que reinaba en el ambiente, acepté.

__

Si no puedes conseguir ayuda con dinero... Bueno, eso solucionaría el problema de Vorob'yev:, que siempre había querido tener una experta femenina en el personal de la embajada. Por no mencionar una justificación para tantos bombones e invitaciones.

-Felicidades -dijo Miles. Aunque tal vez hubiera debido decir _Felicidades _a Vorob'yev _y Buena suerte _a Maz.

-Parece raro... -le confió Maz-. Quiero decir, _lady Vorob`yev. _¿Cómo se las arregló su madre, lord Vorkosigan?

-¿Quiere decir siendo igualitaria, betanesa y demás? No tuvo problema. Siempre dice que los igualitarios se ajustan bien a las aristocracias, siempre que vivan en ellas como aristócratas, claro está.

-Espero conocerla algún día.

-Se llevarán muy bien -predijo Miles con confianza.

En ese momento apareció Vorob'yev, abrochándose la guerrera negra. En el mismo instante entró el ghemcoronel Benin, escoltado por guardias de la embajada. Corrección: el ghemgeneral Benin. Miles sonrió entre dientes mirando el brillo del nuevo galón sobre el uniforme rojo sangre de Benin. _¿Ve? Ya se lo había dicho._

Puedo preguntar de qué se trata todo esto, ghemgeneral? -Vorob'yev no había pasado por alto el nuevo rango.

Benin se inclinó.

-Mi Señor Celestial solicita la presencia de lord Vorkosigan. Ah... bueno, se lo vamos a devolver..

-¿Me da usted su palabra? Para la embajada, sería una terrible vergüenza si lo... perdiéramos de nuevo. -Vorob'yev se las arregló para mirar a Benin con severidad y al mismo tiempo capturar la mano de Maz y acariciarla con cariño.

-Tiene usted mi palabra, embajador -prometió Benin.

Vorob'yev hizo un gesto de permiso no del todo decidido y el ghemgeneral se llevó a Miles. Miles echó una mirada atrás. Se sentía solo. Hubiera querido que Maz o Ivan o cualquier otra persona lo acompañara.

El auto de superficie no tenía media manzana de largo pero en un vehículo maravilloso, civil, no militar. Los soldados cetagandanos saludaron a Benin respetuosamente y lo acomodaron junto a Miles en el compartimiento posterior. El vehículo arrancó y se alejó de la embajada: la sensación era la de estar viajando en una casa.

-¿Puedo preguntarle de qué se trata todo esto, ghemgeneral? -preguntó Miles.

La expresión de Benin era casi... la de un cocodrilo. Totalmente vacía. Nula.

_Me han ordenado que no le cuente nada hasta que lleguemos al jardín Celestial. No le retendremos mucho tiempo, lord Vorkosigan, apenas unos minutos. Primero pensé que se sentiría feliz con lo que vamos a hacer, pero después reflexioné un poco y ahora he cambiado de opinión. Me parece que le va a resultar insoportable. En cualquier caso, se lo merece.

-Tenga cuidado, ghemgeneral -gruñó Miles-, me parece que su creciente reputación de sutileza se le está subiendo a la cabeza. -Benin se limitó a sonreír.

A pesar de que era una sala pequeña y no una enorme habitación para reuniones como la de la noche anterior, no cabía duda de que se trataba de una sala de audiencias imperiales. Sólo tenía un asiento y Fletchir Giaja ya se había acomodado en él. La ropa blanca que lo cubría esa mañana era elaborada y pomposa y le impedía algunos movimientos. Tenía a dos servidores ba a su lado para ayudarle cuando se pusiera de pie. Ahora parecía otra vez un icono y el maquillaje facial le daba expresión de porcelana. Tres burbujas blancas flotaban en silencio a su izquierda. De pronto, dos ba pusieron una cajita plana en manos de Benin, de pie a la derecha del Emperador.

-Puede usted acercarse al Señor Celestial, lord Vorkosigan -informó Benin.

Miles avanzó dos o tres pasos, decidido a no arrodillarse. Él y el haut Fletchir Giaja estaban frente a frente, aunque él estuviera de pie y el Emperador, sentado.

Benin entregó la caja al Emperador, que la abrió inmediatamente.

-¿Sabe lo que es esto, lord Vorkosigan? -preguntó Giaja.

Miles se quedó mirando el medallón de la Orden del Mérito, colgado de su cinta de colores, brillante y limpio sobre una cama de terciopelo oscuro.

-Sí, señor. ¿Piensa usted meterme en una bolsa de seda con eso antes de tirarme por la borda?

Giaja echó una mirada a Benin, que respondió con un movimiento de hombros que parecía decir _Ya se lo advertí._

-Incline usted la cabeza, lord Vorkosigan -Instruyó Giaja con firmeza-. Aunque no esté muy acostumbrado...

¿Estaría Rian en alguna de esas burbujas? Miles se miró rápidamente las botas bien lustradas mientras Giaj a le deslizaba la cinta sobre la cabeza. Retrocedió medio paso y no consiguió detenerse: puso la mano sobre el metal frío. No iba a hacer el saludo militar. No.

-Creo... creo que me niego a recibir este honor, señor.

-Ah, no, usted no se niega ----dijo Giaja en tono tajante, mirándolo fijamente-. Me han dicho los observadores que necesita reconocimiento. Es una... _-debilidad que puede explotarse...- _cualidad comprensible que me recuerda mucho a nuestros ghem.

Bueno, eso era mejor que una comparación con otros descendientes de los haut, Ba Lura por ejemplo. Que al parecer no eran los eunucos del palacio, sino algo así como un proyecto científico interno de enorme valor; Miles no estaba seguro, pero por lo que sabía, tal vez Ba Lura era pariente cercano de Giaja. Sesenta y ocho por ciento de material cromosómico en común. O algo semejante. Miles decidió que había que respetar más el silencio y la eficiencia de la raza ba. Respetarla y también tenerla en cuenta, cuidarse de ella. Todos estaban juntos en los negocios de los haut, servidores y amos. Con razón el Emperador se había tomado tan en serio la muerte de Ba Lura.

-Si estamos hablando de reconocimiento, señor, esto no es algo que vaya a poder mostrar demasiado en casa... Más bien, supongo que lo guardaré en el cajón más secreto que tenga.

-Bien -dijo Fletchir Giaja en tono tranquilo-. Mientras guarde ahí también todo lo que se relacione con el incidente...

Ah. Entonces, ésa era la explicación: un soborno por su silencio.

-Hay muy pocas cosas de las últimas dos semanas que pueda recordar con agrado, señor.

-Recuerde todo lo que quiera, pero no lo diga en voz alta.

-Públicamente, no. Pero tengo que informar a mis superiores. Es mi deber.

-Los informes militares secretos de Barrayar no son asunto de mi incumbencia.

-Estoy... -Miles dirigió una mirada a un lado, hacia lo que tal vez era la burbuja blanca de Rian, flotando en el aire a pocos pasos-. Estoy de acuerdo.

Los pálidos párpados de Giaja bajaron un segundo sobre sus ojos en un gesto de aceptación. Miles se sentía muy raro. ¿Era soborno aceptar un premio por hacer exactamente lo que ya había decidido por su cuenta?

Y ahora que lo pensaba... ¿sospecharían los barrayareses que había llegado a alguna especie de acuerdo con el Emperador de Cetaganda? La razón verdadera por la que lo habían traído a aquella charla sin testigos con el Emperador empezó a brillar por fin en su mente, aturdida por la falta de sueño. _No supondrán que Giaja puede dominarme con veinte minutos de conversacion,_ _o si._

-Usted me acompañará en la ceremonia -siguió diciendo el Emperador-, estará de pie a mi izquierda. Ha llegado la hora. -Se levantó, ayudado por sus ba, que le recogieron las túnicas y lo siguieron.

Miles miró las burbujas que flotaban a su alrededor con desesperación silenciosa. última oportunidad...

-¿Puedo hablar con usted, haut Rian? -Se dirigió a ellas en general, inseguro. No sabía cuál era la que buscaba.

Giaja miró por encima de su hombro y abrió la mano de dedos largos en un gesto de aceptación mientras seguía caminando sin cambiar el ritmo decoroso que le exigía su atuendo.

Dos de las burbujas se quedaron en la habitación, una siguió adelante con el Emperador y Benin se quedó de guardia Junto a la puerta abierta. No era exactamente un momento privado. Pero eso no le preocupaba. No eran muchas las cosas que Miles quisiera decir en voz alta.

Echó una mirada a las dos esferas opacas y brillantes, sin saber a cuál dirigirse. Una desapareció en el aire y ahí apareció Rian, sentada, bastante semejante a la dama que él había visto por primera vez, con las túnicas blancas y almidonadas orladas de cabello radiante. Cada vez que la veía se quedaba sin aliento.

Ella se acercó flotando y levantó una mano fina para acariciarle la mejilla. Era la primera vez que se tocaban. Pero él pensaba que estaba dispuesto a morderla si ella le preguntaba _¿Le duele?_

Rian no era tonta.

-He recibido mucho de usted -dijo ella en voz tranquila-. Y no le he dado nada a cambio.

-Ése es el comportamiento habitual de los haut, ¿verdad? -dijo Miles con amargura.

-Es el único que conozco.

__

El dilema del prisionero...

Ella se quitó una espiral oscura y brillante de la manga, una especie de brazalete. Un delgado mechón de cabello sedoso, muy largo, casi infinito. Se lo tendió desde lejos.

-Ahí tiene. Es lo único que se me ha ocurrido.

__

Eso es porque su cabello es lo único que le pertenece realmente, milady. Todo lo demás es un regalo de su Constelación o del Criadero Estrella o de los haut o del Emperador. Usted vive en los intersticios de un mundo comunitario con una riqueza que está más allá de los sueños más ambiciosos de la avaricia, y sin embargo, personalmente, no tiene... nada. Ni siquiera sus propios cromosomas le pertenecen.

Miles recibió la espiral. Le pareció suave y fresca cuando la tocó con los dedos.

-¿Qué significa? Para usted...

-A decir verdad no lo sé -confesó ella.

__

Sincera hasta el final... Esta mujer no sabe mentir, por desgracia.

-Entonces, me lo guardo, milady. Como recuerdo. En mi interior, lejos de todas las miradas.

-Sí. Por favor.

-¿Y cómo piensa recordarme, milady? -Miles no tenía absolutamente nada que darle, nada excepto la pelusa que le había dejado la lavandería de la embajada en los bolsillos-. ¿O prefiere olvidar?

Los ojos azules de ella brillaron como el sol sobre un glaciar

-No hay peligro de eso. Ya lo verá usted. -Rian se alejó lentamente. La pantalla de fuerza se levantó despacio a su alrededor y ella se desvaneció como un perfume. Las dos burbujas flotaron tras los pasos del Emperador.

El valle se parecía al lugar donde habían organizado las ofrendas poéticas, pero más espacioso, un gran cuenco abierto al cielo artificial de la cúpula. Los costados estaban atestados de haut y ghemlores vestidos de blanco acompañados por las burbujas de las hautladies. Los mil delegados de la galaxia ocupaban la parte exterior, como un marco variado y colorido. En el centro, rodeada de una banda respetuosamente vacía de césped y flores, había otra pantalla de fuerza redonda de unos doce metros de diámetro. A través de la superficie translúcida, neblinosa, Miles veía una gran cantidad de objetos apilados alrededor de una Plataforma, sobre la que descansaba la figura pálida y frágil de la haut Lisbet Degtiar. Miles se esforzó para distinguir la caja de madera pulida de la delegación de Barrayar, pero la espada de Dorcas estaba enterrada en algún lugar alejado, más abajo. En realidad, no tenía importancia.

Le habían destinado un asiento en el círculo, una vista casi imperial de la ceremonia. El desfile final, que se realizaría por un pasillo hacia el centro, respetaba un orden inverso: las ocho Consortes planetarlas y la Doncella en sus nueve burbujas blancas; los siete -contadlos bien, muchachos, siete- hautgobernadores; luego el Emperador mismo y su guardia de honor Benin se colocó rápidamente en el lugar del ghemgeneral Naru sin provocar ni una onda en el paisaje. Miles cojeó tras el séquito de Giaja, intensamente consciente de sí mismo. Sin duda su figura resultaba extraordinaria en ese lugar: menudo, de poca estatura, siniestro, la cara de alguien que acaba de perder una pelea en un bar espacial. La Orden del Mérito cetagandana resaltaba sobre el uniforme negro de la Casa Vorkosigan... casi nadie la pasaría por alto.

Miles supuso que Giaja lo estaba usando para enviar una señal a sus hautgobernadores. No era una señal muy amable. Evidentemente, Glaja no pensaba divulgar los hechos de las últimas dos semanas, así que Miles tenía que suponer que se trataba de una de esas expresiones del tipo _entiéndelo si puedes, _pensada para infundir no tanto una idea o un conocimiento como una sensación de miedo. Una especie de terrorismo delicado y sutil.

__

Sí.. sí.. Que traten de entender.. Bueno, no se refería a _ellos. _Miles pasó frente a la delegación de Barrayar, ubicada bastante cerca del frente de la multitud galáctica. Vorob'yev le clavó los ojos, atónito. Maz parecía sorprendida pero contenta y señaló el cuello de Miles mientras le decía algo a su novio. Vorreedi tenía la mirada torva, llena de sospechas. Ivan parecía... en blanco... _Gracias por tu voto de confianza, primito..._

Después le tocó el turno a Miles: él también se quedó de una pieza cuando vio a lord Yenaro en la última fila de ghemlores. Llevaba puesta la ropa blanca y púrpura de un ghemlord de compañía de décimo rango en el jardín Celestial, es decir el rango más bajo. _Parece que finalmente ha conseguido el trabajo de perfumista ayudante... Y _así, el haut Fletchir Giaja había controlado a otra bala perdida. Excelente.

El séquito de Giaja tomó asiento casi en el centro. Una procesión de jóvenes ghemladies colocó una última ofrenda floral alrededor de la pantalla de fuerza de la emperatriz. Un coro cantó una hermosa melodía. Miles se descubrió calculando el precio de la mano de obra que se había empleado en las ceremonias del mes, con el salarlo mínimo como único costo de todos los involucrados. La suma era... desorbitada. Mientras hacía el cálculo, le pesaba cada vez más la falta de desayuno. Un solo café no era suficiente. _No me voy a desmayar. No me voy a rascar la nariz. Ni el culo. No..._

Una burbuja blanca se deslizó hacia el Emperador. Su servidor ba -Miles lo reconoció- caminaba a su lado con una bandeja dividida en compartimientos. La voz de Rian repitió las palabras rituales desde la burbuja: la ofrenda quedó a los pies de Giaja. Miles, sentado a la izquierda del Emperador, miró los compartimientos y sonrió con amargura. La Gran Llave, el Gran Sello y los otros objetos ceremoniales de Lisbet volvían al lugar que les correspondía. La burbuja y su acompañante se retiraron. Miles esperó, aburrido, que Giaja llamara a la nueva Emperatriz, la mujer que esperaba el nombramiento en algún lugar en medio de la multitud de hautburbujas flotantes.

El Emperador hizo un gesto para que Rian y su ba volvieran a aproximarse. Más frases formales, tan complejas que Miles tardó un instante en comprender el sentido. Rian hizo un gesto, su ba se inclinó y recogió otra vez la bandeja. El aburrimiento de Miles se evaporó; de pronto, se sintió ahogado por la intensidad de la sorpresa. Por una vez, hubiera querido ser todavía más bajo o tener el talento de Ivan para desaparecer por completo o un aparato que pudiera teletransportarlo a alguna parte, a cualquier parte... Un movimiento de interés, hasta de asombro, recorrió el público ghem y haut. Los miembros de la Constelación Degtiar parecían felices. Los miembros de otras Constelaciones... miraban con corrección y modales perfectos.

La haut Rian Degtiar tomó posesión del Criadero Estrella; esta vez como nueva Emperatriz de Cetaganda, cuarta Madre Imperial elegida por Fletchir Giaja, y ahora primera en importancia por virtud de su responsabilidad con respecto al genoma. Su primera obligación genética sería diseñar su propio hijo, el príncipe imperial. Dios. ¿Sería feliz dentro de la burbuja?

Tal vez su nuevo... no esposo, compañero, pareja, el Emperador.. no la tocara nunca. Tal vez terminaran siendo amantes. Tal vez Giaja quisiera enfatizar su posesión de ese modo. Aunque para ser justos, Rian seguramente sabía lo que iba a pasar, no parecía oponerse. Miles tragó saliva, descompuesto súbitamente presa de un horrible cansancio. Le había bajado el nivel de glucosa. Tenía que ser eso.

__

Buena suerte, milady. Buena suerte... y adiós.

Y el control de Giaja se extendía... suave y persistente... como la niebla.

El Emperador levantó la mano y los ingenieros imperiales que lo esperaban pusieron en funcionamiento la central de energía. Dentro de la pantalla de fuerza central empezó a surgir un brillo color naranja oscuro que se volvió rojo, después amarillo, después azul blanco. Los objetos de interior se movieron, cayeron, rodaron, las formas se desintegraron hasta convertirse en plasma molecular. Los ingenieros imperiales y los hombres y mujeres de Seguridad Imperial habían tenido una noche tensa y difícil, de eso no cabía duda: habían tenido que arreglar la pira de la emperatriz Lisbet con sumo cuidado. Si la burbuja estallaba, los efectos del calor se parecerían bastante a los de una pequeña bomba de fusión.

No fue largo, tal vez diez minutos en total. Se abrió un círculo en la cúpula gris llena de nubes y apareció el cielo azul del mundo exterior. El efecto era muy extraño, como una visión de otra dimensión. Un agujero mucho menor se abrió en la pantalla de fuerza del centro del valle. Un fuego blanco se disparó hacia el cielo y la burbuja se ventiló. Miles supuso que el espacio aéreo sobre la ciudad estaba libre de tránsito aunque la corriente de aire dispersó el humo con mucha rapidez.

Entonces, la cúpula se cerró otra vez, las nubes artificiales se alejaron con la brisa artificial, la luz brilló con más fuerza y alegría. La burbuja se desvaneció en la nada, dejando sólo un círculo de césped incólume. Ni siquiera había cenizas.

El Emperador recibió una túnica colorida de manos de su ba y la cambió por la última túnica blanca de su vestido de ceremonias. Levantó un dedo y la guardia de honor se acercó a él. El desfile imperial salió del valle siguiendo un orden inverso al de la entrada. Cuando la última figura salió del anillo, los ghem y los haut exhalaron un murmullo de alivio; el silencio y la rigidez se quebraron en el murmullo de voces y crujidos de la retirada.

Un gran auto de superficie abierto esperaba en la parte superior del valle para llevarse al Emperador... adonde quiera que se fueran los emperadores cetagandanos cuando terminaba la fiesta. ¿A tomar un buen baño y tirar los zapatos a un rincón? Seguramente no. Sus ba habían arreglado las ropas en el auto y se sentaban ahora en los controles.

Miles se encontró de pie junto al vehículo, solo. Mientras el auto se elevaba, Giaja le dirigió una mirada y lo favoreció con un microscópico movimiento de cabeza.

-Adiós, lord Vorkosigan.

Miles se inclinó.

-Hasta la próxima.

-Espero que no sea pronto -murmuró Giaja con sequedad y se alejó flotando, seguido por una multitud de burbujas de fuerza que ahora reflejaban todos los colores del arco iris. Ninguna se detuvo junto a Miles para despedirse.

El ghemgeneral Benin, de pie junto al hombro de Miles, hizo un esfuerzo evidente para ahogar una expresión no definida. ¿Risa?

-Vamos, lord Vorkosigan. Le escoltaré hasta su delegación. He dado mi palabra de honor a su embajador y quiero devolverle allí en persona... tengo que _recuperar mi _palabra, como dicen ustedes, los barrayareses. Curiosa expresión. ¿Tiene un sentido religioso, o se usa como en el caso de un objeto empeñado?

-Mmm... Yo diría que la idea está relacionada con el sentido médico del término. Como cuando se dona un órgano. -Promesas y corazones recuperados en ese día.

-Ah.

Llegaron junto al embajador Vorob'yev. El grupo estaba esperando a Miles mientras los otros delegados galácticos subían a los autos rumbo a un último banquete. Los asientos de seda blanca de los vehículos habían desaparecido, reemplazados a última hora por tapizados de colores. Era el fin del período de luto. No hubo una señal visible, pero uno de los autos se acercó rápidamente a Benin. Los barrayareses no iban a esperar en la cola como los demás.

-Si nos vamos ahora -hizo notar Miles a su primo Ivan-, podemos estar en órbita dentro de una hora.

-Pero... tal vez las ghemladies estén en ese comedor -protestó Ivan-. A las mujeres les gusta la comida.

Miles se moría de hambre.

-Entonces, vámonos ahora mismo -dijo con firmeza.

Benin, que tal vez estaba considerando las últimas palabras de su Amo Celestial, lo apoyó con una frase tranquila:

-Eso parece una buena idea, lord Vorkosigan.

Vorob'yev se mordió los labios. Los hombros de Ivan bajaron perceptiblemente.

Vorreedi hizo un gesto hacia el cuello de Miles, con los ojos brillantes de sospecha y curiosidad.

-¿Qué es eso que tiene usted ahí.... teniente?

Miles tocó el collar de seda con la Orden del Mérito cetagandana que le colgaba sobre el pecho.

-Mi recompensa. Y mi castigo. Por lo visto el haut Fletchir Giaja muestra cierta tendencia a la ironía de altos vuelos.

Maz, que obviamente no había captado la segunda lectura de la situación, protestó por su falta de entusiasmo.

-¡Pero si es un honor increíble, lord Vorkosigan! ¡Hay ghemoficiales de Cetaganda que morirían por eso!

Vorov'yev le contestó con frialdad:

-Pero los rumores de un honor como éste no van a hacer popular a lord Vorkosigan en casa, querida. Sobre todo si no circulan con una explicación adecuada. Y ten en cuenta que lord Vorkosigan trabaja en Seguridad Imperial de Barrayar. Desde el punto de vista de Barrayar esa Orden resulta... bueno, sumamente extraña.

Miles suspiró. Le estaba volviendo el dolor de cabeza.

-Lo sé. Tal vez consiga que Illyan la clasifique como asunto secreto.

-¡Pero si acaban de verla mil personas por lo menos! -dijo Ivan.

Miles se revolvió como un animal atrapado.

-Bueno, eso es culpa tuya.

-¡Mía!

-Sí... Sí... Si me hubieras traído dos o tres tazas de café esta mañana, en lugar de una, tal vez mi cerebro se habría conectado mejor con la realidad y habría podido agacharme más rápido y esquivarla. Tenía los reflejos atrofiados... Todavía estoy asimilando el significado de la cuestión. -Por ejemplo, si él no se hubiera inclinado para recibir el collar de seda de Giaja, ¿cuánto habrían aumentado las posibilidades de que la nave de salto de él y su primo sufriera un desafortunado accidente al salir del Imperio de Cetaganda?

Vorreedi levantó las cejas.

-Sí -dijo-. ¿De qué hablaron usted y los cetagandanos anoche, lord Vorkosigan, cuando lord Vorpatril y yo salimos de la estancia?

-De nada. No me pidieron mi opinión sobre esto. -Miles sonrió con pesadumbre-. Y ahí está la genialidad del asunto, por supuesto. Me gustaría ver cómo se negaría usted, coronel. Inténtelo. Si alguna vez se enfrenta a una situación parecida, quisiera estar ahí para verlo.

Después de una larga pausa, Vorreedi asintió, despacio.

-Ya veo.

-Gracias, señor -jadeó Miles.

Benin los escoltó hasta la puerta sur y les dijo adiós por última vez.


	60. Cetaganda epilogo

**__**

Epilogo

...El planeta Eta Ceta se desvanecía en la distancia, aunque a Miles la velocidad de la nave no le parecía suficiente. Apagó el monitor de la nave correo de SegImp y se recostó a mordisquear su ración de barra y esperar el sueño. Se había puesto un uniforme de fajina negro, arrugado y holgado; pero no llevaba las botas. Movió los dedos de los pies, contento con esa desacostumbrada libertad. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, tal vez podría pasar las tres semanas del viaje a casa totalmente descalzo. La Orden del Mérito de Cetaganda colgaba sobre su cabeza, balanceándose sobre la cinta de colores, hermosa y brillante bajo la luz. Miles la miró, despectivo y burlón.

Un golpecito doble y familiar en la puerta del camarote. Por un momento, Miles pensó en fingirse dormido. Finalmente, suspiró y se recostó en el codo mientras decía:

-Adelante, Ivan.

Ivan también se había puesto el uniforme de fajina. Y las sandalias de fricción, ja, ja. Tenía un fajo de papeles de colores en la mano.

-Se me ocurrió que podíamos leerlos juntos -dijo-. El secretario de Vorreedi me los dio cuando salíamos de la embajada. Es todo lo que vamos a perdernos esta noche y la semana que viene. -Encendió el conducto de basura de Miles sobre la pared. Un papel amarillo-. Lady Benello. -Lo metió en el conducto; el papel silbó hacia el olvido. Uno verde. Lady Arvin. -Silbido. Uno color turquesa sugerente. Miles olió el perfume desde la cama-. La inestimable Veda. -Silbido.

-No montes un drama; ya te he entendido, Ivan -gritó Miles.

-Y la comida... -suspiró Ivan-. ¿Por qué estás comiendo esa barra asquerosa? Hasta las cocinas de las naves de salto tienen algo mejor..

-Quería algo sencillo.

-Indigestión, ¿eh? ¿Otra vez te duele el estómago? Espero que no estés perdiendo sangre.

-Sólo en el cerebro. Bueno, ¿para qué has venido?

-Quería compartir mi satisfacción por haber abandonado el decadente lujo cetagandano -refunfuñó Ivan con furia-. Algo así como afeitarme la cabeza y convertirme en monje. Por lo menos durante dos semanas. -Miró de pronto la Orden del Mérito que colgaba de la cinta y giraba lentamente-. ¿Quieres que tire eso? -Señaló el medallón.

Miles saltó de la cama como un tejón hembra que defiende a sus crías.

- ¿Por qué no te vas, Ivan?

- ¡Ja! Yo sabía que esa bagatela significaba más de lo que le decías a Vorob'yev y Vorreedi -se burló Ivan.

Miles metió la medalla en un lugar oculto, lejos de las manos de su primo, bajo la cama.

-Me la he ganado, hombre. Por cierto...

Ivan hizo una mueca y dejó de dar vueltas y de revolver las posesiones de Miles.

Se sentó con curiosidad en la silla de la comuconsola del pequeño camarote.

-He estado pensando, ¿sabes? -siguió diciendo Miles-. Cómo será dentro de diez o quince años, si alguna vez dejo de operar como agente encubierto y me conceden un puesto de mando en la línea de fuego. Tendré más experiencia práctica que ningún otro soldado barrayarés de mi generación, pero mis oficiales no lo sabrán. Todo secreto. Pensarán que he pasado la última década saltando en naves correo y comiendo caramelos.

¿Cómo voy a mantener la autoridad con un grupo de brutos campesinos como subordinados... gente como tú? Me van a comer vivo.

-Bueno... -A Ivan le brillaban los ojos-. Supongo que tratarán de comerte, sí. Y yo espero estar cerca. Me gustaría verlo... te lo aseguro.

Miles también esperaba que su primo estuviera allá, pero no pensaba confesarlo.

Hubiera preferido dejarse arrancar las uñas, a la manera de los antiguos interrogatorios de SegImp, los interrogatorios de hacía dos o tres generaciones.

Ivan suspiró.

-Pero... sigo añorando a las ghemladies. Y la comida...

-Hay comida y damas en casa, Ivan.

-Cierto. -La cara de su primo se iluminó un poco.

-Qué divertido... -Miles se recostó en la cama y se metió la almohada bajo los hombros-. Si el Padre Celestial anterior a Fletchir Giaja hubiera mandado a las hautmujeres a conquistar Barrayar en lugar de a los ghemlores, creo que a estas alturas serían dueños del planeta.

-Los ghemlores fueron muy brutos -le dijo Ivan-. Y nosotros también -Miró al techo-. ¿Cuántas generaciones serán necesarias para que los haut ya no sean humanos?

-Creo que la pregunta más adecuada es cuántas generaciones serán necesarias para que los hautlores ya no nos consideren humanos _a nosotros. -Bueno, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a este trato en casa. Digamos que he asistido a una función de preestreno del futuro-. _Creo... que Cetaganda será potencialmente peligrosa para sus vecinos mientras los haut estén en transición hacia... hacia donde quiera que se dirijan. La emperatriz Lisbet y sus predecesoras -y sus _herederas- _corren una carrera evolucionista de dos niveles: los haut totalmente controlados, los ghem como depositarlos de posibles variaciones y fuente de naipes inesperados genéticamente hablando. Como una compañía de semillas que mantiene plantaciones silvestres para desarrollar algo inesperado a pesar de comercializar sólo un monocultivo elaborado. El mayor peligro sería que los haut perdieran el control de los ghem. Cuando los ghem estén al mando... bueno, Barrayar sabe lo que pasa cuando se deja que medio millón de darwinistas sociales armados ataquen el planeta madre...

Ivan hizo una mueca.

-Claro. Como solía decir tu estimado abuelo... con detalles francamente desagradables.

-Pero si... si los ghem no consiguen triunfar militarmente en la próxima generación... en nuestra generación, si sus aventuras expansionistas resultan derrotadas, como la debacle de la invasión a Vervain, tal vez los haut decidan emprender otras disciplinas de desarrollo y abandonen el área militar como campo experimental para la búsqueda de la superioridad. Tal vez prefieran ámbitos más pacíficos. Tal vez ámbitos que ni siquiera alcanzamos a imaginar.

-Buena suerte -se burló Ivan.

-La suerte es algo que uno se fabrica... si la quiere. -_Y yo quiero mucha..._

Con un ojo atento a los movimientos de su primo, Miles volvió a colgar el medallón.

-¿Piensas usar eso? Te desafío a que lo hagas.

-No. No a menos que tenga que ser muy evidente.

-Pero te lo vas a guardar.

-Ah, sí...

Ivan miró al espacio otra vez, mejor dicho al techo del camarote y al espacio que se extendía más allá.

-El nexo de agujeros de gusano es un lugar muy grande en continua expansión. Hasta los haut van a tener problemas para llenarlo, creo yo.

-Eso espero. Los monocultivos son aburridos y vulnerables. Lisbet lo sabía.

Ivan se rió.

-¿No te parece que eres un poco canijo para rediseñar el universo?

-Ivan. -Miles dejó que la voz adquiriera un tono inesperadamente frío-. ¿Por qué razón el haut Fletchir Giaja decidió ser amable conmigo? ¿Realmente crees que fue por mi padre? -Tocó el medallón, lo hizo girar y clavó los ojos en su primo-. No es un hombre convencional. Piensa en las cosas que hay detrás: soborno, sabotaje y respeto real, todo en un solo paquete extraño... Giaja y yo volveremos a vernos.

Ivan bajó la vista primero.

-Eres un hombre temible, un loco, ¿lo sabías?

Después de un minuto de silencio incómodo, se levantó de la silla de Miles y se alejó, murmurando algo sobre una expedición en busca de auténtica comida.

Miles se acomodó de nuevo con los ojos entornados y miró el círculo brillante de la medalla que giraba como un planeta.

continuara...

------------------------------------------------

El tercer libro me hicieron postearlo mas rapido de lo que tenia previsto (hiba a dejarlo pa` la otra semana), pero como mandaron review diciendo que habian terminado el "Juego de los Vor", decidi adelatar el posteo de capitulos...

asi que a mandar reviews para motivarme a seguir subiendo capitulos...

y agreguen la historia en sus favoritos y recomiendalo a otras personas...

chavela. :)

posdata: si me quieren pillar en linea para comentar los libros pillenme en el mesenger de hotmail kurk0_@hotmail.com  



	61. Laberinto

**__**

Advertencia: este relato es NC-17 o en su defecto para ser leida con un adulto responsable... ahora si no te importa uncarajo las restricciones leetela nomas y no te aflijas...

**__**

Explicaciones para los puristas y criticones...

Ethan de Athos tendria que ser el siguiente libro en la saga de Miles Vorkosigan, ocurre en forma paralela a los hechos narrados en el relato de Cetaganda... por ahora solo tengo la version en INGLES , pero como no influye mucho en los relatos siguientes lo saltaremos hasta que encuentre la version en español, si aun asi , quieres que postee la version en ingles solo manda review. y lo hare en forma separada.

**__**

resumen de lo que ocurre en Ethan de Athos:

"Athos es un planeta reservado sólo a los varones, un lugar que los Padres Fundadores han querido apartado y aislado. Un mundo en el cual, como no podría ser de otra manera, la mujer es un tema tabú. Un planeta donde la única sexualidad posible es la homosexualidad. Un mundo masculino. En ese mundo casi idílico, el joven doctor Ethan Urquhart, experto obstetra y hábil especialista en los replicadores uterinos, que han tomado en Athos el papel reproductor de la mujer, descubre que la dotación genética de Athos empieza a agotarse. Para desgracia de todo un planeta y una cultura, los recambios de cultivos ováricos adquiridos en el exterior a un alto precio han sido saboteados. El inocente y joven Ethan recibe del Consejo de Athos la misión de abandonar el planeta para adquirir, en la mayor brevedad posible, los imprescindibles recambios de cultivos de tejidos ováricos. Y como era de esperar en una novela de Lois McMaster Bujold, Ethan se verá envuelto en un sinfín de aventuras en la Estación Kline, donde conocerá a la comandante Elli Quinn (la soldado que perdio el rostro en el aprendiz de guerrero) de los Mercenarios Dendarii."

****

A pasado un año desde los hechos narrados en cetaganda y Ethan de Athos, Miles ahora tiene 23 años.

LABERINTO

Miles contempló la imagen del globo que brillaba por encima de la pantalla de vídeo, cruzó los brazos y sofocó su inquietud. El planeta de Jackson's Whole, brillante, cargado de dinero, corrupto... Los jacksonianos decían que la corrupción que los consumía era importada: si la galaxia hubiera estado dispuesta a pagar por la virtud lo que pagaba por el vicio, el lugar hubiera sido un altar de pureza visitado por peregrinos. Miles pensaba que eso era como discutir qué era superior si los gusanos o la carne podrida que los alimentaba. Y sin embargo, si Jackson's Whole no hubiera existido, probablemente la galaxia habría tenido que inventarlo. Sus vecinos podían fingir horror, pero no hubiesen permitido un lugar así si no hubieran descubierto que el intercambio con esa subeconomía les resultaba secretamente útil.

El planeta poseía cierta vida, de todos modos. No tanta como hacía un siglo o dos, cuando era base de salteadores. Pero las bandas de criminales se habían organizado en monopolios sindicados, tan estructurados como pequeños gobiernos. Una aristocracia, digamos. Naturalmente, Miles se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podrían luchar las grandes Casas contra la marea creciente de la honradez.

La Casa Dyne, banco detergente... lave su dinero en Jackson's Whole. La Casa Fell, venta de armas sin preguntas. La Casa Bharaputra, genética ilegal. Peor todavía, la Casa Ryoval, cuyo lema era «Sueños hechos realidad», seguramente el más sorprendente alcahuete de la historia (y Miles usaba el adjetivo adecuado). La Casa Hargraves, el receptor de cosas robadas de la galaxia, supuestos intermediarios para acuerdos de rescates, y había que creerles: los rehenes intercambiados a través de sus buenos oficios volvían vivos, generalmente. Y una docena de sindicatos similares, aliados en forma variada y cambiante.

__

Hasta nosotros os encontramos útiles. Miles pulsó el control y la imagen del video desapareció. Hizo un mohín de desprecio con los labios y comprobó por última vez la lista de compras. Un cambio sutil en las vibraciones de la nave le indicó que estaban entrando en órbita, el crucero rápido _Ariel _atracaría en la estación Fell en una hora.

La consola acababa de extraer el disco de datos completos de pedidos de armas cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y se oyó una voz en el comunicador:

- ¿Almirante Naismith?

-Adelante. -Miles sacó el disco y se reclinó en la silla.

El capitán Thorne lo saludó de forma amistosa.

-Atracaremos en treinta minutos, señor.

-Gracias, Bel.

Bel Thorne, comandante del _Ariel, _era un hermafrodita de Beta, hombre/mujer descendiente de siglos de experimentos genéticos sociales que, por lo menos en opinión de Miles, habían sido tan extraños como lo que se decía que se hacía por dinero en las oficinas de los cirujanos sin ética de la Casa Ryoval. Esfuerzo marginal del igualitarismo de los betanos, esa vez fuera de control, el hermafroditismo no había prendido en general y los descendientes de los primeros idealistas eran una minoría en la colonia Beta, siempre muy tolerante. Y había algunos pocos vagabundos como Bel. Como oficial mercenario, Thorne era concienzudo, leal y agresivo y a Miles le gustaba ella -él-, eso -los betanos usaban mucho el pronombre neutro-. Y sin embargo...

Miles olía el perfume floral de Bel desde donde estaba. Ese día, Bel acentuaba su lado femenino. Durante los cinco días de viaje lo había ido exagerando cada vez más. Por lo general, usaba un estilo ambiguo tirando a masculino, el cabello castaño cortado a navaja, rasgos imberbes contrarrestados por el uniforme militar gris y blanco de Dendarii, gestos enérgicos y un humor mordaz. A Miles le preocupaba mucho ver cómo Bel se suavizaba poco a poco en su presencia.

Se volvió hacia la pantalla de holovídeo de la consola de su ordenador y pidió la imagen del planeta al que se aproximaban. A distancia, Jackson's Whole parecía bastante recatado, montañoso, frío -el populoso ecuador era sólo templado-, rodeado en el vídeo por una red de encaje formada por las estrellas coloreadas de los satélites, las estaciones orbitales de transbordo y los vectores de aproximación autorizados.

- ¿Has estado aquí alguna vez, Bel?

-Sí, cuando era teniente en la flota del almirante Oser -contestó el mercenario-. Ahora hay un nuevo barón en la Casa Fell. Siguen teniendo buena reputación con las armas, siempre que uno sepa lo que compra. Aléjate de la venta de granadas de mano neutrónicas.

- ¡Eh! Eso es para los que tienen buenos brazos. No te preocupes. Las granadas de mano neutrónicas no, están en la lista. -Le pasó el disco con los datos.

Bel se acercó y se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla de Miles para cogerlo.

- ¿Doy permiso a la tripulación, mientras esperamos que los esbirros del barón carguen la compra? ¿Y tú? Había un hotelito cerca del muelle, con todas las comodidades, piscina, sauna, comida excelente... -Bel bajó un poco la voz-. Podría pedir una habitación para dos...

-Pensaba dar sólo pases para el día. -Miles se aclaró la garganta. Obviamente.

_Pero también soy una mujer -señaló Bel en un murmullo.

-Entre otras cosas.

-Eres tan heterosexual, Miles. No tienes remedio.

-Lo lamento. -Miles dio una palmadita a la mano que se había posado sobre su hombro.

Bel suspiro y se enderezó.

-Yo también.

Miles suspiró. Tal vez hubiera debido ser más enfático en sus rechazos: ésta era sólo la séptima vez en que había hablado del asunto con Bel. Era ya casi un rito, y casi, pero no del todo, una broma. Tenía que admitir que Bel era o muy optimista o muy duro de mollera... o, pensó Miles con honestidad, realmente lo quería. Si se daba la vuelta en ese momento, lo sabía, tal vez podría sorprender una soledad esencial en los ojos del hermafrodita, una soledad que nunca llegaba a los labios. No se volvió.

Y ¿quién podía juzgar a quién?, reflexionó después con tristeza, ¿él, con cuerpo que le daba tan poca alegría ¿Qué veía de atractivo Bel, saludable y con un cuerpo de altura normal aunque tuviera genitales extraños, en un hombre bajo, medio lisiado y loco por lo menos la mitad del tiempo? Miró el uniforme gris de oficial de Dendatii que llevaba. El uniforme que se había ganado. Si _no puedes medir un metro ochenta, debes tener una inteligencia de un metro ochenta. _Pero hasta el momento, su inteligencia no le había dado una solución al problema de Thorne.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en volver a la colonia Beta y buscar a alguien que sea como tú? -le preguntó.

Thorne se encogió de hombros.

-Demasiado aburrido. Por eso me fui. Es tan seguro, tan estrecho. ..

-Un lugar excelente para criar hijos. -Miles esbozó una sonrisa. Thorne también.

-Exacto. ¿Sabes que eres un betano perfecto? Casi. Tienes el mismo acento, humor...

Miles se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Y dónde fallo?

Thorne le rozó la mejilla. Miles se apartó, con brusquedad.

-Reflejos -dijo Thorne.

-¡Ah!

-No pienso traicionarte.

-Lo sé.

Bel se inclinaba hacia él de nuevo.

-Podríamos pulir ese punto...

-No importa -dijo Miles, y enrojeció un poco-. Ahora tenemos una misión.

-Inventario -soltó Thorne con sorna.

-Ésa no es la misión -protestó Miles-. Ésa es la tapadera.

-Ajá. -Thorne se enderezó-. Por fin.

-¿Por fin?

-No hace falta ser un genio. Vinimos a recoger un pedido, pero en lugar de traer la nave de mayor capacidad de carga, elegiste la más rápida de la flota, el _Ariel. _No hay rutina más monótona que la del inventario, pero en lugar de enviar a un comisario competente, prefieres supervisarlo en persona.

-En realidad, quiero contactar con el nuevo barón Fell -contestó Miles sin darle importancia- La Casa Fell es la mayor proveedora de armas de este lado de la colonia Beta y no es quisquillosa en cuanto a la identidad de sus clientes. Si me gusta la calidad de la primera compra, podría convertirla en nuestra proveedora habitual.

-Una cuarta parte de las armas de Fell son de fabricación betana, con otra marca -señaló Thorne- Ajá de nuevo.

-Y mientras estamos aquí -continuó Miles-, se va a presentar un cierto individuo de edad madura que va a firmar un contrato con los mercenarios de Dendarii como técnico médico. En ese momento, cancelamos todo lo que tengamos pendiente con la estación, terminamos de cargar cuanto antes y nos vamos.

Thorne sonrió, satisfecho.

-Un rescate. Muy bien. Y bien pagado, supongo...

-Muy bien. Si llega a destino con vida. Ese hombre es el experto en genética más importante de los laboratorios de la Casa Bharaputra. Un gobierno planetario capaz de protegerlo de los largos brazos del barón Luigi Bharaputra le ofreció asilo. Su casi ex empleador se pondrá furioso en menos de un mes. Nos pagan para dejarlo en manos de sus nuevos señores vivo y con, ejem, con todos los secretos de su oficio.

»Como la Casa Bharaputra, probablemente, puede comprar y vender a toda la Flota Libre de los Mercenarios de Dendarii dos veces sólo con su calderilla, preferiría no tener que enfrentarme a los hombres del barón Luigi. Así que vamos a ser unos ingenuos. Lo único que vamos a hacer es aceptar a un hombre en la flota. Y nos enfureceremos cuando el hombre deserte en la escala que haremos en Escobar.

-Me parece bien -aceptó Thorne-. Simple.

-Eso espero -suspiró Miles cargado de esperanza-. Después de todo, ¿por qué no pueden ir bien las cosas sólo por esta vez?

Las oficinas de compra y exposición de las mercancías letales de la Casa Fell estaban cerca de los muelles, y la mayoría de los compradores menores de esa casa nunca se adentraban más allá en la estación. Pero poco después de que Miles y Thorne pasaran su pedido -largo e impresionante-, apareció una persona muy obsequiosa con el uniforme de seda verde de la Casa Fell e insistió en que aceptaran una invitación para el almirante Naismith a una recepción en los cuarteles del barón.

Cuatro horas después, Miles entregaba el pase al mayordomo del barón Fell a la entrada del sector privado de la estación, y echaba un último vistazo al atuendo de Thorne y al suyo propio. El uniforme de gala de los Dendarii era una túnica de terciopelo gris con botones de plata en los hombros y ribete blanco, pantalones grises con vivos blancos y botas grises de ante sintético... ¿tal vez un tanto decadente? Bueno, él no lo había diseñado, sólo lo había heredado. Tenía que vivir con él.

La interconexión con el sector privado era muy interesante. Miles captó varios detalles mientras el mayordomo los registraba para ver si llevaban armas. El sistema de apoyo de vida, en realidad, todos los sistemas parecían ser independientes de los del resto de la estación. El área no sólo era aislable, sino que podía desprenderse. En realidad, no era una estación, sino una nave... con maquinaria y armamento disimulado en alguna parte, juraría Miles, aunque podía resultar mortal pretender constatarlo sin escolta. El mayordomo los hizo pasar y se detuvo para anunciarlos por el comunicador de muñeca:

-Almirante Miles Naismith, comandante de la Flota Libre de los Mercenarios de Dendarii. Capitán Bel Thorne, comandante del crucero rápido _Ariel, _de la Flota Libre de los Mercenarios de Dendarii.

Miles se preguntó quién estaría al otro lado del comunicador.

La sala de la recepción era amplia y estaba bien arreglada, con escaleras flotantes iridiscentes y niveles que creaban áreas privadas sin destruir una ilusión general de espacio abierto. Cada una de las entradas (Miles contó seis) tenía un guardia musculoso con uniforme verde que intentaba parecer un sirviente, sin acabar de conseguirlo. Había toda una pared transparente que daba sobre los muelles llenos de vida de la estación Fell y la curva de Jackson's Whole que dividía el horizonte salpicado de estrellas. Un ejército de mujeres elegantes con saris de seda verde se deslizaban entre los invitados ofreciendo comida y bebida.

Después de echar un vistazo a los otros invitados, Miles decidió que el terciopelo gris era una elección discreta para el uniforme. Bel y él podían hacer conjunto con las paredes. Los pocos asistentes privilegiados llevaban un despliegue impresionante de las más atrevidas modas planetarias. Pero formaban un conjunto receloso, dividido en grupitos que se mantenían juntos sin mezclarse. Los guerrilleros, según parecía, no hablaban con los mercenarios, ni los contrabandistas con los revolucionarios y los santos gnósticos, claro está, hablaban sólo con el único Dios Verdadero, y tal vez con el barón Fell.

-Qué fiesta -comentó Bel-. Una vez fui a una exposición de mascotas en la que se respiraba este ambiente. El clímax llegó cuando una lagartija goteada de Tau Ceti se soltó y se comió a la estrella de la sección de perros.

-Shhh. Esto es parte del trabajo.

Una mujer de sari verde se inclinó en silencio frente a ellos y les ofreció una bandeja. Thorne alzó una ceja mirando a Miles...

-¿Comemos?

-¿Por qué no? -susurró Miles-. A la larga, lo vamos a pagar. Dudo que el barón envenene a sus clientes, es malo para el negocio. Aquí lo que mandan son los negocios. El capitalismo _laissez faire _desatado y salvaje.

Seleccionó un bocadito rosado que parecía un loto, y un misterioso trago brumoso. Thorne se sirvió lo mismo. Por desgracia, el loto resultó ser alguna especie de pescado crudo. Crujía entre dientes. Miles, en un aprieto, se lo tragó. La bebida, en cambio, era muy alcohólica y después de un sorbito para bajar el loto la dejó sobre la primera superficie plana que encontró. Su cuerpo enano se negaba a tolerar el alcohol y él no tenía ningún deseo de encontrarse con el barón Fell en estado semicomatoso o riéndose sin control. Thorne, más afortunado metabólicamente, retuvo la copa en su mano.

Una música extraordinaria empezó a sonar en alguna parte, una rica complejidad de armónicos cada vez más veloz. Miles no podía identificar el instrumento... o más bien instrumentos... Thorne y él intercambiaron una mirada y por acuerdo mutuo se acercaron lentamente al sonido. Encontraron al ejecutante cerca de una escalera en espiral, contra el espectáculo de la estación, el planeta y las estrellas. Los ojos de Miles se abrieron de par en par con asombro. Los _cirujanos de la Casa Ryoval han ido demasiado lejos esta vez..._

Pequeñas lucecitas de colores decorativos definían el campo esférico de una gran burbuja de vacío. Flotando en su interior había una mujer. Sus brazos de marfil brillaban sobre su ropa de seda verde mientras tocaba. Los _cuatro _brazos de marfil... Llevaba una chaqueta floreada, parecida a un kimono, y pantalones cortos a juego, de los que emergía el segundo par de brazos, donde deberían haber estado las piernas. La mujer llevaba el cabello corto, suave y negro como el ébano. En ese momento, tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro rosado expresaba la paz de un ángel, alto, distante y terrorífico.

Su extraño instrumento estaba fijo en el aire frente a ella, un marco estrecho de madera lustrada, atado arriba y abajo, con un extraño conjunto de alambres brillantes y placas de madera entre los dos extremos. Ella tocaba los alambres con cuatro martillos forrados de terciopelo y lo hacía a una velocidad increíble, por los dos lados al mismo tiempo. Movía las manos superiores en contrapunto con las inferiores. La música surgía de la burbuja como una cascada.

-Dios mío -dijo Thorne-, es una de los cuadrúmanos.

-¿Una qué?

-Una cuadrúmana... Está muy lejos de casa.

-¿No es un... un producto local?

-De ninguna manera.

-Qué alivio. Creí... ¿De dónde demonios viene, entonces?

-Hace unos doscientos años... más o menos en la época en que inventaron a los hermafroditas -una amargura especial recorrió la cara de Thorne-, hubo un momento de alta experimentación con la genética humana después del desarrollo del replicador uterino práctico. Muy poco después surgió una ola de leyes que restringían esos experimentos pero, mientras tanto, alguien pensó que sería una excelente idea formar una raza especializada en vivir en caída libre. Después llegó la gravedad artificial y los dejó fuera de juego. Los cuadrúmanos huyeron, sus descendientes terminaron en ninguna parte, más allá de la Tierra, hacia el Nexo. Se dice que no quieren contactos con otros. Es muy raro ver a uno a este lado de la Tierra. Shhh. -Thorne siguió escuchando la música con los labios entreabiertos.

Tan raro como encontrar a un hermafrodita betano en la Flota Libre de Mercenarios, pensó Miles. Pero la música merecía una atención permanente y especial, aunque pocos en esa multitud paranoica parecían estar escuchándola. Una vergüenza. Miles no era músico, pero hasta él podía sentir la intensidad de la pasión en la ejecución, una intensidad que iba mucho más allá del talento, casi hasta la genialidad. Una genialidad evanescente, los sonidos tejidos con tiempo y como el tiempo, escapándose siempre más allá del alcance de uno hacia el recuerdo.

La cascada de música decayó hasta convertirse en un eco fascinante, después, silencio. Los ojos azules de la intérprete de cuatro brazos se abrieron despacio y su cara volvió desde lo etéreo hacia lo meramente humano, tensa y triste.

-Ah -suspiró Thorne, se puso el vaso vacío bajo el brazo, levantó las manos para aplaudir, pero se detuvo, dudando al ver que nadie más lo hacía y que iba a quedar en evidencia en medio de esa sala indiferente.

Miles no quería hacerse notar.

-Tal vez puedas hablarle -sugirió como alternativa.

-Tú crees? -Thorne, resplandeciente de alegría avanzó, dejó el vaso en el suelo y levantó las manos hacia la burbuja brillante. Sólo pudo sonreír y soltar un-: Eh... -Su pecho bajaba y subía.

__

Dios mío. ¿Bel sin palabras? Nunca pensé que vería algo así.

-Pregúntale cómo se llama ese instrumento que toca -sugirió Miles.

La mujer de cuatro brazos inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad y nadó como en el vacío, con gracia, por encima de su instrumento para flotar frente a Thorne al otro lado de la barrera brillante.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo se llama ese extraordinario instrumento? -preguntó Thorne.

-Es un dulcimer de dos lados a martillo, madame... señor... -Su tono de sirviente a invitado, siempre sin expresión, se detuvo un momento por miedo a insultar-. Oficial.

-Capitán Bel Thorne -dijo Bel al instante, empezando a recobrar su equilibrio y suavidad habituales- Comandante del crucero rápido _Ariel. _A su servicio. ¿Cómo llegó usted hasta aquí?

-Había ido a la Tierra. Buscaba empleo y el barón Fell me contrató. -La mujer inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera evitando algún tipo de crítica, aunque Bel no la criticó.

-Es usted una cuadrúmana, ¿verdad?

- ¿Sabe usted algo de los míos? -Las cejas oscuras se arquearon por la sorpresa-. La mayoría de la gente que viene cree que soy una malformación _fabricada, artificial. _-La amargura teñía su voz.

Thorne se aclaró la garganta.

-Soy betano. Y siempre quise informarme sobre la historia de la explosión genética temprana. Es más que un simple interés personal. -Thorne volvió a aclararse la garganta-. Soy un hermafrodita betano, ¿entiende? -y esperó, ansioso, la reacción de ella.

Maldición. Bel nunca esperaba la reacción de nadie. Bel seguía adelante y dejaba que las reacciones surgieran como quisieran. No _interferiría por nada del mundo. _Miles se alejó un poco de forma imperceptible, frotándose los labios para ocultar una sonrisa reprimida a medias, mientras toda la gestualidad masculina de Thorne se instalaba de nuevo en su cuerpo, desde la columna a las puntas de los dedos y luego más allá todavía, en el aire que lo rodeaba.

La cabeza de ella se inclinó, interesada. Una mano se levantó para posarse sobre la barrera brillante, no muy lejos de la de Bel.

- ¿En serio? Entonces, usted también viene de la misma época.

-Sí. Y dígame, ¿cómo se llama?

-Nicol.

-Nicol. ¿Nada más? Bueno, es bonito, pero...

-No usamos apellidos.

-Ah. ¿Qué piensa hacer después de la fiesta?

En ese momento, por desgracia, hubo una interferencia inevitable.

-Firmes, _capitán _-murmuró Miles. Thorne se enderezó al instante, frío y correcto, y siguió la mirada de Miles. La cuadrúmana flotó de nuevo, alejándose de la barrera de fuerza e inclinó la cabeza sobre las manos que había unido palma con palma, como saludando al hombre que se aproximaba. Miles también adoptó una postura que podía interpretarse como una atención militar respetuosa.

Georish Stauber, el barón Fell, era sorprendentemente viejo para haber alcanzado su posición hacía tan poco tiempo, pensó Miles. En persona parecía más viejo que en la imagen de holovídeo que había visto en el informe de su misión. El barón se estaba quedando calvo, con un círculo de cabello cano alrededor del cráneo resplandeciente. Era un hombre jovial y gordo. Parecía un abuelito. No el de Miles, claro; el suyo había sido flaco y con aires de gran predador hasta el último momento. Y el título del viejo conde había sido tan real como podían ser esas cosas, no la nobleza cortesana de un superviviente de sindicato. Con mofletes colorados o no, Miles se recordó a sí mismo que el barón Fell había pasado por encima de muchos cadáveres para llegar donde estaba.

-Almirante Naismith, capitán Thorne. Bienvenidos a la estación Fell -ronroneó el barón, con una sonrisa.

Miles hizo una reverencia aristocrática. Thorne lo imitó, con menos éxito. Ah. Tenía que enmendar esa desmaña la próxima vez. De esos detalles ínfimos se hacían las identidades secretas. Y por esos detalles volaban por el aire.

- ¿Les atienden bien?

-Sí, gracias. -Por ahora, simplemente un buen comerciante.

-Estoy tan contento de conocerle, por fin -ronroneó otra vez el barón, dirigiéndose a Miles-. Hemos oído hablar mucho de usted.

- ¿En serio? -dijo Miles como para alentarlo. Los ojos del barón estaban llenos de una avidez extraña. _Bonita mano para un pequeño mercenario de hojalata, ¿eh? _Era un poco más de lo razonable incluso para un gran mayorista. Miles eliminó cualquier expresión de preocupación o desconfianza de la sonrisa que le devolvió al conde. _Paciencia. Que el desafío venga solo, no te apresures a ir contra algo que todavía no puedes ver---._

Todo bueno, espero.

-Impresionante. Su ascensión ha sido tan rápida como misteriosos sus orígenes.

Mierda, mierda, ¿qué clase de cebo era ése? ¿Acaso el barón insinuaba conocer la identidad secreta del almirante Naismith? Eso sí que podía significar problemas a la vista, y serios. No… estaba dejándose llevar por el miedo. Espera. Olvida que existió alguna vez en este cuerpo una persona llamada teniente Vorkosigan, de la Seguridad Imperial de Barrayar. _De todos modos este cuerpo es demasiado Pequeño Para los dos, muchacho. _Y sin embargo, ¿por qué razón era tan insinuante la sonrisa de ese tiburón gordo? Miles se encogió de hombros.

-La historia del triunfo de su flota en Vervain ha llegado hasta aquí. Una lástima lo que le ocurrió al comandante anterior.

Miles se puso a la defensiva.

-Lamento la muerte del almirante Oser.

El barón se encogió de hombros, filosóficamente.

-Esas cosas suceden en el negocio. Sólo puede haber un comandante.

-Él hubiera podido ser un subordinado muy valioso.

-El orgullo es un peligro -sonrió el barón.

Cierto. Miles se mordió la lengua. Así _que cree que yo arreglé la muerte de Oser. Mejor. _Que había un mercenario menos de lo que parecía en esa habitación; que los Dendarii, a las órdenes de Miles, se habían convertido en un brazo del Servicio Imperial de Barrayar tan secreto que la mayoría de ellos no lo sabía... ah, muy tonto sería el barón de sindicato que no encontrara provecho en el conocimiento de esos secretos. Miles devolvió la sonrisa al barón y no agregó nada.

-Usted me interesa enormemente -continuó el barón. -Por ejemplo, está el problema de su supuesta edad. Y de su previa carrera militar.

Si Miles se hubiera quedado con su copa en la mano, se la habría tragado de golpe. En lugar de eso, apretó las manos juntas detrás de la espalda. Mierda, las líneas del dolor no habían envejecido su rostro, no lo suficiente. Si el barón estaba viendo la verdad a través de su pose de mercenario, si podía vislumbrar al teniente de seguridad de veintitrés años... y sin embargo, en general, siempre había logrado salirse con la suya...

El barón bajó la voz.

- ¿Es cierto lo que se rumorea del tratamiento rejuvenecedor que hizo en Beta?

Así que era _eso. _Miles sintió que se desmayaba de alivio.

- ¿Qué interés podría tener usted en esos tratamientos, milord? -preguntó, sin darle importancia- Creía que en Jackson's Whole se había inventado la inmortalidad práctica. Se dice que aquí hay quienes van por el tercer cuerpo de clonación.

-Yo no soy uno de ellos -respondió el barón con un tono que dejaba claro que lo lamentaba.

Miles enarcó las cejas en una expresión de sorpresa genuina. Seguramente, ese hombre no dejaría de hacerlo por pruritos morales...

- ¿Algún infortunado impedimento médico? -dijo, poniendo toda la simpatía que podía en su voz-. Lo lamento, señor.

-Bueno, sería una manera de decirlo. -La sonrisa del barón reveló un lado amargo-. La operación de trasplante de cerebro mata a un porcentaje de pacientes que no hemos podido reducir...

Sí… pensó Miles, _empezando por el ciento por ciento de los clónicos. _A ésos _hay que destruirles el cerebro para instalar el nuevo._

-Y otro porcentaje sufre distintos daños permanentes. Ésos son los riesgos que hay que afrontar para recibir la recompensa.

-Pero ésta es tan grande...

-Sí, pero además hay un cierto número de pacientes, que no se distingue del primer grupo, que mueren en la mesa de operaciones, y no por accidente. Si sus enemigos tienen la sutileza y la astucia para arreglarlo. Yo tengo enemigos, almirante Naismith.

Miles hizo un pequeño gesto de quién-lo-hubiera-pensado, con una mano en la aire, y siguió cultivando un aire de profundo interés.

-Calculo que mis oportunidades actuales de sobrevivir a un trasplante de cerebro son peores que las de la mayoría -continuó el barón-. Así que tengo un interés especial en las alternativas que pudieran surgir. -Hizo una pausa y esperó.

-Ah -dijo Miles. Se miró las uñas y pensó a toda prisa- « Es verdad. Una vez participé en un... experimento no autorizado. Prematuro. Pasaron demasiado rápido de las experiencias animales a las humanas. No tuvo éxito.

- ¿No? -preguntó el barón-. Usted parece gozar de buena salud.

Miles se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, hubo algún beneficio en cuanto a los músculos, el tono de la piel, el cabello. Pero mis huesos son los de un viejo, frágiles. _-Eso último, muy cierto-. _Estoy sujeto a ataques agudos de inflamación ósea... entonces no puedo ni caminar sin medicación. _-Cierto también, mierda. _Algo que había empezado hacía poco y que le molestaba mucho-. Mi expectativa de vida no se considera muy larga. -Por _ejemplo, si cierta gente aquí se da cuenta de quién es en realidad el almirante Naismith... En ese caso, creo que mi expectativa de vida sería de quince minutos-. _Así que, a menos que a usted le encante el dolor y piense que le gustaría ser un lisiado, temo que no puedo recomendarle el tratamiento.

El barón lo miró de arriba abajo. En la boca se le dibujaba un gesto de profunda desilusión.

-Ya veo.

Bel Thorne, que sabía muy bien que el fabuloso Tratamiento de Rejuvenecimiento de Beta no existía, escuchaba con alegría muy bien disimulada. Bendito fuera su corazoncito negro.

-Pero -protestó el barón- su... amigo científico tal vez haya progresado algo en cuanto al tratamiento en estos años.

-Lamento decirle que no -contestó Miles-. Murió. -Levantó las manos en un gesto de impotencia-. De viejo.

- ¡Ah! -Los hombros del barón cayeron un poco.

-Ah, estás ahí, Fell -dijo una nueva voz que se acercaba hacia ellos. El barón se enderezó y se volvió.

El hombre que lo había saludado llevaba un traje tan conservador como Fell y lo seguía un sirviente silencioso con la palabra «guardaespaldas» escrita en todo el cuerpo, por la forma en que se movía. Iba de uniforme, una túnica de cuello alto, de seda roja y pantalones negros sueltos. No estaba armado. Nadie lo estaba en la estación Fell, nadie excepto los hombres de Fell. La estación tenía las reglas más estrictas sobre armas que hubiera conocido Miles. Pero la forma de los callos en las manos delgadas del guardaespaldas parecía sugerir que, de todos modos, lo más probable era que no necesitara armas. Sus ojos parpadearon y sus manos temblaron levemente con una tensión exacerbada inducida por ayudas artificiales... si se lo ordenaban, golpearía a una velocidad cegadora con una fuerza de adrenalina casi enloquecida. También se jubilaría muy joven, inválido para el resto de su corta vida, por culpa de su metabolismo.

El hombre al que protegía también era joven... ¿El hijo de algún gran señor?, se preguntó Miles. Tenía un cabello negro brillante, trenzado en una forma elaborada, una piel color oliva muy suave y una nariz prominente. No podía ser mayor que Miles, y, sin embargo, se movía con la seguridad de la madurez.

-Ryoval -saludó el barón Fell, como un hombre a su igual, no a un jovencito. Y agregó, para seguir con su papel de anfitrión divertido-: Oficiales, ¿puedo presentarles al barón Ryoval de la Casa Ryoval? Almirante Naismith, capitán Thorne. Son de ese crucero rápido mercenario de fabricación ilírica. El que está en el muelle, Ry, ¿lo has visto?

-Lamento decir que no tengo tu ojo para el hardware, Georish. -El barón Royal inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Miles y Thorne con el gesto de un superior a sus inferiores, alguien que saluda sólo por principio. Miles se inclinó con torpeza para responderle.

Sin prestar la más mínima atención a Miles, se detuvo con las manos en las caderas mirando a la habitante de la burbuja de vacío.

-Mi agente no exageró sus encantos.

Fell sonrió con amargura. Nicol se había retirado, como un animal acosado, cuando vio acercarse a Ryoval y ahora flotaba detrás de su instrumento haciendo toda clase de movimientos como para afinarlo. Más bien fingiendo que lo hacía. Miraba a Ryoval con preocupación y después volvía la vista a su dulcimer, como si el instrumento pudiera poner algún tipo de pared mágica entre los dos.

-¿Puedes hacer que toque... ? -empezó Ryoval y en ese momento le interrumpió un sonido de su comunicador de muñeca- Discúlpame, Georish. -Se volvió con un gesto de irritación leve y habló en el comunicador-. Ryoval. Y espero que sea importante.

-Sí, milord -contestó una voz aguda-. Soy Deem, el director de Ventas y Demostraciones. Tenemos un problema. La criatura que nos vendió la Casa Bharaputra acaba de atacar a un cliente.

Ryoval apretó los labios en una mueca de rabia silenciosa.

-Os había dicho que la encadenaseis con duraloy.

-Y lo hicimos, milord. Las cadenas aguantaron, pero la cosa esa las arrancó de cuajo.

-Que le inyecten un calmante.

-Ya lo hemos hecho.

-Entonces, castigadla cuando se despierte. Un período suficientemente largo sin comida debería acallar un tanto sus instintos agresivos... su metabolismo es increíble.

- ¿Y el cliente?

-Dadle la satisfacción que quiera. La casa invita.

-No... no creo que esté en condiciones de apreciarlo, por el momento. Está en la clínica. Inconsciente.

-Poned a mi médico personal en el caso. Yo me ocuparé del resto cuando vuelva, en unas seis horas. Ryoval fuera. -Cortó la comunicación-. Estúpidos -gruñó. Respiró despacio, en un ritmo controlado y recuperó sus modales sociales como si se hubiera vuelto a poner algún chip de memoria que había dejado momentáneamente de lado-. Perdona la interrupción, por favor, Georish.

Fell hizo un ademán de comprensión como si dijera claro, los _negocios._

-Como decía, ¿podrías hacer que tocara algo? -insistió Ryoval e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la cuadrúmana.

Fell puso las manos detrás de la espalda, tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa falsamente benigna.

-Toca algo, Nicol.

Ella asintió, se colocó frente al instrumento y cerró los ojos. La tensión y preocupación que habían inundado su mente dieron paso a una quietud interior y empezó a tocar un tema lento, dulce, que se estableció en el aire, evolucionó y empezó a acelerarse.

-¡Basta! -Ryoval levantó una mano-. Es justo como me la habían descrito.

Nicol se detuvo a mitad de unos acordes. Aspiró por la nariz distendida, claramente perturbada porque no la habían dejado terminar, con la frustración de cualquier artista frente a lo incompleto. Guardó los martillos dentro de su funda, al lado del instrumento, con sacudidas furiosas, violentas, y cruzó sus dos pares de brazos. Thorne también cruzó los brazos, como en un inconsciente eco. Miles se mordió el labio, inquieto.

-Mi agente me dijo la verdad -continuó Ryoval.

-Entonces, tal vez también te dijo que no está en venta -dijo Fell con sequedad.

-Sí. Pero no estaba autorizado a ofrecer más que hasta cierto punto. Cuando se trata de algo tan especial, no hay nada que pueda reemplazar un contacto directo.

-Pero resulta que disfruto de sus habilidades donde se encuentra ahora -dijo Fell-. A mi edad, el placer es mucho más difícil de obtener que el dinero.

-Cierto, cierto. Pero puede haber placeres sustitutos. Puedo buscar algo muy especial. Algo que no está en el catálogo.

-Sus habilidades _musicales, _Ryoval. Que son más que especiales. Son únicas. Genuinas. No están aumentadas artificialmente de ninguna forma. Y no pueden duplicarse en tus laboratorios.

-Mis laboratorios pueden duplicar cualquier cosa, señor -sonrió Ryoval aceptando el desafío implícito en la frase.

-Excepto la originalidad. Por definición.

Ryoval abrió las manos como aceptando el punto filosófico con amabilidad. Fell, comprendió Miles, no sólo disfrutaba del talento musical de la cuadrúmana, disfrutaba sobremanera de la posesión de algo que su rival deseaba comprar y que él no tenía ninguna necesidad de vender. Ah, eso sí que era un placer. Parecía que hasta al famoso Ryoval le resultaba difícil mejorar su oferta... y sin embargo, si Ryoval descubría el precio de Fell, ¿qué fuerza podría salvar a Nicol en todo Jackson's Whole? Miles comprendió de pronto que él sí sabía cuál era el precio de Fell. ¿Ryoval también lo descubriría?

Ryoval levantó los labios.

-Discutamos la venta de una muestra de su tejido, entonces. No le causaría ningún daño y tú podrías seguir disfrutando de sus servicios únicos sin interrupción.

-Eso perjudicaría su valor como objeto único. La circulación de copias siempre disminuye el valor del original, ya lo sabes, Ry -sonrió el barón Fell.

-No al principio -señaló Ryoval-. El tiempo normal de crecimiento de un clon es de, por lo menos, diez años... ah, pero eso lo sabes. -Enrojeció e hizo una leve inclinación de disculpas como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que había dado un paso en falso.

La súbita rigidez de Fell parecía confirmarlo.

-Sí, lo sé -respondió Fell con frialdad.

En ese punto, Bel Thorne, que seguía el intercambio con atención, interrumpió con calor y espanto:

-¡No puede vender sus tejidos! Usted no es su dueño. ¡No es una construcción de Jackson's Whole! ¡Es una ciudadana galáctica que nació libre!

Los dos barones se volvieron hacia Bel, como si el mercenario fuera un mueble que de pronto se hubiera puesto a hablar. Y en un mal momento. Miles se estremeció.

-Puede vender su contrato -dijo Ryoval, controlándose para ofrecer una tolerancia a medias-. Y eso es lo que estamos discutiendo. Una discusión _privada _no sé si me entiende.

Bel ignoró la última frase.

-En Jackson's Whole, ¿qué diferencia práctica puede haber entre un contrato y la carne?

Ryoval sonrió con frialdad.

-Ninguna. La posesión es más del noventa por ciento de la ley aquí.

- ¡Eso es totalmente ilegal!

-Legal, querido... ah, usted es betano, ¿verdad? Eso lo explica todo -dijo Ryoval-. Ilegal es lo que el planeta en que usted se encuentra decide llamar ilegal y es capaz de reprimir. No veo ninguna fuerza especial betana que pueda imponer aquí su forma peculiar de sentir la moralidad, ¿y tú, Fell?

Fell escuchaba con las cejas enarcadas, atrapado entre la diversión y la irritación. Bel se encogió.

-Así que, si yo saco un arma y le hago estallar la cabeza en pedazos, ¿eso seria perfectamente legal?

El guardaespaldas se puso tenso y acomodó su peso y su centro de gravedad para lanzarse por el aire.

-Basta, Bel -murmuró Miles entre dientes.

Pero Ryoval empezaba a disfrutar de la rabia del betano que lo había interrumpido.

-Usted no tiene armas. Pero, si dejamos de lado la legalidad del asunto, mis subordinados tienen instrucciones de vengarme. Es una especie de ley natural o virtual, digamos. Así que usted descubriría que ese impulso desafortunado es muy ilegal.

El barón Fell miró a Miles e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Tiempo de intervenir.

-Es hora de irnos, capitán -dijo Miles-. No somos los únicos invitados del barón.

-Prueben el buffet caliente -sugirió Fell con amabilidad.

Ryoval cumplió con sus buenos modales y olvidó a Bel. Se volvió hacia Miles.

-Si baja al planeta, venga a mi establecimiento, almirante. Hasta un betano puede querer expandir los horizontes de su experiencia. Estoy seguro de que mi personal encontraría algo de su interés a un precio que usted pudiera pagar.

-No creo -dijo Miles-. El barón Fell tiene todo nuestro crédito.

-Ah, lo lamento. En el próximo viaje, entonces... -Ryoval se alejó sin más.

Bel no se movió.

-No puede usted vender a una ciudadana galáctica ni obligarla a bajar ahí -dijo y señaló con gesto violento la curva del planeta al otro lado de la estación. Nicol, que miraba todo desde detrás de su dulcimer, no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero sus ojos azules e intensos brillaban con fuerza.

Ryoval se volvió, fingiendo sorpresa.

-Ah, capitán, acabo de darme cuenta. Betano... sí, usted debe de ser un auténtico hermafrodita. Usted mismo es una rareza. Le ofrezco una experiencia de trabajo que le abrirá los ojos por lo menos el doble de su sueldo actual. Y ni siquiera tendría que hacerse matar. Tarifas gremiales. Le garantizo que usted sería muy, pero muy popular.

Miles sintió que veía la forma en que se elevaba la tensión de la sangre de Thorne a medida que iba comprendiendo el sentido de las palabras de Ryoval. La cara del hermafrodita se oscureció y se llenó de rabia. Miles levantó la mano y se la puso en el hombro, con fuerza. La rabia se quedó donde estaba.

-¿No? -dijo Ryoval, inclinando la cabeza- Lo lamento. Pero, hablando en serio, pagaría bien una muestra de su tejido, para mis archivos.

Bel estalló de pronto.

- ¡Que mis clones fueran... fueran no sé qué tipo de esclavo en el siglo que viene... ! Sobre mi cadáver... o el suyo...

Bel estaba tan furioso que tartamudeaba, un fenómeno que Miles nunca había presenciado en siete años de amistad.

-Tan betano... -se burló Ryoval.

-Basta, Ry -gruñó Fell.

-No podemos ganarles, Bel -susurró Miles-. Es hora de tocar a retirada. -El guardaespaldas temblaba.

Fell asintió para hacerle saber a Miles que aprobaba sus palabras.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad, barón Fell -prosiguió Miles formalmente-. Buenas noches, barón Ryoval.

-Buenas noches, almirante -dijo Ryoval, dejando ir lo que, evidentemente, había sido para él el mejor entretenimiento de la noche-. Usted es del tipo cosmopolita, para ser betano. Tal vez quiera visitarnos algún día sin la compañía de su amigo moralista.

Una guerra de palabras había que ganarla con palabras.

-No lo creo -murmuró Miles, buscando en su cabeza un insulto poderoso para dejarlo en su retirada.

-Qué lástima -dijo Ryoval-. Tenemos un acto de perros y enanos que le fascinaría, estoy seguro.

Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto.

- ¿Y si los freímos en aceite desde la órbita? -sugirió Bel tenso. Miles sonrió a través de los dientes apretados, se inclinó y se retiró llevando la manga de Bel sujeta entre sus manos. Cuando se volvió pudo oír a Ryoval riéndose a sus espaldas.

El mayordomo de Fell apareció como por parte de magia a sus espaldas.

-Por aquí, por favor, oficiales -sonrió. A Miles nunca lo habían echado de un lugar con tanta amabilidad.

Cuando volvieron a bordo del _Ariel, _Thorne se puso a caminar de un lado a otro mientras Miles se sentaba a tomar un café tan negro y caliente como sus pensamientos.

-Lamento haber perdido los estribos con ese presumido de Ryoval -se disculpó Bel con un gruñido.

-Presumido, una mierda -dijo Miles-. El cerebro que hay en ese cuerpo debe de tener por lo menos cien años. Te tocó como a un violín. No. No podemos esperar contestarle el golpe. Admito que hubiera preferido que te hubieras callado la boca. -Tragó aire para tranquilizarse.

Bel hizo un gesto de aceptación y siguió caminando.

-Y esa pobre chica, atrapada en esa burbuja... tuve la oportunidad de charlar con ella y la desaproveché... Idiota...

Esa mujer realmente había despertado al hombre que había en Thorne, reflexionó Miles con ironía.

-Les ocurre a los mejores -murmuró. Sonrió a su café, después frunció el ceño. No. Mejor no alentar a Thorne en el asunto de la cuadrúmana. Era obvio que ella era mucho más que una sirviente en la casa de Fell. Tenían una nave, una tripulación de veinte personas, y aunque hubieran tenido a toda la flota Dendarii para apoyarlos, se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de ofender al barón Fell en su propio territorio. Tenían una misión. Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde mierda estaba ese técnico? ¿Por qué no se había puesto en contacto con ellos, como estaba previsto?

En ese momento sonó el intercomunicador de la pared.

Thorne fue hasta él y lo cogió.

-Aquí Thorne.

-Cabo Nout, en la puerta de embarque. Aquí hay una... una mujer que pregunta por usted.

Thorne y Miles intercambiaron una mirada.

- ¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó Thorne.

Un murmullo y después:

-Dice que es Nicol.

Thorne soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Que alguien la escolte hasta aquí.

-Sí, capitán. -El cabo se olvidó de apagar el intercomunicador y se oyó su voz al alejarse-: Si uno se queda en este puesto lo suficiente, no hay _nada _que no pueda ver.

Nicol apareció en el umbral balanceándose en una silla de flotación, una taza tubular que parecía estar buscando su plato en el aire, vestida con algo azul de tela pesada a juego con sus ojos. Se deslizó a través del umbral con tanta facilidad como una mujer que balancea las caderas para pasar por un lugar estrecho, se detuvo frente a la mesa de Miles y ajustó la altura de su aparato a la de una persona sentada. Los controles, que manejaba con las manos inferiores, dejaban las superiores enteramente libres. El soporte del cuerpo debía de haber sido diseñado especialmente para ella. Miles la observó maniobrar con gran interés. No habría jurado que pudiera vivir fuera de la burbuja de vacío. Esperaba verla débil, pero no lo parecía. Parecía decidida. Miró a Thorne, quien estaba radiante.

-Nicol. Me alegro tanto de verla de nuevo.

Ella asintió.

-Capitán Thorne. Almirante Naismith. -Miró a uno y a otro y finalmente fijó la vista en Thorne. Miles se daba cuenta de la razón. Tomó un trago de café y esperó los acontecimientos.

-Capitán Thorne. Usted es un mercenario, ¿verdad?

-Sí...

-Y... perdóneme si no es cierto, pero me... me pareció que había cierta empatía con mi... mi situación. Una comprensión de mi posición.

Thorne enrojeció y le hizo una inclinación de cabeza un poco idiota.

-Entiendo que usted está suspendida sobre un abismo.

Ella asintió sin decir nada.

-Ella misma se metió en él -señaló Miles.

-Y pienso salir -afirmó con altivez.

Miles se encogió de hombrosy siguió tomando café.

Nicol volvió a ajustar la silla voladora, un gesto nervioso que terminó por ponerla a la misma altura a la que había empezado.

-Me parece -dijo Miles- que el barón Fell es un protector formidable. No estoy seguro de que usted tenga nada que temer de Ryoval y su... interés carnal en usted mientras Fell esté a cargo de la situación.

-El barón Fell se está muriendo. -Ella movió la cabeza por lo menos, eso es lo que él cree.

-Lo suponía. ¿Por qué no se fabrica un clon?

-Lo hizo. Arregló todo con la Casa Bharaputra. El clon tenía catorce años, de tamaño completo. Y hace unos dos meses, alguien lo asesinó. El barón todavía no ha descubierto quién lo hizo, aunque tiene su listita. Encabezada por su medio hermano.

-Y así lo dejan encerrado en su cuerpo envejecido. Que... maniobra táctica fascinante. .. -musitó Miles-. ¿Qué va a hacer ese enemigo desconocido ahora, me pregunto? ¿Sólo esperar?

-No lo sé -dijo Nicol-. El barón hizo que empezaran otro clon, pero todavía no ha salido del replicador. Incluso con los aceleradores de crecimiento pasarían años hasta que pudiera madurar lo suficiente para hacer el trasplante. Y.... se me ocurre que hasta entonces el barón puede morir de muchas formas, además de las naturales.

-Una situación insegura -aceptó Miles.

-Quiero irme. Quiero comprar un pasaje y salir de aquí.

-Entonces ¿por qué -dijo Miles con la voz seca-, por qué no lleva su dinero a las oficinas de una de las tres líneas comerciales de pasajeros que llegan aquí y compra un billete?

-Por el contrato -dijo Nicol-. Cuando lo firmé en la Tierra no me di cuenta de lo que significaría cuando llegara a Jackson's Whole. Nunca voy a poder salir de aquí a menos que el barón quiera dejarme ir. Y no sé por qué... pero parece que cada vez cuesta más vivir aquí. He hecho un cálculo y la cosa se va a poner mucho peor antes de que termine mi tiempo a su servicio.

- ¿Cuánto falta? -Preguntó Thorne.

-Cinco años,

- ¡Mmm! -soltó Thorne, comprensivo.

-Así que usted... bien, quiere que le ayudemos a romper un contrato con un sindicato -resumió Miles, haciendo anillos de café sobre la mesa con el culo de la taza-. Que la saquemos en secreto, supongo.

-Puedo pagarle. Ahora puedo pagar más de lo que podré los próximos años. Esto no es lo que yo esperaba cuando vine... Me hablaron de grabar una demostración en vídeo... y nunca se hizo. No creo que vayan a grabarla. Llegaría a un público mayor si volviera a casa, eso si consigo lo suficiente para pagar el precio de esa vuelta. Quiero ir con mi gente. Quiero... quiero salir de aquí antes de que me empujen a ese abismo. -Hizo un gesto en la dirección del planeta alrededor del cual orbitaban-. La gente que baja, nunca vuelve. -Hizo una pausa-. ¿Le tiene miedo al barón Fell?

- ¡No! -dijo Thorne, mientras Miles contestaba:

-Sí. -Ambos intercambiaron una mirada sardónica.

-Digamos que nos inclinamos a cuidarnos mucho del barón Fell -sugirió Miles. Thorne se encogió de hombros asintiendo. Ella frunció el ceño y maniobró hasta la mesa. Sacó un puñado de dinero de distintas monedas planetarias del bolsillo de su chaqueta azul y lo puso frente a Miles.

- ¿Esto calmaría sus nervios?

Thorne puso los dedos sobre el fajo y lo contó. Por lo menos, unos dos mil dólares betanos, en una estimación a la baja, sobre todo en billetes de denominaciones medias, aunque arriba había un billete de una unidad betana que disimulaba el valor de todo el fajo frente a una mirada accidental.

-Bueno -dijo Thorne, dirigiéndose a Miles-, ¿y qué pensamos de esto nosotros, mercenarios?

Miles se reclinó pensativo en su silla. El secreto de la identidad de Miles no era el único favor al que podía apelar Thorne, si quería. Miles recordaba el día en que Thorne le había ayudado a capturar una estación de minería en un asteroide y el acorazado _Triunfo, _sin otra cosa que dieciséis hombres con equipo de combate y muchísimo valor.

-Me gusta alentar a mis comandantes a que manejen las finanzas con creatividad -dijo por fin-. Negocie, capitán.

Thorne sonrió, y sacó el dólar betano de la pila de billetes

-Me doy cuenta de que entiende la idea general -se dirigió a Nicol-. Pero hay un error en la suma.

La mano de ella fue hasta su chaqueta y se detuvo mientras Thorne sacaba el resto de los billetes y los empujaba todos, menos el primero, de nuevo hacia ella.

-¿Qué?

Thorne alzó el billete:

-Esta es la suma correcta. Ahora es un contrato oficial. -Bel le tendió la mano y después de un momento de asombro e incredulidad, ella se la apretó-. Trato hecho -dijo Thorne con alegría.

-Héroe -advirtió Miles levantando un dedo-. Ten cuidado. Voy a vetar todo esto si no encuentras una forma de hacerlo en absoluto secreto. Ésa es mi parte del precio.

-Sí, señor -dijo Thorne.

Al cabo de unas horas, Miles se despertó de golpe en su cabina del _Ariel. _La consola de comunicación llamaba insistentemente. Miles había estado soñando, pero fuera lo que fuere, desapareció de su conciencia al instante, aunque le quedó la impresión de que había sido algo desagradable. Biológico y desagradable.

-Naismith.

-Soy el oficial de guardia en Comunicaciones, señor. Tiene una llamada desde la red de comunicación del área comercial. Pide que le diga que es Vaughn.

Vaughn era el nombre en clave del doctor Canaba, el hombre que tenía que recoger. Miles se puso la chaqueta del uniforme sobre la camiseta negra, se pasó los dedos por el cabello y se deslizó hacia su silla de consola.

-Que pase.

La cara de un hombre que casi había pasado ya la madurez se materializó sobre la pantalla de vídeo de Miles. De piel bronceada, rasgos sin determinación étnica alguna, el cabello corto, ondulado y grisáceo en las sienes, lo más interesante era la inteligencia que surgía de esos rasgos y la mirada de los ojos castaños. _Bueno, ése es mi hombre, _pensó Miles con satisfacción. Ya lo _tenemos. _Pero Canaba estaba muy tenso. Parecía inquieto.

- ¿Almirante Naismith?

-Sí. ¿Vaughn?

Canaba asintió.

- ¿Dónde está? -preguntó Miles.

-Abajo.

-Se suponía que íbamos a encontrarnos aquí arriba.

-Lo sé. Pero ha ocurrido algo. Un problema.

- ¿Qué tipo de problema? ¿Este canal... es seguro?

Canaba rió con amargura.

-En este planeta no hay nada seguro. Pero no creo que me sigan la pista. Todavía no puedo subir a su nave. Necesito... ayuda.

-Vaughn, no estamos equipados para sacarlo luchando contra fuerzas superiores... si lo cogieran prisionero...

El hombre meneó la cabeza.

-No, no es eso, es que... he perdido algo. Necesito ayuda para recuperarlo.

-Se suponía que usted iba a dejarlo todo aquí. Le compensarán.

-No es una posesión personal. Es algo que su patrón necesita con desesperación. Algunas... muestras que me... que me han arrebatado. No me aceptarán sin eso.

El doctor Canaba creía que Miles era un mercenario cualquiera al que le habían confiado apenas un mínimo de información secreta de la Seguridad de Barrayar. Perfecto.

-Todo lo que me pidieron que transportase era usted y sus habilidades.

-No se lo dijeron todo.

__

Claro que sí. Barrayar le aceptarla sin nada encima y estaría agradecida. ¿Qué mierda era esto?

Canaba se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Miles.

-No puedo irme sin eso. No me iré. O no hay trato. Y puede usted esperar su paga sentado, mercenario.

Lo decía en serio. Mierda. Miles entrecerró los ojos.

-Todo esto es un poco misterioso.

Canaba se encogió de hombros.

-Lo lamento, pero _tengo _que hacerlo... Si viene a verme, le diré el resto. O váyase, no me importa. Pero hay una cosa que debo hacer... que tengo que... expiar. -La voz se fue desvaneciendo en medio de su agitación.

Miles respiró hondo.

-Muy bien. Pero cada complicación que usted agregue, aumenta el riesgo que corre. Y el que corremos nosotros. Será mejor que valga la pena.

-Ay, almirante --suspiró Canaba con tristeza- Sí que vale la pena.

La nieve caía lentamente en el parquecito en que Canaba se encontró con ellos, lo cual daba a Miles una razón más para maldecir. Como si no se hubiera quedado sin insultos hacía horas. Para cuando Canaba emergió por detrás del quiosco sucio en que lo esperaban Thorne y Miles, éste temblaba de arriba abajo a pesar de su parka fabricada en Dendarii. Los dos mercenarios echaron a andar tras el hombre sin decir palabra.

Los laboratorios Bharaputra tenían su cuartel general en una ciudad del planeta que, francamente, Miles encontraba inquietante: un puerto de transbordadores vigilado, edificios del sindicato vigilados, edificios municipales vigilados, residencias vigiladas y, entre unas y otras, un desorden enloquecido de estructuras descuidadas y viejas, ocupadas por gente escurridiza. El lugar hacía que Miles se preguntara si los dos hombres de las tropas Dendarii que había dispuesto para que los siguieran serían suficientes. Pero la gente les abría paso. Evidentemente, sabían lo que significaban los guardias. Por lo menos, durante el día.

Canaba los condujo a uno de los edificios cercanos. Tenía los tubos ascensores fuera de servicio, los corredores sin calefacción. Una persona, tal vez una mujer, vestida de oscuro, se deslizó entre las sombras y Miles pensó, inquieto, en una rata gigante. Siguieron a Canaba, con creciente recelo, hacia la escalera de seguridad en el lateral de un tubo ascensor abandonado, y por otro corredor y a través de una puerta hasta una habitación vacía y sucia, Iluminada por una ventana intacta de vidrios no polarizados. Por lo menos, no hacía viento.

-Creo que aquí podemos hablar tranquilos -dijo Canaba, volviéndose y sacándose los guantes.

- ¿Bel? -dijo Miles.

Thorne sacó un grupo de detectores antimicrófonos y cámaras de su parka y se dedicó a examinarlo todo, mientras los dos guardias revisaban los alrededores. Uno de ellos se quedó en el corredor y el segundo cerca de la ventana.

-Limpio -dijo Bel por fin, como si no acabara de creer en sus instrumentos-. Por ahora. -Caminó alrededor de Canaba y lo revisó también.

Canaba esperó con la cabeza gacha, como si sintiera que no se merecía mejor tratamiento. Bel conectó la cortina de sonido para protegerse de posibles micrófonos no detectados.

Miles se sacó la capucha y abrió el abrigo para tener las armas a mano, por si se trataba de una trampa. Canaba le resultaba impenetrable. ¿Cuáles eran sus motivaciones? No cabía duda de que la Casa Bharaputra le había asegurado comodidad -su chaqueta y la ropa cara que llevaba debajo así lo indicaban-, y a pesar de que su estándar de vida no decaería al entrar al servicio del Instituto de Ciencia Imperial de Barrayar, no tendría la oportunidad de amasar tanto dinero como en Jackson's Whole. Así que no era por dinero. Pero entonces, ¿por qué había querido trabajar para la Casa Bharaputra? ¿Por qué trabajaría alguien allí si no era porque la avidez de ganancia había acabado con su integridad?

-Usted me resulta fascinante, doctor Canaba -intervino Miles-. ¿Por qué este cambio en la mitad de su carrera? Conozco muy bien a sus nuevos patrones y, francamente, no veo cómo pudieron ofrecerle más que la Casa Bharaputra. -Bien, ésa era la forma en que lo diría un mercenario.

-Me ofrecieron protección contra la Casa Bharaputra. Aunque, si _usted _es la protección que me mandan... -Y miró dudoso a Miles.

Ja. Mierda. El hombre estaba a punto de volar, dejando a Miles que explicara el fracaso de su misión al jefe de Seguridad Imperial, Illyan en persona.

-Compraron nuestros servicios -dijo Miles- y por lo tanto usted es el que manda. Quieren que esté sano y salvo. Pero no podemos ni empezar a protegerlo si usted se desvía así de un plan diseñado para maximizar su seguridad, deja de lado factores de riesgo y encima nos pide que actuemos en la oscuridad.

Necesitamos saber exactamente lo que está pasando si quiere que yo me responsabilice de los resultados.

-Nadie le pide que se responsabilice.

-Discúlpeme, doctor, pero sí que me lo han pedido.

-Ah -dijo Canaba-. Ya... ya veo. -Fue hasta la ventana y volvió- ¿Pero hará lo que yo le diga?

- Haré lo que pueda.

-Claro -rezongó Canaba-. Dios... -Meneó la cabeza, cansado, inhaló profundamente- No vine por el dinero, sino porque aquí puedo hacer investigaciones que son imposibles en cualquier otro lugar. No estoy limitado por restricciones legales antiguas. Soñaba con conseguir maravillas... pero se convirtió en una pesadilla. La libertad se convirtió en esclavitud. ¡Las cosas que querían que hiciera! Constantemente interrumpían lo que yo quería hacer. Ah, siempre se puede lograr que alguien haga algo por dinero, pero esa gente es de segundo orden. Estos laboratorios están llenos de mediocres, de segundones. Porque no se puede comprar a los mejores. Hice cosas, cosas únicas, que Bharaputra no quiere desarrollar porque la ganancia sería ínfima, y no les importa el número de personas a las que beneficiaría... y no tengo crédito por mi trabajo, nadie habla de mi trabajo. Todos los años veo en la bibliografía de mi campo los honores galácticos que se entregan a hombres que valen menos que yo porque yo no puedo publicar mis resultados... -Se detuvo, bajó la cabeza-. Sin duda, le parezco megalomaníaco.

-Me parece frustrado.

-La frustración -continuó Canaba- me despertó de un largo sueño. El ego herido, sólo eso, ego herido. Pero en mi orgullo, volví a descubrir la vergüenza. Y el peso de esa vergüenza me asustó, me asustó y me paralizó. ¿Me comprende usted? ¡Y qué importa que me entienda! ¡Ah! -Caminó hasta la pared y se quedó allí de pie, mirándola, la espalda erguida.

-Bueno -dijo Miles y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, pensativo-. Sí, me gustaría pasar varias horas fascinantes escuchando sus explicaciones... pero en mi nave. Cuando estemos en el espacio.

Canaba se volvió con media sonrisa en los labios.

-Usted es un hombre práctico. Es evidente. Un soldado. Bueno, Dios sabe que eso es justo lo que necesito ahora.

-Las cosas se han complicado, ¿eh?

-Ha ocurrido... de pronto. Pensaba que lo tenía todo bajo control.

-Siga -suspiró Miles.

-Había siete complejos genéticos sintetizados. Uno de ellos es la curación para cierto desorden enzimático. Otro aumenta veinte veces la generación de oxígeno en las algas de las estaciones espaciales. Otro vino de fuera de los laboratorios Bharaputra, lo trajo un hombre. Nunca supimos quién era, pero la muerte lo seguía. Muchos de los colegas que habían trabajado en ese proyecto murieron asesinados esa misma noche por los comandos que lo perseguían y que destruyeron sus archivos y anotaciones. Nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero saqué una muestra de ese tejido sin autorización. Para estudiarla. Todavía no he terminado de investigarla, pero puedo decirle que es absolutamente única.

Miles identificó la historia y casi se ahogó pensando en la extraña cadena de circunstancias que habían puesto una muestra de tejido idéntica en manos de la Inteligencia de Dendarii hacía un año. El complejo telepático de Terrence See, se llamaba, y era la verdadera razón por la que su majestad imperial quería de pronto a un técnico en genética. Uno de los mejores. El doctor Canaba iba a recibir una pequeña sorpresa cuando llegara a su nuevo laboratorio en Barrayar. Y si los otros seis complejos tenían un valor semejante al de ése, el jefe de Seguridad Illyan despellejaría a Miles vivo si los dejaba escapar. La atención que Miles prestaba a Canaba se intensificó. Ese viaje tal vez no sería tan trivial como él había temido.

-Juntos, los seis complejos representan miles de horas de investigación, sobre todo mía, pero también de otros, el trabajo de mi vida. Había pensado en llevarlos conmigo. Los había preparado y envuelto en un complejo vital. Los coloqué, dormidos, listos, en un... -Canaba pareció dudar-. En un organismo vivo. Pensé que nadie los encontraría allí.

- ¿Por qué no los puso en sus propios tejidos? -preguntó Miles, irritado-. Entonces no los hubiera perdido.

La boca de Canaba se abrió de par en par.

-Yo. .. Bueno, no lo pensé. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? -Su mano se tocó la frente como preguntándose la razón, como buscando los sistemas que hubieran podido fallar. Apretó los labios- Pero no habría habido diferencia. Todavía necesitaría... -Se calló-. Es el organismo -dijo por fin-. La... criatura. -Otro silencio largo.

»De todas las cosas que he hecho -continuó en voz baja-, de todas las interrupciones que este lugar vil ha impuesto a mi trabajo, hay una que lamento en especial. Usted me entiende, esto fue hace mucho. Yo era joven, pensé que todavía tenía un futuro que proteger. Y no era todo cosa mía... era culpable por obedecer, ¿eh? Prefería poner la culpa en otro lado, decir que era culpa de él, de ella... bueno, ahora es culpa mía.

Quiere decir mía, pensó Miles con amargura.

-Doctor, cuanto más tiempo pasemos aquí, tanto mayor es la posibilidad de que esta operación fracase. Por favor, vayamos al grano.

-Sí... sí... Bueno, hace unos años, los laboratorios de la Casa Bharaputra aceptaron un contrato para fabricar una... nueva especie. Bajo pedido.

-Pensé que los que eran famosos por fabricar o lo que fuera, bajo pedido, eran los de la Casa Ryoval -dijo Miles.

-Ellos hacen esclavos. Están muy especializados. Y son una empresa pequeña... su cartera de clientes es sorprendentemente corta. Hay muchos hombres ricos, supongo, y hay muchos hombres depravados, pero un cliente de la Casa Ryoval tiene que ser miembro de ambos conjuntos y, en general, esos conjuntos no se superponen demasiado, no tanto como uno cree. De todos modos, nuestro contrato iba a ser el primero de una nueva producción, una producción en grande que queda mucho más allá de las posibilidades de la Casa Ryoval. Un gobierno subplanetario, presionado por sus vecinos, quería que hiciéramos una raza de supersoldados para ellos.

-No entiendo -dijo Miles-. Creía que eso ya se había intentado. Más de una vez.

-Esta vez pensamos que podíamos, O por lo menos, la jerarquía de Bharaputra estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Pero había demasiada gente interesada en el proyecto. El cliente, nuestros superiores, los miembros del proyecto genético, todo el mundo tenía ideas que proponer y tratar de imponer. Juro que estaba condenado al fracaso desde antes de pasar por el comité de diseño.

-Un supersoldado. Diseñado por un comité. Dios mío. Tiemblo sólo de pensarlo. -Miles estaba fascinado-. ¿Y que pasó?

-A muchos de nosotros nos parecía... que los límites físicos de lo humano ya se habían alcanzado. Una vez que un... digamos un sistema muscular tiene una salud perfecta, está estimulado al máximo por las hormonas correspondientes, ejercitado hasta sus límites, eso es todo lo que se puede hacer. Así que buscamos otras especies para mejorarlo. Yo, por ejemplo, me interesé mucho en los metabolismos aeróbicos y anaeróbicos de los músculos del caballo de carrera...

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Thorne, impresionado.

-Hubo otras ideas. Demasiadas. Y juro que no fueron todas mías.

- ¿Mezclaron genes animales y humanos? -preguntó Miles.

- ¿Por qué no? Los genes humanos se separaron de los animales al principio... fue lo primero que se intentó. La insulina humana extraída de las bacterias y así. Pero hasta ahora nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo en dirección contraria. Rompí la barrera, quebré los códigos... Parecía tan bueno al principio. Sólo cuando los primeros llegaron a la pubertad comprendimos el alcance de los errores que habíamos cometido. Bueno. Fue sólo un intento. Se suponía que iban a ser formidables. Pero terminaron convertidos en monstruos.

-Dígame -preguntó Miles horrorizado-, ¿había algún soldado con experiencia real de combate en el comité?

-Supongo que el cliente los tenía. Ellos fueron los que nos dieron los parámetros.

Thorne dijo en voz sofocada:

-Ya veo. Estaban tratando de reinventar el soldado raso o algo así.

Miles echó una mirada fulminante a Thorne y golpeó el reloj con un dedo.

-Siga, doctor, no deje que lo interrumpamos.

Hubo un silencio corto. Canaba empezó de nuevo.

-Hicimos diez prototipos. Después el cliente... cerró el negocio. Perdió la guerra...

- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? -musitó Miles entre dientes.

- Se cortaron los fondos, el proyecto se dejó de lado antes de que pudiéramos aplicar lo que habíamos aprendido de nuestros primeros errores. De los diez prototipos murieron nueve. Quedó uno. Lo teníamos en los laboratorios por... ciertas dificultades para mantenerlo... Puse mis complejos genéticos en ese prototipo. Todavía están ahí. Lo último que pensaba hacer antes de irme era matar al prototipo. Un acto piadoso... una responsabilidad... Mi expiación, si usted quiere.

- ¿Y después? -lo apuró Miles.

-Hace unos pocos días, alguien lo vendió de repente a la Casa Ryoval. Como novedad, aparentemente. El barón Ryoval colecciona seres extraños de todo tipo, para sus bancos de tejidos...

Miles y Bel intercambiaron una mirada.

-Yo no tenía idea de que iban a venderlo. Entré en el laboratorio esa mañana y no estaba... No creo que Ryoval tenga idea de lo que vale de verdad. Ahí está, por lo que sé, en las instalaciones de Ryoval.

Miles presintió que le iba a coger un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Por el frío, sin duda.

-Y puedo preguntarle qué es lo que usted pretende que nosotros hagamos al respecto...

-Entrar de alguna forma. Matarlo. Buscar una muestra de tejido... Sólo así iré con ustedes.

Y dolor de estómago.

- ¿Qué, las dos orejas y el rabo?

Canaba lo miró con frialdad.

-El músculo gastronemio izquierdo. Ahí puse los complejos. Los virus de almacenamiento no son virulentos, no pueden haber ido muy lejos. La mayor concentración tiene que seguir en el mismo lugar.

-Ya veo. -Miles se frotó las sienes y se apretó los ojos-.

De acuerdo. Nos ocuparemos de eso. Este contacto personal entre nosotros es muy peligroso. Preferiría no repetirlo. Arrégleselas para venir a mi nave en cuarenta y ocho horas. ¿Le parece que podemos tener algún problema para reconocer a su criatura?

-No creo. Este espécimen en particular medía unos dos metros y medio. Quiero... quiero que sepan que los colmillos no fueron idea mía.

-Ya... ya veo.

-Se mueve muy, pero muy rápido, si todavía está sano. ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? Tengo acceso a venenos indoloros...

-Ya ha hecho bastante, gracias. Por favor, déjenos esto a los profesionales, ¿eh?

-Sería mejor si se pudiera destruir su cuerpo por completo. Que no queden células. Si pueden.

-Para eso se inventaron los arcos de plasma. Mejor será que se vaya.

---Sí. -Canaba dudada- ¿Almirante Naismith?

- ¿Si... ?

-Yo... sería mejor que mi futuro patrón no supiera nada acerca de esto. Tienen intereses militares importantes. Tal vez la noticia los excite demasiado.

-Ah -dijo Miles/almirante Naismith /teniente lord Vorkosigan del Servicio Imperial de Barrayar-. No creo que deba preocuparse por eso.

- ¿Le parece que cuarenta y ocho horas son suficientes para su incursión? -se preocupó Canaba-. Ya sabe que si no consigue el tejido, volveré abajo. No pienso dejarme atrapar en su nave.

-Usted tiene que estar conforme, está en mi contrato --dijo Miles-. Ahora, váyase.

- Tengo que confiar en usted, señor. -Canaba asintió, angustiado, y se retiró.

Esperaron unos minutos en la habitación congelada para que Canaba se alejara un poco. El edificio crujía a causa del viento; desde un corredor superior llegó un chillido extraño y, después, una risa que se cortó abruptamente. El guardia que seguía a Canaba regresó enseguida.

-Se ha ido a su coche, señor.

-Bien -dijo Thorne-. Supongo que vamos a necesitar un plano de las instalaciones de Ryoval, señor.

-Creo que no -dijo Miles.

-Si vamos a atacar...

-Atacar, y un cuerno. No pienso arriesgar a mis hombres en algo tan idiota. Dije que iba a matar a su pecado por él. No le dije cómo pienso hacerlo.

La red de comunicación comercial del puerto de transbordadores del planeta parecía tan adecuada como cualquier otro punto. Miles se deslizó dentro de la cabina y colocó su tarjeta de crédito en la máquina mientras Thorne se quedaba en un punto de observación y los guardias esperaban fuera. Marcó el código.

En un momento el panel de vídeo produjo la imagen de una recepcionista de cara dulce con hoyuelos y una cresta blanca de piel en lugar de cabello.

-Casa Ryoval, Servicios al Cliente. ¿En qué puedo servirle, señor?

-Me gustaría hablar con el señor Deem, director de Ventas y Demostraciones -dijo Miles con voz suave-; acerca de una posible compra para mi organización.

- ¿De parte de quién?

-El almirante Miles Naismith, de la Flota de los Mercenarios Libres de Dendarii.

- Un momento, por favor.

- ¿De verdad cree que se lo venderán así como así? -murmuró Bel a su lado mientras la cara de la chica se esfumaba y aparecía un diseño de luces y de colores y una música dulzona.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que oímos ayer? -dijo Miles-. Te apuesto a que está en venta. Y barato. -Pero tenía que intentar no parecer demasiado interesado.

En un breve espacio de tiempo, el diseño de colores dejó, paso a una cara de un hombre sorprendentemente hermoso, un albino de ojos azules con una camisa de seda roja. Tenía un golpe lívido muy visible en la mejilla.

-Soy Deem. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, almirante?

Miles se aclaró la garganta con cuidado.

-Me ha llegado un rumor de que la Casa Ryoval tal vez haya adquirido hace poco de la Casa Bharaputra un artículo de algún interés profesional para mí. Supuestamente, sería el prototipo de algún tipo de luchador mejorado ¿Sabe algo acerca de eso?

La mano de Deem fue hasta el golpe y lo palpó con cuidado. Después se alejó.

-Sí, señor, tenemos un artículo así.

- ¿Y está en venta?

-Ah, sí... bueno, quiero decir... que me parece que hay algún arreglo pendiente. Pero todavía se puede ofrecer algo por él...

- ¿Podría inspeccionarlo?

-Por supuesto -le contestó Deem con alegría reprimida ¿Cuándo?

Hubo un estallido de estática y la imagen del vídeo se dividió. La cara de Deem se desplazó a un lateral.

La nueva cara era demasiado familiar. Bel hizo un ruido de profundo disgusto entre los dientes.

-Yo contestaré esta llamada. Deem -dijo el barón Ryoval.

-Sí, señor. -Los ojos de Deem reflejaron sorpresa y cortó. La imagen de Ryoval se agrandó hasta ocupar todo el espacio disponible.

-Bueno, betano -sonrió el barón-, parece que sí tengo algo que usted quiere, después de todo.

Miles se encogió de hombros.

-Puede -contestó con un tono neutro- Si está dentro de mis posibilidades en cuanto al precio.

-Creía que le había dado todo su dinero a Fell.

Miles abrió las manos.

-Un buen comandante siempre tiene reservas escondidas. Sin embargo, todavía no se ha establecido el verdadero valor del objeto. En realidad, ni siquiera se ha establecido su existencia.

-Ah, existe, se lo aseguro. Y es... impresionante. Para mí fue un placer increíble agregarlo a mi colección. Realmente, no me gustaría desprenderme de... Pero para usted -dijo Ryoval y sonrió todavía más-, tal vez sea posible arreglar una tarifa especial que recorte los gastos. -Rió entre dientes, como ante alguna broma secreta que a Miles se le escapaba.

__

A mí me gustaría cortarte el cuello, no los gastos.

- ¿Ah, sí?

-Le propongo un trueque simple -dijo Ryoval-. Carne por carne.

-Tal vez está haciendo una estimación errónea de mi interés, barón.

Los ojos de Ryoval brillaron en la pantalla.

-No lo creo.

__

Sabe que no me acercaría ni a dos kilómetros si no fuera algo que me interesa de verdad.

-Dígame el precio.

-Voy a ser completamente justo. Le cambio el monstruo de los Bharaputra... ah, debería verlo, almirante..., por tres muestras de tejidos. Tres muestras que, si usted es inteligente, no le costarán nada. -Ryoval levantó un dedo-. Una de su hermafrodita betano -segundo dedo-, otra de usted mismo -Y tercer dedo-, y otra de la intérprete cuadrúmana del barón Fell.

En el rincón de la cabina, Bel Thorne parecía estar dominándose para no tener un ataque de apoplejía. En silencio, por suerte.

-Esa tercera muestra puede resultarme muy difícil de obtener -contestó Miles, que quería ganar tiempo para pensar.

-Menos difícil para usted que para mí -dijo Ryoval-. Fell conoce a mis agentes. Le dije mis intenciones y ahora está en guardia. Usted representa una oportunidad única para conseguir lo que quiero sorteando su guardia. Si le doy una motivación suficiente, estoy seguro de que la cosa no está fuera de sus posibilidades, mercenario.

-Si me dan suficiente motivación, hay muy pocas cosas que estén fuera de mis posibilidades, barón. -Contestó Miles, casi sin pensar.

-Bueno, entonces espero que usted me llame en. .. digamos veinticuatro horas. Después de eso retiraré mi oferta. -Ryoval saludó contento-. Buenos días, almirante. -El video se puso en blanco.

-Bueno, bueno -dijo Miles como un eco del «bueno» del barón.

-Bueno, ¿qué? -dijo Thorne en tono de sospecha-. No te estarás tomando en serio la oferta, ¿verdad?

- ¿Para qué quiere una muestra de mis tejidos, por el amor de Dios? -se preguntó Miles en voz alta.

-Seguramente para su espectáculo de enanos y perros -soltó Thorne con rabia.

-Venga, venga. Lamento decir que se sentirá terriblemente desilusionado cuando mi clon crezca y mida un metro ochenta. -Miles se aclaró la garganta-. Supongo que eso no hace daño a nadie... Tomar una pequeña muestra de tejidos. En cambio, un ataque significa arriesgar muchas vidas.

Bel se reclinó contra la pared de la cabina y se cruzó de brazos.

---No es verdad. Tendrías que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para conseguir mi muestra. Y la de _ella._

Miles sonrió con amargura.

-Entonces ...

-Entonces ...

-Entonces, vayamos a buscar un mapa de ese pozo de carne de Ryoval. Creo que vamos de caza.

Las instalaciones biológicas principales del palacio de la Casa Ryoval no eran realmente una fortaleza, sólo algunos edificios vigilados y dispersos. Edificios muy bien vigilados, con guardias enormes. Miles se puso sobre la furgoneta alquilada y estudió la situación a través de los lentes nocturnos. Tenía gotas de niebla sobre la barba. El viento frío y húmedo buscaba resquicios de ropa mientras él los buscaba en el sistema de seguridad de Ryoval.

El complejo blanco se alzaba amenazador contra la ladera de la montaña cubierta de bosques oscuros, con los jardines delanteros inundados de luz, fantasmales, en la niebla y el frío. Las entradas de servicio parecían más prometedoras. Miles asintió para sí mismo y bajó de la furgoneta, que había colocado artísticamente sobre el pequeño sendero de montaña que subía por encima de la Casa Ryoval. Abrió otra vez la puerta trasera y entró para protegerse del viento helado.

-De acuerdo, chicos, escuchadme.

La patrulla se agrupó a su alrededor mientras él colocaba el mapa de holovídeo en el centro. Las luces coloreadas del dibujo brillaban sobre las caras, la del alférez Murka, alto como siempre; la de la sargento Laureen Anderson, que llevaba la furgoneta y debía quedarse fuera como apoyo, junto con el soldado Sandy Hereld y el capitán Thorne. Un viejo prejuicio de Miles, típico de Barrayar, hacía que la idea de llevar soldados mujeres a la Casa Ryoval le disgustara especialmente; esperaba estar disimulándolo bien. En el caso de Bel Thorne la cosa era doble. No era que el sexo representara diferencia alguna en las aventuras que les esperaban, por lo menos, a juzgar por los rumores extraños que había escuchado. Y sin embargo... Laureen decía que podía hacer pasar cualquier vehículo construido por el hombre a través del ojo de una aguja, aunque Miles no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho en toda su vida algo tan doméstico como enhebrar una aguja. No, Laureen no iba a cuestionar su decisión de dejarla en la furgoneta.

-El problema principal sigue siendo que todavía no sabemos a ciencia cierta en qué lugar de las instalaciones tienen a la criatura de Bharaputra. Así que primero cruzamos la valla, luego los patios exteriores, y el edificio principal, ahí y aquí. -Un hilo de luz roja trazó el recorrido sobre el mapa al contacto del dedo de Miles- Después, con el mayor sigilo, atrapamos a un empleado del interior y le inyectamos pentarrápida. Desde ese momento, corremos contrarreloj porque es posible que descubran muy pronto que el empleado no está en su puesto.

»La palabra clave es silencio. No hemos venido a matar a nadie, y no estamos en guerra con los empleados de la Casa Ryoval. Llevad los bloqueadores y dejad los arcos de plasma y los destructores nerviosos en su lugar hasta que localicemos el objetivo. Lo liquidamos lo más rápido posible, sin hacer ruido, y yo consigo la muestra. -Se tocó la chaqueta. Allí debajo llevaba el equipo de recolección que mantendría el tejido vivo hasta que pudieran volver al _Ariel-. _Después, desaparecemos. Si algo sale mal antes de que consiga ese pedacito de carne, no nos preocupamos por pelear. No vale la pena. Tienen formas muy peculiares de ejecutar las penas de muerte en este lugar y no veo la necesidad de que todos terminemos como repuesto de los bancos de tejidos de los Ryoval. Esperaremos a que el capitán Thorne arregle un rescate y después intentamos otra cosa. En caso de emergencia, tengo un par de cosas que pueden ayudarme a negociar con Ryoval.

-De extrema emergencia -musitó Bel.

-Si algo sale mal después de que acabemos con nuestra misión de carniceros, hay que guiarse por las reglas del combate. Esa muestra es irreemplazable y debe llegar al capitán Thorne a cualquier precio. Laureen, ¿estás segura de que sabes cuál es el punto de reencuentro?

-Sí, señor -dijo Laureen y señaló un punto en el mapa.

-Todos lo habéis entendido? ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Observaciones de último minuto? Entonces, controlemos las comunicaciones. Capitán Thorne.

Parecía que todos los comunicadores de muñeca funcionaban bien. El alférez Murka se inclinó sobre el equipo de armas. Miles guardó con cuidado el cubo del mapa holo, que les había costado casi el precio de un rescate pagado a cierta compañía constructora bastante flexible en sus tratos. Los cuatro miembros del equipo de incursión se deslizaron fuera de la furgoneta y emergieron en la oscuridad congelada.

Se deslizaron por entre los bosques. La capa crujiente de escarcha parecía muy resbaladiza bajo los pies y apenas cubría un suelo de barro. Murka vio un ojo espía antes de que el ojo los viera a ellos y lo cegó con un estallido muy breve de estática de microondas al pasar a su lado. Les costó muy poco trabajo aupar a Miles sobre la pared. Trató de no pensar en el viejo deporte de los bares de antaño, el de tirar a los enanos por el aire. El patio interno era sobrio y muy funcional, plataformas de embarque con grandes puertas cerradas, depósitos para recolección de basura y unos pocos vehículos estacionados.

Resonaron pasos en el silencio y todos se escondieron detrás de un gran depósito de basura. Pasó un guardia vestido de rojo, balanceando un detector de infrarrojos. Miles y su gente se agacharon y escondieron la cara en los ponchos antiinfrarrojos. Sin duda, parecían bolsas de basura. Después avanzaron de puntillas hasta las plataformas de embarque.

Conductos. La clave de la entrada a las instalaciones de los Ryoval había resultado ser la red de conductos, la de la calefacción, la de los cables de energía óptica, la de los sistemas de comunicación. Conductos muy estrechos. Bastante intransitables para un individuo corpulento. Miles se sacó el poncho y se lo tendió a uno de los hombres para que lo guardara.

Se aupó sobre los hombros de Murka y pasó al primer conducto a través de una rejilla de ventilación bien alta sobre la pared que daba a las puertas de embarque. Miles sacó la rejilla, se la alcanzó a uno de los hombres de abajo en silencio y, después de mirar si había moros en la costa, se deslizó adentro. Era estrecho incluso para él. Se dejó caer despacio sobre el suelo de cemento, encontró la caja de control, cortó la alarma y levantó la puerta como un metro. Su equipo se deslizó por ella y él volvió a poner la puerta en su lugar con el menor ruido posible. Hasta ahora bien; ni siquiera habían tenido que intercambiar una palabra.

Llegaron al otro lado del patio de recepción justo antes de que pasara un empleado de uniforme rojo con un carro eléctrico cargado de robots de limpieza. Murka tocó la manga de Miles y lo miró como preguntándole ¿Éste? Miles meneó la cabeza. Todavía no. Un hombre de mantenimiento sabría menos que un empleado acerca de lo que había en el interior, donde estaba su objetivo, y no tenían tiempo para sembrar todo el lugar de hombres inconscientes que habrían sido un fracaso como informantes. Encontraron el túnel al edificio principal justo en el sitio en que lo fijaba el mapa. La puerta al final del túnel estaba cerrada con llave, tal como se esperaban.

De nuevo sobre los hombros de Murka. Con un gesto rápido Miles aflojó un panel en el techo y se deslizó por allí -ese marco de soporte del techo, bien frágil, no habría aguantado a un hombre de mucho peso- y encontró los cables de energía que alimentaban el cierre de la puerta. Miles estaba examinando la situación y sacando las herramientas de la chaqueta de su uniforme llena de bolsillos cuando la mano de Murka se alzó para dejar el paquete de armas a su lado y volver a colocar el panel en su lugar. Miles se acostó boca abajo y apretó el ojo contra la grieta mientras oía el grito de una voz en el pasillo, abajo.

- ¡Quietos!

La cabeza de Miles se llenó de insultos. Apretó la mandíbula para que no se le escapara ninguno. Miró las coronillas de sus hombres. En un momento, estuvieron rodeados por media docena de guardias armados y vestidos con casaca roja y pantalones negros.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -soltó el sargento de guardia.

- ¡Mierda! -exclamó Murka-. ¡Por favor, por favor, señor no le diga a mi comandante que nos ha atrapado aquí! ¡Me va a degradar a soldado raso!

- ¿Eh? -dijo el sargento de guardia. Empujó a Murka con su arma, un destructor nervioso letal. ¡Arriba las manos! ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Murka. Hemos venido en un barco mercenario desde la estación Fell. El capitán no nos quería dar pases de tierra. Imagínese... hemos venido hasta Jackson's Whole y el hijo de puta no nos deja bajar... ¡El muy cabronazo no nos quiere dejar ver Ryoval!

Los guardias de casaca roja les registraron con el detector, sin demasiada gentileza, y sólo encontraron bloqueadores y los instrumentos para penetración que había llevado Murka.

-Aposté a que entraríamos aunque no pudiéramos usar la puerta principal. -Murka hizo un gesto de desilusión-. Parece que he perdido.

-Parece que sí -gruñó el sargento, retrocediendo.

Uno de sus hombres levantó la pobre colección de instrumentos que les había confiscado a los de Dendarii.

-No parecen un grupo de asesinos -observó.

Murka se enderezó y lo miró, absolutamente ofendido.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Y no lo somos!

El sargento de guardia dio varias vueltas a un bloqueador.

-Ausentes Sin Aviso, ¿eh?

-No si volvemos antes de medianoche. -El tono de Murka se convirtió en un ruego-. Mire, nuestro comandante es un hijo de puta. ¿Cree que puede haber alguna forma de que no se entere de esto? -Una de las manos de Murka pasó, sugerente, cerca del bolsillo donde guardaba la billetera.

El sargento de guardia lo miró de arriba abajo con un gesto de orgullo.

-Tal vez.

Miles escuchaba con la boca abierta de alivio y satisfacción.

__

Murka, si' esto funciona te asciendo a...

Murka hizo una pausa.

- ¿Podríamos echar un vistazo, primero? Ni siquiera le hablo de las chicas... ¿sólo dar una vuelta por lo menos? Así podría decir que lo he visto...

- ¡Esto no es un prostíbulo, soldadito! -gritó el guardia.

Murka lo miró, de una pieza.

- ¿Qué?

-Ésta es la instalación _biológica._

-Ah -dijo Murka.

-Imbécil -dijo uno de los soldados de Miles entre dientes.

Miles rezó una plegarla de agradecimiento. Ninguno de los tres había echado ni una sola mirada hacia arriba.

-Pero el hombre de la ciudad me aseguró... -empezó a decir Murka.

- ¿Qué hombre? -preguntó el sargento de guardia.

-El hombre que se llevó el dinero -dijo Murka.

Un par de los guardias de rojo se estaba empezando a reír. El sargento de guardia empujó a Murka con el destructor.

-Vete, soldadito. Vuelve a tu nave. Hoy es tu día de suerte.

- ¿Quiere decir que nos va a dejar ver el interior? -Insistió Murka, esperanzado.

-No -dijo el sargento- Quiero decir que te vamos a romper las dos piernas antes de echarte a patadas. -Hizo una pausa y agregó-: Hay un prostíbulo en la ciudad. -Sacó la billetera de Murka del bolsillo, controló el nombre en la tarjeta de crédito y sacó todo el dinero. Los guardias hicieron lo mismo a los otros soldados que los miraban indignados y se repartieron el dinero-. Aceptan tarjetas de crédito y tenéis tiempo hasta la medianoche. ¡Ahora, fuera!

Y así desapareció el escuadrón de Miles, en una retirada ignominiosa. Pero por lo menos estaban intactos, todos, cuando salieron caminando por el túnel hacia fuera. Miles esperó a que todos estuvieran lejos antes de apretar el control del comunicador.

- ¿Bel?

-Sí -La respuesta fue inmediata.

-Problemas. Los guardias acaban de atrapar a Murka y los demás. Creo que el ingenio de ese chico acaba de salvarlos y lo único que van a hacer es sacarlos por la puerta de atrás en vez de descuartizarlos. Voy a seguirlos apenas pueda y nos reagruparemos para intentarlo de nuevo. -Miles hizo una pausa. El asunto se le había ido de las manos. Estaban peor que cuando empezaron. La seguridad de Ryoval estaría alerta durante el resto de la larga noche de Jackson's Whole. Añadió-: Voy a ver si por lo menos puedo averiguar dónde está la criatura antes de retroceder. Eso puede mejorar las posibilidades de éxito la próxima vez.

-Ten cuidado -refunfuñó Bel.

-Por supuesto que sí. Vigila para ver si vuelven Murka y los suyos. Naismith fuera.

Una vez que identificó los cables, tardó apenas un momento en abrir la puerta. Después tuvo que colgarse de los dedos mientras trataba de hacer que el panel del techo volviera a su lugar y se dejó caer al suelo, con mucho miedo por sus huesos. No se le rompió nada. Se deslizó por el portal hacia el edificio principal y apenas pudo se metió por los conductos, porque los corredores, evidentemente, eran peligrosos. Se quedó tendido boca arriba sobre el estrecho conducto y balanceó el cubo holo entre los dedos, sobre su vientre para elegir una nueva ruta que a ser posible evitara las tropas de vigilancia. ¿Dónde había que buscar un monstruo? ¿En el baño?

Más o menos en la tercera curva, cuando se arrastraba a través del sistema llevando el paquete de armas, se dio cuenta de que la realidad no encajaba con el mapa. Mierda y más mierda. ¿Había habido cambios en el sistema desde su construcción o era que el mapa estaba sutilmente saboteado? Bueno, no importaba, en realidad no estaba perdido, todavía sabía cómo regresar.

Se arrastró durante una media hora y descubrió y desactivó dos sensores de alarma antes de que pudieran descubrirlo. El factor tiempo se estaba complicando. Pronto tendría que... ah, ahí. Miró a través de una rejilla de ventilación. Una habitación en penumbra llena de equipos de holovídeo y comunicaciones.

El mapa la llamaba _Reparaciones Menores. _No parecía un taller de reparaciones. ¿Otro cambio desde que Ryoval había subido al poder? Pero había un hombre solo, sentado con la espalda hacia la pared donde estaba Miles. Perfecto. Demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar.

Respirando sin hacer ruido, moviéndose lentamente, Miles sacó el revólver de dardos de su paquete y se aseguró de cargarlo con el cartucho correcto, pentarrápida y paralizador, un cóctel adorable que había fabricado ex profeso un técnico médico del _Ariel. _Suspiró, y a través de la rejilla apuntó el revólver con precisión y disparó justo en el blanco. El hombre se llevó la mano a la nuca una vez y se quedó sentado y quieto, la mano suelta, sin tensión, al lado del cuerpo. Miles sonrió, sacó la rejilla y se dejó caer al suelo.

El hombre iba de civil, muy bien vestido. ¿Uno de los científicos, tal vez? Se tambaleaba en la silla con una sonrisita en los labios y miraba a Miles con interés y sin alarma. Empezó a caerse.

Miles lo agarró y lo colocó de nuevo en su lugar.

-Siéntese, así está bien. No puede hablar con la boca contra la alfombra, ¿verdad?

-Noooo... -El hombre hizo girar su cabeza y sonrió con alegría.

- ¿Sabe algo de una fabricación genética, una criatura monstruosa, que acaban de traer de la Casa Bharaputra a estas instalaciones?

El hombre parpadeó y sonrió.

-Sí.

Los sujetos sometidos a la pentarrápida solían interpretar todo literalmente, recordó Miles.

- ¿Dónde lo tienen?

-Abajo.

- ¿Dónde, exactamente?

-En el subsuelo. El espacio alrededor de los cimientos. Esperamos que atrape alguna de las ratas, ¿entiende? -El hombre se rió-. ¿Los gatos comen ratas? ¿Las ratas comen gatos?

Miles lo buscó en el cubo. Sí. Parecía un buen lugar para penetrar y salir, aunque era un área bastante grande para registrarla, un área dividida en una masa de elementos estructurales que bajaban hacia el lecho de piedra con columnas especialmente preparadas como elementos de baja vibración que corrían hacia arriba, hasta los laboratorios. En el extremo inferior, donde la ladera se alejaba, bajando, el espacio tenía un techo muy alto y estaba muy cerca de la superficie y ése era tal vez un buen punto para entrar. El espacio se hacía más y más estrecho y después bajaba al lecho de piedra hacia atrás donde el edificio se hundía en la ladera. De acuerdo. Miles abrió la caja de los dardos para encontrar algo que dejara fría a su víctima. Así nadie podría interrogarle durante el resto de la noche. El hombre le miró y manoteó y se subió la manga, revelando un comunicador casi tan complejo como el de Miles. Una luz parpadeaba en él. Miles miró el aparato, inquieto de pronto. Esa habitación...

-A propósito, señor, ¿quién es usted?

-Moglia, jefe de seguridad, Instalaciones Biológicas Ryoval -recitó el hombre contento- A su servicio, señor.

-Ah, claro. -Los dedos un poco torpes de Miles buscaron rápidamente en su caja de dardos. Mierda, mierda, mierda...

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Alto!

Miles tocó el control de alarma y autodestrucción rápida del comunicador de muñeca y levantó las manos sacándoselo en un solo movimiento rápido. No por casualidad. Moglia estaba sentado entre Miles y la puerta, perturbando los reflejos de disparo de los guardias. El comunicador se fundió mientras hacía un arco en el aire... ninguna posibilidad de que la guardia de Ryoval rastreara al escuadrón a través del aparato y por lo menos Bel sabría que algo había salido mal.

El jefe de seguridad rió entre dientes, fascinado con la tarea de contarse los dedos.

El sargento de guardia, apoyado por su escuadrón, entró en lo que era el Cuarto Base de Operaciones de Seguridad -ahora a Miles le parecía obvio-, rodeó a Miles, lo puso contra la pared y empezó a registrarlo con una eficiencia muy molesta, En unos momentos lo había separado de una pila de instrumentos incriminatorios, su chaqueta, sus botas y su cinturón. Miles se aferró a la pared y tembló con el dolor de varios choques de energía bien aplicados en los nervios y con el espanto de su cambio de suerte.

Cuando por fin se libró de la penta, el jefe de seguridad no quedó nada contento con la confesión del sargento de guardia sobre tres hombres uniformados a quienes había dejado ir con apenas una multa, hacía unas horas esa misma noche. Puso a su guardia en alerta roja y envió un escuadrón armado a tratar de rastrear a los Dendarii que habían huido.

Después, con una expresión de miedo en la cara muy semejante a la del sargento de guardia durante su confesión -una cara en la que se mezclaban la satisfacción amarga, la náusea de la droga y una mirada cargada de odio a Miles-, hizo una llamada por el vídeo.

- ¿Milord? -dijo con temor.

- ¿Qué pasa, Moglia? -En la cara del barón Ryoval se reflejaba sueño e irritación.

-Lamento interrumpir su sueño, señor, pero pensé que le gustaría saber algo sobre el intruso al que acabamos de capturar. No es un ladrón común, a juzgar por su ropa y su equipo. Un tipo raro, una especie de enano alto. Se metió por los conductos. -Moglia levantó el equipo de recolección de tejidos, las herramientas para detectar y desconectar alarmas, y las armas de Miles, como evidencia. El sargento de guardia metió a Miles a empujones dentro del espacio que captaba el vídeo- Estaba haciendo preguntas sobre el monstruo de Bharaputra.

Los labios de Ryoval se abrieron un poco. Después se le encendieron los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

-Debería habérmelo imaginado. Robando cuando debería estar comprando, ¿eh, almirante? -se burló- Ah, muy bien, Moglia...

El jefe de seguridad pareció relajarse un poquitín.

- ¿Conoce a este mutante bajito, milord?

-Sí, sí. Se hace llamar Miles Naismith. Un mercenario... dice que es almirante. Obviamente, un autoascenso. Excelente trabajo, Moglia. Retenlo ahí y yo iré a ocuparme de él por la mañana.

- ¿Cómo quiere que lo retenga, señor?

Ryoval se encogió de hombros.

-Divertíos. Con libertad.

Cuando desapareció la imagen de Ryoval, Miles se descubrió en medio de las miradas especulativas del jefe de seguridad y el sargento de guardia.

Simplemente para aliviar las tensiones, uno de los guardias forzudos agarró a Miles por los brazos y el jefe de seguridad le dio un buen puñetazo en el vientre. Pero todavía se sentía demasiado descompuesto como para disfrutarlo como hubiera debido.

-Has venido a ver al soldado de juguete de los Bharaputra, ¿eh? -jadeó, aferrándose el vientre revuelto.

El sargento de seguridad miró a su jefe.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos darle ese gusto.

El jefe de seguridad ahogó un eructo y sonrió como en una visión beatífica.

-Sí...

Miles, rezando para que no le rompieran los brazos, vio que lo llevaban como a una rana por un complejo de corredores y tubos elevadores en brazos del guardia forzudo, seguido por el sargento y el jefe.

Tomaron un último tubo ascensor hasta el fondo, a un sótano polvoriento lleno de equipos y suministros almacenados o abandonados. Fueron hasta una puerta trampa sellada. Se abría sobre una escalera que descendía hasta la oscuridad.

-Lo último que arrojamos ahí dentro fue una rata -informó el sargento a Miles cordialmente-. Nueve la mordió y le sacó la cabeza. Así como así. Nueve siempre tiene hambre. Tiene el metabolismo de un horno.

El guardia empujó a Miles escalera abajo casi un metro por el simple mecanismo de pegarle en las manos con un bastón hasta que se soltaba. Miles colgaba justo fuera del alcance del palo, mirando la piedra en penumbras más abajo. El resto eran pilares y sombras y una humedad fría.

- ¡Nueve! -llamó el sargento de guardia hacia la oscuridad llena de ecos-. ¡Nueve! ¡La cena! ¡Ven a buscarla!

El jefe de seguridad rió burlándose, después se aferró la cabeza y gruñó entre dientes.

Ryoval había dicho que él se encargaría de Miles personalmente por la mañana, seguramente los guardias comprendían que su jefe quería un prisionero vivo. ¿O no?

- ¿Es la cárcel? -Miles escupió sangre y miró a su alrededor. -No, no, sólo parte de los cimientos -le aseguró el sargento con alegría-. La cárcel es para los huéspedes que pagan. Je, je, je. -Y riéndose todavía de su humorada, dio una patada a la trampilla para cerrarla. El ruido del mecanismo de cierre tintineó en el silencio. Después nada.

Las barras de la escalera estaban heladas, y el frío le traspasaba los calcetines. Pasó un brazo a través de un escalón y metió una mano dentro de la camiseta para calentarla. No tenía nada en los pantalones grises, nada excepto una ración de emergencia, el pañuelo y las piernas.

Se quedó allí, colgado, durante un largo rato. Subir era inútil; bajar, nada deseable. Finalmente, el dolor en los ganglios que lo había sacudido hasta entonces empezó a mejorar y el shock físico pareció desparecer. Todavía estaba aferrado allí. Helado.

Podría haber sido peor, reflexionó. El sargento y su escuadrón podrían haber decidido que querían jugar a Lawrence de Arabia y los Seis Turcos. El comodoro Tung, jefe de personal de los Dendarii de Miles, y loco por la historia militar, había estado molestando a Miles con una serie de recuerdos militares de ese tipo. ¿Cómo se había escapado el coronel Lawrence de una situación igualmente difícil? Ah, sí, se había hecho el tonto y había persuadido a sus captores de arrojarlo en el barro. Seguramente, Tung también había leído el librofax a Murka.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, Miles descubrió que ésta era sólo relativa. Había paneles levemente luminosos en el techo aquí y allá y el brillo que arrojaban era amarillo y enfermizo. Bajó los últimos dos metros y se quedó de pie sobre la roca dura.

Se imaginó las noticias en Barrayar: _Cadáver de oficial del Imperio en el palacio de los sueños del Zar de la Carne. ¿Muerte por agotamiento? _Mierda, esto no se parecía en nada al glorioso sacrificio por el servicio del emperador que él había jurado llevar a cabo si era necesario, esto era sólo embarazoso. Tal vez la criatura de Bharaputra se comería la evidencia.

Con ese horrible consuelo en la mente, empezó a cojear de pilar en pilar, deteniéndose, escuchando, mirando a su alrededor. Tal vez había otra escalera en alguna parte. Tal vez había una trampilla que alguien se había olvidado de accionar. Quizá todavía había esperanza.

Quizás había algo que se movía en las sombras detrás de ese pilar...

El aliento de Miles se le congeló en la boca, después se liberó de nuevo cuando el movimiento se materializó en una rata albina y gorda del tamaño de un armadillo. La rata se escondió cuando lo vio y caminó tambaleándose para alejarse. Las garras del animal hicieron ruido sobre la piedra. Sólo una rata de laboratorio que se había escapado. Una rata muy grande, pero sólo una rata.

Una gran sombra temblorosa salió de ninguna parte a una velocidad increíble. Cogió a la rata de la cola y la hizo girar en el aire contra una columna, partiéndole el cráneo con un ruido agudo. Una imagen brevísima de una uña parecida a una garra y el cuerpo blanco quedó abierto de la cola a la cabeza. Dedos frenéticos separaron la piel del cuerpo de la rata mientras la sangre corría por las paredes. Miles vio por primera vez los colmillos de perro cuando mordieron y desgarraron y se hundieron en los tejidos de la rata.

Eran colmillos funcionales, no sólo decorativos, colocados en una mandíbula protuberante, con labios largos y una boca ancha, pero el efecto global era lobuno, más que simiesco. Una nariz chata, abrupta, cejas poderosas, pómulos altos. El cabello, una mata negra y enredada. Y sí, unos dos metros y medio de alto, un cuerpo tenso, musculoso, ancho.

Trepar de nuevo la escalera no ayudaría: esa criatura podía arrancarlo de los escalones y hacerlo girar y reventarlo contra una columna igual que a la rata. ¿Levitar hasta la punta de un pilar? Ah, tener dedos y pies de succión, algo que el comité de ingeniería no había considerado. ¿Quedarse quieto, inmóvil y hacerse el invisible? Miles eligió esa última defensa por eliminación: estaba paralizado de terror.

Los pies enormes, desnudos en la roca fría también tenían uñas que parecían garras. Pero la criatura iba vestida con ropa fabricada con tela verde de laboratorio, una chaqueta con cinturón parecida a un kimono y pantalones sueltos. Y otra cosa.

__

No me dijeron que era femenina

Casi había terminado con la rata cuando alzó la vista y vio a Miles. Con la cara y las manos llenas de sangre se quedó tan quieta como él.

En un movimiento casi espasmódico, Miles sacó la ración de emergencia medio aplastada del bolsillo superior del pantalón y se la tendió sobre la palma abierta.

- ¿Postre? -sonrió, medio histérico.

Ella dejó caer el esqueleto de la rata, le arrebató la ración de la mano, la desenvolvió y la devoró en cuatro bocados. Después se adelantó, lo asió por el brazo y la camiseta negra y lo levantó hasta su cara. Los dedos con garras le arañaban la piel y sentía los pies flotando en el aire. Y ese aliento era exactamente lo que esperaba. La criatura tenía los ojos colorados y ardientes.

- ¡Agua! -gruñó.

__

No me dijeron que hablaba.

-Ah, bueno... agua -chilló Miles-. Claro. Debería haber agua por aquí... mira, allí arriba en el techo, todas estas tuberías. Si... si me bajas, muchacha, trataré de encontrar una de agua o algo así...

Ella lo bajó despacio hasta ponerlo sobre los pies y lo soltó. Él retrocedió despacio, las manos abiertas a los lados. Se aclaró la garganta, trató de volver a poner la voz en un tono suave, bajo.

-Tratemos por aquí. El techo se hace más bajo, o mejor dicho, es el suelo de roca el que se levanta un poco... ahí, cerca del panel de luz, ese tubo de plástico fino... el blanco es el código más común para el agua. No busques gris, es el de las cloacas, ni rojo, que es el de la energía óptica... -No sabía si ella lo comprendía: el tono era todo con las criaturas de cualquier tipo- Si... si me levantaras sobre tus hombros como el alférez Murka, tal vez podría soltar esa juntura... -Hizo gestos como para enseñarle, porque no sabía qué parte de sus palabras llegaba a la inteligencia que hubiera detrás de esos ojos terribles.

Las manos ensangrentadas, fácilmente dos veces mas grandes que las suyas, lo asieron bruscamente por las caderas y lo levantaron hacia arriba como en un cohete. Miles se aferró del caño blanco y se deslizó por él buscando una juntura. Los grandes hombros de la mujer se movían debajo de sus pies. A ella le temblaban los músculos, no era sólo el temblor de Miles. La juntura estaba muy bien apretada -Miles necesitaba herramientas-, pero se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sabía que ponía en peligro sus débiles huesos. De pronto, la juntura hizo un ruido agudo y giró. Y cedió. El anillo de plástico se movió y el agua empezó a fluir entre los dedos de Miles. Una vuelta más y el caño se partió en dos. El agua hizo un arco brillante hacia abajo, hacia la roca.

Ella casi dejó caer a Miles en el apuro. Puso la boca debajo del escape, bien abierta, y dejó que el agua corriera en ella y sobre su cara, tosiendo y ahogándose con un frenesí más desesperado todavía que el que él le había visto demostrar con la rata. Bebió y bebió y bebió. Después dejó correr el agua sobre sus manos, su cara y su cabeza, se lavó la sangre y después volvió a beber. Miles empezó a pensar que nunca iba a dejar de beber, pero finalmente se retiró del caño, se sacó el cabello mojado de los ojos y lo miró con fijeza. Lo miró tal vez durante un minuto entero y después, de pronto, rugió:

- ¡Frío!

Miles dio un brinco.

-Ah.... frío... correcto: Yo también; tengo los calcetines mojados. Calor, quieres calor. Veamos. Ah, intentemos por ahí, donde el techo está más bajo. No tiene sentido aquí, el calor saldría para arriba y no podríamos alcanzarlo... -Ella lo seguía con la intensidad de un gato que persigue... digamos, una rata, y él esquivaba pilares para llegar al espacio reducido en que el suelo se elevaba hasta casi tocar el techo y había que arrastrarse. Ahí, bien, ésa era la tubería más baja que podía encontrar-. Si podemos abrirlo -dijo y señaló el tubo de plástico que era casi tan ancho como su cintura-, está lleno de aire caliente bombeado hacia arriba. Pero esta vez no hay junturas a mano. -Miró el caño y trató de pensar. Ese compuesto plástico era muy resistente.

Ella se agachó y tiró, después se acostó boca abajo y le dio una patada, y después miró a Miles como preguntándole qué hacer.

-Probemos así -apuntó él y le cogió la mano, nervioso. La guió hasta la tubería y trazó surcos profundos alrededor de la circunferencia con las uñas largas y duras. Ella rascó y rascó, después lo miró como diciéndole _Esto no va a funcionar..._

-Trata de darle otra patada -sugirió él.

Ella debía pesar unos ciento cincuenta kilos y los puso todos en el esfuerzo, dio patadas y se colgó de la tubería, plantó los pies en el techo y se arqueó con toda su fuerza. El conducto se partió a lo largo de los rasguños. Ella cayó con él al suelo y el aire caliente empezó a sisear alrededor de los dos. Ella levantó las manos, puso la cara contra la corriente, casi se envolvió en ella, se sentó sobre las rodillas y dejó que el aire le corriera alrededor. Miles se arrodilló, se sacó los calcetines y los sostuvo sobre el conducto para que se secaran. Era un buen momento para escapar si hubiera tenido un lugar al que huir. Pero no quería dejar a su presa, no quería perderla de vista. ¿Su presa? Pensó en el valor incalculable del músculo de su pantorrilla izquierda mientras ella se sentaba sobre la roca y hundía la cara entre sus rodillas.

__

No me dijeron que lloraba.

Miles sacó su pañuelo reglamentario, un pedazo de tela arcaico. Nunca había entendido la razón por la que tenía que llevar esa idiotez excepto, tal vez, que en los sitios a los que van los soldados la gente llora siempre. Se lo dio.

-Aquí tienes. Sécate los ojos con esto.

Ella lo cogió y se sonó la narizota e hizo un gesto como para devolvérselo.

-Quédatelo -dijo Miles-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nueve -gruñó ella. No era hostil, era la forma en que sonaba una voz muy gastada en esa garganta enorme-. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

Mi Dios,_ una frase completa. _Miles parpadeó.

-Almirante Miles Naismith. -Se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas.

Ella lo miró, transfigurada.

- ¿Un soldado? ¿Un oficial?, ¿en serio? -Y después, con dudas, como si lo viera bien por primera vez-: ¿Tú?

Miles se aclaró la garganta con firmeza.

-Sí, en serio. Con poca suerte de momento -admitió.

-Yo también -dijo ella con amargura y aspiró por la nariz-. No sé cuánto hace que me tienen en este lugar, pero ha sido mi primer trago de agua.

-Tres días, creo -dijo Miles-. ¿Tampoco te han dado... comida?

-No. -Frunció el ceño y el efecto, con los colmillos, fue bastante impresionante-. Es peor que lo que me hacían en el laboratorio y creía que eso era malo.

__

No es lo que desconoces lo que te perjudicará, decía el viejo refrán. Es lo _que sabes que no es así._

Miles pensó en el cubo con el mapa. Miró a Nueve. Tuvo una imagen de sí mismo y en esa imagen condensó todo su plan estratégico cuidadosamente pensado y lo tiró en un inodoro cualquiera. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el conducto del techo le pareció una tontería. Nueve no cabía en él...

Ella se sacó el cabello enmarañado de los ojos y lo miró con furia renovada. Tenía los ojos de color castaño, un extraño color brillante y claro, que agregaba su efecto a la ilusión de la cara lobuna.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en realidad? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra prueba?

-No, esto es la vida real. -Miles frunció los labios- Yo... bueno, cometí un error.

-Supongo que yo también -dijo ella, bajando la cabeza.

Miles se mordió el labio y la miró a través de los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué vida has tenido? -musitó, a medias para sí mismo.

Ella le contestó literalmente.

-Viví con padres adoptivos de alquiler hasta los ocho. Como hacen los clones. Después me hice grande y torpe y rompía cosas... y me llevaron a vivir al laboratorio. Estaba bien. Había calor y mucha comida.

-No pueden haberte simplificado mucho si realmente querían un soldado. Me pregunto cuál es tu coeficiente de inteligencia -especuló Miles.

-Ciento treinta y cinco.

Miles luchó contra una creciente sensación de parálisis.

-Ya... ya veo. ¿Te... te han entrenado?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Muchas pruebas. Estaban... bien. Excepto los experimentos de agresión. No me gustan los choques eléctricos. -Pensó un momento - ni los psicólogos. Mienten mucho. -Dejó caer los hombros-. De todos modos, fallé. Todos fallamos.

- ¿Cómo pueden saber si fallaste si no te dieron el entrenamiento que corresponde? -dijo Miles con sorna-. Ser soldado tiene que ver con el tipo de comportamiento más complejo, cooperativo y aprendido que se haya inventado. Yo estudié estrategia y táctica durante años y no sé ni la mitad de lo que hay que saber. Todo está en la cabeza. -Y apretó las manos alrededor de las sienes.

Ella lo miró, atenta, aguda.

-Si eso es cierto -dijo y volvió las grandes manos con garras, mirándolas-, ¿para qué me hicieron esto?

Miles se detuvo en seco. Tenía la garganta seca. Y sí, _los almirantes también mienten. A veces, hasta se mienten a sí mismos. _Después de una pausa incómoda preguntó:

- ¿Alguna vez habías pensado en romper un conducto de agua?

-Si uno rompe cosas, lo castigan. Por lo menos a mí. Tal vez a ti no, tú eres humano.

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en salir, en escaparte? Escapar es el deber del soldado cuando lo captura el enemigo. Sobrevivir, escapar, sabotear, en ese orden.

- ¿Enemigo? -Ella miró hacia arriba, hacia el peso de toda la Casa Ryoval que pendía sobre su cabeza- ¿Y quiénes son mis amigos?

-Ah, sí, claro... Queda ese punto por aclarar... -Y por otra parte, ¿dónde podía ir un cóctel genético de dos metros y medio con colmillos? Miles respiró hondo. No había ninguna duda de cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento. El deber, la experiencia, la supervivencia, todo apuntaba a eso-. Tus amigos están más cerca de lo que crees. ¿Por qué crees que he venido _-¿Por qué he venido, en realidad?_

Ella lo miró extrañada, con el ceño fruncido.

-He venido a buscarte. Oí hablar de ti. Estoy... reclutando gente. O por lo menos, estaba. Las cosas salieron mal y ahora voy a escaparme. Pero si vinieras conmigo, podrías unirte a los

Mercenarios de Dendarii. Un equipo de primera. Siempre estamos buscando hombres, o mujeres, o lo que sea. Tengo un sargento que... que justamente _necesita _alguien como tú.

Demasiada verdad en todo eso. El sargento Dyeb era famoso por su mala actitud hacia las soldados mujeres: siempre insistía en que eran demasiado suaves. Cualquier recluta femenino que sobreviviera a su curso de entrenamiento salía de él con la agresividad muy desarrollada. Miles se imaginó a Dyeb cabeza abajo y colgado de los pies desde unos dos metros y medio... Controló su imaginación desatada para concentrarse en la crisis del presente. Nueve lo miraba... sin impresionarse.

-Muy gracioso -dijo con frialdad y Miles se preguntó por un momento de locura si no estaría equipada con el complejo genético de telepatía... no, era anterior a eso..., pero yo ni siquiera soy humana. ¿O eso no te lo han dicho?

Miles se encogió de hombros.

-Humano es el que hace las cosas que hacen los humanos. -Se forzó a estirar la mano y tocarle la mejilla húmeda- Los animales no lloran, Nueve.

Ella saltó como si le hubieran aplicado una descarga eléctrica.

-Los animales no mienten. Los humanos, sí. Siempre.

-No siempre. -Miles esperaba que no hubiera luz suficiente como para que ella viera que había enrojecido. Nueve lo miraba a la cara con mucha atención.

-Pruébalo. -Inclinó la cabeza y siguió en la misma posición, con las piernas cruzadas. Sus ojos dorados y pálidos se habían puesto brillantes, interrogativos.

-Seguro... ¿cómo?

-Sácate la ropa.

-... ¿qué?

-Sácate la ropa y acuéstate conmigo como hacen los humanos. Hombres y mujeres. -La mano de ella se extendió y le tocó la garganta.

La presión de las garras formó pequeños huecos en la piel de Miles.

- ¿Glups? -se atragantó Miles. Sentía los ojos abiertos como dos platos hondos. Un poco más de presión y esos dos hoyitos se abrirían en dos fuentes rojas. Estoy a _punto de morir..._

Ella lo miraba a la cara con un hambre extraña, terrible, insaciable. Después, de pronto, lo soltó. Él saltó y se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo bajo y entonces se dejó caer, viendo las estrellas. No eran las estrellas del amor a primera vista, por cierto.

Los labios de ella se torcieron en un gruñido de desesperación y colmillos.

-Fea -se quejó. Las uñas con garras se deslizaron sobre las mejillas grandes dejando huellas enrojecidas-. Demasiado fea... animal... tú no crees que yo sea humana... -Parecía resuelta a tomar una decisión desesperada.

- ¡No, no, no! -tartamudeó Miles, poniéndose de rodillas como pudo y tomándole las manos para que no siguiera- No es eso. Es que... ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis.

Dieciséis. Dios. Él recordaba los dieciséis. Obsesionado con el sexo, muriéndose por dentro minuto a minuto. Una edad horrible para estar atrapado en un cuerpo anormal, torcido, frágil. Dios sabía cómo había hecho para sobrevivir a su odio contra sí mismo en esa época. No... sí que se acordaba de lo que había hecho. Alguien que lo quería lo había salvado.

- ¿No eres un poquito joven para esto? -dijo con esperanza.

- ¿Cuántos años tenías tú?

-Quince -admitió él antes de poder pensar en mentir -. Pero... fue traumático. No salió bien.

Las garras de ella se volvieron hacia su cara de nuevo.

- ¡No hagas eso! -gritó él, aferrándoselas de nuevo. Le recordaba demasiado el episodio del sargento Bothari y el cuchillo. El sargento le había sacado el cuchillo a Miles a la fuerza. No era algo que Miles pudiera hacer en esta oportunidad-. _¿Quieres calmarte, por favor? _-le gritó.

Ella dudó.

-Es que... ejem... un oficial y un caballero no se tira sobre una dama en el suelo desnudo. Uno... uno se sienta. Se pone cómodo. Conversa un poco, toma algo de vino, suena la música... se tranquiliza. Ni siquiera has entrado en calor todavía. Ven, siéntate aquí donde hace más calor. -La colocó más cerca del conducto roto, se levantó sobre sus rodillas junto a ella y trató de masajearle el cuello y los hombros. Ella tenía los músculos tensos, parecían rocas bajo sus dedos. Cualquier intento de estrangularla hubiera sido absolutamente inútil.

__

No puedo creerlo. Atrapado en los cimientos de Ryoval con una mujer loba adolescente y sus necesidades sexuales. No había nada sobre esto en ninguno de los manuales de entrenamiento de la Academia Imperial... Recordó su misión, que era sacarle la pantorrilla izquierda y llevar ese tejido vivo al _Ariel. Querido doctor Canaba, si sobrevivo, usted y yo vamos a tener una pequeña conversación, se lo aseguro..._

La voz de ella estaba teñida de pena y modificada por la forma rara de su boca.

-Crees que soy demasiado alta.

-Para nada. -Por lo menos se estaba controlando un poco. Podía mentir mejor- Adoro a las mujeres altas, pregúntale a cualquiera que me conozca un poco. Además, hice un descubrimiento feliz hace un tiempo. La diferencia de altura importa solamente cuando estás de pie. Cuando estás acostado, no... no importa mucho... ---Una revisión mental de todo lo que había aprendido por ensayo y error, sobre todo error, sobre las mujeres pasaba por su mente sin él quererlo. Y era inquietante. ¿Qué querían las mujeres en realidad?

Se dio la vuelta en redondo y le tomó la mano, ansioso. Ella lo miró con la misma ansiedad, esperando... _instrucciones, por todos los diablos. _En ese punto. Miles se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a su primera virgen. Sonrió en un estado de parálisis total durante varios segundos.

-Nueve... nunca lo has hecho antes, ¿verdad?

-He visto videos. -Ella frunció el ceño con el recuerdo-. Generalmente, empiezan con besos, pero... -hizo un gesto vago hacia su boca mal formada-, tal vez no quieras.

Miles trató de no pensar en la rata. Después de todo a Nueve le habían hecho pasar hambre.

-Los vídeos pueden ser muy engañosos. Las mujeres..., sobre todo la primera vez, necesitan práctica para aprender las respuestas del cuerpo. Eso me dicen mis amigas mujeres. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño. -Y _si te lastimo, me vas a descuartizar._

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-No te preocupes -dijo-. Tengo un umbral de dolor muy alto.

__

Pero yo no.

Era una locura. Ella estaba loca. Él estaba loco. Y sin embargo, la verdad era que sentía una fascinación creciente por la... la propuesta. Algo que se alzaba desde su vientre a su cerebro como una niebla fantasmal. No había duda, ella era la mujer más alta que él encontraría en toda su vida. Más de una mujer le había acusado de querer escalar montañas. Tal vez podría sacarse de encima esa tendencia de una vez por todas...

__

Mierda, De verdad creo que puede salir bien. Ella no carecía de cierto... encanto _no _era la palabra... la belleza que se podía encontrar en los fuertes, los rápidos, los atléticos, las formas funcionales. Una vez que uno se acostumbraba a la escala en la que se presentaba todo eso en ella. Irradiaba un calor suave que él sentía desde allí... _¿magnetismo animal?, _le sopló el observador reprimido del fondo de su mente. ¿Energía? Fuera lo que fuere, no había duda de que sería sorprendente.

Le pasó por la cabeza uno de los aforismos favoritos de su madre. _Cualquier cosa que valga la pena hacer, _decía ella, _vale la pena hacerla bien._

Confuso y mareado como un borracho, abandonó la dureza de la lógica y se dejó ir en alas de la inspiración.

-Bueno, doctor -se oyó musitar como un loco- Experimentemos.

Besar a una mujer con colmillos era una sensación novedosa, de eso no cabía duda. Que ella lo besara -y, evidentemente, aprendía rápido - era todavía más extraño. Los brazos de ella lo rodearon en éxtasis y desde ese momento perdió el control de la situación. Un poco después, en un instante en que trataba de respirar, levantó la vista y preguntó:

-Nueve, ¿has oído hablar de la araña viuda negra?

-No... ¿Qué es?

-No importa -dijo él sin darle ninguna importancia.

Todo fue muy incómodo, muy torpe, pero muy sincero y cuando terminó las lágrimas en los ojos de ella eran de felicidad, no de dolor. Parecía (¿cómo podía ser de otra manera?) enormemente contenta con él. Y él estaba tan cansado y relajado que se durmió como un tronco en unos minutos, apoyado sobre ese cuerpo inmenso.

Se despertó riendo.

-Realmente, tienes los pómulos más elegantes que haya visto -le dijo, pasándole un dedo por las mejillas. Ella estaba inclinada bajo el roce de la mano de él, disfrutando de sus recuerdos y del aire caliente. -Hay una mujer en mi nave que lleva el cabello en una especie de trenza en la espalda. Te quedaría muy bien... Tal vez ella quiera enseñarte cómo hacerlo.

Ella se puso un manojo de cabello frente a los ojos y lo miró casi bizca, como si tratara de ver más allá del enredo y la suciedad. Después, le tocó la cara.

-Y tú eres muy atractivo, almirante.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? -Él se pasó una mano sobre la barba crecida de una noche, los rasgos cortados, las viejas líneas del dolor.... _Debe de estar ciega por mi rango..._

-Tienes una cara... llena de vida. Y tus ojos ven lo que miran.

-Nueve... -Él se aclaró la garganta. Hizo una breve pausa- Mierda, ése no es un nombre. Es un número. ¿Qué le pasó a Diez?

-Murió. -Tal _vez yo también muera pronto _agregaron sus extraños ojos en silencio antes de que las pestañas los callaran.

- ¿Nunca te han dado otro nombre?

-Hay un código largo de biocomputadora que es mi designación real.

-Bueno, nosotros también disponemos de números seriados. -Miles tenía dos, ahora que pensaba en ello- Pero esto es absurdo. No puedo llamarte Nueve, como si fueras un robot. Necesitas un nombre, un nombre duradero. -Se reclinó sobre el hombro cálido y desnudo de ella (ella era como un horno: lo que decían de su metabolismo era cierto), y esbozó una sonrisa- Taura.

-Taura? -La boca extraña le daba -Un acento rítmico torcido -. ¡Es demasiado bonito para mí!

-Taura -repitió él con firmeza-. Hermoso y fuerte. Lleno de sentidos secretos. Perfecto. Ah, y hablando de secretos... - ¿Era el momento de decirle lo que le había puesto el doctor Canaba en la pantorrilla? ¿O se sentiría ofendida, como alguien a quien cortejan por su dinero, o su título? Miles dudó- Ahora que nos conocemos mejor, creo que es hora de salir de aquí.

Ella miró a su alrededor en la oscuridad.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Bueno, eso es algo que tenemos que pensar, ¿eh? Te confieso que los conductos me envuelven siempre la mente. -No el de calor, por supuesto. Para entrar hubiera tenido que sufrir anorexia durante meses y además se achicharraría allí dentro. Se sacudió y se puso la camiseta negra. Se había puesto los pantalones apenas se había despertado: ese suelo de piedra le sacaba el calor a cualquier pedacito de piel que lo tocara. Después se puso de pie. Dios. Se estaba haciendo viejo para esos trotes. La muchachita de dieciséis, claro está, tenía la resistencia física de una diosa. ¿Dónde lo había hecho a los dieciséis? Arena, sí. Hizo una mueca, recordando lo que había sentido en ciertos lugares secretos del cuerpo. Tal vez la piedra fría no era tan mala, después de todo.

Ella sacó la chaqueta verde pálida y los pantalones de debajo de su cuerpo, se vistió y lo siguió a cuatro patas hasta que el espacio le permitió ponerse de pie.

Recorrieron y volvieron a recorrer la cámara subterránea en la que se encontraban. Había cuatro escaleras con trampillas, todas bien cerradas. Había una salida de vehículos, cerrada, hacia el lado más bajo de la ladera. Por ahí tal vez fuera más fácil escapar rompiendo la puerta, pero si no podía hacer contacto inmediato con Thorne, tendría una caminata de veintisiete kilómetros hasta la aldea más cercana. Sobre la nieve, en calcetines... y ella descalza. Y si llegaban, no podría usar la red de vídeo porque su tarjeta de crédito todavía estaba bajo llave en la oficina de Operaciones de Seguridad, arriba. Pedir un favor en una ciudad de Ryoval era un plan dudoso. Así que... ¿escapar y arrepentirse después o quedarse y tratar de equiparse, arriesgándose a que los atraparan de nuevo y arrepentirse antes? Las decisiones tácticas eran siempre tan divertidas...

Los conductos ganaron. Miles señaló hacia arriba, al que tenía más posibilidades.

- ¿Crees que podrías abrirlo y alzarme? -le preguntó a Taura.

Ella lo estudió, asintió lentamente con una expresión cerrada en el rostro. Se estiró y se movió hasta una juntura metálica recubierta, deslizó las garras bajo esa banda y tiró. Metió los dedos en la ranura que quedó al descubierto y se colgó de ella como si la estuviera levantando. El conducto se dobló bajo el peso.

-Ahí está --dijo.

Lo levantó como si él hubiera sido un crío. Miles se metió en el conducto. Era muy estrecho, a pesar de que él no había visto ningún otro más grande. Se arrastró muy despacio sobre la espalda. Tuvo que detenerse un par de veces para ahogar un ataque histérico de risa. El conducto se curvaba hacia arriba y él subió despacio por la curva sólo para descubrir que, más adelante, el conducto se abría en una Y y cada rama era la mitad de ancha que la que él venía recorriendo. Maldijo en voz alta y retrocedió. Taura tenía la cara hacia arriba para verlo, un ángulo de visión muy raro.

-Por ahí no -jadeó él, deslizándose hacia atrás.

Esta vez fue hacia el otro lado. Ese lado también se curvaba hacia arriba pero enseguida encontró una rejilla. Una rejilla muy bien cerrada, imposible de quitar, imposible de romper y, con las manos desnudas, imposible de cortar. Taura tal vez hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria para arrancarla de la pared pero ella no podía entrar por el conducto. Él la miró por unos minutos.

-De acuerdo -dijo y retrocedió-. Basta ya de conductos -informó a Taura-. ¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar? -Ella lo bajó hasta el suelo y él se sacudió el polvo de la ropa. Un acto inútil-. Revisemos un poco más.

Ella lo siguió con docilidad, aunque había algo en su expresión que decía que debía de estar perdiendo la fe en su condición de almirante. De pronto, Miles vio algo que le llamó la atención en una columna y se acercó para examinarlo más de cerca.

Era una de las columnas de apoyo de baja vibración. Dos metros de diámetro, metida profundamente en la roca en un pozo de fluido, iba directo hacia arriba hasta uno de los laboratorios, de eso no había duda, para proveer una base ultraestable a ciertos proyectos de generación de cristales y cosas por el estilo. Miles raspó el costado de la columna. Hueca. _Ah, claro, tiene sentido, el cemento no flota bien. _Una ranura en el costado parecía dibujar... ¿una puerta de acceso? Pasó los dedos sobre ella, buscando. Había algo escondido... Estiró los brazos y encontró un punto al otro lado. Si los apretaba al mismo tiempo, esos puntos cedían bajo la presión de los pulgares. Hubo un ruidito como un estallido diminuto y un escape de presión y todo el panel cedió. Miles se tambaleó y casi lo dejó caer en el agujero. Lo puso de lado y lo sacó.

-Bueno, bueno -sonrió. Sacó la cabeza por la puerta y miró arriba y abajo. Negro como boca de lobo. Con mucho cuidado, estiró el brazo y tocó alrededor. Había una escalera en el interior para facilitar la limpieza y las reparaciones. Aparentemente, se podía llenar toda la columna con un líquido de la densidad que hiciera falta. Llena, habría estado sellada por auto presión y hubiera sido imposible de abrir. Miles examinó el lado interno de la trampilla con cuidado. Se podía abrir por los dos lados, gracias a Dios.

-Veamos si hay más de éstas, más arriba.

Fue una ascensión lenta. Buscaron ranuras mientras subían en la oscuridad. Miles trató de no pensar en la caída que sufriría si resbalaba en esa escalera estrecha. El aliento profundo de Taura, más abajo, le resultaba reconfortante. Habían subido tal vez tres pisos cuando los dedos fríos y casi paralizados de Miles encontraron otra ranura. Casi la había dejado pasar porque estaba al lado opuesto de la primera. Entonces descubrió, de la peor manera, que no era lo bastante corpulento para mantener un brazo alrededor de la escalera y apretar los dos puntos al mismo tiempo. Después de un resbalón terrorífico, se colgó de la escalera hasta que el corazón dejó de latirle con fuerza.

-Taura? -llamó-. Voy más arriba, a ver si tú puedes. -Pero no le quedaba mucho espacio arriba. La columna terminaba un metro por encima de su cabeza.

Lo que hacía falta eran brazos largos como los de ella. La trampilla se rindió frente a esas manos grandes con un crujido de protesta.

- ¿Qué ves? -susurró Miles.

-Una habitación grande y oscura. Un laboratorio, tal vez.

-Tiene sentido. Baja otra vez y vuelve a colocar el panel allá abajo. No creo que debamos indicarles por dónde nos hemos ido.

Miles se deslizó a través de la abertura hacia un laboratorio oscuro mientras Taura cumplía con su tarea. No se atrevió a encender una luz en esa habitación sin ventanas, pero algunos instrumentos tenían los paneles de lectura encendidos en las paredes y mesas y eso generaba un brillo fantasmal suficiente para sus ojos adaptados a la oscuridad. Por lo menos, le servía para no tropezar con nada. Una puerta de vidrio daba a un corredor. Un corredor vigilado electrónicamente, muy vigilado, sí. Con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, Miles vio una forma roja que pasaba por un corredor. Guardias, ¿Pero qué estaban cuidando?

Taura salió retorciéndose de la rejilla de acceso en la columna, pero le costó bastante y se sentó en el suelo con la cara entre las manos. Miles, preocupado, volvió hacia ella.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-No. Hambre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya? Se suponía que ésa era una rata... digo una barra de ración de veinticuatro horas. -Para no mencionar los dos o tres kilos de carne que había comido como aperitivo.

-Para ti, tal vez - se quejó ella. Estaba temblando.

Miles empezó a darse cuenta de la razón por la que Canaba pensaba que su proyecto había sido un fracaso. Imagínate tratar de alimentar a un ejército entero con semejante apetito. Napoleón se desmayaría de espanto. Tal vez esa muchachita de huesos grandes todavía estaba creciendo. Una idea terrible.

Había una nevera al final del laboratorio. Si conocía bien a los técnicos... Ajá. Entre los tubos de ensayo había un paquete con medio bocadillo y una pera grande, un poco tocada. Se lo dio a Taura. Ella parecía muy impresionada, como si él lo hubiera conjurado de su manga con magia. Lo devoró enseguida y recuperó un poco el color.

Miles busco más para su tropa. Por desgracia, las únicas sustancias orgánicas que quedaban en la nevera eran pequeños platos cubiertos de algo gelatinoso con una cosa desagradable y multicolor que parecía crecer encima. Pero había otros tres grandes refrigeradores empotrados. Miles espió a través del rectángulo de vidrio de una puerta de mucho espesor y se arriesgó a apretar el control de la pared que encendía la luz. Dentro había fila tras fila de cajones marcados, llenos de bandejas de plástico. Muestras y muestras congeladas de algo. Cientos y cientos -Miles volvió a mirar y calculó con más cuidado-, cientos de miles. Echó una mirada al panel de control junto a los cajones. La temperatura interior era la del nitrógeno líquido. Tres refrigeradores... _Millones de... _Miles se sentó en el suelo bruscamente.

-Taura, ¿tienes idea de dónde estamos? -murmuró con una intensidad extraña en la voz.

-Lo lamento, no -murmuró ella en respuesta, arrastrándose para ir a su encuentro.

-Es una pregunta retórica. Yo sí sé dónde estamos.

- ¿Dónde?

-En la cámara del tesoro de Ryoval.

- ¿Qué?

-Eso -dijo Miles y puso un pulgar sobre la heladera- es la colección de tejidos del barón. Hace cien años que se dedica a ella. Dios. Tiene un valor incalculable. Ahí están todos los pedacitos de mutantes extraños, únicos, irreemplazables que consiguió rogando, pagando, pidiendo prestado o robando desde hace tres cuartos de siglo, alineados en cajoncitos, esperando que los saquen y los cultiven y los cocinen para producir a otro esclavo. Éste es el corazón viviente de esta enorme operación de biología humana. -Miles se puso de pie de un salto y miró los paneles de control. El corazón le latía con fuerza y respiraba con la boca abierta, riéndose en silencio, casi a punto de desmayarse-. Ah, mierda, mierda, mierda. Dios, Dios. -Se detuvo, tragó saliva. ¿Podría?

Esas neveras debían de tener un sistema de alarma, monitores, algo que las comunicara por lo menos con Seguridad. Sí, había un mecanismo complejo para abrir la puerta. Bien. Él no quería abrir la puerta. La dejó como estaba. Lo que quería era ver el sistema de lectura. Si podía estropear al menos un sensor... Esa cosa, ¿estaría conectada a varios monitores externos o tendría sólo un hilo óptico? Encontró una pequeña luz de mano y cajones y cajones de herramientas y suministros en los bancos de laboratorio. Taura lo miraba extrañada mientras él corría de aquí para allá haciendo inventario.

El monitor de las neveras estaba conectado con algún lugar exterior, inaccesible. ¿Podría hacer algo a este lado de la conexión? Levantó una cubierta plástica oscura con tanta tranquilidad como pudo. Ahí, _ahí, _el hilo óptico salía de la pared y enviaba información constante sobre el medio que había en el interior del frigorífico. Entraba en un receptor simple estándar, conectado a una caja negra mucho más amenazadora que controlaba también la alarma de la puerta. Había visto todo un cajón lleno de fibras ópticas de distintos extremos y adaptadores y conexiones en Y... Sacó lo que necesitaba de ese conjunto enredado como un plato de fideos y descartó varios extremos rotos y elementos dañados. Había tres grabadores de datos ópticos en el cajón. Dos no funcionaban. El tercero sí.

Un empalme rápido de fibra óptica, una conexión, luego desconectar, y ya tenía una nevera conectada a dos cajas de control. Colocó el hilo libre para que comunicara con el grabador de datos. Y ahora tenía que arriesgarse en el momento del blip cuando pasara de uno a otro. Si alguien controlaba a posteriori, lo encontraría todo en buen estado, aparentemente. Le dio varios minutos al grabador para que desarrollara un buen circuito cerrado de replay, continuo, exacto, y se quedó agachado, muy quieto. Apagó incluso la pequeña luz de mano. Taura esperaba con la paciencia de un predador, sin hacer ruido.

Uno, dos, tres y ahora era el grabador el que hablaba a las tres cajas de control. El verdadero hilo colgaba, suelto, en la nada. ¿Serviría? No había señales de alarmas activadas, ninguna horda rabiosa de guardias de seguridad...

-Taura, ven aquí.

Ella se acercó a él, una sombra amenazante, perpleja.

- ¿Llegaste a conocer al barón Ryoval? -le preguntó.

-Sí, lo vi una vez, cuando vino a comprarme.

-Te gustó?

Ella le echó una mirada de ¿cómo-se-te-ocurre?

-Sí, a mí tampoco me cayó bien. -Ryoval casi había querido asesinarlo, en realidad. Y ahora se sentía muy agradecido por el perdón que había conseguido para esa sentencia-. ¿Te gustaría arrancarle el corazón, si pudieras?

Ella apretó las manos con garras.

- ¡Dime cómo!

- ¡Muy bien! -Él sonrió, contento-. Quiero darte tu primera lección de táctica y estrategia. -Señaló con el dedo-. ¿Ves ese control? La temperatura en estas neveras se puede elevar a doscientos grados centígrados para esterilizarlas cuando las limpian. Dame tu dedo. Un dedo. Con suavidad, más suavemente. -Le guió la mano-. Tiene que ser la menor presión que puedas aplicarle al dial, sólo la que necesites para moverlo... Ahora la próxima. -La llevó al panel siguiente-. Y el último. -Miles soltó un suspiro. No podía creerlo- Y la lección es -jadeó- que la fuerza que usas no es lo importante. Lo importante es dónde aplicas esa fuerza.

Resistió el deseo de escribir algo como El _Enano ataca de nuevo _en el frontal de la nevera con un lápiz para superficies lisas. Pero cuanto más tardara el barón en darse cuenta de quién había sido, mejor. Pasarían varias horas antes de que toda esa masa pasara de la temperatura del nitrógeno líquido a «muy pasado», pero si no venía nadie hasta el cambio de guardia de la mañana, la destrucción sería absoluta.

Miles miró la hora en el reloj digital de la pared. Dios mío, había perdido demasiado tiempo en los cimientos. Un tiempo bien empleado, y sin embargo...

-Ahora -dijo a Taura, que todavía meditaba sobre el dial y la mano con los ojos brillantes-, tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahora sí que tenemos que salir de aquí. -No _fuera a ser que la próxima lección de táctica fuera no cortes la rama donde estás sentado, _pensó Miles, nervioso.

Al mirar de nuevo los mecanismos que cerraban la puerta, y lo que había más allá -entre otras cosas, los monitores empotrados activados por sonido y con disparos láser- Miles casi pensó en volver atrás y poner otra vez la temperatura en su lugar. Sus herramientas Dendarii manejadas por chips de ordenador, que ahora descansaban bajo llave en la oficina de Operaciones de Seguridad, tal vez habrían podido hacer algo con los circuitos complejos de la caja de control recién abierta. Pero claro está, no podía llegar hasta sus herramientas sin sus herramientas... una bonita paradoja. A Miles no le sorprendía que Ryoval hubiera reservado su sistema de alarma más sofisticado para la única puerta de ese laboratorio. Pero eso hacía que la habitación fuera una trampa mucho peor que los cimientos de donde venían.

Dio otra vuelta por el laboratorio con la linterna, revisando los cajones de nuevo. No encontró claves de ordenador, pero sí un par de alicates grandes en un cajón lleno de anillos y abrazaderas, alicates que podían ayudarlo a pasar por la rejilla que lo había vencido en el otro conducto. Bien. El avance hasta ese laboratorio había sido sólo un avance ilusorio.

-No hay vergüenza en una retirada estratégica hacia mejores posiciones -murmuró a Taura cuando ella se balanceaba para volver a entrar al tubo negro de la columna-. Esto es un callejón sin salida. Tal vez, literalmente. -La duda que había en esos ojos dorados era extrañamente inquietante para Miles, un peso en su corazón. _Todavía no confías en mí, ¿eh? Bueno, tal vez los que han sido muy traicionados necesitan mayores pruebas para creer._

-Sígueme, muchacha -murmuró en voz baja mientras se metía en el tubo-. Vamos a salir. -La duda de ella quedó oculta bajo las pestañas largas, pero de todos modos lo siguió, cerrando la trampilla detrás de los dos.

Con la linterna, el descenso apenas fue menos horrible que la subida hacia lo desconocido. No había otras salidas y poco después estaban otra vez de pie sobre la roca de la que habían partido. Miles controló el progreso del agua sobre la roca cerca del conducto que habían abierto mientras Taura bebía de nuevo. El agua corría en un reguero grasiento y estrecho ladera abajo y tenía toda la habitación para llenar, así que pasarían varios días antes de que la lagunita que iba formándose contra la pared inferior ofreciera alguna posibilidad estratégica, aunque siempre había esperanzas de que hiciera algo para minar los cimientos mismos.

Taura volvió a meterlo en el conducto.

-Deséame suerte -murmuró él por encima de su hombro, con la voz ahogada por el confinamiento estrecho.

-Adiós -dijo ella. Él no veía la expresión de su cara; no había ninguna en su voz.

-Hasta pronto -le corrigió con firmeza.

Unos minutos de lucha y violentas contorsiones lo llevaron de nuevo a la rejilla. Daba sobre una habitación oscura llena de cosas, tranquila y desocupada, con parte de los cimientos también.

El ruido de los alicates que mordían la rejilla parecía lo bastante fuerte como para atraer a toda la fuerza de seguridad de Ryoval pero no apareció nadie. Tal vez el jefe de Seguridad dormía para recuperarse de la droga. Un rasguido, que Miles no había producido con su cuerpo, hizo un eco en el conducto y Miles se quedó helado donde estaba. Pasó la linterna por un conducto que salía hacia un costado. Dos joyas rojas paralelas brillaron en respuesta, los ojos de una rata enorme. Pensó en atraparla y llevársela a Taura. No. Cuando volvieran al _Ariel, _le daría una buena cena de carne de vaca. Dos cenas de carne de vaca. La rata se salvó dando media vuelta y alejándose a toda velocidad.

Por fin la rejilla se partió y Miles se retorció para entrar en el depósito. ¿Qué hora sería? Tarde, muy tarde. La habitación daba a un corredor y en el suelo, al final, brillaba una de las trampillas con cerrojo que daban a los cimientos. El corazón de Miles se agitó, lleno de esperanza. Una vez que buscara a Taura, tenían que encontrar un vehículo para...

Ese cerrojo, como el primero, era manual, no había electrónica sofisticada que desarmar. Sin embargo, se cerraba automáticamente de nuevo si la bajaban. Miles la trabó, con los alicates antes de bajar por la escalera. Apuntó con la luz alrededor.

_ ¡Taura! -murmuró-. ¿Dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta inmediata; ningún ojo dorado que brillara en medio de la selva de pilares. Miles no quería gritar. Bajó los escalones y empezó un trote silencioso y rápido a través de la cámara mientras la piedra fría se tragaba el calor a través de sus calcetines y lo hacía desear sus botas perdidas.

Ella estaba sentada en silencio en la base de un pilar, con la cabeza de costado, sobre sus rodillas. Tenía la cara pensativa, triste. En realidad, no costaba mucho leer las sutilezas de sentimiento que había en sus rasgos felinos.

-Hora de partir, soldadita -dijo Miles.

Ella levantó la cabeza.

- ¡Has vuelto!

- ¿Y qué creías que iba a hacer? Claro que he vuelto. Tú eres mi recluta, ¿recuerdas?

Ella se rascó la cara con el dorso de una zarpa grande, una mano mejor dicho. Miles se corrigió con severidad. Taura se puso de pie, arriba y más y más.

-Supongo que sí. -Su boca apenas esbozó una sonrisa. Si uno no sabía lo que significaba esa expresión, podía asustarse bastante.

Tengo una de las puertas abiertas. Tenemos que tratar de salir del edificio principal hacia las plataformas de embarque. He visto varios vehículos estacionados por allí. Qué importa un pequeño robo después de...

Con un crujido leve, la entrada de vehículos que daba afuera, ladera abajo hacia la derecha, empezó a abrirse lentamente. Una bocanada de aire frío y seco barrió la humedad del ambiente y un rectángulo estrecho de luz amarilla convirtió las sombras en luces azules. Los dos se taparon los ojos para protegerlos del brillo inesperado. En ese fulgor se formaron una docena de figuras de tela roja con las armas listas.

La mano de Taura estaba pegada a la de Miles. Corre, empezó a decir él y se mordió la boca para tragarse el grito. Nunca podrían correr más que un rayo de destructor nervioso, arma que por lo menos llevaban dos de los guardias. El aliento de Miles siseó a través de sus dientes. Estaba demasiado enfurecido hasta para insultar a su suerte. Habían estado tan _cerca..._

El jefe de Seguridad Moglia apareció entre las formas.

---¿Qué, todavía entero, Naismith? -sonrió con una mueca desagradable-. Nueve debe de haberse dado cuenta de que ya era hora de cooperar, ¿eh, Nueve?

Miles le apretó la mano con fuerza. Confiaba en que ella comprendiera el mensaje. _Espera._

Ella levantó la cabeza,

-Supongo que sí -dijo con frialdad.

-Ya era hora -continuó Moglia-. Sé buena y te llevaremos arriba y te daremos el desayuno.

__

Bien, expresó la mano de Miles. Ella lo miraba fijamente buscando sus órdenes ahora.

Moglia empujó a Miles con su bastón.

-En marcha, enano. Tus amigos han pagado el rescate. Algo sorprendente.

Miles también estaba sorprendido. Se movió hacia la salida, sosteniendo la mano de Taura. No la miró, hizo la posible para que nadie prestara atención al hecho evidente de que estaban... juntos, porque si nadie se daba cuenta, podrían seguir estándolo. Le soltó la mano apenas establecieron un ritmo de avance paralelo.

__

¿Qué mierda...?, pensó Miles cuando emergieron a la aurora cegadora, por la rampa y luego a una capa resbaladiza de asfalto cubierta de escarcha brillante. Allí, frente a él, había un cuadro viviente de lo más extraño.

Bel Thorne y un soldado Dendarii, armados con bloqueadores, se movían inquietos... no eran prisioneros, ¿verdad? Había media docena de hombres armados con el uniforme verde de la Casa Fell, todos alerta, listos para la acción. Un camión flotador con el logo de Fell junto al borde del asfalto. Y Nicol, la cuadrúmana, envuelta en una piel blanca para protegerse del frío flotaba sobre su silla junto a un guardia de uniforme verde que la apuntaba con su bloqueador. La luz era gris dorada y fría como el sol que se elevaba sobre las montañas oscuras a la distancia, a través de las nubes.

- ¿Ése es el hombre que quiere? -preguntó el capitán de la guardia de uniforme verde a Bel Thorne.

-Sí. -La cara de Thorne estaba pálida con una mezcla extraña de alivio e inquietud-. Almirante, ¿está usted bien? -le preguntó enseguida. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a la extraña compañera de Miles- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es la recluta Taura, para entrenamiento -dijo Miles con firmeza esperando que 1) Bel comprendería los distintos significados que transmitía la frase y 2) los guardias de Ryoval no. Bel parecía de piedra por el asombro, así que, evidentemente, Miles había logrado transmitir por lo menos algo; el jefe de Seguridad Moglia los miraba lleno de sospechas pero sin entender mucho. Pero Miles era un problema del que Moglia esperaba librarse en poco tiempo y, por lo tanto, dejó sus sospechas de lado para negociar con la persona más importante: el capitán de guardia de Fell.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -susurró Miles a Bel, deslizándose hacia él hasta que un guardia de rojo levantó su arma y meneó la cabeza. Moglia y el capitán de Fell estaba intercambiando datos electrónicos sobre un panel de informes con las cabezas juntas, evidentemente algo relacionado con documentación oficial.

-Cuando te perdimos anoche, me volví loco -Bel bajó la voz para hablar con Miles-. Un asalto frontal era imposible. Así que fui a ver al barón Fell para pedirle ayuda. Pero la ayuda que conseguí no fue la que esperaba. Fell y Ryoval cocinaron un acuerdo para intercambiar a Nicol por ti. Juro que descubrí los detalles hace apenas una hora -protestó al ver que Nicol lo miraba con una mueca de desprecio.

-Ya... ya veo. -Miles hizo una pausa-. ¿Y vamos a reembolsar lo que ella vale en dólares?

__

-Señor -dijo la voz de Bel, angustiada-, _no teníamos idea _de lo que te estaba pasando ahí dentro. Nos temíamos que Ryoval organizara un holocausto de torturas sutiles y obscenas contigo como estrella principal en cualquier momento. Como dice el comodoro Tung, cuando uno está en un terreno dudoso, hay que usar el ingenio.

Miles reconoció uno de los aforismos de Sun Tzu, los favoritos de Tung. Cuando tenía un mal día, Tung solía citar en chino al general muerto hacía cuatro mil años en chino. Cuando Tung estaba de buenas, traducía las citas. Miles miró a su alrededor, contando armas, hombres, equipo. La mayoría de los guardias de verde llevaban bloqueadores. Trece a... ¿tres? ¿Cuatro? Miró a Nicol. ¿Tal vez cinco? _Cuando la situación es desesperada, _aconsejaba Sun _Tzu, pelea. _¿Podía ser más desesperada que en ese momento?

-Ah... -dijo Miles-. ¿Y qué diablos le hemos ofrecido al barón Fell a cambio de su extraordinaria buena voluntad? ¿O lo está haciendo por puro altruismo?

Bel lo miró, exasperado, después se aclaró la garganta.

-Le prometí que le contarías la verdad sobre el tratamiento de rejuvenecimiento de Beta.

__

-Bel...

Thorne se encogió de hombros con resignación

-Confiaba en que una vez que te recuperáramos, pensaríamos en algo. Pero nunca supuse que ofrecería a Nicol, te lo juro.

Allá abajo, en el valle, Miles veía cómo se movía un punto sobre el brillo de un monorriel. El turno diurno de bioingenieros y técnicos, porteros y oficinistas y camareros iba a llegar pronto. Miles echó un vistazo al edificio blanco que los amenazaba desde arriba, se imaginó la escena que se desarrollaría en el tercer piso cuando los guardias desactivaran las alarmas y dejaran pasar a los técnicos a su trabajo y el primero que pasara la puerta oliera y arrugara la nariz mientras exclamaba: «¿Qué es ese olor pestilente?»

- ¿Ya ha aparecido el técnico médico Vaughn en el _Ariel? _-preguntó a Bel.

-Hace menos de una hora.

-Sí, bueno... parece que no hacía falta matar a esa pantorrilla engordada, después de todo. Viene en el paquete. -Miles hizo un gesto hacia Taura.

Bel bajó la voz todavía más.

- ¿Eso viene con nosotros?

-Puedes jurarlo. Vaughn no nos lo contó todo. Para decirlo sin exagerar. Ya te lo explicaré -agregó Miles en el momento en que los dos guardias dejaban de hablar entre sí. Moglia hizo girar su arma letal en el aire, apuntando a Miles-. Mientras tanto, has tenido un pequeño error de cálculo. Esto no es terreno dudoso, estamos en una situación _desesperada. _Nicol, quiero que sepas que los Dendarii no pagan rescates.

Nicol frunció el ceño, extrañada. Los ojos de Bel se abrieron de par en par mientras calculaba las posibilidades. Trece a tres, diría Miles.

- ¿En serio? -se atragantó el capitán. Una señal sutil de la mano, cerca de la costura del pantalón y las tropas se pusieron alerta.

-Desesperada, desde todo punto de vista -reiteró Miles. Respiró hondo-. Ahora, ¡al ataque, Taura!

Miles se lanzó sobre Moglia, no tanto para quitarle el arma (no tenía demasiadas esperanzas al respecto) como para maniobrar y poner el cuerpo del jefe entre él y los tipos que tenían los destructores nerviosos. El soldado Dendarii, que evidentemente había prestado atención a todos los detalles, dejó caer un escudo antidestructor con el primer disparo de bloqueador y después se tiró al suelo para evitar la segunda onda de fuego. Bel acabó con el segundo de los hombres de los destructores nerviosos. Dos guardias de rojo apuntaban los bloqueadores contra el hermafrodita, que corría a toda velocidad, y de repente volaron por el aire cogidos por el cuello. Taura les golpeó las cabezas una contra otra, sin estilo pero con fuerza; ambos cayeron de cuatro patas, buscando las armas a tientas.

Los guardias verdes de Fell dudaron. No sabían contra quién disparar hasta que Nicol, con la cara angelical radiante, se lanzó hacia el cielo en la silla flotante y cayó sobre la cabeza de su guardia, que estaba distraído mirando la pelea. El hombre se desplomó. Nicol hizo volar la silla de lado para evitar un disparo de bloqueador de los verdes y después subió de nuevo. Taura levantó a un guardia de rojo y lo arrojó contra uno de verde y ambos cayeron entre un amasijo de brazos y piernas.

El soldado Dendarii se lanzó a un cuerpo a cuerpo sobre las tropas verdes para evitar los bloqueadores. Pero el capitán de Fell no quiso ceder ante esa maniobra y disparó igualmente, una maniobra inteligente teniendo los números a su favor. Moglia levantó el destructor contra el escudo de Miles y empezó a apretarlo mientras aullaba en el comunicador de muñeca, pidiendo refuerzos a Operaciones de Seguridad. Un guardia de verde gritó cuando Taura le arrancó el brazo de cuajo y lo arrojó por el aire contra otro soldado que le disparaba con su bloqueador.

Miles vio luces de colores en el aire. El capitán de Fell, que veía que Taura era el mayor peligro, dejó de disparar a Be] Thorne mientras Nicol aplastaba con la silla al último de los guardias de verde.

- ¡Al camión flotante! -gritó Miles-. ¡Venga, al camión!

Bel le echó una mirada desesperada y saltó hacia el vehículo. Miles luchó como gato panza arriba contra la parálisis hasta que Moglia puso una mano en su bota, sacó un cuchillo fino y afilado y lo apoyó contra su cuello.

- ¡Quieto! -le ladró- Así está mejor...

Se enderezó en el silencio que lo rodeaba, y se dio cuenta de que acababa de dar la vuelta a una batalla que había estado perdiendo.

- ¡Todo el mundo quieto! -Bel se quedó helado con la mano sobre la puerta del camión. Un par de hombres tendidos sobre el cemento se retorcieron y gimieron.

-Ahora alejaos de ese... glups -prosiguió Moglia.

La voz de Taura le susurró en el oído, un gruñido suave, suave.

-Suelta el cuchillo. O te arranco el cuello con las manos.

Miles miró de reojo, tratando de ver al otro lado de su cabeza entumecida mientras el cuchillo seguía rozándole la piel.

-Puedo acabar con él antes de que tú me mates -amenazó Moglia.

-El hombrecito es mío -susurró Taura-. Tú mismo me lo diste. Y él volvió a buscarme. Le haces un cortecito cualquiera y te arranco la cabeza y después beberé tu sangre.

Miles sintió que los pies de Moglia no tocaban el suelo. El cuchillo resonó en el pavimento. Miles se apartó, aturdido. Taura sostenía a Moglia por el cuello, con las garras atenazando la piel.

-Todavía quiero arrancarle la cabeza -gruñó con rabia mientras el recuerdo de los abusos le encendía los ojos.

-Déjalo -jadeó Miles-. Créeme, en unas horas estará sufriendo una venganza mucho más artística de la que pudiéramos soñar cualquiera de nosotros.

Bel volvió a la carrera para bloquear al jefe de seguridad a bocajarro, mientras Taura lo sostenía para él como a un gato mojado. Miles hizo que se pusiera al Dendarii inconsciente al hombro y corrió al otro lado del camión para abrir las puertas a Nicol, que se metió con silla y todo. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, cerraron las puertas y Bel se sentó a los controles. Un minuto después ya estaban en el aire. Una sirena sonaba en algún lugar de Ryoval.

-Comunicador de muñeca, un comunicador de muñeca -balbuceó Miles, sacándole el aparato del brazo a uno de los soldados inconscientes-. Bel, ¿dónde está nuestro transbordador?

-Entramos en un puerto comercial pequeño fuera de la ciudad de Ryoval, a unos cuarenta kilómetros.

- ¿Alguien se quedó en la nave?

-Anderson y Nout.

-¿Cuál es el canal de comunicación?

-Veintitrés.

Miles se deslizó en el asiento junto a Bel y abrió el canal. Le pareció que la sargento Anderson tardaba una eternidad en contestar, unos treinta o cuarenta segundos mientras el camión flotante pasaba sobre las copas de los árboles hacia el acantilado más cercano.

-Laureen, pon el transbordador en marcha. Necesitamos que nos recojas urgentemente, cuanto antes. Estamos en el camión flotante de la Casa Fell, hacia... -Miles puso el comunicador debajo de la nariz de Bel.

-...el norte de las instalaciones biológicas -continuó Bel. A unos doscientos sesenta kilómetros por hora, que es lo más rápido que puede ir este trasto.

-Nos vamos en el transbordador -dijo Miles y colocó la señal de emergencia en el comunicador-. No esperes que el puerto de Ryoval te dé permiso de despegue porque no te lo va a conceder. Que Nout me comunique con el _Ariel._

-Listo, señor. -La voz de Anderson parecía contenta.

Estática, unos segundos más de espera infernal. Después una voz llena de excitación.

-Murka. Pensé que venía detrás de nosotros anoche... ¿Está bien, señor?

-De momento. ¿Está el técnico médico Vaughn a bordo?

-Sí, señor.

-De acuerdo. No lo deje bajar. Asegúrele que tenemos su muestra de tejidos.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo...?

-No importa cómo. Que todos suban a bordo ahora mismo y trasládese a la órbita libre. Prepárelo para recogernos en vuelo. Iremos en el transbordador. Y dígale al piloto que marque el curso hacia el salto de Escobar a la máxima aceleración posible apenas lleguemos a la nave. No espere a que le den permiso.

-Todavía estamos cargando...

-Abandone todo lo que no esté en la nave.

- ¿Nos hemos metido en algún lío, señor?

-Mortal, Murka.

-De acuerdo, señor. Murka fuera.

-Creía que íbamos a hacerlo todo en el más absoluto sigilo en Jackson's Whole -se quejó Bel-. ¿No te parece que esto es un poco ruidoso?

-La situación ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Después de lo que hicimos anoche, no hay negociaciones posibles con Ryoval por Nicol ni por Taura. Acabo de dar un golpe a favor de la verdad y la justicia allá abajo y tal vez me pase el resto de la vida lamentándolo. Después te lo contaré. Y por otra parte, ¿te gustaría quedarte por aquí después de que le digamos al barón Fell la verdad acerca del tratamiento de rejuvenecimiento?

Los ojos de Thorne se iluminaron como si se concentrara en el vuelo.

-Pagaría por estar ahí en ese momento.

---Ja.. No. Hubo un momento en que tuvimos todos los números. Potencialmente, por lo menos. -Miles empezó a reseguir las lecturas del panel de control del camión, que era muy simple-. Nunca los tendremos de nuevo. Uno maniobra hasta el límite, pero el momento dorado pide acción. Si uno falla, los dioses te maldicen para siempre. Y viceversa... Hablando de acción, ¿viste cómo acabó Taura con _siete _de esos tipos? -Miles rió al recordarlo. Me pregunto dónde llegará con un entrenamiento básico.

Bel echó una mirada sobre su hombro, inquieto, hacia donde estaba Nicol en su silla y Taura, acuclillada en el fondo con el cuerpo del soldado inconsciente.

-Estaba demasiado ocupado para contarlos.

Miles se levantó y caminó hasta el fondo para controlar a su preciosa carga viviente.

-Nicol, has estado genial -le dijo a la intérprete-. Has peleado como un león. Tal vez tenga que hacerte un descuento de ese dólar.

Nicol todavía estaba sin aliento, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Una mano superior sacó un mechón de cabello de los ojos brillantes.

-Tenía miedo de que rompieran mi dulcimer. -Acarició con una mano inferior una gran caja metida en la silla, a su lado-. Y después tuve miedo de que rompieran a Bel...

Taura estaba sentada contra la pared del camión, un poco pálida.

Miles se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Taura, querida, ¿estás bien? -Le levantó con dulzura una mano para controlarle el pulso, que estaba muy acelerado. Nicol lo miró con extrañeza por ese gesto de cariño. Tenía la silla flotadora lo más lejos posible de Taura.

-Hambre -jadeó Taura.

--¿Otra vez? Claro, has gastado mucha energía. ¿Alguien tiene una barra de ración? -Tras un rápido registro encontró una barra, apenas mordida, en el bolsillo del soldado inconsciente. Miles se la dio y miró cómo se la tragaba con mordiscos de lobo. Ella le sonrió como pudo, con la boca llena.

__

No habrá mis ratas de ahora en adelante, prometió Miles en silencio. _Tres cenas de carne de vaca cuando lleguemos al Ariel y de postre un par de tortas de chocolate._

El camión crujió. Taura, ya algo reanimada, extendió los pies para sostener la taza dentada de Nicol en su sitio contra la pared e impedir que saltara por el aire.

---Gracias-articuló Nicol, preocupada. Taura hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Compañía -llamó Bel Thorne sobre su hombro.

Miles se apresuró a avanzar.

Dos automóviles aéreos de la Seguridad de Ryoval les seguían a toda velocidad. Sin duda, mucho mejor armados que el habitual furgón de policía civil... sí. Bel hizo un movimiento brusco cuando pasó un disparo de plasma junto a ellos, dejando un ancho rastro verde en la retina de Miles. Sí, sus perseguidores estaban furiosos, se lo estaban tomando casi como una operación militar.

-Éste es uno de los camiones de Fell, deberíamos tener algo para contraatacar. -No había nada frente a Miles que pareciera un control de armas.

Un ruido atronador, un alarido de Nicol y el camión se tambaleó en el aire, se enderezó luego bajo el control de Bel. Un rugido de aire y vibraciones -Miles movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, frenético, buscando daños- un rincón superior del área de carga del camión se había desprendido por completo. La puerta de atrás estaba cerrada de un lado y suelta del otro. Taura todavía sostenía la silla flotadora y Nicol se había aferrado con sus manos superiores a las pantorrillas de la mujer soldado.

-Vaya -exclamó Thorne- No está blindado.

- ¿Qué mierda creíais que era esto? ¿Una misión de paz? -Miles controló su comunicador de muñeca-. Laureen, ¿me recibes?

-Sí, señor.

-Bueno, si alguna vez has soñado con una operación de emergencia, aquí la tienes. Esta vez, nadie va a protestar si abusas del equipo.

-Gracias, señor -respondió ella, contenta.

Estaban perdiendo altura y velocidad.

- ¡Sujetaos! -aulló Bel sobre su hombro y de pronto giró en redondo. Sus perseguidores pasaron volando por encima de ellos, pero empezaron a girar inmediatamente. Bel aceleró. Otro grito de la parte posterior cuando los ocupantes se vieron lanzados de nuevo hacia las puertas traseras, que ya no ofrecían mucha seguridad.

Los bloqueadores de mano de las tropas de Dendarii no servían para nada en esa situación. Miles volvió atrás y buscó algún compartimiento de equipaje, un armero, algo... seguramente la gente de Fell no confiaba sólo en la terrible reputación de su casa para protegerse...

Los bancos acolchados a los lados del compartimiento de carga, sobre los que se habrían sentado los guardias de Fell, ocultaban un espacio de almacenamiento. El primero estaba vacío, el segundo contenía equipaje personal -Miles tuvo una imagen fugaz de sí mismo estrangulando a un enemigo con un pantalón de pijama, o metiendo ropa interior en las entradas de aire de los vehículos-, y el tercer compartimiento también estaba vacío. El cuarto estaba cerrado con llave.

El camión rugió bajo otro disparo y parte de la cubierta superior desapareció en el viento. Miles buscó a Taura y el camión se lanzó hacia abajo. El estómago de Miles, y el resto de su cuerpo también, parecieron flotar. Estaban todos aplastados otra vez contra el suelo y Bel volvía a subir. El camión tembló y se lanzó y todos, Miles y Taura, el soldado inconsciente, Nicol y su silla, se lanzaron hacia adelante en un montón desordenado cuando el camión chocó de golpe contra un matorral de plantas tachonadas de escarcha.

Bel, con la cara llena de sangre, corrió hacia ellos tambaleándose y gritando:

- ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!

Miles se estiró hacia la nueva abertura que había en el techo y tuvo que retirar la mano por el contacto ardiente con metal y el plástico, caliente y destrozados. Taura, de pie, sacó la cabeza por el agujero y después se agachó para levantar a Miles. Él se deslizó al suelo y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un valle deshabitado cubierto de vegetación autóctona y flanqueado por colinas y cordilleras escarpadas. Volando hacia ellos por el cielo llegaban los dos coches aéreos, cada vez más grandes, cada vez más despacio... ¿Venían a capturarlos o solamente apuntaban bien a la presa indefensa?

El transbordador de combate del _Ariel _rugió sobre el risco y descendió como la mano negra de Dios. Los vehículos que les perseguían parecieron de pronto muchísimo más pequeños. Uno dio la vuelta y escapó, el segundo quedó aplastado en el suelo, no por un disparo de plasma, sino por el impacto certero lanzado desde un concentrador de rayos. Ni siquiera quedó una columna de humo para marcar la derrota. El transbordador se colocó junto a Miles y los suyos en medio de un rugido de arbustos destrozados. La compuerta se abrió y se extendió en una especie de saludo autosatisfecho y suave.

-Pretenciosa -musitó Miles. Se puso el brazo del aturdido Thorne sobre el hombro mientras Taura llevaba al hombre inconsciente hacia la nave. La silla rota de Nicol avanzó por el aire y todos se acercaron, agradecidos hacia sus salvadores.

Apenas entró en la compuerta del _Ariel, _Miles percibió los sutiles ruidos de protesta que emanaban de la nave. Se le retorció el estómago por el efecto de la gravedad artificial, no del todo sincronizada con esos motores recargados. Estaban en camino, fuera de órbita. Miles quería llegar a la sala de control cuanto antes, aunque la evidencia sugería que Murka lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Anderson y Nout arrastraron al soldado, que gemía en vías de recuperación y se lo entregaron a un médico que los esperaba con una camilla flotante. Thorne, que se había colocado un vendaje provisional en la cabeza durante el vuelo en el transbordador, envió a Nicol en su silla detrás de ellos y pasó el control a la sala de la nave. Miles se volvió para encontrarse con el hombre al que no quería ver. El doctor Canaba lo esperaba ansioso en el corredor, con la cara tostada llena de ansiedad.

-Usted -dijo Miles a Canaba, la voz temblorosa de rabia. Canaba dio un paso hacia atrás sin darse cuenta. Miles quería agarrar a Canaba por el cuello y ponerlo contra la pared, pero era demasiado bajo y rechazó la idea de ordenarle al soldado Nout que lo hiciera por él. En vez de eso, le lanzó una mirada furibunda-. Hijo de puta sanguinario y tramposo. ¡Me pidió que asesinara a una niña de dieciséis años!

Canaba levantó las manos para protestar.

-Usted no lo entiende...

Taura salió por el corredor del transbordador. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron en una expresión de sorpresa que sólo podía compararse con la de Canaba.

- ¡Doctor Canaba! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Miles apuntó al doctor con un dedo.

-Quédese aquí -ordenó con la voz confusa. Dominó su rabia y se volvió hacia la piloto del transbordador- ¿Laureen?

- ¿Sí, señor?

Miles cogió a Taura de la mano y la llevó hasta la sargento Anderson.

-Laureen, quiero que te lleves a la recluta de entrenamiento Taura y le des una buena comida. Todo lo que quiera y lo digo en serio. Después, ayúdale a darse un baño, entrégale un uniforme y enséñale la nave...

Anderson miró asustada a la enorme Taura.

-Eh... sí, señor.

-Lo ha pasado muy mal -aclaró Miles y después hizo una pausa y agrego-: Trátala bien. Es importante.

-Sí, señor -dijo Anderson con firmeza y se fue por el corredor. Taura la siguió, lanzando una mirada indecisa hacia Miles y Canaba.

Miles se frotó el mentón, consciente de las manchas y el olor. El cansancio y el miedo le habían puesto los nervios de punta.

Se volvió hacia el técnico en genética, que lo miraba, paralizado. -De acuerdo, doctor -le gritó-, trate de hacerme comprender. Inténtelo con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡No podía dejarla en manos de Ryoval! -se excusó Canaba, muy agitado- Para que fuera su víctima, o peor todavía, agente de sus... sus depravaciones comerciales...

- ¿Y nunca pensó en pedirnos que la rescatáramos?

-Pero -dijo Canaba, confundido-, ¿por qué lo iban a hacer? No estaba en el contrato... un mercenario...

-Doctor, se nota que ha pasado demasiado tiempo en Jackson's Whole.

-Eso ya lo sabía cuando vomitaba todas las mañanas antes de ir al trabajo. -Canaba se levantó un poco con dignidad-. Pero almirante, usted no lo entiende. -Miró por el corredor en la dirección que había seguido Taura- No podía dejarla en manos de Ryoval. Pero no puedo llevarla a Barrayar. ¡Allí matan a los mutantes!

-Bueno... -dijo Miles, sin saber con qué refutarlo- Pretenden reformar esas costumbres prejuiciosas. O eso dicen. Pero tiene razón. Barrayar no es lugar para ella.

-Había esperado, cuando usted llegó... no tener que hacerlo... matarla yo mismo. No era una tarea fácil. La conozco... he estado con ella demasiado tiempo. Pero dejarla allí abajo habría sido la peor de las condenas...

-Eso es cierto. Bueno, ahora ya ha escapado. Igual que usted. _–Si podemos seguir fuera de alcance, claro... _Miles estaba desesperado por llegar a la sala de control y ver lo que sucedía. Habría enviado sus naves Ryoval? ¿Y Fell? ¿Ordenarían a la estación espacial que guardaba el agujero de salto que les bloqueara el paso?

-No quería abandonarla -repitió Canaba-, pero no podía llevarla conmigo.

-Claro que no. Usted no está capacitado para ocuparse de ella. Voy a pedirle que se una a los Mercenarios Libres de Dendarii. Parece ser su destino genético. A menos que usted conozca alguna razón que lo impida.

- ¡Pero si va a morir!

Miles se quedó helado.

- ¿Y usted y yo no? -dijo con suavidad después de un momento. Luego, con más fuerza-: ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Es su metabolismo. Otro error, o cadena de errores. No sé cuándo, no con exactitud. Tal vez dure un año, o dos, o cinco. O diez.

- ¿O quince?

-O quince, sí, aunque no es probable. Pero todavía es demasiado pronto.

-Y así y todo ¿usted quería quitarle la poca vida que le quedaba? ¿Por qué?

-Para salvarla. La debilitación final es rápida, pero muy dolorosa, a juzgar por lo que... sufrieron los otros prototipos. Las mujeres eran más complejas que los hombres. No estoy seguro... Pero es una muerte muy fea. Especialmente, como esclava de Ryoval.

-Todavía no conozco una muerte hermosa. Y he visto muchas, se lo aseguro. Y en cuanto a la duración, le recuerdo que todos podríamos desaparecer en los próximos quince minutos, y entonces, ¿dónde quedaría su acto piadoso? _-Tenía _que ir a la sala de control-. Creo que su interés por ella es falso, doctor. Mientras tanto, déjela que aproveche lo que tiene.

-Pero es mi proyecto... tengo que responder por ella...

-No. Ahora es una mujer libre. Tiene que responder por sí misma.

-Pero, ¿hasta dónde llega la libertad en ese cuerpo, arrastrada por ese metabolismo, esa cara...? La vida de un monstruo, mejor es morir sin dolor que sufrir todo eso...

Miles masculló con los dientes apretados. Con énfasis.

-Eso no es cierto.

Canaba lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, conmovido. Por fin salía del círculo vicioso de su razonamiento.

__

Así se hace, doctor. El pensamiento de Miles brillaba en sus ojos. _Saque la cabeza de su ombligo y míreme. Le llevó mucho tiempo._

- ¿Y a usted por qué.... por qué le importa? -le preguntó Canaba.

-Ella me gusta, doctor. Más de lo que me gusta usted, tendría que añadir. -Miles hizo una pausa, asaltado por la idea de tener que explicarle a Taura lo de los complejos genéticos en la pantorrilla. Y tarde o temprano tendrían que recuperarlos. A menos que él pudiera fingir, decir que la biopsia era algo así como parte del procedimiento médico habitual entre los Dendarii... no. Ella se merecía más honestidad que eso.

Miles estaba muy molesto con Canaba por haber puesto esa nota de falsedad entre él y Taura, y sin embargo, sin los complejos genéticos, ¿se habría arriesgado a ir a buscarla? ¿Habría alargado y hecho más arriesgada su operación sólo por bondad? Devoción al deber o rudeza pragmática, ¿cuál era cuál? Ahora nunca lo sabría Su rabia desapareció, se sintió invadido por el cansancio, la depresión habitual que venía después de una misión... y demasiado pronto, porque la misión no estaba terminada, ni mucho menos, se recordó con firmeza. Respiró hondo.

-No puede salvarla de estar viva, doctor Canaba. Es demasiado tarde. Déjela en paz. Déjela en paz.

La cara de Canaba reflejaba tristeza, pero agachó la cabeza y alzó las manos en un gesto de resignación.

-Avise al almirante -oyó decir a Thorne cuando entró en la sala de control y después-: Espere -en el momento en que todas las cabezas se volvían hacia el ruido de las puertas por las que entraba Miles-. Ya está aquí, perfecto, señor.

- ¿Qué pasa? -Miles se subió a la silla de comunicaciones que le indicaba Thorne. El insignia Murka controlaba los sistemas de defensa y ataque de la nave mientras el piloto de salto leía los números por debajo de la extraña corona de su asiento con los cables y las cánulas químicas alrededor. La expresión del piloto Padget era de introspección controlada y tranquila, la atención fundida con el _Ariel. _Excelente piloto.

-El barón Ryoval por el comunicador -dijo Thorne-. En persona.

-Me pregunto si ya ha controlado sus refrigeradores... -Miles se acomodó frente a la conexión de vídeo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo le he tenido esperando?

-Menos de un minuto -dijo el oficial de comunicaciones.

-Hmm. Que espere un poco más, entonces. ¿Nos persiguen?

-Por ahora, no -Informó Murka.

Miles alzó las cejas ante esa novedad inesperada. Le llevó un momento recuperarse, deseó tener tiempo para limpiarse, afeitarse y ponerse un uniforme limpio antes de la conversación, para cuidar el lado psicológico del asunto. Se rascó la mandíbula lastimada y se pasó las manos por el cabello y frotó los dedos mojados de los pies contra la estera del escritorio, que casi no alcanzaba con las piernas. Bajó algo la silla de comunicaciones, enderezó la columna todo lo que pudo y respiró con normalidad.

-De acuerdo, adelante.

El fondo un poco lejano y desenfocado que acompañaba la cara que se formó sobre la pantalla de vídeo parecía un tanto familiar... ah, sí, la sala de operaciones de seguridad en las instalaciones biológicas Ryoval. El barón había llegado personalmente a la escena, tal como había prometido. Miles no necesitó otra cosa que ver la expresión contorsionada y amargada de la cara joven de Ryoval para comprender lo que sucedía. Cruzó los brazos y sonrió con inocencia.

-Buenos días, barón. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

__

- ¡Muérete, mutante! -escupió Ryoval-. ¡Hijo de puta! No habrá lugar lo bastante profundo para esconderte, de ahora en adelante. Voy a poner tal precio a tu cabeza que todos los cazadores de recompensas de la galaxia se te pegarán como imanes.... no podrás ni comer ni dormir... te voy a atrapar...

Sí, el barón había visto los frigoríficos. No cabía duda. Hacía poco. No quedaba nada de la suavidad irónica y despectiva del primer encuentro. Y sin embargo, Miles estaba sorprendido por el tono de las amenazas. Parecía que el barón estaba resignado a dejarlos escapar del espacio de Jackson's Whole. Era verdad que la Casa Ryoval no tenía flota espacial propia, pero ¿por qué no alquilar un acorazado al barón Fell y atacar ahora? Eso era lo que Miles había esperado, lo que más temía, que Ryoval y Fell, y tal vez Bharaputra, se aliaran en su contra mientras él intentaba llevarse sus tesoros.

- ¿Y puede usted pagar a los cazadores de recompensas? -preguntó con voz tranquila-. Pensé que su capital se había reducido un tanto. Aunque supongo que todavía tiene a sus especialistas en cirugía.

Ryoval, que jadeaba, se secó la saliva que se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios.

- ¿Fue mi hermanito querido quien lo metió en esto?

- ¿Quién? -dijo Miles, sorprendido. ¿Otro jugador en el juego...?

-El barón Fell.

-No sabía... no sabía que fueran parientes -contestó Miles-. _¿Hermanito?_

---Miente muy mal -se burló Ryoval-. Sabía que él estaba detrás de todo esto.

-Tendrá que preguntarle a él. -Era un disparo al aire. A Miles le giraba la cabeza mientras agregaba los nuevos datos al panorama del problema. A la _mierda _con los informes previos de la misión que no mencionaban esa conexión y se concentraban sólo en la Casa Bharaputra. Hermanastros solamente... sí, ¿no había dicho algo Nicol sobre el «medio hermano de Fell»?

-Voy a arrancarte la cabeza por esto, mutante. -Ryoval soltaba espuma por la boca-. Haré que te traigan en una caja, congelado. Y la meteré en plástico para colgarla en... no, mejor todavía, doblaré la recompensa para el hombre que te traiga vivo. Morirás despacio, después de una degradación infinita...

Dentro de todo, Miles se sentía feliz de saber que la distancia que lo separaba de ese hombre aumentaba más y más con la aceleración rápida.

Ryoval interrumpió su diatriba con la sospecha reflejada en el rostro.

- ¿O fue Bharaputra el que te pagó? ¿Tratando de impedir que yo cortara el monopolio que tienen en biología en lugar de anexionarlos como les prometí?

-Ah, vamos -dijo Miles con mucha lentitud, regodeándose-, ¿le parece que Bharaputra pudo haber fabricado un complot contra la cabeza de otra casa? ¿Tiene alguna evidencia que pruebe que son capaces de hacer algo así? O mejor dicho... ¿quién mató a... al clon de su hermano? -Por fin conseguía que todo encajara. Dios. A Miles le parecía que su misión lo había metido en medio de una lucha de poderes muy dura, una lucha de una complejidad bizantina. Nicol había dicho que Fell nunca había descubierto al asesino de su joven duplicado-. ¿Adivino?

-Usted sabe perfectamente quién fue -le gritó Ryoval-. Pero ¿cuál de los dos le ha pagado por esto? ¿Fell o Bharaputra? ¿Quién?

Era obvio que Ryoval no sabía nada todavía de la verdadera misión de los Dendarii contra la Casa Bharaputra. Y con la atmósfera que había entre las casas, tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que cotejaran informaciones y notas. Cuanto más, mejor, desde el punto de vista de Miles.

Empezó a borrar una sonrisita y después la dejó salir deliberadamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿No puede creer que fue un golpe personal contra el mercado de esclavos genéticos? ¿Un acto en honor de mi dama?

Esa referencia a Taura pasó muy por encima de la cabeza de Ryoval.

El barón peleaba ahora contra una idea fija y todas sus ramificaciones, y eso y su rabia eran un buen escudo contra los datos que pudiera recibir en ese momento. En realidad, no iba a ser difícil convencer a un hombre que había estado conspirando continuamente contra sus rivales de que esos rivales habían conspirado contra él.

-Fell o Bharaputra? -repitió el barón, furioso-. ¿Pensó que iba a ocultar un robo para Bharaputra con esa destrucción inútil?

¿Robo?, se preguntó Miles, muy alerta. No de Taura, seguramente... ¿de alguna muestra de tejido que Bliaraputra había querido comprar, tal vez? Ah, ah...

- ¿No le parece obvio? -dijo Miles con dulzura-. Usted le dio el motivo a su hermano cuando saboteó sus planes para extender su vida. Y quería tanto de los Bharaputra que ellos fueron los que suministraron el método, poniendo a su supersoldado mujer dentro de su edificio donde yo pudiera encontrarme con ella. Hasta le hicieron pagar por el privilegio de hacer saltar su propia seguridad por los aires. Usted se nos puso en bandeja. El plan maestro, por supuesto -Miles puso las manos sobre la camiseta-, es mío.

Luego lo miró a través de las pestañas. Ryoval parecía tener problemas para respirar. El barón cortó la conexión de vídeo con el golpe abrupto de una mano temblorosa. Fuera.

Tarareando entre dientes, pensativo, Miles fue a darse una ducha.

Estaba de vuelta en la sala de operaciones, cubierto de pomada para el dolor y las contusiones, con ropa limpia y una taza de café caliente en las manos como antídoto para los ojos enrojecidos y cansados, cuando llegó la segunda llamada.

Lejos de empezar un discurso como su medio hermano, el barón Fell se quedó sentado un momento frente al vídeo, mirando a Miles. Éste, que ardía bajo esa mirada, se sintió muy agradecido por haber tenido tiempo de cambiarse. ¿El barón habría descubierto por fin que ya no tenía a la cuadrúmana? ¿Ryoval le había comunicado ya parte de los errores paranoicos que Miles acababa de provocar? Todavía no habían despegado naves desde la estación Fell y tendrían que despegar pronto o nunca, porque una nave lo bastante ligera para alcanzar al _Ariel _a tiempo seria demasiado liviana para luchar contra el fuego del acorazado de los mercenarios. A menos que Fell pensara pedir favores al consorcio de casas que manejaba la estación de salto... Un minuto más de silencio, pensó Miles, y él estallaría y diría cualquier tontería. Por suerte, Fell habló primero.

-Parece, almirante Naismith -murmuró-, que, ya sea por accidente o a propósito, usted se está llevando algo que me pertenece.

Varias cosas, pensó Miles, pero Fell se refería sólo a Nicol, si Miles no se equivocaba.

-Tuvimos que zarpar de forma apresurada -contestó.

-Eso me comunican. -Fell inclinó la cabeza con ironía. Debía haber recibido un informe de su comandante de escuadrón-. Pero tal vez aún pueda evitarse problemas. Había un precio acordado por mi intérprete. No me importa demasiado en posesión de quién esté, siempre que reciba ese importe.

El capitán Thorne, que trabajaba en los monitores del _Ariel, _se encogió bajo la mirada acusadora de Miles.

-El precio al que usted se refiere, supongo, es el secreto de la técnica de rejuvenecimiento de Beta.

-Exacto.

-Ah... Mmmm. -Miles se humedeció los labios-. Barón... no puedo dárselo...

Fell se volvió.

-Comandante de estación, que zarpen las naves...

- ¡Espere! -exclamó Miles.

Fell levantó las cejas.

- ¿Lo está reconsiderando? Bien.

-No es que no _quiera _decírselo -le replicó Miles con desesperación-. Es que la verdad no le serviría de nada. De nada. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que usted tiene que recibir alguna compensación. Tengo otra información que puedo entregarle. Una información de valor más inmediato.

- ¿Ah, sí? -se interesó Fell, aunque tanto su voz como su expresión eran impenetrables.

-Usted sospecha que su medio hermano Ryoval mató a su clon, pero no tiene ninguna evidencia que lo pruebe, ¿verdad?

Fell pareció interesarse apenas un poquito más.

-Todos mis agentes y los de Bharaputra lo han intentado, y ha resultado imposible.

-No me sorprende. Porque quienes lo llevaron a cabo fueron los agentes de Bharaputra. -Bueno, por lo menos era factible.

Había despertado su interés.

- ¿Mataron su propio producto? -dijo despacio.

-Creo que Ryoval hizo un trato con la Casa Bharaputra para traicionarle a usted -se apresuró a explicar- Supongo que tenía que ver con el intercambio de muestras biológicas únicas en posesión de Ryoval; no creo que el dinero fuera suficiente frente a tanto riesgo. El trato se hizo al más alto nivel, obviamente. No sé cómo decidieron dividirse los restos de la Casa Fell después de su muerte, barón, y tal vez no pensaran dividirla, después de todo. Parecen tener algún tipo de plan final de combinación de operaciones para un monopolio gigante de mercancía biológica en Jackson's Whole. Una fusión, una corporación, digamos. - Miles se detuvo para que el Barón tuviera Tiempo de digerir la información-. ¿Puedo sugerir que se guarde sus fuerzas y favores contra enemigos más, ejem, cercanos e inmediatos que yo?

Además, usted tiene todo nuestro dinero y nosotros sólo la mitad de la carga. ¿Le parece que estamos en paz?

Fell lo miró con furia durante un largo minuto, la cara de un hombre que pensaba en tres direcciones al mismo tiempo. Miles conocía esa sensación. Después volvió la cabeza y farfulló:

-Contraorden a las naves de persecución.

Miles respiró de nuevo.

-Le agradezco la información, almirante -dijo Fell-, pero no demasiado. No voy a impedirle la huida. Pero si usted o sus barcos vuelven al espacio jacksoniano...

-Ah, barón -afirmó Miles con sinceridad-, estar lejos, muy lejos de aquí se está convirtiendo en una de mis ambiciones más queridas.

-Es usted sabio -gruñó Fell y se movió para cortar la conexión.

-Barón Fell -agregó Miles en un impulso repentino. Fell se detuvo-. Para que no le suceda lo mismo en el futuro. ¿Es seguro este canal?

-Sí.

-El verdadero secreto de la técnica de rejuvenecimiento de Beta es... que no existe. Que no lo engañen de nuevo. Represento esta edad, porque es la que tengo. Haga con esta información lo que quiera.

Fell no dijo nada. Al cabo de un momento esbozó una sonrisa leve. Sacudió la cabeza y cortó la comunicación.

Por si acaso, Miles se quedó en una especie de burbuja vidriosa, borroneada por el cansancio, en un rincón de la sala hasta que el oficial de comunicaciones informó que el control de tránsito de la estación de salto les daba vía libre. Pero en realidad, estaba seguro de que las casas Fell, Ryoval y Bharaputra iban a estar demasiado ocupadas vigilándose unas a otras como para preocuparse por él, por lo menos de momento. Su última entrega de información verdadera y falsa entre los combatientes -a cada uno según su propia medida había sido como arrojar un solo hueso a tres perros hambrientos y furiosos. Casi lamentaba no poder quedarse a ver los resultados. Casi.

Horas después del salto, se despertó en su cabina, vestido y con las botas junto a la cama; no tenía el más mínimo recuerdo de cómo había llegado allí. Pensaba que Murka lo había acompañado, pero podía ser sólo una idea. Si se hubiera quedado dormido mientras caminaba, seguramente se habría dejado las botas puestas.

Primero fue a ver al oficial de guardia, que le informó sobre la situación y el estado del _Ariel. _Todo estaba bien, refrescantemente gris, después de los días anteriores. Estaban cruzando el sistema de una estrella azul entre puntos de salto en la ruta a Escobar, un lugar deshabitado y vacío de todo excepto por algunas pocas naves mercantes. Y nada los seguía desde Jackson's Whole. Miles comió algo liviano. No sabía si era el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena, porque sus biorritmos estaban confusos tras sus aventuras en tierra. Después fue a buscar a Thorne y a Nicol. Los encontró en ingeniería. Un técnico estaba puliendo un último detalle en la silla voladora de Nicol.

Nicol, con una túnica blanca y pantalones cortos con vivos rosados, yacía boca abajo sobre un banco esperando que terminaran las reparaciones. A Miles le causó una curiosa sensación verla fuera de su taza, era como mirar a un caracol sin caparazón, o una foca en tierra. Resultaba extrañamente vulnerable así, y sin embargo, en la silla parecía tan bien, tan en su ambiente que Miles había dejado de notar lo raro de los cuatro brazos. Thorne ayudó al técnico a colocar el caparazón azul de la silla voladora sobre su mecanismo antigravitatorio y se volvió para saludar a Miles mientras el técnico lo ajustaba.

Miles se sentó en el banco frente a Nicol.

-Por lo que veo -dijo-, el barón Fell no va a perseguirla. Él y su medio hermano van a estar muy ocupados vengándose uno del otro durante un tiempo. Me alegra ser hijo único.

-Mmm -emitió ella, pensativa.

-Estará bien --aseguró Thorne, como dándole ánimos.

-No... no es eso -dijo Nicol-. Sólo pensaba en mis hermanas. Hubo una época en que no veía la hora de escaparme de ellas. Ahorano veo, la hora de volver a abrazarlas.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer? -preguntó Miles.

-Primero voy a ir a Escobar --contestó-. Es un buen lugar de cruce, y desde allí espero arreglármelas para volver a la Tierra. Desde la Tierra, a Oriente IV y desde ahí, seguramente, podré llegar a casa.

- ¿Entonces es a casa adónde quiere ir?

-Hay mucho más que ver por aquí -señaló Thorne- No estoy seguro de que las naves de los Dendarii tengan lugar para una intérprete pero...

Ella negaba con la cabeza.

-A casa -dijo con firmeza-. Estoy cansada de luchar sola todo el tiempo. Estoy cansada de estar sola. Empiezo a tener pesadillas acerca de tener piernas...

Thorne suspiró.

-Tenemos una colonia de los de superficie entre nosotros -agregó ella en tono sugestivo a Thorne-. Han hecho un asteroide propio con gravedad artificial, una cosa muy parecida al suelo, pero no tan llena de corrientes.

Miles se alarmó un poco, perder a un comandante de lealtad tan probada...

-Ah -suspiró Thorne, en tono tan pensativo, como el de Nicol-. Está muy lejos de mi casa, su asteroide.

- ¿Piensa volver a la colonia Beta algún día? -preguntó ella-. ¿O es que los Mercenarios de Dendarii son su casa ahora?

-No es algo tan apasionado -explicó Thome-. Me quedo, sobre todo, porque tengo mucha curiosidad. Quiero saber qué va a pasar.

Y Thorne sonrió a Miles de manera especial. Después ayudó a Nicol a subirse a su silla azul. Ella controló los sistemas, y se acomodó, tan ágil -más aún- como sus compañeros con piernas. Se balanceó y miró a Thorne con la cara radiante.

-Sólo nos quedan tres días para la órbita de Escobar -dijo Thorne como si lo lamentara-. Son... setenta y dos horas, cuatro mil trescientos veinte minutos. ¿Cuánto podemos hacer en cuatro mil trescientos veinte minutos?

__

¿O con cuanta frecuencia?, pensó Miles con frialdad. _Especialmente, sino duermen. _Dormir, en sí mismo, no era lo que Bel tenía en mente si Miles interpretaba bien los indicios. Buena suerte... a los dos.

-Mientras tanto -continuó Thorne mientras maniobraba para poner a Nicol en el corredor-, voy a mostrarle la nave. Es ilírica... pero claro, supongo que ésa no es su especialidad. Es toda una historia la forma en que cayó en manos de los Dendarii... entonces éramos los Mercenarios de Oseran...

Nicol lanzaba pequeñas exclamaciones de interés. Miles suprimió una sonrisa de envidia y se volvió hacia el otro lado, a buscar al doctor Canaba y arreglar los detalles para cumplir con la última y muy desagradable parte de su misión.

Confundido, Miles dejó el hipoespray que tenía entre las manos cuando se abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Giró en el sillón del técnico médico y alzó la vista hacia Taura y la sargento Anderson que entraban en ese momento.

-Dios mío -murmuró.

Anderson esbozó una sonrisa.

-Informando como me pidió, señor.

La mano de Taura se levantó en el aire. La mujer soldado no sabía si tratar de imitar o no el saludo militar de la sargento. Miles la miró de arriba a abajo y sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa involuntaria. La transformación de Taura era todo lo que él había soñado y más.

No sabía cómo había hecho Anderson para conseguir que el ordenador del depósito ampliara sus parámetros normales, pero de alguna forma le había hecho vomitar un equipo completo de ropa Dendarii para Taura: chaqueta gris y blanca brillante con bolsillos, pantalones grises, botas pulidas hasta los tobillos. La cara y el cabello de Taura estaban todavía más limpios que sus botas. Llevaba el cabello oscuro recogido atrás en una trenza espesa que se le enroscaba sobre la nuca -Miles no veía el extremo- y brillaba con inesperados reflejos color caoba.

Parecía, si no bien alimentada, por lo menos no tan hambrienta, los ojos eran brillantes e interesados, no esas luces fantasmales y amarillas metidas en cavernas huesudas que él había visto al principio Incluso desde lejos, Miles se dio cuenta de que la rehidratación y la oportunidad de limpiarse los dientes y los colmillos había eliminado ese aliento a acetona que le habían producido los días en los sótanos del establecimiento de Ryoval, a dieta de ratas crudas.

La capa de suciedad incrustada en sus manazas había desaparecido y sus uñas afiladas -una buena idea- no estaban cortadas, pero sí limadas y pintadas con un esmalte blanco perla brillante que complementaba la ropa blanca y gris como una joya. El esmalte, seguramente, era un toque personal de la sargento.

-Sorprendente, sargento -dijo Miles, admirado.

Anderson hizo una mueca de orgullo.

- ¿Es eso lo que tenía en mente, señor?

-Sí, sí. -La cara de Taura reflejaba que estaba encantada-. ¿Qué te ha parecido tu primer salto? -le preguntó.

Los largos labios dibujaron lo que Miles supuso una sonrisa.

-Creía que me estaba descomponiendo. Me sentí tan mareada al principio... hasta que la sargento me explicó de qué se trataba.

- ¿Alucinaciones, una sensación extraña como si el tiempo durara más?

-No, pero no fue... Bueno, por lo menos fue corto.

-Mmm. No parece que seas uno de los afortunados, o desafortunados, que tienen aptitudes para piloto de salto. Por el talento que demostraste en la plataforma de aterrizaje de Ryoval ayer, supongo que la división táctica no querrá perderte en manos de navegación y comunicaciones. -Miles hizo una pausa-. Gracias, Laureen. ¿Qué he interrumpido con mi llamada?

-Controles de sistemas de rutina en los transbordadores, hice que Taura me viera hacerlo.

-De acuerdo. Adelante. Taura volverá cuando termine aquí.

Anderson se fue un tanto reticente: era obvio que sentía curiosidad. Miles esperó hasta que las puertas se cerraron con su suspiro característico antes de hablar.

-Siéntate, Taura. ¿Así que tus primeras veinticuatro horas con los Dendarii han sido satisfactorias?

Ella sonrió y se sentó despacio en una silla que crujió bajo su peso.

-Sí.

-Ah. -Él dudaba-. Quiero que entiendas que cuando lleguemos a Escobar puedes hacer lo que quieras. No estás obligada a unirte a nosotros. Podría hacer que consiguieras algo en el planeta...

- ¿Qué? -Se le abrieron los ojos de desesperación-. ¡No! Quiero decir.... ¿como demasiado?

-En absoluto. Peleas como cuatro hombres juntos, así que bien podemos darte de comer como a tres. Pero... tengo que arreglar algunas cosas antes de que hagas el juramento de práctica. -Miles se aclaró la garganta-. No fui a Ryoval para reclutarte. Unas semanas antes de que Bharaputra te vendiera, el doctor Canaba te inyectó algo en la pierna, ¿recuerdas? Con una aguja, no con el hipoespray.

-Ah, sí. -Ella se frotó la pantorrilla casi sin pensarlo-. Me hizo un nódulo.

- ¿Qué... qué te dijo que era?

-Inmunización.

Ella tenía razón cuando se conocieron, pensó Miles. Los humanos mienten mucho.

-Bueno, pues no era eso. Canaba te estaba usando como depósito vivo de un material biológico fabricado. Material pasivo, unido a las moléculas -se apresuró a añadir cuando ella se miró la pierna, asustada-. Me ha asegurado que no puede activarse espontáneamente. Mi misión inicial era llevarme al doctor Canaba y sólo eso. Pero él no quería irse sin sus complejos genéticos.

- ¿Pensaba llevarme consigo? -dijo ella sorprendida y encantada- ¡Entonces tengo que agradecerle a él que tú vinieras!

Miles hubiera querido ver la cara del doctor Canaba si ella se lo agradecía.

-Sí y no. No exactamente. -Siguió hablando para que no le fallaron los nervios- No tienes nada que agradecerle, ni a mí tampoco. El quería llevarse sólo la muestra de tejidos y me mandó a buscarla.

- ¿Hubieras querido dejarme en... es por eso que Escobar...? -Ella todavía no comprendía.

-Fue tu buena suerte la que hizo que perdiera a mis hombres y mis armas antes de encontrarte. Canaba también me mintió a mí. Puedo decir en su defensa que tenía una idea rara sobre salvarte de una vida brutal como esclava de Ryoval. Me mandó a matarte, Taura. A matar a un monstruo cuando debería haberme rogado que rescatara a una princesa de incógnito. No estoy satisfecho del doctor Canaba. Ni de mí mismo. Te mentí a lo loco en las instalaciones de Ryoval. Pensé que tenía que hacerlo para sobrevivir y ganar.

La cara de ella reflejaba confusión, la luz en sus ojos se apagaba.

- ¿Entonces, no... pensaste realmente que era humana?

-Por el contrario. Tu elección de la prueba fue muy buena. Es mucho más difícil mentir con el cuerpo que con la boca. Cuando te... demostré que te creía humana, tuvo que ser real. -La miró y todavía sintió una alegría salvaje, lunática, un residuo somático de esa aventura del cuerpo. Siempre sentiría algo, supuso... un condicionamiento masculino, sin duda-. ¿Te gustaría que te lo demostrara de nuevo? -preguntó, esperanzado a medias, después se mordió la lengua-. No -contestó su propia pregunta-. Si voy a ser tu comandante, tenemos reglas de no confraternización. Sobre todo, para proteger a los de menor rango del abuso... aunque funciona para los dos... ejem. ..

Estaba haciendo una digresión terrible. Levantó el hipoespray, jugueteó con él, nervioso y lo volvió a apoyar.

-Como decía, el doctor Canaba me pidió que te mintiera de nuevo. Quería que te diera una anestesia general para poder sacar su muestra. Es un cobarde, como debes de haber notado. Ahora está fuera, temblando de pies a cabeza con la idea de que sepas lo que él quería hacerte. Creo que anestesia local con un bloqueador médico sería suficiente. Yo querría estar consciente y bien alerta si estuvieran haciéndomelo a mí, te lo aseguro... -Tocó el hipoespray con un dedo, desdeñosamente.

Ella estaba sentada en silencio, la extraña cara de lobo -extraña, aunque Miles se estaba acostumbrando a ella- totalmente opaca, inescrutable.

- ¿Tú quieres que yo le deje... abrirme la pierna y...? -dijo por fin.

-Sí.

- ¿Y después, qué?

-Después, nada. Eso será el fin del doctor Canaba para ti.

Y de Jackson's Whole y de todo el resto. Eso, te lo prometo. Aunque entendería perfectamente bien que no creyeras en mis promesas.

-Lo último... -suspiró ella. Inclinó la cabeza, después la levantó y se enderezó-. Entonces, terminemos de una vez. -Ya no sonreía.

Tal como suponía Miles, a Canaba no le hizo ninguna gracia tener a una paciente en pleno uso de sus facultades. A Miles no le importaba lo mucho que le molestara la situación, y después de mirarle a la cara inexpresiva, Canaba no discutió. Sacó su muestra sin decir palabra, la envolvió con mucho cuidado en su contenedor biológico y huyó con ella hacia la intimidad y seguridad de su propia cabina tan pronto como se lo permitió la decencia.

Miles se quedó sentado con Taura en la enfermería hasta que el bloqueador médico se disipó lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera caminar sin caerse. Ella se quedó así, sin decir nada. Él vigilaba sus rasgos, deseaba saber cómo volver a encender esos ojos de oro, y en ese momento lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez -dijo ella con suavidad-, fue como un milagro. Algo mágico. Todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que quería. Comida. Agua. Calor. Venganza. Huida. -Se miró las garras arregladas y limpias- Amigos.... -lo miró-. Tocarse...

- ¿Qué más deseas, Taura? -preguntó Miles, ansioso, inquieto.

-Quisiera ser normal -añadió.

Miles también se quedó callado.

-No puedo darte lo que no tengo yo mismo -contestó por fin. Las palabras parecían amontonarse frente a él. Hizo un esfuerzo-. No lo desees. Tengo una idea mejor. Desea ser tú misma. Hasta el límite. Descubrir aquello en que eres mejor y desarrollarlo. Superar tus debilidades. Piensa en Nicol...

-Es tan hermosa -suspiró Taura.

-O en el capitán Thorne, y dime qué significa «normal» y por qué debe importarme. Mírame, ¿quieres? ¿Te parece que tengo que matarme tratando de vencer en combate a hombres que pesan dos veces más que yo y miden el doble, o en lugar de eso me conviene llevarlos a un terreno en el que el músculo que tienen sea inútil porque nunca se acercarán lo suficiente a su objetivo? No tengo tiempo que perder. Y tú tampoco.

- ¿Sabes el tiempo que tienes? -preguntó Taura de pronto.

-Ah... -suspiró Miles con cautela-, ¿y tú?

-Soy la última superviviente de los míos. ¿Cómo podría no saberlo? -Su mentón se levantó en un gesto de desafío.

-Entonces no desees ser normal -dijo Miles con pasión, levantándose para ir de un lado a otro-. Perderías el tiempo precioso que tienes en una frustración sin sentido. Desea ser grande. En eso, por lo menos, tienes alguna posibilidad. Una gran sargento, una gran mujer soldado. Una gran oficial de intendencia, por Dios, si eso es lo que te sale mejor. Una gran intérprete, como Nicol... piensa en lo horrible que sería que desperdiciara su talento tratando de ser normal. -Miles se detuvo en la mitad de su arenga, consciente de sí mismo, y pensó: Más fácil predicar quepracticar...

Taura estudió sus garras pintadas, y suspiró.

-Supongo que es inútil que desee ser hermosa, como la sargento Anderson.

-Es inútil que desees ser hermosa como cualquiera que no seas tú misma -dijo Miles-. Sé hermosa como Taura, y eso lo puedes hacer, te lo aseguro. Extraordinariamente bien. -Descubrió que le estaba teniendo las manos y pasó un dedo sobre una garra brillante y blanca-. Aunque Laureen parece haber descubierto cómo, tú puedes guiarte por su gusto, si quieres.

-Almirante -dijo Taura lentamente, sin soltarle las manos-, ¿eres mi comandante en realidad? La sargento Anderson me contó algo de orientación, pruebas de inducción, y un juramento...

-Sí, eso cuando nos reencontremos con la flota. Hasta entonces, técnicamente, eres nuestra huésped.

Un cierto brillo empezó a volver a sus ojos dorados.

-Entonces... hasta entonces... ¿no romperíamos ninguna regla, verdad, si me mostraras de nuevo lo humana que soy? ¿Sólo una vez más?

Debía de ser, pensó Miles, semejante al impulso que hacía que los hombres subieran las paredes lisas de roca en la montaña sin nada debajo que les impidiera caer, excepto un rollo de tela de seda. Sentía la fascinación en él, cada vez más fuerte, la risa que desafiaba la muerte.

-¿Despacio? -insinuó con voz ahogada-. ¿Lo hacemos bien esta vez? ¿Algo de conversación, vino, un poco de música? Sin la guardia de Ryoval acechándonos arriba, ni la piedra congelada debajo de mi...

Sus ojos eran grandes, dorados y cálidos, como fundidos.

-Dijiste que te gustaba practicar las cosas para las que eras muy bueno.

Miles nunca se había dado cuenta de lo susceptible que era a los halagos de las mujeres altas. Una debilidad de la que debía cuidarse. En adelante.

Pero ahora la llevó a su cabina y practicaron una y otra vez hasta estar a medio camino de Escobar.

continuara...

---------------------------------------------------------------

ufff este relato si que subio la temperatura del ambiente...

ojala lo hayan disfrutado como yo... el siguiente relato corto sera publicado mañana asi que a mandar review con sus opiniones y consultas...

chavela :)


	62. Fronteras del Infinito

****

A pasado 1 año desde los hechos narrados en Laberinto , ahora Miles tiene 24 años.

FRONTERAS DEL INFINITO

__

¿Cómo puedo haberme muerto y estar en el infierno sin haber notado la transición?

La cúpula de fuerza opalescente sobre un paisaje surrealista y extraño pareció quedarse helada un momento en medio de la desorientación y la angustia de Miles. La cúpula definía un círculo perfecto de medio kilómetro de diámetro. Miles estaba en el límite, de pie, donde la superficie cóncava y brillante se hundía en el polvo duro y desaparecía. Su imaginación siguió el arco enterrado bajo sus pies hasta el otro lado, donde salía de nuevo a la superficie para completar la esfera. Era como estar atrapado dentro de la cáscara de un huevo. Una cáscara de huevo irrompible.

Dentro, la escena era como las del antiguo limbo. Hombres y mujeres desesperados sentados, o de pie, muchos acostados, de a uno o en grupos irregulares, distribuidos al azar sobre la pista redonda. Miles buscó con ansiedad algún tipo de orden militar, alguna organización, pero los habitantes del lugar parecían haberse esparcido sin razón alguna, como un líquido que se vuelca sobre la tierra.

Tal vez acababan de matarlo ahora, al entrar en ese campo de prisioneros. Tal vez sus captores lo habían metido a traición en su muerte, como esos antiguos soldados de la Tierra que llevaban a sus víctimas como ovejas a las duchas envenenadas, engañándolos con pastillas de jabón de piedra hasta que el conocimiento final salía con un estallido de nubes sofocantes desde el techo. Tal vez la aniquilación de su cuerpo había sido tan rápida que sus neuronas no habían tenido tiempo de llevar la información al cerebro. ¿Por qué había tantos mitos antiguos que coincidían en la idea de que el infierno era un lugar circular?

Campo de Prisioneros de Alta Seguridad Dagoola IV, # 3. ¿Era este lugar? ¿Este... plato desnudo? Miles se había imaginado barracas, guardias armados, listas diurnas, túneles secretos, comités de fuga...

Lo que lo hacía tan simple era la cúpula, pensó de pronto. ¿Para qué poner barracas? Las barracas protegen a los prisioneros del clima, pero aquí lo hacía la cúpula. ¿Para qué poner guardias? La cúpula estaba generada desde el exterior. Nada interno podía quebrarla. No hacían falta ni guardias ni formaciones para pasar lista. Los túneles eran una estupidez, los comités de fuga un absurdo. La cúpula lo hacía todo.

Las únicas estructuras que había eran una especie de hongos gigantes colocados en forma ordenada cada ciertos metros alrededor del perímetro de la cúpula. La poca actividad que había parecía congregarse a su alrededor. Letrinas, pensó Miles.

Miles y sus otros tres compañeros de prisión habían entrado por un portal temporal que se había cerrado tras ellos antes de que esa especie de chichón de la cúpula de fuerza que había contenido la puerta hacia dentro desapareciera frente a ellos. El habitante más cercano de la cúpula, un hombre, yacía unos pocos metros más allá, sobre una alfombra para dormir idéntica a la que tenía Miles entre las manos. El hombre volvió un poco la cabeza para mirar a la pequeña partida de recién llegados, sonrió con amargura, y se volvió para darles la espalda. Nadie más se molestó en levantar la vista.

-Mierda -murmuró uno de los compañeros de Miles.

Él y los otros dos se agruparon inconscientemente. Los tres habían estado en la misma unidad, decían. Miles los había conocido hacía unos pocos minutos, en los últimos pasos del proceso, cuando les entregaron el único equipo que tendrían desde ese momento hasta su muerte, el equipo para la vida en Dagoola # 3.

Un único par de pantalones grises sueltos, una túnica gris de manga corta a juego, una alfombra para dormir rectangular, una taza de plástico. Y nada más. Eso y los números en código sobre la piel. A Miles le molestaba muchísimo que las autoridades del lugar eligieran la espalda para poner los números, justo el sitio en que uno no podía verlos. Resistió un deseo inútil de retorcer el cuello, pero su mano se deslizó bajo la camisa para rascarse una picazón del todo psicosomática. Los números tampoco se sentían al tacto.

De pronto, hubo un movimiento en ese cuadro de figuras inmóviles. Un grupo de cuatro o cinco hombres que se aproximaba. ¿Por fin el comité de bienvenida? Miles deseaba desesperadamente información. Dónde, entre innumerables hombres y mujeres grises... ah, no innumerables no. Allá dentro, todo el mundo constaba en los registros.

Los restos vencidos de los Luchadores Armados Todo Terreno, divisiones tercera y cuarta. Los ingeniosos y tenaces defensores civiles de la Estación de Transferencia Garson. El Segundo Batallón de Winoweh estaba casi intacto en ese lugar. Y los Comandos número 14, supervivientes de la fortaleza de alta tecnología en Núcleo Dormido. Sobre todo, los supervivientes del Núcleo Dormido. Diez mil doscientos catorce, exactamente. Lo mejor del planeta Marilac. Diez mil doscientos quince, si se contaba a sí mismo. ¿Debía incluirse?

El comité de bienvenida se detuvo en un grupito desordenado a unos pocos metros. Parecían duros, altos, musculosos y no muy amigables, por cierto. Ojos opacos, apagados, llenos de un aburrimiento mortal que ni siquiera lo que estaban haciendo era capaz de vencer.

Los dos grupos, el de cinco y el de tres, se miraron unos a otros, midiéndose. El de tres se volvió y empezó a alejarse, sus componentes tensos, prudentes. Miles se dio cuenta de que él, que no era parte de ninguno de los dos grupos en realidad, se había quedado solo.

Solo y terriblemente expuesto a la vista de todos. La conciencia de sí mismo, la conciencia de su cuerpo, que por lo general desaparecía sin más porque Miles no tenía tiempo de pensar en ella, volvió a su mente a la carrera. Demasiado bajo, demasiado extraño -después de la última operación tenía las piernas iguales pero seguramente no lo bastante largas como para correr más que esos tres-. Y por otra parte, en ese lugar, ¿adónde se podía correr? Eliminó la pelea como opción válida.

¿Pelear? Por favor, un poco de seriedad.

__

Esto no va a funcionar, se dio cuenta de pronto, con tristeza, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia ellos. Pero por lo menos, era más digno que echarse a correr y el resultado era el mismo.

Trató de sonreír de una forma que pareciera austera en lugar de tonta. Nunca se sabe si no se puede ganar hasta que se pierde.

-Hola. ¿Me pueden decir dónde encontrar al coronel Guy Tremont de la división 14 de Comandos?

Uno de los cinco hizo un ruidito sardónico con la lengua. Dos se movieron para cerrarle el paso a Miles por detrás.

Bueno, un ruido como ése casi era una palabra. Por lo menos, era una expresión. Un comienzo, algo a qué aferrarse. Miles miró al que lo había hecho.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre, rango y compañía, soldado?

-Aquí no hay rangos, mutante. No hay compañías. No hay soldados. No hay nada de nada.

Miles miró a su alrededor. Rodeado, por supuesto. Claro que sí.

-Pero hay amigos, supongo.

El que hablaba sonrió.

-No para ti.

Miles se preguntó si tachar la pelea como opción no habría sido prematuro.

-Yo no contaría con eso si fuera us...

El golpe en los riñones dejó el final de su frase en el aire: Miles casi se mordió la lengua. Cayó, y mientras caía soltó la manta, la taza y aterrizó en el suelo. Una patada con el pie desnudo, por suerte sin botas de combate... según las leyes de la física de Newton el pie de su atacante debía de dolerle tanto como la espalda le dolía a él. _Me alegro. Muy bien. Tal vez se rompan los nudillos con los golpes..._

Uno de los de la banda levantó la taza y la manta de Miles, su única fortuna.

- ¿Queréis la ropa? Es demasiado pequeña para mí.

-No.

-Sí -dijo el que hablaba-. Quitémosela. Tal vez podamos sobornar a una de las mujeres.

Le sacaron la túnica por la cabeza, los pantalones por los pies. Miles estaba muy ocupado protegiendo su cabeza contra las patadas para luchar por su ropa y trataba de recibir la mayoría de los golpes en el vientre y las costillas, no en las piernas, los brazos, O la mandíbula. Seguramente, lo único que podía permitirse ahora era una costilla rota, por lo menos aquí, al principio. Una mandíbula rota hubiera sido lo peor.

Los asaltantes dejaron de intentarlo apenas unos segundos antes de descubrir por experiencia la debilidad secreta de sus huesos.

-Así son las cosas por aquí, mutante -dijo el que hablaba, bufando.

-Nací desnudo -contestó Miles desde el polvo-. Y eso no me detuvo.

-Mierdecilla atrevida -soltó el que hablaba.

-Le cuesta mucho aprender -añadió otro.

La segunda paliza fue peor que la primera. Dos costillas rotas, por lo menos... y la mandíbula escapó por poco, al precio de la muñeca izquierda, que Miles había usado como escudo. Esta vez resistió la tentación de vengarse verbalmente. Se quedó en el polvo y deseó poder desmayarse.

Permaneció allí un buen rato, tendido en el suelo, encogido de dolor. No sabía cuánto. La iluminación de la cúpula uniforme y sin sombras nunca cambiaba. Sin tiempo. La eternidad. El infierno era eterno, ¿no es cierto? El lugar tenía demasiadas relaciones con el infierno, eso era seguro, maldita sea.

Y ahí venía otro demonio... Miles parpadeó para enfocar la figura que avanzaba. Un hombre, tan herido y desnudo como Miles, las costillas marcadas, hambriento, se arrodilló en el polvo a unos metros. Tenía una cara huesuda, envejecida por el dolor... tal vez cuarenta años, tal vez cincuenta... o veinticinco.

Tenía los ojos demasiado saltones debido al encogimiento de la piel. Y el blanco resaltaba contra la suciedad que le cubría. Polvo, no barba crecida, Todos los prisioneros de la cúpula, hombres y mujeres, tenían el pelo corto y los folículos pilosos bloqueados para impedir el crecimiento. Cortados como para el servicio militar y afeitados para siempre. Miles había tenido que pasar por ese proceso hacía unas horas. Pero el que había tratado a ese hombre, fuera quien fuere, lo había hecho con prisas. El bloqueador de cabello se había saltado una línea en la mejilla y allí crecía una docena de cabellos como una línea de pasto largo en un jardín mal cortado. Encogido como estaba, Miles veía que esos pelos tenían ya varios centímetros y caían más debajo de la mandíbula del hombre. Si hubiera sabido la rapidez con que crecía el cabello, habría podido calcular el tiempo que llevaba el hombre en esa cárcel. _Demasiado tiempo, de todos modos, _pensó Miles con un suspiro interno.

El hombre tenía la mitad inferior de una taza de plástico rota yla empujó despacio hacia Miles. Jadeaba y el aliento pasaba con ruido a través de sus dientes amarillentos, por el esfuerzo, la excitación o alguna enfermedad. Probablemente, no por enfermedad: todo el mundo estaba bien inmunizado allí. La huida, aunque fuera a través de la muerte, no era tan fácil. Miles rodó de costado y se apoyó, dolorido, sobre el codo, mirando al visitante a través del brillo cada vez menor de la sensación de dolor y aturdimiento.

El hombre dio un paso hacia atrás, sonrió, nervioso. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la taza.

-Agua. Mejor bebe. La taza está rajada y si esperas demasiado, no quedará nada.

-Gracias -dijo Miles con voz quebrada. Una semana antes, o en cualquier momento anterior de su vida, Miles se había permitido beber un sorbito de una selección de vinos y sentirse insatisfecho con éste o aquel matiz de sabor. Se le abrieron un poco los labios al recordar. Bebió. Era agua común, tibia, con un poco de regusto a cloro y azufre. _Un cuerpo refinado, pero el bouquet es un poco presuntuoso_

El hombre se quedó así, en cuclillas, esperando a que Miles terminara de beber. Después se inclinó hacia adelante apoyándose sobre los nudillos en un gesto de urgencia reprimida.

- ¿Eres el Elegido?

Miles parpadeó.

- ¿Que si soy qué?

-El Elegido. El otro elegido, debería decir. La escritura dice que tiene que haber dos.

-Ah. -Miles dudó, receloso- ¿Qué es lo que dice la escritura, exactamente?

La mano derecha del hombre cogió su muñeca izquierda huesuda. Alrededor de la muñeca tenía un harapo de tela que formaba una especie de cuerda. Cerró los ojos, los labios se le movieron un minuto, y después recitó en voz alta:

... pero los peregrinos subieron esa colina con facilidad, porque tenían a esos dos hombres para guiarlos de la mano; también habían dejado sus vestimentas tras ellos porque, aunque entraron con ellas, salieron desnudos. -Abrió otra vez los ojos para mirar a Miles con esperanza.

__

Ah, así que ahora empezamos a darnos cuenta de por qué este tipo parece estar solo...

-Por casualidad... ¿No serás tú el otro Elegido? -se aventuró a decir Miles.

El hombre asintió con timidez.

-Ya veo. Ah... - ¿Por qué siempre atraía a los locos? Lamió lo que le quedaba de agua sobre los labios. El tipo tal vez tenía algunas tuercas flojas, pero era obviamente un adelanto con respecto al último grupo, siempre que no tuviera una o dos personalidades más del tipo homicida escondidas en otro recodo de su cabeza. No, en ese caso se habría presentado como los Dos Elegidos y no habría estado buscando ayuda externa-. Ah... ¿cómo te llamas?

-Suegar.

-Suegar. De acuerdo. Yo me llamo Miles.

-Ajá. -Suegar sonrió con una especie de ironía alegre-. Tu nombre significa «soldado», ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, ya me lo habían dicho.

- ¿Pero no eres soldado...?

Allí no había ningún truco de estilo de ropa o uniforme para esconder ni de uno mismo, ni de los demás, las peculiaridades del cuerpo. Miles se sonrojó.

-Al final admitían a cualquiera. Me dieron un puesto de empleado de oficina de reclutamiento. Nunca llegué a disparar un arma. Escucha, Suegar... ¿cómo supiste que eras el Elegido o por lo menos uno de los Ellos? ¿Es algo que has sabido desde siempre?

-No, me di cuenta hace poco -confesó Suegar, cambiando de posición para cruzarse de piernas-. Soy el único aquí que tiene las palabras... -Volvió a acariciar el harapo-. He buscado por todo el campo, pero se burlan de mí. Fue una especie de proceso de eliminación, ¿sabes?, cuando todos se dieron por vencidos menos yo.

-Ah. -Miles también se sentó pero se quejó de dolor al hacerlo. Esas costillas iban a ser una tortura constante los próximos días. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el brazalete de soga-. ¿Ahí es donde guardas la escritura? ¿Puedo verla? - ¿Y dónde mierda había encontrado Suegar una película plástica, o un pedazo de papel suelto o lo que fuera, en ese lugar de pesadilla?

Suegar cerró los brazos en un gesto protector, los acercó a su pecho y meneó la cabeza.

-Ya han intentado sacármela. Durante meses. No puedo descuidarme. Hasta que pruebes que eres el Elegido. El diablo puede citar las escrituras, ya sabes...

__

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que tenía en mente. ¿Quién sabe qué oportunidades podía contener la «escritura» de Suegar? Bueno, tal vez en otro momento. Por ahora, a seguir bailando.

¿Hay algún otro signo? -preguntó-. Lo que pasa es que no se si soy tu Elegido, pero tampoco estoy seguro de no serlo. En realidad, acabo de llegar.

Suegar sacudió la cabeza.

-Son sólo seis o siete frases. Hay que interpolar mucho...

__

Apuesto a que sí. Miles no lo dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Y cómo la conseguiste? ¿Cómo lo pasaste hasta aquí dentro?

-Fue en Puerto Lisma, antes de que nos capturaran -explicó Suegar-. En una pelea casa por casa. A una de mis botas se le soltó un poco el tacón y hacía ruido cuando caminaba. Es extraño, con todo ese estruendo en los oídos, cómo una cosita así se le puede meter a uno bajo la piel. Había una caja con libros dentro, frente de vidrio, libros reales, antigüedades de papel... lo abrí con la punta del revólver y saqué una parte de una página de uno de los libros y la doblé para meterla en el tacón de la bota, para amortiguar el ruido. Ni miré el libro. Ni siquiera supe que eran escrituras hasta más tarde. Creo que es escritura. Suena como una escritura, por lo menos. Debe de ser escritura.

Suegar se retorció los pelos de la barba con el dedo.

-Cuando esperábamos para que nos procesaran, la saqué de la bota, así porque sí, ¿sabes? La tenía en la mano: el guardia que nos procesaba la vio, pero no me la sacó. Probablemente pensó que era un pedacito de papel sin importancia. No sabía que era escritura sagrada. Todavía la tenía en la mano cuando nos metieron aquí. ¿Sabes que es el único pedazo de algo escrito en todo el campo? -agregó con algo que sonaba a orgullo-. Tiene que ser una escritura sagrada.

-Bueno... entonces cuídala mucho -aconsejó Miles con amabilidad-. Si la has preservado todo este tiempo, evidentemente, ésa es tu misión.

-Sí... -parpadeó Suegar. ¿Lágrimas?- Soy el único que tiene una misión aquí adentro, ¿no es cierto? Así que debo de ser uno de los Elegidos.

-A mí me parece bien -dijo Miles con voz agradable-. Dime... -agrego y miro alrededor, la cúpula vasta y sin rasgos-, ¿cómo hace uno para moverse aquí adentro?

El lugar no tenía puntos de referencia, eso era evidente. A Miles le recordaba las pingüineras. Pero los pingüinos parecían capaces de volver a sus nidos de piedra. Iba a tener que empezar a pensar como un pingüino o conseguir a uno para que lo guiara. Estudió a su pájaro guía, que tenía un aire ausente y estaba dibujando en el polvo. Círculos, por supuesto.

- ¿Dónde se come? -preguntó Miles un poco más alto-. ¿De dónde has sacado el agua?

-Hay grifos fuera de las letrinas -dijo Suegar-, pero no funcionan todo el tiempo, sólo a veces. No hay lugar fijo para comer. Solamente nos dan barras de rata. A veces.

- ¿A veces? -dijo Miles furioso. Podía contar las costillas de Suegar-. Mierda, los cetagandanos dicen a voz en cuello que tratan a sus prisioneros de guerra según las reglas de la Comisión judicial Interestelar. Tantos metros cuadrados de espacio por persona, tres mil calorías por día, por lo menos cincuenta gramos de proteínas, dos litros de agua potable... deberían recibir por lo menos dos barras de rata estándar por día. ¿Los estaban matando de hambre?

-Después de un tiempo -suspiró Suegar-, uno realmente deja de preocuparse por conseguir la barra... -La animación que parecía haberle iluminado por el interés en Miles como un objeto nuevo de esperanza parecía estarle abandonando. Su aliento se había hecho más lento, su postura volvía a inclinarse. Parecía estar a punto de acostarse a dormir sobre el polvo.

Miles se preguntó si la manta de Suegar habría sufrido el mismo destino que la suya. Hacía ya bastante, supuso.

-Mira, Suegar... creo que tal vez tenga un pariente en este campo. Un primo de mi madre. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a encontrarlo?

-Puede ser bueno para ti tener un pariente -contestó Suegar-. No es bueno estar solo aquí.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta, pero ¿cómo puedo encontrar a alguien? No parece haber mucha organización aquí.

-Ah... hay... grupos y grupos. Después de un tiempo todo el mundo se queda más o menos en el mismo lugar.

-Estuvo en el 14 de Comandos. ¿Dónde están?

-Pero no queda mucho de los _viejos _grupos...

-Era el coronel Tremont. Coronel Guy Tremont.

-Ah, un oficial -La frente de Suegar se arrugó en un gesto de preocupación-. Eso es más difícil. Tú no eras oficial, ¿verdad? Si eras oficial, mejor no lo digas...

-Fui empleado. Oficina -repitió Miles.

-…porque aquí hay grupos a los que no les gustan los oficiales. Oficina. Entonces, probablemente estarás bien.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Eras oficial, Suegar? -preguntó Miles con curiosidad.

Suegar frunció el ceño, se retorció los pelos de la barba.

-El ejército de Marilac desapareció. Si no hay ejército, no puede haber oficiales, ¿no te parece?

Miles se preguntó si no llegaría más rápido a su objetivo levantándose, dejando a Suegar con sus cosas y tratando de trabar conversación con el siguiente prisionero que se cruzara en su camino. Grupos y grupos. Y seguramente grupos como el de los hermanos robustos de la entrada. Decidió quedarse con Suegar durante un tiempo. En primer lugar, no iba a sentirse tan desnudo con otra persona desnuda a su lado.

- ¿Me llevarías con alguien que haya estado en el 14? -pidió a Suegar-. Cualquiera. Alguien que conozca a Tremont de vista.

- ¿No lo conoces?

-Nunca nos vimos en persona. Vi vídeos. Pero supongo que... su aspecto puede haber cambiado bastante...

Suegar se tocó la cara, pensativo.

-Sí, probablemente.

Miles se puso de pie con mucho dolor. La temperatura era siempre un poquito fresca bajo la cúpula, por lo menos sin ropa. Una brisa le levantaba el vello en los brazos. Si tan sólo pudiera conseguir una prenda, ¿preferiría pantalones para cubrirse los genitales o una camisa para esconder la espalda torcida? Mierda. No había tiempo. Extendió una mano para ayudar a levantarse a Suegar.

-Vamos.

Suegar lo miró desde abajo.

-Siempre se sabe quién es recién llegado aquí. Todavía tienes prisa. Aquí, todo el mundo se mueve despacio. El cerebro funciona despacio...

- ¿Y tu escritura no tiene nada que decir sobre eso? -le preguntó Miles, impaciente.

-…por lo tanto, ellos subieron allí con mucha agilidad y velocidad, a través de los cimientos de la ciudad... -Suegar frunció las cejas y miró a Miles, pensativo.

Gracias, pensó Miles. _Me lo quedo. _Levantó a Suegar.

-Vamos.

Ni agilidad ni velocidad, pero por lo menos era progreso. Suegar lo llevó caminando despacio a través de un cuarto del campo, metiéndose en medio de algunos grupos y dando un gran rodeo alrededor de otros. Miles vio a los hermanos robustos desde lejos. Estaban sentados sobre su colección de mantas. Miles elevó su estimación del tamaño de la tribu de cinco a unos quince. Algunos hombres estaban sentados en grupos de dos o tres o seis, algunos pocos solos, tan lejos como podían de los demás, y eso, claro, nunca era demasiado lejos, en realidad.

El grupo más grande estaba formado sólo por mujeres. Miles las estudió con interés electrizado apenas le llamó la atención el tamaño de su frontera sin marcas. Eran, por lo menos, varios cientos. Ninguna carecía de manta, aunque algunas la compartían. Tenían un perímetro patrullado por grupos de media docena más o menos, grupos que caminaban lentamente en vueltas controladas. Parecían defender dos letrinas para su uso exclusivo.

-Cuéntame algo sobre las chicas, Suegar -le pidió Miles a su compañero, con un gesto de la cabeza hacia ese grupo.

-Olvídate de ellas. -La sonrisa de Suegar tenía un lado sardónico-. No se dejan.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para nada? ¿Ninguna? Quiero decir, aquí estamos todos y no tenemos nada que hacer excepto entretenernos unos con otros. Hubiera creído que, por lo menos algunas, se interesarían.

La razón de Miles se adelantaba a la respuesta de Suegar, llena de ideas desagradables. ¿Hasta dónde llegaban las cosas desagradables en ese sitio?

Antes que nada, Suegar señaló la cúpula, arriba.

-Nos controlan con monitores. Lo ven todo, pueden escuchar todo lo que decimos si quieren. Bueno, si es que todavía hay alguien ahí fuera. Tal vez se fueron todos y se olvidaron de apagar la cúpula. Tengo sueños sobre eso de vez en cuando. Sueño que estoy aquí, encerrado en la cúpula para siempre. Después me despierto y estoy aquí, en la cúpula... A veces no estoy seguro de si estoy dormido o despierto. Si no fuera porque una vez cada tanto llega la comida... y de vez en cuando alguien nuevo, como tú... La comida podría ser parte de algo automático, claro. Tú podrías ser un sueño...

-Todavía están ahí fuera -confirmó Miles con amargura.

- ¿Sabes? -suspiró profundamente Suegar-, en cierto modo casi me alegro.

-Monitores, sí.

Miles sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre los monitores. Resistió la tentación de saludar con la mano y decir _Hola, muchachos. _Estar en la sala de Monitores debía de ser un trabajo agotador para los tipos de fuera. Miles deseó que se aburrieran como ostras.

-Pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con las chicas, Suegar?

-Bueno, al principio todos estábamos bastante inhibidos con respecto a eso... -Señaló el cielo de la cúpula-. Después, descubrimos que ellos no interferían en absoluto. Nada. Hubo algunas violaciones... Desde entonces, las cosas... se deterioraron...

-Mmm. Entonces supongo que la idea de empezar un motín y quebrar la cúpula cuando hagan entrar a los guardias para restaurar el orden no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

-Se intentó una vez, hace mucho tiempo. No sé cuánto. -Suegar se retorció el pelo entre los dedos-. No tienen por qué entrar para detener un motín. Pueden reducir el diámetro de la cúpula, lo redujeron a unos cien metros, esa vez. Nada les impide reducirlo a un metro, con todos nosotros dentro, si quieren. De todos modos, esa vez la sola idea de algo así detuvo el motín. O pueden reducir la permeabilidad de la cúpula al gas y dejar que nos ahoguemos hasta el coma. Eso pasó en dos ocasiones.

-Ya veo -dijo Miles. Sintió cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca.

Unos cien o doscientos metros más allá, el lado de la cúpula se hundía hacia dentro en una dilatación anormal. Miles tocó el brazo de Suegar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Más prisioneros nuevos?

Suegar miró a su alrededor.

-Ajá. No estamos en una buena posición aquí. -Se detuvo un momento como si no supiera si debía seguir adelante o retroceder.

Una onda de movimiento agitó el campo desde ese saliente en la cúpula hacia los laterales. La gente se ponía de pie. Las caras se volvieron como atraídas por un imán hacia ese punto. Pequeños grupos de hombres se adelantaron y algunos echaron a correr. Algunos ni siquiera se levantaron. Miles miró hacia el grupo de las mujeres. La mitad de ellas se estaba formando rápidamente en una especie de falange.

-Estamos tan cerca.... mierda, tal vez tengamos alguna oportunidad -exclamó Suegar-. ¡Ven! -Empezó a correr hacia la protuberancia a un paso rápido, un trote. Miles tuvo que trotar también, tratando de mover las costillas lo menos posible. Pero pronto se quedó sin aliento y la respiración entrecortada le agregó un dolor terrible en el torso.

- ¿Qué hacemos? -empezó a jadear antes de que la protuberancia se disolviera y lo viera con sus propios ojos, antes de vislumbrar todo lo demás.

Frente a la barrera brillante de la cúpula había una pila castaño oscura, de más o menos un metro de alto, dos de ancho y tres de largo. Barras de ración, barras de rata, como se las llamaba en alusión a su supuesto ingrediente principal. Cada una, mil quinientas calorías Veinticinco gramos de proteínas, cincuenta por ciento de la necesidad humana de vitaminas A, B, C y el resto del alfabeto.. . sabían a madera espolvoreada con azúcar y mantenían la vida y la salud para siempre o durante tanto tiempo como uno quisiera comerlas.

__

¿Hacemos un concurso, muchachos? ¿Para adivinar cuantas barras de rata hay en ese montón?, pensó Miles. No hay _concurso. Ni siquiera tengo que medir _la _altura y dividir por tres centímetros. Tienen que ser exactamente 10.215. Qué ingenioso._

El cuerpo de operaciones psicológicas de los cetagandanos debía de tener un cierto número de mentes notables. Si alguna vez caían en sus manos, se preguntó Miles, ¿los reclutaría o los exterminaría? Esa fantasía desapareció de golpe ante la necesidad de mantener los pies en tierra, mientras unas 10.000 personas, menos los que estaban totalmente desesperados y los que habían dejado de moverse, trataban de descender al mismo tiempo sobre los mismos seis metros cuadrados del campo.

Los primeros llegaron a la pila, agarraron puñados de barras de ración y empezaron a alejarse a la carrera. Algunos llegaron hasta la protección de sus amigos, dividieron lo que tenían y se apartaron del centro de esa tormenta humana. Otros no pudieron evitar a los operadores violentos, como el grupo de los hermanos robustos, y vieron desaparecer lo que habían conseguido en manos de otros. La segunda ola, que no se apartó de la pila a tiempo, terminó aplastada contra la cúpula por los últimos invitados al convite.

Miles y Suegar, por desgracia, estaban en esa categoría. La vista de Miles se redujo a una masa de codos, pechos y espaldas sudorosos, jadeantes, malolientes y furiosos.

- ¡Come ahora, ahora! -lo alentó Suegar con la comida entre los carrillos en el momento en que la turba los separó. Pero la barra que Miles había cogido desapareció de sus manos antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en hacer lo que Suegar le había aconsejado. De todos modos, su hambre valía muy poco frente al horror de que lo aplastaran, o peor aún, de caer bajo los pies de los demás. Sus pies pasaron sobre algo blanco pero no pudo retroceder con fuerza suficiente para darle a la persona -hombre, mujer ¿quién podía saberlo?- la oportunidad de levantarse otra vez.

Con el tiempo, la presión aflojó y Miles se encontró cerca del borde de la multitud y se liberó. Se tambaleó alejándose y cayó sobre el polvo, sentado, tembloroso y aterrorizado, pálido y frío. Sentía el aliento áspero y desigual en la garganta. Tardó bastante tiempo en reponerse.

Por pura casualidad, la escena le había llegado al alma, había despertado sus peores miedos, amenazado la más peligrosa de sus debilidades. _Puedo morir aquí, _fue consciente de ello, _sin ver siquiera la cara de mi enemigo. _Pero no parecía haber más huesos rotos, excepto posiblemente en el pie izquierdo. No estaba muy seguro. El elefante que le había pisoteado el pie seguro que tenía más barras de rata de las que legalmente le correspondían.

__

De acuerdo, pensó Miles por fin. Ya _has perdido suficiente tiempo en esta recuperación. De pie, soldado. _Había llegado el momento de buscar al coronel Tremont.

Guy Tremont. El verdadero héroe del sitio de Núcleo Dormido. El desafiante, el que había aguantado y aguantado y aguantado después de la huida del general Xian, después de la muerte de Baneri.

Xian había jurado volver pero, claro, Xian se había encontrado con esa picadora de carne en la estación Vassily. Cuarteles Generales había prometido reacondicionarlo pero, claro, Cuarteles Generales y su puerto de transbordadores habían caído en manos de los cetagandanos.

Y para entonces, Tremont y sus tropas habían perdido contacto. Y aguantaron, esperando y deseando. Finalmente, los recursos con que contaban se redujeron a esperanza y rocas. Las rocas eran versátiles, podían hervirlas para hacer sopa o arrojárselas al enemigo. Finalmente, Núcleo Dormido cayó en manos del enemigo. No se rindió. Cayó.

Guy Tremont. Miles deseaba conocerlo con toda su alma.

De pie, Miles miró alrededor y vio a un espantapájaros tembloroso al que un grupo arrojaba manojos de polvo. Suegar se paró unos metros más allá del alcance de los misiles de los otros, señalando el harapo sobre la muñeca y hablando. Los tres o cuatro hombres que quería convencer le dieron la espalda.

Miles suspiró y empezó a arrastrarse hacia él.

- ¡Eh, Suegar! --llamó e hizo un gesto con la mano cuando llegó un poco más cerca.

-Ah, estás ahí. -Suegar se volvió y se le Iluminaron los ojos y se reunió con él-. Te había perdido. -Se frotó los ojos para sacarse el polvo-Nadie quiere escucharme...

-Bueno, la mayoría de ellos ya te habrá escuchado antes, ¿verdad? Por lo menos una vez.

-Probablemente veinte veces. Sigo pensando que tal vez haya uno al que no se lo haya dicho. Tal vez ése es el Elegido, el otro Elegido.

-Bueno, a mí me encantaría escucharte, pero primero tengo que encontrar al coronel Tremont. Dijiste que conocías a alguien...

-Ah, sí, sí. Por aquí. -Suegar emprendió el camino otra vez.

-Gracias. Dime... ¿siempre es así cuando entregan la comida?

-Más o menos.

- ¿Y qué impide que un grupo tome ese arco de la cúpula y se instale ahí para siempre?

Nunca dejan la comida dos veces en el mismo sitio. Se mueven por todo el perímetro. Una vez se debatió mucho si era mejor ponerse en el centro para no estar nunca más lejos que medio diámetro, o cerca del borde para estar más cerca por lo menos a veces. Algunos hasta lo calcularon matemáticamente, probabilidades y todo eso.

- ¿Y tú qué crees?

-Ah, yo no tengo un lugar fijo. Me muevo y si logro algo, bien... -Se tocó el harapo con la mano derecha-. De todos modos, la comida no es lo más importante. Pero ha sido bueno comer... hoy, sea el día que sea.

-Hoy es 2 de noviembre del 97, era común de la Tierra.

- ¿Ah, sí? -Suegar se estiró los pelos de la cara y trató de mirarlos-. Pensé que hacía más tiempo que estaba aquí. Vamos, no han pasado ni siquiera tres años... Ah. -Y agregó, como disculpándose-: Aquí dentro siempre es hoy.

-Mmmm -calculó Miles-. Así que siempre ponen las barras de rata en un montón, ¿eh?

- Sí.

-Muy ingenioso.

-Sí.

Suegar suspiró. En ese suspiro, escondida apenas bajo la superficie había rabia, rabia en sus manos crispadas. Así _que mi loco no es tan simplón..._

-Ya llegamos -prosiguió Suegar.

Se detuvieron frente a un grupo definido por una serie de mantas tendidas en el suelo formando un círculo desigual. Uno de los hombres levantó la vista y miró a Suegar con rabia.

-Vete, Suegar. No estoy de humor para un sermón.

- ¿Ése es el coronel? -susurró Miles.

-No, se llama Oliver. Lo conocí... hace mucho tiempo. Pero estuvo en Núcleo Dormido -susurró Suegar en respuesta-. Él puede llevarte.

Suegar empujó a Miles hacia delante.

-Él es Miles. Es nuevo. Quiere hablarte. -Y después se alejó. _Me está haciendo un favor, _pensó Miles. Suegar se daba cuenta de lo impopular que era, eso era evidente.

Miles estudió al próximo eslabón de su cadena. Oliver se las había arreglado para preservar sus pijamas grises, la bolsa de dormir y la taza, lo cual hizo que Miles fuera consciente de su desnudez. Por otra parte, no parecía tener ningún duplicado de procedencia nefasta. Tal vez era tan robusto como los hermanitos del comité de bienvenida, pero no estaba relacionado con ellos en ninguna otra manera. Eso era bueno. No porque Miles tuviera que volver a preocuparse por los ladrones en el estado en que se encontraba, por supuesto.

Oliver lo miró sin invitarlo a hablar, después pareció suavizarse. 

-¿Qué quieres? -gruñó.

Miles abrió las manos.

-Busco al coronel Tremont.

-Aquí no hay coroneles, muchacho.

-Era primo de mi madre. Nadie de la familia... nadie sabe nada de él desde que cayó Núcleo Dormido. No soy de ninguna de las otras unidades ni restos de unidades... El coronel Tremont es la única persona que conozco. -Miles unió las manos y trató de parecer lo más desprotegido posible. De pronto, lo sacudió una duda horrible y frunció el ceño-. ¿Vive, por lo menos?

Oliver se quedó pensativo.

-Pariente, ¿eh? -Se rascó el borde de la nariz con un dedo grueso-. Supongo que tienes derecho. Pero no te sentirás mejor, muchacho, si eso es lo que pretendes.

-Bueno. . . -Miles se encogió de hombros-. Lo que quiero es _saber._

-Ven, entonces. -Oliver se levantó rezongando y empezó a caminar sin mirar atrás ni siquiera una vez.

Miles lo siguió, renqueando.

- ¿Me llevas con él?

Oliver no contestó hasta que terminaron el viaje, a unos doce metros, entre mantas. Un hombre los maldijo, otro les escupió; la mayoría los ignoró.

Al final del grupo había otra de esas mantas, casi lo bastante lejos como para parecer sola. Y una figura, enroscada de lado dándoles la espalda. Oliver se quedó de pie, en silencio, con las manos crispadas sobre las caderas, y la miró.

- ¿El es el coronel?' -susurró Miles, nervioso.

-No, hijo. -Oliver se mordió el labio inferior-. Sólo lo que queda de él.

Miles, alarmado, se arrodilló. Oliver hablaba figurativamente, se dio cuenta aliviado. El hombre respiraba.

- ¿Coronel Tremont? ¿Señor?

El corazón de Miles se hundió de nuevo cuando vio que lo único que hacía Tremont era respirar. Estaba acostado, inerte, los ojos abiertos pero fijos en la nada. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando miró a Miles. Ni siquiera lo descartó con desprecio. Estaba flaco, más flaco que Suegar incluso. Miles buscó el ángulo de la mandíbula, la forma de la oreja y reconoció los holovídeos que había visto. Los restos de una cara, como la fortaleza en ruinas de Núcleo Dormido. Hacía falta casi la visión de un arqueólogo para reconocer las conexiones entre pasado y presente.

Estaba vestido, la taza junto a la cabeza, pero el polvo que se había reunido alrededor de su manta se había convertido en barro maloliente. Orina, pensó Miles. Los codos de Tremont estaban llenos de lesiones, el principio de las llagas. Una mancha húmeda y verde en la tela gris de sus pantalones, por encima de sus caderas huesudas, hablaba de llagas más horribles y en estado más avanzado por debajo.

__

Pero alguien debe de atenderlo, pensó Miles, o _ni' siquiera estaría así._

Oliver se arrodilló junto a Miles -los dedos desnudos apretaron el barro- y sacó un poco de ración de debajo de la banda elástica de los pantalones. Cogió un poco con los dedos y lo empujó entre los labios de Tremont.

-Coma -susurró. Los labios apenas se movieron. Los pedacitos de barra cayeron a la manta. Oliver lo intentó de nuevo, pareció sentirse consciente de los ojos de Miles y se guardó el resto de la barra en los pantalones con un gruñido ininteligible.

- ¿Lo... lo hirieron cuando arrasaron Núcleo Dormido? -preguntó Miles-. ¿En la cabeza?

Oliver sacudió la cabeza.

-Nadie arrasó Núcleo Dormido, muchacho.

-Pero cayó el 6 de octubre, eso dijeron, y...

-Cayó el 5 de octubre. Núcleo Dormido fue traicionada. -Oliver se volvió y se alejó antes de que su cara tensa pudiera dejar traslucir sus emociones.

Miles se arrodilló en el barro y soltó el aire de los pulmones, lentamente. Así estaban las cosas.

Entonces, ¿había llegado al final de su búsqueda?

Quería caminar y pensar pero andar todavía le dolía demasiado. Se alejó un poco, tratando no invadir por error las fronteras del territorio de ningún grupo importante y se sentó, después se acostó en el polvo con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando el brillo perlado de la cúpula, sellado como una tapa sobre todos ellos.

Pensó en sus opciones, una, dos, tres. Las consideró y sopesó con cuidado. No le llevó mucho tiempo.

__

Y yo que pensé que no creías en la división entre gente buena y gente mala... Había cauterizado sus emociones al entrar allí, pensó, para su propia protección, pero sentía que su imparcíalidad cuidadosamente cultivada se estaba derrumbando. Estaba empezando a odiar esa cúpula de una forma personal, íntima. Una forma estéticamente elegante unida a su función tan a la perfección como la forma de la cáscara de un huevo, una maravilla de la física... pervertida para transformarla en un instrumento de tortura.

Una tortura sutil... Miles revisó las reglas de la Comisión judicial Interestelar para el tratamiento de los prisioneros de guerra, reglas que Cetaganda había firmado y aceptado. Tantos metros cuadrados de espacio por persona: sí, evidentemente los tenían. Ningún prisionero en confinamiento solitario por un período que excediera las veinticuatro horas: de acuerdo, allí no había soledad excepto en la locura. Ningún período de oscuridad mayor de doce horas: fácil, ahí no había ningún período de oscuridad, punto, sólo el brillo permanente del mediodía. Nada de golpes: claro que no, los guardias podían decir, sin faltar a la verdad, que nunca ponían una mano sobre los prisioneros. Sólo miraban mientras los prisioneros se golpeaban unos a otros. El tema de las violaciones, prohibidas con todavía mayor fuerza, se manejaba de la misma forma.

Miles había visto lo que podían hacer con la regla que decía que todo el mundo debía recibir dos barras de ración estándar por día. Lo de las barras de rata era un toque particularmente limpio, pensó. Nadie podía dejar de participar en la guerra del reparto (se frotó el estómago vacío). Tal vez el enemigo había provocado la lucha inicial poniendo una pila de barras escasa. Pero tal vez no. La primera persona que cogió dos en lugar de una, dejó a otro sin comida. Y quizás, a la vez siguiente, esa persona tomó tres para compensar el hambre y así la cosa se precipitó y se agigantó como una bola de nieve. Y eso había quebrado cualquier esperanza de orden, había enfrentado a grupo contra grupo, a persona contra persona en una pelea de perros, un recordatorio dos veces al día de la indefensión y la degradación a la que todos estaban sometidos. Nadie podía permitirse no entrar en la lucha si no quería morir de hambre en poco tiempo.

Prohibición de trabajos forzados: ah, vamos. Eso significaría imponer orden. Acceso a personal médico: claro, los médicos de las unidades debían de estar por allí en alguna parte. Repasó las palabras de ese párrafo en su memoria, por Dios, decía personal, ¿no es cierto? No remedios ni instrumental, solamente personal médico. Médicos y técnicos médicos desnudos, con las manos vacías. Se le encogieron los labios en una sonrisa sin alegría. Se habían facilitado las listas de prisioneros como se requería. Pero no había habido otra comunicación...

Comunicación. La falta de relación con el mundo exterior tal vez lo volvería loco a él también en poco tiempo. Era tan malo como rezar, hablar con un Dios que nunca respondía. Era fácil darse cuenta de por qué todos parecían tocados por un leve rastro de esquizofrenia. Las dudas asaltaron a Miles. _¿Había realmente alguien _allí fuera? ¿Alguien que pudiera oír y entender _su voz?_

Ah, la fe ciega. El salto de la fe. Se le crispó la mano derecha, como si estuviera aplastando la cáscara de un huevo.

-Esto -dijo con claridad- merece un cambio de planes.

Se puso de pie para ir a buscar a Suegar.

Lo descubrió bien pronto, agachado en el polvo, haciendo dibujos. El otro levantó la vista con una sonrisa leve.

-Te llevó Oliver a ver a... a tu primo?

-Sí, pero llegué muy tarde. Se está muriendo.

-Ah... si, pensé que tal vez sería así... Lo lamento.

-Yo también. -Miles se distrajo un momento de su propósito con una pregunta de curiosidad práctica-. Suegar, ¿qué hacen aquí con los cadáveres?

-Hay una pila de basura, o algo así, al lado de una de las paredes. La cúpula se hincha y salta sobre ella y se la lleva cadatanto, como se hace con los prisioneros nuevos y la comida, pero al revés. Generalmente, cuando un cadáver empieza a oler y se hincha, alguien lo lleva allá. A veces los llevo yo.

-Pero no hay posibilidad de escapar por ahí, ¿verdad?

-Lo incineran todo con microondas poco antes de abrir el portal.

-Ah. -Miles respiró hondo y se lanzó-. Suegar, creo que ahora lo sé. Soy el otro Elegido.

Suegar asintió, sereno, sin sorprenderse.

-Lo sabía.

Miles se detuvo, desilusionado. ¿Ésa era toda la reacción que iba a conseguir? Había esperado algo más enérgico, ya fuera a favor o en contra.

-Me di cuenta por una visión -declaró con voz dramática, siguiendo un libreto que había concebido.

- ¿Ah, sí? -Había captado la atención de Suegar-. Yo nunca he tenido visiones -agregó con envidia-. Tuve que comprenderlo todo poco a poco, por el contexto. ¿Qué se siente? ¿Como un trance?

__

Mierda. Y yo que pensé que este tipo hablaba con los duendes y los ángeles Miles se retiró un poco.

-No, es como un pensamiento, pero más fuerte, más poderoso. Arrasa la voluntad... quema como el deseo carnal, y no es tan fácil de satisfacer. No es como un trance, porque lo lleva a uno hacia fuera, no hacia dentro. -Dudó, inquieto; le parecía que había dicho más verdad de la que quería.

Suegar parecía muy contento.

-Ah, bien. Durante un segundo tuve miedo de que fueras de los que hablan con gente que nadie más ve.

Miles miró hacia arriba sin querer, y después devolvió la mirada a Suegar.

-... así que eso es una visión. Pero si yo también me sentí así... -Sus ojos parecieron enfocar mejor lo que lo rodeaban. Se intensificaron.

- ¿Y no te diste cuenta de que eso era una visión? -preguntó Miles con inocencia.

-No por ese nombre... es algo reconfortante ser elegido de esa forma. Traté de evadirme durante mucho tiempo, pero Dios siempre encuentra la forma de convencer a los que no quieren hacerse cargo de lo suyo.

-Eres demasiado modesto, Suegar. Siempre creíste en su escritura pero no en ti mismo. ¿No sabes que cuando uno recibe una misión, también se le da la energía necesaria para llevarla a cabo?

Suegar suspiró con satisfacción alegre.

-Sabía que era un trabajo para dos. Es como decía la escritura.

-Correcto. Y ahora somos dos. Pero debemos ser más. Supongo que será mejor que empecemos con tus amigos.

-Eso no va a llevar demasiado tiempo -dijo Suegar con amargura-. Supongo que ya tienes pensado un segundo paso, ¿verdad?

-Entonces, empezaremos con tus enemigos. O tus conocidos. Empezaremos con el primero que se nos cruce en el camino. No importa dónde empecemos porque los quiero a todos, al final. A todos, hasta el último. -Una cita que venía bien al caso se le cruzó en la memoria y la repitió con vigor-. «Que los que tienen oídos oigan.» Todos. -Miles envió una plegaria real desde su corazón para apoyar lo que decía-. De acuerdo. -Miles puso a Suegar de pie-. Vayamos a predicar a los infieles.

Suegar rió de pronto.

-Tenía un amigo que decía «vamos a sacudir culos» en el mismo tono.

-Eso también -dijo Miles y sonrió-. Te darás cuenta de que la unión universal a nuestra hermandad no va a venir voluntariamente en todos los casos. Pero deja el reclutamiento en mis manos, ¿de acuerdo?

Suegar se estiró los pelos de la barba, miró a Miles con el ceño fruncido.

-Empleado de oficina, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Sí, señor.

Empezaron con Oliver.

Miles hizo un gesto.

- ¿Podemos entrar en tu oficina?

Olíver se rascó la nariz con la palma de la mano y aspiró profundamente.

-Quiero darte un buen consejo, muchacho -dijo con más familiaridad que antes-. No vas a convertir este lugar en base para tus chistes. Todas las bromas están gastadas aquí. Hasta las muy pesadas.

-Muy bien. -Miles se sentó con las piernas cruzadas cerca de la manta de Oliver, pero no demasiado cerca. Suegar se quedó un poco más atrás, no muy cerca del suelo, para poder escapar fácilmente si era preciso-. Entonces, lo diré sin dar más vueltas. No me gusta la forma en que están las cosas por aquí.

La boca de Oliver se frunció en un gesto sardónico, no hizo ningún comentario en voz alta. No hacía falta.

-Y voy a cambiarlas -agregó Miles.

-Mierda -dijo Oliver y les dio la espalda.

-Empezando aquí y ahora.

Después de un momento de silencio, Oliver dijo:

-Vete o te vas a conseguir una buena paliza.

Suegar empezó a levantarse, pero Miles le hizo un gusto irritado para que se quedara.

-Era comando -susurró Suegar, preocupado-. Puede partirte en dos.

-El noventa por ciento de la gente de este campo puede partirme en dos, incluyendo a las chicas -susurró Miles-. No me parece una consideración significativa.

Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió el mentón de Oliver y le volvió la cara hacia él. Suegar soltó un silbido por todo comentario.

-Hablemos de cinismo, sargento. Es la posición moral más supina del universo. Muy confortable. Si no se puede hacer nada, no eres una mierda por no hacerlo, y puedes tumbarte y rascarte en Paz.

Oliver se sacó de encima la mano de Miles, pero no se volvió. La rabia bailó en sus ojos.

- ¿Suegar te ha dicho que era sargento?

-No, está escrito en esa frente en letras de fuego. Escucha, Oliver...

Oliver rodó y elevó todo su cuerpo sobre los nudillos apoyados en la manta. Suegar hizo un gesto de miedo, pero no se fue.

-Escúchame, mutante -le espetó Oliver a Miles- Ya lo hemos hecho todo. Ejercicios, juegos, vida limpia, gimnasia y duchas frías pero no hay duchas frías. Coros para cantar y espectáculos. Los hicimos siguiendo las reglas, siguiendo los libros, lo hicimos a la luz de las velas. Lo hicimos por la fuerza, y nos peleamos como en una guerra de verdad. Después de eso, pecamos y pasamos al sexo y al sadismo hasta que nos dieron ganas de vomitar. Lo hicimos por lo menos diez veces. ¿Crees que eres el primer reformador que llega a este lugar?

-No, Oliver. -Miles se inclinó hacia él y taladró los ojos ardientes del sargento sin quemarse. Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro- Creo que soy el último.

Oliver se quedó callado un momento, después soltó una risita.

-Por Dios, Suegar encontró por fin a su alma gemela. Dos locos juntos, como dice su escritura.

Miles se detuvo, pensativo, después se sentó tan erguido como se lo permitía su columna torcida.

-Léeme tu escritura de nuevo, Suegar. El texto completo.

-Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y para que Oliver no interrumpiera.

Suegar se retorció y se aclaró la garganta nervioso.

-Para los que serán los herederos de la salvación. –Y empezó-: «Así pasaron por el portal. Debes saber que la ciudad estaba sobre una colina muy alta, pero los peregrinos subieron esa colina con facilidad porque tenían a esos dos hombres para guiarlos; y habían dejado sus vestimentas tras ellos en el río, por que, aunque entraron con ellas, salieron desnudos. Y por lo tanto subieron allí con mucha agilidad y velocidad, a través de los cimientos de la ciudad, más alta que las nubes. Y por lo tanto, subieron por las regiones del cielo... » -Suegar agregó disculpándose-: Ahí termina. Ahí fue donde rompí la página. No estoy seguro de lo que significa.

-Probablemente, significa que se supone que uno tiene que improvisar -sugirió Miles, abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Así que ésa era la materia prima sobre la que estaba construyendo. Tenía que admitir que la última línea en particular le daba escalofríos, como mirar un vientre lleno de gusanos. Pero así eran las cosas.

Adelante-. Ahí tienes, Oliver. Eso es lo que ofrezco. La única esperanza por la que vale la pena vivir. La salvación.

-Muy edificante -se burló Oliver.

-Yo lo que quiero es edificar sobre vosotros. Tienes que entenderlo, Oliver, soy un fundamentalista. Tomo las escrituras _muy _literalmente.

Oliver abrió la boca, después la cerró con ruido. Miles tenía toda su atención.

__

Comunicación por fin, se dijo Miles. _Hemos establecido la conexión._

-Haría falta un milagro -añadió Oliver al fin- para edificar algo en este lugar.

-La mía no es una teología de elegidos. Yo pienso predicar a las masas. Incluso a los pecadores. -Era evidente que estaba cogiendo el tranquillo-. El paraíso es para todos. Pero los milagros, por su propia naturaleza, tienen que venir de fuera. No los tenemos en los bolsillos...

-Tú seguro que no -murmuró Oliver entre dientes, mirando la desnudez de Miles.

- … sólo podemos rezar y prepararnos para un mundo mejor. Porque los milagros sólo les pasan a los que están preparados. ¿Tú estás preparado, Oliver? -Miles se inclinó hacia adelante, la voz vibrante de energía.

-Psé... -La voz de Oliver se fue apagando. Miró a Suegar para vez si éste aprobaba lo que decía Miles, cosa bien extraña, por cierto-. ¿Este tipo es real?

-Cree que está fingiendo -dijo Suegar con toda naturalidad-, pero en realidad no finge. Él es el Elegido, te lo aseguro.

Los gusanos fríos volvieron a moverse. Tratar con Suegar, pensó Miles, era como enfrentarse a un juego de espejos. El blanco, aunque fuera real, nunca estaba donde uno creía.

Oliver respiró profundo. Esperanza y miedo, confianza y duda, se mezclaron en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo vamos a salvarnos, reverendo?

-Ah, llámame hermano Miles. Sí. Dime, ¿cuántos conversos puedes reclutar con tu propia autoridad desnuda y sin apoyo?

Oliver se lo pensó un rato.

-Déjales ver esa luz y la seguirán de inmediato.

-Bueno... la salvación es para todos, claro, pero hay ciertas ventajas prácticas en mantener un sacerdocio al principio. Quiero decir, benditos son los que no ven y sin embargo tienen fe.

-Eso es cierto -estuvo de acuerdo Oliver-. Y también es cierto que si tu religión no produce un milagro cuando llegue el momento, habrá un sacrificio humano.

-Ah, claro. -Miles tragó saliva-. Eres un hombre muy perspicaz.

-Eso no es perspicacia -contestó Oliver- Es una garantía personal.

-Sí, bueno.... para volver a mi pregunta. ¿Cuántos seguidores podrás conseguir? Hablo de cuerpos, no de almas en este caso.

Oliver frunció el ceño. Todavía era cauteloso.

-Tal vez veinte.

-Te parece que algunos de ellos pueden conseguir a otros? ¿Dividirse en más, ser muchos?

-Tal vez.

-Entonces, conviértelos en lugartenientes. Creo que será mejor que nos olvidemos de los rangos anteriores. Llámalo, digamos, el Ejército de los Renacidos. No. El Ejército de la Reforma. Eso suena mejor. Estaremos reformados. El cuerpo se ha desintegrado como el del gusano en la crisálida en una pasta verde y pegajosa, pero nos reformaremos hasta ser mariposas y volaremos.

Oliver volvió a hacer un ruido con la nariz.

- ¿En qué reformas estás pensando?

-Sólo en una, creo. La comida.

Oliver lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que oía.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no es una treta para conseguirte una comida gratis?

-Eso me encantaría, empiezo a tener hambre. -Miles dejó de bromear al ver que Oliver no estaba impresionado- Pero hay muchos otros que están igual. Para mañana, los tendremos a todos comiendo de nuestras manos.

- ¿Para cuándo quieres a tus veinte muchachos?

-Para la próxima comida. -Dios, el hombre se había asustado.

- ¿Tan pronto?

-Es mejor que entiendas, Oliver, que la creencia que tienes en el mundo es una ilusión que provoca este lugar. Hay que resistirla.

-Parece que tienes mucha prisa.

- ¿Y tú? No tendrás una cita con el dentista, ¿verdad? Supongo que no. Además, sólo tengo la mitad de tu corpulencia. Tengo que moverme para mantener la fuerza de la inercia. Veinte y más. Para la próxima comida.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que puedes hacer con veinte tipos?

-Vamos a tomar la pila de comida...

Oliver hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-No con veinte, claro que no. No hay forma. Además, ya se hizo. Te digo que provocaríamos una guerra ahí mismo. Una masacre.

-... y cuando la hayamos tomado, la redistribuiremos. Con justicia, una barra de rata por persona, todo controlado y ordenado. A los pecadores también. Para la próxima llamada, todos los que no hayan comido desde hace un tiempo vendrán con nosotros. Y después estaremos en posición de encargarnos de los tipos difíciles.

-Estás loco. No puedes hacerlo. No con veinte tipos.

- ¿Yo he dicho que sólo íbamos a ser veinte? ¿He dicho eso, Suegar?

Suegar, que le escuchaba fascinado, negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo no pienso poner el cuello para que me lo corten a menos que puedas producir algún medio de apoyo -protestó Oliver-. Una cosa así nos puede costar la vida.

-Puedo conseguir apoyo -prometió Miles sin pensarlo mucho. Había que empezar a edificar en alguna parte y sus botas imaginarias eran suficiente punto de apoyo-. Tendré quinientos para la causa sagrada a la hora de la próxima comida.

-Si haces eso, soy capaz de recorrer todo el perímetro de este campo desnudo y cabeza abajo -respondió Oliver.

Miles sonrió.

-Tal vez te haga pagar esa apuesta, sargento. Más de veinte. Para la hora de la comida. -Miles se puso de pie- Vamos, Suegar.

Oliver los despidió con un gesto irritado. Retrocedieron en orden. Cuando Miles miró por encima de su hombro, Oliver se había levantado y caminaba hacia un grupo de mantas ocupadas, situadas en la tangente con respecto a la suya y saludaba a un conocido con la mano.

- ¿Y dónde vamos a conseguir tropas de quinientos soldados antes de la próxima comida? -preguntó Suegar- Mejor será que te advierta de que Oliver era lo mejor que teníamos. La próxima jugada puede ser mucho más dura.

- ¿Qué? -le preguntó Miles- ¿Tan pronto se derrumba tu fe?

-Creo -dijo Suegar- Lo que pasa es que no veo. Tal vez eso me hace bendito, no lo sé.

-Me sorprende. Pensaba que era bastante obvio. Ahí. -Miles señaló a través del campo hacia la frontera sin marcas del grupo de las mujeres.

-Ah. -Suegar estaba sorprendido, tenso-. Oh, oh, no sé, no sé, Miles.

-Sí, vamos.

-No vas a entrar ahí si no te haces un cambio de sexo.

- ¿Qué? No me digas que con toda tu fe nunca has intentado predicar tu escritura entre ellas...

-Lo intenté. Y me golpearon. Después de eso traté en todos lados menos ahí.

Miles hizo una pausa y se mordió los labios, estudiando a Suegar.

-No fue una derrota. Si fueras de los que se dejan vencer no habrías resistido todo este tiempo, esperándome. Lo que te impidió seguir buscándolas... ¿fue la vergüenza? ¿Te atrae algo de ellas, especialmente?

Suegar negó con la cabeza.

-No personalmente. Excepto, tal vez, pecados de omisión. No tenía corazón para seguir molestándolas.

-Todo este lugar está sufriendo por pecados de omisión.

-Un alivio, que Suegar no fuera algo así como un violador confeso. Los ojos de Miles recorrieron la escena, buscando el esquema a partir de las pocas claves que hubiera en la posición, los grupos, la actividad-. Sí... la presión predadora produce una conducta de reunión en la manada. Siendo la... la fragmentación social lo que es aquí, la presión debe de ser muy alta para mantener un grupo de ese tamaño en funcionamiento. Pero no he notado muchos incidentes desde mi llegada. ..

-Depende -dijo Suegar-. Fases de la luna o algo así...

Fases de la luna, correcto. Miles envió una plegaria de gracias en su corazón a los dioses que fueran -a quien corresponda- por el hecho de que los cetagandanos hubieran implantado algún tipo de anovulatorio en todas las prisioneras femeninas, junto con las otras inmunizaciones. Bendito fuera el individuo olvidado que había puesto esa cláusula en las reglas de la Comisión judicial, y así había obligado a los cetagandanos a utilizar formas más sutiles de tortura. Y al mismo tiempo, la presencia de embarazos, bebés y niños, ¿no habría sido otra fuerza desestabilizadora, o una fuerza estabilizadora más profunda y más fuerte que todas las otras lealtades que los cetagandanos parecían haber quebrado con tanto éxito? Desde un punto de vista puramente logístico, Miles se sentía feliz de que la cuestión fuera sólo teórica.

-Bueno... -Miles respiró hondo y se colocó un sombrero imaginario sobre la cabeza en un ángulo agresivo-. Soy nuevo aquí y por lo tanto, por ahora, no estoy marcado. Que los que no tengan culpa arrojen la primera piedra. Además, tengo una ventaja para este tipo de negociación. Es obvio que no soy una amenaza. -Hizo un gesto como para marchar hacia su objetivo.

-Te esperaré aquí -dijo Suegar y se acuclilló en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Miles caminó calculando el tiempo para interceptar a una patrulla de seis mujeres que hacía la ronda por el perímetro. Se colocó frente a ellas y se quitó el sombrero imaginario para colocarlo estratégicamente sobre sus genitales.

-Buenas tardes, señoras. Permítanme disculparme por mi...

Su presentación quedó truncada cuando se le llenó la boca de polvo. Cuatro mujeres lo habían rodeado y le habían echado las piernas hacia atrás y los hombros hacia delante. Miles terminó en el suelo boca abajo. Ni siquiera se las había arreglado para escupir cuando se encontró en el aire volando el círculo, mareado, con la cabeza hacia abajo todavía y las manos de las mujeres sobre sus manos y sus piernas. Una cuenta de tres entre dientes y Miles voló en un arco corto hacia delante y aterrizó hecho un trapo no muy lejos de Suegar. La patrulla continuó su ronda sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? -dijo Suegar.

Miles giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Tenías esa trayectoria calculada centímetro a centímetro, ¿verdad? -se quejó con amargura.

-Aproximadamente, sí -aceptó Suegar-. Pensé que te iban a tirar un poco más lejos que siempre, por tu tamaño, quiero decir.

Miles se sentó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mierda con esas costillas. Se le habían casi arreglado pero ahora le horadaban el pecho con una agonía eléctrica cada vez que trataba de respirar. Esperó unos minutos, se puso de pie y se sacudió. Después lo pensó de nuevo y levantó también el sombrero invisible. Mareado, tuvo que apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas durante un momento.

-De acuerdo -murmuró- Vamos de nuevo.

-Miles...

-Tiene que hacerse, Suegar. No hay alternativa. Y además, cuando empiezo algo, no puedo dejar de seguir intentándolo. Me dijeron que soy patológicamente empecinado. No puedo dejar las cosas como están.

Suegar abrió la boca para objetar y después se tragó su protesta.

-De acuerdo -dijo. Se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas y la mano derecha sobre su biblioteca de harapos en un gesto inconsciente- Esperaré a que me llames. -Pareció caer en un sueño, una meditación, tal vez simplemente dormitaba.

El segundo intento de Miles terminó exactamente igual que el primero, excepto que su trayectoria fue tal vez un poco más larga y un poco más alta. El tercer intento terminó igual, pero la lucha de Miles fue mucho más corta.

-Bien -murmuró para sí-. Seguramente, las estoy cansando.

Esta vez se puso paralelo a la patrulla, fuera del alcance de las manos de las mujeres, pero dentro del alcance de sus oídos.

-Escuchad -jadeó-, no tenéis por qué hacer esto tantas veces. Os lo voy a poner fácil. Tengo un desorden teratogénico en los huesos... no soy mutante, ya me entendéis, tengo los genes normales, lo que pasa es que la expresión de esos genes salió perturbada... mi madre se expuso a cierto veneno durante el embarazo... fue sólo una vez, no puede afectar a ningún hijo mío, si lo tengo... lo que decía era que mis huesos son quebradizos: en realidad, cualquiera de vosotras puede rompérmelos fácilmente, uno por uno. Tal vez os preguntéis por qué os digo todo esto. En general, prefiero que no lo sepa mucha gente. Lo digo para que entendáis que tenéis que escucharme. No soy una amenaza para vosotras. ¿Me vais a hacer correr por todo el campo? Por favor, ir más despacio. ..

Se iba a quedar sin aliento y, por lo tanto, sin municiones verbales. A este paso, no tardaría mucho. Saltó frente a ellas y se plantó ahí con los brazos abiertos.

- … así que si estáis pensando en romperme todos los huesos del cuerpo, por favor hacedlo ahora y terminemos con esto, porque voy a seguir volviendo hasta que lo hagáis.

La líder hizo una señal breve con la mano y la patrulla se detuvo frente a él.

-Cogedle la palabra --sugirió una pelirroja alta. Su cabello corto y eléctrico fascinaba a Miles hasta distraerlo completamente. Se imaginó las guedejas de ese cabello que habían caído al suelo frente a las tijeras de los procesadores de la prisión cetagandana-. Yo le rompo el brazo izquierdo si tú le rompes el derecho, Conr -siguió ella.

-Si con eso logro que me escuchéis durante cinco minutos, así sea -respondió Miles, sin retroceder. La pelirroja se adelantó y se colocó en posición, lo cogió por el hombro izquierdo y aplicó la presión.

-Cinco minutos -agregó Miles con desesperación mientras la presión aumentaba. La mirada de la mujer le quemaba el perfil. Él se humedeció los labios, cerró los ojos, retuvo el aliento y esperó. La presión se hizo crítica... Él se puso de puntillas...

La pelirroja lo soltó bruscamente y él se tambaleó.

-Los hombres -comentó, disgustada-. Siempre convierten todo en una estúpida competencia.

-La biología es el destino -jadeó Miles, abriendo los ojos.

- ¿O es que eres algún tipo de pervertido.... alguien a quien le gusta que le golpeen las mujeres?

__

Por Dios, espero que no. Miles se quedó de pie y por poco no lo traicionaron sus partes inferiores con venias no solicitadas. Si su destino era estar cerca de esa pelirroja, iba a ser mucho mejor que consiguiera unos pantalones.

-Si digo que si, ¿dejarías de golpearme para castigarme? -ofreció.

-Mierda, no.

-Era sólo un decir.

-Basta ya, Beatrice -ordenó la líder de la patrulla. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la pelirroja volvió a la formación- De acuerdo, basura, tienes tus cinco minutos. Tal vez.

-Gracias, señora. -Miles respiró hondo y se arregló lo mejor que pudo sin uniforme al que aferrarse- Primero, quiero disculparme por haber entrado aquí sin ropa. Las primeras personas que encontré aquí formaban un grupo práctico: se sirvieron solos, mi ropa, entre otras cosas...

-Sí, lo vi -confirmó Beatrice, la pelirroja, interrumpiendo inesperadamente- La banda de Pitt.

Miles se sacó el sombrero imaginario y le hizo una reverencia.

-Sí, gracias.

-Cuando haces eso, ofendes a los que están detrás tuyo -comentó ella, sin expresión.

-Es por su punto de observación. No me importa -respondió Miles- En cuanto a mí, quiero hablar con vuestra jefa, o jefas, si tenéis varias. Tengo un plan serio para mejorar el tono de este lugar y quiero invitaros a colaborar con ese plan. Para decirlo sin dar más vueltas, sois el único reducto notable de civilización que queda aquí, eso sin hablar de organización militar. Me gustaría que vuestras fronteras se expandieran.

-Las fronteras que tenemos nos cuestan todo el esfuerzo que podemos dar, hijo -replicó la líder- No se puede. Así que toma ese cuerpo tuyo y llévalo lejos si quieres hacerte un gran favor.

-Y sermonéale un rato a él -sugirió Beatrice-. Aquí no vas a conseguir adeptos.

Miles suspiró y dio vueltas al sombrero invisible entre las manos por el ala ancha. Lo hizo girar un momento en un dedo y cruzó una mirada con la pelirroja.

-Mira mi sombrero. Es la única prenda que he conseguido conservar después del ataque de los hermanitos robustos, la banda de Pitt. Como la llamáis.

Ella hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-Esos vagos... ¿Y por qué sólo un sombrero? ¿Por qué no un uniforme entero ya puestos? -agregó, sarcástica.

-Un sombrero es un objeto más útil para comunicarse. Se pueden hacer gestos amplios -dijo y lo hizo-, transmitir sinceridad -lo sostuvo sobre el corazón-, o indicar vergüenza -sobre los genitales con dos dedos en pinza-, o rabia... -lo arrojó al suelo como si pudiera clavarlo en la tierra, después lo levantó y lo sacudió con cuidado-, o determinación... -se lo puso bruscamente en la cabeza y se bajó el ala sobre los ojos-, o saludar -lo levantó de nuevo para hacerlo-. ¿Ves el sombrero?

Ella se empezaba a divertir.

-Sí...

- ¿Ves las plumas que tiene?

-Sí...

-Descríbelas.

-Ah... bueno, plumas.

- ¿Cuántas?

-Dos. Juntas.

- ¿Ves el color de las plumas?

Ella retrocedió, muy consciente de sí misma de pronto, con una mirada de reojo a sus compañeras.

-No.

-Cuando veas el color de las plumas -insistió Miles con suavidad-, también entenderás la forma en que se pueden expandir estas fronteras hasta el infinito.

Ella se quedó en silencio, la cara inexpresiva. Pero la líder de la patrulla musitó:

-Tal vez esta basurita hará bien en hablar con Tris. Sólo esta vez. Vamos, acompáñame.

Era evidente que la mujer que estaba al mando había sido una luchadora de vanguardia, no una técnica, como la mayoría de las mujeres. Ciertamente, no había adquirido esos músculos, que fluían como cuerdas de cuero trenzado debajo de su piel sentada horas y horas frente a un holovídeo en algún puesto de retaguardia bajo tierra. Había manejado las armas reales que escupían muerte real y a veces dejaban de funcionar en medio de la batalla; se había golpeado contra los límites de lo que puede hacerse con la carne, el hueso y el metal, y esa presión deformante le había dejado marcas. Las ilusiones se le habían quemado como en una infección y lo que quedaba era una cicatriz cauterizada a fuego. La rabia bullía incansable en sus ojos, como el calor en una brasa, subterránea e indestructible. Tal vez tenía treinta y cinco años, tal vez cuarenta.

__

Dios, estoy enamorado, pensó Miles. _El hermano Miles te quiere a ti para su Ejército de Reforma... _Después controló sus pensamientos. Aquí y ahora era el momento definitivo, el paso que definiría el éxito o el fracaso de su plan y no tendría bastante ni con todo su encanto verbal, ni su gracia, ni sus bromas, ni sus burlas delicadas, ni siquiera atados con un gran lazo rosa.

__

Los heridos quieren poder, nada mis; creen que eso impedirá que los hieran de nuevo. Esta mujer no va a interesarse en el extraño mensaje de Suegar... por lo menos, todavía no... Miles respiró hondo.

-Señora, estoy aquí para ofrecerte la comandancia de este campo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, como si él fuera algo que había encontrado creciendo en las paredes de un rincón oscuro de su letrina. Pasó los ojos sobre la desnudez de Miles y éste sintió las marcas de las garras de esos ojos desde el mentón a los dedos del pie.

-Comandancia que tú tienes en el bolsillo, sin duda -gruñó ella-. La comandancia de este campo no existe, mutante. Así que no es tuya para ofrecérmela. Déjalo en nuestro perímetro, Beatrice. Hecho pedazos.

Miles esquivó a la pelirroja. Después corregiría eso de _mutante._

-La comandancia de este campo es mía porque yo voy a crearla -afirmó-. Y quiero señalar que lo que ofrezco es poder, no venganza. La venganza es un lujo demasiado caro. Los comandantes no pueden permitírsela.

Tris se desenrolló desde su manta y se puso de pie, después tuvo que doblar las todillas para poner la cara al mismo nivel de la de él, y susurró:

-Lástima, hombrecito. Casi has logrado interesarme. Porque sí quiero venganza. Venganza contra todos los hombres de este campo.

-Entonces, los cetagandanos han triunfado. Has olvidado quién es el verdadero enemigo.

-Digamos, más bien, que he descubierto quién es en realidad. ¿Quieres saber lo que nos han hecho... nuestros propios compañeros. .. ?

-Los cetagandanos quieren que creáis que esto -y Miles hizo un gesto pata abarcar todo el campo- es algo que os estáis haciendo vosotros mismos. Así que cuando peleáis entre vosotros, les estáis haciendo el juego. Y ellos os miran todo el tiempo. Son testigos de la humillación.

La mirada de ella giró hacia arriba, una mirada brevísima. Bien. Esa gente parecía sufrir de algo que era casi una enfermedad. Miraban en cualquier dirección menos hacia la cúpula.

-El poder es mejor que la venganza -sugirió Miles sin retroceder frente a esa cara fría como la de una serpiente, impasible, los ojos ardientes como brasas de carbón-. El poder es algo vivo y con él se puede tocar el futuro. La venganza es algo muerto que se estira desde el pasado para dominarnos.

Y tú eres un artista de mierda -interrumpió ella-, tratando de estirarte para coger lo que cae. Ahora ya sé lo que eres. _Esto _es poder. -Flexionó el brazo bajo la nariz de Miles y sus músculos se estiraron y se contrajeron-. Éste es el único poder que existe aquí. Tú no lo tienes y estás buscando que alguien te cubra el culo. Bueno, te has equivocado de negocio.

-No -negó Miles y se tocó la frente-. _Esto _es poder. Y yo soy el dueño del negocio. Esto -volvió a tocarse la frente-, controla esto -señaló el puño crispado-. Los hombres pueden mover montañas, pero las ideas mueven a los hombres. Se puede tocar la mente con el cuerpo... ¿qué sentido tendría todo esto si no? -Señaló el campo-. ¿Qué es sino tocar vuestras mentes a través de vuestros cuerpos? Pero ese poder fluye en dos direcciones y la que va hacia fuera es la más poderosa.

»Cuando permitáis que los cetagandanos reduzcan todo vuestro poder sólo a _eso _-le tocó el bíceps para dar énfasis a lo que decía, y fue como tocar una piedra envuelta en terciopelo. Ella se puso tensa, furiosa por las libertades que él se tornaba---, entonces les habréis dejado reduciros a lo más débil que tenéis. Y ellos ganarán la partida.

-Ya la han ganado, de todos modos -chilló ella, dejándolo de lado. Él respiró aliviado porque, por lo menos, Tris no había pensado en romperle el brazo- Nada de lo que hagamos en este círculo significará un cambio notable. Hagamos lo que hagamos, somos prisioneras. Pueden cortarnos el suministro de comida, u de aire, maldita sea, o aplastarnos hasta convertirnos en mantequilla. Y el tiempo está de su parte. Si ponemos todo nuestro esfuerzo en restaurar el orden, ¿eso es lo que quieres hacer, verdad?, lo único que tienen que hacer para que se quiebre de nuevo es esperar. Estamos _vencidos. _Estamos _dominados. _No hay nadie ahí fuera. Nos quedaremos aquí para siempre. Y será mejor que te vayas acostumbrado a la idea.

-Esa canción ya la he oído antes -dijo Miles-. Usa la cabeza. Si lo que quisieran es mantenernos aquí para siempre, podrían habernos incinerado al principio y se habrían ahorrado el gasto considerable que significa mantener este campo. No. Lo que quieren son vuestras mentes. Estáis aquí porque erais lo mejor de Marilac, los más brillantes, los más duros, los más fuertes, los más peligrosos. Los que podíais representar una resistencia potencial a la ocupación, los que los demás buscarían como líderes. El plan de los cetagandanos es quebrar vuestra mente y después devolveros a vuestro mundo como infecciones inoculadas en pequeñas dosis, infecciones que aconsejarán a todo el pueblo la rendición, la resignación.

»Cuando la mente muera -y Miles le tocó la frente, muy levemente-, los cetagandanos ya no tendrán nada que temer de esto -un dedo sobre el bíceps poderoso-, y todos vosotros seréis libres. Es un mundo cuyo horizonte estará tan cerrado como el horizonte de esta cúpula, un mundo del que será igualmente imposible escapar. La guerra todavía no ha terminado. Estáis aquí porque los cetagandanos todavía esperan la rendición de Núcleo Dormido.

Durante un momento, Miles pensó que ella iba a matarlo, que lo estrangularía ahí donde estaba. Ciertamente, preferiría hacerlo pedazos a dejar que él la viera llorar.

Pero ella recuperó su tensión protectora con un gesto de la cabeza, y tragó aire una vez, solamente.

-Si eso es verdad, el camino que tú me ofreces nos aparta todavía más de la libertad.

Mierda, lógica de pies a cabeza. No tenía que golpearlo, podía analizarlo lógicamente hasta hacerlo pedazos si él no le discutía. Miles discutió.

-Hay una diferencia sutil entre ser prisionero y ser esclavo. Yo no confundo ninguna de las dos cosas con ser libre. Tú tampoco.

Ella se quedó en silencio, mirándolo a través de los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndose el labio, inconscientemente.

-Eres muy extraño -dijo por fin-. ¿Por qué dices «vosotros» y no «nosotros»?

Miles se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto. Mierda... revisó rápidamente lo que había dicho, cierto, cierto, había hablado de ese modo. Ahí se había acercado demasiado al abismo. Sin embargo, quizás hasta pudiera aprovechar el error.

- ¿Me parezco a la flor y nata de las milicias de Marilac? Soy un forastero, atrapado en un mundo que no hice. Un viajero, un peregrino que pasaba por el lugar. Pregúntale a Suegar.

Ella hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-Ese loco.

No lo había comprendido. Mierda, como decía Elli. Miles echaba de menos a Elli. Tendría que intentarlo de nuevo más tarde.

-No menosprecies a Suegar. Tiene un mensaje para ti. Para mí fue fascinante.

-Ya lo he oído.- A mí me molestó... Para pasar a los hechos, ¿qué piensas sacar tú de esto? Y no me digas que «nada» porque no voy a creerte. Con franqueza, creo que lo que quieres es la comandancia del campo para ti mismo y no pienso ofrecerme de voluntaria para ser la piedra fundamental de algún plan para construir un imperio.

Ahora estaba pensando a toda velocidad. Pensaba constructivamente, seguía otras ideas, había dejado de lado la primera, la de hacerlo llevar a su frontera en pedazos. Miles se estaba acercando...

-Sólo quiero ser tu consejero espiritual. No quiero... no podría ser comandante. Sólo consejero.

Debía de haber algo en el término «consejero» que hacía sonar algún mecanismo de asociación en la mente de la mujer. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. A Miles le pareció que podía ver cómo se le dilataban las pupilas. Tris se inclinó hacia adelante y puso el dedo índice en las cicatrices finas que había junto a la nariz de Miles, las cicatrices dejadas por ciertas llaves de control en el casco de la armadura espacial. Después, se enderezó de nuevo y acarició con dos dedos en V las marcas todavía más profundas que«llevaba ella misma en el rostro duro.

- ¿Qué has dicho que eras?

-Empleado. Oficina de Reclutamiento -replicó empecinado.

-Ya... ya veo.

Y si lo que veía era que había algo absurdo en un supuesto empleado de retaguardia que había usado armadura de combate el tiempo suficiente como para tener su estigma, Miles estaba frito. Tal vez.

Ella volvió a acurrucarse en su manta e hizo un gesto hacia el otro extremo.

-Siéntate, capellán. Y sigue hablando.

Cuando Miles volvió, Suegar estaba dormido, sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Roncaba. Miles le tocó el hombro.

-Despierta, Suegar, estamos en casa.

Suegar se despertó con un bufido.

-Dios, cómo echo de menos el café. ¿Eh? -Parpadeó mirando a Miles-. ¿Todavía estás entero?

-Casi, casi. Escucha, eso de las vestiduras en el río y todo lo demás... ahora que nos hemos encontrado, ¿tenemos que seguir desnudos? ¿O te parece que ya hemos cumplido con la profecía?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Nos podemos vestir ya? -repitió Miles con paciencia.

-Bueno... no lo sé, supongo, si el destino quisiera que tuviésemoss ropa, la tendríamos...

Miles asintió y señaló a un lado.

-Ahí está. La tenemos.

Unos metros más allá estaba Beatrice, en una pose de exasperación con las manos en las caderas, un paquete de ropa gris bajo el brazo.

-Eh, locos, ¿queréis esto o no? Me marcho.

- ¿Has conseguido que te dieran ropa? -le susurró Suegar atónito.

-Que _nos _la dieran, a los dos. -Miles hizo un gesto a Beatrice.

Ella le tiró el bulto, soltó un bufido por la nariz y se fue.

-Gracias -le gritó Miles. Deshizo el paquete. Dos juegos de pijamas grises, uno pequeño y otro grande. Miles sólo tuvo que darle dos vueltas al bajo de los pantalones para impedir que se le enredaran con los pies. La ropa estaba manchada y acartonada por el sudor y el polvo y, probablemente, se la habían sacado a un cadáver, pensó Miles. Suegar se puso la suya y se quedó tocando la tela, sorprendido.

-Nos han dado ropa. Nos han dado ropa -musitó Suegar-. ¿Cómo lo has logrado?

-Nos lo han dado todo, Suegar. Vamos. Tengo que hablar con Oliver otra vez. -Miles lo arrastró con determinación-. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta la próxima comida. Dos en cada ciclo de veinticuatro horas, de eso estoy seguro. Pero .no me sorprendería que fuera irregular, para aumentar la desorientación temporal... después de todo, ése es el único reloj que hay aquí.

En ese momento, un movimiento le llamó la atención. Un hombre que corría. No era la carrera ocasional de alguien para huir de los grupos hostiles. Este corría, simplemente, la cabeza aja, estirado en el esfuerzo, los pies desnudos golpeando el polvo en un ritmo frenético. Seguía el perímetro, menos frente al territorio de las mujeres, donde dio un rodeo. Lloraba mientras corría.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Miles a Suegar haciendo un gesto hacia la figura que se aproximaba.

Suegar se encogió de hombros.

-A veces es así. Uno no puede seguir sentado. Una vez, un tipo corrió hasta que se murió. Vueltas y vueltas y vueltas.

-Bueno -decidió Miles-, éste corre hacia nosotros.

-Dentro de un segundo correrá en dirección contraria...

-Entonces, ayúdame a atraparlo.

Miles lo golpeó bajo y Suegar alto. Suegar se le sentó sobre el pecho. Miles, sobre el brazo derecho para quebrar cualquier resistencia efectiva. Debía de haber sido un soldado muy joven cuando lo capturaron, tal vez había mentido sobre su edad al principio, porque incluso después de todo ese tiempo tenía cara de niño, una cara marcada por las lágrimas y la eternidad que había pasado dentro de esa perla vacía. Inhalaba el aire en jadeos llenos de sollozos y lo exhalaba en palabras obscenas y rabiosas. Después de un rato, se calmó.

Miles se inclinó sobre su cara y sonrió como un lobo.

-Te gustan las fiestas, muchacho?

-Sí... -Sus ojos buscaban a alguien, pero no aparecía ningún amigo al rescate.

- ¿Y a tus amigos?

-Ellos hacen las mejores fiestas, te lo aseguro -afirmó el muchacho, tal vez secretamente sacudido por la sospecha de que había caído en manos de alguien todavía más loco que él- Será mejor que me sueltes, mutante, o te liarán pedazos.

-Quiero invitarte, a ti y a tus amigos, a una fiesta _importante _-recitó Miles-. Vamos a tener una fiesta esta noche, una fiesta his-tó-ri-ca. ¿Sabes dónde encontrar el sargento Oliver de la 14 de Comandos?

-Sí... -admitió el muchacho con cautela.

-Bueno, ve a buscar a tus amigos y presentaos a él. Mejor será que reserves tu asiento en este ve-hí-cu-lo ahora mismo, porque si no estás en él, estarás debajo. El Ejército de la Reforma acaba de empezar su marcha. ¿Está claro?

-Sí -jadeó el chico mientras Suegar le apretaba el dedo sobre el plexo solar para dar énfasis a la cosa.

-Dile que te envía el hermano Miles -gritó Miles cuando el muchacho se alejaba tambaleándose y mirando nervioso por encima del hombro-. No puedes esconderte aquí. Si no apareces, enviaré a los comandos cósmicos a buscarte.

Suegar sacudió sus miembros entumecidos dentro de la nueva ropa usada que llevaba.

-Te parece que va a venir?

Miles sonrió.

-Luchar o volar. Ése viene, te lo aseguro. -Se estiró y volvió a emprender el camino que había seguido al principio-. Oliver.

Al final del día no tenían veinte, sino doscientos. Oliver había reunido cuarenta y seis. El muchacho que corría trajo dieciocho. Los signos de orden y actividad atrajeron a los curiosos. Un observador que se acercara al grupo sólo tenía que preguntar «¿qué pasa aquí?» para que lo reclutaran y lo convirtieran en cabo de inmediato. El interés de los espectadores llegó a convertirse en fiebre cuando las tropas de Oliver marcharon hasta la frontera de las mujeres y éstas los dejaron pasar. Al instante se incorporaron setenta y cinco voluntarios nuevos.

- ¿Sabes lo que está pasando? -le preguntó Miles a uno cualquiera mientras hacía una corta inspección e iba formando los catorce grupos comando que pensaba organizar.

-No -admitió el hombre. Hizo un gesto hacia el centro de la zona de las mujeres-. Pero quiero ir adonde van ésos...

Cuando llegó a doscientos, Miles cortó las admisiones en honor al nerviosismo creciente de Tris, que veía cómo se desvanecían sus fronteras. No mucho después, esa cortesía se convirtió en una carta más en su mano dentro de la partida de debate estratégico que todavía mantenía con la líder de las mujeres. Tris quería dividir su grupo como siempre lo había hecho, la mitad para el ataque y la mitad para mantener la base en orden e impedir que las fronteras se derrumbaran. Miles insistía en un esfuerzo total. Todo el mundo fuera.

-Si ganamos, no necesitarás más guardias.

- ¿Y si perdemos?

Miles bajó la voz.

-No nos atreveremos a perder. Ésta es la única vez que tendremos la sorpresa de nuestro lado. Claro que podemos retroceder... intentarlo de nuevo, yo estoy preparado, no, obligado por mi forma de ser a seguir intentándolo hasta la muerte. Pero después de esto, lo que estamos tratando de hacer será evidente para cualquier grupo contrario y tendrán el tiempo necesario para preparar contraestrategias. Odio los estancamientos. Prefiero ganar la guerra de entrada. No me gustan las guerras largas.

Ella suspiró, cansada de pronto, agotada, vieja.

-Hace años que estoy en guerra, ¿sabes? Después de un tiempo, hasta una guerra perdida parece mejor que una larga.

Miles sentía que su propia determinación se derretía, chupada por el vórtice devorador de la misma duda negra. Señaló hacia arriba y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo ronco.

-Pero, seguramente, no si la pierdes contra esos hijos de puta.

Ella miró hacia arriba. Se le enderezaron los hombros.

-No. No contra ellos... -Respiró hondo-., De acuerdo capellán. Tendrás tu esfuerzo completo. Por una vez...

Oliver volvió de una vuelta de reconocimiento por los grupos comando y se puso en cuclillas al lado de los otros dos.

-Tienen sus órdenes. ¿Con cuántas va a contribuir Tris en cada grupo?

-La comandante Tris -corrigió Miles cuando los ojos de ella se endurecieron- Va a ofrecer un esfuerzo completo. Tendrás a todas.

Oliver hizo un cálculo rápido en el polvo con el dedo a modo de lápiz.

-Eso es... unas cincuenta por grupo... debería bastar. ¿Qué te parecen veinte grupos? Eso aceleraría la distribución cuando tengamos las líneas preparadas. Podría cambiar la suerte de la batalla.

-No -cortó Miles con rapidez cuando vio que Tris empezaba a asentir-. Tienen que ser catorce. Catorce grupos de batalla hacen catorce líneas para catorce montones. El catorce es... un número teológicamente significativo -agregó cuando vio que lo miraban con dudas.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Tris.

-Por los catorce apóstoles -entonó Miles piadosamente.

Tris se encogió de hombros. Suegar se rascó la cabeza, empezó a decir algo y Miles lo cortó con una mirada furiosa. Suegar se calló.

Oliver lo miraba con los ojos atentos y entrecerrados, pero no siguió discutiendo.

Después vino la espera. Miles dejó de preocuparse por el peor de sus temores -que sus captores pusieran la comida demasiado pronto, antes de poder organizar sus planes- y empezó a preocuparse por el segundo de sus miedos, que la comida apareciera demasiado tarde, cuando él hubiera perdido el control de sus tropas y se le hubieran ido de las manos, aburridas y descorazonadas. Reunirlas había hecho que Miles se sintiera como un hombre que tira de una cabra con una soga de agua. Nunca le había parecido tan evidente la naturaleza insustancial de la «idea».

Oliver lo tocó en el hombro y señaló:

-Ahí vamos...

Un lado de la cúpula, a un tercio del borde del círculo de donde se encontraban ellos, había empezado a hincharse hacia adentro.

El momento era perfecto. Las tropas estaban listas, con el mejor ánimo. Demasiado perfecto... los cetagandanos habían estado observando todo el proceso, seguramente no perderían la oportunidad de hacerles la vida más difícil. Si el montón no aparecía temprano, tenía que aparecer tarde. O...

Miles saltó sobre sus pies, aullando.

- ¡Esperad! ¡Esperad! ¡Esperad mi orden!

Sus grupos de asalto temblaron y dudaron, tentados por la meta anticipada. Pero Oliver había elegido bien a sus comandantes. Y ellos se quedaron, hicieron quedar a sus grupos y miraron a Oliver. Hacía tiempo habían sido soldados. Oliver miró a Tris, flanqueada por su lugarteniente, Beatrice, y Tris miró a Miles, enojada.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? Vamos a perder la ventaja... -empezó a decir mientras empezaba la estampida general hacia el bulto de comida.

_Si me equivoco -aseguró Miles-, me suicido.... ¡Esperad, mierda! ¡A mi orden! No veo... Suegar, levántame... –Se subió sobre los frágiles hombros de su amigo y miró la hinchazón de la cúpula. La pared de fuerza sólo había empezado a desaparecer cuando sus oídos atentos captaron los primeros gritos de desilusión. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Cuántos círculos dentro de otros círculos: si los cetagandanos sabían, y él sabía que ellos sabían y ellos sabían que él sabía que ellos sabían, y... cortó su verborrea interna cuando empezó a aparecer una segunda hinchazón en la pared, al otro lado del círculo, claro...

El brazo de Miles se tendió en el aire, señalándolo como un hombre que sacude los dados antes de tirarlos.

- ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! ¡Ahora, al ataque!

Entonces Tris comprendió, silbó y lo miró con respeto antes de darse la vuelta y correr a azuzar al cuerpo principal de las tropas detrás de los grupos de asalto. Miles se deslizó al suelo y empezó a correr detrás, cojeando.

Miró por encima de su hombro mientras la masa gris de humanidad se aplastaba contra el lado opuesto de la cúpula y cambiaba de dirección a mitad de la marcha. De pronto, se sintió como un hombre que trata de ganar a una gran ola. Se permitió un pequeño quejido anticipatorio y corrió con más rapidez.

Una posibilidad más de equivocarse mortalmente... no. Sus grupos de asalto habían llegado al montón y la comida estaba allí. E intentaban coger todas las barras. Las tropas de apoyo los rodearon con una pared de cuerpos justo en el momento en que todos los demás empezaban a llegar desde el perímetro de la cúpula. Los cetagandanos se habían engañado a sí mismos. Esta vez les habían ayudado.

Cuando lo alcanzó la marea, Miles pasó de disfrutar de la visión panorámica de comandante a tener el punto de vista de un gusano. Alguien lo empujó desde atrás, Miles dio con la cara en el polvo. Pensó que reconocía la espalda del robusto Pitt que saltaba sobre él, pero no estaba seguro: era posible que Pitt lo hubiera pisado en lugar de saltar por encima de él. Suegar lo asió por el brazo izquierdo para levantarlo y Miles se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor. Ya había demasiados gritos.

Reconoció al muchacho que corría, que se preparaba junto a otro grandote. Miles pasó a su lado y le soltó:

-Se supone que tienes que gritar ¡Alíneaos!, no Jodeos...

Las señales siempre se degradan en el combate -murmuró para sí-, siempre.

Beatrice se materializó a su lado. Miles se aferró a ella al instante. Beatrice tenía su espacio personal, su perímetro privado, que se mantenía todo el tiempo a su alrededor. Miles la miraba fabricarlo con un codazo casual a la mandíbula de alguno y un ruido a roto que le retorcía el estómago. Si él intentara una cosa así, pensó con envidia, no sólo se rompería su propio codo sino que, probablemente, si su oponente fuera una mujer no sentiría el golpe ni siquiera en los pezones. Hablando de pezones, ahí estaba de pronto cara a… bueno no exactamente cara a _cara_, frente a la pelirroja. Resistió el impulso de acurrucarse en la tela suave y gris que cubría ese refugio con un suspiro de alegría. La idea era que si lo hacía, probablemente, terminaría con los dos brazos rotos. Alzó la vista hasta la cara rodeada de cabellos rojos.

-Vamos -dijo ella y lo arrastró a través de la multitud. ¿Estaba cayendo el nivel de ruido? La pared humana de sus propias tropas se abrió apenas lo suficiente para dejarlos pasar.

Estaban cerca del punto de salida de la línea de las tropas.

Funcionaba, por Dios, funcionaba. Los catorce grupos de asalto, reunidos todavía un poco demasiado cerca a lo largo de la pared de la cúpula -pero eso podía mejorarse para la próxima vez-, admitían a los hambrientos de uno en uno. Los organizadores mantenían las líneas en constante movimiento y llevaban a los que ya habían recibido lo suyo a lo largo del perímetro detrás de la pared humana que hacía de escudo en una riada permanente para que volvieran al campo abierto. Oliver había puesto a sus hombres de aspecto más fiero en parejas, patrullando la salida para que se aseguraran de que nadie robaba a otro su ración.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de esos hombres tenía la oportunidad de portarse como un héroe. No pocos de los nuevos policías se sentían entusiasmados con su trabajo -tal vez había incluso cuentas personales pendientes-. Miles reconoció a uno e los robustos detrás de un par de patrulleros. En apariencia, lo estaban golpeando un poco. Miles, que recordaba a qué había venido, trató de no sentir que el ruido del puño sobre la carne era música para sus oídos.

Miles, Beatrice y Suegar esquivaron el flujo de prisioneros con una barra en la mano para pasar hacia la zona de distribución. Con un suspiro casi arrepentido, Miles buscó a Oliver y lo envió a restaurar el orden entre sus policías.

Tris tenía las montañas de distribución y las líneas inmediatas bajo un control muy férreo. Miles se felicitó por haber dejado que las mujeres fueran las que llevaran a cabo el trabajo de la distribución. Definitivamente, había tocado una cuerda profunda con ese detalle. No pocos de los prisioneros murmuraron incluso un gracias entre dientes cuando les metieron la barra de rata entre las manos, y lo mismo hicieron los que estaban en línea detrás de ellos cuando les llegó el turno.

__

¡No, no, no!, pensó Miles mirando hacia arriba, a la cúpula de aspecto inocente y silenciosa. _No _tenéis el monopolio de la guerra psicológica, _hijos _de puta. Vamos a dar la vuelta a los intestinos y espero que escupáis las tripas del susto.

Un altercado en uno de los montones de comida interrumpió sus meditaciones. Miles puso cara de disgusto cuando vio a Pitt en medio del problema. Se acercó con rapidez hacia el lugar.

Pitt, según parecía, había agradecido su barra de rata, no con un gracias sino con una burla, una risa sardónica y un taco. Por lo menos, tres de las mujeres estaban tratando de reducirlo sin mucho éxito. El hombre era musculoso y fuerte, y no tenía inhibiciones: se defendía. Una de las mujeres, no mucho más alta que Miles, salió volando como una pelota y no volvió a levantarse. Mientras tanto, la columna estaba parada y el flujo civilizado de futuros comensales totalmente perturbados. Miles maldijo entre dientes.

-Tú, tú, tú- y tú. -Miles tocó los hombros de los elegidos- Atrapad a ese tipo. Sacadlo de aquí. A la pared de la cúpula...

Los que Miles había tocado no parecían muy contentos con la misión encomendada; pero, para ese momento, Tris y Beatrice habían atacado con más ciencia. Pitt, salvaje y malhablado, desapareció entre las líneas. Miles se aseguró de que la distribución se reanudaba antes de centrar su atención en él. Oliver y Suegar se le habían unido.

-Voy a arrancarle las pelotas -decía Tris-. Ordeno...

-Una orden militar -interrumpió Miles-. Si este tipo está acusado de conducta desordenada, deberías formarle una corte marcial.

-Es un violador y un asesino -le replicó ella, con voz helada---. La ejecución es demasiado buena para él. Tiene que morir _despacio._

Miles apartó un poco a Suegar.

-Es tentador, pero por alguna razón no me gusta la idea de entregárselo a ella... no me gusta nada. ¿Por qué?

Suegar lo miro' con respeto.

-Creo que tienes razón. Hay... hay demasiados culpables.

Pitt, furioso, casi echando espuma, acababa de ver a Miles.

- ¡Tú! Tú, debilucho lamecoños, ¿crees que ellas pueden protegerte? -Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Tris y Beatrice---. No les alcanzan los músculos. Las vencimos antes y las volveremos a vencer. No habríamos perdido la maldita guerra si hubiéramos tenido soldados de verdad, como los barrayanos. Ellos no llenaron su ejército de coños y lamecoños. Y sacaron corriendo a los cetagandanos de su planeta...

-No sé por qué -gruñó Miles, a pesar de sí mismo-, dudo que seas experto en la defensa de los barrayanos en la primera guerra cetagandana. O tal vez hayas aprendido algo...

__

¿Por qué estoy aquí discutiendo con este loco de mierda?, se preguntó Miles mientras Pitt seguía insultándolo. No _hay tiempo. Terminemos._

Se volvió hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Se os ha ocurrido que este hombre es a todas luces un agente de los cetagandanos?

Hasta Pitt quedó tan impresionado que se calló.

-Creo que es evidente -siguió Miles, levantando la voz para que todos los que estaban cerca pudieran oírlo-. Es un líder en la división y destrucción del grupo. Corrompió con Su ejemplo y su maña a soldados honestos que lo siguieron y los enfrentó unos contra otros. Vosotros erais lo mejor de Marilac- Los cetagandanos no podían estar seguros de que cayeseis. Así que plantaron la semilla del mal entre vosotros. Para asegurarse. Y funcionó... funcionó muy bien. Nunca sospechasteis.. -

Oliver cogió a Miles del brazo y le murmuró al oído:

-Hermano Miles... conozco a ese tipo. No es ningún agente cetagandano. Es sólo uno de tantos...

-Oliver -ordenó Miles con los dientes apretados-. Silencio. -Y siguió hablando con su tono de arenga-- Claro que es un agente cetagandano. Un espía. Un topo. Y pensar que todo este tiempo pensabais que esto era algo que os hacíais vosotros mismos...

__

Donde no existe el diablo, pensó Miles, _tal vez sea conveniente inventarlo. _Se le revolvía el estómago, pero mantuvo el rostro tranquilo en una expresión de rabia justa. Miró las caras a su alrededor. Había unas cuantas tan pálidas como debía de estar la suya propia, pero por otras razones. Un murmullo, bajo se deslizó entre ellas, un murmullo atónito y amenazador,

-Quitadle la camisa -dijo Miles- Y acostadlo boca abajo. Suegar, dame tu taza.

La taza de plástico de Suegar tenía una punta afilada el, un, de sus lados rotos. Miles se sentó sobre Pitt, y usando la punta como una estilográfica escribió sobre esa espalda tensa, en letras grandes

ESPÍA

CETA

Clavó bien hondo, sin piedad y la sangre lo salpicó de arriba a abajo. Pitt aulló, insultó, se retorció.

Miles se puso de pie, temblando, sin aliento, y no Sólo por el esfuerzo fisico.

-Ahora -ordenó-, quiero que le deis su barra de rata y lo escoltéis hasta la salida.

Los dientes de Tris se abrieron para objetar la última orden, y después se cerraron con fuerza. Sus ojos taladraron la espalda de Pitt mientras lo empujaban hacia fuera. Su mirada se volvió luego hacia Miles, dudosa.

- ¿De verdad crees que era cetagandano? -le preguntó a Miles en voz baja.

-No puede ser -se burló Oliver-. ¿Para qué es toda esta charada, hermano Miles?

-No dudo de las acusaciones de Tris sobre sus otros crímenes -dijo Miles, tenso-. Quiero que lo sepáis. Pero no podemos castigarlo por ellos sin dividir al campo en dos, y eso debilitaría la autoridad de Tris. De esta forma, Tris y las mujeres se vengan sin ponerse a la mitad de los hombres en contra. Las manos de la comandante quedan limpias, se hace justicia contra un criminal y nos sacamos de encima un caso que, sin duda, afuera iría a la prisión militar. Además, es una advertencia para gente que pueda parecérsele. Funciona a todos los niveles.

Oliver se quedó mudo. Después de un momento, señaló:

-Juegas sucio, hermano Miles.

-No puedo permitirme una derrota. -Miles le clavó la mirada-. ¿Y tú?

-No -Oliver apretó los labios.

Tris no hizo ningún comentario.

Miles supervisó personalmente el reparto de raciones a los prisioneros demasiado enfermos débiles o heridos que no hubieran intentado acercarse a la línea.

El coronel Tremont estaba echado sobre su manta, tieso, enroscado, mirando sin ver. Oliver se arrodilló a su lado y le cerró los ojos fijos, secos. El coronel había muerto en las últimas horas, no importaba cuándo.

-Lo lamento -dijo Miles con sinceridad-. Lamento haber llegado tarde.

-Bueno, bueno -contestó Oliver. Se puso de pie, se mordió el labio, meneó la cabeza y no dijo ninguna otra cosa. Miles, Suegar, Tris y Beatrice le ayudaron a llevar el cadáver con ropa, taza y todo, a la pila de basura. Oliver puso la barra de rata que le había reservado bajo el brazo del muerto. Nadie trató de saquear el cuerpo cuando ellos se fueron, aunque ya habían saqueado a otro que yacía en las mismas condiciones, desnudo y de lado.

Poco después tropezaron con el cuerpo de Pitt. Probablemente había muerto por estrangulamiento, pero tenía la cara tan golpeada que el color rojo de las mejillas y los labios no era una señal segura.

Tris, en cuclillas junto al cuerpo, miró a Miles en una reestimación lenta de su forma de actuar.

-Creo que, después de todo, tal vez tenías razón sobre el poder, hombrecito.

- ¿Y sobre la venganza?

-Pensé que nunca me saciaría de vengarme -suspiró ella, mirando el cuerpo que yacía a su lado-. Sí. .. sobre eso también.

_Gracias. -Miles empujó el cuerpo con el dedo gordo del pie-. Y no te equivoques. Es una pérdida para nosotros.

Miles hizo que Suegar dejara que otro llevara el cadáver a la pila de basura.

Formó un consejo de guerra justo después del reparto de comida. Los que habían llevado el cuerpo de Tremont, que Miles consideraba ahora sus generales, y los catorce líderes de grupo se reunieron a su alrededor en un lugar cerca de las fronteras del grupo de las mujeres. Miles caminaba de un lado a otro frente a ellos, gesticulando con fuerza.

-Quiero felicitar a los líderes de grupo por su trabajo excelente y al sargento Oliver por haberlos elegido. Esto nos ha permitido lograr, no sólo la alianza con la gran mayoría de los habitantes del campo, sino también tiempo. De ahora en adelante cada comida funcionará un poco mejor que la anterior y será un ejercicio para la siguiente.

»Y no os equivoquéis. Esto es un ejercicio militar. Estamos en guerra otra vez. Ya hemos logrado que los cetagandanos hayan quebrado su muy calculada rutina y hayan hecho un movimiento nuevo. Nosotros actuamos. Y ellos reaccionaron. Aunque os parezca increíble, la ventaja de la ofensiva ha estado en _nuestras _manos.

»Ahora empezaremos a planear la estrategia siguiente. Quiero que penséis cuál será el próximo desafío a que nos enfrentarán los cetagandanos. _-En realidad, quiero que penséis. Y pun_to-. Aquí termina el sermón. Comandante Tris, usted sigue. -Miles se obligó a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas para dejar el campo libre a su elegida, lo quisiera ella o no. Se recordó que Tris había sido oficial de campo, no de oficinas y que necesitaba la práctica más que él.

-Por supuesto, pueden enviarnos menos comida, como ya hicieron antes -empezó ella después de aclararse la garganta-. Se dice que así fue como empezó todo. -Su mirada se cruzó con la de Miles, que asintió como para darle ánimo-. Eso quiere decir que vamos a tener que empezar a contar cuánta gente hay y hacer turnos rotativos estrictos para dividir las raciones en caso de que no haya para todos. Cada líder de grupo elegirá un lugarteniente y un par de ayudantes para controlar las cifras.

-Otro movimiento igualmente perturbador que podrían intentar los cetagandanos -interrumpió Miles sin poder resistirse a la tentación-, es enviar demasiada comida para enfrentarnos al problema, muy interesante por cierto, de cómo dividir los extras. Creo que tenemos que pensar en eso. -Sonrió a Tris con gesto inocente.

Ella alzó una ceja y siguió adelante:

-Tal vez también traten de dividir la comida en varios montones, para complicarnos el problema de controlar el reparto correctamente. ¿Se os ocurre algún otro truco sucio en que podamos pensar? -preguntó y no pudo dejar de mirar a Miles.

Uno de los líderes de grupo levantó la mano con algunas dudas.

-Señora... ellos nos están escuchando. ¿No le parece que les estamos dando ideas?

Miles se levantó para contestar a eso con toda su fuerza.

---Claro que nos escuchan. Sin duda, tenemos toda su atención. -Hizo un gesto obsceno hacia la cúpula- Que escuchen. Cada movimiento que hagan es un mensaje desde fuera, una sombra que marca la forma que tienen, una información acerca de ellos. Sabremos utilizarla.

- ¿Y si nos vuelven a cortar el aire? -dijo otro líder de grupo con un tono tan cargado de dudas como el primero.

-Entonces -dijo Miles con suavidad---, perderán la posición que tanto les ha costado ganar en la Comisión judicial. Es un golpe de propaganda que les ha servido de mucho últimamente, sobre todo desde que nuestro lado, en medio de la presión de la crisis que tenemos en casa, no ha sido capaz de mantener a sus propias tropas en buenas condiciones, y mucho menos a los cetagandanos que capturamos. Los cetagandanos, cuyo punto de vista propagandístico es que están compartiendo el gobierno imperial con nosotros por generosidad cultural, dicen que esto es una muestra de la superioridad de su civilización y sus buenos modales...

Algunas risas burlonas indicaron el punto de vista de los prisioneros al respecto y Miles sonrió y siguió adelante.

-La tasa de mortalidad de este campo es tan extraordinaria que ha llamado la atención del Comité judicial. Los cetagandanos se las han arreglado para justificarla en tres inspecciones distintas del comité, pero un ciento por ciento sería demasiado alto e injustificable hasta para ellos. -Un temblor como para expresar acuerdo, la rabia reprimida, recorrió al auditorio como una corriente amarga.

Miles se sentó de nuevo. Oliver se inclinó hacia él y le susurró:

- ¿Cómo diablos sabes todo eso?

Miles hizo una mueca.

- ¿Ha sonado convincente? Bien.

Oliver volvió a acomodarse en la silla, muy tenso.

-No tienes ningún tipo de inhibición, ¿verdad?

-No en un combate.

Tris y su grupo de líderes pasaron las siguientes dos horas preparando cuadros de posibles lugares y circunstancias para la aparición de la comida y diseñando respuestas tácticas para cada una. Hicieron un descanso para pasar los resultados a los líderes de grupo, para que ellos, a su vez, se los pasaran a sus subordinados y Oliver a su personal de apoyo suplementario.

Tris se detuvo frente a Miles, que había sucumbido a la gravedad en algún momento de la segunda hora y que ahora yacía en el polvo, mirando sin ver hacia la cúpula y parpadeando en un esfuerzo para mantener los ojos abiertos. No había dormido nada durante el día y medio anteriores a su llegada al campo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces.

-He pensado en otra posibilidad -dijo Tris-. ¿Qué hacemos si no hacen nada? No cambian nada.

Miles sonrió, medio dormido.

-Es lo más probable. Ese intento por engañarnos en el último reparto de comida fue un desliz por su parte, creo yo.

-Pero sin enemigo, ¿cuánto tiempo podemos seguir fingiendo que somos un ejército? -Insistió ella-. Con esto nos has sacado de lo más profundo del pozo, pero cuando esto se termine, ¿qué pasará?

Miles se acurrucó y dejó fluir pensamientos extraños o informes, arrastrado por el comienzo de un sueño erótico sobre una pelirroja alta y agresiva. Soltó un bostezo.

-Entonces, pediremos un, milagro. Recuérdame que debo discutir lo de los milagros contigo... más tarde...

Se despertó a medias una vez, cuando alguien le metió una manta debajo del cuerpo. Sonrió a Beatrice entre sueños.

-Mutante loco -le soltó ella y lo hizo rodar sobre la manta-. No vayas a creer que esto ha sido idea mía.

-Suegar -murmuró Miles-, Dios mío, creo que le justo. -Se enroscó otra vez entre los brazos dulces de la Beatrice de ensueño a disfrutar de una paz temporal.

Por desgracia, el análisis de Miles fue correcto. Los cetagandanos volvieron a su rutina original con las barras de rata y no respondieron a los cambios de sus prisioneros. Miles no estaba seguro de que eso le gustara. En realidad le daba muchas oportunidades para afinar el sistema de distribución, pero algún tipo de ataque de la cúpula habría servido para dirigir la atención de los prisioneros hacia fuera, les habría devuelto un enemigo que aliviara en algo el aburrimiento paralizante de sus vidas. Si la cuestión se alargaba demasiado, Tris acabaría teniendo razón.

-Odio a los enemigos que no cometen errores -murmuró Miles, irritado, y puso todos sus esfuerzos en las cosas que sí podía controlar.

Buscó un prisionero flemático con un buen latido cardíaco y le pidió que se acostara en el polvo y contara los latidos para marcar el tiempo de la distribución para después trabajar sobre cómo reducir ese tiempo.

-Es un ejercicio espiritual -anunció cuando ordenó que sus catorce hombres distribuyeran las barras de rata a grupos de doscientos con descansos de treinta minutos entre un grupo y otro.

-Es un cambio de ritmo -explicó a Tris, apartándola de los demás-. Si no podemos inducir a los cetagandanos a que provean algo de variedad, tendremos que hacerla nosotros mismos.

También ordenó que se contabilizaran con exactitud a los prisioneros supervivientes. Estaba siempre en todas partes, exhortando, buscando, empujando, reprimiendo.

-Si realmente quieres que lo hagamos más rápido, será mejor que nos des más montones, mierda -protestó Oliver.

-No blasfemes -dijo Miles y se dedicó a enseñar a los grupos cómo distribuir los montones en otros más pequeños, colocados a espacios regulares sobre la superficie del campo para apresurar la distribución.

Al final de la comida número diecinueve desde que él había entrado en el campo, Miles decidió que su sistema de distribución estaba completo y que era teológicamente correcto. Si llamaba «día» al tiempo que llevaba recibir dos comidas, había estado allí nueve días.

-Estoy listo -refunfuñó-, y es demasiado pronto.

- ¿Lloras porque no tienes otros mundos que conquistar? -le preguntó Tris con una mueca sarcástica.

Para la llamada trigésimo segunda, el sistema todavía funcionaba bien, pero Miles empezaba a inquietarse.

-Bienvenido al tiempo eterno -dijo Beatrice con amargura-. Será mejor que empieces a serenarte, hermano Miles. Si lo que dice Tris es cierto, vamos a estar aquí todavía más tiempo por tu culpa. Tengo que acordarme de agradecértelo alguna vez. -Le sonrió con una mueca de amenaza y Miles recordó prudentemente que tenía algo que hacer al otro lado del campo.

Beatrice tenía razón, pensó Miles, deprimido. La mayor parte de los prisioneros contaba su tiempo de cautiverio en meses y años, no en días y semanas. Él mismo terminaría diciendo tonterías en un tiempo que cualquier otro calcularía como un suspiro. Se preguntó con amargura qué forma tomaría su locura personal. ¿Maníaca, inspirada en el espejismo brillante de que era... digamos, un conquistador de Komarr? ¿O depresiva, como había pasado con Tremont, que se había metido en sí mismo hasta convertirse en nada, una especie de agujero negro humano?

Milagros. Había habido líderes en la historia que se habían equivocado al elegir el momento para sus batallas y habían llevado a sus rebaños a la montaña a esperar un apocalipsis que nunca llegaría. Después de eso, las vidas de esos líderes estaban marcadas por la oscuridad y la bebida. Pero aquí no había nada que beber. Miles deseaba tomarse seis dobles, aquí y ahora.

Ahora. Ahora. Ahora.

Miles adquirió la costumbre de recorrer el perímetro de la cúpula después de cada comida, en parte para hacer o fingir que hacía una inspección, en parte para quemar algo de la energía nerviosa que se le acumulaba en el cuerpo cada vez más. Le costaba mucho dormir. Había habido un período de quietud en el campo después de que se regularon con éxito las distribuciones de comida, como si el orden hubiera sido un cristal arrojado en una solución muy saturada. Pero en los últimos días, el número de peleas de puños había aumentado. Los hombres que ejercían de policías también se estaban volviendo más irritables y recurrían a la violencia con mayor rapidez. Estaban adquiriendo una forma de contonearse al caminar que era desagradable y potencialmente peligrosa. Fases de la luna. ¿Quién podía ganar a la luna?

-Más despacio, Miles -se quejó Suegar que trataba de seguirle el paso.

-Lo lamento. -Miles aflojó las zancadas y se sacudió su abstracción para mirar a su alrededor. La cúpula brillante se elevaba a su izquierda y parecía pulsar con un zumbido molesto que estaba justo por debajo de lo que captaba su oído. El silencio se extendía a su derecha, grupos de gente, en su mayoría sentada. Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado desde su primer día en ese lugar. Tal vez un poco menos de tensión, tal vez un poco más de cuidado para los enfermos y los heridos. Fases de la luna. Se sacudió la inquietud que lo dominaba y sonrió con alegría a Suegar.

- ¿Estás recibiendo respuestas más positivas para tus sermones estos días? -le preguntó.

-Bueno... nadie trata de pegarme -dijo Suegar-. Pero lo cierto es que, con todo el trabajo de las comidas y eso, tampoco he predicado mucho. Y además está la policía. Es difícil decirlo.

- ¿Vas a seguir intentándolo?

-Ah, sí. -Suegar hizo una pausa- He estado en lugares peores que éste. Estuve en un campo minero una vez, cuando no era más que un chiquillo. Un descubrimiento de minas de gemas de fuego. Por una vez, en lugar de ser una compañía grande o el gobierno, el lugar se había dividido en cientos y cientos de pequeñas concesiones de unos dos metros cuadrados cada una. Los tipos cavaban a mano, con paletas y escobillas (las gemas de fuego grandes son muy delicadas, ya sabes, se rompen en pedazos si las golpeas), cavaban bajo el sol abrasador, día tras día. Muchos de esos tipos tenían menos ropa que nosotros. Muchos de ellos comían menos y con menos frecuencia. Trabajando hasta reventar. Más accidentes, más enfermos que aquí. También había peleas, muchas.

»Pero vivían para el futuro. Te aseguro que llevaban a cabo las proezas más increíbles de resistencia física, y lo hacían por la esperanza, siempre voluntariamente. Estaban obsesionados. Estaban... bueno, tú te pareces mucho a ellos. No querían darse por vencidos por _nada del mundo. _Convertían una montaña en un abismo en menos de un año, con paletas de albañil. Era una locura. A mí me encantaba.

»Este lugar... -Suegar miró a su alrededor-. Este lugar puede aterrorizar a cualquiera, volverlo loco de miedo. -Tocó con la mano derecha el brazalete de harapos-. Este lugar se va a tragar nuestro futuro, este lugar te traga entero... es como si la muerte fuera sólo una formalidad. Una ciudad zombie. Una ciudad suicida. El día que deje de intentarlo, este lugar me va a devorar.

-Mmmm -dijo Miles para darle la razón.

Se estaban acercando a lo que Miles creía que era el punto más lejano del circuito a partir del lugar en el que habían dejado las mantas, cerca de las fronteras de las mujeres, que ahora se habían vuelto permeables.

Un par de hombres caminaba por el perímetro en dirección contraria. Se reunieron con otro par en pijamas grises. Como por casualidad, espontáneamente, tres más se levantaron de sus mantas a la derecha de Miles. No podía estar seguro sin volver la cabeza, pero suponía que había más movimiento acercándosele por detrás.

Los cuatro que se acercaban se detuvieron a unos metros, Miles y Suegar dudaron. Hombres de gris, todos de distinto tamaño pero todos más grandes que Miles - ¿había alguien más pequeño que él, por cierto?-, con el ceño fruncido, cargados de una tensión feroz que tocaba a Miles y le ponía los nervios de punta. Reconoció solamente a uno de ellos, otro de los hermanos robustos que había visto en compañía de Pitt. No se molestó en sacar los ojos del lugarteniente de Pitt para buscar a hombres de la policía. En primer lugar, estaba casi seguro que uno de los hombres que se enfrentaba a ellos era de la policía.

Y lo peor era que este aprieto -los tenían entre la espada y la pared, si se podía decir eso en un lugar sin paredes- era culpa suya, por haber dejado que sus movimientos cayeran en una rutina diaria predecible. Un error estúpido, básico, el error de un principiante. Eso era imperdonable.

El lugarteniente de Pitt se adelantó, mordiéndose el labio y mirando a Miles con los ojos vacíos. _Se está convenciendo a sí _mismo, pensó Miles. Silo _único que quisiera es convertirme en picadillo, podría hacerlo hasta en sueños. _El hombre deslizó una cuerda de tela cuidadosamente trenzada entre sus dedos. Una cuerda para estrangular... no, no iba a ser otra paliza. Esta vez iba a ser asesinato premeditado.

-Tú -dijo con voz ronca-. Al principio me tenías confundido. No eres uno de nosotros. No podrías ser uno de nosotros. Mutante... Tú mismo me diste la clave. Pitt no era un espía de los cetagandanos. Tú lo eres... -agregó y se lanzó hacia adelante.

Miles se agachó, golpeado por una súbita comprensión y el ataque salvaje, que lo sacudieron al mismo tiempo. Mierda, sabía que tenía que haber una razón por la que la idea de acabar con Pitt de la forma en que lo había hecho no lo había convencido del todo, a pesar de lo práctica que parecía. La acusación falsa era un arma de doble filo, tan peligrosa para el que la empuña como para su enemigo. Tal vez el lugarteniente de Pitt realmente creía en la acusación que estaba haciendo. Miles había empezado una caza de brujas. Justicia poética que él fuera la primera víctima, pero ¿adónde llevaría esa caza a los prisioneros del campo? Sin duda, los cetagandanos no habían interferido últimamente. Debían de estar cayéndose de las sillas de risa -error tras error tras error hasta terminar aquí-, muriendo de forma estúpida como un gusano a manos de otros gusanos dentro de un agujero de gusanos...

Unas manos lo aferraron, él se retorció espasmódicamente, dando patadas con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo pudo soltarse en parte. Junto a él Suegar se retorcía, golpeaba, gritaba con energía demoníaca. Tenía alcance, pero no masa. Miles no tenía ni alcance ni masa. Pero Suegar se las arregló para anular a uno de los atacantes de Miles durante un momento.

De pronto, los hombres aferraron el brazo izquierdo de Suegar, que se había despegado de su cuerpo tratando de golpear. Miles hizo una mueca anticipando el ruido familiar de un hueso que se quiebra, pero en lugar de eso, uno de los hombres arrancó el harapo de la escritura de la muñeca de Suegar.

- ¡Eh, Suegar! -se burló, bailando hacia atrás-. ¡Mira lo que tengo!

La cabeza de Suegar giró en redondo. Se había distraído de su defensa apasionada de Miles. El hombre sacó el pedazo arrugado de papel de su bolsa de tela y lo sacudió en el aire. Suegar lanzó un grito desesperado y se lanzó hacia él, pero otros dos cuerpos lo bloquearon. El hombre rompió el papel en pedazos y se detuvo, como si no supiera qué hacer con él. Después, con una sonrisa, se metió los trocitos en la boca y empezó a masticarlos. Suegar aulló.

-Mierda -gritó Miles, furioso-. ¡Me querías a mí! No tenías por qué hacer eso.. . -Golpeó con toda la fuerza de su puño la cara del atacante más cercano, que se había distraído un momento mirando a Suegar.

Sintió que sus huesos se estremecían desde la muñeca hacia arriba. Estaba _tan harto _de sus huesos, cansado de que le dolieran una y otra y otra vez...

Suegar chillaba, gritaba, lloraba y trataba de alcanzar al' hombre que estaba masticando el papel. El hombre permanecía., quieto y sonreía mientras masticaba. Suegar perdió toda ciencia en sus ataques y se lanzó como un molino de viento. Miles lo, vio caer y después no le quedó atención, para otra cosa que no fuera el apretón de anaconda de la cuerda que se había enroscado en su cuello. Logró poner una mano entre el cuello y la cuerda, pero era la mano rota. Sintió sogas de dolor dentro del brazo que le corrían por la piel hasta el hombro. La presión en su cabeza llegó al paroxismo y le cerró la visión. Nubes de color púrpura oscuro y amarillo sucio hervían frente a sus ojos como cabezas de tormenta. Una imagen fugaz de un manojo de cabello rojo...

Después estaba en el suelo, y la sangre, la maravillosa sangre volvía a su cerebro hambriento de oxigeno. Dolía y era buena, caliente y palpitante. Se quedó un momento allí. Quieto. No le importaba nada. Hubiera sido tan bueno no tener que volver a levantarse...

La maldita cúpula, fría, blanca y sin rasgos, se burló de su visión que regresaba poco a poco. Miles se puso de rodillas y miró a su alrededor. Beatrice, algunos policías y algunos hombres del comando de Oliver perseguían a los casi asesinos de Miles por el campo. Seguramente, se había desmayado apenas unos segundos. Suegar estaba en el suelo, unos metros más allá.

Miles se arrastró hasta él. El hombre flaco yacía enroscado alrededor de su estómago, la cara pálida, verdosa y húmeda. Temblores involuntarios le sacudían el cuerpo. Nada bueno. _Shock. _Mantenga al paciente caliente y adminístrele sinergina. No había sinergina. Miles se sacó la túnica y la puso sobre el cuerpo de Suegar.

- ¿Suegar? ¿Estás bien? Beatrice ha ahuyentado a esos bárbaros...

Suegar levantó la vista y sonrió, pero la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato en el remolino de una mueca de dolor.

Finalmente volvió Beatrice, jadeando, furiosa.

-Locos de mierda -saludó sin pasión-. No necesitáis un guardaespaldas. Lo que necesitáis es una niñera. -Se arrodillo junto a Miles para mirar a Suegar y apretó los labios. Miró a Miles y se le oscurecieron los ojos. Las arrugas de su frente se hicieron más profundas.

__

Acabo de cambiar de idea, pensó Miles. No _empieces a preocuparte por mí, Beatrice, no te encariñes con nadie. Lo único que conseguirás es hacerte daño. Una y otra vez y otra y otra..._

-Será mejor que volváis a mi grupo -sugirió Beatrice.

-No creo que Suegar pueda caminar.

Beatrice llamó a algunos musculosos que metieron al hombre flaco en una manta y se lo llevaron de vuelta al lugar en que siempre dormían. A gusto de Miles, se parecía demasiado al coronel Tremont.

-Quiero un médico ---ordenó Miles.

Beatrice volvió llevando del brazo a una mujer mayor, muy enojada.

- Seguramente le han reventado el vientre -dijo la doctora-. Si tuviera un visor de diagnóstico, os diría qué se le ha roto. ¿Tenéis un visor de diagnóstico? Necesita plasma y sinergina. ¿Tenéis? Podría cortarlo y hacerle un parche y apresurar la curación con estimulación eléctrica si tuviera una sala de operaciones. Os aseguro que estaría en pie de nuevo en tres días. Sin problemas. ¿Tenéis una sala de operaciones? Supongo que no.

»Dejad de mirarme así. Hubo un tiempo en que yo creía que podía curar. Este lugar me ha enseñado que no soy más que la intermediaria entre la tecnología y el paciente. Y como ahora no tengo tecnología, no soy nada.

- ¿Pero qué se puede hacer? -dijo Miles.

-Cubrirlo. En unos días, mejorará o morirá, según lo que se le haya roto dentro. Eso es todo. -Hizo una pausa y se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados mirando a Suegar con rencor, como si sus heridas fueran una afrenta personal. Y así era, para ella. Otra carga de pena y fracaso que arrastraba por el polvo el viejo y querido orgullo de curar- Creo que se va a morir -agregó.

-Yo también lo creo -dijo Miles.

- ¿Entonces para qué me habéis llamado? -La doctora se alejó a grandes zancadas.

Más tarde volvió con una manta y unos harapos y ayudó a colocarlos sobre Suegar para darle más calor. Después se fue, tan furiosa como antes.

Tris informó a Miles:

-Tenemos a los tipos que trataron de matarte. ¿Qué les hacemos?

-Suéltalos -dijo Miles-. No son el enemigo.

- ¡Sí que lo son, mierda!

-Enemigos míos no, por lo menos. Fue un caso de error de identidad. Yo soy sólo un viajero sin sombrero que pasaba por ahí en ese momento.

-Despiértate, hombrecito. No comparto la creencia de Oliver en tu «milagro». No estás pasando por aquí. Aquí te quedas.

Miles suspiró.

-Estoy empezando a creer que tienes razón. -Miles miró a Suegar, escuchó su respiración: muy poco profunda, muy rápida. Se puso en cuclillas a su lado-. Seguramente, esta vez tienes razón. De todos modos... suéltalos.

- ¿Por qué? -se quejó ella, furiosa.

-Porque yo lo digo. Porque te lo pido. ¿Quieres que te ruegue por ellos?

-¡Aaj! No, no. ¡De acuerdo! -Tris se volvió y se alejó, mientras se pasaba las manos a través del cabello cortado y murmuraba cosas entre dientes.

Pasó un tiempo sin tiempo. Suegar yacía de costado sin hablar, aunque abría los ojos de vez en cuando. Los abría sin ver. Miles le mojaba los labios con agua periódicamente. Llegó y pasó una comida, sin incidentes ni la participación de Miles. Beatrice se les acercó y dejó caer dos raciones junto a ellos, los miró con desaprobación y se fue.

Miles acunaba su mano herida. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas revisando el catálogo de errores que lo habían llevado a ese punto. Pensó en su evidente capacidad para hacer matar a sus amigos. Tenía la premonición espantosa de que la muerte de Suegar iba a ser casi tan horrible como la del sargento Bothari hacía seis años, y había conocido a Suegar apenas hacía unas semanas, no unos años. Había aprendido que el dolor repetido una y otra vez hace que uno tenga más miedo de las heridas, no menos, un terror cada vez más grande, más profundo, más adentro, en las entrañas. De nuevo no, otra vez no, nunca más...

Se quedó tendido boca arriba y miró la cúpula, el ojo blanco de un dios muerto que nunca parpadeaba. ¿Acaso había otros amigos que habían muerto a manos de ese dios? Sería muy digno de los cetagandanos dejarlo ahí sin saber nada para que la duda y el miedo lo volvieran loco poco a poco.

O lo volvieran loco bruscamente, ahora mismo . El ojo del dios parpadeó.

Miles parpadeó también, nervioso, abrió los ojos de par en par, miró la cúpula como si hubiera podido atravesarla con los ojos. ¿Había parpadeado realmente? ¿O era un parpadeo causado por una alucinación? ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

La cúpula parpadeó de nuevo. Durante un instante, la noche planetaria entró en el lugar, y la niebla y la llovizna y el beso de un viento húmedo y frío. El aire del planeta, sin filtros, olía como a huevos podridos. La oscuridad desacostumbrada era cegadora.

- ¡DISTRIBUCIÓN! -aulló Miles con toda su voz.

Entonces el limbo se transformó en caos como bajo el brillo fosforescente de una bomba que cala sobre un grupo de edificios. Una luz roja iluminó el lado de una nube enorme e hirviente de deshechos que se alzaba rugiendo hacia el cielo. Una cadena de golpes semejantes rodeó el campo, sacudiendo la noche, ensordeciendo a los que no estaban protegidos. Miles, que todavía gritaba, no oía su propia voz. El fuego de los que se defendían desde el suelo arañó las nubes con líneas de luz de colores.

Tris, con los ojos muy abiertos, pasó a su lado a toda velocidad. Miles la cogió por el brazo con la mano buena y hundió los talones en el suelo para frenarla y acercarla a su cara y así poder gritarle en el oído.

- ¡Ya estamos! Organiza a los líderes de los catorce grupos, haz que pongan en línea a sus primeros bloques de doscientos y que los hagan esperar alrededor del perímetro. Busca a Oliver, _tenemos _que hacer que los de la policía mantengan a los demás esperando el turno bajo control. Si esto sale exactamente como lo practicamos, todos vamos a salir de aquí. -Eso _espero-. _Pero si se tiran sobre los transbordadores como se tiraban sobre la comida, no saldrá nadie. ¿Me sigues?

-Nunca hubiera creído... no pensaba... ¿Transbordadores?

-No tienes que pensar. Ya lo hemos practicado cincuenta veces. Sigue el ejercicio de la comida. ¡El _ejercicio!, _¿entiendes?

- ¡Tú... hijo de puta...! -El movimiento de la mano de Tris, mientras salía corriendo a cumplir las órdenes, se parecía mucho a un saludo militar.

Una cadena de luces iluminó el cielo sobre el campo, como si un relámpago estallara una y otra vez, volviendo la escena blanca y fantasmal El campo hervía como un hormiguero que alguien acabara de pisotear. Hombres y mujeres corrían de un lado a otro, gritando su confusión. No era exactamente la visión ordenada que Miles tenía en mente: ¿por qué, por ejemplo, habían elegido los suyos la noche para atacar y no el día?; se lo reprocharía después, cuando terminara de besarles los pies.

- ¡Beatrice! -Miles hizo un gesto para que ella se acercara-. ¡Pasa la voz! Estamos haciendo el ejercicio de la comida. Pero en lugar de una barra de rata, cada uno tendrá un asiento en un transbordador. Haz que todos lo entiendan... que nadie se vaya corriendo hacia la noche o perderá el vuelo. Después vuelve y quédate con Suegar. No quiero que se pierda ni que lo pisen. Cuídalo.

-No soy una estúpida. ¿Qué transbordadores?

El sonido que los oídos de Miles habían estado esperando horadó el aire por fin: un gemido agudo, facetado, que se hacía cada vez más ensordecedor. Bajaron desde las nubes hirvientes y escarlatas como insectos monstruosos con caparazones y alas y las patas extendidas. Transbordadores de combate perfectamente armados, dos, tres, seis... siete, ocho... Los labios de Miles se movían al contar. Trece, catorce, por Dios. Se las habían arreglado para conseguir el #B-7 a tiempo.

Miles los señaló.

-Mis transbordadores.

Beatrice estaba de pie con la boca abierta, mirando hacia arriba.

-Dios. Son preciosos. -Miles casi podía ver cómo la mente de la pelirroja se lanzaba a la carrera- Pero no son _nuestros. _Ni de los cetagandanos. ¿Quién diablos...?

Miles se inclinó.

-Éste es un rescate político pagado.

- ¿Mercenarios?

-No somos algo con patas que se retuerce en tu saco de dormir, chica. El tono de voz que corresponde es ¡Mercenarios!, con un grito de alegría.

-Pero... pero... pero...

-Vete, diablos. Después discutiremos.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se alejó corriendo.

Miles empezó a parar a todos los que pudo y les pasó la orden del día. Capturó a uno de los muchachotes del comando de Oliver y le ordenó que se lo pusiera sobre los hombros. Una mirada alrededor le mostró catorce grupos de personas que se coagulaban en las posiciones correctas. Los transbordadores bajaron, flotando, con las máquinas a toda potencia, después tocaron el suelo con un ruido que dio toda la vuelta al campo.

-Tiene que funcionar -murmuró Miles para sí mismo. Tocó el hombro del comando-. Abajo.

Se obligó a caminar hasta el transbordador más cercano. Correr era contra lo que había luchado con sangre, piel y huesos y orgullo durante ¿tres, cuatro semanas?

Lo primero que bajó por la rampa del transbordador fue un cuarteto de soldados armados con media armadura que se ubicó en posiciones de guardia. Bien. Incluso tenían las armas apuntadas en la dirección correcta, hacia los prisioneros que habían venido a rescatar. Después, salió al galope una patrulla mayor en dos cuerpos, con todas las armas listas. Un grupo disparaba mientras el otro se agachaba en cuclillas para evitar el fuego propio y se acercaba hacia las instalaciones cetagandanas que rodeaban el círculo de la cúpula. Difícil saber en qué dirección estaba el peor de los peligros. A juzgar por las luces continuas del exterior, los transbordadores de lucha proveían suficiente distracción externa a los cetagandanos.

Y finalmente bajó el hombre que Miles quería ver, el oficial de comunicaciones del transbordador.

-Teniente... -Miles relacionó la cara y el nombre-. ¡Murka! ¡Aquí!

Murka lo vio. Manipuló el equipo, nervioso, y llamó Por su radio.

- ¡Comodoro Tung! ¡Aquí está, lo tengo, lo tengo!

Miles arrancó el comunicador de las manos del teniente, que se inclinó para permitirle el robo, y metió la cabeza en los auriculares a tiempo para oír la voz de Tung que decía con toda claridad:

-Bueno, por Dios, no lo pierdas de nuevo, Murka. Siéntate encima de él si es preciso.

-Quiero a mi personal -dijo Miles en el receptor-. ¿Ya han recogido a Elli y a Elena? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Sí, señor, no y cerca de dos horas... con suerte -contestó Tung-. Es un placer tenerlo a bordo de nuevo, almirante Naismith.

-Me está diciendo... Consiga a Elli y a Elena. Prioridad Uno.

-En eso estoy. Fuera.

Miles se volvió y descubrió que el líder del grupo de las barras de rata en esa sección había logrado llevar a su primer grupo de doscientos y estaba haciendo que el segundo se sentara a esperar su turno. Excelente. Los prisioneros subían por la rampa uno a uno a través de una extraña vía como de ferrocarril. Un mercenario rasgaba la túnica de cada prisionero con un cuchillo vibrador. Otro les pasaba un bloqueador médico. Un tercero les borraba los números codificados bajo la piel con un aparato quirúrgico de mano. Y no se preocupaba por vendarlos.

-Vayan al frente y siéntese de a cinco. Vayan al frente y siéntense de a cinco, vayan al frente... -recitaba, siguiendo el ritmo con el instrumento que usaba.

Apareció el adjunto temporal de Miles, el capitán Thorne, que se apresuraba entre las sombras y los brillos de luces, flanqueado por una de las cirujanas de las naves de la flota y... por suerte... un soldado con la ropa de Miles y sus botas. Miles se tiró de cabeza a buscar las botas, pero la cirujana lo atrapó en la mitad del vuelo.

Le pasó un bloqueador médico entre los hombros y después le borró los números.

-Ay -gritó Miles-. ¿No podía esperar un segundo a que el bloqueador hiciera efecto? -El dolor desapareció rápidamente y se convirtió en entumecimiento, mientras la mano izquierda de Miles buscaba las marcas- ¿Qué diablos pasa?

-Lo lamento, señor -dijo la doctora sin sinceridad- No se toque, tiene los dedos sucios. -Le aplicó una venda. El rango tenía sus privilegios-. La capitana Bothari-Jesek y la comandante Quinn averiguaron algo nuevo cuando vieron los monitores de la prisión de los cetagandanos, algo que no sabíamos cuando usted entró ahí. Esos números de código tienen cápsulas con drogas y las membranas lípidas de esas cápsulas se mantienen enteras por medio de un alineamiento con un campo magnético de poca energía que genera la cúpula. Una hora fuera de la cúpula y las membranas se quiebran y sueltan el veneno. Unas horas después, el sujeto muere... Una muerte muy desagradable. Supongo que es una forma de asegurarse de que no haya ninguna fuga posible.

Miles tembló y dijo en voz baja:

-Ya veo... -Se aclaró la garganta y agregó en tono más firme-: Capitán Thorne, quiero una recomendación... los honores más altos, a la comandante Elli Quinn y la capitana Elena Bothari Jesek. Nuestro... servicio de inteligencia ni siquiera sospechaba eso. En realidad, los datos del servicio de inteligencia eran defectuosos en muchos sentidos. Tendré que hablar con ellos, y muy seriamente, cuando les presente la cuenta de esta operación. No, no guarde eso, doctora. Quiero que me anestesie la mano, por favor. -Miles extendió la mano derecha para que la mujer se la examinara.

-Otra vez, ¿eh? -murmuró la doctora-. Supuse que ya habría aprendido algo... -Manipuló el bloqueador médico y Mi EES dejó de sentir la mano hinchada. De la muñeca para abajo, nada. Sólo los ojos le aseguraban que todavía estaba allí.

-Sí, pero ¿van a pagar esta operación ampliada? -le preguntó el capitán Thorne, con ansiedad-, Esto empezó como un golpe simple para sacar a un solo hombre, el tipo de operación en la que nos especializamos. Ahora estamos usando toda la flota. Estos malditos prisioneros son más que nosotros. Dos a uno. Eso no fue lo que se estipuló en el contrato original. ¿Y si nuestro empleador misterioso de siempre no está de acuerdo y nos deja en la estacada?

-No -dijo Miles-. Doy mi palabra. Pero.... no hay duda de que voy a tener que llevar la cuenta en persona.

---QueDios les ayude entonces -musitó la doctora y se dedicó a sacar los códigos de las espaldas de los prisioneros.

El comodoro Ky Tung, un eurasiático bajo, de edad madura, enfundado en una media armadura y con un equipo de canal de comando, apareció junto a Miles cuando los primeros transbordadores cargados de prisioneros cerraron las compuertas y se elevaron rugiendo hacia la niebla negra. Despegaron en la posición en que estaban, sin esperar. Miles, que conocía la importancia que daba Tung a las buenas formaciones, se dio cuenta de que el tiempo era ahora el factor más acuciante.

- ¿Adónde los llevamos? ¿Al piso de arriba? -preguntó Miles.

-Hemos robado un par de cargueros usados. Podemos poner unos cinco mil en cada uno. La salida va a ser dura y fea. Y rápida. Tendrán que acostarse y respirar lo menos que puedan.

- ¿Qué tienen los cetagandanos para seguirnos?

-En este momento, apenas unos transbordadores policiales. La mayoría de su contingente militar espacial está al otro lado de su sol, y por eso elegimos este momento para bajar. .. hemos tenido que esperar a que volvieran a sus maniobras de práctica. Te lo digo en caso de que te estés preguntando por qué hemos tardado tanto. En otras palabras, buscamos lo mismo que pensábamos hacer en el plan original para sacar al coronel Tremont.

-Pero nos hemos sobrepasado en diez mil. Y tenemos que hacer... ¿cuánto?, unas cuatro operaciones de carga, en lugar de una sola -dijo Miles.

-Sí, y será mejor que entiendas esto -sonrió Tung-. Pusieron esta prisión en este planeta externo y miserable para no tener que gastar en tropas y equipo para cuidarla y defenderla. Contaban con la distancia a Marilac y la continuación de la guerra allí mismo. Esperaban que eso impidiera cualquier idea de rescate. Y en el período en que entramos, la mitad del complemento de guardia se ha trasladado a otros puntos problemáticos. ¡La mitad!

-Confiaban en la cúpula. -Miles lo miró-. ¿Y las malas noticias?

La sonrisa de Tung se llenó de amargura.

-Esta vez nuestro tiempo total de ventana es de dos horas.

-La mitad de la flota local espacial es demasiado para nosotros. Aunque sea la mitad. ¿Y volverán en dos horas?

-Una hora cuarenta. Ya han pasado veinte minutos. -Una mirada a los ojos de Tung y Miles supo dónde estaba el reloj de operación, proyectado en holovídeo por el equipo de comando a un lado del campo de visión del comodoro.

Miles hizo un cálculo mental y bajó la voz.

- ¿Vamos a poder levantar vuelo de la última operación de carga?

-Depende de lo rápido que podamos hacer las primeras tres -dijo Tung. Su cara, siempre inescrutable lo era más que nunca y no expresaba ni miedo ni esperanza.

__

Y eso depende, a su vez, de lo efectivo que haya sido yo en la práctica del ejercicio... Lo que se había hecho, se había hecho y punto. Lo que venía, todavía no estaba allí. Miles puso su atención el aquí y el ahora.

- ¿Han encontrado a Elli y a Elena?

-Tengo a tres patrullas buscándolas.

Todavía no las habían encontrado. A Miles se le revolvió el estómago.

-No habría intentado ampliar esta operación si no hubiera sabido que me vigilabas todo el tiempo y que sabrías traducir mis palabras en órdenes concretas.

- ¿Lo entendí bien? -preguntó Tung-. Estuvimos discutiendo mucho sobre algunas de las cosas que usted decía con doble sentido.

Miles miró a su alrededor.

-No. Está muy bien. ¿Tienes vídeos de todo? -Un gesto de la mano para señalar todo el círculo del campo.

-De ti, por lo menos. Directamente de los monitores de los cetagandanos. Los espías nos transmitían todos los días. Muy... muy entretenido, señor -agregó Tung con inocencia.

__

Algunos encuentran muy entretenido ver c6mo otros tienen que tragar varios sapos, uno tras otro, reflexionó Miles.

-Muy peligroso, diría yo... ¿cuándo os comunicasteis por, última vez?

-Ayer. -La mano de Tung tocó el brazo de Miles y abortó así un salto involuntario-. No puedes ser más eficiente que tres patrullas y así no tendré que usar otras tres para buscarte a ti.

-Sí, sí. -Miles se golpeó la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra sin pensar. Sus dos coagentes, los lazos vitales entre la cúpula y los Dendarii, no habían aparecido todavía. Los cetagandanos mataban siempre a los espías, _siempre, _con una coherencia deprimente. Después de una serie de interrogatorios que convertían la muerte en un alivio muy bienvenido... Trató de razonar. Si los hubieran descubierto, Tung se habría encontrado con una picadora de carne al bajar. No había sido así, o sea que el disfraz de técnicos de monitores había dado resultado. Claro está que podían haber muerto bajo fuego amigo... Amigos. Tenía demasiados amigos para poder permanecer cuerdo en medio de ese asunto de locos.

-Tú -dijo Miles mientras tomaba su ropa de manos del soldado que se la había traído-, vete allí -señaló con el dedo-y busca a una pelirroja que se llama Beatrice y a un hombre herido que se llama Suegar. Tráemelos. Cuidado con él. Tiene heridas internas.

El soldado saludó y se fue. Ah, el placer de dar una orden sin tener que acompañarla de un razonamiento teológico. Miles suspiró. El agotamiento estaba allí, esperando para tragárselo, agazapado en el borde de su burbuja de adrenalina e hiperactividad. Todos los factores -los transbordadores, el tiempo, el enemigo que se acercaba, la distancia hasta el punto de salto que se cerraría en dos horas- se formulaban y reformulaban en su mente en todas las variedades posibles. Pequeñas variaciones en el factor tiempo derivaban en problemas insuperables. Era un milagro que hubieran logrado lo que habían conseguido hasta el momento. No... Miró a Tung, a Thorne: un milagro, no. Era la iniciativa y la devoción extraordinarias de su gente. _Bien hecho, sí, bien hecho._

Thorne lo ayudó a vestirse cuando vio que no podía con una sola mano.

- ¿Dónde diablos está mi equipo de comunicaciones de comando? -preguntó Miles.

-Nos dijeron que estabas herido y en estado de agotamiento absoluto. Te marcamos para evacuación inmediata.

-No sé quién fue, pero es un presuntuoso y un... -Miles se tragó la rabia. No había tiempo para mandar a nadie a buscar nada. Además, si hubiera tenido el equipo, se habría sentido tentado de dar órdenes y todavía no conocía lo suficiente las complejidades internas de la operación desde el punto de vista de la flota. Así que se resignó a quedar como observador sin ningún otro comentario. Por lo menos, eso lo dejaba libre para ocuparse de la retaguardia.

Pronto apareció el soldado con Beatrice y otros cuatro prisioneros que llevaban a Suegar en la manta. Lo dejaron a los pies de Miles.

-Que venga mi doctora -dijo Miles.

El soldado salió a buscarla. Cuando llegó se arrodilló junto al semiinconsciente Suegar y le quitó el código de la espalda. Un nudo de tensión se desató en el cuello de Miles al oír el siseo familiar del hiproespray con sinergina.

- ¿Mal? -preguntó.

-No está bien -admitió la doctora, controlando el visor de diagnóstico-. El brazo roto, hemorragia en el estómago. Mejor será que éste vaya directo a cirugía en la nave de comando. Auxiliar... -hizo un gesto a un Dendarii que esperaba con los guardias el regreso de los transbordadores y le dio instrucciones incomprensibles. El hombre envolvió a Suegar en una película fina productora de calor.

-Me aseguraré de que llegue allí pronto -prometió Miles. Tembló un poco, envidiando la envoltura ahora que la niebla fría y ácida le perlaba el cabello y se le metía en los huesos.

La expresión y la atención de Tung se dirigieron de pronto a un mensaje que recibía de su equipo. Miles, que le había devuelto el equipo al teniente Murka para que siguiera con sus obligaciones, se paró y se puso a cambiar el peso de un pie al otro, impaciente por recibir las noticias. _Elena. Elli. Si las han matado..._

-Bien. Muy bien hecho -oyó a Tung-. Informad al punto de bajada A7. -Un movimiento de mandíbula para cambiar de canal-. Sim, Nout, volved con las patrullas a los perímetros del punto de bajada de vuestro transbordador. Las han encontrado.

Miles descubrió que estaba inclinado con las manos sobre las rodillas, esperando que se le aclarara la cabeza mientras el corazón le corría en círculos enloquecidos.

- ¿Elli y Elena? ¿Están bien?

-No han pedido un médico... ¿Seguro que tú no necesitas uno? Estás blanco.

-Estoy bien. -El corazón de Miles se regularizó un poco. Se puso de pie y miró los ojos de Beatrice, llenos de interrogantes-. Beatrice, ¿buscarías a Tris y a Oliver? Necesito hablarles antes de que vuelvan a subir los transbordadores.

Ella asintió sin entender y se alejó. No saludó. Por otra parte, tampoco se negó a cumplir la orden. Miles se sintió absurdamente feliz.

El ruido atronador que había habido al principio en el círculo de la cúpula se había convertido ahora en un silencio con gemidos ocasionales de armas de fuego pequeñas, algún grito humano o alguna voz confusa amplificada artificialmente. A lo lejos, ardían fuegos, brillos anaranjados en la niebla. No era una operación quirúrgicamente limpia.. . Los cetagandanos iban a sentirse muy furiosos cuando contaran sus bajas. Era hora de irse. O más bien, ya se estaba haciendo tarde para irse. Trató de pensar en los códigos envenenados para contrarrestar la imagen de los empleados y los técnicos de los cetagandanos aplastados en medio de sus edificios en llamas, pero las dos pesadillas parecían potenciarse una a la otra en lugar de neutralizarse mutuamente.

Ahí llegaban Tris y Oliver, los dos aún un poco atónitos. Beatrice se colocó a la derecha de Tris.

-Felicitaciones -empezó Miles antes de que ellos pudieran abrir la boca. Tenía mucho que decirles y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo-. Ahora tenéis un ejército. -Hizo un gesto con el brazo para mostrar a los prisioneros, ex prisioneros, mejor dicho, en sus grupos de transporte alrededor del campo. Todos esperaban en silencio, muchos sentados en el suelo. ¿O eran los cetagandanos los que habían conseguido esa paciencia? Fuera quien fuere.

-Temporalmente -dijo Tris-. Creo que es porque están aturdidos. Si las cosas se ponen calientes, s, pierdes uno o más transbordadores, si alguien se aterroriza y empieza a cundir el panico...

-Puedes decirle a cualquiera que veas a punto de estallar que tiene permiso para subir conmigo si eso le ayuda. Ah... y será mejor que les digas que yo voy en el último transporte -puntualizó Miles.

Tung, que prestaba una atención dividida a esa confabulación y al equipo de comunicaciones que llevaba puesto, hizo una mueca de exasperacion ante esa novedad.

-Eso los tranquilizará -dijo Oliver.

-Por lo menos, les dará algo en qué pensar -concedió Tris.

-Ahora yo voy a daros algo en qué pensar a vosotros. La nueva resistencia de Marilac. Vosotros sois esa resistencia -dijo Miles-. Originariarmente, mi patrón me contrató para rescatar al coronel Tremont. Él iba a organizar un nuevo ejército para la lucha. Cuando lo encontré. .. se estaba muriendo y tuve que decidir si seguía la letra de mi contrato y enviaba un cadáver o un hombre en estado catatónico, o más bien, seguía el espíritu y enviaba un ejército. Elegí eso último y os elegí a vosotros para llevarlo a cabo. Debéis continuar el trabajo del coronel Tremont...

-Yo sólo era teniente -empezó a decir Tris, horrorizada, a coro con Oliver- - Soy soldado raso, no oficial. El coronel Tremont era un genio ...

-Pero vosotros sois sus herederos. Yo lo digo. Mirad a vuestro alrededor. ¿Os parece que cometí algún error al elegir a mis subordinados?

Después de un momento de silencio, Tris dijo:

-Aparentemente, no.

-Tenéis que establecer un estado mayor. Buscad a los genios en táctica, a los técnicos, y ponedlos a trabajar para vosotros. Pero las decisiones, el impulso y la dirección deben estar en vuestras manos. Recordaréis este lugar y recordaréis por qué hacéis lo que hacéis, siempre...

Oliver habló en voz baja y tranquila.

- ¿Y cuándo vamos a salir de ese ejército, hermano Miles?

Mi servicio se terminó durante el sitio de Núcleo Dormido. Si hubiera estado en cualquier otro lugar, me habría ido a casa. -Hasta que el ejército de los cetagandanos hubiera arrasado las calles, claro.

-Incluso así. Las posibilidades no son buenas.

-Las posibilidades eran peores para Barrayar en su época y se sacaron a los cetagandanos de encima. Les llevó veinte años y más sangre que la que habéis visto en vuestras vidas, pero lo hicieron -aseguró Miles.

Oliver pareció más impresionado por ese antecedente histórico que Tris, que dijo escépticamente:

-Barrayar tenía a esos guerreros Vor, todos locos. Corrían a la batalla a toda velocidad, les gustaba morir. Marilac no tiene ese tipo de tradición cultural. Nosotros somos civilizados.... o lo éramos, hace tiempo...

-Déjame contarte algo sobre los Vor de Barrayar -cortó Miles-. Los locos que buscaban una muerte gloriosa la encontraron muy pronto, te lo aseguro. Eso limpió de locos la cadena de mando. Los supervivientes fueron los que aprendieron a pelear sucio y a vivir para pelear otro día más y ganar. Los que sentían que nada, ni la comodidad, ni la seguridad, ni la familia, ni los amigos, ni su alma inmortal era más importante que ganar. Supervivencia y victoria. No eran superhombres ni inmunes al dolor. Sudaban llenos de dudas y confusión. No tenían ni la mitad de los recursos físicos que posee Marilac, incluso ahora. Y ganaron. Los Vor -dijo Miles y bajó la velocidad del discurso- no saben rendirse.

Después de un silencio, Tris dijo:

-Hasta un ejército de voluntarios patrióticos tiene que comer. Y no vamos a ganar a los cetagandanos escupiéndoles a la cara.

-Habrá ayuda financiera y militar a través de un canal secreto que no seré yo. Si hay un ejército de resistencia a quién entregarla.

Tris miró a Oliver, midiéndolo. El fuego que había en ella ardía más cerca de la superficie que nunca desde que Miles la conocía, y le corría por los músculos duros. El gemido de los primeros transbordadores que volvían horadó la niebla. Tris dijo en voz muy suave:

-Y yo que pensé que era atea, sargento, y que tú eras el que creía. ¿Vienes conmigo... o te vas?

Los hombros de Oliver se hundieron. Con el peso de la historia, sintió Miles, no el de la derrota, porque el calor que había en sus ojos era similar al que ardía en Tris.

-Voy -dijo.

Miles miró a Tung.

- ¿Cómo vamos?

Tung movió la cabeza y alzó la mano.

-Seis minutos de retraso arriba.

-Bien. -Miles se volvió hacia Tris y Oliver-. Quiero que subáis los dos. Esta vez, en transbordadores distintos. Cuando lleguéis arriba, acelerad la descarga de gente. El teniente Murka os dirá en qué transbordador ir... -Hizo un gesto a Murka y los envió a su tarea.

Beatrice se quedó.

-Creo que voy a aterrorizarme -informó a Miles en tono distante. Con el dedo gordo del pie, desnudo, trazaba círculos en el polvo, cada vez más húmedo.

-Ya no necesito guardaespaldas -sonrió Miles-. Tal vez una niñera...

Una sonrisa iluminó los ojos de ella sin llegar a los labios. Más tarde, se prometió Miles. Más tarde haría reír a esa boca.

La segunda ola de transbordadores despegó mientras lo que quedaba de la primera aterrizaba de nuevo. Miles rezaba para que todos los sensores estuvieran funcionando a la perfección: los transbordadores se pasaban unos a otros en medio de la niebla. De ahora en adelante, el factor tiempo sólo podía empeorar. La niebla se estaba condensando en una lluvia fría, agujas de plata que caían desde el cielo.

El foco de la operación se afinaba rápidamente, más máquinas, más números, más cálculos de tiempo, menos lealtades y almas. Y obligaciones aterrorizantes. Una mente emocionalmente patológica, incapaz de sentir amor o miedo, tal vez lo habría encontrado divertido, pensó Miles. Empezó a hacer cuentas con el dedo en el polvo, números en tránsito, números en tierra, pero el polvo se estaba transformando en un barro pegajoso y negro y no retenía el dibujo.

-Mierda _exclamó Tung de pronto a través de los dientes apretados. El aire que había frente a su cara estalló en una onda de información proyectada en holovídeo y sus ojos la leyeron a la velocidad que da la práctica. Su mano derecha se crispo y se dobló, como si tuviera ganas de arrancarse el equipo de la cabeza y aplastarlo en el barro en un gesto de frustración y disgusto- Eso acaba con todo. Acabamos de perder dos transbordadores.

__

¿Cuales?, gritó la mente de Miles. _Oliver. Tris ... _Pero se obligó a preguntar primero:

- ¿Cómo?

__

Juro que si chocaron uno contra otro voy a ir a buscar una pared para golpearme hasta que ya no sienta nada...

-Una nave de combate cetagandana atravesó el cordón. Iba contra las de combate, pero la eliminamos a tiempo. Casi a tiempo.

- ¿Y la identificación de los transbordadores? ¿Cargados o de regreso?

Los labios de Tung se movieron en una subvocalización.

-A-4, cargada, B-7, vacía. Pérdida total, ningún superviviente. El transbordador de combate 5 del _Triunfo _está destruido y el piloto en recuperación.

No había perdido a sus comandantes. Los sucesores del coronel Tremont, que había elegido y entrenado con tanto cuidado, estaban a salvo. Abrió los ojos llenos de dolor y descubrió a Beatrice que lo miraba, ansiosa porque para ella los números de los Dendarii no significaban nada.

- ¿Doscientos muertos? -susurró.

-Doscientos seis -corrigió Miles. Las caras, nombres, voces familiares de los seis Dendarii pasaron por su memoria. Los doscientos prisioneros también debían de tener rostros. Pero los bloqueó en la mente porque hubieran representado un peso excesivo.

-Estas cosas pasan -murmuró Beatrice aturdida.

- ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que sí. Estas cosas pasan. Son inevitables. No soy una llorona que se derrumba bajo el fuego... -Parpadeó con rapidez, levantando el mentón-. Dame... dame algo qué hacer. Cualquier cosa.

__

Y rápido, agregó Miles por ella. _De acuerdo. _Le señaló el campo.

-Ve a ver a Pel y a Liant. Divide los grupos que quedan en bloques de treinta y tres y agrégalos a los de la tercera ola. Tendremos que enviar la tercera sobrecargada. Después infórmame. Ve rápido, el resto de los transbordadores volverá en unos minutos.

-Sí, señor -dijo ella y saludó. Era ella la que lo necesitaba, no él. Orden, estructura, racionalidad, una cuerda a la que aferrarse. Él le devolvió el gesto con gravedad.

-Ya estaban sobrecargados -objetó Tung apenas ella estuvo lejos- Van a volar como ladrillos con 233 a bordo. Y tardaremos más en cargarlos y descargarlos.

-Sí. Dios. -Miles dejó de dibujar números en el barro inútil- Por favor, pasa los números al ordenador por mí, Ky. No confío en mí mismo. No sé si sabría sumar dos más dos en este momento. ¿Cuánto retraso llevaremos cuando llegue el cuerpo principal de cetagandanos? Lo más exacto que puedas, sin mentiras, por favor.

Tung murmuró en el equipo, recitó números, márgenes, cuentas de tiempo. Miles lo seguía detalle a detalle con gran intensidad. Tung terminó de repente.

-Al final de la primera ola, nos quedarán cinco transbordadores para descargar cuando nos ataquen.

__

Mil hombres y mujeres...

- ¿Puedo sugerir, señor, con todo respeto, que ha llegado el momento de cortar las pérdidas? -dijo Tung.

-Sí, comodoro.

-Opción número uno, de eficiencia máxima. Bajar sólo siete transbordadores en la última vuelta. Dejar las últimas cinco cargas de prisioneros en tierra. Los volverán a encerrar, pero por lo menos estarán vivos. -La voz de Tung adquirió un tono persuasivo en la última línea.

-Un sólo problema, Ky. Yo no quiero quedarme aquí.

-Todavía puedes subir en el último transbordador, tal como prometiste. Y a propósito, ¿te he dicho ya que creo que esa decisión fue la mayor estupidez que haya oído en los últimos tiempos?

-De manera muy elocuente, con las cejas, hace un rato. Y aunque me inclino a estar de acuerdo contigo, ¿has notado la forma en que me miran constantemente los prisioneros que quedan? ¿Nunca has visto un gato mirando a un saltamontes?

Tung se sacudió, inquieto y observó el fenómeno que Miles le describía.

-No me gusta la idea de matar a los últimos mil para poder poner el transbordador en el aire.

-Tal vez no se den cuenta de que no vienen más transbordadores hasta que estemos arriba.

- ¿Entonces los dejamos aquí... esperándonos? _-Las ovejas levantan la vista, pero nadie las alimenta..._

-Correcto.

-Te gusta esa opción, Ky?

-Me da ganas de vomitar, pero... hay que considerar a los otros nueve mil. Y a la flota. La idea de tirarlos a todos a la basura en un esfuerzo destinado al fracaso en favor de éstos... pecadores miserables tuyos me da todavía más ganas de vomitar. Nueve décimos de una carga es mucho mejor que nada.

-Entiendo. Pasemos a la opción dos, por favor. El vuelo para salir de la órbita está calculado según la velocidad de la nave más lenta, que es...

-Los cargueros.

- ¿Y la más rápida sigue siendo el _Triunfo?_

-Claro que sí. -Tung la había capitaneado una vez.

-Y la mejor armada.

-Sí. ¿Y qué? -Tung veía perfectamente adónde lo llevaba Miles. Su aparente incomprensión era sólo una forma de resistirse.

-Los primeros siete transbordadores que suban en el último envío descargan en los cargueros y salen a tiempo. Hacemos volver a cinco de los pilotos de lucha del _Triunfo, _pero tiramos y destruimos las armas. Uno ya tiene daños, ¿verdad? Los últimos cinco de esos transbordadores de batalla se colocan junto al _Triunfo y los _protegemos del fuego de los cetagandanos con la armadura total de la nave. Ponemos a los prisioneros en los pasillos, cerramos los transbordadores y salimos disparados.

-La masa agregada de miles de personas...

-Sería menos que la masa de un par de los transbordadores de lucha. Si es necesario, destruimos también los transbordadores para entrar en la ventana de masa/ aceleración que necesitamos.

-Recargaría el sistema de mantenimiento de vida...

-El oxígeno de emergencia nos llevaría hasta el punto de salto. Después del salto, podemos distribuir a los prisioneros en otras naves, como nos convenga.

La voz de Tung se iba cargando de angustia.

-Esos transbordadores de combate son nuevos, los acabamos de estrenar. Y mis luchadores, cinco, ¿te das cuenta de lo difícil que será conseguir los fondos para reemplazarlos? Serían más o menos...

-Te he pedido que calcules el tiempo, Ky, no el costo -dijo

Miles entre dientes. Agregó con más tranquilidad-: Los pondré en la cuenta de los servicios prestados.

- ¿Alguna vez has oído la frase «costo excedido»? Seguramente... -Tung volvió su atención a su equipo, que era una extensión de la sala táctica del _Triunfo. _Se hicieron cálculos, se dieron instrucciones nuevas y se ejecutaron.

-Funciona -suspiró Tung- Nos concede otros quince minutos a un precio altísimo. Si nada sale mal... -continuó en un murmullo frustrado, tan impaciente como Miles con su incapacidad para estar en tres lugares al mismo tiempo-. Ahí vuelve mi transbordador -agregó en voz alta. Miró a Miles, poco convencido de la idea de dejar a su almirante allí abajo librado a sus propios recursos, y obviamente encantado con la idea de salir de la lluvia ácida, la oscuridad y el barro y estar más cerca del centro nervioso de la operación.

-Fuera -dijo Miles- De todos modos, no podemos ir juntos. Va contra las reglas.

-Reglas, bah -exclamó Tung, furioso.

Con la salida de la tercera tanda de transbordadores, quedaron apenas dos mil prisioneros en tierra. Las cosas se hacían cada vez más difíciles, el círculo se cerraba. Las patrullas de combate volvían de sus misiones de penetración en las instalaciones de los cetagandanos. Si algún oficial cetagandano conseguía organizarse lo suficiente como para retrasarlos, la marea cambiaría peligrosamente.

-Te veré en el _Triunfo _-enfatizó Tung.

Se detuvo para abrazar al teniente Murka, lejos de los oídos de Miles. Miles sonrió con pena por el pobre teniente sobrecargado de trabajo. Podía adivinar las órdenes que le estaba dando Tung. Si Murka no volvía con Miles, con toda probabilidad le convendría quedarse abajo.

Ahora no quedaba otra cosa que una pequeña espera. Darse prisa y esperar. Y esperar, sentía Miles, era muy malo para él. Permitía que su nivel de adrenalina autogenerada bajara furiosamente y le dejaba darse cuenta de lo cansado y contusionado que estaba en realidad. Los estallidos que habían iluminado la escena se estaban convirtiendo en un brillo rojo continuo.

Hubo muy poco tiempo entre la desaparición del ruido laborioso del despegue de los transbordadores de la tercera tanda y el gemido agudo de los primeros transbordadores de la cuarta que volvían a toda velocidad. Pero, por desgracia, toda esa parte de la operación tenía más que ver con ser astuto que con ser rápido. Los hombres y mujeres de Marilac todavía esperaban en sus formaciones para las barras de rata y la disciplina se mantenía. Claro que nadie les había comentado el problemita de tiempo que tenían. Pero las patrullas nerviosas de los Dendarii, que los mantenían en las rampas, seguían conservando un ritmo que era del agrado de Miles. La retaguardia nunca era una posición popular en retirada, incluso entre los lunáticos que desfiguraban sus armas con inscripciones y se reían mientras imaginaban formas más nuevas y grotescas de acabar con sus enemigos.

Miles vio que llevaban a Suegar por una rampa. Seguía consciente sólo a medias. Llegaría antes a la enfermería del _Triunfo_ en un vuelo directo como éste que si hubiera subido en los transbordadores anteriores a uno de los cargueros y después hubiera tenido que esperar un momento seguro para cambiar de nave.

La pista de horror que estaban dejando atrás se había quedado silenciosa y oscura, mojada y triste. Llena de fantasmas ' Yo _romperé las puertas del infierno y volveré a los muertos a la vida... _Había algo que no encajaba del todo bien en esa cita que Miles había recordado a medias. No importaba.

La patrulla armada de ese transbordador, el último, volvió de la niebla y la oscuridad, guiada electrónicamente por su jefe, Murka, como un grupo de perros ovejeros. Murka era la unión entre la patrulla de tierra y la piloto del transbordador, que expresaba su deseo de volver a partir con ruiditos irregulares en el motor.

Después, desde la oscuridad... fuego de plasma que caía a través del aire saturado y húmedo de lluvia. Algún héroe cetagandano, un oficial, un soldado, un técnico, ¿quién sabe?, que se había arrastrado entre las ruinas hasta encontrar un arma... y un enemigo a quien disparar. Imágenes brillantes, rojas y verdes bailaron ante los ojos de Miles, aunque él ya los había cerrado. Uno de los de la patrulla salió de la oscuridad. En la parte posterior de su armadura había una línea brillante que humeaba y sacaba chispas hasta que la aplastaron contra el barro. Las piernas de su armadura se agarrotaron y el hombre quedó en el suelo, retorciéndose como un pez enloquecido y tratando de salir. Un segundo disparo de plasma, mal apuntado desapareció a espaldas de Miles mientras convertía unos cuantos kilómetros de niebla y lluvia en un arroyo sobrecalentado que se lanzaba en línea recta hacia alguna eternidad desconocida.

Justo lo que necesitaban... un francotirador... ahora. Un par de guardias Dendarii desapareció hacia la niebla. Un prisionero excitado... por Dios, si era otra vez el lugarteniente de Pitt, cogió el arma del soldado que yacía con su armadura paralizada e hizo un gesto como para ir a unirse a ellos.

- ¡No! ¡Vuelve después y lucha cuando te toque, estúpido! -Miles salió corriendo hacia Murka-. Que vuelvan todos, hay que cargar, salir, ahora. No hay tiempo para luchar.

Algunos de los últimos prisioneros habían caído al suelo como muñecos de barro en un reflejo condicionado por los disparos. Miles corrió hacia ellos y les golpeó.

- ¡Arriba, arriba, por la rampa, ahora mismo! -Beatrice se levantó del barro y lo imitó, arriando a los suyos ante ella.

Miles se detuvo frente al soldado Dendarii y abrió los cierres de la armadura con la mano izquierda. El soldado dio una patada a esa caparazón fatal, rodó sobre sus pies y salió cojeando hacia la seguridad del transbordador. Miles corría junto a él.

Murka y otro de los de la patrulla esperaban al pie de la rampa.

-Listos para levantar la rampa y elevarse cuando yo diga -dijo Miles a la piloto-. A... -Sus palabras se perdieron en una explosión y el disparo de plasma le pasó junto al cuello. Miles sintió el calor a centímetros de su cabeza. El cuerpo de Murka se derrumbó.

Miles se detuvo para sacar el equipo de comunicación de la cabeza de Murka. Pero la cabeza del teniente venía con él. Miles tuvo que empujarla con la mano paralizada para poder sacar el equipo. El peso de la cabeza, su densidad, su redondez, le golpearon los sentidos como un martillo. El recuerdo preciso de ese momento estaría con él hasta su muerte. Lo sabía. Dejó caer la cabeza junto al cuerpo de Murka.

Caminó a trompicones por la rampa. Un último Dendarii armado lo llevaba del brazo. Sentía que la rampa se movía de una forma extraña bajo los pies. Miró hacia abajo y vio una raya medio fundida en el sitio que había tocado el último arco de plasma.

Se dejó caer por la entrada, aferrándose al equipo y aullando:

- ¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Ahora, ahora mismo! ¡Ya!

- ¿Quién es? -llegó la voz de la piloto.

-Naismith.

-Sí, señor.

El transbordador se elevó con los motores rugiendo, antes de que la rampa hubiera sido colocada en su lugar. El mecanismo de la rampa trabajaba en el vacío y el metal y el plástico se quejaban... De pronto, se atascaron por la distorsión del metal fundido. . .

- ¡Cierren eso! -aulló la voz de la piloto por el equipo.

-La rampa se ha atascado -contestó Miles-. ¡Arrójela al vacío!

El mecanismo crujió y gimió. La rampa tembló, se atascó de nuevo. Las manos de varios se estiraron para apartarla de la nave.

- ¡Así no! -aulló Beatrice desde el otro lado y se acercó para darle una patada con el pie desnudo. El viento del vuelo aulló sobre la escotilla abierta, haciendo vibrar el transbordador como un gigante que sopla dentro de una botella.

En medio de un coro de gritos, golpes e insultos, el transbordador se inclinó de lado. Hombres, mujeres y equipo suelto se deslizaron sobre la cubierta. Beatrice golpeó con fuerza el último perno que sostenía la rampa. Ésta se soltó y Beatrice, que se deslizaba en el movimiento de la patada, cayó al vacío.

Miles se lanzó tras ella, sobre la escotilla. Nunca supo si llegó a tocarla porque tenía la mano derecha como un globo insensible. Vio su cara, una mancha blanca que desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Fue como un silencio, un gran silencio, en su cabeza. Aunque el rugido del viento y los motores, los gritos, los insultos y los aullidos siguieron igual que antes, todo eso se perdió en alguna parte entre sus oídos y su cerebro y Miles no lo registró. Sólo vio una mancha blanca que caía en la oscuridad, repetida una y otra vez, volviendo a empezar como un vídeo que se repite.

Se descubrió a cuatro patas mientras la aceleración del transbordador lo succionaba hacia la cubierta. Habían cerrado la escotilla. La charla humana del interior parecía trivial y ahogada ahora que las voces de los dioses se habían callado. Miles miró la cara pálida del lugarteniente de Pitt, en cuclillas a su lado con el arma del soldado Dendarii todavía en la mano sin disparar, ese arma que Miles había aferrado en otro momento de su vida.

-Será mejor que mates a muchos cetagandanos por Marilac, muchacho -le dijo Miles con amargura-. Será mejor que valgas algo para alguien, porque he pagado un precio muy caro por ti.

La cara del hombre de Marilac se oscureció, demasiado conmocionada hasta para parecer arrepentida. Miles se preguntó qué aspecto tendría su propia cara. Por el reflejo que le parecía ver en el espejo, extraña, muy extraña.

Empezó a arrastrarse hacia adelante, buscando algo, a alguien... Brillos de luz sin forma le marcaban rayas amarillas en los costados de la visión. Una Dendarii armada, con el casco en la mano, lo puso de pie.

- ¿Señor? ¿No seria mejor que viniera con la piloto, señor?

-Sí, claro...

Ella le pasó un brazo por la cintura para que no cayera de nuevo. Caminaron por el transbordador atestado de gente, a través de los cuerpos de los hombres y mujeres Dendarii y Marilac, mezclados, sin fronteras. Las caras lo miraban, con miedo, pero nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. Miles vio al pasar una cabeza plateada.

-Espere...

Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Suegar. Algo de esperanza.

-Suegar. ¡Eh, Suegar!

Suegar entreabrió los ojos. Una rendija apenas. Miles no sabía cuánto podría comprender a través de la inconsciencia del dolor, la impresión y las drogas.

-Ahora estamos en camino. Lo hemos conseguido. Lo logramos a tiempo. Con facilidad. Con rapidez y agilidad. A través de las regiones del aire, más alto que las nubes. Tenías la escritura. Sí.

Los labios de Suegar se movieron. Miles se agachó más todavía. -... no era realmente una escritura -susurró-. Yo lo sabía... tú lo sabías... no digas estupideces...

Miles hizo una pausa. Atónito, de piedra. Después se inclinó otra vez hacia adelante.

-No, hermano -susurró-. Porque aunque entramos con ropa, sin duda, salimos desnudos.

Los labios de Suegar dejaron escapar una risa seca.

Miles no lloró hasta que pasaron por la ventana del salto.

continuara...

--------------------------

A mandar review que ahora tendria que desidirme a traducir el siguiente libro titulado "Hermanos en Armas" o subo el libro de Barrayar y En caida libre (La traduccion de hacerse sera lenta y dificil para este pobre mortal...asi que por fabor comprendan los retrasos)

****

SINOPSIS Barrayar:

__

"Ezar, el anciano emperador de Barrayar, fallece dejando a lord Aral Vorkosigan como regente hasta la mayoría de edad de Gregor. Aral deberá enfrentarse a diversos complots contra el futuro emperador y su misma regencia. Junto a él, Cordelia Naismith, futura madre de Miles Vorkosigan, es la capitana de Colonia Beta que ha llegado a convertirse en la sorprendida esposa del regente de Barrayar, un imperio con unas costumbres radicalmente distintas a las suyas. A la amenidad de las aventuras que caracterizan la serie más famosa y popular de la reciente ciencia ficción, se añade ahora el punto de vista femenino que aporta la llegada de Cordelia como contrapunto necesario para juzgar y entender la compleja sociedad de los Vor."

****

SINOPSIS En Caida Libre: 

__

Aproximadamente 200 años antes del nacimiento de Miles.

"Leo Graf era tan sólo un competente ingeniero de soldadura: se ocupaba de sus asuntos, hacía bien el trabajo y se ajustaba a las especificaciones. Pero todo cambió cuando fue asignado al Habitat Cay y conoció a los cuadrúmanos(Quaddis), seres sin piernas y con cuatro brazos adaptados por la ingeniería genética para el trabajo en ausencia de la gravedad. ¿Quién podría permanecer indiferente ante la explotación y la esclavitud de un millar de jóvenes tratados como objetos por Galac-Tech, la gran corporación espacial? 

Fue relativamente fácil adoptar, un tanto ilegalmente, a un millar de cuadrúmanos, lo difícil fue enseñarles a ser libres."

ahora en serio necesito reviews de todas las personas que han estado leyendo a Miles Vorkosigan y no se han dignado a mandar un misero review...para poder continuar con esta saga...

chavela :)


	63. Aviso Importante

****

Aviso importante:

Gracias a todos los que han seguido las historias de Miles Vorkosigan y han sabido apreciar el esfuerzo que este pobre mortal ha hecho para postear los relatos 

gracias gracias....

****

Katie Lupin: Un gran saludo a ti por ser la primera en postear un review a este pobre mortal gracias ... Cual de los dos ultimos relatos cortos te gusto mas? ;) ... todavia recuerdo que me preguntaste si era un fic jejeje .... yo al empezar a leerlo no tenia idea de todos los premios que tenia esta escritora ni del increible personaje que escondia estas paginas....Gracias Bujold...

****

Abracadaver: La primera en darse cuenta del increible protagonista que abordaba esta serie...gracias por los reviews y el apoyo moral que me has dado... a ver si nos pillamos en el mesenger de nuevo :) un besito a traves de la cordillera... Espero que mejore la cosa alla en Argentina.

****

DarkRei: Gracias por los reviews y espero disfrutes la pagina que hice para que bajes otros libros de ciencia ficcion y fantasia... ;)

****

Alvaro: Gracias compadre por el apoyo a este proyecto que no tenia patas ni cabeza cuando lo comenze.. saludos y disfruta de los otros libros que me han parecido bastante buenos tambien...

****

Phoenix.G.Fawkes: Gracias Marian por los review que has mandado y espero que disfrutes los otros libros que he puesto en linea. en cuanto a los fanfics de Miles solo encontraras material en ingles sorry pero en español no se ha hecho mucho. Asi que a recomendar los relatos de Miles a todos los que no lo conocen ..:)

Son estas 5 personas que me han motivado a crear esta pagina anexa de E-books en español(leer posdata). Asi que ya saben lo que es capaz de lograr un review...

En verdad aprecio mucho su apoyo ... tambien me he dado cuenta que hay gente que quiere seguir leyendo otros libros y no han podido encontrarlos en linea, es por eso que voy a colocar una pagina con todos aquellos libros que he leido ultimamente y que me han dejado con un gran sabor de boca...(leer posdata)

En cuanto al siguiente libro de Miles Vorkosigan titulado "Hermanos en Armas" estoy empezando a traducirlo tirare un capitulo por semana asi que paciencia y manden review con las dudas y opiniones que se vayan presentando...

En la seccion de Miles Vorkosigan encontraran 2 libros de la serie que se encuentran en español estos son En Caida Libre y Barrayar muy recomendables. Los otros libros titulados "Fragmentos de Honor" y "Ethan de Athos" estan en ingles. Otro titulo es Fronteras del infinto que es el libro que contenia las tres historias cortas de Miles Vorkosigan que puse en secuencia cronologica pero ademas tiene un plus que es una historia extra que reune a las tres anteriores... asi que igual pueden leerla sin problemas...

****

Titulos:

La saga de Miles Vorkosigan de Lois Mcmaster Bujold.

****

El curandero de F.P. Wilson

****

Trilogia "El Señor del Tiempo" de Louise Cooper

****

La ciudad de las Bestias & El Reino del Dragon de Oro de Isabel Allende

****

El codigo Da Vinci de Dan Brown

****

La maldicion del dragon de Dennis L. McKiernan

****

Trilogia de la Materia Oscura de Phillip Pulman

****

El Ciervo Blanco de Nancy Springer

****

Trilogia de Merlin de Mary Stewart

****

Terramar de Ursula Lewin

****

Vencer al dragon de Barbara Hambly

posdata: por alguna extraña razon cada vez que subo el archivo con la direccion de la pagina el servidor la borra asi que la direccion de la pagina esta en el capitulo 64 lo que estas leyendo ahora el servidor lo registra como el capitulo 63. _"Ya me estan atacando los duendes...agghhh"_


End file.
